Inoportuna
by Catalina-Lina
Summary: No es justo que cuando dos almas gemelas finalmente se encuentras, deban amarse levitando sobre el infierno, y todo porque se han encontrado a destiempo y en circunstancias tan complejas. Por ello los caminos que Isabella y Edward deberán convergir en uno solo, a como diera lugar, porque no había más opciones para ellos, no alguna que los hiciera vivir separado.
1. Chapter 1

**Desde ya muchas gracias a mis nenas, las que son parte de mi equipo: Gaby Madriz en la edición, Maritza Maddox en la discusion del trama y doña Manu de Marte que se encarga de promover la historia y entregar los adelantos en el grupo de facebook ( groups/Subversivas/ ).**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura, que me tiene super ansiosa de mostrarles, la que espero logre atraerlas.**

 **Va con cariño para todas ustedes.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1-**

Llevaba dos semanas viviendo prácticamente en aquel cuarto de hospital, y ya le parecía como si fuese su propia recamara; su tono celeste y sus muebles de madera clara, le causaban una especie de calma que no podía describir bien. Ya no le turba el constante sonido del monitor Holter, máquina que vigila las pulsaciones cardiacas, ni el ruido del ventilador artificial, tampoco el entrar y salir de las personas que como él, estaban al pendiente de la evolución de su mujer, quien se mantenía inconsciente, ajena a toda realidad.

Como todos los días, Edward se sienta sobre una silla de metal a un lado de la cama de sábanas celeste claro que cubre el cuerpo de su esposa Rosalie y con su espalda encorvada, le toma la mano fría y delgada y le pide que abra los ojos, pero los días pasan y ella no reacciona.

Todo ocurrió un día a media tarde, cuando ella cayó en medio de la cocina de la casa, inconsciente. Allí la encontró Edward horas más tarde, al volver de su trabajo, atinando primero a golpearle las mejillas con la intención de hacerla reaccionar, levantándola luego en vilo y llevándola a la clínica donde ahora, se encontraba.

El doctor que la recibió entonces, tras largas horas de espera, le explicó que según lo que arrojaron los exámenes preliminares, una malformación vascular había hecho colapsar sus funciones y provocarle un derrame cerebrovascular, lo que la llevó al estado de coma. Apenas escuchó los factores técnicos del mal de su esposa, queriendo él entender el por qué y el cómo de todo aquello, recibiendo solo respuestas que no lo satisficieron y quedándose totalmente choqueado con el hecho que ella estaba en riesgo vital y que su estado de coma era algo que no podría definirse sobre cuánto tiempo iba a durar.

― _Sólo hasta que su organismo esté listo y luego que haya reaccionado a los tratamientos que le administraremos_ ―le dijo el doctor aquel entonces, antes de dejarlo a solas en la habitación donde aquella vez ingresó por primera vez.

Cerró sus ojos, y levantando la mano de su mujer para llevársela a los labios, le pidió otra vez y como cada día, que reaccionara pues extrañaba la chispa irreverente que caracterizaba a esta escritora de novelas de apenas veintinueve años de edad, a quien conoció hace más de cinco años. Con la mano fría de Rosalie aun sujeta entre las suyas, contempló la paz que ella transmitía, tan ajena a toda la desesperación en su entorno más cercano que aguardaba su despertar.

Elevó entonces levemente el borde de sus labios cuando recordó la última vez que su desfachatada esposa le exigió que le hiciera el amor, dos noches antes de caer en ese hospital:

 _Él llevaba enfrascado hacía más de diez días en la composición de una pieza musical, descuidando sus "labores maritales", como ella_ _solía decirle_ _, sumido en la concentración frente a las teclas de su piano de cola y con un lápiz en su oreja que quitaba de_ _aquel_ _lugar tan solo cuando escribía o modificaba notas en las partituras que yacían desparramadas sobre la tapa caoba de su instrumento de cola._

 _No se dio cuenta de cuándo era que ella había entrado ni cuánto tiempo llevaba a su lado, golpeando con uno de sus pies sobre la madera del suelo de su cuarto de música. Solo el sonido de su carraspeó lo alertó de su presencia, levantando su vista hacia_ _Rosalie_ _, quien con su mirada estrecha y sus manos sobre sus caderas, esperaba a ser atendida por el músico. Edward alzó las cejas, más que por la sorpresa de encontrársela allí, por la completa desnudez con la que su descarada esposa lo esperaba._

 _Él era músico y trabajaba como director orquestal en la Sinfónica de la ciudad de Leonilde donde residían, además de dictar cátedras en la Universidad Estatal y hacer clases en una escuela primaria de un sector vulnerable de la localidad. Su pasión era la música y_ _Rosalie,_ _decía que la musa inspiradora de_ _ese_ _músico esposo suyo, sería la única con quien compartiría la pasión de su marido._

 _―Perdona que interrumpa tu "santuario musical", pero vengo para que me des lo que por derecho me corresponde ―le dijo aquella vez con el desenfado de siempre, con ese temperamento chispeante y extrovertido que era tan contrastante con el del músico, que como todo artista gozaba de un carácter más bien retraído, introvertido y melancólico, pero que a ella decía haberle enamorado tanto._

 _"Santuario musical" era como llamaba ella, al espacio de la casa donde Edward_ _mantenía_ _su sala de trabajo: una pieza amplia en donde fuera del sin fin de instrumentos musicales, destacaba un_ _ventanal de techo a suelo de estilo francés_ _, además de una estantería enorme, también casi del porte de un muro llena de literatura musical por supuesto, además de discos compactos y de vinilo. Un sillón de felpa rojo se distinguía al centro de la sala, sobre una alfombra gris, y cerca de la ventana, una pequeña mesa de madera caoba que servía como escritorio; un equipo de música de alta fidelidad sobre un mueble también de madera y retratos de la familia de Edward, tanto de su mujer como de sus padres y su pequeña hermana, adornaban una tercera muralla junto a la puerta de entrada._

 _― ¿Entonces? ―insistió ella, tratando de parecer seria y exigente―. ¿Vas a mantenerme aquí hasta que acabes con tu pieza, y hasta que yo pille pulmonía?_

 _Edward se quitó el lápiz de la oreja y le levantó lento, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de su mujer, pegando su cuerpo cubierto de ropa casual a la desnudez de ella, y con su boca pegada a la suya, caminó hasta el centro del cuarto y la recostó sobre el cómodo sillón de felpa, dejándola allí a la espera mientras él se desnudaba con toda calma._

 _―Eres tan guapo… ―murmuró_ _Rosalie_ _, llena de lascivia, mientras Edward se quitaba la sencilla camiseta marrón, exponiendo su torso delgado, pero fuerte, con una fina capa de vello cubriendo su pecho―. ¿Sabes que la descripción del protagonista de mi nueva novela está hecha inspirada en ti?_

 _―No me digas… ―susurró Edward roncamente, desabrochándose los botones de sus pantalones de mezclilla negra, estrechando sus ojos verde pardo hacia_ _su esposa_ _, que se retorcía de anticipación sobre el sofá._

 _―Pues sí. Él es un detective privado, fuerte como tú, sexi ―alzó sus cejas sinuosamente, provocando que él sonriera mientras se quitaba sus zapatos con la punta de los pies―. De rostro delgado y con esa barba incipiente tan igual a la tuya la que sabes adoro acariciar… Y el pelo entre cobre y marrón… como el tuyo, que me encanta…_

 _―Ya lo tendrás entre tus dedos, cariño… ―comentó con sensualidad, quitándose los pantalones finalmente y descubriendo su ahora ansiosa masculinidad. Ella se carcajeó y mordió su dedo pulgar, y entonces él con la delicadeza de siempre, cubrió su cuerpo de espalda ancha sobre las menudas curvas de_ _Rosalie_ _, listo para aplicarse con los deberes de marido._

 _Edward era un apasionado por la música, que desde muy pequeño lo cautivó de forma irrevocable cuando encontró en ella una vía de escape. Siempre supo que viviría por y para ella, y así fue, incluso después de casado. El amor que sentía por_ _Rosalie_ _no era algo que demostrara con mucho énfasis frente a los demás o en otro lugar que no_ _fuesen_ _los límites de su hogar, cuestión que a veces se cuestionaba. Siempre pensó que iba a enamorarse perdidamente cuando llegara el momento, que la tierra iba a dejar de girar a su alrededor o que simplemente todo en su entorno desaparecería cuando viera a la mujer de su vida, cuestión que no ocurrió cuando conoció a Rosalie, quien de a poco fue conquistándolo._

 _―Mis gemidos… ¿te saben a música, Edward? ―le preguntó su esposa aquella vez, en medio de todo el apogeo del acto sexual, retorciéndose y tensándose de placer. Él sonrió e hizo más lentos los movimientos de su sexo dentro de ella._

 _―Claro que sí ―responde en un susurro, alzando su cabeza y sonriéndole con ternura. Ella mordió su labio y sus manos viajaron directo a la barbilla del músico donde sus dedos se arrastran por la barba de varios días que el músico lleva._

 _― ¿Pero… si tuvieras que elegir un instrumento…? No, no… ―sacudió su cabeza― Si tuvieras que hacer una pieza musical pensando en mis gemidos, dime cómo lo harías, maestro…_

 _Él suspiró y cerró los ojos, levando su frente sudorosa hasta descansar en la de ella, que sonreía esperando su respuesta que a Edward le costó encontrar, respondiendo después de unos momentos._

 _―Creo que elegiría… un cuarteto de cuerdas, predominando las notas agudas en tonos ascendentes al que llamaría… "El éxtasis de Rose"_

 _Feliz de la vida, ella se carcajeó, abrazando a su marido por el cuello y elevando su pelvis incitando a retomar la potencia de sus envestidas._

 _—Ansió escuchar "El éxtasis de Rose" a tablero vuelto en la sinfónica algún día…_

 _―Algún día lo haré… ―susurró ronco, hundiéndose aún con más profundidad en busca de su propio delirio._

―Te escribiré esa sonata, pero abre los ojos Rose… ―susurró Edward, de vuelta al presente antes que los recuerdos y la privacidad de estos fueran interrumpidos por el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse. Edward alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mordaz mirada de Emmett Hale, hermano de Rosalie.

―Buenos días, Emmett ―saludó Edward con pesadumbre, besando por última vez la mano de su esposa para dejarla reposar junto a su cuerpo y levantándose a continuación.

Emmett, un hombre alto y robusto, con su cabello y sus ojos intensamente negros, ignorando el saludo de su cuñado, caminó hasta la cama y de lado contrario al que se encontraba Edward, se inclinó y besó largamente la frente de Rosalie, su hermana.

― ¿Ya ha venido el doctor? ―preguntó sarcástico, acariciándole el rostro de Rose. Edward asintió con la cabeza, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de lana.

―Dos veces durante lo que va de día, y volverá hasta la noche. La enfermera, creo, vendrá dentro de unos momentos para…

― ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con mi hermana? ―interrumpió Emmett sin más, mirando por dos segundos de reojo a su cuñado, devolviendo su concentración al rostro durmiente de Rosalie.

Edward frunció el entrecejo y sin perder tiempo de verbalizar su respuesta, salió de la habitación, preguntándose por enésima vez, por qué Emmett mostraba tanta antipatía hacia él. Desde el primer momento cuando Rosalie lo presentó como su novio, Emmett no había dejado pasar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para expresarle ya sea directa o indirectamente su desacuerdo para con ese compromiso. Aunque en realidad, en aquel momento no tenía mucha cabeza para ponerse a darle vueltas a sus teorías, concentrándose como cada día de aquellas dos últimas semanas en la salud de su mujer.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la pequeña sala de espera a unos cinco metros de la habitación, donde habían seis asientos individuales de azul oscuro que contrastaban con el claro tono celeste de las murallas, intentando que las plantas de interior y la mesa de centro llena de revistas le diera un aire más confortable y hogareño a ese pequeño espacio. Se acercó a la ventana y al contemplar la ciudad al otro lado de esta, pudo percatarse que ya la noche estaba cayendo a la vez que una suave llovizna muy común allí, mojaba las calles y las edificaciones de la ciudad.

"¿Despertará pronto? ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntas como esas eran las que a diario invadían la cabeza de Edward y lo hacían sentirse perdido. Su padre le había dicho que era mejor evitar darle vueltas a aquellas preguntas que ni los doctores podían responder a ciencia cierta, dejando todo en manos de Dios. "La certeza de que despertará es lo que debe mantenerte en pie junto a ella, hijo. Eso es la fe". Y tratando de no perder esa certeza de vista, fijó su vista en el anochecer y echó a correr sus recuerdos y trajo a colación el día que la conoció:

 _Estaba él y dos personas más cenando en un restaurante muy elegante del centro de la ciudad, luego de una de las presentaciones más redondas que hicieran la orquesta y coro juvenil, en cuyo entonces. él tenía a cargo. Ni él ni sus alumnos dejaron de recibir halagos, quedando Edward muy conforme con el desempeño de los muchachos, cuestión que lo hizo desear salir a celebrar._

 _Ella en tanto, cenaba con su editora y un administrativo de la casa editorial después del lanzamiento de su primera novela que apenas en dos semanas se preparaba para sacar su segunda edición por la buena acogida del público._

 _Edward no se percató de la presencia de aquella mujer de largo cabello rubio y grandes ondas que repentinamente se acercó a la mesa donde él cenaba con sus colegas. Carraspeó y saludó a los señores con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa radiante, antes de dirigirse a Edward y decirle que ella se hallaba sentada al otro lado del restaurante y que desde esa esquina lo vio y no había logrado quitar su mirada de él. Así de directa fue, haciendo que los caballeros la miraran con la boca literalmente abierta, anonadados por el desenfado de la mujer que hablaba y sonreía relajadamente como si nada._

 _―Yo sé que estás muy ocupado ahora, y la verdad yo tengo a dos personas esperando, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos tomarnos un trago hoy más tarde o mañana quizás ―le dijo, a lo que Edward sólo asintió tan sorprendido como sus amigos, recibiendo de manos de esa hermosa mujer una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de teléfono y un corto mensaje escrito a mano:_

 _Rosalie Hale_

 _83782776_

 _Llámame_

 _Siempre fue así, desde aquel primer momento ella poniendo en evidencia su expresiva personalidad que predominaba ante la suya tan retraída, siempre sorprendiéndolo más allá de lo que él esperaba, siempre siendo ella la que daba los primeros pasos, como ese primer acercamiento, o un par de semanas más tarde cuando se le declaró de forma tan poco convencional:_

 _Edward se encontraba a solas sobre el vacío_ _escenario central_ _del teatro municipal, donde ensayaba a solas para la próxima presentación, siendo el_ ** _Steinway & Sons_** _, un hermoso piano de cola, color negro, su única compañía. Le gustaba practicar de noche y cuando nadie rondaba por las instalaciones, salvo los guardias de seguridad, quienes_ _indudablemente_ _, aquella noche fueron persuadidos por la hermosa mujer que se presentó en el lugar. Rosalie segura que no sería descubierta por el músico que paseaba sus dedos prodigiosamente sobre el piano, se ubicó subiéndose sobre una de las butacas de la platea central casi en penumbras justo frente al escenario donde él, absorto, pulsaba las teclas haciendo salir una melancólica melodía, mientras ella se alistaba para sacarlo de su estado con un grito que hizo que el músico sobresaltarse sobre su banco._

 _―Edward Masen, músico de excelencia que haces cantar a mi corazón, entérate que me tienes loca de amor desde el mismo día que vi tus ojos verde pardo, ¿seré yo acaso merecedora de tu corazón? Estoy dispuesta a mendigar por un poco de tu amor, aunque sea un poco, justo lo necesario para poder sobrevivir._

 _Él miró con su cabeza ladeada a esa loca pero hermosa mujer que estaba parada sobre el asiento del teatro a la espera de una respuesta, a lo que Edward simplemente sonrió y levantándose de su sillón frente al piano, caminó hacia ella mientras Rosalie baja de un salto de su lugar, recorriendo el camino hacia el encuentro con el músico, para finalmente llegar a él y colgársele del cuello, besando su boca por primera vez con la misma pasión y adoración que nunca perdió en sus más de cinco años._

 _―Puedes ser muy letrada, Rosalie, pero estás muy loca ―le dijo aquella vez, presa de la sorpresa― aún así, te quiero_.

La sonrisa que Rosalie le regaló fue tan radiante que fácilmente podría haber iluminado por completo la sala principal del teatro, y entonces sintió Edward que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, por eso el paso siguiente, trece meses después fue algo natural, cuando decidieron casarse.

 _―Pero los "te quiero" no son lo mismo que los "te amo" ¿Estás completamente seguro que quieres casarte? ―_ _Aquello_ _fue lo que rebatió Jasper, su mejor amigo, cinco meses más tarde de aquella declaración cuando le anunció sobre su matrimonio._

Se puede decir que de su entorno, el dibujante de comics al que Edward quería como un hermano fue el único que no saltó de la dicha con la noticia. Y Emmett por supuesto. Pero es que Jasper lo conocía desde la infancia, cuando se hicieron mejores amigos luego que Edward intentara patear un balón de futbol y le diera justo en la cabeza al chiquillo de piernas delgadas como dos tiras de lana, lanzándolo al suelo. Sabía del temperamento de su amigo, de la pasión que debería desatar en él, el amor; cuestión que no veía que pasara con Edward y su relación con la loca escritora.

 _―No tengo nada contra ella, Edward, y lo sabes, pero ¿la amas? ¡Vas a casarte, por vida de Dios! ―apuntaba Jasper, intentando estar seguro que el paso que su amigo iba a dar, fuera el correcto. Y es que su amigo tenía razón para pensar en ello, cuando de la boca del músico nunca habían salido esas palabras con tanta naturalidad y pasión como solían salir muy habitualmente de la boca de Rosalie._

 _―Mi forma de demostrarle que la quiero no es tan… apasionada como lo demuestra ella, es todo ―se disculpaba Edward, explicándose―. Pero la quiero_.

Rosalie nunca reclamó la forma mesurada que Edward tenia de amarla, pues entendía que su temperamento hacía que quizás esa pasión por ella fuera demostrada solo cuando estaban a solas, guardando ante los demás las muestras efusivas de cariño y que ciertamente ella suplía por los dos. No necesitaba más de él, porque sabía que Edward la quería, no necesitaba que lo gritara ante el mundo, ni él necesitaba más de lo que tenía con Rosalie, que en su vida calma y tranquila, era como una explosión fervorosa que a él le sentaba bien.

― ¡Edward!

Su nombre resonó en la sala de espera girándose el músico hacia la voz cantarina que prácticamente chilló su nombre. Sonrió y se puso de cuclillas abriendo sus brazos hacia la niña que corrió hasta chocar con su pecho, sujetándose a él como un pequeño chimpancé.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí, eh? ―preguntó Edward a su hermanita Jane, que había llegado en compañía de sus padres y Jasper su mejor amigo. Ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás y abrió un poco la cremallera de su parca azul, mostrando la parte superior de su kimono.

―Vengo de mis clases de karate ―le recordó ella entusiasmada abriendo sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda.

Esa niña había llegado a la vida de su familia seis años antes, cuando apenas tenía un año de edad. Jane fue adoptada por Carlisle y Esme cuando la pequeña quedó huérfana luego que sus progenitores se mataran el uno al otro. Carlisle, era abogado de la Corporación por la Protección de la Infancia, que fue donde conoció a la niña entonces recién nacida, enamorándose de ella. Él y su esposa Esme estuvieron un año siguiendo la burocracia requerida para finalmente llevarse a la pequeña Jane como hija legalmente suya. Y así como sus padres amaron desde el primer momento a Jane, él no fue la excepción, siendo ella el único vínculo que Edward, tenía con los niños, pues en sus años de matrimonio ni Rosalie ni él planeaban aun tener familia. Era raro, pero no les desesperaba el tema de la paternidad, cosa que el músico pensó que se daría con el tiempo.

―Esta dama es realmente peligrosa cuando anda vestida con su _kimono_ ―bromeó Jasper, tomando ahora él a la chica en sus brazos. La pequeña le dio un golpe con el costado de su mano sobre el hombre, golpe que aprendió en sus clases de karate, haciendo Jasper un gracioso gesto de dolor. Edward sonrió apenas al ver la interacción entre su amigo y su hermanita, pero aun así la preocupación que se cernió sobre sus espaldas hacía dos semanas, no lograba esfumarse.

―Quisimos pasar a ver como estaba todo antes de irnos a casa ―comentó Esme, tomándole un brazo a su hijo y apretándosela levemente. Él asintió, tragó grueso y dio un paso atrás, soltándose del agarre de Esme, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella se le acercaba demasiado.

―No ha habido cambios ni novedades de ningún tipo ―susurró cabizbajo, mirándose las manos, evitando los ojos escrutadores de Esme―. El doctor termina su turno cerca de las diez, y antes de eso pasará a hablar conmigo.

― ¿Y por qué estás afuera? ―preguntó ahora Carlisle, mientras Jasper entretenía a Jane preguntándole sobre su progreso de aprendizaje en las artes marciales.

―Emmett está con ella, me pidió que lo dejara solo un rato con Rosalie ―se alzó de hombros, a lo que Esme soltó un bufido de desaprobación.

― ¿Y fue tan amable como siempre? ―preguntó la esposa del abogado con ironía, a lo que su marido la reprendió con un gesto de reproche en su mirada que ella ignoró.

Sus padres lo acompañaron un rato hasta que Jane comenzó a bostezar, retirándose de allí con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente para hacerle compañía, y pidiéndole como a diario lo hacían, que los mantuviera al tanto de cualquier evolución y que por favor descansara. Él asintió y se quedó en la sala de espera junto a su amigo Jasper por un rato. Emmett, por cierto, salió de la habitación de su hermana, caminando recto sin siquiera despedirse al pasar junto a ellos. Jasper lanzó entre dientes un improperio en su honor y siguió los pasos del estirado aquel, dejando a Edward solo, que regresó al cuarto de su mujer.

Le acarició el rostro y su cabello claro, besó su frente y se dispuso a esperar al doctor sentado en la silla de metal junto a la cama de su esposa. Esa era la habitualidad de sus días en esas últimas dos semanas de su vida, esperando que pronto las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

―No se ven alteraciones, por lo que hay que seguir esperando ―decía el doctor aquella noche, después de revisar los monitores y las anotaciones que las enfermeras hacían cada hora en la bitácora de Rosalie que colgaba a los pies de su cama. ―Por cierto, desde mañana verás un recambio en las enfermeras que pasan por aquí para ayudar a Rosalie, para que no te extrañe si ves que no las conoces.

Él asintió distraído, pensando en que casi nunca se detenía a mirar a las enfermeras que entraban para asistir a su esposa.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar, doctor, para ver algún indicio de que está mejorando…? ―preguntó mirando fijo el rostro de su mujer. El médico torció la boca y guardó su lápiz en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco de trabajo.

―Edward, me temo que no tengo una respuesta concreta para eso…

― ¡No puede decirme eso! ―exclamó Edward frustrado―. Llevamos dos semanas sin ningún tipo de avance, ni siquiera un retroceso, es imposible que no se pueda hacer nada, ¡que no sepa nada!

―Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos, Edward, solo que el cuerpo de Rosalie no está preparado para despertar. Debes ser paciente y confiar… te juro que estoy haciendo lo que está en mis manos.

―Lo sé, lo sé, y perdone por favor… ―pidió él con arrepentimiento, asintiendo el doctor totalmente comprensivo ante la reacción de Edward.

―Ahora trata de descansar y mañana coordinaremos una reunión con el cuerpo médico para ver un tratamiento un poco más agresivo, ¿te parece?

―Sí, gracias doctor, y disculpe mi reacción, pero me siento impotente.

―Tranquilo ―dijo el médico, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del músico como un gesto de apoyo, antes de salir del cuarto y dejarlo a solas con su esposa, donde suspirando, se quitó la chaqueta de lanilla negra, quedando solo en su camisa negra y sus pantalones del mismo color, sentándose sobre un sofá frente a la cama de su esposa, bajo la única ventana del dormitorio en donde golpeaba las gotas de lluvia de la noche, sonido que se mezclaba con el de los aparatos médicos que monitoreaban a su mujer, sonidos que fueron relajándolo hasta hacerlo dormir sobre aquel incómodo sofá.

**o**

Isabella, de pie en la entrada del edificio donde vive, contemplaba el cielo de la ciudad cubierto de nubes, mientras la leve y habitual lluvia cae en Leonilde, aquel sitio ubicado en uno de los sectores más fríos y lluviosos del globo terráqueo. Pensaba devolverse al piso cuatro en donde reside para agarrar un paraguas y así, caminar las cinco cuadras que la separan de su trabajo o quizás tomar un taxi hasta el lugar, pero mientras lo meditaba, miró a su alrededor a los transeúntes guarecerse del agua de manera ávida, corriendo y tropezándose unos con otros, peleándose entre sí para ver quien coge primero el taxi o cualquier otro medio de transporte, como si fuese una lucha campal o cuestión de vida o muerte evitar que las gotas de agua los tocasen, e inevitablemente entonces recordó el estribillo de la canción que escuchó la noche anterior antes de dormirse:

 _"Que solo un tonto se pone a correr, cuando la lluvia le besa los pies" *****_

Entonces sonríe, y tan solo levantándose las solapas de su chaquetón azul marino, comienza su travesía de cinco calles hacia el Hospital, mientras tararea la canción que acababa de darle una especie de revelación, lamentando no haberla puesto en su lista de reproducción de su celular.

La gente la miraba como si estuviera loca cuando en las esquinas alza su rostro pálido al cielo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia empapen su rostro, sonriendo y disfrutando de aquel toque fresco y placentero para ella, mientras su corto cabello marrón oscuro ya estaba empapado. Y es que para ella, las gotas de agua son como caricias o besos, como decía la canción, ¿entonces cómo escaparse de ellos? ¿Cómo hacerles el quite intencionalmente, si solo está ahí para bendecirla?

― Isabella Vulturi _,_ tú sí que estás loca ―la regañó su amiga Alice cuando se saludaron en la entrada del centro hospitalario. La chica de abultada cabellera castaña, miró a su amiga Isabella empapada de pies a cabeza, riñéndola mientras entran al sector de los casilleros―. ¿No tenías un paraguas, o un gorro? ¿A caso no pasan taxis por tu casa? ¡Qué manera de comenzar el día!

―Para mí no puede haber sido un mejor comienzo ―respondió alegremente, guiñándole el ojo, quitándose su abrigo mojado y el resto de la ropa que mete en su cubículo para ser reemplazado por un pantalón recto y una blusa cerrada de cuello en V de tono azul marino, su uniforme de enfermera.

Hace un año trabajaba en aquel hospital y no creía poder amar más lo que hace. Siente que ha venido a este mundo a salvar vidas, para ayudar a las personas y saber que lo hace, aunque no sea una heroína con capa y antifaz, la hace muy feliz. Además su espíritu y su esfuerzo han rendido frutos, pues la han promovido a ella y a su amiga Alice entre otras chicas, desde el sector de urgencias hasta cuidados intensivos en donde tratará con pacientes que exigen otro tipo de cuidados, de mayor riesgo, cuestión para la cual ella se siente preparada. Y más allá del incremento en su salario, estaba feliz de haber sido promovida pues cree que de tanto en tanto es bueno ir sorteando desafíos, e Isabella siente que esta nueva etapa en su trabajo traerá para ella un montón de retos que la harán más fuerte, y para los que se siente preparada.

Es impagable para ella todo lo que ha aprendido en ese lugar, y la gente a la que ha conocido. Con Alice, viene compartiendo desde la universidad y aunque es derechamente más loca que ella, se adoran como hermanas.

― ¿Vendrás esta noche a beber chupitos de tequila para celebrar nuestro asenso, finalmente? ―preguntó su amiga mientras iban dentro del elevador rumbo al piso tres donde se encontraba cuidados intensivos.

Isabella rodó sus ojos verde agua y agitó la cabeza en negativo, sonriéndole. Alice no dejaba de invitarla a fiestas, parrandas o cosas como esas, pero Isabella sencillamente no accedía porque no encaja en ese mundo de fiestas, o ya no encaja más luego que años atrás asistiera a una y perdiera algo más que la cabeza. Durante un tiempo y por persuasión de "alguien", ella fue cliente habitual de aquel tipo de lugares, hasta que por la fuerza tuvo que apartarse.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, lo primero que ambas enfermeras ven ante ellas es al cardiólogo más guapo y sexi del hospital, recibiéndolas a ambas con su sonrisa de modelo de revistas. Alice ciertamente respondió esbozando su mejor sonrisa, mientras que Isabella arrugó la frente y bajó la cabeza.

― ¡Pero qué manera más estupenda de comenzar el día! ―exclamó el doctor Eleazar Ananías, mirando alternadamente a ambas enfermeras con sus ojos color avellana, por la que la mayoría de las trabajadoras de ese lugar suspiran―. Supe que las promovieron. Mis felicitaciones a ambas, aunque me hubiera hecho bastante más feliz que trabajaran directamente conmigo.

―Pues yo me apunto doctor ―respondió Alice, mordiéndose el labio como sabía por alguna literatura cargada al erotismo, encendía a ciertos hombres. Aunque con el doctor Ananías poco esfuerzo había que poner para seducirlo.

Él era uno de los más guapos especialistas que pisaba el hospital, con cuarenta años de edad, este risueño cardiólogo, era simplemente un adonis. Su cuerpo fibroso y atlético era trabajado a diario en el gimnasio, además de esa estampa sensual de más de un metro ochenta de estatura y ojos provocadores de color avellana, tan acorde con su piel morena y su cabello oscuro. Simpático, amable, un profesional de excelencia… casado y con tres hijos.

Se sabía que Eleazar no era el modelo de fidelidad, aunque él, se excusaba diciendo que su matrimonio era prácticamente inexistente y que iba de camino a engrosar la lista de los divorciados prontamente, cuestión que era cierta. Nunca había tenido problemas con las féminas pues no debía poner mucho esfuerzo en hacerlas caer: su carisma y _sex appeal_ ayudaban bastante. Toda mujer se rendía a sus pies, todas menos Isabella, quien sentía una especie de recelo y desconfianza hacia ese hombre que se creía todopoderoso por el hecho de tener buen cuerpo y sensualidad a flor de piel. Por eso mismo, él insistía en perseguirla desde el día en que la conoció, hace varios meses atrás, pero Isabella nunca había cedido, ni nunca lo haría, al menos no como el resto de las mujeres que prácticamente se ofrecían a él por voluntad propia. Además, la forma en como el doctor Eleazar Ananías la abordaba, la tensaba y automáticamente hacia que ella se apartara.

― ¿Y a ti, Isabella no te gustaría ser mi enfermera?

―No ―respondió ella sin dudarlo y sin dignarse a mirar al socarrón doctor―. Ahora si me disculpan, no quiero llegar atrasada.

Cuando pasó por el lado del doctor para retomar su camino al área que ahora le correspondía, él tomó su brazo y la hizo detenerse, sin importarle que hubieran más doctores y enfermeras dando vuelta por ahí, ni siquiera que Alice estuviera allí mismo viéndolo.

― ¿Por qué me tratas así, Isabella? ¿Cuánto más voy a tener soportarlo?

―No lo trato de ninguna forma en especial, doctor.

Y sin más, con su barbilla erguida y su espalda recta, caminó rumbo al área derecha del piso donde la esperaban. Oyó a sus espaldas la risa de su amiga, " _y vaya qué amiga_ ", y las del doctor.

― ¡Espérate, Isabella! ―la llamó Alice, alcanzándola y caminando junto a ella por el pasillo―. El doctor Ananías está loco por ti, y tú no le haces caso…

—El doctor Ananías está loco por cualquier mujer que se le ponga en frente, además sabes que me incomoda estar cerca de él. No puedo creer cómo es que tú… ¡Está casado!

―Está divorciado ―le recordó, aclarando el importante punto― ¡Y no he caído en sus redes _todavía_ , y lo sabes! ―le recordó, justificándose y alzando sus manos como quien estaba libre de pecado. Isabella la miró de reojo y agitó la cabeza para que dejaran de hablar de ese doctor y así evitar seguir alimentándole el ego a ese hombre.

Las tres nuevas enfermeras del turno llegaron hacia el sector donde la jefa les indicó los pasos a seguir según los pacientes que le tocaban a cada una. Isabella leyó su hoja de ruta y prestó atención a los cuatro pacientes que tenía a cargo.

―Por cierto ―susurró Alice junto a Isabella, mientras esta leía la hoja de vida de los pacientes― ¿cuándo será que tu santa madre me invita otra vez a comer tarta de manzana? Dile que sea buenita y que no se olvide de mi cuando vuelva a prepararla.

Isabella torció la boca en una sonrisa, evocando el aroma dulce de la tarta de manzanas que era la especialidad de su madre, Renée, a quien Alice mencionaba.

Renée era el tesoro más preciado que Isabella poseía y por quien había salido adelante en esta vida que a ambas se le vino cuesta arriba en varias oportunidades y pese a las dificultades que se le presentaron a Renée a lo largo de los años, no se dejó avasallar por estas. Tuvo a Isabella cuando era muy joven, después que un gran amor se aprovechara de ella y la abandonara cuando supo del embarazo. No tenía padres pues estos habían muerto y su único apoyo era su hermano Marcus, tío de Isabella, quien no las desamparó.

Quizás era por eso, que Isabella siempre esquivaba los romances pasajeros que no significaran nada para su corazón, y probablemente era eso mismo que la mantenía lejos de hombres como Eleazar, quien para ella a simple vista quería a una mujer para pasar el rato y nada más y ella, la verdad, esperaba otra cosa para su corazón, y no malgastaría el tiempo en vanos romances sin sentido… Aunque claro, toda regla tenía su excepción, y aquella triste excepción había sido algo más que hacía desestimar a Isabella de esos romance sin sentido. Ya había pasado por eso, no iba a volver a vivirlo.

Poniendo su corazón, su mente y toda su resistencia física fue que Isabella atravesó el primer día en su nuevo trabajo. Tanto Alice como ella, siguieron las indicaciones de la enfermera jefa quien les entregó los expedientes de los pacientes a quienes sagradamente había que checar cada una hora.

―Todos los pacientes que vi hoy estaban en coma… ―susurró Alice, pasando una y otra hoja del expediente del último paciente que le tocó ver, haciendo anotaciones―. Yo prefería la locura de emergencias, ya sabes. La vorágine de ese sector es única, aunque la sangre esté a la orden del día.

―Por mi parte siento que aquí me va a cambiar la vida, no sé ―comentó en voz alta, haciendo también anotaciones en el expediente del muchacho de dieciocho años que había llegado allí con un severo daño cerebral después de un accidente. Había hablado con su madre que no se movía del lado de su hijo, y había dejado que la mujer se desahogara con ella. Isabella no debía olvidar que ella estaba allí no solo velando por el bienestar de los pacientes o sirviendo como de los médicos que los atendían, sino también para ponerse al servicio de sus familiares, porque entendía que una desgracia de esa envergadura, atañía a toda la familia, y sonrió al recordar el pequeño crucifijo de madera que la mujer le había dado en agradecimiento.

―Yo espero no aburrirme, porque de ser así, me voy con el doctor Ananías como su enfermera personal a cardiología―comentó muy coqueta, mordiéndose el labio. Isabella simplemente rodó los ojos, y cerrando la carpeta, se despidió de su amiga.

―Este fue mi último paciente. Ahora mismo me voy a casa…

― ¿Y no te vas de farra conmigo?

―No. Mi madre y _Kal-El_ me esperan en casa.

―Dios… prefieres dejar pasar unos tragos en un excelente bar y encerrarte con el _monstruo_ ese de _Kal-El_.

De nuevo, Isabella rodó los ojos y besando la mejilla de su amiga se despidió, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo rumbo al sector de casilleros donde se cambiaría antes de partir.

Salió de los vestidores despidiéndose de algunas colegas suyas a las que conocía desde antes, encaminándose por la salida principal para dirigirse rumbo a su casa. Ya estaba oscuro y corría un viento helado sin lluvia esta vez, alegrándose de poder caminar las cuadras que la separaban de su casa con la idea de ir escuchando música y percibir el aroma a tierra mojada que se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

Bajó las escaleras alegremente después de su primer gran día de trabajo, cuando se detuvo de improviso cuando vio una escena frente a ella: una niña que venía en dirección contraria, había caído en seco con sus rodillas sobre el pavimento mojado y lloraba de dolor, mientras sus padres se apresuraban hasta ella y se acuclillaban a su lado para ver que estuviera todo bien. El corazón de Isabella se contrajo y postergó su regreso a casa para acercarse a ellos con cautela y ofrecerles su ayuda.

― ¿Puedo ayudarles? ―les preguntó Isabella. La madre de la pequeña alzó su rostro hacia ella con agradecimiento.

―Está todo bien… creo ―dijo, acariciando a la niña llorosa en su cabeza, que estaba siendo levantada en andas sobre los brazos de su padre―. Salió corriendo del coche y tropezó con algo. Estaba apurada por entrar y ver a su hermano…

―Mami, me duele… ―lloró la pequeña en brazos de su padre interrumpiendo la explicación que su mamá le daba a la señorita. Isabella se giró hacia ella y vio una de sus rodillas sangrando mucho a través de las medias blancas que se habían roto justo en ese lugar con el golpe. Entonces miró a la madre de la niña, una elegante mujer de cabello caoba y ojos claros, que vestía un abrigo negro casi hasta los talones, con una bufanda de alpaca blanco invierno rodeándole el cuello.

― ¿Les parece si la llevamos adentro y limpiamos la herida?

― ¿Usted trabaja aquí? ―preguntó el padre, que sostenía a la niña, quien lo rodeaba por el cuello mientras lloraba. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que contestaba al también elegante hombre.

―Sí, soy enfermera. Estaba de salida, mi turno acaba de terminar.

―Oh, no vamos a retenerla, debe estar cansada y… ―comenzó a disculparse la mujer, pasando su mano sobre la espalda de la niña.

―No, por favor, no estaré tranquila si dejo a esta pequeña aquí sin hacer nada, por muy leve que sea la herida ―movió la cabeza hacia la entrada del servicio de urgencias a modo de invitación―. Vamos, acompáñenme, por favor.

El matrimonio agradeciendo a la servicial enfermera, la siguió hasta adentro del recinto hospitalario precisamente hasta el sector de urgencias donde ella hasta algunos días trabajaba. Saludó a una chica a la que le pidió le indicara de algún box de atención vacío para poder atender a la pequeña. Su amiga la llevó hasta el fondo del pasillo, pasando a través de cubículos cerrados por gruesas cortinas verdes en donde otros pacientes al parecer, estaban siendo atendidos, rogando la enfermera que la niña no se asustara con las exclamaciones y los llantos de los demás cubículos.

Isabella solicitó al padre que sentara a la niña sobre la camilla blanca, costándole un poco que la pequeña soltara el agarre fiero de su cuello.

―Hija, necesito que te sueltes para que la enfermera te cure ―pidió el padre tratando de convencerla, pero la niña se negaba.

―Me va a doler, papi…

―Pequeña ―intervino Isabella con voz suave, tomando el hombro de la niña, hasta que la niña tentativamente despegó su cara del hombro de su padre para mirarla. Isabella sonrió y se atrevió a acariciar la cabeza de la niña que iba cubierta por un gorrito de lana rojo―. Te prometo que no dolerá. De verdad, palabra de enfermera ―aseguró, guiándole el ojo.

La niña, en su desconfianza natural, miró a su madre que se encontraba junto a ella, quien le sonrió dándole ánimo. Entonces la pequeña valiente se soltó del agarre de su padre y se acomodó sobre la camilla, extendiendo la mano hasta su madre, la que se apresuró en tomársela mientras Isabella acercaba una silla y se acomodaba frente a la niña, quitándose de paso su chaqueta azul y dejándola en el respaldo y trabajar así con más soltura. Acercó hacia ella una pequeña mesa de metal con los utensilios básicos para una curación, y sacó unos guantes de látex de una caja de cartón antes de comenzar con su trabajo.

Solicitó a la madre que quitara las medias blancas que se habían roto, cuestión que la mujer hizo con mucho cuidado luego de sacar las botas azules, aprovechando también de desabrochar la cremallera de su chaqueta azul marino y levantar un poco el vestido también de tono azul que llevaba, mientras que Isabella, en un recipiente metálico derramó un poco de agua destilada empapando unos trozos de gasa, los que estrujó antes de posarlos suavemente sobre la rodilla izquierda de la niña. La pequeña se sobresaltó un poco y gimió de miedo, alzando automáticamente la enfermera sus ojos hacia la niña, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Debía de hacer que la pequeña se concentrara en otra cosa y no en el proceso de curación.

―Yo me llamo Isabella ―dijo la enfermera, presentándose con la niña, usando un tono distendido y muy relajado. La pequeña, poseedora de unos grandes y luminosos ojos negros, pestañeó olvidándose por unos momentos de su dolor, ocasión que Isabella aprovechó para seguir con su trabajo.

― ¿Isabella?... ―preguntó la niña con curiosidad―. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre… es como de otro país ―agregó con curiosidad. Isabella entonces sonrió alzando sus ojos por unos segundos hacia la niña para sonreírle, regresándolos enseguida hasta la labor de curación, pensando en el motivo que su madre tuvo de ponerle ese nombre.

―Pues sí, pero apostaría que tu nombre es mucho más lindo que el mío ―rebatió ella, desechando la gasa sucia por barro y sangre para usar otra en su lugar, y repetir la acción de limpieza sobre la herida, que no era nada tan profundo. Sonrió encantada cuando la niña se apresuró en responderle, percatándose que se había olvidado del dolor de su herida.

―Yo me llamo Jane Cullen, y tengo siete años.

― ¡¿Lo ves?! ―exclamó Isabella, alzando su sonriente rostro hacia la niña―. ¡Tu nombre es mucho más lindo que el mío!

— ¡Sip!―sonrió la pequeña, encantada por el piropo de la enfermera.

―Y tu apellido es muy elegante, ¿sabías? ―agregó la enfermera con tono divertido mientras seguía con su trabajo.

— ¡Como mi papi! Él sí que es elegante, ¿no cree?

Isabella sonrió sin levantar su vista de la herida, y oyó la risa ahogada de la madre y el carraspeo avergonzado del padre, apostando que el señor estaba rojo de vergüenza.

―Seguro lo es…. ―susurró bajito, levantando su vista a la pequeña Jane para guiñarle su el ojo de forma cómplice. Enseguida se concentró en pasar a la etapa final de su trabajo sobre la rodilla dañada, poniendo desinfectante y cubriendo la herida con una vendita con motivos infantiles―. Bueno, es todo.

Se levantó de su silla y miró la cara de asombro de la pequeña, que miró su rodilla antes sucia y llena de sangre, la que ahora estaba limpia y cubierta con una vendita de colores. Abrió los ojos maravillada, mirando enseguida a sus padres y luego a la enfermera.

― ¡No me dolió nada! ―exclamó llena de orgullo, con su rostro alegre.

―Claro que no ¡Eres muy valiente! ―celebró Isabella, acariciando el rostro alucinado de la niña, que contemplaba su rodilla con orgullo y maravilla.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Isabella! ―expresó con agradecimiento la pequeña, levantando automáticamente sus brazos hacia la enfermera para abrazarla en señal de profundo agradecimiento.

Isabella, no demoró en responderle del mismo modo, feliz de ver a la niña que hace unos momentos lloraba de dolor ahora estuviera tan feliz y orgullosa de haber sido tan valiente. Cuando la paciente y su enfermera se soltaron, el padre de la niña se apresuró en tomar entre sus brazos a la niña para levantarla, mirando a la enfermera con igual agradecimiento que su hija.

―De verdad, le agradezco mucho que nos haya ayudado. De no ser por usted, esto hubiera sido todo un drama ―manifestó el alto hombre de ojos grandes, y cabello cubierto de canas, pensando Isabella que si bien era cierto el matrimonio no era de edad avanzada, la niña era demasiado pequeña para que fuera hija de ellos. Quizás era solo una percepción suya, aunque no podía negar que amaban mucho a la pequeña, y que la niña adoraba a sus padres.

―Estoy para servirles.

―Por cierto, mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa, Esme ―agregó el señor, indicando a su mujer la que se apresuró en extender su mano hacia la enfermera.

—Nuevamente mucha gracias ―dijo ahora la mujer con un hilo de voz, con su hermoso rostro blanco.

―No tiene nada que agradecer… aunque me temo que las medias quedaron inservibles ―comentó Isabella, observando las medias rotas que quedaron sobre la camilla. Esme miró las medias y sonrió alzándose de hombros.

―Siempre llevamos algo de ropa en el maletero, seguro ahí hay algo que pueda servirnos…

― ¡Tengo que mostrarle mi vendita a Edward primero, mamá! ―recordó la niña con euforia, quien ahora se negaba a que su herida de guerra, la que ella había sorteado con tanta valentía, fuera cubierta sin que antes la viera a quien ella se refería.

―Pero vas a resfriarte cariño, andas muy desabrigada ―rebatió la madre, acomodando la gorra roja en la cabecita de Jane, quien seguía insistiendo que debía mostrarte a su hermano su herida, para que supiera lo valiente que había sido esta noche. Isabella sonrió y cuando la niña estuvo lista, salió junto a los padres hasta la salida del sector de urgencias.

Se despidió de ellos recibiendo un abrazo de agradecimiento de Esme, la que volvió a agradecer su ayuda y un apretón de manos de Carlisle, quien también reiteró su agradecimiento para ella. Entonces Isabella se acercó a la niña y dejó que la abrazara.

― ¿Ahora somos como amigas? ―preguntó la niña cuando soltó a su salvadora, torciendo su cabecita y mordiendo su pequeño labio en espera de una respuesta.

Entonces Isabella sonrió y acaricio las mejillas enrojecidas de Jane. ―Claro que somos amigas. Ya sabes donde puedes encontrarme.

Tras volver a agradecerle, los padres emprendieron camino hacia el pasillo que daba al sector interno del hospital, y Jane alzaba su mano y se despedía mientras su padre la cargaba en brazos, cuestión que hizo hasta que doblaron hacia la derecha y desaparecieron de su vista.

Isabella en tanto, con su corazón lleno de dicha, reemprendió camino a su hogar, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro y cubierto de nubes oscuras que tapaban el firmamento estrellado e incluso la luna. Con la cara llena de risa y tarareando la alegre canción que sonaba a través de sus auriculares, caminó las cuadras hasta llegar al viejo edificio donde vivía, recordando momentos de su día hasta llegar a aquel ultimo cuando conoció a su última y más joven amiga —Jane— pensando que si hubiera tenido la suerte de tener una hermanita, le hubiese gustado que fuera como ella, como aquella niña hermosa y chispeante de ojos negros y rostro redondo y blanco, con esas mejillas pintadas en rojo, de cabello ondulado rubio y brillante, como el de una muñeca.

Antes de entrar por el viejo portón hacia su piso, pasó por la tienda del italiano, un almacén de barrio como pocos que ya iban quedando, de donde solía llevar el pan de queso que a su madre tanto le gustaba. Tras saludar con un _"Buona sera don Nicola"_ , forma en la que le enseñó el mismo dueño de la tienda, el señor Nicola Anconetani, sacó de las canastas unos cuantos panes mientras oía al caballero contarle a unos niños del barrio, una de sus historias del tiempo que vivió en su adorada Italia. Enseguida y luego de pesar y pagar su compra se despidió del dueño y de los pequeños, para ir rumbo al edificio, donde tras subir cuatro pisos, entró por la puerta café anunciando su llegada como solía hacerlo.

― ¡Isabella a la vista!

―En la cocina, cariño ―oyó la suave voz de su madre llamarla desde la cocina.

Se desprendió de su morral de cuero artesanal y de su abrigo dejándolos abandonados sobre el sillón azul de felpa del pequeño salón, dirigiéndose por el estrecho pasillo de pisos de linóleo hacia el encuentro con su madre, a quien vio justo en el centro del "epicentro de reuniones" como solían referirse a esa pequeña pero acogedora cocina, de muros verde limón y muebles de madera blanca con el aspecto normal del paso de tiempo en estos, con una ventana rectangular sobre cuyo alfeizar había una hilera de plantas verdes que acababan dándole un toque vital al lugar, donde justo en el centro había una mesa cuadrada cubierta de un mantel floreado donde solían compartir las comidas del día. Allí la halló, ubicando en los puestos de siempre las tazas y los utensilios para el té de la noche.

Dejó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y abrazó desde atrás a su madre, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír de gozo. La mujer sonrió y se giró quedando frente a su hija.

―Déjame verte, mi niña. ―Renée, madre de Isabella, levantó las manos hacia el rostro de su hija y con los dedos de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su rostro delgado. Deslizando sus manos por el contorno de su cara era la forma en que Renée veía a su hija, la manera que había aprendido a hacerlo después de que una hepatitis de tipo C dejara como secuela la ceguera, que poco a poco se desarrolló hasta dejarla completamente ciega.

No puede negar que fue la prueba más dura que le había tocado vivir: con una hija recién nacida a cuestas, sin un hombre que la apoyara, y ciega, pensaba que simplemente la vida iba a venírsele encima. Pero como Renée era una mujer tenaz, cuestión que había demostrado a lo largo de su nada fácil vida, logró salir adelante y aprender a vivir con esta limitación.

Cuando la ceguera se hizo evidente, Renée tenía diecinueve años y Isabella recién había cumplido su primer año de vida, y de entre todo lo que recuerda de su época sin esa discapacidad, lo que más atesora dentro de su memoria, es sin duda el rostro de su hijita, con esos hermosos y grandes ojos verde agua, que decía ella, eran la luz de su vida. Probablemente si no la hubiese tenido, la vida simplemente no hubiera tenido valor para ella, nada habría en esa tierra que la hubiera mantenido de pie como su hija lo hacía.

―Ahora siéntate mi niña, para que pueda servirte algo de comida. Debes estar hambrienta ―apuntó Renée luego que acabara de recorrer cada recoveco del rostro de su hija, como lo hacía cada día. Isabella siempre quedaba con una sensación de relajo luego que su madre acariciara con tanta minuciosidad y suavidad su rostro, pensando que aquella era una conexión especial entre ambas que nadie más tenia, la necesidad de sentirse la una a la otra a través de los sentidos.

―Pasé a buscar tu pan de queso. Está aquí justo sobre la mesa dentro de una bolsa de papel ―indicó con exactitud, besando otra vez la mejilla tibia de su madre―. Voy a saludar a _Kal-El_ y a lavarme las manos.

La menuda mujer de ojos azules y castaña cabellera sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo, tanteando el lugar donde su hija había dejado la bolsa del pan.

―Esa creación de Dios es la única que logra esconderse de mi ―exclamó con diversión Renée, provocando que Isabella se carcajeara de camino a su dormitorio, justo al final del pasillo.

El terrario que Kal-El habitaba parecía una verdadera jungla de en miniatura. Con ayuda del veterinario de quien se hizo amiga cuando su tío Marcus llegó con ese exótico regalo para ella, construyeron el hábitat ideal para esa hermosa iguana doméstica.

Sobre la grava que servía de cubierta para el terrario estaba el verdadero rey de la casa, tan tranquilo como siempre, rodeado de troncos y ramas que ella misma había puesto allí para ornamentar el ambiente de su amada mascota de aquel intenso color verde, a la que levantó llevándosela al pecho y hablándole con arrumacos como si se tratara de un bebé. El nombre de esta excéntrica mascota surgió porque hace menos de un año cuando recibió esa iguana, ella atravesaba por una extraña fascinación por los comics de Superman, bautizándolo con el nombre kriptoniano del superhéroe.

Cargó con él hasta la cocina donde su madre ya estaba sentada tras la mesa vertiendo agua en su taza de té.

―Kal-El ha venido a saludarte.

―Oh, dame acá ―pidió Renée, apartándose de la mesa y extendiendo sus brazos para que Isabella posara al animalito sobre los brazos de su madre, quien comenzó a acariciar su piel rasposa―. Te aseguro que si fuera un gatito, ahora mismo estaría ronroneando, ¿verdad Kal-El?

―Seguro que sí, ma' ―respondió Isabella con tono divertido mirando como su mascota se quedaba quieta con los arrumacos de su madre. Se sentó a la mesa junto a su madre y vertió café recién preparado en su taza, de la que bebió un sorbo, soltando un gemido de placer. Adoraba el café en grano recién hecho por su madre, así como el té de hoja con canela que Renée solía preparar, elixir que la relajaba cuando la jornada laboral había sido muy pesada.

―Ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo tu primer día en esa área del hospital ―pidió Renée, tanteando con exactitud hasta la mesa donde estaba posada su taza de té, la que llevó hasta su boca mientras seguía acariciando la piel de Kal-El a la espera de que su hija detallara para ella su primer día de trabajo.

Renée no pasó por alto el tono apesadumbrado en el relato de su hija cuando contó los casos que le había tocado atender, rememorando parte de sus historiales, todos ellos con muy pocas probabilidades de salir indemnes de sus delicados estados de salud. Le comentó a su madre que se dio el tiempo para hablar con familiares cercanos de algunos de sus pacientes, para darles ánimos o simplemente escucharlos. Ese tipo de pacientes, cuyas familias vivían en la angustiosa espera de algún cambio en sus estados de sus seres queridos, necesitaban también un trato especial que muy pocas profesionales se dedicaban a darles.

―Pero tú has llegado con un propósito a ese lugar ―aseguró Reene, con aquella candencia pacífica de su voz, cuando ya ambas habían acabado sus respectivas tazas de bebida caliente ―tu profesión va más allá de curar heridas o cuidar enfermos, no olvides eso.

―Nunca lo he olvidado ―confirmó Isabella, tomando a Kal-El ahora entre sus brazos, sonriéndole al animalito mientras lo acariciaba y recordando su última y más tierna paciente, contándole sobre ella a su madre―. Y antes de venirme curé la rodilla de una niña que se calló justo en frente del hospital. Iba saliendo de mi turno y ella tropezó con algo… Pobrecita… estaba tan asustada.

― ¿Fue muy grave?

―Para nada, pero estaba asustada… y sus padres también lo estaban. Así que los llevé hasta un box de urgencias y limpié la herida de Jane…

― ¿Jane? ¿El nombre de la niña?

―Así es. Jane Cullen de siete años, una niña tierna como no puedes imaginártelo, con unos ojazos negros, grandes y brillantes. ―comentó con tono de ensoñación, recordando a la pequeña, sin dejar de acariciar a su iguana―. Era hermosa… ¡ah, y ya somos amigas!

― ¿Ves? Ya hiciste amigas en tu primer día de trabajo ― divertida comentó Renée, levantándose de la mesa con su taza vacía, la que dejó en el fregadero―. Y hablando de amigas, ¿Alice ha estado bien?

―Sí, iba a salir a celebrar el primer día con un grupo de colegas, y por cierto, me preguntó cuándo prepararías tu tarta de manzanas, esa que a ella tanto le gusta…

―Marcus vendrá este fin de semana, puedes decir que venga.

―Estará feliz de hacerlo.

― ¿Y por qué no saliste a celebrar con tus amigas? Es bueno que lo hagas de vez en cuando, que conozcas personas nuevas, que te diviertas y… conozcas algún chico que te interese… ¿nadie te interesa, ningún galán por el que suspires en silencio?

―Ma', cuando suceda, serás la primera en saberlo, es una promesa ―comentó con menos entusiasmo y con su frente arrugada mientras pasaba sus dedos por la piel del reptil― pero por ahora sabes que estoy abocada a mi trabajo, no quiero fallar. Además, estoy cansada.

―Entiendo ―dijo Isabella, pasándose las manos mojadas sobre el delantal lila que usaba para las labores domésticas y para no estropear su ropa―. Entonces si ya acabaste, vete a descansar mi niña, cuando acabe paso por tu recamara a darte el beso de las buenas noches.

― ¿No quieres que te ayude a lavar?

―No mi niña, este es mi trabajo, y lo hago con mucho gusto.

―Bueno pues ―se levantó entonces con su mascota entre los brazos, volviendo a acercarse hasta su madre, que ya había llevado el resto de los utensilios sucios hasta el fregadero para lavar. Ya no se preguntaba cómo es que era tan precisa en las labores hogareñas teniendo la discapacidad que la afectaba, o cómo se las arreglaba para salir a la calle sin problemas, simplemente Isabella estaba segura que la perspicacia de su madre y la agudeza del resto de los sentidos era lo que la ayudaba.

―No olvides dejar al Kal-El en su casita y rociarlo con su agua antes de meterte a la cama ―le recordó Renée cuando ella ya iba de camino. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos pues su madre le recordaba aquel ritual todos los días, como si ella fuese capaz de olvidar las tareas que debía de cumplir con su amada mascota.

Cuando lo hizo, Isabella se sentó en la cama y se quitó las zapatillas azul marino, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el cubrecama de tono amarillo pálido, clavando su vista en el atrapa sueños que colgaba desde el techo de su cuarto, suspirando profundo, quedando su mente atrapada en la pregunta de su madre sobre si había alguien que la hiciera suspirar… ¿cómo le iba a decir que a veces, muy a lo lejos, soñaba con _aquel hombre_ de ojos oscuros que la aturdieron en el pasado provocándole más que simples suspiros, preguntándose qué sería de él? No podía decirle que a veces y sin proponérselo, recordaba aquellos momentos tan extraños de su vida, tan degradantes… al menos eso concluía ahora que miraba desde lejos cuando el tiempo y la madurez se habían asentado en ella. Pero a veces esas imágenes se le colaban sin querer y para apartarlos, Isabella simplemente se enfrascaba en la lectura y se ordenaba soñar con esos galanes por los que cualquier mujer lloraría de amor.

Volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose estúpida como una chiquilla de quince, como una niña que no hace más que ansiar por sus amores literarios que nunca se harán realidad. Aunque allí, con su mirada fija en el adminículo circular desde donde colgaban plumas azules, pensaba en el significado de este objeto étnico al que se atribuía propiedades mágicas, que según la creencia popular, filtraba los sueños de las personas, dejando pasar solo los sueños y visiones positivas… ¿Significaría que la idea de su amor ideal que veía retratado en sus personajes literarios, se haría realidad para ella? ¿Significaría alguna clase de esperanza para ella?

Cerró los ojos, y aun vestida, se acurrucó sobre la cama haciéndose un ovillo, y cerrando sus ojos, invocó a algunos de sus amados personajes, un hombre varonil, tierno y atractivo, a quien vio esperándola en algún lugar de aquella ciudad para encontrarse y cuando así fuera, no habría marcha atrás, miraría su vida desde otro prisma lleno de color… y a decir verdad, deseaba que eso ocurriera, y pronto.

* (El nombre de la canción al que Isabella hace mención se llama "Cuando la lluvia te bese los pies" y es del músico argentino Pedro Aznar).

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Cuéntenme qué les pareció!**

 **Ya saben, estamos actualizando una vez por semana, por lo regular los días miércoles o jueves, para que estén atentas.**

 **Un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana!**

 **Cata!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡ **Mis nenas, ya estamos aquí con el capítulo dos!**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes comenzaron a seguir la historia, a las que comentaron el primer capítulo, muchas gracias de verdad.**

 **Al mejor equipo que ha sido mi apoyo en todo este tiempo: Gaby Madriz en la edición de los capítulos, a doña Maritza Maddox que me ayuda cuando la musa inspiradora se pone dura conmigo, y a la loca Manu de Marte por los adelantos, banners y promoción de la historia. GRACIAS MIS CHICAS.**

 **A las chicas del grupo de facebook ( groups/Subversivas) a las del grupo de whatsapp, y en fin, a todas las que me acompañan de una manera u otra en este viaje que recién estamos empezando. No se diga más y a leer entonces**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

― ¡Una enfermera, que ahora es mi amiga, me curó la rodilla! ―explicaba Jane a su hermano, después de enseñarle la bandita que la noche anterior no alcanzó a mostrarle; bandita que su madre tuvo que persuadir de cambiársela después de la ducha.

Había llegado esa mañana al hospital con sus padres después de que la noche anterior no pudieran verlo, pues él mantenía una reunión con los doctores de Rose. Y ahí estaba la niña, tratando de que su hermano pusiera toda la atención en su historia, que contó con gran brío y a toda velocidad, mientras él trataba de llevarle el ritmo a la pequeña.

―Te caíste y alguien de aquí te curó la herida ―concluyó él, pero Jane rebatía que no había sido tan solo eso, sino que la enfermera que a ella se le hizo como un hada, la sano y que ella se comportó con mucha valentía, pidiéndole a sus padres que sirvieran de testigo para lo que ella decía.

―Hijita, tu hermano está cansado, no lo atosigues con tus historias ―le pidió Esme a su hija, quitándosela de los brazos a Edward, quien la tenía sentada sobre sus piernas. Cuando ella lo hizo, Edward aprovechó de ponerse de pie y estirar un poco las piernas que sentía agarrotadas. Las noches durmiendo incómodamente en un sillón junto a la cama de su esposa, estaban comenzando a pasarle la cuenta.

― ¡Mami, yo creo que ella puede hacer despertar a Rose! ―exclamó Jane, pensando en que su nueva amiga enfermera podía curar a Rose como lo hizo con ella― ¿Por qué tú ya la besaste, Edward? Hay un cuento que el príncipe besa a la princesa y ella de despierta…

Edward torció su boca y extendió su mano hasta el rostro de su hermanita, deseando poder tener la misma fe ciega de ella.

―Me temo que mis besos no son curativos como los de los príncipes.

―Edward, creo que deberías aprovechar de ir a descansar a casa ahora que tus suegros están aquí ―intervino Carlisle, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del músico a quien amaba como su hijo y por quien se le rompía el corazón: se veía cansado, desesperanzado y abatido, como si con cada día que pasaba en ese hospital a la espera de una señal de mejoría para su esposa, los años vinieran y se le posaran encima, aplastándolo.

―Si se presenta algo, yo…

―Si se presenta algo, te avisarán enseguida. Ya Antonieta y Germán dijeron que estarían todo el día con Rose ―intervino Esme, refiriéndose a los padres de Rose. Ella, al igual que su esposo, estaba preocupada por Edward, angustiada a decir verdad, por eso insistía que descansara un poco o que al menos se alejara de ese hospital por unas horas para tomar otro aire y recargarse de otras energías, lejanas a las que fluían en un sitio como ese―. Por favor cariño…

Esme extendió una de sus manos y apretó el brazo de su hijo, toque que él rechazó sutilmente, podía estar exhausto y triste, pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

― ¿Irás a descansar, Edward? ―insistió Carlisle. Edward sabía que si llegaba a su casa, a la que compartía con su esposa, se iba a ver desesperado y no podría descansar, porque los recuerdos de su vida junto a su mujer lo abrazarían sin dejarlo dormir, molestándolo y burlándose de él. Apenas iba a su casa, para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, pero no demoraba más de media hora en esas labores. Además, como les dijo a sus padres, podría presentarse algún problema, o Rosalie podría reaccionar de un momento a otro, y cuando eso sucediera, él quería estar allí junto a ella. Pero como todos acertadamente insistieron, él necesitaba un descanso o un respiro, por lo que claudicó de su palabra de no moverse de allí, decidiendo refugiarse en la soledad de su apartamento de soltero, el que no visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Esme, Carlisle y Jane se fueron más tranquilos cuando Edward les comentó que se retiraría a descansar. Enseguida fue hasta el cuarto de su mujer y le comentó a sus suegros que se retiraría por unas horas a revisar algunas cosas y descansar, estando ellos de acuerdo, habiendo ellos mismos insistido mucho en ello pues sabían que lo necesitaba.

Luego de despedirse de sus suegros junto con prometerles que regresaría en unas horas y de dejar un beso sobre la frente blanca de su dormida esposa, Edward salió del hospital y tras montar su coche, recorrió las avenidas de la ciudad más allá de lo necesario, simplemente para relajarse, mientras que por los altoparlantes del automóvil sonaba uno de los discos favoritos de Rosalie, "The dark side of the moon" de _Pink Floyd_ , y recordó una álgida conversación que el doctor tuvo con él y la familia de Rosalie a primera hora de aquella mañana:

 _―Edward, debemos ser sinceros ―dijo el médico con su tono como siempre profesional ―llegará un momento en que si el estado de tu mujer no tiene avances, quedará relegado a tus manos la decisión de los pasos a seguir con respecto a ella…_

 _― ¡¿Qué quiere decir?! ―como energúmeno había gritado Emmett, cuñado suyo, cuando el doctor dio a entender que así como había una posibilidad de que Rosalie despertara, también había una de que ella no lo hiciera―. ¡Sobre mi cadáver van a matar a mi hermana!_

 _―Emmett, cálmate, por favor… ―pidió Antonieta a su hijo con voz resquebrajada, pero Emmett estaba cegado por la rabia, rabia que estaba siendo dirigida hacia Edward, a quien miró con odio sin disimular cuando lo encaró_

 _― ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad, que maten a mi hermana?_

 _―Emmett, de qué hablas… ―Edward estaba a punto de ser superado por las acusaciones de fundamento de su cuñado, quien desde siempre, mostró animadversión hacia él. Con frustración pasaba las manos por su cara y por su cabello, deseando sentirse en libertad de hacer callar al hermano de su mujer con un eficiente puñetazo._

 _―Señores, por favor ―intermedió el doctor, alzando sus manos hacia ambos lados en los que se encontraban los caballeros, mirándolo a uno y a otro a la vez ―Tengo que plantear todas las opciones, ni por un momento queremos dar a entender lo que el señor Hale plantea, no sería ético._

 _Emmett, o el señor Hale como lo llamó el médico, bufaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lanzándole dagas de fuego con la mirada a su cuñado a quien culpaba no sabe Edward bien de qué, el que en ese momento miraba por la ventana con su ánimo más cabizbajo de lo habitual en esas dos últimas semanas._

De alguna manera, pensaba ahora que estaba solo, la reacción de Emmett era normal, pues le parecía completamente descabellado pensar en "la otra opción", la que sabía él se trataba de desconectar de las máquinas que finalmente sustentaban la vida de los pacientes en estado de coma cuando sus funciones vitales no estaban respondiendo. ¿A caso no había esperanzas más que aguardar a que el organismo de su mujer reaccionara? ¿Qué sería si tuviera efectivamente que tomar esa decisión? ¿Después de cuánto tiempo tendría que hacerlo, meses… años?

―No puede ser... ―gimió frustrado luego de aparcar el coche frente a la playa, a donde Rose, siempre le pedía que fueran juntos.

Salió y caminó hasta el frente del coche, sentándose sobre el capó, quedando de frente al mar, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el viento fresco que corría chocara en su cara, y entrara por su nariz hasta sus pulmones, preguntándose si regresaría la normalidad a su vida.

Rose adoraba absorber la vitamina D y cuando era la época, o más bien cuando el inclemente tiempo de la ciudad daba un respiro a los habitantes y permitía que las nubes se disiparan y el frío remitiera para que los amantes del sol tuvieran un encuentro justo en ese lugar que se llenaba de personas anhelantes de baños de sol. Él nunca fue un fanático de aquellos lugares, mucho menos cuando estaban llenos de personas y ni pensar en la idea de tirarse sobre la arena y _padecer_ de calor innecesariamente, como sí disfrutaba hacerlo su esposa, la que tantas veces intentó convencerlo de acompañarla, jamás consiguiéndolo. Pero ahí estaba él ahora, frente a esa playa que parecía también triste, como compadeciéndose de Edward, con sus olas oscuras moviéndose al ritmo del viento, bajo las amenazantes nubes negras que dominaban el cielo ese día.

Suspiró un montón de veces e intentó ponerse en todos los escenarios posibles, pero fue en vano, ya que su única esperanza, el único anhelo que él tenía era que ella despertara y le sonriera como solía hacerlo.

No aguantó estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, veinte minutos quizás, pues ya suficiente frío se sentía dentro de su pecho como para soportar ahora el helado viento que golpeaba su rostro y no le daba el confort que él buscaba.

Se metió dentro del coche con la idea de ir a su casa y tomar una ducha larga y caliente, cambiarse de ropa y distraerse con la televisión un rato o quizás golpear las teclas de su abandonado piano, pero declinó casi enseguida ya que esa casa estaba tan llena de Rose, que prefirió dirigirse hacia su viejo departamento de soltero: justo en el ático de un viejo edificio de seis pisos, como la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el barrio universitario, se hallaba su viejo piso donde vivió al cumplir los dieciocho años y logró independizarse.

En aquella época, cuando hacía trabajos esporádicos siempre relacionados con la música y muy bien pagados, logró ahorrar un buen colchón de dinero para entregarlo como pie para la compra de ese apartamento, el que terminó de pagar muchos años después, con mucho esfuerzo pero también con mucha satisfacción por la adquisición de algo que era completamente suyo, impregnando cada parte de ese pequeño espacio con detalles propios que lo hicieron sentirse en casa, como si llevara viviendo allí toda la vida, lugar al que extrañamente muy pocas veces llevó a Rosalie, pues a ella le parecía pequeño y viejo.

 _―Me gusta por el hecho que vives tú en él, pero… podrías tener algo mucho mejor, ¿no?_ ―había dicho ella la primera vez que fue allí, criticando el lugar y advirtiéndole que él podía acceder a algo quizás de lujo. Ella disfrutaba de las comodidades que la vida y el dinero le brindaban, explicando que no era una criatura que se aventurara a los sacrificios como vivir en situaciones que para ella, rozaban en lo precario, pudiendo acceder a más.

Rosalie no era una mujer avariciosa ni altiva con ínfulas de grandeza, simplemente le gusta vivir cómodamente, conforme al nivel de vida que siempre había llevado, de otra manera Edward simplemente no le hubiese encontrado atractivo, aunque era increíble ver a esta pareja que tenía tanto de diferente, quererse como lo hacían. Aunque él, a veces, pensaba que el amor de esa relación estaba sustentado sobre el amor que su esposa sentía hacia él, que era mucho más explosivo y poderoso del que él demostraba sentir por ella, pero simplemente su temperamento, su forma de ser, hacían que sus demostraciones de afecto fueran más reservadas. Simplemente eso, lo que no significaba que no la quisiera, pues la quería, de lo contrario no estaría sufriendo como lo lleva haciendo por ella desde ya hace más de dos semanas.

Concreto blanco y vigas de madera oscura eran el sello característico en todo el lugar, aprovechando los amplios tragaluces que dejaban entrar la claridad del día de forma precisa y directa. Los espacios eran amplios, apenas divididos por muebles o medios muros que servían para diferenciar un espacio del otro, aunque no era necesario.

Nada había allí de mucho valor, ya que la mayoría de los muebles eran viejos y de segunda mano, pero que él con el tiempo había mandado a restaurar, aunque sí había algo para él invaluable que cuidaba como un valioso tesoro: era el viejo piano de pared, el primero que tuvo, regalo de su abuelo materno cuando cumplió los ocho años, único familiar que lo unía entonces con su madre biológica que perdió la vida cuando era él muy pequeño.

La historia cuenta que Richard, su abuelo, para adquirir ese piano que ya antes seguro había tenido uno o dos dueños, tuvo que cortar grandes cantidades de madera con su hacha, la que se convirtió en leña que ayudaba a templar los hogares de esa ciudad tan fría. Es así como reunió el dinero y se hizo de ese regalo, única herencia que le dejaría al nieto del que no pudo encargarse, permitiéndole a Esme, la mejor amiga de su hija Elizabeth, se lo llevara cuando el niño tenía diez años .

Pera más que el instrumento en sí, Richard inculcó en el entonces pequeño Edward el amor a la música, que descubrió precisamente gracias a los tintineantes sonidos de las teclas de ese hermoso instrumento, sabiendo desde ese preciso momento que a partir de allí, esa sería su vida: en medio de notas musicales y partituras.

El viejo Richard murió de edad avanzada, con la satisfacción de ver a su nieto en su primer concierto de cámara, hecho un hombre de bien con la ayuda de mujer que se comprometió a encargarse del pequeño. Aunque claro, muchas veces Edward hubiera deseado vivir en la precariedad junto a su abuelo para haber así omitido otras cosas de su vida… de la vida que vivió junto a esa mujer que se lo llevó lejos para encargarse "a su manera" de él.

Por eso, al llegar a su antiguo departamento de soltero, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse frente al viejo instrumento y deslizar sus dedos por las teclas amarillentas y empolvadas, haciendo estallar una sonata triste de algún autor alemán que le cantaba a su amor imposible.

 _―No me gusta que toques melodías tristes._ ―Le pareció volver a oír la voz de Rose, como cuando tiempo atrás le había dicho cuando lo oyó tocar una pieza similar a esa, mientras masajeaba sus hombros. Él había sonreído con ternura y sin dejar de tocar, había respondido que debía tocar de todo.

Mucho tiempo estuvo inmerso entre las notas de la pieza musical y en los recuerdos, cuando el ruido de su teléfono lo sacó de su transe violentamente. Se rascó la cabeza y se giró sobre el asiento redondo hasta quedar frente a la mesa de centro, desde donde agarró el teléfono, viendo el nombre de su cuñado menor en la pantalla.

― ¿Sucede algo, Alec? ―preguntó Edward, preocupado. Alec era el hermano menor de Rosalie, su regalón, como le decía, amante de las matemáticas y de los deportes extremos, un chico alegre, amistoso y despreocupado, tan igual a Rose, y tan diferente al mayor de sus hermanos, Emmett.

― _No, solo te llamo para avisar que mis padres y yo nos iremos dentro de un rato. El doctor pasará por el cuarto de Rose dentro de una hora, pensé que querías saber._

―Entiendo…

― _Puedo quedarme si estás cansado o…_

―No, tranquilo ―se levantó del sillín y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a su pequeña terraza―. Me doy una ducha, me cambio y salgo para allá. Estaré allí antes que el doctor pase.

 _―Vale… mi madre no se ha sentido bien_ ―susurró el joven a Edward―. _Ya sabes, no hace más que llorar junto a mi hermana y… su salud no es la mejor desde que le ocurrió esto a Rose, por eso decidimos que debíamos irnos para que ella descansara. Emmett se fue hace algunos momentos, dijo que regresaría por la mañana, estaba muy enojado._

―Ya lo creo…

 _―Pero no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es._

―La verdad es que no tengo cabeza para preocuparme de él ―reconoció―. Pero tranquilo, llévate a tus padres que yo estaré allí cuando pase el doctor.

― _Vale pues. Nos vemos mañana._

―Nos vemos, y gracias por llamar.

Colgó la llamada y dejando el teléfono otra vez sobre la mesa de centro, caminó hasta su viejo cuarto, abriendo el closet empotrado en la pared, desde donde sacó unos viejos jeans, una camiseta que le calzaban precisas pues la contextura de su cuerpo poco había cambiado.

Después de treinta minutos, salió del ático con su pelo húmedo tras la ducha y se dirigió hasta la planta baja desde hasta la calle donde dejó estacionado su auto, dirigiéndose hasta el hospital donde llegó al cabo de veinte minutos.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del hospital, se encontró con su amigo Jasper quien lo había llamado de camino hasta allí para avisarle que como cada día al anochecer, iría para hacerle compañía. Su locuaz amigo alzó una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba el cigarro hasta su boca para darle una calada profunda, antes de tirarlo al tacho de basura.

Jasper, un hombre de vestir formal, muy diferente a su estilo de vida, que según Edward, era un verdadero caos. Desordenado en todo el sentido de la palabra, este caricaturista que cargaba sobre sus hombros un sinfín de logros profesionales, tiras cómicas que arrasaban con el sector entendido de la poblaciones a quienes gustaba leer aquellas tiras cómicas que él creaba, en conjunto con un grupo de creativos, con quienes montaba historias de gran alcance.

―Me alegro que hayas decidido salir de aquí un rato, más del que acostumbras. ―Comentó el dibujante a modo de saludo. Edward se alzó de hombros, metiendo las manos a su chaqueta, mirando a su alrededor.

―Sabes que no me gusta ausentarme mucho tiempo.

— ¿Pero aprovechaste de atender tus pendientes, las clases, o esas cosas?

―Estuve conduciendo el auto un buen rato, llegué a la playa y luego me fui hasta el ático, no quise ir a casa. Toqué el piano para relajarme un poco, no hice mucho de provecho en realidad… ―Jasper bufó frustrado, arreglándose la bufanda negra de cachemira que rodeaba su cuello.

―Algo es algo… ¿comiste al menos?

―Apenas…

―Edward, no queremos que te tengan que internar a ti también por inanición, ¿verdad? Además, Rosalie patearía tu trasero si supiera que tienes todo descuidado por estar aquí…

―No tengo cabeza para nada, Jasper ―pasó frustrado su mano por su cabello cobre oscuro, que había crecido y que llevaba algo más largo de lo habitual. Jasper torció la boca sintiéndose mal por Edward, imitando a su amigo al pasar también nerviosamente su mano por entre su cabello rubio y ondulado.

― ¿Alguna novedad? ―preguntó el amigo del músico, entrando al recinto y caminando hasta el sector de los elevadores en compañía de su Edward, quien negó con la cabeza, bajándose la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

―Tuvimos una junta médica con el doctor y otros especialistas, que nos estaba planteando todas las posibilidades que debíamos tener presentes ―dijo, esperando que las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Cuando aquello ocurrió, esperaron a que salieran los ocupantes para luego entrar en él y dirigirse hasta el piso donde se encontraba Rosalie. Una vez adentro, continuó explicando―. No hay claridad del tiempo que debamos esperar…

―He oído que hay personas que están en coma por años ―comentó Jasper, metiéndose las manos dentro de su pantalón de vestir gris, a juego con la americana que cubría el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto.

―Por eso mismo. Me pregunto qué hubiera deseado Rosalie…

― ¿Nunca lo hablaron?

― ¿Y quién habla de eso? ―respondió a su amigo con otra pregunta ―Además, no puedo ni pensar en plantearme en otra situación que no sea verla despertar pronto… aunque claro, Emmett saltó sobre mi cuando el doctor habló de la posibilidad de… desconectarla.

―Por supuesto, tu cuñado que no deja pasar una oportunidad para lanzarse sobre tu yugular ―comentó Jasper, soltando una risotada que en verdad era de disgusto―. ¿Por qué te odia tanto, eh?

―No tengo ni idea, y la verdad ahora mismo no me interesa. Lo que me aterra es verme ante esa situación, no sé si voy a ser capaz de…

―No pienses en eso, mi amigo ―Jasper palmeó el hombro de Edward―. Debes pensar en positivo. Si piensas cosas positivas, suceden cosas positivas, eso al menos dice mi madre.

―Tu madre es una mujer sabia, no sé por qué no heredaste eso de ella ―Edward bromeó sin gracia cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, caminando por ese pasillo que ya se le hacía tan familiar.

―Eso me dolió, para que lo sepas ―respondió Jasper como ofendido, acercándose ambos hasta el mesón donde Edward solía pedir información cuando se ausentaba.

―Voy a llamar a Carlisle… ―comentó minutos más tarde Edward, mientras miraba su teléfono el que tenía una serie de mensajes sin responder, extrañándose que Jasper estuviera tan silencioso. Levantó la vista con algo de curiosidad cuando lo vio lanzarle miraditas coquetas a una enfermera que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala común, mirándolo a su vez con descaro, provocativamente―. ¡Jasper!

― ¿Uhm?

―Maldita sea, estamos en un hospital, ¿podrías controlarte?

―Estoy controlado, amigo, estoy controlado… ¿pero ves cómo me mira esa _cosita_? ―le preguntó el rubio amigo a Edward, guiñándole el ojo a la enfermera que vestía de azul.

―De verdad, Jasper… ―lo reprendió, meneando la cabeza.

― ¿Oí que te decían que adentro está la enfermera checando a Rose, justo en este momento, no? Es nueva, deberías entrar para conocerla… ―propuso Jasper, que con dificultad lograba despegar sus codiciosos ojos de la enfermera descarada que desde la esquina del piso lo miraba sin vergüenza―. Has tomado suficiente aire hoy día y te felicito hermano, ahora ve y acompaña a tu mujer. Yo me quedaré aquí, cuando salgas te daré de comer.

―Entraré ahora y luego llamaré a mi padre, y tú por favor, mantén los pantalones en su lugar mientras te encuentres aquí ―solicitó a modo de favor, mirando también a la enfermera que mordía sui labio sin despegar sus ojos de Jasper.

―Voy a intentarlo ―empujó a Edward hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, mirando a la enfermera que se reía divertida― vete, vete…

Edward rodó los ojos y negando con la cabeza, se encaminó por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio donde su mujer se encontraba. Con cautela y silenciosamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con la espalda de una mujer de camisa y pantalón azul marino, el uniforme habitual de las enfermeras del hospital. Llamo su atención su corto y brillante cabello marrón oscuro, que entonces estaba siendo iluminado por la blanca luz artificial que destellaba desde la pared. De estatura baja y complexión menuda, esta enfermera ajena a la llegada de Edward, seguía absorta en su trabajo mientras él, con una fascinación extraña, dejaba caer su espalda sobre la puerta ahora cerrada y la miraba. Fue entonces que la mujer se giró lento hacia la cama y quedó de perfil a él, mientras administraba algún medicamento a través de la sonda que Rose llevaba sujeta a su brazo.

Entonces ella presintió la presencia de alguien y levantó su vista hacia la puerta… y entonces el mundo alrededor de Edward se detuvo de súbito.

Su respiración quedó atascada en algún lugar de su esófago y por segundos su vista fue encandilada por la luminosidad de esos ojos verde agua que parecían estarlo atravesando y develando hasta su mismísimo corazón como nunca antes nadie lo hizo. Su boca se secó cuando fijó su vista en sus labios pequeños y carentes de maquillaje y las puntas de sus dedos picaron cuando recorrió con la mirada el perfil de su cuello blanco.

La sublimidad íntegra de esta especie de presencia angelical vestida de enfermera, le provocó vértigo irremediable y sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder cuando oyó la voz melodiosa que le saludaba con un "Buenas tardes". Una frase, dos palabras y fue como una magistral pieza musical como nunca antes la oyó, colándosele cadenciosa por sus oídos hasta su pecho y filtrándose hasta las venas, que le recorrieron cada terminación del cuerpo.

Así se sintió, y supo en ese momento que estaba perdido, y que durante los últimos años de su vida, había caminado por el sendero erróneo, por un camino que no le pertenecía, que no era el que había sido trazado para él.

Alguna vez antes le preguntaron por el amor a primera vista, y él con toda la perorata explicó que era imposible, aunque en aquel momento él podía decir a pie junto que sus anteriores aseveraciones estaban equivocadas y que el amor a primer vista sí que existía y que era más demoledor que el que se construía día a día.

Tragó grueso, con temor, cuando fue consciente de esos pensamientos, porque ya estaba ligándolos al amor cuando apenas llevaba dos minutos frente a esa mujer de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

― ¿Se sien… se siente bien? ―preguntó el hada vestida de enfermera, esta vez con su voz insegura, pero que aun así no perdió melodiosidad para Edward, que la observaba como si estuviera tratando de descubrir sus misterios mientras que ella ahora reaccionaba con nerviosismo probablemente frente a la reacción tan extraña de este hombre, que se sentía torpe como chiquillo de quince.

― ¿Quién eres? ―se atrevió a preguntar Edward después de unos segundos y cuando su organismo regresaba medianamente a la normalidad, si es que eso era posible. Él no quería la respuesta lógica, de la cual, él conocía la respuesta: era la enfermera. Quería una respuesta más profunda que explicara todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que se arremolinaron en su interior, descompensándolo.

―Soy… yo soy una de las enfermeras que atiende a su esposa. Mi nombre es Isabella y…

―Isabella… ―susurró profundo, dando dos pasos hacia ella que ahora era un manojo de nervios, mientras él otra vez se dejaba llevar por la melodía que manaba de su voz, repitiendo el nombre de aquella mujer una y otra vez en su cabeza, pensando que nunca un nombre de mujer le había parecido tan sublime.

Ella sonrió tensa y nerviosa, mirando al hombre extraño que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

―Sí, esa soy yo ―se giró rápido hacia la mesa y recogió una bandeja de utensilios, apresándolos entre sus manos―. Ahora me retiro. El doctor vendrá en unos momentos.

Edward no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para retenerla por un momento más y descubrirla. Podría haberla tomado del brazo cuando la enfermera pasó junto a él con paso raudo, y pedirle más información sobre cualquier cosa como pretexto para seguir oyéndola hablar o mirando sus ojos claros. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró sus párpados cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse e inspiró preguntando qué demonios había ocurrido. Cuando los abrió, fue consciente de donde estaba y de lo fuera de lugar que había sido todo aquello.

El sonido de las máquinas conectadas a su mujer lo hicieron recordar precisamente eso, que la mujer que dormía sobre esa cama era su esposa y que la escena tan extraña se había dado frente a sus narices.

Fue entonces que supo lo que significaba el sentimiento de infidelidad, de traición, y no desde quien la absorbe como víctima, sino el ejecutor, el traidor, y no le gustó la amargura que cubrió su alma ahora confundida…

 _"Isabella_ ".

Caminó hasta el baño del dormitorio y se encerró allí, con sus manos fuertemente agarradas al lavado, con su cabeza hundida entre sus hombros, tratando de poner orden al caos que lo invadía, frenando los deseos que lo asaltaron de querer salir de ahí y correr tras los pasos de esa enfermera, que dejó estragos en él como lo haría un demoledor tsunami.

**oo**

Aquel día no había peligro de lluvia, pero sí una neblina baja que hacía ver aquellas calles de la ciudad como una postal onírica y hermosa para ella. Eso le parecía a Isabella, que aprovechó ese día en que su turno en el hospital cambiaba al horario nocturno, para ocupar la mañana en visitar a su tío Marcus. Caminó tranquilamente por el total de cuadras que separaban su casa de la Iglesia frente a la plaza, donde él _trabajaba,_ aunque decir que él trabajaba allí no era exacto, pues lo que Marcus hacía en aquella iglesia era mucho más que un simple trabajo para él: era su vida, su vocación.

Atravesó la plaza de Los Álamos, mirando al centro de esta a mujeres que lanzaban monedas a la pileta de los deseos, el gran mito popular de la ciudad que decía cumplía los ambiciones de sus fieles, titubeando ella para detenerse y arrojar también una, pidiendo un solo deseo: claridad para sus sentimientos que desde el día anterior no eran más que un caos.

Entró por la puerta de madera brillante doble e imponente de la iglesia, tallada con motivos eclesiásticos del siglo pasado, enfrentándose al majestuoso pero pacífico entorno lleno de imágenes sagradas que estaban allí para recordarles a los fieles que alguien cerca de Dios estaba pendiente de sus ruegos para llevárselos a los oídos del Altísimo e interceder por ellos. ¿Intercederían los Santos por los suyos? No estaba segura, más bien sentía que la recriminarían y le harían pagar penitencia.

Caminó por el pasillo que se formaba entre las dos filas de bancas de madera oscura, divisando a un grupo de mujeres que rezaba en silencio sentadas en las bancas a un costado del confesionario, desde donde vio salir al Padre Marcus y quien le guiñó un ojo a la vez que movía su cabeza hacia las fieles que esperaban por confesarse con él, decidiendo Isabella esperarlo en el jardín trasero como siempre lo hacía, prefiriendo ese lugar abierto de aquellos ojos santos que la miraban como juzgándola, como develando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Por una pequeña puerta lateral salió y caminó por un sendero de piedra hecho por los mismos fieles de la congregación, en dirección hacia las bancas de concreto que se encontraban en torno al jardín, sentándose frente a una escultura de María y su hijo Jesús.

Soltó el aire tibio de sus pulmones y mirando sus dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo, devolvió sus recuerdos por enésima vez a la noche anterior, durante la última visita a la paciente justo antes de terminar su turno. No podía quitar de su memoria aquellos ojos verde pardos de una intensidad intimidadora, y sin duda no podía olvidar la reacción tan extraña de ese hombre cuando la vio, y la forma en que dijo su nombre, como si se tratara de una reverencia verbal…

―Dios, qué fue eso… ―susurró para sí, apretando sus dedos, cerrando los ojos a continuación para volver a ver el rostro de ese hombre que causó estragos en ella, pues el simple hecho de recordarlo causaba que su piel se erizara, que su respiración se alterara y que su corazón batiera tan rápido como las alitas de un colibrí.

Finalmente, pensó con pesar, se encontró con un hombre que le removió el piso a primera vista como tantas veces lo había leído en sus libros de romances, aunque no de la manera que ella esperara. No pensó que el encontrarlo fuera a causarle tanta desazón, pues hubiese deseado que quedara solo en sus anhelos nocturnos aquella mirada que ahora tendría que olvidar. Porque era eso lo que debía de hacer, olvidarla, porque esa mirada, el portador de esos intensos ojos le pertenecían a otra.

Se levantó de un salto, intentando deshacerse del frío que la invadía y que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura ambiente, caminando alrededor del jardín entre los arbustos verdes que se mantenían vivos pese al frío predominante de la ciudad, y que estaban siendo cubiertos por la niebla por la que ella caminaba, literalmente hablando.

Echó mano a su teléfono móvil que había metido en su artesanal morral de cuero, el que conectó a sus auriculares para oír música que la distrajera mientras esperaba a su tío, pero la distracción sirvió de poco cuando comenzó cantar la sedosa voz masculina cantó el estribillo de la suave melodía, diciéndole al oído:

 _"Yo solo quiero, que recuerdes eso, que fui un pasajero, allá entre tus sueños…"*_

No quiso seguir torturándose, pues sentía que cualquier canción que pusiera, la llevaría de regreso al lugar… a los ojos que no quería recordar, por lo que quitó los auriculares de sus oídos y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaquetón rojo.

― ¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

La exclamación de su tío Marcus a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, girándose hacia él y regalándole una sonrisa a medida que salía a su encuentro para recibir el abrazo del cura, que más que eso para ella era su imagen paterna, el que besó su frente y la rodeó por los hombros, siguiendo con ella el sendero de piedra que rodeaba en círculo al jardín.

―Pensé que demorarías más ―comentó ella, rodeando a su tío por la cintura, sobre el abrigo negro y largo que cubría casi por completo su hábito religioso.

―La verdad es que yo también, pero esas mujeres son más santas que yo. Se la pasan aquí rezando o visitando a los enfermos, o dando comida a los pobres…

―Es una buena manera de compartir el evangelio, ¿no crees?

―Es lo que Jesús haría: menos palabrería y más acción.

―Pero tú has sido un buen discípulo de Dios, haces todo eso que describes, no tienes que preocuparte.

Marcus miró a su sobrina y sonrió con agradecimiento sin hacer comentarios. Su trabajo no era algo de lo que él se jactara, pues no debía de hacerlo, ni siquiera llamarlo trabajo porque era una vocación de vida de la que estuvo seguro cuando era un chiquillo de quince. Su hermana Renée, madre de Isabella, decía que incluso podría haber sido un actor de cine con lo guapo que era, con ese metro noventa de estatura llena de garbo y aquellos ojos color avellana, como su cabello, el que peinaba engominado hacia atrás.

―Pero cuéntame, como es esto que has venido a visitarme, ¿no tienes que trabajar hoy?

—Sí, tengo turno de noche, por eso aproveché de venir a visitarte y recordarte que el sábado mamá preparará tu tarta de manzanas…

―Ah… esa tarta ―gimió con gusto, pasando su lengua por sus labios, como saboreando ese pastel que su hermana preparaba―. ¡Me la voy a comer enterita!

—Tendrás que compartirla con Alice ―advirtió, sonriéndole a su tío.

―Esa jovencita, ¿se ha portado bien?

―Uhm… se ha portado como siempre, hace lo que puede, ya sabes ―comentó, riéndose con su tío a continuación. Caminaron hacia una pequeña pérgola de madera desde la que colgaban enredaderas, y allí se sentaron a conversar.

―Y tú, mi niña, cómo has estado.

― ¿Yo? Bien, como siempre…

Marcus estrechó sus ojos hacia los de su sobrina, tomándole por el mentón a la vez que se lo acariciaba, tratando ella de esconderse de los escrutadores ojos de su tío, que tan bien la conocía.

―La mirada es la ventana del alma, sobrina querida, ¿lo has oído? ―ella asintió en respuesta, nerviosa―. Bueno pues, tus ojos no son tan transparentes como suelen serlo, ¿pasa algo? Háblame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Isabella suspiró, bajando su cara hasta las manos que Marcus mantuvo entrelazadas a las suyas, tan blancas como las de su sobrina.

―No sé lo que pasa ―reconoció con pesar, soltando un largo y trémulo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y automáticamente su memoria viajó hasta el momento que se encontró frente a frente con el hombre dueño de la mirada con la que se cruzó el día anterior, y que la tuvo en desvelo toda la noche, la que la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Marcus hizo una mueca con los labios y deseó poder tener la habilidad de poder leer la mente de las personas, como aquel personaje literario, el joven vampiro, por quien una de las más jovencitas fieles de la iglesia suspiraba.

―Veamos, ¿pasó algo en casa, en el trabajo, con algún amigo? ―tanteó el cura las posibilidades, estando atento al rostro de su sobrina para ver si su rictus cambiaba según las alternativas, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y hundir sus hombros, volviendo sus ojos hasta la punta de sus pies. Marcus se preocupó y alzó sus ojos al cielo pidiendo orientación divina―. ¿Se trata de algún chico, o algo como eso?

La vista de Isabella se levantó hacia Marcus automáticamente y sus ojos grandes y asustados develaron que el cura había dado en el clavo. Entonces él asintió, dando por aludida la situación, relajándose un poco y volviendo a rodear a su sobrina querida por los hombros para retomar el paseo por el jardín. El cura rogaba para sí que la situación que traía tan cabizbaja a su sobrina no tuviera nada que ver con lo vivido hace tiempo atrás precisamente con un hombre y que ella le reveló en secreto de confesión. Solo esperaba que esta vez fuera un hombre merecedor del amor puro que su sobrina era capaz de dar y que aquello que la afligía no fuera más que la duda del primer momento.

―Bueno, tú pensarás que no tengo experiencia en esas cosas de la vida, pero mi buen Dios me ha dado directrices para… ―estaba explicándose, pero ella lo interrumpió.

―Creo que es más complejo de lo que piensas.

― ¿Más complejo que un amor no correspondido? ―preguntó él, volviendo a detener su andar para mirar a su rubia sobrina, explicando su punto―. Porque eso es lo que estoy pensando, es la única forma que el amor te tenga suspirando con pesar… ¿o se trata de… ese hombre del pasado…?

― ¡No! ―exclamó vehemente, antes que su tía siquiera nombrara al susodicho. Aunque pensándolo bien, Isabella no sabe qué sería peor de explicar, si el regreso del "innombrable" o esta especie de caos sentimental que no sabía cómo explicar, a pesar de que esos sentimientos en conflicto no tenían denotación concreta, pero sin duda fueron para ella arrolladores cuando estuvo frente al hombre aquel, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Entonces sintió que debía desahogarse:

―Anoche… anoche yo estaba tendiendo a una de las pacientes y… pasó algo… algo extraño ―comenzó a explicarle a su tío con voz más baja que de costumbre, como si sintiera cohibida de verbalizar lo ocurrido ―Un hombre… que me miró con el anhelo que pocas veces he visto en los ojos de alguien. Sus ojos verdes no me dejaron conciliar el sueño y la forma en cómo dijo mi nombre, como si fuera un poema….

Tragó grueso y puso una mano sobre su pecho, tanteando el tamborileo de su corazón y viendo en su mente la intensidad quemante de esa mirada verde.

― ¿Pero… pasó algo, te dijo algo? ―preguntó Marcus, con rostro preocupado― presumo que él es pariente de tu paciente o algo…

―Apenas estuvimos cinco minutos, a lo mucho.

―Ya veo ―comentó él, pensativo―. Y veo que para ti fue una impresión muy fuerte. He oído sobre el amor a primera vista, pero no creo en eso. Puede ser atracción o… un flechazo, ya sabes… sé de relaciones que han nacido así y…

―La mujer, la paciente a la que estaba atendiendo, es su esposa. Está en coma.

La interrupción de Isabella dejó en silencio a Marcus durante un par de segundos en donde la preocupación del cura se elevó al máximo digiriendo lo que su sobrina le contaba y atando cabos, luego de lo cual soltó una rotunda exclamación.

― ¡Ay, no, Isabella! ¡No, no, no! ―negó él furiosamente con la cabeza y las manos aleteando en el aire. Ella tragó grueso el nudo que se formó en su garganta y se abrazó a si misma por el frio que se intensificó en su interior―. Un hombre casado es un hombre prohibido, ¿lo sabes, verdad, cariño? ¡No está bien, linda!

—Sí, tío, lo sé ―susurró con pesar, mientras oía como su tío le advertía de todos los males que acarreaba el meterse en un matrimonio, guardándose ella la imagen de la reacción de ese hombre, para quien ella no resultó indiferente. Porque Isabella vio su poco disimulada respuesta, vio que él se sobresaltaba cuando estuvieron frente a frente, o la manera en que sus labios acariciaron su nombre cuando lo dijo. Para ambos ese encuentro había significado algo.

― ¿Me oíste lo que te dije, Isabella?

― ¿Tío? ―preguntó ella, confundida, saliendo de su introspección.

―Ay niña, si estás en la luna ―suspiró disgustado, tomando a la joven por los delgados hombros, asegurándose de que ésta vez le prestara atención―. Hija, no te zambullas en esos ojos, todavía estas a tiempo. El amor está hecho para disfrutar de él, ser feliz con él, y no sufrir con él, como estás condenada a hacerlo si te dejas llevar.

―Apenas lo conozco ―rebatió ella, arrugando su frente e intentando recomponerse― no va a pasar nada, solo estoy… impresionada.

―Bueno, la confusión da lugar para errar el camino, cosa que no quiero que hagas ―acaricio sus rosados pómulos con sus pulgares, a la vez que hablaba suavemente―Llegará el hombre digno de este corazón hermoso que tienes, un muchacho exclusivo para ti, con quien serás feliz, solo debes esperar.

―Esperaré, tío, esperaré.

―El pasado te ha enseñado cosas en este ámbito. Sabes que no es bueno dejarse llevar así como así, ¡¿Lo sabes, verdad?! Prométeme que no harás nada de lo que te arrepentirás más tarde―insistió Marcus, tomando la cara de su sobrina entre sus manos frías y obligando a que ella le respondiese mirándole a los ojos.

―Te lo prometo, tío.

Marcus sonrió tranquilo, besando la frente de su sobrina, antes de volver a retomar el paseo alrededor de aquel jardín de ensueño.

Isabella llegó a su turno nocturno con sus terminaciones nerviosas completamente tensas. Tan nerviosa estaba que ni siquiera quitó de su cabeza la capucha de su abrigo que la protegía de las firmes gotas de lluvia que caían sin piedad aquella noche. De camino al elevador, saludó a un par de colegas suyas quienes mantenían su trabajo en el sector de urgencias, y mientras subía, ejercitaba su respiración tratando de tranquilizarse, rogando no encontrarse con ese hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa, porque si un encuentro había servido para hacerla…padecer todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, no quería imaginarse lo que significaría más contacto para ella con él. Pero enseguida pensó que quizás eso sería imposible, porque si su esposa estaba allí, él seguiría rondando, por lo que un recuentro sería inevitable.

Para su suerte, salió del elevador rumbo a la sala donde guardaba sus pertenencias sin encontrarse con él, aunque sí con cierto doctor que sonrió con malicia cuando se la topó en el mesón de información del piso, mientras hablaba con las muchachas tras el mostrador.

―Isabella mía… ―la saludó con un susurro sexi, tomándola por el codo, haciendo ella un movimiento brusco para soltarse.

―No soy suya, doctor, para que se ande tomando esas libertades conmigo ―dijo Isabella entre sus dientes apretados. Eleazar Ananías no quitó su sonrisa lobuna del rostro, ni con la animadversión tan evidente que ella demostraba hacia él.

Las dos secretarias tras el mostrador, sofocaron una carcajada por la reacción de la enfermera, tachándola de loca, pues si fuera de ambas el caso, no dejaban escapar la oportunidad de saltarle encima al moreno y sexi doctor.

―Sigo esperando por ti, Isabella… esperando que seas parte de mi equipo ―reconoció este atractivo cardiólogo de cuarenta años― y no me voy a dar por vencido.

El doble discurso que sonó tras esas palabras asquearon a la enfermera, quien estaba preparándose para advertirle al doctor que se apartara, cuando un escalofrío la dejó paralizada y respirando pesado como si el aire se hubiese esfumado por arte de magia, incluso tambaleándose, como perdiendo el equilibrio. El doctor Ananías, fiel a su instinto de servicio, se apresuró en tomarla por el brazo esta vez en serio preocupado por el repentino mareo de la enfermera, a la que se le había esfumado el rubor de sus mejillas, quedando completamente pálida, como una hoja de papel, más de lo que normalmente estaba.

―Isabella, por Dios, ¿te encuentras bien?

―Yo… ―tragó grueso e instintivamente sus ojos vagaron alrededor, hasta que se encontró con la fuente de su repentina reacción. La misma mirada que desde la noche anterior invadió sus sentidos, la misma que ahora estaba confundiéndola y dejando ver abiertamente su deseo asesino mientras miraba al cardiólogo y a ella alternadamente, capaz de lanzar dagas de fuego por sus ojos.

―Dime algo, Isabella… ―insistió el doctor.

―Déjeme en paz ―fue lo que finalmente dijo casi inaudiblemente antes de soltarse y caminar presurosa por los corredores hasta su refugio, que de momento sería el sector de los casilleros.

Respirando fuerte por la boca intentando que hacia sus pulmones se colara la mayor cantidad de aire, iba dispuesta a llegar hasta su objetivo, cuando la puerta de una de las piezas de servicio se abrió, y desde ella salió su amiga Alice, carcajeándose, mientras se arreglaba su camisa de trabajo y ordenaba su cabello oscuro.

Al mirar a Isabella, se mordió el labio, alzó sus hombros y miró de reojo al alto y delgado hombre que apareció detrás de ella, quien le guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer.

― ¡Ay amiga, no sabes lo que…! ―el entusiasmo de Alice por contarle lo sucedido quedó suspendido cuando la preocupación por Isabella la alertó. La perturbada enfermera tuvo que sostenerse en la muralla para no caerse y cerrar los ojos para intentar mantener la estabilidad que estaba sintiendo perder―. ¡¿Isabella?!

La aludida tragó grueso y comenzó a abanicarse la cara con la mano, socorriéndola rápidamente Alice y ayudándola a llegar hasta la salita privada de los funcionarios en ese piso, el mismo donde guardaban sus adminículos personales. La sentó sobre un banco de madera apegado a la pared y tocó su frente húmeda y helada, tomando su mano para buscar las pulsaciones en su muñeca, las que encontró muy aceleradas.

― ¡Isabella, por Dios, qué te pasa!

―No sé…

La ansiedad estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo de forma contundente, no entendiendo ella de qué se trataba. ¿Cómo era posible que la sola imagen de ese hombre la alterara de tal modo?

Alice había corrido hacia un dispensador de agua, donde vertió un poco en un vaso de plástico blanco, entregándoselo a Isabella para que bebiera un poco, obligándola a respirar por la nariz con calma. Se sentó junto a su amiga, tomándole las manos que parecían témpanos de hielo, frotándolas para darle calor, observando fijamente su rostro hasta que minutos después la normalidad regresó a la turbada enfermera.

― ¿Me dices lo que sucede, Isabella? ¿Estás enferma?

―No, no… un mareo… comí poco y me vine caminando rápido, quizás eso…

― ¡Huevadas! ―exclamó sin creerse la excusa de Isabella―. A ti te ocurrió algo más, ¡cuéntamelo!

―Dios, Alice, ahora no, por favor… ―suplicó, pasándose los dedos por su frente―. Ahora debo comenzar mi turno…

―Si no te sientes bien…

―Me siento bien ―sonrió débilmente intentando convencer a su amiga― Ya me siento bien, de verdad. Mejor dime tú qué hacías saliendo de ese cuarto con ese hombre.

Sería mejor que oyera las aventuras de su amiga Alice para distraerse de sus propias preocupaciones, por ello insistió en cambiar el tema, y quizás más adelante, se animaría a contarle lo ocurrido. ¡Cristo! Pero esa mirada tan… ardiente que el hombre le dio fue tan devastadora para ella, que juró haber sentido el fulgor de sus ojos verdes sobre ella, como criticándola o culpándola de algo… ¿pero por qué?

―Me estás preocupando, Isabella…

―Cuéntame lo que ocurrió contigo será mejor. No creas que no me di cuenta…

Alice, tan ladina como era, no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía, seguramente recordando lo que la llevó a encerrarse en ese lugar con ese guapo hombre. Carraspeó y se acomodó en la banca, mientras Isabella se levantaba con movimientos lentos hasta su _locker_ para guardar allí su chaquetón y su bolso, dejando su móvil en silencio dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino.

―Su nombre es Jasper, tiene treinta años y acabo de conocerlo ayer. Lo encontré en la entrada del hospital y pues… me invitó a tomar un trago.

― ¡¿Recién lo conociste ayer, y ya hoy te encierras con él en una habitación?! ―la regañó Isabella ―No está bien, Alice.

―Ay amiga, es que no pude evitarlo, las chispas saltaban a nuestro alrededor… ¡Diablos, fue increíble, de otro planeta! ―se rio, cubriéndose la cara con algo de pudor. Isabella suspiró, negando con la cabeza, pensando en que su amiga nunca cambiaría.

―Bueno, al menos sabes su nombre ―comentó con tirantez, poniéndole clave a la puerta de su casillero. Alice la miró, torciendo su cabeza como acto de disculpa.

―Es… más de lo que había sentido por ningún hombre antes, queremos volver a vernos, incluso lo invité a mi cumpleaños.

―Tu cumpleaños… ―suspiró, recordando que era una de las escasas veces en el año que ella se dejaba ver en un antro, porque Alice no escatimaba en gastos para tirar el club de turno por la ventana cuando celebraba su aniversario de nacimiento, lo que este año sucedería la semana próxima.

―Espero que me tengas un lindo regalo ―se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia su amiga, a la que quería como hermana, abrazándola fuertemente ―Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes bien, de verdad?

―Sí, de verdad ―respondió Isabella, todavía abrazada a su coqueta amiga. ―Ahora pongámonos en marcha, no quiero retrasarme más.

―Bueno pues, movámonos.

Alice fue la primera en salir, seguida de Isabella, quien se concentró y se predispuso a que si volvía a encontrarse con esos ojos, no dejaría que la perturbaran de la forma que lo hicieron hace un rato. Es más, esperaba no encontrárselo, lo evitaría si era necesario… aunque no tuvo esa suerte, pues al llegar al mesón, el doctor jefe del área, Patrick Gerandy, conversaba precisamente con ese hombre, que la miró con una mezcla de sensaciones que a ella volvieron a turbarla.

 _"No Isabella, no dejes que te altere"_ se animó, caminando hacia el doctor, que la esperaba.

― ¿Está todo bien, enfermera? ―le preguntó el doctor con tono amable pero profesional. Ella lo miró y le sonrió débilmente, asintiendo, y evitando como pudo la presencia de ese hombre a menos de un metro de ella.

―Todo bien, doctor.

―Bueno, vámonos a hacer nuestra primera ronda, comenzaremos con la habitación de la señora Rosalie, la esposa de Edward.

Ella apenas lo miró y volvió a asentir en silencio, girándose hacia el mesón para tomar una carpeta de anotaciones médicas, repitiéndose el nombre del hombre aquel, que su doctor en jefe había debelado para ella.

" _Edward"_

Caminó detrás de ellos, siempre mirando la punta de sus zapatos, entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer a quien envidió por la suerte que tenía de contar con ese hombre a su lado, mientras comenzaba a tomar las muestras y a administrar los medicamentos, en tanto el doctor hablaba con Edward, al que sentía con sus ojos sobre ella.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya tuvimos el primer encuentro que ustedes tanto anhelan, no? Edward e Isabella ya se encontraron... ahora a rezar porque las cosas salgan bien... o como sea...**

 **Espero me cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Un beso y nos leemos la otra semana.**

 **Cata!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Capítulo tres mis nenas!**

 **Antes, quiero agradecerles como cada semana vuestra compañía en esta locura. a las que se han ido sumando, a las de siempre, a las que no dejan pasar la oportunidad de comentar, a las que leen en silencio, mil mil gracias. Cada capítulo va dedicado a ustedes mis niñas lindas!**

 **Agradecer al mejor equipo que ha sido mi apoyo en todo este tiempo: Gaby Madriz en la edición de los capítulos, a doña Maritza Maddox que me ayuda cuando la musa inspiradora se pone dura conmigo, y a la loca Manu de Marte por los adelantos, banners y promoción de la historia, y Yenny Arias también por el apoyo y la promoción. GRACIAS MIS CHICAS.**

 **A las nenas de facebook ( groups/Subversivas) a las del grupo de whatsapp (que son unas loquillas), y en fin, a todas las que me acompañan de una manera u otra en este viaje que recién estamos empezando.**

 **No se diga más y a leer entonces**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La rabia había quemado su pecho y había amenazado con rasgarlo cuando presenció la escena esa. Momentos antes que Isabella apareciera, había visto el descaro de aquel doctor a quien todas las mujeres miraban, como si se tratara de un adonis, y él sabía el efecto que causaba en ellas. Les coqueteaba abiertamente y con descaro, dándole lo mismo que fuera una u otra, pues para tipos como aquel, cualquiera estaba bien.

Desde hace un rato había estado sentado en la sala de espera, precisamente aguardando la llegada de Isabella, por quien preguntó en información, diciéndole que llegaba a cubrir ese día el turno de noche, preparándose él, para aguardar en vela toda la noche con tal de verla y quizás hablar con ella… hasta que la vio aparecer.

Llevaba puesto un abrigo gris, corto, que cubría su uniforme de enfermera, viéndola cómo quitaba la capucha de éste para dejar al descubierto su corto y brillante cabello marrón.

Quiso levantarse y llegar hasta ella automáticamente e interceptarla para preguntarle algo, cualquier cosa para oírla hablar y atrapar sus grandes ojos claros. Y fue eso, lo que hizo: se levantó y dio un par de pasos, deteniéndose en el proceso cuando vio al doctor aquel, quien ahora dejaba a un lado la coquetería con el resto del personal femenino para centrarse en ella. Lo vio sonreírle y acercársele con claras intenciones, y vio en ella la tensión y la reticencia, pero aun así, no pudo aguantar la ola de calor que emanó de él, deseando acercarse primero al doctor y empujarlo para que se apartara de su… de la enfermera. También quiso reclamarle a ella, reprocharle que cómo era posible que provocara eso en los hombres, ese deseo incontrolable de acercársele como lo había hecho con él.

Entonces, la vio ponerse tensa y mirar con nerviosismo hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la suya, que era toda furia y despecho, saliendo a continuación de su vista casi corriendo con mucha dificultad. Tuvo la intención, otra vez, de salir detrás de ella, pero la aparición del doctor Gerandy lo detuvo.

―Edward ―lo llamó el doctor, interponiéndose en su visión. Se puso su estetoscopio alrededor de los hombros, teniendo él que prestarle atención, por mucho que le costara― entraremos a tomarle unas muestras a tu esposa para realizarle exámenes. Mañana se realiza un congreso en la ciudad, y hay un par de especialistas que me gustaría que vieran el caso de Rosalie, si a ti te parece.

―Sí, por supuesto ―asintió nervioso, pasándose la mano por su barba―. ¿Cree que ellos puedan ayudar en algo?

―Siempre es bueno tener segundas y terceras opiniones, nada se pierde. Ahora acompáñame hasta el mesón, vamos a pedir que una de las enfermera nos acompañe ―tocó su brazo, invitándolo hasta el lugar mencionado, donde el doctor a quien él quiso golpear hace momentos atrás, aun se encontraba allí cuchicheando con las mujeres detrás del sector de informaciones. Por supuesto, el doctor Gerandy lo conocía, estrechándole la mano cuando se encontraron allí.

―Eleazar, cómo va todo ―saludó el doctor a su colega, mientras que Edward seguía sintiendo la necesidad imperante de advertirle que dejara en paz a Isabella. Ni siquiera se estaba cuestionando esos deseos que lo carcomían, simplemente quería dejarse llevar como nunca antes.

―Preparándome ya para marcharme ―respondió el bronceado galeno, mirando a Edward a quien dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, sin este responder a esa especie de saludo. Eleazar no le dio importancia, y simplemente siguió con su conversación―. ¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí todavía?

Siguieron hablando de trabajo sin Edward prestarle real atención, aprovechando de mirar a su alrededor, puntualmente hacia las puertas batientes por donde Isabella había desaparecido, esperando volver a verla aparecer.

Agradeció cuando pocos minutos después los doctores se despidieron, y el ya indeseable doctor desaparecía agitando su mano hacia las mujeres que se encontraban alrededor, viendo de paso aparecer por la misma puerta hacia donde miraba a su amigo Jasper, el que desapareciera con otra enfermera hace media hora atrás.

La forma que le sonrió y cómo alzaba sus cejas triunfantes, le dio a entender qué era lo que había estado haciendo con la chica a la que conoció el día anterior, la misma a quien esperó para invitarle un trago.

― ¡Doctor! —saludó Jasper con su siempre buen humor al doctor que hablaba con las mujeres tras el mostrador, antes de mirar a su amigo―. ¿Quieres que te espere?

―Seguro…

― ¿Y no vas a preguntarme por mi _abducción?_ ―bromeó con Edward, arreglándose las solapas de su chaquetón negro. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, negando con tirantez en sus palabras.

―Más tarde me contarás de tu aventurita…

―Bueno pues… ―se palmeó las manos y tocó su estómago― a mí se me abrió el apetito, así que iré por algo a la cafetería, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de allí?

―Un café bien cargado.

―Como diga _, maestro_ ―hizo una reverencia que a Edward no le cayó en gracia como siempre, y desapareció. Y es que en ese momento pocas cosas podías hacerle gracia, cuando aún estaba sintiendo los restos de rabia de hace momentos.

Todavía se sentía tenso y ahora más que nada expectante, porque intuía que aquella noche podría cruzar más de una palabra con Isabella, la enfermera que apareció frente a él cuando el doctor le estaba enseñando los últimos resultados de una resonancia magnética que le habían practicado a su esposa hace un par de días atrás.

Apretó los puños, contrariado, cuando ella apenas le dedicó una mirada cuando fue presentado formalmente por el doctor Gerandy a ella.

Fue Isabella quien los acompañó hasta la habitación de Rosalie, apresurándose a acercarse hasta su durmiente mujer y checarla, a la vez que hacía anotaciones mientras el doctor le daba indicaciones. Él se mantuvo de pie al costado contrario de la cama, mirando la manera en que ella tomaba muestras de sangre de su esposa, la forma en que medía los niveles de oxígeno y suero, o como anotaba con manos temblorosas sobra la ficha que colgaba a los pies de la cama.

―Espero que mañana puedas acompañarnos en la reunión con los especialistas de quienes te hablé ―le dijo el doctor Gerandy, mientras él miraba la forma que Isabella se desenvolvía― podrás hacerles las preguntas que quieras, plantearles tus dudas, y…

El sonido de su bíper distrajo al doctor de su conversación con Edward, arrugando su frente y guardando el pequeño aparato otra vez en el bolsillo de su delantal.

―Debo retirarme. Hay una emergencia en pabellón y están demandando mi presencia. Cualquier cosa se la puedes preguntar a Isabella, que será una de las enfermeras que atenderá a tu mujer ―no esperó a que Edward respondiera, dirigiéndose ahora a la enfermera―. Termine con los análisis y por favor, llévalos a laboratorio para retirar los resultados por la mañana.

―Como diga, doctor.

El galeno salió rápidamente de la sala, mirando Edward hacia la puerta, y luego hacia la enfermera que al parecer, se había puesto aún más nerviosa de lo que evidentemente ya estaba.

 _"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Isabella? ¿A caso padeciste la misma perturbación que yo? ¿Pasaste parte de la noche preguntándote de qué se tratan estas reacciones tan extrañas pero tan poderosas, que no me han dejado pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti, repitiéndome una y otra vez tu nombre?_ " Todas esas preguntas habrían querido salir de su boca en ese momento, demandarle a que las respondiera, pero no podía… ¿Pero es que no era evidente?

―Ejem… ―la cantarina forma de carraspear sacó de sus preguntas mentales a Edward, llevando sus ojos hasta los de la enfermera, que le dedicó una media sonrisa mientras arropaba a su esposa… a su mujer, a quien desde el día anterior le estaba siendo infiel. El pensamiento momentáneamente lo atormentó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Le recomiendo que vaya a su casa y descanse, nosotros nos ocuparemos de vigilar a su esposa durante la noche.

―Pocas veces voy a descansar… hace bastante ya que no puedo hacerlo, desde hace dos semanas, para ser exacto _― "pero la noche anterior fue un verdadero suplicio, Isabella… todo por tu culpa…"._ Esa fue otra cosa que quiso decir en voz alta, pero que se la guardó en su mente, no era el momento de decirlo… todavía―. Nunca antes la había visto por aquí, ¿es nueva?

―En este piso, sí ―respondió, sonriendo, mientras checaba el catéter que suministraba el suero de Rosalie―. Trabajé antes en urgencias, en el primer piso. Ayer fue mi segundo día aquí.

―Ya veo… ―susurró, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a esa mujer que más que humana, parecía un hada. Otra vez, como el día anterior, quiso rodear la cama y acercársele para pasar los dedos por la piel de su rostro, que parecía ser tan tersa, y quizás acerca su nariz hasta el hueco de su cuello e inhalar su aroma.

―Bueno, es todo, ahora me retiro… ―dijo, tomando las muestras de sangre que había tomado, junto a una bandeja con utensilios y la carpeta. Él abrió mucho los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, se negó a la idea de que ella se fuera.

― ¡No!

Tenía un montón de otras cosas que preguntarle, un cúmulo de dudas sobre su vida que no sabía cómo formularle, y ahora que habían formulado un diálogo, creía que podría servir de pie para hacerle esas preguntas. Pudo ver el nerviosismo de Isabella por medio de sus ojos verde agua que lo miraban con nerviosismo, abriendo levemente su boca, como si le costara respirar, pestañeando repetidas veces, para recobrar la compostura que vio perdida por la negación tan vehemente de Edward.

―Estaremos… estaremos monitoreando a su esposa ―dijo con voz temblorosa y suave―. No se preocupe…

―Pero…

Su diálogo se vio violentamente interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, apareciendo Jasper con una bolsa de papel blanca y dos vasos de café. Ignorando a la enfermera, dejó todo sobre la mesa auxiliar a un lado de la ventana, detrás de donde Edward se encontraba.

―Traje café muy cargado para ti, maestro…

―Con su permiso ―fue la oportunidad que Isabella usó para escabullirse casi corriendo de la habitación, mientras Edward daba dos pasos hacia ella, con la intención de detenerla, quedando de pie frente a la puerta que la enfermera acababa de cerrar tras ella.

Jasper, que había estado preocupado de desembalar el contenido de la bolsa, su alimento, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la enfermera, pero sí se dio cuenta de la actitud tan extraña de su amigo, que seguía de pie frente a la puerta cerrada.

― ¿Qué pasa, muchacho…?

―Yo… ―cerró los ojos y cubrió su avergonzada cara con la palma de sus frías y sudorosas manos. Otra vez había estado a punto de perder toda compostura delante de su mujer, compostura que se veía alterada desde que Isabella hizo aparición en su vida. Pasó sus manos por su cabello y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, como si se tratara de un león enjaulado.

― ¿Edward? ―preguntó Jasper con tono preocupado.

―Esto es una mierda… ―murmuró con desasosiego― estoy perdido…

Jasper arrugó su frente y caminó hasta él dejando a un lado el vaso de café que tenía en la mano, mientras su contrariado amigo alzaba su vista al cielo y suspiraba pesadamente.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tú… tú tenías razón ―advirtió mirando hacia la ventana cubierta por persianas, evitando dirigir su vista hacia su esposa por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Esa confesión dejó a Jasper aún más confundido, pensando este que quizás la falta de sueño y de descanso estaban pasándole la cuenta al músico.

―No te entiendo Edward…

―No puedo hablar contigo de esto… no en este lugar.

―Pues… ¿quieres salir para que conversemos?

Edward asintió y sin más caminó hasta la puerta para salir rápidamente de la habitación, pasando por la sala de espera, donde no perdió oportunidad para mirar alrededor con la intención de volver a verla. Caminó directo hacia el sector de los ascensores, sintiendo a Jasper que caminaba detrás suyo, llegando hasta el elevador y pulsando repetidas veces el botón para abrir las puertas, que no respondieron al instante, eligiendo salir por las escaleras, que irónicamente era lo que él necesitaba: una real salida de emergencia.

Subió de dos en dos los peldaños, hasta llegar a una pesada puerta azul que advertía una vía de escape hasta el sector de las escaleras exteriores, donde los funcionarios salían frecuentemente a fumar. Era un pequeño balcón de concreto al aire libre, apenas iluminado, donde pegaba el viento con fuerza y donde alguna vez durante esas dos semanas, él acompañó a Jasper para que fumara su cigarrillo.

Dejó caer su espalda sobre la muralla de cemento, pareciendo un hombre rendido, al menos a los ojos de Jasper, que lo miraba con creciente preocupación.

― ¿Me puedes decir qué mierda te pasa?

―Tenías razón, debía haber esperado ―susurró.

― ¡¿Esperado a qué, por vida de Dios, habla claro?!

― ¡A Rosalie, al matrimonio! ―abrió sus ojos y miró a Jaspe, negando con cabeza a la vez que hablaba con frenesí―. Ayer yo… conocí a alguien que…

― ¡Ay, mierda…! ―Jasper exclamó pasmado, sabiendo a lo que su amigo se refería.

― ¡La vi y lo supe, supe de lo que se trataba el amor pasional que un hombre como yo debía sentir! ―cerró los ojos dejando que el viento helado azotara su rostro, recordando la impresión que provocó en su ser la primera vez que vio a Isabella―. Fue como un golpe directo a mi pecho… el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y mis piernas se debilitaron tan solo con verla. Un ardor potente, lleno de anhelo recorrió cada terminación de mi cuerpo, hizo estragos en cada célula de mi ser, lo sé, lo sentí… ¡Y, Dios! Cuando vis sus ojos, tan grandes, limpios, brillantes, transparentes, parece como si me hubiera atravesado el alma…"

Jasper rascaba los rizos de su cabello, oyendo el relato de su amigo que no estaba seguro si se trataba de una novela de _Corín Tellado_ o una historia de Hitchcock, por la forma tan desesperada y desconcertante con la que Edward hablaba. Entonces lo supo, o recordó; recordó cuando hace años, su amigo salió con el tema del matrimonio con Rose, preguntándole él, si estaba seguro del paso que iba a dar, porque Jasper intuía que Edward no amaba tan profundamente a Rosalie como para casarse y ahora estaba muy seguro de aquello porque nunca Edward relató un encuentro entre su esposa y él de la forma tan apasionada como acababa de relatar su fugaz pero certero encuentro con la mujer a quien se refería.

Suspiró entonces e imitó la postura de su amigo, registrando en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta dar con la cajetilla de cigarros, desde donde extrajo uno que con movimientos lentos encendió calándolo profundo a continuación, mientras pensaba en su amigo y su padecimiento.

― ¿Por eso que hoy te he visto tan raro? ―preguntó con toda calma, mirando el cielo nocturno cubierto de espesas y amenazantes nubes.

―Raro… ―soltó una carcajada seca, carente de gracia― raro es nada comparado a como me siento.

― ¿Y de quien se trata?

―Una… una de las enfermeras

―Entiendo ―sonrió de lado, recordando su último encuentro del tercer tipo con una de ellas―. No sé si es por el fetichismo que tiene cualquier hombre con las enfermeras, pero sé de lo que hablas, maestro…

―Cierra la maldita boca ―gruñó entre dientes, lanzándole lengüetas de fuego a su amigo a través de sus ojos― el revolcón que tuviste con la chica esa nada tiene que ver con…

Inspiró y se restregó los ojos, carcajeándose mentalmente con ironía, deseando que lo que a él le pasaba con Isabella, fuera un simple revolcón.

―Óyeme, lo que tuve con _la chica_ , que tiene nombre y se llama Alice para tu información, fue más que un simple revolcón ―Inhaló nicotina y botó el humo, mirando al cielo, hablando con tono de ensueño, olvidándose por un momento de las desventuras del músico junto a él―. Anoche, en el bar, fue como si no pudiéramos dejar de hablarnos… tantas cosas en común. ¡Dios! Ella es increíble… y cuando me arrastró hasta la sala… ¡Esa mujer es una fiera, y creo que es la definitiva!

Terminó carcajeando y giró sus ojos alegres hasta su amigo que lo miraba impasible y con la mirada entornada, recordándole que ya un par de veces antes, había oído ese discurso y sobre todo la última parte donde él juraba que la mujer de turno era la definitiva.

―Bueno… ejem… no estamos hablando de mí, ¿verdad, maestro? ―miró el cilindro de nicotina entre sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio para esconder su risita que aparecía cuando recordaba a la desfachatada enfermera―. Entonces, ¿cuál de todas ellas es? ¿La he visto antes?

―Estaba en el cuarto de Rose cuando entraste, justo antes de venir aquí…

―Ya veo… ¿y qué vas a hacer?

―No tengo jodida idea.

¿Apartarla y olvidarla? Se preguntó, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando la oscura postal de la ciudad ante él. Bueno, eso tendría que hacer, concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, y eso era la salud de su esposa. Pero claro, muy fácil era decirlo pero hacerlo era otra cosa. Su fuerza de voluntad iba a ser puesta a prueba.

―Edward, no quiero ser el malo aquí, pero quiero recordarte que estás casado, y tu esposa está nada menos que tendida en una cama, en estado de coma…

― ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ―gritó―. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Crees que no me atormenta estarle fallando a Rosalie de esta forma?

―Pero no has hecho nada con la enfermera, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué dices que le fallaste…?

― ¡Porque no puede dejar de pensar en ella, desde ayer lo único que deseo es volver a verla, tenerla cerca…! ―se agarró su cabello que a esas alturas estaba más largo de lo habitual, y lo jaló con frustración―. No sé qué me pasa…

―Amigo, estás sintiendo la pasión como las personas sensibles como tú, la experimentarían, pasión que debiste haber sentido con Rosalie cuando decidiste unir tu vida a ella, porque en ese momento sentiste que era lo correcto ―se giró y se puso de frente a su amigo, tomándolo por ambos hombros hasta que el músico alzó su apesadumbrada cara, apenas iluminada por las farolas del edificio―. Ahora, maestro, es momento que sigas a tu corazón, porque ese musculo es un cabrón que no se da por vencido y que hace nos volvamos locos si no le hacemos caso, porque él es quien manda. Es cruel pensar en esto cuando tu mujer está enferma y su futuro es incierto, pero vas a hacerle y a hacerte más daño si no tomas las decisiones acertadas. Sinceridad ante todo, maestro, siempre.

― ¿Debería… debería pedir que la sacaran… que dejara de cuidar a Rose y apartarla…? ―preguntó, titubeante, buscando soluciones para su naciente demencia. Jasper se enderezó soltando los hombros de su amigo, volviendo a su postura inicial con su espalda sujeta al concreto del muro. Mirando hacia la ciudad, aclaró su punto.

―Edward, no nos pisemos la capa entre superhéroes ―toda aquella conversación detonó el mal hábito que tenia de los cigarrillos, volvió a sacar otro de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo rápidamente y mientras fumaba, otra vez habló desde su razón―. Puedes realmente llegar a pedir que la muevan o que no esté al cuidado de Rose, pero la seguirás, tú mismo irás tras ella, lo sé, ahora mismo lo estoy viendo en tus ojos. Así que es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, que sigan su curso, y pues, ya veremos. Pero entérate que aquí estoy, maestro, para lo que se te ofrezca.

Jasper, como sintiéndose mentalista de momento a otro, supo hacia donde iría la historia de su amigo. Ni aunque se lo propusiera, Edward no podría dejarla pasar, no después de todo lo que provocó en él, en sus sentimientos. Solo esperaba Jasper, que su buen amigo pudiera tomar control de las cosas cuando la tormenta en la que Rosalie estaba envuelta se acabara y él pudiera poner en orden su cabeza y su corazón.

Edward, en tanto, asintió e inspiró el aire helado mesclado con el aroma a tabaco quemado, pensando en que en adelante, cerraría los ojos y dejaría que las cosas pasaran. Por supuesto, la salud de Rose era la prioridad en ese momento… todo lo demás, podía esperar. Eso al menos deseaba.

Su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y de las conclusiones que sacó tras el diálogo con su amigo. Lo sacó y miró el nombre de Esme en la pantalla del _IPhone_ , dudando si responder o no, pero si no lo hacía, ella insistiría, incluso buscaría la manera de llegar ahí, y lo que menos necesitaba era que ella anduviera vagando alrededor, demandando saber, como siempre lo hacía con él.

―Hola.

 _―Edward, por qué no contestabas ―_ se quejó Esme con la sutileza con la que solo ella podía hacerlo, con tono de voz suave, pero que para él, no pasaba desapercibido _―. ¿Está todo bien con Rosalie? ¿Te quedarás en el hospital hoy?_

―Está todo sin novedad con Rose. El médico le tomó unos exámenes y mañana le entregará los resultados a un médico amigo suyo que viene del extranjero. Le expondrá el caso y veremos su opinión, y sí, me quedaré esta noche con ella, como siempre.

― _Yo desearía que vinieras a descansar aquí,_ _cariño_ … ―Cuando susurró aquel último apelativo cariñoso, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Edward y sus peores recuerdos de su adolescencia salieron a flote, provocando que deseara vomitar.

―No lo haré, aquí me quedó. Tengo que colgar ―y fue que terminó la llamada abruptamente, dejando las protestas de su madre adoptiva en el aire. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y pasó la mano por su pecho.

― ¿Qué?

―Nada, nada… Esme quería saber cómo iba todo.

Jasper asintió sin darle importancia, sintiendo un temblor por el frio de la noche que no estaba dando tregua, soportándolo solo por su amor al tabaco. Entonces le preguntó a su amigo:

―¿Qué hacemos ahora, maestro? Usted tiene la batuta.

―No haremos nada fuera de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. ―Suspiró y asintió, reafirmando lo que llevaba consigo aquella respuesta. Jasper sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su amigo concordando.

―Estupendo. Ahora iremos hasta la habitación de Rose, veremos como está y bajaremos a la infame cafetería por algo decente para comer, ¿me oyes?

―Eres la maldita voz de mi conciencia, Jasper, y me aterra la verdad…

―Muy gracioso ―botó la colilla del cigarro y le dio un codazo a Edward antes de girarse a la puerta que estaba a un costado de él―. Movamos Edward.

Entonces los dos amigos salieron del sitio para fumadores, reintegrándose al movimiento frenético del recinto, con Edward mirando disimuladamente a todos lados, para ver si se encontraba a cierta mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, surcando los pasillos. Pero nada que la vio, y tanto la frustración como la suerte se entremezclaron y lo confundieron… aún más de lo que estaba.

Después que Jasper se retirara, no sin antes ser él testigo de cómo "interactuaba" con la enfermera de cabello caoba de la que no recordaba el nombre, sintió un dejo de envidia porque él tenía la libertad de hacer aquello. Pero cuando pensó en eso, abatido se sentó en una de las solitarias sillas de la sala de espera cuando era cerca de la medianoche para maldecirse. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en tener envidia de su amigo, que tenía plena libertad de coquetear con quien se le venía en gana y cuando sus instintos así se lo indicaban? Él era casado, maldita sea, y tenía que ser consciente en todo momento de ello, que no era libre y que tenía una responsabilidad con la mujer que estaba postrada e inconsciente en un cuarto de hospital. Por ella y por su sanación debía centrarse y dejar de lado… todo lo demás, por muy difícil que eso fuera para él.

No olvidó la promesa que se hizo sobre hacer a un lado esos sentimientos extraños de los que fue presa y de la convicción de la que se estaba auto convenciendo en ese momento… cuando estas se derrumbando al momento que Isabella dobló por la esquina de la sala aferrando carpetas y la que venía conversando con una colega, deteniéndose de súbito cuando sus ojos verde agua se cruzaron con la mirada apesadumbrada del músico. Él tragó grueso y aferró la silla de plástico azul donde se hallaba sentado cuando la vio acercársele como presa de su instinto bondadoso y servicial, más que propio de una mujer con su profesión, aunque Edward se permitió soñar que ella lo hacía movida por un sentimiento semejante al que a él lo ahogaba.

― ¿Se… se encuentra usted bien? ―susurró ella, preocupada. Él se torturó un momento contemplando el rostro aquella hada, ataviada de uniforme de enfermera, antes de contestarle como pudo.

―Los días aquí me están pasando la cuenta… y todo lo demás…

―Su esposa va a recuperarse, ya lo verá ―lo animó ella, torciendo su hermosa boca delgada de color rosa, provocándole a Edward caer en el vértigo que le provocaba inconscientemente―. Debe tener paciencia, cuando ella esté preparada despertará y… podrán retomar la vida que dejaron…

―Ya no será lo mismo que antes. Ya nada será como antes.

Las palabras de Edward salieron de su boca sin él poder controlarlo y dejó entrever el verdadero significado de sus dichos que tenían mucho que ver con la chica que se mantenía de pie frente a él, mirándolo como si entendiera la implicancia de su respuesta, y lo mucho que ella tenía que ver con ello.

**oo**

―Estoy molida… de verdad, rendida… ―se quejó Alice, sentada en una de las bancas de madera del área de casilleros donde ella y dos colegas más estaban tomando un descanso, entre ellas Isabella, quien estaba igual de rendida que su amiga.

Había sido una noche movida en el sector de cuidados intensivos, y el pasar de las horas estaba pasándoles la cuenta. Un accidente múltiple en la avenida principal de la ciudad había provocado que el hospital se moviera con todos sus refuerzos, llegando los pacientes de riesgo vital al sector donde estas enfermeras trabajaban. Por supuesto y además de los pacientes, habían tenido que lidiar también con los familiares que exigían información que ellas solo podían entregar con la orden del jefe de piso, haciendo que las personas cargaran con toda la ira contra ellas. Pero no los culpaban, ellas probablemente en los zapatos de esas familias, reaccionarían de la misma forma.

Isabella agradecía de cierta manera que su noche hubiese estado tan movida, pues eso le había servido para no "pensar" en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo… como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, pensando en unos ojos verde pardo y la intensidad de estos que llegaban a erizarle la piel. Pero debía parar con esas alucinaciones, no era correcto que pensara en él de esa forma, mucho menos cuando sus pensamientos corrían hacia lugares donde ella era libre de acercársele, tomarle la mano o besar sus labios. Y aunque esos ensueños no le habían daño a nadie, salvo a ella misma, debía despojarlos de su sistema, hallar una manera de bloquearlos y dejar que se convirtieran en ilusiona que más tarde la dañarían por su imposibilidad de ser cumplidas.

―Dios… si ya estoy deseando mi cama y mil horas de sueño… ―entre bostezos dijo la enfermera que acompañaba en el pequeño descanso a la dupla de amigas.

―Ya somos dos ―compartió Alice la idea, que estaba sentada en medio de ellas dos. Le dio un codazo en las costillas a Isabella, que estaba en silencio junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados y su nuca pegada a la muralla detrás de ella―. ¡Ey! ¿Te dormiste?

―Ya quisiera… ―murmuró Isabella, apenas moviendo sus labios― pero tengo que hacer una ronda más antes que mi turno acabe y retirar los resultados de unos exámenes para llevárselos al doctor Gerandy, que los necesita para una junta médica.

― ¿De la rubia del 506? ―preguntó Alice, haciendo que Isabella abriera los ojos y la mirara a la vez que asentía―. Jasper me habló de ella. Viene aquí para verla y hacerle compañía a su esposo que es amigo suyo… Edward es su nombre…

―Sí, la esposa del señor Masen―susurró ella, omitiendo la quemazón de su garganta cuando dijo en voz alta el apellido de Edward.

― ¡Dios! ¿La has visto bien? Si parece una modelo con ese rostro de muñeca y ese cabello rubio natural… no me la quiero ni imaginar con los ojos abiertos ni menos vestida con ropa cara que seguro usa.

―Y el esposo que tiene es un churro… ―murmuró Leah, la morena enfermera que soltó una risita cuando admitió que ella se había detenido a mirar a Edward. Alice también sonrió e Isabella quiso que la tierra la tragara―. Son la pareja perfecta. He sabido que él es de esos músicos que dirigen orquestas y todo eso, y ella es una escritora que tiene un par de _Best Sellers_ publicados. Lo último que publicó es un romance medieval entre una plebeya y un duque, o algo así…

― ¡No me digas que ella es Rosalie Hale!

―Oh, sí, lo es. Mantiene su apellido de soltera para firmar sus libros, quizás por eso se te pasó desapercibida.

― ¡¿Crees que cuando despierte pueda firmar mis libros?! ¡Ella es genial!

Para Isabella eso fue suficiente. No fue capaz de seguir oyendo el dialogo de sus amigas que tenía mucho que ver con lo que ella quería olvidar, sacar de su sistema, menos cuando se enteró de muchas cosas más sobre el señor Masen y su perfecta vida de casado con aquella exitosa y hermosa mujer.

De improviso entonces se puso de pie, sobresaltando a sus amigas, que dejaron el chisme cuando la vieron peinarse el corto cabello con movimientos rápidos y nerviosos.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―Ya acabaron los cinco minutos, y si me quedo aquí por más tiempo, me dormiré irremediablemente.

―Ella tiene razón ―concordó Leah, levantándose con pesar―. Debemos regresar y acabar el turno de una buena vez.

―Vale, vale… ―reaccionó Alice, imitando a sus amigas, ahogando un bostezo con sus manos― regresemos de una vez.

Dejaron que Leah saliera primero, permitiendo a Alice sujetar a su amiga por el brazo y detenerla antes que saliera.

― ¿Está todo bien contigo?

―Por qué… por qué lo preguntas

―Porque te conozco ―le respondió estrechando sus ojos hacia ella―. Dímelo Bella…

― ¡Dios, Alice, no me llames así! ―escupió con rabia Isabella antes de darse cuenta. Odiaba de sobremanera aquel diminutivo de su nombre, que fue puesto para ella por alguien de su pasado que la había marcado, en muchos sentidos, generándole más que nada dolor y malos recuerdos.

Su amiga era conocedora de esa historia que a ella la avergonzaba, incluso fue espectadora y sabía lo que esos recuerdos significaban para su amiga, pero el que haya soltado el nombre que Isabella odiaba tanto fue inconscientemente.

―Yo… lo siento, lo dije sin pensar… ¿pero no tiene que ver con _él_ , verdad? ―insistió Alice, pensando que el hombre quien le dio el mismo apodo a su amiga, podía tenerla así de… alterada. Isabella, consciente de la preocupación de su amiga, negó vehementemente con la cabeza para sacarla de su error.

La piel le ardía como si millones de mosquitos estuvieran picándola cuando alguien decía aquel pseudónimo que alguna vez adoró oír, sobre todo del mentor de dicho nombre, que se lo susurraba al oído mientras bailaban o en medio del éxtasis… "Bella… mi Bella…" decía con esa voz grave, profunda, rasposa, simple sonido que a ella en ese entonces, la hacía desvariar, tanto que llegó a perderse en ese ser a quien le dio todo lo más valioso que tenía y quien la llevó a conocer un mundo oscuro en el que se vio inmersa, dejándose llevar por el amor enceguecido que llegó a tenerle.

― ¡Ey, nena! ―exclamó Alice, cuando la vio con la vista fija en el horizonte, suponiendo que el apelativo que por error usó, la estaba llevando a lugares del pasado donde se juraron no regresar―. ¿Isa, amiga, estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien… y…. ejem… no tiene que ver con eso que estás imaginando. Yo… ―tragó grueso y miró la punta de sus zapatos― es el cansancio y todo eso…

Pero Alice era más lista, percibía en el aire la inquietud rondando el espíritu de su amiga, por lo que tomándola por los hombros, la obligó a mirarla hacia sus ojos intensos ojos pardos. Isabella abrió mucho los ojos con la impresión de haber sido descubierta por su mejor amiga.

―Vas a desembuchar conmigo sobre lo que te tiene tan rara, porque te conozco ―la apuntó con el dedo índice en señal de amenaza―. Me lo dirás, no ahora, pero lo harás antes que yo lo descubra, como suelo hacerlo, ¿sí, nena?

Isabella, sin quedarle más remedio, afirmó con la cabeza. Si no se lo decía, Alice con sus "poderes extrasensoriales" que decía tener, lo averiguaría, y era mejor que ella se lo dijera, además le serviría como desahogo y quizás Alice podría aconsejarla... así como la aconsejó un día de apartarse de ese mal hombre, haciendo ella oído sordos a las palabras de su amiga. Ahora sería diferente.

Salieron ambas enfermeras rumbo a su trabajo, cada una hacia donde le correspondía cubrir cuando el turno se estaba terminando y cuando el alba asomaba detrás de los cristales del hospital, cuando ella se dirigió al cuarto de Rosalie Hale, no sin antes inspirar profundamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia allá, que debía mantener la calma. Para suerte suya, o quizás no tanta, la habitación de la escritora estaba sin visitas, suponiendo ella que su esposo quien a diario velaba sus sueños, se había levantado a la cafetería o algo por el estilo. Por lo que con mucha calma revisó a la paciente y atendió todo lo referente a su estadía, cuando un portazo la sobresaltó. Se giró esperando encontrarse con el señor Masen, pero erró en su predicción. Un hombre desconocido para ella se le acercaba con paso firme y cara de pocos amigos, y antes que ella pudiera preguntarle quien era y por qué entraba de esa manera, el recién llegado la tomó por el brazo y la sacudió.

― ¡¿Y tú, quién demonios eres, qué le haces a Rosalie?!

Ella podría haberle respondido que acaso no era lógico por su atuendo que era enfermera y que estaba allí para cuidar a la señora Hale, pero el temor que le provocó ese hombre era tal, que lo único que consiguió fue tartamudear y balbucear nada concreto. La apariencia de aquel hombre era como el de un bárbaro furioso, con esa altura y ese cuerpo grande cual muro, de rostro atractivo pero osco, de pocos amigos.

― ¡Contesta! —demandó, sin soltar el brazo, apretándole con más fuerza―. Nunca te había visto aquí, no eres de las enfermeras que siempre cuidan a Rosalie, ¡Dímelo! ¡Y sácale las manos de encima!

―Yo soy… yo soy…

La empujó hacia un lado y miró a su hermana, mientras Isabella intentaba hilar una respuesta, pero la impronta violenta de ese hombre la tenía temblando de miedo, pero aun cuando él volvió a enervarse al no recibir respuesta, volviendo a agarrarle del brazo, exigiendo una respuesta.

Y como ángel guardián entrando al rescate de un alma desvalida, Edward aparece y se enfrenta a esa escena que hace peligrar el café en el envase desechable, que se había retirado a comprar hacía solo un momento.

― ¡Suéltala, Emmett!

― ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?! ―le inquirió a Edward, aumentando así su rabia. El músico, fijando sus ojos en la mano que apretaba el brazo de la enfermera, gruñó profundo y de un golpe seco dejó el vaso sobre la mesa contigua.

―Maldita sea, suéltala Emmett. ¡Ahora! ―El fiero hermano de Rosalie soltó el brazo adolorido de Isabella, quien sintió un nudo pesado en su garganta y una intensa picazón ardía en sus ojos. ¿Por qué ese hombre la había tratado así?

― ¡Ella no es del jodido equipo que atiende a mi hermana, Edward! ¡Es una desconocida, y sabes que no me gusta que alguien quien no conozco venga a verla!

― ¿A caso no la ves vestida de enfermera?

Isabella, incapacitada de seguir presente en ese dialogo que irradiaba tensión, como si se tratara el choque de dos titanes, susurró un débil "Con su permiso" y salió lo más rápido que pudo a refugiarse en alguno de los pasillos pocos transitados.

Estaba cuestionándose por qué esa forma de reaccionar de Emmett, como supo ella que se llamaba el hombre que la maltrató, cuando otra aparición la sobresaltó. A su lado apareció el doctor Ananías, que venía sonriendo con su chaqueta de cuero negra colgando del hombro, rumbo a la salida después de una larga operación. La sonrisa del cardiólogo se congeló en su rostro cuando vio a Isabella tan alterada, apoyada en la pared.

―Qué te sucede, ¿te pasa algo malo?

― ¿A mí? N...no

―Dime qué ocurrió, por qué estás así ―insistió Eleazar.

―Yo… no pasa nada, por lo del accidente, los familiares de los heridos son poco pacientes ―mintió, alterando la historia― solo eso. Además estoy cansada…

Eleazar estrechó sus ojos y se negó a creer en esa historia, decidiendo dejar pasar la mentira de la enfermera.

―Ve por tus cosas, te llevaré a casa ―demandó él a lo que Isabella se negó, dando un paso al costado para dejar espacio entre ella y el doctor, que se le había acercado demasiado.

―Aun no acabo mi turno, ―carraspeó para poner fuerza en su tono de voz que salía quebrándose con cada palabra, sin conseguirlo― así que por favor, déjeme…

―Isabella, solo quiero ayudarte sin otra intención, de verdad.

―Y yo se lo agradezco, pero no quiero malos entendidos. Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar ―y antes de poder escapar, el insistente cardiólogo la enfrentó, impidiendo que se moviera de donde estaba, atrapándola entre el muro y su cuerpo.

Isabella abrió sus ojos con asombro y contempló el rostro serio e incluso enojado del doctor Eleazar que la miraba mientras una de sus manos sujetaba la parte superior de su brazo derecho.

― ¿Por qué eres tan ruda conmigo, Isabella? Solo quiero ayudarte…

―Le dije… le dije que estoy bien. Ahora por favor…

―Solo quiero ser tu amigo…. ―cerró los ojos e inhaló aire antes de proseguir, mirando a Isabella ahora con ojos tiernos y como si con ellos estuviera rogándole algo―. Mira, entiendo que a veces mi forma de acercarme a ti es… invasiva si así lo crees, pero me atraes mucho, y si de verdad no quieres intentar nada conmigo, lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero al menos déjame estar cerca de ti como un amigo. No soy un tipo malvado, Isabella…

―Usted quiere que sea su amiga para que llegado el momento en que me relaje a su lado, usted pueda hacer de las suyas conmigo y…

― ¿Tan ruin me crees? ―la interrumpió con tono ofendido―. Nunca he obligado a nadie a hacer nada, siempre ha sido consentido. Jamás me aprovecharía de nadie, Isabella, y me molesta que me prejuzgues antes de darte el tiempo de conocerme. Jamás me he comportado mal contigo… ¡Jesús! No soy un mal hombre, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Isabella arrugó la frente y bajó sus ojos de los del doctor, que en ese momento ardían de enojo. De cualquier forma, él tenía razón en parte, pues ella desde siempre fue esquiva a todos los acercamientos del médico por el título de conquistador con el que se le tachaba y de quien nunca oyó un mal comentario, todo lo contrario. Todos decían que era una estupenda persona y qué decir de su profesionalismo, que lo tenía entre los mejores médicos especialistas de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

¿Tendría que darle una oportunidad y dejar de ser tan esquiva y ruda como él le había reclamado? La verdad es que no era para tanto y ella creía que debía tener buenas relaciones con todos con quienes trabajaba. Entonces, decidió darle una oportunidad al coqueto doctor, una oportunidad como amigos. Así que levantando la cabeza, torció su boca y levantó sus hombros. Con ese simple gesto, el rostro del cardiólogo se relajó y una sonrisa comenzó a levantar la comisura de sus labios.

―Reconozco que he sido un poco tosca, pero no se me da bien hacer amistad con hombres galantes como usted…

― ¿Crees que soy un galán, Isabella? ―preguntó el coqueto doctor, alzando sus cejas. Ella rodó los ojos y continuó con su punto.

―Y bueno… si usted quiere que… seamos amigos y si promete respetar eso, yo prometo no ser tan álgida con usted…

La sonrisa del doctor partía su atractivo rostro en dos. Había dejado su postura agazapada cual depredador contra la pequeña presa de ojos verde agua y ahora estaba derecho en su metro ochenta de estatura, sacando pecho cual pavo real. Estaba encantado con la concesión de Isabella, sintiéndose dichoso de tenerla oficialmente como su amiga.

― ¡Ay, Isabella! Me das tu amistad y me haces sentir como si fuera un niño recibiendo un regalo de navidad, y eso que solo estamos en julio.

―No es para tanto, doctor ―contradijo ella, bastante más relajada y tranquila de cómo había llegado a refugiarse en ese lugar y tras haber firmado el tratado de paz con el cardiólogo y ahora su nuevo amigo.

―Entonces, amiga nueva, ¿crees que me puedes conceder el honor de acerarte hasta tus morada, para que finalmente puedas descansar en tus tranquilos aposentos? ―pidió con teatrales gestos de brazos, haciendo inevitablemente sonreír a Isabella, la que finalmente accedió sin chistar.

―Está bien. Pero debo pasar a retirar unos exámenes y dejárselos al doctor Gerandy en su oficina antes de ir por mis cosas.

―Te recojo en el frente del hospital en diez minutos ―le guiñó un ojo, acarició respetuosamente su hombros y salió rumbo a su oficina, mientras ellas lo miraba desaparecer y preguntarse si realmente era lo que quería o el doctor la había pillado en mal momento, acabando de convencerse de que quizás podía encontrar en el doctor a un buen amigo. Por lo que segura de eso último, se dirigió a los laboratorios por el examen que debía dejar en la oficina de su jefe antes de retirarse. Y fue lo que hizo.

Dejó el sobre blanco y sellado encima de la mesa del doctor, y con sus pacientes ya cubiertos, se dirigió hacia los casilleros para buscar sus cosas e irse de una vez. Se ajustó el abrigo gris claro, su bufanda roja, colgó sobre su hombro su morral artesanal de cuero y tras marcar su salida, se despidió de sus colegas y bajó por el elevador rumbo a la salida.

Inhalando el aire helado de la primera hora de la mañana y con la esperanza de llegar pronto a su hogar, caminó hasta el borde de la calzada para esperar a su recién designado chofer, cuando alguien la sujetó por el brazo, sobresaltándola. Se quedó de piedra cuando ―como fría agua de vertiente― un escalofrío le recorrió de la mollera hasta la punta de los pies. Ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento para ver quién era el que la retenía por su brazo cubierto por el grueso abrigo, pues no era necesario. Las señales de su cuerpo le advirtieron que el músico que venía quitándole el sueño era quien la sujetaba, el mismo que segundos después la hizo girar hacia él, pudiendo percatarse ella de sus ojos cansados y apesadumbrados, esto sin dejar de sostener su brazo, en un agarre sutil, nada comparado a la forma que Emmett la sostuvo.

Se dio el lujo de mirar sus ojos verde pardo y detenerse en su barba creciente que cubría su barbilla, y que ella pensó sería delicioso acariciar, y su pelo cobrizo oscuro revuelto por las innumerables veces en que su mano había pasado por allí y por el viento que ahora mismo movía algunos mechones rebeldes. Todo esto acabando de armonizar con su vestimenta sencilla, oscura y perfecta, como si acabara de salir de su armario en vez de haberla llevado toda la noche.

―La busqué arriba y no pude encontrarla. Me dijeron que se había retirado y salí detrás de usted. Le debo una explicación…

― ¿Usted a mí? ―susurró ella, arrugando su frente. Él torció su cabeza y sin darse cuenta, dejó caer la mano desde el antebrazo hasta la muñeca, sujetándola desde allí.

―Sí, a usted, por lo que ocurrió hace un momento con Emmett, mi cuñado. ―Isabella parpadeó y tragando grueso dio un paso atrás, fijando su vista en la punta de sus botas que se había puesto para atravesar el pavimento húmedo de las calles que la separaban de su hogar―. Él desconfía de cualquiera que se acerque a Rosalie y pues, a usted no la había visto, por eso su reacción. Suele ser aprehensivo en lo que se refiere a ella.

Aprehensivo… un buen eufemismo para referirse a ese hombre que era más bien violento. Pero no quiso sacar el tema, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

―No se preocupe, yo entiendo

―Claro que me preocupo ―terció él, levantando el mentón de la enfermera con sus dedos, chocando con esos ojos verde agua tan profundos y asustadizos con que Isabella lo miraba, a través de los cuales sentía, él llegar hasta su alma―. No se merece lidiar con la ira de Emmett… en realidad no se merece que nadie la trate así.

―Tuve que vérmelas toda la noche con familiares de pacientes que exigían respuestas, no es nada de otro mundo para mí.

―Pues para mí, sí lo es y no iba a permitir ni por asomo que él le faltara el respeto como lo hizo. Le dejé bien claro quién es usted y que la verá regularmente alrededor de Rosalie.

―De verdad, no debe preocuparse.

Se quedaron en silencio observándose, ambos perdidos en tiempo y en espacio, ambos cuestionándose qué demonios era eso que los envolvía y que había llegado tan fuera de tiempo a reunirlos, si es eso lo que el destino se proponía. Por qué, de momento a otro, todo parecía estar correctamente situado cuando estaban frente a frente, anhelando algo más, como en ese preciso instante.

Isabella pensaba en lo fácil que sería despojarse de su voluntad y dejarse caer para que él la tomara y la arropara en sus brazos, alejando el frío y cualquier otra amenaza… pero era imposible, al menos en esta vida. Por eso agradeció cuando una voz femenina procedente del costado interrumpió y rompió el hechizo, logrando ella soltarse de la mano de Edward, la que vio tensarse y volverse puño cuando oyó la voz que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Ambos se giraron hacia la mujer de pie a unos tres metros de ellos, a quien Isabella reconoció como la madre de la niña que hace unos días había atendido después de verla caer en la entrada del recinto. Probablemente ella no la reconoció, pues su entrecejo se arrugó cuando la vio apenas por dos segundos, para luego darle una mirada al señor Masen, la que ella percató era de recriminación.

―Deje que la acerque a su casa ―le susurró, ignorando a la mujer que se le acercaba. Ella enseguida movió la cabeza, declinando la invitación, aunque hubiese querido pasar más tiempo con él, más del que se le estaba permitido.

―No es necesario, vivo muy cerca, y usted tiene una reunión con el doctor y sus colegas. Espero que todo salga bien… además, alguien más me llevará―sonrió levemente a la vez que respondía, cuando un Aston Martin negro se estacionó , viendo en el asiento del conductor al doctor Ananías quien había bajado el vidrio y le hacía señales para que se subiera.

Isabella hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida y caminó hasta el coche, rodeándolo para subirse al asiento del copiloto, para minutos después el chofer se incorporara al tráfico que la llevaría hasta su casa, ignorando el gesto molesto del músico cuando ella se retiró.

― ¿Aceptarías una taza de café? ―preguntó el doctor, tentando su suerte. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sus pensamientos que todavía estaban con el recuerdo del encuentro previo, despojándose del escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frio del ambiente la recorría cada vez que en su mente se fijaba ese rostro anguloso y atractivo, además de aquellos ojos tan intensos que habían fijado su atención en ella.

―En otra ocasión. Creo que ahora mismo me dormiría sobre la mesa y usted pasaría una gran vergüenza cuando los demás me oyeran roncar…

― ¡Ajá! ¡Así que tienes sentido del humor, eh?!

Ella bajó su cabeza y escondió su rubor y su sonrisa cuando oyó las carcajadas potentes del médico que no demoró en llegar hasta las afueras del edificio donde ella vivía, no muy segura de cómo él sabía el lugar exacto donde residía. Cuando se lo iba a preguntar, él se adelantó en responder:

―Dos de mis enfermeras que son muy amigas tuyas, me pidieron que las trajera aquí para tu pasado cumpleaños, donde no fui invitado…

―Ningún hombre fue invitado, así que… ―aclaró para no hacer sentir mal al doctor, aunque en aquella época no eran amigos y ella no tenía ningún deber para con él.

―Ah, bueno, por eso te perdono, amiga mía.

―Gracias por el aventón, doctor.

―Gracias a ti por aceptar que te trajera y por permitirme el lujo de tu compañía, amiga Isabella.

—Hasta mañana ―le sonrió al despedirse y descendió del coche para entrar al edificio.

Cuando llegó a su casa, saludó a su madre que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tomando desayuno.

―Cariño, percibo que estás cansada…

Isabella soltó un suspiro largo y fuerte y se desparramó en la silla, dándole razón a su madre tan solo con ese gesto.

―Fue una noche de locos. Hubo un accidente que llevó a todos los heridos hasta el hospital…

― ¡Oh Dios! Aún no he oído las noticias, no me había enterado…

―Toda una tragedia como podrás imaginarte. Así que tuvimos muy poco tiempo para descansar. ―bostezó cual oso y su mamá se rio y estiró sus brazos hasta encontrar las manos de su hija que salieron a su encuentro.

―Vete a descansar entonces, mi niña. Prometo no despertarte y tener algo rico para ti cuando despiertes.

―Gracias ma' ―se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para dejar un beso largo y lleno de amor sobre su frente―. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

―Que descanses mi niña.

Tras colgar el abrigo en la percha de pasillo, se encerró en su habitación, donde lo primero que hizo fui tomar su _IPad_ y _googlear_ el nombre de Edward Masen, accediendo a las fotografías que arrojaba ese nombre, la mayoría asociadas con su trabajo en la sinfónica, donde parecía ser destacado y muy importante profesional de esa área.

Pinchó una foto que llamó su atención en donde él estaba vestido con un traje de tres piezas, como suele imaginarse ella los famosos trajes de pingüinos negros, con un corbatín blanco atado al cuello, y una batuta en una de sus manos que estaban levantadas al aire, seguramente al ritmo de los acordes que sonaban y que él estaba guiando contingente de músico frente a él. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si pudiera absorber todas las sensaciones que dicha pieza provocaba en él, apasionado por los acordes que sonaban, pensando Isabella en lo increíble que sería verlo en vivo y en directo, mientras la luz de un foco iluminaba su rostro, dándole un aura angelical.

Pegando la tableta a su pecho, cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó absorto en su trabajo, frente a un plató lleno de personas que disfrutaban de la sinfonía que salía armoniosa del grupo de músicos a los que él dirigía. El movimiento ligero de sus brazos en el aire, su rostro de satisfacción, su sonrisa de agradamiento… en fin, pensó que sería un regalo verlo en acción. Quizás, pensó, abriendo los ojos y bloqueando su _IPad_ para dejarlo sobre su velador, tendría que conformarse con imaginárselo o verlo en videos o fotografías, o quizás debería sentirse satisfecha con asistir a un concierto sinfónico, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

¿Por qué no? Pensó. Con esa idea se quitó los zapatos y el resto de la ropa para calzarse su pijama blanco para meterse bajo las colchas de su cama, y soñar libremente con aquel director de orquesta de ojos verde pardo.

* * *

 **Bueno, quedó claro que a Isabella no le gusta que la llamen Bella. Más adelante tendremos claro la historia pasada que acarrea este asunto.**

 **También vimos a Emmett fuera de sus cabales, pero menos mal que llegó Super Edward, ¿no creen?**

 **¿Y qué me dicen del encuentro de la enfermera y el músico afuera del hospital? ¡Vaya conexión, no?**

 **Abrazos a todas y nos leemos la otra semanita.**

 **Besotes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya estoy aquí, y como cada semana, agradezco con todo mi corazón a todas las que pasan por aquí y se toman el tiempo de leer esta locura que recién está partiendo. A las que lo hacen de forma silenciosa y a aquellas que dejan sus comentarios ya sea en esta página o en las otras plataformas donde podemos estar en contacto: facebook, twitter o whatsapp.**

 **A mi súper equipo que siempre está acompañándome: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte y Yenny Arias. Gracias mis nenas, las adoro.**

 **No les quito más tiempo. A leer damas.**

 **Nos reencontramos la próxima semana. Besos a todas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Entró furibundo al hospital, con Esme pisándole los talones. Al llegar al elevador golpeó los botones para llamarlo y mientras esperaba cruzado de brazos, rememoraba como la enfermera se había subido al coche de aquel doctor con quien la vio la noche anterior. Y para colmo, Esme lo había visto con ella y la tenía detrás suyo seguro para exigirle saber qué era eso que ella había presenciado.

― ¿Por qué tanta confianza con esa muchacha? ¿Quién es, desde cuando la conoces? ―Edward la ignoraba con esfuerzo mientras esperaba el lento arribo del ascensor y mientras Esme seguía demandando respuestas―. ¡Contéstame, Edward!

—Ella es enfermera de Rosalie ―respondió con sus dientes apretados― le preguntaba sobre la reunión que tengo ahora con el doctor, es todo.

―No te creo, vi cómo se miraban… ―contradijo Esme, tocando el hombro de Edward, que lo sacudió para sacársela de encima. Dio unos pasos al costado para alejarse y la miró con gesto irritado.

―Deja de meterte…

―Soy tu madre

―No, no lo eres ―respondió con violencia, metiéndose al elevador que justo en ese momento había anunciado la llegada y abría las puertas, presionando él desde adentro los botones para cerrarlas e impedir que ella se subiera.

Una vez adentro, cerró los ojos y afirmó la palma de las manos sobre la fría base de metal, sintiendo la tensión en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Odiaba la cercanía de Esme y ese instinto protector propio de una madre, que se esforzaba por hacer parecer tan real.

Recordó entonces lo que un antiguo maestro le dijo, cuando le contó ese sentimiento de aversión contra la mujer que lo había adoptado: " _Dios sabe bien a qué mujer le da la capacidad de engendrar algo tan valioso como un hijo. Si no le dio esa oportunidad a Esmerald, por algo es_ ".

Tragó grueso, echando atrás el asco que recorrió su esófago cuando revivió por dos segundos algunas imágenes de niño. No tenía tiempo para flagelarse con aquellos recuerdos, no cuando su esposa estaba en coma con la incertidumbre de la recuperación, y no cuando su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza por alguien que no era Rosalie, sino una desconocida.

Salió del elevador y caminó por los pasillos hacia el cuarto de su mujer, encontrándose a Emmett hablando con el doctor, quien le tendió una mano en señal de saludo.

―Está todo listo para la junta ―le infirmó el doctor a Edward, alzando la mano hacia el sector apartado a modo de invitación, le dijo―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Por supuesto

―Yo también voy ―avisó Emmett con aquel tono brusco que no daba a cuestionar sus decisiones. Honestamente Edward no tenía cabeza ni tiempo para discutir con él, por lo que no dijo nada y sin más, se puso a caminar en compañía del especialista seguido por las fuertes pisadas de Emmett.

Cuarenta minutos después, Edward salió con una carpeta llena de papeles entre las manos, con gesto serio y dubitativo. Le habían dado la opción de trasladar a su mujer a una clínica fuera del país para realizarle otro tipo de análisis y tratamientos, no teniendo ellos la certeza de que resultaría. Nada en el caso de Rosalie era seguro, por el contrario, todo era incierto.

― ¡Así de simple! ¿Verdad? ¡Te vas tranquilo, después de tomar la decisión de dejarla morir aquí! ―alegó Emmett siguiéndole los pasos, con voz furiosa después que Edward hubiera decidido no moverla de ahí y darle un par de semanas para ver si había o no evolución, antes de tomar una decisión sobre trasladarla o no, siendo esta, una elección sensata y apoyada por el cuerpo médico.

Emmett, sin importarle la mirada de los demás doctores en la reunión, que lo observaban con la impresión de quien ve a un oso furioso, le reclamó a viva voz y apuntándole acusatoriamente con el dedo índice que cómo era posible que le importara tan poco la vida de su mujer y que se conformara con dejarla morir en ese hospital, donde no estaban haciendo nada por ella. Los doctores intentaron convencerlo una vez más de que todo lo médicamente posible se estaba realizando en el centro hospitalario para la recuperación de su hermana Rosalie, pero que esos casos eran inciertos pues no había un patrón que advirtiera cuándo y en qué condiciones despertaría la paciente, si es que lo hacía. Tan distinto podía ser un caso de otro, que en algunas ocasiones un paciente podía despertar después de meses, así como en otros casos al cabo de un par de semanas podía despertar sin complicaciones.

Pero Emmett seguía ensordecido por sus ideas, cansando a Edward, que simplemente lo ignoró y agradeciéndole a los médicos, abandonó la reunión dispuesto a un minuto de paz, aunque parecía Emmett no querer darle de ese espacio.

― ¡Maldita sea, Edward, párate ahí! ―demandó, agarrándolo por el brazo y girándolo hacia él y sacudiéndose para liberarse del agarre.

Edward apretó los dientes y miró a su cuñado directo a los ojos sin un ápice de temor, como el resto de los observadores, gente que merodeaba por los pasillos del hospital.

―Óyeme bien una cosa, Emmett: me importa una mierda si estas o no de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomo respecto a Rosalie ―habló en susurro amenazante― cuando elijo algo, es por el bien de ella, y me preocupo de asesorarme de personas profesionales. No me voy a dejar llevar por tus demandas.

― ¡Soy su hermano! ―exclamó enfurecido―. ¡Merezco ser tomado en consideración cuando tomes una decisión respecto a ella!

―Confórmate con saber que lo que elija, va a ser por el bien de tu hermana, ¿o prefieres que la mueva al extranjero y que de camino se muera? ¿Estarías más conforme con eso, con ponerla en riesgo innecesario?

―Eso es lo que tú desearías…

―Estoy acabando con esta discusión estúpida, Emmett ―se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, para doblar y dirigirse hasta la recamara de su mujer donde se refugió.

Sonrió con tristeza al verla en la misma postura de hace días, acercándosele y sentándose junto a ella sobre aquella infame silla de metal. Dejó la carpeta a un lado y le tomó las manos con cuidado, acariciándolas despacio.

―Sabes que te quiero y que haré todo para que te recuperes y cuando despiertes voy a ser un hombre feliz porque has salido adelante, aunque yo… ―cerró los ojos y tragando grueso, afirmó su frente sobre el filo del colchón, con el remordimiento serpenteándole el cuerpo― aunque no sé lo que vaya a pasar conmigo.

Todo era incertidumbre en la vida de este músico que se lamentaba en silencio junto a su esposa postrada e inconsciente. Una parte de él deseaba haber seguido adelante con su vida sin los últimos acontecimientos que lo habían marcado en las últimas semanas… pero otras veces, sobre todo después de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, pensaba y se torturaba pensando en qué habría sido de él si no se hubiera cruzado con esos ojos verde claros y qué sería de su vida en adelante.

La discusión con Emmett y el lamento de su incierto futuro lo dejó mentalmente agotado. Necesitaba despejarse, soltar un poco las tensiones de todo lo acumulado hasta ahora, decidiendo ir y refugiarse en su viejo apartamento, hasta donde se le estaba haciendo habitual ir.

Luego de dejar a Antonieta —su suegra— el cuidado de Rosalie, se metió al coche y de camino recibió un mensaje de voz de Jasper, que le recordaba que a medio día se hiciera un tiempo para almorzar con él, respondiéndole el músico que estaría en su departamento de soltero y que ahí lo esperaba, y que se encargara de llevar comida, de lo contrario, lo único que comerían serían notas musicales.

Al entrar, abrió un poco las ventanas del apartamento, se quitó el abrigo negro y se sentó sobre el banquillo frente al viejo piano, inspirando profundo como solía hacerlo antes de partir.

Se dejó llevar primero, por alguna melodía que con regularidad ejecutaba hasta que sin darse cuenta, nuevas notas se interpusieron y fueron creando una pieza musical suave y delicada en la que se perdió por más de cuarenta minutos. Durante ese tiempo, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes nada claras de lugares nunca antes visitados, pero que le parecían hermosos, como si en sus sueños los hubiera estado vislumbrando antes. Se imaginó el viento soplar suave, meciendo las ramas de los árboles en flor al compás de la melodía que iba saliendo desde las cuerdas del instrumento. De improviso, vio un par de pies blancos y delicados correr sobre el pasto en medio de estos árboles que parecían estar celebrando la presencia de esa musa que sonreía mientras al pasar, sus manos acariciaban la corteza de estos macizos y sus ojos se alzaban hacia las copas frondosas contemplando el sol que se colaba entre las ramas, disfrutando de los rayos que se colaban y que iluminaban su claros ojos verde agua y hacían refulgir su corto cabello caoba tan oscuro como la cubierta de los arbustos.

" _Dios, eres tan hermosa"_ se oyó una voz masculina susurrar, una voz que reconoció el músico como la suya propia y que se entremezclaba con los sonidos cadenciosos que emitían las teclas del piano que ornamentaban la ilusión que lo llevó a crear esas melodías en cuestión de minutos.

Hasta ese momento supo por qué había ocasiones que las melodías demoraban en fluir como en ese momento, y era porque nunca antes una musa había llegado con tal potencia, que lo hacía ponerse en las diferentes situaciones para animar a la inspiración.

Maldijo cuando golpes atronadores retumbaron en la puerta, desconcentrándolo. Maldijo por segunda vez por cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido sin darse cuenta y por no haberse propuesto tomar nota de los acordes para volver a tocarlos e irlos puliendo hacia una nueva composición, aunque sabía que no era necesario que las notas quedaran escritas sobre partituras, pues resonaban aun en su cabeza, junto a las imágenes de la mujer que las habían inspirado.

― ¡Comida en la puerta de su hogar! ―exclamó Jasper, alzando las bolsas con comida cuando se hizo paso al viejo departamento de soltero. Dejó las bolsas de alimento aún tibio sobre la mesa de centro, se quitó su abrigo de invierno, su bufanda de cachemira y se instaló para desempacar la comida ― ¡Ey maestro, ponte en marcha! Necesito platos y cubiertos aquí…

―Ya voy, ya voy… ―suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina, abriendo los estantes para sacar dos platos negros, los que tuvo que enjuagar por el polvo acumulado, al igual que lo hizo con los cubiertos que Jasper demandó.

―Olvidé el vino, ¿tienes algo por allí que pueda ayudar, y que no sea agua, por favor?

―Veré qué encuentro.

Halló una botella cerrada de vino Carmener, que pensó serviría para acompañar el improvisado almuerzo que degustarían sobre la mesa de centro y sentados de piernas cruzadas cuales budistas sobre el piso del lugar.

―Entonces, definitivamente, nada se puede hacer ―comentó Jasper después de masticar el trozo de carne que había llevado a la boca, mientras Edward removía con el tenedor su plato de comida con desánimo.

―Nada más que esperar. Y Emmett me odia por eso.

―Emmett te odia por respirar cerca de su hermana. Cualquier cosa que hubieras decidido hacer, él la hubiese cuestionado ―comentó alzándose de hombros.

―Y no fue todo. Cuando entré al cuarto, lo vi como un energúmeno gritándole a Isabella… estaba zamarreándola, exigiéndole que le dijera quien era y qué hacía ahí…

― ¡Es enfermera, por vida de Dios! ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ―exclamó con ironía―. La pobre criatura se debe haber asustado…

―Sí… ―dejó el tener de lado y afirmó su cabeza entre las manos y añadió mordaz― pero un amigo suyo la ayudó con el trauma del encuentro ese.

Jasper miró a su amigo y alzó las cejas. ¿No había sonado eso como un arranque de celos? Antes de hacer algún comentario irónico, agarró su copa y bebió vino.

―Ella puede tener amigos, novios, o lo que se le dé la gana, ¿no? ―comentó inocentemente, llevándose una mirada furibunda de Edward. Entonces y para salvar su pellejo del músico furioso, torció el tema―. Hablando de novias y amigas, Alice me ha dicho que este sábado celebrará con bombos y platillos su cumpleaños, y que estoy invitado. Puedes venir si quieres.

― ¿Es una broma? ―Preguntó Edward, incrédulo―. ¿Me estas invitando a una fiesta justo en este momento? Además, ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Alice, por Dios…

―La enfermera, te hablé de ella… lo que me hace pensar sobre lo mucho que me prestas atención sobre lo que te cuento acerca de mi vida ―admitió como si estuviera dolido, llevándose una mano al corazón. Edward rodó los ojos y bufo, llevándose otra porción de comida a la boca.

―Lo siento. Ya sabes, mi cabeza ha estado en otro lado ―se alzó de hombros― y agradezco tu invitación, pero no estoy para fiestas, como podrás imaginar.

―Bueno, Isabella vendrá.

El tenedor con comida quedó suspendido frente a los labios abiertos de Edward, quien dejó en segundo lugar alimentarse para concentrarse en el comentario que Jasper acababa de hacerle y que causó gran interés en él. Jasper suspiró, pensando que quizás no había sido buena idea agregar eso para entusiasmarlo. Él solo quería que Edward se relajara, se distrajera y no llevarlo a cometer una locura… pero así como lo veía de interesado por aquella enfermera que apenas conocía, sabía en lo que desencadenaría… y él estaría allí para apoyarlo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

― ¿Cómo sabes… cómo sabes que ella…? ―preguntó, deseando saber todo cuanto su amigo pudiera informarle de Isabella. Cualquier cosa, cualquier migaja de su existencia bastaría para darle un poco de paz.

Jasper suspiró, y dejando de lado su plato vacío, le contó lo que sabía:

―Son amigas, hermanas prácticamente. Esta mañana que desayuné con ella, me contó sobre eso. Se quieren mucho…

― ¿Qué más te dijo?

―Simplemente eso, que Isabella era su mejor amiga y que por supuesto la arrastraría hasta su fiesta. Por lo que me dio a entender, no le gusta la bohemia…

Edward desearía que ella misma fuera la que le contara ese tipo de cosas, sobre sus gustos, preferencias, y sobre aquello que le disgustaba. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, acariciando su barbilla y pensando en la mujer de ojos verde agua que absorbía sus pensamientos y sus deseos. Deseaba poder tener un momento fuera del hospital para acercársele, hablar con ella, pero estaba seguro que una fiesta no constituía una instancia adecuada, mucho menos cuando su esposa…

"Sí, Edward, eres casado y tu esposa está en la cama de un hospital luchando por su vida"

Cerró los ojos con dolor después de aquella frase que salió desde su conciencia, que no hacía más que recordarle lo mal esposo que era, por estar ocupando tiempo en pensar en otra mujer que no era su esposa.

Mientras, Jasper lo miraba sintiendo pena, pensando en que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tan solo Edward hubiera esperado. Siempre supo que su amigo no estaba enamorado de la loca escritora, porque siempre intuyó que cuando Edward lo hiciera se le notaría en los ojos con tan solo pensar en esa mujer, como le pasaba en ese momento.

― ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, maestro? ―preguntó Jasper, afirmando los brazos sobre la mesa por los codos. Edward abrió los ojos y asintió.

―Supongo.

― ¿Qué va a pasar, eh? Hablo de tu relación con Rose, sobre lo que te pasa con la enfermera.

―No tengo la jodida idea, Jasper ―respondió aturdido, peinándose el cabello nerviosamente hacia atrás. Aun así, Jasper continuó:

― ¿Sabes que tienes posibilidades con ella, verdad? ―Edward lo miró, arrugando su frente como si no entendiera, aunque la verdad sí que entendía muy bien―. En el estado que Rosalie se encuentra… ella podría nunca despertar y…

―Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso Jasper ―lo interrumpió Edward, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro—. Pese a todo y aunque te resulte poco creíble, quiero que despierte, que se recupere.

―Vale, ¿y si lo hace, si sale de ese estado y se recupera? ¿Te olvidarás de Isabella para siempre, para retomar tu matrimonio con Rose?

―Te suplico no me hagas esas preguntas ahora ―suplicó el músico con agonía, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, mientras la otra se mantenía hecha puño sobre la mesa.

Jasper torció la boca con lástima y estiró una mano hasta ponerla sobre el hombro de su amigo.

―Tengo que hacerlo mi amigo, porque estoy viendo que en cualquier momento vas a dar el salto hacia ella, hacia Isabella, y no habrá vuelta atrás. ¡Joder, Edward, si estás enamorado!

Sí, lo estaba, y eso lo supo desde el momento que vio a Isabella, pero que otra persona constatara el hecho era diferente, y lo era porque como Jasper, Edward sabía que dentro de poco no iba a poder controlarse, no iba a poder disimular. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Iba a dejar que ella se esfumara de su vida, cuando había sentido que para ella ese encuentro no había sido indiferente?

Después de ese revelador almuerzo con su amigo, Edward, como cada día, se dirigió hasta el hospital y conversó durante un momento con Germán su suegro, explicándole con detalles sobre la reunión de aquella mañana con el equipo médico. El padre de su esposa le brindó su apoyo en la decisión que había tomado y le rogó que no tomara en cuenta lo que Emmett le discutía. Aquel día, Rosalie recibió además la visita de Tanya, su editora y gran amiga que al menos tres veces por semana iba hasta allí para acompañarla.

Disimuladamente Tanya secaba las escurridizas lágrimas que caían por su pálido rostro que se enmarcaba rodeado de aquel cabello rubio rojizo que la destacaba. Una treintañera y nada sentimental profesora de letras, que sufría en silencio por Rose, a quien quería como hermana y deseaba con todo su corazón que su gran amiga despertara.

―Los colegas de Rosalie están completamente devastados con la noticia su estado de salud y entienden que no puede recibir visitas de otras personas que no sean sus familiares y más cercanos ―explicó la editora a Edward en susurros, mientras miraba a Rosalie―. Te envían su apoyo para lo que se te ofrezca.

―Agradéceles de mi parte, por favor, Tanya.

―Por cierto, puedo quedarme cualquier día con ella en el caso que quieras salir o tengas algo que cubrir. Solo debes de avisarme, ¿está bien?

Edward asintió, agradecido por el ofrecimiento… cuando recordó lo de la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños de la que Jasper le había hablado. Entonces sin darse cuenta, empezó a decir:

―Este sábado ―carraspeó, rascándose la nuca― este sábado quisiera cubrir un evento de noche. Una presentación que algunos de mis alumnos darán y con la que se han estado preparando desde hace mucho. Ya sabes que los dejé de lado por todo esto y…

―No digas más Edward, yo estaré encantada de quedarme cuidando a Rosalie la noche de sábado. Tú, ve con tus chicos y si se ofrece cualquier cosa, te llamaré enseguida.

Edward sonrió tenso, pensando en lo fácil que había salido aquella mentira de su boca. _"Soy un hijo de puta"_ pensó, volviendo a sonreírle a Tanya, con la que se excusó para salir del cuarto para tomar un poco de aire.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta dar con la escalera de emergencia que lo llevaría al balcón donde Jasper solía arrancarse a fumar, cuando una extraña sensación lo hizo girar su cabeza hacia atrás: allí estaba ella, vestida de azul, mirando atentamente a un médico el que parecía estarle dando instrucciones. Cuando este acabó de hablar, ella giró su cabeza y se encontró de frente con él, observándole. Se quedaron un par de segundos en ese estado, mirándose el uno al otro. Entonces ella agachó la cabeza y se miró la punta de los zapatos nerviosamente a la vez que Edward caminaba por instinto hacia ella con cualquier pretexto.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―le preguntó en un susurro, buscándola con la mirada, hasta que ella lo hizo, chocando su mirada limpia sobre sus ojos. Le sonrió ella agradecida y asintió levemente.

―Muy bien. Mi mamá dice que dormí como un oso en plena hibernación ―comentó en broma, no supo bien por qué, haciendo sonreír a Edward.

―Creo que se lo merecía después de semejante noche, ¿no?

―Creo que sí ―coincidió ella, volviendo a escapar de la mirada intensa de Edward. Entonces recordó que estaba camino de algo importante, abriendo sus ojos con alarma―. Disculpe, pero debo dejarlo, tengo que atender un procedimiento y me están esperando.

―No la molesto más. Yo… estaré por aquí rondando, ya sabe, por si volvemos a encontrarnos…

―Seguro… seguro que sí ―asintió con nerviosismo, echándose a correr por uno de los pasillos. Edward se quedó mirando el lugar por donde desapareció, aun turbado por ese encuentro tan de adolescentes, pues así se sentía, como un inexperto adolecente.

Retomó entonces su camino al balcón y se quedó allí un buen tiempo, pensando en su esposa, en Isabella y en el incierto futuro que lo esperaba. Al menos, la única certeza que tenía era que irrevocablemente como le había dicho su amigo Jasper, caería en la luz de aquellos ojos en los que se perdería.

" _Estoy viendo que en cualquier momento vas a dar el salto hacia ella, hacia Isabella, y no habrá vuelta atrás"_ había dicho Jasper aquella mañana, recordó Edward mientras el helado viento nocturno le golpeaba el rostro. Era tragicómico que su amigo se preocupara de lo que pudiera pasar, cuando apenas había cruzados un par de frases con Isabella. Pero de cualquier manera, el músico debía ser sincero consigo y admitir que tenía razón, porque frente a la mujer de ojos verde agua, la determinación de mantenerse lejos de ella se esfumaría y él caería rendido a sus pies, mendigando un poco de amor para su existencia.

**oo**

― ¿Ya sabes lo que te pondrás para mi fiesta de cumpleaños? ―preguntó Alice a su amiga, pegándole contra las costillas con su codo. Isabella, que ordenaba los resultados de unos exámenes sobre el mesón de atención, la miró de reojo y se alzó de hombros.

―Lo de siempre: jeans, una blusa o algo parecido…

― ¡Oye, es mi cumpleaños! Además te he visto antes mejor ataviada para ocasiones como estas… ―agregó animada, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga. Enseguida Alice cayó en cuenta de su error y abrazando a su amiga, se disculpó honestamente―. Soy una estúpida, Isa, perdóname… lo dije sin querer…

―Ya se, ya sé, pero sabes que rehúyo de cualquier cosa que pueda traer a colación esa parte de mi pasado. No me gusta.

―Lo entiendo… ―se mordió Alice el labio un segundo antes de atreverse a preguntar― ¿pero no te cuestionas nunca sobre qué fue de él?... Digo, yo sé lo que tenían y cómo lo querías.

―Se fue, y es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ¿no crees? ― respondió con brusquedad, arrugado el entrecejo—. Mi vida casi se arruina por confiar ciegamente en un hombre como él. Solo deseo que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino. Jamás.

―Pero él sabe dónde vives y le será fácil averiguar en dónde trabajas. Tiene recursos –susurró despacio, con precaución. Entonces Isabella bajó la cabeza y puso las manos sobre su estómago anudado, como siempre pasaba cuando recordaba ese paraje de su vida, donde ese hombre estaba involucrado.

Probablemente la historia era la típica: una mujer enamorada completa y perdidamente de un hombre que le ofreció el cielo y la tierra, a cambio de su entrega total, tal como ella hizo, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, fue cayendo en terrenos peligrosos, pero que en aquel entonces ella no sopesaba pues estaba muy enamorada. O al menos eso creía. Hasta que la cruda realidad le abrió los ojos y le pegó de frente, animándola a echarse a correr, aunque si él hubiera insistido un poco más, si su persuasión hubiera sido más insistente, ella lo hubiera dejado todo por él, sin importarle nada.

 _"Mi Bella, para siempre, solo mía..."_ recordaba la voz ronca y oscura susurrándole al oído, mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras ella gemía sobre lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sacudió la cabeza espantando esos malos recuerdos y miró a su amiga, la que preocupada había puesto una mano sobre su hombro cuando la vio pérdida en sus recuerdos.

―Isa, me alegro que te hayas apartado de él, porque te estaba destruyendo, ¿lo sabes verdad? ―Isabella asintió con gesto dolido― pero me preocupa que si ese hombre vuelve a aparecer, vuelva a convencerte…

Entonces Isabella enderezó su espalda y ordenó su corto cabello con las manos y con gesto seguro y voz firme le respondió a Alice:

―Eso no pasará porque no soy la chiquilla estúpida de entonces.

― ¡Así se habla! —exclamó Alice celebrando la seguridad de Isabella, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su amiga antes de darle un beso en su mejilla y un fugaz abrazo, zanjando aquel tema. Sonrió y cambio a un tema más alegre―. Ahora, necesito me acompañes de compras… ¡Y no me pongas esa cara, es un favor de cumpleaños! Además, querré verte linda ese día y seguro vas a necesitar algo nuevo para ponerte.

―Dios, Alice… ―protestó Bella.

―Tengo que verme increíble ese día. Mi nuevo galán estará ahí y quiero sorprenderlo…

― ¿El dibujante? ―preguntó, dejando los papeles correctamente clasificados sobre el escritorio de la secretaria de turno de allí, que se había ausentado por unos momentos para ir por un café.

―Sip ―asintió Alice con ese tono meloso y enamoradizo que a Isabella hacia sonreír ¿Será que su amiga había encontrado al definitivo….finalmente? No bromeó sobre ello en voz alta pues muchas veces ya, se había hecho la misma pregunta―. Le hablé mucho de ti. Espero luego presentártelo formalmente. Vendrá a buscarme para irnos a desayunar cuando salga de turno.

― ¿Va en serio? Lo digo por todas esas salidas y porque no dejas de hablar de él… creo que no te había visto tan entusiasmada por alguien como ahora por él…

―Es que yo siento que es el definitivo, por cómo me hace sentir cuando me habla, o cuando me besa… y qué decir cuando hace a un lado mis bragas…

― ¡Alice! ―protestó Isabella, mirando a un lado y a otro mientras su amiga se reía de su propia desfachatez, contagiándose con la risita chispeante de su amiga, quien volvió a envolverla entre sus delgados pero protectores brazos de hermana

―Isabella, vas a encontrar a ese hombre también para ti, lo sé.

Isabella se apartó y sonrió sin que el gesto llegara a sus ojos, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza porque cuando su amiga anunció esa especie de premonición hacia ella, inevitablemente sus pensamientos viajaron hasta la imagen de cierto músico que la tenía en las nubes gran parte del día.

" _Edward_ " pensó en el nombre del hombre prohibido con tristeza, pensando muy a su pesar, que el dueño de ese nombre tan elegante, como lo de los protagonistas de los libros de época, nunca podría ser hombre para ella.

La noche de servicio para estas dos enfermeras estuvo más relajado que el día anterior, pudiendo tomarse un tiempecito para dormir al menos una hora, lujo que no se daban con regularidad. No hubo emergencias que cubrir y sus pacientes en su totalidad no dieron problemas esa noche, incluida la afamada escritora Rosalie Hale que seguía sin dar señales de avance en su estado de coma. A eso de las tres de la madrugada a Isabella le correspondió dar una vuelta por su recamara, encontrándose a Edward dormido sobre el sofá y cubierto hasta la barbilla por una cobija marrón. Pensó ella que el hombre no debía de estar nada cómodo allí, mucho menos después de llevar durmiendo en ese incomodo sitio más de dos semanas.

"Debe de quererla mucho" pensó, concentrándose mejor en monitorear los signos vitales de la señora Masen y anotarlos en su bitácora. Pero antes de salir, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de mirar el rostro aparentemente sereno de este músico, imaginándose a ella misma acercarse a él y con dedos ligeros acariciar el contorno de su rostro, pasar sus dedos por la barba crecida que cubría su barbilla, peinar su cabello y pasar la punta del dedo índice por sus labios antes de besarlo…

 _"¡Dios, Isabella, qué cosas estás pensando!"_ se reprendió, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, esperando no haber despertado a Edward. Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada, suspiró y se dirigió para seguir adelante con su trabajo.

Cuando el turno terminó, ambas amigas salieron cogidas por el brazo, hablando animadamente. Alice había logrado entusiasmar a Isabella con lo referente a los preparativos para su cumpleaños, e incluso la vio aceptar con gusto sincero una tarde en un centro comercial para dar con el mejora tu ando para ambas y deslumbrar la noche del sábado.

Atravesaron la puesta principal y en cuando pusieron un pie en la calle, Alice busco con su mirada al hombre que iría a recogerla aquella mañana encontrándoselo hablando con su amigo, esposo de la mujer que se mantenía en estado de coma, el mismo que provocaba en Isabella cosquillas en la piel y un leve candor en el centro del pecho.

― ¡Ahí está mi chico! —exclamó Alice tirando a Isabella consigo, para por fin poderle presentar a Jasper formalmente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Alice ya colgaba del cuello de Jasper y le daba la bienvenida con un apasionado beso, mientras Isabella y Edward se contemplaban en silencio hasta que los enamorados se rindieron y se apartaron―. Por cierto, ella es Isabella, mi mejor amiga de quien te hablé.

Jasper se apartó de su chica e hizo una graciosa reverencia hacia ella, quien se ruborizó pero sonrió aceptando la mano tendida que él, le ofreció en saludo.

― Mi Alice no hace más de hablar de ti, por lo que siento que ya nos conocíamos.

― Lo mismo digo ―respondió Isabella.

―Bueno, seguro ya se conocen –dijo Jasper, recordando a su amigo que se mantenía en silencio, a quien abrazó por los hombros, mirando a ambas enfermeras alternadamente, percatándose de la mirada inquieta de la amiga de Alice hacia Edward, pensando Jasper fugazmente que quizás los sentimientos de Edward no eran unilaterales―. Por cierto, él es Edward, mi amigo, el mejor músico que pisa los suelos de esta ciudad, maestro principal de la sinfónica, una verdadera eminencia de los pentagramas y las notas musicales…

― Basta, basta muchacho —Edward golpeó ligero el pecho de su amigo, mirando con disculpas a las dos damas que sonreían divertidas por la entusiasta presentación que les brindó, dirigiéndose hacia Alice, a quien le habló a continuación―. Honestamente no sé cómo estas dispuesta a soportarlo...

― Tú también lo haces —Rebatió Alice de buen humor. Edward se inclinó de hombros

―No me queda de otra. Lo conocí en la primaria y desde entonces no he podido sacar me lo de encima…

―Bueno, bueno —intervino el simpático y atractivo dibujante, haciendo a un lado a Edward― ¿están listas para irse? ¿Bella, nos acompañas a desayunar?

―Oh… yo… no, lo siento. Me esperan en casa ―se excusó rápidamente, abrazándose a sí misma. Jasper asintió, entendiendo.

―Como quieras. Podemos pasar a dejarte…

―No te preocupes, mi casa está cerca, además está del otro lado, no quisiera que se desviarán por mi culpa…

― ¡Ah, pero Edward va de ese lado y puede llevarte! ―se giró hacia su amigo y le guiñó el ojo— ¿verdad, maestro?

Jasper sabía que estaba mal estar creando instancias para que su amigo y la enfermera tuvieran tiempo de socializar, pero sentía que era lo correcto, aunque a simple vista pareciera que no. Él nada más quería que Edward fuera feliz, aunque para lograrlo necesitara atravesar un campo minado.

―No tendría ningún problema –asintió Edward rápidamente, mirando a Isabella, que había bajado sus ojos manteniendo su mirada fija en la punta de sus zapatos.

―No…no es necesario, me gusta caminar y… ―carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, cuando la voz de Edward la sobresaltó.

—Por favor.

Aquel "Por favor" que brotó de los labios de Edward parecía una súplica desesperada, que tanto a Alice como a Jasper tomó por sorpresa, y qué decir de Isabella que rápidamente elevó su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, que seguían gritándole que aceptara el aventón, tan insistentemente como su corazón se lo pedía, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

Alice estrecho sus ojos e hizo una nota mental de obligar a su amiga a aclararle ese asunto del que está siendo testigo. ¿A caso era esa situación la que tenía tan rara a su amiga últimamente?

Así fue, que en pareja se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas. Jasper abrazando a su chica ya caminando entre risas ya besos robados, mientras Isabella y Edward lo hacían en un silencio espeso. Como el caballero que era, le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto de su coche para invitarla a entrar, rodeándolo con agilidad para montarse en este y ponerse en marcha.

―Esto… ejem… ―Edward carraspeó y bajó el volumen del equipo de sonido de su carro, avanzando por las calles a la velocidad mínima límite de las calles, como queriendo extender el tiempo que pasaba junto a ella― ¿sigo derecho?

―En la siguiente cuadra puede detenerse y dejarme. Yo caminaré hasta…

―La dejaré en la puerta de su casa ―la interrumpió él, sin dejar lugar a dudas―. No me quite este privilegio, por favor.

―Está bien ―ella sonrió en agradecimiento y le dio las instrucciones―. En la siguiente cuadra hacia la derecha, la calle anterior al Parque Japonés.

―Lo tengo ―asintió, atravesando la cuadra tranquilamente, mientras el resto de los coches lo adelantaban doblando en velocidad―. ¿Le dijo a Jasper que la esperaban en casa?

―Sí, Kal-El.

―Ajá… ―sonrió, mirándola por un segundo― así que el hijo de Kriptón la espera con el desayuno servido…

―No sé si _mi_ Kal-El sea capaz de preparar un desayuno, pero al menos deja que lo abrace cuando llego a casa.

― ¿Y qué se siente abrazar a Superman?

―No lo sé, solo sé cómo se siente abrazar a una iguana de nombre Kal-El y a mi madre, que son quienes me esperan.

Edward pudo sentir el alivio correr por las venas, mientras ella disfrutaba y no se cuestionaba la comodidad que la envolvía cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre, tanto así, que no le costaba bromear con él.

El ambiente del coche se volvió armónico y distendido, tanto, que ninguno de los dos reparó en el tiempo que transcurrió mientras el diálogo fluía entre ambos, pasando por temas triviales como la vida casera de Isabella y el trabajo de Edward. Por instinto el músico llegó hasta el parque al que Isabella hizo mención para ubicar su residencia, estacionándose en uno de los lugares, mientras ella hablaba de su trabajo en el hospital que amaba, y de regreso preguntándole a Edward sobre si trabajo en medio de instrumentos musicales.

―Mi abuelo materno me indujo a este mundo cuando me regaló un viejo piano de pared. Todavía lo tengo, aunque he debido refaccionarlo ―explicó, con su cuerpo girado hacia ella―. La música ha sido mi vía de escape en muchas situaciones.

―Claro… ¿pero también dirige la sinfónica, no? ¿Maestros, se les llama? ―preguntó ella con genuino interés. Él sonrió, un poco avergonzado, pues no era de los que le gustaban que lo anduviesen llamando maestro, como otros colegas suyos exigían ser llamados.

―Sí, es cierto, fui uno de los más jóvenes que comenzó a dirigir. Me gusta ese trabajo, tanto como ejecutar algún instrumento.

― ¿Y ha escrito canciones?

―Piezas musicales, sí, y algunas composiciones más cortas, pero nada como las canciones que se oyen en las radios populares ―explicó y sonrió con ternura cuando vio en ella los ojos verde agua abiertos de admiración, formando una O con sus labios.

―Dios, nunca he entrado a la sinfónica ―comentó con ensoñación, mirando hacia el jardín que estaba desierto, pues con la temperatura exterior, a nadie se le antojaba un paseo a la intemperie, por más lindo que pudiera ser ese parque― mucho menos cuando hay algún concierto de música clásica. Alguna vez me gustaría llevar a mi mamá y que pudiera disfrutar de un espectáculo así.

―Es cosa que me diga cuando quiere llevarla y yo le haré llegar entradas ―ofreció Edward animadamente. Ella entonces lo miró y desvió sus ojos, ahora avergonzados hacia otro lado.

―No quiero abusar… además, no hice el comentario para que usted me ofreciera…

―Dios, no diga eso. Ni siquiera me costaría hacerlo. Entenderá que no me cuesta nada conseguirlas.

―Bueno, de ese modo, gracias. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para ella…

―Y hablando de cumpleaños, Jasper me comentó de una fiesta que dará su amiga Alice…

― ¿Usted irá? ―preguntó Isabella antes de poder morderse la lengua. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si él iría? Entonces él torció la cabeza, mientras la contemplaba detenidamente por un par de segundos antes de responderle con toda la honestidad que podía en ese momento:

―Por tener otro tiempo como este con usted, iría.

Se quedaron mirando sin poder evitarlo, mientras el ambiente dentro del coche iba haciéndose demasiado cómodo para la seguridad de ambos. Fácilmente podrían quedarse allí dentro en compañía del otro durante el día, con tal de compartir esa cercanía tan cálida. Él se moría por seguir haciéndole preguntas, incluso moría por estirar su mano y alcanzar a tocar su rostro que se veía tan suave y delicado, mientras que ella debía contener el mismo deseo, esta vez para recorrer con sus dedos su creciente barba, pero no podía.

Fue ella la que salió del sopor en la que ambos cayeron, sacudiendo la cabeza y reacomodándose la bufanda que se aflojó cuando él puso la calefacción, sujetando el tirante de su morral, alistándose también para despedirse.

―Yo… le agradezco que me haya traído, pero creo que es momento de entrar. Mi madre debe estarse preguntando por qué no llego y no me gusta preocuparla.

―Tiene razón, no me gustaría que enviara a Kal-El en su búsqueda y me viera a mí como el culpable, haciéndome pagar. Quien sabe y saca a relucir la fuerza de los hijos de Kriptón ―bromeó, escondiendo su desazón por el hecho de tener que dejarla marchar. Ella sonrió, otra vez y puso una mano sobre la manija para abrir la puerta.

―Ha sido muy amable, se lo agradezco. Y la conversación ha sido muy amena…

―Nos seguiremos viendo…

―Yo espero que en otras condiciones. Deseo que su esposa responda pronto a los tratamientos.

Y ahí estaba, la realidad dándole de cachetadas al músico y jalándole el pelo a la enfermera en castigo por haber puesto sus ojos y sus pensamientos en alguien que era prohibido para el otro.

Sin esperar respuesta de Edward, salió rápidamente del coche y se devolvió la cuadra y media que se habían pasado para aparcar frente al parque, mientras Edward se la quedaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba, con su última frase resonándole en los oídos.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se maldijo por el caos que estaba formándose en su cabeza y en su corazón… porque su corazón estaba peligrosamente cerca de anclarse a ciertos ojos cuya dueña acababa de bajarse de su coche. Entonces inspiró profundo y reparó en el leve aroma a lavanda que quedó suspendido en el aire.

―Isabella… ―murmuró, imaginándosela en medio de una plantación de lavandas, corriendo en medio de estas flores. Incluso podía imaginarse la melodía de esas imágenes…

Maldiciendo en voz baja, y saliendo de su ensoñación, puso el motor del auto en marcha y se dirigió hasta su casa, desde donde recogió ropa para irse rumbo al departamento de soltero, donde últimamente se sentía más cómodo.

En tanto Isabella al entrar en su apartamento, encontró a su madre con la regadera en las manos, vertiendo agua sobre las plantas de interior que adornan la sala.

―Mi niña ha llegado ―comentó Renée, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado de la puerta por donde ella acababa de entrar―. Ven a darme un beso, mi niña.

Isabella se deshizo del bolso, la bufanda y el abrigo antes de acercarse a su tierna madre y darle un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo reír a la mujer.

―Hola mamá. Demoré porque me entretuve… con el esposo de una paciente.

―Está bien, mi niña ¿Ha estado todo bien? ¿Vas a desayunar? ―preguntó Renée, acariciando el rostro de su hija. Ella la sostuvo sobre su mejilla y disfrutó del calor maternal, reparador y reconfortante.

―No mamá, me voy directo a la cama. Me levantaré para almorzar y después me reunirme con Alice. Quiere que la acompañe a comprarse algo de ropa para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

― ¡Es cierto! Debo ponerme a trabajar en su pastel de cumpleaños

―Sabes que los adora ―volvió a besar la mejilla de su adorada madre ahora en señal de despedida―. Nos vemos al rato.

―Ve a descansar mi niña.

Sonriendo y pensando en las compras que iba a tener que hacer para montar el pastel de cumpleaños de Alice, y sabiendo que tendría que hacer uno igual para su hermano Marcus, siguió en su tarea de hidratar sus verdes plantas que daban vida a la sala del apartamento, mientras Isabella se dejaba caer en su cama y recordaba lo que fue la última media hora dentro del coche de ese hombre… quería cerrar los ojos e imaginarse una realidad completamente diferente a la que pisaba en ese momento, donde ambos coincidían y eran perfectamente libres de dejar que las cosas fluyeran y ocurrieran, justo como debía de ser…

―Pero la vida no es justa ―murmuró con pena, quitándose el uniforme azul de trabajo antes de enfundarse en su pijama de franela con estampado de patitos amarillos. Al menos, pensó metiéndose bajo las colchas, en sus sueños podría montar un mundo totalmente ideal para ella, junto al guapo hombre que últimamente se estaba colando en todas sus fantasías, en su mente y lo más peligroso, estaba filtrándose en su corazón.

*oo*

―Bueno, ¿estás preparada para responder a mis preguntas?

― ¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó Isabella como si nada, mirando algunos vestidos de su estilo, que podían irle bien para la dichosa fiesta. Sabía sobre qué preguntas Alice estaba a punto de avasallarla.

La chica de melena negra se cruzó de brazos y estrechó sus ojazos pardos, esperando que su amiga Isabella se dignara a mirarla. Levantó el vestido color lavanda con escote el V para que la cumpleañera le diera su aprobación, pera esta increíblemente pasó de eso y apretó sus delgados labios pintados de color cereza.

― ¿Qué pasa con el amigo de Jasper, eh?

―A qué… a qué te refieres ―susurró, mirándola de reojo. Alice gruñó y golpeó el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón con frustración.

― ¡Me refiero a cómo se miraban! ¡Dios, Isa, eso fue tan potente! ―puso una mano sobre su pecho, como reanimando lo que ella sintió como mera espectadora cuando vio el contacto entre su amiga y el músico―. Nunca me había percatado de la atracción a ese nivel…

― ¡De qué hablas, por Dios! ―respondió Isabella, defendiéndose. Estaba nerviosa porque no había sido consciente de que fuera tan notorio lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por Edward. Aun así siguió firme en su postura ―Él es el esposo de una de las pacientes, amigo de tu novio o lo que sea Jasper, nada más. Fue muy amable y…

―No soy tonta, Isabella, te conozco.

―Escúchame, Alice, no ha pasado nada de lo que te estás imaginando, ni… ni va a pasar… yo… ―sacudió la cabeza como ordenando sus ideas, aferrando sus manos al morral que llevaba cruzado al cuerpo― es casado, y yo estoy lejos de… de involucrarme con alguien así.

―Te miraba como un bobo, Isa ―terció Alice, manteniendo su punto― te miraba como si fueras una criatura de otro mundo, como de esas que te quitan el aliento _._ Además, Jasper me contó algunas cosas...

― ¿Algunas cosas?

―Como la relación que lleva o llevaba con su esposa. Él nunca creyó que ella era la mujer para su amigo, no porque ella fuera una bruja ni nada parecido, pero simplemente Edward no estaba ni está loco de amor por la escritora. Se casó porque... pensó que era lo que tenía que hacer entonces, pero…

― ¿Por qué me estás contando esto, eh? ―colgó el vestido lila en el perchero con más fuerza de lo necesario, mirando a Alice con enfado, rozando en el enojo―. ¡Dime! ¿Para ilusionarme? ¡Pues no lo haré! Además, apenas y hemos cruzado un par de palabras. Ha sido muy amable, sí, pero nada más. Así que no pienses más allá de lo que en realidad es.

―Pero estás sintiendo algo, Isa, te conozco… ―susurró y torció su boca. Isabella puso sus manos en jarra sobre sus estrechas caderas en señal de defensa.

― ¡¿Y?!

―Amiga… —Alice se le acercó y la abrazó, consiguiendo que Isabella dejara caer sus muros de protección, porque sencillamente frente a ella no los necesitaba. Alice era su hermana, aunque ni el apellido ni la sangre corroboraran ese hecho. Simplemente se querían con ese amor incondicional, mismo amor que llevaba a Alice a preocuparse por Isabella y su corazón tan expuesto. ¿A caso no podía tocarle un hombre apuesto, honesto y cien por ciento disponible para ella?

―No quiero pensar en… algo que es totalmente imposible ―Isabella se apartó agradecida del abrazo de Alice e inspiró hondo, dándose ánimo―. Además, es verdad lo que te dije, él no ha sido nada más que respetuoso y atento conmigo. No ha habido ninguna otra clase de acercamiento entre ambos que… pueda verse o interpretarse de otro modo, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

― ¿Y esta mañana, cuando te llevó a tu casa en su coche?

―Fue eso, nada más. Bueno, hablamos, me preguntó sobre mi trabajo y algunos detalles hogareños. Le hablé de Kal-El

―Por supuesto ―murmuró Alice, rodando los ojos, pero Isabella continuó sin prestarle atención.

―Le pregunté sobre su trabajo, que es muy interesante. Es todo, no hay más… ―se miró los dedos de las manos que jugueteaban con la correa de su morral― también le desee que su esposa pudiera recuperarse luego.

―La esposa, gran detalle…

―Basta Alice ―Pasó Isabella los dedos por su cabello―. Dejemos ese tema aquí, porque no va a ningún lado.

―Solo prométeme una cosa: si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, confiarás en mí.

― ¡¿Si pasa algo?! ¡¿De qué hablas…?!

― ¡Solo prométemelo! ¡Por favor, Alice! Antes ya me escondiste asuntos importantes que estaban ocurriéndote y casi te pierdo, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. ¡Prométemelo!

A la insistencia de su amiga y recordando sobre lo que Alice hacía referencia, asintió Isabella detenidamente y esta vez fue ella quien abrazó a su hermana del alma.

―Bien, nena, ahora vamos a buscar el atuendo perfecto para ti. Tienes que deslumbrar tanto como yo.

― ¿Es eso posible? ―preguntó con ironía, volviendo a sacar el vestido lila de donde lo había dejado―. ¿Entonces, qué te parece este?

―Estaría perfecto si se tratara de una fiesta de quince o el cumpleaños de mi abuela ―se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó de regreso en el perchero, agarrándola de la mano para llevarla a otro sector de la tienda, donde estaban los vestidos más osados.

Cuando vio a su amiga tomar un vestido, nada acorde a su estilo, Isabella comenzó a negar vehementemente, mientras Alice sonreía maliciosa y asentía firmemente con la cabeza, dispuesta a meter a su amiga en ese vestido, que ya antes había visto en el aparador y que pensó sería perfecto para Isa.

―Quiero que disfrutes de mi fiesta, que te veas linda y que conozcas a alguien ―se le acercó y le habló en el oído―. Te apuesto que allí abajo ya está lleno de telarañas…

― ¿Allí abajo…? ―preguntó confundida. Dos segundos después abrió los ojos enormemente y se puso colorada como un tomate―. ¡Oh, Dios, Alice!

―Anda, llevémoslo al probador para que te lo pongas y veamos que tal… ―la arrastró otra vez de la mano hasta el sector de los probadores, donde ella se lamentó en un gemido, mientras arrastraba los pies hacia los privados.

― ¡Diablos!

**oo**

 _Un hombre de ojos oscuros y misteriosos, vestido completamente de negro, la observaba de brazos cruzados inclinado sobre el quicio de la puerta, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con hambre y lascivia. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano sobre su espesa barba negra donde se dejaban ver algunas canas, al igual que en su cabello ondulado y siempre en desorden._

 _Sonreía con malicia cuando ella se quejaba y tiraba de sus manos atadas con la intención de soltarse, pero para él es espectáculo estaba en todo su apogeo, cuando la veía presa, totalmente cautiva ante sus deseos._

 _Enderezándose, caminó lentamente hacia una mesa de madera oscura, sobre la cual un candelabro de plata sostenía tres velas rojas, encendidas, tomando él uno de esos cirios y acercándola hasta el cuerpo desnudo y sometido de la joven que se quejaba. Y mientras sonreía, inclinaba el objeto encendido para que la cera caliente derretida cayera sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, provocándole dolor._

 _―Suéltame… te lo suplico…_

 _―Aguanta, mi Bella… concéntrate en la mezcla entre el dolor y el placer…_

 _―No puedo más…_

 _―Sí que puedes, Bella. Por mi lo harás ―se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron pegados a los de ella―. ¿Verdad, Bella mía?_

 _―Lo que sea por ti ―susurró ella, sometida, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el ardor de la llama que directamente quemaba su piel, gritando de dolor._

 _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para suplicar ser soltada, otro rostro diferente al de un principio la observaba con una mezcla de ruego, dolor y amor, que a ella le hizo olvidar la quemazón que ardía en un punto sensible de su piel. Esta vez los ojos oscuros eran sustituidos por unos ojos verdes pardos, luminosos y transparentes que hicieron calmar su ansiedad._

 _―Déjame ayudarte. Deja que te desate y seremos libres… ―susurró el músico, con esa voz suave y tranquilizadora que a ella la hizo sentir segura._

Ese fue el momento que Isabella despertó, sobresaltada, sentándose de un golpe sobre su cama, después de ese sueño tan confuso, donde se mezclaban un montón de cosas que ella quisiera olvidar. Aunque lo único rescatable de aquella pesadilla, era el último rostro que llegó a darle calma, dispuesto a salvarla. Pero aquello no era más que un sueño sobre el que no podía hacerse ilusiones pues era imposible…

―No eres libre… y quizás yo tampoco ―susurró, suspirando y mirando el atrapa sueños que colgada desde su techo, el que giraba discretamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Damas, paso super rapidito para dejarles el capítulo (El trabajo... algunas de ustedes sabe lo esclavizante que puede ser a veces...).**

 **Gracias a todas por las lecturas, los comentarios y mensajes. No saben cuánto me alegran!**

 **Un beso a mi super equipo como siempre.**

 **A leer chicas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Las enfermeras empezaron a cuchichear y a sonreír coquetas cuando el atractivo doctor Ananías pasó por su lado con su radiante y seductora sonrisa de siempre, y con aquel caminar seguro y arrasador entre las féminas que lo hacía merecedor del primer lugar en el listado de doctores sexis del hospital.

Con la seguridad que le da el puesto, se desplaza por los pasillos de la clínica, puntualmente por los corredores del piso cuatro, su sector favorito, en donde están las enfermeras más profesionales y más guapas del lugar, según lo que él mismo dice.

Bueno, todas las enfermeras al verlo llegar sonreían como bobas, intentando llamar su atención. Todas menos una, que concentrada, observa los exámenes que debe llevarle a su doctor en jefe, sobre el caso de un niño con hepatitis. Ignorando a las chicas que pululan cerca de él, el buen doctor Ananías se acercó directamente a Isabella y se recostó sobre el mesón, justo donde ella está mirando dichos exámenes.

―¿Te das cuenta lo injusta que es la vida?

Isabella aparta la mirada de los papeles y mira al doctor, alzando una ceja.

―Lo es, pero puntualmente ¿a qué se refiere?

―Al reventón en honor a tu amiga Alice ―suspiró con pesar, jugueteando con el estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello―. Recibí una invitación que en mi vida hubiera rechazado, pero no puedo ir. Tengo dos cirugías que atender, ¿lo puedes creer?

―La vida no es justa ―reiteró, sonriendo y volviendo a poner su vista en los papeles, haciéndoles notas a pie de página.

―¿Tú irás, querida amiga?

―Si no lo hago, me haría la ley del hielo de por vida. Y lo hago por ella, no me gustan las salidas de noche y las fiestas… nada de eso.

Eleazar se quedó mirando el perfil angelical de Isabella y ahogó un suspiro, ya que hombres como él, no se daban el lujo de andar suspirando, muy por el contrario, iban por la vida rugiendo o ronroneando.

―¿Podré entender algún día cómo es que una chica como Alice es tu mejor amiga, cuando son diametralmente diferentes?

―Es una buena pregunta ―respondió ella, no pudiendo evitar reírse, porque eso era algo que todo el mundo que las conocía, se preguntaba. Pero para Isabella era suficiente el cariño que se tenían y la confianza que podía depositar en ella.

Mientras ella se reía con las bromas del doctor Ananías y sus comentarios divertidos, con quien ahora se sentía relajada pues habían dejado claros los límites entre ambos, desde una esquina un par de ojos verde pardo la observaban con un sentimiento que rozaba en los celos. El café que sostenía entre una de sus manos no quemaba tanto como aquella nueva emoción que recientemente estaba conociendo… por una mujer que no era su esposa, a la cual acompañaba cada día esperando que algo la hiciera reaccionar. Y él estaba aterrado de que eso ocurriera pues entonces dimensionaría la realidad sobre la que estaban pisando sus sentimientos.

―Edward.

El aludido se sobresaltó cuando el doctor Patrick Gerandy lo saludó, pillándolo desprevenido observando a la pareja de profesionales que seguía riendo, ignorándolo. Debiendo dejar de lado el espionaje, miró al doctor a quien saludó con un apretón de manos, acompañándolo hacia el cuarto de su mujer.

Isabella no había visto a Edward durante todo lo que llevaba de noche, pensando en que quizás había decidido quedarse en su casa, sintiendo una leve tristeza dentro de su pecho. Suspiró entonces e hizo una mueca con la boca, mientras miraba la punta del lápiz distraídamente.

―Veo que mi amiga Isabella no está prestándome atención...

―Oh, yo… —sacudió la cabeza y lo miró al doctor Ananías con arrepentimiento, habiendo olvidado por un segundo que él estaba allí―. Lo siento. ¿Me decía?

―Lo correcto es "me decías". Recuerda que somos amigos y los amigos se tutean.

―Es verdad.

―Bueno, decía que para resarcirme de no poder estar en el evento de Alice, las invitaré al mejor y más caro restaurante de esta ciudad.

― Es a Alice a la que tienes que invitar, no a mí.

―No querré hacer mal tercio. La he visto con su novio, y seguro tendré que extender la invitación para él, entonces para no desentonar, tú tendrías que ser mi pareja, ¿no te parece?

―Uhm… no sé…

Ella no quería que eso pareciera una cena de cita doble porque no lo era. Ella no era la cita del doctor Ananías, muy claro lo había dejado ella cuando le concedió un voto de confianza. Pero él simplemente quería que Isabella se relajara a su lado y quizás más adelante…

―Nada de " _no sé_ ". Está hecho. Simplemente haremos coincidir los horarios cualquier día de la semana, ¿te parece? ¡Anda, di que sí!

Ella lo miró y sonrió cuando lo vio expectante a la espera de su resolución, por lo que claudicó y aceptó la invitación

―Vale, será genial

―Claro que sí, Isabella. Ahora me voy que estamos listos para un nuevo trasplante ―le apretó el brazo y le guiñó un ojo al despedirse ―Nos vemos pronto.

Cuando el cirujano cardiovascular Bella inspiró y giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro a hacia el sector del pasillo hacia donde daban los cuartos, pensando en una excusa para ir a la habitación 506 y verlo… pero no podía hacer eso. Esa noche otra de las chicas cubriría ese sector y no tenía un pretexto para llegar allí con la idea de siquiera verlo dormir.

Suspiró, cerrando la carpeta de cartón donde había metido los exámenes y con la cabeza gacha se dirigió al privado, donde había una especia de cocina pequeña, en donde se preparó un café y se sentó a pensar y a suspirar, dejando que el rato pasara con lentitud.

Al llegar aquella mañana a su casa, después de su último día de turno nocturno, se encontró con su tío Marcus sentado a la mesa, degustando de un contundente desayuno que Renée había preparado para él. Isabella dejó un beso en la frente de su tío, quien no podía hablar porque tenía la boca llena, acercándose enseguida a su madre a quien le dio como siempre un sonoro beso en mejilla.

―¿Vas a desayunar, mi niña?

―Sí, ma' –respondió Isabella sentándose la mesa, justo frente a su tío, quien limpia su boca de los retos de dulce que pudieran quedar en su boca. Le sonrió cuando volvió a cortar otra rebanada de pastel y ponerla en su plato ―¿Has estado bien tío?

―Muy bien sobrina ―hizo una pausa para beber café antes de agregar ―anoche me comprometí con mi hermanita a venir y desayunar con ella y pues aquí estoy.

―Más bien lo tentó el hecho de que habría pastel –intervino Renée dejando el tazón frente a su hija para que lo llenara de chocolate caliente

―Es un buen aliciente, no pueden negarlo –se defendió el cura a lo que Isabella sonrió, encontrando le toda la razón –Y dime, ¿Es esta noche el cumpleaños de Alice? ¿Será que esa alma descarriada se comprometa a visitarme en la iglesia?

―Sí a tu primera pregunta y me temo que es un rotundo no para la segunda. Te quiere y te respeta, pero sabes que no tiene buenas experiencias –comentó Isabella, revolviendo el chocolate mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba, pasándose las manos sobre su delantal o floreado que usaba a diario para no estropearse la ropa.

―Hay hombres malvados que se escudan detrás de un cuello clerical para abusar y no ser acusados –comentó la hermana del cura con tristeza, recordando lo que a Alice le ocurrió cuando era una niña y no entendía el por qué de que un cura manoseara sus partes íntimas.

―Es verdad. Lamento que por hechos como esos, jóvenes como Alice le den la espalda a Dios –admitió Marcus con pesar, pero enseguida suspiró y encarriló el tema de conversación –Pero dime ¿irás al cumpleaños de tu amiga, supongo, no?

―¿Crees que me dejaría faltar? Además, mañana es mi día libre, no tengo excusas para no ir.

―Mereces salir a divertirte, mi niña –acotó Renée extendiendo la mano con la intención de dar con el rostro de su hija, que salió a su encuentro disfrutando de la caricia tierna de la mano materna ―Trabajas mucho y no tienes distracciones. Ni siquiera un novio me has traído para conocer. ¿Cuándo será el día que eso pase, eh?

―Mamá... –comentó avergonzada la enfermera, mirando nerviosamente a su tío, que a su vez la observaba sobre la taza de la que bebía su café.

―Por cierto, tu tío vino a invitarme un retiro espiritual para el próximo fin de semana. Es un lugar hacia las montañas, por lo que no es muy alejado.

―Genial ma´ –exclamó alegremente Isabella y agradecida de haber cambiado el tema ―Me alegra que salgas con tus amigas de la iglesia.

―Iré yo además de otros sacerdotes. –Indicó el cura ―Le hará bien a tu madre, además ya sabes todo lo que la quieren las muchachas de la iglesia

―Por cierto, Marcus, mi niña y yo llenamos una bolsa de ropa para que la llevaras al hogar de niñas. Voy por ella –anunció Renée y se levantó rápidamente y con una agilidad poco convencional para alguien con su discapacidad visual.

Cuando el tío y su sobrina se quedaron a solas, este aprovechó de tocar un tema que lo tenía preocupado, esto desde la última vez que Isabella lo visitó en la parroquia.

―¿Ha estado todo en orden contigo, sobrina? Ya sabes, sobre lo que conversamos la última vez…

―Todo bien –carraspeó nerviosa ―no tienes de que preocuparte tío. No ha pasado nada y nada pasará respecto a eso.

―Me alegro que estés tan segura, hija. Ya sabes que es mejor alejarse de ese camino que a nada bueno te conduce. Ya llegará el hombre que dios tiene para ti en tus designios, ya verás.

Isabella se quedó en silencio y no agregó nada al comentario en buena fe de su tío. Se sentía mal por estarle ocultando información, pero no quería preocuparle, además nada había pasado fuera de los encuentros con el músico, que a ella la hacían preguntarse un montón de cosas y soñar otras tantas, sueños que incluso le avergonzaba recordar. Pero no podía evitarlo, menos aún cuando antes de dormir, dedicaba un poco de tiempo a buscar en Google algunas fotografías de este maestro, director y pianista.

Después de compartir por un rato más con su madre y su tío, se retiró a su dormitorio acercándose primero a Kal–el y verificar que estuviera todo en orden dentro de su micro hábitat. Enseguida en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, vio el vestido negro que si amiga Alice la persuadió de comprar, lanzando ella un suspiro pues no está a acostumbrada a llevar atuendos como ese. Al menos, pensó para su consuelo, solo lo usaría una noche y quien sabe después pudiera hacerle algunos arreglos para usarlo con más regularidad y para que no quedará olvidado en el fondo de su closet.

Horas más tarde y después de una larga y relajante ducha, Isabella se secó el cabello y lo peinó como pudo, pues con lo corto que lo llevaba, no le dejaba muchas opciones, quedando al menos brillante y suave. En seguida se maquillo con colores ligeros y nada recargados, demorando se menos de cinco minutos en aplicar crema facial, una leve capa de sombra en sus párpados, máscara de pestañas y labial. Enseguida se quitó la bata y se visto con ropa interior de encaje negro, medias de seda de mismo color, para finalmente cubrirse con el infame vestido: ajustado por el torso, abriéndose como plato hasta diez centímetros sobre las rodillas. Dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y delicados detalles metálicos adornaban el cuello y la cintura; para terminar, se calzó unos botines bajos de taco no muy alto, para enseguida mirarse al espejo y soltar un suspiro. Se era bien, no podía negarlo, pensó mientras se esparcía perfume a la altura del cuello.

Tomando su chaqueta de cuero negra, una pequeña cartera del mismo color y una pañoleta gris, salió de su cuerpo dirigiéndose al de su madre frente al suyo, a quien encontró leyendo alguna novela de amor en sistema _braille_.

―Creo que estoy lista para irme –anuncio, dejando sus pertenencias a los pies de la cama. Renée dejó el libro de lado y extendió sus brazos para arropar a su niña antes que se fuera.

―Hueles muy bien.

―Lavanda…. Lo de siempre.

―Tu favorito. –Se apartó y paso sus manos sobre la tela de, vestido, sonriendo –Apuesto a que te ves hermosa. Además, por la textura del traje, seguro tiene una linda caída y buena adherencia al cuerpo, ¿no?

―Se ve muy bien.

Renée volvió a acercársele a su hija, cogiendo a su niña por la cara besando ambas mejillas y su frente antes de dejarla marchar.

―Ve con cuidado, disfruta mucho y dile a Alice que mañana aquí la espero para darle su regalo.

―Así lo haré ―se levantó de la cama para acomodarse la pañoleta y colocarse la chaqueta. ―Por cierto, regresaré temprano. Así que no te preocupes.

―Como quieras, tan solo disfruta mucho mi niña.

―Adiós ma´, te quiero ―dijo al despedirse, cerrando la puerta de la recamara, para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del apartamento y enfundar sus pasos al departamento de su amiga, tomando un taxi para llegar allí.

Cuando Alice la vio en el umbral de su puerta, soltó una exultante exclamación y se le abalanzó al cuello de su amiga y enseguida se apartó, para darse una vuelta y mostrarle a Isabella su atuendo: un vestido rojo carmesí, pegado al cuerpo, con un tirante sujeto a su hombro y la falda que caía ajustada hasta la mitad de sus muslos desnudos. Sus zapatos de tacón aguja negros hacían juego con el cinturón de charol que envolvía su cintura y un collar de plata desde el que colgaba una brillante piedra negra, regalo de su hermano que vivía en la otra punta del país.

―¡Te ves soberbia, Alice! ―exclamó Isabella ― Tú sí que sabes llevar esos atuendos.

―Y tú te ves maravillosa. Te dije que ese vestido te sentaría con los accesorios correctos ―cerró la puerta de entrada a su casa y la llevó hasta la sala donde Jasper, visita habitual en ese lugar revisaba un mensaje de texto en su celular.

Al levantar la vista hacia ellas, sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a Isabella, la que no sabía bien por qué, se puso roja de vergüenza. Él sonrió y con delicadeza y respeto sobre todo, puso una mano sobre el brazo de Isabella, regalándole una sincera sonrisa para que la chica se relajara.

―Te ves increíble, Isabella ―dijo, mirando enseguida a la cumpleañera que a su lado asentía y sonreía en concordancia con él. La allegó a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura y rectificó ―Las dos se ven increíbles. Voy a tener que estar atento esta noche. Pero ahora, antes de salir, nos tomaremos una copa de champaña, ¿les parece?

Ambas asintieron y caminaron hasta la barra de la cocina hablando entre ellas con entusiasmo, mientras Jasper hacía los honores. Estaba tentado en enviarle una foto a su amigo para animarlo a ir a la fiesta, sobre la que se retractó de asistir en último momento. Jasper no quería hacer caer a su amigo en la tentación, aunque le molestaba en sobre manera que este no pudiera cortejar con libertad a la mujer que había sobresaltado en un nivel superior.

 _―Pero Tanya se comprometió en venir a acompañarla, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?_

 _―Iré a mi apartamento y me relajaré ahí un poco. Trataré de dormir, no sé… ―explicó el músico, cuando le informó que no iría a la fiesta._

El novio de la cumpleañera fue el encargado de llevarlas en su carruaje hasta el local donde Alice había rentado un sector privado para su celebración. En todo el meollo del sector universitario de la ciudad, y donde se encontraban los mejores antros, estaba "La Clave", un bar-discoteque de tres ambientes donde habían decidido celebrar. Allí, en el sector privado, justo en el segundo piso, se hallaban los amigos de la enfermera, quien al llegar fue recibida por un sinfín de vítores e invitaciones a brindar, en medio del sonido estridente de la canción de moda del momento.

Cuando Alice, envuelta en la celebración, vio a su amiga a un costado de la barra, sujetando su baso de primavera sin alcohol fuertemente, mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados. Entonces se le acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le habló firmemente.

―Quiero que te relajes y disfrutes, ¿entendido? No quiero verte retraída como conejillo asustado, ¿está bien? Aquí hay un montón de gente que conoces y otro montón por conocer, así que disfruta, ¿vale?

Isabela mordió su labio y tras suspirar pesadamente, asintió. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y guiada hasta la pista de baile con su galán, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y las luces laser de todos los colores que estallaban en la repleta pista de baile.

Volvió a suspirar y se acercó a un grupo de colegas del hospital que hablaban de las ultimas copuchas del trabajo, mientras Isabella nerviosa miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro, asustada, pensando en que en cualquier momento una sombra del pasado reaparecería, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella aparecía por lugares como esos.

 _"Pero eso fue en el pasado, Isabella…"_ se autor reprendía, intentando volver a la conversación con su grupo de amigos y relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

Después de una media hora y cuando ellos se aburrieron de conversar, se fueron a la pista de baile a unirse con el resto, pasando Isabella de esa idea, volviendo hacia el sector de la barra, donde se quedó sola bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su bebida. Sacó de su cartera su teléfono y jugueteando con él se dio cuenta de un mensaje que el doctor Ananías le había hecho llegar hace unos minutos, preguntándole cómo estaba la fiesta sin él.

Isabella le respondió que estaba todo muy bien, pero que ella estaba sola en la barra bebiendo una primavera sin alcohol, recibiendo respuesta casi inmediata del doctor, quien refunfuñaba mediante texto sobre el hecho que estuviera sola y bebiendo algo sin alcohol, tentándose a dejar al paciente tirado sobre la mesa de operaciones e ir hasta ella para hacerle compañía.

Ella se rió frente a la respuesta y le reenvió un mensaje, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, que desde ahora iba a divertirse con el resto de los chicos. Cuando leyó el "por favor, hazlo" que le envió Eleazar, guardó el teléfono y le pidió al barman que le sirviera uno igual, esta vez con dos dedos de pisco. Y mientras esperaba, un hombre rubio, muy alto y delgado se le acercó, esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, mientras hacía girar en el whisky y tintinar lo hielos en su vaso. Ella se apartó un paso y él acortó esa distancia, volviendo a acercársele.

―Apuesto que también eres enfermera…

―Por qué lo pregunta ―respondió insegura.

―Porque aquí hay pura gente que trabaja con enfermos… y sangre ―le guiñó el ojo e Isabella se puso blanca como papel comenzando a sentir el sudor frio en su espalda. No le gustaba el rostro perfecto de ese hombre ni esa sonrisa avasalladora, mucho menos la cercanía que estaba obligando a mantener con él.

Cuando el barman puso el trago que Isabella pidió sobre la barra, esta lo tomó y con la intención de irse rápido de allí dio un paso al costado, sintiendo el agarre fiero de ese hombre, que la miraba como si ella fuera algo comestible, incluso se dio el lujo de pasar la lengua por sus labios.

―Por ese sector hay baños… ―murmuró el hombre acercándose a su oído ―¿No te gustaría encerrarte allí conmigo?

Entonces ella en un impulso, empapó el rostro del hombre con su coctel de frutas y mientras este soltaba maldiciones contra ella, se echó a correr escalera abajo hasta dar con la salida, donde afuera, al aire frio de la noche y escondida de todo mundo, intentó tranquilizarse.

Afirmó su espalda contra la fría muralla de cemento y alzó el rostro, inhalando el aire frio una y otra vez antes de prepararse para entrar y despedirse de su amiga, a la cual inventaría alguna excusa para su pronta salida de allí. Estaba pensando en eso cuando otra vez, una mano aferró su antebrazo, sobresaltándola y haciendo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse esta vez con una mirada ansiosa y preocupada que ella no esperaba ver allí.

**oo**

 _"Estás loco, vas a perderte la mejor juega de tu vida_ " leyó Edward el último mensaje de su amigo Jasper, que intentaba persuadirlo de ir a la fiesta. Edward bufó y lanzó el teléfono al otro lado del sofá, acomodándose sobre este después de haber bebido una taza de café bien cargada mientras de fondo sonaba el demo que sus alumnos en la sinfónica habían gravado de una de sus composiciones y que habían hecho llegar para él, con una nota de apoyo por el momento que estaba viviendo.

Había aprovechado de ir a su casa y ver que las cosas allí estuvieran en orden. Se encontró con la asesora del hogar que a diario iba a hacer aseo y a cuidar la casa, conversando un rato con ella antes de tomar algunas cosas y salir rumbo a su apartamento.

Al pasar fuera del bar "La Clave", que era el lugar donde se haría la fiesta de la chica de su amigo y que coincidentemente quedaba a dos cuadras de donde se encontraba su apartamento de soltero, no pudo evitar mirar a la gente que iba ingresando para ver si se encontraba con la presencia de la mujer estaba intentando sacar de su sistema.

No había podido olvidar la rabia que lo carcomió cuando la noche anterior la vio hablando distendidamente con ese doctor, que a simple vista quería algo más que una simple amistado con ella.

 _"Maldito sea"_ fue lo que le deseó al doctor ese por tener la suerte que para él estaba vetada.

Mientras oía el solo de trompeta que destacaba sobre el piano y los instrumentos de cuerdas, pensó irremediablemente en ella y en el momento que compartieron dentro de su coche. Su rostro blanco, simétrico y femeninamente delicado, la manera en que abría sus ojos verde agua con desmesura cuando algo la impresionaba o cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligero cuando algo la avergonzaba, cuestión que ocurría a menudo.

Amó responder a sus preguntas y que ella respondiera a las que él le hizo con tal de conocerla un poquito más. Pero así como amó esos pequeños detalles junto a ella, odió que el tiempo corriera tan rápido y que para ambos fuera casi imperdonable ese tipo de intimidad. Odió no tener la libertad de estar cerca de ella como él deseaba y odiaba no tener la certeza de lo que ella sentía, si era algo similar o parecido a lo que él padecía cuando estaba cerca suyo, o simplemente era un mal que lo corroía a él solamente. Algo le decía que no, que a ella la afectaba tanto como a él su cercanía y eso era lo que más odiaba, no poder cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos.

Un bocinazo a lo lejos hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, desviando sus ojos hacia la puerta de salida. Mordió el labio y pensó que ir a dar una vuelta, solo un vistazo al lugar no tendría nada de malo, por lo que no pensó más y se levantó, acercándose a la pecha y colándose un chaquetón negro sobre su sweater de alpaca gris, y cerciorándose que las llaves de la puerta estuvieran en el bolsillo, salió rumbo al bar aquel, con la intención de saber cómo lo estaba pasando su amigo.

Rio con tristeza cuando se vio mintiéndose a sí mismo, pues él sabía el por qué se dirigía a ese lugar. Su objetivo era uno y se trababa de Isabella. Nada tenía que ver su amigo ni mucho menos la cumpleañera.

Caminó tranquilo las dos cuadras de ese sector bohemio, donde los muchachos iban y venían con la intención de divertirse sin notar el viento helado que soplaba ligero. Edward había levantado la solapa de su abrigo y había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos mientras atravesaba las calles, hasta que quedó en frente de la puerta de acceso, inspirando profundamente con la intención de entrar, cuando una imagen lo dejó estático. Por la misma puerta de acceso, una chica de corto cabello castaño salía rápidamente, a simple vista sobresaltada por algo, girando hacia un costado del local, que daba a un callejón pequeño y oscuro, propensamente peligroso. Entonces él sin pensarlo caminó hasta allí y al girar a la esquina la vio, con sus espalda afirmada contra el frio concreto, con su rostro alzado y sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera intentando calmarse por algo.

Sin darse cuenta caminó hasta ella y la tomó levemente por el brazo, sobresaltándola sin querer, pero viendo un destello de alivio en esos ojos abiertos que eran iluminados por la solitaria farola de luz amarillenta que apenas iluminaba el callejón.

―¿Se siente bien? ―susurró preocupado. Ella parpadeó rápidamente.

―Usted… vino… ―dijo Isabella sin pensarlo. Entonces Edward torció la boca y se acercó un poco más a ella.

―Venía… venía a saludar a la cumpleañera y para excusarme de no poder quedarme. Tenía que agradecerle la invitación.

―Bueno… arriba está muy entretenido, así que…

―¿Si está tan entretenido, qué hace aquí afuera? Parece estarse recuperando de un mal momento o algo… ¿se siente bien? ―reiteró entonces su primera pregunta.

Ella bajó el rostro hasta el suelo y arrugó su frente con disgusto, como recordando algo nada agradable.

―No me gusta venir a estos lugares, a fiestas como estas. Siempre que pasa algo, no sé cómo reaccionar.

―No sé muy bien a lo que se refiere, pero si no le gusta, pues simplemente no hubiera venido.

―Es el cumpleaños de Alice, que es como mi hermana ―explicó, sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos al ansioso músico, que deseaba saber si algo malo le había pasado ―Me hubiera hecho la ley del hielo de por vida si no venía.

―¿Y qué hará ahora, volverá a entrar? ―preguntó él, y ella se alzó de hombros, apenas levantando un poco los ojos para preguntarle:

―¿Usted entrará?

―No sé… depende. Tampoco soy cliente habitual de lugares como estos.

―No me puedo imaginar a un concertista en un antro como este ―murmuró divertida, relajando a Edward que no pudo evitar reírse con ella. ―Pero vino, puede entrar, no pierda el viaje.

―No he perdido ningún viaje, mi apartamento queda a dos cuadras de aquí, cerca de la universidad. ―Entonces él mordió su labio y la pregunta salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo ―¿Quiere acompañarme hasta allí? Hay café de grano recién hecho y música ligera con la que se puede conversar.

Obviamente que ella diría que no, pensó sintiéndose estúpido por no frenar sus impulsos. ¿Por qué ella iba a querer irse con él, que era un desconocido, a un lugar solitario donde iban a estar ellos solos? " _Soy un estúpido, soy un…"_

―Está bien.

La respuesta en susurro que Isabella dio, iluminó el rostro del músico e hizo que su sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La ilusión de lo prohibido palpitó dentro de él al igual que su corazón, que martilleaba a gran velocidad.

Entonces le indicó el camino a seguir, caminando tranquilamente por las calles húmedas, mientras Isabella le hablaba de su amiga, que seguro no la extrañaba pues cuando iba a esos lugares, Alice caía en una especie de trance que la hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Edward comentó entonces de la buena dupla que harían con Jasper, pues le iban bien esos lugares alocados.

―¿Usted vive en este apartamento? ―preguntó Isabella mirando hacia el ático al final del viejo edificio cuando finalmente y al cabo de diez minutos llegaron allí.

―No. Mi casa está en el sector residencial de las lomas ―respondió incómodo. ―Este es mi apartamento de soltero donde prefiero venir ahora. Pero vamos, acompáñeme ―le dijo, tocándole levemente el hombro para invitarla a entrar por el portón de madera.

Subieron por el viejo ascensor hasta el último piso, abriendo ágilmente Edward la puerta para hacerla pasar. En el ambiente seguía sonando el demo de sus alumnos con acordes clásicos mezclados con algo de jazz y la tenue luz iluminaba parcialmente la estancia, dándole un entorno acogedor. Probablemente todo eso hizo que Isabella entrara al lugar y se pusiera a observar el inmueble con asombro, hasta que sus ojos dieron con el piano de pared, del que Edward le había hablado la última vez. Sobre este, una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro descansaba, alcanzándola ella entre sus manos para mirarla más de cerca.

―Es mi madre ―respondió Edward. Bella arrugó la frente y lo miró confundida.

―Pensaba que la señora que siempre iba al hospital lo era.

―Pues no lo es ―rectificó con tensión, acercándose a ella después de haberse quitado el abrigo. ―Esme se hizo cargo de mí cuando fui niño. Mi madre es ella, Elizabeth.

―Es muy hermosa ―comentó Isabella, dedicando atención a los detalles de la fotografía, donde la joven madre del músico posaba para la cámara, sentada sobre la hierba que se extendía sobre el campo.

―¿Le sirvo café? O prefiere algo más fuerte… creo que tengo vino…

―Café está bien ―respondió ella, dejando el retrato en su lugar para después recorrer ligeramente las teclas del piano desde la primera a la última, sonriendo emocionada. Enseguida miró hacia la cocina por sobre el mesón que hacía la división, esperando que su anfitrión no se molestara por estarle metiendo mano a su instrumento musical.

Pero contrario a molestarse, Isabella no podía imaginarse la tremenda emoción y la satisfacción que recorría las terminaciones nerviosas de Edward por tenerla pululando en su apartamento. Que toqueteara todo lo que quisiera, que preguntara todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero que por favor no le pidiera llevarla a su casa, no todavía. Necesitaba compartir con ella un poco más para soportar el martirio que lo rodeaba.

Llevó los dos tazones humeantes hacia la mesa de centro y la invitó a sentarse. Antes de eso, Isabella se quitó la pañoleta y la chaqueta de cuero, dejando ver su lindo vestido que casi no había podido lucir. No se dio cuenta que Edward tuvo que tragar grueso y obligarse a mantener el control cuando la vio con aquel vestido, pensando que nadie más que ella podía lucir algo tan sencillo con tanta espectacularidad.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué se refugia en este lugar, teniendo seguro una linda y amplia casa en el mejor sector de la ciudad? ―quiso saber ella, sin medir su capacidad de filtro, cuestión que a Edward le encantó percibir, aunque había una cuestión que antes de responder a su pregunta quería zanjar.

―Responderé a eso si dejas de tratarme de usted. Tengo treinta y tres años, ni que fuera tan mayor. Yo prometo hacer lo mismo y responder a todas tus preguntas.

―Me parece ―acordó ella sonriendo y tomando el tazón de café entre sus manos, soplando sobre este para evitar quemarse. Se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas dobladas, mirando directo a Edward, que se había acomodado de costado también, para no perderse detalle alguno de su invitada.

―Bueno, estoy aquí porque en medio de todo lo que estoy viviendo, me parece que este lugar me acoge más que esa casa, que es muy grande y cómoda. Se siente muy vacía la verdad… ―murmuró con pena, mirando el líquido oscuro dentro de su humeante tazón.

Pensó por unos segundos en esa respuesta que traía algo de verdad, pero no era la única razón, ni la más poderosa, porque Isabella no podía imaginarse el martirio que para el músico significaba ahora esa casa, en donde todo le gritaba y le enrostraba la traición que estaba cometiendo, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, traicionaba a su esposa con sus sentimientos volcados hacia otra mujer que no era ella.

―¿Y no echa de menos su trabajo… tu trabajo, digo? ―preguntó en voz baja Isabella. Edward levantó la vista y sonrió, no alcanzando el gesto a iluminar sus ojos.

―Es más que un trabajo, Isabella, es mi vía de escape, y últimamente ando necesitando más que nunca de una salida alternativa

―Por qué lo dice ―susurró asustada.

―No estoy en condiciones de responder esa pregunta ahora.

―Lo siento… ―se inclinó hacia la mesa de centro para dejar la taza de café ―no quiero molestar con mis preguntas. Quizás sea mejor que me…

―No, por Dios —susurró suplicante antes que si quiera ella lo llegara a decir, tomándola de la mano antes que ella hiciera otro movimiento para apartarse de él. Siguiendo sus impulsos, acarició en círculos el dorso de la muñeca con el pulgar, viendo otra vez el rubor hermoso sobre las mejillas de Isabella, que lo miraba como queriendo deducir lo que significaban sus palabras y aquellas caricias que parecía estaba disfrutando.

Muy lentamente, vio como ella regresó a su lugar en el sofá, sin quitar su mano de la de Edward, que seguía trazando círculos con sus dedos. Relajándose, puso su cabeza sobre el respaldo y se quedó mirando por unos momentos el rostro sereno de Edward, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y un montón de preguntas cruzaron su mente.

―Siempre he sentido curiosidad sobre los movimientos que hacen los directores de orquestas con los brazos… ya sabes ―y alzando el brazo desocupado, hizo movimientos al aire que hicieron reír a Edward.

Le explicó con toda la sencillez que pudo: con la mano derecha, mano que por lo general solía tomarse la batuta, el directo marcaba lo que se denominaba "tempo", el rimo del compás y su velocidad, y con la izquierda se da la señal de la entrada a cada grupo de instrumentos o solistas, y principalmente con ambas manos, se indica la intensidad y el carácter de la obra. Si se abren mucho los brazos indica que intensifiquen el "forte" o la fuerza, o por el contrario, si se pide tocar más "piano" o despacio.

―Me gustaría verte alguna vez haciendo tu trabajo, frente a una orquesta. Ya he visto algunos videos de YouTube pero…

―¿Has buscado presentaciones mías en YouTube?

―Ejem… por curiosidad ―respondió y allí estaba otra vez el rubor brillante en su rostro, a lo que Edward no pudo sentirse sino halagado… y esperanzado.

―Bueno, lo que está sonando de fondo es una composición mía. Los chicos a quienes hago clases en la universidad gravaron este demo y me lo hicieron llegar para corregirlo.

―¿De verdad? ¡Dios, suena increíble!

―Sí, hicieron un buen trabajo. ―Admitió con orgullo y no por él, sino por el trabajo de sus jóvenes alumnos ―Hay que hacer unas correcciones, pero va muy bien encaminado.

―¿Crees que regresarás pronto a tu trabajo en la sinfónica y la universidad?

―Todo depende… de la evolución de Rose.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el recordatorio de que de por medio había una mujer en estado de coma tendida en una cama de hospital. ¿Pero qué había de malo que ellos estuvieron allí hablando como lo estaban haciendo? Nada en absoluto, si los sentimientos de ambos no estuvieran peligrosamente arraigándose a algo que los llevaría a la imprudencia, aunque honestamente a Edward en ese momento no le importaba nada más que la presencia de Isabella allí junto a él, y se odiaba por eso.

―¿Alguna vez has tenido la impresión de haber errado el camino por donde transitas en esta vida? ―preguntó Edward de la nada, fijando sus ojos en la delicada y blanca mano que seguía presa de la suya. Necesitaba decir, necesitaba explicarse aunque fuese un poco sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo con ella. ―Después de vivir una adolescencia espantosa, pensé que mi vida junto a Rosalie era todo a lo que podía aspirar respecto al… amor por alguien. Pero hasta hace poco supe que no, que debía de haber esperado…

―Por qué dices eso… ―otra vez Isabella susurró aquello, como con miedo de conocer la respuesta. Entonces él alzó sus ojos y miró a los de ella directamente, hablándole a través de ellos con todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir a vivía voz.

―Sabes por qué lo digo.

Entonces ella lo supo, en el fondo de su pecho y por como su corazón martillaba seguramente al unísono que el de Edward, que sostenía su mirada intensa hacia ella, sin perder de vista su reacción. Supo en ese momento que los sentimientos eran mutuos, que el desbarajuste en lo hondo de su pecho no lo había sobresaltado solo a él, sino que también a ella, lo sabía por la forma en que ella lo miraba. Y todas aquellas confirmaciones hacían la situación entre ambos mucho más peligrosa. Ahora Edward no sabría cuánto tiempo podría soportar mantener una distancia prudente de ella y lo peor era que sabía también que ella no lo rechazaría.

Bella se inclinó hacia la mesa de centro y con la mano desocupada tomó el tazón y bebió un poco del ahora tibio café para aclarar su garganta, todo ante la mirada cautelosa y atenta que Edward tenía frente a todos sus movimientos.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó y miró a Edward con ojos de disculpa, suplicando él en su interior que no le pidiera acercarla a su casa… no todavía. ―¿Crees que es una osadía pedirte que… _toques_ algo? ya sabes, no es habitual tener el privilegio de estar con un maestro…

El rostro de Edward se iluminó en una sonrisa y agradeció que ella haya querido aligerar el ambiente y haya deseado quedarse allí a pasar más tiempo con él.

―Querrás decir que _ejecute_ algo en el piano. Pues encantado ―dijo, y soltando la mano de Isabella tras un leve apretón, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el piano. La miró por sobre su hombro y la invitó con un movimiento de cabeza a sentarse junto a él en el banquillo.

Cuando ella lo hizo puso las manos sobre las teclas, sin llegar a presionarlas.

―Y ya que estoy atendiendo pedidos, ¿hay alguna pieza en especial que quisiera la dama escuchar?

―No sé…

―Mi repertorio va desde los Gun´s and Roses hasta Beethoven. Dudo que puedas pescarme desprevenido ―dijo en tono altivo, pero divertido.

Isabella puso una mano sobre su barbilla en actitud pensativa, hasta que se acordó de la música de unos dibujos animados que siempre vio de pequeña.

―Apuesto a que no te sabes la música característica de Snoopy… ―lo desafió y sonriendo Edward comenzó a aplastar las teclas correctas de manera que la melodía de Vince Guaraldi se hizo totalmente reconocible en el tema que ella pidió, "Linus and Lucy".

Pasaron un buen rato frente al piano, tanto que Edward no se daba cuenta cómo es que acababa con una canción para seguir con cualquier otra, desde piezas clásicas hasta temas con connotación rock o derechamente románticas, que Isabella oyó totalmente deslumbrada.

Parecía que el virtuosismo de este músico la tenía anonadada, pero era más que eso. Era ese sentimiento que se hacía más palpable dentro de ella, que como grandes manos iban aferrándose a su corazón que hasta hace un tiempo había dejado de creer por las circunstancias que la hicieron errar el camino en el pasado; mismos sentimientos que hacían mella en Edward, que no podía negar lo que sentía. Iba a ser imposible obviarlo a partir de esa noche.

De regreso al cómo sofá, entre risas y ambiente ligero, Isabella le agradeció a su anfitrión el concierto privado y tan variado que había brindado para ella. Él hizo una graciosa reverencia y ella no pudo esconder su risa.

La música del estéreo que hasta entonces había quedado relegada por los acordes del piano, llegó a su fin dejando el ambiente en silencio, solo con el sonido que se colaba a lo lejos desde la calle bohemia que parecía seguir en pleno apogeo, dejándolos a ellos en silencio. Parecía que había tanto que decir, pero era seguro que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo o qué decir.

Isabella entrelazó nerviosa los dedos de sus manos, observándoselos, absorbiendo la tensión que repentinamente se dejó caer en el ambiente.

―Hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien en una noche de juerga ―comentó ella después de un rato, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta ―Así que gracias… por haberme rescatado del antro ese.

―¿No te estás despidiendo, verdad? ―preguntó ansioso Edward, acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos, volviendo a tomar las manos de Isabella entre las suyas, la que aceptó sin chistar el tacto de las manos firmes del músico. ―No estoy preparado aún para dejarte ir...

Lentamente ella alzó sus ojos del par de manos ahora entrelazadas y miró a Edward, tratando de dilucidar el significado entre líneas de esa última oración.

―No te entiendo… ―admitió ella, queriendo tener más claridad sobre algo de lo que ella podía estar ya segura.

Entonces Edward arrugó su frente y meneó ligero la cabeza. Un nuevo y atrevido impulso se dejó escapar de él, llevándolo a soltar una de las manos y alzarla hasta el rostro de Isabella, la que enseguida cerró los ojos justo cuando él hizo contacto con la piel de su mejilla, alzando la comisura de sus labio casi imperceptiblemente, como disfrutando del roce, inclinando la cara hacia la tibio caricia, mientras Edward divagaba sobre lo suave que se sentía la piel de Isabella, tanto o más de lo que él había imaginado, pudiendo incluso percibir la misma fragancia floral que la vez pasada quedó suspendida en su coche cuando la dejó en su casa.

―Yo creo que sí lo entiendes. Además, dar respuesta a todas tus preguntas, sería develar muy pronto mis… sentimientos, y en el contexto en que todo se ha ido desarrollando entre nosotros…

Isabella abrió los ojos y se apartó de improviso y rápidamente. No había estado bien dejarse llevar por el tacto de Edward sobre su rostro, porque estaba en peligro serio de perderse. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, si se hubieran dado en otro momento…

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, sintiendo amargura, sobre todo cuando vio los ojos de Edward, que dejando caer su mano, le suplicaba que no lo dejara, que no se alejara, pero ella no podía seguir. Estaba tentando su suerte y la de Edward.

―Lo siento, pero las cosas entre nosotros ahora deben ser así ―hizo su resolución antes de arrepentirse, viendo cómo el rostro de Edward se contraía, escondiendo sus ojos tristes de los de ella, asintiendo levemente.

Ella tenía razón, de momento no podía darse las cosas entre ellos de otra manera que no fuera como amigos… ¿Pero hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta dónde soportarían impostar esa relación que distaba mucho de los sentimientos que los empujaban uno contra el otro? Edward no estaba seguro, todo era incierto para él, sobre todo cuando sentía que sus fuerzas y su voluntad iban en caída libre con lo que a Isabella se refería.

**oo**

A la mañana siguiente, la pequeña Jane se echó a correr por los pasillos hasta que encontró a su hermano hablando con un doctor de bata blanca, el que le sonrió cuando Edward se percató de la presencia de su pequeña hermana, alzándola en sus brazos para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Detrás de ella, aparecieron Carlisle y su esposa Esme, que como casi a diario, llegaban a hacerle compañía a su hijo.

―Me alegro que hayas podido descansar toda la noche, hijo ―le dijo Carlisle a Edward, cuando supo que Tanya, la amiga de Rose, se había quedado con ella la noche anterior para que él pudiera despejarse un poco. ―Tanya nos habló de una presentación a la que ibas a asistir…

―Sí… yo… uhm… —carraspeó nervioso, ante la atenta mirada de Esme que lo observaba con su mirada entornada, evaluándolo. ―Se trataba de un ensayo general en el auditorio de la universidad. Fue a puertas cerradas y me… me interesaba estar allí. Además me ayudó a despejarme, ya sabes…

―Hijo, poco a poco debes comenzar a retomar el ritmo de tu vida, no puedes quedarte las veinticuatro horas del día a los pies de la cama de tu mujer, esperando que despierte. Aquí hay gente monitoreándola que se comunicaran contigo cuando ocurra cualquier cosa.

―Lo sé ―admitió, bajando la vista, avergonzado, pues su padre no tenía como saber que esa no era la única razón por la que no quería moverse del hospital.

―Podrías haber ido a casa a pasar la noche allá.

―Mi apartamento está prácticamente frente a la universidad. No había razón para que fuera a otro lado…

―¡Podríamos haber visto una película de princesas, Edward! ―comentó su pequeña hermana, todavía entre sus brazos. Edward la miró y rodó los ojos, dejando un beso sobre su frente.

―En estos días iré para que veamos una de tus películas.

―¡Y podemos armar otro rompecabezas! ―exclamó ella, encantada de pasar tiempo haciendo sus cosas favoritas junto a su hermano.

―¿Y después del ensayo, qué hiciste? ―preguntó Esme, queriendo indagar sobre qué de raro estaba pasándole a Edward, qué era lo que estaba escondiendo.

―Me fui al apartamento, qué otra cosa iba a hacer ―respondió cortante, dándole a Esme una mirada reprobatoria, con la intención de que no siguiera metiéndose en sus asuntos. Esme le sostuvo la mirada, alzando su mentón, desafiándole y haciéndole ver que no claudicaría ante sus constantes intentos de hacerla sentir mal. Ella era su madre y estaba en todo el derecho de saber todo acerca de él.

Carlisle no era ignorante respecto a la forma tan tensa que solían relacionarse su esposa y su hijo mayor, habiéndole preguntado él a Esme el motivo de dicha tensión, explicándole ella que Edward había desarrollado una suerte de aversión por haberlo separado de su abuelo materno. Pero ese había sido el deseo de su amiga Elizabeth madre biológica de Edward, y el de Richard, su abuelo, que por su precaria condición económica que apenas le daba para vivir a él, no podría darle la educación que hubiese querido a su nieto, pues sus ganancias como leñador no eran muchas. Y por más que Carlisle había querido interceder en la relación de ambos, las cosas no cambiaban y Edward seguía manteniendo su muralla levantada frente a ella.

―Allí hay una máquina de dulces ―le dijo Jane a su hermano, tironeándole la chaqueta para llamar su atención, cuestión que Edward agradeció. ―¿Me llevas por dulces?

―¡Ey! ¿No te bastó con el postre? ―le preguntó Carlisle a su hija, jalándole juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se estremeció y riéndose, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermano.

―Es que quiero de esos dulces.

―Anda, vamos por esos dulces. Me hará bien un poco de azúcar ―comentó él, llevándosela al otro pasillo, en donde se encontraba una máquina expendedora de dulces.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la máquina, Edward se hurgó los bolsillos por unas monedas, mientras la niña sobre el vidrio del aparador le indicaba cual era el que quería. Entonces desvió sus ojitos hasta el final del pasillo y lanzó una exclamación de dicha.

―¡Es ella, la que me curó la rodilla! ―le dijo al hermano, tironeándole otra vez la chaqueta, entonces él miró hacia donde la niña le advertía, quedándose sorprendido y sin darse cuenta cuando la pequeña salió corriendo al encuentro con la enfermera que la había curado.

―Isabella… ―susurró, caminando hacia ella, viendo a la mujer agacharse y abrazar a su hermanita, tan feliz como la pequeña de reencontrarla. Cuando se reincorporó y vio a Edward se sobresaltó, pestañeando rápido. Entonces ató cabos: la mujer que hace unos días los había encontrado a ella y a Edward hablando en la entrada del hospital, era la misma mujer que llevaba a la niña el día que se calló y que ella curó.

―Eres su hermano ―susurró su conclusión, ignorando de momento a la pequeñita, que a su lado daba saltitos para ser tomada en cuenta.

—¡Él es Edward, mi hermano! ―intervino Jane, explicando ―Estábamos comprando dulces.

—Eso mismo ―repitió Edward, torciendo su boca, tomándole la mano a Jane, para que se tranquilizara. ―Pensé que era tu día libre…

―Lo era, pero una de mis colegas pidió licencia y me pidieron reemplazarla. Llegué a cubrir el turno hace poco, así que no es para tanto. Además no llegué tan tarde a casa, pude descansar bien ―comentó, sabiendo Edward bien ese detalle, pues él mismo fue el encargado de dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

―¡Edward, los dulces! ―protestó la hermana, tironeándolo hacia la máquina. ―¿Quieres dulces, Isabella?

Isabella se sonrió a la niña y caminó tranquilamente junto a los hermano hacia la máquina de dulces.

―¿Y tu amiga Alice, se comunicó contigo? ―preguntó Edward, mientras metía una moneda en la ranura de la máquina y su hermana seguía dando saltitos a su lado, indicándole con la manito cual era el que ella quería, sin prestar atención al diálogo de los mayores.

―Le dejé un mensaje calmándola cuando no me vio por ningún lado ―comentó Isabella, mirando con diversión a la niña ―Seguro Jasper la aplacó, o en otro momento hubiera salido detrás mío y me hubiera hecho regresar a la fiesta con ella.

―Es probable que por culpa de Jasper no se diera cuenta cuando te marchaste.

—Es verdad… —sonrió ella con diversión.

Entonces a lo lejos, se oyó una voz masculina que llamaba a la enfermera por su nombre, haciendo que ambos giraran sus ojos hacia el hombre alto de rostro risueño y atractivo que iba caminando hacia ellos con los ojos clavados en la enfermera, que se puso roja cual tomate. Edward la miró, arrugando el entrecejo y de vuelta al doctor que llegó hasta ellos, tomándola por el brazo y dejando un beso en su mejilla, apartándola de él.

El calor corporal de Edward aumentó en cuestión de segundos, olvidándose de donde y con quien estaba, a punto de ponerse en evidencia frente al tipo ese, a quien tuvo deseos de increparlo con algo más que palabras, sobre todo cuando ignorándolo, apartó a Isabella de su lado.

―Tengo todo listo para nuestra cena de esta noche ―oyó Edward que le dijo el doctor a Isabella, guiñándole el ojo ―el mejor restaurante, ya sabes, y no tienes excusa. Vi tu horario de salida, que coincidía con el mío.

―Pero… ―iba a protestar ella, pero él la hizo callar.

―¡Nada de peros! Teníamos un trato, ¿lo olvidas?

―No lo olvido.

―Bueno, de salida nos da tiempo de pasar por tu casa para que te pongas algo lindo. Pasaremos un buen rato, ya verás…

―¡Edward! Vamos con papá… ―dijo Jane, agarrándolo de la mano para tironearlo al otro pasillo donde se encontraban sus padres. Entonces Isabella llevó sus ojos a los del músico cuando oyó a la niña llamarlo, llevándose una mirada decepcionada, dándosela la media vuelta para dejar a "la pareja" a solas, haciendo sus planes de esa noche.

Regresó casi mudo, decidiéndose sentarse en las sillas del pasillo afuera del cuarto de Rosalie, donde honestamente no se atrevía a entrar, mucho menos en ese momento que los celos lo quemaban por otra mujer que no era ella, su esposa.

Trató de entretenerse oyendo las historias de su hermana y conversando de una y otra cosas con su padre o sus suegros cuando estos llegaron, pero no podía sacarse de encima la imagen de Isabella con otro hombre que no fuera él, con otro tipo que sí tenía la suerte de ser libre de cortejarla y ganarse algo más que si confianza, y aquello lo enfurecía y lo asustaba en partes iguales.

―¿Te vas a ir a casa? ―le preguntó el menor de los hermanos de Rosalie, que había llegado allí aquella tarde de domingo ―Ya ves lo que dijo el doctor, no hay razón para quedarse aquí haciendo la guardia. Pero si te deja más tranquilo, puedes irte y yo puedo quedarme.

―Eres muy amable, Alec, pero confiaré en las personas que la cuidan aquí. Me iré a descansar y regresaré temprano mañana.

―Eso es bueno. Creo que debes retomar tus actividades también, no creo que a mi hermana le haga gracias cuando despierte, saber que has estado de vago este tiempo.

Edward apenas levantó la comisura de su labio, mirando a su cuñado que no hacía más que darle ánimo. Y en parte tenía razón, porque ciertamente cuando Rose despertara, no le iba a gustar nada enterarse de lo que había pasado con él en ese tiempo.

Alec a diferencia de Emmett, era quien más se le parecía a ella en todo sentido: era un chico alegre y distendido, que a sus veintitrés años gozaba de una energía envidiable, que alcanzaba para realizar todo tipo de actividades, deportes extremos, además de llevar una nutrida vida social y destacar en sus clases en la universidad. Intentó amigarse con algún instrumento cuando conoció a Edward, pero sus manos eran demasiado torpeas para la delicadeza que decía él, hacía que poner al ejecutar un instrumento. Desde el primer momento, este rubio de ojos azules hizo una buena amistad con Edward, a diferencia de Emmett, el mayor de ellos, que parecía odiarlo.

―Por cierto, ¿y dónde está Jasper? ¿Se le acabó su amor por ti?

―Algo así, tiene una nueva novia, algo serio esta vez.

―No me digas…

―La conoció aquí incluso. Es enfermera

―Ah, pues, no lo culpo, las nenas que andan rondando por aquí son una maravilla…

Edward inhaló y miró la punta de sus zapatos, masajeándose la sien cuando el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Isabella esa tarde le retorció el pecho e hizo que apretara sus dientes con violencia. Ya habían pasado unas horas, por lo que oyó ella seguro estaba pronto a salir, y él no había tenido oportunidad de verla otra vez.

¡Dios! Saber que iba a salir con ese hombre hacía sentirlo como si estuviera cayendo en un agujero oscuro, desesperándolo. ¿De qué se trataba esa cita? ¿A caso ese hombre es su novio? ¡No podía ser, ella se lo habría dicho! Pero la mirada de ese hombre era esclarecedora al menos para él: quería seducirla, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo… ¿o sí podía? ¡No, no podía porque no tenía derecho alguno!

 _"¡Mierda, mierda!"_

―Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó Edward, mirando con extrañeza a su cuñado.

—Estás dándole de puñetazos a tus rodillas y tienes cara como si quisieras golpear a alguien…

―Yo… no… si… sí, estoy bien, solo algo cansado. Es todo.

―Bueno, ya sabes cuál es la solución para eso. ―entonces el joven se puso de pie y abrochó la cremallera de su chaqueta. ―Voy adentro a dejarle un beso a mi hermana y me iré.

―Anda, ve con ella.

―Tú deberías hacer lo mismo ―lo aconsejó, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, que estaba en ese momento acompañada por sus padres. Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando que él le debía a Rosalie algo más que un beso… Alec no tenía ni idea.

Se quedó en el pasillo, sujetando la cabeza entre sus manos, hasta que Antonieta y German aparecieron después de haberse despedido de ella, haciendo lo mismo con él, dejándolo solo. Miró la puerta y tras darse valor, se atrevió a entrar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, contemplando la imagen inmóvil de su mujer sobre la cama. Con paso sigiloso se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, llevándoselas a continuación a los labios, encontrándolas más frías que de costumbre.

―Yo… ―susurró, aclarándose la garganta ―tengo tanto que decirte, tanto por lo que pedir perdón… no te mereces… no te mereces esto, estar aquí ni te mereces a alguien como yo a tu lado. Pero a pesar de todo, cada día ruego porque despiertes… quizás eso me haga... ver las cosas con perspectiva, no sé… regresar a la realidad, tocar tierra firme. ¿Despertarás pronto, Rose? Ya tengo suficiente incertidumbre justo ahora… ayúdame, nena, ¿sí?

Se quedó un rato con su frente afirmada contra el colchón, tomando entre sus manos las frías e inertes manos de su esposa, recordando algunos momentos compartidos con ella que le daban esperanza de que despertara de una vez por todas.

― _Estoy conforme con el tipo de amor que me das, Edward_ ―le había dicho una vez, sentados en la banca de un parque de una de las ciudades que visitaron fuera del país. Habían ido allí haciendo coincidir el viaje con una presentación que Edward tuvo con la sinfónica de esa ciudad y la presentación a la prensa de la última novela publicada de su esposa

La conversación surgió después de que uno de los amigos de su mujer, que vivía en aquella ciudad, hiciera un comentario sin restricción sobre lo frío que era el comportamiento de Edward frente a la pasión de su mujer.

― _Sabes como soy… yo solo…_ ―recuerda haber bajado la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, mientras la gente paseaba por el parque.

 _―Amor, no estoy poniendo en duda tu amor hacia mi_ ―puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de su marido, susurrándole al oído ― _Sé lo que sientes por mí, por cómo me miras, o como me besas, o la forma que tienes de hacerme el amor. No necesito que lo grites frente a todo el mundo, porque sé que no es tu estilo._

Edward recuerda que era otoño y que habían decidido salir a caminar a los alrededores de esa ciudad para disfrutar de esa estación, que en ese lugar no era tan cruda como en Leonilde. Necesitaba pensar porque los dichos sin intención de molestar que el buen amigo de Rose hizo, lo dejaron cuestionándose sobre sus sentimientos, como si en ese momento algo lo hubiera estado preparando para lo que pasaría en el presente, pues diferente a lo que había ocurrido con sus sentimientos hacia Rose, sobre sus formas de quererla, no podía evitar pensar que si fueran las cosas de otra manera le gritaría a los cuatro vientos sin dudarlo, sobre los sentimientos que cierta enfermera despertó en él.

Dichos como los que ella advirtió aquella vez, eran algo habitual en sus conversaciones profundas, cuando él se disculpaba por no ser tan exultante con su pasión como ella lo esperaba o lo merecía, pero Rose no se hacía problema, era como si desde un principio ella supiera que la mesurada forma de amar de Edward sería la única manera de recibir su amor, bastándole a ella con eso.

Pero ahora, Edward sabía que eso no era así, que sus sentimientos si podían explotar y ser rebosantes. Lo que lamentaba y de lo que se avergonzaba, era que sus sentimientos no se manifestaran con fuerza con ella, que era quien lo había amado incondicionalmente.

―No te merezco, Rose… ―susurró, antes de dejar un beso sobre su frente y salir de la habitación justo antes de encontrarse con una de las enfermeras de su mujer, que venía a hacerle su aseo nocturno. Él le indicó que se retiraría esa noche y que regresaría a primera hora de la mañana, asegurándola la enfermera que estaría al pendiente si algo se ofrecía.

Entonces, caminando hacia el sector de los ascensores con la intención de salir, divisó a Isabella quien hablaba con una de sus colegas, alejándose luego a solas por los pasillos, y sin darse cuenta él que sin premeditarlo ni planteárselo, comenzó a seguirla, incluso pasando por alto los anuncios que advertían que solo se permitía el ingreso a personal autorizado. No se dio cuenta, simplemente siguió avanzando hasta que la vio meterse por una puerta de madera al final de un pasillo pequeño y apartado, donde en la puerta un cartel indicaba que se trataba de la bodega de insumos hospitalarios.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con estantes repletos de cajas y un sinfín de artículos médicos, no dedicándole mucha atención a ello, sino más bien a la imagen frente a él, que dándole la espalda recogía un par de cajas pequeñas mientras hacía anotaciones en una hoja.

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Isabella giró su cabeza por sobre el hombro para percatarse de quien había entrado, sobresaltándose al ver a Edward con la espalda pegada a la puerta, mirándola con ojos ansiosos y cansados.

Muy lentamente se giró, dejando las pequeñas cajas sobre el mesón, guardándose el lápiz en el bolsillo de su chaquetilla azul. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que él hacía en ese lugar, ni mucho menos osó en decir algo cuando lo vio dar tres pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. Vio su pecho subir y bajar rápido, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar, y su corazón… ella estaba segura que si ponía atención, podía oírlo latir.

―Ese hombre… ―murmuró Edward con voz ronca ―qué es lo que pretende, por qué se acerca así hasta ti.

―Yo… ―tragó grueso, tironeándose el dobladillo de su chaquetilla azul con nerviosismo ―es un amigo.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma a lavanda, que últimamente se había convertido en su favorito, volviendo a abrirlos para ver a Isabella de pie frente a él, nerviosa, o más bien ansiosa como él, observándole el rostro. Entonces Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza, pegando su frente a la de ella, con sus narices tocándose por la punta, absorbiendo ambos la respiración del otro mientras sus miradas se desafiaban. Él se atrevió a levantar una mano y ponerla en la mejilla de la nerviosa enfermera, mientras que dejó la otra descansar sobre su cintura, mordiéndose el labio cuando ella levanto esta vez una de sus manos par aponerla sobre la de Edward que descansaba sobre su mejilla, entibiándola.

―Estoy a punto… ―susurró Edward ―estoy a punto de soltarme de mi fuerza de voluntad y dejarme caer… Dime, Isabella, qué hago con esto…

―Yo… ―cerró los ojos, suspiró y la mano que quedaba libre subió hasta quedar sobre el pecho agitado del músico, a la espera de su resolución.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya estamos aquí.**

 **Nenas, como cada semana, mi absoluto agradecimiento por vuestra compañía en esta locura. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de comentar y de recomendar.**

 **A quienes recién me están conociendo a través de esta historia, pues bienvenidas y espero no defraudarlas.**

 **Gracias al mejor equipo que me ayuda con cada capítulo: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte, que se han robado mi corazón.**

 **En fin, gracias a todas!**

 **Ahora a leer.**

 **Nos leemos la otra semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

El aroma a lavanda nunca le había parecido tan delicioso y excitante como en ese momento, sobre todo cuando se entremezclaba con el aroma a mujer que expelía el cuerpo de Isabella, que tendida sobre una cama de dosel y sabana blancas, se retorcía de placer a la espera de que el hombre ansioso frente a ella, dejara fluir su pasión hasta entonces contenida, porque decidió que no había suficientes obstáculos tan poderosos como para seguir refrenando sus sentimientos.

Desnudo y excitado, con movimientos lentos y sensuales, él se fue acercando hasta ella lo necesario para pasar los dedos de sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo menudo y blanco para recorrerlo de hito a hito, complaciéndose por lo sedoso al tacto de esa piel que en breve recorrería pero esta vez con su boca.

Sonrió y se encontró con la mirada excitada de Isabella cuando esta gimió al contacto del leve roce de los dedos de Edward por la cara interna de su muslo. Le guiñó el ojo antes de reemplazar sus dedos por sus labios justo en ese lugar, ascendiendo hasta el mismísimo centro de placer, allí donde se unían sus piernas, inhalando profundo el aroma potente de su sexo antes de succionar sediento de ella.

—Edward… Edward… —la forma quejumbrosa en que ella lo nombraba, presa de su placer, hizo que su propia pasión aumentara exponencialmente, no bastándole con su boca, necesitando de una buena vez hundirse en ella. Lo hizo de forma rápida y sin mayores preámbulos, pues todo el juego previo ya estaba cubierto y no necesitaban decir más.

Hundió su miembro erecto tan profundo como le fue posible, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con un antebrazo, mientras que con el otro sujetó a Isabella por su estrecha cintura, guiándole en los movimientos acompasados que a medida que pasaban los minutos, aumentaba en intensidad, a la vez que sus bocas se reclamaban con premura, ahogando los gemidos y las palabras sin sentido que brotaban fruto del momentos.

El fulgor del encuentro entre ambos cuerpos ansiosos los hizo llegar rápido hasta la cima misma del placer, desde donde cayeron con un grito potente al unísono, sintiendo como sus cuerpos estallaban en millones de partículas que atestiguaban aquella unión que era más que sexual. Iba más allá de una entrega meramente placentera solo para el cuerpo, aquello era el juramento de que nunca más se separarían y que nadie ocuparía el lugar del otro, pues simplemente, no habría otro en su lugar, más que ellos.

Edward levantó su cara que estuvo escondida en el hueco del cuello de la enfermera mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, sonriendo cuando vio el rostro satisfecho y apacible de Isabella, que lentamente, abrió los ojos y le regaló aquella sonrisa con la que él sería capaz de vivir por la eternidad. Con la punta de su nariz acarició la pequeña y perfecta nariz de Isabella, quien alzó una mano y dejó su palma tibia sobre su mejilla, acariciándola ligeramente.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —susurró Isabella con genuino amor.

Fue entonces cuando Edward despertó.

Lo onírico, a veces podía ser cruel. Eso pensó Edward aquella mañana, después de salir de la ducha matutina. Envuelto apenas en una toalla blanca atada por las caderas, su cuerpo aún debelaba algunas gotas de agua adheridas a la piel, agua que logró sacudir el letargo de su cuerpo, más no el de su corazón. El sueño que tuvo la noche anterior lo tuvo en vela gran parte de ésta, sueño que probablemente fue provocado por la conversación que tuvo con Isabella a última hora de la noche, antes de irse del hospital.

Acercándose a la barra de la cocina, vertió sobre su tazón una buena ración de humeante café recién hecho y lo tomó entre sus dos manos, acercándose hacia la ventana, mirando el ir y venir de los transeúntes en la calle, mientras él le daba vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El anhelo en los ojos y en la voz de Isabella era tan palpable como el suyo propio, eso al menos fue lo que confirmó cuando la encontró en el cuartito aquel y se atrevió a develar parte importante de sus sentimientos. Después de aquel sueño, no dejó de pensar en los ojos de Isabella, los que parecían estar revelando su sufrimiento así como el suyo por haber hecho converger sus caminos en ese momento tan complejo de su vida. Vio en su mirada la necesidad de sentirse querida, vio su deseo de hacer desaparecer el mundo que los rodeaba y centrarse en ellos, pero vio también como se agarraba con uñas y dientes a la cordura que le decía, tanto a ella como a él, que no podían dejarse llevar como en su sueño. No aún... Porque de una cosa él estaba seguro: su vida había cambiado cuando se cruzó con esa presencia angelical dueña de aquellos ojos verde agua, tan luminosos y transparentes, que le atravesaron el alma con tan solo la primera mirada. Y tal fue el remezón que significó para su vida, que no podría vivir lejos de ellos, sin que le pertenecieran.

— _No puedo…_ —había susurrado ella con su voz ronca y temblorosa, mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano que mantenía sobre la suya que cubría su mejilla— _no podemos. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil…_

— _Dime al menos si tengo una esperanza… si tenemos una esperanza —rogó él con su voz llena de angustia._

— _No lo sé, Edward._

Sabía que ella lo decía porque estaba confundida, pero él tuvo clara una cosa en ese momento: él sería el hacedor de que esa oportunidad tuviera cabida para ambos, porque simplemente ya no se podía imaginar el resto de su vida sin esa mujer a su lado, sin Isabella. Además, era la circunstancia en la que él vivía lo que los retenía, de lo contrario ambos ya estarían disfrutando y dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos tan intensos, como nunca antes los sintió por nadie

Tendría que hacerle frente a un sinfín de situaciones y personas, pero no le importaba, lo haría con tan de estar junto a ella. Aunque el solo hecho de pensar que debía enfrentarse a Rose y hablarle con la verdad, era algo que le removía las entrañas, pero quería ser honesta con ella, no quería seguir engañándose ni mucho menos engañándola a ella.

Dio un sorbo al café, recordando la sonrisa llena de ternura que Isabella esbozó cuando él le dijo que llegaría el momento para ambos, entendiendo Edward que ella prefería callar y mantener su esperanza a raya.

Suspiró profundo cuando recordó además sobre la cena esa, a la que la propia Isabella dijo no podía faltar, pese a no hacerle ilusión como él temía. Ya su amiga Alice había reclamado que se hubiera desaparecido tan pronto de la fiesta, que le había exigido ir a la dichosa cena que el doctor había propuesto para ella como regalo de cumpleaños, invitando a Isabella de paso e incluso a su amigo Jasper, que le envió un mensaje cuando estuvo de regreso en su apartamento luego de la comida aquella.

— _Yo preferiría una café, música ligera y conversación distendida contigo, como la tuvimos anoche —_ le había confesado ella, con aquel sonrojo sobre sus pómulos, que hizo que por primera vez en aquella tarde, él sonriera genuinamente. Entonces simplemente no pudo con su emoción, y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, lleno de emoción cuando Isabella también lo abrazó, durando aquel encuentro secreto.

 _"Hay esperanza, Edward, tiene que haberla…"_ pensó para sí, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón con fuerza cuando recordaba a su Isabella.

" _Sí, mí Isabella"._

El sonido de dos golpes en la puerta del apartamento lo hicieron desviar su atención de sus recuerdos y sus esperanzas, acercándose a la mesa de centro para tomar su teléfono móvil y mirar la hora, arrugando la frente cuando pensó que era demasiado temprano para que Jasper apareciera por allí, pensando que era su amigo quien golpeaba.

Dejó el tazón de café a medio servir sobre la mesita junto a su teléfono y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, con la intención de someter a interrogatorio a su amigo sobre la cena. Al abrir, su sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y fue reemplazada por una mueca que no disimuló por el disgusto que siempre provocaba en él la presencia de Esme.

Automáticamente ella dio un rápido vistazo el torso desnudo de su "hijo" y llevó una mano hasta su cuello, jugueteando nerviosamente con un collar de oro blanco que lo rodeaba, quedándose en la puerta aun cuando Edward ya le había dado la espalda y caminaba hasta el centro de la sala. Tuvo que auto reprenderse y ordenarle a sus pies a que se pusieran en marcha, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una suerte de excitación que se situó en su estómago, comenzando a bajar peligrosamente.

—Vine… ejem… —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—. Vine porque estaba preocupada.

— ¿Preocupada por qué? —preguntó Edward con ironía, mirando su celular, ignorándola.

—Porque desde hace unos días te noto extraño, y me gustaría saber qué te está ocurriendo.

— ¿No te parece poco que mi esposa esté tendida en la cama de un hospital? —otra vez aquella pregunta retórica salió cargada de indignación.

Esme arrugó su perfecta frente y se cruzó de brazos en señal de defensa. No la había amedrentado nunca la postura combativa de Edward, ni mucho menos sus reproches ni sus ataques para ella sin sentido. Entonces, hizo acopio de una vieja característica de esta mujer, a simple vista cariñosa y afable, que dejaba entrever solo en algunas ocasiones: su complejo dominante.

Sus ojos se tornaron duros y su postura se irguió frente a Edward, alzando la cabeza, mientras sus brazos se situaban sobre sus caderas en formas de jarras, incluso las notas de su voz se volvieron más graves cuando demandó:

—Te exijo que me lo digas, en este momento.

Edward se la quedó mirando extrañado, haciendo que esa voz dura lo llevara hasta episodios de su pasado que él quería olvidar. Pero la realidad, el ahora, lo ayudó a mantenerse firme y a recordarle que ella no tenía derecho a exigir nada. Ahora no.

—Tú no me exiges nada —rebatió con voz dura— pensé que eso, ya te había quedado claro.

—A ti te pasa algo más que no se trata de tu mujer, es… otra cosa —movió la cabeza, pasando por alto la postura segura de Edward—. Ese día… cuando te vi con esa enfermera…

— ¡Estás paranoica! —exclamó, dispuesto a defender la relación que lo ataba con Isabella, cualquiera que esta fuera—. Deja de decir estupideces.

—No son estupideces, y más te vale que realmente no pase nada de lo que me estoy imaginando, o...

— ¡¿O qué?! —La desafió él, interrumpiéndola con violencia—. ¿Vas a hacer conmigo lo que me hacías de niño? ¿Persuadirme para satisfacer tus peculiares gustos?

Esme abrió muchos sus ojos, pasmada, y dio un paso atrás, temerosa ante la postura furiosa de Edward, que le enrostraba el pasado como pocas veces se atrevía a hacerlo tan abiertamente como en ese momento.

—Edward, por favor… —suplicó, pero él ni caso.

—Ya no puedes hacerme nada, Esmerald. No puedes exigirme nada, no lo olvides. Ya no soy el chiquillo de entonces que no entiende de las cosas o que no puede defenderse.

—Tus recuerdos son confusos, se mezclan con pesadillas… —trató de justificarse como siempre lo hacía, pero también como siempre ocurría, él no caía en ello. Los recuerdos de Edward eran vívidos, reales… y muy crueles. Eso hacía que su rabia llameara con más fuerza.

—¡No me trates por estúpido! ¿O quieres que nos tomemos el tiempo para recordar esos años?

—Yo he cambiado —susurró Esme, torciendo la cabeza, como si repentinamente sintiera vergüenza por lo que Edward le reprochaba, pese a nunca haber sido así.

Edward estrechó sus ojos hacia ella, manteniendo a raya su ira, mientras le daba una mirada de advertencia.

—Más te vale, o Carlisle va a saber con el tipo de mujer que se casó. Recuerda que tengo un ojo sobre ti con lo que respecta a Jane, cualquier cosa, cualquier mal movimiento y las autoridades y yo estaremos sobre ti.

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya, Edward! —exclamó ella finalmente, como pidiendo piedad. Edward entonces claudicó y dejó el tema hasta ahí.

—Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Ahora vete, por favor. No me obligues a ser mal educado.

A Esme no le quedó de otra, que dejar hasta allí su visita. Tras soltar un suspiro y frenando su intención de acercarse a su hijo adoptivo y darle un beso de despedida como cualquier madre lo haría, caminó hasta la puerta por donde salió, dejando a su hijo solo y con la rabia rasgando su pecho desde adentro. Cada vez que su mente retornaba a esos años de su niñez y adolescencia, cuando fue alejado del lado de su abuelo por aquella mujer que pretendía la quisiera como a su única y verdadera madre, a la fuerza, develando tiempo más tarde su verdadera naturaleza cuando estuvieron lejos…

Apretó sus parpados y se restregó la cara con las manos, con la intención de esfumar aquellos recuerdos que por mucho tiempo lo hicieron despertar a mitad de la noche, en medio de una pesadilla, bañado de sudor y muerto de miedo. No volvería ahí, ni siquiera con sus recuerdos, ni mucho menos permitiría que ella dominara otra vez su vida, no esta vez. Y por sobre todo, la mantendría alejada de todo lo que tenía que ver con Isabella y sus sentimientos hacia ella. Era capaz de protegerla, aunque tuviera que recurrir a ese pasado doloroso para aplacarla y hacerla retroceder.

Una hora más tarde, el músico se encontró con su mejor amigo en la cafetería del edificio de la sinfónica, que era todo un lujo para los alumnos y maestros que transitaban por allí. Sentado en una mesa redonda cerca de los ventanales que daban al gran jardín cubierto por las espesas nubes, se lo encontró Jasper que se unió a él, preguntándole cuántos cafés se había bebido antes de esa taza, que ahora el director musical degustaba.

—No sé, perdí la cuenta —respondió Edward con tono monocorde. Jasper torció la boca y se rascó la nuca, contemplando a su amigo.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez, mi amigo? ¿Isabella?

—Sería un hombre completamente feliz si se tratara solo de ella —se sinceró Edward, suspirando— si las cosas para ambos se hubieran dado perfectamente, como tendría que haber sido, yo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Pero me siento miserable, Jasper…

—Lo siento —se lamentó el caricaturista, muy honestamente—. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer —miró a Jasper, exponiendo sus ojeras que eran más oscuras que de costumbre. Esperaba que él tuviera alguna otra respuesta a su pesar, pero resultó que Jasper pensaba igual que él o que Isabella.

—Esperar —puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo para hablarle desde su punto de vista—. Sabes, y aunque suene cruel admitirlo, que tarde o temprano tendrás noción del desenlace con lo que respecta a Rosalie, cualquiera que fuera este. No es algo que sea propio de ti, olvidarte ahora de ella y dejarte llevar por la pasión que sientes por la chica…

—Esto —interrumpió, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho— es más que simple pasión, Jasper.

—Entiendo mi amigo.

Edward se quedó un rato en silencio, mirando el líquido casi negro que contenía su taza blanca sobre la mesa. Enseguida, volviendo sus ojos hacia el exterior, preguntó en voz alta:

— ¿Cómo algo que debe ser hermoso y acarrear felicidad, llega en un momento como este, tan…?

—Inoportuna.

Otra vez el silencio se cernió sobre los amigos, Edward pensando en su pesar y Jasper buscando dentro de su cabeza la manera de poder ayudarlo de verdad.

—Como te dije antes, creo que estás a punto de ceder a lo que respecta a Isabella, y espero con mi corazón que lo evites, porque después te lamentarás por no estar haciendo las cosas como corresponden. Espera un poco, vuelve a poner en perspectiva tus prioridades no olvidando que la recuperación de Rosalie debe ser la más importante. Después ya podrás tomar decisiones con respecto a tus sentimientos por ella, que de ser así de fuerte como dices y si son correspondidos con la misma fuerza por ella, pues sabrán esperar. Es por un bien superior, Edward.

—Lo sé… —recordó las palabras de Isabella y rectificó—. Lo sabemos. Ella y yo lo sabemos, pero va a ser duro, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos de ella podrían cambiar…

—Es el riesgo, Edward —Tras decir aquello, vio el rostro descompuesto de su amigo a la idea de que ella pasara de él, de esperarlo en lo que su "situación" se regularizaba. Entonces y para aligerar el ánimo de Edward, agregó—. Pueden irse conociendo, como buenos amigos mientras tanto, ¿no es así como se hace? A la forma tradicional, quiero decir.

—Claro, como tú y Alice lo hicieron.

—Ah, pues… qué puedo decir en mi defensa… —se alzó de hombros y jugueteó con el porta servilletas de metal que había al centro de la mesa—. Fue explosivo… y definitivo. Ya no habrá nadie más después de ella. Es más, la llevaré a conocer a mi madre este fin de semana.

— ¡Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! —Exclamó con mesura Edward, bebiendo de su café y agradeciendo que su amigo Jasper estuviera allí para aconsejarlo y subirle el ánimo—. Si la vas a llevar donde tu santa madre, es porque te pondrás el smoking de novio…

— ¡Ey, maestro, detente un poco! —levantó las manos, frenando a Edward, que se reía burlándose del miedo que desplegaba Jasper a través de sus ojos y su postura y ano tan relajada cuando él sacó a relucir la palabra "matrimonio"… o matricidio, como Jasper le decía—. Vámonos con calma, sabes que estoy a favor de vivir en el pecado y para mi suerte, Alice también lo está.

—Muy bien.

—Hoy tiene una cita en casa de Isabella, me dijo —explicó, llamando la atención de Edward, por supuesto—. Algo de un pastel de manzana que la señora preparaba, un verdadero placer al paladar, por lo que me contó.

— ¿Y… no estás invitado?

—Pues no —Se levantó y alejó la taza a medio tomar del alcance del músico, que lo miró arrugando su entrecejo—. Ahora, deja de ingerir tanta cafeína y levántate de ahí. Debemos ir al hospital.

— ¿Iras, también?

—Por supuesto, mi chica tiene turno de mañana y quiero aprovechar de verla ¿acaso Isabella no te lo dijo la otra noche que compartieron sanamente en tu apartamento?

—Pues no —respondió incómodo, levantándose y abrochándose su americana gris oscura. Jasper torció la boca y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, indicándole la salida.

—Ande, muévase maestro.

Llegar al hospital y hablar con el doctor sin tener novedades, era algo que desanimaba a Edward de muchas maneras diferentes. Le hablaron de una sesión de medicina alternativa que podía cuidar a estimular a Rosalie, algo a lo que los doctores no daban mucho crédito, pero que siempre ofrecían a los familiares de los pacientes que como Rosalie, llevaba postrada en inconsciencia durante tanto tiempo.

—Podemos estimularla con música, lectura, masajes, en fin —explicó el doctor, entregándole un documento informativo —por supuesto, seguiremos monitoreándola y realizándole exámenes semanales, pero puedes autorizar o no este tipo de terapias que no está de más probar. Quien sabe y la ayude…

—Intentaré lo que sea.

Una enfermera de planta acompañó a las mujeres que trabajaban en un área experimental del hospital, encargada de estos tratamientos paliativos de medicina alternativa, que consistía en masajes musculares con aceites de extractos naturales con características curativas milenarias, además de un masaje craneal con cuarzo rosa y música Hindú, cuyas presencia dentro de la habitación no dificultaba en nada ni alteraba negativamente el proceso de Rosalie o el de ningún paciente.

Mientras Edward esperaba afuera, revisaba unos documentos que por política del hospital le habían hecho llegar. Según lo que le indicó el doctor Patrick, se le hacían llegar a todos los familiares de pacientes en estado terminal o comatoso, y que tenían que ver con la opción de la donación de órganos. A Edward se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en eso, que ni siquiera se atrevió a leer completo el documento meramente informativo, regresándolo al sobre y jugueteando con este entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

La voz demandante de Emmett que sin siquiera saludar, demandó a Edward le indicara de qué se trataba el sobre entre las manos del músico. Edward suspiró y levantó su mirada hacia su cuñado, enseguida miró el sobre, y de regreso a Emmett.

—Nada importante.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Rose?

Si le decía que sí, Emmett demandaría que se los mostrara y aunque Edward no lo quisiera, su cuñado lo averiguaría, y cuando eso pasara, ese hombre de metro noventa y musculatura como la de un matón de gimnasio, iría detrás de las personas responsables de ese documento, haciendo un escándalo. Por eso tomó el camino de la mentira, y negó con la cabeza.

Emmett miró la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, con la intención de entrar, entonces Edward lo detuvo, llevándose para variar, una mirada de odio del hermano mayor de Rose.

—No puedes entrar. Le están realizando un tratamiento

— ¿Qué tipo de tratamiento? —preguntó, juntando justo al centro de su ceño sus espesas cejas negras.

—Alternativo —simplemente respondió Edward, provocando el enojo de Emmett.

— ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?!

Edward suspiró y masajeó sus sienes mientras contestó con toda la calma que le fue posible reunir:

—Significa que estoy agotando las malditas posibilidades para que Rose se recupere.

— ¡Pero eso es una mierda! No dejaré que le hagan quizás qué cosa a Rosalie y empeoren su estado… —y justo cuando iba a entrar a sacar de las greñas a quien estuviera experimentando con su hermana, Edward lo detuvo, poniéndose de pie y hablando con tono alto, grave y categórico.

—No vas a entrar allí, Emmett. Soy el responsable, di la autorización, por lo tanto dejarás que hagan su trabajo, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres para prohibirme…?

—No es que me crea, es que soy el esposo de Rosalie —interrumpió tajante—. Soy el responsable de todo, incluso de hacer una lista sobre las personas que pueden y no entrar a verla. ¿Quieres estar en la lista que no puede visitar a Rosalie? Si no es así, no me provoques, no estoy para tus arranques.

Nunca Edward se dejaba amedrentar por la antipatía que sin disimular, Emmett sentía hacia él, pero generalmente prefería ignorarlo, aunque esta vez no estaba para seguir tragando mierda verbal de nadie, mucho menos de su cuñado, que cada día llegaba con ínfulas de patrón de fundo a demandar y procurar que todo se hiciera según sus designios. Pero eso no era así, y eso debía tenerlo muy presente Emmett, que titubeó por unos momentos después de esa respuesta tan tajante de su cuñado, que se levantó y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolo solo.

Edward, dispuesto a alejarse de las malas vibras de Emmett, se acercó al ventanal más cercano a contemplar el jardín trasero del hospital, ahora vacío y con sus suelos mojados por la copiosa lluvia que caía en ese momento. Esperaba que ese tratamiento con minerales y aceites alcanzara para aplacar su estado de ánimo también.

" _Una sobredosis de melisa es lo que yo necesito_ " meditó, recordando que su abuelo solía tomar infusiones de esa planta para los nervios, siendo el recuerdo de su querido viejo lo que lo llevó a aceptar el tratamiento alternativo.

—Hola…

Una milésima de segundo demoró Edward en girarse hacia la voz que cantaba para él como sirena, sintiendo cómo la presencia de aquella mujer vestida de enfermera lograba aplacar su ansiedad, mucho más rápido y más eficientemente que el agua que tomaba su abuelo.

—Hola —respondió Edward, mirando sus ojos brillantes—. Pensé que no trabajabas hoy.

—Ayer fue mi día libre, pero como sabes, lo usé para cubrir el turno de una colega.

—Es cierto.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Emmett, mi cuñado acaba de llegar y no me siento tolerante esta mañana. Además, están aplicándole unos procedimientos no convencionales…

—Me alegro que hayas accedido a autorizarlos —comentó ella, animadamente— he visto como el semblante de las personas mejora después de los procedimientos, y aunque los doctores no lo reconozcan abiertamente, el proceso curativo es más efectivo, incluso ayuda a posteriori cuando los pacientes dejan el hospital.

—Qué bueno que me lo digas. Si ella hubiera podido elegir, no hubiera titubeado en aceptar esos masajes.

—Ejem… por cierto, ese sobre… —preguntó curiosa, mirando el sobre blanco con el logotipo de un sector del hospital que ella reconoció. Edward volvió a mirar el dichoso sobre y miró de regreso a Isabella, alzando sus hombros.

—Así como hay quienes insisten en tratamientos alternativos, otros quieren que piense en la opción de donar sus órganos si… si las cosas no salen bien.

—Los buitres —dijo ella, mirando el sobre con una mueca en sus labios. Edward arrugó su frente, extrañado.

— ¿Perdón?

—A ellos, se les conoce así… —explicó nerviosamente, moviendo sus manos—. Bueno, no se les dice abiertamente de esa forma, pero siempre están rondando a los familiares, persuadiéndolos. No es algo sobre lo que yo esté de acuerdo, pero… Me refiero al hecho de estar sobre las familias de los enfermos, no sobre el hecho de donar los órganos, cuestión que me parece loable. Pero esas personas se toman como un desafío captar donantes… pero el hospital no hace mucho por apartarlos.

—Políticas del hospital. Sobre la petición de donación de órganos y todo eso. Estoy al tanto.

—Así es.

Edward bajó la cabeza por un instante, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ingrato sobre entre sus manos, antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia Isabella y hablar.

—Yo no quiero que se muera… —reconoció casi en un susurro sin saber por qué, mirando la reacción de Isabella, cuyo rostro ni se contrajo ni se sorprendió por los dichos del músico—. No es la forma en que quiero se solucione todo… nosotros podemos…

—No, por favor —lo detuvo ella, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su antebrazo. Él enseguida levantó la mano contraria y cubrió la de Isabella con la suya en un acto reflejo—. No vamos a hablar ahora de eso, por favor.

—No, claro que no…—apretó levemente su mano sobre la de ella—. Espérame, te lo suplico.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió apenas con un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Entonces ella apartó la mano y desvió sus ojos de los de Edward hasta la punta de sus suecos de goma azules. Inspiró aire y volvió a alzar su rostro, esta vez compuesto y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jasper anda tratando de hacerse el invitado para ir esta tarde a mi casa.

—No puedo creerlo —respondió Edward, rodando los ojos, sin poder evitar reírse, contagiando a la enfermera.

—Es cosa de chicas, pero tuvimos que prometer que le dejaríamos un trozo de pastel, quizás quiera compartirlo contigo…

—Más le vale —advirtió Edward con tono divertido—. Alice le habló de ese famoso pastel, y Jasper me lo comentó esta mañana. No puedo negar que se me hizo agua la boca.

—Bueno, procuraré que sea un buen trozo, que alcance para ambos.

Edward sonrió en agradecimiento, dispuesto a ofrecerle a Isabella compartir ese trozo de pastel pero con ella, en compañía de una taza de café en grano y buena música, en su apartamento como la otra vez, pero antes de pedírselo, de reojo percibió la presencia de una mujer conocida que salía desde el ascensor y se acercaba directamente a él. P

— ¡Edward! —exclamó la chica justo antes de llegar. Tanto Edward como Isabella miraron a la rubia amiga y editora de Rosalie, que con su abrigo rojo sangre a juego con la boina que aun llevaba sobre la cabeza, se acercó a saludar al esposo de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

Isabella dio un paso atrás y miró a Edward y la mujer recién llegada Tanya, siempre con su sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Los dejo. Estaré cerca por si me necesita —dijo antes de girarse y alejarse por el pasillo hacia el sector de ingreso restringido.

— ¿La chica es una de las enfermeras de Rose?

—Sí —respondió guardándose el dichoso sobre en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta —Estábamos hablando de un tratamiento que le están haciendo ahora, uno alternativo.

— ¡No me digas! —exclamó entusiasta, juntando las manos enfundadas en guantes negros, como si fuera a aplaudir —Son lo mejor. No hay como lo natural para hacerla regresar, ¿no crees?

—Espero que funcione.

—Y dime, ¿has descansado? —preguntó, tomándolo del brazo y caminando con el de regreso a los asientos del área de espera afuera del cuarto de Rose, donde Emmett esperaba sentado, de brazos y piernas cruzadas, y amurrado como un niño de quince. Se sentaron a un costado, y continuaron hablando e ignorando al gruñón que los observaba refunfuñando.

—No sé tú, pero yo la noto con un aire más… pacífico —comentó Tanya rato después cuando entraron a ver a Rose, posterior a su tratamiento alternativo, pasando sus manos tibias sobre la frente de Rose, que seguía sin reaccionar, tendida sobre su cama de hospital.

Edward soltó un sonoro suspiro y divagó sus ojos sobre las facciones hermosas de Rose, a ver si sus ojos eran tan sensibles a los cambios que Tanya notaba. Pudo ver que había una tensión que antes dominaba su rostro y que ahora no lo tenía, poniendo un poco de fe en esas alternativas naturales en lo que respecta a tratamientos.

—Tienes razón —susurró, tomándole la mano derecha a su mujer, dándole un leve apretón.

— ¿Y si traes algún instrumento y tocas alguna pieza que a ella le gustara? —propuso Tanya.

—No sé si un instrumento, quizás una grabación…

—Es una buena idea. Yo la noche que me quedé con ella le leí los bocetos de su última novela y las correcciones que le hice. Quizás ella pude oír… no sé.

Ningún médico daba fe sobre eso, pero por las experiencias de otros pacientes que salían del coma, podían decir que ellos sí absorbían algunas cosas del exterior, como frases e incluso música, pero que no se podía aplicar a todos los enfermos.

—Quizás, Tanya… quizás eso pueda ayudar —comentó Edward con sincera esperanza, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Rosalie. Porque si ella era capaz de percibir algo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Edward esperaba que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de su deseo de verla recuperada antes que todo, pasara lo que pasara después de ello.

**oo**

Con Kal-El en su regazo, Isabella contemplaba la forma tan poco decorosa con que Alice metía a su boca uno tras otro los trozos de pastel a su boca, exclamando de placer a medida que lo hacía. Renée, sentada con ellas a la mesa sonreía, imaginándose el rostro de la chica amiga de su hija que había llegado esa tarde a comer su regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Estás comiendo, mi niña? —le preguntó Renée a su hija, extendiendo sus manos hacia el lugar donde sabía que Isabella estaba sentada, alcanzándole el hombro.

—Sí ma', pero ya comí suficiente.

—Está entretenida con el monstruo ese que tiene por mascota —comentó Alice, refiriéndose a la higuana que se mantenía tranquila en el regazo de su dueña, la que salió en su defensa.

—Oye, no le digas así que hieres sus sentimientos —la regañó Isabella, que desplazó su mano sobre el lomo del animalito que se hallaba quieto en su regazo, ignorando los comentarios mal habidos de la invitada.

— ¡Ja! No me hagas reír —Alice comentó burlona, bebiendo un poco de café.

— ¿Entonces, Alice, ya tienes novio? —preguntó Renée, después de que Isabella le comentara algo de aquello. La aludida miró a Renée y sonrió con amor, limpiándose con la servilleta los restos de pastel que pudieran haber quedado en la comisura de sus labios antes de hablar.

—Pues sí. Su nombre es Jasper y estoy completamente enamorada de ese hombre. Incluso iremos este fin de semana iremos a visitar a sus padres.

—Oh, bueno, eso es algo serio, ¿no? —exclamó Renée muy sorprendida.

—Muy serio —acotó la amiga de Isabella, llevándose otro trozo de pastel a la boca— es el definitivo, Renée.

—Me alegro que hayas encontrado a tu media naranja. Yo estoy ansiosa que mi niña llegue cualquiera de estos días con una noticia como esa aquí. Me haría muy feliz.

Alice miró a Isabella, que no se dignó a levantar su rostro y exponer sus pómulos enrojecidos tras los dichos de su madre. Porque lo que Renée no sabía, era que Isabella ya había encontrado a alguien que con facilidad había cautivado sus sentimientos, pero que lamentablemente no se hallaba libre para ella. No iba a reconocer ante su madre que el hombre de quien al parecer estaba enamorada, era un hombre prohibido para ella.

" _Espérame_ " recordó que él le dijo esa misma mañana cuando se lo encontró a solas en el pasillo. Recordó también el encuentro en el cuarto de insumos hospitalarios y la velada que pasaron juntos en su apartamento hace un par de días. Después de eso y de los sentimientos que parecen iban entretejiéndose entre ambos que ignoraban los impedimentos que los rodeaban, ella estaba segura que como su amiga Alice, ella difícilmente encontraría a alguien que la hiciera sentir de esa manera, que no fuera Edward.

—Ya llegará, Renée, ya lo verás —respondió Alice, guiándole el ojo a su amiga, que se atrevió a mirarla cuando respondió por ella.

—Pero cuéntame más de tu galán y dime cuándo es que vas a traerlo aquí para que lo conozca.

—Bueno, como dije se llama Jasper, es un connotado dibujante de comics, muy famoso en su área y muy talentoso —se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró teatralmente, haciendo reír a Renée y provocando que Isabella rodara los ojos—. ¡Es tan guapo! Tan atento, protector… ¡Es el hombre ideal!

— ¡Entonces ya quiero conocerlo! —exclamó Renée encantada de la vida, palmeando sus manos con entusiasmo, el que Alice agradeció de corazón.

—Quería venir esta tarde a comer pastel también —intervino Isabella— pero le dijimos que era cosa de chicas.

— ¡Pues muy mal! Tendrías que haberlo traído para dar mi veredicto como corresponde.

—Pero podemos invitarlo cualquier otro día —dijo Alice como una buena idea.

— ¿Y cómo lo conociste?

—En el hospital. Va allí a acompañar a su mejor amigo que tiene… tiene a _alguien_ en estado de coma —respondió, pasando por alto a la esposa de Edward. Isabella la miró con semblante triste y volvió a refugiar su mirada en los colores tan hermosos de su higuana Kal-El.

Renée a su vez torció la boca, sintiendo repentina pena por ese amigo.

—Nunca se separan, son como hermanos —añadió Alice.

—Como tú y mi niña. Quizás él también pueda venir, si son tan inseparables, ¿no crees?

Isabella levantó automáticamente su vista primero hacia su madre quien acababa de proponer aquello, y luego hacia su amiga a la que miró con ojos muy abiertos. Su madre era ciega, pero no tonta, y como desarrollando un sexto sentido que compensaba su falta de visión, percibía mejor que nadie cuando el ambiente se tornaba diferente a su alrededor, como si pudiera olerlo. Seguro percibiría cuan cargado era el ambiente cuando Edward y ella estaban juntos. Se percataría y tendría que someterse a sus cuestionarios, sabiendo que iba a tener que mentirle para esconder… la situación.

—Se los comentaré. No te preocupes —se apresuró en responder Alice, mirando fijamente a su amiga y como esta se iba encogiendo en su asiento.

Después de un rato y cuando Renée se retiró a su recamara a escuchar su telenovela con Kal-El como acompañante, las dos amigas se instalaron en la habitación de Isabella, recostándose de espaldas, ambas contemplando el cielo o los adornos que colgaban de este.

—Dijiste que el día que te escapaste de mi fiesta, estuviste acompañada. Ayer durante la cena no pudimos hablar nada, pero ahora…

—Ejem… Edward llegó ese día al antro —explicó, tratando de sonar casual—. Yo estaba afuera, tomando un poco de aire y me encontró allí. Me dijo que había llegado a saludarte y a disculparse por no quedarse a la fiesta.

—Jasper me dijo que no era un hombre que frecuentara esos lugares, mucho menos ahora.

—Sí… y bueno… me vio afuera y me ofreció ir a su apartamento.

Alice se levantó de un tiró y miró a su amiga con ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¡Dios! ¿Y qué pasó…?

—Nada de lo que te estás imaginando, ¿quién crees que soy Alice? —preguntó, dolida, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho, enfundando en un grueso chaleco de lana de vívidos colores. Alice suspiró y retomó su lugar sobre la cama junto a su amiga.

—Entonces dime qué pasó, de qué hablaron.

—Caminamos hasta su apartamento de soltero queda cerca de la universidad —explicó, repasando en su cabeza con lujo de detalle cada momento vivido con él—. Me contó que se alojaba allí mientras tanto, y bueno, tomamos café, hablamos un montón de cosas cotidianas, incluso tocó su piano… es muy buen músico. Fue muy agradable… y muy caballero.

—Vaya…

Entonces Isabella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, como si sintiera vergüenza. Nada malo había hecho hasta el momento como para avergonzarse, pero de sus sentimientos y de sus deseos sí que debía de hacerlo, porque en muchas ocasiones durante el transcurso de esa noche y de las otras veces en las que coincidió con él, ella simplemente quiso cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a Edward, dejándose llevar sin importarle el resto.

Alice desvió su vista hacia ella y torció la boca con pena. Más que nadie, ella siempre deseó que su amiga conociera a alguien que realmente la amara y por supuesto a quien ella amara sin avergonzarse de ello, como sentía que ella lo estaba, pero no en esas circunstancias. Aunque claro, ella era más práctica y sabía que los divorcios eran ahora fáciles de celebrarse, cuestión que sería la solución para Edward, pero cuando en esa escena se ponía la imagen de una esposa tendida en una cama en estado de coma, era algo… chocante, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pasó la mano por su cabello y pensativa recordó lo que Jasper le había dicho la noche anterior, cuando irremediablemente salió el tema entre ambos:

—No sé si está bien que te lo diga, pero Jasper me dijo que nunca, ni siquiera por su mujer, vio a Edward tan afectado como lo está por ti. Está temeroso de que puedan hacer algo… de lo que después se arrepientan.

—Me pidió que lo esperara… —susurró Isabella con sus ojos cubiertos aun con las manos, recordando la forma atormentada en que él la miró cuando se lo dijo—. ¡Dios, no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrirme a mí!

— ¿Esto de enamorarte, dices? —preguntó Alice con cautela.

—Crees que… ¿crees que lo estoy?

Alice arrugó su frente y giró su cabeza hacia Isabella, que había descubiertos sus ojos y miraba otra vez fijo hacia el techo. Entendía que Isabella pusiera en duda sus sentimientos, pero le molestaba que tuviera que hacerlo, que n fuera libre de demostrarlo, de admitirlo.

— ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. ¡Es más que obvio, Isa! Ese día que los vi uno frente al otro en la puerta del hospital, las chispas entre ustedes saltaban. Él te miraba con adoración francamente y pues tú te derrites por él.

— ¡Dios, no! —y otra vez las manos de Isabella fueron a parar a su rostro para cubrirlo. Alice se pegó a ella se inclinó su cabeza hasta el hombro de su amiga, susurrando una pregunta.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?

—No lo sé, Alice. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo… como no me atrevo a pensar en lo que voy a hacer si tengo que… si tengo que vivir sin él… —sonrió con amargura— y no es que haya vivido tanto a su lado… ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad…

—Bueno, recuerda que aquí me tienes, ¿sí? Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que pase, estaré ahí para ayudarte y apoyarte. Siempre.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, dejando que el tiempo pasara, cada una se perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras las plumas que colgaban sujetas al atrapasueños giraban al compás de sus reflexiones.

Más tarde, cuando se quedó a solas, sentada en la cama y mirando entre penumbras hacia la ventana desde donde se colaba la luz amarillenta de las farolas de la calle, se atrevió a echar a correr su imaginación y recrear ahí cómo hubiera sido su encuentro con Edward, si en mejores circunstancias se hubieran conocido: él quizás se hubiese acercado tentativamente con cualquier excusa para sonsacarle su nombre y la conexión hubiese sido la misma que tuvieron desde el primer momento. Hubieran ido a pasear por el parque, quizás él la hubiese invitado a alguna de sus presentaciones, a cenar tal vez y finalmente cuando la hubiese dejado en la puerta del edificio donde vivía, no se hubieran aguantado y finalmente se hubieran besado a la luz de la luna… o quizás bajo la lluvia. Las cosas hubiesen fluido naturalmente y sus sentimientos mutuos se hubieran aferrado tan fuertemente que de forma inevitable acabarían juntos para pasar así el resto de sus vidas.

Pero la realidad era otra e Isabella lo sabía. Con aquel dolor en el corazón finalmente se acurrucó bajo sus mantas, evocando buenos sueños que la llevaran a descansar apaciblemente y olvidarse de todo, al menos por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente y cuando entraba al hospital por la puerta de servicio, se encontró con el doctor Ananías, su nuevo amigo, a quien vio iba saliendo tomado de la mano de un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Sin duda y por las facciones tan similares del pequeño con el doctor, era lógico que el pequeño fuera su hijo.

—Mi querida Isabella —la saludó el doctor, deteniendo su marcha cuando la vio en su camino. El niño, que iba vestido con una gruesa parca azul marino y una gorra de lana roja, miró a la enfermera y luego a su padre, dando un paso atrás para esconderse tras él. Ella le regaló una sonrisa al pequeño que él retribuyó apenas con algo de vergüenza.

—Hola, doctor —lo saludó ella, volviendo a mirar al pequeño— ¿y este galán?

—Es mi pequeño campeón —respondió Eleazar, mirando a su hijo animándolo a salir de su escondite—. Saluda a Isabella, campeón.

—Hola… —dijo el niño con voz dulce que hizo a Isabella se le derritiera el corazón de ternura. Se atrevió a alzar su mano y acariciar apenas con el dorso de los dedos el rostro redondo del pequeño que no puso oposición a la caricia de la enfermera.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber ella.

—Soy Dylan.

—Es el más pequeño de mis retoños que anoche tuvimos que traer por un malestar en el estómago.

— ¿Algo de cuidado?

—No, falsa alarma —advirtió el doctor, acercando al pequeño hasta sí, rodeándolo por los hombros para pegarlo a su costado—. Pensamos que era apendicitis, pero nada de eso. Para descartar cualquier cosa, lo tuvimos en observación toda la noche y ahora nos vamos a casa de su madre para que repose.

—Me alegro.

—Esto... —Eleazar se rascó la nuca y torció su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo—. La otra noche la pasé muy bien contigo… con ustedes en la cena…

—Yo también…

— ¿Crees que podamos repetirla entonces? Pero esta vez los dos solos, quiero decir… ¡Sin ningún compromiso, solo en plan de amigos! ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… uhm… no sé, tendría que ver mis turnos y ver qué día…

— ¡Ah, pues, hazlo! Yo regreso a mediodía para vigilar un post operatorio y nos ponemos de acuerdo, ¿te parece?

—Está bien… —susurró la enfermera, un poco incómoda que el doctor la haya invitado a salir justo en frente de su hijo que probablemente aun no entendía por qué sus papá la estaba invitando a salir cuando su madre estaba en casa. Aunque claro, le pareció extraño que su madre no estuviera con el pequeño saliendo del hospital después de haber pasado toda la noche allí, pero se mordió la lengua para no preguntarlo, no era de su incumbencia.

Después de despedirse del doctor y su pequeño hijo —que le agitó la manito ya más relajado con su presencia— se encaminó hasta el piso cuatro para comenzar su jornada laboral. Cuando lo hizo, vio en su bitácora que la primera paciente que debía atender era ni más ni menos Rosalie Hale, tragando grueso y buscando en su cabeza alguna excusa para pasar de esa labor, pero eso sería algo poca profesional. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y tomó lo necesario para ir hacia la habitación 506, caminando por los pasillos y pasando por la sala de espera donde para su sorpresa no vio a nadie de la familia de la señora. Quizás, pensó para sí, era muy temprano para que llegasen a verla, imaginándose ella que se encontraría con Edward en el proceso. Pasó por alto la decepción que sintió y llegó a la habitación, en donde entró encontrándose a la paciente tendida sobre la cama como lo había estado por ya casi tres semanas.

Las manos le temblaban y la respiración le parecía más agitaba en presencia de esa mujer a quien Isabella sintió le debía una disculpa.

 _"¡Cálmate Isabella, estás aquí para trabajar!"_ se reprendió, poniéndose manos a la obra con la paciente, comenzando a monitorear sus signos vitales y administrarle los medicamentos correspondientes. Estaba en eso, muy concentrada, cuando otra de sus colegas, Leah, llegó al dormitorio para atender otros cuidados de la señora Hale.

—El doctor Ananías estuvo revisando tus horarios de trabajo esta semana —comentó con picardía la morena enfermera colega de Isabella.

Isabella la miró y Leah alzó las cejas sinuosamente, ahogando una carcajada por el rostro sonrojado de Isa, que siguió como nada con su labor.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Dijo algo de una cena… —comentó Leah, mordiéndose el labio.

—Me lo encontré cuando venía llegando. Él iba saliendo con su hijo. Se llama Dylan y es muy lindo. Y pues… algo me comentó sobre la idea de salir a cenar, pero…

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Sabes que ahora mismo eres la envidia de todas las chicas del piso? ¡Incluso ya conoces a su hijo que seguro también cayó rendido a tus pies! —exclamó Leah un poco más alto, lo suficiente para que ninguna se percatara que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por esta entraba el esposo de Rosalie, que alcanzó a oír el diálogo de las señoritas.

— ¿Envidia, dices? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque el doctor Ananías se muere por ti y está en todo su proceso de conquista —dijo, como si resultara obvio—. Y el hecho que hayas aceptado a salir a cenar con él ya es un buen comienzo… ¿te hace ilusión, Isa?

—Yo no…

—Buenos días.

Las dos enfermeras se sobresaltaron, girándose al unísono hacia la puerta, donde vieron al señor Masen de pie allí, aferrando el pomo con algo más de fuerza requerida. Leah sonrió con incomodidad, asintiendo la cabeza en señal de saludo, un poco avergonzada porque él pudiera haber oído el cotorreo de dos mujeres, mientras que Isabella no podía quitar sus ojos de la ardiente mirada del músico, quien parecía estar apretando sus dientes, conteniéndose de decir o hacer algo.

—Ya estamos acabando aquí —comentó Leah como si nada, dándole un codazo a su amiga para que se pusiera en marcha, pues había quedado helada con la presencia de Edward, quien carraspeó y apartó sus ojos de Isabella, prefiriendo mirar el suelo de linóleo blanco.

—No hay problema. Esperaré afuera —dijo en tono monocorde, saliendo enseguida de la habitación.

— ¡Guao…! —Leah soltó un bufido, acomodándole la almohada a Rose—. ¿Crees que se haya molestado por habernos encontrado cotorreando encima de su esposa?

—Espero que no —susurró Isabella, deseando honestamente que no lo estuviera.

Salieron juntas del dormitorio, enfilando hacia el área de trabajo, adelantándosele Leah pues estaba retrasada para un procedimiento. Entonces y cuando quedó varios pasos más atrás, sintió sobre su brazo desnudo una mano fuertemente aferrársele y sobresaltándola. Se giró y encontró a Edward, que parecía estarla esperando escondido detrás de una viga junto a una ventana del pasillo.

Ella tragó grueso y contempló la mirada del músico, que parecía entremezclarse con sentimientos de rabia y desazón. Se quedaron mirando en silencio por un par de segundos antes que Edward no aguantara más.

—Sé que no tengo derecho —dijo con voz contendida, sin soltar a Isabella de su agarre— y me está matando saber que cualquier otro como el doctor ese, puede llegar y…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si le doliera el hecho de solo decirlo, mientras que ella lo miraba, percibiendo su angustia y deseando darle el consuelo que él anhelaba. Pestañeó rápido y tragó grueso obligando a las lágrimas y los quejidos que amenazaban a retroceder.

—Pero entiendo que eres libre y no voy a coartar esa libertad. Ya lo he entendido, así que sigue adelante como lo hacías cuando no me conocías. Yo estaré… yo estaré bien.

Después de eso y sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, Edward la soltó y con la espalda encorvada y su cara mirando al suelo, se alejó de ella para refugiarse en el cuarto de su esposa, mientras Isabella se quedaba allí de pie, percibiendo una sensación helada que recorría sus venas y que se alojaba en el centro de su pecho.

Corrió hasta el sector donde dejó sus adminículos de trabajo y enseguida se enfiló hasta los baños, encerrándose en un cubículo en donde se sentó a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro y dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro, lamentándose el hecho de no poder amar con libertad, de sentir que el amor se le estaba escurriendo cuando apenas estaba comenzando a asentarse en ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Eso era todo para ella y para Edward? Porque Isabella sabía que su vida en adelante no sería la misma después de haberlo conocido, pues podía asegurar que amor como el que sentía por ese músico no iba a sentirlo por nadie más, pese al poco tiempo que llevaba experimentándolo pero que tan rápidamente se apoderó de sus sentimientos de forma tajante e irrevocable.

Estuvo encerrada hasta que pudo tranquilizarse, saliendo para enfrentarse a su reflejo cabizbajo frente al espejo sobre los lavados. Abrió el grifo y metió sus manos bajo el chorro de agua helada, juntando un buen poco entre sus manos para vertérselo en el rostro y alejar cualquier rastro de llanto de su cara, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Amiga?

Alice, que llegó allí de casualidad, la encontró mojándose la cara y con tan solo mirarla supo que algo no marchaba bien. La sobresaltó cuando Isabella se abrazó a ella y escondió el rostro en su hombro, preocupándola.

—Isabella, qué sucede…

—Yo no… no puedo… no puedo…

—De qué hablas —insistió Alice, obligándola a apartarse para mirarla y oír el porqué de su tan lamentoso semblante, intuyendo ella hacia donde iba el asunto—. Dime, nena.

Como pudo, Isabella relató para su amiga lo sucedido desde su llegada al hospital con el encuentro entre ella y el doctor Ananías, contándole enseguida lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de la señora Hale, volviendo a estallar en llanto cuando replicó para ella lo que Edward le dijo.

Alice torció la boca y volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, antes de tomar el rostro de su amiga entre las manos.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es darle la esperanza que él y tú necesitan, porque es algo que ocurrirá irremediablemente.

—Pero… pero no podemos, no está bien… —dijo entre llanto. Alice torció la boca y acarició el cabello de su amiga con ternura mientras le hablaba.

—Amiga, a veces al corazón le vale un cuerno lo que la razón o las circunstancias digan —puso una mano sobre el pecho de Isabella—. El músculo este se está manifestando y es el rey y señor de nuestros actos, lo sabes, por ello negarlo o ignorar lo que él te impulsa a hacer, es casi dañino.

— ¡Pero es que no puede ser!

— ¡Por qué no, si se quieren! —Exclamó frustrada por que su amiga se estuviera dando tan fácilmente por vencida—. ¡Dios, Isa! Hay un montón de matrimonios que separan sus caminos y se vuelven a rehacer sus vidas por separado.

—¡Pero no puedo pensar en eso, cuando su esposa está ahí…! —exclamó con vehemencia Isabella, alzando sus manos. Alice asintió en señal de que entendía su punto.

—Vale, lo sé, y quizás soy una malparida por estarte animando a que sigas a tu corazón, pero si no lo haces, serás desdichada y no quiero que lo seas.

—¡Pero significa que a costa del sufrimiento de otro voy a buscar mi felicidad! —Se jaló el cabello con frustración—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Alice inspiró profundo antes de formular su consejo.

—Ir y decirle que esperarás hasta que las cosas puedan darse entre ustedes. Darle una lucecita de esperanza, ¿no es lo que deseas acaso? Mientras tanto, digo…

Isabella se quedó mirando a su amiga y no pudo hacer oídos sordos a al golpeteo rápido de su corazón que parecía estar en acuerdo con lo que Alice proponía. ¿Serían capaces de soportar el tiempo necesario Hasta que las cosas se dieran para ambos? ¿Estaría Edward dispuesto?

" _Espérame_ " le había prácticamente suplicando el músico entendiendo Isabella perfectamente a lo que él se refería, pero aun así no podía darlo por seguro, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Dios, esto es tan confuso! —Dijo Isabella finalmente, alzando su vista al cielo del lugar. Alice torció su boca en una sonrisa y apretó levemente los hombros de su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé Isa, y yo más que nadie hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes para él y para ti, pero por algún motivo no están siendo fáciles. Quizás Dios o el destino conocen más que nadie la fuerza de los sentimientos que los están atando el uno al otro, incluso más que ustedes mismos. Quizás es la prueba previa…

—Quizás... —murmuró Isabella volviendo a abrazar a su amiga esta vez un poco más tranquila y segura de lo que debía hacer.

El resto del día fue una verdadera locura para las enfermeras, después que tuvieran que correr a un cuarto y a otro, pues a varios de los pacientes del piso se les había ocurrido agravarse o alterar su estado, no siendo ninguno de ellos la esposa del músico, quien no tuvo variación a alguna en su estado.

Dentro de su ir y venir, Isabella busco el momento de poder acercarse a hablar con él, pero simplemente las cosas no se dieron, porque o estaba rodeado de más gente y la ignoraba, o simplemente se esfumaba de los lugares por donde ella transitaba, como auto imponiéndose aquella decisión de no cruzarse más en su camino, cuestión que entristeció mucho a la enfermera, quien acabo su turno rendida y triste.

—Entonces Isa, ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Alice una vez afuera del hospital, encontrándose con Jasper que la esperaba allí.

—A mi casa, a donde más voy a ir…

—¿Y sobre lo que conversamos? —le recordó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

Isabella miró a Jasper de reojo, sintiéndose un poco incómoda y luego a su amiga, a ver si entendía lo que le quería decir coña la mirada. Pero Jasper sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues su amigo había entregado para él, su versión de los hechos sobre lo ocurrido con Isabella esa mañana, por eso el apuesto dibujante se atrevió a intervenir.

—Ejem,… quizás este sea un buen momento para que te des una vuelta por el barrio universitario, Isabella… —comentó, abrazando a su chica por los hombros, haciendo clara mención del lugar donde se encontraba el departamento del músico.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Isabella de regreso. Él se alzó de hombros y beso la sien de Alice antes de responder.

—Porque ahí hay cierto hombre que necesitaría una visita. Podría ir yo, pero eso no remediar a nada…

Isabella bajo el rostro, con algo de vergüenza, jugueteando con los dedos de sus blancas manos.

—No creo que yo pueda resolver nada…

— ¡Ay Isa, ya lo habíamos hablado y Jasper te está diciendo que el pobre hombre necesita de ti ahora mismo!

—Ni siquiera sé si está ahí…. o si voy a ser bien recibida…

—Hay solo una forma de averiguarlo, así que movamos —dictaminó Alice, agarrando a Isabella de un brazo y arrastrándola hasta el coche de Jasper quien ya prácticamente estaba sentado tras el volante, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Él y su chica se dieron una miradita cómplice pues ya habían acordado apoyar a la pareja de amigos, aunque parecieran estar coludiéndose para provocar la traición y posterior divorcio de un matrimonio, pero ellos sabían que tanto Isabella como Edward iban a necesitar de apoyo, pues irremediablemente ambos no podrían vivir en adelante sin la compañía del otro, así que preferían apoyarlos en vez de recriminarlos.

Además, nada malo iban a hacer salvo hablar del futuro y hacer promesas, ¿verdad?

Isabella se quedó mucho rato frente a la puerta de acceso al apartamento de Edward, antes de atreverse finalmente a golpear. Jasper aseguró a pies juntos que el "maestro" estaba en ese lugar recluyéndose y que su ánimo mejoraría considerablemente cuando la viera a ella, cuestión de lo que Isabella no estaba muy segura.

Inspiró profundo y levantó una mano con la cual golpeó sobre la puerta de madera oscura un par de veces a la espera de ser atendida. Puso atención en los ruidos que pudieran venir desde el otro lado, pero parecía que nadie estaba allí, pensando ella que Jasper se había equivocado y que sería mejor irse y hablar con Edward otro día. Pero antes de poner en marcha su plan, la puerta milagrosamente se abrió y tras está apareció la figura de Edward Masen, vestido de negro, con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos rojos.

Sin duda para el músico fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse a Isabella en su puerta, enfundada en su abrigo rojo y mirándole con aquellos ojazos de un verdor tan transparente y penetrante, que eran capaces de desarmarlo por completo, viendo como la ansiedad se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel expuesta, tal y como le pasaba a él.

Edward entonces abrió la boca para hablar y preguntar qué hacía ella allí, cuando vio uno de sus sueños hacerse realidad, pues ella espontáneamente y presa de sus sentimientos por Edward, dio un paso adelante entrando al apartamento y pegando su menudo cuerpo al del músico, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y uniendo su boca a la suya.

El músico inspiró y reaccionó al instante, rodeando con un brazo la cintura menuda de la mujer para con la otra mano abarcar su cuello por detrás, después de empujar la puerta y cerrarla para darles intimidad.

Ese fue el momento en que la delgada línea que sujetaba la fuerza de voluntad de esta pareja se cortaba y se apartaba de lo que era correcto, aunque para ellos no había nada más correcto que dejar fluir el amor que ambos por primera vez estaban sintiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mis niñas, aquí les dejo el capítulo que quedó pendiente de ayer. Como cada semana, lo primero es agradecerles que sigan la historia y se tomen el tiempo de leerla y comentarla. Gracias, gracias.**

 **También agradezco a mi equipo de siempre por su ayuda: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte y Yenny Arias. ¡Son las mejores, nenas!**

 **Abrazos a todas desde mi Chile querido, con especial cariño a mis nenas de Venezuela. Todo mi apoyo y la esperanza de que todo mejore. ¡Aguante Venezuela!**

 **Nos encontramos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Jasper estaba sentado sobre un banquillo alto de la barra de desayuno de su apartamento, sujetando a su chica por la cintura, mirándole el negro y brillante cabello mientras ella jugueteaba distraída con un botón de su camisa azul marino. Habían cenado ya, dejado todo limpio y en orden y ahora el planeaba, casi contra de su voluntad, llevar a su chica a su casa para que descansara, aunque él sopesaba la idea de meter unas cuentas cosas a un bolso y quedarse con ella, pues le costaba eso de despedirse de ella cada día.

 _"Sí, sí, Jasper está enamorado…"_

Levantó su dedo índice y recorrió la arruga que estaba formándose en el entrecejo de ella, signo inequívoco de preocupación. Hace muy poco que la conocía, pero podía asegurar que su profundo interés por ella lo impulsaba a conocerla desde los detalles más mínimos, incluidos ese de la arruga en la frente.

— ¿Qué sucede nena?

—Estaba pensando en Isa…

Jasper torció su boca y la acercó a la frente de Alice, besándole antes de concentrarse en su rostro, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Entendía la preocupación de Alice por su amiga, porque era de alguna manera la misma preocupación que él tenía por su amigo Edward. Él siempre fue el primero en desear para Edward una relación real con una mujer a la que amara perdidamente, como siempre pensó que debía de ser para alguien como él, por eso mismo, puso tanto en duda la relación de Rose con su amigo y su posterior matrimonio, pues intuía que Edward no estaba enamorado a tal forma de unir su vida a la escritora. Y le dio en el clavo, porque la forma en que se prendó de Isabella era la manera en que él esperaba que Edward claudicara al amor. No había duda, al menos para él, que el hombre estaba enamorado hasta la médula, y lo malo era que este amor había llegado a destiempo, cuando para el músico era complicada la _situación_.

—No quiero que ella sea el segundo plato de nadie —Alice se apartó de los brazos de Jasper y alzó su cara al cielo, soltando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Jasper se cruzó de brazos y defendió la postura de su amigo con voz suave.

—No hables así. Te juré que Edward no está jugando con Isabella, que sus sentimientos por ella son reales y verdaderos.

— ¡Pero es casado, joder! —Exclamó Alice con frustración, caminando hacia el centro de la sala —a un costado del mesón— caminando de aquí para allá como león enjaulado. Jasper volvió a suspirar y caminó tras ella.

—Cuando se casó, lo hizo pensando que Rose sería la única —volvió a explicar, pensando en su amigo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de lanilla gris—. Nunca lo vi mirar a su esposa como mira a Isabella, simplemente en aquel entonces pensó que sería todo, que así serían las cosas para él, aunque yo no me lo creí. La quiere y ahora mismo está preocupado por su salud, pero lo que siente por Isabella trasciende todo eso, y lo está destruyendo el verse de manos atadas y no ser libre para ella. Teme perderla antes siquiera de haberla podido tener.

—Entiendo eso, solo que no quiero que ella se conforme con las migajas… —la chica apretó el puente de su nariz respingada antes de preguntar retóricamente— ¿sabes cuánto tiempo puede pasar para que la esposa de Edward despierte? ¿Y si lo hace, qué va a pasar con mi amiga? Edward no puede dejarla de buenas a primeras, a penas ella abra los ojos.

—Lo sé, cariño —y acortando la distancia entre ambos, Jasper caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, pegando la punta de su nariz a la de ella. Ella miró los ojos de su chico y suspiró, relajándose un poco—. Pero hay algo que al menos yo tengo claro, y es que para Edward, siempre tuvo que haber sido Isabella.

— ¡Dios! No quiero que sufra, quiero que sea feliz. Por eso la convencí de darle a él una esperanza, hasta que su situación se aclare y finalmente puedan estar juntos, ¿pero hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo podrán ser libres?

Jasper se preguntaba lo mismo y conociendo a su amigo, no iba a tardar mucho, pues la simple forma en cómo miraba a la menuda amiga de Alice, lo delataba, porque nunca ni por asomo miró a Rose de la misma manera, nunca la sufrió como está sufriendo a Isabella, y ni siquiera se trata de un amor no correspondido, se trata simplemente de dos partes de una misma alma, que demoraron en encontrarse.

Había tantas preguntas en torno a Isabella y a Edward, sobre su futuro, tanto que aclarar que incluso sus amigos estaban preocupados por ellos, pues no querían que siguieran cometiendo errores. Pero en ese momento, justo cuando Alice y Jasper se preocupaban y cuestionaban aquello, Isabella y Edward no tenían cabeza para nada más que no fueran los labios del otro, que apenas ese día se habían encontrado finalmente por primera vez.

Apenas habían alcanzado a llegar al sillón, fundiéndose en un abrazo apretado que prácticamente no dejaba espacio entre ambos. Las bocas se buscaban con hambre de quien no ha probado alimento durante un largo tiempo, mordisqueando, chupando, saboreando. El corazón corría apresurado y exultante como celebrando el encuentro, mientras que la piel de ambos ardía por tocar y ser tocada, sobre todo bajo las capas de ropa que los separaban.

Edward, acariciaba el rostro liso y sedoso de Isabella sujetándola por la barbilla y el cuello, mientras que ella pasaba la punta de sus dedos por su creciente barba y los hundía en su pelo como tantas veces se imaginó que lo hacía.

Era todo mil veces mejor de como lo habían recreado en su imaginación.

Se apartaron un poco cuando los pulmones exigieron aire y atención, dejando sus frentes pegadas y sus manos en el rostro del otro, acariciándose sutilmente.

—Pensé que… que iba a tener que vérmelas sin ti —susurró Edward, acariciando con su dedo pulgar el rostro sonrojado y caliente de Isabella. Ella arrugó su entrecejo, bajó su mirada de la del músico y mordió su labio, no pasando por alto ese gesto para él—. ¿Qué? ¿A caso esto es una especie de despedida?

— ¿Despedida? —preguntó sorprendida ella, soltando una risa triste—. Ni siquiera me lo he podido plantear, por eso he venido. Tenía que hacerte saber que lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que yo siento, y que decidí esperarte hasta que estés listo…

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró, aliviado.

—Sé que las cosas para ti son más difíciles ahora mismo y lo entiendo. Por eso yo simplemente voy a… esperar. Aunque no estoy segura que esto, lo que estamos haciendo justo en este momento, sea correcto —declaró, con su mirada aún escondida de la intensidad de los ojos de Edward, consiente que estaba cayendo en algo que siempre ella criticó: la traición.

—También estoy en una encrucijada, pero no puedo negar que precisamente ahora no puedo pensar en nadie más, en nada más —levantó el mentón de Isabella con sus dedos, obligándole a mirarlo con aquellos ojos verde agua que lo atravesaba y develaba su alma—. Y quizás soy un hijo de puta por admitirlo, pero ahora mismo me siento increíblemente feliz con alguien a mi lado, como pocas veces en mi vida.

Isabella no resistió y sonrió, acercando su boca a la de Edward, dejando un corto beso antes de decir:

—Quiero que seas feliz

—Contigo —agregó él—. Quiero ser feliz contigo, cueste lo que me cueste. No lo olvides. Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo solo, pensando que nunca aparecerías.

—No has estado solo —le recordó ella en un suave susurro.

—Aparentemente no lo he estado, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Pero hay… tantas cosas…

—Lo sé, lo sé —la detuvo Edward, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus delgados labios, acariciándoselos—. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, ir de a poco, conociéndonos mientras que todo se soluciona. Me basta con la esperanza que estás dándome justo ahora para llegar hasta el final y con tenerte cerca en todo este proceso.

—Me basta con eso —respondió ella suavemente, con los dedos de Edward aun sobre sus labios, quedándose en silencio mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio del tragaluz que quedaba justo sobre el centro de la sala, sobre sus cabezas.

Poco tiempo después, Isabella tuvo que ponerse firme y levantarse para irse a casa donde su madre la esperaba. Intentó persuadir a Edward de dejarla tomar un taxi en la placita de la esquina, pero el músico se negó rotundamente, pues por nada dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de estar un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Se tuvo que controlar al momento de despedirla, deseando besarla como lo hizo en la intimidad de su apartamento, pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera, pues estaban en peligro de que alguien pudiera verlos, y honestamente, no quería sentirse más culpable. Cabe decir que ya el mero hecho de que Edward llevara a Isabella a su casa ya significaba un riesgo, pero a él no le importaba. Eso sí, el músico dejó un muy largo beso en la mejilla de la enfermera, haciéndola sonreír, llevándose una sutil caricia por parte de ella, antes que bajara del coche y se metiera en su edificio.

Cuando Isabella entró a su casa, se sentó en la mesa de diario que había en la cocina para hablar con su madre de las locas carreras que tuvo que cubrir en el hospital con mucho más entusiasmo del que habitualmente usaba, haciendo feliz a Renée, que presentía algo ocurría con su niña, no queriendo insistir en que le contara.

Edward en tanto, se sentó frente a su viejo piano y de un tirón creó una sublime pieza musical, más entusiasta de las que solía componer, habiendo tenido en todo momento a Isabella y su encuentro de hacía un momento con ella, sirviéndole la enfermera como musa inspiradora.

Por supuesto, Edward tuvo la salvedad de pedirle su número de teléfono, no aguantando la tentación de llamarla cerca de las once de la noche, cuando ella ya estaba acostada bajo las colchas de su cama, con Kal-El en su regazo.

— ¿No es más confortable un gato, o algo así? —preguntó Edward, divertido, tendido sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Sonrió cuando oyó la risa de Isabella al otro lado de la línea y se sintió acompañado por ella.

 _—Si lo conocieras, te parecería tan o más adorable que un gatito. Me encandiló desde el primer momento, ¿acaso nunca tuviste una mascota o algo así?_

—Ahora que lo preguntas, sí que la tuve —Edward echó a correr sus recuerdos, situándose en una época feliz de su infancia, cuando aún vivía en la pequeña cabaña con su abuelo Richard, en medio de un bosque—. Una oveja a la que tuvimos desde que fue un crío. Terry se llamaba. Recuerdo que la sacaba a pasear jalándola con una cuerda por los alrededores de la casa, incluso colgamos en su cuello una campana.

 _—Eso suena muy tierno…_

—Sí… —sonrió con tristeza, recordando esos tiempos— me rompieron el corazón cuando se lo llevaron para faenarlo. Nunca más tuve una mascota.

— _Bueno, así como tú tuviste una oveja, yo tengo una_ _iguana_ _que acompaña a mi mamá cuando estoy trabajando y me reconforta cuando llego a casa…_

—Si estuvieras conmigo, yo te reconfortaría —comentó, dejando a un lado su historia con la oveja Terry, imaginándose como sería esos finales de día—. Quizás tocaría alguna pieza suave al piano o la que tú quisieras, me aseguraría que comieras lo adecuado y te llevaría a la cama donde te acurrucarías entre mis brazos hasta que te durmieras.

Isabella suspiró mientras se imaginaba como Edward, esas escenas que él le relataba sobre la forma en que la reconfortaría después de un largo día de trabajo, pensando ella que no habría mejor forma de acabar el día…bueno, sí que había una mejor forma, pero de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba.

Pero de momento, las cosas iban a tener que ser así. Ambos ya habían cruzado la línea para apuntalar la esperanza pero no debían ir más allá, aunque mucho les costara en el proceso.

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó como cada día mañana al hospital, esta vez con su semblante más sereno. Como cada semana, habló con el doctor jefe que atendía el caso de Rosalie y para su pesar, le informó que no habían variaciones en el estado de salud de su esposa, pero insistía en que debían dejar que el organismo de la paciente estuviera listo para enfrentarse otra vez a la realidad, aunque el tiempo para que sucediera era algo que no podía asegurar. Simplemente quedaba esperar, pues todo con ella, médicamente estaba hecho.

Por supuesto, Emmett, como cada vez que el doctor les daba la actualización de la situación de Rose, levantaba la voz e insistía que quizás no se estaba haciendo todo lo debido y que simplemente estaban dejando morir a su hermana, mirando de reojo a Edward, culpándolo por ello. Pero ciertamente el músico lo ignoraba y le daba carta blanca al doctor para seguir adelante con los estudios y exámenes que él considerara pertinentes. Él era el especialista y confiaban en su prestigio en casos similares a los de su esposa.

—Edward, no le hagas caso a Emmett —le dijo Antonieta, madre de Rose a su yerno después que el mayor de sus hijos saliera de la sala de espera echando humo, totalmente en desacuerdo frente a la pasividad con que se estaban tomando el caso de Rose—. Se siente impotente, como cada uno de nosotros, pero yo sé que están haciendo todo lo médicamente posible por mi hija. He leído artículos y la historia de otros casos similares a los de mi hija, y pues…

La voz de Antonieta se quebró y bajó su rostro para limpiar una escurridiza lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, torciendo Edward su boca y sintiendo pena por su suegra, acercándosele y rodeándola con respeto por los hombros.

—Tengo fe de que Rose saldrá de esto, y sé que tú también tienes esperanza. Simplemente hay que esperar y dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¿pero si no… si no despierta? He leído casos en los que…

—Antonieta, debemos dejar que pase algo más de tiempo antes de ponernos en el peor lugar. Démosle tiempo a Rose de recuperarse, ya verás que dentro de poco, ella estará despierta y lista para salir de aquí por su propio pie.

— ¡Ay, Edward, eres tan bueno con mi hija! —exclamó Antonieta, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su yerno. Edward tragó grueso y en silencio le pidió perdón a su suegra, porque en realidad estaba siendo un canalla con ella, pero quería que ella fuera feliz y a su lado no lo lograría. Ni él tampoco.

Más tarde salió del hospital rumbo a la universidad, decidiendo que para su salud mental, era mejor comenzar a retomar de a poco sus actividades. Antonieta se había quedado en el hospital para estar con Rose y había estado de acuerdo en la decisión de Edward de retomar sus actividades.

Llegando allí se encontró con su viejo amigo James Whiterland, quien había regresado hace unos pocos días de una estadía en el extranjero, donde cursó un doctorado. Se alegró de ver a Edward y le expresó su pesar por lo ocurrido con Rosalie.

—Pero después de todo lo que me has contado, veo que estás más tranquilo—admitió el flautista, con su voz ronca, sus casi dos metros de estatura y su largo cabello rubio tomado en una coleta baja. Siempre vestía informal, con jean rasgados y poleras de manga larga bajo chaquetas de cuero o mezclilla, muy contrastante a las tenidas de punta en blanco que solía usar en sus presentaciones.

—Se supone que pasó lo peor y ahora solo queda esperar —le contó Edward, caminando junto a su buen amigo recién llegado por uno de los corredores del lugar. —El problema es que no sabemos hasta cuándo.

—He oído de esos casos, de personas que han despertado años después o mueren en el proceso… —Edward lo miró con sentimientos de alarma y desazón, retractándose James enseguida—. ¡No digo que vaya a ser el caso de Rosalie, por supuesto! Me refiero a que nunca se sabe con estas jodidas cosas…

—Y es lo que más nos atormenta, no saber cuánto tendremos que esperar.

—Pero tranquilo, mi buen amigo, todo se resolverá. —lo confortó sonriéndole. Y mientras caminaban al recién llegado se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar a Edward a relajarse—. Me imagino que has estado fuera de las pistas, y yo también, ¿por qué no vamos a un auditorio que esté desocupado y nos desesteramos, colega?

—Me parece una estupenda idea. Movámonos entonces —respondió Edward, de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento de su viejo amigo.

Así como Edward eligió el piano como instrumento base de su carrera, James había elegido la flauta traversa como el suyo, destacándose en la ejecución del instrumento en presentaciones en solitario y como principal instrumento en la sinfónica de la ciudad, la misma donde Edward había destacado en el piano y donde había comenzado su carrera como director orquestal.

Ejecutaron piezas que habían sido compuestas tanto por Edward como por James durante más de una hora, dejándose llevar para rematar con compases que fueron brotando espontáneamente que parecían no tener fin, hasta que estallaron los aplausos de varios estudiantes que entraron al auditorio dejándose llevar por la música después de casi una hora de concierto improvisado.

—Dios, extrañaba esto —comentó James, guardando su instrumento en su maletín. Edward, mirando como de a poco la sala se iba llenando para la siguiente clase pensaba que también extrañaba su mundo en paralelo que parecía habitar cada vez que se dejaba llevar por la música.

—Sé de lo que hablas —comentó Edward, recostándose sobre el piano—. Necesitaba esto, olvidarme un poco de todo y simplemente dejarme llevar.

—Entiendo —dijo el amigo, tomando su maletín por el mango listo para salir—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Regresar al hospital. Mi suegra se quedó con Rose mientras yo venía aquí, tratamos de no dejarla sola mucho tiempo, ya sabes.

—Claro, ¿te molesta que te acompañe? Me gustaría verla… —dijo James tentativamente, deseando no importunar a Edward ni al resto de la familia de Rose.

—Seguro. Quizás Jasper ande por ahí y podamos almorzar en un restaurante cerca de ahí.

—Una estupenda idea.

De camino, Edward le pidió a James que le contara los detalles de su estadía en el extranjero, diciéndole el flautista que la experiencia en aquel lugar había sido fantástica, aunque honestamente el tema de los estudios no le resultara atractivo a ningún alumno.

—Podrías llevarte a Rose cuando salga del hospital, unas vacaciones o una especie de segunda luna de miel, ¿no crees?

Edward con la vista puesta en la carretera, apenas miró a James sonriendo tensamente, pues la idea de viajar no era mala, aunque él no hubiera pensado en Rosalie para que lo acompañara. Durante toda la mañana intentó mantener a raya su deseo de buscar a Isabella por los pasillos del hospital, pues la noche anterior se lo había prometido. Pero cuando llegara, sabía que no iba a poder pasar aunque se de llamarla a la hora que sabía ella estaba desocupada, en su hora de colación. Quizás podría convencerla de cenar al día siguiente o algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de pasar tiempo con ella.

Al llegar al hospital, vio que en la salita de espera se encontraba Jasper y Carlisle conversando, además de Antonieta y Esme, no pudiendo esta última evitar la sorpresa cuando vio al amigo de Edward acercarse directamente a ella, con su andar despreocupado y seguro. Sonrió con tirantez cuando James le apretó los hombros y dejó un beso en su mejilla, justo antes de saludar a Antonieta y preguntarle si lo recordaba. Después vino el turno de Carlisle y por ultimo de Jasper, que se alegró de volver a ver al flautista.

Edward, agradecido que el foco de atención fuese el recién llegado, le dio un codazo a Jasper indicándole con el teléfono en mano que se apartaría para hacer una llamada. Jasper le estrechó los ojos pero dejó que el músico fuera a hacer esa llamada a hurtadillas. Esme por supuesto, lo siguió con la mirada, deseando seguirle los pasos, pero antes de hacerlo, su esposo la había tomado por el brazo, para indicarle sobre una pregunta que no oyó a James decirle.

Mientras, Edward se había apartado justo a la ventana donde siempre se paraba a mirar, esta vez con su teléfono en el oído, esperando que del otro lado de la línea contestara. Quería escucharla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Un suave "Hola" salió del otro lado de la línea, provocando en Edward una sonrisa poco habitual en su rostro durante los últimos días. No había duda que todo de ella lo iluminaba.

— ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo? —preguntó él, mirando hacia el jardín que gozaba de disfrutar de un sol débil, normal para la época.

— _Estoy comiendo un sándwich —_ avisó ella, relajando al músico—. _Pasé un par de veces por la sala de espera y no te vi, ni a Jasper, pero Alice me dijo que él estaría trabajando durante la mañana._

—Para una vez que trabaje ese vagabundo —comentó con diversión, entibiándosele el corazón cuando la oyó reírse—. Pero no, no estuve con él. Fui a la sinfónica a atender unos asuntos y me encontré con un viejo amigo que no veía hace mucho. Me encerré con él en un auditorio y comenzamos a tocar. Fue muy relajante.

— _Me alegro_.

—Bueno, pero yo tengo en mente una mejor manera de relajarme, por eso te estoy llamando…

— ¿ _Ah, sí?_

—Sí —asintió nervioso, como si se tratara de un adolecente queriendo invitar a la chica que le gustaba a una primera cita—. Lo primero era escucharte y lo siguiente es invitarte a una cena, esta noche.

— _Uhm… me temo que no puedo esta noche._

—Ah, bueno… —comentó un poco decepcionado, esperando que su tono de voz no lo delatara — ¿puedo saber por qué?

— _Quedé de ayudar a mi tío y estaré con él hasta tarde_.

— ¿Quizás mañana?

— _Mañana… mañana es una buena idea._

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó con real gozo—. Me encargo de todo, tú solo llega a mi apartamento. Ahí te espero.

Esme, que se había podido escurrir de la amena charla con el recién llegado, se escabulló hasta dar con Edward y a escondidas lo espió mientras hablaba. Su comportamiento mientras estuvo con el teléfono en la mano le pareció muy sospechoso, pues sonreía y se reía con frecuencia, mirando por la ventana con algo extraño que ella no supo descifrar, pero que dispararon las alarmas en su cabeza. ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Por qué se reía así? ¿Por qué esa mirada risueña? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Esas y muchas otras preguntas se hacía Esme, deseando acercarse un poco más para oírlo y sonsacar algo de información.

—Tú y tu complejo posesivo sobre Edward, ¿no, Esme?

Sobresaltada se giró bruscamente, quedando frente a frente a James, que con sus brazos cruzados la miraba alzándole una de sus cejas. Ella tragó grueso y dio un paso atrás. James aprovechó de observar sin tapujos el atuendo tan elegante que vestía Esme, un vestido verde oscuro con cuello en V, mangas largas y cuyo largo caía justo hasta sus rodillas. Sus piernas delgadas y bien contorneadas enfundadas en medias claras y zapatos de tacón negro. Sin duda, la edad no había pasado por esa atractiva mujer, pensó James.

—Estoy… estoy preocupada, eso es todo —respondió nerviosa, jugueteando con su collar de oro que rodeaba su delgado cuello. Él torció su boca en una sonrisita pícara y asintió, para nada convencido.

—Por supuesto…

No alcanzó a decir nada más cuando Edward, extrañado por ver a su amigo y a Esme allí, se les acercó, mirando únicamente a James, que le sonrió con la soltura de siempre.

—Quería pasar a ver a Rose antes de marcharnos a almorzar con Jasper.

—Seguro —acordó Edward, indicándole con la mano por el pasillo hacia donde quedaba la pieza de su esposa—. Yo te acompaño.

Esme, a quien su hijo había ignorado esperó que James se adelantara para sujetar el brazo de su hijo y detenerlo. Como siempre que lo hacía, Edward se apartó como si el toque le quemara.

— ¿Fuiste a la universidad esta mañana? ¿Vas a comenzar a trabajar? Eso me dijo Antonieta…

—Algo así —respondió con tono tenso y cortante—. Iré retomando las cosas de a poco.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho, a mí o a tu padre. Me dolió enterarme por tu suegra…

—Esta mañana tomé la decisión, es todo.

—Te ves más tranquilo, cariño —tuvo la intención ella de levantar su mano y acariciarle el rostro, pero como siempre él no se dejó tocar por ella, apartándose un poco más—. Hace unos instantes te veías muy contento al teléfono, ¿con quién hablabas?

—Con nadie de tu incumbencia. Ahora voy con James. Permiso —y se apartó de ella como si se tratara de una desconocida, rugiendo por dentro, porque aunque lo intentaba, los recuerdos del pasado no lo dejaban soltarse frente a esa mujer que se decía su madre.

Cuando entraron él y su amigo al cuarto de Rose, James soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la cama de la esposa de Edward, tomándole cuidadosamente la mano que parecía más delgada de lo normal. Estaba pálida, pero sus labios estaban rosados y su cabello no había perdido brillo pese a todo. Parecía simplemente como si estuviera dormida. El hecho de que estuviera conectada por catéteres en la mano y el antebrazo era lo único que descubría su real estado.

—Hace una semana le quitaron la ventilación artificial. Está respirando por ella misma —comentó Edward, parándose frente a su esposa a los pies de la cama.

—Eso es una buena señal, ¿no? Debe ser cuestión de tiempo para que despierte, ya lo verás —se inclinó y dejó un beso respetuoso en la mejilla de Rose, a quien había conocido por supuesto, a través de Edward el mismo año que se casaron. No eran amigos del alma, pero siempre que coincidían en cenas o coordinaban salidas con su novia de aquel entones, lo pasaban muy bien. La encontraba una estupenda mujer.

Después de acompañarla un rato y cuando entraron dos enfermeras, no siendo ninguna de ellas Isabella, los caballeros salieron de la habitación y se fueron a almorzar. Esme se quedaría acompañando a Antonieta en lo que Edward regresaba. Carlisle había salido ya para ir por su hija rumbo a la casa de su hermana y llevarla con Esme.

A dos cuadras del hospital, los tres amigos se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas del restaurante que quedaba desocupada. Por la cercanía del hospital, el restorán solían llenarse de personal médico por lo que siempre en horario de colación se llenaba con rapidez.

Después de que un garzón se acercara a ellos a entregar la carta y ofrecerles algo de beber, los caballeros se largaron a conversar de lo que había sido de ellos durante los años que no se habían visto. Jasper contó con orgullo sobre sus logros en su trabajo como dibujante, habiendo recibido un par de premios importantes del rubro y el reconocimiento del público. Además, por supuesto, contó sobre su romance el que veía como algo definitivo en su vida, lo que según él, era lo único que le faltaba para realizarse en esta vida: formar una familia.

—Lo que soy yo, no he podido encontrar a la mujer adecuada —comentó James, bebiendo de su agua con lima—. Tuve algunos romances en el extranjero, pero nada de importancia. Quizás esté predestinado a ser un soltero empedernido.

—Seguro que sí —dijo Jasper, alzando su copa de vino.

—Pero aquí nuestro buen Edward nos lleva camino adelantado. Seguro y cuando Rose se recupere, pensarán en tener hijos finalmente.

Edward inspiró y bebió de su agua mineral para no hacer ningún comentario, porque honestamente ni de cerca estaba haciendo planes de tener hijos, al menos no con Rose. Jasper miró al pianista y notó en sus hombros rectos, cómo el comentario de James lo había puesto tenso, sabiendo él el por qué.

—Creo que es mejor pensar antes en la recuperación de Rose, ¿no crees? —comentó Jasper, saliendo al encuentro de su amigo.

—Es lo primordial ahora —admitió Edward cuando tragó su agua—. No puedo… no puedo pensar en nada más antes de verla sana.

Eso era mentira, porque él si pensaba y demasiado en lo que haría cuando llegara el momento, pero no con Rose.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas un poco más distendidos durante lo que duró el almuerzo de los caballeros, haciendo planes James y Edward para hacer alguna clase magistral en la sinfónica, actividad que se daba habitualmente. Mezclar la docencia y las artes musicales era algo que a los dos les gustaba mucho y ya había pasado tiempo de la última vez que lo hacían. Jasper aseguró su asistencia, aunque solo fuera una actividad para alumnos, entusiasmado de ver de nuevo a la dupla sobre un escenario.

Después de un poco más de dos horas, James de despidió de sus amigos, comenzando estos a caminar por las calles hacia el hospital.

— ¿Quedaste con Alice?

—Sí, quiere pasar a una tienda a comprarse algún atuendo adecuado para la visita que le haremos a mis padres —comentó, jugueteando con su bufanda roja, la cual se había quitado del cuello después de ver que el clima estaba dando de tregua aquel día.

— ¿Y eso requiere atuendo especial?

—Pues no, pero ella cree que sí. Quiere darles una buena impresión.

—Por supuesto…

—Y… —carraspeó Jasper antes de abordar el tema— no me has contado lo que pasó anoche. ¿Está todo bien, maestro? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Edward sabía que su amigo Jasper fue quien incentivó a Isabella para ir a verlo. Él había oído el diálogo de las enfermeras en la que relacionaba a Isabella con el cardiólogo y su deseo de invitarla a salir, o cortejarla derechamente, causando en él un impacto profundo y una oleada de celos como nunca antes la sintió. También había comentado con su amigo la conversación que había tenido con Isabella, en donde le había dicho que siguiera adelante con su vida sin pensar en él, pues no era nadie para retenerla. Eso le dolió más que cualquier otra cosa que haya podido sentir antes, ver sus escazas esperanzas irse por el desagüe, desarmándolo por completo, retirándose a su apartamento que ahora habitaba con ese sentimiento de derrota y dolor en su pecho.

Pero sin duda, la resolución con la que Isabella llegó hasta él, volvieron a encender sus esperanzas detener un futuro feliz junto a ella, como nunca antes deseó.

—Estuvo bien.

La respuesta corta y somera encendió aún más la curiosidad de Jasper, que lo miró y le dio un empujón antes de protestar.

— ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿No me vas a contar nada? ¿Ni siquiera si hablaron?

—Sí, sí hablamos… después que yo lograra hacer uso de mi autocontrol y despegarme de sus labios finalmente…

—Vaya… —murmuró Jasper, rascándose la cabeza—entonces, tú y ella… ya sabes…

—Me esperará, eso es en resumen —aclaró, antes que su metiche amigo preguntara algo más— y lo que oí no fueron más que cotilleos de pasillo. Me dijo que el doctor ese era un buen amigo y nada más, pero que al menos ella no tiene intenciones con él, o con nadie más…

—Con nadie más, excepto tú.

—Me basta con eso, con saber que al final ella estará aquí para mí. Mientras, iremos de a poco, ya sabes… como amigos quizás…

— ¡Dios, Edward, no me hagas reír! Tú y ella no pueden ser amigos, tarde o temprano será prácticamente irresistible para ustedes sostener esta especie de amistad especial. Es demasiado fuerte lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! —exclamó Edward, deteniendo su caminar, mientras los otros transeúntes se hacían a un lado. Miró a su amigo con angustia, expresando sus sentimientos— ¡Dios, si es una tortura ya no poder abalanzarme sobre ella con total libertad, ni en público ni en privado! Pero es un tema delicado, Jasper… soy un hombre casado que está haciendo planes en su cabeza de un futuro con… con su amante.

—Tu historia es diferente a otras de infidelidad… —lo trató de tranquilizar Jasper, pero Edward no se dejó llevar por esas palabras.

— ¿Y qué me hace diferente? ¿Que no estoy llevando una vida libertina de sexo con Isabella? ¿Qué mi esposa está en coma?

Jasper, torciendo su boca, dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de él. Desde esa distancia habló suavemente, con voz tranquilizadora.

—La amas como nunca amaste a tu mujer, y sería despiadado si te largaras con Isabella en el estado que se encuentra Rose, pero aquí estas, pendiente de ella, esperando que se recupere para dar la cara y hablar con ella —indicó con la mano hacia donde se encontraba el hospital, a unos pasos de distancia. Luego puso un dedo sobre el pecho de su amigo—. Eso te hace diferente, tus sentimientos y los de ella, que son sin maldad y que están posponiendo sus sentimientos para evitar provocar un daño colateral mayor. Es así como lo veo. Sabes que no voy promoviendo la infidelidad, y si fuera otra tu situación sería el primero en criticarte, pero sé que estás tratando de hacer las cosas como mejor puedes. Lamento que ella haya llegado en este momento a tu vida, de verdad hermano, cuando estás de manos atadas…

— ¡Dios, ya lo sé! —se restregó la cara con las manos y volvió su vista hacia el frente para seguir caminando.

— ¿Y sabes todo lo que se te vendrá encima, no? —Cruzándose de brazos, Jasper siguió caminando al lado de su amigo—. Cuando… cuando decidas poner en marcha tu decisión.

—No me importa, Jasper. Sé que podría tratar de obviar lo que estoy sintiendo por Isabella o ponerle otro nombre, pero es… demasiado fuerte, y honestamente no quiero seguir viviendo sin ella, no quiero seguir viviendo y conformándome con lo que tengo.

—Te comprendo mi amigo. Y bueno, está de más decirlo, pero cuando estalle esa bomba, cuando todos se te quieran ir encima llegado el momento, yo voy a estar tras la línea de defensa a tu lado, maestro.

—Gracias, gracias Jasper.

Ambos caballeros entraron al hospital, Jasper con la intención de ir a buscar a su chica mientras que Edward fue directo hasta el cuarto de su esposa, que en ese momento estaba a solas, sentándose a su lado sobre la infame silla de metal, tomando una de sus manos y llevándosela hasta la boca, antes de volver a pedirle perdón como a diario lo estaba haciendo.

**OO**

—Dios mío, danos paciencias —suplicó Marcus con su rostro y sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo, cuando lo único que se oía en el salón comunitario de la iglesia, era el llanto de los niños. Y es que ni él ni nadie podía culparlos, cuando sus madres los habían hecho ir hasta allí con la intención de que la sobrina del cura les suministrara la vacuna contra la influenza, que el padre Marcus gestionó para el sector más necesitado de sus feligreses.

Isabella, con su paciencia y su temperamento único, había recibido a cada niño que se enfrentó a ella con pavor en los ojos inundados de lágrimas y con su voz pausada y tranquilizadora, les había prometido que el piquete en el brazo no dolería más que una magulladura que cualquier juego infantil les hubiera provocado. Pero pocos niños confiaban en la palabra de esta enfermera, hasta que ella les decía que ya estaba, que el mal rato había pasado, regalándoles enseguida una golosina por la valentía de ir hasta allí, lo que los hacía olvidarse de ese mal rato.

—Ya falta menos para acabar —dijo Isabella, preparando una nueva jeringa, mientras el cura hacía entrar a la siguiente "victima", hasta que finalmente no quedaron almas infantes en el lugar.

El cura, cansado emocionalmente, se dejó caer en una silla de madera, mientras su sobrina como si nada, se preocupaba de echar todos los residuos en una bolsa de basura para botarlos en un contenedor seguro.

—Por cierto, gracias por haber venido a ayudarme.

—No fue nada, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto —respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera, mientras seguía limpiando.

— ¿Me dejas invitarte a la cena entonces? Una de las madres de esas criaturas nos trajo una cacerola llena de estofado que no soy capaz de comerme solo.

—Me apunto. —asintió. El cura aplaudió y se puso de pie de un salto con renovadas fuerzas, indicando hacia el corto pasillo que separaba al salón de la pequeña cocina.

—Voy entonces a la cocina a prepararlo todo, mientras tú terminas ahí.

—Te sigo en breve, tío.

Ella, siempre llana a ayudar, no se le había problema el ocupar su tiempo libre para colaborar con cualquier labor social que su tío Marcus le solicitara. Lo único que lamentaba, era que por ese compromiso había tenido que pasar de verse un rato con Edward… en plan de amigos, claro. O al menos era lo que intentarían.

Tras dejar todo limpio y ordenado, Isabella se unió a su tío en la cocina, un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor, que entre él y sus clérigos habían ayudado a cuidar, y que siempre reunía allí a algún grupo alrededor de una buena porción de comida o un simple pedazo de pan. Ayudándolo a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa, mientras él le preguntaba por la vida social de Renée que esa tarde la mantendría ocupada.

—Una fiesta del té en casa de una vecina del piso uno. —contó ella, poniendo la panera al centro de la mesa cuadrada, que estaba cubierta con un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos.

— ¿Fiesta del té? —preguntó el tío, vertiendo comida sobre un plato blanco. Isabella sonrió y se alzó de hombros, sentándose en uno de los puestos.

—Tampoco tengo idea de qué significa…

—Ah, tu madre siempre con sus cosas raras —comentó el cura divertido, poniendo frente a su sobrina una buena porción de humeante estofado que olía muy bien. Cuando él se sentó junto a ella, la invitó a cerrar los ojos mientras él bendecía la comida, antes de proceder con la degustación.

— ¿Mucho movimiento en tu trabajo?

—Bastante. —Inhaló el olor delicioso de la cena antes de tomar los cubiertos para probar la comida —Vamos de un lado a otro, siempre hay bastante actividad. Incluso nos piden prestar ayuda en el piso superior de cardiología, en el área de trasplantes.

—Oh, vaya… —Marcus, que no era bueno para guardarse las cosas, no pudo evitar seguir indagando por algo que lo tenía preocupado con respecto a su sobrina — ¿Y las cosas fuera del trabajo? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Isabella lo miró con sus ojos verde agua muy abiertos, ruborizándose instantáneamente, decidiendo apartar su mirada de la de su tío, que era tan escrutadora.

—Están… —se aclaró la garganta y llenó el tenedor de comida —están bien, tío.

Llevó Isabella la porción de comida a su boca, mientras él la observaba con la mirada entornada. Inspiró profundamente y torció su boca, importando una voz suave y conciliadora, no era su intención asustar a su sobrina.

—Hija, puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes…

—Lo sé, —Isabella sonrió con tirantes —no debes preocuparte.

— ¿Y por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué será que cuando miro esos ojitos, me dicen que algo te atormenta, mi niña? Dímelo

—Solo… yo solo…

— ¿Se trata del hombre casado del que me hablaste la otra vez?

La sola mirada llena de ansiedad que Isabella le dio a su tío, le hizo entender al cura que las cosas iban dirigidas hacia ese lado, lo que lo puso en alerta. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado del plato y tomó una de las manos de su sobrina, a la que quería como si fuera su hija, apretándola levemente.

—No quiero que te hagan sufrir… no otra vez —susurró Marcus con preocupación—. No quiero que te ciegues de amor o lo que sea, que pases a llevar tus principios. Ya una vez pasamos por eso y…

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que me ocurrió en el pasado! —exclamó ella con vehemencia, como si quisiera defender lo que Edward y ella tenían—. Es completamente diferente.

— ¿ _Es_? ¿Quieres decir que tú y ese hombre ya tienen algo?

—No… —sacudió la cabeza con rapidez—. No, no es lo que quise decir…

—Porque si es así, te recuerdo que es un hombre casado y que tiene a su esposa en el hospital por lo que tú misma me contaste.

—Solo somos amigos.

— ¡¿Amigos con ventaja, como se estila ahora?! —Isabella dibujó en su rostro una mueca descompuesta y abruptamente se levantó de la mesa, dejando la servilleta de género a un lado del plato que no alcanzó a probar. Su tío hizo lo mismo, levantándose también—. ¿Qué haces?

—Se me quitó el hambre. Mejor será que me vaya.

—Hija, solo quiero tu bien —advirtió el padre, continuando con su punto de vista—. Ya te vi una vez destruida por algo que creías era amor, y no quiero verte así otra vez.

— ¡Te digo que no es lo mismo! Ni por asomo, Edward me trataría del modo… del modo en que ese cerdo lo hizo —dijo, refiriéndose al hombre de su pasado, el protagonista de sus pesadillas—. No hay nada entre él y yo, nada que provoque que nos apunten con el dedo. Pero hemos decidido esperar…

— ¿Esperar qué? —preguntó, poniéndose frente a ella para evitar que se fuera de ahí.

—Que él sea libre…

Marcus abrió los ojos y dejó ver su disgusto. Él, como representante de la iglesia, estaba en contra de las relaciones extramaritales, y no porque fuera cura, sino porque eso denigraba a la mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y él no quería que nadie más dañara a Isabella. Por eso se molestó con ella y sus dichos respecto a ese tema:

— ¡¿Sabes que esa es la misma historia que las amantes se tragan, la misma historia que los maridos irresponsables les dicen para mantenerlas a su lado?!

— ¡Te digo que esto es diferente! —Exclamó ella otra vez, alzando el tono de su voz—. Ahora lo siento, pero no voy a discutirlo contigo.

Dio un paso al costado, pero su tío la sujetó por el antebrazo antes que ella pudiera escapar. No se iría sin que oyera lo que tenía que decirle:

— ¡Si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados con esto que me has dicho, estás muy equivocada! No seré un espectador pasivo, Isabella. Voy a evitar que cometas un error del que luego te arrepientas, voy a evitarte el sufrimiento a como dé lugar.

— ¿Quieres evitar mi sufrimiento? Entonces déjame en paz y confía en mí. No soy la estúpida de aquel entonces que se deja engatusar. Sé quién soy, sé lo que siento, no haré nada que me haga avergonzar. Adiós tío.

— ¡Isabella, por Dios, no te vayas así! —gritó él, pero ya era tarde. Ella ya había cerrado la pequeña puerta de madera de la humilde cocina y estaba atravesando con decisión el salón comunitario, desde donde agarró su abrigo, el morral de cuero y la bolsa de basura para salir de allí antes de dejar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

 _"Es diferente. Lo que él y yo sentimos es diferente, por eso me atrevo a darle la esperanza que me pide, a dármela a mí misma"_ se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba por la Plaza de los Álamos frente a la iglesia de donde había salido.

Renée llegó muy contentan y entusiasta, comentándole a su hija cómo le había ido en la reunión con sus amigas. A pesar de su buen estado de ánimo, presintió que algo le ocurría a su hija, pero esta se escudó en el cansancio después de haber pasado gran parte de la tarde ayudando a su tío en la iglesia, y que eso la había agotado, pues además había sido un día de locos en su trabajo. Con esa excusa se retiró a su dormitorio, mientras Renée se retiraba también a oír su telenovela de la noche, prometiendo después ir hasta el cuarto de su hija para dejarle el beso de buenas noches.

Y allí en la soledad de su habitación, recibió la llamada de su amiga Alice, que le contaba entusiasmada todas las cosas lindas que había comprado para el viaje con Jasper.

—Compré de todo, una nunca sabe lo que se pueda presentar en viajes como estos, así que tuve que comprar algo de esto y de aquello…

—Claro, seguro sufriste mucho en el proceso

—Ya me conoces… —se rio Alice—. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿El panorama en la parroquia de tu tío fue lo que esperabas?

—No quiero hablar de eso

— ¿Que sucedió?

—Mi tío… mi tío intuye lo que pasa con Edward. Se lo conté cuando… cuando apenas empecé a sentir cosas, justo el día después que lo conocí…

— ¡¿Y tú estás loca?! ¡Cómo vas y se lo cuentas a tu tío! ¡Dios, Isa!

—No sé por qué lo hice. Ahora está pendiente de lo que pueda pasar con él y pues… me hizo sentir culpable…

—Isa, amiga, escúchame. Lo de ustedes va pasar tarde o temprano, y están siendo muy respetuosos con lo que están sintiendo, lo que le da puntos al músico. Otros en su lugar, ya se habían largado lejos, dejándolo todo, pero ustedes no. ¡Y no estoy a favor de la infidelidad! Pero lo de ustedes es… diferente y tú decidiste esperarlo, ¿verdad, amiga?

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora solo haz caso a lo que diga tu corazón y tu conciencia, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora —respondió, contenta porque a su amiga a la que consideraba su hermana la apoyaba y la entendía, porque la conocía. Sabía que no quería causar el sufrimiento de nadie, pero sabía también que los sentimientos que habían despertado en ella por Edward de forma tan fulminantes eran sinceros y sobretodo poderosos, como los que él aseveraba sentir por ella. Y quizás eso era a lo que Isabella le temía, que ese amor fuera demasiado como para mantenerlo a raya, dominarlo… ¿Hasta qué punto iba a poder controlarse? ¿Estaría cerca el momento de poder cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar?

Al día siguiente y después de llegar a casa de su trabajo, saludó a su madre con un beso y un abrazo, diciéndole que debía prepararse para un "compromiso" que tenía esa noche, contentando a su madre primero por oírla tan entusiasmada y segundo porque tuviera otras actividades recreativas fuera del trabajo. Su niña necesitaba distraerse.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el uniforme y cubrirse con una bata. Enseguida abrió las puertas de su armario y paseó su vista por sus prendas, esperando encontrar algo lindo que ponerse para su cena con Edward. Finalmente se inclinó por un blusón blanco, ajustado a la cintura y bordado con diseños étnicos en hilo de muchos colores, junto a unas cazas negras y unas botas del mismo color.

Se duchó, se secó el pelo y se peinó no muy diferente a como lo hacía siempre. También se dio unos toques de maquillaje, algo muy leve y enseguida se vistió, para finalmente verter un poco de perfume de lavanda en su cuello. Estaba en eso cuando el teléfono que había quedado sobre su mesita de noche sonó anunciando un mensaje, el que ella se apresuró en leer, sonriendo cuando vio que era de Edward: _"No me hagas esperar mucho, que estoy ansioso por verte. Estoy esperándote… en realidad, hace mucho que estoy esperándote, así que no demores y vente ya"._

Sonrió y cubriéndose con su abrigo gris y una pañoleta azul que rodeó a su cuello, salió de su cuarto, pasando por la cocina para despedirse de su madre y prometerle que no regresaría tarde.

—Diviértete cariño —le exclamó Renée antes de que ella saliera de casa rumbo a su cita.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando se paró frente a la puerta del apartamento de Edward, sin tener necesidad de golpear pues Edward, como presintiendo su llegada, le abrió, recibiéndola con una luminosa sonrisa.

—Dios, por fin… —la tomó por la mano y la empujó hacia el interior, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en su cabello—. Estaba ansioso que llegaras.

—Estaba ansiosa por llegar —reconoció Isabella, rodeando a Edward por la cintura, agradecida del calor y el confort que él le proporcionaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder siquiera imaginarse un futuro sin él?

El anfitrión la invitó a quitarse el abrigo, el que dejó colgado en un perchero tras la puerta, suspirando cuando vio el atuendo sencillo de su invitada, quien se sentó en el sofá sobre sus piernas dobladas.

—Te ves hermosa —la halagó Edward, sentándose a su lado. Ella escondió su rostro sonrojado pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Lo que sea está bien.

Edward le acarició el rostro y se levantó para ir hacia la cocina por dos copas, mientras ella se deleitaba mirando el entorno que para ella resultaba tan acogedor. Pero lo que más le gustaba era el tragaluz en el techo, justo bajo la mesa de centro, donde ella se imaginó muchas cenas bajo la luz de las estrellas que seguro se dejaban ver cuando las nubes le dieran una tregua al cielo. Música suave como la que sonaba en ese momento, velas, un par de copas de vino quizás y la compañía de Edward era sin hacían sin duda que la velada fuera perfecta.

—Presumo que te gusta el traga luz por como lo miras

—Sí; gracias —dijo, tomando la copa de vino blanco que Edward había traído para ella—. Es la ventaja de vivir en el último piso, ¿no?

—Algo así —se sentó al lado de ella y miró también el trozo de techo recubierto por el vidrio—. ¿Pero sabes lo que me gusta? Cuando llueve y las gotas de agua rebotan sobre el vidrio. Es muy relajante, al menos para mí.

— ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo aquí? Digo, antes de cambiarte…

—Sí, bueno… —En ese momento el inoportuno teléfono de Edward sonó, tomándolo él para mirar la pantalla y ver de quien se trataba, arrugando la frente y rechazando la llamada para concentrase de nuevo en su invitada.

—Puedes tomar la llamada, no te preocupes por mí.

—Era Esme. Nada importante —respondió con tirantez, bebiendo de su vino.

Isabella mordió su labio por el súbito cambio de actitud de Edward tras la llamada que no llegó a responder.

—Ejem… Tengo la impresión de que siempre que hablas de ella pareces incómodo, como si te molestara incluso —preguntó Isabella movida la reacción de Edward, que en ese momento desvió su vista hacia la ventana, confirmando el comentario de Isabella que algo raro intuía.

Lentamente el músico volvió su vista hacia ella, esta vez con ojos turbios de quien esconde algo doloroso. La piel de Isabella se erizó y enseguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

—Dios, perdóname, no quería incomodarte.

—Me pregunto, cómo es que me lees con tanta facilidad. Cómo es que la mujer con la que he vivido por años no logra percatarse de esto que mencionas, en cambio tú… —se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras, siempre con sus ojos puestos en ella— me lees como un libro abierto.

—Puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea —susurró Isabella, alargando su mano desocupada hasta dar con la del músico, que la entrelazó con la suya.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para darse valor al parecer, y al abrirlos comenzó a relatar para Isabella, lo que para él fue el momento más oscuro de su vida.

—Ya antes te conté que Esme no es mi madre. Nunca llegó a adoptarme, pero sí persuadió a mi abuelo de darle un poder para criarme. Mi abuelo no se negó pues siempre supo que ese era el deseo de mi madre biológica.

— ¿Cómo falleció ella? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Era muy enfermiza, y el hecho que vivieran en medio del campo no ayudaba mucho. Fue una especie de virus fulminante que no fue tratada a tiempo. Falleció cuando yo tenía 3 años.

—Lo siento.

Edward torció la boca y llevó hasta sus labios la mano de Isabella que tenía aferrada a la suya, en señal de agradecimiento. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero se sentía cómo con ella, tanto así que le resultaba fácil develar ese tipo de recuerdos, como nunca antes lo hizo, ni siquiera con Rosalie.

—Todos los recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia en el campo son felices. Adoraba a mi abuelo, quizás por eso nunca extrañé la figura de un padre porque él siempre lo fue para mí. Poco recuerdo a mi madre, apenas cruzan unas imágenes de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de todo fui un niño feliz allí, hasta que a Esme se le ocurrió que yo estaría mejor con ella…

—¿Cómo es que conocían a Esme?

—Ella era la única hija de la casa patronal del campo donde vivíamos. Desde niña, ella y mi madre se hicieron amigas. Esme siempre llegaba con regalos para nosotros, desde ropa, incluso alimentos, nunca fue para ella una excusa el hecho que ella fuera hija de los patrones, y la nuestra una familia humilde que trabajaba para la suya. Pero no puedo decir nada de la familia Platt, siempre fueron muy buenos patrones con mi abuelo, que era el leñador del sector.

—Esme y su familia eran muy nobles entonces…

—Claro… —murmuró Edward, no del todo de acuerdo con ella—. Después que mi madre falleciera, Esme siguió yendo a visitarnos, siempre preocupada que nada nos faltara… hasta que se le ocurrió al brillante idea de proponerle a mi abuelo hacerse cargo de mi educación. Mi abuelo, pensando en mi bienestar y en lo que mi madre deseó para mí, la dejó hacer, entregándole un poder que permitió que Esme me sacara de su lado y me llevara a estudiar al extranjero.

Edward cerró los ojos y recordó la fuerza que puso el día que se tuvo que despedir del viejo Richard, a quien amaba a más que a nadie en el mundo, y quien lo había empujado a descubrir la música, con la cual iba a vivir el resto de su vida. Dos años antes, cuando cumplió los ocho, el viejo le había regalado el piano en el que aprendió sus primeras notas. Ese instrumento y su abuelo eran su más grande tesoro, él no quería ir a una prestigiosa escuela ni vestirse con ropas finas, simplemente quería tocar el piano y vivir con su abuelo, pero la preocupación de este último porque su nieto tuviera todo lo que para él era imposible darle, fue más fuerte, permitiendo que Esme, a quien quería como a hija, se lo llevara y cuidara de él.

—¿Por eso te desagrada Esme? ¿Porque te separó de tu abuelo?

—Mi repulsión por Esme es mucho más profunda que eso, Isabella.

—¿Repulsión?

La sola idea de tener que verbalizar ese hecho, que tan solo con Jasper había compartido, le revolvía el estómago. Pero iba a hacerlo, Isabella iba a saber todo de él, así como él esperaba que ella confiara en él como para contarle absolutamente todo de ella.

—Me costó adecuarme a la vida en otro lugar como le hubiera costado a cualquier niño, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome —sonrió al recordar el tiempo de escuela donde conoció a quien hasta ese día era su mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuvo—. Conocí a buenos amigos afuera, como a Jasper por ejemplo. Y honestamente me hubiera sido difícil seguir allí si hubiera estado solo. El padre de él era diplomático en aquel entonces y lo movían de país con regularidad. Ellos también fueron muy buenos conmigo, les tengo un gran aprecio.

—Es bueno contar con alguien así en momento como ese.

—Es verdad —otra vez la sonrisa del rostro de Edward se esfumó y la turbiedad cobró lugar en su mirada verde pardo—. Pero lamentablemente ni él ni su familia pudieron hacer algo por mi cuando…

—¿Qué sucedió Edward? —preguntó Isabella con tinte de desespero en su voz, dejando a un lado a copa de vino y tomando el rostro compungido del músico entre sus manos.

—Cuando tuve once años, descubrí los peculiares gustos sexuales de Esme —tragó grueso y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella derramó lágrimas por él pues intuía lo que el músico le contaría a continuación—. Llegué de imprevisto a casa una noche en la que se supone veríamos películas hasta tarde con Jasper, pero a este lo castigaron así que me enviaron a casa con el chofer de la familia.

Cuando entré al apartamento me encontré en la sala con una verdadera escena sacada de una película porno. Para un niño de once años el ver aquello es un poco confuso, en todo sentido… ¿qué hacía una mujer adulta con tres jovencitos desnudos, que eran mayores que él apenas por unos cuantos años?

—¡Dios mío!

—Me explicó esa misma noche cuando sus "visitas" ya se habían marchado, que eso era algo normal y que poco a poco yo iría descubriendo. Recuerdo que se sentó en mi cama y me besó la frente mientras una de sus manos se metía bajo las colchas… y por sobre el pantalón de pijama me acarició…

—Ya basta, no es necesario que sigas hablándome de esto —dijo Isabella, pero Edward movió la cabeza y siguió hablando. Ahora que había abierto la boca, necesitaba sacarlo todo de adentro, por ello continuó.

—Años después supe que aquel día estaba hasta arriba de coca y que durante sus encuentros sexuales con jovencitos eso era habitual… también lo estaba cuando por las noches se metía a mi recamara y se acostaba a mi lado, acariciándome, buscando provocarme. Y yo no hacía nada, me quedaba estático, hasta que un día la empujé y salí corriendo. Llegué a la casa de Jasper y allí me quedé.

—¿Los padres de Jasper lo supieron, y no dijeron nada?! ¡¿No hicieron nada?!

—Nunca se los dije, y le hice jurar a Jasper que nunca lo haría. A partir de ese momento, fui un chiquillo rebelde que se encerraba con llave en su recamara por las noches o que se escapaba cuando Esme recibía visitas. Logré aguantar hasta los dieciséis. Recuerdo que la amenacé para que firmara mi permiso, autorizándome a dejar el país. Le dije que si no lo hacía, tenía pruebas que la meterían en la cárcel por haber abusado de menores de edad. Ella trató de convencerme que estaba equivocado, pero finalmente cedió y yo me marché. Había ahorrado para comprarme el billete de avión, Jasper me ayudó por supuesto y su hermano mayor que es abogado, nos redactó el documento que Esme firmó, que según él era para un trabajo que teníamos que presentar en la escuela.

Pude recuperar mi partida de nacimiento, y junto con el permiso no tuve problema en salir del país. Cuando arribé, lo primero que hice fue tomar el autobús para llegar donde mi abuelo… Y no te imaginas, me saqué un peso de encima cuando lo vi después de todos esos años amontonando leña.

—¿Pero… él te preguntó por qué habías regresado antes, sin aviso?

—Lo hizo y le pareció raro que Esme no se lo dijera, ni que yo se lo comentara cuando hablábamos por teléfono una vez por semana —besó una vez más la frente de Isabella antes de continuar—. Yo siempre lloraba durante esas llamadas, diciendo que lo echaba de menos, y era cierto, pero lo que en verdad me hacía llorar era que había dejado lo que más amaba para vivir el infierno al que esa mujer me sometió.

Isabella no pudo más, y quitándole el vaso que seguía en una de las manos de Edward, se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó por los hombros, hundiendo su rostro mojado de lágrimas en el cuello del músico, que no demoró en abrazarla con la misma fuerza, agradecido por esa muestra de amor.

—Por eso mi relación es así con ella —contó en tono bajo, acariciándole la espalda y besándole el cabello—. Me pidió disculpas una y otra vez y aunque muchas veces le di a entender que ella y yo no éramos familia, nunca se apartó. Tiempo después conoció a Carlisle y se establecieron, y me presentó con él prácticamente como su hijo, contándole la parte linda de la historia, por eso él me considera también como su hijo, y no me molesta que lo haga, se lo gradezco. Él es un buen hombre que no se merece a esa mujer, pero no es él lo que me tiene cerca de ellos otra vez, es Jane. No voy a dejar que ella pase por lo mismo… voy a sentirme responsable si…

—Eso no va a pasar. Quizás… quizás Esme maduró y está arrepentida de verdad, por como mira a su hija se ve que la ama y que no sería capaz de hacerle nada malo…

—A mí también me amaba como si hubiera sido su hijo… al menos eso decía… pero no voy a correr riesgos.

—Yo… perdona por haberte hecho hablar de esto —puso una manos sobre el pecho fuerte de Edward cubierto por un sweater de alpaca gris oscuro, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada—. No era mi intención traer a colación recuerdos tan malos…

—Cualquier cosa que quieras saber —sonrió abarcando la mejilla sonrosaba y aun algo húmeda de Isabella, limpiándola con su dedo pulgar— lo que sea de mi puedes tomarlo. Mis secretos, mi pasado, todo…

Con ella, no había pasado suficientemente tormentoso que pudiera eclipsar sus momentos con Isabella. Eso pensó el músico cuando acercó su rostro al de ella y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los suyos, iniciando un beso que como todos lo que había compartido con ella, sellaban algo especial. Isabella sin dudarlo, respondió a ese beso, agradeciéndole por haber confiado en ella, pidiendo al cielo que ella pudiera tener algún día la misma valentía para sacar a flote aquella parte del pasado que tanto dolor le había dado.

Allí se quedaron los amantes, sobre el sofá y bajo la luz tenue que se filtraba del tragaluz, besándose lento, aferrándose las manos de Edward en torno a la cintura de Isabella con más fuerza a medida que el beso iba ganando intensidad, olvidándose un poco de la triste historia de Edward, del vino y de la cena que al parecer, había pasado a segundo plano, después que se fundieran en ese abrazo y ese beso que hablaba mucho más que cualquier palabra.

**oo**

Sonrió cuando la puerta de su cuarto de hotel resonó con dos golpes. Su cita había llegado después de decirle que no iría.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió, haciendo una reverencia para que la invitada entrara pasando por alto la payasada esa de la reverencia.

― ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera? ―preguntó ella, dándole la espalda. Él como depredador hambriento se le acercó lentamente, acercando su nariz hasta el cuello de su presa, inhalando profundo el aroma de su perfume floral y sonriendo cuando la respiración de la invitada se alteró al sentirlo así de cerca.

― ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? ¿A caso no viniste por lo mismo?

―Pensé que se trataba de algo importante ―protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió con malicia, torciendo su boca.

― ¿No fue importante lo que pasó entre nosotros? Tantos años juntos…

―Soy casada, tengo una hija…

―Antes de irme al extranjero ya eras casada y no lo ponías como excusa…

―He cambiado.

― ¡Mentira! ―la giró jalándola bruscamente por el antebrazo, pegándola a su cuerpo con el fin de que notara su firme erección ―No viniste aquí por simple curiosidad o para que dejara de molestarte de una vez, viniste porque lo deseas como lo deseo yo.

Y se lo demostró besándola violentamente, sujetándola por la nuca y jalándole su cabello caoba claro. No demoró en abrirse para él, dejando que la besara con vigorosa bestialidad y lasciva que a ella la encendía y la excitaba.

¿Qué había mejor para una mujer adulta con varios años a cuestas, que un cuerpo juvenil y vigoroso para llenarla de vida? Eso es lo que pensaba Esme, mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión de ese hombre, varios años menor que ella, por quien no pudo resistirse. Además, le gustaba el control que suponía para una mujer tomar las riendas de una relación y dejarse llevar por el erotismo, sin que nadie pusiera pero alguno en sus deseos, y eso solo lo conseguía con jóvenes dispuestos a experimentar lo que fuera. Muchachos con las hormonas tan fuera de control que estuvieran desesperados por saciar su hambre de sexo, y qué mejor que con alguien con más experiencia que los guiara por el camino del erotismo.

Eso le pasó a James, que conoció a Esme cuando ella y su hijo putativo vivieron en el extranjero, hijo con quien años más tarde vino a coincidir en la universidad y con quien estrechó lazos. Pero para este joven flautista, más que su amistad con Edward le importaba la relación tormentosa que lo unió a esa mujer que lo llevó por ese mundo oscuro de la sexualidad no permitida por la sociedad. Por eso fue que la llamó, porque cuando la volvió a ver la tarde del día anterior, vio que la llama que los unió seguía allí, y él aprovecharía de eso para pasar un buen rato.

Aunque claro, Esme, que también había sentido eso, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para sacar provecho.

Se apartó poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de James, tirándolo hacia atrás. Su respiración era pesada y sus ojos oscuros de deseo, molestos en ese momento por haberlo interrumpido.

― ¿Harías algo por mí, James? ―susurró Esme, lasciva y coqueta, quitándose las botas. Él caminó hacia ella, desabrochándose los botones de su camisa.

―Lo que sea… ―respondió James, sujetándola por la cintura y pegándola a él brusca y sorpresivamente que Esme lanzó una exclamación nerviosa y excitada. La besó otra vez, riñendo cuando ella se apartaba sin contener la risa que la desesperación de ese hombre le provocaba. ― ¡Habla de una vez Esme!

―Se trata de Edward. Ha andado muy extraño y…

―Tiene a su mujer en una clínica, en coma, qué quieres… ―repuso James, interrumpiéndola. Ella meneó la cabeza.

―Es algo más, y tienes que averiguarlo. Eres su amigo, a ti te lo contaría…

―Vale, lo haré ―volvió a asegurar con tono severo ―Averiguaré lo que pueda… ¿pero qué me llevo yo a cambio?

―A cambio, podrás tener sin restricciones lo mismo o más de lo que tendrás esta noche… conmigo.

Y eso fue todo. James le quitó el vestido bermellón sin ceremonias a Esme, arrojándola a la cama King mientras él se desenfundaba los pantalones, arrojándose sobre ella listo para tener una buena sesión de sexo con esa mujer, varios años mayor que él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo estreno mis nenas!**

 **Gracias a todas por leer... a las de siempre y a las que se han incorporado de a poquito. Bienvenidas a todas.**

 **Gracias a doña Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox, Yenny Arias y a Manu de Marte por el apoyo.**

 **Nos encontramos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

No era raro ver a Isabella poner una intravenosa con una sonrisa en los labios pues amaba su trabajo, pero esta vez era diferente, en eso al menos reparó Leah cuando recorrió con Isabella algunos pacientes y la vio con aquel brillo diferente en sus ojos, una luz brillante que resplandecía, además de su sonrisa y los suspiros que soltaba de tanto en tanto mientras su vista se perdía en algún buen recuerdo. Leah pensó entonces que finalmente su colega Isabella había conocido a alguien, un hombre que la hacía suspirar así. Y los pronósticos de la enfermera no eran errados, ya que era precisamente la figura de un hombre que hacía suspirar a Isabella.

Y es que para ella, haber compartido con Edward la noche anterior había sido algo más que revelador. Él se había abierto a ella con uno de sus secretos más delicados, cuestión que ella agradecía. Después de eso vino una sesión de besos y abrazos a la que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse para finalmente recordar la cena que yacía olvidada en el horno, la que el músico tuvo que recalentar para servir y compartirla con ella sobre la mesita de centro bajo el tragaluz, en compañía de dos copas de vino.

Había hablado mucho sobre ellos, aunque ella no pudo hacer acopio de la misma valentía que el músico tuvo al revelarle su pasado, un pasado del que no estaba orgullosa y el cual quería olvidar. _"Pero quizás algún día…"_ pensó, soltando por enésima vez un suspiro, cubriendo con las sábanas al joven que atendía junto a Leah en ese momento, el que acababa de llegar aquella mañana al piso de cuidados intensivos.

—Me voy a adelantar con el chico de la 501 —dijo Leah, tomando su bandeja de utensilios—. ¿Puedes creer que sobrevivió a su tercer infarto cerebral?

—Es increíble.

—Un milagro. Allá te espero —dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras esta. Isabella sonrió y con el mismo buen ánimo siguió haciendo su trabajo, tarareando una animada canción que oyó esa mañana mientras desayunaba.

Al salir, varios minutos más tarde con una carpeta de antecedentes del paciente al que acababa de ver, giró por la esquina del pasillo dispuesta a llegar a la mesón para alcanzar a Leah más tarde, pero una mano sobre su antebrazo la detuvo. Se sobresaltó y se giró, relajándose y sonriendo cuando vio el rostro de quien la retuvo, el mismo rostro que la había hecho suspirar durante toda la mañana con los buenos recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Sin decir nada, fue arrastrada por él hacia un rinconcito escondido, lejos de ojos curiosos, donde la acorraló entre el muro y su cuerpo, escondidos ambos por una máquina expendedora de dulces que nadie solía usar.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, divertida. Él se mordió el labio y se alzó de hombros, inocentemente, metiendo las manos a su grueso chaquetón gris.

—No pude contenerme. Iba entrando al pasillo cuando te vi salir de ese cuarto —sin aguantar mucho con sus manos quietas, retiró una del bolsillo y la alargó para pasar sus dedos sobre el cabello que caía en la frente de Isabella—. ¿Descansaste bien? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu madre por tu horario de llegada?

—Dormí muy bien y no tuve problemas con mi mamá… ni que fuera una niña, Edward.

—Me alegro —sonrió divertido, no pudiendo reprimir la tentación de acariciar su rostro y su cuello al descubierto. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro hacia la caricia, disfrutándola por unos segundos antes de recordarse donde estaba.

—Oye, no hagas eso… —le pidió ella, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás, casi en contra de su voluntad. Él se rindió y se apartó, haciendo acopio de su poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba cuando se trataba de Isabella—. ¿Te quedarás todo el día aquí?

—No. Antonieta y Emmett están con Rosalie, y honestamente no estoy de ánimo para aguantar a mi cuñado. Regresaré a mediodía y por la tarde para hablar con el doctor —la vio asentir, mientras se mordía el labio, no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas de hacer planes con ella—. ¿Podré verte aunque sea un rato esta tarde? Por favor…

—Salgo a las cuatro y…

—¿Tienes planes?

—Uhm… no… ¿tienes algo en mente? —Dijo Isabella. Edward sonrió como un niño ilusionado antes de contarle lo que tenía en mente para ella.

—Hay un ensayo en la sinfónica y soy el director de la orquesta, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—¡¿De verdad?! —Preguntó ilusionada, abriendo sus ojos verde agua ampliamente—. ¡Me encantaría!

—A las seis estaré estacionado en el Parque Japonés, esperándote, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Edward sonrió al entusiasmo de Isabella, y mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie viniera, se acercó a ella y le robó un rápido beso antes de dejarla allí, flotando sobre una nube de felicidad.

El día pasó raudo para Isabella entre un paciente y otro, pero siempre su ánimo estuvo por las nubes. Y es que Edward le provocaba eso, la clase de felicidad de la que nunca antes había experimentado, y aunque la felicidad esa era ilícita por decirlo de alguna manera, trataba de no pensar en ello, concentrándose mejor en el futuro.

Llegó feliz a su casa, contándole a su madre que la habían invitado a ver un concierto a la sinfónica, cuestión que era cierta, aunque modificara los detalles de con quién iría acompañada, diciendo que lo haría con un grupo de colegas del trabajo. Odiaba mentirle pero esperaba que pronto eso se acabara, no quería defraudarla y provocarle una pena. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, tanto en mentirle a su madre como el hecho de estar llevando esa "relación" con Edward, pero no podía ser de otra manera, porque ellos se querían, ella le creía cuando Edward se lo decía y le creía también cuando le decía que con ella armaría su futuro, cuando las cosas con Rosalie se resolvieran.

Sacudió esos pensamientos y se alistó para salir de la casa unos pocos minutos antes de las seis, caminando hacia donde acordaron con Edward reunirse y donde él ya estaba aparcado esperándola. Cuando ella entró el en coche de tapicería de cuero negro, se besaron con un casto beso en la mejilla y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la Corporación Sinfónica de Leonilde, en cuyas dependencias se desarrollaría el ensayo general.

—Cuéntame de qué se trata. Se supone que has estado lejos de tu trabajo y no has tenido momento para ensayar…

—Se trata del "Concierto para dos guitarras" que se estrenó el año pasado en el auditorio de la universidad —le contó, mientras conducía por la autopista principal—. Son obras escritas por uno de los maestros que dictaba cátedras y que falleció a inicios de este año, y en su aniversario de natalicio se harán dos presentaciones que son a finales de este mes. Por eso no necesitamos de muchos ensayos, los chicos de la orquesta son los mismo de entonces, igual que los solistas en guitarra. Esta mañana le dimos una vuelta a la presentación y está bastante bien.

—¿Tú dirigiste cuando se estrenó?

—Sí. El autor de la obra fue mi maestro y me pidió que dirigiera porque él ya no estaba en edad de pararse sobre el tablón a dirigir —comentó, recordando lo que fue ese momento—. Fue un gusto, presentamos a tablero vuelto y la gente lo recibió muy bien.

—¿Crees que podré ir al estreno? —preguntó ella tentativamente, pensando que a su madre le encantaría ir con ella.

—No es que lo crea —la miró por un segundo— será una demanda del director de orquesta tenerte en primera fila. De lo contrario, me niego a tomar la batuta.

—¡Oh, no serías capaz de hacer eso!

—Tiéntame… —otra vez volvió a mirarla para guiñarle el ojo, enfilando rumbo hacia donde los demás músicos lo esperaban.

Entraron por los ascensores del estacionamiento subterráneo donde Edward aparcó su coche, y subieron hasta la planta dos, en donde se encontraba la sala de ensayos que estaba apenas iluminada salvo en el escenario donde se desplegaba la orquesta.

Caminaron por uno de los pasillos laterales del pequeño auditorio, deteniéndose en la tercera fila, donde Edward le pidió a su invitada que se instalara mientras comenzara el ensayo. De camino al escenario, Edward se quitó la chaqueta gris y la dejó en uno de los asientos de la primera fila, quedando solo con una camiseta de manga larga negra, antes de subir y saludar a los músicos agitando su mano. Después de dar lo que parecieron indicaciones, cada músico se ubicó en su sitio: justo a un costado de la tarima donde se situaba Edward tras un pedestal sobre el que extendió lo que Isabella pensó eran las partituras, se ubicaron dos jovencitos con guitarras y tras ellos los instrumentos de cuerda, viento y percusión que acompañarían a este dueto.

Isabella inspiró y se acomodó cuando uno de los músicos, el primer violín, salió al frente y tras hacer un movimiento con el arco, todos los ejecutantes tocaron sus instrumentos en nota Do por unos segundos. La invitada, que no sabía mucho de esas cosas, le pareció armónico incluso aquella introducción, aunque no sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba. Cuando acabó aquello, oyó a Edward elevar la voz hacia el grupo que dirigía, a la vez que alzaba sus manos. Esa imagen a Isabella le pareció como la de un ave a punto de despegar, viéndose totalmente imponente.

Los instrumentos cobraron vida cuando Edward comenzó a hacer movimientos con ambas manos, a veces bajando una de ellas para voltear las hojas sobre su pedestal y volver a alzarlas, guiando al grupo de virtuosos músicos por tonadas sobrecogedoras, pareciéndole a Isabella que las cuerdas de las guitarras de los solistas eran como voces femeninas que destacaban dentro del conjunto.

Durante la hora y media que duró el ensayo, Isabella tuvo que apretar las manos contra su pecho para no romper a llorar, pues una mezcla de emociones le provocó aquella presentación y el ver a Edward en pleno éxtasis artístico que fue lo que le conmovió más que todo, pensando que si aquello le provocaba un simple ensayo, no sabía qué podía esperar de la presentación oficial.

Acabaron con un final redondo, oyendo a lo lejos a Edward alzar la voz para hacer algunos comentarios a los músicos, quienes asintieron antes de dar por terminado el ensayo. Él se giró con la intención de ver a su invitada y hacerle alguna seña, pero aquello quedó en nada cuando vio caminar hacia el escenario a su amigo James, acercándose primero para saludar a los solistas y a Edward por supuesto.

El pianista miró nervioso a Isabella, que seguía sentada en medio de la penumbra, esperando que no notara su nerviosismo.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí —le palmeó el hombro a Edward— ¿cómo no me pediste que viniera? ¡Estaba ansioso por ver este ensayo!

—Volveremos a repetirlo dentro de un par de días —dijo Edward, ordenando los papeles sobre el podio, rogando en silencio que su amigo tuviera otros planes y desapareciera de allí, pero al parecer los planes que James tenía lo incumbían a él.

—Oye, vamos a cenar por ahí, todavía hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que hablar.

—Yo…

Mientras, Isabella miraba a Edward hablar con ese hombre, denotando sus hombros que habían tomado una rigidez que durante la hora y media que estuvo dirigiendo la orquesta había desaparecido. Se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba, cuando un hombre mayor vestido de uniforme le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándola.

—Perdone, pero debemos asear la sala y los invitados debes abandonar el lugar, así que si me hace el favor… —dijo educadamente el hombre, viendo los nervios en los ojos de la muchacha. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia el escenario, donde aún quedaba uno que otro músico, salvo el maestro que hablaba con otro hombre—. ¿Viene con alguno de ellos? Porque si es así, puede subir hasta allí, no hay problema…

—No…no, yo… yo me voy. Gracias.

Carraspeó y rápidamente se levantó de su sitio, siguiendo al guardia hacia el final de la sala, esforzándose por no devolver su vista atrás. No quería meter en problemas a Edward.

Quizás, había sido una mala idea acompañarlo, pensó mientras salía por la puerta principal, pasando por el hermoso lobby del teatro, lleno de espejos que parecían iluminar aún más aquel lugar tan lujoso, de muros blancos y tonos dorados donde se desplegaban anuncios de las próximas presentaciones.

Agradeció al portero que abrió la puerta de vidrio para ella poder salir, pensando en dejarle un mensaje de texto a Edward agradeciéndole sinceramente la invitación. Antes de eso, buscaría un taxi que la llevara a su casa, decidiéndose a caminar hacia la esquina por las calles ya cubiertas por la noche mientras abotonaba su abrigo rojo, cuando otra vez una mano férrea la atrapó y la hizo sobresaltarse.

Ahogó un grito cuando giró y vio el rostro ansioso de Edward, que respiraba rápido como si acaba de correr una maratón.

—¿A dónde ibas, por qué no me esperaste?

—Esto… yo te vi hablar con ese hombre y pensé… —carraspeó nerviosa, con la mano de Edward aun sosteniéndola por el antebrazo— pensé que te quedarías con él. No quería causarte más molestias. Además me pidieron salir de la sala, y bueno…

—Dios, no hubiera pospuesto pasar tiempo contigo por salir con James —explicó, como si se tratara de algo obvio—. Ya tendré tiempo para él.

—Pero yo puedo irme, tomar un taxi y…

—No, por favor, no permitas que nuestra velada termine así —sonrió con tristeza y alzó una mano para acariciar su frío rostro—.Por favor.

Ella lo miró por un momento y finalmente asintió, dejando que él la guiara hacia la entrada posterior del teatro para ir hasta el estacionamiento por el coche de Edward.

Desde lejos, un par de ojos curiosos había visto la escena, después que saliera tras el escurridizo Edward a quien notó nervioso, el que se disculpó con demasiada rapidez y pasó de su invitación, saliendo de la sala de ensayo como si el diablo le estuviera pisando los talones. Eso hizo que James agudizara sus sentidos y lo siguiera, no sorprendiéndole lo que vio.

—Eureka —murmuró James, dando con el motivo del por qué su amigo andaba tan nervioso, como Esme lo había notado ya, y como él pudo corroborarlo esa tarde.

Inspiró y se abrochó la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero, caminando en dirección contrario a la pareja, cuyo hombre rodeó a la mujer por la cintura, apegándola a él lo más que pudo, ni importándole si aquello daba lugar para habladurías ni malos entendidos.

Esa misma noche, el padre Marcus, visitó el departamento de su hermana Renée. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando la encontró sola, preguntando él dónde se había metido Isabella. Renée con mucha soltura le comentó que había salido a un concierto con unos colegas del hospital y que prometió no regresar tarde, antes que su hermano Marcus se preocupara. Le sirvió un café con leche caliente y pan de queso que el casero italiano del negocio del abajo había ido a dejar para ella.

Marcus, preocupado después de cómo se dieron las cosas con su sobrina la última vez que lo visitó en la parroquia para ayudarlo, llegó ese día con la intención también de hablar con ella. Por nada quería que sufriera, por eso le interesaba hacerla entrar en razón antes que fuese demasiado tarde; además quería cerciorarse de que nada raro estaba sucediendo entre su sobrina y el hombre ese que era prohibido para ella. No quería que viviera la experiencia amarga de ser la amante, conformándose con las sobras y siempre a escondidas. Ella no se merecía eso, ninguna mujer se lo merecía.

—Estás preocupado, hermano —dijo Renée, no como una pregunta, sino como una aseveración. Marcus miró a su hermana y sonrió sin dejar de sorprenderle la perspicacia de esta mujer que parecía oler en el ambiente cuando las cosas andaban raras.

—No es nada grave, hermana. Ya sabes… algunos feligreses requieren más atención que otros.

—Hermano, por más sotana que vistas, no te puedes encargar de los problemas de todo mundo. Tienes que dejar que cada uno se haga cargo de las decisiones que ha tomado y de sus consecuencias

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el cura ansioso, después que su hermana le dijera eso, como si supiera cual era el motivo de su preocupación real, como si supiera que se trataba de Isabella. Renée torció su cabeza y sonrió como siempre, estirando su mano para encontrar su rostro cubierto por una barba de un par de días, la que acarició con aire maternal. Ella intuía todo el peso que caía sobre los hombros de su hermano por el hecho de ser cura.

—Porque me imagino que eso es lo que te preocupa. Las personas llegan a ti para confesarse de hechos de los que la mayoría se arrepiente y me imagino que hay almas más rebeldes que otras, que son más duras de seso y no acatan los consejos que les das, o que incurren en sus pecados una y otra vez…

—Sí, es algo así —reconoció, cubriendo con una de sus manos la de su hermana que mantenía sobre su mejilla—. Pero no te preocupes, ya pasará.

—Verás que sí.

Cerca de las diez, Marcus se levantó de la mesa con su estómago lleno de cosas ricas que su hermana Renée había puesto en la mesa para él. Se lamentó de no haber encontrado a su sobrina para hablar con ella, pero ya tendría otras oportunidades. De ser necesario iría hasta el hospital y la encontraría allí, y de pasadas visitaría a un par de enfermos.

Se despidió de su hermana con un gran beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento, subiendo las solapas de su abrigo negro, pensando en lo mala idea que había sido no llevar su boina pues el frío estaba calando fuerte sobre todo a esa hora. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar al paradero de autobús que lo dejaría en la plaza frente a su parroquia, pasando por el Parque Japonés donde algo llamó su atención; se detuvo detrás de un poste de luz y agudizando su mirada, se concentró en la joven chica de abrigo rojo que bajaba de un coche negro dispuesta a atravesar el camino que él acababa de pasar rumbo al edificio, pero antes de hacerlo, un joven alto de chaquetón gris descendió del lugar del piloto corriendo hasta ella. La tomó del antebrazo y la giró, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para dejar un beso de aquellos que los enamorados se daban, donde no importaba el lugar, la hora ni las personas que pululaban alrededor, aunque en ese momento el parque estaba desierto y solo él pasaba por allí.

Negó con la cabeza, lamentándose de la escena que estaba viendo, no porque no estuviera a favor del amor ni de las muestras de cariño en público. Lo que le complicaba era que esa chica era su sobrina y seguro aquel joven, de quien ella le había hablado, el hombre casado.

Esperó, en la sombra que le proporcionaba su escondite, que la pareja se separara, esto después de varios minutos en los que él pudo ver a Isabella empujando al hombre hacia el coche, obedeciéndole él con mucha dificultad, como si le costara apartarse de ella.

La chica esperó bajo la luz de una farola que el vehículo que conducía su acompañante se pusiera en marcha y desapareciera para ella retomar su camino, aprovechando ese momento para que Marcus saliera de su escondite y se enfrentara a su sobrina, que en cuanto lo vio se quedó estática y abrió sus ojos verde agua desmesuradamente.

—¿Tío?

—Dime que no vi lo que acabo de ver —le pidió él con decepción en su voz. Isabella bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con sus dedos, sintiendo vergüenza.

Él se molestó por el silencio de la chica y se le acercó, agarrándola por los hombros y moviéndola para hacerla reaccionar. Ella alzó su rostro y develó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no de arrepentimiento porque no estaba arrepentida ya de los sentimientos que la movían a hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Edward, que sabía ella que era más que cuestionable, era deshonesto. ¿Cómo era posible que el amor la llevara a sentirse en momentos, absolutamente feliz, y en otros, tan despreciable? ¿Era eso normal?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Isabella? —Preguntó Marcus con rabia, apretando mucho sus dientes y el agarre de sus dedos sobre los hombros de su sobrina—. Pensé que después de lo que te sucedió en el pasado, actuarías con más sensatez respecto a tus relaciones de pareja…

—¡No compares mi pasado con lo que siento ahora por Edward! —levantó la voz para defender sus sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con el pasado.

—¡Eres la amante de un hombre casado! —dijo en voz alta, haciendo que ella desviara su cara de la furia de su tío, que no estaba haciendo otra cosa que intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Por eso su enojo. No quería avergonzarla restregándole sus errores en la cara, todo lo contrario, quería que fuera consciente de ellos para que los dejara a un lado.

Tragó grueso y se relajó un poco cuando la vio apretar sus ojos y ver caer entre sus párpados cerrados gotas de lágrimas que desfilaron por sus mejillas. Vio su dolor por lo contradictorios sentimientos que la estaban confundiendo, porque no ponía en duda que ella se hubiera enamorado, ni siquiera podía hablar de lo que ese hombre sentía. Solo hacía mención del hecho inmoral en el que estaban incurriendo y que la iba a hacer sufrir más aún si no lo paraba.

—No te mereces ser la segunda de nadie —susurró el cura con ternura lo mismo que le había dicho la vez anterior, ahora acariciando con una de sus manos el cabello de su sobrina.

—Él me quiere, lo sé —susurró, usando el amor que estaba naciendo entre ambos como única expiación— no me está usando, no está jugando conmigo… solo que…

—¿Las cosas entre él y su mujer estaban mal antes de que ella cayera al hospital? —preguntó Marcus, tratando de encontrar una explicación que lo dejara más tranquilo—. ¿Estaba separado acaso?

—N… no

—¡Ay, hija! —la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como los hombros de la chica a quien quería como hija se sacudían por el llanto ahogado—. Mi única preocupación es evitar tu sufrimiento. No estoy en contra de que ames a alguien o de que alguien te ame, pero debes tener en cuenta que el amor no es puro cuando provoca el sufrimiento de otros indiscriminadamente, y esa esposa ya está sufriendo, ¿qué va a ser de ella cuando despierte?

—¡¿Y si no lo hace?! —preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo, arrepintiéndose enseguida porque no era algo que ella deseara. Se apartó alarmada por no haber podido frenar su lengua y en medio de sus ojos acuosos vio la rabia de su tío, crepitar otra vez en su rostro.

—¡¿Y tú vas a valerte de esa excusa para mantener esta relación con ese hombre?! —Preguntó, cuestionando la actitud de su sobrina—. ¿Estás esperando que muera o que no despierte nunca para tomar su lugar?

Ella pestañeó y con la manga del abrigo se limpió el rostro, devolviéndole la mirada enojada a su tío. Una cosa es que él cuestionara su actuar respecto a eso y otra diferente era que la creyera tan vil como para desear la muerte de alguien para salirse con la suya.

—Me estás hiriendo, sabes que no haría algo como eso

—Hace un tiempo sabía que no haría algo como lo que estás haciendo ahora, pero ya ves que uno puede equivocarse… —respondió Marcus con frialdad.

—Pues deja que me equivoque, deja que tome mis propias decisiones —se acomodó el tirante del bolso que iba cruzado sobre su torso y enderezó su espalda lista para dar por concluida la conversación—. Ya veré yo como le hago frente al juicio que me caerá encima.

Pasó por el lado de su tío para retomar su camino, obligándose a seguir adelante sin que lo que él le había dicho la sintiera más culpable ya de lo que estaba.

—¡Isabella! —gritó Marcus a la espalda de Isabella. Esta apenas se giró para advertirle una última cosa:

—¡Y te prohíbo que te metas en esto!

—¡Isabella, hija! —insistió él, pero ella ya iba a paso raudo rumbo a su casa. Suspiró con frustración, levantando su rostro al cielo para pedir al Altísimo de su paciencia.

La discusión había terminado igual que la vez anterior en su parroquia. Él no pretendía ofenderla ni nada por el estilo, Dios era testigo de ello, pero su sobrina estaba tan a la defensiva que la frustración había hecho decirle eso.

Quizás, pensaba el cura mientras caminaba al paradero de autobús, lo mejor sería dejar pasar uno o dos días antes de volver a intentar hablar con ella, esta vez en un lugar más privado y menos frío, donde pudieran estar cómodos. Pero no dejaría de insistir, no hasta que ella cambiara de actitud y se diera cuenta de que estaba errando en su actuar.

Lo que sí haría, sería darle una visita al hombre ese, del que sabía se llamaba Edward. En el mismo hospital averiguaría algo más respecto a él hasta dar con su paradero y aclarar algunas cosas con ese hombre, y lo haría a primera hora del día siguiente. No dejaría pasar más tiempo, y lo haría aunque si sobrina le haya advertido que no se metiera en sus cosas.

—Pues bueno, tendrá que saber disculparme —susurró después de planeadas sus actividades para el día siguiente, levantando su mano para detener al autobús que iba a pasar de largo.

Isabella entró a su casa arrastrando los pies, y dirigiéndose hasta la cocina donde encontró a su madre limpiando la mesa.

Apenas alzó la voz para saludarla, no pudiendo esconder su pena, su dolor y su vergüenza, encendiendo las alarmas en Renée, que se detuvo de sus quehaceres para centrar su atención en su hija.

—¿Hijita, estás bien? —preguntó Renée cuando la sintió dejarse caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, después de haber saludado apenas a su llegada. Agudizó sus sentidos y se le acercó, tanteando el rostro de su hija con las manos, preocupándose cuando notó sus mejillas cubiertas por lo que supo enseguida eran lágrimas.

—¿Hija? —volvió a preguntar con preocupación, y entonces Isabella no pudo aguantar más, abrazándose a la cintura de su madre, que estaba de pie junto a ella, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras su llanto brotaba sin remedio.

Se sentía una mujer de malos sentimientos por estar disfrutando de un amor prohibido mientras otra mujer que luchaba por su vida. ¿Cómo fue a olvidar tan rápido el entorno que rodeaba esa relación que estaba comenzando a constituirse?

—Mi niña, ¿puedes decirme lo que ocurre? Me estás preocupando…

—Soy… soy una mala persona, mamá… —lloriqueó con el rostro escondido.

—Eso no es cierto; lo sabes. Quizás hayas cometido algún error, pero el hecho que estés ahora en este estado, demuestra que no eres una mala persona como dices —Renée se inclinó y besó el tope de la cabeza de su hija antes de continuar insistiendo que le contara qué la tenía así—. Anda mi niña, dime qué pasa…

Se apartó del refugio que brindaba su madre y se restregó el rostro con las manos, inspirando profundo una vez para soltar el aire lentamente usando ese tiempo en darse valor para enfrentar su vergüenza ante su madre.

—Me enamoré de un hombre casado, mamá.

Renée retuvo su aliento por una fracción de segundos antes de soltar el aire ruidosamente y exclamar un lamento en voz alta —Ay, mi niña…

—Y lo peor es que él siente lo mismo por mí, lo sé.

—Bien, ahora puedo entender por qué tu pesar —abrió la silla junto a su hija y buscó a tienta las manos frías y húmedas de ella, apretándolas entre las suyas—. Cuéntame la historia, cómo es que se conocieron, y hasta donde han llegado.

Isabella comenzó a relatar para su madre desde el primer momento, la manera en que él había reaccionado cuando la vio y lo que ella había sentido ese mismo día. Le dijo el por qué Edward rondaba el hospital, costándole mucho explicar que la esposa del músico era una paciente en estado de coma que estaba hospitalizada y que en precisamente en el cuarto de ella se habían conocido. Recordó en voz alta cómo en lo consecutivo los encuentros se habían gestado, sin ella buscarlos, reconociendo incluso que ella había dado el primer paso, dándole esperanza. También le contó sobre las citas que habían tenido, aclarando que no había llegado más allá de abrazos y besos robados, recordando la candidez de los labios de Edward, recuerdo que nunca podría apartar de ella.

Le dijo que él, era músico y que precisamente con él había salido esa tarde, pidiéndole disculpas por haberle mentido diciéndole que saldría con amigos del trabajo. Con ese reconocimiento, su vergüenza ante su madre no hacía más que crecer y hundirla aún más en la desazón.

—Me dices que le diste esperanzas, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—Él prometió que arreglaría la situación con su esposa. No podía dejarla en ese momento, no cuando ella... ya sabes. Pero que esperaría hasta que ella se recuperara para hablarle con la verdad y finalmente… poder ser libre de poder estar conmigo.

—Es lo que siempre se promete en relaciones como estas, ¿no crees?

—Sé que no me estaba mintiendo —dijo en defensa de Edward—. Si hubiese sido otro, hubiera dejado a su esposa, o su comportamiento siempre hubiese sido de un hombre que engañaba a su mujer, pero no era así.

—O sea que la relación entre él y su mujer era buena antes que ella tuviera el accidente ese…

—Pues sí. Pero nunca se había sentido enamorado de ella… la quiere, pero no como para seguir adelante con ese matrimonio. Se casó porque sintió que era lo correcto, dice que simplemente se conformó pensando que sería todo para él respecto al amor.

—¿Y le crees? Digo… una mujer enamorada se enceguece cuando su amado le hace promesas, pero en el fondo sabe si es cierto o no.

—La forma en cómo me mira cuando lo dice no miente.

Renée suspiró, sopesando qué era lo mejor para aconsejar a su hija en ese momento, y por muy duro que fuera, necesitaba hacerla entender y rectificar su comportamiento, porque como ella y su hija sabían, las cosas no las estaban haciendo bien, por mucho amor que hubiera de por medio entre ambos, por muy sinceros que fueran los sentimientos de ese hombre por su hija y viceversa.

—¿Has oído que el amor sabe esperar? —preguntó Renée, respondiendo Isabella con un sutil asentimiento verbal—. Bueno, no estoy a favor de los matrimonios que se destruyen por terceras personas, pero si lo que él dice es cierto, debes poner a prueba lo de esperar. El amor va en contra del dolor indiscriminado hacia los demás, por lo que deben procurar que nadie salga lastimado de esto, y sin duda su esposa saldrá lastimada. Si es cierto lo que él dice sobre lo que lo une a su esposa no es tan fuerte como lo que siente por ti, pues deben esperar. No es justo para nadie, ni para él que debe amar a escondidas, ni para ti que te hace ser la segunda porque te denigra, ni para su esposa que está siendo traicionada. No es justo, mi niña.

—Va a ser difícil… siempre voy a estar viéndolo y… no sé si podré ser tan fuerte.

—Por sobre todo, él te debe respeto, respeto a tus decisiones que por cierto, las estás tomando por el bien de ambos. Si él te ama como dices, te entenderá y esperará hasta que las cosas a su alrededor se aclaren.

—Temo perderlo…

—Si lo pierdes como dices, es porque no te ama como pregona. Entonces debes ser libre para esperar por el amor verdadero, ese amor que es libre de restricciones y que no se construye a escondidas, el tipo de amor que te hace feliz.

—Soy feliz mientras estoy con él…

—¿Pero cuando llegas aquí y te encierras en tu cuarto? ¿Cuándo la conciencia te recuerda que no es bueno lo que hacen? Quizás a otras personas les dé lo mismo engañar y traicionar, pero tú no eres así. No dejes que nadie cambie tus principios, mi niña.

—¿Debo apartarme entonces?

—Sabes la respuesta a eso. Y debes hacerlo antes de causar daño a terceros. Deja que el tiempo de su veredicto y durante ese tiempo, no pienses en lo que podría haber sido, sino en lo que podrá ser de ti en adelante, en el futuro.

—Será lo más doloroso que haga en mucho tiempo.

—El dolor nos enseña y nos hace más fuertes, así que no te preocupes. Además, tú eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente al dolor y absorberlo como enseñanza —sonrió y alzó las manos hasta dar con el rostro de su hija, que en su ceguera lo imaginó compungido de dolor—. Y no pierdas las esperanzas, mi niña, y no solo me refiero a este amor que sientes por Edward. Hablo de todo el amor que puedes recibir en el presente y en el futuro. No lo olvides.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward subió por los ascensores del hospital como llevaba haciéndolo ya hace más de tres semanas, esta vez recordando el entusiasmo de Isabella cuando la llevó a la pizzería poco concurrida que él conocía y donde preparaban pizzas caseras, las más deliciosas que haya probado.

Ella le decía la de cosas que le habían pasado mientras había presenciado el ensayo, emocionándola cada nota musical. Quizás estaba exagerando, le dijo a Edward, pero de verdad para ella fue algo poderoso. Su corazón estuvo trabajando a toda velocidad y al ritmo del tambor durante todo lo que duró el ensayo, que muy por el contrario a lo que había temido, le había parecido corto, como si el tiempo en el que las armonías dominaron el auditorio hubiera pasado volando.

 _—Y tú parecías… una especie de halcón cuando abrías tus brazos y los movías en el aire…_ —le había dicho ella. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, solo Isabella podría haber comparado su postura de director con la de un ave. Halagado, había sonreído y en agradecimiento se había inclinado y le había robado un casto beso en los labios.

Suspiró cuando la campanilla del ascensor le indicó que había llegado a destino, saliendo a los pasillos y vagando sus ojos por el sector para ver si podía verla siquiera de lejos. Pero hizo a un lado esos deseos cuando se enfrentó a la puerta del cuarto de su esposa, abriéndola y encontrándose con Antonieta y Esme, que no se encontraban solas acompañando a Rose. Le pareció sorpresiva la visita de aquel cura que se giró hacia él cuando su suegra advirtió de su llegada.

—Finalmente, Edward —se acercó Antonieta al músico y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, concentrándose en el cura que dejó la mano de su esposa reposar sobre la cama. Arrugó la frente por la forma en que este hombre de cuello clerical lo observaba, como si estuviera evaluándolo—. Él es el padre Marcus, que nos contó, visita a menudo el hospital… ¿no te molesta, verdad?

—No, no, por supuesto que no —Edward dio un paso adelante y tendió su mano hacia el cura, el que devolvió el saludo apretándole la mano, elevando apenas la comisura de sus labios—. Soy Edward.

—Ya lo sabía. Su suegra y su madre me han hablado mucho de usted.

—Te esperábamos más temprano, hijo —dijo ahora Esme, acercándose a los caballeros que estaban uno frente al otro. A ella no le iban bien las visitas eclesiásticas por lo que se sentía incómoda en presencia de aquel hombre que entró al cuarto como si nada.

Edward ni siquiera reparó en el comentario de Esme, pasándolo por alto cuando decidió entablar una conversación con el cura.

—¿Y cómo llegó aquí? Me refiero a cómo dio con Rose…

—Una de mis sobrinas trabaja aquí como enfermera, Isabella, ¿la conoce? —advirtió Marcus en tono serio, haciendo entrever algo más que Edward advirtió. Antes de responderle, Esme lo hizo por él para hacerse notar.

—Son muchas las enfermeras que entran y salen de aquí, difícilmente mi hijo la conozca…

—Por supuesto que la conozco —interrumpió Edward finalmente—. Y me alegra que haya venido a visitar a mi esposa.

—Mi labor cuando voy de visita a los hospitales, no es solo rezar por los enfermos, sino también ofrecer la sabiduría de Dios para los familiares. A veces en bueno hablar con alguien extraño pero en quien pueden confiar, aunque parezca eso imposible.

—He estado hablando con el padre Marcus y me ha dejado muy tranquila, Edward. Podrías ir a tomar un café con él —sugirió Antonieta con la mejor intención. Edward la miró y sonrió tensamente, mirando al cura y aceptando la invitación entre líneas del padre. Él no era un tipo religioso para nada, siempre estuvo lejos de la vida eclesiástica, pero entendía la labor del cura en ese lugar y no quería ser grosero con él, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un familiar de Isabella.

Esme en tanto, le molestaba que la suegra y ese desconocido llamaran más la atención de Edward que ella. Había llegado allí con la intención de hablar con él, aunque claro, probablemente él, la hubiera parado en seco. Esperaba al menos que James le sacara información que a ella le pudiera ayudar.

El padre Marcus se despidió de Antonieta, prometiendo regresar para hablar con ella otra vez, y lo hizo también de Esme quien apenas le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza antes que él saliera del cuarto.

—¿Le parece bien la cafetería? —preguntó Edward, caminando hacia los ascensores. El padre meditó unos segundos, pensando que sería una buena idea estar en un lugar público para no perder los estribos.

—Me parece buena idea —respondió, y encomendándose a Dios, se montó en el ascensor junto a Edward, quien como primera impresión le pareció un hombre… contenido. Otro juicio no podía hacer hasta no hablar con él, cuestión que haría en breve.

—¿Desea comer algo con el café? —preguntó Edward cuando al llegar a la cafetería y caminar hacia el mesón de pedidos, vio al cura mirar los pastelitos dulces de la vitrina con hambre. El cura sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al ofrecimiento del hombre, desestimándola.

—No, con un café bastará.

Edward hizo el pedido y con el padre Marcus se retiraron hasta una mesa para dos en una ventana que daba hacia un jardín interior, cubierto por un césped verde, árboles y algunos asientos ahora cubiertos por la llovizna que caía en ese momento sobre Leonilde.

—Su suegra me comentaba que ella no ha perdido la fe de que su hija despierte —comentó el cura, mientras jugueteaba con el servilletero de metal que había al centro de la mesa. Edward lo miró y asintió.

—Ni yo tampoco. Los médicos dicen que… en casos como los de Rose, se debe esperar a que el organismo reaccione cuando esté listo para hacerlo.

—¿Y usted espera que eso suceda pronto? —preguntó el sagaz gura, levantando lentamente sus ojos del objeto sobre la mesa. Quería ver el rostro de Edward, sus reacciones a cada palabra que le dirigiera en adelante.

—Por supuesto —respondió rápido y sin lugar a dudas.

—Y… ¿puedo preguntar cómo iba su relación con su esposa antes que esto sucediera?

Entonces una de las mujeres que trabajaba en la cafetería interrumpió a los caballeros para dejar las tazas de café sobre la mesa, preguntando si necesitaban algo más, diciendo ambos que no antes que esta se retirara.

Edward arrugó el ceño y revolvió con la cuchara de metal su humeante taza de café sin azúcar, pensando cómo tenía que responder a aquella pregunta.

—¿Puedo saber por qué quiere saberlo?

—Claro… me apetece ser sincero con usted —carraspeó y se llevó a la boca la taza para darle un sorbo a su café antes de sincerarse con Edward—. Me preocupa mi sobrina Isabella. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

—¿Puede ser más explícito, por favor? —solicitó Edward, tratando de no verse sorprendido, pues no creía que Isabella hubiera comentado con su tío cura lo que había entre ambos, pero al parecer, sí lo había hecho.

—Usted y mi sobrina están sosteniendo una relación… cuestionable, teniendo en cuenta que usted es casado y que su esposa está hospitalizada en este lugar.

Los surcos en la frente de Edward se volvieron más notorios conforme su confusión iba en aumento. ¿Estaba oyendo eso en verdad?

—¿Cómo…?

—Ayer los vi en el Parque Japonés y ella no pudo negarlo —aclaró el cura con mucha tranquilidad—. Y lo que me preocupa son los sentimientos de ella cuando esto acabe, cuando usted retome su vida con su esposa, o cuando entienda que esto con ella no fue una buena idea ¿o pretende tenerla como su amante, indefinidamente? ¿Cree que ella se lo merece?

Edward negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía creerlo, pues aquello era algo que no se esperaba.

—Discúlpeme, pero creo que no estoy en la obligación de hablar de esto con usted…

—Me temo —lo interrumpió el padre Marcus con voz tajante— me temo que estoy en todo mi derecho de preguntar e incluso de exigir que deje en paz a mi sobrina, a quien quiero como mi propia hija. No voy a permitir que se degrade en una relación que finalmente terminará dañándola.

—Por nada dejaría que nada la dañara, ni mucho menos yo lo haría —respondió en un susurro lastimero, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—Entonces no lo haga. Termine con esta relación indecorosa ahora que está a tiempo, ahora que los sentimientos no están tan arraigados…

—Usted no sabe lo que dice.

—Sí lo sé, y tengo la experiencia de haber visto muchos casos como estos, en donde ninguno ha terminado de buena forma. Le insisto, no quiero ver a mi sobrina sufrir y esto le causará sufrimiento, lo veo venir. Ella es muy frágil y en el pasado no ha tenido… suerte…

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—No voy a hablar con usted de ese tema privado de mi sobrina —apartó la taza de café y volvió a mirar seriamente a Edward—. Apártese de ella, concentre sus energías y su fe en la recuperación de su esposa y no haga nada que en el futuro lo haga arrepentirse.

—Si me aparto de ella será algo de lo que me arrepienta en el futuro.

—No le prometa cosas que a futuro no podrá cumplir, no la haga sufrir. Eso era todo lo que tenía que hablar con usted —se levantó de la silla y abotonó su abrigo negro con lentitud, mientras Edward lo miraba con restos de confusión y ansiedad en la mirada—. Deseo que su esposa se recupere pronto y que retome con ella la esplendorosa vida de casados que llevaban hasta entonces.

Después de eso, y sin dejar que Edward respondiera, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cafetería suspirando por haberse quitado ese peso de encima. Esperaba que Edward tomara conciencia o que al menos sus palabras lo hicieran meditar y rectificar sus actos, esperando apelar a su buen juicio. Quizás el padecimiento de su mujer lo había hecho actuar de esa forma errada, pues un hombre en su desesperación hace muchas cosas de las que después se arrepiente, y honestamente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso de Edward, no deseaba el mal para él, muy por el contrario. Deseara que fuera un hombre feliz en el camino que él había decidido seguir.

En tanto, Edward se había quedado allí, mudo después de ese extraño diálogo con el cura. ¿Qué sabía él de sus sentimientos, o de su vida de casado antes de conocer a Isabella?

Dios, ni siquiera podía pensar en que el padre Marcus haya hablado la noche anterior con Isabella y la haya hecho cambiar de parecer respecto a ellos. Se le helaba la sangre de solo pensarlo, por eso con premura sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se fue a la aplicación de mensajes para dejarle uno a ella, pidiéndole que se reunieran a hablar por unos minutos.

Se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pensando y pensando en todo lo que ese cura le había dicho, ¿cómo podía poner como ejemplo y excusarse en otras relaciones de ese mismo tipo según él, para decir que lo que Isabella y él tenían, no tenía futuro? ¿Cómo se atrevía además a decir que la dejara, ahora que sus sentimientos no estaban del todo arraigados? ¿Será que Isabella le mintió y le quitó importancia a lo que sucedía entre ambos para no alterarlo?

Miró el móvil esperando tener respuesta al mensaje, pero nada, sumiéndolo en una ansiedad que no sabía cómo manejar. Por eso fue que se levantó y dejó su taza de café a medio beber para salir tras ella. necesitaba hablar con ella, mirarla a los ojos cuando le preguntara si estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante, si en verdad le creía cuando él le decía que al final iban a estar juntos, a como diera lugar… necesitaba que ella le confirmara que le creía, que creía en sus promesas y en sus sentimientos. Necesitaba que no le quitara la esperanza que le había dado.

Subió hasta el piso tres donde trabajaba, el mismo donde se encontraba su mujer hospitalizada, donde recorrió los pasillos buscándola con la mirada, decepcionándolo al no dar con ella. Finalmente se atrevió a ir hasta el mesón y preguntar por ella.

—Señor Masen, precisamente Isabella y Leah están en el cuarto de su mujer. Hace un par de minutos fueron hasta allí…

—Muchas gracias.

Caminó con paso ágil hasta el cuarto de Rosalie, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose de frente con la mujer a la que había estado buscando, que apenas desvió su vista de sus quehaceres para mirarlo, pero no le bastó más que ese segundo para darse cuenta que las cosas no andaban bien.

Cerró la puerta y miró a su suegra que hablaba animadamente con Leah, la otra enfermera, mientras Esme con cara de pocos amigos, estaba sentada en el sofá del cuarto, con sus brazos cruzados, como si no le pareciera nada lo que su Antonieta y la enfermera estuvieran conversando.

—Hola, Edward.

Lo sobresaltó la voz de Tanya a quien no había visto junto a la cama de su mujer, como si quisiera colaborar con lo que Isabella estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

—Hola Tanya… —caminó a los pies de la cama para situarse junto a su suegra, mirando de reojo a Isabella que seguía concentrada en su trabajo con la intravenosa de Rose—. ¿No sería bueno que saliéramos para dejar trabajar a las enfermeras?

—Oh, no es necesario, señor Masen —aseguró Leah— Isabella y yo ya estamos acabando aquí. Además, me parece una muy buena idea que su esposa sienta que hay movimiento a su alrededor, que oiga conversaciones animadas y cosas así.

—¿Cree que ella pueda oírnos? —quiso saber Antonieta con ilusión en la voz. Leah miró a la enferma y luego a su madre, alzándose de hombros, pues no había una respuesta concreta para la pregunta de la señora Hale.

—Hay casos en que personas que han despertado del coma, aseguran haber oído conversaciones, y aseguran que eso las empuja a querer salir de ese estado.

—¡Ay, amiga, mejórate pronto! —dijo Tanya al oído de Rose, peinando su cabello rubio con los dedos, después de oír a la joven enfermera—. Aquí todos estamos esperando que te despiertes. ¿A caso no nos extrañas, no extrañas a tu esposo?

Tanya miró a Edward y le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir hablando.

—Tienes una carrera profesional que debes retomar, y un matrimonio maravilloso. Tu hombre te ama y quiere que regreses ya, ¿verdad, Edward?

Edward sonrió con tirantez pero no dijo nada, aunque a nadie de las presentes que lo conocían le pareció extraño que no lo hiciera e incluso que se pusiera incómodo con los dichos de Tanya, pues él era muy reservado. Aunque había una de las mujeres de ese lugar que hubiera preferido no oír nada de eso, deseando desaparecer para evitar su sufrimiento.

—¡Sí hija! —Exclamó Antonieta, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las piernas de su hija—. ¡Edward y tú deben darme nietos! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Isabella dejó caer un utensilio sin querer sobre el recipiente de metal, susurrando una débil disculpa enseguida que Antonieta exclamara aquello.

—Hemos… —carraspeó Isabella para que le saliera la voz— Ejem… hemos terminado aquí. Volveremos dentro de un par de horas para el monitoreo.

—Muchas gracias, chicas —agradeció sinceramente Antonieta a las enfermeras, antes que estas se dirigieran a la puerta, una deseando salir de ese lugar con más rapidez que la otra.

Cuando ambas ya habían salido, Esme tras bufar se levantó y se acercó a Antonieta. Edward aprovechó de caminar hacia la puerta para ir tras Isabella, pero la mujer que se decía su madre lo detuvo.

—¿Edward, a dónde vas? Acabas de volver...

—Tengo que hablar con una de las enfermeras. Regreso enseguida —dijo a nadie en particular antes de salir detrás de Isabella, encontrándola en el mesón con su frente apoyada en la palma de su mano, mientras su compañera anotaba algo en una carpeta y se la entregaba a la secretaria de allí.

Se acercó sigilosamente y la sobresaltó cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Hola otra vez, señor Masen! —lo saludó Leah con su siempre buen humor.

Edward miró a la chica y sonrió levemente, antes de volver a mirar a Isabella, que lo miraba con sus ojos claros abiertos ampliamente.

—Yo… necesito hablar con usted, Isabella… por favor…

—Ve y habla con el señor Masen, Isa. Ya me alcanzas luego con el señor Kloss.

Edward la tomó el brazo de Isabella y agradecido con la colega de esta, se la llevó a la sala de espera que estaba desocupada en ese momento. Se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos, preocupado por la tristeza que se desprendía de ellos que daban cuenta de su llanto nocturno por la hinchazón que los delataba.

Y Edward estaba en lo cierto.

La ilusión la había enceguecido pues aunque ella se repitiera una y otra vez que nada malo estaban haciendo Edward y ella, eso era una mentira. Como le había dicho su tío Marcus, habían incurrido en algo deshonesto lo que debería avergonzarla. Y lo hacía. Se había dejado llevar por el amor que estaba comenzando a sentir por Edward olvidándose de todo lo demás, y eso no estaba bien. Nada de lo que ella estaba haciendo con el músico que en ese momento la miraba con preocupación, nada estaba bien. Además, su madre había coincidido en muchos puntos respecto a lo que Marcus le dijo, llevándola a aferrase aún más en su decisión. Por mucho que a ella le doliera el corazón hacerlo.

Isabella enderezó su espalda y se abrazó, mirando disimuladamente a un lado y a otro. No quería ojos curiosos pendientes de ellos, además esa actitud vigilante era un buen pretexto para apartar su mirada de los ansiosos ojos del músico.

—Cuando llegué esta mañana me encontré con el padre Marcus en la habitación de Rosalie. Me dijo que era tu tío. Y por supuesto me pidió un momento para hablar conmigo. No esperaba que su tío llegara a ese extremo —en tanto Edward siguió hablando, carraspeando y bajando el volumen de voz cuando agregó—. Me dijo… me dijo que ayer nos había visto, y que tú no se lo habías podido negar.

—Yo… —tragó grueso y pasó su dedo índice por el espacio entre sus cejas para concentrarse, en no ponerse a llorar. No podía hacerlo en medio de la sala de espera de su trabajo —Perdóname Edward.

—No fue tu culpa —susurró para tranquilizarla, medio sonriéndole—. Pero no te preocupes, seremos más cuidadosos…

—No.

Edward arrugó la frente y torció su cabeza, extrañado por la respuesta tan tajante de Isabella. No entendía a qué venía esa negativa, que pese a todo parecía haber necesitado de todo el arrojo posible para expresarlo.

—¿Por qué dices no? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. No así… —apretó el puente de su nariz por dos segundos, aferrándose a su sensatez y olvidándose de sus sentimientos—. Lo que dijeron allá adentro…

—Ellas no saben —interrumpió Edward rápidamente. Pero ella no se dejó convencer por los deseos de él. Por eso continuó y siguió adelante, firme con la decisión que había tomado.

—Ellas tienen razón —sonrió con tristeza, tratando de convencerse ella misma ya Edward—. Tienes una vida hecha con tu esposa, un montón de planes… tu mente y tu corazón se aclararán cuando ella despierte, ya verás que sí… yo solo seré un momento de confusión en tu vida.

—No por Dios… —sacudió su cabeza y despeinó su cabello, mientras la incredulidad de lo que estaba oyendo lo torturaba y amenazaba con volverlo loco, porque así se sentía. Aun así, ella continuó explicando su decisión.

—Ella no se merece lo que estamos haciendo. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto…

—Me prometiste que me esperarías —recordó él en tono acusatorio, a punto de perder la compostura—. No me puedes quitar la esperanza ahora… ¿crees que podré seguir adelante con mi vida después de conocerte, después de saber lo que siento por ti?

—Yo creo que sí podrás.

—¡Pues no, no lo haré! —Edward apretó los dientes y dio un paso más hacia ella, tomándola por el brazo la acercó quedando su rostro muy cerca del de ella, sin importarle si podían verlo o no. Sentía que el mundo dentro de su pecho estaba cayéndosele a pedazos, por lo tanto no le importaba más nada que no fuera salvarlo—. Ya viví suficiente tiempo conformándome. Ahora quiero vivir mi vida con alguien a quien en verdad amo, y voy a luchar por esa vida, no me voy a seguir conformando. Ya no más.

—Pues lo siento, pero ahora daré un paso al costado… con todo el dolor que esto pueda provocarme.

Edward bufó como toro a punto de perder la paciencia, o la cordura. No podía creer que ella se estuviera rindiendo tan pronto. ¿A caso para ella no significó lo mismo?

—¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con esto que siento? —Preguntó, poniendo el dedo índice sobre su pecho—. ¡Dímelo!

Isabella parpadeó rápido, dolida por el tono acusatorio que Edward estaba usando con ella. Estaba a punto de quebrarse y a punto de echar atrás la determinación a la que había llegado, y no podía. Se lo había prometido a su madre y a ella misma. Era por el bien de todos.

—Basta, por favor, aquí no…

—¡Ya no me importa! —Alzó un poco más la voz porque de verdad ya no le importaba—. ¡Que se enteren de una vez!

—Edward, te lo suplico —rogó ella, mirando a todos lados— no lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Difícil? ¡Dios, no tienes idea! Nunca, nunca supe que algo me faltaba hasta que te encontré, pero me sigues faltando porque no puedo tenerte y eso me está volviendo loco. Te estoy perdiendo…

—Este no es el minuto de hablar —Isabella susurró con voz quebrada—. Cuando todo esto pase y cuando tengas tu vida resuelta, búscame. Prometí esperarte y lo haré, pero mientras tanto, es mejor poner distancia.

Edward tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que los deseos de llorar de frustración no lo invadían como en aquel momento, donde sentía estaba perdiendo algo importante.

—Isabella, por favor… —rogó por última vez. Antes que ella cerrara los ojos, inhalara profundo y enderezara su espalda, como revistiéndose de una cortina de frialdad para poner distancia entre ambos.

—Con permiso —dijo ella rápida y duramente, cuando vio pasar por allí a Esme y quedárselos mirando con extrañeza.

Agradeció la presencia la mujer que cortó el diálogo incómodo y la animó para salir de la sala de espera a recluirse en algún lugar donde poder calmarse. No podía derrumbarse en ese momento… lo haría, pero en la soledad de su casa, cuando a nadie tuviera que explicar el motivo de su llanto.

" _Perdóname, perdóname Edward_ " susurró para sí, con la mano sobre su pecho, mientras se alejaba por el corredor.

Edward en tanto se quedó en el centro del pequeño espacio, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, así como comenzaba a asimilar el dolor que empezaba a extenderse desde el centro de su pecho al resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con esa muchacha?

—Déjame en paz de una buena vez —escupió aireado la respuesta y se alejó por el lado contrario por donde se había alejado Isabella y de donde estaba el cuarto de su esposa. Necesitaba un rato a solas y el único lugar que conocía era la terraza donde a veces se apartaba con Jasper. Le daba lo mismo la llovizna o el frío usual de esa mañana… honestamente en ese momento, todo le daba lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uf! Nenas, paso súper rápido a dejarles capítulo que quedó pendiente esta semana.**

 **Espero les guste... porque se vienen cosas nuevas para el próximo, ya sabrán por qué.**

 **Besos a todas, gracias infinitas a todas por estar aquí.**

 **Disfruten su fin de semana.**

 **Cata!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

―Gracias a todos por venir ―dijo el director del centro hospitalario, dirigiendo una junta extraordinaria con algunos de los funcionarios del lugar que cada jefe de área eligió. ―Como se habrán enterado por las noticias, el sector de Galvarino está en estado de alerta sanitaria por la ola de contagios del virus kori.

Es una localidad rural y apenas cuentan con un centro de atención primaria que no está dando abasto, por eso el Servicio de Salud requiere que una nómina amplia de funcionarios de Leonilde y otras ciudades de los alrededores que vaya allá y preste apoyo. A cada jefe de cada área de este hospital, se le ha pedido que seleccione a tres o cuatro personas para enviar a ese lugar, y son ustedes los seleccionados.

Los murmullos de los asistentes, unos treinta en total, resonaron en el pequeño auditorio de la última planta del recinto, no tomándolos por sorpresa, pues desde hace uno días rondaba la noticia de que enviarían a gente del hospital en apoyo a la localidad de Galvarino.

―Te lo dije, somos las elegidas ―susurró Leah a su compañera Isabella, quienes habían sido reclutadas para aquel trabajo. Como a los demás, a ellas no les pareció sorpresivo el anuncio del director del hospital, pues el jefe de ambas les advirtió aquella mañana de lo que se trataría la junta, asintiendo ambas sin poner dificultades para atender a ese llamado.

Es más, para Isabella, que durante los últimos dos días había puesto de todo su ahínco para seguir adelante con su trabajo y olvidar lo que había pasado con Edward, le parecía que ese trabajo fuera de la ciudad le venía muy bien, para tomar distancia y calmar a su corazón ansioso y triste.

A continuación, y continuando con la temática de la reunión, el director del hospital anunció la cantidad de días que el equipo estaría afuera, indicándoles que al día siguiente partirían a dicho lugar.

Al acabar, cada funcionario se dirigió a cubrir su puesto de trabajo, caminando Isabella hacia su sector, con los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha, deseando que su turno acabara pronto para refugiarse en su casa, que era el lugar más seguro para estar. Su madre había sido del todo comprensiva con su estado de ánimo y la había dejado llorar todo lo que ella quisiera por ese amor que había llegado a alterar su vida fuera de tiempo. Renée no la juzgaba, simplemente se limitaba a ofrecerle su apoyo y aconsejarla de la mejor manera, siempre mirando a hacer el bien. Además, Alice no se encontraba en la ciudad por el viaje de fin de semana que realizó junto a Jasper, por lo que en su casa era el único lugar donde encontraba refugio.

―No me gusta esa carita triste que traes, Isabella.

Isabella alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del doctor Eleazar Ananías, que se había interpuesto en su camino cuando la vio caminar tan cabizbaja. Se paró frente a ella y torció su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de preocupación con los labios.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, la que no salió convincente como hubiese querido, así que se dio por vencida, bajando el rostro otra vez.

El doctor, que estaba sinceramente preocupado, dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, apretándolos ligeramente. Quería ayudarla, como amigo o como lo que fuera que ella eligiera usarlo, a él le parecería bien en tanto ella se sintiera mejor.

―Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, déjame ayudarte por favor.

―Ya se me pasará. ―Carraspeó y volvió a alzar la cara, encontrándose con el semblante preocupado del cardiólogo ―Lo mejor para las penas, es el trabajo, ¿no cree?

―Toda la razón ―concordó, atreviéndose a poner su mano en la espalda de Isabella y acompañarla hasta su puesto de trabajo, caminando despacio a su lado ―Presumo que si vienes de la reunión con el director, es porque eres parte del equipo que se va a Galvarino.

―Así es. Mañana partimos a primera hora.

― ¿Y por cuántos días he de extrañarte? ―preguntó, metiendo su mano desocupada dentro de su delantal blanco de médico que llevaba abierto sobre su camisa celeste y sus jeans azul marino.

―Cuatro o cinco días.

―Ah, bueno… tendré que enlistarme si me piden ir… para no sufrir tu ausencia, digo ―comentó en tono de diversión, soltando una risa sin poder evitarlo cuando vio que Isabella escondía de él su rostro rojo como el tomate.

―Usted no puede moverse de aquí, es jefe del área cardiológica, ¿recuerda?

Él sonrió y siguió caminando junto a la enfermera, quien al parecer se había relajado un y olvidado su pena de momento.

―Es que Galvarino es un pueblito muy lindo. Fui a hacer clínica allá cuando recién me titulé de médico, antes de sacar mi especialidad. Debes darte el tiempo de buscar a la familia que trabaja haciendo dulces de alcayota… ¿conoces la alcayota?

Y Eleazar tenía razón. Isabella no sabía cómo logro que el doctor Eleazar la distrajera de su lamento, mientras le contaba de sus días como médico en el pequeño pueblo y le recomendaba lugares allí para visitar en sus momentos libres.

Apoyados en el área de información del tercer piso de cuidados intensivos, Isabella prestaba atención a lo que el doctor le contaba, llamando la atención de otras enfermeras que pululaban alrededor y que se preguntaban si la escurridiza Isabella había caído finalmente en los encantos del cardiólogo por quien la mayoría de las féminas suspiraba allí.

―Esto… ¿me acompañarías a tomar una taza de café cuando salgas de aquí? Hay una pastelería donde preparan todo tipo de delicatesen con dulces caseros, perfecto para una tarde fría como esta ¿Me haces el honor?

Isabella inspiró profundo, sopesando la invitación. Necesitaba conocer gente, recorrer otros lugares, hacerse de amigos para dejar de pensar en amores no correspondidos. Además, el doctor Ananías se había ganado su confianza de buena forma, no atosigándola ni poniéndola incómoda con sus acercamientos, todo lo contrario. Debía reconocer que había prejuzgado al doctor antes de conocerlo realmente. Por eso y porque una vocecita dentro de ella le repetía que debía olvidarse de cierto músico casado, aceptó la invitación del doctor, que sonrió como un niño recibiendo un premio cuando ella lo hizo.

Acordaron reunirse en la planta baja en media hora, antes que ella firmara su salida y se despidiera de las chicas a las que volvería a ver a su regreso del viaje. Titubeó en buscar a Edward en el pasillo que hace dos días para evitar toparse con él, y para decirle que se iba de viaje, declinando finalmente de esa idea. Era mejor tomar distancia de esa manera, no quería hacerlo sufrir más, pues no deja de recordar los ojos del músico que se tornaron opacos de tristeza aquella última vez que habló con él.

―No sabía que eras una chica de boinas ―le dijo el doctor Ananías cuando se encontraron donde habían acordado, apareciendo ella envuelta en su abrigo rojo carmín bajo su ropa de calle que se había cambiado antes de salir, y luciendo una boina negra que hace tiempo atrás le había regalado su madre, que se enamoró de la textura suave del ornamento. Él en tanto, se había enfundado en un abrigo negro con las solapas levantadas y la esperanza afirmado en su coche mientras jugueteaba con las llaves.

―No las suelo usar a menudo. Es un regalo de mi mamá ―respondió, reacomodándoselo cuando el doctor abrió la puerta de copiloto para ella. La cerró de un golpe seco y rodeó el coche para subirse en su lugar tras el volante. Una vez allí, volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa ancha en los labios cuando agregó:

―Es que tu madre debe ser una mujer muy sabia. Te da un toque… elegante, como el de las chicas parisinas.

―No lo creo…―respondió avergonzada, viendo de reojo como el doctor sonreía y sacaba el coche fuera del aparcadero con ella sentada a su lado.

Durante el trayecto, Eleazar le contó a su acompañante de lo poco que había dormido, debido a una cirugía de trasplante que había dirigido la madrugada anterior. Se sentía exultante como cada vez que una intervención de esa magnitud resultaba exitosa, sobre todo cuando el paciente era un pequeño de diez años que había estado esperando su oportunidad durante un largo tiempo.

Al llegar al pequeño café con aires hogareños, siguieron con el mismo tema que los apasionaba a ambos por igual, mientras una simpática mujer de unos setenta años se acercaba a ellos para darles la bienvenida, saludando al docto por su nombre y con la cordialidad de quienes se conocen hace años, aprovechando de dejarles la carta y darle sus tiempo para decidir su pedido. Isabella se tomó el tiempo para contemplar el café que no tenía nada de elegante o sofisticado como ella temía, sino todo lo contrario. Las aplicaciones en madera y la decoración como si se tratara del comedor de la casa de la abuela le daba ese toque acogedor, además del aroma a café y otras especies que se entremezclaba en el ambiente. Las mesas también de madera eran cubiertas con manteles blancos y al centro de estos, un florero con coloridas flores naturales que completaba el ambiente del restaurante.

―Atendido por sus propios dueños ―exclamó Eleazar, llamando su atención. Ella desvió su vista del estante tras la barra repleto de diferentes tipos de tazas, de todos los estilos, colores y tamaños.

―Nunca había visto este lugar, y me parece maravilloso ―dijo ella, encantada, mirando a su alrededor ― ¿Cómo es que alguien como usted sabe de él?

―No voy a preguntar lo que significa que "alguien como yo" conozca este lugar ―comentó, estrechando sus ojos hacia ella, quien respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. ―Es la familia de uno de mis pacientes. La mujer que nos trajo la carta es la hermana de la esposa de mi paciente, Karl.

― ¿Y él está aquí? ―dijo Isabella, mirando hacia todos lados. Eleazar bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con una miga imaginaria sobre la mesa.

―Karl murió en mi mesa de operaciones.

Isabella abrió los ojos y enseguida se arrepintió de haber preguntado. ― ¡Oh, Dios! Perdona… yo…

―No te preocupes, de eso ya un poco más de un año ―contempló hacia la barra y levantó la mano saludando a otra mujer que agitó también su mano muy entusiasta ― ¿Es increíble, no crees? Que una familia me tomara semejante cariño, a pesar que no pude salvar al hombre de la casa. Pero ellos fueron muy amables, además no estaba pasando por un buen momento emocionalmente hablando.

― ¿Un mal momento?... Uhm… perdone por preguntar de más…

―Puedes preguntar. Fue la época en la que me divorcié. Me casé muy joven, siguiendo un impulso y un par de años más tarde me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Tenemos tres hijos que nacieron a raíz del sexo sin amor, y que pese a ello son lo más valioso que tengo.

Siempre que vivimos en la misma casa lo hicimos en habitaciones separadas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de divorcio. Quizás por eso se me cataloga de casanova o cosas como esas, pues siempre pasaba el tiempo con una u otra mujer que no era mi esposa, pero a ella nunca le importó. Ella también tuvo relaciones extramaritales y a mí me daba lo mismo, mientras llevásemos la fiesta en paz en casa, con nuestros hijos… ―la vista del doctor Ananías quedó fija en el mantel blanco iluminado por la farola de luz led que colgaba sobre ellos mientras hablaba con la enfermera ―Ante quienes no me conocían, yo era un tipo engreído que no respetaba a su mujer, pero quienes en verdad me conocían sabían la verdad y cómo era que escondía tras esa careta falsa mi realidad. La esposa de Karl logró ver algo más allá de mí, como lo haría mi madre si estuviera vivía… El fin de mi matrimonio, las preguntas de mis hijos que ya comenzaban a entender sobre lo que pasaba alrededor y esta "derrota" profesional me tiraron al suelo… pero logré salir de eso. Soy libre y feliz ahora. ¡Imagínate! Una de las eminencias de la cirugía cardiovascular está soltero y disponible, ¿no te parece atractivo?

A pesar de la broma del doctor, Isabella no pudo relajarse no reírse abiertamente, pues el tema se le hacía más familiar de lo que ella desearía, pues no pudo evitar pensar en Edward y el camino futuro que había decidido tomar cuando su esposa Rose se recuperara, disolviendo su matrimonio para estar con ella. Pero no podía pensar en eso, no podía alimentar esa locura. Su esposa despertaría y lo necesitaría a su lado en su recuperación. La historia que rodeaba el divorcio del doctor Eleazar Ananías era diferente a la historia de Edward, no podía comparar.

― ¡Ey, Isabella, a dónde te fuiste!

―Yo… ―parpadeó rápido y sacudió ligero su cabeza ―perdona, estaba pensando en lo que me contaste.

―Mi divorcio es agua pasada. Mi ex mujer y yo nos llevamos mejor ahora que cuando estábamos casados, incluso lo notan los niños, así que todo está bien.

―Me alegro por usted… por ti.

―Entonces, ahora que estamos en confianza… ―dijo el doctor, tanteando su suerte ― ¿Puedes contarme por qué te he visto tan triste? No es propio de ti. ¿A caso extrañas a Alice?

―Alice se fue solo por el fin de semana. Pero no, no se trata de eso… ―se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no podía ser del todo sincera con el doctor sobre lo que le ocurría, pero sentía una presión en el pecho que la estaba empujando a hablar. ―Se trata… se trata de las cosas que llegan a una fuera de tiempo… cuando no puedes hacerlas parte de ti, cuando no están en libertad para hacerlo. Eso me tiene triste.

―Amor no correspondido, ¿verdad? ―Isabella bajó la cabeza ante la rápida deducción de Eleazar, siendo esa toda la respuesta que el él necesitaba ―El amor nos hace libres, eso dicen las Sagradas Escrituras.

Dejó en pausa su punto de vista, recibiendo a la mujer que llegó amablemente a tomarles el pedido, acompañando ambos el rico café de _mocca_ con un buen trozo de pastel de arándanos que acaba de salir. Cuando la mujer les tomó el pedido, se retiró y Eleazar continuó con su teoría.

―Y la libertad es algo que nos corresponde por derecho, pero por lo que tenemos que pelear, sobre todo cuando el amor está involucrado. Si es eso lo que te tiene así de cabizbaja, es porque te has dado por vencida y no es una buena actitud. Si es amor de verdad, perdurará en el tiempo y no te dejará en paz hasta que no hayas luchado por él. Quizás debas dejar espacio y tiempo para que las cosas se sitúen en el lugar adecuado, lo que no significa que has bajado los brazos. Si sientes que es un amor que se merece esa espera y esa lucha secreta, no debes perder las esperanzas. No lo hagas o serás infeliz el resto de tus días.

―Es más…complicado de lo que parece. Yo… no podría explicarte…

―Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Además, ninguna historia de amor es fácil; aquellas por las que más se pelea, por las que más sufres, son las que más se arraigan en el corazón y las que son capaces de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

―No quiero perder las esperanzas ―susurró, pensando en Edward. Él sonrió con tristeza y alargó la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de Isabella que descansaba sobre esta.

―Pues no lo hagas. Toma tu tiempo para pensar y evaluar, pero no dejes de luchar… o no serás feliz.

―Para ser un hombre soltero que parece no aferrarse a ningún amor, parece que sabes mucho al respecto, como si hubieras pasado por ello antes…

―Quizás lo digo por experiencia. Quizás yo soy una de esas personas que se conformó y que no luchó y que finalmente fue infeliz con la vida que eligió… pero ahora es diferente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy abierto a recibir el amor cuando este vuelva a llegar, lo que espero que suceda pronto.

―Seguro así será ―dijo ella, deseando que el doctor encontrara a su media naranja.

―Tú y yo tendremos lo que nos merecemos, Isabella, así que deja de estar triste ―susurró, guiñándole el ojo, pese a lo cual Isabella no se sintió incómoda ni nada por el estilo. Se sintió cómoda y entendió lo que el doctor quiso decir, queriendo creer en su vaticinio, haciendo que su esperanza del amor verdadero volviera a refulgir dentro de ella.

Usaría estos días fuera de la ciudad para tomar distancia y pensar con claridad, decidiendo que le daría una oportunidad a sus sentimientos aunque tuviera que esperar mucho para finalmente concretarlos… y lo haría porque sabía valía la pena. Pero no haría nada hasta que las cosas de Edward estuvieran resultas.

Al llegar a casa, como cada día, se sentó junto a su madre en la mesa de la cocina donde solían comer, para contarle lo de su viaje de trabajo y de su charla con un buen amigo doctor en el café al que prometió llevarla a su regreso. Renée se alegró de sentir a su hija más relajada y menos triste, pese a que ella sabía se le venía una ardua lucha por delante, entre sus sentimientos y su razón. Solo esperaba que tomara la mejor decisión y que no saliera dañada en el proceso.

Después de eso, fue a su cuarto donde le brindó atenciones a su fiel mascota Kal-el, para más tarde desnudarse y tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente antes de meterse a la cama a leer un libro mientras escucharía algún buen disco de su colección.

Arregló una pequeña maleta para el viaje que debía emprender a primera hora de la mañana siguiente y después de eso siguió con sus planes, tomando su libro favorito mientras se metía bajo las colchas de su cama. Entonces sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

**oo**

 _Lo bueno de los sueños, es que uno es completamente libre de vivir cualquier historia, aunque a veces algunos sueños parecían más reales que otros. Eso al menos le pareció a la enfermera, que despertó tendida en su cama en medio de la noche, restregándose los ojos antes de escanear su mirada en el entorno oscuro de su cuarto, encontrándose con una figura alta que se erguía en una esquina del dormitorio iluminado apenas por la luz de las farolas amarillas de la calle que se colaban entre sus cortinas de la ventana. Lentamente se incorporó sorprendida y confundida, sin dejar de mirar a su visitante nocturno, mientras su corazón martilleaba a toda velocidad._

 _El hombre, saliendo de su escondite, caminó hacia la cama con paso lento exponiendo ante ella su semblante decidido, viendo el fulgor en su mirada pese a estar rodeado de sombras. Llevó su rodilla sobre el colchón junto a Isabella, en tanto una de sus manos fue a parar directo a la piel desnuda de su cuello expuesto de la chica, que acarició suave y lento, pero decidido, provocando en ella una ola de calor que la hizo cerrar los ojos y levantar su cuello dándole aún más acceso. Sintió la otra mano del visitante colarse por su nuca y jalar suavemente su cabello corto, antes que sus labios rozaran los suyos con anhelo. Se abrió a él sin dudarlo, dándole la bienvenida, inclinándose hacia atrás con él siguiéndola hasta llegar a cubrir su cuerpo pequeño con el suyo._

 _Levantó sus manos y rodeó el cuello del músico desfilando sus dedos entre su cabello espeso y suave, gimiendo frente al calor que comenzaba a sentir sin remedio crecer desde su vientre._

 _El músico, poco a poco, hizo a un lado la manta de la cama, permitiéndole a sus manos vagar bajo la ropa de dormir de la enfermera, a la vez que sus labios paseaban por su cuello, succionando y besando, haciéndola gemir de placer, completamente lista para entregarse a él._

 _―No voy a dejar que me dejes caer… ―susurró el músico justo en su oído, antes de jalar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes, soltando ella un jadeo placentero. ―No voy a dejar que juegues con mis sentimientos, abandonándome a la primera complicación. Me diste esperanza y no permito que me la quites así de fácil, como si no te costara nada…_

 _Isabella jadeaba por lo que las manos de Edward estaban haciendo bajo su ropa, justo sobre sus senos pequeños, amasándolos y jugueteando con sus erectos pezones, además de lo que provocaba en todo sus sistema el sonido oscuro y ronco de la voz del músico, que parecía estarle hablando con resentimiento, duramente._

 _―Edward… no… no te abandonaré…_

 _La hizo callar con su boca demandante, con sus manos ansiosas de develar los secretos del cuerpo de esa mujer que hasta ese momento habían estado escondidos para él._

 _La ropa que hasta hace un segundo había sido un estorbo, ahora había desaparecido por arte de magia sobre el cuerpo de ambos, dándole la libertad al visitante nocturno de recorrer con su boca y sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer con entera libertad, como tantas veces lo había soñado. Ella en tanto se restregaba sobre las sábanas y se retorcía de placer mientras el músico de manos ágiles y diestras tocaba las partes de su cuerpo apropiadas que sabía la estremecían de placer, como lo haría este hombre su piano, tocando las teclas precisas para dar con los acordes perfectos de su mejor sinfonía, sinfonía que Isabella hacía resonar conforme sus gemidos escapaban de sus labios._

 _―Estoy ansioso… ―rápidamente el hombre volvió a cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, inclinándose hasta que su boca rozó su oído ―realmente ansioso por estar dentro de ti de una vez por todas._

 _―Pues aquí me tienes ―lo alentó ella, alzando su pelvis para rozar el miembro erecto del músico que no se demoró en aceptar la invitación, sin más preámbulos que un gemido ronco desde el fondo de su pecho, tomando posesión del cuerpo de esa mujer quien exhaló profundo y se aferró a los hombros firmes de él siguiendo el ritmo de sus profundas y acompasadas estocadas en su interior, mientras con sus frentes juntas y sus ojos presas de aquellos dilatadas orbes verde pardos del músico, que la observaba como si hubiese descubierto en ella un tesoro, el más preciado que jamás se imaginó._

 _Ella gimió ligero cuando el músico salió y volvió a entrar muy despacio, disfrutando de la lenta fricción como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse. La joven sonrió y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el placer que nacía ardiente desde su entrepierna y se extendía como fuego por el resto de su cuerpo, llegando incluso a alcanzar los dedos de sus pies, los que se enroscaban y se tensaban._

 _―No me dejes… ―susurró ella aun con sus ojos cerrados ―y no permitas que yo lo haga contigo…_

 _―No, Bella… eso nunca, nena…_

 _Para el pavor de la enfermera, la voz que respondió a su súplica no era la misma, tornándose esta vez en más ronca y peligrosa, helando la piel y la sangre que hasta hace un momento circulaba caliente por sus venas._

 _Se tensó y se sacudió violentamente para quitarse ese cuerpo repulsivo de encima, mientras sentía como este aplicaba presión y se negaba a dejarla, riéndose ronco, oliendo ella el característico aroma a whisky tan característico de ese hombre, que no era el músico al que ella amaba._

 _Sentía la necesidad de gritar y de llorar pero estas acciones lo lograban salir de su garganta, estancándose allí, impidiéndose siquiera abrir los ojos por miedo a volver a encontrarse con el rostro que durante mucho tiempo la inquietó hasta lo más profundo._

 _La repulsión de sentir las manos de este hombre que no era Edward sobre su piel, la hizo finalmente liberarse y sacar fuerzas para soltar un grito de angustia, logrando empujarlo lejos, recluyéndose contra el respaldo de su cama, mientras aferraba a las sábanas hasta su cuello para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo._

 _Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y se obligó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente otra vez para impedir verle la cara a ese hombre a quien oía reírse como burlándose de ella, con esas carcajadas roncas tan características que alguna vez encontró excitante pero que ahora le parecía siniestra y escalofriante. Sintió sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas calientes de puro temor mientras podía asegurar que él miraba de pie, con su postura petulante y de superioridad._

 _―Bella… mi Bella… siempre mi Bella…._

 _― ¡No, no!_

Finalmente se despertó jadeando y sudorosa, sentándose sobre su colchón mientras llevaba su mano hasta el pecho, recorriendo su dormitorio a oscuras donde el único habitante fuera de ella era su reptil que parecía estar descansando en su caja.

Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó caer e regreso sobre el colchón, deseando que ese sueño que al inicio fue tan "placentero", no se tornara en un aviso sobre el regreso de su pasado, que de ser así volvería simplemente para atormentarla y hacer más dificultoso su presente y aún más incierto su futuro.

―Eso no pasará, Isabella, tranquilízate… ―se auto convenció, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en retomar sus horas de sueño.

**oo**

― ¿Empeoraron las cosas con Rose?

La pregunta sorprendió a Edward, que a solas bebía café en la cafetería del hospital. Se giró y vio a James saludarle con una sonrisa pequeña y preocupada, mientras se sentaba junto a él, justo frente al ventanal.

―No. Sigue igual ―respondió, jalándose las mangas del suéter azul. James torció la boca y se desabotonó su abrigo gris, acomodándose en la silla.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Edward suspiró y afirmó sus codos sobre la mesa, pasándose el dedo índice por la frente. La respuesta a esa pregunta tenía un nombre de mujer que no se trataba precisamente del de su esposa, pero no lo reconocería en voz alta, menos en ese momento que…que sentía todo había acabado.

―Los días aquí están comenzando a pasarme la cuenta. Es todo. ―James estrechó su mirada hacia su amigo.

― ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Porque soy tu amigo y siento que llevas sobre la espalda más peso del que aparentas ante los demás… peso que está hiriéndote desde hace unos días. Qué sucede, Edward…

Edward escudriñó el rostro de James. Si bien era cierto eran buenos amigos, nunca habían compartido secretos tan delicados como el que llevaba atragantado en la garganta y el corazón, pero siempre había sido un hombre discreto en el cual confiar, y ahora que Jasper se había largado con su nueva novia a la casa de sus padres y luego emprendería un viaje de promoción dejándolo solo, no tenía con quien desahogarse. ¿Sería James una buena opción?

―Yo… ―miró la base de la mesa con su ceño arrugado, aun meditando si ser honesto o no… decidiendo finalmente inclinarse por el no. ―Lo más importante es la salud de Rose. Están pasando otras cosas, pero… no valen la pena mencionarlas, créeme.

―Bueno amigo, ya sabes que aquí me tienes.

―Gracias James.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos cuando Edward volvió a concentrar sus ojos cansados hacia el exterior que se mostraba al otro lado de los vidrios. La lluvia aquella mañana se había dejado caer con dureza y sin piedad sobre los transeúntes de Leonilde, aunque el músico de personalidad más bien introvertida sentía que esa misma lluvia inclemente caía sobre su cabeza como si se trataran de peñascos de cemento en vez de agua.

Derrotado. Era así como se sentía. La esperanza de vivir junto a su amor verdadero había sido hecha añicos por ella misma y ahora sentía vagaba a la deriva.

La noche en que Isabella dictaminó dar un paso al costado y no seguir adelante, llegó a su apartamento y lloró como un niño en medio de la sala y bajo el tragaluz. Al día siguiente trató de dar con ella por los corredores del hospital, pero ella simplemente se escabullía no pudiendo él encontrarla, hasta que esa mañana llegó más temprano de lo habitual y desde su coche la vio abordar un autobús de recorrido especial que llevaba a un numeroso grupo de funcionarios del recinto no sabe bien dónde. Había soportado no marcarle a Jasper para que se lo preguntara a Alice, pero fue imposible no hacerlo, diciéndole su amigo que aquel grupo al que Edward vio, iba a prestar ayuda a un poblado no muy lejos de allí por una emergencia médica o algo por el estilo, y que estaría fuera de la ciudad por cinco o seis días. Eso hizo que el pesar se sintiera aun con más fuerza contra el pecho ya adolorido de este músico, que parecía estar cayendo en picada.

―Dios, Edward, tienes el semblante de un adolecente sufriendo por penas de amor ―comentó James que no apartó sus ojos de Edward, confirmando sus sospechas que finalmente eran más que simple intuición después de que lo viera noches atrás con aquella chica en esa actitud tan… íntima.

Edward volvió a mirar a su amigo, habiendo olvidado que él se encontraba haciéndole silenciosa compañía. Antes de verbalizar una mentira para dejar en paz, James alzó su larga y pálida mano en el aire, desestimando de antemano lo que Edward fuese a decir.

―Da igual Edward. ¿No te parece mejor ir por ahí a respirar otro aire? Los hospitales son tan… deprimentes. Una buena sesión de música quizás… ¡Dime hombre!

Edward sabía lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien, pero James no era ni por asomo la persona que se lo daría.

―Te agradezco lo que estás tratando de hacer James, pero ahora mismo no estoy de ánimo para eso. Aunque sí creo que saldré por ahí a tomar un poco de aire…

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó James, cuando Edward se puso de pie.

―No mi amigo. Necesito estar solo. ―golpeó su hombro en agradecimiento y sin decir más lo dejó solo sentado en aquella mesa de la cafetería.

Le envió un mensaje a su suegra mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, diciéndole que saldría un momento del hospital pero que regresaría dentro de un par de horas. Que lo llamara si lo necesitaban.

Se metió en el auto y salió sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba y recordaba a la mujer que lo tenía padeciendo el abandono que sentía en ese momento. ¿Se sentiría ella igual? ¿O se habría convertido para ella en un suceso pasajero, superable?

―Dios, no… —susurró jalándose el cabello con la mano desocupada, mientras esperaba el semáforo diera la luz verde de la avenida principal. Él estaba seguro que para Isabella había sido tan intenso el encuentro y los sentimientos que en poco tiempo se fueran creando entre ambos, que muy probable el miedo a ser descubierta la empujó a acabar con él.

 _"_ _Cuando todo esto pase y cuando tengas tu vida resuelta, búscame. Prometí esperarte y lo haré, pero mientras tanto, es mejor poner distancia"._ Eso le había dicho ella… pero la distancia era peligrosa e intolerante, no ahora que la había tenido por una fracción de tiempo demasiado corta, pero suficiente para estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella y de que era a ella a quien quería para acompañarlo el resto de su vida.

Estacionó el coche en La Plaza de los Álamos para desesperarse de todo eso que estaba pensando, cuando vio atravesar la plaza bajo la lluvia al cura que visitó a Rose hace días atrás, el tío de Isabella, el mismo que le advirtió sobre su "relación" con su sobrina. El párroco se dirigía con paso raudo hacia la iglesia frente a la plaza, donde lo vio ingresar por la puerta principal.

No sabe por qué lo hizo, pero le siguió los pasos hasta la iglesia, empujando las puertas de la entrada al templo en ese momento vació, rodeado por las figuras típicas a las que el músico no les prestó atención.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera oscura del sector derecho, uniendo sus manos sobre su regazo y bajando su rostro hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho, esperando. Mientras aguardaba que el cura apareciera, deseaba sentir en la quietud del lugar sagrado la paz de la que mucha gente religiosa hablaba, pero al parecer con él no funcionaba así, porque el silencio parecía gritarle fervoroso su pecado.

Después de un buen rato en la misma postura, oyó sonidos cerca del altar. La suela de unos zapatos moverse de un lado a otro, hasta que dichos pasos fueron acercándosele hasta donde él se encontraba, deteniéndose a escasos dos metros de distancia. Incluso pudo oír al cura suspirar antes de reanudar sus pisadas y sentarse junto a él en el banquillo.

―Qué puedo hacer por ti.

―No tengo experiencia en esto de las audiencias con los curas y esas cosas ―reconoció Edward mirando la punta de sus pies ―así que usted dígame.

―Bueno ―Marcus giró su cara hacia el músico quien seguía con sus ojos pegados en el suelo — podrías comenzar por decirme a qué viniste, o qué viniste a buscar.

―Honestamente no venía aquí. Estaba aparcado en la plaza y lo vi entrar ―se alzó de hombros y su rostro se levantó en dirección al altar para encontrarse con la figura de una virgen de gran tamaño sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en sus brazos ―No sé por qué lo seguí, después de todo, es seguro que yo encabezo su lista de personas indeseadas.

―No digas eso, Edward. Pero… ―carraspeó llamando la atención del músico que se había quedado cautivo con la imagen, desviando su vista hacia el padre Marcus ―Este tema me atañe de varias maneras: como cura, ya sabes que ni por asomo estaría de acuerdo con la infidelidad de la pareja, y aunque no llevara la sotana, no sería alguien que la alentara. Y por otro lado está mi parentesco con Isabella: la amo como si fuera mi hija, así la amé desde el día que nació, y comprenderás que es natural que sienta esta preocupación porque no quiero que le hagan daño. No quiero que sus decisiones la dañen a ella o a alguien más.

―A mí me está dañando.

―Edward, estás casado…

―Usted no sabe… ―cerró los ojos como si algo dentro del pecho le doliera ―No llevaba una vida perfecta, pero sí tranquila. Mi amor por la música absorbió toda la pasión que no desbordaba en mi relación de pareja con Rosalie, pero ella estaba consciente y me quería… me quiere así. Pero en realidad, mi amor por ella no se compara ni por asomo a lo que siento ahora por Isabella, que es mucho más que la pasión arrebatadora y carnal, si es eso lo que está pensando.

Fue entonces que supe lo que era el amor a primera vista, porque no fue preciso más que eso para saber que ella… que ella me haría amar como Rose no lo consiguió.

― ¿No se casó enamorado? ¿Ya antes le fue infiel a su mujer? ―se sintió en libertad de preguntar el cura, ya que Edward estaba tan abierto a hablarle.

―No me casé enamorado, eso ahora puedo asegurarlo. Me casé queriéndola mucho, y lo sigo haciendo, pero pese a eso nunca le fui infiel. Como le digo, llevaba una vida tranquila… creo que me conformé con ese cariño que ella me hacía sentir. Quizás mi pasado me hizo pensar que el amor verdadero y desinteresado, ese que arrebata los sentidos realmente no existe.

― ¿Su pasado, dice? ―preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas. Edward sacudió levemente la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a develar esa parte de su vida con él, por muy llamativo que fuese su cuello clerical.

―Lo siento, eso ocurrió mucho antes, en mi adolescencia. No… no quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo siento.

―Descuide.

Dos segundos de silencio pasaron para sacudirse Edward de los recuerdos de su adolescencia y Marcus de su intriga por ese pasado.

―Si usted cree que este comportamiento de casanova es algo habitual en mí, pues no, no lo es. ―continuó Edward ―No soy así… si es por eso que teme le puedo hacer daño a Isabella, yo…

―No hablo de eso, y no soy quien para juzgar sus sentimientos hacia ella, ―se explicó Marcus ―simplemente me remito a hacerles ver la realidad. Esto no tendrá buen un futuro si siguen adelante. Usted ya tomó una decisión, un camino, y…

― ¡¿Y acaso no es válido cambiar, o tomar otro camino, enamorarse una vez, desilusionarse y volverse a enamorar?! ―exclamó Edward, dejando fluir su frustración ― ¿O solo algunos tienen ese privilegio? ¡Maldita sea! Me enamoré de Isabella y quiero ser feliz con ella… ¡¿cree que no me atormenta saber que estoy engañando a mi esposa quien para colmo está tendida en una cama de hospital?! ¡Me siento un hijo de puta!... ―agarró su pelo con ambas manos y lo jaló al agregar: ― ¡Dios, estoy desesperado…!

Con tono suave y conciliador el cura tomó la palabra. La ansiedad que destilaban los dichos de Edward y la forma pasional en que las decía lo hacían creer en él, entendiendo que su acercamiento a Isabella no era una treta de seductor. Además, él era un enviado de Dios y debía mediar entre el Padre y sus ovejas, sobre todas en aquellas que como Edward estaban desesperadas.

―Edward, tú puedes ser feliz y tienes derecho a serlo, pero nunca lo serás si pretendes construir una vida sobre otra dejándola inconclusa….

―No es lo que pretendo…

― ¡Escúchame! ¿Has pensado en mi sobrina y cuando ellos se enteren de que ella es tu amante? Porque por mucho sentimiento profundo y real que haya entre ustedes, esa es la relación que ustedes tienen, la de dos amantes clandestinos ―aclaró con mucha frialdad, avergonzando al músico ―Cuando uno ama, protege, y entiendo que llevando esta relación a escondidas es la forma natural de proteger, pero no es la manera. Hazlo bien Edward, protege a Isabella con tu amor de forma correcta y segura, no escondiendo tu amor hacia ella de los demás.

―Me basta con tenerla cerca, con saberla a mi lado mientras… esto se aclara, mientras llega el momento de hablar con mi esposa sobre la verdad. Pero ni eso tengo ahora, ella me quitó la esperanza con la que esperaba vivir en este tiempo. Lo que menos quiero es que la apunten con el dedo como a las amantes canon, pero la quiero cerca, la necesito cerca…

―Que Isabella esté cerca es peligroso. No sé hasta qué punto ella y tú han llegado en la intimidad, pero que ella esté cerca significará que siempre desearás su compañía y nunca tendrás suficiente… no sé si me explico.

―Lo entiendo ―y el músico lo hacía pues las veces que se encontraron a solas, ya suficiente difícil le era no ir más allá. Era como si su alma y su cuerpo se lo pidieran como una cuestión necesaria, vital.

―Dale ese espacio. Date ese espacio… ―cerró los ojos y le pidió perdón a dios en silencio ―sana tus heridas, cierra tus círculos inconclusos y se feliz… y si esa felicidad sientes que solo la encontrarás con Isabella, espera entonces el momento indicado para caminar por ese camino a la felicidad, pero no seas imprudente porque puedes perderlo todo en el camino.

―Me parece más que estoy hablando con un psicoanalista que con un cura… ―comentó visiblemente más relajado, mirando al padre que asentía con diversión también ―pensé que me diría que soy un pecador empedernido y que me mandaría a rezar cincuenta Ave María y cincuenta Padre Nuestro.

―Lo haría, pero sé que no te sabes ni el Padre Nuestro ni el Ave María. Además, no estás confesándote… pero aun así mantendré esta conversación en total reserva. Pero te pido que tomes mi consejo… mi sobrina tampoco lo está pasando bien con esto, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien, sin dañar a nadie.

―La esperaré… y mantendré mi distancia durante me sea posible.

―Y sin presiones, Edward.

―Nunca.

Edward salió de la iglesia con algo más de tranquilidad de la que había llegado. No sabe bien si fue producto del entorno santo que rodeó su conversación o si fue por el hecho de haber estado hablando con alguien cercano a Isabella. La cuestión es que salió con algo más de paz, en ese momento con la intención de regresar al hospital.

Se metió en el coche tras el volante y cuando puso la llave en el contacto, su móvil sonó avisando la llegada de un mensaje. Edward sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y desplegó la aplicación para observar atentamente el mensaje luego de percatarse quién era el remitente.

Sus labios dibujaron una muy pequeña sonrisa mientras veía el contenido, que se trataba más bien de una fotografía: era un muro blanco sobre el que estaba escrito con letras grandes y negras, una frase que fue todo lo que él necesitó para sentir la esperanza aletear dentro de su pecho como si se tratara de un colibrí.

" _No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero si va a ser será en su momento… y será hermoso"_

Sus dedos se detuvieron en el abecedario táctil con la intención de responder, pero se detuvo, porque tenía tanto que decir pero las palabras iban a resultar tan limitadas, que aguardó a encontrar otra forma de responder a ese mensaje de Isabella, que lo hizo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

―Claro que será hermoso, Isabella ―comentó en un susurro para sí, poniendo el vehículo en marcha hacia el hospital.

**oo**

― ¡Qué haces, James! ―se quejó Esme, empujando al joven que la encontró a solas cuidando a su nuera. No pudo con su anhelo y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y robarle un apasionado beso antes que esta reaccionara. Se olvidó de la mujer que se mantenía en coma sobre la cama que dominaba la estancia y solo se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

―Es que no me aguanto…. ―reconoció, mirándola de arriba abajo, con ese vestido color azul atado a su cintura con cinturón negro de charol, a tono con sus zapatos.

― ¡Apártate! ¿Olvidas dónde estamos? ¿Y olvidas que no estamos solos…?

―Si lo dices por Rose, para ella será como si nunca lo hubiera visto ―comentó divertido, guiñándole un ojo. Ella bufó molesta, y caminó hacia la ventana, poniendo distancia entre el hombre y ella. ― ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vueltecita?

―Voy a esperar que llegue la enfermera.

― ¿Después me acompañarás?

―No, James.

―Me estás tratando bastante mal, considerando el favor que me pediste.

Enseguida Esme miró a James, que como si nada se acercó a la cama de Rosalie y apretó una de sus piernas, como si quisiera darle su apoyo a través de ese gesto, ignorando la mirada de la suegra, que estaba a la espera de que dijera algo más.

―Me voy.

― ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Tu y Edward han hablado? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

James inspiró y miró de regreso a Esme, meditando en su interior si decirle o no lo que había visto, una flagrante escena romántica entre una chica y su hijo, además de su evidente estado de ánimo que develaba una preocupación mayor sobre su colega, lo que él apostaría tendría que ver con esa chica, quien quiera que fuera.

 _"¿Quieres saberlo, Esme?"_

―No. No me ha dicho nada ni yo he visto nada extraño.

 _"Pues no te lo diré"_

― ¿Seguirás averiguando?

―Seguro… ―abrió la puerta y mantuvo su mano sobre el pomo, mientras agregaba antes de salir ―pero la próxima vez que vuelvas a preguntar si tengo noticias sobre eso, fíjate cómo me tratas. Ya no soy el chiquillo al que azotabas en su adolescencia a cambio de un orgasmo.

― ¡James! ―exclamó Esme, espantada por la forma tan despreocupada en que James había dicho aquello. Cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró y los volvió a abrir mirando a Rose y agradeciendo que estuviera en coma, ajena a la realidad.

Caminó otra vez hacia la ventana, jugueteando con el collar de perlas negras que Carlisle le regaló para su ultimo aniversario de matrimonio, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse entrando Antonieta y Edward por esta. Sonrió con nerviosismo esperando que su hijo la mirara, pero nada, como siempre él ignoraba su presencia cada vez que le era posible.

―Vimos salir a James.

―Sí… apenas estuvo dos minutos… buscando a Edward ―dijo, mirándolo, pero él ya estaba junto a su esposa, sosteniendo su mano y apartando un mechón de pelo rubio de su rostro.

―Ten, traje tu café. ―Antonieta entregó un vaso desechable para Esme, que miró el contenido y arrugó la nariz, pues no era de su gusto el tipo de bebida que servían en ese lugar. ―Vendrá una de las enfermeras a asear a mi Rose.

―Entonces salgamos.

Las dos mujeres salieron del cuarto justo cuando la enfermera entraba con los adminículos listos para realizar su trabajo. Edward miró y aunque sabía que no sería Isabella la que ingresaría, una leve decepción recayó sobre él.

―No tardaré mucho, señor Masen.

―Está bien.

Al salir, el músico caminó por el pasillo y chocó de frente con Alice, a quien no había visto desde hace unos días.

―Hola Edward.

― ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Alice? ―preguntó Edward con una leve sonrisa. Ya Jasper le había comentado que sus padres se habían enamorado de Alice y que estaban muy contentos.

―Mejor de lo que esperaba. Regresé apenas esta mañana justo a tiempo para entrar al trabajo ―explicó la enfermera ―Los padres de Jasper son increíbles. Me acogieron muy bien.

―Me alegro mucho.

―Ejem… ¿y tú… estás bien?

―Dentro de lo que se puede ―respondió honestamente, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón ―Pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

Alice podría haber estado preguntando por cómo se sentía el músico respecto al estado de salud de su esposa, pero lo que Edward entendió que no se refería a eso, sino a lo que ocurrió con Isabella, concluyendo él que Alice había hablado con ella, pero no preguntó abiertamente sobre eso, iba a darle el espacio que prometió al cura, tío de Isabella.

Después de ese pequeño diálogo, Alice se disculpó y se despidió del músico, pues debía ir a cubrir un procedimiento. Se notaba la merma de profesionales en el piso después que varios de ellos hubieran salido rumbo al poblado vecino a prestar refuerzos.

Edward llegó a sentarse a la salita de espera, y mientras Antonieta y Esme hablaban, él se concentró en su teléfono móvil y responder muy agradecido algunos mensajes que sus alumnos habían hecho llegar para él. No pudo resistirse a mirar otra vez el mensaje que Isabella le había hecho llegar esa mañana, suspirando con alivio cuando lo hizo.

―Si tienes algo que hacer, puedes ir con calma. Yo me quedaré aquí ―le dijo Antonieta, distrayéndolo de su lectura. ―Más tarde llegará Emmett a hacerme compañía.

―Jane preguntó por ti esta mañana. Quizás puedas ir a verla… ―intervino Esme, dejando a un lado la taza de té que ni siquiera había probado.

―Iré a la sinfónica por la tarde y después de eso le daré una visita a Jane.

― ¡Oh, esa niña es tan encantadora!

Esme sonrió con orgullo y comentó sobre un curso del teatro al que la pequeña había sentido curiosidad de asistir. Y mientras las damas seguían hablando de la pequeña Jane, Edward volvió a concentrar su atención en su teléfono, dejándole un mensaje a su amigo Jasper, a quien le dijo que había visto a Alice, con quien había cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Fue cosa de segundos para que la pantalla se iluminara por una llamada entrante, con el nombre de Jasper.

 _― ¿Me extrañas, maestro?_

―No sabes cuánto ―respondió con ironía mientras se ponía de pie para hablar con su amigo con más privacidad. ― ¿Cuánto dinero has ganado?

 _―Me ofendes. Sabes que esto es una pasión para mi… además el negocio no da para llenarse los bolsillos._

―Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora, dime cómo estás galán, por tu tono de voz mejor de la última vez que hablamos.

―Tuve una especie de sesión de confesión en una iglesia con un cura.

 _― ¿Quién, tú?_

—Así como lo oyes, y nada menos que con el cura de la otra vez, Marcus, el tío de Isabella.

 _― ¡El cura que los descubrió! ¡Válgame Dios, Edward! Seguro te mandó derechito al purgatorio…_

―Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Me siento más tranquilo…

 _―Los detalles me los cuentas a mi regreso. Por cierto, mañana debes ir por mi al aeropuerto. Te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles del arribo. Ahí aprovechamos de hablar, maestro._

―Seguro lo haremos.

Estuvo hablando un buen rato con su amigo de esto y lo otro antes de colgarle y dirigirse al cuarto de su esposa después que la enfermera a cargo terminara de realizar su trabajo. Seguido de Antonieta y de Esme, entró y lo primero que hizo fue acercársele y tomar su mano, la que estaba fría después del baño en seco que le realizaron.

― ¿Será necesario la presencia de otros especialistas para ver el caso de mi hija, Edward? ―preguntó Antonieta, llamando la atención de Edward, que se apartó de su mujer y se unió a las damas que hablaba a los pies de la cama de su esposa.

El día anterior, el doctor de cabecera de su esposa había presentado la idea de traer un doctor, eminencia en tratamientos neurológicos, que podía ver el caso de Rose, para pedir más opiniones, pese a que él insistía en que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Rosalie despertara. Estaban hablando del tema cuando Esme miró a su nuera y abrió los ojos, soltando una exclamación que llamó la atención tanto de su consuegra como de Edward, que la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

Antonieta fue la primera en mirar hacia donde Esme mantenía sus ojos fijos y sorprendidos, llevándose una mano a la boca, anegándosele los ojos de lágrimas al instante. Entonces fue el turno de Edward de girarse y ver lo que había dejado atónitas a las señoras, viendo a Antonieta caminar hacia su hija.

― ¡Hija, Rose! ¿Me escuchas?

Edward respiraba pesado y se encontraba en un estado de inmovilidad que no supo explicarse. Lo que había esperado durante las últimas semanas de su vida se había hecho realidad. Lo que tanto temió, se había materializado, porque Rose, inmóvil sobre la cama, tenía sus parpados muy abiertos con su vista fija en el techo blanco de la habitación.

Rosalie había despertado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya estoy aquí!**

 **Gracias por leer, gracias por vuestros comentarios y por el apoyo que me brindan.**

 **Son las mejores!**

 **Besos a todas. Espero disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La habitación de Rosalie Hale se había llenado de actividad luego que Antonieta diera aviso a las enfermeras quienes llegaron raudas y en compañía del doctor Patrick Gerardy, que les pidió abandonar la sala mientras preparaban a Rose para una serie de exámenes evaluativos.

Antonieta, totalmente exaltada y emocionada, envió mensajes a todo el resto de su familia mientras que Esme avisó a su esposo, quienes no demoraron en llegar. Al cabo de diez minutos, la sala de espera se encontraba llena de los familiares que aguardaban la salida del médico, mientras pedían que Antonieta contara con lujo de detalles cómo sucedió el milagro, entre ellos Emmett que siempre fiel a su estilo, hizo repetir a su madre la historia para él, sulfurándose de no haber sido él quien estuviera junto a Rose cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

La pequeña Jane, que había llegado con Carlisle, su padre, se alejó de grupo de adultos que hablaban algo que ella no entendía bien y se acercó discretamente a su hermano Edward, que se encontraba apartado del bullicio, sentado en una esquina con sus brazos afirmados a sus piernas, mirando fijo al suelo.

A él como al resto, la noticia lo había sobresaltado y sin duda sorprendido, y no porque no lo deseara, muy por el contrario, sino también porque sabía a todo lo que debía enfrentarse. Esperaba el momento del "regreso" de su esposa, deseaba su recuperación pese a todo, pero le dolía en el alma haberla engañado y seguir haciéndolo con sus sentimientos, sobre todo sabiendo que a futuro la dejaría para estar con Isabella, porque eso es lo que haría, aunque el mundo se le viniera encima. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ese era el momento de concentrarse en la recuperación de su esposa y ya vería cómo enfrentaría el futuro.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando sintió la manito pequeña jalarle la manga de su chaqueta, inspirando y soltando el aire de sus pulmones. Sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeña hermana balancearse sobre sus pies mientras se mordisqueaba el labio.

― ¿Despertó Rose? ―preguntó la niña, torciendo su cabeza.

―Sí pequeña ―respondió Edward, acariciándole sus luminosos mechones de cabello rubio. Jane asintió una vez y se pellizcó la nariz mientras procesaba la información.

―Uhm… ¿y te dijo lo que soñó?

―No todavía. Apenas abrió los ojos, los doctores y las enfermeras entraron a revisarla…

― ¿Entró Isabella también? Mi amiga enfermera… ―preguntó de pronto y muy entusiasmada, deseando ver a su nueva amiga. Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―No… ella… ―carraspeó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta —ella creo que no está.

―Oh. Uhm… ―se rascó el cabello mientras seguía pensando ― ¿Le estarán poniendo inyecciones? Esas cosas duelen…

―Duelen, pero Rose es muy valiente, ¿no lo crees?

―Sip ―concordó con su hermano entusiastamente, haciéndolo sonreír ― ¿Y la besaste para que abriera los ojos, como en las películas?

―Entre otras cosas, le di mucho cariño, ¿crees que eso ayudó?

―Seguro. _La Bella Durmiente_ despertó cuando su amado la besó. ―Comentó a ciencia cierta, porque si había alguien que sabía de historias y cuentos, esa era Jane, lo que otra vez hizo reír a Edward, agradeciendo la presencia de la pequeña niña allí. ―Ah, tengo una pregunta para ti.

La rapidez con que Jane cambiaba de un tema a otro sorprendía a Edward, quien aparentó seriedad ante la duda de su pequeña hermana.

―Tú dirás.

― ¿Por qué si eres mi hermano, no tienes el mismo apellido que yo?

―Oh, bueno… ―Honestamente, pensó Edward, el tema aquel podría haberlo respondido con naturalidad, pero ¿cómo abordarlo en ese momento? ―Ahora mismo es difícil de explicar, pero debes de saber que el apellido poco importa cuando dos personas se quieren tanto, como tú y yo lo hacemos.

No era hijo biológico de Carlisle Cullen, pero el abogado se había encariñado con él cuando Esme se lo presentó como su "hijo", contándole la "linda historia" desde la amistad que la unió a Elizabeth, madre biológica de Edward. Al músico no le costó sentir un profundo afecto por Carlisle, por eso no le molestaba que lo tratara como hijo, muy por el contrario. Además, quería ser su apoyo en caso de que… el pasado de Esme saliera a la luz, pasado del que Carlisle era ajeno.

―Entonces, ¿somos hermanos de todas formas?

―Claro que sí, Jane ―respondió y la atrajo hasta él envolviéndola en sus brazos. ―Por cierto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Un trabajo en la escuela, me pidieron hacer una composición de mi familia y ahí me di cuenta que tu apellido es diferente al de papi y al mío.

―Ah, bueno…

―Jane, no molestes a Edward ―intervino una voz de mujer. El músico inspiró hondo y levantó la vista hacia Esme, que se había acercado a ellos cuando vio a la niña hacerle preguntas a Edward.

―No me molesta ―respondió tajante, poniéndose de pie con la niña en sus brazos, que rodeaba el cuello de su hermano con sus pequeños bracitos. ―Me distrae de todo lo que está pasando, cuestión que agradezco.

―Pero Rose ya despertó, no debes preocuparte ―dijo la niña a su hermano en recordatorio. Él la miró y le guiñó un ojo, justo cuando apareció por el pasillo el doctor Patrick, llamando la atención de todos. El primero en abordarlo fue Emmett, por supuesto:

― ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ya puedo entrar a verla?

―Vamos a hablar antes ―respondió el doctor con tono calmado, dirigiéndose a todos en general ―Ella seguirá en estado de reposo durante un tiempo y…

― ¿Qué significa eso? ―volvió a interrumpir Emmett ― ¿No se despertó del todo? ¿No podrá hacer su vida normal otra vez?

Edward gruñó, dejando a su hermana en el suelo la que se agarró de la mano de su padre, al momento que su hermano se dirigía hacia su cuñado con tono mordaz:

― ¿Puedes por favor dejar hablar al doctor, Emmett?

Emmett miró a Edward con la animadversión de siempre y con la intención de responderle, pero antes que sucediera, Antonieta puso la mano sobre el fuerte brazo de su hijo y con ese gesto le pidió que se calmara. Fue entonces que el médico continuó con la explicación:

―El despertar de un paciente que ha estado bajo el coma no es como se da en las películas. No ocurre de golpe, sino de forma gradual. Se mantendrá en un estado de mínima conciencia en el que puede abrir los ojos, hacer seguimiento visual y de sonidos, será capaz de comprender el lenguaje y quizás de reír.

Puede incurrir en episodios de amnesia post traumática, lo que significa que habrá cosas, episodios de su vida que no recordará en primer momento, pero es algo que irá recuperando de forma gradual, si es el caso de Rose.

―¿Habrá algún tipo de secuelas físicas, o algo por el estilo? ―preguntó Germán, padre de Rose.

―Podrían haber secuelas físicas y cognitivas, pero sobre todo se verá una alteración en su conducta: estará irritable y frustrada, pero como digo, es algo que debemos seguir vigilando. Además, ella experimentará una especie de dependencia alta hacia las personas más cercanas a ellas, en este caso de su marido y de su madre quizás, así que habrá que tener mucha paciencia. Pero sus signos son estables y auguro una rápida recuperación para ella.

― ¿Está despierta? Ahora mismo me refiero ―quiso saber Alec, hermano menor de Rose. El doctor le respondió afirmativamente.

―Sí, pero desde ahora el ingreso de visitas será controlado, sobre todo en los primeros días que ella se adapta a su entorno.

― ¿Puedo entrar a verla? ―preguntó Edward finalmente, ansioso por verla. Emmett claro, no le pareció nada bien que se le adelantara su cuñado, poniendo cara de pocos amigos cuando el doctor se lo permitió.

Se alejó de la familia, caminando por los pasillos con paso lento pero decidido, inspirando profundo antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y hacerlo girar para ingresar finalmente.

Cuando la vio, ella seguía con sus ojos claros muy abiertos y fijos en el techo, mientras su pecho subía y baja de forma acompasada. Al acercarse Edward, lo primero que hizo, y con mucha delicadeza, fue tomar una de las manos delgadas y blancas de su esposa para llevársela a los labios, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y sonreírle a la vez que sus ojos se desbordan de lágrimas de la emoción de verla finalmente consciente, además de otros sentimientos como la culpa, que se arremolinan dentro de su pecho.

Entonces ella hizo contacto visual con la mirada tierna y emocionada de su marido y apretó levemente los dedos de la mano que Edward aún tenía sujeta, como saludándolo con ese pequeño pero significativo gesto.

―Hola… ―susurra Edward, con su garganta contraída. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente, oyendo un leve suspiro salir de los labios de su esposa, que al parecer disfrutaba de ese contacto. Se apartó y los ojos de Rose se movieron escaneando el rostro de Edward, deseando poder decirle muchas cosas, preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado. Él volvió a sonreírle mientras peina su cabello con movimientos ligeros. ―Toda la familia está afuera, feliz de que hayas despertado finalmente. Ya verás que dentro de poco podrás sentarte a comer pollo asado con la mano… ¿recuerdas cómo disfrutabas comiendo de esa manera?

Edward percibió con satisfacción una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Rose, por lo que siguió hablándole de cosas que podían hacerla sentir bien. Le habló de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, incluso de Jane, contándole que ella proponía siempre que él la besara para que despertara como _La Bella Durmiente_ lo hizo en su cuento.

Después de un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse y por esta aparecieron Antonieta y Germán, ambos padres visiblemente emocionados, quienes se precipitaron hacia la cama de su hija y se inclinaron sobre ella, demostrándoles lo feliz que estaban de verla de regreso. También ellos, como Edward, le hablaron de toda la algarabía que había afuera y de lo mucho que las personas que la seguían como escritora, rezaban y esperaban su recuperación.

― ¡Tienes que ponerte bien para terminar tu historia, mi niña! ¡Tus lectores están esperándote! ―exclamó Antonieta, limpiándose por enésima vez las lágrimas que bañaban su cara.

―Ay, Antonieta, la niña recién despierta y tú ya le hablas de trabajo… ¡Déjala que descanse, por vida de Dios!

―Creo que ahora mismo es lo que debemos hacer ―intervino Edward, mirando a sus suegros y luego a su esposa, que cerró los parpados por unos momentos antes de volver a abrirlos. Parecía que Edward le estuviera leyendo la mente.

― ¿Estás cansada, mi niña? ―preguntó Antonieta con ese tono maternal, acariciándole su rubio y ya largo cabello ―Puedes descansar si quieres… pero no vuelvas a dormirte por tanto tiempo… no lo soportaría de nuevo…

La voz de Antonieta se quebró, provocando que su marido rodara los ojos pues su mujer parecía una magdalena de tanto llorar, aunque no era para menos.

―Anda mujer, dejemos descansar a Rose… ―insistió Germán, esta vez con ternura en su voz, pasándole la mano por la espalda a su esposa a modo de confortarla. Él entendía la emoción de su mujer

―Voy a quedarme con ella ―miró a Edward frente a él, al otro lado de la cama ― ¿Te molesta si me quedo?

Edward la miró, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa complaciente. Tomó la mano de Rose y volvió a apretarla ligeramente, mirando a ella y enseguida a su suegra.

―Por supuesto que no. Yo estaré entrando y saliendo de cualquier modo.

―Gracias Edward.

El músico se inclinó sobre Rose y volvió a besarle la frente antes de repetirle lo que acababa de decirle a su suegra:

―Germán y yo saldremos para que descanses, ¿sí? Pero estaré aquí cuando vuelvas a despertar, no te preocupes por nada, ¿está bien?

Rose volvió a cerrar sus párpados y lentamente volvió a abrirlos, seguro agradecida que a su alrededor el parloteo de su madre cesara.

Al salir los varones del cuarto, Emmett se precipita hacia ellos, preguntando por su hermana, qué hizo, si se quejó, si habló algo… Edward no estaba con ganas de oír las exigencias de su cuñado, por lo que caminó hacia un rincón y sacó su teléfono buscando a Jasper entre sus contactos.

― _¡Vaya maestro_! ―exclamó el dibujante, divertido cuando contestó la llamada de su amigo ― _Dos veces el mismo día, debes estarte muriendo de la nostalgia…_

―Rose despertó…

Hubo un silencio en la línea y enseguida se oyó a Jasper soltar una exclamación. Edward suspiró y se sentó en una silla de plástico azul al otro lado del pasillo, casi frente a los elevadores. Se restregó los ojos mientras oyó las preguntas de Jasper que salían una tras otra.

― ¿ _Te habló? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Qué recuerda? ¿O no recuerda nada?_

―El doctor advirtió que la recuperación sería lenta y gradual, nada como lo muestras las películas. Apenas abrió los ojos llamamos al médico que la sometió a varios exámenes. No ha hablado, mueve los ojos y apretó mi mano en un momento. Entiende lo que hablan a su alrededor, pero no logra comunicarse verbalmente aún.

― _Bueno pues, me alegro Edward._ ―Jasper carraspeó y Edward extendió sus piernas, cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos, acomodando su espalda en el incómodo respaldo ― ¿ _Y cuáles son los planes desde ahora?_

Edward sabía a qué se refería la pregunta de su amigo, pero debía ser sensato, aunque eso fuera diametralmente en contra de lo que desearía hacer.

―Estar al pendiente de la evolución de Rose. Deberá quedarse hospitalizada, al menos dos semanas más. Según y cómo marche su recuperación, podrá seguir con el reposo en casa ―cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, atravesándosele la imagen de una mujer de ojos verdes y labios delgados a quien extrañaba. ―Debo ocuparme de ella antes de… antes de seguir adelante con lo demás.

 _―Pues paciencia, mi amigo. Yo tomaré el primer vuelo de esta noche después de una conferencia. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana me tendrá ahí, mi amigo._

―Gracias, gracias Jasper.

Cortó la llamada y metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, quedándose en silencio por un momento, inspirando aire y fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir con su tarea de cuidar a su mujer, y hacer a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento, aunque le costara de sobremanera cumplirlo, pues el rostro de Isabella no hacía más que aparecer en cualquier momento, estando despierto o dormido.

Inspiró tranquilo cuando recordó el mensaje que ella le había enviado con la fotografía adjunta, el que había atesorado como la prueba de su esperanza:

" _No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero si va a ser será en su momento… y será hermoso"_

Con ese pensamiento se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala de espera donde se reunió con el resto de su familia, quienes oían atentos lo que German estaba contándoles respecto al despertar su hija Rose.

Cuando ya fue de noche y la familia se había retirado con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente con la intención de entrar y ver a Rose con sus propios ojos, Edward entró de regreso en el cuarto de su esposa que dormía en ese momento. Antonieta había estado con ella y se había negado a apartarse de su lado hasta que el doctor advirtió que solo una persona podía quedarse, ofreciéndose Edward y dejando que su suegra fuera a casa a descansar.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de siempre, el que ya se le había hecho familiar, pensando en una y otra cosa lo que lo tuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, desbloqueándolo y recorriendo sus contactos, deteniéndose en el nombre de Isabella, pensando en lo bueno que sería para su ansia oía la voz suave de la mujer que amaba, pero no podía. Volvió a bloquear el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo de regreso. Se reacomodó en el sofá con la intención de dormir aunque fuese un rato, cuando la voz ronca y apenas audible de su mujer lo puso alerta.

¿Hace cuánto no oía la voz de su esposa? ¿Un mes, quizás más? había perdido la cuenta, por eso es que llamó tanto su atención oírla hablar. Se levantó rápido y se ganó junto a ella, tomando su mano, bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara empotrada en la muralla, a la cabeza de la cama.

―¿Necesitas algo, te sientes bien?

―Uhm… ―se removió, acomodándose en la cama ―Dios…

―¿Estás incómoda? ―preguntó preocupado, pero ella movió la cabeza en negativo cuando finalmente encontró una posición que no cansara su espalda.

―¿Cuánto… cuánto ha pasado? El doctor me… ―carraspeaba como si le costara hablar ―me dijo que cinco semanas. ¿De verdad?

―Algo así ―respondió, pasando la mano por su cabello rubio. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, volviendo a abrirlos para mirar a su marido. Torció la boca y contempló su rostro cansado, con la barba más larga de lo habitual, igual que su cabello oscuro. Como siempre, los ojos del músico causaron en ella la fascinación que surtió desde el primer momento. No se acordaba de lo que había soñado durante su largo tiempo de inconciencia, pero seguro que de hacerlo, lo hizo con él. Con todo lo que había vivido a su lado y con todo lo que viviría junto a él.

― ¿Y cuándo nos podemos ir a casa? ―tragó grueso, mojándose los labios y alivio para su garganta. Edward sonrió son ternura y besó el dorso de su mano.

―Me temo que nos tendrán por aquí un par de semanas, hasta que se aseguren que no hay problema de que culmines tu convalecencia en casa.

―Espero que sea pronto. Siento que… me he perdido de tanto. Además, no recuerdo… ―cerró los ojos intentando con frustración traer a su memoria los recuerdos de la que la hizo caer en ese estado ―No sé qué me pasó. No lo recuerdo.

―Ey, cálmate. Algunas cosas serán difíciles de recordar, tendrás que asimilar otra, hacer terapias, pero con el paso del tiempo volverás a tu vida normal, te lo aseguro.

Tras soltar el aire lento, asintió descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras llevaba a su pecho la mano que Edward mantenía unida a la suya.

― ¿Me puedes contar de qué me he perdido en este tiempo?

―Ya no estás en el top ten de los _best sellers_. ―Rose abrió los ojos con preocupación y vio la sonrisa pícara de Edward, que parecía estarle diciendo aquello para provocarla. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, relajándose.

―Espera que vuelva a la pista.

Edward le habló hasta que Rose cerró los ojos, respirando pausada y rítmicamente. Fue sorprendente para él haber mantenido un diálogo ligero con su esposa, sobre todo después de lo que el doctor había dicho. Pero probablemente, con el tesón que caracterizaba a Rose, seguro se lograría reponer en corto tiempo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, de su tesón tan intrínseco que era quizás lo que la había hecho dejar su estado de inconciencia.

Después de aquella noche los días que prosiguieron corrieron con rapidez. Rose cada día iba mostrando un asombroso avance, incluso hasta el punto de haber pedido que la ayudasen a levantarse para dar pasos alrededor del dormitorio, siempre con la ayuda de las enfermeras que estaban al pendiente. Allí tuvo la suerte de conocer a Alice, a quien Jasper le presentó como su "novia" impresionándose Rose pues el amigo de su marido no era un tipo de compromisos serios, por lo que si presentaba a la chica como su novia, era porque ella era la definitiva.

―Digamos que te lo debo a ti haberla conocido. Uno de los tantos días que vine a hacerle compañía a este muchacho, la conocí ―había dicho Jasper, palmeando el pecho del músico. Rose se alegró sinceramente y pidió que se le concediera ser la madrina, o que como mínimo le pusieran a su primera hija como ella.

En un momento cuando ya habían pasado cinco días desde el despertar de Rose, las enfermeras pidieron a los acompañantes de Rose abandonar la sala para ayudarla a asearse, aprovechando Edward de retirarse con Jasper hasta la cafetería.

―Es sorprendente como ha avanzado ―comentó Jasper, dejando su bufanda gris de cachemira sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Edward sonrió y asintió, bajándose la cremallera de su chaqueta de lana negra.

―Siento que en cualquier momento la voy a ver sobre su bicicleta, como solía hacerlo. Aunque hay veces que se enoja porque no puede hacer cosas por ella misma, cosas pequeñas, pero el doctor dijo que su temperamento se vería afectado, que se frustraría con facilidad.

―Pero ella seguro se ha dado cuenta que sus avances no han sido pocos.

―Lo sabe, pero quiere más. Quiere retomar su vida normal y no la culpo…

―Ejem… ―Jasper se rascó el cuero cabelludo ―lo que te pone en una disyuntiva, ¿verdad?

Edward miró a su amigo y volvió a bajar su vista a la mesa de linóleo. Jasper lo conocía bien y nada tenía que esconder ante él, pero decir que estaba en una disyuntiva era algo incorrecto, porque como fuera, él iba a cumplir con lo que se propuso, costara lo que costara… aunque Rosalie acabara odiándolo.

― ¿No has hablado con ella? ―preguntó Jasper en voz baja, haciéndose hacia adelante, con sus brazos afirmados sobre la mesa.

― ¿Con Isabella? No, apenas el mensaje del que te comenté… y no quise enviarle una respuesta… ―se alzó de hombros y Jasper torció su boca porque intuía que en medio de toda la alegría que significaba para Edward ver recuperada a Rose, sabía lo que se le venía encima y además notaba la tristeza que el músico sabia disimular bien, tristeza que le provocaba no poder estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

―Lo está haciendo por tu bien, ¿sabes?

Edward asintió en silencio, pensando en lo irónico de la vida: ¿cómo la lejanía de la mujer a la que desde hace poco amaba, le podía causar bien?

― ¿Y tú has sabido algo? ―preguntó el músico en susurro, como si tuviera miedo de formular preguntas que lo llevaran a querer dejarlo todo e ir tras ella ― ¿Alice te ha dicho algo?

―Uf… amigo, claro que lo ha hecho. Cada día Alice habla con Isabella, es más, le contó que Rosalie había despertado y la chica se alegró.

― ¡Dios! ― exclamó Edward, pasándose las manos una y otra vez por su espesa cabellera. Enseguida afirmó los codos sobre la mesa y vagó la punta de los dedos por su barba. ¿Sería que con la noticia de Rose, la idea de Isabella de dejarlo del todo, sin siquiera una esperanza, se asentaría más en ella? Mientras se torturaba pensándolo, Jasper agregó:

―Regresó esta mañana a la ciudad…

― ¿Hoy? ―preguntó con sorpresa el músico mirando a su amigo en busca de más respuestas ― ¿Crees que venga hoy? Quizás…

―Lo dudo. Por lo que Alice me dijo, el hospital le dio a ella y al resto de quienes llegaron de la misión, el fin de semana libre. Así que retomará sus labores a partir del lunes… ―Explicó Jasper, antes de agregar con tono serio y con voz algo más baja ―¿Sabes que ella puede ser una de las enfermeras que atienda a Rose, verdad?

―Lo sé, lo sé… y porque estoy concentrándome en la recuperación de Rose es que me he aguantado las ganas de llamarla. Me bastaría con escucharla hablar para… calmar mi ansiedad.

―Uhm… ―Jasper con gesto pensativo se pasó el dedo por la barbilla.

No iba a alentarlo a que fuera a verla, se mantendría al margen mientras pudiera y lo ayudaría a seguir adelante con la iniciativa de concentrarse en la recuperación de Rosalie… ¿pero y cuando su amigo viera a Isabella? Porque incluso sin ellos planearlo y con Rose aun hospitalizada, era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a toparse, incluso como comentó, era plausible que ella tuviera que asistir a Rose, como Alice lo había hecho.

― ¿Estás preocupado por mí, verdad? ―le preguntó Edward a su amigo, cuando lo vio con el entrecejo arrugado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Jasper lo miró y fue su turno de alzarse de hombres, mientras desviaba su vista hacia un grupo de enfermeras que acababa de entrar por la puerta del lugar, esperando ver a su Alice, sin llegar a tener suerte.

―Eres un hombre fuerte… o eso es lo que creo, pero nunca antes estuviste frente a una situación como esta, y me pregunto cuánto va a durar tu determinación por no acercarte a Isabella ―jugueteó despreocupadamente con el porta servilletas rectangular que había sobre la mesa. ―Siento que si la vuelves a ver, caerás sobre ella como ave de rapiña, no podrás controlarte.

Edward soltó aire de sus pulmones y se hizo hacia atrás en su silla y pensó en los dichos de su amigo que hablaba con propiedad pues lo conocía… y acertaba en sus dichos. Si después de saber que Isabella había regresado, que estaba cerca suyo, le costaba contenerse de salir de ese hospital e ir en su búsqueda sin otra excusa que verla… y besarla, porque si había algo que extrañaba era la delicadeza de los labios de esa mujer que se había calado hondo dentro de su corazón, de su alma y de su mente.

¿Hasta cuándo soportaría esa distancia autoimpuesta por un bien mayor?

**oo**

Con un albornoz blanco de estampados en dibujos animados de vívidos colores de un material grueso y suave, como si la estuviera envolviendo un oso de peluche, Isabella se instaló en la pequeña mesita de la cocina a degustar un delicioso café con leche que su madre había hecho para ella, mientras le contaba sobre su caótica estadía en Galvarino.

―Ahora está bajo control, pero siguen en estado de alerta. Hoy llegaba al pueblo la segunda comitiva que nos relevaría. ―Dijo Isabella, dejando el tazón sobre la mesa y levantando sus piernas sosteniendo sus pies en la silla hasta abrazar sus rodillas, donde afirmó su mentón.

―Me imagino que no descansaste como corresponde durante tu viaje ―comentó Renée con preocupación sentándose junto a su hija a la mesa, con un mantel entre las manos ―Prométeme que este fin de semana no harás otra cosa que dormir y descansar, de lo contrario vas a enfermarte…

―Es lo que haré… ―se soltó las piernas y extendió sus manos sobre su cabeza, estirándose mientras ahogaba un bostezo. Movió su cuello para relajarlo y enseguida afirmó sus antebrazos, observando a su madre, que metía frasquitos de plástico respectivamente rotulados en un bolsito térmico. Entonces Isabella suspiró y afirmó el mentón sobre las manos. ― ¿Así que te vas, eh?

―Ahora me toca a mí ―comentó divertida sin dejar de hacer su tarea con la facilidad que a Isabella no dejaba de sorprenderle. A cualquiera que conocía a Renée le costaba convencerse de que la mujer era ciega, pues hacía sus quehaceres con la naturalidad propia de una persona vidente.

― ¿Salida con las chicas?

―Con las chicas al lugar de esparcimiento de la iglesia. Irá tu tío Marcus a "cuidarnos".

― ¿Lo harán cocinar? ―preguntó Isabella con diversión, a lo que su madre se rió mientras meneaba la cabeza. ― ¿Este es el viajecito que postergaron, el de hace dos semanas?

―El mismo. La lluvia inclemente nos aguó los planes, lo bueno es que nos aseguramos que este fin de semana podremos gozar de un poquito de sol.

―Me alegro ―se levantó, tomando su tazón vacío y besando el tope de la cabeza de su madre con entusiasmo ―Mientras tú disfrutas de días de sol, yo disfrutaré de muchas horas de sueño.

―Eso espero… ―dijo Renée antes que Isabella saliera de la cocina rumbo al baño. Suspiró aliviada de sentir a su hija de tan buen ánimo, después que la sintiera irse de la ciudad tan acongojada como lo hizo. Quizás esos días alejada habían servido para que ella meditara las cosas y tomara buenas decisiones.

Como toda madre, Renée deseaba que su hija no sufriera. Se preocupaba que el corazón en su arrebato la llevara a tomar malas decisiones que después la harían arrepentirse. Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso de su niña.

Renée y el padre Marcus, junto a un buen número de mujeres y niños de la parroquia, emprendieron viaje a las montañas después de la hora de almuerzo. El cura fue en busca de su hermana y aprovechó de saludar a su sobrina, a quien abrazó con fuerza y se contentó al verla tan bien de ánimo, pensando él que su tranquilidad se debía a que estaba conforme con la decisión que había tomado de dar un paso al costado. Por supuesto, el cura guardó silencio sobre la visita que el músico le hizo hace días atrás, pues comentarlo sería avivar la llama en Isabella, pensaba él… pero muy por el contrario a lo que Renée y su hermano Marcus creían, Isabella estaba guardando para ella la pena y el dolor que significaba alejarse del hombre que había robado su corazón en tan corto tiempo.

Se había asustado cuando su tío la pilló infraganti aquella noche antes que ella cortara del todo con Edward. Su dolor había sido tal que ni siquiera había podido esconderlo ante su madre, a la que entre llantos le dijo la verdad. Ella, en su infinita paciencia y amor no la juzgó, sino que la consoló y la aconsejó, amando aún más Isabella a su madre, si es que eso era posible.

Mientras viajaba de ida rumbo a Galvarino, Isabella pensaba en el músico y repasaba cada uno de los momentos íntimos que compartieron, negándose a creer que no había futuro posible para ellos. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que un amor tan drástico como el suyo no tuviera esperanza? Entonces fue cuando el autobús hizo una parada en un lugar en la carretera, y al mirar por la ventanilla se encontró con ese mural que entregó a Isabella la respuesta que ella buscaba:

" _No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, pero si va a ser será en su momento… y será hermoso"_

Su corazón palpitó en respuesta y enseguida sin pensarlo, le hizo llegar un texto a Edward con la fotografía de ese mural de fondo blanco y grandes letras negras, sencillo, sin más pretensiones que el potente mensaje que ella atesoró para sí.

Por eso estaba tranquila, aunque le quemaba el pecho no poder tener a su amor junto a ella, pero debía soportarlo.

Despertó de su siesta cuando ya era de noche. Soltó un bostezo extendiendo sus manos y miró hacia un costado para ver a su compañero Kal-El quien al parecer también disfrutaba de un buen sueño. Se levantó, abrigándose con su albornoz y se puso sus pantuflas de oso, caminando hacia la cocina donde puso el hervidor de agua para tomar un buen té de naranjas, pensando en que quizás vería una buena película en la televisión. Alice había enviado un mensaje para ella diciéndole que quizás, y como hubiera estado el movimiento en el trabajo y si este no lograba dejarla agitada, se pasaría a saludarla para charlar un poco.

Sonrió Isabella pensando en que Alice reproduciría una vez más para ella su periplo con Jasper cuando fue a conocer a sus suegros. Ya lo había hecho por teléfono, pero obviamente no era suficiente para ella, tenía un montón de detalles que seguro se había perdido de contarle.

Cuando el hervidor anunció que estaba lista el agua, la puerta de la entrada sonó una vez con su timbre de campanas característico. Isabella miró el reloj que colgaba en la cocina, sonriendo pues era la hora en que su amiga llegaría después del trabajo, por eso y muy entusiasmada, sin preocuparse de su aspecto de recién levantada, fue hasta la puerta dejando la luz del pasillo encendida, alcanzando a iluminar en parte la sala. La abrió de un tirón esperándose encontrar allí a Alice, pero su sonrisa quedó suspendida en sus labios cuando vio que no era ella.

El corazón se le aceleró cuando vio a aquel ángel vestido completamente de negro, con su abrigo de lana que llegaba hasta su rodilla, además de una bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello y contrastaba con la pálida piel de su rostro, con su cabello despeinado y su barba espesa que había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio. Ese hombre no podía ser más atractivo ni aunque se lo propusiera. Para ella, era perfecto.

Edward respiraba pesado y sus manos se mantenían colgados a los costados de su cuerpo, abriendo y cerrándolas como si a través de ese movimiento pudiera relajarse. Y sus ojos… sus ojos verde pardo estaban muy abiertos, expectantes, mirándola fijamente. Abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para mojar sus labios secos, mientras Isabella ya estaba perdida en la presencia del músico a quien no había dejado de extrañar y soñar, mucho menos de amar.

―Hola… ―susurró Edward con voz rasposa. Ella tuvo que tragar grueso y abrazarse a sí misma para ocultar los temblores que esa voz provocaba en su cuerpo. Pestañeó rápido y carraspeó para ver si así le salía la voz.

―Cómo… ¿qué haces aquí?

―Yo… ―Edward se rascó el cabello y relajó su postura, mostrándose arrepentido, como si lo hubieran sorprendido en una travesura ―Jasper me dijo que… habías llegado esta mañana y a hurtadillas oí una charla entre Alice y él. Ella comentaba de una visita que no te haría porque estaba rendida. También dijo que estabas sola porque tu madre había salido de viaje… ¿te molesta que esté aquí?

―No… no… ―pestañeó y sacudió su cabeza. Se hizo a un lado abriendo un poco más la puerta ―Puedes pasar.

Él asintió y entró despacio. Isabella, igual de despacio ocupó el tiempo que demoró en cerrar la puerta para tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a su corazón que parecía cabalgar a toda velocidad. Cuando se giró para enfrentarse a su invitado, un movimiento que no vio venir la sorprendió, soltando un gritito cuando se encontró rodeada de los brazos de Edward sujetándole la cintura y su boca acoplándose a la de ella como si fuera lo más natural… y es que lo era cuando dos personas se amaban como ellos lo hacían, y sufrían cuando por razones ajenas a sus deseos debían estar separados.

Isabella no pudo contenerse y se vio rodeándole los hombros, entregándose a ese beso por completo. Suspiró cuando sintió una mano de Edward rodearle la nuca para apretarla más a ella, como si aquella cercanía no fuera suficiente, y es que no lo era.

Todo se olvidaba, todo estaba bien cuando ella estaba en los brazos de él. No había remordimientos ni cargos de conciencia cuando Edward besaba a Isabella.

―Edward… ―susurró ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho agitado del músico después que se apartara porque sus pulmones rogaban por aire. Él, que negó apartarse del todo, dejó su frente sobre la de Isabella con sus ojos puestos sobre los de ella, los que veía brillar en medio de la penumbra de la sala.

―No te apartes de mí… ―juntó sus labios por un segundo antes de seguir ―no puedo…

―Te dije que te esperaría ―susurró a modo de tranquilizarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

― ¡No es suficiente! No cuando puede pasar cualquier cosa ―y la besó una vez más. Mientras hablaba, sujetaba con un brazo la cintura de Isabella y con los dedos de la otra mano, recorrían con adoración cada curva de su rostro, como si con el tacto quisiera memorizar la suavidad de su piel. ―Lo intenté, intenté no pensar en ti, calmarme con la esperanza que me diste, pero no puedo. Ya te encontré, por fin, ahora quiero tenerte conmigo todo el tiempo. No puedo dejarte, no cuando puede llegar alguien más a arrebatarte…

―Eso no pasará ―lo tranquilizó ella, levantando sus manos y pasándole los dedos por su barba con tal de tranquilizarlo. Pero los ojos del músico mostraban ansiedad y miedo, probablemente el mismo miedo que ella sentía.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa irguiéndose sobre la punta de sus pies y volviendo a rodearlo por el cuello, lo besó con toda la ternura con que fue capaz, aquella que salía por cada poro de su piel, aquella acumulada durante los días que estuvo lejos. Edward suspiró y respondió a aquel beso, que con el paso de escasos minutos fue ganando intensidad.

Estaban solos, en la penumbra, lejos del peligro que cualquier persona pudiera aparecer para estropear el momento. Eso probablemente fue relajando el cuerpo de los amantes ante las caricias de las manos del otro.

Edward acarició lenta y sinuosamente la piel del cuello liso de Isabella por detrás mientras el beso fluía y aumentaba en intensidad, lamiendo despacio con su lengua, succionando los labios delgados de la chica que suspiraba y aceptaba encantada, jalando el cabello del músico, apretándose a él tanto como le era posible. Se sintió hipnotizada cuando él apartó los labios de los suyos para bajar y concentrarse en su cuello, inhalando Isabella el aroma a madera de su perfume, perdiéndose completamente en el deseo ardiente que comenzaba a sentir bajo el estómago.

Isabella sintió las escurridizas manos de Edward colarse hasta desatar el nudo del cinturón de su albornoz sin dejar la labor de su boca sobre su cuello ardiente. Inspiró fuerte cuando la piel de su espalda bajo la ropa de dormir hizo contacto con las manos frías de Edward, arrimándose aún más a él cuando volvió a atacar su boca, esta vez con más hambre y desenfreno, tanto así que gimieron al unísono en la boca del otro… tanto así que Isabella, tomando la iniciativa y movida por el amor que crepitaba desde sus entrañas, se apartó jadeante y tomándole una mano, en silencio lo guio pasillo adentro hasta atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio, su santuario, donde Edward otra vez volvió a arremeter, acorralándola contra la muralla junto a la puerta, alzándole una pierna desde el muslo para que lo rodeara con esta. Las manos de Edward volvieron a meterse bajo la ropa de Isabella, acariciándole la espala, por los costados, apretando sus senos, volviendo a bajar esta vez bajo el pantalón de franela donde abarcó con sus manos sus nalgas, apretándolas cuando instintivamente ella comenzó a menearse a medida que el calor iba haciéndose insoportable.

―Edward… ―gimió ella cuando este liberó su boca, abriendo sus ojos para ver el rostro excitado de la enfermera, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer.

―Dime por qué me trajiste hasta aquí. Qué es lo que quieres, qué significa ―susurró, a la vez que sus manos seguían masajeándole ―porque yo sé lo que quiero…

―Qué es lo que quieres ―quiso saber ella con voz apenas audible. Edward se mordió el labio antes de contestar con voz seductora, sin proponérselo.

―Necesito esto, marcarte tanto como pueda para que nadie se te acerque mientras llega nuestro momento. Necesito arruinarte para cualquier otro, necesito saber que me perteneces por completo.

Sin más, Isabella hizo desaparecer el pequeño espacio que hubo entre ambos cuerpos, agarrando a Edward por la solapa del abrigo que aun llevaba puesto, chocando sus labios con los del músico en respuesta a lo que él necesitaba. Ese beso abrazador era el sí que Edward estaba esperando.

Se apartó una vez más, esta vez quitando sus manos de la piel escondida de Isabella, dando un paso atrás mientras con movimientos lentos quitaba su bufanda y la dejaba sobre una silla de madera blanca. Hizo lo mismo con su abrigo y mientras se daba el lujo de hacerla esperar, contempló el entorno privado de la enfermera, iluminado por la lámpara sobre el velador, causándole curiosidad el adminiculo de plumas que colgaba del techo. Siguió mirando girándose un poco hasta que dio con el discreto terrario de vidrio, donde vio a un durmiente reptil que no reparó en la presencia del invitado.

―Y ahí tenemos al Kal-El ―dijo con tono divertido. Isabella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tragar grueso y responder con un "Sí".

El músico reparó en la cama doble y deshecha antes de volver a girarse y encontrarse con una alterada Isabella, quien había dejado caer su albornoz y se aferraba a la pared como si esta fuera su único sustento para no desfallecer.

Se olvidó de la decoración del dormitorio y caminó otra vez hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura. Dejó un beso largo y tierno sobre su frente, y con la punta de su nariz acaricio la de Isabella.

―Dime qué es lo que quieres en este momento, y te lo daré. Lo que sea ―calló cuando dejó un beso sobre los labios de Isabella, que no dejaba de mirarlo como si lo adorara ― ¿Quieres que te bese y te abrace hasta que te duermas? ¿Quieres hablar, o ver una película mientras sigo abrazándote? Dímelo…

―Quiero que me hagas el amor ―susurró, temblando, con la voz quebrada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas por la intensidad de sus sentimientos ―. No quiero que tengas dudas de lo que siento, de que en verdad quiero ser tuya. Y no me importa estar pasando a llevar normas de moral, no me importa ya. No vas a tener dudas de que te pertenezco y esta será nuestra certeza para el futuro.

―Isabella… ―gimió Edward al abrazarla.

La decisión de Isabella de dar un paso al costado y esperar su momento, se volvió nada cuando Edward apareció frente a su puerta. La lejanía de cinco días no había sido suficiente para convencerse de mantenerse apartada de él, apenas había soportado en silencio la añoranza de aunque sea verlo de lejos.

―Estaré a tu lado como sea que me quieras. Nos esconderemos del resto hasta que llegue nuestro momento y mientras tanto me tendrás recordándote cuánto te amo, que soy tuya y que después de ti no habrá nadie para mí ―expresó mientras su rostro escondido en el cuello de Edward, quien con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad inhalaba el aroma a lavanda de la mujer a la que abrazaba. La emoción era tal, que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras precisas para expresarla.

Lo que vino a continuación sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Isabella sobre su cama, respirando fuertemente mientras Edward con destreza se ocupaba de quitarle la ropa. Tuvo mover la cara sonrojada cuando el músico arrancó de sus pies las divertidas pantuflas de oso, levantándolas y sonriendo con diversión. El atuendo de la enfermera no podía ser menos apropiado para la seducción. Después de las zapatillas le siguieron la camiseta, dejando su torso desnudo y expuesto ante él, que ahogo un gemido cuando sus manos ansiosas lo recorrieron suavemente, mientras ella se contorneaba sobre las sabanas, con los ojos cerrados.

Gritó cuando sintió los dientes del músico jalarle un pezón y otro, mientras que su mano ahora viajaba al sur de su cuerpo bajo sus pantalones, hasta su entrepierna donde hundió sus dedos sin miramientos.

―Oh Edward…

La ropa oscura que llevaba el músico desapareció en un santiamén después que se ocupara de darle placer con sus intrusas manos. Esta vez ella no pudo apartar sus ojos del cuerpo desnudo de Edward: hombros anchos, brazos fuertes, torso delgado pero bien trabajado por algunas horas de gimnasio. Piernas largas y torneadas… y su presuntuosa masculinidad frente a la que ella tuvo que tragar grueso.

―Eres una descarada… ―bromeó Edward cuando se acercó a ella y cubrió con su cuerpo fuerte el menudo e impaciente cuerpo de Isabella. Ella parpadeó, y contempló el rostro de Edward y se rindió cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos se tocaron.

Ella le rodeó por el cuello por los brazos y abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas. Estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro suyo.

―Las frivolidades tendríamos que haberlas visto antes, pero… ―susurró Edward sujetando el peso de su cuerpo con sus antebrazos sobre el colchón ―no vengo preparado y un embarazo ahora sería…

Isabella lo interrumpió, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward. Habló rápidamente:

―Me hago exámenes de tanto en tanto por políticas del hospital y estoy completamente limpia. Además, el asunto de la natalidad lo tengo bajo control.

― ¿Entonces… no hay impedimentos?

―Justo ahora no existe nada que pueda impedirme entregarme a ti.

Jadearon a la vez cuando Edward contemplando fijamente los ojos de su amada se hundió en ella. Las manos de Isabella se aferraron a sus hombros y no pudo evitar gemir cuando él con mucho control se movía, provocando dentro de ella una exquisita fricción.

La sensación del placer conjugada con el amor era algo nuevo para ambos. La pasión que iba creciendo y se extendía como fuego dentro de ellos iba en aumento en tanto sus cuerpos acoplados en lo más íntimo se movían al compás de los jadeos y de los gemidos que ahogaban sus sonidos en la boca del otro, besándose.

― ¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó Edward cuando fue capaz de hablar y apartar sus labios de los de ella ― ¿Sientes la conexión que va más allá de lo carnal, como lo siento yo? ¿Lo sientes, Isabella?

―Sí que lo siento… ―murmuró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose con el placer de las sensaciones a las que Edward se refería.

Isabella ya hacía un buen tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales. La última vez había sido un una especie de novio en el año que iba egresando de la universidad, con quien estuvo dos meses. Nada serio. Antes de él, todas las experiencias había querido olvidarlas. Por eso para ella este encuentro era toda una novedad. Se sentía virgen en algún sentido, pese a que sexualmente no lo era. Tenía más experiencia de que ella misma deseaba.

Edward habitualmente tenía relaciones con su esposa antes de que cayera en coma, y el noventa por ciento de las veces era porque Rose lo provocaba o porque llegaban ambos a ese momento sin planearlo. Aun así, el músico acababa de darse cuenta de que en todas las veces que hizo el amor –o lo que fuera- con su esposa, nunca había sentido semejante unión con ella como con Isabella. Era como si el corazón de ambos latiera al unísono mientras sus cuerpos se fundían desde lo más íntimo.

El grito que acompañó a la liberación de Isabella probablemente haya despertado al pobre Kal- El, único testigo de ese encuentro amoroso y clandestino. Gritó aferrada a la nuca de Edward mientras este encontraba su propia liberación segundos después, ahogando el grito ronco contra la almohada que Isabella tenía bajo su cabeza.

―Odio saber que tendré que mantener esto a escondidas del resto, cuando no quisiera hacer otra cosa que gritar que eres a quien amo ―murmuró él, mirando hacia el techo, acariciando la espalda desnuda de Isabella, quien recostada contra su costado acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Edward.

―He aceptado que debe ser así de momento ―se movió para incorporarse y poder mirarlo a los ojos. ―Pero si las cosas se ponen difíciles o… llegas a cambiar de opinión, tú debes…

―No voy a cambiar de opinión ―declaró firmemente, incluso con un dejo de irritación en su voz. Se movió, recostándose de lado para quedar frente a ella ―Yo te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

―Lo sé ―susurró ella, levantando su mano para pasarla por la barba que Edward se había dejado crecer. Sonrió cuando él cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia su caricia. Adoraba que hiciera eso. ―Pero debemos ser realistas. Las cosas en adelante serán difíciles y sé que muchas veces habrá momentos en que mi razón me recuerde que esto no está bien…

―Está bien, porque nos amamos. No te estoy engañando, no te estoy usando. Yo te amo. Debes recordar eso cuando la razón se interponga y trate de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

―Lo recordaré y lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, será nuestro secreto.

―Será nuestro secreto ―asintió él, volviendo a besar a Isabella al momento que volvía a cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, porque hacer una vez el amor con ella no fue suficiente.

**oo**

El lunes llegó e Isabella tuvo que retomar sus labores normales en el hospital. Desde que llegó a cubrir su turno aquella mañana, había tenido que correr de un lado a otro, debiendo atender a un paciente que había llegado grave después de un accidente directo a la sala de operaciones. Tuvo que encaramarse sobre él para darle masaje cardiaco mientras los camilleros lo subían al piso correspondiente. Así la vieron pasar Alice, Jasper y Edward, quien tuvo que tragarse sus deseos de correr hasta ella para besarla como lo hizo el día anterior cuando se despidió de ella después de mucho esfuerzo.

―Vaya… ―comentó Jasper, mirando hacia donde se había desaparecido el enfermo con Isabella sobre él ― ¿Las enfermeras siempre hacen eso? Porque se vio… muy sexi…

― ¡Ey! ―protestó Alice, dándole un codazo a su novio. Edward carraspeó y miró el suelo de la sala de espera donde estaban. ―Esto… Edward, tu esposa ha avanzado bastante y muy rápido, ¿no crees?

―Sí, el doctor ha dicho que es sorprendente su recuperación ―respondió Edward, con apenas una sonrisa en sus labios. El tema le incomodaba sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su Isabella.

―Seguro que pronto volverá a casa ―comentó con entusiasmo Alice. Edward asintió, jugueteando distraídamente con el anillo de matrimonio que había olvidado que llevaba.

―Ella está ansiosa por regresar de una vez. Nunca le han gustado los hospitales…

― ¿Y a quién sí? ―dijo Jasper.

Alice comenzó a explicarle a Edward algunos ejercicios prácticos que debían realizarle para que siguiera recobrando la motricidad después de tanto tiempo sin acción. Le explicaba que probablemente iban a necesitar una enfermera o algún otro profesional que la ayudara con eso, además de un psicólogo que la ayudara cuando fuera necesario. Jasper comentó que incluso ella podría estar a cargo de los cuidados de Rose cuando su tiempo se lo permitiera, anunciando ella que no habría ningún problema. Con tono divertido, explicó ella los costosos honorarios que tenía fuera del recinto, cuando de pronto se quedó estática.

―Oye nena, qué tienes ―quiso saber Jasper cuando la vio en ese estado poco habitual. Pero ella no respondía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras contemplaba al sub director del recinto aparecer por el sector de los ascensores en compañía de dos jóvenes profesionales que sonreían mientras el hombre alto y rubio les hablaba.

―Oh, por Dios ―murmuró mientras veía a una de las chicas ya conocida por ella, de cabello negro y lacio que sujetaba con una coleta baja. Aun usaba unos anteojos de marco grueso de color rojo. Seguía sonriendo con la misma naturalidad de la última vez que la vio, cuando ella y su padre migraron a otro país.

" _Oh Dios, cuando Isabella la vea_ …" pensó con pánico, sin prestarle atención a la preocupación de su novio, que la sacudía ligero por el hombro.

― ¿Qué pasa nena?

―Debo… debo… ir adentro y…. buscar a Isa… ―respondió con nerviosismo.

― ¿Alice?

Pero Alice ya había desaparecido por el pasillo detrás de Isabella. Debía ponerla al tanto de lo que había visto, no quería que la aparición aquella la pillara desprevenida.

La buscó dentro de una y otra habitación hasta que finalmente dio con ella. La agarró del brazo y la sacó de la sala donde el paciente estaba siendo revisado por dos doctores.

― ¡Oye, qué te pasa, por qué me sacas así! ―protestó Isabella cuando su amiga la sacó a toda velocidad sin decirle nada. La llevó hasta la zona de los casilleros, donde se encerró con ella. Respiró hondo y tomó por los hombros a su amiga para soltarle la noticia.

―Isabella…

―Me estás asustando Alice.

―Acabo de ver… al subdirector en el piso…

―Y si no nos encuentra en otro lugar que no sea nuestro puesto de trabajo, nos amonestarán y… ―interrumpió Isabella, con la intención de seguir con su trabajo, pero Alice la detuvo y se lo dijo de una vez.

―Ángela venía con él.

El rostro normalmente pálido de Isabella palideció aún más. Incluso la fuerza de sus piernas la abandonó, doblándosele las rodillas y debiendo buscar el banco más cercano para dejarse caer. El suelo bajo sus pies se movía, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció, y su estómago era ahora un gran nudo. Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que su cabeza se inundó de los recuerdos que hasta ese momento había logrado meter en un baúl que ahora había sido abierto.

―Isa, amiga, tienes que controlarte. Averiguaré si vino solo de paso… o si vino sola.

― ¡Dios mío! ―exclamó cubriéndose las manos, con ganas de llorar.

Y ahí estaba el pasado de Isabella, pegándole en la cara. Su pasado que tanta repulsión le causaba. Su pasado que no quería que regresara y arruinara su presente.

―Amiga, escúchame ―se acuclilló Alice frente a Isabella y la obligó a quitarse las manos del rostro. Cuando Alice lo consiguió, vio en los ojos de su amiga el miedo que pensó había desaparecido. ―Isa, ha pasado tiempo, tú eres una mujer fuerte, madura, no tienes por qué tener miedo.

―Una vez dijo que las mascotas que adoptaba, eran para siempre… ―dijo Isabella como en estado de trance, mirando sin pestañear a algún punto fijo sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

―Quizás… quizás y Ángela viene sola ―sonrió con tirantez tratando de sonar convincente, sujetando las rodillas de su amiga ―estás preocupándote por adelantado…

―Ni siquiera a ella quiero verla. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuando lo haga? ¿Cuándo me pregunte por qué de la noche a la mañana dejé de ser su mejor amiga?

―Dile la verdad ―susurró Alice. Isabella miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

―"Ángela, perdona por haberme alejado de ti así, pero no podía seguir en contacto contigo después que tu padre y yo fuimos amantes" ―dijo con Isabella con ironía. Siquiera decirlo en voz alta le había revuelto el estómago, no quería imaginarse si tenía que volver a verlo, incluso ni se imaginaba qué le diría a su vieja amiga Ángela cuando le reclamara su lejanía y desaparición.

―No fueron amantes… ―fue lo único que Alice apunto, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

―Yo acepté… ―terció Isabella, pero Alice no cedió.

―Al final te obligaba…

― ¡Basta, Alice! ―protestó Isabella con tono desesperado. Justo en ese momento aparecía un resquicio del pasado que ella quería olvidar…. ¿Y si Edward se enteraba?

― ¿Sabes qué? ―protestó Alice, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la salita de descanso de un lado a otro ― ¡Deberías decirle la verdad, para desenmascarar a ese viejo asqueroso que se las daba de Conde o no sé qué cosa!

― ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ―gritó una voz desde afuera, asomando Leah segundos después su cabeza por la puerta, interrumpiendo el explosivo diálogo de las amigas. Leah parpadeó y miró primero a Isabella y luego a Alice. ―Alice, rápido, el post operatorio del 512 se agravó y el doctor te busca para que lo asistas.

―Diablos, allá voy ―caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir se giró hacia Isabella ―Quédate aquí hasta que estés más tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Ya pensaremos qué hacer con esto.

Y salió corriendo preocupada dejando a Isabella con la cabeza entre sus manos, pasándose imagen que la torturaban y que ella pensó había olvidado.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta batiente de la sala de descanso sobresaltó a Isabella con su movimiento, alzando ella la cabeza y encontrándose a Edward que la miraba preocupado. Gimió y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Ni siquiera le preocupaba que alguien pudiera entrar y ver a Edward en ese lugar que estaba prohibido para gente que no fuera parte del personal.

Luchó cuando sintió las manos de Edward sujetarla por la muñecas para liberar su rostro, dejando que Edward la arropara entre sus brazos cuando se sentó junto a ella sobre el banquillo de madera.

―Alice estaba muy nerviosa cuando vino a buscarte y me asusté ―susurró, con sus labios sobre la frente de Isabella ―por eso vine a buscarte… y mira cómo te encuentro. Dime qué pasa, qué sucedió con Alice que la dejó tan nerviosa y contigo en este estado.

―Ay Edward… ―lloriqueó ella, aferrándose al hombre que amaba como si la vida se le fuera en eso. ―Una fea parte de mi pasado…

―Cuéntamelo.

―Lo haré… y cuando eso pase estarás en plena libertar de elegir si seguir adelante conmigo.

―Siempre he estado la plena libertad de elegir. ―besó el tope de su cabeza y acarició su espalda ― Y desde ya te digo que lo que sea que me cuentes, no hará cambiar mis sentimientos por ti.

Isabella levantó su rostro y vio el amor incondicional brillar en el rostro de Edward. Esperaba que ese brillo no se perdiera cuando ella le contara la parte fea de su pasado, que hasta ese momento, con tanto ahínco había escondido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Es miércoles y estamos actualizando!**

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y se dan un tiempito de leerla. Va todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por acompañarme.**

 **Gracias como siempre a mis fieles Maritza Maddox, Manu de Marte y en especial a mi Gaby Madriz a quien va dedicado este capítulo. (Recuperarte pronto nena, que se te extraña mucho)**

 **A leer entonces damas.**

 **Besotes a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

Cuando entró a la recamara de su esposa, se encontró con Antonieta y Esme junto a Rose, acompañándola después que le hicieran los chequeos habituales, antes que el kinesiólogo llegara a su terapia semanal con ella. Sonrió con tirantez, y evitando pasar por alto esa sensación de incomodidad, se acercó a Rose cuando ella extendió su mano para que se le acercase.

Las manos delgadas de Rose se aferraron a su marido, mientras lo miraba con ansiedad de quien ha extrañado a su amado y vuelve a verlo después de un buen tiempo como es su caso, deseando no perderse nada de las facciones de su esposo a quien parece amar más que antes. Deseaba tenerlo todo el tiempo junto a ella, que le hablara, que la mirara y que se mostrara cariñoso con ella, pero parece que el músico tenía miedo pues se acercaba y la tocaba como si ella se fuera a quebrar, y Rose por su parte no podía protestar, pues antes él nunca fue un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos apasionadamente frente al resto, pero ahora ella necesitaba del calor de su amor para recuperar el tiempo que había estado en silencio.

― ¿Dónde has estado? ―preguntó la esposa, apretando tan fuerte como pudo la mano de Edward.

―Hablando con Jasper y atendiendo una llamada ―respondió, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Ella se acomodó de costado, centrando la atención en su marido y olvidando a su madre y a su suegra que la acompañaban.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Edward se preparó para hablar, carraspeando y sonriéndole sin dejar de rozar el dorso de su mano.

―Se acerca el ciclo de conciertos y he estado un poco ausente, tengo que cubrir los últimos ensayos ―se encogió de hombros. ―Requieren mi presencia ahora y más tarde en una reunión. ¿No te importa quedarte con tu madre el resto de la tarde?

―Edward durante todo este tiempo no se movió de tu lado, Rose ―comentó Antonieta, mirando a la joven pareja ―ahora que estas recuperándote es tiempo de que él retome con sus actividades normales, ¿no crees?

La enferma no dejó de mirar a su marido mientras su madre salía en su defensa, e intentó no alterarse.

―Ya sé que estar aquí te ha pasado la cuenta en muchos sentidos ―comentó Rose de forma lastimera. Edward torció la boca y acarició con la mano desocupada el rostro pálido de su mujer.

―No lo digas en ese tono. Tu salud es más importante que mi trabajo.

―Gracias ―respondió con una sonrisa. ― ¿A qué hora regresarás?

―Bueno, no lo sé con exactitud. Los ensayos pueden ser largos y la reunión…

―Ve tranquilo, Edward ―volvió a interferir Antonieta ―me quedaré con ella el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegues. Germán y Emmett vendrán, así que mi Rose no estará sola.

―Carlisle también vendrá ―intervino Esme, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a su hijo, que la ignoraba con la naturalidad de siempre.

― ¡Ya ves! No estarás sola, mi Rose.

― ¿Mañana estarás todo el día conmigo? ―preguntó Rose, ignorando a su madre ―Vendrá la psicóloga y no quiero estar sola…

―Aquí estaré.

Le dejó un beso sobre la frente, deseando Rose que se olvidara de su siempre contención al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos, deseando que le rodeara el rostro con sus manos firmes y la besara en los labios. Pero su deseo quedó en eso, cuando vio la espalda de su marido al salir de la habitación después de despedirse de Antonieta y Esme.

―No atosigues a tu marido ―aconsejó suavemente Antonieta, acariciándole el pelo a su hija al hablar ―Nunca has sido así.

―Ojalá no tuviera que ir a trabajar y se quedara todo el tiempo conmigo ―respondió refunfuñando y reacomodándose en la cama. ―Pero cuando salga de aquí le diré que nos vayamos a un lugar con sol, seguro a los doctores les parecerá una buena idea para mi recuperación.

―Pero Edward tiene mucho trabajo pendiente ―dijo ahora Esme, que tras decir eso se puso de pie ―dudo que vaya a tomarse vacaciones.

―Soy más importante que todo lo demás —terció Rosalie, que últimamente parecía no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria.

―Hijita, ya hablarás con tu esposo sobre eso. Mientras tanto descansa y no te sobre exijas, ¿entendido?

― ¿Ya he tenido suficiente descanso, no crees? ―respondió con tono osco.

Esme y Antonieta se miraron y se apartaron un poco para hablar de cualquier cosa, mientras Rose miraba hacia la ventana, recordando momentos de su pasado con Edward, que deseaba retomar pronto.

En tanto el músico cerca del mediodía, salió rumbo a la sinfónica en donde estuvo con los muchachos viendo los últimos detalles de la presentación que ya se les venía encima, almorzando comida chatarra que llevaron a la sala para él y el resto del grupo. Casi tres horas más tarde dio por acabado el ensayo y se dirigió hasta su viejo apartamento en donde esperaría a Isabella, quien había prometido ir después de su turno en el trabajo para hablar con él de aquello que la tuvo tan alterada. No le quiso adelantar nada pero Edward sabía que era algo feo. Pero no le importaba, él no sería quien la juzgaría, simplemente quería saberlo para que nada lo pillara desprevenido; no quería secretos con ella, ni que ella se viera forzada a esconderle algo de su vida por temor. Él ya le había revelado una fea parte de su pasado como no lo hizo nunca antes con nadie, y ella no hizo otra cosa sino ponerse en su lugar, entenderlo y apoyarlo, por lo que ella tendría la misma respuesta de su parte.

Mientras la esperaba, aprovechó de revisar unas partituras y marcar algunas notas para modificarlas con el grupo en el próximo ensayo. Así se le pasó la hora entre partituras y dos tazas de café, cuando dos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta, adivinando él que era Isabella quien había llegado.

Con su abrigo rojo y una gruesa bufanda color marfil rodeándole el cuello apareció la enfermera en la puerta del apartamento donde Edward la recibió, tomándole el rostro con sus manos y besándola tiernamente, infundiéndole la confianza necesaria sin mediar palabras.

― ¿No te viniste caminando, verdad? ―preguntó él ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo.

―No, aunque no me hubiera venido mal un paseo. ―torció la boca y Edward imitó el gesto, masajeando sus hombros.

― ¿Dónde quieres sentarte? Preparé café hace un momento.

― ¿Estás trabajando? ―preguntó ella, acercándose a la barra de la cocina donde vio las hojas regadas sobre la base de esta. Las miró arrugando la frente, como si se tratara de papeles escritos en algún idioma ilegible para ella. Edward sonrió y dejó un beso en su sien antes de dirigirse hacia los estantes para sacar un tazón donde serviría café para su invitada.

―Repasaba las partituras, nada de importancia ―anunció vertiendo el líquido oscuro y humeante en el tazón blanco que llevó hasta el mesón frente a Isabella. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y disfrutó del calorcito del tazón antes de llevárselo a la boca y beber el primer sorbo.

―Está rico.

―Me alegro, es mi especialidad ―le guiñó el ojo y se sentó en un banco alto al otro lado del mesón justo frente a ella, aprovechando de tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas ― ¿Le avisaste a tu madre que demorarías en llegar a casa? ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Tuve que mentirle… ―admitió con vergüenza, bajando la cabeza ―le dije que cubriría el turno de una colega por un par de horas.

―Lamento que por mi culpa tengas que mentirle a ella y al resto…

―Ya no me importa, Edward. Decidí estar contigo, aunque eso nos crucifique a ambos frente al resto, ya no me importa.

―Te recompensaré con mi amor clandestino por ahora, pero no será así para siempre.

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza esta vez sonrojada por el romanticismo del músico, volviendo su mente un par de noches atrás cuando lo recibió en su casa, en su dormitorio y en su cuerpo, no pudiendo olvidar lo vigoroso que Edward era como amante y el aroma del músico que siguió impregnando en sus sábanas y el su piel. ¿Y cómo iba a olvidarlo si parece que aun sentía sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo?

― ¡Ey! Sal de esos recuerdos o no respondo… ―Isabella sacudió la cabeza y miró asombrada a Edward, que la observaba fijamente sobre el borde al tazón de café que sostenía en sus manos.

― ¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió con picardía y ella negó con la cabeza. Seguro su sonrojo mientras se perdió en sus recuerdos la delató.

Edward, para relajarla, le contó cómo había ido su ensayo en la sinfónica, pues veía en la enfermera un genuino interés en saberlo. Aquella vez cuando la invitó al ensayo y cuando posteriormente lo comentaron, vio que a ella le apasionaba el tema y le hacía preguntas con tal de aprender sobre aquello que para Edward era su pasión.

―Me conformo con un sitio en la última fila el día del estreno. Si el concierto será mejor a lo que oí en el ensayo, pues quiero estar ahí.

―No es necesario que sea en la última fila del auditorio.

―Yo lo digo… porque como ahora Rosalie despertó, quizás para entonces ella… o alguien de tu familia quiera ir… y si me ve ahí puede resultar raro ―comentó con nervio, jugueteando con la cucharita. Edward arrugó la frente y meneó la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué tendría que resultar raro? ¿A caso no estás en libertad de ir a ver un concierto? Nadie va a decir nada, porque el único que va a los conciertos es Carlisle. Rose casi nunca me acompañaba y a Jasper no lo invito desde la última vez que me hizo pasar una gran vergüenza…

― ¿Qué hizo?

―Se durmió en medio de un concierto y cuando hicieron un silencio, se oyeron sus ronquidos. Era un auditorio pequeño… ―rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza al recordarlo ―Maldito cretino… y cuando alguien lo movió para despertarlo, el muy tonto se puso a aplaudir.

Isabella se carcajeaba ante la imagen del novio de su mejor amiga en esa situación y se ponía en el lugar de Edward, que seguro deseó salir de su puesto, directamente hasta donde su amigo y ahorcarlo como poco.

―Voy a cuidar esto, Isabella ―agregó ahora en tono muy serio, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas ―voy a cuidarte del reproche de quienes critiquen lo nuestro, así que no tengas miedo.

―Gracias Edward… ―susurró ella, apretando las manos del músico. ―y hablando de miedos… es mejor que no demore más y te cuente de una vez eso que… quieres saber.

No podía darle más vueltas. Tenía que decirlo, quizás así sus miedos se esfumaran de una vez, quizás Edward se ocuparía de defenderla si era necesario…

―Solo si quieres hacerlo, no voy a presionarte a que lo hagas. Si es muy doloroso para ti recordarlo, puedes guardarlo hasta que estés segura de decírmelo.

―Quiero hacerlo.

―Está bien, hermosa ―acariciándole las manos ―Aquí estoy. Puedes contármelo.

Isabella suspiró y no se soltó de las manos de Edward mientras se zambullía a esos momentos que eran tan vergonzosos para ella y que en el presente le causaban tanto miedo que temblaba. Pero debía ser valiente y hablarlo con Edward. Así que volvió a coger aire, dándose ánimo antes de partir con su relato.

―Ángela es el nombre de la chica a la que Alice vio cuando se puso del modo en que la viste. ―Edward asintió y le dio un leve apretón de manos animándola a seguir. El rictus de él estaba tranquilo pese a que en su interior ardía la expectación. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a escuchar. ―Bueno… ella es enfermera como Alice y como yo. Fuimos compañeras en la universidad y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas desde el primer año. Bueno… solíamos ir a su casa a estudiar; ella gozaba de una propiedad que más bien parecía un castillo y que estaba entero a su disposición, por lo que no nos molestaban cuando hacíamos nuestros grupos de estudio…

Ángela es, o era hasta la última vez que la vi, una chica muy alegre que siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y no era para menos: hermosa, simpática y heredera de una fortuna que ni alcanzaba a dimensionar. Su… su padre es un italiano dueño de una empresa que cubre un montón de rubros y… y siempre estaba de viaje, nosotros no lo conocíamos, al menos yo no lo conocía hasta que… un día que nos reunimos a estudiar en su casa, y entré por error a un estudio…

Isabella cerró los ojos y recordó con nitidez la impresión que significó para ella esa habitación de techos altos, ventanales amplios y estantes de libros que cubrían las murallas de suelo a techo, y aquel amplio escritorio de madera brillante donde lo vio sentado, concentrado mirando unos papeles. Recuerda el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y como automáticamente su boca se secó cuando el hombre, sorprendido, alzó sus ojos al sonido de la puerta abrirse y la sorprendió mirándole fijamente.

Recordó la forma en que sus manos sudaron cuando vio la sonrisa formarse lentamente en el rostro de aquel hombre que por la edad podría haber sido su padre, y la manera en que su voz ronca sonó cuando la saludó con un sencillo "Hola".

― ¿Isabella? —volvió a apretar Edward las manos de ella cuando la vio que estaba adentrándose silenciosa en sus recuerdos. La chica sacudió la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa.

―Sí, bueno… ejem… ―cerró los ojos con fuerza ― ¡Dios! No pensé que sería así de difícil hablar de esto…

―Sabes que puedes guardártelo hasta que no estés segura de hacerlo.

―Quiero hacerlo ahora, pero me cuesta tanto…

―Déjame ayudarte entonces… ―acordó él, acomodándose en la banca de madera, sin soltarle las manos a Isabella ―supongo que lo que ocurrió no tiene que ver directamente con Ángela, sino con ese hombre, su padre, ¿o me equivoco?

―No… ―susurró lastimeramente. ―Aro Vulturi es su nombre, y sí… para mi vergüenza, yo me involucré con ese hombre. Desde ese primer momento él causó algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

― ¿Lo amaste? ―preguntó Edward con temor. Ella se quedó pensando un momento, comparando los sentimientos que entonces Aro le provocó, con los que actualmente sentía por Edward, que no tenían punto de comparación.

―Quizás lo hice, pero entonces era una chiquilla que estaba descubriendo… cosas… de la mano de un hombre que podía dominarla a su antojo por la experiencia que le antecedía. Me deslumbró, no puedo decir lo contrario, pero no sé si fue amor lo que sentí por él.

La pregunta de que si habían sido amantes estaba de más, ella lo había admitido entre líneas. Lo que se moría Edward por preguntar era sobre aquello a lo que ese hombre empujó a Isabella y que a ella le avergonzaba tanto.

―Para tener en aquel entonces cerca de cincuenta años, era un hombre que se preocupaba de su estado físico. Además, con el aire italiano de su familia y ese espectro interesante que lo envolvía, sencillamente hacía que cualquier mujer, de cualquier edad, cayera rendida a sus pies.

Cada vez me era más difícil apartarme de esa casa. Siempre, después que conocí a Aro, era yo la que proponía la casa de Ángela como centro de estudios o fiestas, con tal de tener una excusa para verlo. Siempre me las arreglaba para escabullirme hasta su estudio, donde siempre lo encontraba concentrado en sus negocios, oyendo música…

Ya después de la tercera vez que entré a su despacho diciendo que había sido un error, pues simplemente no me lo creyó y me invitó a entrar y mirar de cerca lo que yo quisiera ver allí adentro. Quizás él pensaba que me parecían novedosos su completa biblioteca o las colecciones de piedras preciosas que exponía en ese estudio de forma privada, dentro de una caja de vidrio. Me acerqué hacía esa vitrina iluminada y contemplé las rocas que para mí no eran más que eso… cuando sentí el cuerpo de Aro por detrás, apresándome. En ese momento me giré, lo rodeé por el cuello y lo besé.

Edward suspiró y pensó con tristeza que Isabella era una chica de iniciativa. Le dolía un poco saber que no solo con él se había dejado llevar, pero no quería seguir sacando conclusiones, simplemente quería oír de una vez la maldita historia.

―Sí… ―asintió ella, como si hubiera oído alguna pregunta en la mente de Edward. Se soltó de las manos del músico y las escondió bajo el mesón ―Yo me le ofrecí desde el primer momento, cosa que para alguien como Aro no era nada de otro mundo.

― ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo fuiste su amante? ―la incomodidad de Edward se dejaba ver entre sus palabras, aun así Isabella respondió.

―Por iniciativa propia, cerca de un año… pero fue algo más que eso.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Él te obligó…?

―Cuando me di cuenta de dónde era que me estaba metiendo y lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, quise apartarme… pero Aro Vulturi no es una persona que se conforme con un "no" por respuesta. Además, él es quien deja a sus amantes, no al revés.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Al principio me ofrecí a él con todo lo que tenía para darle. Hasta aquel entonces, no había tenido novios, nada serio al menos. Siempre me concentré en mis estudios y en mi vida junto a mi madre, y él se vio encantado de enseñarme algunas… cosas.

Tienes derecho a saberlo aunque no te daría los detalles, pero… perdí la virginidad sobre la mesa del escritorio de aquel despacho, cuando me entregué a él. Así de desesperada y ciega por ese hombre me encontraba. Siempre, por supuesto, a escondidas de Ángela. Ella nunca lo supo. Alice, que era más cercana a mí, comenzó a verme diferente, en mi comportamiento, en mi rendimiento académico, hasta que un día nos encontró en pleno… acto sexual. Él me estaba follando contra la pared de un baño.

―Joder… ―murmuró Edward, peinándose el cabello.

No podía esconder su descontento; sabía que escucharía algo como eso, pero jamás pensó que sentiría los sentimientos que dicha revelación le provocaron, el fuego de los celos, el odio por ese hombre que estaba seguro, había mancillado a Isabella con algo más.

―Lo siento, Edward. Si quieres… ―carraspeó, poniendo la punta de los pies sobre el suelo, con la intención de levantarse del banco ―si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí, no tienes por qué seguir escuchando esto.

―Háblalo conmigo, Isabella ―insistió vehementemente, poniendo sus manos hechas puños sobre la base del mesón. ―Hasta ahora me has relatado hechos de una chica que consentía esos hechos con un hombre mayor, pero sé que algo más ocurrió. No te deberías sentir avergonzada si solo se tratara de eso, pero sé que hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió y volvió a acomodarse sobre su sitio antes de continuar. Se mojó los labios y bebió del café que quedaba en su tazón, que ya no estaba caliente. Al menos refrescaría su garganta seca.

―Me dejé llevar… respecto a todo lo que él me proponía.

― ¿A qué tipo de propuestas te refieres?

―Los gustos de Aro no eran peculiares para alguien con su poder. Él siempre tenía el control, él siempre decía lo que había que hacer, cómo lo quería, cuándo lo quería, de qué forma…

― ¿Estás tratando de decirme que… estuviste involucrada con el sadomasoquismo cuando estuviste con él?

Isabella tragó grueso y escondiendo su rostro de los escrutadores ojos de Edward, asintió con vergüenza. Él soltó el aire despacio y movió sus hombros, como si quisiera soltar la tensión que de momento a otro cayó sobre él, porque honestamente, jamás se imaginó que alguien como Isabella hubiese estado involucrada en algo como eso.

― ¡Dios! Yo… lo siento.

Y diciendo eso se levantó rápidamente hasta el sofá de la sala contigua, donde recogió su abrigo y su cartera que había dejado ahí, con la intención de salir con rapidez, pero antes que eso ocurriera, Edward la interceptó tomándola por el brazo y la abrazó a él con fuerza, sujetándola por la cintura y por la nuca.

―No te vayas… al menos, no lo hagas así ―habló con el rostro de Isabella escondido en su hombro ―Si no quieres seguir hablando de esto, está bien, lo entiendo. No estás en la obligación de contarme nada. Tu pasado es eso, pasado, y no interferirá con lo que siento.

Isabella se apartó un poco y miró con tristeza el rostro preocupado de Edward. Sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo oyéndola y sabía que lo había tomado por sorpresa, porque seguro que él no se esperaba esas cosas de ella.

―Tienes derecho a saber con qué tipo de mujer te estás involucrando.

―Una mujer que en el pasado tomó decisiones empujadas por la inmadurez, por la curiosidad de descubrir, porque se vio empujada a hacerlo por el hombre que la encandiló ―le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. ―Una mujer que ahora está arrepentida y que tiene miedo por algo que aún no logro comprender.

―Si él regresa, me buscará y no me dejará tranquila hasta que consiga lo que quiere y hasta que sea él mismo quien me deseche ―dijo entre sollozos, dejando entrever su miedo. Él meneó la cabeza.

―No lo hará.

― ¡No lo conoces!

― ¿Tienes miedo a no poder negarte si él te encuentra? ―ella negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

―Tengo miedo de que él… me obligue como las últimas veces que lo hizo antes de que yo desapareciera. Me amenazaba…

― ¿Cómo te obligaba? ¿Con qué te extorsionaba?

―Fotografías, videos… testigos y… y otros documentos. ―tragó grueso e inspiró una buena cantidad de aire antes de volver a hablar ―Me llevaba a una especie de club de sexo, que estaba implementado con todo… lo necesario para… ya sabes. A veces nos encerrábamos a solas y otras veces había… más personas… hombres y mujeres. Les gustaba gravar los encuentros…

― ¿Tuviste sexo con más hombres, fuera de ese Aro? Al mismo tiempo, me refiero…

Se tapó los ojos con la mano y asintió despacio. Edward suspiró y se apretó el puente dela nariz. Le costaba digerir lo que estaba oyendo.

―Vale… pero…. ―no estaba seguro si quería seguir ahondado, porque él ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que escucharía ―No entiendo, ¿por qué dices que ahora él te buscará? Has estado en este mismo lugar toda la vida, y él podría haber vuelto por ti...

―No insistió conmigo porque se fue. Sus negocios estaban antes que cualquier cosa, incluso que su hija ―dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y relajó un poco los hombros mientras Edward le acariciaba el rostro para relajarla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima ―La sacó de la universidad pese a sus protestas y se fueron. Pero antes de irse, me dejó claro que no era el final para nosotros… me recordó que habíamos tenido algo que nos uniría para siempre.

―El sexo no une a las personas.

―Un hijo, sí…

Las caricias sobre su rostro cesaron, apartando sus manos y dando un paso atrás. Isabella pestañeaba y al hacerlo, las lágrimas espesas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando vio el rostro estupefacto de Edward.

― ¿Un hijo? ―susurró incrédulo ― ¿Tienes un hijo… con él…?

―No alcanzó a nacer ―susurró, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza y por instinto poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre plano que alguna vez se vio abultado. Le dolió aquel entonces y le seguía doliendo ahora.

―Joder… ―susurró, pasándose la mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo, jalándoselo, mientras los pensamientos en su cabeza corrían a toda velocidad de un lado a otro y chocaban entre sí.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una chica como ella hubiese estado involucrada en ese mundo tan oscuro y degradante, al menos para él, pues le costaba entender por qué una mujer aceptaría ser tratada con semejante crueldad y maltrato con tal de recibir placer sexual a cambio. Eso era algo que nunca entendería.

¿A caso se había hecho una idea diferente a lo que pensó que Isabella era? Una chica normal, sencilla, con sentimientos nobles y gustos… normales. Quizás a ella le iban esas cosas… quizás ella esperaba encontrar un dominador en él…

 _"Dios, no"_

Cuando reaccionó, Isabella ya se había puesto el abrigo y se había cruzado la cartera. Secaba sus lágrimas discretamente y mordía su labio furiosamente.

―Será mejor que me vaya ―susurró, caminando hacia la puerta. Edward solo la seguía con los ojos, no podía moverse.

Isabella soltó un suspiro y sin decir nada más, salió del departamento de soltero de Edward, sin que él protestara o la detuviera. Así mismo se quedó cuando la puerta se cerró, mirando el lugar por donde la enfermera había desaparecido.

Para ser honestos, necesitaba un momento a solas, para ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar a su corazón desbocado que como él, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

**oo**

Emmett sonrió como pocas veces se le veía hacerlo, cuando sus padres finalmente salieron de la recamara de su hermana y la dejaron a solas con ella. Le sonrió y sin miramientos se instaló en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola por el hombro y pegándola a él. No había tenido un tiempo para estar a solas con su hermana después que hubo despertado del coma y necesitaba que ella lo mirara con los ojos tiernos de siempre para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con Rose.

― ¿Sabes que está prohibido que te subas a mi cama, verdad?

―No me importa ―besó la sien de Rose y hundió su nariz en su cabello ―Sabes que cuando respecta a ti no me importa…

Rosalie se removió un poco tratando de apartarse, pero el agarre de su hermano era férreo, no dejando que ella lo hiciera. La actitud de Emmett sobre ella siempre a veces la incomodaba un poco, por un lado sus arranques de ternura sobre ella y en otras esa vena posesiva y celosa que dejaba a Rose sin explicaciones más que el gran amor de hermano que Emmett sentía por ella.

Aunque hubo ocasiones en que ese amor dejó entrever otro tipo de cosas que en su momento la confundieron, por ejemplo cuando siendo ella una adolecente llevó a su primer novio formal a la casa, Thomas. Recuerda bien que Emmett se puso rojo de rabia y sin saludar al chico salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando regresó, impregnado por humo de cigarro, lo primero que le preguntó es que si estaba enamorada de ese chiquillo y que si ya se había acostado con él. Por supuesto que no le contestó, ni a lo uno ni a lo otro y mandándolo al demonio se alejó. Al día siguiente Emmett la buscó en su recamara antes de irse a la universidad y se recostó junto a su cama tal y como lo había hecho en ese momento. Aquella vez le tomó el rostro entre las manos y prácticamente pegó su rostro al de ella, lanzándole el aliento fresco cada vez que suspiraba al divagar sus ojos por su rostro.

―Te has convertido en una mujer tan rápidamente, que no me he dado cuenta cómo ha ocurrido… ―le había dicho con tono conciliador ―y eres tan hermosa que es normal que tengas una hilera de chicos detrás de ti y… ¡Dios! Yo los quiero lejos de ti… quiero partirle la cara a cada uno de los que haya osado siquiera soñar contigo.

―Estás… estás exagerando, Emmett ―susurró nerviosa, aun con el rostro de su hermano muy cerca del suyo. Demasiado cerca.

―Sabes que no lo hago… ―rebatió, bajando su rostro hasta el cuello de su hermana, donde inhaló profundo antes de esconder allí su rostro por un buen rato, mientras que ella sin saber cómo ni por qué, levantaba sus manos y hundía sus dedos en medio de la espesa cabellera negra y gruesa, acariciándole allí en la nuca. La tensión se esfumó de ella, los nervios se convirtieron en alivio y la presencia de su hermano que al principio le pareció invasiva, ahora le resultaba reconfortante: su aliento sobre su cuello, sus manos en su espalda bajo su camiseta… Seguro esa cercanía entre hermanos era una cuestión habitual.

―Ahora —interrumpió Emmett el silencio de aquel momento y sin salir del escondite de su cuello ―respóndeme lo que te pregunté ayer.

―Es algo privado… ―respondió ella sin sobresaltar la voz. Estaba tranquila, pero aun así no quería responder algo que para las chicas de dieciséis años como ella, guardaban al menos de los oídos de sus hermanos. Lo oyó inspirar hondo y apretarla aun con más fuerza.

―Ayúdame, Rose. Ayúdame a no perder la cordura y respóndeme, por favor…

―No, Emmett, no amo a Thomas y no me he acostado con él.

―Vale…

Cuando Emmett la dejó a solas, ella se preguntó si podría ella acaso indagar en esas cosas tan íntimas de su hermano, preguntarle a cuantas mujeres se había follado o de cuantas se había enamorado. Se preguntó también si las respuestas le darían lo mismo o si reaccionaría del mismo modo que él. Le dio miedo responderse.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Rosalie se sobresaltó cuando su hermano la sacó de sus recuerdos. Él la estaba mirando con las cejas enarcadas, esperando una respuesta, como siempre.

―No pasa nada, simplemente me preguntaba cuándo voy a poder volver a casa.

―Cuando el doctor lo diga, ni un día antes ni un día después.

―Ya me siento bien y puedo terminar la convalecencia en casa. Puedo pedirle al kinesiólogo que vaya a casa, igual que a la psicóloga. Edward dijo que hablaría con el doctor para ver la posibilidad…

― ¡Edward! La flor de marido que tienes ―se levantó de golpe de la cama y caminó de un lado a otro mientras despotricaba en contra de su cuñado ―por cierto, ¿dónde está? Si yo fuera él no me movería de tu lado.

―No es mi esclavo, Emmett. Además, él ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado y ha dejado de lado sus cosas. También necesita distraerse y volver a retomar su trabajo.

―Pero tú estás aquí saliendo del coma. Deberías estar antes que todo, ser su prioridad

― ¡Y lo soy!

―No me hagas reír…

― ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez y me dejas descansar? Edward está por llegar…

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos apretándolas levemente. Se sentó en la cama y la miró con ojos de disculpas.

―No, no por favor, no me pidas que me vaya, déjame aprovechar este tiempo a solas contigo ―besó las manos de Rose y siguió hablando ―cada día rogué que despertaras, estaba desesperado, ¿me crees?

―Sí que te creo, Emmett, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que no hables así de mi marido, ¿está bien? Él ha estado tan preocupado como tú por mi salud.

―Vale, vale, está bien, dejemos en paz al "buen Edward".

―Gracias ―ella fue quien esta vez apretó las manos de su hermano en agradecimiento, sonriéndole. ―Ahora dime, ¿encontraste alguna buena mujer en el tiempo que estuve "durmiendo"?

Emmett bajó el rostro, arrugando el entrecejo. Se alzó de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

―No, la verdad es que no. Van y vienen como siempre, nada serio.

― ¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Cómo es que no hay nadie que te saque suspiros?

―Sí que la hay ―y lentamente alzó su rostro para mirar con ojos solemnes a Rose, que seguía sonriendo mientras esperaba su respuesta. ―Solo que… la mujer que quiero para mí, me es imposible de alcanzar.

La sonrisa en los labios de Rose titubeó cuando Emmett respondió aquello, quizás porque sentía un poco de pena saber a su hermano amando a alguien en silencio sin poder ser correspondido, o quizás la punzada que sintió en su estómago fue porque no esperaba que él amara a alguien, simplemente.

En ese momento la puerta de la recamara se abrió y Edward apareció por esta, esforzándose mucho en sonreírle a su mujer, a quien vio sentada frente a su hermano Emmett que le sostenía. Por supuesto su cuñado gruñó a modo de saludo cuando él se ganó del otro lado y se inclinó para besar en la sien a Rose, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―le preguntó Rose, centrando ahora su total preocupación en su marido, que no podía disimular su estado de ánimo. Otra vez Emmett gruñó, ahora cuando ella le soltó las manos y se preocupó por pasarlas sobre el rostro de Edward.

―Estoy cansado, resolviendo algunas cosas, pero es todo —trató de sonreír, mientras seguía pasando la mano por el pelo de su esposa. Rose suspiraba porque adoraba esas demostraciones de ternura que Edward le regalaba. ― ¿Tú te has comportado? ¿Has hecho lo que las enfermeras y el kinesiólogo te han dicho?

―Absolutamente todo.

― ¿Hablaste ya con el médico? ―la pregunta salió de los labios de Emmett con más potencia de lo normal, esto para hacerse notar pues se habían olvidado que él estaba presente. ―Rose me dice que quiere que le den el alta.

―No hasta que precisamente el doctor lo autorice.

―No quiero que lo permita solo porque Rose puede ser insistente. Se quedará aquí el tiempo necesario.

Aquello sonó como una orden, pero Edward ignoró el tono así como había ignorado a Emmett. Suspiró y miró a su mujer, que acababa de darle una mirada aprensiva y furiosa a su hermano.

―Mañana por la mañana me reuniré con él y…

―Vendré a esa reunión ―volvió a interrumpir Emmett, levantándose del filo de la cama. Se colocó el abrigo gris que había dejado sobre el sofá y la bufanda del mismo color. No soportaba estar frente a la pareja, mucho menos soportaba que lo ignoraran de ese modo. ―Ahora me voy. Regreso mañana, Rosalie. Y Edward, no dejes sola a tu esposa por tanto tiempo.

Y sin decir más, ni despedirse ni esperar ningún saludo, salió de la habitación. Ya era de noche y sería un buen momento para ir a un bar y tomar unas cuentas copas de vodka y quizás encontrar a alguna mujer que sacara su frustración sexual de encima.

Edward y Rose se quedaron mirando y al unísono se alzaron de hombros por el arranque de Emmett, no aguantándose ella la risa.

―Veo que algunas cosas no han cambiado ―comentó, sentándose en la cama y atrayendo a su marido para abrazarlo. Lo había echado de menos. Edward la abrazó por los hombros y besó su cabeza, dejando su vista fija en la muralla.

―No tienes idea, Rose ―murmuró, sin entender Rose por qué.

**oo**

Isabella había llegado a su casa, había saludado a su madre que horneaba un pastel para llevárselo como regalo de cumpleaños a don Nicola Anconetani, el dueño del negocio de abarrotes que había justo junto al edificio y que siempre le recordaba a Renée lo mucho que le gustaban sus postres. Por eso, por el entusiasmo que estaba poniendo en su trabajo en la cocina, y aludiendo a cansancio fue que no se preocupó cuando su hija apenas se tomó media taza de té caliente y se fue derecho a su habitación.

Allí estaba Isabella, llorando en silencio hecha un ovillo sobre su cama cuando su teléfono dio aviso de un mensaje entrante. Ella se apresuró en revisarlo con la esperanza que fuese Edward quien lo enviaba, pero no era así. Era su amiga Alice que le preguntaba por qué le había dicho a su madre que cubriría medio turno y siempre fiel a su estilo le exigía que le dijera qué estaba pasando, aunque Alice se lo temía, sabía que el músico tenía que ver con esa desaparición de su amiga.

Cuando la llamó para tranquilizarla, Alice iba rumbo al hospital a trabajar su turno doble cuando oyó el resumen que Isabella hizo para ella:

―Hablé con Edward sobre Aro ―comentó, jugueteando con una pelusa de su cobertor. ―Al parecer se decepcionó porque cuando me vine de su apartamento le vi la cara, además no me detuvo. Quizás… quizás sea mejor así, ¿no crees?

 _― ¿Le contaste todo?_

―Los grandes hitos, sí.

 _― ¡¿Y él te echó de su apartamento?!_

―Dios, Alice, no me echó ―suspiró fuertemente y agregó ―Yo le vi el rostro después que le conté todo… estaba como aturdido, así que preferí dejarlo hasta ahí y venirme.

 _―¿Y él no te dijo nada? ¡¿No se supone que te ama, joder?!_

―Basta Alice, es mejor así. Ahora voy a dormir.

― _Descansa y hablamos mañana._

―Gracias amiga.

Alice colgó el llamado justo cuando el taxi la dejó frente al hospital. Pagó y entró echando humo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo al músico ese que no tuvo compasión por la historia de su amiga, que no comprendió su historia. Estaba realmente molesta porque pensó que en Edward, Isabella encontraría a alguien para ella, que la amara de forma incondicional, pero parece que se equivocó.

Mientras subía por el elevador, retorciéndose los dedos, pensaba que quizás sí era una historia que podría amedrentar un poco. Finalmente el sadomasoquismo es un gusto que pocas personas comparten, y que seguramente es totalmente incomprensible asociarlo a alguien con el carácter de Isabella. Pero ella había actuado por coacción, por amenaza, no era justo que nadie la juzgara, ni aunque lo hubiese hecho por gusto propio.

―Averigüé lo que me pediste ―le dijo Leah, cuando ambas estaban cambiándose en el sector de los casilleros. ―La tal Ángela fue ubicada en la UCI neonatal, en el piso de arriba. Ayer le estaba dando un vistazo al sector, pues su padre es no sé qué del director del hospital…

― ¡Mierda!

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a contarme? ―pinchó para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero Alice negó con la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento en el aire, quitándole importancia.

―No pasa nada. Ángela es una vieja compañera de la universidad… no nos llevábamos bien, es todo.

―Ah…. ―asintió y se sentó Leah sobre la banca de madera para abrochar sus zapatillas ―Por cierto, ¿dónde dejaste al galán ese que tienes de novio?

―Durmiendo ―suspiró con pesar, habiendo deseado quedarse con él en esa cama tibia que tuvo que abandonar para llegar a su trabajo.

―Maldita suerte la tuya ―bromeó Leah, pegándole con el codo en el brazo, guiñándole el ojo y desapareciendo por la puerta. Alice suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo con su colega, saliendo tras ella para comenzar con su trabajo.

Para su pesar, la primera paciente que tuvo que cubrir era Rosalie Hale. Gruñó cuando tomó la bandeja con los suministros y rogó para no encontrarse con el músico en la habitación de la escritora, pero su mala suerte estaba pisándole los talones, pues al abrir la puerta a quien primero vio fue a Edward sentado junto a su mujer mientras le sujetaba la mano.

―Buenas noches ―saludó a Rosalie. Enseguida le dirigió una venenosa mirada al músico, quien arrugó la frente con aquella reacción. ― ¿Ha estado todo bien con usted, señora Hale?

―Deja de llamarme señora Hale, Alice, por Dios ―protestó Rosalie, rodando los ojos y sonriéndole ―Eres la novia de Jasper que es casi hermano de mi Edward. Seguro nos haremos buenas amigas…

―Claro… ―murmuró Alice, mirando de reojo a Edward que se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, de brazos cruzados, observándola.

Le suministró los medicamentos con un poco de agua, le tomó la temperatura y enseguida la anotó en la bitácora de la paciente. Le preguntó si había algo nuevo que quisiera comentar, y Rose le habló del entumecimiento de sus manos, diciéndole Alice que era algo normal después de tenerlas sin actividad. Pero aseguró que con los ejercicios del kinesiólogo pronto desaparecería. Rosalie quiso saber también si ella sabía cuándo el médico pensaba darle el alta. Entonces Alice la miró y sonrió tensa, mirando otra vez a Edward por escasos segundos, antes de volverse a la enferma.

―Espero que pronto… ―" _para que no tengamos que seguir viéndole la cara al cretino esposo tuyo"_ agregó para sí. Enseguida la acomodó y se despidió de ella, volviendo a darle una mirada de esas que daban miedo a Edward y sin ofrecerle una manta para que se cubriera al dormir.

Salió y agradeció haber acabado en esa habitación, una por eso de que Rosalie ya estaba deseando que ambas fueran amigas y otra por la presencia del músico que no se merecía el amor ni de su mujer engañada ni de su amiga.

― ¿Alice?

Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos cuando oyó precisamente la voz de Edward a sus espaldas, llamándola. Se había aguantado para no decirle un par de cosas delante de su mujer convaleciente, pero él la estaba buscando… y la iba a oír.

Se giró y puso las manos como jarras sobre sus caderas, alzando mucho el mentón. Edward carraspeó y se detuvo frente a ella, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pues la chica de metro sesenta de estatura sí que daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo contigo, con Jasper? Pareces enojada…

―Oh, es usted muy observador, señor Masen ―contestó furiosa e irónica. Mala combinación. Edward alzó las cejas e insistió en saber qué le pasaba a la chica.

―Esto… ¿Puedo ayudarte?

― ¿Usted, a mí? No, claro que no… ―apretó los dientes y los soltó para hablar ―Y aprovechando la instancia, espero que ahora deje en paz a Isa de una buena vez. Deje de buscarla.

Y sin más, volvió a girarse con la idea de apartarse, pero el músico al nombre de Isabella se puso alerta e impidió que Alice se marcharla, dando dos zancadas para alcanzarla y tomarla por el brazo.

―Por qué dices eso… ¿hablaste con ella?

― ¡Y a usted qué le importa!

―Por favor… yo…

―Pensé que era diferente ―alzó la voz y se obligó a controlarse cuando vio donde estaba. Por eso agarró por la manga al músico y lo alejó a un pasillo poco transitado, porque iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas. Él se lo buscó. Levantó su dedo índice y lo apuntó acusatoriamente ― ¡Tú! No tuviste corazón cuando dejaste que mi amiga se fuera de tu apartamento después que… te contara todo lo que te contó, ¿verdad? ¡Le rompiste el corazón!

― ¡¿Yo?!

― ¡No, yo! ― le dio un golpe en el pecho ―No eres quién para juzgarla, ni tú ni nadie. Además, no sabes lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Aro, ese tipo era un demente y no la dejaba tranquila, no lo hizo cuando supo que estaba embarazada ni cuando Isabella quiso alejarse. Ella estaba perdiendo su carrera y su dignidad, pero a ese imbécil le importaba un comino. La quería para satisfacer sus fetiches… ¡Mierda! Ella aceptó en un principio porque estaba encandilada, ese tipo era un adonis, es verdad, pero estaba realmente loco.

La azotó, la quemó, la hirió y la hizo sangrar; se la folló de todas las formas que te puedes imaginar, con y sin su consentimiento. Además dejó que otros lo hicieran e inmortalizó esos encuentros con grabaciones y fotografías… ¿Y sabe lo que hizo cuando ella se apartó la primera vez? Ese desquiciado, no sé cómo, entró al apartamento de Isa y empapeló el lugar con fotos comprometedoras de ella. ¡Gracias a Dios y Renée es ciega, pues se hubiera muerto! Pero el cura las vio y mi amiga tuvo que explicárselo… Aro la amenazó con dar a conocer esa "vida escondida" de Isabella si ella no cedía.

¡Dos veces trató de suicidarse, una cuando abortó y otra cuando el tipo insistía y no la dejaba! ¿Cree que esa era vida para ella? Y ahora ese imbécil está a punto de aparecer y ella tiene miedo que quiera "retomar donde lo dejaron" y que si ella no cede, él vuelva a obligarla. Entonces ella confía en ti, esperando encontrar apoyo, pero ¿qué haces? ¡Le das la espalda!

― ¡Basta Alice! ¡Basta, te lo suplico! ―rogó Edward, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Mientras la chica hablaba defendiendo a Isabella, él se imaginaba todo aquello y la ira profunda comenzaba a burbujear en su pecho, no contra Isabella como Alice pensaba, sino contra ese mal nacido.

―Bueno… ―dijo ella más tranquila, después de haber echado afuera todo ―al menos en adelante no te verás vinculado con ella… Menos mal que tus sentimientos por ella se esfumaron ahora que tu esposa…

―Yo amo a Isabella, la amo ―intervino con furia Edward, rectificando los dichos de Alice ―La amo pese a su pasado y jamás se me ocurriría dejarla ni mucho menos juzgarla. ¡Cómo piensas eso de mí!

― ¡Apenas y te conozco! Además, después que ella te lo contó, tú no le dijiste nada, dejaste que se fuera…

― ¡Dios, ponte en mi lugar! ―exclamó, sacudiendo por los hombros a la enfermera ―No pude quedarme indiferente… y asumo que me sorprendió que ella estuviera involucrada en… ese tipo de cosas, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que ella sufrió. Fue muy fuerte escucharlo Alice, pero eso no significa que vaya a darle la espalda o que la deje de amar, por supuesto que no. Simplemente… necesitaba un tiempo para digerirlo y calmarme…

―Bueno, pues, en lo que demoras en tomarte tu tiempo, mi amiga está como alma en pena.

―Su teléfono está apagado, intenté llamarla. Te lo juro, Alice.

Alice estrechó sus verdes ojos hacia Edward, que parecía dolido con todo. Inspiró y se quedó un par de segundos mirando al músico compungido.

― ¿Vas a ayudarla?

―Como esté en mis manos hacerlo… y si no está en mis manos, encontraré el modo de que se encuentre segura…

―Más te vale, Edward. Isa es como mi hermana, prácticamente la rescaté de la muerte y voy a cuidarla con uñas y dientes. Si me las tengo que ver con ese viejo desquiciado otra vez para defenderla, voy a hacerlo, sin miramientos. Espero que hagas lo mismo.

―Lo haré, Alice, cualquier cosa.

Después de eso, Alice asintió y se despidió de Edward para retomar sus labores, dejándolo a solas, sentado en una solitaria silla de la sala de espera, pensando en todo lo que Isabella y Alice le había contado, sintiendo pena y rabia por todo lo que su Isabella había tenido que pasar. deseaba acudir en ese momento hasta ella y abrazarla mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien y que él incondicionalmente estaría con ella y la protegería, tal y como se lo dijo a Alice.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y pulsó el número del teléfono de Isabella, volviendo a sonar este como apagado, ahondando su frustración. Miró la ahora en el móvil y pensó en ir hasta su apartamento como hace un par de días lo hizo, ¿pero con qué excusa? Esta vez no estaría sola y a su madre le parecería raro su tardía visita. Cabizbajo guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se levantó pues recordó que su esposa estaba en el cuarto esperándolo y que él había salido con la excusa de ir a la cafetería. Si se iba y desaparecía por más tiempo ella se angustiaría.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la recamara de Rose, con la idea de esperar hasta el día siguiente y hacerle la guardia a Isabella cuando llegara al trabajo. Era su única opción, por el momento.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tarde de actualización damas.**

 **Gracias a todas por estar aquí, por seguir la historia, por leer y comentar.**

 **Gracias a doña Maritza Maddox, Gaby Madriz y Manu de Marte por ser el mejor equipo.**

 **Gracias, gracias totales!**

 **Ahora a leer!**

 **Besos a todas**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Edward suspiraba mientras miraba de un lado a otro a la espera del arribo de Isabella. Ya casi eran las ocho de la mañana, hora en que ella debería entrar a su turno de aquel día por lo que había decidido quedarse allí en la entrada del hospital a esperarla, preocupándose de que quizás ella haya optado por otra entrada para esquivarlo.

La noche anterior, cuando su esposa ya dormía, él había insistido por última vez llamándola a su teléfono móvil sonando este apagado como las últimas veces que lo hizo, pero aquella mañana cuando lo volvió a intentar, sintió un tremendo alivio cuando ella aceptó el llamado, mas no hablar con él.

―Te estaré esperando cuando llegues al trabajo… ―había propuesto él, pero ella no le pareció buena idea.

― _Es mejor que no, Edward. En otro momento, cuando…_

―Te esperaré aquí y hablaremos, Isabella ―concluyó él sin dar pie a que ella protestara. Por eso Edward pensó que quizás ella había usado otra entrada con tal de no encontrárselo.

Volvió a mirar la hora en su teléfono, preocupándose porque no la veía aparecer, hasta que volvió a alzar los ojos y la vio bajar de un taxi, abriendo un paraguas verde al salir del vehículo. Corrió hasta la entrada, subió las escalinatas y se detuvo de súbito cuando vio al músico, ansioso, esperándola.

Intentó pasar a su lado pero él se lo impidió tapándole la pasada y sujetándola por el brazo. Mantuvo la sujeción hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos y Edward tuvo que aguantarse el deseo de abrazarla allí delante de quienes iban saliendo y entrando al lugar. Porque contrario a lo que Isabella pensaba, sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado en nada, aunque probablemente ahora la amara mucho más que antes.

―Necesito que hablemos.

―En otro momento ―negó Isabella con la cabeza ―estoy atrasada.

Trató de apartarse para seguir su camino, pero Edward no la dejó, insistiendo en que le diera una cita.

―Dime cuando. Iré a mi apartamento a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, regresaré para una reunión con el médico. ¿Podrás darme un momento después de esa reunión?

―No… no sé…

―Isabella ―apretó su agarre con un poco más de fuerza ―Tienes que escucharme… ¡Dios! ¡Yo también tengo cosas que decir!

― ¡Pero este no es un buen lugar! ―exclamó, apretando el bastón del paraguas que aún mantenía abierto sobre su cabeza, pese a estar bajo el alero de la entrada del hospital.

―Está bien. Te esperaré a que salgas de tu trabajo. Iremos a mi apartamento y…

―No, en otro lugar ―rebatió Isabella, enervando el ánimo de Edward, a quien le molestó que ella no quisiera estar a solas con él, cuando eso era lo único que él quería.

― ¡Necesito estar a solas contigo! Por favor…

Isabella miró los ojos cansados del músico y el ruego que se dejaba entrever en estos, sabiendo ella que no podría negarle esa oportunidad. Después de todo lo que le dijo, era probable que él, como bien dijo, también tenía cosas que decir, aunque no sabía bien si estas le dolerían o asentarían su esperanza.

Suspiró y aprovechó de soltarse cuando un grupo de doctores pasó junto a ellos, aprovechando de cerrar el paraguas.

―Está bien ―concedió finalmente ―Iré cuando acabe mi turno aquí.

―Gracias ―sin importarle nada, extendió la mano hasta cubrir la de ella, que sostenía el paraguas ahora cerrado, dándole exactamente lo mismo si alguien los veía ―Todo está bien, Isabella, no tienes que tener miedo ya. Estoy contigo.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró conteniendo la emoción por el alivio de saber que sus palabras eran ciertas porque la forma como la miraba daba fe de eso.

El músico antes de dejarla entrar le dio un apretón y le guiñó el ojo, prometiéndole llamarla durante la mañana si es que no se encontraban por ahí. Mordiéndole el carrillo para esconder su sonrisita fue que Isabella ingresó, olvidando que iba un poco atrasada. La sensación de seguridad que Edward provocaba en ella era algo nuevo. Antes, cuando ocurrió lo de Aro, su tío y su mejor amiga estuvieron con ella, pero siempre tuvo miedo. Ahora que miraba desde la distancia y pese a que la presencia de ese hombre le pisaba los talones, sentía que podía estar tranquila. Ahora alguien la amaba, pese a cómo estuvieran las cosas alrededor de ese amor.

Seguía habiendo una esperanza para ella.

Al entrar, pasa a marcar su tarjeta de ingreso y corre a los vestidores para quitarse el abrigo gris, agradeciendo haber decidido llegar con su uniforme puesto. Saludó a varias de sus colegas que entraban y salían del vestidor, comentando una cosa y otra del trabajo. Recibió un mensaje de Alice una hora antes, cuando iba saliendo de su turno, avisándole que dormiría hasta las tres de la tarde, pues su novio almorzaría con cierto músico con quien cruzó algunas palabritas la noche anterior. Isabella rodó los ojos y se imaginó todo lo que su defensora le dijo a Edward, al menos había ayudado en algo.

Dispuesta a empezar con ánimos renovados su turno, salió de los camarines dirigiéndose hasta el mesón central del piso, cuando una especie de hielo la recorrió de arriba abajo al ver a la chica de lentes de marco grueso hablando con algunas de sus compañeras, desviando la vista y fijándose en su arribo, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y real.

― ¡Bella! ―exclamó Ángela, retorciéndosele el estómago a Isabella cuando Ángela usó ese nombre con el que solían llamarla hace muchos años atrás y que por cierto ahora detestaba. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya la chica estaba abrazándola, rodeándole el cuello.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse tensa pero se recuerda que no debe ponerse en evidencia frente a Ángela que parecía realmente feliz de volver a verla.

― ¡Jamás pensé que te encontraría trabajando aquí! ―se apartó y le apretó los hombros, visiblemente emocionada, mientras Isabella no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ―Creí que estarías curando enfermos en el frente de Gaza.

―Ganas no me faltaron, la verdad ―se obligó a responder Isabella, intentando sonreír ―Pero qué haces aquí, por qué no te quedaste en Italia…

―La gente ahí es muy estirada, decidí volver.

 _"¿Volviste sola? ¡Dime que sí, por favor!_

Pero la pregunta no alcanzó a salir de los labios de Isabella pues la enfermera jefa apareció y le pidió la acompañara a ver al paciente que había llegado en estado grave durante la madrugada. Ángela propuso almorzar juntas aquel día, no pudiendo ni siquiera Isabella negarse, aunque era mejor afrontar de una buena vez el encuentro con quien años atrás fuera una de sus grandes amigas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pasó por fuera de la habitación 506, no pudiendo evitar fijarse en la puerta y preguntándose hasta cuando tendría la suerte de esquivar entrar a esa recamara y enfrentarse con Rosalie Hale. Esperaba no tener que verla a la cara, no por una cuestión de orgullo, sino de vergüenza, porque cómo iba a esconder delante de esa mujer el hecho que se había enamorado de su marido y que para su suerte, ese amor había sido correspondido y que lo defenderían y se aferrarían a él, pesara a quien le pesara, y que obviamente sería ella, Rosalie, la principal afectada.

 _"Espero que alguna vez me perdone. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, si a mí me hubiesen quitado el amor de mi vida, estaría devastada."_

Cuando la enfermera jefa e Isabella entraron a la recamara del nuevo paciente del piso, se encontraron con el doctor Patrick Gerandy y con el doctor Eleazar Ananías, quienes miraron a las dos damas y sonrieron, uno más que otro.

Isabella puso atención al diagnóstico del doctor Gerandy y a las especificaciones sobre el cuidado que entregó el doctor Ananías, que había cubierto la cirugía a corazón abierto del señor de cuarenta años de edad. Después que todo estuvo claro, Isabella hizo los honores de checar al hombre, quedando allí a solas con el doctor Ananías, mientras sus jefes salían de allí.

―No hemos podido hablar desde que regresaste de tu misión ―dijo Eleazar con voz normal, mientras revisaba el monitor. Ella levantó los ojos de su trabajo sobre la herida del hombre y enseguida volvió a concentrarse en aquello.

―Es verdad. Llegué el viernes pasado y… me encerré en mi apartamento a descansar _…―"y a hacer el amor con Edward_ _en mi cama"_ quiso agregar ―y este lunes retomé aquí y ya sabe cómo es la cosa cuando hay que ponerse al día con el trabajo.

―Es cierto. No dejan de llegarnos pasajeros a este hotel. ―Isabella sonrió a la broma del doctor sin dejar de curar al paciente ― ¿Y cuándo es que tendrás tiempo para este buen amigo? ¿Crees que hoy después de tu turno?

―Hoy no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo importante al salir de aquí, pero quizás mañana…

―Mañana será entonces ―el doctor Ananías se ganó junto a la enfermera y puso la mano sobre su espalda ―De verdad se te extrañó por aquí, querida Isabella.

Ella levantó la vista hacia el doctor y sonrió agradecida. Después de la última conversación que ambos tuvieron, le daba la impresión que podía confiar en aquel doctor de ojos color avellana, pues desde entonces Isabella no sentía que él la estuviera tratando de persuadirla con otras intenciones. Eso la relajaba, por eso no tenía problema en aceptar una invitación de él.

―Hay una tarta de arándanos… ―el doctor unió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca, en gesto de delicia ―que es la novedad del café. Tienes que probarla.

― ¿Mejor que la que hace mi mamá?

―Uhm… podría decirlo si te dignaras a compartir las delicias que tu madre prepara.

―Lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

La enfermera y el doctor salieron de la habitación del enfermo, hablando de pasteles y tortas, mientras iniciaban el recorrido de aquella mañana.

**oo**

En una mesa ovalada, el doctor Gerandy encabezaba una reunión con Edward Masen y Emmett Hale sobre los pasos a seguir en la recuperación de Rosalie.

―Debo admitir que Rose ha puesto mucho de su parte para mejorarse ―admitió el doctor con mucha seriedad ―pero ella no está saliendo de un simple resfrío. Debemos ser cuidadosos, y yo me quedaré tranquilo si la tengo en observación al menos una semana más. A simple vista todo está en orden, pero hay que dejar pasar unos días, la ventana de tiempo suficiente por si algo se presenta.

― ¿Pero si no está conectada a ninguna máquina vital, y si va a comenzar a dejar las sondas para alimentarse, por qué no puede seguir la recuperación en casa? ―preguntó Edward por pura curiosidad. Antes que el doctor contestara, Emmett golpeó la mesa y miró a su cuñado con rabia.

―Se hará lo que el doctor diga. Si hay que amarrar a Rose a la pata de la cama para obligarla a quedarse aquí el tiempo necesario, eso es lo que se hará. Si te preocupa el gasto de los días de tu esposa aquí, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo…

―No digas estupideces, Emmett —rebatió Edward, no amilanándose ni un poco ante el arranque de Emmett. ―No voy a hacer nada que sea contraproducente para la recuperación de Rose. Simplemente es una pregunta.

―Claro ―intervino el doctor, poniendo paños fríos a la discusión ―podríamos disponer de todo lo necesario para que Rosalie termine su convalecencia en casa, y lo haremos cuando estemos cien por ciento seguros que no hay peligro de que cualquier cosa ocurra, o algún efecto tardío que debiera cubrirse urgentemente.

Pero no hay nada que preocuparse ―agregó el buen doctor cuando vio la cara de preocupación de los dos caballeros ―simplemente estoy tomando providencias. Así que no hay que preocuparse, caballeros.

Emmett después de la reunión se adelantó a Edward y aprovechó la ventaja para visitar a su hermana a solas, mientras el músico se quedaba atrás con el doctor, pues tenía ciertas preguntas que hacerle, aunque creía que quizás sería más adecuado hablar con su psicólogo.

―Emocionalmente, Rose se ve normal ―no sabía cómo exponer sus dudas sin revelarse ―Digo, no habrá ningún tipo de cuidado especial respecto a su parte psicológica… usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

―Eso intento ―admitió el doctor Gerandy, sonriendo después de oír la complicada forma que Edward usó para exponer su duda. ―Pero no olvides lo que te dije al principio, cuando ella despertó: ella experimentará cierto grado de dependencia sobre quienes la rodean, sus más cercanos, sobre todo de ti. Además, es precisamente su evolución psíquica lo que quiero evaluar. Según las enfermeras, a veces que tiene lapsus y se queda ensimismada, como si le costara reaccionar. No olvides que ella trabaja precisamente en una profesión que requiere tu concentración además de la inspiración. Quiero ver si será capaz de retomar su vida normal al cien por cien.

― ¿Quiere decir que existen posibilidades de que sufra secuelas que le impidan ser independiente, como antes, o realizarse en su vida laboral?

―Podría pasar, y no voy a asegurar que es el caso de Rose. Simplemente quiero medir esas habilidades, observarla ―puso una mano sobre la mano del músico, que inspiraba profundo. Realmente, él se imaginaba que la recuperación de Rose iba viento en popa, muy rápido, pero según lo que estaba diciendo el doctor, las cosas podrían revertirse… no quería ni pensar en eso. ―Edward, no estoy diciendo que vaya a pasar, pero como desde el primer día desde que tu esposa está aquí, no podemos asegurar nada respecto a este caso. Debemos ponernos en todos los casos

―Lo entiendo doctor, y gracias.

Se despidió del doctor y caminó hacia el ascensor para ir al primer piso y sentarse en la cafetería de allí a tomar un café y pensar. Lo primero que debería haber hecho era ir al cuarto de Rose, pero entre las razones estaban que no quería reencontrarse con Emmett y la más importante, necesitaba pensar.

Cualquier buen marido hubiese corrido hasta el cuarto de su mujer, pero él no era un buen marido, y necesitaba que Rose lo entendiera.

 _"Ojalá y fuese ella quien me abandonara… sería todo más fácil. ¡Dios, soy un maldito cobarde!"_

Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y de sus pasos a seguir. Necesitaba que su mujer se recuperar rápido para hablar con ella y sincerarse de una buena vez, no quería seguir engañándola. Y aunque pareciese ser y un hijo de puta por pensarlo de ese modo tan práctico y frívolo, la verdad es que estaba pensando en ella y en ese estado de dependencia del que el doctor advirtió. No quería que lo viera a él como su incondicional, porque no lo era ni lo sería. No cuando su corazón tenía otra dueña que no era ella.

Se miró en el reflejo de las puertas del elevador y suspiró, fijándose en su bufanda rojo bermellón, que se la puso esa mañana antes de salir, pues le recordaba al abrigo que Isabella solía usar. Si hasta para vestirse pensaba en ella… y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que anhelaba dormirse envolviendo su cuerpo menudo entre sus brazos, ahora que sabía lo que se sentía.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la veía desnuda bajo su cuerpo, presa de la lujuria que él provocaba en ella, y sentía frio porque recordó lo mucho que extrañaba esa conexión, y no estaba hablando puntualmente de lo sexual, que honestamente había sido de otro mundo para él, sino de algo más, algo que los conectó en cuerpo y alma, como si hacer el amor hubiese sido el sello de la esperanza en un futuro juntos, sin la necesidad de esconderse.

Salió del elevador y caminó por los pasillos ya muchas veces recorridos, pensando en eso, en el montón de sueños que se había atrevido a montar en su cabeza respecto a ambos después de pasar esa noche con ella. ¿Pero cuánto tendría que esperar?

Saludó a la mujer detrás de la caja registradora y enseguida pidió un café mocca, extendiendo un billete para pagar su pedido. La mujer le entregó el cambio y le dijo que le llevarían el pedido a la mesa, agradeciendo Edward el gesto.

Se sentó como solía hacerlo, en una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales que daba a una especie de patio interior del hospital, donde algunas veces vio que paseaban a enfermos por los caminos de piedra cuando el tiempo se los permitía. Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez quizás, y cruzó sus piernas por los tobillos bajo la mesa, acomodándose contra el respaldo de la incómoda silla de metal, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras veía la lluvia caer.

Sintió la necesidad de oír a Isabella y confirmar la cita de esa tarde, por lo que sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo que había dejado en silencio mientras duraba la reunión con el doctor, cuando vio una llamada perdida de Jasper. Decidió marcarle a él primero.

―Qué hay de nuevo, Jasper ―lo saludó Edward, mientras le sonreía a la chica que dejó su café humeante sobre la mesa.

 _― ¿Estás en el hospital?_

―Sí, ahora mismo en la cafetería.

― _En cinco minutos estoy allá. Espérame allí._

―Vale.

Y colgó la llamada, marcándole inmediatamente a Isabella, aunque esta vez el teléfono no logró comunicarla, seguro estaba ocupada. Suspiró y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa para tomar la taza entre sus manos y darle el primer sorbo a su café. La pantalla del celular se iluminó con una llamada entrante, pensando Edward que Isabella le estaba devolviendo la llamada, pero para su frustración no era ella, sino Esme, por lo que desechó la idea de contestar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el palmoteo en su hombro lo sobresaltó cuando vio Jasper apareció, haciéndose notar. Se sentó en la silla frente al músico y se deshizo de la bufanda de cachemira negra que rodeaba su cuello, sacudiendo su cabello y desabrochándose los botones de su abrigo negro, todo su atuendo demasiado formal y contrastante a la personalidad tan desordenada de ese dibujante de comics, famoso en su área.

― ¿Y cómo fue la reunión con el galeno? ¿Ya le dio el esperado alta a Rose?

―No ―contestó Edward, apretándose el puente de la nariz ―tiene que seguir bajo observación al menos una semana más.

―Aha… ¿y eso es malo?

―No, solo quiere cerciorarse de que todo marcha bien con ella. Es todo. Seguro ella protestará porque dice que se siente bien, pero podría tener algún tipo de recaída si se fuerza su recuperación. En casa no estará atendida como aquí si es que algo llega a pasar.

―O sea que no era despertar y llevarla a casa.

―Me temo que no.

― ¿Y eso te tiene así? ¿Pensaste que su recuperación sería más rápida?

―No… no sé.

―Uhm…. ―Jasper miró por la ventana, pasando su dedo por la barbilla, pensativamente. Enseguida volvió a mirar a su amigo, estrechándole con ojos acusadores ―Eres un mal amigo.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo y miró a su amigo como si este se hubiera vuelto loco, cuestión que era de lo más probable.

― ¿Por qué me dices eso?

―Pensé que éramos amigos, que confiabas en mí… ―dijo con aire dolido, sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo la cajetilla de _Lucky Strike_ , con la intención de sacar un cigarro y llevárselo a la boca. Edward lo miró con el mismo gesto de extrañeza.

―De qué demonios estás hablando, Jasper.

―Mi Alice me llamó anoche y se oía enojada ―Edward rodó los ojos y sabía lo que se le venía encima ―me dijo que había tenido una aclaratoria conversación contigo, sobre Isabella. Me dio a entender que tú y ella… seguían juntos y me preguntó si tú y yo habíamos hablado sobre algo de ello.

En tanto lo decía, Jasper ya había sacado un cigarro y lo había puesto en su boca y lo mantuvo allí, mirando a Edward con ojos acusatorios.

― ¿Recuerdas dónde estás? ―preguntó el músico, pasando por alto la acusación de su amigo ― ¡Quítate ese cigarro de la boca, maldición!

―No lo voy a encender, aquí adentro no al menos ―se puso de pie, moviendo la cabeza hacia Edward para que lo siguiera. Sin protestar, Edward siguió a su amigo fuera del casino hasta la entrada del hospital, bajo el alero de concreto que cubría el ingreso. Allí, resguardado de la lluvia, Jasper encendió su cigarrillo, y luego de darle una profunda calada, se giró hacia Edward y continuó:

― ¿Pasó algo después que ella regresara del viaje?

―Uhm… ―miró el suelo y arrugó el entrecejo ―puede ser.

Jasper se quedó en silencio en tanto encendía el cigarro y le daba una profunda primera calada. Asintió enseguida y miró a su amigo, que seguía con su vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos negros.

―Eso es un sí. Bien. Entonces…

Edward suspiró y no le quedó de otra que hacer un resumen de aquel reencuentro entre Isabella y él, momento que para ambos había significado tanto, más allá de haberla tenido desnuda bajo su cuerpo, entregada y satisfecha. No iba a decirle al insensible de su amigo lo que había significado para él aquella entrega, algo que iba mucho más allá de una mera gratificación sexual. La conexión había sido poderosa como nunca antes la sintió, acompañándolo aquella sensación hasta ese momento, sintiendo las protestas de su cuerpo y su corazón por volver a sentirla entre sus brazos.

―Fui a su casa el sábado por la noche después que oí una conversación que Alice y tú tuvieron. Hablamos y… ya sabes.

Jasper volvió a asentir y se giró de costado para vez a su amigo, que seguía concentrado en la punta de sus zapatos de cuero.

― ¿No pudiste tener quieto tu animal allí bajo tus pantalones?

Edward levantó el rostro y lo giró hacia él, disgustado, por cómo se había expresado, mientras el muy cretino alzaba sus cejas en confirmación a su conclusión.

― ¡Maldita sea, Jasper, cierra la boca! Confórmate con saber que no voy a dar marcha atrás con lo que respecta a ella. Esperaré a que Rose se recupere y hablaré con ella, mientras tanto, Isabella y yo tendremos que andar con cuidado. Ahora menos que nunca puedo dejarla sola

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó el dibujante de comic, poniéndose serio ― ¿Alguien la anda rondando?

Edward suspiró, deseando que solo se tratara de alguien más rondando a Isabella.

―Lo siento mi amigo, pero eso no puedo decírtelo. Es algo privado de ella… y delicado.

― ¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió con Alice y la chica nueva esa?

Edward inspiró y desvió sus ojos hasta el otro lado de la calle, tratando de no hacerse una imagen de toda la información que había recibido por parte de Alice y de la propia Isabella, pues pensar en las manos de otro hombre sobre ella de la forma en que ese Aro Vulturi lo hizo, le hacía sentir que quemaban sus entrañas y volverse violento.

―Sí, algo de eso hay.

―Bien ―el dibujante se quedó tranquilo con esa respuesta, no queriendo indagar más pues sabía que su amigo era un fiel guardador de secretos. ―Presumo entonces que seguirán con el idilio a escondidas. Solo te pido que se vayan con cuidado. Si alguien los descubre, se lanzarán contra ella y no tendrán piedad. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Edward suspiró y miró a su amigo, agradecido que pese a su locura pudiera contar con él en todo lo que estaba viviendo.

―Lo sé.

Al subir hasta el piso de Cuidados Intensivos, los dos amigos se encontraron con que James había llegado y se encontraba en la sala de espera conversando con Antonieta, quien también había llegado mientras Edward estaba reunido con el doctor. Se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron, mientras comenzaban a hablar sobre la recuperación casi milagrosa de Rosalie, quien en ese momento estaba siendo atendida por el doctor y una enfermera. Edward intentó no ponerse en evidencia cuando comentó que la enfermera de pelo marrón corto estaba acompañando al doctor en su ronda y que llevaban adentro unos diez minutos.

― ¿Te molesta que entre a verla, Edward? ―preguntó James a Edward, y antes de responder, aparece precisamente por el pasillo el doctor Gerandy con Isabella, que sostenía una carpeta entre sus manos. Ella evitó mirar a Edward cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos para comentarles cómo había encontrado a Rose esa mañana y las protestas de la mujer cuando él le indicó que se tendría que quedar al menos una semana más en observación. Isabella se mantuvo apartada del grupo, a espaldas del doctor mientras él hablaba.

―Creo que quiere retomar su vida cotidiana, ya está algo aburrida en este lugar.

Mientras el doctor hacía los comentarios a la familia, Isabella hojeaba la carpeta que llevaba entre las manos, cuando sintió a alguien ganarse junto a ella. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un rostro varonil y sonriente al que reconoció como el colega de Edward que llegó aquel día cuando acompañó al músico al ensayo en la sinfónica.

― ¿Y cómo viste tú a Rose? ―preguntó James con voz baja, acercándose más de lo normal a la muchacha, poniéndola nerviosa. Isabella carraspeó y dio un paso al costado para apartarse, cerró la carpeta y la apretó contra su pecho, como si quisiera que ese elemento le sirviera como escudo. Tenía una corazonada sobre ese hombre que la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

―Ejem… lo que dijo el doctor. Su recuperación va siendo progresiva, pero debe tomárselo con calma. Hay que hacer otra serie de evaluaciones y…

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó él, interrumpiéndola. La enfermera volvió a carraspear incómoda.

―Isabella ―respondió en un susurro.

―Es un hermoso nombre, Isabella ―ronroneó James, torciendo su boca a la vez que su mano se levantaba y se posaba sobre el codo de la chica. ―Creo que te he visto más de una vez ir y venir por estos lados, y debo admitir que me moría de ganas por buscar una excusa para hablar contigo.

―No necesita excusas ―dijo Isabella, tomando aire para recomponer actitud, respondiéndole al músico con tono serio, mientras volvía apartarse del agarre de ese hombre ―Si necesitaba saber por el estado de la señora Hale, podría ir directamente al mesón de informaciones o preguntarle a cualquiera de sus familiares.

―Podría haberlo hecho ―afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo con diversión por la forma tan sutil con que la enfermera sacaba sus garritas ―y quizás hubiera ganado un poco de tiempo. ¿Sales con alguien?

― ¿Perdone? ―preguntó ella, sobresaltada por el atrevimiento del músico.

― ¡James! ¿No querías entrar a ver a Rose?

Antes que Isabella pudiera responder, el aludido y la enfermera desviaron su rostro hacia el hombre molesto que había interrumpido la conversación.

―Oh, claro Edward.

Por supuesto, pensó James, Edward no pudo controlarse para salir en defensa de su _amante,_ pues lo miraba como si quisiera saltarle encima por osar entablar una conversación con la enfermera, y aunque el enojo de su colega no lo detendría de insistir con esa chica, prefirió apartarse, sonriéndole en respuesta a su celoso amigo que no dijo nada más, aunque claro, con la mirada ya se lo había dicho todo.

Antes de irse y frente a Edward, James le guiñó un ojo a Isabella y prometió volver a buscarla en cualquier momento. Entonces ella no respondió y se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer de ahí.

Edward caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su esposa con James a su lado, quien no escondió su "sorpresa" por el gesto molesto de su colega.

― ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por mi acercamiento a esa enfermera?

Edward se detuvo y miró a James, que lo observaba con las cejas alzadas. No hubiese pasado nada si James se hubiera acercado a Isabella sin las segundas intenciones que claramente hizo notar, y que levantaron las alarmas en la cabeza de Edward. Conocía el prontuario de ese hombre y no quería que involucrara a la mujer que amaba y por la que sería capaz de abandonarlo todo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―respondió, haciéndose el desentendido.

―Pues no lo sé, pareces enojado.

Edward bufó e hizo un gesto en el aire con la mano, tratando de no ponerse en evidencia, aunque no sabía que James ya tenía sus ojos sobre él y la enfermera.

―Solo… solo intenta no coquetear con las enfermeras…

―Oye, Jasper hizo lo mismo con una enfermera, ¿lo regañaste como lo estás haciendo conmigo acaso?

―Sí, sí lo hice, pero no sirvió de nada.

―Entonces si Jasper encontró a su media naranja aquí, pues déjame a mí buscarla también. Esa chica, Isabella, me hace desear suspirar cada vez que la veo… quien sabe si ella es mi media naranja…

Dejó la frase en el aire, adelantándose a entrar a la habitación de Rose, mientras Edward hacía acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no agarrar de la solapas a su supuesto "amigo" y estamparlo contra el muro mientras le advertía que mantuviera sus manos lejos de esa mujer, que era suya.

Cuando Edward entró a la recamara, su esposa y James hablaban animadamente, este último diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de verla así de recuperada, bromeando sobre Edward y su carácter.

―Espero que ahora que has despertado, se ponga más dócil, pues ha estado con un carácter de los mil demonio… ―dijo James, mirando a Rose, la que sonreía con ternura, mirando a su marido que se hallaba de pie al final de la cama, con sus manos cruzadas, mirando con gesto serio a James.

―Por eso estoy ansiosa de salir de aquí, para nadie es un alivio estar en el hospital durante tanto tiempo, menos cuando no eres el enfermo ―explicó Rose, sentada sobre la cama con su bata verde agua y su cabello tomado en un moño bajo, mientras su rostro iba tomando colores naturales de una persona sana.

―Eso es verdad…

― ¿Y tú cómo has estado, James? ―preguntó Rose ― ¿Te has visto con Esme?

La sonrisa socarrona de los labios de James desapareció muy lentamente. ¿Qué había querido decir Rose con esa última pregunta? Parpadeó rápido y cambió el peso de sus pies una y otra vez, mirando a Edward de reojo, el que contemplaba a su esposa con extrañeza.

― ¿Con… Esme?... Uhm… ―sonrió con nerviosismo. Entonces Rose torció su cabeza y miró a su marido, el que se apuró en acercársele, tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

― ¿Pregunté por Esme? ―sacudió la cabeza, confundida y apenada ―Dios… no sé por qué lo hice…

―Ey, no pasa nada ―la tranquilizó Edward ―cualquier puede confundirse.

Y mientras el marido calmaba a Rose, que se había puesto nerviosa, James se preguntaba si los pacientes en coma podía oír y recordarlo más tarde, pues él había abordado a Esme un día cuando la esposa de Edward aún seguía en estado de inconsciencia.

―Sí, Rose, no pasa nada.

Rose, sujeta fieramente a las manos de su marido, se sentía extraña, como si no pudiera procesar algunas cosas antes que salieran por la boca. Porque ¿qué tenían que ver Esme y James, fuera de conocerse por Edward? Sentía como si algo más hubiera en ello, aunque parecía estar vetado incluso para ella.

Aquella mañana, Rose tuvo la sesión con el psicólogo y le comentó frente a Edward sobre esa pregunta que salió de su boca sin ella proponérselo, pero que a simple vista había sido sin sentido. El psicólogo le bajó la importancia, diciéndole que eso había sido una simple confusión y que no se debía a ningún efecto colateral de su estado, y enseguida le pidió a Edward que abandonara la habitación para comenzar con la sesión de su esposa. Rose protestó, agarrándole fuertemente la mano a su marido y meneando la cabeza.

―Él no se va ―protestó Rose, mirando al joven psicólogo de unos veintisiete años de edad, que se quitó los lentes de marco grueso con movimientos lentos, preparándose para responder a la tozudez de Rose, pero Edward habló antes que él.

―Son sesiones privadas, Rose ―insistió Edward, convenciendo a su enfadada esposa ―Entraré cuando terminen.

― ¡No! ―insistió ella, ahora mirando a su marido con rabia ― ¡Quiero que te quedes! ¡Siempre estás desapareciendo!

―Rose, por favor…

―Me temo que tendré que informarle al doctor Gerandy, que la señora Hale no está en condiciones de abandonar el hospital ―dijo el psicólogo con voz queda, poniéndose de pie ―Claramente esta no es una actitud de alguien que esté lista para volver a la normalidad de su vida.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!

―Demuéstrelo, y compórtese con la independencia de siempre, de la que todos sus familiares hablan ―con gesto serio el joven desafió a Rose ―Su esposo ni nadie puede estar presente en estas sesiones, fuera de usted y yo. Si no puede prescindir de él por media hora, me temo que no podemos seguir adelante, y yo tengo más cosas que hacer.

― ¡Está bien! ―concedió Rose antes que el psicólogo cumpliera su amenaza. No quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar, y si para eso tenía que estar a solas con ese loquero, pues lo haría. Miró otra vez a su marido que sonreía de lado, agradecido de que ella cediera ―Pero vuelves a entrar cuando él se vaya, ¿está bien?

―Aquí estaré.

Edward salió después de dejarle un beso en la frente a su mujer, haciéndole un asentimiento al joven con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. Cuando estuvo afuera, vio a Jasper recostado sobre el muro del pasillo, esperándola. Movió la cabeza para que se apartaran del grupo que aguardaba ahí para entrar a ver a Rose, entre ellos Antonieta, Alec y German.

― ¿Todo bien allí adentro? Vi lo que ocurrió entre James e Isabella…

―Espero que no vuelva a pasar ―gruñó Edward ―porque no me voy a poder contener.

―O esperemos que cuando pase, tú ya estés libre para defender a tu chica…

―Por cierto, esta tarde quedé de verme con ella, pero se me están acabando las excusas para salir ―suspiró y se detuvo torciendo el gesto ―Ahora mismo Rose hizo una escena allá adentro porque salí mientras ella y el psicólogo tenían la sesión.

Jasper miró a su amigo y advirtió que cosas duras se le venían encima. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que las cosas no le resultarían tan fáciles, sobre todo con relación a Rose.

―Espero que esa dependencia no se le convierta en algo crónico, maestro ―detuvo el diálogo cuando dos enfermeras pasaron junto a ellos, sonriéndoles Jasper a las colegas de su chica. Cuando estuvieron lejos, continuó ―Puede parecer un consejo "hijo de puta" el que te voy a dar, pero creo que debes comenzar a poner distancia…

―Dios, Jasper, no puedo hacer eso ―se pasó la mano por el cabello por la frustración que todo aquello le causaba ―No voy a dejarla abandonada aquí cuando recién se está recuperando, no puedo hacer eso.

―No estoy diciendo que seas tan drástico, simplemente que ella empiece a verte menos, que ella misma vaya desencantándose contigo ―apretó el puente de su nariz ―No puedo creer que te esté aconsejando esto…

―No puedo despreocuparme de ella ahora… eso me haría sentir peor de lo que me siento en este momento.

―Bueno pues, entonces, ¿qué harás para desaparecer esta tarde? ¿Quieres que te ayude con la coartada?

―Tengo un par de reuniones de trabajo que son cortas y después de eso me reuniré con Isabella en mi apartamento.

― ¿No es peligroso que se junten allí? Esme o cualquiera podría aparecer…

―Seré cuidadoso, y si necesito tu ayuda para cubrirme, te lo haré saber.

―Entendido maestro.

Luego que saliera el psicólogo, la familia de Rosalie y Edward entraron a verla, habiendo deseado ella estar a solas con su marido, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes. Otra vez dijo que tendría que ausentarse durante la tarde para unas reuniones que no sabía bien hasta qué hora iban a tenerlo ocupado, prometiendo eso sí regresar cuando anocheciera.

―Soy tu esposa y estoy en un hospital, ¿no puedes prescindir de tus instrumentos por un segundo y preocuparte por mí? ―protestó Rosalie, indignada, allí delante de todos. Edward la miró apenada mientras Antonieta y German se miraban entre ellos, preocupados por la reacción de su hija, siendo Alec, el hermano menor de ella el único que se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Quieres que Edward se aburra y te abandone? ¡Dios, Rosalie, ha estado todo este tiempo a tu lado! ¡Déjalo ser, por vida de Dios!

―Volveré en cuanto me desocupe ―prometió Edward con tono conciliador, llevándose una mirada inquisitiva de su esposa, que había pasado por alto el comentario de su hermano. Cuando Edward se marchó, Alec insistió en su punto:

― ¿Crees que tiene una amante? ―Rose lo miró como si su hermano se hubiera vuelto loco por decir semejante barbaridad ―Ya sé que es una estupidez decir eso, pero tienes que dejarlo o se va a aburrir de que lo retengas con un lazo alrededor de su cuello

―Estoy enferma… ―rebatió con los dientes apretados ―cuando me recupere él y yo podremos volver a la cotidianidad de nuestra vida, ahora lo necesito todo el tiempo conmigo.

―Hijita, ayer ya hablamos…

― ¡Déjenme sola! ―exigió, cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada como una niña pequeña.

Alec suspiró y fue el primero en salir, seguido por su padre y por Antonieta, que dijo estaría afuera para lo que necesitara y que por favor descansara. Una vez afuera se abrazó a su marido, preocupada por esa actitud de Rosalie que era lógica después de lo que había pasado, y que había sido advertida por el doctor: estaría irritable y crearía lasos dependientes con sus personas más cercanas, en este caso Edward. Todos querían verla de regreso en su vida normal, feliz, sana e independiente, con una vida hecha junto a su marido.

**oo**

Isabella se encontraba en el sector de los casilleros guardando su uniforme dentro de la mochila que ese día llevaba después de haber terminado su turno, cuando su amiga Alice entró y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Agradeció la cercanía y el abrazo de su amiga, a quien en verdad consideraba como su hermana y a la que echaba de menos. Con sus horarios de trabajo que no coincidían y con eso de que Alice estaba de novia, les quedaba muy poco tiempo para ambas. Aun así, siempre estaban la una para la otra.

― ¿Estás bien, amiga? ―preguntó Alice cuando se apartó. Isabella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos cansados cuando respondió.

―Sí. Ha habido mucho trabajo por aquí.

― ¿Algo interesante que contar? ―quiso saber, dejando sus pertenencias dentro de su locker, mientras su amiga se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de madera para abrocharse las botas.

―Uf… ―claro que tenía cosas "interesantes" que contar. ―Me encontré con Ángela cuando llegué. No pude evitarlo y me pareció que era mejor enfrentarla de una vez.

Alice detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, mirando la reacción de Isabella mientras se lo contaba, reanudado sus quehaceres cuando la vio tranquila. Se quitó la chaqueta de agua y la sacudió antes de colgarla en el perchero, mientras Isabella parada frente a un espejo se rodeaba el cuello con una bufanda y pasaba sus dedos por el cabello.

―Ya veo… ¿Y estuvo todo bien con eso?

―Sí. No alcanzamos a hablar mucho, así que…

Colgándose la identificación en el bolsillo de la chaquetilla del uniforme, Alice se acercó hasta su amiga por detrás y le tomó por los hombros, apretándoselos levemente. Isabella la miró por el reflejo del espejo y sonrió, girándose hacia ella.

― ¿Sabes que seguirá insistiendo para que se reúnan a conversar, verdad? ―preguntó Alice, acomodando la bufanda en el cuello de su amiga y los botones de su abrigo. Isabella mordió su labio y asintió una vez.

―Lo intuyo, y cuando eso pase ya veré lo que haré.

―Claro…

―Además me encontré con Edward, estaba esperándome en la entrada del hospital. Me pidió que nos reuniéramos a hablar ahora, después de salir de aquí.

― ¿Irás a su apartamento? ―indagó la amiga de Isa, alzando sus cejas con sorpresa. Isabella se alzó de hombros como si nada, ocultando la emoción que le provocaba reencontrarse con su amado.

―De momento es el único lugar donde podemos hablar tranquilos.

Alice estrechó sus ojos, incrédula, y sonrió con picardía, pellizcándole la cadera. ― ¿Solo hablar…?

―Alice… ―protestó Isabella, cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza, mientras sentía cómo sus pómulos comenzaban a encenderse. Recordar la vez que estuvo desnuda entre el también desnudo cuerpo de Edward la había acompañado durante todos esos días, sobre todo en la noche anterior durante la cual estuvo llorando por varias horas.

―Oye, perdona, no quise incomodarte ―admitió la enfermera de cabello negro y brillante cuando vio a su amiga deseando ser un avestruz para esconder su cabeza, como si sintiera vergüenza. Isabella le había contado lo que había pasado entre el músico y ella la noche de sábado, oyendo la ilusión en la voz de su amiga, y no era para menos que se sintiera a la deriva después de cómo había reaccionado él durante el último encuentro de ambos, cuando Isa develó la parte fea de su pasado, de la que evitaba hablar ―Pero aun así, confiarás en él, ¿verdad?

―La reacción que tuvo ayer fue normal, a cualquiera le espantaría saber lo que le dije sobre mi pasado… ―lo disculpó, poniéndose en el lugar del músico. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero ella sentía que ningún hombre quería estar con una mujer tan "viciada" sexualmente, como ella lo estaba ―Aún así confío en él, por algo se lo conté todo. Sé que me quiere como yo a él, pero ahora mismo, con todo lo que está pasando con su esposa y con esto de… mi pasado.

―Nada malo ocurrirá, ya lo verás. Ese hombre te defenderá, sé que lo hará, me lo dijo y pues yo le creí.

― ¿Hablaste con él? ―preguntó ahora Isabella, después que su amiga comentara y la alentara con tanto ánimo.

Alice se balanceó sobre sus pies y torció la boca, como gesto de disculpa.

―Uhm… quizás le dije un par de cosas después que hablé contigo anoche por teléfono

―Dios, Alice…

―No podía quedarme como si nada después de cómo te oí, y pues ya te dije, creo que podemos confiar en él. Yo también sé que te ama y te protegerá de lo que sea.

―Eso espero… ―suspiró y se apartó para tomar su mochila y colgarla en su hombro ―Por cierto, me tocó acompañar al doctor Gerandy a hacerle la evaluación a la señora Hale.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos ― ¡No me digas! ¿Y? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te trató bien?

― ¿Y por qué iba a tratarme mal? ella no sabe… lo que pasa entre Edward y yo. Fue muy amable, y debo admitir que es una mujer muy hermosa, a pesar de que está en la cama de un hospital. Lo único que me carcomió el alma, fue oírla hablar de su marido. Lo ama, ¿sabes? Y dijo que quería recuperarse pronto para volver a casa con él…

―Oye, no te desanimes, ¿entendido? ―ordenó en tono dulce ―Deja que las cosas sigan su curso y confía en lo que Edward te ha dicho. La pobre Rosalie no sabe lo que le espera, y honestamente no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Isabella miró la punta de sus botas marrones y hundió sus hombros, como si la culpa que últimamente ni dejaba de atormentarla se posara sobre estos, recordándole lo mala mujer que era.

―Ni a mi… quizás debería haber evitado que todo esto pasara, quizás deberías haberme apartado de Edward cuando aún estaba a tiempo para que él no se viera obligado a desear dejar a su esposa por mi culpa…

― ¡Ey, no lo estás presionando ni obligando a hacerlo! Él y tú se enamoraron y no es justo que ignoren esos sentimientos ―Alice se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó, rodeándola por los hombros. ―No pierdas las esperanzas. Ese hombre te ama y no podemos culparlo de haber tomado una mala decisión casándose con esa mujer a quien no amaba.

―De haber sabido que yo anda por ahí, me hubiera esperado… eso fue lo que me dijo.

―Son el uno para el otro, mi amiga, eso nada podrá dudarlo.

Más tranquila, Isabella salió del hospital, mirando a un lado y a otro para no encontrarse con Ángela o con alguien más que pudiera importunarla. Tomó en las afueras del hospital un taxi y le dio la dirección del apartamento del músico hacia donde iba. Mientras tanto, llamó a su madre y volvió a mentirle para tortura suya, diciéndole que iría a visitar a una colega enferma y que esperaba no tardara en regresar. Su madre, feliz de que saliera, le dijo que se divirtiera y que no se preocupara por ella, que es tarde recibiría a unas buenas amigas para tomar el té. Enseguida le envió un mensaje de texto a Edward avisándole que estaba de camino, recibiendo casi instantáneamente una respuesta que decía "Estoy ansioso".

Cuando se bajó del taxi, levantó su rostro hacia el sexto y último piso de aquel edificio, donde sabía que Edward la estaba esperando. Agarró con fuerza las correas de su mochila hindú y caminó hasta el portón de fierro, el que empujó para abrir con la facilidad de siempre. Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensaba en algo que había comentado Edward sobre exigir que arreglaran esa puerta de entrada que no brindaba seguridad alguna, pues cualquier podía subir sin restricciones. Por ser un edificio antiguo carecía de instalaciones modernas de seguridad, fuera del ascensor, e incluso de un portero a tiempo completo que resguardara la entrada.

―Yo no sé cómo no me han desvalijado el departamento… ―comentó Edward una de las veces que se reunieron en ese lugar, justo al otro lado de la puerta donde en ese momento se encontraba de pie.

Inspirando profundo dio dos golpes suaves en la puerta, abriéndose ésta casi por defecto, apareciendo un ansioso Edward que la jaló por una mano hacia adentro y antes de decir nada, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó justo cuando cerraba la puerta de un puntapié.

La pegó a su cuerpo ansioso y a través de ese beso le dijo lo mucho que sentía la reacción del día anterior y lo deseoso que estaba de ese encuentro, porque con una de las cosas con que ambos soñaban a menudo era con el momento del día en que sería solo para ellos y que no tenía nada que ver con esconderse.

Pero en ese momento más que hablar, lo que anhelaban era sentir que no había nadie más fuera de ellos, olvidarse del drama que los rodeaba y aplazar por un momento las palabras que aún no habían sido dichas. Él quería amarla y rendirle honores al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, el que apenas había sentido una sola vez entre sus manos, pero que ya extrañaba como si hubiera sido suyo de toda la vida.

Mudos, ocupándose de besarse y abrazarse después del tan complicado encuentro del día anterior, Edward los guio hasta su cuarto al final de un pasillo. Chocaron con el filo de la cama que fue cuando Isabella se percató que el escenario no era el mismo que el que ella conocía. Nunca había estado allí y le pareció un lugar acogedor, pese a ser de decoración austera y masculina: cortinas grises igual que el edredón que cubría el colchón. Dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de esta, una vieja repisa de madera gastada llena de libros y la luz amarillenta que colgaba desde el techo, además de un guardarropa empotrado a la pared y una ventana que daba a la calle trasera.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó él, dejando su nariz pegada al cabello aromático de su enfermera amada mientras ella divagaba con sus rojos alrededor del cuarto.

―Es tu cuarto… ―replicó como una boba, fijándose en la cama ―Pensé que querías hablar…

―Lo que quiero es amarte ―dijo, tomándola por el rostro para obligarla a mirarle ―Es la manera más sincera que tengo de hablar, al menos contigo.

―Pero…

―Te amo y me vale lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado ―dijo, acallándola, y besando sus labios brevemente antes de continuar ―Me duele porque te hizo sufrir y porque sigue haciéndolo hasta hoy, provocándote miedo. Pero no estás sola, voy a defenderte.

―Pensé que… había cambiado de opinión después de oírme, y no te hubiera juzgado…

― ¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Dejar de amarte, dices? ¿A eso te refieres? Dios, Isabella, me demoré tanto en encontrarte que ni siquiera mi estado civil es un obstáculo para amarte.

Ella mordió su labio tembloroso y dejó que una solitaria lágrima de emoción rodara por su mejilla, antes de abrazar a Edward y hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, donde había descubierto, adoraba guarecerse.

―Te amo Edward y me enfrentaré a lo que sea por ti.

Eso fue lo último que la pareja dijo antes que él alzara el rostro de Isabella y dejara caer sus labios sobre los de ella. Lo que vino a continuación era el momento culmine de una pareja que se ama y que quiere demostrarlo más allá de las palabras.

Después que Edward le hubiera quitado el abrigo y la bufanda, tomó el suéter de lana y se lo sacó por sobre la cabeza, dejándola solo con una camiseta blanca sin mangas que se traslucía, dejando ver si sujetador de color negro. Enseguida se acuclilló y desabotonó los jeans desteñidos de la enfermera antes de volver a incorporarse e invitarla a tenderse sobre la cama de dos plazas. Cuando ella lo hizo, con su respiración pesada y sus ojos oscuros y deseosos, desató sus botas y se las quitó, al igual que lo hizo con sus calcetas de rombos, los que dejó sobre el suelo de madera antes de arrancarle con un solo movimiento los pantalones y dejarla solo en bragas del mismo color que el sujetador.

El músico se quitó la camisa azul que llevaba puesta y volvió a inclinarse, no sin antes cerciorarse del rostro enrojecido y los ojos excitados de su amada que estaba a la espera que él le rindiera honores sobre su cuerpo anhelante. Y fue lo que hizo.

Despacio desplazó sus bragas por las piernas y enseguida, para enseguida besar la cara interna de sus muslos. Ella se retorció y gimió profundo cuando sintió la barba del músico rascarle la piel de sus piernas, y luego su boca hundirse allí en lo profundo de su intimidad, la que mordió y succionó como si quisiera beber de ella, como si tuviera tanta sed como un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo no probaba del manjar de la vida.

Isabella solo atinaba a gemir y repetir el nombre de Edward una y otra vez, estirando su mano hasta dar con el cabello del músico y jalarlo de la pura desesperación por el fuego que se incrementaba y que amenazaba con explotar, como si se tratara de un volcán en erupción.

Los temblores de su primer éxtasis no habían desaparecido aun cuando Edward se apartó y terminó de desnudarla y desnudarse del todo, besando el vientre de la enfermera, ascendiendo hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos con sus manos y con su boca succionándolos mientras ella de forma espontánea rodeaba el cuerpo del músico con sus piernas y lo apretaba hacia sí.

―Dios mío, Edward…

―Eres increíble, cariño…

Edward la rodeó por la cintura y abarcó con una mano sus nalgas, empujándola hacia arriba mientras que con la otra sujetaba de su nuca para besarla con la pasión desatada que sentía por ella y que era recompensada del mismo modo.

El erecto miembro de Edward entró en el cuerpo ardiente de Isabella, sin dejar de besarse, gimiendo en la boca del otro, a la vez que él guiaba los cuerpos con acompasados movimientos, como si se tratase de una sublime creación musical.

―Dime que me amas… ―le pidió ella, hundiendo sus dedos en la ancha y sudorosa espalda de Edward, jalándole los labios.

―Sí que te amo... tanto que ahora todo me importa lo mismo… solo tú.

―Solo tú, Edward…

Gritaron sin miramientos cuando ambos acabaron y estallaron en medio del fuego de la pasión, no siendo capaces de separarse. Edward ni siquiera se quitó de sobre ella, e Isabella apenas soltó la presión de sus piernas alrededor de Edward, adorando sentirlo dentro suyo como si se tratara de una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Le acariciaba su cabello húmedo y con la punta de su nariz recorría el rostro y el cuello sudoroso de su hombre, besándolo en el proceso.

―Esto es todo cuanto quiero, todo con cuanto sueño…

― ¿Con el sexo conmigo?

―En parte sí, debo admitirlo ―bromeó el músico de buen humor, pellizcando la cadera de la muchacha que se sobresaltó carcajeándose, relajada. ―Pero me refiero al momento en que un hombre llega a su casa y encuentra a la mujer que ama. Dedicarle tiempo y no solo sobre una cama haciendo el amor, sino a lo cotidiano.

―Uhm… ¿acaso no lo tuviste con… ella?

―No quiero que hablemos de nadie más, no mientras aun esté dentro de ti…

―Pero tenemos que hablar.

Él suspiró y se apartó, quitándosele de encima. Ella sintió el frío instantáneo de la lejanía del cuerpo de Edward, y se asustó cuando este se levantó de la cama, pensando que se había enfadado por insistir en hablar, pero sonrió cuando lo vio abrir el armario y sacar desde lo alto de este una manta de cachemira que plegó sobre su cuerpo desnudo, regresando a la cama y abrazándola a su cuerpo.

Suspiró feliz, acomodándose al cuerpo relajado de Edward bajo la colcha, pasándole las manos por el pecho del hombre mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

―No era igual ―dijo Edward, respondiendo a la pregunta que ella dejó en el aire, antes que él hiciera la pausa. ―No sentía la… ansiedad que siento cuando sé que voy a encontrarme contigo y no luchaba contra el deseo de quedarme a su lado por más tiempo.

―Yo nunca sentí este deseo de estar junto a alguien de esta manera.

― ¿Ni siquiera por… ese hombre? Ya sabes a quien me refiero ―acotó Edward, no queriendo siquiera usar su nombre. Ella movió la cabeza negándolo.

―Nunca me abrazó después de… ―carraspeó incómoda ―después de usarme como le gustaba hacerlo. Y la tonta de mí se conformaba… aun así, siempre quería vestirme y echarme a correr.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras ella recordaba algunos momentos de ese pasado que había sacado a la luz para sincerarse con Edward, mientras a este le costaba imaginarse a la escena de la que ella hablaba. Él jamás podría haber hecho eso.

― ¿Sabes que puedes denunciarlo, verdad?

―No creo…

― ¡Te obligó!

Isabella se apartó y se incorporó, cubriéndose con la manta sobre el pecho, mirando a Edward con disgusto.

―No quiero que nadie se entere. Sería inevitable que llegara todo a oídos de mi madre… y eso la mataría de pena.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo él, también incorporándose, tomándole las manos que ella mantenía aferradas a la frazada ―pero no puedes estar escapando siempre de ese hombre, que dices que puede volver a buscarte y volver a obligarte.

― ¡No lo hará! No dejaré que lo haga, soy más fuerte que entonces

― Y no me cabe duda, además estaré contigo, pero necesitaremos más ayuda…

―Edward, no, por favor…

―Oye, cálmate ―volvió a abrazarla fuerte ―Nada malo pasará, eso te lo prometo. Pero si aparece y vuelve a molestarte, debes decírmelo enseguida.

―No quiero causarte problemas. Si aparece y tú insistes en hacer algo, podrías ponerte en evidencia con tu familia y…

― ¡No me importa! Mira, el asunto con Rose comenzará a decantar y en cuanto me sea posible hablaré con ella. Además, solo estoy siendo previsor, quizás ni siquiera ese tipo regresa como tú crees que lo hará. De cualquier forma, si eso ocurre, debes decírmelo. Juntos veremos qué hacer para qué deje de molestarte, ¿está bien?

Isabella se mordió el labio y sin poder negarse a hacerlo, asintió no muy convencida, aunque agradecía que él se preocupara por ella de esa manera, sin importarle nada. Tembló y se abrazó aún más fuerte a Edward si es que eso era posible, alzando su cara para buscar con sus labios la boca de Edward que no demoró en responder. Entonces y sin demora, Edward volvió a inclinarse sobre la cama, esta vez con Isabella bajo su cuerpo, hizo a un lado la frazada y volvió a amarla con tal de disipar el miedo que vio en los ojos de su chica, a la que defendería tal y como dijo, sin que le importara nada.

Después de una hora, ella decidió que era momento de marcharse. Se vistieron el uno al otro entre caricias y besos, ya que a ambos les dolía apartarse e intentaban de cualquier manera extender su tiempo juntos, hasta que inevitablemente Isabella ya estuvo lista para marcharse, con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.

―Te buscaré mañana, ¿está bien? ―le dijo él en la puerta de su casa ―Y llámame cuando estés lista para dormir, quiero darte las buenas noches.

―Así lo haré ―respondió ella con una sonrisa tierna, antes de empinarse sobre sus pies y besar los labios de Edward por última vez antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Él suspiró cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y afirmó su espalda sobre esta, pensando en volver a su cama que había quedado impregnada con el aroma a la mujer a quien acababa de hacerle el amor. Se sobresaltó cuando un minuto más tarde golpearon la puerta, sonriendo él, totalmente seguro que Isabella no había podido marcharse. Entonces muy entusiasmado y con una sonrisa atravesándole el rostro se giró y abrió la puerta, desvaneciéndosele la sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio a una mujer que no era Isabella, y que lo observaba con disgusto, fijándose en su cabello revuelto, la camisa fuera del pantalón y sus pies descalzos.

― ¿Qué hacía esa mujer saliendo de tu apartamento, Edward? ―inquirió Esme con tono demandante antes que él pudiera decir nada.

 _"¡Mierda!"._


	13. Chapter 13

¡ **Ya estoy aquí, damas!**

 **Mil gracias a todas, como siempre. Gracias a las que diempre me han acompañado y a las que han comenzado la historia hace poquito, muchas muchas gracias.**

 **A doña Maritza Maddox, Gaby Madriz y Manu de Marte, mi super equípo a las que agradezco con todo mi corazón. ¡Gracias!**

 **En fin... A leer... ¿En qué quedamos la semana pasada...? Ah, síp... Esme que aparecía en un mal momento. Veamos qué pasa.**

 **Besos y espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la siguiente semana**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _"¡Mierda!"_

Eso fue lo que Edward pensó cuando vio a Esme parada frente a la puerta abierta con la postura tensa y exigiendo una explicación de su parte, obligándose él a aparentar calma y pensar en algo rápido mientras ella hacía ingreso al apartamento sin pedir permiso ni mucho menos su autorización.

Tragó grueso y cerró la puerta, girándose sobre sus pies descalzos para volver a enfrentarse a la mujer que seguía esperando que le respondiera.

― ¿Edward? Te hice una pregunta

―No uses ese tono inquisidor conmigo, Esme ―dijo él con la mayor frialdad que le fue posible, caminando hacia la cocina e ignorándola. Ella por supuesto no se quedó tranquila y lo siguió para insistir.

― ¿Por qué recibes a esa mujer en tu apartamento y en esa facha…? ―preguntó, volviendo a mirar la camisa azul arrugada fuera del pantalón, sus pies descalzos y su pelo revuelto. El músico frunció la frente mirándola de reojo.

― ¿Cuál facha, Esmerald? ―mientras sacaba un vaso del estante y lo llenaba con agua, pensaba en cuál sería la respuesta que dejaría a Esme tranquila. No era que le debiera ninguna respuesta sobre sus actos, pero si no lo hacía, ella caería sobre Isabella y la molestaría hasta conseguir una respuesta que la dejara tranquila, y eso él no lo permitiría.

―Si no quieres que piense mal, debes darme una explicación. Que una mujer a la que no conoces de nada, te visite en tu apartamento y tú la recibas viéndote… de esa forma…

―No es que no la conozca de nada. Es una de las enfermeras de Rose, quiero recordarte ―argumentó con tono duro, mirando a la mujer que protagonizó sus pesadillas de adolecente, mientras aferraba con fuerza el vaso de agua en su mano ―Además, ella es la mejor amiga de Alice, la novia de Jasper, ¿por qué otra cosa crees que me visitaría?

― ¿Y le tienes tanta confianza como para recibirla en este lugar, vestido de esa forma?

― ¿¡Cuál es el maldito problema con mi vestimenta?! ¡¿Acaso me vez desnudo?! ―preguntó con tono osco, dejando el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la encimera de granito ―Había llegado hace poco de una reunión y pretendía meterme a la ducha cuando ella llegó. Esta mañana me pidió hablar conmigo fuera del hospital y le dije que viniera. Me dijo que lo haría hoy y yo lo olvidé, hasta que la vi en la puerta, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

Esme estrechó sus ojos claros, cubriéndose el cuello con una mano sobre su suéter blanco de cuello alto que llevaba bajo el chaquetón negro.

― ¿Y qué quería? ―preguntó, en sus ansias por recibir respuestas que la satisficieran. Edward por su parte, soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano hasta su cabello ya despeinado. Esa mujer no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que se conformara con una respuesta coherente.

―Ya te dije, tiene que ver con Alice y Jasper…

―Pero sobre qué… ―insistió, llevándose de regreso una mirada furibunda de Edward, de aquellas que eran exclusivamente para ella.

―Confórmate con saber eso, Esme, no te debo más explicaciones.

El tono duro que Edward usó para responder la puso nerviosa y la hizo emplear un tono más conciliador. Dio un par de pasos con la intención de acercarse a Edward y quizás tocarle el pecho con su mano, pero el músico retrocedió expresando con esto que no quería contacto alguno con ella.

―Perdóname, pero es muy raro…

―No sé qué tiene de raro ―rebatió con el mismo tono que había empleado, volviendo a hacerse a un lado para salir de aquel espacio reducido, llegando hasta el centro de la sala, poniendo la mesa de centro como barrera entre esa mujer y él, quien lo siguió hasta el centro de la habitación. ―Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Esme había llegado al apartamento de Edward movida por una simple curiosidad, cuando al llamar a Antonieta para preguntar por Rose, esta le dijo que Edward al igual que el día anterior se había ausentado durante toda la tarde. Algo raro intuía ella en el comportamiento de su hijo desde hace ya varias semanas, fue por eso que cuando salió del ascensor y vio a la chica de cabello corto y marrón salir del apartamento de Edward, enfilando hacia el sector opuesto del elevador para utilizar las escaleras, una alarma sonó en su cabeza. ¿Sería que su hijo andaba en malos pasos? ¿Sería Edward incapaz de engañar a su mujer con alguien más? Honestamente Esme lo dudaba, o más bien esperaba con todo su corazón que eso no sucediera, no por el afecto que había aprendido a tenerle a Rose, sino por el hecho de saber a Edward queriendo a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa… o que no fuera ella.

―Yo… solo… quería verte. No quiero que el tiempo que has estado en el hospital te pase la cuenta… ―afirmó con tono preocupado ―Carlisle está también preocupado, dice que te nota tenso.

―Ya hablaré con él. Me relajaré cuando Rosalie vuelva a casa.

―Podrías ir mañana a almorzar con nosotros. Tu hermana quiere entregarte una invitación para su cumpleaños…

―Dios, el cumpleaños de Jane… ―murmuró con pesar, restregándose el rostro con las manos ―Vale, mañana iré. La llamaré esta noche de todas formas.

―Está bien. Esto… ¿ahora vas al hospital?

―Me daré una ducha y comeré algo antes de ir ―avisó con tono indiferente, mirando hacia cualquier lado, menos a Esme.

―Puedo esperarte y acompañarte.

―No es necesario.

―Bien… entonces me voy ―esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se acomodó el tirante de su cartera sobre el hombro ―Te esperamos mañana entonces.

―Ahí estaré.

Esme no esperó a que su hijo se despidiera de ella con un beso, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque nunca había tenido ese gesto con ella, por lo mismo y esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento, salió del apartamento, no olvidándose del asunto que la sobresaltó al llegar. Estaría pendiente de eso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y quedó solo, Edward soltó el aire que sin querer había retenido en sus pulmones. Se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre las manos, disgustado consigo mismo por no ser más cuidadoso. Esme o cualquier otra persona podría haberlos visto en una actitud más comprometedora, y aunque lo tranquilizaba que eso no hubiera sido así, pensó que en lo consecutivo tendría que pensar en otro lugar para sus encuentros con Isabella. Además, cuando hablara con ella esa noche, la tendría que poner al tanto de lo ocurrido y de la excusa que él le dio a Esme para encubrirlos.

―Joder…

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente para relajarse, doliéndole tener que lavar los restos de sudor y el aroma a Isabella que se le había impregnado en la piel, pero le quedaban los recuerdos de la piel desnuda de ella, la conexión entre ambos, los gemidos y los "te amo" que habían compartido.

La tarde anterior al regresar al hospital había tenido que lidiar con el mal humor de su esposa, que comenzó a decir cosas como si no hubiera sido mejor que ella muriera para liberarlo de una vez y dejarlo en paz para que se ocupara de sus asuntos de trabajo que parecían ser más importantes que ella. Cuando él se levantó de la silla de metal con la intención de salir para dejar hasta ahí la discusión, ella cambió del tono su voz esbozando disculpas en tonos de súplica, rogándole que no se marchara, que no la dejara. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse hasta ella que se mantenía con sus brazos extendidos hacia él, y abrazarla dejando la barbilla sobre el tope de su cabeza, pensando que a ese ritmo a su mujer le iba a resultar aún más difícil dejarlo ir cuando llegara el momento.

―Cuando me ausento, lo hago con tranquilidad porque sé que estás bien ―dijo él con voz quedada, mientras ella lo abrazaba y escondía su rostro pálido en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e inhalando el aroma de su perfume, el mismo que usaba desde que lo conoció ―Tengo cosas importantes que atender y ahora puedo hacerlo porque te veo bien. Que me ausente no significa que me esté olvidando de ti, todo lo contrario, así que deja de recriminarme por favor.

―Solo… ¿podrías intentar ausentarte por menos tiempo? ―pidió ella, saliendo de su escondite, mirándolo con adoración y con súplica a la vez ―Te quiero todo el tiempo conmigo, te echo de menos cuando no estás, ¿es tan difícil entender? Además… ya quiero salir de aquí. En casa estaría más relajada y no sé… evolucionaría mejor, aquí me siento como si estuviera en prisión…

―Saldrás dentro de poco, te lo aseguro ―torció su boca y besó su frente con ternura, masajeándole los hombros ―ahora reacomódate en esa cama y descansa, yo no me moveré de ese sofá.

―Está bien —asintió ella, acomodándose de costado para poder mirar a su marido que se acomodó a lo largo del sofá, sintiendo el cargo de conciencia pesarle en ese momento más que nunca mientras su esposa lo miraba con adoración a la vez que el sueño iba ganando terreno. La ternura de sus rasgos cuando lo tenía cerca, la forma en que le rogaba que se quedase a su lado no hacían más que aumentar el pesar dentro de su pecho por lo que le estaba haciendo, por lo que estaba por hacerle, pues a nadie en su sano juicio le agradaría romperle el corazón adrede a la mujer con quien ha compartido años de matrimonio y que pese a todo, sigue mirándolo con los mismos ojos enamorados de la primera vez.

―Soy un hijo de puta ―murmuró cuando su mujer finalmente se durmió y él decidió salir del cuarto para hacer una llamada telefónica precisamente a la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Se apartó hasta la ventana del pasillo que daba al pequeño patio trasero del recinto donde encontró un lugar privado.

Por supuesto, no puedo esconderle el encuentro con Esmerald, lamentándose de oírla tan temerosa sobre lo que podría ocurrir y lamentándose sobre todo no poder estar a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Decidió cambiar el tema a alguno más ligero, obteniendo de ella su fecha de cumpleaños que hasta ese momento había sido del todo desconocida para él.

― ¿Así que septiembre, eh? No queda mucho, pero me da tiempo de preparar un buen regalo…

― ¿Y qué podría regalarme un músico de su categoría? ―susurró ella, al otro lado del teléfono. Él torció la boca y sonrió cuando oyó la forma tan coqueta con la que ella formulaba la pregunta.

―Mi corazón ya lo tienes, así que olvidémonos de eso ―respondió con cursilería ―pero puedo asegurarte que te regalaré la mejor serenata que hayas recibido nunca.

―Bueno, nunca me han dado serenata…

―Me alegra saber que voy a ser el primero…

Edward recibió el nuevo día con un dolor agudo en el cuello producto de la mala postura con la que durmió sobre el sofá junto a la cama de su esposa, a quien estaban llevando el desayuno cuando se decidió abrir los ojos. Al ver el uniforme azul de la enfermera, enseguida pensó que podría haberse tratado de Isabella, pues por la hora ella ya debía haber entrado a su turno hacía una hora atrás. Pero no era ella, sino otra de las chicas a las que solía ver entrando y saliendo de la recamara.

― ¿Dormiste bien?

―Muy bien ―respondió Rose, bebiendo té caliente con pan integral untado en mermelada de frambuesa. ―Lamento que no puedas decir lo mismo…

―Ya falta menos para que se acaben mis días pernoctando en ese sofá ―respondió acercándosele y besando su frente, antes de ir hasta el baño y asearse, llevándose consigo el pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba con ropa de cambio. Al salir, ve sobre la mesa auxiliar una bandeja con _croissants_ junto a un vaso térmico lleno de humeante café esperándole.

―Le pedí a la enfermera que lo trajera para ti, para que no tengas que bajar a la cafetería.

―Pues te lo agradezco.

Sonrió al responder, dejando la bandeja junto a el sobre el sofá a la vez que sacaba su mac del bolso de mano. Pretendía enviar unos correos y responder algunos de los que esperaban su atención en la bandeja de entrada y revisar algunas partituras y otros prospectos musicales. Ahí estuvo concentrado por casi una hora y media, donde apenas un par de veces levantó los ojos del ordenador para dedicarle una sonrisa a su esposa, que se concentraba en leer el borrador de la novela que había dejado a la mitad y que Tania hace un par de días había llevado para ella, con la idea de que poco a poco volviera a familiarizarse con la historia, cuestión que al doctor le pareció una muy buena idea.

Lo desconcentró la vibración del teléfono que mantuvo el en brazo del sillón, viendo un mensaje de Carlisle, que decía alegrarse de saber que iba a almorzar con ellos en la casa, advirtiéndole que su hermana estaba muy entusiasmada y que incluso la habían dispensado de ir a la escuela con la excusa de que tenía que preparar el _mousse_ de chocolate que a él tanto le gustaba.

― ¿Por qué sonríes? ―preguntó Rose cuando vio que el rostro de su marido se iluminaba al leer la pantalla de su móvil.

―Es un mensaje de Carlisle ―respondió mientras bloqueaba el aparato móvil y se lo metía al bolsillo ―Jane me espera a almorzar. Dice que preparó mi postre favorito y que…

― ¿No vas a quedarte conmigo? ―preguntó molesta, cerrando de un golpe seco el cuaderno. Edward torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

―Antonieta vendrá al comer contigo, y Tania. No vas a quedarte sola.

―No quiero almorzar con ellas, quiero que tú lo hagas.

―Rose, por favor…

― ¡Nada de Rose! ―exclamó fuertemente, evidentemente disgustada ― ¡Te olvidas de que soy tu esposa y que te necesito en un cien por cien!

―He estado al pendiente de ti todo este tiempo ―respondió con tono cansado, cerrando su portátil y poniéndose de pie ―he dejado todo de lado precisamente por estar "al cien por cien" como me dices. Ahora que estás mejor, puedo comenzar a retomar de a poco mis actividades, pensé que lo entenderías…

― ¡Pues no lo entiendo! ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que quizás te hubiera resultado más fácil que yo siguiera postrada sin ser consciente del mundo para que tú retomaras la normalidad de tu vida como deseas y no seguir siendo un estorbo para ti

― ¡Joder, Rose! ―exclamó incrédulo, alzando sus manos al aire ― ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

― ¡Es lo que siento!

―Si es lo que sientes, quiere decir que no me conoces de nada, porque yo jamás desearía eso. Nunca.

―Tú no sabes…

― ¡Eres tú la que no sabe! ―rebatió, levantando la voz más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, no pasando por alto la mirada pasmada de su esposa ― ¡He dejado malditamente todo por estar cada día a tu lado! ¡He dormido cada noche en este jodido sofá para estar acompañándote! He pospuesto mi trabajo en la sinfónica, en la universidad y en la escuela por estar cada día aquí; el tiempo con mis amigos, con mi hermana, ¿y me sales con estas estupideces? ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

La puerta de la recamara se abrió de pronto y por esta apareció un furioso Emmett, quien desde afuera oyó los gritos de su maldito cuñado, burbujeándole la ira de oírlo gritarle a su Rose.

― ¡¿Por qué mierda le estás gritando a Rosalie?! ―exigió saber, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Edward cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, volviendo a abrirlos para ver a su cuñado acercársele con paso amenazante, aunque a él no le provocara temor alguno, sino fastidio.

―Además ―dijo, mirando a Rose, que estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando a su hermano que parecía estar preparándose para lanzarle un derechazo directo a la mandíbula de su marido ―tengo que estar aguantando el carácter de tu hermano. Honestamente, también me canso.

― ¡Te prohíbo que le hables así a Rose! ―insistió Emmett, para ser tomado en cuenta. Edward no hizo amago de sentirse intimidado por la postura amenazante de su cuñado, mucho menos en ese momento.

―Mierda, Emmett, ¿no te enseñaron que no debes meterte en discusiones de matrimonio!

― ¡Me vale una mierda!

―Pues a mí también, así que me voy.

―Edward, por favor… ―rogó Rose con la barbilla temblándole cuando le vio ponerse su abrigo negro y guardar con un movimiento casi violento la laptop dentro de su bolso. ― ¿Edward?

―Regresaré en la tarde ―avisó con tono seco, apenas mirándola. ―Almorzaré con mi hermana y con Carlisle, luego atenderé unos asuntos en la sinfónica y en la universidad ―agregó antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Rose al borde del llanto y a Emmett gruñendo como un ogro.

Apoyó su espalda en el muro frio junto a la puerta, controlándose después del altercado que había protagonizado con su esposa. Ella tenía todo el derecho a reclamarle y él había sido un canalla sacándole en cara lo que había hecho por ella en ese tiempo, cuando en realidad lo que debía hacer era arrodillarse ante ella y pedirle perdón por haberse enamorado de otra mujer, por haber comenzado una relación extramarital con ella y por tener planes futuros con ella.

 _"Isabella_ ". Ella era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. En ese momento o en cualquier otro.

Volviendo a sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, buscó el nombre de la enfermera y marcó, esperando tener la suerte de que ella le contestara. Suspiró aliviado cuando oyó su suave voz contestando al otro lado de la línea.

― _Hola…_

―Hola hermosa ―dijo él, apartándose hacia los elevadores, mirando hacia un lado y otro ― ¿Tienes un momento?

 _― ¿Para hablar?_

―No, para verme… por favor…

 _― ¿Está todo bien?_

―Lo estará si me concedes cinco minutos… o diez.

 _―Uhm…_ ―la oyó carraspear y bajar el volumen de su voz ― _ahora estoy en administración, así que puedo arrancarme. Sube al piso seis y al llegar camina por el pasillo hacia la derecha, donde verás grandes trozos de nylon colgando por unas reparaciones que estás haciendo. Yo subo enseguida_

―Te espero allá.

Siguió las indicaciones de Isabella y no tuvo problema en encontrar el sector en remodelación del que ella le habló y que para suerte de ambos, estaba prácticamente vacío. Caminó despacio mirando por entre los plásticos que cubrían las puertas blancas cuando al cabo de unos pocos minutos sintió al extremo del pasillo la llegada del elevador, viendo a Isabella salir de este y caminar con paso raudo a su encuentro. Cuando lo alcanzó, no dijo nada simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar a una de las habitaciones que había sido recientemente pintada de color celeste y que mantenía seguro aparatos médicos cubiertos por gruesos plásticos como los que colgaban en las entradas de las otras habitaciones que él vio.

Su ansiedad remitió cuando ella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó con ardor, respondiendo el músico con la misma ansia, envolviendo el cuerpo menudo de su amada por la cintura, aprisionándole entre su cuerpo y la pared de la habitación.

―Estuviste en mis sueños toda la noche ―susurró ella aún con sus labios pegados a los del músico, acariciándole el cabello, inhalando su aroma ―Me dormí pensando en ti y desperté pensando en ti.

―Dios, Isabella, solo Dios sabe lo mucho que deseo compartir mis noches y mis días contigo, despertarme contigo entre mis brazos… ―susurró, subiendo sus manos por los costados del cuerpo delgado de la enfermera, pasando por su cuello desnudo y suave hasta sujetar su rostro, acariciándole los labios con sus dedos pulgares. Adoraba que no tuviera que echarle mano a los productos cosméticos para embellecerse pues no era necesario, la naturalidad de sus facciones era algo que él adoraba.

Ella cerró los ojos por unos instantes, concentrándose en las suaves caricias de Edward sobre su piel y sus labios, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

―Ya llegará el momento, _mi amor… ―_ susurró, abriendo los ojos y exponiendo el amor por él que se filtraba de ellos.

―Mi amor… ―sonrió él encantado por la forma tan espontanea con que aquellas palabras salieron de Isabella ―Qué bien se oyó eso, mi amor, mi amada Isabella…

La enfermera sonrió abiertamente y mordió su labio, apretando su cuerpo a Edward tanto como le fue posible.

― ¿Estás bien? Te oías raro al teléfono.

―Tuve una discusión con Rosalie… ―arrugó la frente y sacudió la cabeza. ―Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Mejor dime, ¿siguen en pie tus planes de almorzar con el cura?

―Sip. Traerá lasaña para comer…

―Ya veo… ¿Y tu cita con el amigo ese que tienes…? ―preguntó.

Recordó que ella misma le contó sobre el encuentro con su amigo médico, el mismo al que vio coquetearle cuando recién la conoció. Ya entonces sintió antipatía con ese doctor venido a galán de segunda, ahora que los sentimientos entre Isabella y él estaban claros, su hostilidad hacia el cardiólogo había aumentado, a pesar de que ella defendió su inofensiva amistad con el doctor. Aun así, él no podía dejar de sentir celos, cuestión que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

―El doctor Ananías, sí ―asintió ella, mordiéndose el carrillo del labio para esconder su sonrisa. Le parecía muy tierno saber a Edward celoso ―Pero solo un rato, ya sabes que quedé con mi mamá para ir a un _baby shower_

―Pues no vayas con el doctor ese… ―concluyó el músico, haciendo un gesto de molestia con los labios y provocando que la enfermera no pudiera seguir escondiendo su risa, rodando él los ojos cuando la vio tan divertida con su reacción, y suspirando a continuación cuando ella se empinó sobre la punta de sus pies y lo besó _._

―No tienes que estar celoso de él, es un buen amigo y antes que protestes, no tiene otro tipo de intenciones conmigo…

― ¿Por qué, acaso es gay? ―escondiendo sus celos detrás de esa broma. Ella igualmente sonrió complacida.

―No… simplemente somos amigos. Además, tu irás a almorzar con tu hermana y luego te pondrás al día con tu trabajo ―le recordó mientras le acariciaba la barba ―Y después de lo que me contaste que ocurrió con tu… con la señora Esme, es mejor que seamos más discretos y que evitemos vernos tan seguido…

―No, eso no. Ya he pensado en lo que haremos para encontrarnos, pero esta noche te lo diré.

― ¿Me llamarás?

―Claro que sí ―prometió el músico con su sonrisa ladeada.

―Estaré esperando entonces―murmuró, volviendo a besar a su amado Edward, rogando que en un milagro el tiempo se estancara y les permitiera un tiempo más largo para ellos, porque comenzaban a necesitarse irremediablemente, necesitaban tocarse, sentirse el uno al otro, tanto así que los escasos diez minutos no parecían ser suficientes.

**oo**

Era capaz de soportar la incesante mirada de Esme sobre él y esa casa que tan poco familiar le resultaba con tal de ver tan feliz a su pequeña hermana Jane, quien apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta doble de aquella casa, salió disparada hacia él, colgándosele del cuello como si se tratara de un pequeño chimpancé vestido con delantal y gorra de chef.

― ¿Así que hoy te quedaste en casa cocinando, eh? ―le dijo Edward a su hermanita después de besar su mejilla. Esme que había llegado a recibirlo también se quedó a un costado viendo el diálogo de la niña y su hijo, sonriendo con nostalgia y pensando en lo dichosa que sería ella si Edward le brindara alguna de las sonrisas que sin problema le regalaba a Jane.

―Mi papi me dio permiso. Es que en el colegio harán unas evaluaciones, y pues yo y otros compañeros ya las hicimos.

―¡Qué alentada eres!

―Mami está ayudándome a preparar mousse de chocolate ―la niña desvió el rostro hacia donde se encontraba su madre ― ¿Verdad, mami?

―Sí, cariño. Y nos quedó muy rico ―respondió ella sonriendo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, sobre su elegante chaleco de tonos rosa con rombos en el frente.

Edward la miró por dos segundos, torciendo su boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, pero regresó su atención a la pequeña que aun cargaba en sus brazos.

―Y también planearemos mi cumpleaños… ¿vendrás, verdad? ¿Con Rose?

―Vendré por supuesto, ni loco me pierdo una de tus fiestas, aunque no sé si Rose pueda acompañarme.

―Podemos pedirle permiso a su doctor…

―Ya lo hablaré con él.

Aún estaban en el recibidor cuando apareció Carlisle, sonriendo como siempre que veía a Edward, acercándosele para palmear su hombro y dedicarle un guiño a su hija que disfrutaba de las atenciones de su hermano, mientras Esme bajaba la cabeza y cruzaba sus piernas cuando su esposo le dedico una mirada serena.

― ¿Ya es hora de comer? ―preguntó Carlisle tomándose la panza y mirando a la pequeña chef, la que enseguida giró la cabeza y miró a su madre, la que se dio por aludida acercándose finalmente hacia sus hijos.

― ¿Por qué no se toman una copa en el despacho mientras preparamos la mesa? ―preguntó animada, estirándole los brazos a su hija a la que cargó cuando ella aceptó la idea.

Entonces la mujeres se apresuraron a ir hasta la cocina y terminar de preparar todo, mientras Carlisle con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a su hijo que lo siguiera hacia el despacho que mantenía en esa casa de estilo minimalista, predominando el blanco que hacía ver los espacios aun más grande de lo que eran, en contraste con los muebles de madera oscura y el suelo de mármol blanco sobre los que destacaban alfombras gruesas grises.

Pero el despacho de Carlisle era un mundo aparte, pues predominaba el color y la calidez de la madera de aplicaciones y del mobiliario.

Los varones se acomodaron en un sillón frente al ventanal de suelo a techo que cubría una muralla completa del despacho, mirando hacia el jardín trasero de la casa donde se dejaban ver juegos infantiles entre varios árboles en ese momento cubiertos por la humedad que dejó la lluvia nocturna y que la fría temperatura de lo que iba de día no había logrado secar. Allí Edward bebió un vaso de _bourbon que Carlisle le ofreció mientras el abogado comentaba de lo bien que había visto a Rose._

 _En general, Carlisle era un tipo alegre y muy animado, por lo que Edward intuyó que algo raro ocurría con él cuando desde que_ arribó él a la casa se percató de su estado ausente, el mismo estado que en ese momento lo dominaba mientras miraba el predominante verde de los arbustos al otro lado del ventanal. Suspiraba con frecuencia y se pasaba el dedo índice por la frente y la barbilla, sacudiendo de tanto en tanto la cabeza como quien quiere despejar la mente de pensamientos o recuerdos indeseados.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Edward finalmente a Carlisle, quien sonrió con tirantez mirando a quien quería como a su propio hijo.

El abogado vestía un chaleco negro sin mangas sobre una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de lana, atuendo que con habitualidad usaba para trabajar, pese a que ese día se lo había tomado libre precisamente para pasar tiempo tanto con Jane como con Edward y lamentaba no poder tener mejor ánimo para hacerlo.

―Se hace lo que se puede ―respondió Carlisle alzándose de hombros como quitándole importancia, cosa que no le resultó ―A veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Carlisle sonrió con tristeza y suspiró bajando el rostro, como si se le hiciera complicado decir en voz alta lo que le ocurría. Finalmente lo hizo y se sinceró con su hijo.

―Mi… mi matrimonio ya no es el paraíso que creí construir al principio. Esme y yo estamos discutiendo continuamente por nimiedades ―sonrió con tristeza, mirando sus dedos que jugueteaban con el borde del vaso que sostenía entre las manos ―estoy durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo, preguntándose cuantas otras cosas habían salido de su atención mientras vivía todo aquel proceso con Rosalie. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas entre Carlisle y Esme estuvieran torciéndose de ese modo, preguntándose él en primera instancia si no se trataba de Esme la que había provocado ese quiebre con alguna de sus cosas raras, aunque Edward rogaba que jamás Carlisle tuviera que enterarse del pasado de su esposa.

―Tratamos de llevar una vida lo más normal posible por Jane, pero… honestamente no sé hasta cuándo vamos a poder sostener esto ―continuó explicándose Carlisle.

― ¿Hablas de divorcio? ¿Tan grave es?

―No sé si grave, pero… ―volvió a suspirar, reacomodándose de costado hacia Edward para seguir hablando ―ya no sentimos lo mismo. No pierdo las esperanzas de que venga un segundo aire o algo por el estilo que "reviva la llama". Soy de quienes piensa que no puedes seguir junto a alguien a quien ya no amas, creo que es más cruel sostener la mentira que cortar de una vez.

―Sé de lo que hablas…

Carlisle dejó de lado sus preocupaciones y se concentró en su hijo y en aquel tan extraño comentario.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Inspiró profundo y se tomó un poco de tiempo para meditar qué responderle a Carlisle, mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesita auxiliar a un costado. Si hablaba con él sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre lo que le estaba pasando, seguro que lo entendería y no lo juzgaría. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo cuando sabía estaba comportándose de forma poco honesta manteniendo una relación a escondidas con Isabella.

―Yo… ―entrelazó sus manos sujetando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, con tu vista fija en la alfombra persa del despacho. Carraspeó y se removió nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar. ―Yo…

―Hijo, solo di lo que tengas que decir. Puedes confiar en mí.

Edward miró a Carlisle, inspiró aire y lo dijo: ―Estoy enamorado de otra mujer.

Lo soltó de una vez, sin buscar otras explicaciones que lo complicaran todo aún más. Y probablemente lo soltó muy rápido pues el rostro concentrado de Carlisle ahora era de pura consternación. Pestañeó rápido y afirmó la espada en el respaldo del sofá mirando a Edward aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír de su boca.

―Dios mío, Edward… ―murmuró aun sin poder creérselo. ―Nunca has sido un hombre muy efusivo como otros jóvenes que he visto, pero pensé que eso era algo normal con tu temperamento. Rosalie y tú se ven una pareja muy complementada. No pensé que tú…

―Sucedió durante el tiempo que ella ha estado en el hospital… ―dijo algo avergonzado. Carlisle abrió más los ojos, si es que eso era posible.

― ¡¿Cómo dices?!

―Sucedió rápido y… completamente determinante. No pude evitar sentir… incluso a mi me tomó desprevenido… Fue…―intentaba buscar las palabras que lo explicaran y solo dio con una: ―fulminante.

Carlisle soltó el aire despacio y miró la ilusión contenida en Edward, que seguro no podía disfrutar de ese amor que parecía ser tan determinante para él. ¿Cuál debía ser su postura?

― ¿Habías estado teniendo problemas con Rose? Me refiero a antes… ¿por qué te fuiste a enamorar de otra cuando amabas a tu mujer…?

―Nunca estuve enamorado de Rose ―respondió tajante, otra vez sorprendiendo a su padre que pestañeó rápido ―La quería y la quiero claro, pero lo que siento por ella no es ni por asomo comparable a lo que siento por Isabella…

― ¿Isabella? ―preguntó, repitiéndose el nombre en su cabeza, que le parecía haberlo escuchado antes, no sabe bien dónde ― ¿La conozco?

―Se puede decir que sí ―relajó su postura, echándose hacia atrás y cruzando su tobillo para afirmarlo sobre el muslo de la pierna contraria. ―Llevaste a Jane con una enfermera una vez que se calló en la entrada del hospital…

― ¿Esa enfermera?

―Sí.

―Dios, Edward… ―suspiró, pasando su mano por su rubia cabellera ―Y dime una cosa, ¿ella… ella siente lo mismo?

―Sí… ―asintió sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo ―ella me ama y está dispuesta a esperar que yo resuelva mi situación. Si no tuviera esa esperanza la verdad es que no estaría tan decidido a seguir adelante, seguiría conformándome con la vida que llevo.

La resolución en el rostro y en las palabras de Edward era clara. No valía la pena que el abogado insistiera en tratar de ver alguna forma de salvar su matrimonio antes que este se derrumbara cuando su hijo no pudiera seguir adelante. ¿Iba a permitir que Edward fuera infeliz en un matrimonio que ya no significaba para él? Iba a romperle el corazón a Rose, que sabía adoraba a Edward, fuera de todos los que se le irían encima cuando decidiera no seguir. Era sin duda una situación compleja.

―Hijo, lo único que te pido es que hagas bien las cosas, que seas prudente y que recuerdes el estado en el que se encuentra tu esposa.

―Estoy tratando todo lo que puedo, pero la decisión la tengo tomada: cuando esté del todo recuperada, hablaré con ella y le diré la verdad. Finalmente puedo decir que estoy enamorado y no creo ser capaz de esconder este sentimiento por mucho más tiempo… ya ahora mismo me resulta complicado.

Por supuesto, ahora Carlisle podía ver cierta luz que destellaba en los ojos claros de Edward y que nunca antes había visto brillar, al menos no de esa manera. Por tanto no podía negarlo, estaba enamorado. De cualquier forma, no dejó de aconsejarlo:

―Bien... te he visto seguir adelante junto a Rose en su proceso de recuperación y me parece que has actuado con tino, solo te pido que sigas haciéndolo hasta que tu esposa esté cien por ciento recuperada, de lo contrario podría ser contraproducente para su salud.

―Lo sé y me cuesta trabajo seguir dándole falsas esperanzas, sobre todo ahora que su carácter es tan dependiente y demandante, además de que se irrita con facilidad ―pasó la manos por su cabello, recordando el altercado en el cuarto de su esposa ―Precisamente hoy salí después de tener una discusión con ella, y para colmo Emmett apareció e intervino…

―Ponte en su lugar, no debe ser fácil para ella… ―abogó Carlisle por Rose, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Él asintió y miró a su padre con un dejo de culpa en la mirada.

―Sé eso, por lo mismo preferí salir antes de salirme de mis casillas y decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirme. Ya cuando regrese hablaré con ella y le pediré disculpas si es necesario.

―Sí, es lo mejor.

―Por cierto, te pido discreción con este asunto. No lo comentes con nadie, por favor, mucho menos con Esme. Y en lo posible, si te topas con Isabella, por favor, no la mires de forma extraña, en la que ella se pueda sentir mal…

―Ni que lo digas.

Entonces, como torbellino en su punto culminante, entró la pequeña Jane aun ataviada con su delantal y su sombrero de chef, corriendo para avisar que la mesa estaba servida y que era hora de pasar a acomodarse. Jaloneó a su hermano agarrándole la mano y lo obligó a correr a su ritmo hasta llegar al comedor principal donde Esme ya estaba esperándolos.

Era una mesa de vidrio oscuro ovalada de seis puestos, dispuesta para un almuerzo de lujo como los que solía Esme engalanar a los invitados, con vajilla fina y cubiertos de plata que ocupaba solo para ocasiones especiales.

Intentó relajarse después de sentarse donde su hermana pequeña le ordenó y esperó a que la mujer que siempre había trabajado en la cocina en esa casa pusiera el primer plato frente a él, mirándola el músico con agradecimiento.

―Su hermana fue la encargada de elegir las preparaciones, señor ―dijo la mujer de unos cuarenta años mientras seguía poniendo cada plato en su lugar. Edward miró a su hermana sentada junto a él, que se había negado a quitarse su traje de cocinera profesional.

― ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ―exclamó estirando una mano hacia ella para pellizcarle la mejilla ―Ahora dime, qué tienes pensado hacer para tu cumpleaños.

―Será una princesa ―dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unísono, pues la niña había sido un poco insistente con el tema, soltando todos una risa relajada a la vez que comenzaban a comer y hablar de temas triviales como ese, pasando Edward por alto las miradas que Esme le brindaba o por el contrario, la forma un tanto formal con la que ella se hablaba con Carlisle, que daba a entender por el mal momento que estaban pasando.

**oo**

La cafetería del hospital a esa hora estaba atestada en su mayoría por trabajadores que se disponía a aprovechar su hora de colación no solo para comer, sino también para conversar y distraerse un poco de la vorágine que significaba trabajar en un recinto hospitalario como ese. Así lo entendía el padre Marcus, que había llegado allí para almorzar con su sobrina una exquisita lasaña que su hermana Renée preparó y que él fue el encargado de llevar.

Cuando la vio aparecer, él ya tenía los platos aun calientes sobre la mesa, listos para ser devorados, lazando Isabella una exclamación alegre cuando inhaló el aroma de la deliciosa comida, antes de abrazar a su tío y sentarse frente a él para sin más preámbulos comerse su trozo de lasaña boloñesa.

Después de un rato que estuvieron comentando una y otra cosa, Marcus dejó los cubiertos y se concentró en ver el rostro iluminado de su sobrina.

―Se te ve muy contenta, ¿eh?

Isabella asintió, llevándose un trozo de la lasaña que su madre había enviado para ella y su tío. El rápido encuentro que tuvo con Edward hacía ya unas horas atrás la había dejado con el ánimo en las nubes, pese a todo, y simplemente no podía esconderlo.

―Me siento bien ―respondió, alzándose de hombros.

El padre Marcus asintió despacio, estrechando sus ojos hacia su sobrina mientras metía una porción de lasaña a su boca y masticaba lento, viendo aquel resplandor que él ya había visto antes en otras mujeres enamoradas.

― ¿Puedo preguntar si cierto músico tiene que ver con tu… _resplandecencia_?

Isabella mordió su labio inferior y miró su plato. Las veces que ambos habían tocado el tema de Edward, ella y su tío habían terminado discutiendo muy fuerte, a excepción de la última vez donde ella lloró en sus brazos antes de irse a Galvarino por unos días, prometiéndole que se haría a un lado más no prometiendo que lo olvidaría pues eso era imposible. Ciertamente no pudo mantener su promesa en pie, muy por el contrario, su relación con el músico que había afiatado sintiéndose irremediablemente atada a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero había prometido no develar esa relación salvo con Alice y Jasper que eran sus cómplices, pero fuera de ellos nadie más podía saberlo. Pero tampoco le mentiría descaradamente a su tío, así que solo le diría parte de la verdad.

―Uhm… se pude decir que sí…

―Ay, Isabella… ―murmuró el cura con preocupación.

―Lo esperaré y la esperanza de que estaré en un futuro cercano con él me tiene tranquila y feliz―explicó con rapidez antes el rostro preocupado de su tío. ―Estoy ilusionada, aunque eso me haga ver igual a la ilusa promedio que está en esta situación, pero no es lo mismo. Nos amamos…

―Hija, pueden pasar un montón de cosas entre medio. Él puede dar marcha atrás, tú puedes conocer a alguien más

―No habrá nadie más para mí, lo sé… ―carraspeó, tomando un poco de jugo de frambuesa ―y no me alegra saber que se romperá su matrimonio en parte por mi culpa, pero él no es feliz con ella, nunca la ha amado, ¿crees que alguien puede seguir junto a una persona a quien no ama? Eso no lo hará feliz.

―Mi buen Dios, ilumíname ―murmuró mirando al cielo y luego a su sobrina. ―No estoy a favor de los matrimonios que no se fundamenten a base de amor, pero tampoco lo estoy de las relaciones extramatrimoniales, se den por el hecho se sea. Estoy preocupada por ti y por lo que pueda pasar contigo si tú y él no logran contenerse, ¿comprendes lo que te digo, verdad?

―Lo esperaré ―volvió a anunciar simplemente, sin dar a entender que ella y Edward estaban envueltos en esa clase de relación clandestina.

—Ten cuidado… y para que lo sepas, me pones en un aprieto respecto a esto, pero me mantendré al margen porque sé que harás las cosas bien ―dijo dándole un voto de confianza a su sobrina, con tono serio, a lo que ella retribuyó con una débil sonrisa, pues le dolía hacer creer a su tío que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, cuando en realidad no era así.

―Gracias tío.

―Y por cierto, si por culpa de él andas llorando o te pasa algo, me olvidaré de mi condición de cura y le daré un buen escarmiento… practiqué box en mis tiempos de juventud y mis golpes de derecha siguen siendo certeros como entonces.

Ella ahora sonrió con diversión, imaginándose a su tío cura ataviado con su hábito sacerdotal y unos guantes de box.

―No será necesario… además, él ya conoce la parte más oscura de mi pasado y no salió corriendo. Si nos vamos a dar una oportunidad a futuro, él debía de conocer…

La diversión del rostro de Marcus desapareció de improviso cuando oyó aquel comentario de Isabella que él entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

―Espera… espera un momento… ¿ _le contaste?_

―Sí. Merecía saberlo. Es que Ángela reapareció…

― ¿Ángela? ―preguntó confundido.

―La hija de Aro Vulturi ―susurró aquello y el estómago le ardió cuando dijo el nombre del protagonista de sus pesadillas. Marcus entonces soltó el tenedor y se sujetó la cabeza con la preocupación burbujeándole en el pecho. De pronto en exquisito plato que su hermana había preparado para Isabella y para él ya no sabía tan bien.

― ¡Ay Dios! ¿Reapareció, dices? ¿Aquí? ¿Ese tipo está molestándote otra vez?

―No, no… ―negó ella y se apresuró a explicarle la situación ―Solo regresó ella y me llevé una fea impresión de verla aquí.

―Mi buen Jesús, si ese tipo vuelve a molestarte, no sé lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados como la vez anterior.

―Espero se haya olvidado de mí. Pienso que podría haber aparecido antes, y si no lo ha hecho es por algo… Además, ya no soy la misma chiquilla que entonces, sabré defenderme.

―Isabella, lo digo en serio, no tomaré asiento y me quedaré como espectador pasivo sin hacer nada si ese hombre regresa. Voy a recurrir a la justicia si es necesario y no lo dejaré pasar aunque me lo ruegues, ¿entendido?

Ella simplemente asintió y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato casi vacío. Entendía la preocupación de su tío, pero intentaría por todos los medios sacar a flote esa parte de su pasado que tanta vergüenza le causaba. Estaba segura que si Aro reaparecía, contratacaría al verse amenazado de la forma en que su tío y que el mismo Edward habían concordado, acusándolo con la justicia. Él era un hombre poderoso cuyas amistades se movían dentro de círculos de poder, por lo que una amenaza judicial probablemente sería fácil de esquivar, pero cobraría venganza y ella tendría que idear un plan si él aparecía con la intención de volver a buscarla. Esperaba con todo su corazón que fueran simples conjeturas y que Aro simplemente se hubiera olvidado de ella… aunque algo dentro de su pecho le decía que eso era algo improbable, que él tarde o temprano regresaría por lo que creía era suyo.

Isabella regresó a su trabajo con el estómago lleno y el sabor del delicioso almuerzo aun en los labios. Afirmando su espalda dentro de muro del ascensor, pulsó el número de su piso y cerró los ojos hasta que este llegara a su destino. De camino el elevador hizo una parada para que ingresara un ocupante más al espacio, el que sonrió cuando vio a la enfermera con sus ojos cerrados y con aquella leve sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Sonreiría por el hombre que la besaba en el último piso, en medio de una sala vacía en reparaciones?

Aquel sector que estaba reacondicionándose sería el lugar de recuperación de los pacientes trasplantados de corazón, área que él con mucho orgullo dirigiría. A primer ahora de esa mañana habían tenido una reunión y en compañía de otros médicos y administrativos, recorrieron el ala del piso para revisar los avances. Ahí por dejación dejó su teléfono, el que subió a buscar un par de horas después que fue el momento que vio aquella escena, donde una pareja de amantes se besaba intensamente con él envolviendo el cuerpo menudo de la muchacha contra una pared, muchacha que para sorpresa del cardiólogo se trataba de su amiga Isabella.

Lo sorprendió esa imagen, no pudo negarlo, y sin poder evitarlo se preguntó quién era ese hombre, ¿acaso el mismo que hacía unas semanas la traía con aire cabizbajo? ¿Sería ese hombre el amor casi imposible del que ella le habló? ¿Sería por eso que estaban allí escondiéndose?

― ¡Despierte, enfermera! ―exclamó en tono enérgico, sobresaltando a la chica que ahogó un grito a la vez que llevaba una mano a su pecho, mientras el ladino doctor se reía por su bromita.

― ¡¿Usted está loco o quiere matarme de un susto?!

―Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Además, lo hice por ayudarte o te pasarías de largo al último piso… aunque no me parecería nada raro verte ir allí de forma habitual.

Ella se quedó pensando en las palabras del doctor, que las decía con tinte alegre incluso en broma, pero presintiendo ella que algo más había detrás de sus palabras. Mordió el carrillo de su labio y volvió a sobresaltarse cuando el sonido del timbre avisó que ya había llegado a destino.

―Hablamos esta tarde, ¿está bien? ―dijo el cardiólogo saliendo primero del elevador, no sin antes darle un guiño a la enfermera que no podía esconder su preocupación. Entonces el doctor suspiró y se recostó sobre las puertas abiertas del ascensor, impidiendo que estas se cerraran. ―Cualquier otra persona podría haberlos visto a ti y a tu amigo en el piso de arriba. Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez, ¿sí?

Isabella abrió los ojos al verse descubierta, no pudiendo decir ni explicar nada pues el doctor ya había desaparecido.

" _Ay, Dios… lo que nos faltaba"_ pensó con desazón, pasándose la mano fría por la frente antes de salir de allí y volver a su trabajo.

**oo**

 _― ¡¿Qué tú qué cosa hiciste?! ¡¿Estás loco?!_ ―gritó el interlocutor al otro lado del teléfono. Edward se hizo a un lado el auricular del oído y rodo los ojos por la sobrerreacción de su amigo Jasper, que parece no estuvo de acuerdo con que Edward hablara con Carlisle sobre Isabella.

―Cálmate Jasper, no pasa nada…

 _―Yo trato de cuidarte la espalda y tú andas gritándole a los cuatro vientos tu amor por Isabella…_ ―interrumpió Jasper, alterado. Edward inspiró profundo y continuó hablando con calma.

―Se trata de Carlisle, no de un extraño, puedo confiar en él. La conversación salió sin darme cuenta. Además me prometió discreción…

 _― ¡A la primera que se lo dirá es a Esme, que por cierto ya sospecha algo raro entre Isabella y tú_! ―gritó Jasper, debiendo el músico alejar el aparato de su oído otra vez. _― ¿Tú crees que la bruja se tragó el cuento que tu chica estaba en tu apartamento hablando de mi Alice? ¡Joder, Edward!_

―Por vida de Dios, Jasper, ¿puedes calmarte? ―insistió el músico, masajeándose la sien con los dedos mientras miraba hacia la iglesia, al otro lado del parabrisas ―Te digo que Carlisle no le dirá nada a Esme porque se lo pedí y confío en él, además las cosas entre ellos no andan del todo bien. Parece que van a divorciarse…

 _― ¿A caso supo algo del pasado sucio de la bruja?_

―No, y espero nunca lo sepa. Simplemente las cosas no se están dando bien entre ellos, no quise ahondar en detalles.

― _¿Entonces pensaste que ya que el hombre está pasando por lo mismo, podría entenderlo?_

―Pude ser… y lo hizo.

― _Ese hombre es un santo. ¿Y hablaste con Rose? Digo, después del altercado de esta mañana._

―Llamé a Antonieta y me dijo que estaba tranquila, aunque sus estados de ánimo son variables ―dijo, pasando la mano distraídamente por el volante ―Al menos no estaba sola, Tania había llegado y Emmett que estuvo con ella después que yo me fuera.

 _― ¿Irás ahora con ella?_

―No. Tengo asuntos en la sinfónica y en la universidad, pero antes voy a ir a… otro lado.

― _¿Puedo saber dónde, maestro?_

―Uhm… estoy esperando que llegue el padre Marcus. Necesito hablar con él y…

 _― ¿Estás esperando a un cura? ¿Qué…?_ ―Jasper se quedó en silencio un instante, procesando la información, hasta que cayó en cuenta de qué cura estaba hablando Edward. Entonces volvió a estallar _― ¡Espera un momento, no me digas que se trata del tío cura de Isa!_

―El mismo.

 _― ¡Joder Edward, en qué quedamos! ¿Vas a confesarte con él?_

―Él sabe lo que siento por su sobrina. Además me urge hablar de otra cosa con él.

― _¿De qué? ¿A caso te enrolarás en el monasterio, después que ese hombre te castre por ponerle las manos encima a su sobrina?_

―Escúchame, Picasso, sigue haciendo dibujitos y yo más tarde te llamo. Y por favor no te preocupes.

― _Vete a la mierda, Edward._

Edward colgó y rodó los ojos por la repentina preocupación de su amigo. No podía negar lo agradecido que estaba de él y lo valiosa que ahora más que nunca significaba para él su amistad, aunque a veces lo sacara de sus casillas. Metió el teléfono dentro de su abrigo y se dispuso a salir del auto cuando finalmente vio llegar al cura a la iglesia.

Había entrado hacía quince minutos atrás y al encontrar el interior de la iglesia vacía, atravesó esta por el pasillo hacia el altar y golpeó en una puerta escondida lateral por la que salió una mujer con una escoba en la mano.

― ¿Viene a confesarse? ―le preguntó la menuda y regordeta señora, mirando al músico de pies a cabeza, mientras sujetaba sus anteojos.

Edward sonrió tensó y cruzó sus manos a la altura del estómago mientras la dama lo observaba sin disimulo. Carraspeó dos veces antes de hablar.

―No, no… yo solo necesito hablar con el cura…

―Con el padrecito Marcus, querrá decir ―rectificó la mujer levantando su cabeza con disgusto. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

―El mismo.

― ¿Y qué quiere hablar con él? ―preguntó la dama, cruzándose de brazos. Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y enderezó su espalda, mirando a la mujer muy seriamente, pese a que por dentro la situación esa, con la chismosa señora le parecía más bien graciosa.

―Es un asunto privado.

―Me lo temía ―suspiró ella, haciendo a un lado al músico para ir a barrer el pasillo de la iglesia. Edward le siguió los pasos a la espera de una respuesta. ―No ha regresado de su almuerzo con Isabella. Isabella es la…

―La sobrina del padre, lo sé. ―Se apresuró en responder sin poder evitarlo. La mujer volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza y se alzó de hombros, caminando hacia el centro del presbiterio, revisando las flores de los jarrones distraídamente, mientras Edward le seguía los pasos ― ¿Me puede decir por favor si sabe usted a qué hora regresará?

―No lo sé. Pero si gusta puede esperarlo aquí mientras reza.

Lo último que Edward rezó fue el "Ángel de la guarda" que su abuelo le enseñó y que recitaba justo antes de dormirse, esto hace más de veinticinco años, por lo que declinó del ofrecimiento de la señora.

―Se lo agradezco, pero mientras llega iré a hacer unas llamadas ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza dio media vuelta y apuró el paso para salir de ahí.

Desde atrás oyó la voz de la mujer que le preguntaba por su nombre, haciéndose Edward el sordo. Volvió a su coche e hizo llamadas, primero a Antonieta su suegra, luego a Tania y por ultimo a Jasper, con quien acababa de hablar. Ahora debía hablar un asunto importante con el padre que tenía que ver única y exclusivamente con la seguridad de Isabella.

Cuando entró por la puerta doble de madera por segunda vez durante esa tarde, el padre hablaba precisamente con la mujer que apenas verlo lo apuntó con el dedo. El padre Marcus se giró y vio al músico, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Enseguida tocó el hombro de la dama y le dijo algo en voz baja a la mujer acercándose a continuación a Edward, con la solícita mujer pisándole los talones.

―Edward ―dijo el padre, extendiendo la mano hacia él. El músico devolvió el saludo y mientras lo hacía, abordó el tema rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo.

―Me gustaría hablar algo con usted, en privado.

El cura miró de reojo y vio a la servicial mujer muy concentrada en el diálogo entre el músico y él. Volvió a suspirar, hundiendo sus hombros.

―Hermana, puede seguir con su trabajo. El caballero y yo estaremos en mi oficina. Si alguien me necesita que me espera, a no ser de un asunto de vida o muerte.

―Clarito como el agua, padrecito ―obedeció ella, tomando una mano del cura para besarle el dorso. El padre Marcus la retiró rápidamente y le hizo un gesto al músico para que lo siguiera.

―Pensé que este era un lugar confiable ―comentó Edward, siguiendo al cura hacia el frontis para ingresas por una pequeña puerta lateral.

―Lo es cuando la hermana Flor no anda cerca…

Entraron al pequeño despacho del cura, repleto de imágenes sagradas que a Edward le pareció estaban observándolo con ojos escrutadores. Quiso reírse ante ese pensamiento tan ridículo pero guardó silencio, sentándose en una estrecha silla de madera frente a un escritorio pequeño del mismo material, llamando la atención del músico una fotografía de Isabella abrazada a una mujer que supuso él era su madre.

Desvió su vista del retrato cuando el cura carraspeó sentado ya frente a él con sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

―Acabo de almorzar con mi sobrina.

―Me alegra ―respondió Edward muy tranquilo, desabrochándose su abrigo y reacomodándose en la silla.

―Y me contó… que usted y ella, han estado hablando.

"Hablando" pensó Edward, pensando que eso era una alegoría de lo que en verdad habían estado haciendo. Pero el padre Marcus no tenía por qué saberlo, al menos en eso habían quedado Isabella y él.

―Sí. Le dije que no me iba a dar por vencido con respecto a ella y me tranquilizó saber que ella esperaría a que tuviera todo resuelto.

—Está usted hablando con mucha seguridad, si me permite decírselo. ¿Realmente cree que su esposa va a tomarse bien que usted quiera terminar con el matrimonio? Según supe por esa vez que la visité, su mujer lo ama y ambos llevaban una buena vida juntos.

―Una buena vida... ―asintió Edward pensativo ―Padre, lo que siento por Isabella no es algo que vaya a olvidar de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera si me lo propusiera. La amo y quiero que mi vida sea una vida feliz, donde pueda decir con toda seguridad que amo a la mujer que tengo al lado. Le expliqué mi situación con Rose, le expliqué cuáles eran mis sentimientos por ella que no se pueden comparar a lo que siento por su sobrina.

―Lo sé, lo recuerdo ―dijo, rememorando la anterior conversación que ambos tuvieron, sentados en una de las bancas de la iglesia. ―Y yo no sé si recuerda lo que le dije entonces, sobre no querer que le hagan daño a Isabella.

―No voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño. Eso mismo me ha hecho hoy venir hasta aquí.

―Usted dirá.

―Isabella me habló de Aro Vulturi.

A pesar de que el tema no le tomaba desprevenido, Marcus hizo una mueca de dolor y se levantó de su silla, comenzando a caminar de un lado hacia otro. Edward entendió la preocupación que se dejaba ver del el hombre, pues él había sido testigo de lo que Isabella había tenido que vivir con ese tipo.

Edward no se quiso quedar sentado y se levantó también interponiéndose frente al cura, que levantó los ojos que había mantenido fijos en el suelo.

―Quiero que sepa que si ese tipo vuelve a aparecer, como ella tanto teme que lo haga, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. De ser preciso voy a recurrir a la justicia si insiste en extorsionarla.

Lentamente el padre Marcus levantó su cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

―Fue lo que le dije también, pero ella está reticente a eso. Dice que sería como provocarlo. Además, yo no sé si usted sabe, pero él es un tipo con contactos, muy poderoso.

―Bueno, seguramente no querrá verse envuelto en un escándalo como el que voy a hacer si se atreve acercársele otra vez.

―No queremos escándalos ―repuso el cura con un gesto de dolor, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho ― Si mi hermana sabe lo que pasó… se moriría. Sabrá que por el bien de mi hermana, tuvimos que mantener oculto de ella todo lo sucedido, aunque ella se percató de que su hija no estaba bien. Mi hermana podrá ser ciega pero le aseguro que tiene los demás sentidos muy bien desarrollados.

―Lo entiendo y estoy al tanto.

―Además, Isabella piensa que nos estamos precipitando, quizás él ni siquiera vuelva…

Honestamente, Edward deseaba no llegar a conocer nunca al tipo que le desdichó a Isabella una parte de su vida y que ahora estaba amenazándola indirectamente. También deseaba pensar que ponerse a la defensiva era una exageración después de tantos años, pero él sabía que era mejor tener claridad de todos los escenarios y ponerse en el peor de ellos

―Pues yo prefiero ponerme en todos los casos y el peor de ellos sería que regresara a molestarla, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

―Usted no puede verse involucrado con algo como eso, mucho menos en la situación…

―Por mí no se preocupe. Solo le pido que cualquier cosa extraña que vea, me lo haga saber. Yo estaré pendiente de cualquier forma y espero, como usted e Isabella, que la aparición de la hija de ese tipo no sea sino una falsa alarma.

Marcus asintió mirando a Edward con su genuina preocupación por su sobrina, cuestión que tuvo que agradecerle.

―Pese a todo esto… a no estar de acuerdo con la relación que mi sobrina y usted sostienen, porque entérese que no soy tonto ―Edward arrugó el entrecejo y bajó la cabeza. Al parecer no habían podido esconder su relación frente al cura ―Pero como le decía, le agradezco que defienda tan fieramente a Isabella, pese a que su integridad se vea amenazada.

―La amo y voy a defenderla tanto como me sea posible hacerlo.

―Gracias, muchas gracias Edward.

**oo**

Isabella casi se atragantó cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward, diciéndole que le había dado una visita a su tío Marcus. Cuando ella le preguntó primero si estaba loco y segundo sobre lo que habían hablado, Edward dijo que las respuestas se las iba a dar cuando se reunieran y pasaran un rato juntos, pero que le podía adelantar que sí estaba loco, pero por ella. Isabella bloqueó el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que se esfumó cuando vio que el doctor Ananías la miraba con aquellos ojos color avellana, tan intensos y en ese momento, escrutadores.

Al terminar su turno, él le había llamado diciéndole que estaba saliendo de su consulta rumbo al estacionamiento, que la esperaba allí para ir a la cafetería. Isabella se apresuró en cambiarse el uniforme y encontrarse con su amigo en el lugar acordado para salir rumbo al lugar que volverían a visitar, aquel café tan acogedor, propiedad de una familia amiga del doctor Ananías.

Durante el trayecto, él habló con entusiasmo de su última intervención que se había tratado de un trasplante de corazón a un niño que encabezaba la lista de prioridad. Ella poco a poco se fue entusiasmando con el tema cuando se vio haciéndole una pregunta tras otra, incluso pensando en tomar los cursos de capacitación para trabajar en el área que dirigía Eleazar. Así se olvidó del encuentro que ella tuvo con el doctor en el elevador donde él le dio a entender que la había visto en el piso que estaban remodelando, mientras estaba con Edward, hasta que lo vio observarla después que leyera el mensaje de Edward, que la dejó sonriendo pese a todo.

― ¿Puedo intuir que el amor que hace unas semanas era algo complicado para ti, ahora ya no lo es tanto?

―Ejem… hemos aclarado las cosas.

― ¿Y puedo saber por qué se escondían? ―preguntó como si nada, afirmando los brazos sobre la mesa, notándosele los musculosos brazos bajo el suéter de lana negro que se pegaba a su atlético y bien trabajado cuerpo ― ¿Por qué estabas en horario de trabajo?

―Por eso y…

―Y porque se trata de un hombre casado. ―puntualizó, sin modificar el tono tranquilo de su voz. Isabella abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos y comenzó a sudar helado. Ya su tío la había descubierto, Esme sospechaba, y ahora Eleazar. De pronto sintió la boca seca y se tomó de una vez el resto del delicioso café Premium con aroma a caramelo y frutos rojos que la mismísima dueña del local les había recomendado. En tanto el doctor Ananías siguió hablando: ―Debo reconocer que el rostro del hombre me resultó familiar pese a que no lo pude ver con precisión, hasta que finalmente recordé que se trataba del esposo de una de las pacientes que se hallaba en coma hasta hace dos semanas o algo así y que despertó, ¿no es así?

―Por favor… no sigas…

―Isabella, cálmate. ¿Qué crees, que voy a juzgarte? ¡Dios, no haré eso! Ni siquiera aunque se tratara de una relación pasajera, que no creo que sea así. ―extendió los brazos sobre la mesa cuadrada y sujetó las temblorosas manos de la enfermera ―Solo voy a reafirmar lo que te dije entonces, aunque vaya en contra de lo que es políticamente correcto: si se aman deben luchar por lo vuestro, se interponga quien se interponga. No dejes que su situación te retenga, no cuando él te ame realmente. Defiende el amor y no lo dejes escapar o vas a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida.

―Es… es lo que estamos tratando de hacer. Solo que como entenderás las cosas ahora son complicadas: fuera de estar casado, su mujer está hospitalizada y su proceso de recuperación puede ser largo, no pensando solo en el aspecto físico… es lo que más me atormenta, pero después recuerdo cómo me mira cuando me dice que me ama o como me lo hace saber mientras me besa, y mi pecho se llena de esperanzas.

Dijo aquello con tal anhelo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras de fondo sonaba Eric Clapton con una de sus canciones en acústico que hablaba de "ir corriendo tras la fe… cuando el amor caiga sobre ti", y mientras el doctor la contemplaba con su cabeza torcida, sobrecogido con el amor que fluía de la chica, preguntándose él cuándo es que llegaría su turno de amar y ser amado de esa manera.

―Ya sabes lo de la repetitiva pero muy cierta frase: "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Lo único que voy a pedirte es que tengas cuidado, cualquier otra persona podría haber estado en mi lugar y te podría haber visto, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

―Lo sé…

―Ahora, si necesitan un lugar privado y lejos de ojos curiosos para encontrarse en el hospital, pues mi consulta está a vuestra disposición ―le guiñó el ojo con diversión y el rostro de la chica se puso rojo como un tomate. No pudo él evitar carcajearse y relajar un poco el ambiente que se cernió sobre Isabella, la que finalmente sonrió. ―Pero fuera de broma, cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿está bien?

―Gracias, muchas gracias.

―Y traten de que la clandestinidad no se extienda en el tiempo. A veces a los hombres nos gusta este juego de andarnos escondiendo, así que si sale con alargar la situación, ponte en guardia…

―Lo que más quiere Edward es dejar de escondernos. En realidad es lo que más queremos los dos, disfrutar de nuestro amor libremente.

―Estoy seguro que vendrá ese momento para ustedes.

―Gracias por no juzgarme.

―Para eso estamos los amigos, Isabella.

La enfermera se quedó más tranquila con contar con la amistad de ese hombre, a quien al principio prejuzgó de mala manera, y en el cual después encontró alguien confiable de buenos sentimientos.

Suspiró y se relajó, sonriendo cuando Eleazar alzó su mano a una de las mesaras, para pedir una segunda ronda de cafés y dos trozos más de pastel de arándanos, mientras retomaban el tema de los trasplantes y los corazones artificiales.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por leer y por comentar a quienes lo hacen.**

 **Va con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Y va mi agradecimiento especial a mi Cuchu Maritza por su ayuda invaluable para mi.**

 **Ahora si. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Esmerald en un principio se había negado a la tentación de ceder a las provocaciones de James, pero las sensaciones al contacto con un cuerpo más joven y enérgico, la hicieron claudicar y rendirse ante sus contantes incitaciones. Desde siempre le gustó tomar el control, el poder que con su experiencia ejercía sobre los jovencitos y la satisfacción de enseñarles y llevarlos por los parajes del placer que ella tanto disfrutaba, como aquel entonces lo hizo con James.

Siempre disfrutó de la sexualidad y de atravesar los límites de lo que se creía correcto en cuanto al lívido, pero desde que había conocido a Carlisle, esas cosas fueron quedando atrás para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a él, quien era un marido envidiable y enérgico amante sorprendiéndola incluso a ella, hasta que hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de amor que creyó sentir en un principio no eran los mismo en ese momento. La relación se enfrió, las discusiones eran pan de cada día que ni siquiera en la cama lograban resolver, hasta que un día se sentaron a la mesa y coincidieron en que las cosas no podía seguir así, concluyendo ambos que la separación era algo inminente y que lo harían en los mejores términos por el bien de Jane, por quien había cambiado su forma de vida, y a quien Esmerald amaba como si se tratara de la hija de sus entrañas.

Entonces ahí estaba, desnuda sobre la cama, mientras James le brindaba toda clase de atenciones con sus manos, con su lengua, con su sexo, sin ella poder dedicarse un cien por ciento a disfrutarlas, pues había una preocupación que ocupaba su cabeza: Edward.

Mientras miraba la lámpara colgante de aquel cuarto de hotel y mientras sentía la boca de James morder y besar la parte interna de los muslos, pensaba en la enfermera que salió del apartamento de Edward y en la excusa que él le dio. Para ella hubiese sido una excusa viable si no hubiese sido testigo de al menos dos encuentros previos entre la chica y su Edward, la forma tan misteriosa en la que se hablaban, la postura de sus cuerpos y la forma de mirarse, asegurando ella que entre ambos había algo más.

Gimió involuntariamente y curvó su espalda cuando sintió la lengua de James hundirse en el recoveco de su intimidad, haciendo polvo por un instante su preocupación y centrándose en lo bien que ese joven la hacía sentir.

―Quién diría que fueras capaz de hacerme esto ―murmuró Esme, extendiendo su mano hasta encontrarse con la mata de pelo rubio de James, en el que hundió sus dedos y jaló fuertemente, oyéndolo gemir. ―Cuando te conocí eras un chiquillo de quince, ansioso por aprender.

James levantó su cabeza y la miró con ojos oscuros y una sonrisa traviesa ―Aprendí de la mejor maestra. Además arrebataste mi virginidad, eso lo marca a uno, ¿no crees?

―Seguro que sí… ―murmuró, lanzando un quejido cuando sintió los dientes de James morderle la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Se incorporó y gateó hasta ponerse completamente sobre ella, con las piernas de la mujer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, ubicando su sexo justo en la entrada de la intimidad de Esme, donde se hundió sin más preámbulo. Ella se sujetó de los anchos hombros del músico y echó su cabeza hacía atrás, lanzando un suspiro profundo de placer. Él sonrió triunfante y comenzó a moverse lento, fijándose en las facciones del rostro perfecto de esa mujer de cuarenta y siete años, que para él era como una diosa a quien durante los años que estuvo lejos no hacía más que buscarla en sus otras amantes. Esa mujer lo había marcado de forma irrevocable, y no solo por las cicatrices de su cuerpo que dejó su paso por el lado oscuro del lívido cuando esa mujer era una verdadera _dominatrix._

―Quiero pensar que tienes todos tus sentidos puestos en mí, y solo en mí ―acercó sus labios a los de ella y los jaló entre sus dientes antes de volver a hablar ―pero sé que no es así…

―Me encantan lo que me haces, James…

―Pero te gustaría más que Edward estuviera en mi lugar, ¿no es así?

Automáticamente Esmerald abrió sus ojos y vio los ojos curiosos de James, con una de sus cejas alzadas, seguro de haber dado en el clavo. Volvió a cerrarlos y formó una "O" con la boca cuando su amante hizo un movimiento rudo y profundo que la hizo tensarse por completo.

―No siempre se tiene lo que se desea…

―No quiero que te conformes conmigo ―rebatió molesto, abandonando el cuerpo de Esme, apartándose por completo. Ella suspiró y se lamió los labios, acomodándose de costado, mientras James se paseaba gloriosamente desnudo de un lado a otro por la habitación, peinándose hacia atrás su cabello rubio. ― ¡Maldita sea, no soy elemento de segunda para nadie!

―Claro que no…

― ¡Piensas en él cuando deberías estar pensando en mi, sobre todo cuando es mi verga la que está dentro de ti, maldita sea! ―rebatía con rabia, con sus manos sobre las caderas, mirándola de reojo.

―Eso no es cierto, James ―terció ella con voz serena y conciliadora, sentándose sobre la cama, sin preocuparse de cubrir su cuerpo. ―Nunca he tenido un amante como tú…

―Lo amantes somos platos de segunda. Seguro vas a llegar a tu casa y te vas a montar sobre la polla de tu estirado marido…

―No sabes lo que dices. Hace tiempo que con Carlisle no hago nada dentro de una cama que conlleve sexo, te lo dije.

―Puede ser, pero nunca has sido mujer de un solo hombre…

―Las cosas cambiaron para mí cuando lo conocí a él y cuando Jane llegó a mi vida…

― ¡Ja! ―exclamó, alzando las manos al cielo, mirando luego con rencor a la mujer sobre la cama ― ¡No me hagas reír!

― ¡Es suficiente, James! ―exclamó con autoridad, con voz ronca y potente que estremeció al mismo James y lo hizo retroceder varios años. Su estampa dominante se hacía presente y la forma innata en la que él reaccionó como lo hacía en el pasado. La vio levantarse de la cama y caminar con paso seguro y espalda recta hacia él, parándosele en frente con rostro serio y adusto, levantando una mano que fue a parar a su nuca, jalándole el cabello de allí. ―James, ahora mismo eres mi único amante. Si no quieres que la situación no sea así, deja de comportarte como un imbécil. Sabes que podría tener a cualquier otro hombre satisfaciéndome, pero no, estoy contigo, ¿lo entiendes? Pero no sigas poniendo en tela de juicio mi palabra, ni mis actos. Mi matrimonio y mi vida familiar es algo que no te incumbe en absoluto, por lo mismo te exijo te mantengas al margen.

―Me tienes en la palma de tu mano y abusas de mi nobleza, Esmerald…

Ella esbozó una lenta sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos al miembro semi erecto de James, apretándolo levemente. Él cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido, antes de volver a abrirlos y pegar su cuerpo al de la mujer que desde hacía tiempo le quitaba el sueño.

―Quiero seguir siendo el único para usted, _ama_ … ―se inclinó y besó los ahora sonrientes labios de Esme, complacida cuando lo oyó llamarla de ese modo, como antaño ―Único en su cuerpo y en su cabeza, por eso me molesta saber que piensas en otro cuando estás conmigo.

―Estoy preocupada por Edward, es todo. Estoy segura que… hay alguien más ―murmuró cuando James estaba besando su cuello. Él suspiró y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola aún más a su cuerpo.

― ¿Una amante, eso es lo que quieres decirme?

―No lo sé… ―murmuró, abrazándose a él por los hombros. ― ¿Me ayudarás a averiguarlo? Ya lo habías prometido… eres su amigo…

James apartó la boca del cuello de Esme y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada, negando con la cabeza.

―Él no confiaría en mí con algo como eso. Jasper es su confidente…

―Pero puedes internarlo… quizás si te acercas a ella…

― ¿A ella? ―preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido, cuando él sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba Esme, la misma enfermera con quien vio a Edward en una actitud muy íntima confirmando las sospechas de Esme, decidiendo abordar él a la chica en una actitud de abierta coquetería con el solo hecho de molestar a Edward.

―Una de las enfermeras. Isabella es su nombre, es muy amiga de la actual novia de Jasper…

―Sé de quién me hablas.

― ¿Me ayudarás entonces?

Él sonrió, volviendo a morderle el labio a la mujer ― ¿Y cuándo he podido negarte algo, eh?

Soltó una carcajada cuando los brazos de James la levantaron por el aire y la dejó caer sobre la cama, para volver a concederle las atenciones que a ella le hacían perder la cabeza.

Horas más tarde, James dejó ir a Esme de regreso a su casa. Había llegado a su cuarto después de dejar a su hija en la escuela y ahora era momento de atender asuntos importantes. Él aprovechó de poner en marcha su plan de conquista hacia la famosa Isabella y con la excusa de ir a visitar a Rosalie, llegó al hospital casi cuando ya eran las once de la mañana.

En la sala de espera revisando algo en su teléfono vio a Alec, el hermano menor de Rosalie, a quienes acercó a saludar.

― ¿Me recuerdas? ―preguntó James, estirando su mano hacia el joven universitario, que lo miró primero arrugando la frente y luego alzando sus cejas cuando recordó al amigo de Edward. Le devolvió el saludo con la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, claro. Eres James, amigo de Edward y de mi hermana. ―James afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó junto al joven, desabrochándose el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero.

― ¿Y dónde están todos?

―Edward y mis padres están en la habitación de Rose con el doctor… ayer la sometieron a los últimos exámenes para evaluar si está en condiciones de ser dada de alta.

―Aha… ¿eso es bueno, no?

―Claro que sí… aunque mi hermana últimamente parece una bruja.

― ¿Una bruja? ―preguntó James, sin esconder su diversión. Alec lo miró y se rio también, alzándose de hombros.

―Lo único que quiere es que Edward esté pegado a ella y cuando no lo está, se pone como un ogro…

―Me es imposible de imaginar a tu hermana como un ogro ―comentó divertido.

Entonces miró hacia el frente, donde se hallaba el mesón de informaciones del piso y vio a dos enfermeras, una de ella la chica que se había convertido en desafío personal. Le puso una mano en el brazo a Alec, disculpándose y se levantó apresuradamente caminando hasta la enfermera, que se reía por alguna broma que su compañera decía, sonrisa que se esfumó de su rostro cuando lo vio acercársele.

Agarró una carpeta que estaba sobre el mostrador y la aferró a su pecho como si desease que aquel elemento se convirtiera en un escudo protector. Eso lo hizo sonreír con gracias.

―Isabella ―la saludó él, inclinándose hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal ―Debo reconocer que vine con la idea de encontrarte por alguno de los pasillos.

― ¿A mí? ―preguntó ella, haciéndose hacia atrás ― ¿Y para qué?

―Para que aceptes bajar a tomar una taza de café conmigo.

― ¿Y por qué haría yo eso, si no lo conozco de nada?

―Esa es la idea, que nos conozcamos… ¿o acaso hay algún novio que se pondría celoso si aceptaras mi ofrecimiento?

―Eso no le incumbe en absoluto ―La enfermera enderezó su espalda, alzó su mentón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con gesto decidido ―Y ciertamente no me interesa tomar ni una taza de café ni nada con usted, mucho menos conocerlo. Así que no se vuelva a acercar a mí, no me apetece su compañía.

Y dicho esto, la orgullosa enfermera se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, dejando al hombre de pie totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Lanzó una carcajada y miró a la mujer detrás del mesón que había sido testigo del corto diálogo y que intentaba esconder su sonrisa. James entonces suspiró como si sintiera pesar, aunque a él la situación le divertía tanto como a la mujer, y regresó a sentarse junto a Alec, que lo miraba también con diversión.

― ¿Buscando una cita?

―Algo así… pero la chica salió algo arisca.

―Así me percaté.

―Pero no significa que vaya a dejarlo estar. Soy un tipo perseverante…

―Bien por ti, amigo ―dijo el joven chocando su hombro con el del músico, antes de preguntarle qué era de su vida antes de reaparecer en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Rose, el doctor Gerandy explicaba sobre los exámenes que habían sometido a la escritora el día anterior y lo que estos habían arrojado. Y mientras hablaba, Antonieta y Edward prestaban atención al profesional, en tanto Rose no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su marido. Después de la discusión que habían tenido la mañana del día anterior, él no había regresado sino hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche, quedándose solo un momento con ella, lo justo para decirle lo que había hecho durante la tarde y para informarle que pasaría de dormir en el sofá esa noche, optando por ir a descansar a su apartamento. Toda la conversación fue en tono distante, resentido, incluso se mantuvo apartado de ella todo el tiempo, apenas dejando un frio beso en su frente cuando volvió a irse.

Esa mañana cuando regresó, la saludó del mismo modo, apretándole una de sus manos la que ella intento aferrar, no consiguiéndolo. Apenas le había preguntado cómo se sentía y si tenía hambre, negando ella a eso ultimo con la cabeza. Lo que tenía eran unas profundas ganas de llorar y de suplicarle que la perdonara, pero que necesitaba de él incluso más que antes, pero Edward había construido un muro que lo distanciaba de ella, y eso la llenaba de miedo.

― ¿Entonces, doctor, podrá mi hija regresar a casa? ―preguntó Antonieta, ilusionada.

―No habría ningún problema, si se compromete a guardar reposo hasta que se lo ordene y a seguir con los tratamientos.

―Mi hija hará lo que usted le diga, ¿verdad, Rose?

Rose pestañeó y miró a su madre y luego al doctor, asintiendo con la cabeza. ―Haré lo que me diga. Solo deme el alta de una vez, que estoy ansiosa de retomar mi vida normal.

―Retomarás tu vida normal paulatinamente Rose ―rectificó el doctor, apretándole el hombro a la escritora ―. No quiero tenerte de vuelta aquí si no es por exámenes, ¿está bien?

―Lo prometo, doctor.

― ¿Y para cuándo estará lista el alta?

―Este viernes tendrá la autorización. ―respondió el doctor a Edward ―Eso sí, tendrás que pasar por administración a firmar unos documentos, pura burocracia, ya sabes.

―Ahora mismo haré eso…

El doctor se despidió y salió de la habitación con Edward siguiéndole los pasos, pero antes que este último alcanzara a atravesar la puerta, Rose lo llamó.

―Edward, ¿puedes quedarte un momento?

―Iré a por esos papeles y regresaré enseguida…

―Quiero decirte algo antes que vayas ―Rose miró a su madre, que estaba estirando las sábanas ―Madre, ¿puedes dejarnos solos a Edward y a mí por un momento?

―Uhm… seguro. Estaré afuera con tu hermano.

Cuando Antonieta salió cerrando la puerta, Edward se acercó a su esposa, sentándose al filo de la cama. Ella aprovechó de tomar las manos de su marido entre las suyas, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

― ¿Estás, bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó el músico, preocupado por su esposa que lloraba al parecer de la nada.

―Estoy asustada…―susurró ella, apretándole las manos a su amado esposo. Él arrugó la frente y la miró sin entender a qué se refería. Ella carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta ―Sé que he sido una molestia durante todo este tiempo y que quizás estás ya cansado…

―Rose… ―trató de rebatir, pero ella no lo dejó.

―Pero Edward, tengo tanto miedo de que finalmente te aburras y me dejes… lo sé, siempre ese sido una mujer independiente, nunca he ido celándote o controlándote, pero después de lo que me pasó… yo solo siento que te necesito para estar mejor… no es mi intención coartarte ni mucho menos, pero…

―Lo sé, y te pido que me entiendas a mí también.

―Lo único que quiero, Edward, es que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… ¿recuerdas lo felices que éramos?

Edward tragó grueso y se quedó en silencio por más de un segundo, con su postura tensa, mordiéndose la lengua. ¿Había sido feliz con Rose? No podía negarlo, porque sí lo había sido. Vivía una vida tranquila con la mujer que él había escogido para vivir, pero ahora sabía que nunca lo había hecho plenamente, eso de vivir y mucho menos amar de la manera en que lo hacía ahora, que era capaz de dejarlo todo por ese amor… que precisamente era lo que haría dentro de un corto plazo.

Suspiró entonces y extendió su mano hasta el rostro de su esposa, limpiando las lágrimas que sin poder evitarlo, habían rodado por sus mejillas.

―Nada es como era antes, Rose ―dijo en tono bajo, casi en un susurro, bajando la vista y fijándola en sus manos apresadas entre las de Rose, porque así mismo se sentía, apresado y sin salida. Inspiró y miró a su esposa intentando esbozar una sonrisa ―Ahora concéntrate en recuperarte. Ya estas a punto de regresar a casa y poco a poco vas a retomar tu carrera y a terminar ese dichoso libro. Todo esto va a ser un lejano recuerdo.

―Sí… ―sonrió ella torciendo la cabeza ―Y prometo no ser tan demandante contigo. Solo te ruego que no dejes de quererme…

Él torció la boca y la acercó hasta la frente de su mujer, dejando un beso firme por el cual intentaba pedirle perdón por enésima vez y por adelantado por ser quien iba a romperle el corazón. Salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa de mejor humor y más animada, con la intención de ir hasta administración por los papeles que el doctor comentó, pero en vez de eso se refugió en un rincón apartado de la sala de espera donde de lejos vio a James hablando con Antonieta y Alec. Lo que él necesitaba era la contención de la mujer que amaba.

Sacó el teléfono y tuvo la intención de llamarla cuando el destino literalmente la puso en su camino: la vio salir a través de un par de puertas batientes, mientras revisaba distraídamente la etiqueta de una caja con medicamentos, cuando él sin pensarlo se puso en su camino, sobresaltándola.

Isabella puso una mano sobre su alterado corazón ―Dios, quieres matarme…

―No, no es lo que quiero… ―sonrió con tristeza, deseando poder al menos alzar su mano y abarcar su rostro ovalado para acariciar su tersa piel. Pero no podía, no delante de gente que iba y venía junto a ellos.

Isabella notó que algo raro pasaba por los ojos de Edward, olvidándose del susto que este le había dado para concentrarse en su gesto cabizbajo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Sucedió algo con tu esposa?

―No… le dan el alta mañana. El doctor Gerandy asegura que puede terminar su convalecencia en casa, siguiendo sus instrucciones ―dijo, desabotonándose el abrigo negro que solía usar. Ella sonrío con complacencia, sujetando la caja entre ambas manos.

―Por supuesto, le hará bien verse rodeada de su hogar. Me alegro.

―Pasa la noche conmigo… esta noche ―pidió de repente, sintiéndose ansioso. Tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos para retenerse de abrazarla. ―Por favor, te necesito.

La enfermera pestañeó por la propuesta tan intempestiva ―Yo… no sé… mañana es mi día libre y…

―Isabella, por favor. Te recogeré donde me pidas, cenaremos y nos relajaremos. Es todo.

―Edward, también muero de ganas de estar contigo, no tienes que convencerme ―mordió su labio, sin querer hacerse de rogar, pero le complicaba el hecho de tener que mentirle a su madre. Finalmente y sabiendo que no podía negarse, asintió con la cabeza, viendo que Edward relajaba sus hombros y soltaba el aire de sus pulmones. ―Dime a qué hora y estaré en tu apartamento…

―No, en mi apartamento no. No quiero que corras más riesgos después de lo que ocurrió con Esme…

― ¿Entonces?

―Deja que me ocupe. Te llamaré alrededor de las siete para recogerte en algún lugar discreto, ¿está bien?

―Lo que tú digas.

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, se abrió uno de los elevadores y por este salió Esme, que se encontró de frente con la escena entre la enfermera y su hijo. No lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ellos con paso firme y decidido, haciendo repicar sus tacones negros sobre el suelo de linóleo blanco. Ambos giraron la cabeza cuando oyeron el sonido sobre la baldosa, abriendo Isabella sus ojos ampliamente cuando vio el gesto de reproche que esa mujer.

Sin saludar a Edward, se interpuso entre ambos y cruzándose de brazos, disparó su contra la enfermera, que temblaba de miedo.

― Le digo que me exija qué hacía usted en el departamento de mi hijo.

― ¿Pe… perdone? ―tartamudeó ella en respuesta. Edward apretó los dientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo apretó el brazo de Esme con la intención de apartarla.

―Esme, qué haces ―terció Edward, pero Esme ni caso del tono molesto de Edward.

― ¡Déjame, Edward! No te metas en esto ―dijo, sin quitarle los ojos a la enfermera, que seguía temblando como una hojita. ― ¡Contésteme!

―Ejem… el señor Masen y yo… hablábamos de Alice. Estoy preocupada por…

― ¡Basta, Isabella, no tienes que darle explicaciones a ella! ―exclamó Edward, ahora poniéndose frente a la chica, que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, viéndose frágil como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento. ―Lárgate ahora de aquí Esmerald, antes que te saque yo mismo.

― ¡¿Por qué ella está tan nerviosa si se supone que no ha hecho nada malo?! Quizás tú no veas sus intenciones, pero yo conozco al tipo de mujercitas como ella…

Las lágrimas de Isabella no pudieron esconderse después de semejante manera en que la señora Esme la enfrentaba. Bajó el rostro con deseos de salir corriendo pero sus estúpidos pies no respondían, sintiendo el calor furioso que manaba de los entornados ojos de la elegante mujer.

― ¿Isabella? ―La voz de cierto cardiólogo resonó en el aire, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella, como a Esme a y Edward que miraron al doctor alto de bata blanca que se acercó hasta la enfermera sin esperar para rodearla por los hombros.

Edward dio un paso atrás, abriendo la boca con la intención de protestar contra el doctor amigo de Isabella, que se estaba tomando esas atribuciones, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Esme en tanto se puso nerviosa y miró alternadamente a Isabella, tan nerviosa como ella, y al médico que no escondía su malestar contra suya.

―Quién es usted y porqué le está hablando así.

―Eleazar… ―medió la enfermera, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del doctor ―ella…

―No, cariño ―dijo, besando la sien de la chica la que automáticamente miró a Edward que tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ―No puedo permitir que esta señora te hable de esta manera.

―Solo estábamos arreglando un asunto ―respondió ella, jugueteando nerviosa con los botones del abrigo blanco que la cubría.

―Lo comprendo, pero la próxima vez mida sus palabras ―dijo, y sin esperar empujó sutilmente a Isabella sacándola de allí, llevándose hasta entrar con ella por una puerta donde colgaba un aviso que decía "Solo personal autorizado".

Esme se quedó sin entender qué había sido eso, mucho menos Edward, que descargó su furia contra ella.

― ¿Estás contenta ahora? No haces más que avergonzarme, maldita sea ―y se alejó a paso raudo, metiéndose en el ascensor desde donde ella había aparecido.

Mientras Edward maldecía, caminando de un lado a otro por el elevador en ese momento vacío, masajeándose los ojos, Isabella lloraba con su rostro escondido en el pecho del doctor, quien de lejos fue testigo de cómo esa mujer le exigía respuestas a Isabella. No estaba seguro qué era lo que protestaba esa mujer en su contra, pero le hirvió la sangre cuando vio el gesto espantado y temeroso de Isabella. Para colmo, el hombre aquel, Edward, poco y nada estaba haciendo por defenderla, le pareció a él.

―Oye, no hagas caso a esa mujer…

― ¡Dios! Nunca me había sentido así… ―lloriqueó ella, apartándose de su amigo mientras se secaba el rostro ―ella me vio salir del apartamento de Edward… y estoy segura que sabe lo que tenemos él y yo… ¡No quería que esto pasara de esta manera…!

―Calma, Isabella, no te atormentes más. ¿A caso él no te defendió?

―Sí lo hizo, le dio un pretexto pero al parecer ella no lo creyó…

―Supuse que se trataba de eso. Espero que Edward haya entendido por qué hice lo que hice… y dije lo que dije. Si se molesta o se pone celoso, mándala a hablar conmigo…

―Lo entenderá. Además tú ya nos viste, no es que tenga que esconderlo… de cualquier manera gracias por sacarme de ahí. Sentía como si mis pies estuvieran clavados en el piso…

―Nada que agradecer, te ayudaré, te lo dije.

―Gracias, muchas gracias, Eleazar.

―Ahora ve adentro y cálmate antes de reintegrarte a tus labores. Si necesitas que te excuse para que te vayas a casa…

―No, no es necesario. Sería peor.

―Bueno pues. Ve, ahora. Yo tengo que ir por un colega para una reunión.

Isabella le hizo caso a su amigo doctor y se encerró en uno de los baños privados para calmarse, cuando decidió sacar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje a Edward.

 _"Por favor, no te enfades. Lo hizo para protegerme. Esta noche conversamos. Estoy ansiosa de despertar mañana contigo"_

Cuando Edward antes de entrar a área administrativa leyó el mensaje, sintió deseos de al menos besar la pantalla. Pensó que después de lo que había pasado ella no querría reunirse con él, pero respiró tranquilo cuando vio la confirmación en ese mensaje. Ya hablarían de las atribuciones que ese doctor se estaba tomando, y a pesar de que sintió celos no podía dejar de estarle agradecido por haberla sacado de allí. Quizás si Esmerald pensaba que Isabella tenía algo con ese doctor, se quedará tranquila.

 _"Pero más le vale al doctor ese no hacerse ilusiones"_ fue lo que le respondió a Isabella antes de entrar a la oficina.

**oo**

Al llegar a casa, Isabella dejó caer su bolso de cuero en el sofá del salón donde dejó también su abrigo rojo antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde encontró a su madre revolviendo una taza de té mientras oía una antiquísimo radioteatro basado en los antiguos libros de Corín Tellado.

―Ven mi niña ―dijo la madre, abriendo por instinto la silla que se encontraba junto a ella ―ahora viene la mejor parte.

Isabella rodó los ojos y se sentó, sacando del plato que había sobre la mesa una de las galletas caseras que su madre había hecho el día anterior.

― ¿Qué? ¿La protagonista ya descubrió que su tío es en realidad su padre?

―No, descubrió que el hombre al que ama, es su primo.

― ¡Ay, ma'! ―exclamó, pensando en que ya tenía suficiente drama en su vida para oír otros ajenos que para colmo eran ficción. No dijo nada, sino que esperó a que la radionovela terminara, oyendo la alegre voz de su madre comentársela. Le contó, como siempre, los detalles de la historia con mucho entusiasmo, viéndose ella de pronto cautivada por dicho drama.

― ¿Almorzaste bien mi niña? ¿Quieres que te caliente algo?

―Uhm… no ma. Almorcé con mis compañeras un contundente plato de pastas.

― ¡Delicioso! Y dime, ¿tienes planes para mañana? Es tu día libre, ¿no? ¿O piensas salir esta noche con Alice?

—Uhm… Alice tiene que trabajar esta noche, no coinciden nuestros turnos esta vez ―dijo, pensando que quizás sería buena excusa decirle que iba a salir de juerga con otros colegas, pero Renée sabía que con su fiel amiga Alice era con quien únicamente llegaba a salir cuando lo hacía. Tragó grueso y le pidió perdón mentalmente por volver a mentirle para pasar la noche con Edward. ―Esto… y yo esta noche voy a cubrir el turno de una colega.

―Pero si ya trabajaste… ―rebatió Renée, preocupada.

―Sí, pero me lo pidió… ella tiene un compromiso… pero mañana como es mi día libre, aprovecharé de dormir y en la tarde podemos salir a pasear, ¿te parece?

― ¡Ay mi niña! No trabajes tanto, puedes enfermarte…

―Estaré… estaré bien, mamá. Lo prometo. Además las cosas están tranquilas, seguro podré dormir un par de horas.

―Bien pues, mientras mañana te tomes tu día para descansar como corresponde, no tengo problema.

―Está bien, ma'.

Renée jugueteó con el borde de la taza vacía, pensando en hacerle o no una pregunta que hace tiempo iba rondándole su cabeza. Desde la llegada de su hija después de trabajar una semana en Galvarino, no había querido abordar el tema del músico pues la vio de buen ánimo y probablemente tocarlo sería poner el dedo sobre la llaga. Pero pensó con temor, que quizás el buen ánimo de sui hija se debía a que había tomado alguna decisión de la que no la había hecho a ella partícipe, y que tenía que ver con el músico en cuestión. ¿Sería capaz su hija de mantener una relación deshonesta con ese hombre? Lo amaba, ella lo sabía… ¿pero él a su hija?

―Cariño ―dijo finalmente, buscando la mano de Isabella sobre la mesa. Ella se apresuró a tomarla y apretarla levemente, esperando a que su madre continuara ―quería preguntarte… y espero no ser impertinente…

―Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, mamá.

―Bien. Quería saber qué ha pasado con la historia que me contaste, sobre ese músico y tú.

Isabella inhaló aire, habiéndose preguntado antes cuándo su madre sacaría ese tema a relucir. Pues parece que ese iba a ser el momento.

―Edward ―dijo, recordándole el nombre. Allá afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Sí, él. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Es por él que últimamente andas de buen humor?

―Él y yo hemos hablado mamá… y he decidido esperarlo hasta que resuelva su situación.

― ¡Mi Dios, hija! ―torció su gesto, sintiendo miedo ― ¿No es eso peligroso?

― ¿Peligroso por qué? ―susurró Isabella, soltándose de las manos de su madre y agarrando una servilleta de papel que había sobre la mesa, con la que comenzó a juguetear.

― ¿Qué sucede si él da marcha atrás y si finalmente decide no divorciase?

Era lo mismo que su tío había comentado, poniendo en duda la palabra de Edward que para ella valía más que un papel firmado ante notario. Ya se estaba poniendo en riesgo por ella, y sus ojos no podían mentir cuando le decía que la amaba y que estaría con ella en el futuro.

Miró hacia la pequeña ventana donde vio las nubes desplazarse por el cielo, cubriendo los débiles rayos de sol. Pensando en cómo hacer creíble para su madre las promesas del hombre que amaba. ¿Qué más justificación que el amor que sentía por ella?

―Edward me ama y yo confío en él ―dijo finalmente con seguridad ―de otra manera no sería tan ilusa de creer en la palabra de alguien así, de buenas a primeras.

―Mi niña no quiero que sufras, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé, ni yo quiero sufrir… solo que no seré feliz con nadie más que no sea él.

―Te estás coartando esa posibilidad cuando me dices que vas a esperarlo tranquilamente mientras él _arregla su situación_ , como dices.

― ¡No mamá! ―exclamó, arrugando la servilleta, soltándola sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie ― ¡Es él! Nunca me había enamorado así de nadie, y aunque traté de evitarlo cuando supe que… que era casado, simplemente ocurrió.

Renée se giró sobre la silla y pasó las manos sobre su falda a cuadros que llevaba, nerviosa y preocupada por su hija que le había entregado su corazón a un hombre que le pertenecía a otra mujer. Ella afirmaba, por la forma en que defendía su amor, que lo amaba honestamente y que confiaba ciegamente en aquel músico y sus promesas, ¿Pero y él? ¿Era honesto sobre lo que decía sentir por su hija?

Se puso de pie hasta que presintió el lugar donde estaba su hija de pie, afirmada contra el lavaplatos de la pequeña cocina. Buscó sus hombros y siguió el recorrido de sus manos hasta el rostro ovalado de su hija, único recuerdo que atesoraba en su memoria de aquella vez que la vio cuando aún tenía visión. Acarició sus pómulos tibios, intuyéndolos enrojecidos. Isabella soltó un suspiro y alzó sus manos poniéndolas sobre las tibias y suaves manos de su madre. Entendía su preocupación y la de su tío, pero aun así no dejaría que la posibilidad de amar escurriera por entre sus dedos.

― ¿Lo amas mucho, verdad?

—Sí, ma'. Mucho.

―Hija, y yo más que nadie deseo que el amor que sientes te haga brillar y ser feliz, simplemente quiero que no te ciegue y te haga hacer cosas de las que más tarde puedas arrepentirte. Tu conciencia es la única que te juzgará si no haces las cosas bien.

―Lo sé mamá ―respondió con remordimiento, pues su conciencia ya estaba pasándole la cuenta por su relación clandestina con Edward, por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo hasta que todo se arreglara, pero no le diría eso a su madre, no quería decepcionarla ni entristecerla.

Renée sonrió y apretó las mejillas de su hija con ternura, acariciándole su corta cabellera antes de asegurarle con voz rotunda:

―Y si ese músico te hace llorar, le daré con el uslero en la cabeza… o le pondré cualquiera de sus instrumentos como sombrero, ¿de acuerdo?

―Se lo haré saber, ma' ―respondió divertida, abrazando a su madre, agradeciendo que dejara el tema hasta allí.

**oo**

Jasper abrió las gruesas cortinas de la sala para quedar frente a dos grandes ventanales que daban justo frente al mar de Leonilde, embravecido por el viento que corría en aquel sector costero, frente a la playa. Se giró y caminó hasta el centro de la sala divagando su vista por el entorno de aquel departamento, una de las tantas propiedades de su hermano mayor y que sin problema le había facilitado.

Le llamó la atención la cantidad de plantas de interior que se mantenían vivas, pues nadie había habitado ese sitio como para asegurarse de cuidarlas. Probablemente había pedido a alguien que se ocupara de ellas, además del aseo y conservación de los muebles que ni siquiera tenían rastro de polvo.

Se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sofá de tres cuerpos, tapizado en lino de un tono blanco invierno, muy elegante como el resto del mobiliario. Puso los pies sobre sofisticada mesa de centro hecha seguramente de alguna madera fina, sonriendo cuando se imaginó el rostro de su hermano mayor si lo encontraba en esa pose tan despreocupada. Pero no se preocupaba de eso pues sabía que él no se aparecería por allí pues sus constantes viajes lo tenían fuera de radar. Tampoco iba a enterarse para qué iba a ser ocupado, aunque quedó tranquilo cuando Jasper le dijo que Edward sería el ocupante "transitorio" de ese lugar.

El pobre músico se preocupó que Esme pudiera caer de sorpresa cuando estuviera con Isabella, como casi ocurre la última vez, según lo que su amigo le contó.

―Que se joda la bruja ―murmuró, sacando la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo. Se incorporó para buscar un cenicero de plata ―nada más ni nada menos―, y encendió un cigarrillo, dándole una profunda calada, exquisita y relajante para él, botando el humo lentamente.

Jasper conocía la verdad de la historia que ocurrió entre Esme y Edward, por eso no tenía reparos en desearle las penas del infierno a esa mujer. Por eso estaba ayudando a Edward que finalmente había encontrado su amor, empujándolo a vivirlo pese a que todo se les pudiera ir en contra. Eso lo llevó a darle esa idea, de tomar una de las propiedades de su hermano y convertirlo en el "nido de amor de la enfermera y el músico".

Llevaba medio cigarro fumado cuando la puerta principal se abrió y oyó la voz del músico llamarle. Él gritó dando su ubicación y el músico apareció frente al él.

― ¡Vaya! ―exclamó, dejando la copia de las llaves sobre una mesa auxiliar de madera nativa, mirando el entorno elegante del apartamento sin esconder su sonrisa.

―El costo de esto te va a salir un ojo de la cara, maestro ―bromeó Jasper, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

Edward inspiró y caminó directamente hasta el ventanal y se quedó viendo el mar embravecido pensando que pagaría cualquier precio, el costo que fuera con tal de estar con Isabella. Volvió a inspirar profundo y se giró hacia su amigo, que jugueteaba distraídamente con su cajetilla de cigarros.

―Tu hermano va a patearte el trasero si sabe que estás fumando aquí…

―No lo hará, no tiene por qué enterarse ―le guiñó el ojo y se incorporó para mirarlo, apoyando su mentón sobre el respaldo del sofá ―Por cierto, dijo que dispusieras de este lugar por el tiempo que necesitaras. No me preguntó ni por qué ni para qué, así que estarás tranquilo.

―Vale. Lo llamaré para agradecérselo.

―Imagino que tomaste la decisión de salirte de tu departamento por lo ocurrido con Esmerald.

―Esta mañana increpó a Isabella…

― ¿Esme? ―preguntó abriendo mucho sus ojos y volviendo a sentarse frente a Edward ― ¿Acaso no se quedó tranquila con la explicación que le diste?

Edward se alzó de hombros y caminó hasta un sofá individual donde se sentó justo frente a su amigo. Cruzó su tobillo sobre el muslo y peinó su cabello hacia atrás, intentando relajarse.

―Al parecer no, y me preocupa. Por eso prefiero reunirme con ella en algún lugar donde sé que Esmerald ni nadie puede aparecer para fastidiarlo.

―Puede ser, pero la bruja no va a quedarse tranquila. Puede mandar a seguir a Isabella o volver a acorralarla cuando tu no estés cerca… la podría poner nerviosa hasta obtener alguna respuesta que la deje tranquila y la chica podría decirle la verdad.

Bufó sonoro y se pasó la mano por la creciente barba, pensando en esa opción, aunque sabía bien que Isabella nunca admitiría frente a Esme lo que ambos tenían.

―Si lo hace, soy incluso capaz de amenazarla, aunque eso me ponga la soga al cuello. Además, espero que esto no dure mucho, me refiero al hecho de tener que estarnos escondiendo.

―Por cierto, ¿qué ha ocurrido con Rose?

―Le dan el alta mañana viernes. Incluso pidió autorización para poder ir al cumpleaños de Jane este sábado.

―Lo que significa que por un tiempo tendrás que retomar tu vida hogareña. Ya no podrás aparecerte en el hospital para ver a Isabella. Tu mujer te hará problemas para salir de casa…

―Pondré un trabajo como excusa si es necesario, pero no dejaré de verla ―el músico se echó hacia atrás y miró el techo blanco del apartamento, con la sensación ya habitual sobre si de sentirse un hijo de puta por estar haciendo esas conjeturas cuando su mujer iba a estar en casa recuperándose. ―No quiero seguir con esto por mucho tiempo. Seguir engañando a mi esposa, me refiero… la sola idea de tener que… acostarme en la misma cama que ella, me llena de remordimiento.

―Y la idea de que ella se ponga cariñosa después de tanto tiempo sin "actividad"….ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Eso no pasará, no volveré a tocar a Rose de esa manera, y cuando la vea menos frágil, hablaré con ella. No voy a dar pie atrás.

―Por supuesto ―asintió con la cabeza Jasper, mirando la hora en su teléfono móvil ―Por cierto, ¿cómo es que Isabella llegará aquí?

―Sabe que no la llevaré a mi apartamento ―imitó a Jasper para mirar la hora en su reloj y vio que eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche. Había pasado casi toda la tarde con Rose para que ella no protestara cuando él se fuera y no regresara hasta el día siguiente. Menos mal y no lo hizo. ―Es hora de ir por ella…

― ¡¿Estás loco?! ―se puso de pie de un salto, agarró el cenicero y caminó hasta el ventanal, abriéndolo para salir al balcón y dejar el recipiente sobre una mesa y evitar que la casa se pasara a ceniza y tabaco ―Envíale un mensaje y dile que en veinte minutos estoy en la puerta de su casa a por ella. Tú quédate aquí a esperarla, galán.

―Gracias, celestino ―le dijo Edward a su amigo antes que este despareciera por la puerta principal.

Aprovechó de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar, que como todas las propiedades de Peter, hermano de Jasper, no escatimaba en gastos para decorarlo con lo mejor.

Al otro lado de la sala, usando un arco de concreto como divisorio de los espacios, se hallaba una mesa para seis, de madera robusta y lacada, bajo una lámpara de techo que de seis luces. Sobre los muros blancos varias fotografías de espacios naturales que correspondían a los numerosos lugares que Peter había visitado a lo largo del mundo, además de réplicas de cuadros de Salvador Dalí, su pintor favorito.

Asomó la cabeza al otro lado de la puerta batiente en un rincón del comedor, soltando un silbido cuando vio la cocina, full equipada con lo más variados electrodomésticos de última generación, y un mesón de granito negro justo en el centro. Lanzó una maldición cuando recordó que prometió hacerse cargo de la cena, intruseando en las despensas y el refrigerador, también estos abastecidos con toda clase de alimentos, como si el hermano de su amigo lo hubiera dispuesto todo en un corto espacio de tiempo para recibirlo.

Tomó nota mental para agradecerle el gesto y sacó su teléfono, decidiendo marcar al restaurante donde solía pedir comida preparada, pues no le daría tiempo de cocinar… y para ser bien honesto, su gama de platillos no era muy variada, probablemente decepcionaría a Isabella en vez de sorprenderla.

Después que hizo el pedido, salió de la cocina, pasando por el comedor y la sala, adentrándose por un pasillo amplio, echándole un rápido vistazo a los cuadros que colgaban allí mientras pasaba, abriendo una puerta y otra, encontrándose con dos habitaciones pequeñas, una mediana y una más grande, que era la principal. Sonrió al ver la cama King de esta última, pues el cobertor de plumas que cubría la cama era de color lavanda pálido, recordándole a Isabella. Fuera de eso, el dormitorio estaba amoblado con lo justo: una mesa pequeña con un espejo que era el tocador, una cajonera mediana, un sofá del mismo color del cubrecama y las mesitas de noche a cada lado del colchón.

Le dio un miro al guardarropa, que en realidad era un _walk in closet,_ y al baño del cuarto, de tonos claros y una tina ovalada para dos. Otra vez sonrió pensando en que ese sería un buen lugar para relajarse después de la cena con Isabella, pues ya había fantaseado muchas veces con ambos metidos dentro de una tina con espuma y sales aromáticas. Regresó al cuarto y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, pensando que ese lugar que apenas iba conociendo, sería un buen lugar para recomenzar su vida junto a Isabella, allí junto a la playa. Suspiró complacido con la idea y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, volviendo a abrirlos de improviso quince minutos después, cuando oyó el timbre que simulaba el sonido de delicadas campanas.

Se levantó de un salto y pasándose la mano por la cara y el cabello, se acercó hasta la puerta pensando cómo se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, esfumándosele la modorra cuando vio el rostro ovalado y expectante de Isabella, que sonrió al tiempo que él lo hizo. Le abrió los brazos y ella acortó la distancia entre ambos refugiándose en el pecho del hombre que amaba, alzando su rostro enseguida para ofrecerle sus labios apenas pintados, los que él besó con el deseo que llevaba conteniendo desde el día anterior.

Se apartó de ella antes de dejarse llevar y empotrarla contra la pared para hacerle el amor allí mismo. Le tomó de la mano, cerró la puerta y la llevó hasta la sala, sonriendo con diversión cuando ella miró a su alrededor formando una O con su boca de la impresión.

―Es… increíble ―dijo finalmente, cuando Edward le quitó su grueso abrigo rojo y lo dejó sobre el suyo en el respaldo del sillón. ―Jasper me explicó que era de su hermano… ¡Dios, el mar! ―exclamó interrumpiéndose y caminando hacia el ventanal que daba frente a la playa. Edward la siguió y la abrazó por la cintura, compartiendo con ella la hermosa vista al otro lado de la ventana.

― ¿Te gusta la vista, eh?

― ¿Y a quién no? Es muy romántico…

― ¿Te gustaría entonces vivir en un lugar como este?

―Claro que me gustaría, pero me temo que no podría costeármelo. Es tan elegante… debe costar una fortuna.

―Bueno, estuve pensando y si estamos planeando un futuro juntos, debemos tener en cuenta que necesitaremos un lugar. Voy a querer comenzar a vivir contigo de inmediato y este me parece que sería un buen sitio…

Isabella dio un respingo y miró por sobre su hombro para ver el rostro del músico, que sonreía encantado. Ella no sabía si estaba bromeando o qué, pero si ella debía elegir un lugar para vivir con él, ese sería el que lo encabezaría.

― ¿De… de verdad?

―De verdad ―respondió Edward, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla de la enfermera, que miraba la postal marina con asombro después de lo que Edward acababa de decirle. ―Ven a recorrer el resto del lugar para que termines de convencerte…

―Me convenció la puerta de entrada, Edward, incluso las flores del jardín que hay allá abajo del edificio.

―Estupendo… ―comentó, guiñándole el ojo.

La llevó de la mano por el resto de los espacios y sonrió sin evitarlo cuando ella iba soltando una exclamación tras otra a la vez que descubría cada lugar, moviéndose como un colibrí de un sitio a otro mirando los cuadros u observando el resto de la ornamentación. Cuando la llevó al cuarto principal, exclamó otra vez como iba haciéndolo ya desde hace algún rato y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó sobre la gran cama como si esta fuera una piscina, quedándose de cara sobre el colchón con piernas y brazos extendidos.

― ¿Y te gustó la cama, eh? ―apuntó Edward divertido, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el quicio de la puerta, mirando a la chica con diversión, la que se revolvió sobre esta y se sentó a de piernas cruzadas en estado de yoga. Iba a responderle cuando las campanillas volvieron a sonar, borrándosele del rostro la complacencia a Isabella, siendo reemplazada por el susto de que alguien pudiera haber llegado de improviso.

― ¿Podría ser Jasper?

―Más le vale que no. Debe ser la cena que mandé a pedir. Anda, vamos ―dijo, estirando la mano hacia ella para que la tomara. Ella corrió entusiasmada a su encuentro y fue con él a recibir precisamente la comida que el restaurante le hizo llegar. Luego de pagar, fueron a la cocina y buscaron lo necesario dentro de los estantes para disponerlo sobre la mesa y servirse la cena.

―Espero que no seas vegetariana ―dijo él poniendo frente a Isabella un buen trozo de carne en salsa de champiñones y ensaladas. Ella cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma del exquisito plato, abriendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

―No lo soy.

Hablaron y rieron cuando contaron algunas anécdotas de sus vidas, Edward comentando entre otras cosas lo mucho que extrañaba sentarse frente al piano y crear, mientras Isabella se sentía una bendecida por trabajar en un lugar que ayudaba a salvar y cuidar vidas. Sin decirlo, ella sentía que de alguna manera purgaba sus culpas a través de ese trabajo. Entonces y ya que estaban hablando de algo relacionado con el hospital, Isabella recordó el altercado de aquella mañana.

―Pensé que te habías molestado por… lo que ocurrió esta mañana con Eleazar… ―dijo, tomando la copa de vino con tal de aclarar su garganta. Edward la miró a través de sus pestañas y limpió su boca con la servilleta de lino que mantenía sobre sus muslos.

―Me preocupó más que Esmerald pudiera insistir. ―Acomodó sus brazos a cada lado del plato casi vacío y sacó fuera una duda que le quedó dando vueltas ― Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué él intervino…

Isabella se arregló nerviosamente el cabello y jugueteó a continuación con una miga imaginaria sobre el mantel. Sin duda, sentía vergüenza de recordarlo, aun así se lo dijo:

―Porque… nos vio ayer, en el hospital, en el piso que están remodelando.

― ¿Se lo confirmaste? ―preguntó el músico con ojos desorbitados. ¿Podía usar dicha información aquel médico para sacar algo a su favor? Sacudió entonces su cabeza cuando vio el rostro compungido de Isabella.

―Ni siquiera podría habérselo negado. Incluso te reconoció… ―bajó la cara cuando vio el gesto enojado en el rostro de Edward ―Perdona, si pudiera haberlo evitado…

―Ey, no… ―se apresuró en cambiarse de sitio y sentarse en la silla junto a ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos ―no eres la que tiene que pedir perdón. No debí haberte puesto en un aprieto de haber sido descubierta, pero te necesitaba…

Isabella miró los ojos claros de su amado y torció el resto, disfrutando del tacto de Edward sobre su rostro, que le ponía la piel de gallina.

―Entonces ninguno de los dos debe pedir perdón aquí. Y por Eleazar no te preocupes, lo hizo por ayudarnos. Podemos confiar en él.

Edward bufó y prefirió tomárselo con humor, pues el cardiólogo ese no tenía nada que hacer frente al amor que Isabella y él se tenían. Por eso en tono medio jocoso, comentó:

―Vi cómo te miraba, Isabella. No me voy a relajar con él cerca…

Isabella sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien llevó su mano hasta la barba espesa del músico, la que acarició con veneración.

―Estás loco… ―se acercó y dejó un beso suave sobre los labios del músico. Entonces recordó algo que sí encontraba importante decírselo a Edward ―Del que sí tienes que preocuparte es de ese amigo tuyo, James.

― ¿Por qué, volvió a acercarse? ―preguntó, arrugando la frente. La repentina aparición de James molestando a Isabella era algo que más que preocuparle a Edward, le incomodaba porque sabía cómo era con sus conquistas.

―Sí, haciéndose el lindo, ya sabes. No sé… ese amigo tuyo no me da confianza.

No iba a hacer caso omiso a la desconfianza que James provocaba en ella, pero le bajaría el perfil y lo hizo, comentando en tono despreocupado:

―Se aburrirá cuando vea que no saca nada acercándote a ti. Además, se le acabarán las excusas para acercarse al hospital y molestarte.

―Le dejé bien claro que no quiero nada con él.

―Esa es mi chica ―respondió con orgullo, sonriéndose. Unió sus labios a los de ella en un corto beso y dijo: ―No creo que debas preocuparte por él, es inofensivo.

―Bien.

―Ahora… ―se mordió el labio y se puso de pie sin decir nada ―he tenido una fantasía desde que llegué aquí.

― ¿Una fantasía?... ―preguntó divertida pero trató de ponerse seria cuando él la jaló de la mano y la sacó de la cocina, con ella tratando de resistirse ― ¡Edward, a dónde me llevas! Tenemos que limpiar esto y…

―Ya nos ocuparemos.

Edward arrastró a Isabella a lo largo del apartamento en penumbras oyéndola que no desistía en su plan de asear la cocina antes de distraerse en otras actividades, pero él hizo oídos sordos y se la llevó directamente hasta el baño de la recamara principal, donde tras encender las luces, se dirigió a la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua caliente para llenarla, regresando hacia la enfermera que miraba cada uno de los movimientos de músico, cruzada de piernas y mordiendo su labio. Inspiró cuando él tomó el óvalo de su rostro y acarició sinuosamente la piel de su cuello percatándose ella que sus ojos ahora estaban oscuros de deseo.

― ¿Tomarías un baño conmigo?

―Uhm… ―ella miró la tina por sobre el hombro del músico, como pensando en su respuesta, mientras Edward mordía el carrillo de su labio escondiendo su sonrisa. ― ¿Allí?

―Sí, justo allí. Agua tibia, en su punto, algunas sales aromáticas… ―se cercó y apresó entre sus dientes el labio que Isabella insistía en morder ―debes relajarte, mi amor, has trabajado mucho.

―Está bien, solo porque necesito relajarme…

Él sonrió y finalmente la besó con la misma ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, envolviéndola por la cintura y dejando que ella pasara sus brazos a través de sus hombros, apegándose a él y rindiéndose.

Edward se apartó para dedicarse a quitarle el chaleco negro sin mangas que usaba Isabella sobre un blusón blanco el cual desabotonó lentamente, mientras la miraba. Lamentaba no haber puesto algo de música pero le bastaba con el sonido de su respiración y el contante golpeteo de sus corazones. Era la mejor pieza musical que jamás haya escuchado. _"Ah, pero sus gemidos son… de otra dimensión"_ pensó como buen experto en la materia.

Cuando ambas prendas aterrizaron en el suelo, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre el lavado, tomando una de sus piernas para quitar una de sus largas botas negras con un pequeño tacón, y luego la otra, antes de desabrocharle ajustado pantalón también negro, alzando ella la pelvis para hacerle más fácil el trabajo. Sonrió de medio lado, viéndola tan sensual sentada allí sobre el lavado, nada más que son su sencillo conjunto de ropa interior negro.

La dejó ahí, satisfaciéndolo verla ansiosa y expectante, y se acercó hasta la tina cerrando la llave que con su potente chorro de agua había llenado la bañera. Tomó un frasco de sales e inhalando el aroma a vainilla lo roció sobre el agua, develando un perfume a vainilla que llenó el ambiente. Enseguida y de espalda a Isabella, se quitó la camiseta gris quedando a torso desnudo, girándose lentamente y extendiendo un brazo hacia ella.

―Qué esperas, ven aquí.

Ella dio un saltito y movida por la creciente excitación que burbujeaba en su cuerpo, se apresuró a quitarse el resto de ropa que le quedaba encima, hasta quedar absolutamente desnuda y caminar con toda la sensualidad que fue capaz de reunir, pasando por el lado del complacido músico, directo hasta meterse dentro de la tina. Se acomodó relajando su cuello y descansando su cabeza hacia atrás. Inhaló profundo y cerró los ojos sin poder esconder su sonrisita de los labios. Después de diez o quince segundo, se permitió abrir solo un ojo para ver a su músico, que seguía de pie junto a la bañera, contemplándola con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios, muy cruzados de brazos como su estuviera disfrutando de un espectáculo.

― ¿Y qué, te vas a quedar ahí? El agua está exquisita…

―Tentado estoy de quedarme aquí… incluso de traer una copa de vino mientras te observo.

―Pues allá tú ―se movió de hombros, indiferente, volviendo a suspirar ―No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Oyó la carcajada brotar del pecho de Edward, relajada y sincera, para sentir poco después que se le unía dentro de la tina suficientemente amplia para que ambos cupieran, él frente a ella. abrió Isabella los ojos cuando lo oyó carraspear, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la imagen de un hombre feliz y atractivo que relajado mantenía sus brazos a través del contorno de la tina, con su cabello húmedo y peinado hacia atrás, formando en su hermoso rostro una media y arrebatadora sonrisita.

―Estarías más cómoda de este lado ―comentó él sin moverse imitándola al cerrar los ojos y dejar caer hacia atrás su cabeza.

Ella sin detener a meditarlo pues ese tipo de decisiones no necesitan meditación alguna, se apresuró a cambiarse de lugar, abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas, descansando su espalda sobre el torso mojado de su hombro, enseguida sintiendo sus brazos rodearle por el estómago. Suspirando afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y sonrió cuando él besó su cabeza.

―Esto es justo lo que quiero ―susurró Edward después de un rato ―Esta paz… este muro de contención que nos aparta del resto. Tenerte junto a mí, saber que serás la última persona a quien veré antes de dormir, y la primera al despertar.

―Esta noche es justo lo que tendremos, mi amor ―susurró ella bajito, con la idea de no sobresaltar el ambiente relajado que se había formado con ambos, sin propiciar de música suave o velas. ―Y aunque pase algún tiempo antes de volver a tenerlo, vendrá un momento en el futuro en que podamos disfrutarlo indefinidamente por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin escondernos ni con el cargo de conciencia de que estamos haciendo mal las cosas…

―Es mi esperanza también, cariño. De lo contrario me volvería loco y no tendría nada por qué luchar ―murmuró justo en su oído, bajando su boca al cuello desnudo de su amada, el que besó y mordisqueó ligero, aumentando la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Isabella se removió, excitada, y pasó sus manitas hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las piernas de Edward que la rodeaban.

―Es lo que estamos haciendo… ¿quién no sería capaz de luchar por su amor?

―Nadie que yo conozca ―dijo Edward, y tomándola por la nuca, guio su cara hacia la suya para besarla largo y profundo.

Fue un tiempo para ellos y para el amor que se demostraron con sus cuerpos mojados dentro de la bañera que conservaba la tibieza del agua tan solo por los cuerpos de los que manaba fuego. Ella había tomado la iniciativa y sentándose a horcajadas sobre Edward, dejando que él la poseyera justo en esa posición que parecía ser perfecta para acogerlo por completo en su interior.

―En toda mi vida… había sentido algo similar… ―murmuró Isabella, besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Edward, jalando su cabello a la vez que los movimientos que él propinaba desde su posición con su sexo dentro de ella, la llevaban y la elevaban poco a poco a la cima donde sabía, estallaría en mil pedazos.

Gemían, se susurraban palabras de amor, se besaban largo y profundo y volvían a amarse incluso más allá de lo que ellos creían poder aguantar, ya sea dentro de la bañera, en la cama o en la mesita de centro que se vio despojada de toda su lujosa ornamentación para que Edward dejara justo a su merced el cuerpo de su Isabella, que se vio comprobando el buen material del que estaban hechos los muebles de ese apartamento, cuando a mitad de la noche a ella la atacó un repentina hambre, levantándose ambos para preparar algo rápido con lo que encontrasen a mano en el refrigerador.

― ¿En qué estás pensando? ―preguntó ella descansando sobre el pecho de Edward, esta vez tendidos sobre el cómodo sofá, relajados, con la sala iluminada a media luz y la lluvia nocturna cayendo habitualmente sobre la ciudad.

―Me pregunto cómo diablos voy a hacer para meter un piano aquí…

― ¿De verdad? ―preguntó ella, alzando su rostro iluminado con su propia sonrisa ―Me refiero a que… ¿de verdad te estás planteando vivir aquí?

― Sí, ya te lo dije... sé que es una estupidez cuando apenas hemos estado unas cuentas horas pero ya me parece que es nuestro.

― ¿Y tu apartamento?

Su viejo apartamento, donde vivió tantas cosas desde que lo adquirió hasta hacía poco, donde incluso llevó a Isabella que parecía haber marcado también aquel pequeño y viejo lugar como suyo, impregnándolo por todas partes con su estela aromática y su presencia omnisciente. Su viejo lugar, donde se encontraba su gran tesoro y única herencia material que su abuelo le legó: su viejo piano. Como sea, y con el dolor que le iba a causar, tendría que alejarse de ese espacio y no podía contar con él para vivir cuando se fuera de casa. Iba a necesitar un lugar de acceso limitado donde poder estar tranquilo, un lugar que poca gente conociera. Un lugar nuevo para comenzar a vivir y que llenaría de su amada y de él, convirtiéndolo en su hogar.

― No creo que pueda vivir allí tranquilo. No sé, supongo que lo rentaré. Pero no me desharé de él, no puedo…

―Te entiendo. ―se reacomodó en el pecho aun desnudo del músico e involuntariamente soltó un bostezo. Edward apretó levemente su hombro y besó el tope de su cabeza.

― ¿Vamos a dormir?

―No tengo sueño.

―Acabas de bostezar, Isabella.

―Soy completamente capaz de estar despierta toda la noche por mi trabajo, señor músico. Allá usted si no tiene la misma capacidad…

―Dame un respiro, señorita. No soy un adolecente con _híper lívido_ ―soltó un quejido y mirando hacia el cielo con tono extenuado dijo ― ¡Dios mío, esta mujer va a dejarme seco…!

Isabella se carcajeó y le hizo cosquillas, adorando oírlo reírse a carcajadas y adorando también la forma en que pedía un poco de piedad. Cuando se compadeció del pobre Edward, volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, retomando Edward las caricias a lo largo de la espalda de Isabella.

―Entonces estábamos hablando del piano.

― ¿Y dónde pondremos el terrario de Kal – El?

― ¿Superman también viene? —no necesitó que ella le contestara, pues de reojo vio como ella alzó la cabeza y le dio una furibunda mirada ―Por supuesto que viene… Ya veremos donde lo acomodamos, hay tres dormitorios a su disposición.

―Vale… ―aceptó ella, feliz de estar haciendo planes, pensando en el entusiasmo que pondría cuando comenzaran a planear cambiar los colores de las murallas o los muebles, o poner fotografías de ambos. Todo para un futuro juntos que se impondría pese a todo y a todos, que se alzaría como prometedor.

**OO**

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, recorrió el apartamento como cada noche con Kal – El sobre sus brazos, asegurando ventanas y puertas, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, preguntándose quien podría ser a esa hora cuando ya nadie hacia visitas de cortesía. Se acercó a la puerta, sin soltar a la mascota, y alzó la voz para preguntar quién era.

Una voz profunda y masculina respondió al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

―Señora, usted no me conoce. Soy… o más bien fui paciente de Isabella, su hija, y bueno, he venido a dejarle un regalo en agradecimiento…

―Ella no se encuentra, está trabajando. ―dijo, pero se arrepintió enseguida de estar dándole información a un desconocido.

―Me lo temía… ―respondió el hombre que Renée apostó debía tener unos cincuenta y tantos y por la forma de hablar aseguró que era extranjero, italiano quizás ―Salgo mañana muy temprano de viaje y antes de irme quería dejarle el regalo a su hija, ¿me haría usted el favor de recibirlo?

Renée pestañeó como sopesando la alternativa, concluyendo que nada le confirmaba si lo que decía ese hombre era cierto, por lo que declinó a la idea de abrirle la puerta.

―Lo siento, pero no voy a abrirle. Si gusta deja el regalo en el negocio de abajo, y el casero lo traerá…

―Mejor se lo dejo aquí en la puerta, y puede llamarlo para que sea él quien se lo entregue cuando me haya ido

―Como guste, y perdone que sea tan desconfiada, pero…

―No, está bien, señora. Como están las cosas en estos tiempos, es mejor desconfiar.

―Me alegro que lo entienda.

―Bueno, era todo. Que tenga usted una buena noche, Renée.

― ¿Y quién le digo a mi hija que la buscaba? ―preguntó sin obtener respuesta del otro lado, deduciendo que el visitante ya se había marchado, y no pasándole por alto que se había despedido de ella llamándola por su nombre, el que nunca se lo dijo.

 _"Seguro mi niña se lo dijo_ " concluyó, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Se dirigió hasta la cocina y desde allí levantó el auricular del teléfono, pulsando el número cuatro que la comunicaba con el negocio de don Nicola, quien le hizo el favor de subir y entregarle la misteriosa caja, liviana y que no era más grande que una de zapatos, envuelta en papel celofán con un enorme moño, donde no había ninguna tarjeta, por lo que dijo el dueño del negocio.

Lo dejó sobre la cama de su hija, la que seguro develaría el contenido de la caja al otro día cuando llegara de su trabajo.

―La deben de querer mucho si sus pacientes estaba trayéndole regalos a la casa, ¿no crees, Kal- El? ―preguntó ella, saliendo de la habitación de su hija, con la iguana en brazos, no sabiendo Renée cuánta razón tenía en aquella aseveración.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, ya estoy aquí. Gracias a todas quienes siguen la historia, me alegro que les guste. Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leerla y a sus comentarios que me llenan de alegría.**

 **Gracias, gracias a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y hacía al menos cinco minutos que el músico y la enfermera estaban abrazados en la puerta, ella completamente vestida, lista para irse, pero la despedida se había prolongado porque verdaderamente, tanto como para Edward como para Isabella, era una tortura. Ella tendría que regresar a su casa a dormir como si en realidad hubiese estado trabajando, y él tendría que ir al hospital y estar al tanto de todo lo concerniente al alta que ese día le daban a Rose, lo que significaba que ambos tendría que romper la burbuja en la que se habían refugiado desde la tarde anterior y durante toda la noche en la que aprovecharon cada momento, tomándose apenas algunos espacios de tiempo para dormir. El resto lo aprovecharon tanto como les fue posible, y no fue solo sexo lo que disfrutaron, sino que hablaron mucho y siguieron conociendo hasta en los detalles que parecían más insignificantes.

―Hoy es tu día libre, ¿crees que haya un espacio para que podamos vernos? ―preguntó Edward, con sus labios sobre los de Isabella, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura y se preparaba para el adiós que lo hacía sufrir como si fuera un adolecente.

―Yo no tendría problema, pero recuerda que estarás ocupado con… con lo de Rose. No creo que sea buena idea que desaparezcas justo el día que ella vuelve a casa.

―La casa precisamente va a estar llena de gente. Además será solo un instante… por favor.

―No puedo negarme a verte, Edward.

Y se besaron, ella sujetándolo con ambas manos desde la nuca, pegándose a su cuerpo tanto como le era posible, absorbiendo hasta lo último de aquel beso, como si se tratase del último adiós.

Después de ruegos y besos cortos, Isabella logró deshacerse de los brazos de Edward que como hierro la sujetaban, se despidió de él dejándolo triste como un niño pequeño, vestido solo con sus jeans negros. Cuando quedó a solas en el elevador, afirmó su espalda contra el frío muro cerrando sus ojos y recordando la maravillosa noche que pasó con Edward y todos los planes que se atrevieron a hacer, pensando ya en el futuro que vivirían en ese lugar que a ella le encantó. Quizás era una ilusa haciendo planes sobre las nubes sobretodo así como estaban las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, porque dentro de su pecho había algo que le decía que su vida la haría junto a ese hombre, sorteando todos los obstáculos. Se amaban, y ese amor era suficiente.

Al llegar a casa, silbando una graciosa canción, caminó directo a la cocina donde vio a su querida madre sonriendo divertida por la forma tan poco diestra con que su hija silbaba, pero feliz por la dicha que irradiaba su niña.

― ¡Mi niña ha llegado y parece un gorrión cantarín…! ―dijo, carcajeándose cuando Isabella la rodeó y le besó una y otra vez el cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando por fin su hija se apiadó de ella, retomó sus labores sobre la cocina donde estaba haciendo café mientras ella se sentaba frente a la mesa y pellizcó el pan caliente que seguro don Nicola había llevado esa mañana.

― ¿Y estuvo bien ese turno de noche?

―Pues sí ―respondió Isabella, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba obligada a mentirle a su madre y eso opacaba su felicidad ―Bastante relajado la verdad.

―Me alegro.

Hablaron sobre algunas cosas, comentaron las noticias y algunas cotillas del barrio que el dueño de la panadería del barrio le contó. Ambas estaban hablando sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños cuando ella recordó la extraña visita de la noche anterior.

― ¡Casi lo olvido! Alguien vino anoche buscándote.

― ¿Alguien? ―preguntó Isabella, extrañada. Renée asintió mientras se acomodaba el tirante de su delantal de cocina.

―Dijo que había sido paciente tuyo y que se iba de la ciudad, pero antes quería dejarte un presente.

― ¿Y qué cosa es esa? ―preguntó con curiosidad la enfermera, metiéndose otro trocito de pan en la boca, mirando a su madre con extrañeza. Nunca, ningún paciente había llegado a su casa a dejar algún regalo. Quizás con uno u otro se haya encontrado alrededor del barrio, pero eso había sido pura casualidad, y honestamente no sabía de algún paciente con el que haya formado algún tipo de amistad, pues últimamente sus pacientes en su mayoría se lo pasaban inconscientes. Quizás, meditó, algún familiar, pero aun así le parecía raro.

―No tengo idea. Dejé el paquete en tu habitación, sobre la cama. Ya me contarás de qué se trata tan misterioso regalo.

―Lo veré cuando me vaya a la cama. Por cierto, ¿no le preguntaste el nombre?

―Cuando lo hice ya se había ido. Lo atendí desde el otro lado de la puerta, no quise abrirle, ya sabes cómo están las cosas de peligrosas en estos últimos días, por lo que no voy a dejar entrar a alguien que no conozca a mi casa.

―Me parece muy bien, ma'. ―Dejó pasar el asunto y siguió preguntando sobre otros asuntos, como por ejemplo sobre su tío Marcus, o del curso aquel de tejido al que había comenzado a asistir desde hacía poco. Estaba ansiosa por que le tejiera una de esos chalecos muy gruesas que ella adoraba usar.

―Bueno, señorita, está bien de tanta cháchara. Debes ir a descansar. No quiero ser la culpable de que te quedes dormida de pie…

―Es mi día libre, puedo dormir todo lo que quiera… ―respondió Isabella mientras veía a su madre ponerse en pie y salir de la cocina para regresar al cabo de varios minutos sin su delantal, pero con su abrigo ya puesto y la cartera entre la manos. Iba bien peinada como siempre, con su melena castaña clara brillante, apenas ornamentada con un cintillo que lo sujetaba, y su rostro apenas maquillado con un poco de rubor y lápiz labial. Su atuendo era un abrigo granate que cubría su suéter abotonado y sus pantalones a cuadrillé en colores oscuros y unas botas altas negras que iban sobre estos. Renée disimulaba perfectamente sus cincuenta y cinco años con aquellos atuendos sencillos pero bien cuidados, nunca pasados de moda.

― Tengo que ponerme en marcha. No tengo el día libre como tú.

Isabella alzó sus cejas y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos, divertida por el desenfreno de su madre y su siempre buen ánimo y disposición que la habían ayudado a valerse por sí misma

― ¿Puedo saber dónde irás? ¡No paras en casa, ma'!

― ¡Bah! Tengo asuntos que hacer con mis amigas ―se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo y la bufanda de lana gris claro tejida por ella misma ―Tú mientras dormirás o te relajarás. Regresaré para la hora de almorzar.

― ¡¿O sea que ya te vas?! ―exclamó Isabella, divertida. Renée asintió una vez cuando estuvo lista para marcharse.

―Voy atrasada, son casi las diez, lo oí en la radio. ―Renée se acercó hasta donde sabía estaba sentada su hija y besó el tope de su cabeza, acariciándole su corto cabello ― Nos vemos mi niña.

La dejó sola bebiéndose la segunda taza de café mientras le enviaba un mensaje a su amiga Alice, advirtiéndole que tenía un montón de cosas que contarle, que se pasara por casa ese día. Agregó que su madre había hecho pastel de fruta que Alice adoraba comer, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para tentar a su amiga de visitarla. Sonrió cuando tras enviarlo, vio que había un mensaje de Edward que decía que ya la extrañaba y que esperaba verla a la hora que ella dispusiera, que él ya se las arreglaría.

Sonriendo como lo hacían las enamoradas, lavó la loza que había ensuciado para caminar hasta su recamara, donde lo primero que hizo fue rendirle atenciones a Kal–El a quien sacó de su terrario para depositarlo sobre su cama. Le preguntó que si le gustaría vivir justo frente a la playa, riéndose de ella misma por ese diálogo tan gracioso, cuando divisó la misteriosa cajita rectangular envuelta en un llamativo papel de celofán. Arrugó el entrecejo y se incorporó para ir por la caja y volvió a su cama, sentándose sobre esta con las piernas cruzadas y la caja entre sus manos.

La sacudió levemente y le pareció raro que se sintiera liviana como si estuviera vacía, apresurándose en quitar el papel para develar su contenido. Cuando alzó la tapa de la caja ya desenvuelta, miró el contenido que no tenía mucho sentido para ella, pensando en qué tipo de broma le estaban jugando… cuando repentinamente comenzó a sudar helado, atando cabos en su cabeza. Con sus manos temblando, sacó muy lentamente el pequeño chalequito blanco de bebé, enseguida los pantaloncitos y las zapatillas, todo del mismo tono, quedando sus ojos puestos en una tarjeta que se dejaba ver al fondo, la que extrajo con titubeo.

Ahogó un gemido y sus ojos al instante rebosaron de lágrimas de terror cuando vio la letra cursiva de las dos líneas que rezaban en aquel trozo de cartulina, soltándola de pronto como si el trozo de papel quemara entre sus dedos.

" _Este será el atuendo que usará nuestro futuro hijo, mi amada Bella"_

"Bella _"…_

La forma en que la nombraba y el sello de agua con el escudo familiar confirmaron sus horribles sospechas, llevándose una mano a la boca para sofocar su grito, manoteando la caja y su contenido hasta hacerlo caer al suelo con histeria. Se dobló sobre su estómago y cubriendo su rostro ahora bañado en lágrimas, lloró desconsolada, confirmando sus más profundos miedos: ese hombre, Aro Vulturi estaba de regreso y había vuelto por ella.

Soltando bocanadas apretó su vientre por unos segundos y sin poder aguantarlo más, corrió hasta el cuarto de baño, abriendo la tapa del excusado y vomitando dentro de este todo el contenido de su estómago, mientras seguía llorando y lamentándose de su infame destino.

**oo**

―No puedo creer que vaya a estar de vuelta en casa ―dijo Rose con tono alegre, mirando a su marido que la ayudaba a bajarse de la cama para sentarla en la silla de ruedas. No era que lo necesitara, pero eran políticas del hospital, eso le dijo el doctor cuando entró a la habitación arrastrando la silla. ―Ya no vas a sentirte más solito allí…

Edward intentaba sonreír, y si pensaba en la noche anterior tenía más que motivos para hacerlo, motivos que no tenían que ver nada con la mujer a quien sacaría de ese hospital finalmente. Estaba contento porque Rose había salido prácticamente ilesa de lo que la llevó al coma, contento por su entusiasmo de querer recuperarse y retomar su vida, vida a la que ella estaba involucrándolo y de la que él ansiaba salir.

― ¿Hay alguna duda que tengas antes de marcharte, Rose? ―preguntó el doctor, mientras le entregaba a Edward la carpeta que contenía el alta de la paciente. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca y esperó a que la esposa del músico expusiera sus inquietudes.

―Quiero saber si habrá algún problema cuando quiera quedar embarazada.

La carpeta casi se cae de las manos de Edward cuando oyó la pregunta que salió tan natural de los labios de Rose, como si llevara toda la vida planeándoselo, cuando en realidad los hijos eran un tema que nunca había sido prioritario para ella. Pero en ese momento cuando la vio mirarle a él como esperando una confirmación, se dio cuenta que el tema de un hijo se había convertido en punto en lo más alto de su escala de prioridades.

―Me temo, Rosalie, que tendrás que esperar un poco. Aún estás convaleciente, y te envío a casa con el compromiso de que hagas reposo absoluto ―el buen doctor miró a Edward, mudo de la sorpresa y luego a Rose que sonreía entusiasta, y puntualizó: ―Nada de actividad sexual hasta que yo dé luz verde, Rose.

Edward quería hacer un agujero y meterse dentro de él mientras su esposa seguía riéndose, levemente ruborizada.

―Está bien… ―asintió, alzando su mano cuando recordó su compromiso del día siguiente: ―Recuerde que mañana tengo una fiesta y usted me dijo que podría asistir.

―Ajá, el cumpleaños de la hermana de Edward… nada de agitarse y con el compromiso de regresar temprano a casa.

―Me ocuparé de que así sea, doctor ―dijo finalmente Edward, cuando la conmoción se esfumó. ―Y le pondré vigilancia las veinticuatro horas al día para que siga a los pies de la letra sus instrucciones.

―Gracias Edward. Y no olviden sus chequeos ni tus citas con el kinesiólogo y con psicólogo, por favor, Rose.

―Como ordene, doctor.

Vestida con ropa deportiva, salió del piso sobre la silla de ruedas, agradeciéndoles a cada enfermera que tuvo la gentileza de atenderla, lamentándose no ver a su "nueva amiga" Alice entre ellas. Edward hizo lo mismo y pensó sin remedio en cierta enfermera la que últimamente llenaba sus pensamientos.

En el elevador, Rose miró a su marido y tomando su mano helada la apretó levemente y le sonrió deseando obtener la misma sonrisa de regreso. Lo amaba tanto… tanto que anhelaba más que otra cosa volver a refugiarse en sus brazos, retomar la vida tranquila que llevaban y ponerse en campaña para agrandar la familia con un niño al que Rose ya imaginaba igual a su padre.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Edward divertido por la forma tan rara con que Rose lo miraba. Ella suspiró y sonrió justo cuando respondió:

―Eres tan guapo…

― ¡Oh, anda ya, Rose!

―Es la verdad. No sé cómo no me ha tocado lidiar con otra mujer que quiera arrebatarme de tu lado.

 _"No sabes lo que dices, Rosalie"_ pensó él, bajando la cabeza y negando con esta.

―Soy una chica con suerte ―admitió aún con su sonrisa colgando de sus labios ―Y creo que le pediré a mi musa inspiradora que me ayude a escribir una historia de amor que sea nuestra historia, ¿te gustaría?

― ¿Tengo que volver arriba y meterte de nuevo en esa cama? Porque estás diciendo cosas sin sentido…

―No te burles de mis ideas… ―se carcajeó ella, guardando para sí la idea de escribir una historia de amor entre una novelista y un músico ―Mejor dime, qué hiciste ayer. Me tuviste mucho tiempo abandonada, además no dormiste aquí. Quiero saberlo… ―comentó con voz ronroneante, apegándose al brazo de su marido y descansando su cabeza sobre este, el que llevaba cogido fuertemente.

Edward cerró los ojos y levantó la cara al cielo… _"No, Rose, la verdad es que no querrás saberlo"_

―Ya te lo dije, trabajo acumulado, eso en resumen ―respondió con tono despreocupado ―Me dejó rendido que no sé cómo me quedé dormido.

― ¿Dormiste en casa? ―preguntó ella, levantando el rostro hacia su marido.

―No… ya te dije que no me gustaba mucho ir allí. Me quedé en el apartamento, pero esta mañana antes de venir aquí, pasé para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Nina puso flores amarillas como sabe que te gustas ―agregó, refiriéndose a la muchacha que los ayudaba con las cosas de la casa.

Rose sonrió pensando en que Edward hubiera recordado aquel detalle, no sabiendo ella que la iniciativa en realidad la tuvo Nina, que siempre le daba en el gusto.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y al salir, no puso evitar emocionarse por estar ya fuera de ese hospital, pensando en que retomaría poco a poco sus actividades normales. La misma emoción la embargó cuando pisó su casa y fue recibida por la comitiva de bienvenida: sus padres, sus hermanos y sus suegros, incluso Nina. Se abrazó a su marido y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción.

La llevaron hasta la sala y allí se sentaron a conversar de lo feliz que estaban todos de que ella regresara por fin a casa, aprovechando Edward de escabullirse a su estudio, o su santuario, esto bajo la mirada de Esme que no le perdía la pista. Deseó seguirlo pero Antonieta le preguntó algo en ese momento y no le quedó de otra que quedarse allí.

Pasaron las horas hablando de temas animados, dando gracias Edward de ver cada vez más cerca a la habitual Rosalie que había quedado desplazada luego de su estadía en el hospital, pero que poco a poco estaba retomando su lugar, eso al menos le pareció al verla con la soltura y chispa cotidiana mientras compartía con su familia.

Compartieron un almuerzo de bienvenida, que en verdad parecía un banquete del que Nina se lució para atender a su patrona, quien comentó que no dejaba de ir a la casa a diario como si ella o el señor Edward estuvieran allí, pensaba que eso la traería pronto de regreso y según lo que pensaba, sí dio resultado.

―Echo de menos cómo aporrea usted las teclas de su computadora, señora Rose ―comentó Nina con la emoción subiéndole por la garganta… ―incluso volví a leer dos de sus novelas… ¡Le juro que no le fui infiel con nadie más!

―Uhm… ¿y ese libro de Isabel Allende que llevabas el otro día…? ―intervino Edward, mirando a la fiel Nina con sus ojos entornados y voz acusatoria pero divertida, abriendo ella los ojos ampliamente negando con la cabeza para desmentir a su otro patrón delante de su esposa, la que se reía encantada con la situación.

De tanto en tanto, mientras la animada conversación bullía en la mesa, Edward miraba su teléfono en espera de una respuesta por parte de Isabella, la que no llegó, sino hasta que Jasper se dignó a aparecer cuando ellos estaban compartiendo el café en la sala de estar, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

― ¿Y por qué vienes solo? ―preguntó Rose, tomándole la mano a su marido quien estaba sentado a su lado.

― ¿Hablas de mi Alice? Bueno, tenía intención de traerla pero recibió una llamada de último momento de una de sus mejores amigas ―dijo mirando furtivamente y por fracción de segundos a Edward ―Ya sabes… las amigas por sobre el novio…

―Oh, pues, tráela l domingo para cenar… ¿te parece, Edward?

Pero Edward estaba más ocupado de armar en su cabeza alguna teoría sobre lo que Jasper había dicho, sabiendo él que la amiga de la que hablaba se trataba de Isabella. ¿Pero enferma? ¿Por qué? Las alarmas de preocupación comenzaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza a la vez que una puntada aguda molestaba justo en el centro de su pecho, imaginándose que algo malo podría pasarle y él ahí, sin poder correr a su lado como desearía.

― ¿Edward?

―Oh, perdona… ―miró a Rose, torciendo su boca ―estaba recordando que debo hacer una llamada urgente…

― ¿Vas a dejar sola a Rosalie, para variar? ―preguntó Emmett, haciendo con su comentario mordaz acto de presencia, y como era habitual cuando lo hacía, se llevó la reprimenda de Antonieta su madre y de Rose. Edward simplemente lo ignoraba, cuestión que enfurecía aun más a Emmett, tanto como cuando tenía que ser testigo de las muestras de cariño que Rosalie le brindaba a Edward, como en ese momento cuando él se levantó y dejó un beso en la sien de ella antes de retirarse por un momento a su estudio en compañía de Jasper, su perro faldero.

Caminaron rápido por los pasillos amplios de la casa hasta el cuarto privado de Edward, donde apenas cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, el músico sacó otra vez su teléfono e insistió llamando a Isabella.

―Habla Jasper ―dijo, mientras esperaba a que ella atendiera. El dibujante se alzó de hombros y caminó hasta el banquillo del piano de cola donde se sentó, abriendo la tapa de éste y pulsando una tecla y otra con el dedo índice.

―Alice llamó a Isabella cuando la fui a buscar al hospital, parece que ella le había dejado un mensaje o algo así. Mi nena se puso nerviosa y me pidió que la llevara a casa de Isa porque no se oía bien.

― ¿No te dijo qué le pasaba? ―preguntó, con el nervio aumentándole de forma alterante, volviendo a marcarle a Isabella por segunda vez ―He intentado ponerme en contacto con ella, pero no responde.

―Dame un segundo y déjame ver si Alice atiende… ―Dejó a un lado las teclas del piano y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo marcándole a su chica. Puso el teléfono en el oído y esperó a que contestara, pero el tono de llamada sonó una y otra vez hasta que se dio por vencido. Bufó y volvió a marcarle, obteniendo el mismo resultado ―Pues no maestro, a mí tampoco me responden. Quizás está pasando por esos días femeninos, ya sabes…

―No lo creo… ―respondió con preocupación mientras le tecleaba un mensaje a Isabella pidiéndole que diera señales de vida. ―Qué habrá pasado…

―Yo dejé a Alice en el edificio donde vive Isabella justo antes de venir aquí. Así que nos tocará esperar… ―dijo con tono calmo ―Por cierto, mi hermano regresa mañana a la ciudad. Después pasará una temporada con mis padres y quiere saber si te gustó el apartamento.

―Sí, claro que nos gustó… ―suspiró, sentándose en el sofá a unos dos metros del piano. Tenía el IPhone en las manos por si Isabella se comunicaba con él.

Jasper arrugó su entrecejo y reparó en algo de la respuesta de su amigo.

― ¿ _Nos_ gustó?

―Hablo de Isabella y de mí. Es en ese lugar donde comenzaremos nuestras vidas juntas…

― ¡Pues, hombre, y dónde está la champaña para brindar! ―exclamó Jasper en broma, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de Edward, que relajó su postura y se hizo hacia atrás, pasándose una y otra vez la mano sobre el cabello.

―Muy gracioso… ¿crees que puedo celebrarlo cuando tendré que hablar con Rose y acabar con este matrimonio? ¿Cuándo ella acaba de regresar de pasar una temporada en el hospital?

Jasper alzó las manos, como si se estuviera dando por vencido de bromear con el maestro en ese momento. Se levantó del banco y se ubicó junto a él en el sofá.

―Cálmate maestro. Quedamos que era el precio que tenías que pagar… y hablando de precio, presumo que vas a querer rentar el apartamento.

―No, no rentarlo. Voy a comprarlo.

Jasper sonrió, frotándose las manos y pensando en la suculenta gratificación que le obligaría a darle a su hermano por servir de conexión con el negocio que cerraría.

―Bueno, no he oído que lo tenga en venta, pero ya que casi no lo ha rentado últimamente y tratándose de ti, no creo que ponga objeción, salvo por la cantidad de ceros que acompañará la cifra que te pedirá por el lugar.

―Estoy preparado para pagarlo. ―respondió seriamente, mirando fijo hacia la pared del frente que estaba llena de fotografías. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el puño de su amigo golpearle justo n el brazo, y lo vio sonriéndole con socarronería.

―Seguro lo estás, eres el maldito mejor músico que pisa esta parte del globo terráqueo, seguro estas nadando en dinero…

―Muy gracioso, Jasper… ―respondió aprovechando de devolverle el golpe, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, agarrándose el dibujante el brazo y doblándose hacia adelante como si sintiera dolor, aunque se reía como si aquello le provocara risa. Edward lo miró, rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse contra el respaldo del sofá.

Cuando su amigo se calmó, imitó su postura y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta la cajetilla de sus Lucky Strike, sacando un cigarrillo par aponerlo entre sus labios.

―Le pediré que aparte un día a la hora de almuerzo quizás para que hablen de negocios, ¿te parece? ―y encendió el cilindro de nicotina. No era primera vez que lo hacía dentro de aquel santuario lleno de adminículos que tenían directa relación con la música, por lo que no perdió tiempo en preguntarle si podía hacerlo allí.

―Suena estupendo.

Por enésima vez, Edward miró la pantalla de su teléfono y bufó con frustración cuando no vio ningún tipo de respuesta.

― ¿Sigues preocupado por Isa? ―preguntó Jasper, botando el humo de la primera y honda calada ―Quizás no sea nada…

―Quizás ―susurró Edward, exasperado ―pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que ella misma me afirme que está bien y que Alice no hizo sino exagerar. Voy a…

La conversación quedó hasta allí cuando Rosalie entró al privado sin golpear, mirando a los dos amigos, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas.

―Suficiente cuchicheo, chicos. Jane acaba de llegar y está preguntando por su hermano.

―No queríamos movernos hasta que Jasper acabara su cigarro.

―Puedo apagarlo, no hay problema ―dijo Jasper, levantándose y apagando el cigarro en un cenicero de acero. Edward se levantó a continuación y tomó la mano de su esposa que extendió precisamente para que él se la tomara, empujándolo de regreso hacia la sala, donde se encontró con su hermana contando los pormenores de su fiesta de cumpleaños que se realizaría al día siguiente.

Todo el resto del día estuvo pendiente de su teléfono, siendo descubierto por Rosalie quien lo vio preocupado mirando la pantalla del móvil cuando ya de noche ella estaba acostada en su cama marital.

― ¿Sucede algo? Te ves angustiado…

―Esto… ―Edward carraspeó nervioso ―Un accidente donde uno de los chicos de la sinfónica salió muy mal herido.

Se reprendió por estar mintiendo con tanta facilidad, usando la noticia de la que había sido puesto al tanto el día anterior, cuando un correo notificaba de un cambio en el equipo pues uno de los violinistas había sufrido un accidente.

― ¿Y es muy grave?

―Pues… no lo sé. Hay que hacer modificaciones justo ahora que vamos a estrenar el ciclo de conciertos…

―Pero siempre cuentan con reservas, ¿no?

―Sí… solo que… no es lo mismo. Pero ya lo resolveré…

―Sí, ahora ven aquí ―palmeó el lado vacío junto a ella que solía usar Edward para dormir, lado que el músico hubiera deseado no volver a usar en compañía de su esposa, pero no podía presentar excusas para evitarlo, no es su primer día. Así que puso el teléfono en silencio y lo dejó sobre el velador, y se acomodó sobre las colchas, aprovechando Rose de rodearlo por la cintura y descansar sobre su pecho la cabeza que después de tan ajetreado día, parece que le daba vueltas.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Edward, agrazándola por los hombros. Ella asintió despacio, inhalando profundo el aroma del perfume de su marido.

―No sabes cuánto deseaba esto… volver a mi casa, y más puntualmente este momento del día, cuando solo somos tu y yo.

Edward sonrió con tristeza de pensar que él también añoraba esa parte del día, pero con el cuerpo de otra mujer pegado al suyo. Le dolía saber que le rompería el corazón a Rose, pero si bien él buscaba su felicidad junto a Isabella, no deseaba que Rose viviera esperando el amor que él no se sentía dispuesto a darle, pues el amor que le entregó durante esos cinco años junto a ella era apenas comparable con el amor que sentía por Isabella que lo hacía capaz de dejarlo todo por ella, como lo haría dentro de poco.

― ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad? ―se atrevió a preguntar Edward, a lo que Rose automáticamente alzó su rostro y sonrió encantada.

―Claro que lo sé ―dijo, y tomándolo por sorpresa, puso sus labios sobre los de Edward.

Lo besó con todo el amor que ella sentía por él, acomodándose y poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward con la intención de profundizar el beso, beso que no hizo sino entristecerlo pues pese a responderle, no sintió ni por asomo lo que sentía cuando Isabella lo besaba. No sentía palpitar su corazón con la fuerza atronadora que retumbaba en sus oídos, ni el calor abrazador en su pecho que se extendía al resto de su cuerpo que anhelaba el contacto con la enfermera a quien reconocía como dueña.

―Estoy ansiosa de que el doctor nos dé luz verde…

― ¿Luz verde?

―Quiero que me hagas el amor. Te deseo…. Deseo lo que tú y yo compartimos en la intimidad y deseo darte hijos… ¿sabes la ilusión que me da verte tan cariñoso con Jane?

Edward no sonrió y procuró no demostrar ningún sentimiento contrario ante los dichos de su esposa. Simplemente se mantuvo inalterable en sus facciones, instándola a acomodarse de regreso en su pecho, con tal de evitar esa mirada de Rose llena de amor e ilusión.

―Ocúpate de tu recuperación antes de pensar en lo demás.

―Lo haré, lo haré ―respondió con fastidio, quedándose finalmente en silencio hasta que Edward se percató, momentos más tarde, que la respiración de Rose era acompasada.

Se movió con sigilo cuando la acomodó sobre las almohadas para no despertarla. Él aprovechó de ir a cambiarse y regresar a la cama, metiéndose bajo las colchas, agarrando su teléfono de paso para ver si finalmente tenía mensaje de respuesta, pero nada.

Con el sentimiento de frustración y la preocupación de no saber qué ocurría, se durmió dándole la espalda a Rose y soñando con su futuro junto a la mujer que no era la que en ese momento compartía la cama con él.

La mañana del sábado, Rosalie recibió en su casa la visita de dos altos ejecutivos de la casa editorial con la que trabajaba, que llegaron a verla en compañía de Tanya para brindarles todo su apoyo y cuanto pudieran brindarle en su proceso de recuperación, al igual que como lo hicieron con Edward cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido y lo visitaron en el hospital. Debían ser cordiales y preocupados con una de las autoras que les brindaba suculentas ganancias, había comentado Jasper aquella primera vez que visitaron a Rosalie en el hospital.

Cerca de mediodía salieron de casa rumbo a casa de Esme y Carlisle, la que en ese momento era un verdadero castillo digno de una princesa, con toda la ornamentación adecuada para una fiesta con tintes nobles, como la pequeña hermana de Edward lo había dispuesto. La pequeña se había despertado muy temprano y había sido el capataz, pidiendo esto y aquello cuando los encargados de la decoración comenzaron con su trabajo.

―Agradece que no pidió disfrazarnos ―comentó Carlisle palmeándole la espalda a Edward cuando ambos merodeaban por la casa dispuesta para la fiesta de su majestad, Jane Cullen. Edward sonrió pero dejaba entrever su preocupación de la que Carlisle supo percatarse.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― ¿Por qué… por qué lo dices?

―Porque te noto tenso, preocupado…

Edward miró a su alrededor, como percatándose que Rose no estuviera cerca, para finalmente decirle la verdad a su padre. En voz baja, Edward le explicó que estaba preocupado por Isabella, después que desde el día anterior no tuviera noticias de ella, cuando Alice, la novia de Jasper y mejor amiga de ella, fuera a verla porque no se encontraba bien.

―No responde mis mensajes. Si no pasara nada, ya me los habría respondido. Y yo estoy aquí, de manos atadas, sin tener la libertad de poder ir a ver qué ocurre con ella ―murmuró, metiéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero, apretándolos fuertemente.

Carlisle suspiró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como entendiendo lo que ocurría con su hijo.

―Si quieres puedes ir y yo trato de cubrirte. Jane va a entender…

―No lo digo solo por la fiesta de Jane, lo digo por Rose, por todo. Me molesta no ser libre para ella, no poder estar a su lado como deseo hacerlo.

―Vale, hijo, no te tortures más ―lo aconsejó el abogado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, como una forma de darle contención ―Ahora no es el momento. Me dijiste que la novia de Jasper es su amiga, quizás ella se comunicó con él y sabe algo…

―Lo llamé antes de salir y dice que Alice no le adelantó nada por teléfono, que hablarían después que ella saliera de su turno. Lo único que me dijo es que Alice presentó en el hospital una licencia médica porque Isabella no se presentó a trabajar esta mañana y eso me dejó más preocupado.

―Vaya… ¿piensas ir? A verla, me refiero

― ¡¿Y con qué pretexto?! ―exclamó un poco más alto, pero enseguida se controló cuando vio a la mujer que ayudaba en la casa yendo de un lado para otro con Jane pisándole los talones, además de la mirada de Esmerald y Rosalie que sentía a lo lejos sobre él. ―No vive sola, vive con su madre. Ella sabe lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero… no quiero que mi presencia ahí le traiga problemas a Isabella con su madre. Se supone que solo hablamos… ante el resto somos dos enamorados que se miran desde lejos y esperan su momento de estar juntos.

―En cuanto te sea posible, habla con la verdad, Edward. No es correcto lo que están haciendo, pero debo reconocer que nunca te había visto así de enamorado, por lo que creo debes luchar por ese amor. Y si ella te necesita ahora mismo, tu única opción ahora es ir a su casa, presentarte ante su madre y hablarle con la verdad, que ella sepa que amas a su hija a pesar de todo.

Edward miró a Carlisle y agradeció tenerlo como apoyo en ese momento en que cualquier le daría la espalda después de lapidarlo. No estaba de acuerdo, se lo dijo, pero le dijo también que luchara y eso es lo que haría.

―Lo haré ―inspiró profundo y miró a lo lejos a su hermana, jalándole la falda a Esme que hablaba con la decoradora, para llamar su atención ―Iré después de aquí porque estoy desesperado, y si ella no me deja entrar, pues me meteré por la ventana, pero la veré y me cercioraré personalmente de su estado.

―Como digas ―sonrió con tristeza, mirando a James como saltaba de emoción viendo como su casa tomaba forma para su fiesta de cumpleaños deseada. Era una niña feliz, y su padre iba a procurar que lo siguiera siendo por el resto de sus días.

Edward lo miró y arrugó la frente, haciendo a un lado por un momento de sus propias preocupaciones. No podía olvidar que al hombre a quien había aprendido a querer como a un padre, tenía sus propios tormentos y así como lo había hecho con él, Edward debía prestarle ayuda.

― ¿Qué sucede? Te ves… melancólico.

―Lo estoy un poco ―suspiró, dejando de mirar a su hija para dirigirse a Edward ―Hice las maletas. Esta noche me voy de casa.

― ¡¿Esta noche?! ―exclamó el músico, a quien la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa ―Mierda, Carlisle, ¿no podías elegir otro día? ¡Es el cumpleaños de Jane!

―Esta mañana cuando fui a despertarla y a darle su regalo, le dije que salía de viaje, y ella pareció entenderlo. Me iré a un hotel mientras encuentro algo…

―Pero por qué te vas así de repente, ¿tuvieron alguna discusión?

―Más o menos ―contestó con pesadumbre, mirándose la punta de sus zapatillas ―Pero por lo mismo, para no seguir peleando es que me voy. Era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, así no dilataré más el asunto del divorcio.

― ¿Y la custodia de Jane?

―Será compartida, por supuesto.

Edward no confiaba en que Esmerald tuviera viviendo a Jane con ella sin que Carlisle habitara la misma casa, ¿pero cómo iba a planteárselo a Carlisle sin que él sospechara nada? tendría que hablar con la mujer que ayudaba en casa de Esmerald para que tuviera los ojos bien abiertos, y hablaría también con su hermana.

―Por cierto, mi departamento está vacío. No es necesario que vayas a un hotel, puedes quedarte allí sin problemas.

― ¿De verdad? Te lo agradezco, pues odio los hoteles. Estaré ahí hasta que encuentre algo propio, no te preocupes.

―No te apures por dejarlo. Estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que estás ahí…

―¡Edward! ―gritó la cumpleañera, arrastrando la última palabra mientras corría hacia su hermano, quien se preparó para agarrarla y tomarla en sus brazos. ― ¿Ya viste lo linda que va a quedar la casa para mi fiesta?

― ¡Es como tu propio reino, princesa!

― ¡Y eso que no has visto mi vestido! ¡¿Quieres verlo?!

― ¡Dios, claro que quiero!

Entonces Jane le tiró un beso a su padre y le ordenó a su hermano que la llevara cargando hasta su dormitorio para que viera el vestido de princesa que su mami le había regalado.

Y así estuvo Edward, de un lado a otro bajo las ordenes de la princesa del lugar, saludando a sus amiguitos, posando con ella para las fotos, en fin, todo bajo la mirada tierna de Carlisle, la emoción de Esme y la reticencia de Rose, pues prácticamente la había ignorado desde que había llegado a esa casa. Por lo mismo fue que ardió en ira cuando él se le acercó para informarle que debía retirarse de la fiesta porque algo de último momento se había presentado.

― ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te vas?! ―le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Edward pestañeó y abrochó el cierre de su chaqueta, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos para tantear las llaves del coche.

―Sí, lo siento, pero…

Rosalie apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante, mirando con resentimiento a Edward. ―Me has ignorado durante toda la maldita tarde por estar detrás de esa ridícula niñita que te maneja con su dedo meñique…

― ¡¿Perdona?! ―exclamó Edward, irritado, dando un paso atrás. Lo que Rose acababa de decir no se lo esperaba. ― ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Rosalie pestañó, sin bajar la guardia ni relajar su postura, simplemente esperaba que Edward claudicara y se quedara con ella, que le encontrara la razón, que le pidiera disculpas, pero al parecer el músico no tenía eso es mente, eso le molestó a ella sobremanera. Y eso mismo la hacía decir ese tipo de cosas.

―Yo… ¡No sé lo que digo!

―Dios, Rosalie, no pensé que alguna vez te oiría hablar así de mi hermana ―dijo, espantado, dando otro paso atrás mientras a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y su barbilla temblaba inevitablemente.

Esme, que había sido testigo de ese encuentro, no demoró en aparecer.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó, mirando primero a Rose y luego a Edward ― ¿Por qué tu esposa está así?

Edward le respondió sin quitar sus ojos enojados y ofendidos de Rosalie.

―Déjame decirte que en este mismo momento la desconozco, por lo que no tengo idea qué es lo que le pasa.

―Pero por qué… ―insistió Esme, pero no recibió más explicaciones.

―No tengo tiempo, debo irme ―dijo, mirando a Esme ―te agradecería que te encargaras de dejar a Rose en casa.

―Seguro.

―Edward, por favor… ―rogó Rosalie, pero Edward la ignoró, girándose sobre sus talones para desaparecer del salón ornamentado en tonos lila y rosa.

Esme entonces se giró hacia Rose, y arrugó sus perfectas cejas, cuestionando qué era lo que la rubia escritora había dicho o hecho para enfadar tanto a su hijo.

―Dime qué sucedió, Rosalie ―demandó saber, poniendo sus manos como jarras sobre sus caderas. Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mano hacia donde Edward había desaparecido.

― ¿Es que acaso no lo viste con tus propios ojos, Esme? ¡Todo es más importante que yo!

―Lo que acabo de ver es a una mujer que no comprende a su marido y que con su actitud nada más conseguirá alejarlo para siempre de su lado ―expuso su punto con claridad hacia su nuera, por quien siempre albergó antipatía ―Te lo estoy diciendo ahora para que no andes llorando más adelante, Rose: comienza a comportarte como la mujer a la que mi hijo eligió, y no en la histérica y demandante esposa en la que te estás convirtiendo…

― ¡Esme!

―Sé que vienes saliendo de algo complicado, y lo entiendo, pero eso mismo debería bastarte para tomar otra actitud.

Y sin más, Esmerald se fue hasta el rincón donde un grupo de padres que habían acompañado a sus hijos e hijas a la fiesta para socializar con ellos, mientras Rose se quedaba allí ardiendo de rabia, deseando escapar e ir detrás de su marido.

Edward subió corriendo por los escalones hasta el piso donde estaba el apartamento de Isabella. Llegó allí pasándose varias señales de tránsito, esto después de que en plena fiesta su amigo Jasper le enviara un texto donde le contaba que lo único que Alice le había dicho era que Isa estaba mal por el regreso del demonio que la atormentó en el pasado. Edward supo enseguida de quien se trataba y sin más se acercó a su hermana a explicarle que debía irse, y luego lo hizo con Esme y Carlisle, saliendo tras aquella discusión con su esposa de la casa de la cumpleañera.

Respirando pesado se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó esperando que le abrieran. No había ensayado lo que le diría a Renée cuando le abriera, simplemente se dijo que debía ser lo más honesto que pudiera con ella, que sabía sería la única forma en que ella lo dejara pasar.

― ¿Quién? ―oyó que alguien dijo desde adentro. Por supuesto, Renée en calidad de no vidente, no se iba a arriesgar a abrirle a puerta a cualquiera, medida que a él le pareció correcta.

―Este… señora, me llamo Edward Masen y vengo a ver a su hija. Le suplico me lo permita entrar, por favor…

Después de dos segundos, la puerta se abrió lentamente y frente a Edward apareció una mujer de estatura mediana y rostro que guardaba semejanza con el de Isabella. Por las fotografías que vio la vez anterior que estuvo en ese apartamento supo que era Renée, madre de Isabella, la que en ese momento accedió a abrirle dejándose llevar por el tono ansioso y desesperado que el músico usó cuando avisó de su presencia.

―De todos, la única presencia que no me esperaba era la suya…

―Entiendo por qué lo dices. Estoy preocupado, Alice dijo algo sobre Isabella, que estaba enferma…

―Sí, algo que comió que le revolvió el estómago, y como esta niña es tan debilucha, le afectó hasta con fiebre, pero con los antibióticos que Alice le trajo, seguro mejorará.

Renée por supuesto no estaba al tanto de nada respecto a Aro, pues seguramente el impacto de volver a saber de ese tipo bajó las defensas biológicas de Isabella, provocándole todo aquello que disfrazó tan bien la enfermera detrás de excusas viables.

―Oh, pero qué descortés soy, no se quede ahí, pase ―abrió la puerta y le dio la pasada a Edward, indicándole con la mano a que siguiera hacia la salita. Si Edward no estuviera al tanto de la limitación visual de Renée, no hubiera puesto en duda que esta mujer lo observaba detenidamente, y quizás lo hacía, quizás lo evaluaba a través de sus palabras y a la entonación que daba a estas.

―Quizás como dice, puede ser una simple gripa o algo que cayó mal en su estómago, pero aun así me preocupa. No he sabido nada de ella y…

―Relájese, mi niña está bien. Solo necesita descansar y recuperarse. Es un enfriamiento al estómago, con hidratación y reposo se le pasará.

Edward soltó el aire de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos, llamando a la calma. Si la señora creía que su hija solo estaba enferma con algo de poca importancia, probablemente estaba en lo cierto pero no sabía lo que lo había desencadenado, por ello debía calmarse. Aunque saber que estaba frente a ella, exponiendo sus sentimientos, lo ponía nerviosa, tal y como lo hacía cuando un chico iba por primera vez a casa de su chica y recibía la evaluación exhaustiva de sus padres. Así de nervioso se sentía él.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio algo incómodo y mientras Edward no apartaba sus ojos del pasillo que sabía llevaban hasta el dormitorio de Isabella, Renée fue quien primero habló sin mediar más preámbulos.

―Estoy al tanto de los sentimientos que mi niña tiene hacia usted. Nunca los ha escondido y los ha defendido, diciéndole que es su esperanza, lo que la llevará a un futuro a su lado.

―Y deje que le corrobore que sus sentimientos hacia mí son igual de retribuidos, porque yo a su hija la amo y no voy a vivir mi vida junto a otra que no sea ella.

―Pero ya lo hace… usted es casado.

―Lo soy ―suspiró profundo y exhaló, haciendo notar su frustración ―Nunca estuve enamorado de mi esposa, y si me pregunta por qué me casé entonces, le diría que por estúpido, porque pensé que así debía de ser. Porque de haber sabido que su hija iba a aparecer en mi vida, le aseguro que la hubiese esperado. Pero aun así, mi estado civil no me detiene y no lo hará.

Entonces Renée torció la cabeza y no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que ese hombre sentía por su hija, porque para ella quien aprendió a notar la sinceridad de las personas a través de sus palabras, aseguraba que ese hombre decía la verdad, además de dejar ver su dolor y el padecimiento de no poder ser libre para Isabella.

―Se debe sentir feo encontrar el amor cuando ya está atado a alguien más.

―Así es, pero esas ataduras no son eternas. Más temprano que tarde me liberaré de ellas para estar finalmente con Isabella.

―Le ruego que sean cautos y que no hagan estupideces ―aconsejó Renée, quien presentía que entre su hija y el músico había algo más que simples diálogos. Pero no dijo nada más, ambos eran adultos responsables de sus actos.

Lo torturó por un rato con preguntas y no era necesario ver para saber que estaba nervioso y que seguro estaba restregándose las manos o intentando controlar el temblor de su pierna para así aguantarse los deseos de ponerse de pie y correr en busca de Isabella, por lo que dejó de atormentarlo, poniéndose de pie e invitándolo a seguirla hasta el cuarto de su hija.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente y dejó ver el cuarto que estaba en absoluto silencio, viendo Edward nada más que el cuerpo de Isabella dormida justo al centro de su cama, cubierto por un enredón de lana de muchos colores.

Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, Edward se precipitó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, sin poder aguantar la tentación de extender la mano y acariciarle su cabello y su rostro. Detrás de él, Renée intuyó que iban a necesitar un tiempo a solas, saliendo discretamente de la habitación, tomando la precaución de no cerrar la puerta.

Al parecer, Edward sintió que su alma retornó al cuerpo cuando finalmente pudo estar allí con ella, con Isabella, aunque fuese por unos momentos. Ella en tanto, se removió y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, como si su inconsciente le advirtiera de la presencia de Edward, aunque tuvo que pestañear varias veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando y que Edward realmente estaba allí con ella. Cuando estuvo convencida, se incorporó y se abrazó a Edward por el cuello, abrazándola él por la cintura, acariciándole la espalda.

―Me asustaste, Isabella ―susurró él, sin dejar de acariciarla ― ¿Qué sucedió?

Isabella se apartó un poco y lo miró, arrugando su frente ― ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

―Pues por la ventana. ―Cuando ella abrió los ojos lista para protestar, él negó con la cabeza y rectificó su respuesta ―Me presenté ante tu madre, le hablé con la verdad y después de someterme al tercer grado con sus preguntas, me dejó pasar a verte.

―Tenía ganas de conocerte ―dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa torcida sobre aquel tan pálido rostro, pero que para él seguía siendo tan hermoso.

―Mejor dime qué fue lo que pasó. Algo dijo Alice que me dejó inquieto

El rostro de Isabella se ensombreció al recordar lo que la había llevado a ese estrepitoso estado de salud. Volvió a temblar en los brazos de Edward, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del músico que la acaricio tiernamente, animándola a hablar. Sin duda hacerlo iba a ser más fácil pues se encontraba rodeado de los brazos del hombre que amaba y allí se sentía valiente, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa.

El músico oyó atentamente cómo es que ese tipo se hizo presente otra vez, maldiciéndolo y deseando encontrarse con él cara a cara de una buena vez.

―Quizás… si me fuera un tiempo de aquí, se aburriría y…

―No vas a hacer tal cosa, Isabella. Le haremos frente y nos aseguraremos de que no te siga molestando, ¿está bien?

―Deja que yo lo solucione, no quiero que te metas en líos…

―Ni por asomo voy a quedarme al margen y ver como ese tipo ahuyenta a la mujer que amo. Que se entere que no estás sola.

―Pero…

―Pero nada ―la tomó por ambos lados de su rostro y habló con toda convicción ―Hablaremos con un abogado de confianza y le contaremos todo. Él nos dirá que pasos seguir, si dejar algún tipo de constancia sobre sus amenazas, tanto esta como las que sufriste antes, eso debe servir de prueba, igual que a los testigos… pero te aseguro que esta vez no logrará amedrentarte como lo hizo antes.

― ¡Ay, Edward! ―lloriqueó, volviendo a abrazarse a su cuello. ― ¿Y si mi mamá se entera de todo? ¿Si por alguna razón llega a sus oídos o él mismo se encarga de decírselo?

―Para evitarle la sorpresa, sería mejor que hablaras con ella y le contaras ―susurró dejando un beso sobre el cabello de su amada ―Quizás no es necesario que detalles los hechos, simplemente le hagas saber que en el pasado no hiciste las cosas bien y que alguien de aquel entonces insiste en llevarte allí de regreso.

―Voy a defraudarla… a decepcionarla…

―No lo harás. Ella deberá entender que antes tomaste decisiones inmaduramente, por curiosidad, y no por maldad. Además, ella te conoce mejor que nadie, ella no te juzgará, ya lo verás.

Isabella sonrió y se apretó al cuerpo de Edward, respirando tranquila. Era increíble como él había logrado calmarla incluso sintiéndose mejor de sus males corporales, aunque Edward temía secretamente que ese hombre a quien no conocía, consiguiera acercarse a ella y lastimarla. Pero eso no lo permitiría, no lo haría

**oo**

La casa de Esmerald quedó silenciosa y vacía Cuando los gritos de los niños y sus jugarretas se han extinguido regresando a sus casas muy contentos y agradecidos por lo bien que lo han pasado. Pese a estar cansada por el ajetreo de la preparación de una fiesta infantil y estar pendiente de absolutamente todo, no puede evitar sentirse satisfecha por el resultado y feliz por el rostro de su hija, que no podía más de la dicha por su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todo salió como ella lo soñó, eso se lo dijo cuando la abrazó justo antes de cubrirse con las colchas de su cama a la hora de dormir.

―Lo único malo es que papi se fue a ese viaje, ¿sabes cuánto va a demorar en regresar?

―No lo sé, cariño ―respondió Esme, acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijita. Aquella noche oficialmente comenzaba su proceso de separación después que él creyera conveniente salirse de la casa para evitar enfrentamientos que perjudicaran precisamente a Jane, aunque sabían que el divorcio en sí mismo la resentiría.

A solas en la sala, se sirvió un vaso de licor y se puso a pensar en lo que fue su vida junto a aquel abogado quien le arrebató el aliento cuando lo conoció. ¿Cómo es que toda esa pasión se esfumó tan pronto? Precisamente, pensó con pesar, porque la pasión enceguecida fue lo que sustentó este matrimonio y no el amor que es perenne a cualquier circunstancia. Carlisle era un hombre bueno, que había hecho cuanto pudo por salvar la relación, pero finalmente nada le ganó al deseo de independencia de Esmerald y sus viejas costumbres que a esas alturas de su vida estaban comenzando nuevamente a inquietarla por salir a flote desde donde estaban escondidas. Por algo no se hizo mucho de rogar cuando James apareció, con su aspecto y su cuerpo de adulto joven, no como aquel adolecente asustadizo que casi se larga a llorar cuando sintió su primer orgasmo con ella. Entonces no sabía nada de seducción en cambio ahora desplegaba una sensualidad a la que pocas mujeres eran inmunes, sabía eso ella.

Pensaba en esos tiempos y en la idea de decirle a James que la visitara cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, sorprendiendo a Esme que miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera de oro blanco.

 _"¿Quién hace visitas a las diez y media de la noche_?" pensó, levantándose y caminando hacia la entrada de su casa. Miró por la ventana y vio estacionado un coche negro que no reconoció, entonces pensó que James había llegado a hacerle una visita y a mostrarle el coche nuevo que dijo quería comprarse. Más relajada y arreglándose la falda de tubo y su blanca y ajustada blusa, abrió la puerta, congelándosele la sonrisa en el rostro, pues no era su amante quien estaba de pie al otro lado.

―Me preguntaba si una vieja amiga estaría dispuesta a tomarse una copa de Bourbon conmigo y recordar viejos tiempo ―dijo con aquella sonrisa enigmática de siempre, divertido por la sorpresa que le dio a su amiga, quien al salir de su estupefacción arrugó la frente y lo miró, reconociéndolo después de tantos años sin saber nada de él.

―¿Aro Vulturi?


	16. Chapter 16

**Estimadas todas: ya traigo para ustedes un capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Gracias infinitas como siempre a todas las que siguen la historia, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de comentar. Ya saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **A mi equipo de siempre, gracias. Maritza, Gaby y Manu, son las mejores.**

 **Ahora a leer damas.**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Era incapaz de estarse tranquila después de la sorpresa inicial de ver delante de su puerta y luego de tantos años a su viejo conocido Aro Vulturi, que no sabe ella bien por qué, llegó hasta allí con la excusa de visitarla. ¿Cómo había dado con su dirección? Daba igual preguntar eso, pues averiguar una dirección para Aro era algo tan fácil e intrascendente que apenas ocupaba uno o dos minutos del tiempo de sus asesores, ni siquiera su propio y valioso tiempo.

El hombre de buen aspecto no inspiraba tener los cincuenta y tantos con los que cargaba, pues se mantenía con la vitalidad y la impronta que ya cualquier adulto joven de treinta se la quisiera. Además, sus genes europeos ayudaban a exacerbar sus atractivos rasgos y el acento extranjero que se dejaba oír en su voz, lo hacía aún más atractivo. Alto, atlético, de piel bronceada y ojos claros, de cabello negro con una que otra cana asomándose, siempre vistiendo trajes de alta costura, con aquel tono de voz cadencioso y profundo, todo aquello lograba arrancar suspiros a las mujeres de todas las edades que tenía la suerte de codearse con él.

Esme, siempre con su buena educación por delante, lo hizo pasar hasta su sala y compartió con él el mejor destilado que guardaba en su bar, mientras charlaban de una y otra cosa. Incómoda ella vio cómo su invitado paseaba con interés los ojos por su sala y se detenía en observar las fotografías que ella exhibía sobre una mesa junto a un gran ventanal. Vio como él se puso de pie y caminó hasta allí, tomando cada marco y observando los retratos donde se dejaban ver sus padres, un par de fotos de su matrimonio y por supuesto de sus hijos, cautivando estos últimos el interés de Vulturi.

― ¿Son tus hijos? ―preguntó sosteniendo un marco de plata que ornamentaba la fotografía de Jane y Edward que se tomaron hacía un año atrás, para el pasado cumpleaños de la pequeña.

―Sí ―asintió levantándose y parándose junto a Aro. ―Son Jane y Edward.

―Él se ve bastante mayor. ―Dejó el marco de plata sobre la mesa y se giró hacia ella, notando su repentino nerviosismo ― ¿Lo tuviste fuera del matrimonio?

―Yo… me hice cargo de él antes de casarme. Nunca pude concebir hijos propios.

―Oh, qué pena ―comentó en tono monocorde, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón blanco invierno, de suave textura, siguiéndole ella los pasos mientras apretaba sus manos una contra otra, rogando que él no le hiciera más preguntas sobre sus hijos, mucho menos sobre Edward.

―Nos dejamos de ver hace mucho tiempo, justo después que te fuiste tan intempestivamente a Londres. Antes de eso compartíamos tanto… ―hizo un silencio recordando aquello tiempos ―Recuerdo nuestros viajes a la casa de campo de tus padres. Dime, qué fue de ese lugar.

―Llevo muchos años sin ir ―respondió ella, rápida y nerviosamente. Aquel viaje a Londres lo tenía claro en su memoria, pues fue aquella vez que se llevó a Edward con ella cuando él era aún un niño.

―Tengo tan buenos recuerdos de ese lugar… No he olvidado aquella vez que conocí a la muchachita, la hija del cuidador… ¿Elizabeth es su nombre, verdad?

Esme tragó grueso, afirmando con la cabeza, pasando sus manos algo sudadas sobre su falda, mientras él muy relajado, cruzaba su tobillo sobre el muslo, moviendo lentamente su vaso de licor en círculos, observando a su vieja conocida con atención.

―Sí, ese era su nombre ―respondió ella tras carraspear. Aro en tanto alzó una de sus cejas con extrañeza.

― ¿ _Era_?

―Murió tres o cuatro años luego que la conociste.

Aro alzó sus cejas, realmente sorprendido por la noticia. Ahora que la recordaba hubiera deseado ir a ese lugar para volver a verla y ver si mantenía la belleza natural de la chiquilla que conoció aquel entonces. Torció la boca y soltó un suspiro, dándole un trago a su licor, recordando lo enamorada que resultó esa muchacha de campo y lo fácil que se le entregó. Para él fue todo un placer, en todo el sentido de la palabra, conocer tan íntimamente a esa mujer, por lo que lamentaba su tan temprana partida de este mundo.

―Vaya, qué pena.

―Era muy enfermiza. Un virus fulminante acabó con su vida.

―Uhm… ―pensativo, pasó su dedo índice por la barbilla, dándole tiempo a Esme de salir de aquel tema de conversación tan peligroso, por lo que decidió dar respuesta a su pregunta de por qué Aro Vulturi había llegado tan de improviso a saludarla.

― ¿Y qué te trajo por estos lados? ―preguntó con seguridad, olvidándose del nerviosismo del tema anterior ―Debo admitir que sigo sorprendida de tenerte aquí. Tanto tiempo viviendo en la misma ciudad que pensé que nos habías desterrado a mis padres y a mí de tu círculo de amistades.

Aro sonrió y alzó su mano en el aire, restándole importancia. Enseguida se pasó la mano desocupada sobre su abrigo gris, mientras que con la otra seguía haciendo girar su vaso de licor.

―Pura dejación. Negocios, viajes, mi hija…

― ¿Tu hija?

Justo cuando la conversación se tornó hacia la vida de Aro, puntualmente cuando hablaron de Ángela, los ojos de este hombre se tornaron tiernos y se llenaron de un brillo muy propio de un padre orgulloso. Se explayó hablando de su hija enfermera, la mejor de su generación y sobre sus innumerables trabajos en los mejores hospitales de la región italiana, decidiendo regresar a su ciudad natal, Leonilde, para asentarse, decidiendo él seguirla y tomar su ejemplo de asentarse en ese lugar, donde regresaría a socializar con sus amistades, Esme entre ellas, además de otras cosas inconclusas que debía solucionar.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando de la vida y obra de Aro Vulturi, hasta que él se percató de lo tarde que era. Miró su reloj de pulsera y alzó sus cejas negras, mirando a Esme con gesto de disculpa.

― ¿No tendrás problemas con tu marido por haberme recibido tan tarde aquí en casa?

―Mi marido no vendrá esta noche, no te preocupes.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y permitió que Aro la besara en el dorso de las manos, comprometiéndola para una cena dentro de los próximos días, a lo que ella aceptó encantada. Después de dejarlo marchar, se quedó de pie, con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta, preguntándose si las intenciones de Aro respecto a ella eran sinceras y desinteresadas, concluyendo que solo el tiempo lo diría, aunque se iría con cuidado. Estaba segura que él no había llegado a ella para pedir explicaciones sobre el pasado, puntualmente del momento que Elizabeth Masen aún vivía, de lo contrario las habría pedido sin chistar. Entonces ella debía procurar que él siguiera ignorando esa parte de la historia, no desenterraría esa parte del pasado.

Esa misma noche, Edward salió del apartamento de Isabella después de asegurarse que ella comiera el consomé que Renée le había preparado. Aparentemente quedó más tranquilo, pero seguía pensando en lo que la atormentó hasta el punto de hacerla caer enferma, y olvidándose completamente de Rose, apagando el teléfono para evitar interrupciones. Definitivamente, él era un maldito desgraciado por estar provocando el quiebre de su matrimonio. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente de otros hombres que sostenían una relación extramarital? Pues su única excusa era que amaba a Isabella y que no la estaba usando como vía de escape ni por alguna otra frivolidad, simplemente deseaba verse libre para vivir con ella. No quería engañar a Rose y no lo hubiera hecho si las circunstancias respecto a su salud hubiesen sido otras.

Atravesó su casa en silencio hasta que llegó a su cuarto, donde vio a Rose dormida al lado de su cama, aferrada a su almohada. El músico afirmó la cabeza en el quicio de la puerta y se la quedó observando, esperando que su esposa no lo odiara tanto cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar el asunto que lo atormentaba. Suspiró, cerrando la puerta del cuarto despacio para no despertar a Rosalie y caminó hasta su privado, donde tras quitarse los zapatos y el abrigo, se acomodó en el viejo pero cómodo sofá cubriéndose con una manta de cachemira, donde durmió aquella noche, y donde Rosalie lo encontró la mañana siguiente.

Fue lo primero que Edward vio al despertar, sentada en un brazo del sofá, observándolo, con sus brazos cruzados, su pelo atado descuidadamente en la nuca, vestida con un chaleco de lana negro de cuello alto y unos pantalones de yoga del mismo tono.

― ¿Tan tarde llegaste que no quisiste dormir conmigo para no despertarme? ―Con tono ligero pero claramente acusatorio preguntó Rose, cuando Edward ya se hubo incorporado y despertado del todo.

―Algo así, lo siento ―respondió, evitando los ojos acusadores de Rose.

― ¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo?

Edward bufó y se levantó de la silla, pasando sus manos por su ya despeinado cabello. Ella también se levantó, esperando una respuesta.

― ¡Dime algo Edward! ―exclamó cuando él no tuvo intención de decir nada. ― ¡Donde demonios estuviste!

― ¿Dónde crees que estuve, Rose? ―preguntó en tono calmado, sintiéndose una vez más como un maldito desgraciado, pues Rose seguro apostaba que él había estado encerrado ensayando o cubriendo cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

Extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y caminó hacia la ventana, por supuesto sintiendo a su esposa seguirle los pasos hacia allí.

―Saliste en medio de la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana y no regresaste a casa no sé hasta qué hora. Te olvidaste de que ahora mismo estoy saliendo de algo jodido y que te necesito, pero no haces más que desaparecer…

Él creía que iba a ser capaz de aguantar junto a Rosalie, pero sentía que en cualquier momento iba a olvidar todo y a perder los estribos. En tanto, ella seguía reclamando.

―He estado a tu lado tanto como he podido, y me parece recordar que dijiste que estarías bien aquí y que aceptarías que me preocupara de los asuntos que he dejado de lado… ―siguió usando un tono calmado, aunque más bien cansado.

― ¡Por mi culpa, lo sé! No es necesario que me los saques en cara…

Cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo, y se giró hacia ella, mostrándole también su disgusto:

―No es ni ha sido esa nunca mi intención, pero con esta actitud, que honestamente desconozco, haces que parezca imposible. Nunca tuviste problema que estuviera todo el día fuera de casa, pero justo ahora que necesito que seas comprensiva, protestas. Además, alegaste que necesitabas de regreso tu independencia cuando insististe que te dieran el alta, si es así, ¿qué significa esto entonces?

Edward, dentro de su pecho, quería que un agujero negro se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara con tal de dejar ahí esa discusión, pues sus puntos para defenderse de las protestas de Rosalie eran sucias, y aunque la actitud de rose era muy diferente a la actitud que tenía ella antes de caer en coma, no podía culparla. Ella necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad de la que había estado ausente y eso lo conseguiría sujeta a sus afectos.

―No quiero ahogarte… ―susurró ella, dando un paso hacia él. Alcanzó a poner las manos sobre sus fuertes pectorales antes que él diera un paso atrás.

―Por cierto, no he olvidado el comentario que hiciste respecto a Jane. Me duele saber lo que piensas de ella, sabiendo lo que significa para mí…

―Veo que significa más de lo que yo.

―Es suficiente ―Edward movió las manos en el aire, como tratando de esfumar la estela tensa de aquella corta conversación ―Voy a dejar esta discusión hasta aquí.

Salió rápidamente de su estudio y se dirigió hasta su cuarto dejando tras él a su esposa, confusa, frustrada, triste, dolida.

En adelante, al pasar de las semanas, eran esas discusiones algo habitual y aunque cualquiera de los dos siempre intentaba ponerle paños fríos a las situaciones, siempre cualquier cosa los hacía discutir, sobre todo por las constantes demandas de Rosalie para saber dónde estaba Edward, con quién y a qué hora regresaría.

El músico no solía ausentarse más de lo normal, pero pese a ser de ese modo, a Rose le parecía demasiado. Probablemente su instinto de mujer advertía que algo raro pasaba con su esquivo marido que apenas accedía a abrazarla o a besarle la frente, muy por el contrario a las muestras de rotundo amor que le brindaba a Isabella a quien le dedicaba algunas horas de su día, precisamente cuando Rose pensaba que él estaba en la sinfónica o dictando sus cátedras en la universidad. Antes, Edward siempre puso su amor por la música por sobre su matrimonio y Rose lo supo entender muy bien, lo que ahora no hacía cuando se refería a Isabella. Ella era quien lo empujaba a componer melodías suaves, una tras otra, que de a poco se las iba enseñando, esperando una recompensa a cambio que solo ella sabía darle.

Procuraba que se relajara a su lado y se olvidara de aquel mensaje que Aro Vulturi le dejó y de quien no tuvo más noticias, aunque ella siempre le decía que se sentía vigilada, por lo que el temor de encontrárselo en cualquier lugar seguía amedrentándola. Logró olvidarse de todo eso cuando uno de esos días, Edward y ella se encontraron en el apartamento frente a la playa. Él la esperaba bebiendo un café bien cargado sentado a la mesa del espacio que se usaba como comedor, con un sobre marrón sobre ésta.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó con curiosidad ella mientras se quitaba su abrigo, y lo dejaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Edward dejó la taza sobre su respectivo plato y la miró con una sonrisa engreída.

―Un contrato preliminar de compra y venta.

― ¿De compra y venta? ¿De qué? ―se sentó a la mesa y sin que Edward se lo dijera, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió mientras él sonreía.

― Descúbrelo tú misma. Lo único que te digo es que tendrás que ayudarme a meter un piano de cola aquí.

― ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta de Isabella quedó en el aire cuando cuál era la cuestión que envolvía ese documento. En éste, se decía que Peter Whitlock trazaba las estipulaciones necesarias para venderle a Edward Masen el inmueble aquel, a concretarse en un plazo de sesenta días y además convenía que el futuro comprador podía habitar el apartamento desde el momento de firmado aquel preacuerdo. Cuando Isabella levantó los ojos del documento, éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas pues sabía lo que la compra de ese apartamento significaba, además era para ella la forma en que Edward estaba comenzando a cumplir sus promesas. No le alegraba saber que iba a tener que pasar por el duro proceso del divorcio, no tanto para él, sino por Rosalie, y aunque cualquiera que no la conociera creería que esas palabras eran superficiales, ella en verdad sentía ese dolor silencioso por ser, de alguna forma, la causante de ese rompimiento. ¿Pero si Edward no era feliz con su esposa, por qué iba a tener que quedarse con ella por siempre? Con eso se consolaba cuando los tormentos la aquejaban.

Y hablando de tormentos, por decirlo de alguna manera, era la presencia de James Whiterland rondando la vida de Isabella. El hombre, más por iniciativa propia que por seguir las demandas de Esmerald, había seguido perseverando en sus acercamientos hacia ella. A veces llegaba de la nada hasta el hospital preguntando por ella e incluso había veces que la esperaba y la abordaba con la intención de que ella finalmente accediera a tener una cita con él.

 _"Una cita conmigo, unas cuantas horas en mi cama, y perderás todo el entusiasmo por Edward"_ pensaba James, que se había propuesto molestarla más por provocar a Edward, quien desde hace años era su mayor rival. Desde siempre se presentó ante él como un buen amigo, aunque a sus espaldas le deseaba no precisamente lo que un amigo, sino por el contrario, siempre esperaba ver su caída, todo esto provocado por el vínculo entre Edward y Esme.

James siempre supo la fascinación que Esme tenía sobre a quién llamaba "su hijo", pero por quien sentía cosas que solo una madre enferma sentiría por su retoño. ¿Cuántas veces mientras mantenía sexo con Esme, sabía James que ella pensaba no en él, sino en Edward, imaginándoselo a él en su lugar? Eso lo hacía arder en rabia contra Edward y sabía que la mejor forma de fastidiarlo era a través de esta chiquilla que había llegado a captar su atención.

Un día, mientras esperaba dentro de su coche a las afueras del hospital, la vio salir y aguardar bajo el alero de la entrada mientras miraba su teléfono. No lo pensó dos veces y salió rápidamente del coche, corriendo hasta ella, quien se sobresaltó cuando él la llamó por su nombre cuando estuvo cerca.

―Sabía que un día de estos iba a pillarte desocupada ―dijo con la naturalidad de quien le habla a una amiga. Isabella se tensó y dio un paso atrás, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola por el brazo ―Isabella, me miras como si me tuvieras miedo…

―No le tengo miedo ―respondió con voz firme, sacudiendo su brazo para soltarse. Levantó la barbilla y procuró mostrarse segura ―Lo que pasa es que no sé en qué idioma voy a tener que hablarle: no quiero salir con usted.

―Isabella, dame una oportunidad de ser tu amigo… ―volviendo a tomarla por el brazo, volviendo ella a sacudirlo fuertemente, mostrándose enfadada para que no cupiera duda a James. Alzó las cejas con asombro cuando vio su respuesta y ahogo una risa de diversión.

―No quiero. No soy estúpida, ¿sabe? Sé lo que tipos como usted pretende, por lo que no estoy interesada en sus jueguecitos, así que aléjese de una vez.

― ¿Por qué, eh? ―insistió, dando un paso adelante, acercándose a ella ― ¿Habrá alguien por ahí que se pondría celoso?

Se puso roja y apretó sus manos, buscando una buena respuesta para darle, pero esto no fue necesario, porque desde el interior del recinto apareció el doctor Ananías, que se había quedado escondido detrás de un pilar espiando, poniéndose en guardia al ver la actitud de ese tipejo. Ni siquiera se cuestionó salir en su ayuda, como ya antes lo había hecho.

― ¡Claro que me pondría celoso! ―exclamó, sobresaltando tanto al músico como a la enfermera. Le gustó ver el titubeo en la actitud del tipo que había llegado a importunar a Isabella, al menos de eso se percató cuando la vio tan incómoda. ― ¿Acaso usted no se pondría así si tuviera una novia como Isabella?

James miró al doctor como si en vez de un hombre hubiera aparecido un extraterrestre. Pestañeó repetidas veces e intentó recomponer su postura.

―Oh… yo no sabía que ella y usted…

―No lo sabía, porque usted no es su amigo, ni siquiera un conocido ―dijo el doctor, abrazando a Isabella por los hombros, besando respetuosamente su cabeza, ante los aún sorprendidos ojos de James y la sorpresa también de Isabella, quien no dijo nada. Solo agradecía que, otra vez, este buen amigo suyo saliera en su defensa.

James entonces inspiró profundo y puso sus hombros rectos, pero aun así no lograba alcanzar la estatura de metro noventa de la que gozaba el doctor, ni su impronta dominante. Miró a Isabella, que jugueteaba con sus dedos y evitaba su mirada, apostando él el nerviosismo de la chica por su postura y sus pómulos sonrosados.

Entonces, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, miró al doctor con mirada desafiante, pensando en comprobar si lo que decía este hombre, era cierto:

― ¿Y usted conoce a todos los amigos de su novia? Pues déjeme decirle que tengo un amigo y colega, también músico, que es muy cercano a Isabella…

― ¿Me está hablando de Edward? ―lo interrumpió Eleazar incluso con una sonrisa relajada, pero a pesar de eso, Isabella no pudo evitar tensarse. Si James hacía mención de Edward, era porque algo sabía. Aun así, sintiendo Eleazar la tensión en los brazos de Isabella, continuó: ― Claro que lo conozco y claro que sé que son amigos. Él es un buen hombre, pero honestamente no sé por qué le puede importar eso a usted…

Isabella estaba a punto de hiperventilar, podría incluso haberse desmayado, pero eso arruinaría la puesta en escena de Eleazar, que por lo demás había sido creíble, lo pudo comprobar por el rostro de James cuyo aire cínico se esfumó tras la seguridad con la que el doctor Ananías hablaba.

―Ahora, si nos disculpa, vamos retrasados ―dio dos pasos para pasar y alejarse del músico, que se quedó mudo al igual que Isabella, pero antes quiso asegurarse que el molestoso hombre tuviera claro un punto ―Por cierto, espero no volver a verte cerca de Isabella ni saber que la has estado molestando, porque entonces no seré tan cordial como ahora.

Y sin decir más, la enfermera y el médico caminaron hacia el costado del edificio y cuando estuvieron a salvo de la mirada de James, Isabella se apartó del brazo de Eleazar y dejó caer su espalda sobre el muro, levantando su rostro para que el aire helado de aquella tarde la ayudara a recomponerse. El doctor torció su boca con una sonrisa triste y se acercó para masajear los hombros aun tensos de la chica.

―Oye, no pasó nada. Logramos espantar al tipo ese…

―Él sabe algo… ―interrumpió ella, meneando la cabeza, desesperada ―sabe algo sobre Edward y yo, estoy segura…

― No lo creo ¿Acaso no le viste la cara? Ese tipo se tragó que tú eras mi chica… ―el médico le guiñó un ojo con ánimo de relajarla y esbozó una risa endiablada ―aunque eso me lleve a encabezar la lista negra de Edward.

Isabella suspiró y olvidó su miedo por un momento, dedicándole una verdadera sonrisa de agradecimiento al músico.

―Él está agradecido. Sabe que me respetas, que somos amigos, así que puedes descansar, no estás en su lista negra.

―Pues me alegro… ―dijo, tomándola del brazo e invitándola a seguir hasta el estacionamiento. Ella comenzó a caminar a su lado, un poco más tranquila ―Por cierto, espero que ya no tengan que sustentar esta farsa por mucho tiempo más, es peligroso, sobre todo para ti.

―Esperaré hasta que sea el momento, el tiempo que Edward necesite. No voy a presionarlo…

―Claro que no lo harás.

Pocos minutos después, apareció Alice a quien Isabella estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital. Se preocupó al no verla donde habían quedado, por lo que el instinto, decía ella, la llevó a mirar hacia el estacionamiento lateral del hospital, donde vio a su amiga y al guapo doctor hablando. Después que se despidieran, Alice llevó a su amiga a un café del centro en su nuevo coche color cielo, contándole con entusiasmo sobre sus planes con Jasper.

Le contó que se irían a vivir juntos dentro de poco, a un edificio de departamento muy cerca del que Edward había adquirido precisamente de su cuñado. Se veía entusiasta, incluso asistiría con su novio a una fiesta de unos amigos dentro de dos noches, lo que la llevaría a recorrer las tiendas para encontrar un atuendo adecuado.

Isabella encontraba en Alice un apoyo inigualable, como si fuera en realidad su hermana. Desde siempre le prestó su apoyo y nunca le dio la espalda, ni siquiera cuando tomó decisiones erradas, aquellas que le avergonzaban y que habían regresado desde el pasado a atormentarle.

―Ayer estuvimos en casa de Edward, visitando a Rosalie…

Isabella levantó los ojos de su taza de café con leche. Arrugó su frente y Alice abrió sus ojos ampliamente, confundiendo el gesto en el rostro de su amiga, que la miraba con el ceño arrugado.

―Ella invitó a Jasper, y créeme cuando te digo que puede ser insistente porque hace semanas ha estado cargoseándonos con la dichosa cena, por lo que decidimos aceptar de una vez. Edward no se veía para nada cómodo, a pesar de que no era primera vez que compartían una cena, y no creo que se sintiera así por mi presencia allí.

Ella estaba al tanto de ese compromiso porque Edward se lo había comentado, y quizás para él fue una sorpresa ver a Jasper junto a Alice allí, por eso no se lo dijo. De cualquier modo no iba a hacerle una escena por eso, ni por nada en realidad.

― ¿Y ella…. cómo se ve? Edward me ha comentado que está cada vez más recuperada.

―Honestamente se ve como si nunca hubiese estado hospitalizada en coma, aunque Jasper asegura que es diferente, en su actitud quiero decir.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Fue lo mismo que le pregunté, y me dijo que antes ella era una mujer independiente, fuerte. Ahora por el contrario se ve… frágil, y no me refiero a su salud, sino a su actitud. Además sigue a Edward con los ojos cada vez que se mueve, lo mira y suspira, totalmente dependiente de él. Siempre busca que la mire, o que le haga cariño, busca su aprobación…

Isabella había dejado de mirar a su amiga. La desazón estaba comenzando a quemar en su pecho y las dudas empezaban a martirizarle como pocas veces antes, al menos con esa intensidad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella esperara su oportunidad con un hombre que no le pertenecía? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de anidar felicidad cuando otra mujer iba a sufrir por su corazón roto? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer planes de un futuro que estaba apostado sobre nubes?

 _"Pero Edward no la ama"_

 _"Edward se enamoró por primera vez cuando te conoció"_

 _"Edward no quiere un futuro junto a nadie más que no seas tú"_

Esos eran sus consuelos, pero ahora que oía a Alice, parecían no ser suficientes.

― ¿Isa?

Alice cerró la boca cuando vio la actitud de su amiga, dándose de coscorrones en la cabeza por haberle contado eso.

― ¿Isa? ―volvió a llamarla, alzando Isabella su rostro, debelando sus ojos anegados de lágrimas.

―No me siento bien. Quiero irme a casa.

― ¿Te pusiste así por lo que te dije? ¡Dios, Isa, perdón! Pero no pasa nada, Edward te ama…

Se puso de pie y sacó el abrigo rojo del respaldo de su silla para ponérselo. ―Y yo lo amo, Alice, no sabes cuánto, ¿pero si para estar juntos se necesita algo más que solo amor? Porque cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad, me siento culpable, y el amor no debe sentirse así.

Alice sacudió su cabeza con frustración.

― ¿Estás teniendo dudas ahora? ¡No puedes, no cuando él está a punto de…!

―Quizás ella lo necesita más que yo… ¡Dios, no sé! Necesito pensar, estar un tiempo solas…

― ¿Vas a tu casa? ―preguntó, con la intensión de ponerse de pie ―Deja que te lleve…

―No voy a casa… voy a caminar por ahí ―la tomó por el hombro para que se quedara en su sitio y besó el tope de la cabeza de su amiga y salió rápidamente del concurrido café de aquel centro comercial, dejando a su amiga sola y preocupada, culpándose por no mantener la boca cerrada.

Isabella en tanto caminó dos cuadras hasta el Parque Botánico, uno de los grandes pulmones de la ciudad y bajo el débil sol paseó por los senderos, mirando las flores que habían logrado acostumbrarse al clima frio de Leonilde y los arboles cuya antigüedad databa de la llegada de los colonizadores a la ciudad. Pero Isabella no pensaba en eso, sino más bien en su vida y en su amor que en ese preciso momento sentía pendiendo de un hilo, no porque no hubiera suficiente, sino porque dicho amor cayó sobre ambos inesperada y rotunda, sin importarle nada.

Divisó a una pareja que venía hacia ella, caminando por el mismo sendero tomados de la mano, lanzándose miradas furtivas las que probablemente decían mucho más que palabras. Envidió entonces la libertad de esa pareja de pasear por espacios abiertos cogidos de la mano sin que nadie los apuntara con el dedo. Envió la oportunidad de estos amantes de mostrar ante el resto lo mucho que se amaban y lo compenetrados que estaban.

¿Acaso iba a tener ella esa oportunidad algún día? y si eso pasaba ¿la sombra del pasado la iba a dejar vivir en paz? ¿Se arrepentiría Edward?

―Dios mío ―susurró cubriéndose la mano con la frente, mirándose los zapatos cuando pasó junto a la pareja.

Hace tiempo que no padecía de esos cuestionamientos pues había decidido ya esperar y amar, porque ambos elementos eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Pero y si no era siempre así?

Caminó hasta un lago, el cual era atravesado por un puente de concreto con barandas de hierro, caminando sobre este y parándose justo en el medio, en el punto más alto. Se acomodó la bufanda de cachemira gris y su morral de cuero antes de abrazarse a sí misma con la vista perdida entre la increíble variedad de especies botánicas , recordando que siempre solía pasar por esos lados de la mano de su tío, mientras ambos degustaban un helado de tres sabores. Por ese tiempo su historia con Aro había quedado atrás y solo se preocupaba de acabar sus estudios y procurar el bienestar de su madre. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, si bien era cierto y su trabajo le entregaba una estabilidad económica con la que podía relajarse sin verse apurada, ya no sentía la ligereza de aquel entonces, pues ahora rogaba cada noche que Aro Vulturi se esfumara y la dejara en paz como lo hizo durante esos años, y que finalmente Edward y ella pudieran ser libres de amarse sin restricciones. ¿Oiría Dios las peticiones de una pecadora como ella?

Cuarenta minutos después, llegó a su casa contándole a su madre que después del trabajo había ido con Alice a tomar un café y que por eso se había demorado. Renée se alegró por un lado que saliera con Alice, pero lamentó que no estuviera ahí para oír el final de su radionovela, que había estado "de lo más lacrimógena" dijo con expresión triste, pasándose las manos bajo los ojos como quien seca sus lágrimas. Isabella sonrió y se quedó con ella allí, acompañándola mientras preparaba una tarta de duraznos que le llevaría a su hermano Marcus el día siguiente.

Durante todo ese rato ignoró su teléfono, el que había puesto en silencio y escondido al fondo de su cartera, y lo continuó haciendo mientras le brindaba atenciones a Kal-El, perdiéndose en su textura rugosa y sus colores verdes en todos los tonos, que a ella le impresionaba y le causaba ternura como si se tratara de un conejillo. Hasta que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, rebuscando dentro de su morral el teléfono donde vio varios mensajes de Alice y de Edward, además de un par de llamadas perdidas de éste último. Se sobresaltó cuando justo en ese momento la pantalla se iluminó, mostrándole precisamente una llamada entrante del músico.

Le contestó tras inspirar hondo.

― _No me digas que Alice no dejaba que contestaras el teléfono ―_ bromeó él del otro lado, sabiendo que ambas amigas iban a tener una tarde de chicas. Pero Edward no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

―Uhm… algo así. ¿Estás en tu casa?

 _―No. Terminamos un ensayo general para el estreno de este viernes y pasé por mi oficina a revisar unas partituras y cuando me iba a ir a casa, Jasper vino a raptarme. Estamos tomándonos un café arábico que trajo Peter_ ―le contó muy animado, oyendo a Jasper desde el fondo saludándole con un grito _― ¿Tú estás bien cariño?_

―Sí… me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo. Ahora iba a ponerme el pijama y tratar de dormir

 _― ¿No quieres que te visite antes que te duermas? Podría entrar por la ventana._

La voz de Edward se oyó coqueta e insinuante, y aunque Isabella le hubiera dicho que sí con los ojos cerrados, se resistió.

―No… en realidad… yo necesito un tiempo a solas… para pensar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, donde parecía que Edward estaba tomándole el verdadero peso a los dichos de Isabella.

 _― ¿Un tiempo a solas? ¿Isabella, pasó algo?_

―Creo que deberías ir donde tu esposa y pasar tiempo con ella ―tragó grueso y continuó hablando con dificultad ―Te necesita… te necesita más que yo. Lamento que si de alguna manera te presioné para que estuvieras conmigo, cuando en realidad ella te necesita tanto…

― _Isabella, por qué dices eso…_

―Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un tiempo ―seguía diciendo sin prestarle atención a Edward ―Esto no está bien.

 _― ¡No te entiendo!_ ―exclamó el músico, desesperado al otro lado del teléfono ― _¡¿Por qué me dices esto justo ahora?!_

―Necesito un tiempo, Edward. ―siguió insistiendo, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo el llanto y manteniéndose firme ―Estar sola, tranquila… pensar.

― _¡¿Pensar?! ¡¿Pensar en qué?!_

Isabella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor que el grito de Edward destilaba, porque era también su dolor, el dolor de la confusión que la estaba haciendo detenerse y pensar en todo. Pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y por el bien de Edward.

―Lo siento, Edward.

 _― ¡Isabella!_

Pero antes de seguir oyendo las protestas de Edward, colgó el teléfono y finalmente pudo llorar, con el rostro hundido en la colcha de su cama, con Kal-El como único compañero.

Mientras tanto, Edward había dejado atrás el ambiente distendido con Jasper, sintiéndose confundido por ese tan extraño diálogo con Isabella. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ella estaba diciendo esas cosas? Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no iba a dejar pasar tiempo, eso al menos pensó cuando se puso de pie, agarrando su chaqueta para alistarse y salir rumbo a casa de Isabella, pero Jasper lo tomó por el hombro para que se detuviera.

― ¿Qué pasó, maestro?

― ¡Pues no lo sé! ―exclamó, levantando las manos ―Dice que necesita un tiempo a solas, que me ocupe de Rose, que es ella la que me necesita.

―Mujeres…

―No, Jasper, esto no se trata de un simple arranque. Algo pasó… y no voy a dejar pasar más tiempo para saberlo…

Edward caminó hacia la puerta de salida con la idea fija de ver a Isabella, pero Jasper se apresuró y se interpuso entre el músico y la puerta para impedir su salida.

― ¡Ey maestro! ¡Momento! ¿No la oíste? ¡Necesita espacio!

― ¡¿Y para qué maldita cosa necesita espacio, o tiempo?! ¡¿Para arrepentirse de lo nuestro?!

Jasper meneó la cabeza e intentó tranquilizar a su amigo, que estaba a punto de explotar, o de tener un ataque de histeria. Nunca lo había visto así de desesperado por una mujer, y es que claramente, nunca había sentido nada por una antes de conocer a Isabella. Siempre fue un tipo mesurado, correcto, que no se alteraba con nada, pero ahora todo era diferente.

―Oye, no te digo que le des tanto espacio, sino el necesario para que ella medite y se calme. Si vas ahora, primero no podrás verla porque está su madre y esta vez Isabella no está enferma como para que eso te sirva de excusa y te deje pasar como un invitado más.

Pero las palabras que buscaban tranquilizar a Edward no estaban dando resultados, pues el músico estaba a punto de hacer a un lado a Jasper y echarse a correr hacia Isabella. Respiraba pesado y sentía una violencia que pocas veces antes experimentó.

―No me importa ―rebatió, con sus puños y su mandíbula apretada ―insistiré y tendrá que dejarme verla.

―Eres jodidamente terco, Edward ―Volvió a negar con la cabeza y se apresuró en poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, hablándole con la calma que buscaba transmitirle ―Deja que duerma, que descanse y ya mañana con más calma intentas hablar con ella.

―No voy a poder esperar hasta mañana, Jasper ―siguió rebatiendo el músico, que estaba sintiendo la desesperanza arañarle el pecho, otra vez. Pero finalmente, dándole crédito a las palabras de Jasper, dejó de insistir.

Bajó la cabeza, flectando su cuello que sintió adolorido por la tensión y expulsando el aire que acumuló en sus pulmones, dejando a Jasper que lo guiara de regreso.

―Pues tendrás que poder, galán. Tendrás que darle su espacio, al menos por esta noche.

― ¡Mierda!

―Ahora, tomate este café que preparé con tanto cariño para ti y después te vas a casa, no olvides que allí está Rose…

Al músico no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso a su amigo, instalándose en las bancas de la barra de desayuno a tomar el café, esta vez con una actitud tensa y confusa, pensando en toda clase de teorías que habían llevado a Isabella a decirle eso. Quizás, pensó poniéndose en el peor de los casos, Aro Vulturi había vuelto a hacerse presente. No iba a perder más tiempo y al día siguiente iba a hablar con su padre, para que él como abogado lo guiara sobre lo que era bueno hacer.

 _"Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un tiempo. Esto no está bien"_ Eso le había dicho… ¿pero por qué? ¿Le había dicho algo alguien? ¿Su tío quizás, o su madre? ¡Quizás estaba aburrida de tener que estarse escondiendo! ¿Podía culparla?

―Edward, por vida de Dios, deja ya ese semblante de derrota ―le recriminó Jasper después de verlo meditar con ese semblante de quien está a punto de perder su vida en la horca. El músico apenas lo miró y suspiró hondo, alzándose de hombros.

―Y qué quieres que haga, si la mujer que amo me dice que necesita un tiempo…

―Todas las mujeres en una parte de la relación de pareja, dicen eso, es un clásico.

―No en este caso, Jasper.

Levantó la taza y sorbió el café, que en otra oportunidad le hubiera parecido magnifico. En ese momento nada lo era. Mientras, Jasper siguió buscando motivos para animarlo:

―Bueno, deja que mañana te lo explique, y deja que medite. Seguro mañana te darás cuenta que ha sido un susto, que ella estaba pasando por esos momentos en que las mujeres se ponen a pensar en todo. Ya sabes…

Pero Edward no sabía, y eso lo desesperaba.

Su ánimo no mejoró, sino más bien empeoró cuando nadie atendió el teléfono en su casa ni mucho menos ella contestó su teléfono celular. Le dejó un mensaje rogándole que lo atendiera, pero ella nada. Todo empeoró cuando llegó a su casa y se encontró con Rose, sentada en el sofá de la sala de televisión esperándolo.

―Ven a sentarte conmigo a ver esta película.

―Lo siento, pero estoy cansado… ―dijo, quitándose el abrigo con movimientos lentos, lanzándolo sobre el brazo del sillón donde ella estaba.

Rose se mordió el labio, como mordiéndose la pregunta que finalmente salió de sus labios:

― ¿Vienes de la sinfónica?

―Del apartamento de Jasper ―respondió con tono monótono, mirando la pantalla del televisor sin prestar realmente atención. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir, rogando en silencio que Rose dejara hasta allí las recriminaciones.

―Ah… pues podrías haberme llamado. Saliste antes de almorzar y no he sabido nada de ti.

― ¡Dios, Rose, ahora no por favor! ―Edward se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano, pasándosela enseguida por el cabello una y otra vez, contando hasta diez mientras su esposa comenzaba a reprocharlo, como siempre.

― ¡Pero qué quieres que haga si desapareces todo el día, cada día, sin decirme dónde vas!

Pero el músico estaba sobrepasando su límite, eso al menos dio a entender cuando le respondió, mirándole con enojo.

― ¡¿Y desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de cada maldito paso que doy?! ¡Joder!

Rose se levantó, haciendo a un lado la manta con la que se había cubierto. Caminó y se puso delante de él mientras la película en la televisión seguía su curso. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarras y levantó la barbilla, desafiándole.

― ¿Te molesta que te pregunte?

― ¡Joder, claro que me molesta!

― ¡Pues perdona por preocuparme por mi marido! ―alzó la voz casi en grito, moviendo sus manos en el aire ― ¡Perdona por preocuparme de no saber dónde está la mayor parte del tiempo!

Entonces el músico no pudo seguir aguantando, siendo ese el momento en que finalmente y después de tanto tiempo explotó:

― ¡Pues yo estoy harto, harto de todo esto! ¡Estoy hasta arriba de llegar cada maldito día aquí y encontrarme con esta actitud tuya!

― ¡Pues haz algo para evitarlo! ―gritó ella de regreso. Edward asintió tenso y se explicó:

―Y lo haré Rosalie, claro que lo haré, porque honestamente no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir… sosteniendo esta situación, no quiero seguir adelante temiendo hacerte _más_ daño…

Entonces la furia de Rose quedó remitida a la incomprensión, porque no estaba entendiendo por qué su marido estaba diciendo esas cosas, y estaba segura que no iban a gustarle cuando las comprendiera… o las admitiera.

― De qué… de qué hablas… ―susurró temerosa.

Edward inspiró hondo, y con los ojos cerrados trató de aclararlo.

―No es sano, ni para ti ni para mí. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto…

― ¿Con esto? ―preguntó con pasmo, abriendo mucho sus ojos. El músico se atrevió a abrir los ojos, hondeando su mano entre Rose y él.

― ¡Con nosotros! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! Las cosas… las cosas ya no son como antes, nuestra relación no es como era antes, y ahora no puedo seguir sosteniéndola por más tiempo. ―tomó dos segundos para calmarse y con voz entrecortada, le pidió perdón a su mujer ―Dios, Rose, perdóname.

―No te entiendo ―admitió con miedo.

Edward se atrevió a acercársele y la sujetó, sintiendo la suave lana de su chaleco bajo sus manos al sujetar sus delgados brazos, y se sintió un maldito cuando vio en sus ojos el cumulo de lágrimas que iban en breve a comenzar a caer.

―Me entenderás más adelante cuando el tiempo haya pasado, y seguro llegará un momento en que me lo agradecerás.

― ¡¿Vas a dejarme?! ―exclamó, apretó entre sus manos el suéter azul marino que él estaba usando a la altura de su pecho. Estaba desesperada. ― ¡Edward, no puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Quieres que te prometa que cambiaré mi actitud? ¡Pues te lo prometo, te lo juro, pero por Dios no vayas a dejarme!

―Lo siento, Rose… pero tu amor ya no es suficiente para mantener este matrimonio como lo fue antes…

― ¿Ya… ya no me amas?

Para dolor de Rose, no respondió lo que ella deseaba, aunque desde siempre supo que esa era la verdad:

―Te quiero, Rose, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, y por eso mismo es que tengo que hacer esto, aunque ahora me odies por hacerlo.

Apartó con cuidado las manos de Rose que seguían aferrando su ropa con desesperación. Ella meneó la cabeza insistentemente, negándose a la decisión que había tomado su marido.

―No, por Dios…

―Lo siento… ―tomó el abrigo que había dejado sobre el brazo del sillón, sintiendo una solitaria lágrima caer por su rostro, evitando en cambio el rostro empapado de Rosalie, que lloraba y le rogaba que no la abandonara. ―De verdad lo siento y espero algún día logres comprenderme y perdonarme.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y con paso rápido salió de la sala, oyendo a sus espaldas los gritos de su esposa que lo llamaban y que le rogaban que no se fuera, pero él de cualquier forma lo hizo, porque era lo que tenía que hacer. No quería seguir engañándola, y si seguía allí oyendo sus recriminaciones, él iba a decirle la verdad de una forma que después se arrepentiría, y eso la destruiría, y por nada quería dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Le dolía, realmente le dolía haberse marchado de esa forma, pero era la única manera. Él sabía que Rose iba a suplicarle que no la dejara, pero eso no iba a convencerlo para que diera marcha atrás a una decisión que ya hacía tiempo había tomado. Quizás, pasados los días, podría hablar con ella con más calma y decirle la verdad. Rosalie siempre fue una mujer sensata, aunque sabía que en ese momento era frágil después de lo que le ocurrió, pero se estaba recuperando por lo que él esperanzando sabía que ella retomaría su fuerza, su sensatez y lo entendería. Al menos eso era lo que él deseaba.

" _Perdóname, Rosalie_ " pensó, cuando en su auto tomó la avenida que daba hacia la costa, dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo apartamento a pasar su dolor a solas, seguramente con uno o dos vasos de whisky.

Pero esos dos vasos se convirtieron en seis o siete que se bebió echado sobre el sofá, a oscuras, oyendo el fuerte oleaje golpear sobre la arena de la playa al otro lado del su ventana. Pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención en las olas, sino que en las recriminaciones y en el llanto de Rose que seguía retumbando en su cabeza.

" _Eres una mujer fuerte, Rose, podrás superarlo_ " pensaba él, mientras tragaba el amargo licor, y mientras se maldecía por hacer sufrir a esa mujer que no había hecho otra cosa que quererlo, pero él, insensato, había olvidado ese amor cuando conoció en carne propia ese sentimiento que lo abrumó y lo sacudió de su realidad. Entonces recordó el último diálogo con Isabella y supo que su voz seria lo único que en ese momento lo consolaría.

Tomó el teléfono que dejó sobre la mesa de centro y buscó el número de la enfermera, llevándose el aparato a la oreja con una mano, mientras que con la otra se volvía a llenar el vaso ya vació, otra vez. Esperó y esperó a que ella contestara, pero nada.

―Sé que estás despierta, Isabella. ¡Contéstame! ―acabó gritándole al aparato, colgando y volviendo a insistir, llevándose la misma respuesta. Con dificultad, abrió la aplicación de mensajes y tecleó un texto con el que esperó que ella reaccionara y finalmente le contestara.

" _Dejé a Rosalie. No estoy bien y necesito oír tu voz. Contéstame"_

Al cabo de tres minutos, el IPhone se iluminó con el nombre de Isabella parpadeando en el aparato. Edward contestó al instante.

― ¿ _Edward? ―preguntó Isabella, muy preocupada. Quizás otra podría haber saltado de la dicha, pero ella no._

 _El músico en tanto sintió un alivio indescriptible dentro de su pecho. Se puso de pie, tambaleante y caminó hacia la ventana, siempre con su vaso de licor en la mano._

―Gracias a Dios… mi amor, necesitaba escucharte… dime que todo va a estar bien…

― ¿ _Edward, dónde estás?_

―Estoy solo… estoy completamente solo… en nuestro apartamento.

 _― ¿Estás bebiendo?_

―No podía hacer otra cosa ―miró su vaso y le dio un sorbo, cerrando los ojos mientras Isabella le hablaba con voz quedada y tranquila por el teléfono.

― _Deja de beber, Edward, por favor. Descansa, ya mañana hablaremos…_

― ¿Leíste lo que te escribí? Por fin lo hice… pero me siento un desgraciado… no pensé que sería así…

Isabella inspiró hondo antes de contestar ― _Lo… lo siento… No sé qué decir…_

―Dime que mañana estarás conmigo, que dejarás de pensar en que necesitas un espacio lejos de mí, porque no puedo, no puedo dejarte ir cuando después de tanto tiempo te encontré…―afirmó su mano hecha puño contra el vidrio de la ventana y cerró los ojos con fuerza ―Isabella, no me dejes… sé que me merezco el dolor de sentir el abandono, como yo se lo hice sentir a Rose, pero no soy tan fuerte como ella… ya no podría seguir adelante si no te tengo… porque yo te amo, te amo tanto que soy capaz de dejarlo todo, todo por ti, mi amor…

― _Por Dios, Edward…_ ―lloraba ella al otro lado del teléfono ― _También te amo mi amor, y estaré ahí para ti._

― ¡Júramelo, júramelo Isabella!

 _―Te lo juro, Edward…_

 _El músico se giró y afirmó su espalda contra el ventanal, llenando su alma atormentada con el juramento de su amada._

―Yo te defenderé de los monstruos que están acechándote, no dejaré que te molesten…

― _Edward, escúchame por favor…_

Pero él siguió hablando porque necesitaba que ella lo escuchara, que confiara en que ahora él estaría completamente para ella.

―Haré lo que tú quieras que haga…

― _Entonces dejarás de beber y te irás a dormir, ¿está bien?_

Puso su mano sobre sus ojos y reafirmó con la cabeza a la vez que le contestaba ―No, no está bien cuando voy a dormir solo, sin ti… pero lo haré, mi amor.

 _―Tómate un café y vete a dormir, Edward. Mañana nos veremos y hablaremos._

―Prométemelo, Isabella. Prométeme que mañana te veré y que todo estará bien…

― _Te lo prometo. Ahora obedece y haz lo que te pedí, por favor._

―Lo haré… lo haré…

Y lo haría por ella. Se refugiaría en esa cama grande y vacía y descansaría pensando en el futuro con la mujer que amaba, si es que el dolor de sentirse un desgraciado lo dejaba, porque en ese momento era así como se sentía, un desgraciado. Pero valía la pena atravesar ese dolor y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos con tal de recibir la recompensa de estar con Isabella, aunque en ese momento no se sintiera merecedor de ello.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nenas, perdón por el retraso... pero ya estoy aquí.**

 **Gracias, gracias como siempre por vuestro apoyo y por su tiempo en seguir esta locura. Está dedicado para todas ustedes. Mil abrazos.**

 **Gracias a mi equipo mágico con el que cuento. Gracias nenas!**

 **Ahora a leer... Nos encontramos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Despertó en la misma posición fetal en la que se había quedado dormida después de llorar, gritar, reclamar y pedir piedad para su corazón. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y pestañeó repetidas veces, sujetando con fuerza el suéter gris claro de su marido con el que había dormido aferrado entre sus brazos, quedándose con el aroma de su perfume que se impregnó en la suave lana y que era su único consuelo. Al abrir los ojos y después de dos segundos de recordar por qué se había quedado dormida allí, suplicó que lo vivido la noche anterior no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla, pero a medida que pasaban lo segundos, recordaba con cruda nitidez el golpe que sufrió su alma la noche anterior.

 _"Lo siento, Rose, pero tu amor ya no es suficiente para mantener este matrimonio como lo fue antes…"_

Hasta antes, ella fue capaz de entender la mesura del amor que su esposo le daba, intentando no cuestionarse mucho el hecho de que nunca le hubiera dicho que la amaba de forma espontánea, como ella solía decírselo, y estaba tranquila porque sabía que esa era la única manera que Edward tenía que amar y que ella era y sería la única mujer que experimentaría ese tipo de amor, apostando que ese amor hacia ella no tenía fecha de caducidad. Pero al parecer, falló en ese vaticinio.

Siempre se preocupó de ser ella la que lo sorprendía y la que demostraba una y otra vez cuánto lo amaba, recibiendo como recompensa una sonrisa ladeada y ojos cariñosos que le daban las gracias por ese amor, nunca un "yo también te amo". Los "te quiero", en cambio, eran las palabras de afecto que recibía por parte de su marido, entendiendo ella que era la forma en que en realidad Edward tenia para decir "te amo". Pero siempre fueron excusas, porque en su fuero interno, siempre supo que el amor que sentía por Edward no era recíproco, pero nunca le importó… hasta ese momento, en que su miedo más profundo se había materializado.

¿No debió haberlo previsto? Pues debió hacerlo y haberlo evitado. Quizás, con la presencia de un hijo, Edward se hubiera negado a dar por terminado tan radicalmente con el matrimonio, como le dio a entender la noche anterior, cuando estalló diciendo que ya no podía más con "eso".

―No puede ser… ―lloró, otra vez, hundiendo su rostro en el suéter de su marido, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no imaginarse el por qué de su migración. Porque ella lo percibía, y podía llamarlo intuición femenina, pero ella sabía que su marido había cambiado, que algo le había pasado… algo a lo que ella atribuyó como la presencia de otra mujer.

No dejó de pensarlo la noche anterior mientras azotaba jarrones, marcos de fotografía y cualquier otra cosa contra la muralla, meditando en ir al privado de su marido y con martillo en mano, arrasar con todo en ese "santuario musical" donde él pasaba tanto tiempo.

El televisor de pantalla plana de la sala de estar donde durmió aquella noche, también se las vio con ella, lanzándolo al piso y rompiéndolo en varios pedazos, antes de salir a recorrer la casa en busca de alcohol, pero cualquier rastro de éste había desaparecido.

¡Dios! Pero necesitaba tanto algo con lo que consolarse… se sentía tan sola, tan desvalida, que se cuestionaba el hecho de haber despertado después de ese fastidioso estado de coma, trascurso de tiempo en que su marido había cambiado.

Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono, que había quedado en la rústica mesita de madera que había en el centro de aquella sala, sonó con su característico tono. Se apresuró en tomarlo con la esperanza que finalmente Edward le devolviera el sin fin de llamadas que ella le hizo luego que se marchara, pero no se trataba de Edward, sino de su madre.

Sacó el aire de sus pulmones como globo desinflándose y pensó que lo mejor en ese momento sería estar acompañada, por lo que aceptó la llamada de su madre, que le saludó con un enérgico "Bueno días, mi cielo". La alegría en la voz de Antonieta se esfumó cuando oyó a Rosalie, que le decía que no estaba nada bien.

― ¡¿Te sientes bien, mi niña?! ―preguntó angustiada, oyendo Rose la voz imponente de su hermano Emmett que se alarmó cuando vio y oyó a su madre hablarle. ― ¡¿Estás sola?!

―Ay mamá… ven, por favor…

Por supuesto, Antonieta llegó al cabo de diez minutos, reduciendo a la mitad el tiempo que regularmente demoraba en llegar desde su casa hasta la de su hija. Había accedido a que Emmett la llevara, quien condujo como si se tratara de la Formula 1, pasándose varias señales de tránsito. Por supuesto, él no se iba a quedar en casa de su madre acabándose el desayuno, iría con ella a ver qué ocurría con Rose.

A Emmett se le partió el corazón cuando la vio abrir la puerta de entrada y refugiarse en los brazos de su madre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, balbuceando que todo había acabado para ella.

― ¡¿A qué te refieres, cariño?! ―preguntó Antonieta, una vez adentro de la casa, viendo desconcertada y preocupada el desastre en el living y la salita de estar.

Emmett en tanto, miraba hacia todos lados, preguntándose dónde diablos estaba el imbécil de Edward… o mejor dicho, qué mierda había hecho ese tipo, porque una corazonada le dijo que el músico de quinta ese, tenía que ver con el estado de su Rose.

Rose, con dificultad, le contó a su madre la extraña discusión que Edward y ella tuvieron la noche anterior, y como de un momento a otro él dio por finalizada la relación entre ambos.

― ¡Ya no me ama, mamá! ―lloró, abrazada a ella, pasando por alto en su relato, la forma continua e insistente en que ella exigía saber cada paso que él daba fuera de casa. _"Eso a cualquiera lo cansa_ " hubiera dicho su padre, en defensa de Edward.

―Mi niña… ―Antonieta peinó la cabellera despeinada de su hija para tranquilizarla, mientras hablaba en tono calmado ―él ha pasado por semanas de gran tensión mientras estabas en el hospital. Quizás a eso se deba que su temperamento esté tan susceptible. Quizás tuvo un mal día…

―No llegó a dormir, mamá.

―Dale tiempo de pensar las cosas, hija mía. Seguro que dentro de poco regresará arrepentido, pidiéndote perdón. Edward no te abandonaría en este momento…

Emmett en tanto, miraba a su madre envolver a Rose mientras le consolaba y para colmo, dónde excusaba el comportamiento de Edward. Él podría haber salido en busca de ese imbécil y pedirle explicaciones obligándolo a regresar a pedirle perdón de rodillas a Rose por haberla hecho llorar, pero para él era primordial estar con ella y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien emocionalmente antes de encargarse del tipo ese, a quien ya buscaría.

―Emmett, quédate con tu hermana. Me comunicaré con Esme a ver si sabe algo.

Antonieta desapareció de la sala y dejó a Emmett a cargo de Rose, viéndola abrazarse a sí misma envuelta en ese chaleco que por su tamaño sabía, era de Edward. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se le acercó, sentándose a su lado. Pasó la mano por su espalda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin quitar sus ojos del rostro compungido de su Rose, que parecía estarse obligando a normalizar su respiración.

―Voy a darle una paliza cuando lo encuentre… ―susurró amenazante, haciendo reaccionar a Rose, que levantó los ojos rojos de tanto llorar hacia él y lo miró con gesto de reproche.

―No harás eso. Te lo prohíbo.

― ¿Y vas a defenderlo? ―preguntó entre diente, abrazando el rostro de Rose con ambas manos por las mejillas, acercándose un poco más de lo normal a su rostro ― ¡Te abandonó, maldita sea!

―Pero porque algo pasó… ―cerró los ojos involuntariamente cuando Emmett masajeó su nuca con la punta de los dedos. Inspiró y volvió a abrirlos, divisando la intensidad en los ojos de Emmett, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado.

― ¿Algo como qué?

―Otra mujer.

Emmett torció la cabeza y lentamente se apartó de Rose. Dejó un espacio de dos o tres segundos para procesar la información, pues las sospechas de Rose hasta a él le parecían poco probables, aunque después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón un hombre iba a abandonar a su esposa si no era por otra mujer? Cuando se asentó la idea en su cabeza, la ira contra el músico de quinta creció en su pecho de forma violenta. Apretó sus puños y sus dientes.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que ese imbécil te ha sido infiel?

―Solo se trata de una intuición. ―Pestañeó y sopesó por dos segundos una idea, antes de arrepentirse ― ¿Me ayudarías a averiguar si es cierto o no?

―Te dije desde un principio que ese hombre no te merecía…

―Según tú, ningún hombre me merecía, Emmett ―rebatió, masajeándose la sien. Emmett alargó la mano y masajeó la rodilla de la rubia mujer a la vez que con un susurro decía:

―Solo un hombre sería capaz de pisar el suelo que pisas…

― ¡Basta, Emmett! ―se apartó y se levantó, pasándose la manga del suéter por el rostro, secándose los rastros de lágrimas. Se abrazó a su torso y miró a su hermano, que la observaba aun sentado en el sofá con gesto reticente. ― ¿Vas a ayudarme? ¿Puedo contar contigo para averiguar qué sucede con Edward?

―Por supuesto.

―Si tienes información, no hagas nada hasta que yo te lo pida. Prométemelo.

Lentamente, se puso de pie, caminando y acortando la distancia entre Rose y él. Por supuesto que seguiría los pasos de ese tipo, y quien sabe y el destino le permitía sacar provecho de eso, por lo que afirmó una sola vez con la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa triste y los brazos de Rose abrazándose a él por su cintura.

**oo**

Jasper entró a la habitación y negó con la cabeza cuando vio el cuerpo casi inerte de su amigo Edward tendido sobre la cama. Tal parece que el músico se conformó con haber llegado hasta allí, pues ni siquiera los zapatos fue capaz de sacarse. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando entró a la sala del apartamento y vio la mesa de centro con una botella de whisky casi vacía y un vaso a medio servir. Alzó las cejas y sintió pena por el maestro y por el dolor de cabeza que iba a aporrearle la cabeza cuando despertara.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo lanzó sobre uno de los sofás antes de dirigirse a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra. Su amigo iba a necesitar una cuota doble o triple de café bien cargado, que él se encargaría de preparar. Edward lo había atendido cuando a él, un par de veces antes, se le había pasado la mano con los tragos, por lo que debía devolverle la mano.

Cuando estuvo listo, caminó directo al cuarto principal cuya puerta estaba abierta. Se detuvo en el umbral y torció la boca cuando lo vio sobre la cama. Entonces entró, dejó el jarro de café cargado sobre la mesita de noche, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dispuso a despertar a su amigo. Si no hubiera sido porque tenía estreno con la sinfónica al día siguiente y debía presentarse allí para ultimar los detalles. Eso le había comentado el mismísimo Edward la noche anterior, antes de su diálogo telefónico con Isabella que lo dejó mal, la misma que pasadas las once de la noche lo llamó y le pidió que acudiera a ayudar a Edward, que lo había llamado y le había contado que finalmente había dejado a Rose. La primera intención de Jasper fue salir en auxilio del músico, pero enseguida pensó que lo que su amigo necesitaba era estar solo, desahogarse. Por eso lo dejó en paz, acudiendo a él recién esa mañana.

― ¡Hora de despertar, Romeo! ―exclamó, abriendo los ventanales y aplaudiendo una y otra vez. Vio a su amigo arrugar el entrecejo y quejarse, removiéndose sobre la cama. El músico estaba reaccionando. ― ¡Los violines no sonarán al menos que des la orden, maestro! ¡Arriba!

―Basta, Jasper… ―el músico graznó y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Jasper, a quien no le iba muy bien cuando lo ignoraban, caminó hasta la cama y se paró junto a su amigo. Si su amigo no reaccionaba con su siguiente alerta, pondría en los altavoces lo más duro de Iron Miden que encontrara y con eso lo haría reaccionar.

―Isabella me llamó muy preocupada…

Y como por arte de magia, el músico quitó lentamente la almohada de sobre su cabeza y miró a Jasper con preocupación. Su rostro se contrajo con dolor cuando sintió el dolor atravesando su cráneo. Debía aprender que el _100 Pipers_ no era una buena opción para embriagarse.

―Mierda… ―se sentó despacio en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su frente. Jasper se apresuró a tomar el tazón de café y entregárselo el que Edward le agradeció con un quejido.

― ¿Es cierto lo que me contó? ¿Qué te saliste de casa anoche?

―Sí… ―le dio un largo sorbo al café cargado, arrugando el entrecejo. Se tomó dos segundos para recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo que lo había llevado a embriagarse como lo hizo. ―No aguanté más. Las recriminaciones de Rose, y yo sin ánimo de darle explicaciones… además de los miedo y las dudas de Isabella. No soy capaz de seguir así.

― ¿Le dijiste a Rose sobre… sobre Isabella?

―No, por supuesto que no. No fui capaz de hacerlo.

― ¿Sabes que se enterará tarde o temprano, verdad?

―Pretendo que se entere por mí. No voy a mentirle, pero no podía decirle de buenas a primeras que estoy enamorado de otra mujer, no fui capaz ―bufó y dejó el tazón de café en la mesita de noche. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared que había colgado en el dormitorio y maldijo, pasándose las manos por el cabello. ―Me sentí un maldito. No pensé que fuera a ser así…

―Bueno, para cualquier otro hubiera sido una liberación, pero tú eres diferente, mi amigo, tu situación es diferente.

―Lo sé, pero aun así no me siento orgulloso de ello.

―Bueno, maestro, te admiro por ser valiente y atreverte ―se puso de pie y pasó las manos por sus pectorales, estirando su elegante camisa blanca ―y te admiro porque vas a tener que ser capaz de soportar a una orquesta, sobre todo con ese dolor de cabeza que debe estar martillándote, ¿no?

―Mierda…

El músico, con los tambores mayores de la orquesta resonando dentro de su cráneo –eso al menos sentía él- se puso de pie lentamente, poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza. Recordó que a mediodía comenzaban los ensayos generales y gimió. No había sido una buena idea embriagarse.

―Oh, sí. Mañana estrenas, maestro. Debes ponerte en marcha ―volvió a recordarle Jasper, como disfrutando de torturar a su amigo, o más bien con la intención de levantarle el ánimo.

Edward asintió y levantó su IPhone, que estaba tirado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. Vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y los mensajes no solo de Rose, sino que también de Esme y de Carlisle, pensando en devolverle más tarde la llamada a éste último. El único mensaje que abrió fue el de Isabella que había recibido antes de las ocho de la mañana.

" _Desperté pensando en ti, como siempre. Hazme saber que estás bien en cuanto despiertes, estoy preocupada. No olvides que te amo"._

Las palabras de Isabella aliviaron un poco sus dolencias, sintiéndose capaz de teclear una respuesta rápida:

" _También te amo, tampoco lo olvides"._

―Te apartaré invitaciones para que vayas con Alice ―se quitó el suéter y lo dejó caer al suelo, antes de enfilar hacia el baño, con un poco de mejor ánimo.

Jasper bufó y se metió las manos a los bolsillos, pensando en una buena excusa para evitar el concierto aquel. No era fans de los conciertos sinfónicos, y Edward lo sabía pues ya en varios se había quedado dormido.

―Yupi… ―murmuró con ironía, caminando hacia la cocina. Ahora él también necesitaba un café.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció después de la ducha, una segunda dosis de café muy cargado y dos ibuprofeno. Dejó el apartamento media hora antes de mediodía, y de camino a la sinfónica, le llamó a Carlisle prometiéndole almorzar con él después del estreno.

Las siguientes tres horas se abstrajo, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de la obra " _Cadaques_ ", de la autoría de un buen amigo suyo, compositor y violinista español que había compuesto esas sonatas en honor a su pueblo natal, y que cautivó a Edward desde la primera vez que la oyó, no dudando en hacerse cargo de la dirección. Los sesenta músicos que darían vida a la obra también estaban ansiosos de estrenar lo que auguraron sería un éxito, además todos estaban deseosos de ver al maestro Edward Masen sentado frente al piano después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, quien lo haría a lo largo de la obra en tres oportunidades como músico principal.

― ¡Estrenamos a tablero vuelto, maestro! ―exclamó su ayudante, cuando el ensayo general hubo terminado. ―Todo está listo para el estreno. Las siguientes fechas están dispuestas en su agenda y esperan confirmación luego que usted las apruebe.

―Gracias Seth. Veré cuánto estoy de retrasado con mis alumnos básicos antes de confirmar las fechas.

―Los diamantes en bruto, ¿no?

―Exacto.

Seth, joven guitarrista y mano derecha de Edward, se encargaba de llevar todo respecto a la agenda y presentaciones de Edward, a cambio de una beca que el mismo Edward le dio luego que lo oyó por primera vez ejecutar su instrumento.

Seth, ahora de veintidós años, es oriundo del sector menos acomodado de la ciudad, donde Edward lo encontró cuando tenía quince años. Fue el primer año que Edward dictaba clases básicas en esa escuelita con riesgo social cuando lo conoció, decidiendo ayudarlo pues la situación socioeconómica del muchacho ni siquiera le daba para comprarse un instrumento decente. Desde aquella vez, Seth se le pegó a Edward como una sombra, movido por el agradecimiento que le tenía al maestro que le dio una mano cuando nadie a su alrededor apostaba por él.

Y así como lo había hecho cuando Seth era un chiquillo, Edward no había dejado de dictar clases en esa escuelita, cuatro horas por semana para encontrar a algún talento escondido al cual ayudar. Aunque últimamente y con todo lo que había ocurrido, había tenido que delegar en uno de sus colegas esa tarea, pero pensando que ya era hora de retomarla.

―Seth, te daré indicaciones para mañana, ah, y necesito que apartes tres invitaciones preferenciales. Además, me gustaría que limitaras el acceso a bastidores después de la presentación.

― ¿Alguien en particular a quien no quiera ver? ―miró su block de notas, apuntando las indicaciones de Edward.

Edward podría haberle dado una lista, pero para no tener que dar muchas explicaciones, simplemente advirtió:

―No, en realidad me gustaría que me consultaras antes de hacerlos pasar, si se trata de mí, por supuesto.

Seth acabó de anotar y levantó su rostro hacia el maestro, asintiendo obedientemente.

―Así se hará, profesor.

Después de darle instrucciones a Seth, salió de la sinfónica para dirigirse al hospital, pero para su desgracia, vio en la puerta de entrada a Esmerald, paseándose de un lado a otro, esperándolo. Enfundada en azul eléctrico, la vio pasearse de un lado a otro sobre sus tacones altos, mirando con preocupación el suelo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Edward apretó las manos y pensó en salir por una de las puertas laterales pero antes que eso pudiera suceder, ella miró hacia el interior del lobby y lo vio. Entonces Edward inspiró profundo y expiró, retomando su camino. Esme, intuyendo su presencia, miró hacia el interior y se enderezó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

― ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? ―le recriminó apenas él puso un pie en el exterior del teatro ― ¡He estado muy preocupada!

—Estoy bien ―respondió tajante, abrochando los botones de su chaquetón negro ―Ahora voy apurado, no puedo hablar contigo.

El músico tuvo la intención de pasar de esa conversación, pero para Esme evitarlo, lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo. Él sacudió como si el toque le quemara, o le asqueara, mirándola con reprobación.

―No creo que estés bien, cuando anoche abandonaste a tu mujer cuando apenas le dieron el alta médica.

―Lo siento, pero mis problemas con Rosalie no son de tu incumbencia ni la de nadie. Ahora, si me disculpas…

― ¡Claro que lo son!

―Perdona, pero no me he inmiscuido en tus problemas matrimoniales con Carlisle, así que te rogaría que tuvieras la misma gentileza conmigo.

Aquello tambaleó la postura enfadada de Esme, quien en esas semanas había tenido que lidiar con los inicios de los trámites del divorcio, además de responder las preguntas de Jane que no terminaba de aceptar que ahora su papá ya no viviera en casa. Aun así, y siendo cierto que Edward no había preguntado ni comentado nada respecto a eso con ella, no dejó de exponer su "preocupación" respecto al fallido matrimonio de Edward.

― ¡No tenías motivos para dejarla! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ―preguntó, a lo que Edward miró al cielo, harto de la situación ―Antonieta me llamó desesperada esta mañana, preguntándome si sabía algo. No sabía de qué me estaba hablando hasta que me lo explicó… ¡Cómo te atreviste a abandonarla!

―Suficiente. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de darte explicaciones que no te mereces. Ahora debo irme.

Retomó su camino hacia el estacionamiento, con Esme pisándole los talones, insistiendo en saber.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―No es de tu incumbencia ―respondió girando la cabeza por sobre su hombro.

Fue suficiente para dejar ahí a Esme, frustrada y molesta, jurándose averiguar qué pasaba con su hijo y qué era lo que lo había empujado a abandonar a su mujer, aunque ella tuviera sospechas del por qué, iba a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Frustrado, se encontró que Isabella tenía su teléfono apagado, comunicándose con Alice a quien le pidió que llevara a Isabella a los estacionamientos subterráneos del hospital, donde la esperaría. Hacía allí enfiló, llegando al lugar de encuentro al cabo de quince minutos. Salió del coche, en busca de señal para su teléfono, cuando oyó una voz masculina por detrás, que lo llamaba por su nombre.

― ¿Edward Masen?

El aludido se giró y reconoció al cardiólogo, amigo de Isabella que venía caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa complaciente en los labios. Edward torció la cabeza y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, enderezando su espalda. El hombre alto de tez morena no dejó de sonreír durante el corto trayecto desde su coche hasta el músico, con la cordialidad con que siempre se ganaba al resto de las personas.

―Soy Eleazar Ananías ―dijo, extendiendo su mano ―Creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente.

Edward tomó la mano del doctor y la apretó en respuesta a su saludo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Mucho gusto.

―Lo conocí años atrás, cuando se abrió el edificio de la sinfónica para hacer visitas guiadas a estudiantes. Usted ensayaba con un grupo de adolescentes… no sé bien qué obra.

―Recuerdo eso ―respondió y sonrió el músico, relajando su postura.

―Mi hijo mayor practica el cello desde entonces.

―Pues me alegro.

―Esto… quien se alegra de tener un momento para conversar con usted, soy yo. Se trata de Isabella…

La postura relajada quedó atrás cuando el médico nombró a Isabella. Edward tomó aire y enderezó aún más su espalda, quedando a la misma altura que el doctor, poniéndose en guardia.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?

―Se trata del tipo que vino a buscarla la última vez. Él dijo que era su amigo…

―James.

―Sí, él. Lo he visto rondar a menudo por aquí después de la última vez y creo estar seguro que le está siguiendo los pasos a Isabella. Y por ella es por quien me preocupo. Sé que no debería inmiscuirme, pero no quiero que le hagan daño, y ese tipo no es de fiar. Además, Isabella quedó muy preocupada después de eso… se lo digo porque simplemente espero no le hagan daño. No es mi intención interferir entre lo que Isabella y usted tienen, pero me preocupo por ella, es todo.

A Edward le extrañaba lo que el doctor le comentaba, pues hace tiempo que no veía al supuesto amigo suyo de quien el doctor hacía mención, y ciertamente no le gustaba nada que aún anduviese rondando. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar directamente con él, ahora que podía hacerlo, a pesar que no entendía la insistencia de James por Isabella, pues no era el tipo de mujer con las que él solía involucrarse.

―No sabía que él siguiera dando vueltas por aquí. Le agradezco que me lo cuente y le ruego no le comente esto a Isabella, sería preocuparla, yo me entenderé con él. Por cierto, le agradezco que haya estado cerca para protegerla.

Eleazar hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, afirmándose contra el coche de Edward.

―Le tengo mucho cariño. Cuídela por favor, es una chica frágil. Entiendo que lo de ustedes es… complicado, pero no estoy en posición de juzgarlo, simplemente me pongo en su lugar. Ella lo ama, y no me gustaría verla herida a causa de esto, por nadie.

―Procuraré que así sea.

―Y pueden contar conmigo, para lo que sea.

―Yo… se lo agradezco.

―Y tenga cuidado con ese tipo, por favor, sobre todo por Isabella.

―Estaré pendiente.

Eleazar entonces miró por encima del hombro del músico y sonrió, haciendo que Edward se girara y viera a Alice y a Isabella caminar hacia ellos.

Desde la noche anterior había estado desesperado por verla, por lo que olvidó la preocupación por la información que el doctor le había entregado, para dar paso al alivio que no disimuló al salir al encuentro de Isabella y sin reparar que estuvieran en un espacio público, la envolvió con sus brazos soltando un suspiro. Besó el tope de su cabeza y se apartó para tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, que lo miraba con el mismo amor de la primera vez, quedándose por unos instantes en silencio mirándose el uno al otro.

―Sí, hola también a ti, Edward.

Él reaccionó, apartando sus ojos de Isabella y mirando a Alice, que continuaba junto a ellos. Edward torció la boca y abrazó a Isabella por los hombros a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza hacia Alice en señal de saludo.

―Bueno ―dijo el doctor Ananías tras ellos ―yo ya me despedí de las damas arriba y tuve la suerte de cruzar palabras con el señor Masen, así que me retiro.

Volvió a extender su mano hacia el músico y la apretó con fuerza antes de enfilar hasta su coche. Alice en tanto se cruzó de brazos y miró a Edward con gesto divertido.

― ¿Nos habremos perdido de alguna lucha de testosterona?

―Alice ―le reclamó Isabella, un poco tensa por la forma en que Edward la abrazaba. No era que le disgustara que lo hiciera, pero el que lo estuviera haciendo en un estacionamiento, donde la gente iba y venía y donde más de alguien podía reconocerlos, la ponía nerviosa.

―No, nada de luchas ―respondió Edward, besando una vez más la cabeza de Isabella ―Por cierto, Alice, Jasper y tú tienes invitaciones para la sinfónica mañana. No sé si es de tu gusto ir a esos conciertos, pero…

―La primera vez que fui a uno, fue con mi padre. "El bolero de Ravel", jamás lo olvidaré. Desde entonces cargo música clásica en mi Ipod.

―Vaya… pues me alegra. Me gustará verles allí entonces.

―Seguro. Ahora me voy. Tenemos esa dichosa cena con sus amigos, y no quiero retrasarme.

Edward no entendió como una mujer podía retrasarse para una cena que era a las ocho de la noche, cuando recién eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero aun así no comentó nada al respecto. Aceptó el beso que ella le dio en la mejilla y se apartó cuando abrazó a Isabella antes de correr a su coche, estacionado unos metros más allá.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Edward se puso frente a Isabella, volviendo a tomar su hermoso rostro entre las manos, divagando sus ojos sobre éste, reparando en las leves ojeras que se dejaban ver bajos sus ojos.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Soy yo la que tendría que preguntar eso.

―Sí, estoy bien. Pero…

―Edward ―lo interrumpió ella, quitándole las manos del rostro, apretándola entre las suyas ―salgamos de aquí, no me siento cómoda. Podrían vernos.

―Está bien ―suspiró, y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hasta su coche. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta del acompañante para ella, y antes de Isabella meterse, él llevó su mano hasta la boca ―Dentro de poco ya no tendremos que escondernos.

Isabella sonrió y alzó la mano desocupada para acariciarle el rostro a Edward con ternura. Con ese simple gesto le decía que creía en él, que confiaba en él y en las promesas que le hacía.

**oo**

En el penúltimo piso de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad tenía Emmett su elegante y lujosa oficina, muy acorde con el alto cargo que mantenía en esa empresa multinacional.

No estaba tranquilo ni podía concentrarse en su trabajo después de la visita que le hizo a Rose esa mañana, y fue inevitable para él no sentir un cierto grado de satisfacción al saber que ese matrimonio estaba prácticamente disuelto. Odiaba ver sufrir a Rosalie, y él mismo haría pagar a Edward todo ese sufrimiento, pero por otro lado sería ese el momento propicio de tomar terreno y convencer a Rosalie de dar un paso adelante con él, convencerla de que se dejara llevar. Y aunque al grueso de las personas le pudieran parecer una aberración sus sentimientos hacia ella, para él no lo era, pues simplemente él era un hombre que amaba a una mujer, por la que lucharía como cualquier hombre lo haría.

Se giró en su sillón de cuero, y quedó frente al ventanal a espaldas de su escritorio, contemplando la ciudad más no prestándole atención. Pensaba más bien en la cantidad de mujeres con las que había compartido su cama en busca de alguna que se asemejara a Rosalie, no consiguiéndolo nunca, buscando una oportunidad de amar a otro cuando ella eligió al músico ese, diciendo que se había enamorado irrevocablemente, rompiéndole el corazón a él.

Pasando el dedo índice por su frente, pensando en las veces en que ella le dio a entender que a ella no le parecía del todo una aberración. La forma en cómo lo miraba, o cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias cuando estaban solos… recordando las dos veces en que ella no pudo contenerse, sucumbiendo a la pasión.

Su boca se secó recordando esos momentos, pero no pudo seguir adelante rememorando pues el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró alzando el auricular, avisándole su asistente que su cita había llegado. Le ordenó que lo hiciera pasar y que mientras estaban reunidos no le pasara llamadas.

Allí fue que un investigador de confianza llegó después que ese mediodía lo citara de forma urgente. Un hombre alto y corpulento, de tez morena y rostro cuadrado entró saludando a Emmett con un asentimiento de cabeza, no extrañándole que el empresario ni siquiera se levantara de su asiento para recibirlo. Ya antes había trabajado con ese hombre de carácter complicado y sabía que era mejor no cuestionar nada respecto a él.

―Usted dirá para qué soy bueno ―dijo el hombre de ojos oscuros, sentándose frente al escritorio de vidrio templado, poniéndose a disposición de Emmett.

Sam Uley acudía sin chistar cada vez que era requerido por el empresario pues sin duda la paga que entregaba el empresario era de las mejores que había recibido. Era su mejor cliente.

—Necesito que les sigas los pasos a alguien ―dijo Emmett, tomando una carpeta marrón que había sobre su escritorio y extendiéndosela al investigador, en cuyo interior se encontraba un perfil completo de Edward, junto a una fotografía, además de los lugares que solía frecuentar. Incluso la placa patente de su vehículo y su número de teléfono estaban apuntados, con lo que seguirle la pista a través de ese aparato podía resultar más fácil y rápido.

Uley alzó sus cejas espesas y miró a Emmett, sacando una pluma de la cartera interior de su americana.

― ¿Es el esposo de su hermana, no? ―Emmett asintió una vez, mirando seriamente al investigador ― ¿Algo puntual que necesita que averigüe?

―Una amante ―puntualizó con voz ronca ―Una vez que logres cazarlo y dar con ella, averigua también todo lo referente de esa mujer y me lo entregas.

― ¿Es urgente?

―Muy urgente.

Sam Uley asintió una vez y anotó algo al margen de los documentos que el señor Hale le había entregado. Carraspeó y volvió a mirar a Emmett, que no lo perdía de vista con su siempre adusta mirada.

― ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

―Para eso te mandé a llamar ―respondió hosco, mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca ―Además, no tengo tiempo para perderlo siguiéndole los pasos.

―Entiendo. Será algo fácil, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo averiguar algo sustancial que pueda servirle de ayuda.

Emmett afirmó sus brazos sobre la mesa e hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante, estrechando sus ojos hacia el investigador, a quien hizo ponerse algo tenso con su actitud.

― ¿Está de más decir que necesito tu total discreción en esto, verdad?

Sam carraspeó nervioso y se removió sobre su asiento, dándole una tensa sonrisa al empresario ―Usted sabe cómo hago mi trabajo, nunca lo he dejado mal.

Lentamente, Emmett relajó su postura, afirmando la espalda contra el respaldo de su sillón. No tenía duda de la calidad del trabajo de aquel hombre, pero aun así debía recordárselo, pues esta vez no estaba siguiendo a algún empresario de la competencia, ahora el asunto era un tema personal.

―Por eso acudí a ti. Cualquier información relevante, me la haces llegar de inmediato.

―En cuarenta y ocho horas tendrá un informe preliminar de lo que lleve averiguado. Puede confiar en mí.

―Estupendo. ―Giró levemente la silla de su escritorio y se puso frente al ordenador, donde tecleó antes, mientras Sam Uley se animaba a comentar el asunto de su paga.

―Por cierto, sobre mis honorarios…

Emmett lo miró de reojo ―Ya hay en tu cuenta corriente un primer pago por este trabajo.

―Oh. Pues muchas gracias. Ahora mismo me pondré manos a la obra con esto.

―Puedes retirarte entonces.

―Buenas tardes ―dijo, levantándose Uley de su asiento y estirando la mano hacia Emmett, quien lo ignoró, poniendo atención en la pantalla de su ordenador. Sam alzó levemente sus cejas y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina, chequeando a través de su teléfono la cantidad que el señor Hale había transferido por su trabajo.

Emmett, que se quedó solo en la oficina, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y le marcó a Rose, la que respondió casi enseguida.

 _― ¿Emmett?_

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás ― ¿Estás sola?

― _Mamá está aún conmigo. Tanya y Alec llegaron hace poco._

A Emmett no le pasó por alto que ella no respondiera respecto a cómo se sentía, aun así no hizo referencia a eso.

―Pasaré a verte cuando acabe mi trabajo aquí. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? ¿Comida china quizás?

 _―No quiero nada…_ ―murmuró desanimado. ― ¿ _Has… averiguado algo de lo que te pedí?_

―Estoy trabajando en ello ―dijo, suspirando. ―Supongo que ese imbécil no se ha aparecido por ahí…

 _―Lo he llamado, pero no me responde. Apenas me dejó un mensaje y me dijo que hablaríamos este sábado, cuando ambos estemos más tranquilos._

Apretó las manos con rabia, imaginándose a Rose recibiendo a ese cretino, con los brazos abiertos y olvidándose de todo.

― ¡¿Supongo que no vas a perdonarlo, verdad?!

Después de oírla suspirar, Rosalie reconoció con voz contrita ― _Me siento capaz de rogarle que se quede conmigo…_

― ¡No te atrevas a rebajarte, Rosalie! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

 _―No me puedes prohibir nada, además no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora regresa a tu trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde._

Y sin más, Rosalie colgó, provocando la rabia de su hermano, quien dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio con un poco más de fuerza, mordiéndose el puño y conteniéndose de ir en busca de Edward y romperle la cara después de hacerlo jurar que no regresaría con Rosalie a hacerle falsas promesas.

―Pero ya encontraré la forma de darte donde más te duela, maldito músico de quinta… ―murmuró, con su vista perdida en alguna parte, imaginándose toda clase de torturas contra ese tipo que osó dañar a Rose.

**oo**

El camino desde el hospital hacia el apartamento de la costa lo hizo Edward en silencio, aferrando durante todo el camino la mano de Isabella, que lo miraba agradeciendo la suerte de haberse enamorado de ese hombre tan atractivo, que la amaba y que había sido capaz de cambiar su habitual vida para estar con ella.

Se metieron en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y desde el elevador hasta el piso del apartamento, Edward la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, perfumado de lavanda que lo llenó de la calma que había extrañado desde la última vez que estuvo con ella, con las manos de Isabella acariciando el cabello por la nuca, pensando en lo fácil que era acostumbrarse a ella y lo difícil o imposible que sería ahora plantearse una vida sin ella.

Al entrar al apartamento, siempre en silencio, Edward la llevó de la mano por el pasillo hacia la habitación principal. Isabella se dejó arrastrar hasta allí, pero al entrar se detuvo justo en la puerta, haciendo que él la mirara por sobre el hombro.

―Pensé que íbamos a hablar. Ayer sucedieron muchas cosas y…

―Y hablaremos, lo haremos ―se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro, acercando su boca a la de ella, mirándolo codiciosos. El músico claramente, tenía otros planes. Antes que ella aludiera una protesta débil, Edward la rodeó por la cintura y la pegó del todo a su cuerpo, demostrándole lo que en verdad necesitaba.

Desde el día anterior estuvo anhelando su presencia más allá de una intención meramente sexual: se trataba de la conexión tan profunda que resultaba entre ambos y que los lograba apaciguar, pese al caos que los rondaba.

Despacio le quitó el abrigo blanco con el que parecía un ángel y lo dejó sobre un sofá que había allí. Él hizo lo mismo con su chaquetón y su camiseta negra de manga larga que se arrancó por sobre la cabeza, lanzándola a cualquier lado. Ella no disimuló el espectáculo del torso desnudo de Edward, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, deseosa de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo.

―Soy tuyo, Isabella ―susurró Edward, acercando sus labios a la piel de su cuello que el suéter de hilo azul dejaba al descubierto. ―Nunca he sido de nadie más, solo tuyo, así que no me sueltes.

La enfermera suspiró y levantó sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre los hombros firmes del músico, inclinando su cabeza con la intención de darle mejor acceso a la boca de Edward, que vagaba perezosa y sin apuro, a la vez que sus manos se colaban bajo su ropa con la intención de sentir contra sus palmas la suavidad de su piel, estremeciéndose ella con las atenciones de este hombre que parecía estarla adorando con sus atenciones.

Sin apuros acabaron de desnudarse entre besos voraces, caricias robadas y palabras de amor que más bien eran juramento, y la cama de sábanas suaves recibió a esta pareja de amantes que cayeron rendidos al anhelo ardiente de sus cuerpos.

Isabella estaba boca arriba, con sus brazos por sobre la cabeza y su cuerpo expeliendo una mezcla de lavanda y sexo que al músico parecía lo segaba de placer. Él apoyado encima de ella, disfrutaba del sabor de su cuerpo, besándole los labios, el cuello, la clavícula, rindiéndole un poco más de atención a sus justos pechos.

―Edward… Edward…. ―no paraba de decir Isabella cuando la boca del músico se desplazó hacia abajo, por su vientre, besándole despacio la cara interna de sus muslos, impulsado por los dedos de la chica que arañaba y jalaba su cabello.

―Sabes tan dulce… ―susurra él, hundiendo su boca en su dulce surco, adorándola ―están tan húmeda… tan caliente…

Isabella soltó un gemido profundo, aferrándose a las almohadas, torciendo su espalda y volviendo a llevar sus manos al cabello sedoso y húmedo de Edward, gritando y gimiendo a la vez, hasta que no puede más y se deja llevar. Edward vuelve a incorporarse y se posa sobre ella, hundiéndose y moviéndose a un ritmo acompasado cuando ella aún está perdida en ese primer orgasmo.

―Te amo… te amo tanto… ―susurra él sobre sus labios, mordisqueándolos ―estoy ciego por ti, loco por ti… te adoro… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

―Sí… Edward, sí…

Edward se mueve más rápido, más duro, aferrándola por el cuello y la espalda, bebiendo de su boca, buscando su cuello, perdiéndose también en el placer y el amor que tan bien se conjugan cuando está con ella, perdiendo la capacidad de pensar en nada más que no sea ella, perdiendo incluso la capacidad de hablar pues de su boca solo escapan gemidos roncos y ardientes que recorren su cuerpo poderosamente, dominándolo… dominándolo ella con su amor, con su entrega y con la pasión que solo en ella ha encontrado, hasta que no puede más y casi al unísono se elevan y se dejan caer en una explosión candente que los deja exhaustos y perdidos, para finalmente sentir esa paz que la unión aquella, que va más allá de los cuerpos, les entrega y les reconforta.

Isabella, de costado mirando hacia el ventanal, se sentía ligera, como si estuviera tendida sobre una nube, con el amor de su vida rodeándole por detrás abrazado a su cintura con la sensación de sus caricias aun recorriéndole su piel.

―Quiero que me prometas una cosa ―susurró Edward, dejando suaves besos sobre la piel de su nuca. Isabella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, siendo capaz de jurarle cualquier cosa a él en ese momento. ―Quiero que nunca más me hagas pasar por el terror de oírte decir que necesitas espacio de mí, como si buscaras que yo pensara mejor las cosas y me arrepintiera de amarte, porque eso no va a pasar.

―No es fácil para mí…. ―se giró con tal de quedar recostada frente a él. Levantó sus manos y recorrió su rostro atractivo, con la sensación de su barba de tres días picándole la punta de sus dedos. ―Alice me contó lo enamorada que vio a Rose de ti y… ya sabes, pensé en que debía cuestionarme si debía pelear por mi felicidad a costa del sufrimiento de otros.

Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y la besó, apretándola a continuación sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

― ¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó Edward, y ella le regaló una discreta sonrisa.

―Se oye como un tambor ―susurró, relajándose al compás del corazón de Edward que se oía firme, seguro y tranquilo.

―Y nunca se oyó así antes, y nunca se oirá así si me dejas, ¿lo entiendes?

Isabella asintió, pegándose al cuerpo desnudo de Edward, colocando ahora su oído sobre el golpeteo relajante de su corazón. Él la rodeó por los hombros y recostándose sobre su espalda la mantuvo pegada a él, acariciando perezosamente la suave piel de su espalda.

―Háblame de lo que pasó ayer. No quiero los detalles porque esos son privados entre Rosalie y tú… pero te oías tan mal.

Edward, con los ojos pegados en el techo blanco del dormitorio, recordó el rostro suplicante de Rose, rogándole que no se fuera, que no dejara de amarla, cuando eso ya era demasiado tarde.

―Ella estaba construyendo castillos sobre el aire y yo no podía permitir que siguiera ilusionándose con algo que no iba a pasar. Ella se merece un hombre que se vuelva loco de amor por ella y que retribuya de la misma manera su pasión y su amor arrebatado, conmigo simplemente lo desperdiciaría. Además, este último tiempo su carácter se tornó _ahogante_ para mí y no estoy acostumbrado a eso. Entiendo que todo lo que pasó con ella la puede tener así, y me odio por no haber sido más paciente con ella, pero me superó y no aguanté, por lo que exploté finalmente.

Isabella se había mantenido en silencio durante el corto relato que resumió el quiebre del matrimonio de Edward y su pelea de la noche anterior. Fue respetuosa por el dolor de Edward y por el de Rosalie, no alegrándose, aunque no podía negar una sensación de alivio. Se sintió orgullosa que Edward no hubiera saltado de la dicha o se hubiese embriagado para celebrar, pues eso hablaba bien de él y de sus sentimientos.

― ¿Volverás a hablar con ella? ¿Le dirás sobre… sobre lo nuestro?

―Le debo una conversación tranquila. Me ha llamado desde anoche pero he pasado de contestarle porque sé que es muy pronto, pero lo haré, no dejaré pasar mucho tiempo. Quizás este sábado… no sé. ―Suspiró y besó la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su corto y sedoso cabello ―Y seré lo más honesto posible con ella, sin ponerte en riesgo.

―Bueno, bien merecido me tendría que al menos me cacheteara por haberme metido en medio de su matrimonio…

―No digas eso.

―Lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, ambos permitiéndose ahora con más firmeza, ilusionarse con una vida juntos, como una pareja de verdad que no tenía nada por qué esconderse.

― ¿Así que… invitaste a Alice y a Jasper al concierto de mañana? ―preguntó ella de pronto, recordando el corto diálogo entre él y su amiga. Por supuesto que ella estaba al tanto de la presentación de Edward y le hacía ilusión ir, pero él nada le había dicho al respecto.

―Sí, es una buena forma de torturar a Jasper…

―Ejem… y… me preguntaba… ―nerviosa, apretaba con la punta de su dedo índice sobre el torso desnudo de Edward, mientras se animaba a preguntar, no pudiendo ver la sonrisita graciosa que provocaba en el músico en ese momento. ―Me preguntaba si… si no tienes problema claro, si yo pudiera ir. Vería la presentación desde una esquina escondida si eso te hace sentir mejor sin que nadie me viera.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward y no pudo ahogar sus carcajadas por la ternura que esa mujer le provocaba. La apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos y con un ágil movimiento se giró, dejándola tendida bajo su cuerpo, sobre aquel mar de sábanas azul cielo.

―Tu invitación está marcada con un sello dorado, que para que te enteres, es para invitados de lujo, en el sector preferencial. Así que nada de estar escondida en una esquina. Además, te quiero en bastidores después de mi presentación. Se estila regalarle un buqué de flores al maestro después de cada presentación…

― ¿Flores? ―preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio a la vez que movía su pelvis sinuosamente, provocándolo ― ¿Y qué tipo de flores quiere el maestro?

―Uhm… lavandas… ―dijo, antes de besar apasionadamente a la chica, bajando su mano por el costado desnudo de su cuerpo, hasta su pierna, la que tomó y levantó para que lo rodeara con este.

El músico y la enfermera estaban listos para hacer el amor… otra vez.

Y fue precisamente que llegó ese día al Teatro Municipal de Leonilde, enfundada en un vestido negro de cuello en pico, medias transparentes y tacones altos. Sabía que para ese tipo de presentaciones se debía uno ataviar con lo mejor de su closet, desconociéndose a sí misma cuando Alice acabó de maquillarla y peinarla de alguna forma que saliera de su peinado habitual, aunque en su cabello corto no había mucho con lo que innovar. Se colocó un abrigo azul marino entallado hasta la rodilla de cuello alto que había comprado aquella misma tarde, y que le pareció que no desentonaba con el vestido que llevaba debajo.

― ¿Y ese ramo de lavandas? ―preguntó Alice, cuando ella aferró entre ambas manos el ramo de flores, después de colgarse una cartera de charol negra en su hombro.

―Un regalo para Edward. Dice que después de las presentaciones suele recibir ramos de flores.

― ¿Y no encontraste rosas? Son más elegantes que esas lavandas.

―Son a petición del maestro, Alice.

―Ah, bueno ―se alzó de hombros y se cubrió su vestido esmeralda con un abrigo blanco invierno, para después salir ambas rumbo al teatro, donde en la entrada un inquieto Jasper las esperaba. Alice se apresuró en correr hasta él y rodearlo por los hombros, dejando un beso sonoro en sus labios, mientras el resto de las personas que ingresaba en ese momento al lugar, los miraba de reojo y comentaba por lo bajo.

― ¿Y, valió la espera? ―preguntó Alice, apartándose y girándose sobre sus talones para que Jasper la viera y asintiera como un bobo encandilado por esa mujer con aspecto de hermoso duende, mientras unos pasos más atrás, Isabella los miraba y sonreía.

―También te ves increíble, Isa. ¿Tu peinado es diferente, no?

―Alice se entretuvo con él… ―dijo, llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

―Bueno, damas, entremos de una vez. El maestro está nervioso porque no llegaban, no ha parado de mirar a hurtadillas si hemos llegado ―dijo, dirigiéndolas hacia el interior del teatro, donde en la entrada un hombre les solicitó sus invitaciones, las que como Edward le había dicho la noche anterior, estaban estampadas con un sello dorado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del recepcionista, subieron por unos escalones hasta el segundo piso, donde se ubicaron en una especie de balcón a un costado del escenario, sin duda una vista privilegiada para disfrutar el espectáculo, el cual era uno de los más esperados dentro del ámbito musical clásico, por eso probablemente fue que el teatro se llenó con tanta rapidez.

El concierto comenzó puntualmente a las ocho de la noche, después que los músicos se cercioraran de que sus instrumentos estuviesen afinados. La luz del teatro bajó su nivel y en cambio la del escenario se acrecentó, levantándose los músicos al unísono, cuando el maestro apareció, vestido con un impecable esmoquin negro por el sector derecho del escenario, haciendo una reverencia al público cuando este comenzó a aplaudir entusiasta.

A Isabella se le apretó el pecho de emoción, encorvando los dedos de los pies cuando lo vio mirar hacia donde ella estaba sentada y esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, antes de darle la espalda al público y ponerse frente a sus músicos sobre un atril, alzar sus manos y con un movimiento súbito dar inicio al concierto.

Varias veces Isabella se vio secándose un par de lágrimas, y era un poco ridículo pues los compases eran generalmente alegres, fuera de algunos momentos en que la música evocaba añoranza, o cuando Edward se sentó frente al piano y ejecutó una hermosa y suave melodía. Por lo que Edward mismo le había contado, un maestro era en general un excelente ejecutante en algún instrumento solista, y Edward sin duda lo era.

Con una ovación cerrada el público asistente agradeció al grupo de músicos, quienes se levantaron de sus sitios e hicieron reverencias antes que en orden abandonaran el escenario.

― ¡Fue increíble! ¿No creen? ―preguntó Alice mirando a Jasper que simplemente se alzó de hombros, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar un bostezo, golpeando ella su brazo con fuerza para reprenderlo. Enseguida miró a Isabella, que se había puesto de pie, y miraba hacia el escenario con la esperanza de volver a verlo, con el ramo de lavandas siempre aferrado en sus manos. Alice le dio un codazo a Jasper, quien reaccionó, recordando las indicaciones que el maestro le había dado.

― ¡Ah, sí! Isabella, acompáñame!

― ¿Quién, yo? ¿A dónde? ―preguntó sorprendida. Él hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicando el ramo de flores que Isabella llevaba entre sus manos.

―Vamos a llevar ese ramo de… de…

—Lavandas ―aclaró Alice.

―Eso. Vamos a entregar ese ramo de lavandas antes que se marchiten. Anda, movámonos.

Las dos señoritas siguieron a Jasper por las escaleras y luego por unos pasillos internos del teatro, donde en una de las entradas restringidas se encontró con un chico menudo que sonrió al verlo. Se dieron la mano, haciendo Jasper las presentaciones.

―Él es Seth, discípulo directo del maestro Masen.

—Ese soy yo ―dijo el muchacho, haciendo una gracioso reverencia hacia las damas. Isabella sonrió e hizo un asentimiento al joven, que de postura muy estoica, se puso a disposición de Jasper, quien le pidió muy amablemente:

―Seth, si fueras tan amable de llevar a la señorita Swan con Edward, él la está esperando.

― ¡Seguro! ―asintió, mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa ―Sígame, por favor.

Isabella se despidió de sus amigos y siguió al joven por un laberinto iluminado donde se oían voces alegres y jóvenes ir y venir a su paso, hasta llegar a un sector donde había puertas a un lado y a otro con placas que indicaban un número y el nombre. Seth se paró frente a la número dos que llevaba el nombre de Edward y golpeó dos veces, abriendo el maestro la puerta.

―Su amigo Jasper me pidió que trajera a la señorita ―dijo Seth. Edward lo miró y sonrió, asintiendo una vez.

―Sí, muchas gracias, Seth.

El joven vestido también muy elegante como la mayoría allí hizo una nueva reverencia para despedirse y desapareció a tiempo que Edward agarraba por la mano a Isabella y la empujaba hacia el interior de su privado, cerrando la puerta de una patada, pues sus brazos y manos ya estaban ocupados en abrazar a la chica.

―Te traje lo que me pediste ―dijo ella, alzando la mano con las que tenía sujetas el ramo de lavandas, el que Edward recibió, inhalando profundo el aroma de su ahora flor favorita, apartándose de la chica para dejarlos dentro de un jarrón vacío.

Isabella aprovechó de mirar el entorno pequeño y acogedor de ese lugar de muros marrones, donde había un mesón largo sobre el cual había dispersos un montón de papeles y algunas otras cosas. También vio el espejo y un pizarrón de corcho donde había colgadas varias tarjetas de felicitaciones, al parecer de personas que habían sido importantes para Edward en su carrera. Sonrió cuando vio una foto en blanco y negro de un hombre ya mayor posando orgulloso con un hacha, pensando en que seguro él era el abuelo de Edward.

Había un sofá marrón pequeño junto a una mesa auxiliar donde había un par de tazas y una cafetera con el recipiente a medio llenar. Además un pequeño frigorífico, y en una esquina junta a la puerta del baño, una percha.

― ¿Y?

Isabella se sobresaltó después de estar concentrada mirando el lugar. Se giró y vio a Edward con el corbatín desatado rodeando su cuello, aun con el chaleco del traje puesto y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, muy relajado. Era simplemente el hombre más hermoso que había conocido.

―Estuvo bien ―dijo, alzándose de hombros. Edward alzó las cejas y llenó sus pulmones, torciendo su cabeza, fulminando a Isabella con sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa advertía más bien que le parecía divertido lo que ella había dicho.

― ¿Solo bien? ― incrédulo y divertido volvió a preguntar. ―Agradece que el resto de los muchachos no te oyó decir eso, porque tendrías que vértelas con sesenta molestos y ofendidos músicos.

―Oh, bueno… ―puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios, alzando la vista y pensando ―Estuvo simplemente fenomenal.

―Eso está mejor ―admitió Edward, dirigiéndose a la puerta la que cerró con pestillo, devolviéndose enseguida hacia Isabella a quien tomó por la cintura y de un movimiento sentó sobre el mesón.

Apartó las solapas del abrigo y metió sus manos bajo este, alrededor de la cintura de Isabella, quien envolvió automáticamente la cadera del músico con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos, quedando prácticamente pegados.

―Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Así me sentiré con el derecho de pedir una recompensa por mi honesto trabajo.

―No tienes que pedir, simplemente tomar de mi lo que quieras.

Eso bastó para que Edward dejara brotar su pasión, besando a Isabella con el anhelo con que llevaba queriéndolo hacer desde la noche anterior, cuando la dejó marchar de su apartamento. Su boca era un manjar dulce que lo calmaba, tanto como su aroma que en ese momento inundaba el pequeño cuarto, gracias a las aromáticas flores que destacaban sobre el mesón.

La pasión que nacía desde las entrañas de esta pareja estaba comenzando a ganar terreno, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que sus respiraciones eran ya trabajosas y cuando les pareció que la ropa que cubría sus cuerpos pesaba y molestaba demasiado, y seguro era que a ninguno de los dos pudiera reparos en aliviar el ardor que en ese momento hizo soltar un gemido suave a Isabella.

Edward, con toda intención y sin dejar su boca, apartó una mano y la metió bajo la falda del vestido de Isabella, cuando varios golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, soltando él una maldición. Se apartó un poco con la intención de decirle eso a Isabella, cuando una voz llamándolo desde el otro lado lo paralizó:

― ¡¿Edward?! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor!

Isabella se puso pálida al igual que Edward, quien reconoció enseguida la voz de Rosalie llamando al músico y golpeando la puerta insistentemente, mirando ambos hacia la puerta cuando la manilla empezó a moverse, como si ella del otro lado estuviera forzándola para abrirse.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ―susurró Isabella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras Edward se pasaba las manos por el pelo, nervioso y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Muchas de las personas que aun pasaba por el pasillo conocían a Rosalie y no sería difícil que alguien pidiera que le abriera la puerta para cerciorarse que él no estaba.

Si era descubierto con Isabella allí, no se lo perdonaría. Caerían como ave de rapiña sobre ella y eso no lo permitiría. A él podían maldecirlo y desearle las penas del infierno por abandonarla, pero por salvarla a ella era capaz de todo.

― ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ―insistía ella del otro lado ― ¡Ábreme la puerta, por favor! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

 _"Joder, qué hago…"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya estoy aquí!**

 **Perdón por no haber podido actualizar la semana que pasó, pero me fue muy difícil. ¿Me disculpan, verdad?**

 **Bueno, ya tenéis aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a quienes siguen adelante leyendo esta locura; gracias por sus comentarios, su compañía es un gran aliciente para mi.**

 **Les dejo un beso y ya nos estamos viendo muy prontito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Isabella miraba a Edward con ojos de horror, mientras los golpes en la puerta seguía resonando insistentemente a la vez que la voz de Rose lo llamaba por su nombre. El músico, no sabe bien si por la sorpresa de saber a Rose ahí o por susto, quedó paralizado imaginándose lo peor: que en un descuido él haya dejado la puerta sin seguro y el pomo hubiese cedido, encontrándose Rose con la imagen aquella, terminando de hundirle la daga en el corazón y exponiendo a Isabella de la peor forma. Pero para su suerte, aquello era solo un mal sueño, pues cuando reaccionó, agarró su móvil que estaba sobre el mesón donde Isabella seguía sentada y con dedos ágiles, envió un mensaje a Seth, ordenándole que urgentemente sacara a Rose de ahí y que le asegurara que él había dejado el teatro apenas acabada la presentación.

El fiel Seth llegó al cabo de dos minutos después de enviado el mensaje, disuadiendo a Rose con su voz serena de que _el maestro_ en verdad no estaba en su camerino, sino que se había marchado casi inmediatamente cuando acabó la presentación. Ella, que le costaba creerlo, miró por la rendija inferior de la puerta la luz que se filtraba por ahí, preguntándole al muchacho por qué si Edward se había marchado, la luz estaba encendida, y Seth simplemente contestó que quizás la dejó encendida por descuido y que no podía entrar a apagarla porque solo Edward tenía llave de su privado.

Amablemente, Seth se ofreció para llevarla hacia la salida, agradeciendo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta donde oyó todo el diálogo entre Rose y Seth, que nadie hubiese llegado antes advirtiendo su presencia ahí, escondido.

Cuando supo que Rose ya no estaba, se giró y vio a Isabella sobresaltada, aferrándose con los brazos a su estómago, con el rostro compungido, sintiéndose un imbécil por provocar eso, apresurándose en acercársele y con cautela, rodearle con sus brazos. Ella soltó el aire que mantuvo retenido en sus pulmones cuando sintió los brazos de Edward rodearla y relajó su postura, agradeciendo su suerte, aunque eso no la hacía sentir mejor, no la hacía sentirse diferente a lo que pensó se sentía una amante promedio.

―Perdóname, Isabella… ―susurró con voz contrita, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella ―Esto es mi culpa… No debí…

―No, Edward. ―Se apartó y tomó el rostro del músico entre sus manos, acariciando la barba ligera que solía él usa. Le sonrió torciendo su boca y suspiró a la vez que contemplaba su mirada cristalina ―Ambos somos culpables. No está bien… si bien es cierto y hablaste con ella, le debemos respeto. No voy a volver a proponer alejarme de ti mientras eso sucede porque no podría, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme mal… aun así, te amo y no te culpo de nada, así como te pido no me culpes a mí de haber venido hasta aquí, exponiéndonos…

―Dios, Isabella… ―susurró otra vez, pegando sus labios a la frente de ella ―Pero esta culpa se acabará y seremos libres de pasearnos de la mano frente a todo el mundo, mi amor.

―Claro que sí, Edward.

Isabella alzó su rostro y ofreció sus labios ávidos al músico, que respondió como si los labios de ella le dieran el alivio que su alma necesitaba, olvidándose ambos por esos segundos en lo que acababan de pasar.

Quien no lo olvidaba y no se convencía que Seth le hubiera dicho la verdad era Rose, que entró al coche de su hermano Alec, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe producto de la frustración.

Había aprovechado la visita de su hermanito menor, pidiéndole que la llevara a la sinfónica con la intención de encontrar a Edward después del estreno, como otras veces antes lo hizo, e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón de que pensara mejor las cosas, al menos convencerlo de que fuera a casa a dormir porque ella se sentía sola, necesitando de su compañía.

― ¿No te dejaron verlo? ―preguntó el joven Alce, botando la colilla de su cigarro por la rendija del vidrio.

―Me lo negaron, estoy segura ―dijo, agitando la cabeza y mirando atentamente a las personas que salían del teatro ―Su ayudante trató de convencerme que ya se había ido, pero yo sé que sigue ahí adentro…

Alec suspiró rodando sus azules ojos. No estaba de acuerdo con la postura que estaba tomando su hermana. Entendía que ella amara a Edward, pero lo hostigó y eso aburre a cualquiera, sobre todo con la clase de relación que llevaban ambos, donde claramente el músico cuñado suyo no se veía perdido de amor por Rose. Alec nunca se atrevió a decirlo, pero desde siempre le vio fecha de caducidad a esa relación.

―Rose, ya sabes lo que opino… ―comentó mirando el reloj de salpicadero ―si yo fuera Edward también me escaparía…

Rose giró bruscamente el rostro hacia su hermano y lo fulminó con la mirada.

― ¡¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Soy tu hermana, deberías apoyarme! ―Alec alzó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, despejándose del grito atronador de su hermana.

―Soy tu hermano y creo que hiciste las cosas mal con Edward. No lo culpo de haberse aburrido, si de pronto quieres saber incluso a qué hora se mete al baño.

― ¡Alec! ―volvió a protestar Rose, pero aun así el hermano siguió con su punto.

―Es cierto. Estuvo todo el tiempo junto a tu cama de hospital, dejando todo de lado por ti. Deberías agradecérselo en vez de sacarle en cara que es lo que debía hacer. Y ahora que tendrías que darle tiempo, sigues asechándolo.

― ¡Tiempo es lo que no debo dejar pasar! ―rebatió la rubia, apretando las manos como puños sobre sus piernas.

― ¿No te dijo que iría mañana a verte?

―Tengo miedo de esa visita… ― murmuró Rose volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Alec entonces volvió a girar los ojos, sabiendo que no sacaba nada con seguir insistiendo.

―Joder, Rose…

Entonces giró la llave del coche haciendo ronronear el motor de su coche deportivo con la intención de salir de ahí, reaccionando Rosalie a la acción de su hermano.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que él salga.

― ¡Te dijeron que ya se había ido! ¿Además, crees que saldrá por la puerta principal? Si tiene su coche, saldrá por el subterráneo, que tiene salida por el otro lado de la cuadra.

― ¡Entonces vamos allá!

Alec negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, y salió del lugar con las protestas de su hermana en los oídos.

―No Rose. Te quiero, lo sabes, pero no voy a alimentar esa obsesión que tienes. ¿Dónde dejas tu amor propio? ¿Vas a arrastrarte?

― ¡Voy a salvar mi matrimonio! ―gritó, golpeando el brazo de su hermano, ignorándola. ―Va más allá del amor propio, porque si Edward quiso antes estar conmigo, tengo que conseguir que ese deseo vuelva.

 _"No es la mejor forma, Rose_ " pensó Alec, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su hermana y sus protestas.

Y mientras ellos salían por la calle principal, tal como lo auguró el hermano menor de los Hale, Isabella y Edward salieron del estacionamiento subterráneo rumbo al apartamento de la costa. Había planeado un fin de semana para ellos, aprovechando que Renée con su alma gitana, se ausentaría con un grupo de amigas de la parroquia a un retiro espiritual en Galvarino, en tanto su tío Marcus había sido mandado a llamar de la diócesis principal a una reunión en una ciudad en la otra punta del país.

Y a pesar de que la presencia imprevista de Rose los había dejado un tanto nerviosos, decidieron olvidarlo y aprovechar la noche, llegando al apartamento donde les esperaba una cena cortesía de Jasper y una excelente botella de champaña para celebrar el estreno exitoso de Edward en su concierto.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas en una mesa redonda junto al ventanal, hablando Edward de lo bien que a su parecer había estado la presentación y oyendo a Isabella hablar entusiasmada sobre cada sensación que la recorrió mientras el concierto se desarrollaba, que para el músico era la mejor paga, que la música lograra atravesar el alma y el cuerpo de alguien y que lo trastocara como le había pasado a su Isabella.

Después de la cena se acomodaron sobre el sofá con la botella de champaña y dos copas, donde Edward sostuvo a Isabella entre sus brazos, acariciando distraídamente su cabello mientras la suave voz de _Enya_ mientras ella reposaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Sonrió con ternura cuando la oyó inspirar hondo y soltar un suspiro, mientras él pensaba en lo ansioso que estaba de poder tener aquella especie de intimidad cada día.

―Me estoy acostumbrando rápido a esto… estar así contigo. Así que vas a tener que plantearte la idea de venir a vivir rápido aquí conmigo.

Sonriendo y pensando en esa idea, se quedó esperando la respuesta de Isabella que no llegó con la rapidez que él pensaba, ni con el ánimo con el que lo expuso.

―Pues no creo que sea buena idea que nos acostumbremos tan rápido ―tragó grueso y cerró los ojos manteniendo su cabeza oculta bajo la barbilla de Edward ―No cuando… no cuando las cosas aún no están resueltas.

―Isabella ―se reincorporó rápidamente, tomándola por el mentón para obligarle a mirarla. ― ¿Qué sucede, por qué dices eso? Ya me fui del lado de Rose y no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Estás asustada aun por lo que pasó en el teatro?

Isabella pestañeó rápido y dos lágrimas rodaron desde sus ojos, deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

―No quiero volver a sentir vergüenza ni culpa… ―susurró con voz quebrada ―no cuando se trate de nosotros, nunca más. Ya arrastro esos sentimientos desde el pasado y no quiero más…

―No habrá más de eso… ―acercó el músico su rostro al de Isabella y rozó sus labios delicadamente, sin dejar de ver sus ojos claros y cristalinos ―nunca más. Y no hay vuelta atrás, ni con la decisión que tomé respecto a Rose ni con mis sentimientos por ti.

Te pertenezco ―agregó, acariciando los labios de Isabella con el pulgar, suaves y delicados. Ella absorbe la verdad que sale de los labios de Edward, verdad que siempre ha mantenido y por la que ha luchado, calmando a su corazón desbocado, descansando en la ilusión que hasta hace poco se negaba a creer a ojos cerrados.

Fue ella la que quitó la distancia entre sus labios, besando al hombre que amaba, despacio y sin prisas, acariciando la piel de su cuello y él la aferraba por la cintura, con una de sus manos colándose bajo el vestido negro de Isabella, vestido que desapareció cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz cálida de las lámparas sobre cada mesita de noche.

―Te amo, soy tuyo… ―repetía Edward una y otra vez mientras besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, perezosamente, sin apuros. Isabella suspiraba de placer y amor balbuceando el nombre de Edward, declarándole su amor.

Nunca, ni Edward ni Isabella, se sintieron tan plenos en medio de una relación sexual en donde volcaban no solo el deseo carnal, sino también sus sentimientos puros de amor. Y es que nunca antes habían amado, por eso es que no les importaba dejarlo todo con tal de estar juntos, atravesar peligros con tal de ser libres para amarse.

Nada les importaba, nada mientras estuvieran juntos.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos esa mañana estaba solo en la cama. Pestañeó y se reincorporó poniendo en marcha su cabeza, preguntándose dónde se había metido su enfermera personal, cuando precisamente por la puerta del cuarto apareció ella, cargando una bandeja de desayuno. Edward, muy complacido, le regaló una sonrisa y pensó en lo deseable que se veía esa mujer – _su mujer_ ― con su camisa blanca como único atuendo que cubría su cuerpo.

― ¿Estás tratando de adivinar lo que traigo en la bandeja? ―preguntó aun desde la puerta del dormitorio. Él mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, sentándose sobre la cama, afirmándose en el respaldo de ésta.

―Imagino lo que llevas debajo de mi camisa, la verdad…

―Pues no llevo nada ―respondió ella muy bajito, encaminándose a la cama.

―Por eso mismo ―acotó el músico, recibiendo la bandeja que ella le entregó, la que traía dos tazones de café y tostadas de pan integral untadas en mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa.

Inhaló el aroma del desayuno abriéndosele el apetito, pero antes de comer tenía otra cosa en mente. Dejó la bandeja sobre su mesa de noche, tomando a Isabella por sorpresa cuando la sujetó por las caderas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, subiendo el faldón de su camisa para escurrir sus manos bajo ésta.

―No pienso tomar café helado, señor Masen ―advirtió ella con voz de reproche al ver la mirada ardiente del músico.

―Un beso por ahora ―y finalmente la besó profundo, aferrándola por las nalgas, apretándola a su cuerpo. ¡Dios, cómo adoraba empezar así el día!

Cuando se apartó, Isabella se metió bajo la colcha de color lavanda y tomó su tazón de café cuando Edward puso la bandeja sobre su regazo. Le contó que saldría a comprar lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo y de paso iría a ver a Kal-El. Prometió tener la comida lista para cuando él volviera de su encuentro con Rosalie.

―Te llamaré cuando venga en camino. ―le dio un mordisco a su tostada y disfrutó del sabor de la mermelada favorita de Isabella ―Uhm… ¿cogerás un taxi para ir? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

―Oh, no. Tú no tardarás en salir, recuerda que me dijiste que antes debes pasar por la sinfónica…

―Es cierto…

―Yo me daré un exquisito baño de espuma y después me pondré en marcha. No tengo apuro.

― ¿Un baño de espuma? ¿Tú sola?

―No tendrás tiempo para eso, maestro.

― ¿Ah, no? ―entonces, volviendo a dejar la bandeja con el desayuno a medio tomar, se levantó exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y cargó a Isabella sobre su hombro. Ella soltó un gritito y casi se atraganta con la risa contagiosa que la dominó mientras Edward la llevaba al baño.

―¡Qué haces! ¡Hay que preparar la tina!

―Seguro me entretengo en algo mientras se llena.

La sentó sobre la encimera y luego de ponerle el tapón a tina, abrió el grifo de agua caliente, vertió un poco de aceite y regresó hasta donde dejó a su chica, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa mientras la besaba, listo para ocupar su tiempo de espera en hacerle el amor allí, mientras se llenaba la bañera.

La dicha de haber pasado una noche entera con su amor entre los brazos y encontrarle un nuevo sentido a los baños de espuma junto a ella acompañó a Edward durante toda la mañana, o hasta que aparcó el coche en el garaje de la casa que hasta hacía poco compartió con Rosalie.

Inspiró hondo y se preparó para lo que se venía. Se bajó del coche y caminó por el camino de piedra hasta la puerta principal, abriéndose ésta antes que él metiera la llave en la cerradura, apareciendo Rose con ojos ilusionados a su encuentro.

―Edward…

―Hola, Rose.

Ella le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el interior de la casa. Él se percató que la rubia mujer se arregló como no la veía hacerlo desde antes de caer en el hospital, incluso sintió el olor característico de su perfume, el que sintió tan poco familiar. Vestía un blusón rojo que combinaba con sus zapatos de tacón alto, y sus pantalones capri blancos que le sentaban muy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá blanco de la sala de estar, uno junto al otro con Rosalie aun aferrándose a sus manos. Se veía nerviosa o ansiosa seguro por lo que Edward iba a decirle, pero antes que él pudiera decir algo, ella comenzó a hablar.

―Supongo que pensaste mejor las cosas, ¿verdad?―carraspeó para afirmar su tono de voz que tendía a quebrársele mientras hablaba. ―Las cosas entre nosotros no pueden terminar así, no por algo tan pequeño… tan insignificante como una discusión.

―Rosalie, no es solo por una discusión ―dijo él, tratando de mantener su tono tranquilo ―Se trata de mis sentimientos y del respeto y el cariño que te tengo…

Rosalie soltó una sonrisa irónica e incrédula, mirando al músico como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Respeto? ¿Eso es todo lo que sientes por mí, después de todo lo que te he dado?

―No puedes hacerte la desentendida después de todo este tiempo, no cuando desde siempre has sabido que mis sentimientos por ti no son suficientemente fuertes.

― ¡Y me conformé con eso! ―exclamó, golpeando sus piernas con las manos. Edward la miró, abriendo mucho sus ojos.

― ¡Y yo también lo hice, pero ya no más! ¡No puedo seguir engañándote ni engañándome a mí mismo! Sería peor, te haría daño y es lo que no quiero hacer.

Rosalie arrugó su rostro y puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si doliera en ese lugar.

―Pues me estás haciendo daño… mucho daño, Edward.

―Y me duele, Rose. Pero… es mejor dejarlo ahora.

― ¿Hay otra persona, verdad? ―preguntó ahora, desafiando a una respuesta, dejando atrás el tono de mujer herida ― ¿Tienes una amante? ¿Desde cuándo?

―Dios, Rose… ―exclamó él, cansado.

―Esas cosas son pasajeras. Si es por eso que quieres terminar conmigo, pues puedo perdonártelo ahora mismo, pero no me dejes, Edward. Sabes que soy capaz de darte lo que ella te da y mucho más… lo que tú quieras, cariño.

―No, Rosalie.

― ¡¿Por qué no?!

― ¡Porque me enamoré! ―exclamó y se puso de pie, necesitando espacio de ella. ―Yo… la vi por primera vez y lo supe. Nunca antes me había sentido así… pensé que lo que sentía por ti sería todo lo que yo podía experimentar por otra persona, pero me equivoqué.

―No puedes… no puedes decirme esas cosas.

―Querías la verdad, Rosalie, y esa es la verdad. No puedo seguir engañándote o pensando que será pasajero, porque pasan los días y mi amor por ella se hace más grande y más fuerte.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¡Dímelo!

―No haré eso, Rose.

― ¡Me lo debes! ―gritó, apuntándole con el dedo. Edward levantó sus manos al aire, como dándose por vencido.

―Basta. Esto se acabó Rose, y lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pedirte perdón por el daño que puedo estar haciéndote, pero si no lo hago ahora, en el futuro será peor. No hay vuelta atrás, yo ya he tomado mi decisión.

Y sin poder soportar más estar frente a ella, camina hacia el dormitorio principal y tras sacar una maleta, sin orden mete su ropa dentro de ésta, mientras ella le sigue los pasos y sigue rogándole que no la deje, prometiéndole que puede vivir incluso con él teniendo una amante, que no le importa, pero él simplemente la ignora, deseando acabar pronto y salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

―Tú y yo somos personas conocidas, ¿sabes lo que va a decir todo el mundo cuando sepa que me has abandonado? ―cuestionaba para provocarlo ― ¿La de burlas que van a caer sobre mi cuando sepan que el hombre en quien me he inspirado para crear a mis personajes literarios, no es más que una ilusión?

―Dios, Rose, no puedo creer que eso te importe.

Cuando metió todo lo que pudo dentro de la gran maleta, cerró la cremallera de ésta. Sacó del closet otro bolso pequeño y dentro de él metió sus documentos importantes que guardaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Arrastró la maleta y caminó hacia su estudio, suspirando mientras miraba el desorden y el caos que allí había, seguro de que Rosalie en su furia había sido la culpable. Sus libros y sus discos estaban en el suelo, los retratos rotos en el piso, igual que su equipo de música y una guitarra. Miró el piano, que gracias a Dios no se las había tenido que ver con ella, caminando hacia su escritorio, abriendo los cajones de allí y sacando carpetas y más papeles, mientras oía los sollozos de Rosalie desde la puerta mezcladas con sus recriminaciones.

―Esme no estará de acuerdo con esto y nunca va a aceptar a esa mujer en su familia… ―apostó ella, secándose furiosa las lágrimas de sus mejillas y Edward sonrió sin un ápice de gracia

―Me importa un comino lo que ella pueda pensar.

Rosalie, herida como se sentía, seguía sin piedad lanzándole maldiciones a su marido mientras él la ignoraba deliberadamente, contando los segundos para salir de allí mientras metía sus últimos papeles importantes en el bolso de mano. Se mordió la lengua para no responderle a Rose, pero se giró rabioso cuando la oyó decir que "seguro se trata de una puta interesada…"

―La próxima vez que regrese aquí será para traer los papeles de divorcio. El lunes hablaré con Carlisle para que me represente como mi abogado y…

― ¡Carlisle no querrá ser tu abogado! ¡Él jamás estaría de acuerdo con esto que estás haciendo!―le gritó. Enseguida sonrió con ironía, cruzando sus brazos ―Aunque claro, pensándolo mejor, él también se separó de su esposa como si se tratara de cualquier cosa…

Edward la ignoró, y siguió hablando con toda la calma que fue posible reunir: ―Le pediré que haga el acuerdo de divorcio lo más justo para ambos y lo traeré personalmente.

Cerró la cremallera del bolso y lo colgó en su hombro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No quiso mirar a Rose que se mordía el puño ahogando su llanto, pero no se detendría a consolarla, no podría y si lo hacía, ella ocuparía esa instancia para insistir y él no cambiaría de opinión. Simplemente no quería seguir alargando ese momento, que aunque Rose no lo creyera, también era duro para él.

De camino tomó la maleta de viaje y la arrastró hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola antes que Rose pudiera darle alcance y siguiera suplicándole.

Abrió el maletero del auto y metió la valija y el bolso, cerrándolo de un fuerte golpe para meterse detrás del volante del coche y ponerse en marcha, una vez más ignorando la rubia y curvilínea figura de Rosalie en la puerta, que lo contemplaba con el llanto desbordándole, sobre lo que Edward se sintió culpable, pues lo era.

Llegando a la esquina, detuvo el vehículo y dejó caer su cara contra el volante, cerrando los ojos, deseando que Rose algún día pudiera perdonarlo por no haber podido corresponderle a su amor, porque su amor era total y absoluto para Isabella, con quien pasaría el resto de su vida profesándole su amor.

Miró la hora en el reloj del coche y calculó que le daba tiempo de ir a hablar con Carlisle antes de ir a casa, pues Isabella había advertido en un correo que se había demorado más de lo planeado y que demoraría en tener el almuerzo, por lo que decidió darle tiempo e ir al barrio universitario donde tenía su viejo apartamento y donde ahora estaba alojando. Se sorprendió ver que el portón de acceso estaba arreglado debidamente limitando en acceso, pensando mientras pulsaba el número de su apartamento en el citófono, que quizás Carlisle había tenido que ver con aquella mejora.

 _― ¿Diga?_

―Soy yo.

― _Edward, puedes subir._

Sorteó las escaleras y fue recibido por Carlisle en la puerta a quien saludó con un apretón de manos. Se sentaron en el viejo sofá de la sala, preocupándose Edward por las ojeras y el aspecto cansado que tenía el abogado.

― ¿Está todo bien contigo?

―Sí… no… ―se apretó el puente de la nariz, sacudiendo ligero su cabeza ―más o menos…

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?

Carlisle suspiró y sonrió triste a la vez que pasaba su dedo índice por su frente.

―Sucede que… me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Esme era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Fui a ver a Jane y de paso hablar con ella para, no sé, invitarla a cenar y ver si podíamos arreglar lo nuestro ―alzó sus hombros, mirando el suelo del lugar ―me frenó enseguida y se negó a cenar o a cualquier acercamiento conmigo. Me dijo que no había vuelta atrás y que ya estaba saliendo con alguien más… ¿te das cuenta? Soy un imbécil, quizás desde hace cuánto me ha estado engañando… me pregunto si ha tenido el descaro de llevarlo a la casa estando mi niña allí…

―No sé qué decirte… ―admitió Edward, preocupado por eso último ―aunque honestamente creo que fue lo mejor, pero me preocupa que Jane haya quedado en casa con ella, sobre todo con lo que me cuentas.

― También he pensado en eso, y no sé cómo se vaya a tomar Esme que pelee con ella la custodia de la niña.

― ¿Ella ha estado mejor? Después que le contaras lo de la separación.

―Sorprendentemente para mi, entendió perfectamente la situación y aunque lloró de pena cuando saqué el resto de mis cosas, me dijo que igual yo siempre sería su papá… ―en esa última parte, la voz del abogado se quebró y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano para parar el llanto que la picazón en sus ojos advertía. Extrañaba la vida en familia junto a Esme pero sobre todo extrañaba a su pequeña hija.

―Lo siento…

―Espero que Esme lo entienda y no ponga problemas, es todo ―sonrió sin que el gesto abarcara su mirada cansada ― ¿Y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Vienes a ver en qué estado tengo tu apartamento?

Edward miró alrededor, inspirando hondo. Seguía sintiéndose acogido por los muros viejos del apartamento que desde siempre sintió como su verdadero y único hogar, hasta ahora que comenzaría una vida junto a Isabella en un lugar que haría suyo, junto a la playa.

―Entre otras cosas… ―lo miró torciendo su boca. Carlisle sonrió y palmeó la espalda de quien consideraba su hijo. ―La verdad es que los divorcios al parecer están a la orden del día. Vengo de casa… digo, de donde vivía con Rose y saqué mis cosas. Se acabó.

― ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ―reaccionó asombrado el abogado, que tenía muy claro a qué se debía el apuro de Edward.

― ¿Rápido? ―Edward suspiró y sonrió pese a que el asunto no tenía nada de gracioso. Se hizo hacia adelante, afirmando los codos sobre las rodillas y jugueteando con sus dedos ―Siento que he esperado demasiado y no era justo, ni para ella ni para mí.

―Ya veo… no voy a preguntar cómo se lo tomó porque me lo imagino.

―Dios… no quería hacerla pasar por esto.

Carlisle miró a su hijo y torció la boca. En adelante se le harían las cosas más difíciles a Edward, con Rose y con Esme, estaba seguro.

―Un divorcio es un divorcio Edward, es difícil que se lo tomara de otra manera…

―Lo sé… lo sé… yo tampoco quedé saltando en un pie, pero me liberó, ya sabes…

―Te entiendo.

Edward se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el piano de pared, y pasó la mano sobre la madera lacada que le traía tantos recuerdos. Sus ojos dieron con el retrato de su abuelo, a quien extrañaba y al que le hubiera gustado que conociera a Isabella, seguro se hubiera prendado de ella como él lo hizo. Suspiró y levantando el retrato, lo aferró entre sus manos y a través de éste le pidió contención para afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

―"Nunca bajes la cabeza, hijo"― le había aconsejado alguna vez ―"Enfrenta la vida con orgullo y valentía, nunca te escondas como lo hacen los cobardes, lucha por lo que quieres, no te rindas…"

Esos consejos ahora cobraban tanta validez, que no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus ojos picaban y su garganta se cerraba por la emoción. Apretó entonces el retrato contra su pecho y suspirando, se volvió hacia Carlisle, que en silencio había respetado su introspección.

―Por cierto, le hablé de los papeles de divorcio y no sé si te parece demasiado pedirte que seas mi abogado.

― ¿Demasiado? ¡Tonterías! ― Carlisle arrugó la frente y soltó un bufido, relajándose y echándose hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, son sus manos tras la cabeza. ―Claro que seré tu abogado, no me ofendas.

―Gracias… no quería meterte en medio de esto.

― No me des las gracias. ―le sonrió y volvió a reincorporarse ― ¿Nos tomamos un café mientras hablamos de los detalles?

Edward asintió sonriendo y el abogado se levantó para ambos caminar hacia la cocina y sentarse en la barra a tomar café y delinear los asuntos técnicos del contrato de divorcio.

**oo**

Tambaleándose, vestido apenas con su prenda de ropa interior James se levantó de la cama y restregándose el cabello se acercó a la puerta y sonrió cuando vio a Esmerald entrar completamente vestida de negro, con su actitud soberbia, pasando junto a él sin saludar ni mucho menos pedir permiso.

Eso claro, causaba gracia más que susto en James, que cerró la puerta despacio y afirmó su espalda sobre ésta, cruzando sus brazos torneados contra su pecho, alzando una de sus cejas cuando ella lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin ocultar su disgusto.

―No has hecho nada de lo que te pedí.

― ¿A qué se refiere su majestad? Que yo sepa, siempre estoy haciendo lo que tú dices: James, más duro; James más rápido; James, usa tu lengua…

―No hablo de eso. ―también se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva ―Hablo de Edward. ¿Sabías que abandonó a Rosalie? Y no lo hubiera hecho si no existiera otra mujer más importante.

― ¿Y eso te duele, no? Te duele no ser tú por la que Edward sea capaz de abandonar a su esposa, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera como su madrastra te valora un poco…

― ¡Cállate, puto imbécil!

―Puto quizás sí, pero imbécil no.

―No puedo creer que no hayas conseguido nada durante este tiempo… ―lo miró con desprecio de pies a cabeza ―y me refiero a nada. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Siempre te has estado comparando con Edward, porque él ha sido un hombre exitoso que ha logrado sobresaltar en todo. ¿No viste los periódicos esta mañana? sobresaltaban su vuelta a los escenarios y lo llamaron el gran maestro, alabando su _oído absoluto_ y su facilidad de interpretar y dirigir... ¿cuántos titulares te han nombrado a ti?

―Basta Esmerald ―el humor de James había desaparecido con las provocaciones de ella, que sabía bien donde clavar el puñal. No era estúpida y sabía que la envidia y los celos era lo que provocaba a James a saber y seguir a Edward.

―He tenido un sinfín de amantes y ni siquiera en esa larga lista destacas. Me divertí contigo, es cierto, lo reconozco pero… estoy aburrida.

― ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

―Vine a ver si eras bueno para algo, pero veo que no, porque te pedí que hicieras algo que tendría que haber resultado fácil, pero no, veo que no.

―Eso es lo que crees.

―Habla entonces.

―No. Me aburrí de ser tu maldito perro…

―James ―ronroneó el nombre del tipo a quien dominaba a la perfección. Se acercó hasta donde él estaba, y pasó sus uñas largas sobre sus pectorales desnudos ―bebé, habla conmigo y dime lo que sabes.

James sujetó a Esme por las muñecas y la miró con rencor. Que ella lo comparara con Edward había sido un golpe bajo para él, y sabía que ella lo había hecho a propósito. Odiaba que esa mujer lo dominara a tal punto de estar tras ella, recogiendo las migajas que le daba.

―Por qué maldita razón no puedes mirarme como miras al ingrato de Edward, por qué no te interesas por mí como lo haces por él…

―Qué dices, por qué haces esa comparación... no es justo, son cosas diferentes. Tú eres mi amante, el único, el mejor…

―Estás contradiciéndote con lo que acabas de… ―la frase quedó suspendida cuando cerró la boca y apretó los dientes al sentir la mano de Esme rodearle su miembro bajo sus calzoncillos. Ella sonrió arrogante y acercó su rostro al del hombre, centrándose en sus labios, los que lamió con su lengua.

―James… ―ronroneó otra vez con voz sensual, incitante, moviendo la mano que mantenía bajo el bóxer de James, arriba y abajo ―dame lo que quiero y te daré lo que quieres…

―Una… ―tragó grueso, hipnotizado con los ojos claros de la mujer ―una enfermera.

Fue todo lo que Esmerald necesitó para confirmar sus sospechas. Desde el primer momento que vio a Edward frente a esa muchachita de cabello corto, supo que algo pasaba entre ellos. ¿A caso había sido capaz Edward de acabar con su matrimonio por ella? si así era, significaba que era más importante de lo que ninguna otra mujer lo fue para él.

Mientras James la acorralaba contra la muralla y su cuerpo desnudo, y mientras desabotonaba su abrigo y alzaba su falda a la vez que atacaba su cuello con los labios, Esme pensaba en lo tranquila que estuvo todos esos años porque sabía que Rosalie no era lo suficientemente importante para Edward, pese a haber contraído matrimonio.

Ahora, la idea de acercarse a él y lograr que bajara sus muros que era lo que siempre había querido en verdad se veía lejano con la llegada de esa enfermera… a la que ella sacaría de juego muy pronto.

**oo**

Isabella recibió a Edward con un abrazo fuerte y un beso suave en los labios, acariciando su cabello mientras contemplaba sus ojos que denotaban lo mal que se sintió después de haber salido de casa de Rosalie y luego de haber delineado con Carlisle los asuntos legales respecto al divorcio.

Mientras almorzaban, Isabella le tomaba la mano dándole su contención mientras el músico le hablaba de lo mal que se había sentido, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo mejor para Rosalie.

―Voy a volver a preguntártelo… ejem ―Isabella carraspeó y se limpió la boca en la servilleta de tela, mirando los dedos de su mano y la de Edward entrelazados sobre la mesa ― ¿Estás… estás seguro?

Edward apretó un poco el agarre en la mano de Isabella, haciendo que ella lo mirara. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado y su cabeza torcida, como si le costara entender lo que su chica decía.

― ¿Tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti?

―No, Edward, no es eso… yo simplemente…

―No estoy acabando con un matrimonio por una simple aventura. Y pese a que estaba sosteniendo esa relación con sentimientos nada profundos, siempre le fui fiel a Rosalie, porque no te había encontrado. ―inspiró y levantó las manos alzadas, besando la de Isabella, mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella y torciendo su boca en una sonrisita traviesa ―Agradece que no soy sacerdote, el escándalo hubiese sido peor: "Cura deja sus hábitos por una hermosa enfermera de la que se enamoró a primera vista"

― ¡Oh, cierra la boca Edward!

―Ahora, mejor, pensemos en cómo voy a meter un piano de cola aquí será mejor…

Retozaron mientras veían una vieja película en la televisión antes de ponerse en marcha para recibir a Alice y Jasper que anunciaron visita para esa tarde. No les dio tiempo de preparar una cena como era debido, por lo que recurrieron al restaurante favorito de Edward para pedir una cena para cuatro.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío, es increíble! ―exclamó Alice, mirando hacia todos lados, dejándose guiar por Isabella que le mostró el resto de las habitaciones, mientras los caballeros se sentaban en el salón a beber una copa.

―No vamos a hablar de divorcios… ―dijo Jasper, viendo el teléfono de Edward iluminarse sobre la mesa de centro con una llamada entrante con el nombre de Esme destellando en éste ―ni de mujeres enfermas. Vamos a relajarnos, maestro.

―Lo necesito.

―Pero antes que regresen las chicas, tienes que ayudarme ―se tomó el contenido del vaso de una vez y se sentó de costado mirando a su amigo músico, que lo miró con interés. ―María está de regreso…

―Oh, Dios.

―Llamó a mi hermano pidiéndole mi número. Le dijo que había traído el vestido de novia… ―se inclinó hacia la mesita, vertiendo otro poco de brandy en su copa, bebiéndose un buen poco de una sola vez ― ¡Un vestido de novia! ¿Te das cuenta?

Edward trató de disimular su sonrisa, pero no pudo. Nunca entendió por qué Jasper sobre por qué se había metido con esa mujer, María, que él catalogó como loca desde la primera vez que la vio. Desde ese momento, la hija de un importante político del país, había dado a entender su deseo de casarse, planeando desde que conoció a Jasper su boda con él.

Jasper siempre hacía algo para alejarla, pero María siempre lo perdonaba y seguía adelante con sus planes de una vida junto a Jasper, las que eran unilaterales. Hasta que el dibujante se aburrió y se marchó del país dejándole una carta de despedida, donde daba por acabada la relación. La pena de la hija del político por el abandono de Whitlock salió en varios periódicos y en revistas de cotilleo, decidiendo marcharse del país, momento en que Jasper regresó de su exilio, respirando tranquilo después de espantar a la loca.

― ¿Lo sabe Alice?

― ¡¿Estás loco?! Si esas dos fieras se llegan a encontrar, no quiero ni pensar…

―Tu integridad está en juego ―se burló Edward, haciendo girar el líquido dentro de su copa. ―Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo contaras a Alice, ¿no quieres que María la tome de sorpresa? ¿verdad?

Jasper miró al cielo y exhaló mientras se mordía el labio, pensando en cómo su vida había cambiado desde que conoció a la pequeña y loca enfermera.

―Si hay una chica con la que me echaría la soga del matrimonio al cuello, sería con Alice. No quiero perderla, me derrito por ella… ―comentó pensativo a la vez que Edward lo miraba y sonreía.

―Se te nota.

― ¿Y tú has hablado de matrimonio con Isabella? ―Edward pestañeó y arrugó su entrecejo. A pregunta de su amigo lo pilló por sorpresa.

― ¿Te estás oyendo? Estoy comenzando mis trámites de divorcio, no puedo pensar aún en matrimonio, sería una locura.

― ¿Y locura no es lo que has hecho desde que conociste a Isabella? ―metió la mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta desde donde saco su cajetilla de cigarros ―No sé si sabes, pero es obvio que ella no va a salir de casa de su madre a no ser que sea casada, sobre todo su tiene un tío que es cura… ¡Y después vendrán los hijos!

―Jasper, pon el freno. Cuando llegue el momento, podré el anillo en el dedo de Isabella y será ella la madre de mis hijos, pero antes tengo que acabar con mi actual matrimonio y darle a ella una relación de pareja normal, sin escondernos, ¿lo entiendes?

―Lo capto, maestro, lo capto. ―lo apuntó con el cigarro que había sacado de la cajetilla, arrancándoselo Edward de las manos, pues esta vez no fumaría en la sala de su apartamento.

Mientras tanto, Alice e Isabella estaban sentadas en la gran cama del dormitorio principal, se ofreció ayudarla a redecorar el apartamento, aunque ambas coincidieron en que así como estaba, el apartamento se veía hermoso y muy elegante.

―Edward quiere que haya un toque nuestro en este lugar, pero… yo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, preferiría esperar. ―comentó, pasando la mano sobre el enredón lila de la cama.

― ¿Sigues dudando?

―No, no dudo de nada respecto a él, Alice. ―se tiró las mangas de su chaleco azul eléctrico y escondió sus manos dentro de ellas, como si necesitara calor ―Simplemente quiero que cierre el "ciclo"… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Alice suspiró y relajó sus hombros. Los miedos de su amiga eran naturales, pero debían ser aplacados porque Edward le estaba demostrando con hechos que la amaba profundamente, tanto como para dejarlo todo por ella.

—Pero el hombre ya ha comenzado con eso. Fue a su casa, sacó sus cosas y habló con Rosalie, que es lo más importante. Ahora debes estar a su lado, sin presionarlo.

―Es lo que haré ―sonrió animada, esperanzada, enderezando su columna, pasando a otro tema ―Ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor… yo quería ir de compras.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó, como cada vez que debía pasearse por tiendas y centros comerciales. Aun con más razón cuando su mejor amiga era la que tomaba la iniciativa.

―Y yo voy a acompañarte, por supuesto.

―Sí… ―Isabella se removió en su sitio, jugueteando esta vez con pelusas imaginarias sobre la colcha ― pasa que quiero ir a comprar… algunas cosas…

Alice levantó una ceja, divertida, al ver lo nerviosa que se veía su amiga. Podía imaginar de lo que se trataba.

―Comprar algunas cosas, por supuesto, ¿pero qué tipo de cosas?

―Uhm… yo… ejem… hace tiempo ya que ni compro lencería…

La colega amiga de Isabella abrió los ojos como si estuviera pasmada, aunque le divertía ver la reacción de Isabella. ― ¿Lencería, eh? ¿A caso el hombre te las rompe que te estás quedando sin piezas de ropa interior?

― ¡Alice! ―la golpeó en el brazo y miró hacia la puerta, esperando que ni Edward ni Jasper estuvieran cerca ― ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

―Bah! No es raro, Jasper lo hace…

― ¡No quiero saberlo!

―Pues yo sí, cuéntame. ―Isabella cubrió su cara roja cual tomate y negó con ésta vigorosamente. Alice sonreía e insistía ― ¡Anda, cuéntame! ¿Se porta bien el hombre en la cama? ¿Es imaginativo? ¿Cuántos orgasmos suman ya, eh?

— ¡Oh Dios! ―exclamó no pudiendo dejar de reírse, porque si ella tuviera que ponerle nota a Edward por sus pericias en la cama, le pondría sin duda la nota máxima. Y sobre los orgasmos… pues no llevaba la cuenta, pero eran muchos y muy intensos.

― ¡Te estás acordando de cosas sucias, eh! ―la molestó su amiga, haciéndole cosquillas.

―Alice, no voy a contarte mis intimidades con Edward… limítate a saber que es muy, pero muy bueno.

Ambas amigas se rieron pensando en lo mismo, sorprendiéndolas Edward así. Ambas lo miraron y estallaron en otra risa, afirmándose el músico contra el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

―Ustedes dos, ¿qué están haciendo que se ríen de esa manera?

―Hablábamos ―indicó Isabella cuando fue capaz de hablar. Edward alzó las cejas sin dejar su actitud entretenida.

―Ya veo… Por cierto, hay que alimentar a Jasper o va a comenzar a comerse las plantas de interior. Está hambriento.

―Allá vamos.

Las dos chicas saltaron de la cama, adelantándose Alice a ver a su hombre y aprovechando Edward de tomar a Isabella por la cintura y darle un beso.

―Me encanta verte reír, ¿lo sabes?

―Lo sé.

―Y voy a procurar que a menudo sea así.

Esta vez fue Isabella la que se irguió sobre la punta de sus pies y besó los labios de su amado músico, antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la sala donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

**oo**

El lunes a primera hora, Emmett recibió al moreno investigador privado Sam Uley, que cargaba un sobre con la información que el señor Hale le pidió y sus bolsillos listos para recibir el resto de su cuantiosa paga.

― ¿Tiene lo que le pedí?

―Por supuesto, señor. Aquí está todo ―dijo Sam, extendiéndole el sobre que Emmett no se demoró en abrir. Mientras los hojeaba, Sam le explicaba lo que allí encontraría ―Está el nombre completo de la muchacha en cuestión, su domicilio, su lugar de trabajo, además de unas fotografías…

Y precisamente en ese momento, Emmett reconoció el rostro de la enfermera e inconscientemente apretó las manos que sostenían las fotografías donde la mujer aparecía subiéndose a un taxi desde un pequeño edificio.

― ¿Cómo dio con ella?

―Comencé siguiéndole la pista a su cuñado… digo, al señor Masen. Vi que en los periódicos anunciaba una presentación que haría en la sinfónica y desde allí le seguí los pasos. Lo vi en los estacionamientos privados del teatro subir con la señorita de la foto.

Y era exactamente la fotografía que Emmett estaba viendo. La cámara había captado cómo ambos, cogidos de la mano, subían al vehículo del músico. Incluso una de ellas captaba cómo el cretino besaba a la mujer antes de partir.

―Incluso vi a su hermana rondando el teatro.

― ¿A Rosalie? ―soltó una maldición, dejando las fotografías y los demás documentos sobre el escritorio. No era necesario preguntarle a lo que había ido, seguro se había rebajado a ir allí y rogarle a ese mal nacido que le diera una nueva oportunidad al matrimonio.

―Espero que la información le fuera útil, señor. Usted me dirá qué debo hacer a partir de ahora.

―Nada. No debe hacer nada ―dijo, abriendo un gabinete de su escritorio desde donde sacó un cheque que le extendió a Sam. Toda compostura del investigador se desarmó cuando le vio la cantidad de ceros al documento que acababa de entregarle el estirado empresario, porque era sin duda mucho más de lo que esperaba recibir por sus servicios. Ojalá y todos sus clientes pagaran tan bien como el señor Hale.

―Ejem… gracias señor.

―Lo único que hará será mantener la boca cerrada. Nunca le pedí esta información, ¿me explico? Si sé que lo ha comentado con alguien, lo lamentará.

―Mi boca está sellada, señor Hale.

―Eso es todo ―concluyó Emmett la corta reunión, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano hacia Sam, que se apuró en levantarse y apretar la mano de su cliente, mientras con la otra guardaba el cuantioso cheque en el bolsillo de su americana.

Cuando estuvo solo, Emmett levantó una de las fotografías donde aparecía el imbécil de Edward con la putita vestida de enfermera. Honestamente no entendía como Edward podía haber cambiado a una despampanante mujer como Rosalie por una chiquilla tan poquita cosa como la que se veía en la fotografía.

―Qué me sorprende ―murmuró mirando otra de las fotografías donde ella aparecía con un gorro de lana y un abrigo rojo que cubría hasta sus rodillas, jeans azules y unas Converse desgastadas. ―Son tal para cual.

Levantó el auricular y le ordenó a su asistente que reagendara sus reuniones de esa mañana, pues tenía que salir de urgencia. Sin más, guardó la información que Sam recabó para él y se levantó de su escritorio caminando hacia la percha desde donde descolgó su abrigo gris marengo. Se lo puso y salió de la oficina, anunciando que regresaría a mediodía.

Salió a toda velocidad dentro de su BMW directo hacia el hospital. Según la información que el investigador le había entregado, la muchacha debería estar trabajando. Quería verla de cerca, que ella lo viera y le temiera, porque él se encargaría de hacerla pagar por hacer sufrir a su hermana. No se ensuciaría las manos con el músico, porque la verdad es que le sentaba bien que estuviera fuera de juego, aunque al menos una paliza se merecía por haber engañado a una mujer como Rosalie, ¿pero qué sacaría? ¿Poner a Rose en su contra por haber tocado a su querido Edward?

Afirmado en una columna de concreto del piso tres que visitó por al menos un mes, Emmett miraba el ir y venir de los funcionarios, reconociendo a uno y a otro que no lo vieron o simplemente no se detuvieron a saludarlo. Y honestamente a él no le importaba el saludo de nadie ni que nadie reparara en su presencia, salvo una sola persona, a quien vio aparecer muchas veces, corriendo de un lado a otro como el resto de los trabajadores, hasta que por un movimiento de cabeza reparó en su presencia.

Por como su rostro palideció supo que él estaba allí para acecharla. Lo llenó de satisfacción ver el miedo en su rostro, como si ella, una débil presa, estuviera frente a su depredador. Con su postura amenazante, la obligó a permanecer con sus ojos asustados durante los segundos que él consideró pertinentes, antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida, triunfadora, para girarse lentamente y desaparecer de su vista.

―Ya volverás a saber de mi, Isabella ―dijo, antes de meterse al ascensor vacío y salir de ese lugar que tan malos recuerdos le causaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jueves de actualización, damas!**

 **Aquí me tienen, dejándoles otro capítulo, no sin antes agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado. Agradezco sus comentarios y buena vibra a través de sus comentarios, en facebook y por el grupo de Whatsapp.¡Gracias!**

 **La historia está pisando el ombligo de su trama y bueno... la próxima semana le voy a dar noticias sobre una encuestilla que se está haciendo en el grupo de facebook, sobre qué outtake prefiren para develar algo de la historia o de Esme o de Emmett. Ya hay una clara tendencia, pero esperaré a ver que pasa dentro de los próximos días.**

 **Por cierto, gracias Cuchu, gracias Manu y gracias Gaby (te echo de menos) Son las mejores.**

 **A leer ahora.**

 **Besos y nos divisamos la otra semana.**

* * *

Capítulo 19

Los días pasan rápido entre el trabajo, su casa y su relación con Edward, la que sigue afirmándose cada día más. Por eso mismo y porque con él se siente segura ―pese a todo―, decidió pasar por alto aquella extraña e inquietante sensación que dejó en ella la vez que encontró al hermano de Rosalie Hale, Emmett, acechándola con la mirada.

Los huesos se le helaron y los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizaron aquella vez, recuerda, pero quizás malinterpretó esa mirada, aunque era de inocente pensar ello, prefiriendo pasar por tonta. Se repitió que quizás fue imaginación suya, o quizás no se trataba de ese hombre que desde el principio le causó temor. En fin, prefirió inhalar profundo y hacer a un lado ese instante tan extraño por el que pasó, no contándoselo a Edward que ya suficientes preocupaciones tenía. Ni siquiera con su amiga Alice lo comentó, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

A pesar de todo, su buen ánimo estaba evidenciando ante el resto de las personas el buen momento de su vida por el que estaba pasando. Cuando su tío cura la veía, estrechaba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua. Incluso su madre, ciega y todo, supo darse cuenta y decía que el resplandor de su risa iluminaba su oscuridad a lo que Isabella simplemente se reía, hasta que una tarde sentadas en la familiar mesa de la cocina, decidió contarle cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas con Edward y reconocer que era él quien la tenía así de contenta.

―Ejem… ―Isabella juguetea pasando el dedo índice por el borde del tazón de chocolate caliente que se ha preparado. Renée dejó su lectura en braille para atender al carraspeo de su hija que significaba que algo tenía que contarle. Cerró el grueso libro de poemas y giró su cara hacia donde estaba sentada su hija, justo a su lado.

―Estoy escuchándote, mi niña.

―Es que… quería contarte que ya Edward comenzó con los trámites de divorcio. ―Volvió a carraspear, mirando el contenido oscuro de su taza ―Ya salió de su casa, habló con su mujer y habló con su abogado para agilizar el asunto.

Renée pestañeó procesando la información. Aquella vez que conoció a Edward, la única vez que lo había visto, le había bastado para saber lo enamorado que ese hombre estaba de su hija, pero no quería poner las manos al fuego por él, sabía de un montón de historias como esas. Pero honestamente, saber que el músico ya estaba tramitando su separación la tomó por sorpresa.

― ¿Tan rápido?

― ¿Te parece? ―preguntó Isabella con ironía, bebiendo de su chocolate antes de continuar ―No era intención de él mantener engañada a su mujer. Prometió hablar con ella en cuanto estuviera lista, recuperada, y así lo hizo.

―Bueno… qué quieres que te diga… ―afirmó Renée los codos sobre la mesa y jugueteó con un anillo de plata que siempre llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. ―Por un lado me apena lo que la esposa de Edward deba estar pasando. Pero por otro, me alegro comprobar que Edward quiera hacer bien las cosas que se refieren a ti.

―Sí. De eso se trata, queremos ser felices pero queremos también hacer bien las cosas.

―Si uno no hace lo que debe, es muy difícil que sea feliz.

―Lo sé.

―De cualquier forma, en lo que dure el proceso, te aconsejo que te mantengas apartada de él, la distancia que seas capaz de mantener.

Isabella trago grueso y bebió una gran cantidad de chocolate mientras su madre estrechaba su mirada, como si en verdad la estuviese viendo con esos ojos escrutadores. Asintió como si el silencio de su hija le comprobara algo, cuando agregó:

―Porque te recuerdo que soy ciega, no tonta. Sé que no te has mantenido lejos de Edward y eso es peligroso, tanto para él como para ti. Eres mayor y eres responsable de tus actos, solo te pido que seas prudente y que no te expongas, ¿está bien?

―Sí, ma´ ―respondió ella con un tono de voz algo más agudo de lo normal. Renée sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento y mientras Isabella se craneaba qué excusa darle a su madre, planteándose incluso la idea de rebatirle e incluso mentirle, sonó el timbre, salvándola de meter la pata. Prefería cerrar la boca a mentirle sobre lo que estaba pasando. Su madre era astuta y la conocía mejor que nadie, y le alegraba al menos que diera su voto de confianza y que se contentara por ella, pese a todo.

Se levantó rápido a abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién era y al quedar frente a la visita, su piel se enfrió y los nervios hicieron un nudo en su estómago.

― ¡Sorpresa!

Frente a ella, Ángela Vulturi había llegado de sorpresa tomando la iniciativa después que un sinfín de veces le planteara la idea de salir y conversar, poniendo Isabella siempre un pretexto para evitarlo.

―Temía que pudieras haber cambiado tu domicilio… ―dijo la chica, mirando por sobre el hombro de Isabella al ver a la madre de esta asomarse por el pasillo. ― ¡Hazme pasar, Bella! Quiero darle un abrazo a tu madre.

Isabella se hizo a un lado, forzando con mucha dificultad una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando Ángela usó aquel apodo que ahora le era tan desagradable escuchar.

Cuando atinó a cerrar la puerta, su colega ya tenía abrazada a su madre, diciéndole lo bueno que era volver a verla y lo joven que se veía.

Renée tuvo que encargarse de invitar a Ángela a tomar asiento y ofrecerle algo de tomar, pues Isabella no salía de su asombro. Por nada se esperaba que ella apareciera ahí en su casa, mucho menos después de pasársela evitando encontrarse con ella siquiera en los pasillos del hospital.

―Su hija ha sido muy ingrata conmigo, señora Renée ―acusó Ángela medio en broma cuando Isabella atinó a sentarse en el salón con ellas. Se frotaba las manos y se obligaba a sonreír para no delatarse. ―Imagínese que trabajamos en el mismo hospital y ni siquiera en los horarios de colación es capaz de sentarse a hablar conmigo.

―Es que hay mucho trabajo en el hospital, seguro es por eso, ¿verdad hijita?

―Sí… claro, ma´.

―Cuando estudiábamos, te lo pasabas metida en mi casa…

Isabella dejó de oír las recriminaciones de Ángela, haciendo a un lado los recuerdos del por qué ella pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de ella y que ahora ni muerta volvería poner los pies en ese lugar.

Dejó que Ángela y su madre hablaran, contándole la invitada de las maravillas que vio en Italia donde residió cuando emigró allá, y lo rápido que se aburrió decidiendo regresar a su ciudad natal. Renée preguntaba cosas sobre ese hermoso país y Ángela le respondía con entusiasmo, mientras Isabella no esperaba la hora que ella se fuera de allí, no estaba preparada para hablar de nada con ella pues su incomodidad era más que evidente. Seguro su madre se había percatado de ello, por eso había sido ella la que tomó las riendas de la conversación.

―Averigüé tus horarios de trabajo ―le dijo Ángela a Isabella ―y me di cuenta que hoy entramos a la misma hora. ¿Te parece si salimos antes y pasamos por ahí a tomarnos un café? Me lo debes, Bella…

Y otra vez ese nombre que a ella no le traía más que malos recuerdos. Apretó sus dedos entrelazados y mordió la mejilla interna aguantándose el deseo de pedirle que se fuera, o mientras pensaba en una excusa que no pudo encontrar para pasar de ese momento. Y antes que pudiera decir algo, Renée volvió a tomar la palabra:

― ¡Claro que sí! Vayan tranquilas y conversen.

Lo había dicho sonriéndole a Ángela y enseguida volteando su cara hacia Isabella, como queriendo decirle que lo hiciera. Algo intuía Renée, algo de lo que tendrían que hablar cuando estuvieran solas otra vez.

―Está bien… ―asintió Isabella, levantándose del sillón. ―Dame unos minutos y nos vamos. Te dejo con mi madre.

―De aquí no me mueven ―contestó Ángela muy animada, dejando ir a su amiga que llegó hasta su cuarto a refugiarse. Al cerrar la puerta, afirmó su espalda sobre ésta y cerró los ojos pidiendo claridad para no cometer alguna tontería. Seguro Ángela iba a querer saber por qué se alejó tan drásticamente y por qué hasta ese día no había querido hablarle. ¿Qué iba a decirle ella? ¿Le diría la verdad que involucraba al padre de Ángela? No, porque no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Caminó hasta la mesita de noche desde donde tomó su teléfono y escribió un rápido mensaje a Edward, diciéndole que no iba a poder verlo antes de entrar a trabajar porque se le había presentado un imprevisto. Cuando lo envió, tomó su uniforme de la silla que había a un costado y se cambió rápidamente. En ese momento oyó el tono de su móvil que indicaba una llamada entrante. Por supuesto el músico no se quedaría tranquilo con el mensaje.

― _¿Cariño, qué ocurrió, qué imprevisto es ese?_

Isabella se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró. ―No sabes quién se apareció por aquí…

 _―Dímelo._

―Ángela… Ángela Vulturi.

Después de dos segundos de silencio, el músico, muy preocupado botó ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones.

― _Dios, Isabella… ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Hablarás con ella?_

―No sé qué voy a inventarle, pero si no accedo a tomarme aunque sea un café con ella, no va a dejarme tranquila.

 _―Entiendo. Solo no le des información que pueda entregarle a su padre, ¿comprendes? Y ve a algún lugar público, por cualquier cosa…_

―Me estás asustando, Edward…

 _―No hermosa, no es para que te asustes, es por ser precavidos. Cuando llegues a tu trabajo busca un momento para llamarme y contarme qué tal te fue, y cualquier cosa, me llamas enseguida, ¿está bien?_

Ella mordió su labio y asintió en acuerdo a lo que Edward le pedía. Si algo extraño llegaba a pasar, o si alguien llegaba a aparecer, ella saldría sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Lo tengo, no te preocupes.

― _Veré si puedo arrancarme para verte aunque sea unos minutos._

― ¿Te quedarás trabajando? ―preguntó, levantándose hasta el terrario donde habitaba Kal-El, inclinándose para acariciar el lomo de su mascota.

 _―Debería, pero Jane me llamó. Sonaba triste y me pidió que la visitara, creo que aprovecharé de ir a verla, pero no estaré mucho tiempo ahí, menos si Esme está cerca._

―Bueno, hablamos más tarde entonces.

― _Ve tranquila, hermosa. Te mando un beso._

―Un beso también. Te amo.

― _Te amo también Isabella._

Inhalando profundo y tomando confianza de las palabras de su amado, se calzó un abrigo azul marino, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, se cruzó el morral de cuero artesanal y salió de su cuarto, oyendo las risas de su madre y de Ángela desde el salón.

" _Dios_ " exclamó simplemente para ella, apareciendo en la sala, despidiéndose de su madre y saliendo de su apartamento con Ángela, que no paró de cotorrear sobre lo feliz que estaba de trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad, mientras Isabella rogaba que siguiera hablando de temas sencillos como esos porque con otros más complejos probablemente no podría enfrentarse todavía.

**oo**

Se paró frente a la puerta de esa casa a la que llegó casi contra de su voluntad, pensando que era por Jane que hacía ese sacrificio, pues de lo contrario y ahora que ya ni Carlisle estaba ahí, no volvería a pisar ese lugar nunca más.

Miró su teléfono, el que sacó de su bolsillo, para cerciorarse que Isabella no le hubiese llamado, antes de alzar la mano y tocar el timbre. Seguro Esme ya estaba al tanto que iría esa tarde porque después de hablar con Isabella, llamó a la pequeña para avisarle que iría a visitarla un momento esa tarde.

Y claro, fue la mismísima Esme quien abrió la puerta, vestida elegantemente como siempre, esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, muy contraria a como el músico se sentía en ese momento.

―Bienvenido, querido ―dijo, sorprendiéndolo con un beso en la mejilla que Edward no vio venir. Arrugó su frente y sin decir nada, entró en la casa.

―Vine a ver a Jane. ―Se quedó de pie en el centro del salón, cruzado de brazos. Esme asintió y pasó de llamar a la niña, no sin antes tomarse unos momentos para hablar con él. Con su vestido rojo de cuello en V y sus zapatos negros de tacón, se situó frente a Edward jugueteando con su cadena de oro nerviosamente, usando un tono calmado.

―Estará aquí en unos momentos. Mejor dime, ¿por qué has pasado de responder mis llamadas? He estado muy preocupada por ti.

―No sé lo que tú y yo podamos hablar… ―dijo, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, lejos del rostro de Esme.

Ante esa respuesta, ella no pudo sostener más el semblante calmado, hablando esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, dejando atrás su tono conciliador.

―No te hagas el desentendido, Edward. ―puso las manos sobre sus cadera y dio un paso adelante acercándose a Edward ―Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿o crees que no me preocupó saber que te habías ido de la casa, abandonando a tu mujer…?

Edward sintió su sangre burbujear de rabia, ¿cómo se atrevía? La miró, descruzando sus brazos y poniendo sus manos como puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

―No te metas en eso, Esme…

Instintivamente, Esmerald dio un paso atrás, lo que no significaba que dejaría de insistir. ― ¿Cómo no voy a meterme? Eres mi hi…

― ¡No! ― Edward alzó una mano y la detuvo con la imperativa negativa. Esa mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas en tiempo record ―No te permito que te metas en mis asuntos personales

Esme ignoró a Edward e ignoró también el sentimiento de amargura que le provocaba que él le hablara de esa forma. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella?

―Rosalie está destruida, hijo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú sales con algo como eso, de la noche a la mañana das por terminado tu matrimonio después de todos esos años.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, a punto de perder el control.

― ¿Puedes dejar de meterte y llamar a Jane?

―No sin antes explicarme de qué va toda esta locura. ¿Se trata de otra mujer, verdad? No te atrevas a negármelo.

― ¡¿Por qué maldita razón crees que voy a darte explicaciones a ti?! ―gritó, debiendo tomarse un instante para controlarse. No debía olvidar que Jane andaba cerca. ―No te metas, Esmerald.

―Se trata de la enfermera esa, la niñita con la que te vi más de una vez en el hospital, a la misma que vi saliendo de tu departamento. ¿Te acostabas con ella mientras tu esposa estaba en la cama de un hospital?

Eso enfureció al músico, quien sin pensarlo se acercó a Esme. La miró con odio y con el resentimiento que venía albergando por ella desde hace ya muchos años, titubeando ella cuando vio el semblante furioso de Edward. Aun así no se movió de su lugar, simplemente se limitó a mirar su rostro enojado pero hermoso, el que anhelaba aunque fuese acariciar.

― ¿Me vas a dar cátedra de lo que es correcto y lo que no? ¿Me vas a hablar tú de decencia? ―preguntó en voz baja, ronca, destilando la rabia que sentía ―Nunca te he dado explicaciones de mi vida y no va a ser este el momento que voy a empezar a hacerlo, pero entérate de una buena vez que estoy enamorado de esa mujer, por la que soy capaz de dejarlo todo, por tanto si sé que la molestas o tan solo me entero que estás hablando mal de ella, vas a arrepentirte, ¿lo comprendes?

― ¿Por qué están peleando?

La voz dulce de la niña de siete años, sorprendió a Edward y a Esme que se giraron al unísono hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la asustada voz de Jane, que los miraba a uno y a otro.

―No te entrometas en las conversaciones de adultos, Jane ―la regañó Esmerald, llevándose una mirada de reproche de Edward.

El músico se apresuró a ir al encuentro con la niña, inclinándose para abrazarla y alzarla en sus brazos. Esmerald se quedó en su lugar, mordiéndose el labio, aun aturdida por la respuesta tan vehemente que le dio Edward y por la forma que reconoció su amor por esa chiquilla, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie.

―Edward, por qué se están gritando con mamá ―insistió la pequeña Jane. Edward intentó sonreír, pero la discusión que acababa de tener con Esmerald aun hacía eco en él.

―Porque los grandes discutimos muy seguido y alzamos la voz sin querer, pero no pasa nada ―explicó lo mejor que pudo. Le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla e intentó relajarse ― ¿Dónde está ese rompecabezas que ibas a mostrarme?

―En el estudio ―respondió la niña, indicando con su dedo índice.

―Pues vamos allá.

Sin decir nada e ignorando a Esme, Edward salió con la niña hacia el estudio, donde sobre una mesa baja de vidrio, había un rompecabezas de Disney a medio armar. La niña se instaló frente a su trabajo a medio terminar y Edward la acompañó después que se quitara el abrigo negro y lo dejara sobre un sofá. Se arremangó la camisa y se concentró en buscar las piezas para ayudar a su hermanita mientras hablaban.

― ¿La escuela va bien? ¿El karate? ―preguntó Edward mirando de reojo a su hermana, que miraba cuidadosamente una pieza y otra. Sin quitar los ojos de su trabajo, contestó.

―Sí… aunque ya no me dan ganas de ir al karate…

Edward dejó a un lado las pequeñas piezas y se giró quedando frente a la niña, preocupado por el tono triste y desanimado que nada tenía que ver con ella, siempre alegre y animada. Y aunque sabía por qué Jane estaba así, quiso que ella misma se lo contara:

― ¿Y eso por qué?

―Echo de menos a mi papi… ―la voz de Jane se quebró al final, restregándose sus ojos que seguro picaban por las lágrimas que estaba evitando derramar.

― ¿Se lo has dicho a Esme? ―preguntó Edward, preocupado, acariciándole la cabellera. Ella se alzó de hombros mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con una de las piezas.

―Sí, pero ella me dijo que me tenía que acostumbrar porque él no iba a volver a la casa.

Edward arrugó un poco el entrecejo, preguntándose por qué Esmerald había sido tan tajante. ¿A caso no se ponía en los zapatos de Jane, que solo era una niña? No, por supuesto que no lo hacía.

Tomó entonces la carita de la niña entre sus manos y acarició sus pómulos carentes del color de siempre con sus dedos, mirándole a los ojos para que viera que estaba siendo sincero con ella.

―Pero tú puedes ir cuando quieras con él, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Una chispa iluminó los ojos tristes de la niña que hasta entonces habían estado apagados.

―Eh… no sabía eso. Yo solo espero que mi papi venga a verme.

―No es necesario, puedes llamarlo y decirle que venga por ti. No creo que Esme te niegue a pasar unos días con él, si es eso lo que quieres.

― ¡Sí que quiero! ―exclamó, alzando sus brazos. Pero la alegría de esa exclamación fue eclipsada por el recuerdo de la última conversación que su mami y su papi tuvieron con ella. ―Yo quería vivir para siempre con ellos, juntos en la casa. Pero ellos me dijeron que era lo mejor… y eso no lo entiendo.

Edward inspiró y dejó a un lado el armado del rompecabezas para acomodarse de frente a la niña a quien amaba como su verdadera hermana. Acarició sus rulos rubios y contempló sus ojos oscuros que lo miraban llenos de interrogantes.

―A veces ―comenzó a decir ―los adultos acaban llevándose mal por una u otra cosa, por eso es mejor que se alejen, porque si siguen juntos acabaran haciéndose daño el uno al otro y es eso lo que ellos no quieren. Ellos te siguen queriendo y eso no cambiará, nunca.

― ¿Eso es el divorcio? Oí que ellos hablaban de eso… ―Edward estrechó sus ojos y con su dedo índice golpeó la punta de la nariz de Jane.

―Divorcio… sí, eso es, más o menos…

―Y también oí que mi mami hablaba con alguien por teléfono y decía que era imposible que tú quisieras divorciarte de Rose… ¿también se llevan mal?

Edward rodó los ojos y apretó los dientes. Podría haber vuelto a levantarse para pedirle él explicaciones a Esme sobre por qué seguía metiéndose en sus asuntos, pero pensó que era mejor que su hermana supiera por su propia boca el asunto de su separación.

—Uhm… precisamente para no llevarnos mal es que vamos a separarnos. A veces se está mejor separados. Pero nena ―tomó la cara de Jane entre las suyas. Honestamente no estaba preparado para explicarle en un idioma que ella pudiera entender, por lo que esperaba que Carlisle le ayudara ―ni mi divorcio ni el de tus padres tiene que ver contigo, o influirá en la manera en que te amamos, quiero que lo comprendas.

Jane se quedó por dos segundos mirando a su hermano mientras procesaba su explicación, conformándose finalmente con ella. Mientras ni su madre, ni su padre ni su hermano dejaran de amarla, todo estaba bien. Por eso sonrió y asintió enérgicamente al final.

―Está bien.

―Cuando seas más grande, comprenderás un montón de cosas y verás que teníamos razón, ¿vale? ―besó su frente y acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas con la punta de sus dedos ―Ahora completemos este puzle de princesas Disney.

―Le tomaremos una foto y se lo mandaremos a papá. ¿Podemos?

―Claro que sí, preciosa.

Y ahí se quedaron ambos, uniendo una pieza con otra mientras Jane le enseñaba el último hit musical que había aprendido de su canal favorito.

**oo**

Isabella cerró la puerta del vestidor y dejó caer su espalda contra la muralla. Sentarse en aquel café con Ángela había resultado más tortuoso de lo que se imaginaba, oyéndola cómo hablaba de su amoroso padre que cumplió cada uno de sus caprichos y quien la había animado a volver, aunque a ella no le hacía falta que él la alentara porque de todo modos lo haría. Isabella se mordió la lengua antes de preguntar por el paradero de Aro, porque de alguna manera ella sabía que andaba cerca. También tuvo que tragarse las ganas de decirle la verdad acerca de su alejamiento cuando Ángela insistió en saberlo.

― _No estaba pasando por un buen momento…_ ―le había dicho para excusarse, mezclando mentira con verdad ― _Me alejé de mucha gente, me puse rebelde con mi madre… no era una buena compañía._

― _Pero éramos amigas. Yo habría querido que confiaras en mí._

 _―Lo siento, Ángela._

― _Vale…_ ―había dicho ella, soltando un profundo suspiro. ― _Solo prométeme que no me volverás a esquivar… te eché mucho de menos._

 _―Lo prometo._

Isabella no sabía si podía mantener esa promesa como Ángela quería. Sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido con su padre, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella cuestionaría sus pretextos e insistiría en saber qué pasaba, e Isabella haría todo para que no se enterara. No podría con esa vergüenza.

Se dispuso a prepararse para tomar su turno, cuando Alice entró pisando fuerte, lanzando su bolso al suelo y derrumbándose sobre una de las bancas de madera que había allí. Ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de Isabella, simplemente se sentó allí, cubrió su rostro y se puso a llorar descontroladamente.

Isabella, preocupada, se acercó a ella y pasando la mano por su espalda, comenzó a preguntarle qué ocurría.

― ¿Alice? ¿Qué tienes, por qué estás llorando?

―Ay, Isa… ―lloriqueó, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su abrigo ―Todo se acabó….

―Qué cosa…

―Jasper y yo… ¡Es un maldito desgraciado! ―exclamó con rabia, golpeando con su puño sobre su rodilla.

Isabella se sobresaltó sin comprender en primera instancia de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

― ¿Jasper? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Entonces Alice contó para su amiga el motivo de su llanto, de su rabia y su tristeza.

Había decidido pasar a ver a su novio antes de irse al trabajo, darle una sorpresa y decirle que la esperara con desayuno pues después del trabajo pasaría a verlo y dormiría allí con él.

Llegó al apartamento del dibujante y tan solo entrar se encontró con una imagen que jamás se hubiera imaginado, pensando en un primer instante que quizás se había equivocado y que no estaba en el lugar correcto, pero en cuanto vio a Jasper con una mujer de larga cabellera negra sentada prácticamente a horcajas de él, besándole como una posesa y lo peor, con las manos de él sujetándola la cintura, el mundo de esta enfermera cayó a sus pies, rompiéndose su corazón.

―Me preocupé de que le quedara bien claro que era un maldito desgraciado y que no se preocupara de terminar lo que tenía con esa mujer por mi culpa… ¡Maldito desgraciado, cómo fue capaz de engañarme así! Quizás hace cuánto tiempo… lleva engañándome…

―Dios… ―fue lo único que Isabella dijo, pensando que quizás había una explicación para ello, ¿pero qué podría explicar algo que su amiga vio con sus propios ojos?

La única explicación que había, era que Jasper no había podido controlar a la loca, a la que halló en su apartamento cuando él llegó después de una reunión en una editorial. Eso fue lo que le contó a Edward cuando éste llegó allí después de haber pasado un buen rato con su hermana, recibiendo el llamado de su amigo que no se oía nada de bien.

Cuando el músico entró al departamento, se encontró con un caos que no era propio del orden que Jasper se empeñaba en tener allí. Miró cojines en el suelo, una lámpara rota en el piso, un masetero hecho trizas y al mismísimo Jasper sentado en el sofá, con una botella de licor ámbar en las manos, bebiendo de allí mismo, con su ropa desgreñada igual que su cabello.

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó Edward, adentrándose en el salón con precaución de no pisar algún trozo de vidrio.

Jasper miró a su alrededor y llevó la botella hasta su boca tomando un buen sorbo, tragando y haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

―La loca de María…

―No me digas. ―Comentó, volviendo a mirar el caos a su alrededor, mientras desabotonaba su abrigo. Jasper asintió con la vista perdida en sus recuerdos.

―No me preguntes cómo entró, porque no tengo jodida idea. Simplemente sé que cuando llegué, ella estaba aquí esperándome. ¿Sabes a lo que vino? ―sin esperar que Edward le diera su teoría, él se adelantó en responder ―Vino a hacer planes de boda conmigo… ¡Planes de boda conmigo! ¿Lo puedes creer?

―Viniendo de ella, claro que lo creo.

―Cuando traté de hacerla entrar en razón, muy calmadamente, que entre ella y yo no había nada, que nuestra relación se había terminado hace tiempo ya, ella estalló, diciéndome que cómo era capaz de olvidar lo que teníamos. Le expliqué que este tema ya lo habíamos hablado antes de su viaje no sé a dónde, y que en este momento yo estaba comprometido con otra mujer… aunque ahora mismo eso es un cruel recuerdo…

Edward cubrió los ojos con la mano, negando con la cabeza e imaginándose por qué Jasper decía aquello.

―Mierda, Jasper… no me digas que Alice…

―Sí, el cruel destino… ―dijo Jasper, adivinando lo que Edward iba a decirle. ―Alice entró por esa puerta en el momento en que María se encaramó sobre mí y… no pude detenerla…

Edward lo miró estrechándole los ojos, incrédulo.

― ¿No pudiste detenerla? Joder, Jasper… no me vengas con esas…

―Justo en ese momento entró mi Alice para darme una sorpresa. Me gritó que era un maldito y que lo nuestro se había terminado.

―Podrías haberla detenido, lo sabes…

― ¡Pero no pude! ¡Tú sabes cómo es ella! Me tomó por sorpresa… me dijo que me haría recordar lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos.

― ¿Y lo hizo? ¿Te lo recordó? ―preguntó con ironía el músico.

Jasper, antes de Alice, era un hombre al que no le faltaba la compañía femenina. Constantemente estrenaba una nueva conquista, pero siempre, por alguna razón, acababa con María enredada en sus sábanas. Quizás, pensó con preocupación, esa forma de ser no había cambiado del todo.

―Necesito un cigarro… ―dijo Jasper, levantándose, aun con la botella en su mano y caminó hasta donde su chaqueta estaba tirada sobre el piso, sacando de su bolsillo su cajetilla de Lucky Strike. No demoró en poner un cigarrillo en su boca y encenderlo, inhalando profundo, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá junto a su amigo que no tenía mucho que decirle.

― ¿Y qué harás?

―Respecto a qué ―seguía hablando con voz monótona, de quien lo ha perdido todo.

―Alice es la prioridad, ¿no? Yo no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo antes de ir a aclarar todo con ella. ¿La has llamado al menos?

―La perseguí hasta el ascensor cuando salió corriendo de aquí. Insistí en llamarla, y cuando respondió, me dijo que me olvidara de ella y me mandó al demonio, diciéndome que no la buscara.

― ¿Y le harás caso? ¿No la buscarás?

―Ahora no querrá escucharme, Edward…

―Entiendo. ―Miró el gesto contrito de su amigo y sintió un poco de pena por él. Torció su boca y palmeó el hombro del dibujante, como dándole su contención como él la había tenido de su parte desde siempre. ―Nunca te había visto así por una mujer, antes simplemente te daba lo mismo, pero ahora…

―Estoy enamorado, Edward ―reconoció en voz baja ― ¿Pero de qué me sirve si ella no va a creerlo? ¿Me creerías tú si estuvieras en su lugar?

―Me costaría, pero quizás después de oír las explicaciones y después que tú demostraras cuánto es que me amas, y lo arrepentido que estás de no haberte sacado de encima a esa mujer como debiste haberlo hecho.

―Y lo voy a hacer. ―Se giró hacia su amigo y lo miró con ojos de súplica ―Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que decirle que la amo y que esto fue una estupidez de esa loca, tienes que decirle que es ella la mujer que yo quiero…

― ¡Tú eres el que tiene que decírselo!

― ¡Pero debes ayudarme! ―dejó la botella en el suelo y tomó por los hombros a Edward ― ¡Prométemelo, Edward!

―Vale, vale hombre, te ayudaré. ―le dijo, apartándolo. Se inclinó para tomar la botella y apartarla del lado de Jasper ―Ahora deja de beber y date una ducha. Te ayudaré a limpiar aquí…

Jasper sacudió la cabeza pues se le había ocurrido una mejor idea.

― ¿Por qué no llamas a Isabella? Ellas ya deben de haber hablado… ¡Anda, Edward, llámala!

―La llamaré, la llamaré ―respondió, tranquilizando a su amigo y sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para marcarle a Isabella.

Ella contestó al segundo intento.

 _―Hola_ ―respondió con tono agitado. Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando oía su voz.

― ¿Estás ocupada?

 _―A la carrera, como siempre. ¿Ya fuiste donde Jane?_

―Sí, todo bien con ella. ¿A ti te fue bien con Ángela? ―Jasper le pegó en el hombro y le hizo una morisqueta para que le preguntara por lo que a él le apuraba saber. Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

― _Estuvo bien_. ―Edward no quiso ahondar más en eso. Si algo malo hubiera pasado, Isabella se habría comunicado enseguida con ella. Prefirió seguir adelante con el motivo de su llamada.

―Oye… estoy aquí con Jasper y él…

 _― ¡Ni me hables de él!_ ―exclamó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Edward que alzó sus cejas _―No te imaginas como llegó Alice a trabajar por su culpa!_

― ¿Ella se ve muy mal? ―pregunto, torciendo la boca y mirando a Jasper que se mordisqueaba las uñas de los nervios.

 _―Si ya supiste lo que pasó, te imaginarás cómo se siente. Está destrozada. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso, eh? ¿Tú no sabías?_

―Mi amor, cálmate. ―le dijo Edward a su chica al oírla hablar con tanta rabia. Y no era para menos, pensó el músico ―Yo no solaparía a Jasper en nada de eso. Creo que ambos debes sentarse a hablar, ella debe dejar que Jasper le explique…

 _― ¿Que le explique, dices?_ ―interrumpió enérgicamente la enfermera, volviendo a sorprender al músico ― ¡ _No hay nada que explicar! ¿A caso lo estás defendiendo?_

―No cariño, no se trata de eso. Mira, cálmate y trata de convencer a Alice de sentarse a hablar con Jasper, aunque sea por última vez.

 _―No creo que quiera, no sabes cómo es respecto a eso. Dijo que llamaría a su ex novio ya que a Jasper le parecían bien los reencuentros…_

― ¿Ex novio, dices?

Jasper abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al oír eso e intentó quitarle el teléfono a su amigo, no consiguiéndolo. Edward se había puesto de pie y se había alejado del desesperado amigo suyo.

― _Sí, para que se lo digas._

Edward suspiró y siguió hablando con tono conciliador, para tranquilizar a su chica que estaba hecha una fiera.

―Amor, trata de mantenerte al margen lo que más puedes y no alimentes la venganza en tu amiga, eso no está bien.

 _― ¡No estoy alimentando la venganza, Edward!_

―Ey, calma, no te enojes conmigo. Mejor dime a qué hora sales para ir por ti. No nos hemos visto y te echo de menos…

Al parecer, eso logró aplacar a Isabella, que con tono más calmado le respondió:

 _―Salgo a las once, pero me voy a ir con Alice. ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana?_

Edward bufó y no le quedó otra que aceptar no de muy buena gana. Mientras se lo decía a ella, se giró para mirar a su amigo quien había alcanzado la botella que él le había quitado y se la estaba empinando, bebiendo un buen sorbo.

Cuando colgó, se quedó de pie mirando a su amigo, quien se había recostado sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo como si sintiera un dolor en el pecho, lugar donde tenía sus manos, justo sobre el corazón.

―No puedes rendirte, Jasper. Pero tienes que darle tiempo a que se tranquilice.

―Me muero si la pierdo, Edward. Me muero.

Edward torció la boca y sintió pena por su amigo, aunque pensaba que lo podía haber evitado, pero no sería él quien lo juzgara. Prefirió ponerse manos a la obra para ayudar a su amigo a sentirse mejor, como muchas veces él lo hizo.

**oo**

El sobre marrón se burlaba de ella, allí sobre la mesa de centro donde lo había tirado con desprecio. No tuvo necesidad de abrirlo para saber de qué se trataba, pues esa misma tarde había recibido un cortés correo electrónico de Carlisle, que le informaba que él sería el abogado de Edward en el proceso de divorcio. Le comentó que su "cliente" le había dejado claro los términos del proceso y que este sería justo al momento de dividir los bienes.

―Claro ―pensó Rosalie, leyendo el correo ―con tal de deshacerse de mí, es capaz de darme todo.

Indicó Carlisle que el contrato de divorcio estaba listo, y que esa misma tarde enviaría una copia para ella. Que se diera tiempo de leerla y hacerse asesorar con un abogado por cualquier duda.

Por último, esperaba que ella no guardara algún tipo de rencor por estar ayudando a Edward, pero no podía darle la espalda y que finalmente el divorcio iba a ser lo mejor para ambos, que tratara de verlo de esa forma, aunque bien sabía él lo doloroso que era el proceso, pero que después de lo que ella había pasado, era mejor mirar las cosas buenas que de ahí en adelante se venían para ella.

—Cosas buenas… sí, claro ―comentó con ironía a la vez que cerraba su cuenta de correo.

Y ahí estaba, descansado sobre su mesa de café, el infame sobre que contenía el contrato de divorcio.

Apenas ocho días habían pasado desde que Edward sacó sus cosas de casa, ocho días que a ella le parecían en realidad una eternidad, donde no había parado de llorar y lamentarse de su suerte, maldecir a Edward y a la puta que se lo robó.

Estaba segura que sus pares se burlarían de ella cuando todo eso saliera a la luz. Su popularidad caería en picada, sobre todo después de haber estado tanto tiempo alejada de su trabajo como escritora, donde se había acostumbrado ya a encabezar las listas de los best sellers. ¿Ahora, cómo iba a escribir aquellas historias románticas que la llevaron a la fama, cuando su vida amorosa era inexistente?

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de un golpe seco. El único que tenía llave de la casa, fuera de ella, era Edward. La ilusión de volver a verlo la hizo olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pensando, poniéndose de pie de un salto y encaminándose hacia la entrada de la casa, donde vio a un hombre, que no era Edward.

― ¿Desde cuándo tienes llaves de mi casa Emmett?

―Por cómo tu sonrisa se esfumó de tu cara, presumo que creías que se trataba del músico.

―Contéstame lo que te pregunté.

―Tengo llaves desde que considero que necesitas de mí, y una puerta con cerradura no puede impedírmelo.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, caminando de regreso hacia la sala de estar, donde volvió asentarse sobre el sofá frente al televisor ahora apagado. Emmett la siguió y se sentó junto a ella, poniendo atención en el sobre marrón sobre la mesa. Se inclinó hacia él para levantarlo, pero Rosalie con un grito se lo impidió.

― ¡No tomes eso! No es de tu incumbencia.

― ¿De qué se trata?

―Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia.

―Bueno, ―dijo el empresario, sacando de su bolsillo interior un par de interesantes fotografías ―quizás esto si lo sea.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es?

―Dale un vistazo…

Rosalie apretó los dientes cuando vio en las imágenes a Edward caminando de la mano con una mujer que no era ella, besando a una mujer que no era ella y mirándola con el amor con que nunca la miró a ella.

― ¿Y, qué opinas?

Se acomodó poniendo una mano a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, cruzando su tobillo sobre la pierna contraria, mirando a Rosalie que caía en un estado absorto mientras contemplaba esas fotografías, mirando fijamente a la mujer que no le parecía del todo desconocida.

―Yo… antes he visto a esta mujer…

―Es una de las enfermeras que te atendió mientras estabas hospitalizada. Así de infeliz es ese tipo, que no hizo ningún reparo para acostarse con una de tus enfermeras.

―No puede ser…

No se quedó tranquilo en su posición relajada, haciéndose hacia adelante, ganándose cerca de Rosalie para aprovechar de inhalar su perfume y acariciar los mechones que pelo dorado. Desde allí hablaba ronco, casi en susurro como para no sobresaltarla.

―Y se paseaba arriba y abajo con ella, de lo más normal, mientras tú te debatías entre la vida y la muerte.

―Ella lo empujó… ―balbuceaba con sus ojos puestos en la mujer de la fotografía ―ella lo convenció… Seguro ella… ella se encargó de…

― ¿La estás viendo? ―le susurró al oído, mientras ella tenía sus ojos furiosos sobre los retratos ― ¿Crees realmente que alguien tan poquita cosa como ella pueda empujar a un hombre a perder la cabeza? Ni siquiera es atractiva, mucho menos sexi… lo que me hace pensar en la teoría de que a tu marido le da igual con quien revolcarse, con tal que pueda follar a su gusto…

Rosalie se apartó violentamente, mirando a su hermano con rencor por atreverse a hablar así de Edward.

― ¡Deja de hablar así de Edward! ¡Tú no lo conoces!

― ¿Y tú a él, sí? ―preguntó con ironía. Levantó una de sus cejas y acercó su rostro al de ella, desafiándola ― ¿Y él, te conoce a ti?

Rosalie no supo qué decir, simplemente tragó grueso mientras miraba los ojos oscuros de Emmett, mordiéndose la lengua, apuñando sus manos.

― ¿Por qué disfrutas torturándome de esta manera?

―No estoy disfrutando ni torturándote, Rose, estoy abriéndote los ojos. ―Siguió Emmett hablándole despacio, sin alterarse, a la vez que alargaba una de su manos hasta su rostro para acariciárselo ―No quiero que ese tipo siga pisoteándote como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, cuando podrías tener a alguien que sea capaz de amarte y adorarte, besar el suelo que pisas…

―Lo quiero a él. ―dijo, un poco abrumada por las caricias de Emmett, que ahora le recorrían el cuello, sinuosamente. Él sonrió con malicia.

―Mentirosa.

― ¡Lo amo! ―exclamó con algo más de fuerza, sin Emmett llegárselo a creer.

― ¡Mentirosa! ―Y se lo comprobó, tomándola por sorpresa cuando abarcó su rostro con sus manos y estampó su boca en un furioso beso del que ella en un principio intentó resistirse, apartándolo por los hombros, pegándole en el pecho, hasta que dejó de pelear, dejando caer sus brazos y entregándose finalmente a ese beso que no era nada nuevo para ella, pues ya antes había probado de esos labios prohibidos.

Le demostraría Emmett a Rosalie que podía prescindir de Edward y que podían olvidarse de las prohibiciones que el mundo a su alrededor ponía para ambos, porque un amor tan profundo y arraigado como el suyo no hacía caso de reglas ni de impedimentos. Ya mucho tiempo los mantuvo a raya, ya mucho tiempo se conformó con sus sueños. Ahora era su momento, el de ambos, para estar juntos y ser felices, le gustara a quien le gustara.

**oo**

Cuando acabó el turno, Isabella fue a dejar una carpeta con exámenes al mesón de ingreso del piso. Allí la recibió una chica afroamericana que le contó que Alice se había retirado hacía una hora, pues no se sentía muy bien.

― ¿Tú la viste?

―Sí que la vi ―respondió la chica tras el mesón ―Y parecía un ánima. A mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que las penas de amor la tienen así. ¿Tú sabes algo?

―Algo de eso hay, pero no puedo contarte nada más. ―sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono, y lo volvió a guardar rápido al ver que no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. ―Querrá estar sola.

Caminó hasta el privado que tenían en el piso y miró por la ventana pensando en su amiga Alice, meditando en ir a su apartamento y acompañarla, pero honestamente estaba rendida que lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche y no llovía, cuestión que animó a Isabella a pasar de tomar un taxi para llegar a su casa, decidiendo sortear las calles hasta su casa a pie. Se coló los auriculares que conectó a su teléfono y comenzó a caminar por las calles a esa hora vacías de Leonilde.

Cualquier chica debería saber que las callejuelas oscuras son peligrosas, pero a la enfermera no le importaba pues iba tarareando una animada canción mientras atravesaba las calles húmedas por la lluvia que había caído durante la tarde. Quizás eso mismo, no la hicieron percatarse de dos sujetos que la siguieron desde que salió del hospital aquella noche, acercándose por detrás cada vez desde más cerca cuando Isabella se internaba en los atajos que la harían llegar más rápido a su casa, cosa que no ocurrió como lo presupuestó.

Uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre ella por detrás, rodeándole por el cuello con el brazo y tapándole la boca con la mano, mientras el otro jaloneaba su morral de cuero y arrancaba de su bolsillo su teléfono. Isabella, que en un primer momento intentó gritar y sacudirse para sacarse de encima a los asaltante, se quedó quieta recordando en medio del pánico que sentía, que lo mejor era entregarle todo a esos tipos para evitar que se fueran con violencia en contra de ella, pero pese a que eso hizo, el hombre que la sujetaba por detrás la tiró al piso y sin titubear siquiera lanzó un puntapié justo en su rostro, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo directo en su estómago.

Isabella soltó llantos, alaridos y ruegos para que la dejaran en paz, sintiendo la histeria subir por su garganta cuando el mismo hombre que la golpeó en el estómago, abrió su abrigo y metió su mano por el cinturón de su pantalón de trabajo hasta su entrepierna.

― ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ―gritó, y después de esto sintió otro golpe más en su rostro, el que la noqueó, dejándola inconsciente.

El hombre que dio el último golpe, empujó por el hombro a su colega que quiso aprovecharse de la muchacha. Estaba drogado y costaba mantenerlo controlado, pero ahora eso no importaba puesto que ya tenían su botín.

―Anda, agarra el morral y el teléfono. Echemos a correr antes que alguien venga…

― ¿Y pretender que deje sin saborear a esta cosita?

― ¡Estás loco! Está prácticamente muerta ―lo jaloneó por la manga de su chaqueta de cuero para apartarlo de la muchacha ― ¡Movámonos! Ya tenemos lo que queríamos!

― ¿Un teléfono y una cartera? ¿A caso lleva dinero adentro? Por esta mierda me hiciste salir de mi cama

―Te voy a pagar bien y vamos a compartir el botín… ¡Muévete, maldita sea!

Se echaron a correr por el callejón a la vez que una leve llovizna comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad y sobre el cuerpo inerte de Isabella.

A esa misma hora, Renée apagaba la radio y sentándose sobre la cama, se tomó el pecho después del extraño sobresalto y el dolor que se situó allí. No era primera vez pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que lo había dejado de sentir, atribuyéndole a ella un nombre a dicha sensación.

―Angustia... ―susurró, llevándose ahora la otra mano contra la garganta. Lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento, fue a rezar pidiendo por su hija y por su hermano, para que la mano de Dios los protegiera, esperando que la puerta de su apartamento se abriera pronto para saber que si niña había llegado con bien y sin novedad. Sería la única manera de volver a tranquilizarse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jueves de actualización chicas!**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir esta locura, gracias por sus comentarios y por su buena onda. Lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Gracias Cuchu Maritza por ayudarme.**

 **Gracias, gracias!**

 **A leer damas**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Desde hace rato, Rosalie Hale en completo silencio, mantenía su vista fija en el techo mientras sujetaba fuertemente con sus dedos el borde de las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque de lo contrario recordaría la noche anterior y honestamente si pudiera borrarla, lo haría. Porque la insensatez se apoderó de ella, y quizás también la rabia y la frustración, moviéndola a cometer semejante locura… otra vez.

Inevitablemente inhaló profundo y cerró sus párpados por un momento, estremeciéndose al recordar las manos del hombre que recorrieron su cuerpo por completo, hombre que no era su marido, pero quien sí fuera su primer amante, el hombre a quien una vez le entregó su virginidad cuando era una jovencita inexperta.

" _Una aberración_ " había gritado una voz en su cabeza que se parecía a la de Antonieta, su madre, su pobre madre que se moriría de un ataque si supiera que ella y su hermano eran protagonistas de semejante atropello a la moral, y no solo una vez.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar cuánto había gritado la pasada noche de puro deseo o lo bien que se sentían las manos hábiles de Emmett sobre su cuerpo ávido por atenciones que él suplió a la perfección. Varias veces pensó que iba a volverse loca de placer, dejándose llevar por la locura de meterse a la cama con Emmett, a quien había dejado de ver como su hermano protector.

Para Emmett resultó morbosamente triunfal estar follándola precisamente en esa cama matrimonial que un sinfín de noches compartió con Edward, a quien olvidó por completo mientras él arremetía una y otra vez en su cuerpo, haciéndola suplicar por más, como una mujer hambrienta. Y es que así se sentía, y no se dio cuenta hasta que él comenzó a provocarla, susurrándole al oído, tocándola sinuosamente sobre la ropa y bajo esta, no recordando cómo fue que ella quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él, jalándole su espesa cabellera negra a la vez que demandaba de sus labios y de su lengua, con la que suplicó, remediara el ardor entre sus piernas.

Se durmió a altas horas de la noche, adolorida y saciada, en brazos de su amante, mientras éste le susurraba aseveraciones como que ahora ella le pertenecía y que desde ahí no había vuelta atrás. Se lo recordó esa mañana, cuando ella despertó con el cuerpo de Emmett sobre el suyo, envistiéndola cuidadosamente, besándola con propiedad hasta que ella por pura necesidad, sacó sus manos y rodeó a Emmett por el cuello, dejándose llevar otra vez por él.

―Nos vemos esta noche ―le dijo antes de irse, besándola en la boca como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Qué sería de ella ahora? Emmett no la dejaría en paz, querría seguir adelante con esa locura, ¿pero ella, lo quería? Ella adoraba a Edward, de eso al menos estuvo segura hasta hace un día antes, y poner la frustración de la separación como excusa de ello sería probablemente una buena coartada, pero Emmett la conocía, y como ya había reconocido, no era primera vez que ambos se encontraban en una situación como esa. Además, ella no podía engañarse, no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que en realidad sentía por él, aunque no sabía si esos extraños sentimientos eran suficientes para dejarlo todo y dejarse llevar para siempre con él. Además, esta su familia, sus amigos, los seguidores de su trabajo, que la verían como a una loca si supieran, pues en esa sociedad una relación como esa no era permitida.

―Es una aberración ―dijo ahora en voz alta, causándole una especie de amargura.

Se sentó, sujetando las sábanas sobre su pecho y alargó la mano hacia la mesa de noche, alcanzando su móvil donde vio un mensaje de Tanya, pidiéndole que la llamara. Su amiga había servido como paño de lágrimas en todo el doloroso proceso de separación

Soltó una sonrisa irónica y carente de toda gracia, imaginándose a la pobre Tanya escandalizándose al oír su tórrido y sucio secreto que usaría como trama de su próxima historia. "¿Por qué no?" pensó, llevándose el móvil al oído después de haber marcado el número de su editora a la espera que contestara. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y muchas decisiones que tomar, pensó, recordando el infame sobre café que el abogado de su marido había hecho llegar para ella.

―Qué harás, Rosalie… ―se dijo en voz alta, justo antes que Tanya respondiera y la saluda entusiastamente, poniéndola al día con la agenda y los compromisos que debía cubrir.

**oo**

Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la lectura del periódico mientras bebía una taza de café, aunque de tanto en tanto miraba su IPhone que había dejado a un lado. Había llamado repetidas veces a Isabella no pudiendo comunicarse con ella pues su teléfono se mantenía apagado.

Le echaba la culpa a las penas de amor de Alice, con quien dijo pasaría la noche. Quizás se les ocurrió beber para pasar las penas de la enfermera amiga de Isabella, o simplemente se había desconectado del resto para atender a su amiga, aunque hubiese agradecido que le dejara un mensaje que advirtiera que estaba bien y que no podía atenderlo porque estaba ocupándose de su amiga.

Pero algo lo hacía estar intranquilo. Esa mañana había vuelto a marcarle y ella seguía con el teléfono apagado. ¿Tendría problemas con la batería de su teléfono? Decidió entonces dejar a un lado el periódico y tomar su teléfono, volviendo a insistir al móvil de Isabella, que no cambió de estado. Enseguida, y armándose de valor, marcó al número de su casa, pensando en una rápida excusa por si su madre atendía, aunque según lo que Isabella le había dicho, le contaría el estado actual de su situación, por lo que presumió él, no tendría problema en preguntar abiertamente por ella. Lamentablemente, allí nadie contestó después de mucho rato esperar. Eso le pareció aún más extraño.

―Quizás le ocurrió algo a su mamá ―dijo para sí, marcando esta vez el número de Alice, quien contestó al cuarto intento.

 _― ¡¿Edward?! Oh, por Dios…_

Extrañamente y después de haber oído el tono preocupado de Alice, un nudo se instaló en el estómago del músico. Sintió una especie de viento soplar sobre su espalda, entumeciéndolo. Automáticamente y no sabe bien por qué, se levantó del banco sobre la mesa de desayuno, colocando sus pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de la cocina, poniéndose como en guardia a la espera de que Alice le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

―Esto… Hola Alice. Yo desde anoche estoy tratando de comunicarme con Isabella, pero su teléfono está apagado. Me dijo que ella y tú estaría…

 _―Edward, escúchame por favor._

" _No, Dios mío"._

Algo lo hizo rogar aquello cuando la chica lo interrumpió, apretando fuertemente el teléfono entre sus mano, con la otra sujetándose contra la barra de desayuno.

―Edward, anoche… anoche ocurrió algo… ―continuó diciendo muy nerviosa, mientras Edward la oía mudo, incrédulo, dominado totalmente por el miedo.

Lo que Alice le contó fue lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

A media noche, unos hombres que recogían basura en los callejones encontraron a la chica tendida sobre el piso mojado, sobresaltándose al creer que era un pobre cadáver que había sido cobrada por la naciente ola de crímenes que estaba azotando a la tranquila Leonilde.

Por el uniforme que ella llevaba bajo el abrigo, ambos concordaron que seguro la muchacha trabajaba en el hospital, o al menos allí alguien debía conocerla, decidiendo rápidamente llevarla cuando advirtieron signos vitales en ella.

Sin esperar más, la cargaron cobre el carro donde juntaban cartones, echándose a correr hasta el recinto hospitalario antes que la muerte pillara a la pobre niña la cual se veía muy golpeada.

―Y quizás quien sabe qué otra cosa le hicieron― comentó el hombre que conducía el carrito a pedales, mientras su compañero le sostenía la cabeza para evitar que esta se zangoloteara durante el trayecto.

En tiempo record llegó hasta las puertas de la sala de urgencia, donde entraron con la muchacha gritando "¡Auxilio!". Una de las paramédicas se acercó a ellos, y se cubrió la boca ahogando una exclamación cuando reconoció el rostro de Isabella.

La pusieron rápidamente saber una camilla y la ingresaron para hacerle exámenes y comprobar en qué estado se encontraba.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, intranquilos, hasta que casi media hora más tarde una enfermera se les acercó a preguntarles dónde la habían encontrado, detallando éstos con lujo de detalles el hecho. Estaban en eso cuando por la puerta principal apareció un padrecito con una mujer tomada de su brazo, que se veía desesperada.

― ¡¿Mi niña, dónde está mi niña?!

La enfermera que hablaba con los hombres se excusó con ellos y se acercó hasta la mujer que preguntaba a viva voz por su niña, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros para calmarla mientras le explicaban qué había sucedido.

La pobre Renée, mientras oía el relato de la enfermera explicándole lo ocurrido, se cubría la boca y cerraba los ojos mientras éstos no dejaban de llorar, a la vez que el cura apretaba la mandíbula y mantenía a la mujer abrazada por los hombros.

Los dos hombres que llegaron con Isabella se pusieron de pie cuando la angustiada mujer y el cura se les acercaron cuando la enfermera los hubo dejado, siendo uno de los hombres el primero en hablar.

― ¿Ustedes son parientes de la enfermera que trajimos? ―preguntaron al cura, sin este tener tiempo de responder cuando su angustiada hermana lo interrumpió.

― ¿Ustedes trajeron a mi niña? ―quiso saber Renée, fijando su vista en el frente, reparando ambos hombres que la dama era ciega.

―Sí, señora ―carraspeó uno de ellos ―Soy Math y éste es mi colega John. Trabajamos recogiendo cartones… y haciendo la recolección de la noche fue que pillamos a su hijita. La trajimos tan rápido como pudimos. Esperamos que haya servido…

―Math… ―Renée, con la voz quebrada de pena y emoción, alargó sus manos con la intención de alcanzar las del aludido, quien por instinto se las tomó. ―Gracias por haberle salvado la vida a mi niña. Voy a estar en deuda con usted y su amigo el resto de mi vida.

―No diga eso, señora ―habló ahora John, que estrujaba su gorro de lana nerviosamente entre sus manos, mirando al curita y a la mujer alternadamente. ―Hicimos lo que cualquier cristiano debía haber hecho.

―Dios los bendiga ―dijo ahora Marcus, que se había mantenido en silencio simplemente porque la emoción no lo había dejado. Pero no pudo quedarse callado frente al actuar honesto y desinteresado de ese par de hombres de buen corazón.

Momentos más tarde, subieron a Isabella hasta la sala de cuidados intermedios, donde estaría siendo monitoreada y donde la encontró Alice cuando llegó después que una de sus colegas le avisara que Isabella había ingresado, pero como paciente. También lo hizo Edward, luego que Alice le resumiera lo ocurrido, sin importarle quien pudiera verlo o a quien tuviera que enfrentarse para verla.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió del edificio rumbo al hospital con la rapidez, saltándose señales de tránsito y sobrepasando peligrosamente la velocidad máxima permitida. Nada le importaba, ni siquiera poner en riesgo su propia vida, cuando se trataba de la mujer que amaba.

Apareció por el pasillo del segundo piso del hospital, muy similar al piso donde antes divagó por más de un mes en una situación que podría haber definido como similar, pero donde no sintió la angustia que lo embargó cuando supo lo ocurrido con Isabella.

Cuando Marcus lo vio aparecer, se puso de pie y se apartó de su hermana saliendo al encuentro del músico, interponiéndose en su camino. Edward lo miró con desesperación y trató de hacerse a un lado para pasar, pero él se lo impidió. Ciertamente el músico malinterpretó el actuar del cura.

― ¡No se atreva a detenerme! ―siseó Edward entre dientes. ―Voy a entrar ahí y voy a obligar que me dejen verla.

― ¡Un momento, Edward!

― ¡¿Me lo va a impedir?! ―exclamó alterado. Marcus negó y alzó su mano pidiéndole que se calmara.

―Escúcheme, por favor. Solo le voy a pedir que intente mantener a raya ansiedad, ya bastante nos ha costado mantener a mi hermana serena. Si lo nota a usted desesperado, se va a poner mal o va pensar que algo le estamos escondiendo.

― ¡Dios mío! ―exclamó el músico, frustrado, pasándose las manos por la cabellera. Más allá del pasillo vio a Alice sosteniendo las manos de Renée, encontrándole toda la razón al cura. Entonces inspiró profundo y miró al hombre frente a él, temiendo a lo que le pudiera decir. ―Dígame la verdad, ¿Cómo está ella?

—Aparentemente fue un asalto ―explicó Marcus a media voz, apartándose con Edward a un rincón, viendo el ir y venir de los funcionarios. ―Le quitaron su cartera y su teléfono. Lo que no entendemos son los golpes que le propinaron…

Marcus tuvo que cerrar los ojos y callarse por unos momentos. Le costaba decir eso en voz alta, sobre todo después de haberla visto, tan malherida y lo peor, en estado inconsciente. Edward no se sentía mejor.

― ¿Usted… usted cree que…? ―se agarró el puente de la nariz, nervioso con tan solo pensarlo, susurrando la temida pregunta. ― ¿Pudieron… pudieron haber abusado…?

―Le hicieron esos exámenes tan solo ingresar, y cualquier tipo de abuso sexual fue descartado…

―Gracias a Dios…

―Pero se ensañaron con ella… no entiendo. Recibió golpes de pie en el estómago, en el rostro y la cabeza. Le están realizando exámenes para ver si hay alguna fractura producto de esos golpes…

―Jodidos malnacidos… ―se tapó la boca con la mano hecha puño, deseando mordérsela para de alguna manera contener la rabia y la preocupación ― ¿Estuvo consciente? ¿Lograron hablar con ella?

―Los hombres que la trajeron lo hicieron estando ella inconsciente. Desde entonces no ha despertado, probablemente producto de los golpes…

―No puede ser… ―se agarró el cabello levantando su vista al techo del pasillo hospitalario ―me muero si le pasa algo…

―Alice ha estado entrando y saliendo para darnos alguna noticia, o algo que nos haga estar más tranquilo.

― ¿Y? ¿Sabe algo?

―Hasta primera hora de la mañana no pudieron someterla a análisis, por eso aún no sabemos nada.

Entonces apareció un doctor bajito y regordete vestido con un delantal blanco y un en compañía del doctor Ananías, acercándose el cura y el músico automáticamente hasta ellos.

― ¿Doctor, cómo está mi sobrina? ―preguntó el cura, sentándose junto a su hermana a la vez que le tomaba las manos, a la vez que Alice se ponía de pie y miraba primero a Edward y luego a los doctores.

Eleazar Ananías tenía sus brazos cruzados, con su vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos italianos, intentando ocultar su preocupación de la que Alice y Edward pudieron percatarse.

―La chica tiene varias costillas rotas y hematomas importantes en varias partes de su estómago y espalda. Lo mismo en el rostro que ahora está hinchado producto de lo mismo. Todo esto se normalizará con el pasar de los días, no es nada de gravedad.

― ¿Y el resultado del escáner? ―quiso saber Alice. El doctor la miró y respondió con tono muy profesional:

―Quisimos asegurarnos no solo con el escáner cerebral, sino con una resonancia magnética, que es más específica. Los muchachos tuvieron los resultados rápidamente y se pudo ver un leve traumatismo encéfalo craneano, que está siendo monitoreado y puesto en tratamiento.

― ¿Es grave? ―preguntó Renée ― ¿Mi niña tendrá secuelas?

―No hay secuelas importantes para el nivel que se ha observado, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Despertará en un par de horas, y a lo más tendrá mareos y dolores de cabeza, fuera de los dolores corporales por los otros golpes que recibió.

― ¿O sea que está bien? ―aventuró a decir el cura, a pesar de que decir que estaba bien no era del todo cierto cuando aún estaba en una cama de hospital, recuperándose.

El doctor le sonrió relajadamente, dándoles un poco de tranquilidad después de estar una noche en vela.

―Está bajo cuidado, pero no es tan grave como parece. Lo que más impresiona y hace pensar que es grave, son los golpes en el rostro, pero con antibióticos su rostro se desinflamará y los hematomas remitirán. Así que pueden estar tranquilos.

―Gracias a Dios…

― ¿Puedo entrar a verla? ―Renée preguntó ansiosa, poniéndose de pie ―Quiero tomarle la mano y que sepa que estoy aquí.

―Seguro. Una enfermera los llevará hasta allí ―anunció el doctor dándoles paso al cura y su hermana para que lo siguieran al interior de los pasillos de ingreso restringido.

Afuera, Alice, Edward y Eleazar se quedaron, aprovechando Edward de hablar con él. No estaba tranquilo con su postura preocupada, tenía la impresión de que algo estaba escondiendo.

― ¿Puedo saber si sucede algo más?

Eleazar levantó la vista y miró al músico, pensando en su respuesta. Inspiró profundo y enderezó sus hombros, relajándose un poco.

―No, Edward, puedes estar tranquilo. Simplemente… ―meneó la cabeza, como tratando de borrar algunas imágenes de su cabeza ―fue solo la impresión de verla tan… malherida. No entiendo quién podría hacerle daño a una chica como ella.

―Fue un asalto. ―Les recordó Alice, mirando al doctor y al músico alternadamente, quienes por alguna razón se miraron entre ellos. ― ¡Qué! ¿Hay algo más? ¿Algo que no sepa?

―Puede sonar crudo, Alice ―comenzó a decir Eleazar con mucha calma, exponiendo su teoría ―, pero si dos hombres se encuentran con una mujer en un callejón, no van a lanzarla al piso a golpearla porque sí. Vale, podría ser un asalto, pero con el tiempo que tuvieron, pudieron haber abusado de ella, pero se ensañaron, golpeándola, a pesar de haberle quitado la cartera y el teléfono.

―Isabella no pelearía con asaltantes ―intervino Edward, coincidiendo con el cardiólogo ―Simplemente les entregaría lo que tiene para que se fueran sin hacerle daño. ¿Entonces, por qué golpearla, para qué?

Alice arrugó el ceño y volvió a mirarlos, confundida, sin poder creérselo.

― ¿Están tratando de decirme que esto no fue un asalto?

―Yo no puedo asegurarlo, ―dijo Edward, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo ―pero no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta no averiguarlo.

― ¿Vas a hacer la denuncia? ―preguntó la enfermera a Edward, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos. Él asintió y la determinación dominó la mirada del preocupado músico.

―Por supuesto.

―Pero…

―Creo que es lo correcto hacer, Alice. ―Dijo ahora el doctor Ananías, cerrando la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero. ―Y honestamente, espero que sea algo no premeditado porque de lo contrario, Isabella estaría en peligro.

―Jodida mierda…

El doctor Ananías se fue, avisando que volvería antes de comenzar con su turno para, ojalá, ver a Isabella ya despierta, dejando a Edward y Alice sentados en las sillas del pasillo. Mientras ella enviaba mensajes a alguien, Edward afirmaba su espalda en el incómodo respaldo de aquella sillas plásticas azul, levantando su vista hacia el techo, agradeciendo por un lado que a su amada no le hubiera pasado nada más que esos golpes y magulladuras, pero por otro lado sorteando los pasos a seguir de aquello que le había ocurrido, porque algo dentro de él advertía que estuviera atento. De pronto y mientras pensaba, un nombre se le cruzó en la mente, como haciéndolo reaccionar.

― ¿Crees que Vulturi puede haber hecho algo como esto para darle un susto?

Alice lo miró estupefacta, dejando el mensaje inconcluso. Abrió un poco la boca y pestañeó rápido, sopesando esa alternativa. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza, poniendo sus ideas en perspectiva.

―No, no es su estilo. ―Agarró un mechón de su cabello negro y jugueteó distraídamente con él mientras pensaba en voz alta ―El dolor y el placer van de la mano para alguien como Aro, o como todos aquellos que incurren en esas… prácticas sexuales. Ya sabes.

La caja de regalo con ropita de bebé es de su estilo, sutilezas, ya sabes. Aunque claro, algunas veces la sutileza se le fue de las manos… pero no creo que esto sea cosa suya. Ya sabes.

Edward se quedó pensando en lo que Alice explicó, mientras ella se levantaba para atender una llamada. ¿Si no se trataba de Vulturi, entonces de quién? No entendía qué otra persona pudiese hacerle esto, y para qué.

 _"Quizás en verdad solo fue un asalto fortuito…"_ pensó finalmente, aun así no dejaría de hacer la denuncia.

Se quitó la bufanda de alpaca azul que rodeaba su cuello y desabrochó los botones de su abrigo cuando por el pasillo vio aparecer a varias enfermeras que se acercaron a Alice y le preguntaron qué había pasado con Isabella. Algunas miraron de reojo a Edward, probablemente reconociéndolo, prefiriendo este levantarse de ahí a un sitio más apartado.

Hizo una llamada a su asistente en la sinfónica, Seth, y le informó que ese día no se aparecería por ahí, que le pidiera a su suplente tomar el mando del ensayo general de ese día, prometiendo que iría al siguiente día sin falta. Tenían que volver a presentar dos fechas más y no podía ausentarse, aunque si era necesario y si la salud de Isabella así lo demandaba, él lo haría.

Estuvo vario rato paseándose de un lado para otro, ignorando las llamadas de Esmerald, que no sabía él para qué lo llamaba. Entonces, y sin la intención de responder al pensar que era ella, vio la pantalla de su teléfono y se apresuró en darle al ícono verde cuando vio que en realidad se trataba de Carlisle.

―Qué hay, Carlisle.

 _―Novedades: ayer envié el contrato de divorcio con las cláusulas tal y como las habíamos conversado. Lo recibió la misma Rosalie, eso me dijo el ministro de fe. Además, tuve la deferencia de enviarle un correo a Rose, explicándole y pidiéndole que no tomara a mal que yo estuviera representándote._

―Supongo que no te contestó.

 _―No, no lo hizo. ¿A ti no te ha llamado?_

―No todavía, pero voy a tener que ir si no tenemos noticias de ella y tratar de convencerla de que es lo mejor. Yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Afirmó Edward su hombro contra la muralla y se restregó los ojos. Al menos ya había salido de eso, aunque intuía que faltaba la parte más difícil: hacer que Rosalie firmara.

― _Entiendo… Uhm… ¿Tú estás bien? Te oyes cansado…_

―Estoy en el hospital…

 _― ¡¿En el hospital?! ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?!_

Ahí Edward le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y señaló cuáles eran sus aprehensiones, poniéndose el abogado a disposición suyo para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario. Le pidió le diera saludos a Isabella cuando la viera, agradeciendo Edward ese detalle.

Después de un rato cortó y regresó a sentarse a las sillitas azules de plástico, sin la intención de moverse de ese lugar hasta que pudiera entrar a ver a Isabella.

**oo**

―No estás concentrada en tu trabajo, Rose ―con tono frustrado comentó Tanya, amiga y editora de la escritora que en ese momento, en vez de estar pensando en continuar con su trabajo, lo único que hacía era maldecir a Edward o suspirar por él y por la mala suerte que tuvo de que otra se cruzara en su camino y rompiera con el que fue su feliz matrimonio.

La rubia y joven editora de treinta y tres años fue la primera que creyó en el talento de Rosalie Hale cuando nadie daba un centavo por ella. La ayudó a pulirse y tras egresar ambas de la universidad, la alentó a seguir cursos de escritura y atreverse a escribir su primera novela, que en aquel entonces fue todo un éxito. Desde entonces no dejó de sacar una novela tras otra, recibiendo siempre buenos comentarios por su trabajo, hasta que aquel problema de salud la tuvo fuera de las pistas hasta ese día, donde no lograba centrarse en retomar su carrera como escritora.

―Rosalie, por favor ―insistió Tanya, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa donde ambas se encontraban bebiendo café en la cocina ―La casa editorial está presionando. A estas alturas, el libro ya debería estar saliendo de la imprenta, cuando ni siquiera has abierto el último borrador. Le falta un tercio a la historia, ¿no podría simplemente abrir tu laptop y acabarla de una vez?

― ¿Crees que tengo cabeza? ―la miró la rubia escritora con reproche en sus ojos, apretando sus puños sobre la mesa de madera ―Mi matrimonio está prácticamente acabado porque a mi marido se le ocurrió meterse con esa tipeja… Además, si no lo recuerdas, estuve metida en un hospital cerca de un mes, ¿acaso tus jefes no entienden eso?

―Lo entienden y por lo mismo han sido muy respetuosos. Pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde que fuiste dada de alta y al menos, ya deberíamos haber presentado el borrador final…

― ¡Pues termina tú la jodida historia, Tanya! ―gritó, sobresaltando a Tanya ― ¡Mi marido me abandonó! ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta?

―Rosalie… ―la editora torció la cabeza, apenada y frustrada. ―Basta ya con el tema de Edward. ¡Te envió los papeles de divorcio, qué más pruebas quieres de que él ya no quiere estar contigo! No sacarás nada insistiendo…

Pero Rosalie no la oía, simplemente en voz alta le hacía ver el caos en su cabeza que tenían a su marido ―porque todavía era su marido― como protagonista.

―Lo único que tengo en la cabeza es a Edward, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Me pregunto… me pregunto cómo fue capaz de engañarme después de saber lo mucho que lo amo. ¡Esa tipa no será capaz de darle lo que yo, estoy segura! Pero… ―hablaba rápido, con la vista fija en la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero, sucio y descuidado ―Pero creo que él va a volver, cuando se canse de ella, va a volver a mí. Él es músico, está siempre bajo la mira de los periódicos… cuando estos se enteren, va a ver tan enlodada su carrera y su vida, que querrá regresar…

Ante la mirada confusa de Tanya, Rosalie cavilaba en voz alta, presa de la desesperación, cuando de pronto tuvo claridad sobre lo que debía de hacer para hacerlo regresar a su lado. Se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando y tomando decisiones mientras su editora seguía observándola ahora con un dejo de pena. Cualquiera que haya visto a Rose antes y ahora, lamentaría la forma en que su personalidad fuerte e independiente quedó desplazada por esta mujer que al parecer, necesitaba de un hombre para salir adelante. Pero no dejaba de tener razón en algo: era una mujer a la que se la había roto el corazón, quizás debería pensar en eso antes de seguir insistiendo.

― ¿Me dijiste antes que hay una revista que quiere una entrevista, no?

Tanya pestañeó ante el cambio tan abrupto de tema, pero se ilusionó creyendo que Rosalie había entrado en razón, al menos con su trabajo.

―Bueno, sí. La revista "Mujer" quiere hacerte una entrevista. Públicamente se sabe que estás de alta y fuera de peligro, pero no has concedido ninguna entrevista, ni nada. Pensamos que puede ser bueno, además aprovecharías de hablar de tu próximo trabajo…

―Y de mi vida privada…

La sonrisa de Tanya se congeló en sus labios, y su entrecejo se frunció cuando oyó la interrupción de Rosalie. Estaba confundida, probablemente ese tiempo en el hospital había dejado secuelas en la escritora, porque de otra forma no entendía su forma de actuar, ni mucho menos su forma de pensar.

―Nunca has hablado de tu vida privada en alguna entrevista.

―Pues siempre hay una primera vez. ―Rosalie miró a Tanya, la que negaba con la cabeza, mirando las hojas de su agenda, la que había abierto para buscar el número de la periodista ―Llama a la periodista y dile que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible, ojalá hoy mismo. Responderé lo que quiera y le daré además una buena historia, de las primicias que a ellos les gusta recibir.

― ¿Puedo saber puntualmente lo que hablarás con la periodista?

―Ya te enterarás, mi querida Tanya. ―inspiró conforme, y extendió la mano hasta tocar el brazo de su preocupada editora, regalándole una sonrisa con el fin de tranquilizarla ―Y deja ya de preocuparte por la dichosa novela. Está toda en mi cabeza, y prometo tenerla lista cuanto antes, comenzaré a trabajar en ello.

Tanya la observó, aún incrédula y se alzó de hombros simplemente.

―Lo que tú digas, Rose.

El teléfono de la escritora que estaba sobre la mesa, vibró anunciando que tenía un mensaje entrante, el que abrió tentativamente al ver que se trataba de Emmett, mientras Tanya hablaba con la periodista que se encargaría de su entrevista.

 _"Llevaré comida china para cenar esta noche. Tú y yo. Solos"_

No era una petición, era una orden como las solía dar Emmett en todo ámbito de su vida. Tragó grueso y cerró el ícono de mensaje, apartando el teléfono de su alcance, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la noche anterior con Emmett en su cama. No podía permitirse el aturdimiento que esos recuerdos dejaban en ella y el súbito calor de su cuerpo al recordar las pericias de la noche anterior.

―La periodista dice que está libre esta tarde a las tres.

―Perfecto. Aquí la espero.

Rosalie se disculpó cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, llenando el ambiente. Se apresuró en ir a atender, encontrándose a su madre en el umbral de la puerta, regalándole como siempre su mejor sonrisa en aquel rostro tranquilo y lozano pese a la edad, que era enmarcado por el tono rubio oscuro de su cabello.

Llevaba un hermoso abrigo blanco sobre un pantalón de tela gris y una blusa de seda turquesa, siempre tan elegante y hermosa, y tan contrastante con la imagen de ella en ese momento: una polera el doble de su talla que escondía su cuerpo menudo y unos pantalones viejos de chándal, que nada tenían que ver con su estilo habitual de vestir.

La abrazó y se estremeció al imaginarse qué sería de su pobre madre si se enterara de la aberración a la que había caído, como si fuera una trampa que ella habría sabido esquivar muy bien, pero que honestamente no quiso evitar.

―Hola madre.

― ¿Estás ocupada? ―preguntó, cuando Rose la hizo entrar, invitándola a seguirla hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Tanya tomando algunos apuntes. La joven editora y la madre de Rose se saludaron cordialmente, sentándose Antonieta junto a ella.

Rosalie, como buena anfitriona, sacó un tazón del armario y lo llenó con café de grano recién hecho, dejándolo frente a su madre y sentándose a la mesa con ellas.

―Estamos con Tanya revisando algunos compromisos.

―Me alegro que estés ocupando su cabeza en el trabajo ―respondió Antonieta, sonriéndole. Tanya en tanto quiso rodar los ojos. Ojalá su madre la hiciera entrar en razón.

―Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, aunque es difícil sobre todo después que Edward se apresuró en enviarme el contrato de divorcio ―se puso de pie y corrió hasta la sala de televisión, donde había dejado el maldito papel, el que le llevó a su madre para que lo leyera.

―Esto… es muy pronto. Pensé que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de… ―se quedó en silencio, leyendo algunos puntos del contrato que la hicieron arrugar su frente.

Rosalie seguía hablando, ahora con dureza. No iba a estar tranquila hasta que las cosas no salieran como ella quería.

―Bueno, por mi parte va a tener que esperar un buen tiempo antes que vea mi firma en esos papeles. Porque no me convenzo de que esto sea definitivo, creo que él está confundido.

― ¿Te está dejando el setenta por ciento de los bienes adquiridos en el matrimonio? ―preguntó sorprendida, mirando a su hija que al parecer no le importaban esas cláusulas.

Tanya alzó las cejas pues eso no se lo esperaba. Si Edward había pactado eso, dándole más de lo que por ley se merecía, era porque estaba apurado en desvincularse de Rose, pero no hizo el comentario en voz alta, no quería ver caer la ira de Rose sobre ella.

―Yo lo quiero todo, a Edward incluido. ―sentenció, arrebatándole los papeles a su madre y volviendo a meterlos en el maldito sobre marrón. Inspiró y se olvidó por un instante de ese asunto, volcando la atención de su madre hacia otro lugar ― ¿Tienes tiempo para ayudarme? Esta tarde vendrá una periodista a entrevistarme y no creo que sea buena idea recibirla en estas fachas.

― ¡Estaré feliz de ayudarte! ―estiró Antonieta su mano y alcanzó la de su hija, apretándola mientras le sonreía entusiastamente. ―Pero dime, de qué se trata, qué revista es…

Allí Rosalie se explayó hablando de la revista y de lo entusiasmados que estaban de darle incluso la portada, haciendo Tanya oídos sordos a las maravillas que Rose le contaba a su madre, la que no tenía idea que su hija usaría aquella entrevista como arma contra Edward. Lo que probablemente Rosalie no se había detenido a pensar, era que esa arma podría ser más peligrosa de lo que ella deseaba cuando se convirtiera en un arma de doble filo.

**oo**

Cuando atardecía, la madre de Isabella seguía sentada tercamente en la silla de la sala de espera, incluso después de haber entrado a verla y saber a su hija despierta. No puedo evitar derramar lágrimas cuando la oyó tan adolorida y aun sobresaltada con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como si se tratara de un mal sueño del que no podía despertar todavía. Renée, pese a su propio dolor y pena, tomó fuerzas y le dio ánimo a su hijita, diciéndole que debía agradecerle a Dios porque no pasó nada más grave. Le contó de los dos hombres que se habían encargado de llevarla a Urgencias cuando la encontraron, deseando Isabella poder verlos para agradecerles personalmente.

Por supuesto, Isabella estaba ansiosa de saber si en particular una persona estaba entre quienes esperaban un espacio para poder pasar a verla, sonriendo Renée con ternura cuando comprendió que su niña quería saber puntualmente por Edward.

―Llegó esta mañana como un loco y no se ha movido de allí. Está muy preocupado y no se quedará tranquilo hasta que no pueda verte ―le había dicho Renée, que supo percatarse de la angustia conmovedora que caía sobre Edward, a quien sentía como si estuviera con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer nada más.

Salió para darle espacio a Marcus de quedarse a solas con su hija, pues la familia eran los únicos autorizados en entrar a ver a Isabella, lo que por cierto frustraba a Edward, pero que no se iba a dar por vencido, y como había dicho Renée, no se movería de ahí hasta que no pudiera entrar a verla.

Más tarde, los analgésicos hicieron sucumbir a Isabella y la dejaron profundamente dormida. Aun así, la madre de la enfermera no quiso apartarse, pese a que Alice, Marcus e incluso Edward se lo dijeron.

― ¡¿Sabe lo que voy a hacer?! Voy a ir a buscar a un doctor y le voy a pedir que le inyecte un relajante para llevarla a la fuerza a la casa ―amenazó Alice, pero Renée muy cruzada de brazos, la ignoraba, firme en su postura de quedarse.

― ¡¿Y si mi niña me necesita?!

―La va a necesitar fuerte, descansada. Apenas ha comido, ¿cómo cree que va a sentirse Isa cuando lo sepa?

― ¡Pero quiero estar aquí!

―Señora ―intervino Edward, sentándose a su lado ―deje que Alice la lleve a su casa, al menos a descansar un rato. Después puede regresar y hacernos relevo. Nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí.

―Anda, hermana ―terció Marcus, insistente ―Vete con Alice, ella se quedará todo el tiempo contigo y te traerá de regreso. Edward y yo nos quedaremos por si se ofrece algo.

Renée movió la cara hacia donde sintió la voz de su hermano, soltando un bufido de quien se da por vencido. Se puso de pie y abotonó su chaqueta de lana apresuradamente.

―Estaré de regreso a penas me sienta descansada. Y cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿entendido?

―A la orden.

Alice sonrió y se despidió de los varones, llevándose a Renée quien seguía refunfuñando acerca de haber tenido que ceder, pese a que ella querría haberse quedado todo el tiempo con su hija, por si algo se ofrecía. Pero contra la insistencia de su hermano, de Alice e incluso con la de Edward, no pudo.

Los caballeros en tanto, se acomodaron en las ya familiares sillas azules de la sala de espera, uno al lado del otro. Edward miraba fijo hacia la pared de enfrente mientras que el sacerdote lo observaba de reojo y en silencio, hasta que no pudo más, siendo el primero en hablar.

―Ya se está acostumbrando a este sitio, ¿no?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo antes de girar la cabeza muy lentamente hacia el sacerdote, quien al parecer, apenas en ese instante cayó en cuenta que esa había sido una broma de pésimo gusto.

" _Perdóname, Dios mío"_

Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando sus parpados fuertemente, ofreciéndole enseguida una sincera disculpa.

―Soy un tonto. Perdóneme por favor.

―No se disculpe… ―se removió y afirmó su espalda en el respaldo mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―Además, sí que me estoy acostumbrando. Ya no encuentro tan incómodas estas sillas, así que supongo que está bien.

El padre Marcus sonrió, un poco más tranquilo de no haber herido al músico. Tuvo que reconocer que su compañía no le era incómoda y que debía de reconocer también que lo había visto muy preocupado desde la mañana, apenas relajándose cuando supo que Isabella ya estaba despierta. Aun así, tenía un par de preguntas que estaban en ese momento, a punto de escapar de su boca y que no eran con un fin curioso sino más bien porque se trataba de su sobrina y esa relación que ambos habían sostenido desde hace ya varias semanas.

―Quiero preguntarle, sin ser impertinente, sobre su situación con su esposa. Entenderá que me preocupa, por Isabella.

Edward se giró hacia el padre Marcus, mirando los ojos cansados del sacerdote después de una noche en vela en aquel lugar. Habló mientras por el pasillo, doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían de las habitaciones.

―Los papeles de divorcio ya están en su poder. Quisiera que los firmara con rapidez, pero ni ella ni su abogado se han pronunciado.

―Quizás para ella fue demasiado rápido, seguramente por eso es que se está tomando su tiempo. El proceso de separación suele ser… traumático, al menos doloroso.

Edward asintió pensando en la amargura de aquel día cuando salió de la casa que compartió con Rosalie. Si todos pensaban que él iba a estar saltando en un pie después que se atreviera a decirle la verdad a quien iba a ser su ex esposa, pues estaban equivocados. Está bien, no actuó correctamente sosteniendo una relación extramarital con Isabella, pero su única excusa era que sencillamente no podía estar lejos de ella, tanto así que no pensó en su estado civil y se arriesgó con ella.

―Y no crea que para ha sido menos doloroso, pero quiero terminar lo antes posible con esto. No es mi intención seguir dañándola, y es lo que iba a hacer si sostenía esa relación por más tiempo. Le hablé con la verdad y salí de la casa. No hay vuelta atrás.

― ¿Y después?

― ¿Después?

―Su divorcio se concretará tarde o temprano…

―Y podré tener una relación normal con Isabella, una relación por la que no deba esconderse. Mi vida la trazaré junto a ella… así que prepárese porque me verá seguido, y al final terminaremos siendo de la misma familia.

―Oh, vale… ―el sacerdote alzó las manos a la vez que alzaba las cejas, sorprendido. Edward torció la boca al ver el rostro asombrado del padre Marcus ― ¿No es muy pronto para hablar de eso?

―Lo es. Solo me permito aclarárselo para que no haya malos entendidos.

― ¿Y su familia? ¿Cómo va a tomar esto? Me refiero a su relación con Isabella…

―Mi familia… ―suspiró y afirmó los codos sobre sus rodillas, mirándose la punta de sus zapatos ―Jasper, Carlisle y Jane son mi única familia, y ellos me apoyan con esto.

― ¿Y su madre?

― ¿Habla de Esmerald? Esa mujer no es mi madre…

―Pero ella siempre…

―Lo siento, no quiero hablar de esto ahora. En algún momento me sinceraré con usted respecto a eso, pero ahora… no me apetece. Además, mi única preocupación es la salud de Isabella.

―Por supuesto, respeto eso.

Ambos caballeros levantaron la cabeza cuando una enfermera del área salía del cuarto donde tenían interna a Isabella, esperando que ella diera luz verde para que Marcus, su único familiar ahí, pudiera entrar y acompañar a la chica. Cuando la enfermera se perdió por el pasillo, Marcus se giró hacia Edward y actuó con generosidad hacia el músico.

―Tengo hambre, ¿sabe? Espero que no le moleste entrar al cuarto de mi sobrina por mí y cuidarla mientras yo me tomo mi tiempo alimentándome.

Edward abrió su boca y miró al cura parpadeando rápidamente. El gesto del padre Marcus lo tomó por sorpresa, pese a que durante todo el día había estado esperando una instancia para colarse al cuarto de su amada.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo…?

―Hágalo antes que me arrepienta.

No fue necesario decir nada más, el músico desapareció detrás de las puertas de cristal donde colgaba un cartel que autorizaba el ingreso solo a personas autorizadas. Se enfrentó a un pasillo donde había cuatro puertas, leyendo en la primera a la derecha el apellido de Isabella, puerta que abrió despacio.

Su corazón se paralizó cuando vio el rostro de su amada. Tuvo que quedarse apartado de la cama, afirmando su espalda al muro frente a la cama donde ahora dormía Isabella, con intravenosas que se sujetaban a uno de sus antebrazos y al dorso de su mano derecha, además de su rostro pálido que ahora se veía hinchado y amoratado. No podía creer, no entendía como alguien podía arremeter de esa forma contra alguien como ella, que nunca le había hecho mal a nadie.

Inspirando profundo como para darse coraje, caminó lento hasta quedar junto a ella. Se mordió el puño ahogando el deseo de gritar, obligándose finalmente a mantener la calma pues al menos ella estaba a salvo… _"¿Pero por cuánto?"_ preguntó una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, la que se obligó acallar de momento. Ahora solo le importaba que ella estuviera allí, fuera de peligro, junto a él.

Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió la frente de la enfermera con movimientos delicados para no despertarla, aun que para él sería un gran consuelo verla abrir sus párpados y fijar sus profundos y hermosos ojos verde agua en él.

Después de un rato contemplando el rostro golpeado de Isabella, pero que para él seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, se percató del movimiento bajo sus párpados. Esperó ansioso hasta que poco a poco ella abrió los ojos, parpadeando y mirando a uno y a otro lado. Cuando fijó su vista en Edward la emoción se desbordó de ella, procurando él mantener la calma aunque le era muy difícil pues cuando vio la mirada cristalina de la mujer que amaba, sintió probablemente los mismos deseos de ella de ponerse a llorar.

―Hola… ―susurró Edward, sonriéndola para relajarla.

―Estás aquí... ―murmuró Isabella aun emocionada. Él se acercó y juntó sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave pero que transmitía todos sus sentimientos por ella.

― ¿Y en qué otra parte estaría? ―respondió él cuando se hubo apartado de ella. Isabella cerró los ojos por dos segundos y volvió a abrirlos, confirmando que la presencia de Edward allí no era un sueño. ― ¿Te sientes bien, te duele algo?

―Estoy… estoy bien… ―Isabella se obligó a sonreír ―aunque debo verme peor de lo que en realidad me siento.

Él la oyó y estrechó sus ojos hacia ella, y con la punta del dedo índice golpeó la punta de su nariz.

―No trates de hacerte la fuerte conmigo. Si te duele algo, o si simplemente tienes miedo, dímelo, ¿está bien?

Ella tragó grueso y agradeció no tener que aparentar frente a Edward.

―Tuve mucho miedo… ―susurró, evitando recordar su encuentro con los "asaltantes". ― Lamentablemente soy una víctima más del crimen de esta ciudad.

―Pero ya pasó. ―Edward besó su frente y pasó por alto plantear su teoría acerca de ese "asalto" ―Ahora nos concentraremos en tu recuperación para que regreses pronto a casa.

―Estoy ansiosa de volver allí.

―Pronto, hermosa ―y otra vez, eliminó el espacio entre sus labios y los de Isabella, dejando un suave beso en sus labios suaves.

**oo**

― ¿Te vestiste así para recibirme? ―preguntó Emmett, afirmado contra el quicio de la puerta de la cocina.

El empresario venía llegando de un día lleno de trabajo en su oficina, día que enfrentó con el mejor recuerdo de la noche anterior en su cabeza. Se alegró cuando vio la hora en su reloj y percatarse que ya era hora de acabar con el trabajo para ir al encuentro con Rose. Pasaría a comprar comida para llevar al mejor restaurante chino de la ciudad y disfrutaría de la deliciosa comida mientras hacía planes con Rose, porque la noche anterior todo cambió para él. Su futuro estaba trazándose junto a ella, y no mirándola como su hermana, sino como su mujer, porque lo era. Rose era suya. Completamente.

Alzó una de sus cejas mirando a la atractiva escritora, que se hallaba de pie junto al mesón, leyendo unas hojas. Su cabello rubio iba peinado impecablemente suelto, luciendo sus ondas perfectas que alcanzaban a cubrir hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro iba maquillado con colores que hacían resaltar sus ojos oscuros y su cuerpo perfectamente cubierto con una falda tubo negra y una blusa blanca semitransparente que le venía muy bien, completando su atuendo con unos tacones de infarto negros, tan altos como los que ella siempre solía llevar.

De espalda hacia la puerta donde relajadamente estaba recostado Emmett, se giró para enfrentarse a él, dejando el documento que leía sobre la mesa. Enseguida se miró y volvió a mirar a Emmett, alzándose de hombros.

―Estuve con una periodista durante la tarde. Hace poco se fue ―explicó, desviando avergonzada sus ojos hacia cualquier otra parte que no fuera la intensa mirada del hombre, el que parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima para arrancarle la ropa y tomarla sobre la encimera de esa cocina.

― ¿Una periodista? ―preguntó extrañado, entrando finalmente a la cocina, dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa del centro.

Allí vio el sobre marrón que Rosalie había ignorado, levantándolo y arrugando su entrecejo cuando vio el timbre de un bufete de abogados, con el nombre de Cullen en el remitente. Con el sobre en la mano alzándolo un poco, miró a Rosalie, que se había puesto algo nerviosa.

―Sí… ya sabes, debo retomar mis asuntos y…

― ¿Por qué recibiste un sobre de Carlisle? ―preguntó, interrumpiéndola ― ¿De qué se trata?

―Nada importante. ―insistió ella, con sus ojos fijos en la corbata azul que él llevaba.

Pero por supuesto, Emmett no se quedaría tranquilo, por lo que insistió en saber.

― ¿Y esos papeles que estabas leyendo?

―Asuntos personales.

―Rose… ―advirtió. Él la conocía y sabía que algo estaba escondiendo. Caminó hasta ella y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, agarró los documentos que ella había dejado en el mesón, bastándole leer solo el título de éste.

—Dame eso, Emmett ―pidió Rose, tratando de quitarle los papeles a Emmett de la mano, pero este lo impedía, apartándose de su alcanza, pasando hasta el final de la tercera hoja, donde ella debería estampar su firma.

― ¿Cuándo te hizo llegar esto? ―preguntó él, refiriéndose a Edward. ― ¿Y por qué no lo has firmado aún? ¿No estás conforme?

―No voy a firmarlo.

Emmett torció la cabeza y volvió a mirar los papeles. Algo dentro de él le decía que no se trataba con alguna clausula sobre la que ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Era algo más.

―No vas a firmarlo… ¿hay algo que no te parezca bien, es por eso?

Entonces Rose alzó su mentón, envalentonándose y mirando a Emmett fijamente, con seguridad fingida. Estar frente a él discutiendo esas cosas no era fácil, pero tenía que hacerle entender a su hermano que así es como debían ser las cosas… aunque ni ella estuviera segura de eso.

―No le haré las cosas tan fáciles a Edward. No voy a dejar de luchar por mi matrimonio.

― ¡Mierda, Rosalie! ―exclamó Emmett, lanzando el documento sobre la mesa donde lo encontró. Miró con ira a la rubia mujer, apretando sus puños a los costados de su tenso cuerpo. ― ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Lo de anoche no significó nada?

― ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?! ―respondió ella, con igual vehemencia, alzando sus manos ―Lo nuestro no puede ser. No sé por qué lo hice y te aseguro que no volveré a hacerlo… ¡Somos hermanos!

― ¡Cállate! ―exclamó, negándose a oír esa verdad que lo carcomía. Estrechó sus ojos y dio un paso hacia ella, hablando esta vez en tono bajo, lento, provocador ―No te importó nuestro lazo sanguíneo cuando estaba moviéndome dentro de ti, cuando estabas totalmente pérdida rogándome que no me detuviera.

―Basta, Emmett, no sigas con esto. ―Apartó el rostro acalorado con las imágenes de la noche anterior con Emmett y ella sobre su cama. Se pasó nerviosamente la mano sobre su cabello y agregó con voz quedada ―Sabes que no vamos hacia ningún lado, sabes que esto es imposible.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―gritó, rojo de furia. ― ¡¿Por qué la gente lo dice?! ¡Yo te amo!

Rosalie lo miró y torció su cabeza, llevándose una mano a su garganta, la que sintió apretada de la emoción. ―Emmett…

―Y tú me amas, lo sé ―aseguró él ―Lo que no entiendo es por qué insistes en rogarle a un hombre que te ame cuando sabes que no significas nada para él. ¡Te dejó por una muchachita insignificante!

―Eso es algo pasajero. Se acabará, se arrepentirá y volverá conmigo…

― ¿Sabes por qué lo excusas? Porque con él logras esconder lo que en verdad sientes por mí. Porque soy yo al que amas, es a mí a quien deseas. El tipo ese no es más que una tapadera, porque a una mujer como tú le conviene estar con un hombre como él…. tú no lo amas…

―No sabes lo que dices… ―dijo con voz apenas audible, sacudiendo ligero su cabeza.

Entonces Emmett arrugó su frente y la miró con hostilidad. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, le importaba poco con tal de vivir su amor con ella, pero Rose simplemente se negaba a aceptar la verdad, y eso lo llenaba de rabia y frustración. Pero él era el maldito Emmett Hale, y nunca se arrastraría tras una mujer, porque la ecuación era al revés, y por mucho que quisiera a la rubia, no se pondría de rodillas frente a ella.

―Sí que lo sé. Y tan seguro estoy de _esta_ verdad, la única verdad, como que esta noche voy a follar con una mujer, una y otra vez, para olvidarme de ti, porque yo, a diferencia tuya, no tengo que andarle rogando a ninguna para que haga lo que quiero. Tú en cambio estarás acá, no pensando en Edward, no preocupada por quien pueda estar haciéndole compañía, sino por mí, preguntándote quien es la mujer que se revolcará en mis sabanas… y estarás sola, sola porque no quieres reconocer que lo que sientes por mí es tan fuerte pero tan vergonzoso para ti. Así que quédate con tus recuerdos, con el anhelo de ver volver al hombre que te dejó por otra y quédate pensando en la mujer que te reemplazará esta noche en mi cama, que es donde tú deberías estar.

Muda, sobresaltada y triste, Rosalie vio como Emmett la miró por última vez de pies a cabeza antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salir con paso firme hacia la puerta de calle, cerrando este con un golpe duro que advertía cómo esta que se sentía en ese momento.

Se permitió llorar cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta, dejándose caer hasta el suelo. La herida que dejaron las crudas palabras de Emmett dolieron más que la noche aquella cuando Edward la abandonó. Sintió rabia aquella vez y algo de dolor, pero no la profunda desazón que ahora carcomía su pecho y que pareció estallar cuando oyó la puerta golpearse al cerrar detrás de él.

Su vida había estado marcada por ese hombre, a quien en secreto miraba con otros ojos, no como lo miraría una hermana, sino como lo haría una mujer enamorada.


	21. Chapter 21

Martes 13! Día donde las brujas salimos de paseo, por eso se me antojó adelantarles el capítulo... y en agradecimiento por vuestra compañía en esta locura, que como saben, la hago con todo cariño para ustedes.

Gracias a todas las que siguen aquí, a quienes comentan y a quienes no. ¡GRACIAS!

No se diga más! A leer entonces.

Nos reencontramos... en un par de días, ¿les parece?

Besos a todas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

La secretaria del abogado Carlisle Cullen abrió la puerta del despacho a una enojada Esmerald Platt, ex esposa del abogado. La oficina se encontraba en el tercer piso de un edificio del centro cívico de la ciudad, espacio luminoso, sencillo pero elegante, cuya decoración tenía la mano de esa misma mujer que acababa de entrar furiosamente.

Por supuesto, Esmerald no le dio las gracias a la secretaria que la llevó hasta allí, simplemente esperó a que la asistente de Carlisle desapareciera antes de caminar frente al escritorio del abogado que ella misma había elegido. Dejó su cartera sobre la base de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desaprobación.

Carlisle, en tanto, inspiró profundo y se preparó para los reclamos que Esme seguro llevaba para él, imaginándose ya de qué trataban. A la espera de sus reproches, Carlisle no evitó reconocer lo hermosa que era esa mujer vestida de un elegante abrigo rojo, ceñido a las curvas de su cuerpo y que combinaba tan bien con el color de su lápiz labial. Su rostro lozano enmarcado por su brillante cabellera caoba, que no denotaba la verdadera edad de esta mujer que demostraba tener no más de cuarenta, cuando en verdad los cuarenta los había pisado hace ya siete años.

―No puedo creer lo insensato que has sido. ―Refutó con indignación bien dominada.

― ¿Insensato, por qué? ―preguntó, pasándose la mano por su corbata, mirando allí sentado desde el sillón de cuero a la molesta mujer.

― ¡Por avalarle la locura del divorcio a Edward! La misma Antonieta me dijo que tú eras el abogado de Edward, que estabas mediando entre ambos ―dijo Esme, refiriéndose a la madre de Rosalie, que tan preocupada le había llamado hace unos días atrás.

―Él me lo pidió ―respondió simplemente.

Al parecer, eso enfureció aún más a Esme, que por todos los medios intentaba no perder la compostura.

―Podrías haberte negado y aprovechado la instancia en la que él se acerca a ti para aconsejarlo mejor.

―Edward está enamorado. Quiere estar con la mujer que ama, ser feliz con ella ¿cómo iba yo a no apoyarlo en eso?

―"La mujer que ama" ―soltó una risa carente de gracia, pero llena de ironía ― ¡Por Dios, Carlisle! La conoce hace cinco minutos, ¿cómo es posible que diga que la ama?

—Así es el amor, Esme ―comentó él, casi para sí mismo, concentrándose en su ordenador personal, intentando ignorar a la mujer a la que hace poco le profesaba su amor.

Ella entonces abrió su bolso, el mismo que había dejado sobre el escritorio, sacando de este una revista donde en la portada, aparecía Rosalie sobre un titular en letras amarillas: "La escritora que escapa de la muerte". Se la extendió a Carlisle, el que alzó sus cejas al ver a la rubia escritora en la portada.

―Supongo que no has leído esta entrevista.

―No tenía idea que Rosalie había concedido una.

Esme, apresurada, abrió la revista y volvió a extendérsela a su ex marido, para que el mismo leyera el titular interno, que a ella tanto le avergonzaba. Cuando Carlisle lo hizo, inspiró y torció la boca. El titular rezaba: "Rosalie cuenta su propia historia digna de una novela: Sí, mi marido me dejó por otra mujer".

―No tengo necesidad de leerla para saber que Rosalie habla desde la herida, desde el rencor.

―Oye esto. ―Ignoró Esme el comentario de Carlisle, hojeando la revista hasta que dio con el primer párrafo donde se hablaba de Edward ―"Fue una sorpresa saber que pese a todo lo que a esta escritora de casi treinta años le ha tocado vivir, su esposo, el virtuoso músico y director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Leonilde, haya decidido dar por terminado el matrimonio de ambos, después de cuatro años casados"

Carlisle afirmó sus codos sobre el escritorio y masajeó su sien, rogando en silencio que Esme acabara de una vez de leer esa entrevista carente de honestidad y respeto hacia Edward. Esmerald en tanto ignoró el gesto de hastío del abogado, continuando con la lectura.

"Fue desconcertante para mí, dijo la escritora, y ha sido muy doloroso. Entiendo que la mujer por la que me dejó sea una aprovechadora que nada más busca un hombre de la posición de Edward, colgarse de su nombre y de su fama, pero tengo la esperanza de que él finalmente logrará entrar en razón y olvidar este pasajero desliz."

¿O sea que no da por terminada definitivamente su relación matrimonial con el músico? Pregunta la periodista, a lo que la escritora responde enérgicamente con un no, diciendo que es una de esas malas épocas por las que todo matrimonio pasa alguna vez.

― ¡¿Te das cuenta?! ―exclamó Esme, cerrando la revista con un movimiento enérgico y dejándolo sobre el escritorio furiosamente. ― ¿Te das cuenta lo que provocó Edward con todo eso? Ahora estará en boca de todos y…

―Puedo entrever lo que Rosalie quiso provocar con esa entrevista ―interrumpió Carlisle, un poco molesto por lo que Rosalie estaba dando a entender. No le era necesario leer por sí mismo el resto de la entrevista para saberlo ―Quedar como la víctima… no entiendo por qué simplemente no aceptó la decisión de Edward, como la mujer madura que se supone que es.

―Lo mejor será convencer a Edward que acabe con esta locura, así Rosalie se retractará de todo lo que dijo, y todo volverá a ser como antes ―comentó Esme, jugueteando con un anillo de oro. Carlisle torció la boca y meneó la cabeza, por supuesto en desacuerdo.

―Me temo que Edward no dará pie atrás, y si piensas que él lo hará es porque realmente no lo conoces.

―Tienes que convencerlo ―inquirió Esme, abriendo mucho sus ojos claros.

Carlisle, con la misma calma con la que llevó esa conversación, respondió:

―No haré tal cosa. Seguiré apoyándolo en su decisión.

Esmerald apretó los dientes y quiso gritarle al abogado para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente lo único que hizo fue tomar su cartera y colgarla en su antebrazo, mirándolo furiosa.

―En vez de estar apoyando a Rosalie, tendrías que ponerte en favor de quien amas como a tu hijo. —Dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de lana negra.

―Tendré una aclaratoria conversación con ella, no te preocupes ―comentó con su tono de disgusto ― Pero me interesa que Edward retome su sensatez, y pensé que tú podías ayudarme, pero veo que no lo harás.

―Pues no lo haré ―puntualizó con tono firme, inamovible ― ¿A caso no lo ves? Él está feliz…

―No por mucho, esa mujer no es la adecuada para él.

―Ya veo… ―comentó sin que aquella aseveración que Esme lanzó le causara extrañeza. ―Pues lo siento.

―Más lo siento yo. Pensé que sabía con el tipo de hombre con quien me había casado alguna vez.

Y después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho de Carlisle con paso furioso, dando un portazo al salir. Carlisle se quedó pensando, viendo la estela del perfume que Esme había dejado ahí, meditando en que su postura apoyando a Edward era la mejor que había tomado. No caería en el juego de Rosalie, ni en el de Esme.

Mientras la ex esposa de Carlisle esperaba el elevador, oyó el sonido de su teléfono que había guardado dentro de su cartera. Seguro se trataba de James, pensó queriendo ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad o lo que sea pudo más, sacando el aparato y viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Aro Vulturi.

―Qué querrá ahora… ―dijo, meditando en contestar, hasta que finalmente lo hizo. ―Aro, buenos días.

― _Queridísima Esmerald_ ―respondió Aro, con su tono de voz ronco y pausado. ― _Espero que me hayas extrañado durante mi ausencia._

―Presumo que los negocios te sacaron de la ciudad ―acotó ella, metiéndose al elevador cuyas puertas se habían abierto para ella.

Nada más esperaba que el llamado de Aro Vulturi no tuviera nada que ver con la maldita entrevista que Rosalie en todo su despecho dio a esa revista de alta circulación.

 _―Sí. Entenderás que las cosas no se hacen bien a no ser que sea uno quien las haga…_

―Entiendo lo que dices. ―se afirmó en el muro frio del cubículo, y esperó hasta que éste llegara al primer piso. Mientras, intentaba concentrarse en el diálogo con Aro.

 _―Me apetecería mucho que nos reuniéramos a cenar, el día que tú dispongas, por supuesto. Hay muchos temas que me gustaría tocar contigo._

Esme no sabía qué temas eran los que Aro quería tratar con ella con tanta insistencia. Rogaba que no quisiera saber más de Elizabeth Masen, madre de Edward, a quien él también conoció.

―Hoy me es imposible, tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar. Quizás la próxima semana podríamos quedar.

― _Me parece estupendo. Volveré a llamarte para concretar un día_ ―anunció con voz segura ― _Y espero que todo vaya en orden contigo, querida._

―Todo estupendamente, Aro... ―respondió ella, jurando arreglarlo todo, por todos los medios posibles.

**oo**

Edward hizo un último movimiento con ambas manos al aire, cerrando así la pieza musical con la que estaban ensayando en ese momento. Bufó e hizo un par de anotaciones sobre las partituras, girándose hacia su costado derecho, justo donde había tres chelistas, haciéndoles un comentario sobre una parte que se debía corregir, pues se apartaba ligeramente del sonido perfecto. Los tres jóvenes asintieron concentrados y tomaron nota del comentario del maestro, mientras el resto cuchicheaba entre ellos, como había ocurrido desde tempranas horas en las que él llegó a su lugar de trabajo.

Al llegar Edward esa mañana a su trabajo, aparcó su coche en el lugar de siempre, pero se quedó dentro de su vehículo por unos momentos más, sirviéndole este como protección del mundo exterior.

Debía de estar contento, al menos tranquilo, pues Isabella estaba lejos de peligro y el día anterior había ya sido dada de alta. Pero claro, su alegría por ver mejor a la mujer que amaba se vio enturbiada por la maldita entrevista sobre la que su amigo Jasper lo puso al tanto. No la había leído ni pensaba hacerlo, ya suficiente tenía con lo que el dibujante había resumido para él, aunque quería cerciorarse que todos los dardos de Rosalie fueron contra suya y no contra Isabella, a la que le ocultaría la existencia de dicha entrevista. La pondría triste y después de lo que le había pasado, no quería que nada la alterara.

―Bien hecho, chicos ―dijo el maestro en voz alta desde su tarima ―recuerden ensayar las modificaciones que hicimos al inicio y las piezas nuevas que añadimos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Varios de los jóvenes que pertenecían al grupo sinfónico que Edward dirigía carraspearon y se pegaron codazos mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que una violinista se puso de pie levantando el arco.

―Esto… ejem… maestro… ―se notaba incómoda, pero ella era una de las integrantes del grupo que de alguna manera hacía como vocera, la que en ese momento decidió no quedarse callada respecto a lo de la entrevista que ya era tema en la mayoría de sus compañeros. ―Quería… quería preguntarle si leyó la entrevista que dio su esposa… su ex esposa, digo. He oído un montón de comentarios tan solo llegar esta mañana, y pues quería saber… quería saber cómo estaba usted con ello.

―Honestamente, no sé cómo interfiere mi vida personal con lo que hacemos aquí ―dijo con calma, ordenando los papeles que estaban revueltos sobre el atril. Los sostuvo en la mano y golpeó con el montón de hojas sobre la base para ordenarlos, levantando su vista hacia la muchacha que continuaba de pie. ―No la he leído y no pienso hacerlo. Estoy tranquilo y no tengo nada que esconder, y ciertamente nunca me atrevería a buscar un periódico o una revista para ventilar mi vida privada. Así que si quiere saber cómo estoy, pues estoy bien, solo algo decepcionado, pero eso es otra cosa… Y espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que tratar este tema con ustedes.

―Yo y el resto estamos preocupados por usted, y bueno… era inevitable no hacer comentario, pero lo apoyamos porque lo conocemos. Varios creemos que se libró de una buena, si me permite mencionárselo…

El resto del grupo rio por lo bajo y Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que imitarlos. Al menos sus muchachos no estaban apuntándolo con el dedo, sino que estaban prestándole su apoyo, así que no le quedó de otra que agradecer a su equipo y dar por finalizada la conversación y el ensayo.

Pensaba mientras salía al estacionamiento con dirección a la escuelita de niños donde hacía poco había retomado sus labores, que ciertamente él había actuado mal en un comienzo y lo reconocía. Por eso había tomado la decisión de hablar con Rosalie, porque si hubiese sido otro simplemente hubiera seguido adelante con su esposa y su relación extramarital. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportar todo eso?

Aquel día almorzó con Jasper, quien cargaba con sus propias desdichas y su corazón roto por no saber cómo recuperar el amor y la confianza de su Alice, quien en cuanto lo veía lo maldecía y le juraba que nunca regresaría con él. La última vez, en el hospital, cuando Isabella aún estaba allí, Alice simplemente lo ignoró, causándole aquello más dolor que cuando la enfermera le reclamaba furiosa.

―No paro de suplicarle, pero ella simplemente ahora me ignora. ―El dibujante cabizbajo meneaba la cabeza, haciendo a un lado su plato de comida que no había tocado todavía. ― ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?

―Uhm… volver a reconquistarla, supongo ―comentó el músico, sentado en las sillas del comedor repleto en ese momento de niños que igual que ellos disfrutaban de su almuerzo. ―Sorprenderla, con eso va a llegar un momento en que no podrá ignorarte.

― ¿Y cómo la sorprendo?

Edward lo miró de reojo y se concentró en el plato de espaguetis con carne que tenía al frente.

―Pues averígualo.

Jasper asintió como si Edward le hubiera revelado una gran idea, mientras distraídamente jugueteaba con el cubierto. Enseguida se giró del todo hacia Edward para hablarle.

―Por cierto, y pasando ahora a tu sobresaltada vida, ¿puedes creer que Esme me llamó preguntando por ti, ya que estás ignorando sus llamadas?

―Que se joda Esmerald.

Jasper sonrió, volviéndose hacia su plato, abriéndose el apetito. Inhaló el aroma de su plato de tallarines aun tibios que había sido proporcionado para el músico y para él por las damas que trabajaban en la cocina de la escuelita, las que se molestaron cuando Edward les dijo que mandaría a comprar comida, pues no quería abusar. Pero en ese lugar que no gozaba de comodidades ni mucho menos le sobraba la comida, no se hacían problemas para dar un plato de almuerzo al desinteresado profesor de músico ni mucho menos a su amigo.

―Si ya leyó la entrevista, debe andar cacareando de un lado a otro, y te apuesto que fue a reclamarle a Rosalie… ―comentó Jasper, divertido, imaginándose a Esmerald Platt, de un lado para otro, demandando explicaciones.

Pero si había una cosa que no figuraba dentro de la lista de preocupaciones de Edward, era lo que a Esmerald pudiera opinar.

―No me interesa nada respecto a Esme ni lo que haya hecho, pero no me quedaré así tranquilo con lo que Rosalie hizo. Iré esta misma noche a hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones sobre esta estupidez.

―Hazlo, maestro, y déjale clarito que no darás pie atrás. Amenázala con demanda si es necesario.

―No llegaré a eso, simplemente me debe una explicación. Además, lo único que me interesa es que firme el condenado divorcio de una buena vez.

― ¿Le contarás a Isabella? Sobre lo de la entrevista…

Edward arrugó la frente y limpió la boca con la servilleta.

―No, por lo menos no ahora. Le dejé un mensaje a Alice para que nadie se lo diga, si es que llega a manos de alguien que pueda comentárselo.

―Por supuesto.

El músico miró su reloj de pulsera y apartó el plato. La hora había pasado rápido, cosa buena para él.

―Tengo que regresar a la sinfónica después de unas clases que tengo aquí, luego iré a ver a Isabella, y después iré a ver a Rose.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte a ver a Isabella?

―Supongo que no hay problema. Tendría que preguntarle a ella o a su madre.

―Por cierto, ¿Su madre ya te adora, no? ―bromeó Jasper, golpeando a su amigo con el codo, directo en las costillas.

Edward miró a su amigo y rodó los ojos. Cada día que Isabella estuvo en el hospital, él estuvo a su lado incluso acompañando a Renée, hablando de una cosa y de otra. Cada cosa que ella le preguntaba él se la respondía, ya sea sobre su vida personal, como del trabajo. Edward estaba demostrándole cuánto amaba a su hija a través de la confianza que estaba retribuyéndole. Podía estar tranquila porque él cuidaría de su pequeña, incluso con su vida si era necesario.

―Quiero que me crea cuando le digo que amo a su hija, que confía en mí. El cariño viene por añadidura, supongo.

―Eres muy sabio, señor Masen.

No sabía si era una cuestión de sabiduría, pero era lo que sentía. Durante esos días se sintió tan cómodo en torno a la pequeña familia de Isabella, ―solo su tío y su madre ― que no le costó tomarles respeto y cariño. Se sintió familiarizados con ellos casi enseguida, muy diferente a lo que sintió al principio de su relación con Rosalie. Nada era igual y en nada se podía comparar.

Cuando acabó su trabajo en la escuela, fue a cubrir un compromiso en la sinfónica hasta las siete de la tarde. Después de eso enfiló hasta el departamento de su amada, siendo el hombre de cuello clerical, el padre Marcus, quien lo recibió al entrar.

―Qué bueno que lo veo. ―Dijo Marcus cuando hizo pasar a Edward, seguido de Jasper, que lo saludó con un apretón de manos. El músico se puso nervioso, intuía que lo que el sacerdote quería tratar era acerca de la dichosa entrevista. ―Creo que usted es la persona idónea que puede ayudarme.

Edward arrugó la frente sin entender. ― ¿Ayudarlo? Usted me dirá como.

―El Santo Padre mandó para la iglesia una especie de… regalo. Se trata de un órgano de tubos, ¿los conoce?

―Por supuesto que los conozco ―respondió aliviado. Marcus se abrochó su chaquetón negro y asintió, explicándole el asunto.

―Creo que viene sucio o tapado… no sé muy bien. Quizás usted mismo podría ayudar a refaccionarlo para usarlo en la congregación.

Edward sonrió encantado. Esos instrumentos eran verdaderas obras de arte, sobre todo las barrocas y que él solo un par de veces tuvo ocasión de tocar.

―No soy el indicado para limpiar un instrumento como ese, pero reuniré a un buen equipo restaurador. Yo mismo lo supervisaré.

―Bueno pues, se lo agradezco.

―Seguro se pelearán por ir a verlo, no se imagina la joya que ha llegado a sus manos.

―Para la Gloria de Dios, hijo mío ―levantó las manos y miró al cielo. Jasper no sabía si persignarse o besar las manos del curita, simplemente los miró y guardó silencio.

Cuando el padre Marcus se retiró, Renée los hizo pasar a la cocina porque tenía preparado una especie de banquete para sus invitados, o sea el músico y el dibujante. Cuando Alice supo que Jasper iría, se retiró excusándose que tenía que cubrir un turno.

―No podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo ―dijo, mirando a su amigo, quien ya se había llevado a la boca un trozo del pastel que Renée puso para él sobre un plato. ― ¿Me permite pasar a verla? ¿Está despierta?

―Sí, ahora lo está. Ha dormido mucho con los antiinflamatorios y esos remedios que le dieron, pero ya está despierta, incluso comió algo con mi hermano.

―Perfecto. ―se puso de pie, pidió permiso, dejando a la madre de Isabella y a su amigo en la cocina, conversando, dirigiéndose él por el pequeño pasillo hasta el cuarto de su chica, el que se encontraba con la puerta abierta.

La encontró sentada contra el cabecero de su cama, vistiendo un gracioso pijama de patitos de goma, muy concentrada leyendo un libro que su amigo Eleazar Ananías le había prestado, para palear el aburrimiento de estar en cama mientras se recuperaba.

Cuando ella presintió su presencia, levantó los ojos del libro y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias que las manos de Edward proporcionaban a su rostro.

― ¿Te has portado bien? ―preguntó Edward, sentándose junto a ella en la cama, antes de besar suavemente sus labios con un casto y tierno beso.

Isabella sonrió y extendió su mano hasta el rostro del músico, el que acarició perezosamente. Adoraba pasar sus dedos por la barba que él solía dejarse y que lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Había tenido mucha suerte que un hombre tan atractivo como él pudiera amarla, y no solo hablaba de su atractivo rostro, sino de sus sentimientos, de su corazón, justo en ese momento en que ella honestamente se sentía muy poco atractiva, pues los rastros de la golpiza que le dieron, seguían marcando su rostro.

―He sido muy obediente. Creo que desde mañana comenzaré a moverme por la casa. Las costillas deben estar sanando ya.

―No abuses, por favor.

―No lo haré. ―prometió, dejando el libro sobre su mesita de noche e invitándolo para que se sentara a su lado. Él lo hizo, rodeándola con cuidado por los hombros, besando su cabeza, añorando el día que no tuviera que moverse de allí, que no tuviera que despedirse de ella. ― ¿Tu día estuvo bien?

―Muy movido, pero bien ―respondió, no comentándole el asunto de la entrevista como lo había prometido. ―Jasper está en la cocina, alimentándose con las delicias que prepara tu madre.

―Que sepas que no lo he perdonado, pero agradezco lo preocupado que ha estado por mí. ―admitió ella, haciendo una mueca con los labios, que provocó que Edward sonriera pero de ternura. Le besó el tope de su cabeza y le explicó el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

―No seas cruel, si parece un alma en pena. Alice podría ponerse una mano en el corazón y darle una oportunidad de explicarse, ¿no te parece?

―Podría, pero ella no lo ha pasado bien, por eso nunca tuvo relaciones serias hasta que conoció a Jasper. Antes de él, desconfiaba de todos los hombres, y con esto que pasó, pues será difícil que lo perdone…

―Dios, Isabella, no me digas eso, porque significa que tendré que aguantar sus quejas por mucho tiempo más.

―Pues él se lo buscó.

Edward torció la boca y pensó que su amigo tendría que usar toda su imaginación para llamar la atención de la escurridiza enfermera que parecía firme en su decisión de no perdonarlo.

―Bueno, dejemos a Jasper por un momento. ―Se inclinó para besar el cuello desnudo de su chica, que se estremeció con el roce de sus labios, antes de tocar un tema delicado que habían hablado el día anterior —Ya han pasado varios días desde que hicimos la denuncia de tu asalto. Ahora que estás mejor, podrías hablar con uno de los policías que tomó el caso y recordar lo que más puedas, el rostro de alguno de ello…

Isabella cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pues el rostro de uno de los hombres, el que fue más violento con ella, no dejaba de aparecérsele en sus sueños. Era probable que no le costara reconocerlo, pero no quería hacer nada, no quería seguir adelante con esa denuncia que tanto su tío como Edward insistieron en hacer. Sabía que ese tipo de delitos no eran resueltos, y cuando ocurría, los asaltante salían de la cárcel después de poco tiempo. ¿Para qué iba a perder tiempo en eso?

―Edward… ―susurró nerviosa, jugando con el enredón floreado de su cama ―no quiero seguir adelante con esto…

―Isabella ―dijo él en tono de reproche.

― ¿Y qué vamos a sacar? ―preguntó, moviendo sus manos al aire ―A mí ya me golpearon, y quizás donde se metieron esos tipos. Además, como están las cosas ahora en esta ciudad, seguro los detienen por un par de horas y después los sueltan.

―Esa no es excusa.

―Bueno, pues lo siento. Ya se lo dije a mi tío, no voy a seguir adelante con esa denuncia. Han pasado los días y no creo que les interese que después de todos estos días yo declare.

No podía creer que ella no quisiera seguir adelante con la denuncia, sobre todo con la corazonada que él tenía sobre aquel asalto y que no se había tratado de algo fortuito como Isabella pensaba. Se oía decidida e inamovible en su decisión, lo que lo hizo bufar frustrado, pensando en que tendría que hacer las cosas a su modo y sin que ella supiera.

― ¿Es tu última palabra?

―Lo es, sí. Ahora mismo no quiero ni ver a policías ni hacer declaraciones sobre algo que quiero olvidar. Quiero recuperarme de una vez y volver a trabajar, a retomar mis labores cotidianas.

―Está bien, está bien cariño ―le levantó el mentón con sus dedos y besó sus labios suavemente, deseando poder dejarse llevar, tumbarla bajo su cuerpo y hacerle el amor, pues la extrañaba. Pero no podía, primero porque estaban en casa, con su madre, ella estaba recuperándose y él tenía que hacer algo importante esa noche. ― ¿Sabes cuánto te extraño?

―No me digas eso… ―susurró con sus labios delicados sobre la suave presión de los de Edward ―Estoy tentada de dejarte entrar a hurtadillas cuando mamá se va a la cama.

―Pronto no tendré que entrar a hurtadillas ni tendremos que despedirnos hasta el día siguiente. Pronto estarás durmiendo cada noche entre mis brazos…

― ¿Supiste algo de Rosalie…? Ya sabes, por los papeles que Carlisle le mandó sobre… sobre el divorcio.

―No, y esta misma noche iré a hablar con ella. No voy a esperar más tiempo.

― ¿Te irás pronto?

―No quisiera hacerlo, pero prefiero no dejar pasar más tiempo. Si voy ahora, la visita será corta. No quiero alargar el encuentro lo justo y necesario.

―Quisiera… quisiera pedirle perdón. De alguna manera yo…

―No, Isabella…―se incorporó de tal manera de quedar frente a Isabella, tomar su rostro con ambas manos y hablarle mirándole fijamente a los ojos. ―Yo le pedí perdón porque la engañé, pero fui sincero al final y quise hacer las cosas bien. No quería seguir engañándola ni haciéndole daño. Tú por nada tienes que disculparte, si hay un culpable, soy yo.

―Pero si yo me hubiera hecho a un lado, si…

― ¡No! ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ―preguntó con ansiedad, bajando el tono de su voz, mientras ella lo miraba mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente ―Me casé con Rose porque pensé que nunca aparecerías en mi vida, simplemente me conformé y no te esperé, porque eras y eres tú la única mujer a la que voy a amar. Si hubieras decidido hacerte a un lado como lo intentaste hacer, yo no lo hubiera permitido, no cuando sé que me amas de la misma forma que yo a ti.

―Claro que te amo y soy capaz de todo por ti.

Esta vez Isabella se olvidó de las dolencias de su cuerpo y rodeando al músico por el cuello, lo besó con la misma profunda intensidad con que sus sentimientos gritaban por él, no demorando en sentir las manos tibias del músico colarse por debajo de su chaquetilla de pijama y acariciar la piel sensible de su espalda baja.

Si hubiesen estado solos, probablemente ella se hubiera encaramado sobre el regazo de su amado Edward y entre besos y caricias le hubiera rogado que le hiciera el amor, que ya habían pasado muchos días y que su cuerpo y su alma estaban reclamando. Era probable que sin tener que rogar mucho, él hubiese accedido, y con delicadeza y amor infinito la hubiera desnudado, se hubiera desnudado él y hubieran unido sus cuerpos en un acto de amor.

Pero no estaban solos. Eso le recordó el carraspeo que se oyó desde la puerta.

Edward sacó sus manos de la espalda de Isabella y se giró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Renée y tras ella Jasper, que los miraba con las cejas alzadas, divertido.

Isabella se apartó y se reacomodó con cuidado sobre su cama, pasándose las manos por su cabello mientras que Edward sentía sus pómulos rojos, como chiquillo de quince descubierto por la madre de su novia, con quien estaba besuqueándose. Saber que Renée era no vidente no lo tranquilizaba, pues la mujer si bien el sentido de la vista lo tenía del todo bloqueado, sus demás sentidos trabajaban muy bien, más desarrollados de lo normal.

―Al joven Jasper se le ocurrió entrar a verte ―Dijo la madre de Isabella, entrando a cuarto con pasos firmes, sin titubear. Llegó justo al otro lado de la cama de donde su niña se encontraba, estirando la mano hasta el rostro de Isabella, la que salió a su encuentro y puso sobre su mejilla. ― ¿Se están portando bien?

Jasper sonrió y miró a Edward, que le lanzó a su vez una mirada asesina, antes de dirigirse a la amable Renée, que en vez de estar enojada, parecía divertida con la situación.

―Ejem… por supuesto, Renée. Le comentaba a Isabella que tendría que marcharme rápido esta vez por un asunto que tengo que atender.

― ¿No va a comer nada, Edward?

―Me temo que no esta vez ―miró entonces a Jasper, que seguía de pie en la puerta ―pero mi acompañante seguro comió por mí.

Fue entonces en momento en que el dibujante entró, ignorando a su amigo y mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa de disculpa en los labios, como si la mirada de la chica lo pusiera nerviosos… y es que lo hacía pues veía en ella los ojos acusatorios de Alice.

―El pastel de arándanos que prepara doña Renée está en el primer lugar de mis favoritos ―dijo, sonriéndole a la madre de Isabella, que parecía encantada de oír aquel halago. Después volvió a mirar a Isabella y levantó una pequeña caja que había llevado como presente para ella. ―Isa… esto… supe que te habías quedado sin teléfono después que te lo robaran, y presumo que el cabeza hueca de mi amigo no se ha encargado de comprarte uno, así que me permití traerte uno de regalo.

Edward rodó los ojos. Descaradamente Jasper, para congraciarse con Isabella, había robado la idea de su amigo y se le adelantó a comprarle el último modelo IPhone que había salido al mercado ese año.

Con el regalo en la mano y su sonrisa tensa en los labios, Jasper se acercó a Isabella y le entregó la caja, que ella miró alzando sus cejas de sorpresa.

―Te lo agradezco, Jasper, pero no sé si sea buena idea recibirte este regalo…

―Hazlo, cariño ―intervino Edward ―el hombre puede permitírselo.

―Ejem… yo… he estado muy al pendiente de tu recuperación. Incluso fui al hospital a verte…

―Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

―No quisiera que estuvieras enojada conmigo…

―Jasper me contó lo que pasó con Alice y ese mal entendido ―dijo ahora Renée, que al parecer en escasos quince minutos tuvo oportunidad de develar el alma del dibujante por completo. ―está arrepentido y cree que se merece una oportunidad de ser escuchado.

La sonrisa de Jasper se hizo más grande, mientras Isabella miraba alternadamente a su madre y a Jasper. Edward simplemente negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer que Renée pudiera defenderlo de ese modo.

―Bueno, será que los dejo discutiendo el futuro amoroso de Jasper ―dijo finalmente Edward, poniéndose de pie y abotonando su chaqueta. Miró a Isabella y le acaricio el rostro cuando ella con ojitos tristes le rogaba que se quedara. ―Que Jasper configure tu teléfono y me envías un mensaje cuando lo tengas par aguardar el nuevo número. Mañana estaré aquí en la mañana, ¿está bien?

―Podrías quedarte a almorzar, Edward ―propuso Renée, sentándose en la cama junto a su hija. Edward sonrió y asintió agradecido.

―Estaré encantado, Renée. Muchas gracias.

Se despidió de su Isabella, de Renée y de Jasper, estrechándole la mirada a este último en una tácita advertencia. Salió del apartamento hasta la calle donde había aparcado su coche, metiéndose dentro de este y sacando su teléfono con la intención de marcarle a Rosalie para hacerle saber que iba hacia allá, pero se retractó en último momento, no sabe bien por qué.

**OO**

La última vez que lo vio fue aquella noche cuando la cena con comida china quedó enfriándose sobre la mesa de la cocina. Esa vez, Emmett había visto los papeles de divorcio y le había preguntado por qué no los había firmado aun, sobre todo en ese momento justo después de la noche que pasaron juntos. Estalló en ira cuando Rosalie le dijo que no lo haría, que intentaría recuperar su matrimonio, diciéndole él un montón de cosas que la dejaron pensando mucho tiempo, que la dejaron pensando en él y preguntándose con quien o con cuantas mujeres había intentado olvidarla en todos esos días que habían pasado sin tener noticias el uno del otro.

Un montón de veces tuvo su teléfono en la mano para llamarlo, y cuando lo hizo él simplemente no contestó. Cuando le preguntaba a su madre por él, Antonieta comentaba sobre un largo viaje que Emmett estaba preparando y que lo llevaría a residir en otra ciudad y que su partida al parecer, estaba muy cerca.

¿Cómo era posible que se fuera sin decirle nada a ella? ¿Será que quizás en esos días alguna otra mujer logró convencerlo de tenerla a su lado como algo más que un ligue sexual de una noche?

Lloraba por las noches pensando en Emmett y la forma deliberada en que la ignoraba; lloraba con amargura como en verdad tendría que estar llorando por su marido al que supuestamente quería recuperar pero de quien se había olvidado en todos esos días, hasta aquella mañana cuando su madre la llamó por teléfono para advertirle sobre la entrevista que había dado y que ese día salía a circulación.

Honestamente no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera Emmett y olvidándose de los cánones y de lo que era éticamente correcto, fue a medio día hasta el edificio donde él trabajaba, presentándose con su secretaria como la hermana del señor Hale.

―Tendrá que esperar, porque el señor Hale está en una reunión importante y pidió ser no interrumpido. Después tiene otros compromisos… me temo que su agenda está llena, no puedo asegurarle que pueda recibirla. Pero quizás si me deja un recado para él, yo…

―Dígale que estuve aquí y… que lo espero a las siete en mi casa. Que de su visita depende lo que pase de aquí en adelante.

La asistente del empresario quedó un tanto confusa por el extraño recado, que anotó tal cual en su agenda, prometiendo entregárselo apenas el señor Hale saliera de su reunión.

Esperanzada en que Emmett aceptara ir esa noche, se fue de comprar para prepararlo todo para esa noche. Lencería de encaje nueva, un vestido rojo furioso, ajustado y con un escote en v pensando especialmente para él que adoraba verla vestida de diablo, le dijo alguna vez. Unos exquisitos zapatos de tacón aguja _Louboutin_ y el aroma de un perfume nuevo de aromas cítricos, también de todo el gusto de Emmett.

Preparó la casa, mandó a pedir comida italiana y se metió en la tina a darse un baño en agua de rosas, saliendo de allí una hora antes de la cita. Se maquilló, se peinó y se puso la lencería y el traje nuevo, caminando hacia la cocina para disponerlo todo para su invitado. Había puesto su teléfono en silencio pues no estaba dispuesta a atender la llamada de nadie, ni siquiera si Emmett la llamaba. Simplemente esperaría a que él fuera, y si no lo hacía… si no iba, ya pensaría en lo que haría.

Dispuso la mesa para dos, con la vajilla de loza fina y cubiertos de plata, mismo material del candelabro para tres velas. Revisó la cena que estaba calentándose en el horno, revisó que la temperatura del vino fuera la correcta, y se sentó sobre una silla a esperar.

Siete y quince de la noche, y Emmett no aparecía.

Siete cuarenta de la noche y Rosalie parecía pantera en celo moviéndose de un lado a otro. El muy cretino se estaba haciendo del rogar.

Ocho diez de la noche y el motor de un coche estacionándose en el espacio vació de la cochera, hace saltar a Rosalie de su asiente. Corre hasta una ventana que da al frontis de la casa y una sonrisa aparece lentamente en sus labios, tranquilizando a su ansioso y sobresaltado corazón.

Irguió su espalda y dando pasos tranquilos, caminó hasta el recibidor donde esperó que él apareciera, cuestión que hizo después de unos minutos, abriendo con su propia llave.

El empresario cerró la puerta muy despacio, dejando caer las llaves en un bol que estaba sobre una mesita a un costado de la puerta. Enseguida se afirmó contra la puerta y miró a Rose, comenzando desde sus infartantes zapatos de tacón, pasando por sus torneadas piernas, su vestido de un rojo intenso que envolvía su cuerpo haciéndole justicia a cada curva de su esbelto cuerpo, su escote que dejaba entrever la curva de sus pechos, su cuello delgado y su rostro ovalado enmarcado por su cabello rubio y brillante.

Era sin duda la mujer más excepcional que había visto alguna vez. Y era suya. Eso lo supo la otra noche cuando le hizo el amor, y lo corroboró esa misma tarde cuando fue a verlo a su oficina.

―Bueno ―dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, cómodamente con su espalda recostada contra la puerta ―aquí me tienes. ¿Para qué me querías?

―Me has ignorado adrede durante todos estos días, ¿verdad?

―No quería entorpecer tus planes de reconquista con Edward. Además, he estado ocupado.

― ¿Qué es ese viaje del que comentó mamá?

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―Dímelo ―demandó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. ― ¿Vas solo?

―Reitero: no es de tu incumbencia saber dónde iré ni con quién, aunque compañía nunca me ha faltado, debes de saberlo…

―Eres un imbécil…

―Dime mejor, para qué me has hecho venir. ―se dio el lujo de mirar su reloj, mirando con desdén a la rubia que mordía su labio furiosamente ―tengo una cita más tarde…

― ¿Con quién?

― ¡Basta, Rosalie! No me vengas a exigir saber nada de mí cuando ya tomaste tu decisión…

― ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ¿Crees que no dudaría si las cosas… fueran diferentes entre nosotros? ¡Se supone que somos hermanos, maldita sea!... ¿O tu sabes algo que… yo no sepa?

―Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero… ―negó con la cabeza y se miró la punta de sus zapatos italianos. El gesto del Emmett duro y altivo había desaparecido, dejando ver a un hombre triste que se había escondido tras la máscara que fabricó para defenderse.

Ella entonces relajó su postura y caminó titubeante hasta ese hombre, rodeándolo por el cuello a la vez que él se aferraba a su cintura y hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándose a ella como si fuera todo cuanto él tuviera.

―No sé qué hacer, Emmett… ―susurró ella, acariciándole el cabello negro por la nuca al hombre a quien sentía suspirar una y otra vez. ―No sé si alguien le ha tocado pasar por algo semejante…. No es justo.

―Elígeme, Rose. ―se apartó y juntó su frente a la de ella, mirándola a sus ojos oscuros y brillantes ―Elígenos y dejémoslo todo atrás. Pero ya basta de estar separados. Olvidémonos de los prejuicios, de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo… ¿Por qué como un amor como el que yo siento por ti ha de ser condenable? ¡No lo permito!

―Emmett… ―susurró ella, emocionada, ofreciéndole sus labios a Emmett, que los tomó enseguida, engulléndolos como si de ellos se alimentara después de mucho tiempo.

Ese era el momento en que ambos habían tomado la decisión de olvidarlo todo, y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Con el tiempo verían cómo vivirlo libremente, pero mientras tanto, ambos iban despidiéndose con ese beso del pasado que los apartó pero que a la vez los tenía juntos, como lo era el lazo de sangre que los unía como hermanos, lazo que no les había impedido ni les impediría vivir su amor a como diera lugar.

Rosalie se despidió de Edward y del amor que construyó hacia él casi autoimponiéndoselo para solapar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Emmett; Emmett en tanto le dijo adiós al sin fin de mujeres que habían desfilado por su vida para acallar la falta que Rose siempre le hizo, para buscar en alguna de esas mujeres a alguna que reemplazara a su Rose, lo que nunca consiguió.

Emmett se apresuró a bajar su mano por el derrier de Rose, hurgando bajo su falda hasta dar con la piel suave de su muslo, el que levantó a la vez que giraba a la mujer y la empotraba contra la puerta, deslizando su boca por su cuello, de un lado a otro, ahogándose con el aroma del perfume cítrico que nunca había olido en ella.

―Oye… la cena…

―No quiero cena ―murmuró él, apretando la mano que rodeaba la pierna de Rose. Ella soltó un gemido y se apretó a él, disfrutando del contacto de sus manos. ―Te quiero a ti, desnuda, bajo mi cuerpo…

―Pues dejaremos la cena para más tarde entonces.

Emmett cargó a Rosalie sobre sus brazos como si pesara una pluma y se dirigió hasta la cama King del cuarto principal. Allí la depositó y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de su chaqueta azul marina, su corbata de seda mientras que con la punta de los pies se quitaba los zapatos. Ella lo miraba, afirmada sobre el colchón con sus codos, encantada con la vista de aquel sexy hombre desvistiéndose apresuradamente para brindarle atenciones. Solo a ella.

El vestido rojo desapareció del cuerpo de la escritora, quien se acomodó sobre las suaves colchas de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de cómo Emmett disfrutaba y aprobaba del todo aquel conjunto sexy que llevaba bajo su vestido, pasando sus manos por la delicada tela de la tanga y el sujetador.

―Estoy estrenándolo. Lo compré para ti ―murmuró ella, percatándose de las manos de Emmett quedándose sobre sus pechos, apretándolos sobre la tela.

―Muy, muy lindos. ―se inclinó y con los dientes apretó un pezón y luego otro, soltando una risa cuando ella gimió y se retorció. ― ¿Y el perfume?

―También… el perfume también. Lo compré pensando en ti.

―Nena, qué feliz me haces ―admitió, antes de colocarse sobre ella.

Sujetó su cuerpo con los antebrazos y metió sus manos bajo la tela de la tanga, apretando sus nalgas mientras su boca y su lengua reclamaban atención. Rosalie, aun con sus tacones nuevos puestos, se abrió de piernas y rodeó al hombre con estas, descansado sus talones justo sobre el trasero bien formado de Emmett, mientras sus uñas arañaban su ancha espalda.

Los dedos diestros de Emmett, después de un rato, desabrocharon el sujetador negro, saliendo este disparado por el aire, cayendo en algún lugar del suelo, olvidado. Su boca volvió a cubrir uno de sus firmes pechos mientras una de sus manos hurgaba allí donde se unían los muslos de la mujer, hallando la fuente de su placer completamente acuoso, lleno de ansias por él.

La boca de Emmett descendió por el torso de Rosalie, pasando por su ombligo, agarrando con los dientes el borde de las braguitas negras y húmedas, sacándolas y metiendo su boca y su lengua, devorando la entrepierna, saboreando el clítoris de Rose como si se tratara de un delicioso caramelo, elevando su lívido cuando ella gritó su nombre, rogando no estaba segura por qué.

La ansiosa Rosalie no demoró en llegar a estallar en un atronador orgasmo que hijo gritar, agarrándose de la ropa de la cama. Poco después y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, Emmett cubrió con su ahora cuerpo desnudo a Rose y ancló su miembro dentro de ella, moviéndose fieramente, mientras la besaba y le acariciaba el cuerpo con sus manos grandes y calientes.

Perdidos el uno en el otro, amándose y entregándose a ese amor que para todos era prohibido, no sintieron el motor de otro coche aparcar afuera de la casa. Tampoco se percataron de la puerta abrirse ni al hombre que entró despacio, mirando hacia un lado y otro, llegando primero a la sala de estar, donde vio el sobre marrón que reconoció como los papeles de divorcio que el abogado había hecho llegar para Rosalie. Lo tomó y sacó su contenido, esperando que ella hubiese firmado, pero nada, la línea sobre el nombre de Rosalie estaba en blanco.

El músico bufó frustrado y dejó caer los papeles sobre la mesita de centro que ahí había, saliendo de la sala para ir en busca de Rosalie. Al pasar por la cocina, percatándose que allí había luz y pensando que ahí la encontraría, arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio la mesa puesta, con velas y todo.

¿A caso habrá presentido Rose que iba a visitarla esa noche, después de la entrevista? ¿Qué iba a aplacarlo con una cena?

Oyó a lo lejos un quejido y se giró, poniendo oído hacia el sector de los dormitorios. Una corazonada lo hizo reaccionar y lo puso nervioso, no sabe por qué.

Tratando de no meter ruido, acortó la distancia hacia el cuarto principal, haciéndose los gemidos más claros a la vez que se acercaba. No era estúpido, él sabía que la mujer a quien reconoció por esos ruidos no se estaba quejando de dolor, sino de placer.

Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta entreabierta, decidiendo si entrar a encararla o dejar que siguiera con su "asunto". Si ella había decidido seguir adelante con su vida, pues le alegraba. Con ese último pensamiento, se giró sobre sus talones con la intención de salir de allí sin ser descubierto, pero algo lo detuvo, y fue la voz de Rosalie gimiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Emmett.

¿Había oído bien?

― ¡Emmett!... Oh, Dios, Emmett… sigue así… por favor…

Abrió Edward los como platos y automáticamente dirigió sus pasos hasta el dormitorio, donde se encontró con una escena digna de cualquier película porno… pero protagonizada por dos hermanos: Rosalie y Emmett.

El estómago se le revolvió y se sujetó contra el muro del dormitorio frente a la puerta, estático de pavor o algún sentimiento desagradable y profundo que no supo reconocer.

Entonces Rosalie, en un movimiento de cabeza, lo vio allí de pie, mirándolos con pasmo, comenzando a darle manotazos a Emmett para que se apartara. Cuando lo hizo y supo lo que sucedía, se quitó de encima y se cubrió con lo primero que pilló, sin poder articular palabra, igual que Edward, que los miraba a uno y a otro sin saber qué decir.

Sin esperar más, porque no aguantó el repudio, se giró y salió del dormitorio a toda velocidad, dejando a los amantes perplejos y nerviosos. Alguien había descubierto el secreto de los hermanos y muy probablemente no se quedaría callado frente a lo que vio.

El músico, como en estado de shock y actuando nada más por inercia, salió de la casa como si lo persiguiera el demonio, montándose sobre su coche y derrapando este al salir. Atravesó la ciudad a toda velocidad, odiando cómo las imágenes de Rosalie y Emmett se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No se trataba de celos, no se trataba de algún sentimiento de rencor frente al hecho que su ex esposa estuviera con otro hombre, sino la demencia del hecho, porque para él aquello era producto de mentes que no estaban bien.

¡Por Dios santo, si son hermanos! exclamaba en su fuero interno, mientras recorría el camino a su apartamento, donde al llegar en tiempo record, corrió hasta el baño e hincándose sobre el inodoro, vomitó producto de su estómago revuelto, hasta que éste quedó vacío.

―Qué mierda… ―comentó para sí, sentado sobre el suelo, afirmado contra el frío muro del baño, preguntándose el por qué del comportamiento tan errático de Rose, a quien creía conocer, cuestionándose además qué clase de mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Emmett… ―Joder con esta mierda…

Se quedó allí sentado un buen rato, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por su cabello despeinado, pensando en diferentes teorías, ninguna convenciéndolo de que aquello que acababa de ver tuviera alguna explicación coherente.

* * *

 **¡PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: OUTTAKE EMMETT-ROSALIE!**

 **ATENTAS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Capítulo sorpresa, damas!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda... un poco de la historia de Emmett y Rosalie para aclarar en entuerto (espero).**

 **Gracias a todas por leer y comentar =)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Outtake Emmett -Rosalie**

Se sentó en la barra del sector vip del bar donde solía ir regularmente, soltándose el nudo de la corbata de seda con movimientos cansados, haciendo a su vez una seña al barman que siempre lo atendía para pedirle que le sirviera el mismo trago de siempre. Miró a un lado y a otro, pasando sus ojos negros por los comensales que revoloteaban en el lugar sin ningún interés, aun así percatándose de la mujer al final de la barra que le sonrió con coquetería cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La ignoró y extendiendo sus manos sobre la barra de madera oscura y lustrosa, fijando su vista sobre el reflejo de las luces que colgaban sobre ella, y pensando en lo infeliz que se sentía.

Ni siquiera miró al hombre tras la barra que dejó frente a él el vaso de whisky, el que bebió sin levantar cabeza, gruñendo por las risas que se colaban por sus oídos de las personas alrededor, y la música pop de moda que resonaba por lo altoparlantes, pues él no estaba ni para risas ni mucho menos para el ritmo contagioso de esas melodías. ¿Y cómo podía estarlo, después que la esperanza de haber alcanzado su felicidad finalmente, se hiciera agua entre sus dedos?

Con un golpe seco dejó la copa sobre el mesón, pasándose las manos por su negro y espeso cabello una y otra vez, pensando en cómo la mujer que amaba prefería caer de rodillas a suplicar amor a un hombre que no la amaba, cuando él podría ser ese hombre, si ella fuese lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que lo que había entre ambos eras una cuestión inevitable, un amor que estaba saliéndose de control después de mucho tiempo reteniéndolo.

Oyó un insistente carraspeó femenino justo a su lado, lo que lo hizo girar apenas su cabeza hacia el molesto ruido justo a su derecha en donde estaba la mujer a la que momentos atrás vio al final de la barra. En silencio la miró de pies a cabeza con la intención de encontrar algo en ella a la única mujer a quien amaría hasta la muerte, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba de ligue a algún bar como ese, pero nada, esta mujer fuera del color de cabello que se asemejaba un poco al de su Rose, no se le parecía en nada.

La dama jugueteó coqueta con su cabello rubio oscuro, mordiéndose el labio pintado de rosa mientras alentada por la mirada de Emmett, se le acercó poniéndole una mano sobre el fuerte muslo al empresario que sintió como una bofetada en su rostro el aroma del perfume que la mujer usaba, demasiado dulce para su gusto y en demasiada cantidad.

―Soy Lisa ―se presentó la mujer con un tono de voz seductor, llevándose apenas un asentimientos de cabeza por parte del empresario que después de haber evaluado su atuendo ajustado y negro, nada fuera de lo común, regresó con su mirada al frente alzando su copa vacía hacia el mismo hombre que hace momentos atrás lo había atendido, para que volviera a llenarla.

―No es primera vez que te veo por aquí… y debo admitir que desde la primera vez llamaste mi atención…

―No me digas… ―murmuró apenas, arrugando el entrecejo y pensado en la única mujer a la que él quería llamar su atención, pero la que lo ignoraba adrede pese a lo que sentían en uno por el otro.

Mientras oía a Lisa hablar de su interesante vida como modelo fotográfica, Emmett pensaba en su maldita vida, en el dejo amargo que la frustración había dejado en él, desde que fue apenas un adolecente.

Tiene recuerdos vívidos de su niñez con la pequeña Rosalie pisándole siempre los talones, siguiéndolo de un lado a otro, pidiéndole una y otra cosa que él siempre conseguía para ella. Con el paso de los años, y pensando que se trataba de los gajes de adolecente, miraba con resentimiento a esa niña de cabello en ondas color oro que lo miraba como si él fuera su héroe… o su príncipe azul. En ese momento no tenía explicación para eso.

No le gustaba cuando su madre los presentaba a los demás como hermanos y a veces, cuando peleaba con sus padres por algún acto de rebeldía propio de la edad, remataba en gritos diciendo que él no quería ser parte de esa familia, que no quería que ellos fueran sus padres y que no quería que Rosalie fuera su hermana.

Emmett se sentía fuera de lugar siempre, tanto que incluso buscó pruebas que confirmaran su teoría de que él era efectivamente adoptado como pensaba, aunque Antonieta y todo aquel que lo conocía no dejaba de decir lo mucho que se parecía a Germán su padre.

Recuerda claramente el momento cuando llegó a preguntárselos abiertamente, abriendo ambos padres los ojos desmesuradamente, tomándoles por sorpresa esta pregunta del mayor de sus hijos.

― _¡Por supuesto que no!―_ respondió Antonieta tajante _― ¿De dónde sacas esa locura, Emmett!_

Germán, siempre con la calma a flor de piel, intercedió entre la alterada madre y su hijo, igual de alterado, pero contenido, como lo habían notar sus manos hechas puños colgando a los costados de su cuerpo.

― _Emmett, si fueras adoptado, no tendríamos reparo en decírtelo, no es nada por lo cual sentirse avergonzado_ ―explicó, poniendo una mano sobre el tenso hombro de su hijo adolecente ― _Rose, Alec y tú nacieron de nosotros, tenemos la misma sangre. Nadie aquí es adoptado._

Esa aseveración de Germán no calmó a Emmett, muy por el contrario, exacerbó su temperamento combativo, siempre a la defensiva, convirtiéndolo en un chiquillo de mal carácter, carácter que se mantuvo en el tiempo cuando más adelante consiguiera confirmar a través de exámenes la veracidad de las palabras de sus padres, sobre el hecho de que Rosalie y él sí eran hermanos.

¿Pero desde cuándo sintió Emmett este amor "enfermo" por su hermana Rose?

Recuerda que en cierta ocasión, un día cualquiera después de sus clases, caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación pasando por el cuarto de su hermana Rose a quien vio recostada sobre su cama, abrazada a su oso de felpa, oso con quien siguió durmiendo entre los brazos incluso cuando cursaba cumplió los catorce años, teniendo él diecisiete, momento de su vida en que él fue consciente de que el amor que sentía por su hermana traspasaba los límites sanguíneos propios de la relación.

Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se sentó al filo de la cama de la chica, apartándole el rubio cabello que le cubría la cara, dándose cuenta en ese momento que la mujer con quien solía soñar y que regularmente aparecía de espalda o con el rosto tapado, era ella. Lo supo en ese instante como supo la respuesta del por qué le molestaba tanto que dijeran que ella era su hermana: porque la amaba, la amaba como mujer y no como a una hermana.

 _― ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ―_ se decía, mirándose al espejo y jalándose su cabello, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento estallara la locura por ese hecho, por esos sentimientos "insanos" que estaba sintiendo cuando la veía.

Rose se estaba convirtiendo en una chica atractiva que se llevaba las miradas de sus amigos que le regalaban flores, peluches y otro tipo de estupideces que ella agradecía con una sonrisita, o a veces con un beso en la mejilla de su pretendiente, y Emmett recordaba puntalmente ese momento porque fue la primera vez que saltó sobre ese chiquillo. Si hubiera sido un simple beso él se hubiera contenido, pero vio las intenciones en ese niño cuando puso una mano sobre las nalgas de su hermana.

 _― ¡No toques así a mi hermana, imbécil!_ ―le había gritado, dándole un empujón tan fuerte que lo dejó sentado sobre el césped del parque donde los encontró, mirándolo el niño como si él fuera un monstruo en vez de ser el hermano mayor de Rose.

Rose salió en defensa de su amigo y protestó cuando su hermano mayor que se comportaba como un gorila, la arrastró hasta la casa y encerrándola en su habitación, advirtiéndole que no aguantaría que algún niñito la tratara de esa forma y que ella debía evitar esos comportamientos y portarse como la señorita que era.

 _― ¡Él me gusta!_ ―protesta la rubia hermana de Emmett, golpeándole sobre el pecho _― ¡Y no estaba haciendo nada malo!_

Emmett se obligó a detenerla sujetándola por los antebrazos manteniéndola quieta hasta que su respiración se calmó, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo y hacia arriba por los delicados brazos de Rose, mirándole esos ojos negros tras expresivos que él amaba, literalmente.

― _Todo lo que hago, lo hago porque te quiero_ ―dijo con voz calmada y sin apartar sus ojos de ella, quien al final asintió en silencio, como abstraída por la mirada de su hermano y sus manos firmes recorriéndole los brazos de esa forma.

Años después, cuando cursaba el segundo año de universidad, el tormento de lo que siempre temió se hizo realidad, cuando Rose llevó a su primer novio a casa. Recuerda cómo odió a ese cretino cuando en más de una oportunidad lo sorprendió sobre el sofá de la sala de la casa, comiéndosela a besos y con sus manos perdidas bajo la falda de su hermana.

Otra vez, como aquella vez que apartó al niño que le tocó las nalgas a su hermana, se abalanzó sobre el cabrón ese y le amenazó con romperle los huesos de su cuerpo si no se limitaba a respetar a su hermana…. Y otra vez, Rosalie salió en defensa de su novio, protestando frente a Emmett, quien en aquella oportunidad la tomó por sorpresa cuando no pudo frenar su deseo animal y le exigió saber si ya se había acostado con ese cretino.

Esa vez fue la primera en que Emmett pudo ver algo diferente a lo habitual en como ella lo miraba; es como si en ese momento ella se hubiese percatado de algo mientras él sujetando su rostro con ambas manos le rogaba que le respondiera.

 _―Es algo privado…_ ―respondió Rosalie entonces, cuando él le preguntó esta vez con más calma si es que amaba a ese tipejo y que si ya se había entregado a él.

― _Ayúdame, Rose. Ayúdame a no perder la cordura y respóndeme, por favor…_

Ella se mordió la mejilla por dentro y quedadito negó con la cabeza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su celoso hermano.

 _―No, Emmett, no amo a Thomas y no me he acostado con él._

¿Habrá sido ese el momento en que ella se enamoró de Emmett? Probablemente, porque días después su hermana se metió en su recamara en medio de la noche, haciéndose un espacio en la cama de su hermana, abrazándose a él, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, buscando el cuello de Emmett con sus labios delgados, subiendo por la barbilla hasta que ambos labios se rozaron sin decir una palabra.

Ese fue el momento en que ambos se dejaron llevar, advirtiendo Emmett que los sentimientos que siempre escondió por su hermana no eran del todo indiferentes, que ella padecía la misma confusión que a él lo atormentaba desde que fue consciente del tipo de amor que le profesaba a Rosalie.

Manos colándose bajo la ropa, besos ansiosos, labios hambrientos y el cuerpo bulléndoles a alta temperatura fue la antesala al primer encuentro sexual entre ambos, el primero para ella, quien no dudó en entregarle su virginidad a Emmett en esa noche en que él la trató con la delicadeza que una chica se merecía en su primera vez.

La mañana siguiente amaneció radiante para Emmett, pero todo brillo desapareció cuando Rose evitaba cruzar miradas con él, viéndose avergonzada mientras le ponía aparente atención al televisor de la cocina que transmitía una vieja telenovela.

 _― ¡¿Por qué estás ignorándome de esta forma?!―_ inquirió Emmett a Rosalie cuando la ama de casa desapareció de la cocina, dejándolos solos. _― ¡¿Te arrepientes acaso?!_

 _―Sí, Emmett… ―respondió con voz casi inaudible ―No sé qué me pasó, no debería haberlo hecho… lo siento…_

 _― ¡Te prohíbo que digas eso! ―_ exclamó él, levantando la voz y golpeando la mesa de desayuno con su furioso puño.

 _―No sé lo que me pasó… ―_ movió la cabeza y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cristalinos _―estaba… confundida._

 _―Yo te amo, Rose… ―_ lo dijo como un ruego, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho, pero al parecer eso espantó más a la chica que se puso de pie, agitando ahora furiosamente la cabeza, mirándolo con horror.

 _― ¡No, Emmett, no! ―_ gritó ella, entendiendo perfectamente al tipo de amor que su hermano se refería.

Salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando su taza de chocolate a medio tomar, no volviendo a tocar nunca más el tema de esa noche que pasaron juntos, marcando siempre una distancia con su hermano mayor que la observaba desde lejos con la angustia propio de un chico que ama a una chica y que no es retribuido, sabiendo que si las circunstancias fueran otras, se amarían y estarían juntos sin remedio, porque no podía ser de otra forma.

―No me estás prestando atención… ―se quejó de pronto la mujer a la que había olvidado se había sentado junto a él en la barra de aquel bar, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones del pasado.

―Lo siento ―respiró, inspirando frustrado ―No tengo ganas de hablar ni de oír tus historias.

―Y… ¿tendrás ganas de arrancarte al baño conmigo?― propuso, apretando sus uñas pintadas de rojo sobre el muslo de Emmett y enseguida subiendo un poco más su mano, la mujer volvió a morder su labio en un gesto que quizás consideraba sexi pero que para él era simplemente una mala costumbre.

No era la primera vez que una mujer se le abalanzaba encima con intenciones de ser follada por él, y ciertamente nunca dejaba pasar una invitación así, aunque honestamente ese día no tenía ganas de nada, mucho menos de estar con otra mujer que no fuera Rose, aunque por otro lado hacerlo sería una forma de castigarla y mantener las palabras que le restregó justo unas horas antes, cuando salió de su casa después que ella lo rechazara, otra vez, interponiendo su obsesión por el maldito músico al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 _"…esta noche voy a follar con una mujer, una y otra vez, para olvidarme de ti, porque yo, a diferencia tuya, no tengo que andarle rogando a ninguna para que haga lo que quiero."_

Apartó el vaso vacío, sacó del bolsillo un billete grande y lo dejó sobre el mesón, agarrando por el brazo a la mujer que soltó un gritito cuando se vio siendo arrastrada hacia el sector de los baños por aquel sexi gorila.

Gritó por segunda vez cuando él de un tirón le bajó los pantalones de cuero y las tangas diminutas, empotrándola a continuación contra el muro del pequeño cubículo, con una mano sujetándola por el culo y con la otra metida entre sus piernas, con su dedo índice entrando y saliendo de su entrepierna mientras devoraba su boca como si allí intentara saciar el hambre y la sed que tenia de sentir algo, cualquier cosa, pero que reemplazara la carencia y la amargura que sentía.

Mientras hacía gemir a la mujer, de quien había olvidado el nombre, pensaba el su frustración. Había sentido en la palma de las manos la felicidad finalmente, cuando el matrimonio de Rose se vino a pique.

Se fue de casa de sus padres unos años más tarde, justo antes de egresar de la universidad. Solía visitarlos con regularidad y para ver a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Rose que estaba comenzando a sentir aquel deseo por las letras, que la llevó a escribir su primera novela cuando aún no egresaba de la universidad, decidiendo también migrar de casa. Durante ese tiempo poco se vieron a no ser que se reunieran en casa de sus padres a alguna reunión familiar que Antonieta insistía en hacer para no perder la unidad familiar.

Fue en una de esas reuniones, un domingo para ser más exactos, cuando Rosalie llegó de la mano de un hombre, a quien presentó como el hombre de su vida.

Siempre odió a Edward, siempre. Odió la forma que lo miraba, como si el tal Edward fuera capaz de caminar sobre las aguas, suspirando por él como una tonta, como si nada más le importara salvo lo que Edward decía, o lo que Edward pedía… ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!, y sobre todo porque él no la miraba de la misma forma, por eso lo odiaba. No suspiraba por ella, no le decía lo hermosa que era ni dijo lo mucho que la amaba como ella lo hizo, clavándole a él una daga directo en su corazón, daga que volvió a clavar profundo en él cuando anunció su boda con el maldito músico.

A diferencia de Rose, él nunca había llevado a alguna novia a la casa, pues nunca las había tenido, no al menos de forma permanente como para presentarla ante sus padres, sabiendo que todo el mundo allí se preguntaba si era gay o algo por el estilo, hasta que pensando en que ese sería su mejor contraataque, llevó a una chica de la facultad con la ya llevaba follando por cerca de un mes, siendo esta su relación más duradera por así decirlo.

Tuvo que soportar la insoportable manera tierna en la que ella se comportaba con él en público, sabiéndose satisfecho cuando en más de una oportunidad vio a Rosalie apretar los dientes cuando su amiga Dianne le hacía cosquillas, o le mordía el cuello, siguiéndole él el juego. Se besaban frente a ella o cuando él sabía que Rose lo miraba a hurtadillas, o se hablaban al oído cosas sucias que a ambos los hacía reír, enojando esto a Rose, que no compartía la misma dinámica con el músico.

 _―A lo lejos se nota que es… una puta_ ―le dijo Rose una vez estando los dos solos en la cocina de la casa familiar. Entonces él se giró hacia ella con gesto adusto, mirándola con enojo.

 _―Y a ti qué más te da ―rebatió Emmett, sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella entonces se le acercó y tomó su brazo con suavidad, impostando una voz conciliadora._

 _―Me importa con quien te metes, Emmett, y esa mujer no es para ti…_

Emmett sacudió el brazo y se apartó de ella, mirándola con enfado.

 _―Cierra la boca, Rosalie, y déjame en paz._

 _―Pero Emmett…_

La apuntó con el dedo, acusatoriamente _― ¡Tú lo quisiste así, Rosalie!_

La buena relación entre Dianne y Emmett acabó el mismo día que Rosalie y Edward se casaron, el mismo día que él se embriagó hasta la inconsciencia, debiendo ser llevado a un servicio de urgencia para desintoxicarlo.

Quiso gritar cuando el cura advirtió sobre si alguien se oponía al enlace, diciendo a voz en cuello que ella no podía casarse porque en realidad no amaba a ese hombre, sino a él. Pero no lo hizo, y no porque no se atreviera, a esas alturas ya todo le daba lo mismo, lo hizo porque vio el ruego, la súplica en los ojos de Rose que desde el altar lo observaron pidiéndole que guardara el secreto. Por ella se calló y sufrió en silencio, hasta que ese matrimonio se malogró, viendo Emmett una nueva oportunidad para ambos.

Finalmente Rosalie estaba libre y había aceptado de cierta forma cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él y lo mucho que lo deseaba. Eso le demostró cuando desnudos en su cama hicieron el amor una y otra vez durante la noche en que él le demostró con hechos que el maldito de Edward tenía otra mujer de la que él mismo se hizo cargo cuando pagó porque la abordaran y se ensañaran con ella haciendo que todo pareciera un triste asalto. Había jurado que haría pagar al músico por hacer sufrir a Rose, pero mandarlo a golpear directamente a él quizás sería demasiado obvio, pensando que la mejor manera de infringirle dolor sería por medio de la mujercita esa por la que había dejado a Rose. Esperaba que estuviera sufriendo tanto como él lo hizo cuando su Rose estuvo sobre esa cama de hospital, inconsciente, y mientras él seguramente se follaba a esa puta vestida de enfermera.

Algo había cambiado entre ambos esa noche. Lo que antes los reprimía se había esfumado al calor de la pasión. Ella le hizo juramentos que él había sido el único con quien había sentido eso, ese amor y esa pasión contenida. Él le dijo que era capaz de todo por ella, y se lo demostraría más allá de las pericias sexuales en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, firmó un acuerdo para hacerse cargo de una filial de la empresa que dirigía en un país lejos de allí, donde comenzaría a vivir una nueva vida con su Rose, tranquilos y lejos de las miradas acusatorias que caerían sobre ellos si los descubrían allí. No podrían quedarse, lo sabía, y había pensado en todo para vivir tranquilo con ella, deseando que llegara otra vez el momento de verla aquella noche para contárselo, mientras comían comida china que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Pero otra vez, toda la ilusión se fue a suelo cuando Rose le dijo que no firmaría los papeles de divorcio porque quería recuperar su matrimonio. Eso lo hizo estallar, dándose por vencido y saliendo de esa casa para después llegar allí donde estaba, en el cubículo de un baño follando con una desconocida que aullaba y jalaba su cabello como una posesa.

No tuvo piedad con la rubia, enterrándose en ella limitándose apenas a desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, ayudándolo ella a ponerse un preservativo que sacó de su cartera antes de permitirle clavársele hondo, que fue cuando gimió ronco y profundo hasta que tuvo que morder el hombro sobre el chaleco del traje que Emmett aun llevaba puesto.

―Dios… ―dijo ella, extasiada ―eres una verdadera bestia.

―Ya… ―dijo él, saliéndose de ella, sacándose el condón y botándolo al papelero para luego arreglarse los pantalones con movimientos bruscos mientras ella lo miraba como si aún no tuviera suficiente.

― ¿Por qué no me invitas a tu apartamento y lo hacemos toda la noche? Puedes cogerme en la postura que quieras, incluso podríamos…

―No hagas planes conmigo, maldita sea. ―Y se giró descorriendo el pestillo de la puerta, cuando la mujer se le puso delante, impidiendo su salida.

Le pasó las manos sobre el pecho e hincó sus uñas de gata al notar lo duro de sus pectorales. Él la miró con fastidio, no sintiendo ni una pisca de deseo por seguir adelante con esa mujer.

―Es imposible que un caballero como tú me deje aquí, solita, después de haberme follado como una bestia contra el muro, haciéndome desear mucho más. No puedes hacerlo…

― ¿Ah, no? ―preguntó y a continuación la empujó haciéndola a un lado, trastabillando con sus pantalones que no se alcanzó a quitar del todo con la premura del momento.

La oyó maldecirlo a su espalda, pero poco le importaba lo que esa mujer pensara de él. Honestamente nada le importaba.

Siguió adelante con sus planes de irse del país, llamó incluso a su madre para contarle la noticia, debiendo cerrar la boca para no soltar alguna pesadez cuando Antonieta se puso a llorar al otro lado del teléfono. Amaba a su madre y odiaba verla sufrir por él, sobre todo cuando imaginaba que ella se enteraba de sus sentimientos por Rose, cuestión que no llegaría a pasar porque se había dado por vencido. Se iría de esa ciudad, de ese país y se obligaría a conocer a alguien más, incluso a ir al psicólogo si era necesario para que lo ayudara, pero lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Pasaron días sin saber de ella, tratando de no pensar en ella usando la vorágine de no dejar pendientes en la oficina antes de marcharse, hasta que su asistente le avisó que su hermana había estado allí y que había dejado un recado concluyente para él:

―Dijo textualmente: "que lo espero a las siete en mi casa. Que de su visita depende lo que pase de aquí en adelante. ―explicó la asistente alzándose de hombros y no le dio mayor importancia pensando que se trataba de algo entre hermanos.

Emmett debió reconocer que fue toda una sorpresa ese recadito, pero no iba a hacerse ilusiones pues ya tenía planes y no daría pie atrás… a no estar seguro de que Rose se iba a comportar con la valentía frente a lo que sentía, y que dejaría de arrastrase tras Edward.

Iría a la cita, pero a la hora que él quisiera, no le daría el gusto a su rubia hermana de tratarlo como un títeres después de lo que lo hizo padecer durante esos días.

Su tarde fue muy productiva y se le pasó volando, hasta que su secretaria personal se presentó en su oficina para cerciorarse de que él no necesitara nada más para retirarse a su casa. Allí se dio cuenta de la hora, decidiendo ponerse en marcha hacia la cita con Rosalie.

Al llegar se dio el lujo de aparcar el auto en el espacio del estacionamiento que Edward dejó desocupado, incluso no dudó en usar la copia de la llave de esa casa que le robó a su madre y entrar como si se tratara de su propia casa. Tan solo al entrar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rosalie que lo estaba esperando, y nada lo preparó para la impresión que sufrió de verla tan hermosa, vestida de rojo como el adoraba verla, como si se hubiera preparado para recibirlo. Aun así, con toda la conmoción que eso provocó, guardó las apariencias y se quedó de pie guardando la distancia.

Lo primero que ella hizo fue protestar por ignorarla durante esos días, respondiéndole él que no quería entorpecer sus planes de reconquista para con Edward. Ella pasó de ese comentario, preguntándole ahora por ese viaje, haciéndole saber él que ese tema no era de su incumbencia. Entre protestas, Emmett miró su reloj y le pidió que se apresurara por una cita que tenía más tarde, que era del todo mentira, perdiendo la compostura cuando ella le preguntó con quién.

― ¡Basta, Rosalie! No me vengas a exigir saber nada de mí cuando ya tomaste tu decisión…

― ¡Ponte en mi lugar! ―exclamó ella, entre llanto y pánico, como lo haría alguien que no sabe qué hacer ― ¿Crees que no dudaría si las cosas… fueran diferentes entre nosotros? ¡Se supone que somos hermanos, maldita sea!... ¿Por qué lo somos, verdad? ¿O no?

―Me gustaría decirte que no lo somos, pero…

Sintió pena de él mismo, por desear alguna vez no llevar la sangre de sus padres, ni el parentesco que lo ligaba y lo alejaba al mismo tiempo de la mujer que amaba.

La desazón cayó sobre sus hombros cansados, haciendo a un lado su imposta dura y altiva para hundirse en la tristeza que solo se permitía en soledad. Quiso morir en ese momento, morir por no poder ser feliz con la libertad que él se merecía.

Entonces y sin darse cuenta sintió el cuerpo de Rosalie junto al suyo, la que se colgó de su cuello, apretándose a él con su rostro hundido en su cuello. Ella también lo estaba pasando mal.

―No sé qué hacer, Emmett… ―le susurró ella, cerrando Emmett los ojos fuertemente para darle una opción:

―Elígeme, Rose. Elígenos y dejémoslo todo atrás. Pero ya basta de estar separados. Olvidémonos de los prejuicios, de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo… Porque, ¿cómo un amor como el que yo siento por ti ha de ser condenable? ¡No lo permito!

Y eso fue todo. Ese fue el momento en que vio caer las barreras que obligaba a rose a apartarse de él, ese fue el momento en que lo eligió, en el que eligió aventurarse con él, haciéndolo feliz por primer vez en su vida.

Ella se había esmerado en preparar una cena para él, pero más que urgencia por comer, lo que tenía era apremio por amarla a modo de celebración. Después irían a la cocina y mientras cenaban conversarían y él le contaría de sus planes los que en ese momento tenían todo que ver con ella.

Le arrancó la ropa y la tendió sobre la cama, poniendo atención en su lencería y en el aroma del perfume que esa noche usaba, que supo había comprado exclusivamente para él, como en adelante sería todo respecto a ella, toda exclusivamente para él.

Se perdieron en la pasión desatada que los abdujo a ambos a amarse sin tapujos, desnudos sobre esa cama en la que aún se sentía un intruso. Pero eso ya acabaría cuando la nueva vida de ambos comenzara.

Ya se sabe que la pasión abrazadora hace que uno pierda los sentidos respecto a lo que pasa alrededor… y eso fue lo que a Emmett y a Rosalie les ocurrió, cuando en pleno acto se vieron sorprendidos por una visita que jamás pensaron llegaría: nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Edward Masen los miraba desde la entrada con ojos desbordantes, como si estuviera a punto de perder el juicio, saliendo de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

―Dios mío… estamos perdidos…

―Puta mierda… ―resopló frustrado, agarrando con fuerza el cojín con el que atinó a cubrirse cuando Edward los sorprendió, mientras Rosalie se ponía de pie y se paseaba de un lado a otro, abrazándose a sí misma, todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Entonces él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y guareciéndola en su pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas que la penumbra de la habitación a media luz había escondido.

―Cálmate cariño.

―No me pidas eso… ¡Edward nos descubrió!

― ¿Y? Ya no le debes explicaciones, maldita sea.

―No se trata de eso, se trata…se trata… de lo que ya sabes. Estoy segura que si tu hubieras sido cualquier otro hombre, a él no le hubiera importado… pero… pero tú y yo somos…

―Demonios, Rose, no lo digas. ―Pidió él con tono frustrado, agarrándose el cabello.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer si va a hablar con nuestros padres? ¿O le cuenta a alguien esto?

―No tendrán tiempo de decirnos nada, porque cuando él se aliente a decírselo a alguien, si es que lo hace, nosotros ya no estaremos aquí.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Nos vamos. No seremos capaces de vivir en paz en este sitio, debemos irnos.

― ¿Y qué le vamos a decir a mamá? ―preguntó, sin rebatir la idea de Emmett de largarse de ahí. Sabía ella que era la única solución.

―Ella ya está al tanto de mi viaje, sabe que es definitivo. Tú puedes decir que también te vas, y no será difícil de creer cuando acabas de divorciarte… ―le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró directo a los ojos, allí de pie junto a la ventana. Acarició con sus dedos las cejas y los pómulos antes de darle un beso suave sobre sus labios. ― ¿Pero entiendes que debemos marcharnos, verdad? ¿No darás pie atrás?

Ella negó con la cabeza al momento que él le hacia la pregunta, no dejando entrever duda alguna de su decisión de estar con él y hacer a un lado los prejuicios.

―No lo haré… pero le debo una explicación a él… a Edward, por respeto al menos.

―Lo que digas… ―respondió en un suspira, volviendo a abrazarla, esta vez dejando sus labios sobre la frente de ella, mientras pensaba en la vorágine de los hechos de aquel día, sobre todo de la última media hora.

Rato más tarde, Emmett se vistió y ella se cubrió con un albornoz para ir a la cocina y calentar la cena que había quedado desplazada. Allí, sentados a la mesa, Emmett le contó el lugar donde irían por tiempo indefinido.

―Creo que lo mejor sería que hicieras tus maletas ahora, esta noche. No me sentiría cómodo pasando la noche aquí.

―Yo tampoco.

―Antes de irte, te reunirás con mamá y le dirás que tomarás distancia para pensar, sanarte y comenzar tu nuevo libro. Vendrás a visitarla regularmente para que no dude, o para que no te extrañe…

― ¿Y tú?

―Se supone que yo estaré más lejos, por eso vendría a verla con menos regularidad que tú, ¿lo entiendes?

―Espero que no se dé cuenta… me muero si se entera ―cuando estaba diciendo eso, vio la mueca en el rostro de Emmett, apresurándose a extender sus manos sobre la mesa y tomar las del hombre, para explicarse con claridad. ―No lo digo porque me avergüence lo que siento por ti, sino por todo lo que nos rodea, todo lo que dice que lo nuestro es imposible. Aun así eres a quien quiero y con quien quiero estar, le guste a quien le guste, tenga que esconderme por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Emmett se apartó de la mesa y abrió sus brazos ―Ven aquí, Rose.

Ella se levantó y dejó que Emmett la envolviera, descansando su cabeza sobre su duro pecho, suspirando profundo, sintiéndose contenida después de mucho tiempo en el que anduvo detrás de esa sensación de seguridad que él le brindaba.

―Anda, comencemos a movernos. Empacaremos tus cosas y las llevaremos a mi apartamento.

―Está bien ―respondió ella, levantando su cabeza y ofreciéndole sus labios al hombre que amaba, al hombre al que siempre amó verdaderamente.

Se apresuraron en ordenar todo, meter la ropa de Rosalie en dos grades valijas, además de otras cosas personales que debía llevar, entre ellos los documentos de divorcio todavía sin firmar. Se cercioraron de dejar todo muy bien cerrado y salieron de esa casa, dejando Rosalie atrás su vida en ese lugar.

Aun con la seguridad de que había hecho lo que su corazón le decía, no dejaba de sentirse abatida por la forma en que Edward se enteró de lo que sucedía entre Emmett y ella. Hubiera deseado que nunca se enterara, como deseaba que nunca nadie que los conocía lo hiciera, pues seguro ahora el músico estaba pensando en lo abominable de la situación, pensando en ella seguramente como una mujer enferma, porque para el mundo en general aquello era algo prohibido, algo enfermo, pero no para ella, no para Emmett.

―Todo saldrá bien, Rose ―le dijo Emmett mientras conducía, entendiendo su mano derecha para ponerla sobre su muslo y darle un suave apretón. Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír, tratando de calmarse. De momento, saber a Emmett a su lado era todo cuanto necesitaba.

Llegaron al apartamento de Emmett, el que se encontraba en uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad, cuyo piso estaba equipado con todo el lujo y el confort que a un hombre como él gustaba disfrutar.

―Voy a preparar la tina para darnos un baño. Lo necesitas para relajarte ―dijo él, acercándosele para darle un beso en los labios ―Ya sabes dónde está la cocina, puedes tomar lo que desees.

―Gracias ―murmuró ella y él desapareció por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de baño principal.

La mujer deambuló por el apartamento que muchas veces visitó, acercándose a una mesita de teca negra donde había varios retratos de la familia, tomando el que mostraba a sus padres abrazados y sonriendo para la cámara, retrato que recordó ella misma tomó y enmarcó para regalárselo a Emmett para un cumpleaños.

Con la foto de ellos entre las manos, se permitió derramar lágrimas en silencio mientras les pedía perdón por no poder ser de otra manera, por tener que concurrir a las mentiras para ella poder ser feliz con Emmett.

―Perdónenme… ―susurró, pasando sus dedos por las caras sonrientes de Antonieta y Germán. También vio una foto donde aparecía Alec, su hermano menor, ella y Emmett a quien obligaron a posar para esa fotografía, la noche de algún año nuevo que pasaron todos juntos. Sonrió al ver la alegría de su hermanito menor que traspasaba la fotografía y deseó que siguiera siendo feliz, viviendo relajado y agradecido con lo que la vida le había dado y con lo que él a sus cortos veintitrés años había logrado conseguir.

Dejó el retrato en su lugar y se acercó al sofá negro del centro de la sala, sentándose allí a la vez que acercaba su maletín donde había guardado varios documentos, sacando un cuaderno, un lápiz y el sobre marrón que había ignorado deliberadamente.

Supo entonces lo que debía hacer.

Abrió el cuaderno y buscó una hoja en blanco, donde escribió una carta para su ex marido, volcando todos sus sentimientos, esperando poder explicarse lo mejor posible de forma tal que él al menos la perdonara. No buscaba que la entendiera, porque sabía que eso no lo haría, ni él ni nadie, simplemente estaba dándole la explicación que él se merecía, de la misma forma que él lo hizo cuando le dijo que ya no quería seguir adelante con ese matrimonio. Debía reconocerlo, él había sido valiente en admitir su amor por otra mujer, y más valiente aun dejándolo todo por ella, pues Rosalie desde siempre supo que Edward no la amaba y que en cualquier momento la dejaría por otra, doliéndole eso cuando se auto convenció de que ella sí lo amaba, a pesar de que en su fuero interno sabía que ese amor no era más que una tapadera que la ayudaba a negar, alejarse y tratar de olvidar hacia quien estaban dirigidos sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor.

Cuando Emmett apareció por el pasillo descalzo y con su camisa desabrochada, la vio sentada en el sillón escribiendo muy concentrada algo sobre el cuaderno, sin percatarse de su presencia allí. Se quedó un rato contemplándola, agradeciendo la suerte de que ella finalmente haya aceptado lo que había entre ambos, cuyos planes se había precipitado después que Edward los sorprendiera.

Y estaba tranquilo porque sabía que la decisión de Rosalie de irse con él no había sido motivada por ser sorprendida por el músico, sino que había sido una decisión que antes habían tomado. Eso le dio la suficiente seguridad para darle espacio a Rosalie de despedirse a su manera del hombre que estuvo a su lado durante esos últimos años, hombre a quien ella había dicho, le debía algo de respeto.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde acabó de desnudarse para meterse en la bañera llena de agua tibia, donde esperaría a su Rose.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos ella apareció y se quedó en la puerta mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios mientras lo miraba. Él estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada hacia atrás, respirando acompasado como si se hubiera dormido, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Abrió un ojo y sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

―Estoy harto de darme baños de tina solo, así que ven aquí de una vez.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó y se comenzó a sacar el vestido rojo que estrenó aquella noche para él ante la atenta mirada del hombre que disfrutaba del espectáculo que era ver desnudarse a la mujer que amaba. Sonrió con malicia cuando ella se desabrochó el sujetador, dejando sus pechos expuestos, inclinándose para quitarse luego la tanga antes de sacudirse el cabello y meterse finalmente en la tina, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, porque en ese momento más que un tranquilo baño de tina lo que ella necesitaba era sentirlo tan profundamente hasta hacerla perder la conciencia.

Gimió complacida cuando sintió a Emmett hundirse en ella, aferrándola por la cintura mientras ella se sujetaba a él por su nuca, respirando en la boca del otro, besándose con adoración, acariciándose tanto como les era posible, mientras él tomaba el mando del ritmo, moviéndose adentro y afuera, despacio y sin prisas.

Pasó sus grandes manos por la piel tersa de la espalda de la mujer que sentada sobre él absorbía todo el placer que era capaz de proveerle, mientras besaba su cuello a la vez que ella mordía su hombro mojado y jalaba su cabello.

Todo iba a valer la pena, el alejarse de su familia y empezar una vida nueva lejos de cualquier que pudiera apuntarlos con el dedo si al final del día iban a tenerse el uno al otro de esa manera tan íntima y tan absoluta, como los dos amantes que eran.

Con la sensación de que todo saldría bien, ambos salieron de la tina cuya agua se había enfriado pese a lo ardiente que ambos se sentían, y desnudos se metieron bajo las colchas negras de la cama que durante tanto tiempo Emmett habitó solo, sumidos en el sopor y con la esperanza de que en adelante todo para ellos sería mejor, juntos, amándose.

**oo**

Al día siguiente, Emmett se despidió de Rose con un suave beso en los labios antes de retirarse a su oficina. Le dijo que coordinaría todo para su viaje, que lo mejor sería que partiera antes que él, por lo que debía de ocuparse ese día en hablar con su madre, con su editora mientras él preparaba todo.

Una de las primeras cosas que ella hizo fue llamar a su madre esa misma mañana e invitarla a almorzar pues tenía una noticia que darle. También llamó a Tanya para pedirle que se reunieran durante la tarde para ponerla al tanto de su decisión y gestionarlo de la mejor manera posible. Todo tendría que hacerlo con delicadeza, sin dejar cabos sueltos que pudieran entorpecer sus planes y los de Emmett.

Pero por supuesto, había algo importante que debía hacer a primera hora antes de reunirse con su madre y con su editora. Aferrando en sus brazos un sobre marrón, llegó hasta la sinfónica donde Edward trabajaba y en la portería dejó el encargo para que fuese entregado al señor Masen en cuanto llegara. Se subió al coche que Emmett había dejado para ella algo más tranquila por saber que al menos eso lo estaba haciendo bien.

Antes de la hora de almorzar con Antonieta, compró algunas cosas que necesitaría para el viaje cuando Emmett le envió por correo una copia de los tickets aéreos, ella saliendo de la ciudad con cinco días de anticipación que él. Se sintió en paz con la decisión que estaba tomando, porque después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente iba a atreverse a amar a Emmett, porque lo que sentía por él era verdadero, y no un amor artificial como el que había construido hacia Edward. Lo que Rosalie sentía por Emmett, y lo que Emmett sentía por ella, no hacía el menor caso de reproches de la conciencia.

Vio a su madre sentada en la mesa del restaurante, levantando la mano hacia ella, acercándosele Rose con su vista fija en la mujer a quien extrañaría.

―Oye, me tienes ansiosa, ¿qué es esa decisión que has tomado?

―Me voy. ―anunció sin más. Antonieta se la quedó mirando, torciendo su cara con un gesto tierno y una media sonrisa que le llegó al alma a Rosalie.

―Acabas de llegar…

―No, mamá ―sonrió por la broma de su madre ―Me refiero a que… me voy de la ciudad.

―Pero… mi niña ―estiró la mano hasta alcanzar a acariciar su cabello ― ¿no será esa una decisión apresurada? ¿Te vas sola? ¿Edward lo sabe?

―Después de la entrevista que se publicó donde lo dejé como un mal hombre, dudo que le interese saberlo ―respondió con pena, arrepentida de ese arranque de venganza que la llevó a hablar tan mal de él, pensando que Edward estaría en todo su derecho de develar lo que vio la noche anterior.

Antonieta tomó la mano de su hija y se la apretó fuerte, sonriéndole.

―Estás dolida, y si le explicas que lo hiciste sin pensar y que estas arrepentida, él podría entenderte. Edward no es una mala persona, además sabrá ponerse en tu lugar.

―Eso espero. Aun así, voy a tomar distancia. Además, me hará bien para comenzar a trabajar en mi próximo libro.

― ¿Y dónde? ¿Te vas sola?

Rosalie mintió sobre el lugar donde se refugiaría, y mintió también diciendo que estaría sola, que sería como una especie de retiro espiritual. No le dijo que su estadía fuera de la ciudad era definitiva, se lo diría con el pasar de las semanas, o de los meses, cuando ella y su padre se hubieran hecho una idea de su ausencia.

Antonieta insistió en que se reunieran esa noche en casa para cenar antes de su viaje, y aunque era un viaje corto, como pensaba Antonieta, no les vendría nada de mal una reunión familiar, ya que en poco tiempo más Emmett también se iría.

―Espero que ese viaje le haga bien a tu hermano… quiero verlo feliz, igual que a ti, mi niña ―volvió a acariciarle el rostro a su única hija, con tanta ternura que Rose sintió deseos de llorar. Pero se retuvo, hacerlo sería preocupar a su madre y eso era lo que menos quería.

Pasó un buen rato con ella, incluso después de almuerzo de pasearon por algunas tiendas donde compraron un par de vestidos que estrenarían esa misma noche. Durante el paseo con su hija, Antonieta le envió un mensaje a Emmett y a Alec para asegurarse que no hicieran planes para esa noche pues tendrían cena familiar en casa, a lo que ambos respondieron que allí estarían sin falta.

Durante la tarde, y continuando con su lista de pendientes por resolver, se reunió en un café literario donde su amiga y editora Tanya la esperaba. La saludó con un beso y se sentó frente a ella, desatándose el cinturón del abrigo azul que llevaba puesto. Los días estaban empezando a tornarse algo más soleados, pero en Leonilde nadie podía asegurar que en cualquier momento caería un fuerte chaparrón. Emmett le había dicho que de esos detalles no se deberían preocupar allí donde iban, pues el sol y el calor eran algo habitual, cualquiera fuera la estación, al contrario de lo que pasaba allí en Leonilde.

―Antes que me digas nada ―comenzó a decir Tanya ―déjame decirte que leí el final de la historia que dejaste pendiente antes de caer en el hospital, y es… uf… ¡Impresionante! Muy sorpresivo. Tus lectores van a amarte.

Rosalie sonrió porque era lo que ella esperaba en sus historias, sorprender a sus lectores pero darles siempre lo que ellos buscaban: romance. Y le era satisfactorio cuando lograba llegar a eso, llevándose una buena crítica del medio especializado y de sus lectores.

―Eso espero. Y me alegra que te haya gustado.

―No te darás ni cuenta cuando hagamos el lanzamiento. ―aplaudió entusiasmada, mientras Rosalie la miraba absorbiendo ese buen ánimo. ―Pero dime, Rose, por qué me pediste que nos juntáramos aquí.

―Tomé una decisión: me voy fuera de la ciudad.

― ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó la rubia editora, restándole importancia.

―Es… indefinido. Dudo mucho que vuelva aquí, a no ser que sea para visitar a mis padres o por algún compromiso con la casa editorial.

Tanya abrió los ojos, pues aquella noticia caía sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. Al principio no se asustó porque los escritores solían apartarse cuando iban a comenzar algún nuevo trabajo, pero siempre por uno o dos meses. Entonces que Rose le dijera que su ese viaje sería definitivo y que no iba a regresar, la dejó tambaleándose.

―Seguiré trabajando, seguirás siendo mi editora, mi mano derecha… pero no puedo seguir aquí. No me hace bien. Quiero vivir en paz, tranquila, empezar una nueva vida.

― ¿Y no puedes hacerlo aquí?

―No… No Tanya… ―sonrió con tristeza, pasando su dedo por sobre la vieja mesa de madera ―La gente se la pasaría apuntándome con el dedo.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por lo de la entrevista? ¿Y qué va a pasar con eso de convencer a Edward de volver contigo?

―Olvídate de eso. Él no lo hará, ni aunque le rogara de rodillas. Seguro ahora mismo siente repulsión hacia mí.

—Dios, Rose, por qué dices eso… ―susurró, no entendiendo por qué Rose estaba siendo tan pesimista.

Rose sentía que ese secreto iba a estallar dentro de ella si no le contaba a alguien, entonces apostó a la amistad que desde hace tanto la unía a la Tanya y se lo dijo. Le contó sobre la relación que tenía con Emmett, sobre los sentimientos que desde su juventud venían confundiéndola, y de cómo se había dado por vencida, decidiendo vivir ese amor. Mientras Rose le relataba la historia, Tanya abría los ojos y la boca, totalmente sorprendida, sin dar crédito a lo que la escritora decía.

― ¿Esa es la trama de tu próximo libro? ¿De eso se trata, que estás tanteando conmigo si va a tener arrastre o…?

―No, Tanya, no es una historia… bueno, sí lo es, es mi historia.

― ¡Dios del cielo Rosalie! ¿Y quién más lo sabe?

―Edward… nos descubrió la otra noche cuando Emmett y yo estábamos en la cama.

―Oh, por Dios ―exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, imaginándose la escena aquella. Rosalie miró la cubierta de la mesa, esperando la reacción de Tanya, imaginándose que en cualquier momento se levantaría después de tratarla de loca y la dejaría sola. Así se quedaría sin amigas en absoluto.

―Bueno ―suspiró, mirando hacia las estanterías de suelo a techo que había en el café, el que se pavoneaba de tener joyas literarias en sus primeras ediciones. ―Supongo que ahora entenderás por qué me voy… así como yo voy a entender que tú no quieras saber nada de mí…

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Somos amigas! ―exclamó esto último mirando a Rose como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca. ―Además, esta historia es más común de lo que tú crees. Por otro lado, no soy nadie para juzgarte, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que si estás segura de amarlo y de que él te ama, pues adelante.

―Gracias Tanya ―susurró con voz quebrada de la emoción, extendiendo sus manos sobre la mesa y tomando las de su amiga, en cuyos ojos claros se podía vislumbrar la emoción. ―Nadie más que tú sabe esto, fuera de Edward, por supuesto. A Emmett, que para no alterarlo, le ahorraré de saber que te conté nuestra historia.

―Entiendo. Solo debes saber que estoy aquí y sigo siendo tu amiga incondicional por siempre.

―Gracias otra vez, Tanya. Eres la mejor.

Se relajaron y pidieron el ya famoso café de vainilla, mientras conversaban de cómo Rosalie gestionaría con sus padres su estadía afuera, le contó sobre el lugar en el que residiría y finalmente de los planes de trabajo, sobre sus nuevas ideas que la llevarían a escribir su próxima novela.

En la noche, llegó a casa de sus padres como había acordado con su madre y donde Emmett ya se encontraba. Todos allí la apoyaron respecto a su decisión, aludiendo que si eso significaba que ella iba a sanar después de todo lo ocurrido, iban a tener todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba. Eso emocionó a la rubia escritora, quien por debajo de la mesa donde estaban sentados cenando, sintió la mano de Emmett apretarle la rodilla y regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Finalmente todo estaba listo para comenzar su viaje que la llevaría a vivir su nueva vida, junto al hombre que amaba, el mismo que seguía aferrando su rodilla bajo la mesa.

Fue Emmett quien al día siguiente la dejó en el aeropuerto, justo en la puerta de embarque, mientras la gente a su alrededor pasaba sin reparar en la presencia de ambos.

― ¿Estás lista? ―le preguntó él, tomándola por los hombros.

―Sí lo estoy.

―Ya sabes que habrá alguien esperándote. No olvides avisarme en cuanto llegues. Y por sobre todo no olvides que me reuniré contigo en un par de días.

―Te estaré esperando, Emmett ―dijo, aferrándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta. Él asintió una sola vez, mirándola con la serenidad que pocas veces había visto en su mirada, antes de besar su frente por largos segundos.

―Te amo, Rosalie.

―Te amo, Emmett.

Y eso fue lo que se dijeron, antes que Rosalie tomara su bolso de mano y caminara hacia el otro lado de las puertas de vidrio que la separaban de su antigua vida y que la llevarían a vivir una nueva con el hombre que seguía al otro lado de las puertas, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Tranquila y confiada, olvidándose de los prejuicios, fue que Rosalie Hale embarcó el vuelo inspirando hondo y haciendo a un lado las culpas. Todo iba a ir bien para ella y para Emmett desde ese momento en adelante.

**oo**

 _Edward:_

 _Conoces ahora mi más grande secreto, este que mantuve bajo llave desde que fui una adolecente. El que a toda costa intenté olvidar, pero que fue más fuerte que yo._

 _¿Sientes asco por mí? ¿Repudio? ¿Piensas que estoy enferma? También pensaba eso de mi misma, porque ¿de qué otra manera se puede explicar el hecho de que ame a mi propio hermano?_

 _Estoy segura que entiendes el hecho de que nadie puede dirigir al corazón, nadie puede hacer oídos sordos cuando él decide a quien debes amar sin hacer caso de las circunstancias. Cuando intentas negarte a ese amor, pero parece que el muy cabrón se hace más fuerte hasta que terminas dándote por vencido ante él. Bueno, eso me ocurrió a mí._

 _No voy a detallar la historia secreta de este amor, porque tendría que remontarme a mi adolescencia, y honestamente no tengo muy claro el momento, solo quiero decirte que siempre lo mantuve a raya mientras estuve a tu lado, solapándome bajo los sentimientos que me obligué a sentir hacia ti._

 _Vivimos todo este tiempo ambos en una mentira, ninguno de los dos amando al otro como decíamos hacerlo, pero quiero que tengas claro que te quiero como estoy segura que tú me quieres a mí, por eso siento que te debía esta explicación. Jamás hubiera deseado que te enteraras de esa forma tan burda, y para ser sincera, hubiera deseado que nunca te enteraras. Ahora siempre viviré con la incertidumbre de saber si me has perdonado, no por estar enamorada de mi hermano, sino porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo, cuando tú si lo fuiste al enfrentarme y decirme lo que estaba pasando contigo._

 _Siempre has dicho que soy más fuerte y más valiente e independiente que tú, pero ya ves que no tenías razón. Tú eres mucho más fuerte y más valiente y te respeto por ello._

 _Por todo esto y por el cariño que construimos el uno por el otro en todos estos años juntos, te ruego que me perdones. Ahora tomaremos tu ejemplo y nos iremos lejos a vivir nuestra historia, lejos de los dedos acusatorios que nos apuntarían si supieran mi historia con Emmett._

 _Espero que seas feliz Edward Masen, y te agradezco todo lo que me diste durante estos años, cuyos recuerdos anidaré en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Para siempre._

 _Espero algún día podamos sentarnos a hablar. Espero algún día ser lo suficientemente valiente de mirarte a la cara y decirte todo esto… espero el día en que me permitas hacerlo._

 _De momento, espero que sepas guardar mi secreto, cuestión que hago principalmente por mis padres a quienes odiaría romperles el corazón._

 _Me despido llevándome tus melodías en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, con las que recordaré los mejores momentos que vivimos juntos. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo y acabes perdonándome, porque con tu odio y tu repulsión me costaría sobrevivir._

 _Hasta siempre Edward._

 _Rosalie._


	23. Chapter 23

**Señoras y señoritas, ya estoy aquí.**

 **No puedo hacer nada antes de darles las gracias por la buena onda de siempre.**

 **Y ojo, las criticas en mala onda y anónimas no las tomo en cuenta, menos cuando a través de ellas está tratando de pseudo-analizarme. Las leo pero más nada. Si va a hacerme una critica, ningún problema, pero espero tener mi derecho a réplica.**

 **Nenas, este es un capítulo corto... y debemos tomarlo como uno de transición, pues quienes han estado preguntando por Aro, invocándolo porque lo echaban de menos en la historia, pues prepárense... y nada de quejas.**

 **Bueno, gracias a todas quienes gustan de leer esta locura, las que me han acompañado desde el principio y las que se han incorporado hace poco... ¡Mil gracias por vuestra compañía!**

 **Gracias Manu, gracias Cuchu, son un gran apoyo para mi.**

 **A leer entonces, y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besos a todas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Isabella tendría que haber estado disfrutando de su baño de tina. El agua estaba justo en su punto y las sales aromáticas que Alice había vertido dentro, tendría que estarla relajando… pero no estaba surtiendo efecto sobre ella.

Hizo un movimiento para reacomodarse y gimió bajito por el dolor que la estremeció justo en el costado, allí donde recibió un par de puntapiés de su agresor. Tomó la esponja y la sumergió en el agua, estrujándola sobre su hombro derecho, mientras se preguntaba qué fue lo que ocurrió con Edward.

El día anterior no se apareció por su casa, y apenas le dejó un mensaje cerca del mediodía avisándole que estaría enclaustrado en el trabajo y que no podría visitarla. Eso lo entendía, pero no entendía su frialdad. No preguntó cómo estaba ni cómo se sentía, simplemente le dejó ese mensaje que no era propio de él.

El miedo se instaló en el cuerpo de Isabella manifestándose en escalofríos pues estaba comenzando a pasarse todo tipo de ideas del por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño. Y es que no podía dejar de hilar la visita que Edward le hizo a Rosalie con su conducta. ¿Se habría arrepentido? ¿Habría llegado a la conclusión que separarse de su esposa no era la mejor decisión? ¿Habría descubierto que sí amaba a la escritora, y que ella había sido un desliz sin importancia?

Volvió a levantar la esponja empapada en agua, estaba vez poniéndola sobre su cabeza, estrujando el agua para que escurriera sobre su corta cabellera caoba. ¿Qué sería de ella si sus miedos eran ciertos? ¿Podría algún día volver a enamorarse y olvidar a Edward?

La puerta del baño ―el único del apartamento― se abrió de golpe y apareció Alice, sosteniendo el nuevo teléfono de Isabella en las manos.

―Renée me dijo que este aparatito no había sido regalo de Edward para reemplazar el anterior.

― ¿Uhm?... ―arrugó la frente y se concentró en lo que Alice estaba preguntándole. Pestañeó rápido y sacudió la cabeza ―No, no… Jasper me lo trajo.

―No puede ser… ―dijo con tono molesto, dejando el teléfono sobre una mesita de mimbre donde guardaban las toallas. ―Sabes que te conviertes en una potencial traidora al recibir ese regalo precisamente de ese hombre. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

La traición, pensó Isabella, era algo de lo que ella conocía. La había traicionado muchas veces, y ella lo había hecho en nombre del amor, pensando en Edward para variar. Intentó entonces olvidarse por un momento de sus propios problemas y concentrarse en Alice, que la taladraba con esa penetrante mirada, mientras se afirmaba por un hombro contra uno de los muros muy cruzada de brazos.

―Alice, creo que tendría que sentarte a hablar con él…

― ¡No puedo creer que me digas eso! ―exclamó, alzando sus brazos, acercándose hasta el inodoro donde se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos ― ¡Me engañó! ¡Lo vi!

―Y no estoy justificando ese hecho. Él hizo mal y sabe que tendría que haber evitado a esa mujer, pero me explicó que ella está loca como una cabra, incluso Edward me lo confirmó…

―Por supuesto que Edward va a solapar todas las andanzas de su amigo.

―Alice, solo digo que te sientes a hablar con él y lo dejes explicarse. Ese hombre te ama…

―Yo… ―levantó su cabeza mirando al techo y soltando un suspiro ―pensé que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien proyectarme… pero al parecer, debo seguir buscando.

―No digas eso —Isabella deseó levantarse para abrazar a su amiga la que se encontraba realmente desdichada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida sentimental. ―Solo plantéate la posibilidad de escucharlo…

―No sé… No puedo decirte eso ahora mismo….

Bueno, al menos que lo estuviera dudando ya era una buena señal. Isabella conocía a su amiga y sabía que antes de darle esa posibilidad, lo iba a hacer sufrir con su indiferencia, pero tenía la seguridad que finalmente iba a terminar perdonándolo. Eso esperaba ella, al menos para que acabe de sufrir adrede.

―Bueno, tu madre piensa que es momento de salirte de la tina y volver a la cama ―se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta ―traeré tu pijama y…

―No, no… no quiero acostarme ―dijo Isabella rápidamente. Alice se giró hacia ella sobre sus botines cafés ―Puedo estar en el sofá de la sala o en la cocina. No es necesario que esté acostada todo el día. No es que vaya a salir por ahí a hacer deporte extremo, ¿no crees?

―No me extrañaría que te escaparas para salir a chapotear bajo la lluvia. Pero creo que tienes razón, te traeré ropa ligera, te instalar en el sofá del salón, tomaremos té verde con durazno y hablaremos de lo que te tiene suspirando desde ayer.

Isabella iba a hacerse la desentendida, pero declinó de esa idea. Su amiga la conocía tanto que no valía la pena negárselo, incluso estaba segura que hasta su madre se había dado cuenta, pues ese té verde con durazno solía servirlo para aliviar los ánimos.

Cuando Alice regresó al baño la ayudó a salir de la bañera. La envolvió con una gran y suave toalla blanca, la secó con mucho cuidado y la vistió con ropa interior de algodón, con un pantalón de chándal gris claro, un grueso suéter negro y sus ridículas pantuflas de osos. La ayudó a ir con cuidado hacia la sala donde se acomodaron junto a Renée que ya tenía sobre la mesita de centro una bandeja con los humeantes y olorosos tazones de té verde y unas galletas de avena y chips de chocolate que eran una de las tantas especialidades de Renée.

―Entonces, Isabella ―comentó Alice, pasándole un tazón que Isabella sostuvo con ambas manos ― ¿Nos vas a contar porqué estás tan triste?

―No estoy triste ―respondió ella, mirando el interesante contenido de su tazón. Renée, que se había instalado en uno de los dos sillones individuales, sonrió con tristeza imaginándose la carita de su hija, mientras Alice la miraba con reproche.

―Eres una descarada tratando de engañarnos así. ¿Quieres mejor que adivine qué te tiene así?

―Alice, por favor…

―Cierto músico no se apareció ayer durante todo el día, y a cambio de su ausencia, te envió un mensaje escueto y nada romántico. Esa cabecita tuya está corriendo a toda velocidad mientras arma sus teorías sobre la ausencia de Edward, porque no le crees lo que te dijo, el asunto es… ¿por qué?

Isabella suspiró y odió la forma en que Alice la conocía, como si lograra ver más allá. El silencio de su madre, que no puso cara de estar sorprendida ni nada de eso, le indicó que ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión que Alice.

―es entendible que él tenga un día ajetreado, ―intervino Renée ―que le impida venir e incluso llamar, ¿no crees?

—Claro… ―respondió Isabella, alzándose de hombros, inhalando el aroma del té que sostenía entre las manos ―solo que…

—Solo que te has malacostumbrado a que él venga, que esté a tu lado…

―No se trata solo de eso, Alice.

― ¿Hay algo más? ¿Ocurrió algo que yo no sepa? ―intervino ahora Renée, esta vez con preocupación. Isabella, que no quería asustar a su madre, prefirió decirle que se trataba solo de sus miedos, los que siempre la había asaltado desde que asumió su amor prohibido hacia Edward.

―Es que… el último día que estuvo aquí se fue a la casa que compartía con su ex esposa, para hablar con ella… no sé… ―jugueteó con su dedo índice pasándolo por el borde del tazón, mordiéndose el labio para remitir los suspiros y el deseo de llorar.

― ¿Crees que se arrepintió? ¿Es eso? ―preguntó Alice, mirando a su amiga como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. ― ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿No has visto cómo te mira?! ¿No te basta todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

―Lo sé… solo que… lo noté raro. Ese mensaje no es propio de él…

―Mi niña ―la voz tranquila y conciliadora de Renée llamó la atención de ambas enfermeras.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar su taza sobre la mesita y se levantó, tanteando el espacio para llegar junto a su hija, sentándose a su lado. Tendió las manos para que Isabella saliera rápidamente al encuentro, y las tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas levemente.

―Edward todavía está casado ―dijo la mamá de la enfermera, con tono tranquilo pero crítico, pues parecía que todo mundo olvidaba ese detalle. ―Debe de resolver asuntos con su esposa…

―Ex esposa ―intervino Alice, pero Renée no hizo caso y siguió hablando.

―Me refiero a que si quieres un futuro tranquilo con Edward, debes dejar que finiquite sus asuntos, y no debes tener miedo, porque debo reconocer que ese hombre te ama. Si todas estas cosas pasan, pues tómalas como pruebas. Si realmente tus miedos tienen fundamentos, pues estarás a tiempo de tomar otro camino, y te darás cuenta que no has conocido al verdadero Edward, aunque creo que esa no es la opción.

―También lo creo.

― ¿Pero entonces por qué no me volvió a llamar? ¿Por qué me dejó preocupada, por qué no respondió mis llamadas?

―Quizás de verdad no pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué te pones siempre en el peor de los casos?

― ¿Y por qué no llamamos a su amigo? Él debe saber algo más, y tú misma te darás cuenta si te miente o te oculta algo.

Alice gruñó pero Isabella no hizo caso de eso, más sí al consejo de su madre. Llamaría a Jasper, dejaría un mensaje para Edward y confiaría en él. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón de chándal su teléfono y buscó en el directorio el número de Jasper, el que le atendió casi enseguida:

―Isabella, ¿cómo te encuentras?

―Todavía un poco adolorida, pero estoy mejor, gracias. ―Carraspeó y se reacomodó, ante el atento oído de su madre y los ojos de Alice que miraban de reojo ―Te llamaba para preguntar si has sabido algo de Edward… quedé preocupada. Ayer no vino y no sé cómo le iría con su encuentro con Rosalie.

―Bueno, honestamente creo que ese encuentro no fue como miel sobre hojuelas… ―dijo, un poco nervioso ―También intenté llamarlo, pero ese cretino no me respondió. Me respondió con un mensaje y me dijo que estaría en la sinfónica todo el día, ocupado, así que no insistí en ir hasta allí a verlo.

― ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

― ¿Algo… algo como qué?

―No sé…

―Tranquila, Isabella. Ya verás que hoy lo tendrás merodeando por ahí… o dejo de llamarme Jasper.

―Vale, esperaré entonces. Si sabes algo más, ¿me dirías?

―Claro Isabella. No lo dudes.

Isabella se quedó más tranquila cuando colgó, aunque le quedó dando vueltas el tono un poco nervioso del dibujante amigo de Edward. Quizás las cosas no fueron bien con Rose, como él dijo, y quiso tomarse el día para calmarse, ¿era una opción, no?

Jasper, que en ese momento se encontraba a punto de entrar a una reunión por la publicación de su nuevo proyecto, suspiró esperando que Isabella no se hubiera enterado de la jodida entrevista que la escritora había dado a una revista de alto tiraje, aunque pensaba él que era muy probable que ella se enterara, pese a que Edward había procurado que nadie que la rodeara y que supiera la historia de ambos, le dijera.

**oo**

Vestido completamente de negro, el desaparecido músico apareció a mediodía en la puerta de la iglesia que diría el padre Marcus, a quien vio desde allí contemplando muy interesado el trabajo del especialista en restauración de instrumentos que él había buscado para cubrir el trabajo de limpiar el viejo piano de tubos que había llegado y que él en otro momento habría corrido para sentarse frente a aquel instrumento que era una verdadera joya, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, pese a que por un lado tendría que andar dando saltos de felicidad, pero no podía celebrar. No en esas condiciones.

No estaba muy seguro por qué había llegado a ese lugar, pues él nunca tuvo cercanía con la iglesia como para ir a recluirse allí. Quizás necesitaba conversar con alguien de confianza, pero que mirara todo desde un punto de vista crítico, ajeno, pues no podía siquiera pensar en hablarlo con Carlisle, ni siquiera con Jasper. Además, seguro que el padre Marcus tenía experiencia en lidiar con ese tipo de cosas.

Se decidió entonces a entrar, sujetando entre sus manos el sobre marrón que esa mañana le había entregado cuando llegó a su oficina de trabajo en la sinfónica. La había abierto con manos temblorosas, y leyó la carta de Rosalie escrita por su puño y letra una y otra vez, tratando de entenderla, de ponerse en su lugar, pero simplemente no podía porque no entendía. No ayudaba la imagen de ella y de Emmett que tenía clavada en su retina, ambos desnudos sobre la cama donde tantas noches él durmió y donde tantas veces tuvo también relaciones sexuales con ella.

El padre Marcus, que oía atentamente lo que el experto músico explicaba sobre ese instrumento, cuando vio atravesar el pasillo central de la iglesia a otro experto músico, que venía acercándose hacia ella. Cuando estuvo cerca, Marcus levantó la mano en señal de saludo, con su entusiasmo a flor de piel.

―Desearía que Dios me diera el don de la música para poder tocar este instrumento ―comentó entusiasta el padre Marcus cuando Edward estuvo junto a ellos. ― ¡Y es que este muchacho me ha dicho lo valioso que es! Además suena fenomenal…

―Si me permite, padrecito ―dijo el joven encargado de la restauración, tendiéndole la mano a Edward en señal de saludo ―No suena ni por asomo fenomenal como dice.

— ¿Está muy estropeado? ―preguntó Edward mirando el instrumento en algunas partes oxidado.

―Uhm… desafinado, habrá que cambiar algunas piezas, hacerle una limpieza profunda a los tubos, pero después de eso quedará como para acompañar a un coro de ángeles…

― ¡Oh sí! ―exclamó entusiasmado el padre, palmeando sus manos ―Estoy imaginándome un concierto de navidad con el coro de niños y esta maravilla, ¿crees que nos podrías ayudar con eso?

―Por qué no ―respondió Edward, apenas esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Entonces Marcus se percató que algo raro pasaba con el músico, que no había llegado allí para supervisar el trabajo del muchacho, sino por otro asunto. Reaccionó rápido, palmeando el hombro del joven e invitando a Edward a su privado para tomar una taza de té.

Cuando llegaron, Edward se instaló en una silla de madera al otro lado del escritorio viejo de madera, divagando sus ojos por los innumerables objetos eclesiásticos, imágenes de vírgenes y del Cristo crucificado que colgada justo en la pared frente a él. Había además sobre el verde agua de las paredes, diversos retratos y fotografías del padre, incluso uno con el Papa en la plaza del Vaticano. Vio también sobre el escritorio una fotografía de una niña pequeña sentada sobre el césped, sonriendo él con ternura cuando supo que se trataba de Isabella, por aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos de color claro que a él lo enamoraron, además de otro retrato donde salía ella vestida con su uniforme de enfermera y sosteniendo en sus manos su diploma de graduación de la universidad. Sin duda, el padre Marcus se sentía orgulloso de su sobrina, como si se tratara de su propia hija.

Miró al padre Marcus con agradecimiento cuando este dejó la taza frente a él, obligándose a dejar sobre la mesa el sobre marrón que había aferrado fuertemente entre sus manos, sobre que el sacerdote miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Edward lo miró, miró el sobre y lanzó un suspiro largo.

―Es una larga historia… ―Bebió un poco de su té caliente para aclarar su garganta antes de soltar su historia ―Son los papeles de divorcio.

― ¿De divorcio? ¿De su divorcio, dice?

—Exacto.

― ¿Y ya…?

―Sí. ―respondió, adivinando la pregunta del cura ―Rosalie los firmó y los dejó en mi trabajo.

Marcus alzó sus cejas y bebió también de su té, preguntándose por qué si esos papeles ya estaban firmados, Edward cargaba con ese semblante de quien pareciera estar enfermo. Quizás lo estaba, pensó entonces.

― ¿Se siente bien?

―Uhm… yo… sí lo estoy.

Marcus meditó sobre la respuesta de Edward pero sobre todo sobre su actitud, topándose con un detalle que dejó pasar en un comienzo.

―¿Por qué al comienzo me dijo que era una larga historia, y por qué no se ve al menos contento de saber esos papeles firmados? ―preguntó, estrechando sus ojos hacia él ― ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Edward dejó la taza vacía sobre su plato y la hizo a un lado, afirmando sus codos sobre la base del escritorio, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

―Esto fue difícil para mí también. No porque haya sido yo el que tomó la iniciativa de separarme voy a estar saltando de la dicha. ―suspiró y se pasó las manos sobre su cabello ―Además, hay otras… cosas que me hacen sentir seguro de que la decisión que tomé sobre divorciarme de Rose, era la correcta.

― ¿Por qué tengo la impresión que es eso lo que lo trajo hasta aquí?

―Es usted muy perceptivo, padre Marcus ―dijo Edward, otra vez esbozando una sonrisa que no llegó a ser convincente para el sacerdote. Entonces, el músico sacó desde el sobre marrón una hoja de cuaderno doblada en cuatro partes, extendiéndosela al tío de Isabella, quien la tomó con extrañeza. ―Usted será la única persona fuera de mí, que tenga la posibilidad de leer esa carta que Rosalie me dejó antes de irse. Creo que se da a entender bien la situación de la que le hablé, pero si hay algo que no le calce, se lo explicaré. Quizás me sirva como catarsis, que es lo que busco.

El sacerdote desdobló el papel y comenzó a leerlo. A medida que lo hacía, sus ojos iban abriéndose más y de tanto en tanto, levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Edward con las cejas casi tocándole el inicio de la frente; Edward en tanto bebía de su té tranquilamente sin decir palabra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el padre Marcus acabó de leer la carta, dejándola sobre el escritorio para luego echarse hacia atrás y soltar todo el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones durante lo que duró la lectura de esa carta.

― ¿Entendí bien? ―preguntó, absolutamente pasmado ―Ella… su esposa… ella…

Entonces Edward le explicó cómo sucedieron los hechos.

―Antes de ayer, me fui de casa de Isabella hasta casa de Rose para hablar con ella sobre los papeles de divorcio. Además, quería pedirle explicaciones acerca de una entrevista que dio para una revista donde habló pestes de mí.

― ¿Entrevista, dice? ―preguntó confundido el sacerdote.

―Sí, dio una entrevista donde no habla ni de su carrera como escritora ni de su recuperación. Lo que hace es ventilar detalles de nuestra separación.―dijo, alzándose de hombros, hablando tranquilamente ―Pero la verdad, no es algo que me importe ahora. Seguro lo hizo para vengarse o algo así.

―Entiendo. Continúe por favor.

―La cuestión es que al llegar esa noche a la casa que ambos compartíamos, me percaté de que no estaba sola, que estaba con un hombre… y sorpresa la mía cuando me di cuenta que el hombre con el que estaba teniendo sexo, era mi cuñado, su propio hermano.

― ¡Jesucristo! ―El padre Marcus se cubrió la boca, sin dejar de mirar con desmesura al músico mientras éste le explicaba.

―Fue… ―se tomó unos segundos para buscar la palabra correcta ―traumático, más que un simple shock. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre no me hubiese importado, se lo aseguro.

La cuestión es que no pude quedarme allí y me fui a mi apartamento. Allí me recluí todo el día de ayer, porque honestamente la situación me hizo sentir enfermo. Intenté pensar y buscar una explicación, pero no llegaban a mí, porque ¿qué tipo de persona se permite enamorarse de su hermano… enamorarse o lo que sea que ellos sientan…?

―Aquí dice que se aman ―dijo el cura casi en voz baja, indicando con su mano el papel que descansaba sobre su mesa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, como frustrado ― ¡Pero son hermanos, por vida de Dios!

Marcus, que tampoco podía creerlo, pues no le había tocado en toda su vida oír algo semejante, buscó rápidamente alguna justificación para darle sentido a eso.

― ¿Está seguro de eso? Quizás no lo son, hermanos de sangre me refiero. Quizás hay una historia familiar escondida que usted no sabe, porque de otra forma no entiendo que la naturaleza humana sea capaz de desvirtuar los designios lógicos de la vida a esta forma.

Edward bajó su rostro y movió la cabeza, alzando sus hombros.

―Eso no lo sé, pero ella me lo hubiera dicho al menos para tranquilizarme. Allí dice que simplemente se enamoró de su hermano y que él siente lo mismo, que se fueron lejos de aquí donde puedan vivir su amor libremente.

Marcus, como si se trataba de un problema que le atañía directamente, se pasó las manos por el rostro, aun incrédulo por lo que estaba oyendo. Sintió pena por esa mujer a la que una vez visitó en el hospital, y sintió pena por Edward, por estar cargando con los sentimientos que ese secreto podía acarrear si el músico no le daba un buen tratamiento, como el perdón por ejemplo.

―Su ex esposa está equivocada, nunca podrán ser libres, nunca, por mucho que traten de purificar esa relación poniendo como excusa el amor. Solo puedo pensar sobre carencias que estas dos personas pudieran haber tenido en su infancia para dejarse caer en semejante aberración. Espero en mi buen Dios que logren aclararse y que busquen el perdón divino, antes que sea tarde.

En este momento donde este mundo está destapándose ante hechos que antes eran impensados, una cosa como esta sigue siendo antinatural

Edward asintió distraído ante las palabras del cura, encontrándole toda la razón. Se puso a pensar, aprovechando que cada quien estaba abstraído pensando en el asunto, meditaba sobre la manera tan descarada en la que Emmett lo odió desde el primer día, y por supuesto si él había llegado a llevarse a Rosalie, su amor.

―Ahora entiendo la actitud de Emmett sobre ella, tan celoso y posesivo. Por eso me odiaba…

― ¿Y usted? ¿Los odia?

― ¿Yo? ―se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta del cura. Había estado preguntándose una y otra vez lo que sentía con todo esto. ¿Odio? Entonces inhaló profundo y meneó la cabeza ―No, Marcus, no los odio. Puedo estar resentido, incluso preocupado por Rosalie, pues pese a todo siento cariño por ella y me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar.

― ¿No pudiste hablar con ella?

―Se largó fuera del país, quién sabe dónde. Pero si no lo hubiese hecho, creo que no me siento preparado para enfrentarla con este tema, y creo que ella tampoco lo estaba, de lo contrario me hubiera buscado para excusarse de lo que vi, pero no lo hizo. ―explicó, pensativo ―A cambio me dejó este sobre con los papeles del divorcio firmados y esa carta.

Marcus asintió, pensando en que el actuar de Edward había sido el correcto. Cualquier otro hombre le hubiera importado un comido lo que hacía o no su ex mujer con tal de haber firmado los papeles del divorcio con tal de ser libre para comenzar su nueva vida; también hubiera develado su secreto como venganza por la entrevista de la que él no tenía idea que no quería ni preguntar si vinculaba a su sobrina.

Edward era un buen tipo y no podía negarlo. Por dentro se alegró que a su Isabella le tocara un hombre como él, que había cometido errores pero que había sabido reconocerlos y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Y hablando de enfrentar, sabía que Edward era quien debía hacerle frente a esa situación con su ahora ex esposa. Debía ayudarla, como compensación al menos por haberla engañado.

― ¿Pero sabes que llegará el momento que tendrás que hablar con ella, verdad? ―Edward levantó la cabeza y miró al padre Marcus con atención ―Por tu propia sanidad y por la sanidad de ella. Vivieron una vida juntos, compartieron como marido y mujer, que es la forma más profunda en la que se unifican. Deben hablar, debes convencerla de pensar mejor las cosas, darse cuenta que no está actuando con sensatez. Que más que el escarnio público que sufrirá si esto se sabe, es su propia alma la que está en peligro.

Edward miró hacia una pequeña ventana de madera que daba hacia el jardín interno de la capilla, que Isabella le había comentado alguna vez visitar. Pero más que pensar en ese jardín, pensaba en Isabella y que su alma noble seguro era en parte herencia, pues apostaba que si ella estuviera al tanto de la situación le diría lo mismo que su tío, le diría que trata de interceder con el fin de hacerle bien.

―Si está en mis manos lo haré, en su momento ―asintió, inclinándose hacia adelante y tomando la carta entre sus manos ―Espero que con el tiempo pueda darse cuenta de que la decisión que ha tomado no es sensata, ni mucho menos sana.

― ¿Alguien más de su familia lo sabe? ―le preguntó a Edward mientras doblaba la carta en cuatro partes.

Edward se quedó mirando el papel entre sus manos.

―Lo dudo. Esto mataría a sus padres. Y yo no se los diré, no me atrevo a develar algo tan delicado como esto, y siento que ya no me compete. Son ellos los que deben hablar sobre esto.

―Entiendo, además ella te pidió discreción sobre el tema…

―Usted ha sido el primero y la única persona con la que hablaré de esto, porque en realidad necesitaba hacerlo con alguien que pudiera mirar desde un punto de vista objetivo y que guardara el secreto.

Entonces, volvió a mirar el papel y lo rasgó en varios pedazos, levantándose hasta la papelera para arrojar allí los restos de la carta que debelaba uno de los secretos más pesados que le había tocado cargar. El padre Marcus asintió mirando a Edward y pensó que destruir esa carta que en manos de cualquier persona indiscreta, pudiera resultar peligrosa.

―Y así lo haré, Edward, no te preocupes. Cuenta con mi total discreción.

El músico asintió y desvió su vista hacia la fotografía enmarcada de Isabella luciendo su título profesional con orgullo. Se atrevió tomarla entre sus manos y mirar el rostro en aquel entonces un poco más redondeado con su cabello algo más largo, viéndose igual de hermosa.

Ahora iba a inspirar profundo y a ver las cosas buenas, cosas que involucraban a Isabella y un futuro cercano donde ambos finalmente podrías disfrutar abiertamente de su amor, sin que nadie les apuntara con el dedo.

**oo**

Frente a un gran espejo de marco grueso de madera lacada, Esmerald se contempla mientras abotona su abrigo de algodón blanco invierno mientras repasa en su cabeza todas las actividades que debe realizar ese día.

Cuando estuvo lista, tomó el juego de llaves que había sobre la mesa del recibidor bajo el espejo junto a la puerta donde guardaba los abrigos, también su cartera y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con James quien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

El hombre rubio y con su sonrisa petulante de siempre, miró a Esmerad, celebrando su suerte por haberla encontrado antes que ella se le escapara. Había llegado allí con la intención de reclamar atención de su "ama" que lo estaba ignorando, porque decía, tenía asuntos importantes que atender y que requerían de todo su tiempo y su atención.

―Vi a Rosalie en la portada de la revista ―dijo al entrar, sin ser invitado, caminando por el recibidor hasta la luminosa sala, quedándose de pie justo en el centro, obligándose Esme a seguirlo después de soltar un respiro como de quien está harta. ―La vi y me acordé de ti. Ese titular fue como darte justo en el talón de Aquiles, ¿no? Pobrecito Edward.

El tono de burla de aquella última frase enervó a Esmerald, que de rabia arrojó su cartera al sofá y lo encaró, con sus manos sobre las caderas y sus ojos llenos de algo más que reproche.

―Dime qué haces aquí y lárgate de una vez

―Vine a verte yo, pues tú me has tenido abandonado… ―el sonido ronco de su voz no provocó en lo más mínimo a Esmerald, la que mantuvo el gesto de su rostro impasible cuando él se le acercó sin tocarla pero por escasos milímetros. ―Me tienes mal acostumbrado, nena.

Con la intención de besarla, la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, pero ella no estaba para perder el tiempo calmando el lívido de ese hombre que parecía no tener nada que hacer. Por lo mismo, lo empujó con fuerza por el pecho, poniendo buena distancia entre ambos, mirándolo con desprecio desde sus botas cafés y sucias, subiendo por sus jeans rotos y desteñidos, pasando por la chaqueta de cuero café sobre una camiseta oscura, fijándose en su rostro enojado producto del rechazo.

―Primero que tono, no soy tu nena. Segundo, te prohíbo que vengas aquí sin avisar o sin que yo te lo ordene ―dijo con voz firme, alto y claro, tanto que James adoptó una postura sumisa, bajando su cabeza y fijándolos en los hermosos zapatos de charol negros de Esme mientras ella hablaba ―Tengo una serie de pendientes que resolver en este momento, y no quiero que me vengas a interrumpir mis planes. Ya veré cuando tengo tiempo de ir a verte, pero eso será cuando yo lo decida.

La postura de sumiso de James duró lo que Esmerald demoró en acabar con sus demandas y decisiones, pues enseguida el hombre levantó la cabeza y estrechó sus verdes ojos, dando un paso hacia ella, muy despacio.

―Dime una cosa, ¿todavía tienes esperanza de que Edward te haga caso como no lograste que lo hiciera cuando era un chiquillo? Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que abandonó a su esposa, ¿crees que pueda siquiera plantearse la idea de…?

― ¡¿Quién te crees?! ―gritó Esme ― ¡No digas estupideces!

―Estupideces ―repitió James en tono de burla, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos ―Soñaste desde el momento que lo conociste cuando era un niño apenas en tenerlo para ti, con esa intención te lo llevaste fuera del país, y eso no es algo que haya inventado yo, es algo que tú misma reconociste frente a mí. Edward Masen en nada menos que el recordatorio de tu fracaso como dominatrix.

Esme abría los ojos y se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca de más aquella vez cuando le contó eso a James, después de vaciar dos botellas de vino y de después de haber follado de formas novedosas y delirantes.

Y mientras los adultos discutían a voz en cuello, una niña se había quedado estática después de oír los gritos de su madre. Había salido de una carrera de su dormitorio momentos después que su madre entrara allí para avisarle que saldría un par de horas, pero que por cualquier cosa la muchacha que atendía las labores domésticas estaba en su cuarto viendo la novela de la tarde. Jane no puso problema pues estaba concentrada coloreando un dibujo que se apresuró en terminar para mostrárselo a su mami antes que saliera. Con esa intención salió de su dormitorio momentos después, pero allí había quedado, asustada, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, y con una palabra nueva pegada en su cabeza, extraña y pegajosa: "dominatrix".

Cuando las cosas se calmaron al otro lado del pasillo donde ella estaba recluida, salió y vio a su madre que le decía algo al hombre rubio mientras le apuntaba con el dedo justo a la altura de su nariz. Entonces, el hombre que estaba de frente a ella la vio y su gesto enojado cambió por una sonrisa, girándose al instante Esme y mirándola con ojos tan grandes como dos huevos fritos.

― ¿Y esta pequeña hermosura? ―James se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia Jane, hincándose frente a ella, siempre con la sonrisa que más que relajar a la niña, la incomodó. ―Eres Jane, ¿verdad?

Esme no dejó que su hija le contestara, y se apresuró a tomarle por el brazo apartándola de James. Se sentó en el sofá y la puso frente a ella, de espaldas a James.

―Qué haces aquí, Jane ―le susurró Esme, peinándole su cabello, observando algún gesto de miedo en su rostro, pero no había nada más que la inquietud natural de una niña frente a un adulto que no conoce, pensó Esme.

La niña, olvidándose de los gritos y del invitado que la había puesto un poco nerviosa con esa sonrisa, despegó el dibujo de su pecho y se lo mostró a su mami.

―Es un dibujo de la navidad. La maestra dijo que debíamos presentar uno justo antes de salir de vacaciones para presentarlo en la Feria Escolar de Navidad ―dijo, mientras Esme miraba el dibujo en acuarela, donde se veía a un Santa disfrutando en una playa soleada, con un vaso de limonada en la mano. ―Dijo que dibujáramos algo entretenido de nuestra navidad soñada. Recordé que una vez dijiste que en una parte del mundo celebraban navidad en pleno verano, y yo te dije que me gustaría conocer ese lugar.

Esmerald miró a Jane y deseó ser una mujer buena y dedicada completamente a ella, pero su pasado y algunas costumbres que no lograba hacer a un lado parecían llamarla desde el lado oscuro.

Esa niña, a la que había adoptado en sus primeros años de matrimonio, era el único punto luminoso de su vida.

―Y lo conocerás, te lo juro ―respondió Esme, besando la frente de Jane ―Cuando regrese de hacer los trámites de los que te hablé, dibujaremos algo juntas para la feria escolar. Ya verás, los dejaremos con la boca abierta.

La niña sonrió encantada, con un montón de ideas en su cabeza para estampar en ese dibujo que haría con su madre, mientras James no había apartado la vista del tierno dialogo entre madre e hija, algo que nunca había visto y que no era común en Esmerald, no como él la conocía.

―Mami… ―susurró la niña en voz bajita, acercándose a Esme y recordando al hombre que estaba a su espalda ― ¿Y ese caballero va a quedarse aquí?

―No cariño ―dijo Esme, en voz alta, levantándose y tomando a la niña de la mano ―Él vino a dejar una carta, pero ya se iba. ¿Te parece que te lleve al cuarto de Mary, para que veas la telenovela con ella?

― ¡Sí mami! Además, ella siempre tiene chocolates en su cuarto.

James fijó sus ojos resentidos en Esme, que ahora lo había disfrazado de cartero, nada menos, y volvía a ignorarlo como siempre lo hizo.

Entonces la dueña de casa lo miró con una sonrisa tirante en los labios, apuntando con su brazo hacia la puerta de salida, por donde lo haría desaparecer con la sutileza que siempre usaba.

―te acompañamos a la puerta ―dijo, sin decir su nombre para que Jane no lo recordara después.

James inspiró profundo y se tragó la rabia por respeto a la pobre niña, decidiendo a caminar sin rechistar hacia la puerta.

Miró a Esme cuando esta tiró del pomo de la puerta justo cuando se despedía y le daba las gracias, todo esto con la niña aferrada a su mano izquierda.

―Espero volvamos a vernos pronto, _señora_ ―y recalcando aquella última palabra, miró primero a la niña a quien guiñó un ojo para luego miró a Esme con la amenaza de una nueva visita sorpresiva si es que ella no se dignaba a visitarlo y darle lo que él quería.

Después de eso salió y solo cuando cerró la puerta con James fuera de su casa, Esmerald se sintió en paz… al menos de momento.

Llevó a la niña al dormitorio de Mary, la mujer que atendía las labores domésticas de la casa, y le pidió que se quedara con la niña mientras ella salía. Allí dejó a su hija y a la mujer, pudiendo retomar ella los planes que tenía para ese momento.

Se metió dentro de su coche y una vez allí llamó nuevamente a Rosalie, quien para su frustración tenía su teléfono apagado. Pero conseguiría dar con ella para pedirle explicaciones por haber trapeado el piso con su hijo por medio de esa entrevista.

Y ya que no había podido dar con la escritora, se comunicaría con su madre. Antonieta debía darle razones de Rosalie y de dónde estaba escondida.

― _Qué tal, Esme_ ―saludó Antonieta cuando Esmerald le llamó a su teléfono.

―Hola Antonieta. Te llamaba porque necesito hablar con Rosalie, y su teléfono suena apagado. Además ayer fui a su casa y no había nadie…

 _―Pensé que Edward te lo había comentado…_

― ¿Comentarme qué? ―preguntó, arrugando la frente ― ¿Acaso… acaso volvieron?

― _No, nada de eso_ ―se apresuró en responder la madre de la escritora ― _Rosalie decidió marcharse de la ciudad. Siente que no hizo las cosas bien, además que necesita pensar y concentrarse en su trabajo._

― ¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ―exclamó en voz alta, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo ― ¡Tiene un matrimonio que arreglar!

 _―Lo arregló a su manera: le firmó a Edward los papeles de divorcio antes de irse. Por eso pensé que él te lo diría._

Esme cerró los ojos y apretó el manubrio con fuerza. No podía creer que Rosalie haya sido tan estúpida para darse por vencida tan pronto. Esme la había visto decidida a insistir con Edward hasta recuperarlo, pero al parecer decidió cambiar de opinión, ¡¿Pero por qué, maldita sea?!

 _― ¿Esme, Esme, sigues ahí?_

―Sí… perdona Antonieta, tengo que colgar ―dijo rápidamente ―volveré a comunicarme contigo.

No esperó a que Antonieta se despidiera, pues simplemente colgó porque no soportaba oír más la voz de esa mujer. Lanzó el teléfono al asiento del acompañante, rebotando este y cayendo al suelo del coche, pero a ella le importaba bien poco que el aparato hubiese caído.

Cerró los ojos y apretó ahora con ambas manos el volante, como si intentara direccionar a través del fuerte agarre del volante toda su rabia y su frustración. Era imposible de creer que desde ahora en adelante, las cosas para Edward se le fueran a dar tan fáciles con esa mujercita; pensó que Rosalie se mantendría firme en la idea de insistir, pero tal parece que esa mujer era débil y sin determinación, muy diferente a como ella había pensado que era en un comienzo, y muy diferente de cómo era ella misma, fuerte y con convicciones firmes, determinada… si ella hubiese estado en los zapatos de Rosalie, jamás hubiera dejado que algo así ocurriera, hubiera hecho que Edward pisara el suelo por donde ella pisara, hubiese hecho todo para enamorarlo a tal extremo de no querer la vida lejos de ella, y ella sin duda hubiese retribuido todo ese amor y lo hubiese tratado y amado como nunca nadie lo habría hecho jamás… pero no podía.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó lentamente el aire desde su interior, abriendo los ojos y pensando en lo que debía de hacer ahora. Ella no iba a aceptar que Edward fuera libre de vivir el capricho ese con la enfermera que se interpuso en su vida, que seguro se había acercado a su Edward para aprovecharse de él.

Entonces no le quedaba más remedio que ir y encararla, advertirle que su imagen de mosquita muerta no era creíble, al menos no con ella, y que insistiría hasta que su hijo abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era.

―No tuve el amor de Edward como hubiese querido… nadie será libre de tenerlo entonces ―se dijo para sí misma, antes de meter las llaves en el contacto y poner en marcha su coche hasta su siguiente destino.

Miró el mensaje que Isabella le había dejado a mediodía y sonrió con ternura. Ella no protestaba por no haberse aparecido el día anterior ni pedía explicaciones, simplemente decía que lo amaba y que estaba ahí para él. Volvió a sonreír porque tenía suerte a pesar de todo, porque la vida le había sabido recompensar pese a no ser merecedor de ninguna, porque después de preguntarse tanto si llegaría para él ese amor profundo y arrebatador del que las piezas musicales que él conocía tan bien, hablaban.

Con los hombros menos cargados y su corazón más aliviado, salió de la parroquia del padre Marcus prometiéndole volver para probar el piano. Se metió al coche y de una carrera aparcó en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial donde se encontraba una joyería en donde había acompañado alguna vez a Jasper para buscarle un regalo a su madre.

Entró al lujoso local y saludó a una de las dependientas, explicándole lo que buscaba, trayéndole ella un par de opciones para el regalo con el que quería sorprender a su chica, hasta que dio con algo que llamó su atención. Tomó entre sus manos la delicada joya y sonrió pensando que era justo para Isabella.

Salió rápido de la tienda, apurado no por otra cosa sino ver a Isabella, y a toda velocidad condujo hasta el viejo edificio donde vivía con su madre, recibiéndolo en la puerta la mismísima Alice que alzó sus oscuras cejas cuando lo vio en el umbral.

― ¡Vaya! Pero si es el músico desaparecido.

―Alice ―la saludó, inclinando su cabeza, a la vez que entraba ― ¿Has estado bien?

― ¿Lo quieres saber para ir y contárselo al hijo de puta de tu amigo? ―preguntó la muchacha, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas, mirándolo con una mueca de desprecio en su boca.

Edward apretó los labios conteniendo la sonrisa, y simplemente levantó las manos, sin agregar nada más. Simplemente se adelantó a pasar y se encontró con su amada tendida en el sofá de la sala, media dormida… media, porque abrió los ojos cuando Edward puso un pie en la sala, incorporándose de a poco para recibirlo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, eh? ―le preguntó él, sentándose a su lado, llevando sus manos al rostro de Isabella, que aun cargaba rastros de los golpes que le propinaron, aunque para él resulta igual de hermosa que siempre.

Alice entonces apareció, y antes de presenciar una escena romántica que no estaba dispuesta a ver, carraspeó.

―Bueno, los dejo. Regreso mañana.

―Gracias Alice ―dijo Isabella, regalándole una sonrisa, y Edward a su vez la miraba y le levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. Cuando la amiga desapareció, Edward alzó sus cejas, soltando un suspiro.

―Parece que también me odia, todo por culpa de Jasper.

―Está dolida, es todo.

― ¿Y tú? ¿También lo estás, por haberme desaparecido ayer todo el día?

―No… ―susurró Isabella, mirándose los dedos de las manos que descansaban sobre su vientre ―solo estaba preocupada.

―Lo siento, no quise hacerlo.

Entonces se le acercó y besó tiernamente los labios de su chica, en los que encontraba el consuelo que había perdido por un momento, después de todo lo ocurrido.

―Dime cómo te has sentido, ¿te duele mucho?

―No... No tanto… estoy mejor. Pero los antiinflamatorios me dan mucho sueño…

―Está bien que descanses, aunque no sé qué tan cómoda puedas estar sobre este sofá.

―Estoy cómoda, no te preocupes… mejor dime tú que ha pasado.

Por supuesto, Edward no le diría la verdad, o mejor dicho, se limitaría a contarle lo que en verdad les interesaba a ambos. Entonces sin decir nada, abrió el cierre de su chaqueta negra y desde el bolsillo interno sacó un papel blanco doblado en dos de forma vertical, entregándoselos a Isabella.

Ella arrugó la frente y los recibió dubitativa, mirando aquellos papeles y a Edward alternadamente.

― ¿Y esto?

―Velo tú misma ―la animó.

Entonces Isabella se dispuso a abrir los papeles y abrió mucho sus ojos cuando vio el título en letras grandes y negras en la parte superior del documento.

― ¿Por qué quieres que lea esto? No me corresponde, yo…

―Isabella, no voy a hacer que leas el documento, no si no quieres, simplemente busca la última página…

Y fue lo que ella hizo, llegando hasta la tercera hoja, donde tras estar de acuerdo con lo expuesto en los párrafos del contrato de divorcio, ambas partes debían firmar, pestañeando rápido cuando vio que tanto el espacio que llevaba el nombre de Edward como el de Rosalie estaban firmado. Se quedó mirando por un par de segundos más hasta que levantó los ojos y vio el rostro de Edward observándole con atención, como esperando su reacción.

―Esto… esto significa… ―comenzó a balbucear ella, mientras una emoción inexplicable llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y su corazón latía con más rapidez que de costumbre. Edward esbozó una lenta sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ella, tomando el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos con sumo cuidado.

―Esto significa que todo está listo para que tú y yo podemos ser libres de amarnos como hemos querido hacerlo siempre ―susurró, acariciándole la mejilla ―Extraoficialmente estoy divorciado.

―Oh, por Dios…

―Hay que presentarlo en tribunales y hacer una serie de cosas de las que Carlisle y el abogado de Rosalie se encargaran de hacer, pero ya está todo listo.

―Oh Dios ―volvió a repetir ella, cubriéndose la boca.

Entonces Edward pensó que todo valía la pena con tan de haber visto esa emoción en los ojos de su amada, ese brillo que es propio de quien ama, y que a él no le había tocado ver con tanta intensidad en ella como en ese momento, como si se hubiese estado conteniendo de aceptar toda la potencia de su amor, pues ahora era libre de hacerlo.

E impulsado por esa misma emoción que sintió, fue que la besó con tanto amor que gimió de gozo en su boca, deseando poder celebrar ese hito de otra manera, quizás a solas en el apartamento que compartirían en un futuro próximo, pues ahora que podía no pensaba demorar en llevarse con él a Isabella.

―Yo pensé… yo pensé ―tartamudeó ella cuando se hubieron separado para coger aire ―pensé que iba a demorar más... incluso pensé que tú podrías haberte arrepentido y que…

―Cómo me dices eso, si lo único que he deseado desde el mismo momento en que te conocí, fue poder estar contigo, sin ninguna atadura.

―También yo lo deseé…

―Lo sé, cariño. Pero ya no tendremos que ocultarnos más, podremos ser felices como lo deseamos siempre, sin nadie que nos pueda apuntar con el dedo.

―Sí… ―y fue ella quien volvió a eliminar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Edward, besándolo con adoración y con la emoción golpeándole en las venas, pasando sus manos por el cabello sedoso del músico a quien amaba como nunca amó a nadie y con quien deseaba comenzar a vivir esa vida que tantas veces anheló en sus sueños.

Isabella, que inconscientemente se había apretado al cuerpo de Edward quien la estaba rodeando por la cintura, gimió por un movimiento que hizo y que quemó en su costado, justo en sus costillas. Edward se apartó enseguida, preocupado y un poco arrepentido por haberse dejado llevar sin ser consciente de que ella estaba aún convaleciente.

―Lo siento… ¿te duele?

―No, Edward, en este momento no me duele nada… ―respondió con su sonrisa radiante iluminándole el rostro. Al músico no le quedó de otra que sonreír, recordando que había algo más que había llevado para ella.

Volvió entonces a apartarse para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, desde donde sacó una pequeña cajita plateada, adornada con un lazo rojo, extendiéndoselo a Isabella.

―Traje esto para ti.

― ¿Más regalos? ―preguntó ella, recibiendo la cajita rectangular, jalando uno de los extremos del lazo que ataba la caja, entusiasmada como niña pequeña.

Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas cuando al quitar la tapa, vio bajo el papel de seda, un hermoso colgante de oro blanco, que llevaba un corazón y una llave. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo observó con detenimiento el hermoso regalo que Edward le había llevado.

―Has tenido mi corazón desde el primer instante que te conocí ―dijo Edward, también emocionado ―pero lo has tenido que tener a escondidas de todo mundo. Ahora, quiero que lo lleves en tu pecho y que todo el mundo lo vea, y cuando te pregunten qué significa, digas que es mi corazón y su llave, del que ya eres dueña.

Isabella no pudo sino sonreír, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin poder encontrar palabras certeras que expresaran lo feliz que se estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento, por lo que simplemente abrió la delicada cadena y rodeó su cuello, dejando el colgante pendiendo sobre su pecho como Edward se lo pidió.

―Gracias ―dijo finalmente, con voz entrecortada ―no sabes lo valioso que es para mí, y no lo digo por la joya, que es hermosa, lo digo por lo que simboliza. Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

―Eso espero, porque sin ti simplemente me muero ―susurró, y sin poder contenerse, otra vez besó los labios de Isabella.

Finalmente Isabella y Edward iban a dar comienzo y dejar fluir libremente el amor que desde el principio se profesaron tan solo con las miradas, en secreto. Un amor fuerte que pese a todo había sabido mantenerse, y que se mantendría en el tiempo, vinieran las tormentas que vinieran para ambos, pues cualquier cosa que pasara ahora iban a enfrentarla juntos, jurándose cada uno en su fuero interno que nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Absolutamente nadie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Damas, ya estoy aquí.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas por darse el tiempito de leer y comentar, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Comenzamos la segunda parte de la historia, donde veremos aparecer un par de personajes nuevos... y algunos por los que estaban preguntándose. Ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Gracias a mis niñas colaboradoras que son parte de esta locura: Doña Maritza Maddox, Gaby Madriz y Manu de Marte. ¡Gracias!**

 **A leer entonces mis niñas, y ya saben, nos reencontramos la próxima semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

El chofer, salió rápidamente del _Jaguar XJ L_ y se apresuró para abrir la puerta trasera para que descendiera su jefe, quien con un asentimiento de cabeza le agradeció el gesto, caminando con pasos tranquilos hacia la entrada de la mansión en la que vivió de forma estable hasta hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Le sonrió a la vieja ama de llave que lo recibió en la entrada y le dio la bienvenida, dejándolo pasar hasta el recibidor lujoso, donde al entrar inspiró el aroma a sándalo que flotaba en el ambiente, llevándolo hacia algún momento de su pasado.

Volvió a sonreír en dirección a la mujer que esperaba que se quitara el abrigo y los guantes negros que siempre usaba por costumbre para guardarlos en el ropero.

― ¿Tuvo usted buen viaje, señor?

―Sí, Marianne, gracias por preguntar ―dijo, entregándole los guantes y el abrigo negro―. ¿Y mi hija, está en casa?

―Sí señor. Estuvo gran parte del día en la cocina, preparando su platillo favorito para la cena. Está muy contenta por su llegada.

―Me alegro ―respondió con su voz ronca, profunda, caminando hacia el interior, oyendo desde lejos el sonido de una canción alegre, de las que precisamente su hija gustaba de oír, la misma chica que apareció corriendo mientras preguntaba por él.

― ¡¿Papá, eres tú?! ―dijo, hasta que apareció ataviada con un delantal de cocina, corriendo hacia él hasta encaramársele encima como un chimpancé, abrazándolo por el cuello, feliz de su llegada.

―Qué entusiasta recibimiento.

― ¿Y qué esperabas? ―preguntó ella, rodeándolo con las piernas y los brazos mientras él la sostenía desde la cintura y le sonreía con cariño―. Has estado saliendo y entrando de aquí, y me hizo muy feliz saber que finalmente te quedarías por una larga temporada… porque eso fue lo que me prometiste.

El reproche de Ángela hizo sonreír Aro más que avergonzarlo. Había estado entrando y saliendo de esa casa desde que regresó meses atrás, por diferentes asuntos, y había prometido en la última conversación que tuvieron vía telefónica, que finalmente tomaría un tiempo de descanso para la época navideña que estaba pronta a vivir su pleno apogeo.

Entonces por el sector del recibidor apareció Luis, el chofer de Aro Vulturi, cargando dos maletas grandes, sonriendo con discreción cuando vio aquella muestra de cariño entre su patrón y su hija. Ángela, que todavía estaba colgada de su padre, lo vio y agitó su mano hacia él, siempre sonriendo.

―Bienvenido también, Luis ―saludó la enfermera al hombre alto y canoso, chofer y mano derecha de su padre, a quien ella conocía desde que era pequeña.

El hombre le hizo un saludo militar y desapareció enfilando hacia la escala con el fin de subir el equipaje de su jefe.

―Por fin le diste un descanso a ese pobre hombre, que te sigue a todos lados como tu sombra

―Le pago para eso, mi pequeño ángel. ―Aro besó la mejilla de su hija y la dejó en el suelo. A sus casi cincuenta y cinco años y después de un largo viaje, no se sentía en condiciones de sostener a su hija como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, pese al menudo cuerpo de Ángela, que parecía nunca engordar.

La rodeó por los hombros y caminó con ella hasta la sala principal, un lugar digno de cualquier castillo o museo, pues todo allí era una obra de arte, desde los sillones hasta las lámparas, pasando por los cuadros y las esculturas que ornamentaban el lugar.

―Dianne me ha dicho que has estado cocinando, ¿acaso estás preparando una cena especial para presentarme finalmente a tu novio?

―No te apresures ―respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio― no hay nada de novios formales todavía.

―Pues aun así me gustaría conocerlo.

―Ya tendremos tiempo ―respondió, ruborizándose un poco. No solía hablar de novios ni nada por el estilo con su padre. Su única confidente en esos asuntos era Dianne, quien prácticamente la había criado.

―Entonces mejor cuéntame cuántas vidas has salvado en ese increíble trabajo que tienes.

El entusiasmo volvió a hacerse presente en el rostro de la joven, que se acomodó de costado sobre su pierna doblada, mirando a su padre, que había cruzado una pierna sobre su muslo, en una postura cómoda, relajada. Deseaba oír las historias de su hija en ese hospital, más de lo que la misma Ángela imaginaba.

―Estoy corriendo de un lado a otro, y me encanta ―comentó entusiasmada, atándose su cabello negro en una moña baja― y he conocido un montón de gente con las que he hecho una buena amistad. Siempre salimos por ahí a distenderlos, ya sabes…

―Bares, discotecas ―dijo Aro, estrechando sus ojos hacia ella—; verdaderos antros de perdición…

―Como quieras llamarlo. Y fuera de eso, me he reencontrado con viejas amistades de la universidad.

―No me digas… ―apuntó Aro, alzando sus cejas negras. Volvió a reacomodarse sobre el sofá de respaldo alto color musgo.

―Sí… ¿recuerdas por ejemplo a Alice? ¿A Isabella?

Automáticamente, Aro pasó la lengua sutilmente sobre su labio inferior, inspirando profundo al oír aquel ultimo nombre.

―Claro que las recuerdo ―respondió muy tranquilo, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus rodillas, poniéndole atención a lo que su hija le contaba con mucho entusiasmo.

― ¡Pues están trabajando en el mismo lugar que yo!

―No me digas… ―mintió con descaro, como si él no estuviera al tanto de esa información―. ¿Y cómo estuvo ese reencuentro?

―Extraño al principio, pero se ha ido relajando con el tiempo. No somos las inseparables que éramos cuando estudiábamos, pero algo es algo. Las he invitado infinidad de veces a la casa para hacer fiestas de pijama como aquel entonces, pero siempre tiene una excusa para no venir.

― ¿Y qué excusa pueden presentar?

―Alice siempre tiene algo que hacer, e Isabella dice que sencillamente prefiere ―la chica se rascó la barbilla, ausente, recordando o pensando en lo que podía hacer que aquella amiga de universidad declinara de su invitación―. Bueno, Isabella está haciendo un curso para ascender a cardiología, y además su tiempo libre lo pasa con su novio, que es todo un galán.

Imperceptiblemente, Aro apretó la mano que tenía sobre su muslo, pues esa información sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa, sorpresa que no fue nada de su agrado. Aun así, se propuso no mostrar interés evidente en Isabella frente a su hija, solo dejaría que ella hablara, pues ella sería una fluida fuente de información para él.

―Bueno, personalmente no lo conozco ―continuó diciendo Ángela, ignorando la reacción de su padre― pero lo he visto de lejos y es muy guapo. Si tuviera un novio como él, también pasaría todo el tiempo libre a su lado. Sé que es músico y que están juntos hace un par de meses, pero parece que es algo muy serio.

―Cualquier chica a tu edad, no tendría que estar pensando aún en noviazgos serio ―comentó Aro, restándole importancia, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con una pelusa sobre su pantalón de vestir negro.

Ángela lo miró y soltó una carcajada, meneando la cabeza, incrédula a las palabras de su padre.

― ¿Olvidas cuantos años tengo? ―preguntó, divertida―. Tengo veinticinco, y no quince como sigues pensando. Hay mujeres que a mi edad que ya están casadas…

―Esas serán otras mujeres, no mi hijita, mi pequeño ángel ―dijo, acariciando con verdadera ternura la barbilla de su hija.

Dejaría el tema de conversación hasta allí, pues a partir de esa información retomaría su tarea recabar datos sobre Isabella, su Isabella y sobre quién era aquel hombre, al que seguramente tendría que hacer desaparecer de la vida de ella.

Sonrió entonces y se descruzó de piernas, palmeando con las manos sobre sus muslos antes de levantarse de un salto y desabotonarse el chaleco de tela negro que llevaba bajo la chaqueta del mismo color.

―No sé si es hora de cena, pero estoy hambriento ―Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y puso las manos sobre su estómago―. Sabes que odio la comida de los aviones por muy primera clase que sean, y estoy deseando probar esa exquisitez que estás preparando.

―Seguro Dianne se apresuró y se adelantó, estropeando mi sorpresa, ¿verdad?

―Me dijo que había preparado mi platillo favorito, por lo que presumo que me tienes un increíble risotto, ¿verdad?

Ángela bufó y se puso de pie, pasándose las manos sobre el delantal que Dianne le obligó a ponerse para proteger su ropa.

―Quería que fuera una sorpresa ―protestó, haciendo una mueca como niña pequeña.

―Siempre me sorprendes, así que no te preocupes por eso. Ahora, vamos allá a probar ese platillo digno de cualquier chef ―la animó su padre, tendiéndole la mano que ella recibió, caminando hacia el ala derecha de la casa rumbo a la cocina donde aún se estaba preparando el famoso platillo favorito de Aro Vulturi.

**OO**

Isabella cerró su casillero con llave y enseguida puso alrededor de su cuello la bufanda granate que su madre había tejido para ella. Se miró al espejo y arregló con sus dedos su cabello castaño que había crecido un poco las últimas semanas, pensando en que antes de las fiestas navideñas visitaría la peluquería para que se lo recortaran y lo dejaran de la forma que ella se había acostumbrado a usarlo en esos últimos años.

Sonrió cuando notó el destello brillante sobre su pecho, tomando en sus dedos el dije con forma de corazón y la pequeña llave que colgaba del mismo collar, recordando la vez que Edward se lo regaló cuando hace casi cuatro semanas se recuperaba del asalto que había sufrido una noche después de cubrir uno de sus turnos en el hospital.

Ahora, ya del todo recuperada y disfrutando del amor del dueño que aquel corazón, se disponía precisamente a alcanzarlo en la sinfónica donde estaba ensayando, para ir luego con él a su apartamento y disfrutar de una buena cena hindú como se lo prometió. Pero antes, Alice había dicho que la esperara porque la acompañaría a la sinfónica. No quiso preguntar por qué, pues lo sabía. Sabía que su amiga estaba tratando de pasar de Jasper, incluso frente a las diferentes y más novedosas formas en que el dibujante le pidió perdón: colgando grandes letreros desde lo más alto de algún edificio cercano al hospital o al apartamento de Alice, desde donde se leía: "TE AMO ALICE, PERDÓNAME"; también arrendó avionetas cuyo único trabajo era sobrevolar por una hora el recinto hospitalario con un cartel con el mismo rezo de siempre —"TE AMO ALICE, PERDONAME"—; contrató los servicios de una florería que entregaba a diario ramos de flores para ella; le pidió a un amigo poeta que escribiera un pequeño libro de poemas inéditos dedicados a ella exclusivamente, y la novedad del día había sido un coro de niños que había llevado serenata para ella y que había hecho llorar a todas las personas que los oyeron… menos a Alice, que oyó a los niños cantar una romántica canción ―una de sus favoritas―, y los felicitó pero no hizo ademán de perdonar al mentor de dicha idea, quien ya se estaba dando por vencido.

Isabella bufó y negó con la cabeza, colocándose el abrigo negro, cuando precisamente su mejor amiga entró corriendo, mientras se quitaba la chaquetita, las zapatillas con la punta de los pies y los pantalones rápidamente, mirando a Isabella con un gesto de disculpa.

―Tres minutos y nos vamos.

―Oye, Alice ―se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus dedos entrelazados― ¿en serio vas a seguir con esto adelante?

―¿Con qué cosa? ―preguntó la amiga, detrás del biombo donde se estaba cambiando de ropa. Isabella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, afirmando su espalda sobre el muro junto a la puerta―. ¿Lo dices por Bryan? Fue culpa tuya que lo conociera, por si lo olvidas…

―No fue culpa mía… ―protestó Isabella cuando Alice hizo mención del músico a quien conoció en uno de los ensayos a los que ella la acompañó.

― Edward dijo que era un buen tipo… ―añadió como explicación, como si fuera suficiente. Pero Isabella pensaba que ya era suficiente sufrimiento el que le estaba provocando a Jasper, que seguía insistiendo solamente para que Alice la escuchara.

―Jasper también lo es, y está haciendo todo para que lo perdones.

―No me importa que siga derrochando dinero y tiempo en esas cosas, no lo voy a perdona, al menos no tan fácilmente…

―¿Te vas a meter con ese chico de la sinfónica por molestar a Jasper?

―Bryan me gusta, y es el primer violín―asomó su cabeza por el lado guiñándole con picardía un ojo a su amiga―, habrá que ver si es tan diestro en otro tipo de artes, ya sabes.

―¡Dios, Alice! ―despegó su espalda del muro y caminó hasta donde su amiga estaba terminando de cambiarse―. No hagas una tontería, tú estás enamorada de Jasper, ¿por qué simplemente no te sientas a hablar con él?

―No le voy a poner las cosas tan fáciles. Ni siquiera sé si voy a perdonarlo.

―Pensé que habías encontrado finalmente a tu hombre definitivo…

Alice lanzó su chaqueta de trabajo dentro de su locker como si fuera un proyectil, y se giró para mirar a su amiga con ojos enojados, como cada vez que le pasaba cuando tocaban el tema de Jasper.

―También pensé que lo había encontrado, hasta que lo vi con una mujer sentada sobre sus piernas, restregándosele sin él poner mucha resistencia.

Isabela torció la boca y prefirió no seguir adelante con su insistencia, pese a que Jasper le había rogado que intercediera tan solo a que Alice lo escuchara, pero su amiga era terca como mula, llevada a sus ideas.

Cambiaron de tema mientras salían del recinto, Isabella comentándole del curso de capacitación al que había postulado para trabajar en el área de uci cardiológica, después que su amigo, el doctor Ananías, le había enumerado los beneficios que tendría si aceptaba, entusiasmándose ella sin poder evitarlo.

―¿Será el doctor Ananías tu jefe? ¿Está Edward de acuerdo? ―preguntó, conduciendo su coche hasta el sector donde se emplazaba el edificio de la sinfónica de Leonilde.

―Sí, Eleazar es el jefe de la UCI cardiológica y a Edward le agrada la idea, dice que confía en él ―dijo, arreglándose el cinturón de seguridad―. Además, me ha visto tan entusiasmada que terminé contagiándolo, supongo.

―Y hablando de Edward, ¿su madre ha vuelto a visitarte?

Isabella tragó grueso, porque desde que se hizo efectivo el divorcio, Esmerald Platt no dudó un segundo en visitarla, expresándole su malestar por la situación de divorcio de su hijo, culpándola a ella por entrometerse en un matrimonio que estaba tan bien cimentado. Isabella, con mucha paciencia, dejó que Esmerald le dijera todo lo que llevaba atorado: que ella no se merecía a su hijo, que ella nunca la aceptaría en la familia, que nunca podría pisar el suelo de su casa familiar, y que ella conocía tan bien a Edward, que estaba segura que eso duraría muy poco, y eso último se lo decía a modo de consejo para que no se ilusionara.

Cuando acabó, fue el turno de Isabella: lo primero que le dijo, o más bien lo primero que le recordó, fue que ella no era su madre y que por lo mismo le importaba bien poco la opinión que tuviera respecto a la relación que mantenían con Edward, pues a Edward tampoco le importaba, por lo tanto no replicaría a sus ataques gratuitos, añadiendo con voz firme y muy clara, sin darle oportunidad de verla titubeante o nerviosa, que no se atreviera a volver a visitarla, mucho menos para amenazarla ni amedrentarla, porque no tenía poder para hacerlo. Enseguida de eso, recuerda Isabella que se dio media vuelta y volvió a su trabajo, pues la mujer que se decía madre de Edward la había hecho una visita al hospital, recibiéndola Isabella en la puerta principal del recinto, mientras las personas entraban y salían.

¿Qué pensaba esa mujer, que Isabella se pondría llorar o le suplicaría perdón, encontrándole toda la razón? Pues no, no haría eso. Y claro, la forma tan indiferente con que Isabella la trató causó tal impacto en Esmerald que ni siquiera pudo responderle, pues no pensaba que se encontraría con que Isabella fuera tan segura de su misma, y eso que la enfermera se mordió la lengua para no seguir atacándola verbalmente. No valía la pena.

―Esa mujer no es su madre, y no, no ha vuelto a visitarme.

―¿La asustaste, verdad? ―preguntó Alice con picardía, sabiendo cómo se ponía su amiga cuando la provocaban.

Isabella la miró, volviendo a mirar por su ventana, alzándose de hombros.

―Simplemente le dije que no nos importaba lo que ella pensara de nuestra relación, sea como sea que se hayan dado las cosas. No es de su incumbencia.

―¡Así se habla! ―Exclamó Alice, alzando su mano izquierda, tocando la rodilla de su amiga a continuación―. Y si vuelva a aparecer, avísame para patearle el culo yo también.

―Encantada ―respondió Isabella, colocando su mano sobre la de su amiga, mirándole mientras le sonreía.

Y así como la relación con Esmerald era tan desagradable, la historia con Carlisle y con la pequeña Jane era otra cosa. La niña se había encariñado mucho con la novia de su hermano, igual que Carlisle, que desde el primer momento le había ofrecido todo su apoyo, expresándole lo feliz que se encontraba por Edward, a quien nunca había visto tan enamorado y feliz como cuando estaba con ella. Habían cenado lo cuatro unas cuentas veces en el nuevo apartamento de Carlisle y en donde Edward ahora vivía, frente a la costa de la ciudad, donde ambos pensaban comenzar a vivir cuando llegara el momento.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la sinfónica, donde un simpático portero les abrió la puerta haciéndoles una graciosa reverencia. Isabella ya lo conocía después que el mismo Edward se la presentara, indicando a la señorita que el maestro Masen se encontraba dirigiendo el ensayo en el primer escenario.

Al llegar, las muchachas se sentaron en la penúltima fila para disfrutar la última parte del ensayo que esta vez, contaba con la novedad de una solista de voz suave que completaba los sonidos de los instrumentos que Edward dirigía.

A Isabella le encantaba verlo frente a los músicos, dirigiéndolos. Le gustaba ver su entusiasmo y la pasión que ponía dirigiendo, o la forma en que se abstraía cuando estaba frente al piano, ejecutando o componiendo. Amaba la forma en que se desenvolvía en su trabajo que para Edward era mucho más que eso, era su pasión. Todos lo respetaban, era un músico destacado con mucho talento y desde la universidad fue un brillante ejecutante en su instrumento.

¡Dios, estaba tan orgullosa del hombre que amaba!

Ahogó un gritito cuando Alice le pegó con el codo, justo cuando Edward elevaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer, cerrando de forma magistral la pieza. Mientras se pasaba la mano sobre el lugar donde Alice le pegó, vio como la solista se ponía de pie y aplaudía a los músicos, acercándosele a Edward para poner una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo como… como si quisiera lamerlo.

De repente a Isabella ya no le pareció que esa coqueta mujer cantara tan bien, y quiso correr al escenario a estrangularle las afinadas cuerdas vocales, pero no fue necesario porque el maestro, con mucha delicadeza, se apartó e ignoró sus atenciones, prestándole atención a uno de los chelistas.

Las luces del teatro se encendieron entonces y fueron conscientes que durante el ensayo no eran las únicas que estaban disfrutando de esa especie de concierto. Entonces Alice se puso de pie, justo cuando el primer violín dejó a un lado su instrumento y haciéndole una señal a Edward, bajó del escenario y se puso a correr en dirección a la enfermera, que comenzó a agitarle la mano al violinista en señal de saludo mientras él se acercaba.

―Hola, Isa ―saludó Bryan a Isabella, antes de dedicarle su atención por completo a Alice, abrazándola confianzudamente por la cintura y besando la comisura de sus labios, mientras Isa los miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Parece que las cosas entre ambos iban más adelantadas de las que ella pensaba.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba dando por terminada la jornada de ensayo e intentando quitarse de encima a la vocalista, que estaba dejándole clara sus intenciones, coqueteándole y haciéndole ojitos. Apenas la había conocido hacía un par de semanas y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba. Solo quería acabar cuanto antes e ir a casa, con Isabella a comer comida hindú.

Miró entonces por sobre su hombro, y vio a su chica observando hacia donde él se encontraba, dedicándole Edward, una sonrisa torcida que supo, ella había visto muy bien pese a los metros de distancia.

―¿Es tu novia? ―preguntó la vocalista… ¿Kristy? ¿Kristel? No recordaba bien.

Edward la miró, y miró a Isabella que estaba mirando como anonadada a Bryan y a su amiga, enseguida volvió a ordenar los papeles que habían sobre el atril, mientras le respondía a la chica de cabello rojo.

—Sí, es mi chica ―respondió con orgullo, fuerte y claro.

―Qué suerte la de ella ―ronroneó la vocalista, mordiéndose el labio, cuestión que Edward ignoró, pues lo único que quería era acabar para irse con Isabella de una buena vez.

Sintió entonces el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, sacándolo y viendo un mensaje de Jasper que decía que estaba entrando al teatro. No le pareció extraño… aunque enseguida volvió su vista hacia atrás y vio a Alice con Bryan, el violinista que coqueteaba con ella y al instante se imaginó la catástrofe que iba a desarrollarse allí si Jasper llegaba y…

Muy tarde. Pues Jasper acababa de entrar y estaba mirando la escenita donde el violinista al parecer le contaba un buen chiste a Alice en el oído, y ella se carcajeaba con coquetería.

―Nos reunimos mañana a las nueve en punto ―dijo Edward apresuradamente, y salió disparado hacia el final de la platea central. Su amigo Jasper estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Al llegar, besó la sien de Isabella y se acercó hasta su amigo justo cuando Alice se percataba de la presencia del dibujante. Aun así, no se apartó de los brazos de Bryan, aunque sí la vio titubear.

―Soy un maldito estúpido ―dijo Jasper, mirando a Alice y a Bryan mientras Edward lo sostenía por el pecho e Isabella lo miraba atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera disponerse ahí, mientras Jasper respiraba pesado y su rostro estaba rojo de rabia, levantando una mano y apuntando con su dedo índice a Alice―. He hecho de todo para que siquiera me escuches, pero tú jodidamente no me has dado la posibilidad. Te haces la ofendida conmigo, siendo que no eres malditamente mejor que yo…

―Cálmate Jasper ―le pidió Edward, pero el dibujante no lo escuchaba, estaba sordo de rabia. Alice en tanto, había comenzado a morder su labio, nerviosamente.

―Soy un imbécil, cómo no me di cuenta de tu jueguito… pero ya estuvo bueno, esto lo dejo hasta aquí ―se apartó de la mano de Edward que lo sujetaba, arreglándose la solapa de su chaquetón gris con dignidad―. No voy a seguir rogándole a una mujer que no tiene ningún interés en mí.

―¡Me engañaste! ―gritó Alice como único pretexto, con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas.

Jasper se río con amargura, mirando a cualquier lado menos a quien lo acusaba, ignorando la cantidad de ojos que ya estaba sobre esa discusión.

―Piensa lo que quieras ―dijo con voz ronca y decepcionada―. Te pedí que me escucharas, pero me ignoraste. Ahora es tarde… puedes seguir adelante con tu romance de turno.

Y sin añadir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió con paso rápido y firme en dirección a la salida. Alice se quedó muda, impresionada y dolida, pues hasta ese momento se daba cuenta lo intransigente que había sido, pese a que muchos le había aconsejado que si de verdad quería a Jasper, que le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, pero ella no lo hizo. Dejaría que siguiera suplicando, hasta que ella se decidiera perdonarlo. Pero parece que ya era tarde, pues Jasper se había ido y la había dejado allí, como la villana.

―Nena, ¿quién es ese tipo? ―preguntó Bryan, que no había entendido nada de ese pequeño diálogo tan intenso.

Alice se percató que aun el muchacho la tenía sujeta por la cintura, apartándose de él como si repentinamente se sintiera incómoda en brazos de ese desconocido. Él la miró sin entender nada.

―¿Nena? ―volvió a preguntar Bryan.

―No me digas nena. No soy tu nena ―y también ella salió disparada del teatro, sin decir nada más, quedándose Bryan, Edward e Isabella sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, hasta que Edward le habló al violinista.

―Bryan, recoge tu instrumento ―ordenó Edward al músico.

―Pero…

―Muévete, Bryan ―replicó Edward, antes lo que el muchacho obedeció sin chistar en dirección al grupo de curiosos instrumentistas que aún estaban pululando por el escenario dispuestos a obtener información de primera fuente.

Isabella, que se había quedado mirando hacia el sector por donde Alice desapareció, se sobresaltó cuando sintió dos manos tomándole la cintura, pero enseguida se relajó contra el pecho de Edward, quien dejó un beso sobre su frente.

―Eso no salió muy bien, ¿verdad? ―comentó Isabella, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, cubierto por una camisa celeste.

―Podría haber sido peor. ―Edward torció la boca y se alzó de hombros. Conocía a su amigo y vio lo controlado que estaba como para no haberle caído encima al violinista.

―Quizás con esto finalmente Alice le dará la oportunidad a Jasper de…

―Cuando Jasper dice "basta", difícilmente cambia de opinión. Nunca lo he visto rogarle a una mujer como lo ha hecho con Alice, y ella dañó su orgullo, lo hizo sentirse como un tonto.

―¿Crees que es tarde para ellos?

―Al menos yo puedo dar fe que Jasper ama a la loca de tu amiga, pero es orgulloso. Las cosas podrán salir bien para ambos si se dan la oportunidad.

―Es verdad… ―Isabella suspiró e hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar la cantidad de veces que le había pedido a su amiga que le diera tan solo una oportunidad de hablar a Jasper―. ¡Y Alice es una tonta! ¡Se lo dije!

―Bueno, bueno ―acarició Edward la nariz de Isabella con la suya, llamando su atención. Enseguida dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios y se dedicó a contemplar esos ojos claros y profundos que lo habían enamorado―. ¿Tú no tienes nada que reclamarme?

Estrechó los parpados y arrugó sus labios, pensando que quizás sí había algo sobre lo cual protestar:

―La chica esa de cabello rojo, la cantante… esa que estaba a punto de lamerte…

Edward arrugó su frente y enseguida soltó una carcajada, abrazando a su amada. Las cosas entre ambos no podrían ir mejor, al menos eso era lo que él sentía.

―Anda, mujer celosa, vámonos de una vez que me muero de hambre ―se apartó y tomándola de la mano caminó con ella hacia el escenario.

―Prometiste comida hindú.

―Y es lo que te daré.

Al regresar al escenario en compañía de su chica, varios de los músicos que seguía allí saludaron a Isabella, a quien ya conocía, llevándose desde el primer momento la simpatía de todos, tratándola como si la conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, con naturalidad, sin que Edward se los pidiera como favor.

Le preguntaron si asistirían a la fiesta que daba la sociedad cultural a la que pertenecían, adelantándose Isabella en contestar que estarían felices de ir. Edward, pese a ser solista y más tarde director, nunca había asistido a una, pero ahora era diferente, pues si a Isabella le animaba y se entusiasmaba con la idea, él no sería quien cortara dicho entusiasmo.

Una vez fuera del teatro y mientras iban camino al apartamento, Edward miró de reojo a Isabella que había sacado su teléfono y tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje, el que envió y por el que esperaba una respuesta.

― ¿A quién le escribes?

—A Alice ―respondió, bloqueando la pantalla del móvil―. ¿No piensas llamar a Jasper?

―Si se mantiene firme en lo que dijo, no va a querer compañía. Mañana me ocuparé de él ―extendió una mano y atrapó la de Isabella, llevándola consigo hasta ponerla sobre su pecho―. Mejor dime cómo estuvo tu día.

Lo primero que Isabella le contó fue sobre la penúltima etapa del proceso de selección para acceder a los cursos de perfeccionamiento para trabajar en el área de cardiología, algo que la tenía muy entusiasmada. A Edward le gustaba la idea tanto como a Isabella, pues no tendría que estar tomando turnos de noche, y las especializaciones siempre iban bien para cualquier profesional, sobre todo del área de la salud. Isabella sentía verdadero amor por su trabajo, por conocer más al respecto, que no dudaba en tomar cursos por pequeños que estos fueran y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Era probable que si algún día ella le dijera que quería ir a curar a enfermos a África, él no dudaría en apoyarla y en acompañarla, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, los recibió Noelia, la mujer que Jasper recomendó para ayudar a Edward con las labores de la casa. Ella había recibido el pedido de comida exótica que Edward había mandado a pedir para ambos, preguntándole con preocupación si eso no era demasiado fuerte para el estómago de la señorita Isabella, quien ya había ido a la cocina a echar un vistazo a dicha cena.

―No se preocupe, Noelia ―le dijo Edward, quitándose la chaqueta que la mujer recibió para guardar en su lugar―. Isabella es enfermera y sabrá qué hacer si algo nos cae mal.

―Como usted diga. Entonces me retiro y regreso mañana por la tarde.

―Muchas gracias Noelia. Y por la mañana, de una vuelta por el apartamento de Jasper, quizás él si vaya a necesitar.

―¿Penas de amor?

―Es así.

―Soy una experta en eso, para que lo vaya sabiendo.

―Gracias ―dijo él, antes de dejarla en la puerta e ir a encontrarse con Isabella en la cocina. La abrazó por detrás justo cuando ella estaba abriendo la cubierta de uno de los recipientes de comida para darle una probadita al plato.

―¡Wow! ―Exclamó, girándose en los brazos de Edward para quedar frente a él―. El sabor de este plato es muy intenso.

―Intensa en cómo me gusta a mí. ―Y entonces la besó, con la intensidad de la que había hecho alusión.

Isabella se abrazó a él por el cuello y se dejó llevar como siempre lo hacía en los brazos del músico, pensando que quizás sería buena idea dejar la cena para más tarde, sobre todo en ese momento que Edward estaba agarrando fuertemente su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo firme sin intención de detenerse.

―Se me quitó el hambre de comida hindú… ―comentó el músico con voz ronca, cuando despegó sus labios de los de Isabella para vagar con estos por la piel de su cuello, inhalando profundo su aroma a lavanda que lo volvía loco, en todos los sentidos.

A la enfermera también se le había espantado el hambre con aquellos besos de Edward que sabían mejor que cualquier cena de primera clase, y con los que sentía era capaz de sobrevivir con ellos como su único alimento. Porque la boca de Edward era el mejor deleite que ella había vivido, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo era una experiencia que siempre le hacía vivir cosas nuevas, y cuando le hacía el amor… eso sí que era de otro mundo. La pasión y el afecto mezclado y desbordante, era la forma perfecta en que ambos cuerpos se mimetizaban en uno solo, se elevaban hasta más allá de las estrellas y explotaba en diminutas partículas, con la sensación en todo su cuerpo de nada más que no fuera Edward.

Soltó un gritito cuando él la levantó por la cintura y la sentó sobre la encimera de mármol negro en el centro de la cocina, mirándola con aquellos ojos verde pardo, en ese momento, oscurecidos de puro deseo.

―Ni siquiera te voy a hacer elegir entre la comida hindú o yo ―dijo él mientras desabotonaba con lentitud su abrigo.

Isabella, muda de deseo, lo ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda, lanzándola al suelo de linóleo blanco sin perder de vista la mirada de su amado. Enseguida tomó el dobladillo de su suéter de hilo y lo sacó por sobre la cabeza de la chica, quedando con el torso apenas cubierto por su sujetador negro y el colgante de oro blanco que él le había regalado.

―¿Voy a ser tu cena? ―susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio cuando el músico se ocupó de desabrocharles los jeans azules antes de quitarles las botas que cayeron sin ningún miramiento por ahí.

La miró y le regaló esa sonrisa torcida y sensual para volver a acercársele y morder ese delicioso labio, asintiendo enseguida a la pregunta de Isabella.

―Serás mi banquete.

―Pues no puedo esperar…

Entonces Edward no perdió mucho más tiempo y demoró pocos minutos en terminar de arrancarle los jeans a su chica y las braguitas, deshacerse de su camisa y bajarse sus pantalones arrastrando su ropa interior.

La sujetó por la cadera firmemente y la pegó a su cuerpo desnudo y ansioso de ella, besándole y mordisqueándole la piel de su cuello a la vez que ella se retorcía y jalaba su cabello o arañaba su espalda pidiendo más, pidiendo que la inundara como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Cuando Edward la penetró, ambos estaban jadeando y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ambas orbes oscuras de deseo con la sensación de plenitud que los embargaba como si fuera la primera vez que la sentían, como si fuera de esa conexión tan profunda, no hubiese nada mejor a qué aspirar en esa vida.

No fue necesaria velas, ni música incitadora, mucho menos una cama, para ellos la cocina aquella era el escenario perfecto, sobre todo la encimera que quedaba tan perfectamente alineada para ambos en aquel festín erótico.

―Dios… cómo te amo… ―murmuró Edward con voz ronca, mientras la sujetaba por la espalda baja con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba su cabeza.

Isabella alzó la cabeza y emitió un gemido hondo y ronco, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la dureza y la firmeza de su hombre tocándole lo más profundo y sensible de su interior.

Se sujetó a él por los hombros, hundiendo sus uñas y aferrándose a la cadera estrecha del músico para acercarlo aún más a ella, si eso era posible.

Se besaron con hambre y anhelo, sin detener a danza erótica; Isabella se echó hacia atrás, sujetándose con sus manos sobre la encimera mientras los dientes del músico jalaban su erecto y sensible pezón, deseando ella poder aullar de placer, porque lo que él le hacía sentir era lo máximo y no encontraba suficientes formas de expresar dicha plenitud.

―Edward… Edward... ¡Por Dios! ―gritó, aferrándose ahora a su cuello, moviéndose al compás del ritmo que el especialista indicaba, cerrando fuerte los ojos y apretando bien firme los dientes cuando no pudo más y sintió que la bola de fuego que se formaba en su interior, se agrandaba hasta que no fue capaz de detenerla antes de que esta estallara en mil pedazos, soltando Isabella aun grito que fue acompañado por la liberación de Edward, que se perdió en el interior de la mujer a la que adoraba, sin ser consiente ni de donde estaba, ni de la hora, ni siquiera de su nombre, pues lo único que hacía era repetir Isabella, una y otra vez.

Esa fue la primera parada de la pareja, antes de que Edward, tomara la iniciativa de alzarla sosteniéndola por las nalgas, aun metido en su interior, y caminara hasta la sala donde la sentó sobre él, y otra vez comenzaran con la segunda parte del banquete erótico allí en medio de la sala iluminada apenas por la luz tenue de las lámparas.

Sencillamente, no podían tener las manos quietas cuando estaban uno junto al otro, siempre deseando tocarse, acariciarse, como si fuera una cuestión de necesidad más que suplir una cuestión netamente sexual, ¿y acaso no se trataba de eso lo que llamaban hacer el amor?

Isabella probó por primera vez el Kabbabs de pollo con crema de castañas de cajun y un tradicional plato indio de pollo con salsa de curry y masala, además de darle una probadita al plato de Edward que se trataba de cordero magallánico en salsa de cebolla con jengibre rallado, todo acompañado con un excelente vino tinto, ambos instalados en sobre la gruesa alfombra de la sala, usando la mesita de centro como apoyo para los distintos platos que habían puesto allí.

Isabella, cruzada de piernas y vestida apenas con sus braguitas y la camisa de Edward, cerraba los ojos y exclamaba de placer por los sabores del plato que Edward pidió para ella y que nunca antes había degustado.

―Esto está delicioso ―comentó con la boca medio llena, mirando a Edward que a su vez bebía del vino que él mismo eligió para la ocasión―. ¿Es siempre parte de tu dieta este tipo de platillos?

―Va por temporadas… ―comentó dejando el vaso de vino sobre la mesita, extendiendo su mano hacia el cabello de Isabella, que acarició con verdadero amor―. Algún día te daré a probar la comida vietnamita… es toda una experiencia.

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, porque si pensaba en experiencias, la de hace apenas unos momentos atrás sobre la barra de la cocina, encabeza su lista de "experiencias", pensando en que no podría evitar recordar la de cosas que hizo con Edward sobre esa encimera cuando entrara allí.

―Deja de pensar en eso, o dejaremos la cena hasta aquí…

Isabella lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, desviando su vista hacia el plato y comenzando a comer a toda carrera, mientras sentía que el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba. ¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo, si Edward estaba allí sentado junto a ella, con su torso desnudo, recordándole la forma en que la tomó…?

―Segunda advertencia, Isabella ―volvió a decir Edward, con su voz ronca e incitadora. Esta vez Isabella ni siquiera lo miró, se concentró en la comida y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa… unicornios, por ejemplo―. Mejor cuéntame cómo van los preparativos del viaje de tu madre.

Isabella se limpió la boca con la servilleta de lino y lo miró con la sonrisa que siempre ponía cada vez que hablaba de su loca madre, que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, sin que su invidencia fuera un verdadero impedimento que le impidiera salir y conocer otros lugar "a su manera" como la misma Renée decía: se concentraba en los sonidos, en los aromas y sobre todo en cómo la piel se le erizaba al imaginarse los parajes que alguien más de su grupo describía para ella.

―Bueno, estará afuera siete días en un complejo turístico no lejos de aquí ―tomó su vaso de vino y bebió un poco antes de continuar― son una termas o algo así. Incluso comentaron que habría clases de yoga y deportes extremos.

―¿Deportes extremos?

—Sí. ¿No te conté que mi mamá ya saltó en _bungee_ una vez?

―Estás bromeando…

―Para nada. A mi tío y a mi casi nos da un ataque al corazón, pero ella dijo que había sido increíble, y que lo volvería a hacer sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Dios, tu madre es increíble ―comentó Edward, totalmente sorprendido porque Renée no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Igual que su hija, por cierto―. ¿Entonces, te tendré bajo mi cuidado por siete días, eh?

―A Kal- El y a mí, no lo olvides.

―Como olvidarlo… ―comentó en un hilo de voz, recordando al reptil quien cada vez que lo veía, parecía querer comérselo. Si hubiera sido un perro, seguro ya lo hubiera mordido.

Pero no podía negarlo, le encantaba incluso la familiar disputa que mantenía con la mascota de Isabella, le gustaba esa sensación de familiaridad que rondaba a esa familia que lo había acogido tan bien. Incluso el padre Marcus había dejado de ser tan suspicaz con él, sobre todo después que le contara, como en secreto de confesión, lo ocurrido con Rosalie… Rosalie, por quien no dejaba de preguntarse dónde y cómo estaría, pese a que Tanya siempre le había saber que estaba tranquila y bien, que no debía preocuparse por ella.

―¿Y puedo saber yo ahora, en qué estás pensando?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se la quedó mirando, haciendo a un lado a su ex esposa. Torció su boca en una sonrisa ladita y le guiñó un ojo a Isabella, quien se había vuelto a sonrojar.

―Apuesto que puedes adivinarlo…

―Eres un libidinoso, Edward ―lo reprendió, o esa fue su intención, haciendo reír a Edward.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, limpiaron los platos y los cubiertos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas, para enseguida dirigirse al baño del cuarto principal, donde decidieron darse un relajante baño de tina.

Edward tenía a Isabella recostada sobre su pecho desnudo y mojado por el agua tibia que llenaba la bañera, pasándole perezosamente los dedos a lo largo de sus brazos desnudos, dejando de vez en cuando besos suaves sobre la piel de su cuello.

―¿Sabes que dentro de poco, no me conformaré con tenerte aquí solo de paso o por unas cuentas noches, verdad? ―Isabella suspiró y acarició la rodilla flectada del músico.

Sabía a lo que se refería, y honestamente ella también estaba ansiosa de irse a vivir allí, con él y comenzar de una vez su vida junto a Edward.

―También estoy ansiosa… solo que siento que debemos dejar pasar otro poco de tiempo. Acabas de divorciarte y…

―No pongas eso como excusa.

Isabella torció su cabeza para mirar el rostro ahora serio de Edward, acercando su boca al mentón del hombre que besó antes de contestarle.

―¿A caso no quieres disfrutar un poco de tu soltería?

―Pues no.

Isabella sonrió por la respuesta rápida y seria que Edward le dio, que sonó como a la de un ansioso niño pequeño. Entonces pensó en ponerle una fecha para comenzar a hacer planes, hablar con su madre y con su tío sobre la idea de irse a vivir juntos, y pese a que Edward no había pronunciado la palabra "matrimonio". Pero no serían la primera pareja que se fuera a convivir juntos sin estar casados, ¿verdad? Aunque podía imaginarse el rostro de su tío, que seguro no estaría nada contento con la idea, ¿y cómo iba a estarlo si era cura?

―Uhm… te propongo que hablemos con mi mamá para la cena de año nuevo, recuerda que te invitó a cenar a la casa…

―¿Año nuevo? ¡Falta casi un mes, Isabella!

―Oye, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, solo que quiero hacer bien las cosas. Quiero venir a vivir aquí, pero me costará dejar sola a mamá en casa.

―Ella puede venir también, hay espacio suficiente.

―Edward ―se giró y lo miró seriamente, manteniendo su voz firme―. No hagas un problema de esto, por favor. También quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, pero no podemos llegar hacer las cosas sin haberlas planeado y sin haberlas conversado al menos con la gente que es importante para mí.

―Vale… ―susurró, arrugando su frente y bajando el rostro como si estuviera avergonzado. Isabella entonces torció la boca y en un gesto tierno tomó el rostro del músico entre sus manos mojadas, acercando sus labios a los de él.

―Te amo, Edward Masen, y me tendrás viviendo a tu lado dentro de muy poco… a Kal-El y a mi ―agregó eso ultimo con picardía. Él estrechó sus ojos verde pardo hacia ella y soltó un suspiró, abrazándola y volviéndola a besar esta vez con más ahínco, profundamente.

Esa iba a ser una noche en la que Edward aprovecharía al máximo para convencer a Isabella sobre las bondades de vivir y dormir juntos cada noche. Le demostraría la de veces que le haría el amor, al anocheces y antes de comenzar el día; le prometería que cada semana la sorprendería con algún platillo típico de algún país exótico y le regalaría serenatas compuestas especialmente para ella, con el grupo sinfónico completo si ella lo quería. Pero lo más importante, le juraría de rodillas que la amaría, la adoraría y la respetaría hasta el último de sus alientos.

**oo**

En el despacho privado que mantenía en el segundo piso de su casa, Aro Vulturi bebía whiskys mientras contemplaba las luces nocturnas al otro lado del ventanal que daba al amplio jardín. Miraba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el espacio abierto y pensaba en ella, su querida y añorada Bella, decidiendo cuales serían sus pasos a seguir para comenzar su acercamiento, para finalmente volver a persuadirla de quedarse a su lado, como debía ser. Tenía en su cabeza la clara intención de llevarla a vivir allí como ama y señora de su reino… y como su fiel sumisa, lo que siempre intentó inculcar en ella, y que según su parecer, se le daba tan bien.

 _"Sí, Aro… lo que tú digas, Aro… lo que tú quieras, Aro… soy tuya, Aro…"_

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida al recordar que sobre el mismo y viejo escritorio le había enseñado las cosas buenas de la vida, sensaciones que la hacían perder la cabeza y rogarle por más. Recordó la sangre que fluyó entre sus muslos cuando la penetró por primera vez, entregándole ella su virginidad en ese mismo despacho, mientras "El ocaso de los Dioses" de Wagner sonaba por los altoparlantes de alta fidelidad.

―Volveré a tenerte sobre este escritorio, Bella mía… ―susurró como un juramento, antes de beberse el resto de licor que quedaba en su copa.

Oyó entonces los golpes en la puerta de roble de su privado y se giró a la vez que Luis ingresaba con su parsimonia habitual, haciendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, como pidiendo permiso para entrar y hablar.

―La niña acaba de marcharse, señor.

―Junta con amigos, me lo dijo.

―Y el coche de su invitada acaba de aparcar.

―Mi invitada… ―murmuró, soltando un profundo suspiro. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa de roble y levantó la carpeta que había sobre ésta, abriéndola y releyendo la información que habían detallado para él los investigadores privados, cuyos vacíos lograría llenar precisamente con la información que lograra sacarle a la mujer que acababa de llegar.

―Bien. ―levantó la vista de los documentos y cerró la carpeta de cuero negro con un golpe seco, manteniéndola entre sus largos dedos―. Hazla pasar a la sala y ofrécele algo mientras me reúno con ella.

Luis asintió una vez más y se giró sobre sus talones para salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aro en tanto, se sentó al filo del escritorio, pasándole los dedos por el mentón al recordar el nombre de Elizabeth Masen. Recordaba con claridad a esa mujer de campo que había logrado sacarlo de quicio como ninguna otra mujer lo hizo. Su desfachatez y la sensualidad de la que no era consciente y que manaba de ella como un elixir para él. La forma en que lo desafió con su negativa inicial de liarse con él y la forma en que se resistió hasta último momento antes que él la tomara en una estrecha cama de una plaza, que crujía al compás de los movimientos de ambos cuerpos perdidos en la pasión.

Nunca la olvidó, Dios era testigo de eso, pero no iba a dejar su brillante futuro por un amor de paso con una campesina hermosa, y ella lo sabía, no poniendo ningún pero a su decisión.

Saber de su muerte fue algo que lo golpeó no sabe bien por qué… y saber que Esmerald había sacado a relucir su lado humanitario para hacerse cargo del hijo que ella tuvo, era algo que no le cuadraba. Hijo que no tenía claridad si era suyo también, pues si algo recordaba bien, era que Elizabeth no era virgen cuando él folló con ella, entonces la teoría de la paternidad no podía centrarse en él, pero sí que era una opción.

¿Lo sería? ¿Sería el padre de ese hombre que había crecido bajo el alero de Esmerald Platt, la invitada que ese momento estaba esperándole en la sala?

Lo averiguaría, y si confirmaba sus sospechas… no estaba seguro de lo que haría.


	25. Chapter 25

**Estoy de regreso.**

 **Perdón por mi ausencia la semana que pasó, pero fue de locos.**

 **Pero estoy de vuelta, primero dándoles las gracias por seguir aquí, leer y comentar. Me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Gracias por cierto a Gaby Madriz, Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte. Las quiero nenas!**

 **Bueno, os dejo el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Un abrazo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Esmerald Platt jugueteaba distraídamente con su collar de perlas negras, mirando el entorno tan lujoso que rodeaba la vida de Aro Vulturi, y no debía parecerle extraño, pues ese hombre nació y creció en medio de una familia aristocrática, pero lo que sí le pareció extraño fue la invitación que recibió para cenar esa noche con él, y para la que no aceptaba una negativa.

¿Para qué la querría? ¿Para recordar viejos tiempos? ¿Para sonsacarle información? Esmerald apostaba por eso último y la idea no le gustaba nada. Haberse negado, sabía, habría sido peor pues Vulturi hubiese insistido y seguro hubiese olido que algo escondía… cuando ella no tenía nada que ocultar que le interesara a Aro, eso al menos se repetía una y otra vez.

―Los años no pasan por ti, querida Esmerald.

La voz sedosa de Aro se oyó desde sus espaldas, girándose para encontrárselo como siempre, vistiendo con un costoso traje de sastre color gris grafito, hecho especialmente para él con las mejores telas. Su camisa blanca relucía tanto como los dientes que mostraba detrás de esa sonrisa lobuna que esbozó mientras caminaba hacia ella con sus andares firmes, decididos.

Ella sonrió con tirantez, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla que el dueño de casa dejó para ella, apretando sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros, dándole la bienvenida.

―Bienvenida, estimada Esmerald.

―Gracias, Aro. ―Respondió ella, sentándose sobre el sillón junto a Aro, mientras la mujer que la recibió aquella noche volvía a aparecer con una bandeja y dos copas de espumante, las que dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

Cuando desapareció Marianne, aro alcanzó las copas, ofreciéndole una a su invitada, chocándolas ambas en un brindis.

―Esme, Esme, querida Esme ―susurró él alargando una mano para ponerla sobre su rodilla ―Ahora que he decidido establecerme aquí por un tiempo, creo que me vendría bien estrechar lazos de amistad y recordar viejos tiempos, quizás…

―Tus ultimas y súbitas apariciones no han dejado de sorprenderme, a decir verdad.

―Fuimos buenos amigos… y más que amigos también.

―Eso es pasado ―dijo, quitando la mano de Aro que seguía sobre su rodilla. Él más que enojarse, le pareció graciosa esa reacción, no pudiendo evitar carcajearse como si ella le hubiese contado un buen chiste. ―Mejor dime la verdad, Aro, y por qué de pronto se te ocurrió ser tan insistente conmigo. Visitas a mi casa, llamadas telefónicas, esta invitación a cenar…

Aro inspiró profundo y cuadró los hombros. A esa mujer no se le iban con cosas extrañas ni dobles discursos, y eso le gustaba, y mucho. Por eso mismo decidió ir directo al grano y disipar de una vez todas sus dudas.

―Por alguna razón, enterarme de la muerte de Elizabeth me dejó… ―puso un dedo sobre su labio, pensando en la palabra ―profundamente sorprendido.

Esmerald para esas alturas ya apretaba fuertemente el pie del vaso que sostenía entre las manos. Aun así se obligó a mantener la compostura, manteniéndose en silencio y dejándolo que hablara.

―Me quedó dando vueltas su recuerdo y… me puse a investigar. ―El hombre se acomodó sobre el respaldo alto del sofá, poniendo una pierna sobre el muslo contrario, sin perder de vista a Esmerald, que lo miraba algo ruborizada, no teniendo nada que ver la champaña que estaba bebiendo.

Esmerald carraspeó y se reacomodó la falda de tubo negra, tratando de forzar nuevamente una sonrisa convincente. Necesitaba decir algo para salir del paso.

―No me imaginé nunca que Elizabeth te hubiera calado tan hondo. Se notaba que la querías solo para pasar el rato…

Aro negó, recordando a la mujer de con quien solía pasear por las arboledas de ese campo.

―Adoré su rebeldía y su pasión, no puedo negarlo, y eso mismo podría haber sido un aliciente para regresar si los negocios no se hubieran interpuesto.

―Y ella lo sabía ―dijo Esme, bebiendo de su champaña.

―Hubiera sido una compañera perfecta: me hubiese dado lo que yo quería, cuando yo hubiese querido y yo la hubiese premiado. Incluso podría haberla sacado de esa casucha de campo y traerla aquí…

― ¿Cómo tú esposa? ―preguntó, como si aquello fuese una broma. Aro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando respondió.

―Como lo que yo hubiera querido que fuese: mi mujer, mi amante, la madre de mi hijo… ―la sonrisa de Esme se congeló en la cara por la forma en que Aro la miró al decir aquello. ―Estuve averiguando, como te decía, y encontré una información sobre ella que te vincula directamente a ti.

― ¿A mí…?

―Sabes de lo que te hablo. Sacaste a relucir tu espíritu solidario y te hiciste cargo de su pequeño hijo, el de la fotografía que vi aquella vez que fui a tu casa. ¿Edward me dijiste que se llamaba?

―Qué diablos quieres saber, Aro ―preguntó, olvidándose de su compostura sosegada. Estaba hartándose de esa situación.

Él hizo un gesto abriendo ampliamente los ojos, como si aquella reacción le provocara sorpresa, cuando en realidad no lo hizo.

―Quiero saber si ese magnífico director de la sinfónica de Leonilde, lleva mi sangre…

―Por Dios, Aro ―rodó los ojos y miró hacia cualquier otro lado, menos hacia la mirada penetrante del hombre frente a ella ―Tú y tus elucubraciones…

―Responde lo que quiero saber, Esmerald ―dijo él con voz firme, haciéndose hacia adelante ― Tú eras su amiga del alma, ella te lo debe de haber dicho.

― ¡Y lo hizo! ―exclamó con furia ―Elizabeth tenía un plan muy bien trazado, Aro, y me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Ella estaba embarazada la última vez que se encontraron, y para ella hubiese resultado fácil decirte que el hijo que iba a tener era tuyo. La verdad es que iba a hacerlo, pero supo que no regresarías… esa partida tuya arruinó sus planes.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que Elizabeth iba a decirme que ese hijo que esperaba era mío, cuando en verdad no lo era? ―preguntó con incredulidad. Ella respondió como si aquello fuera de lo más evidente.

― ¿No te parece lógico? Eres un hombre rico, su futuro y el del niño hubiesen quedado resueltos del todo. ―Esmerald miró tranquilamente a Aro, con ojos de quien siente compasión por otro ―Lamento romper tu ilusión, pero Elizabeth no era tan buena chica como todos pensaban, y ciertamente ese hijo del que hablas, no es tuyo. Doy por hecho que te diste cuenta que ella no era virgen cuando estuvieron juntos…

Aro estrechó sus ojos hacia su invitada, sopesando la información. Esme y Elizabeth eran buenas amigas cuestión que él nunca entendió, pues Esme nunca mantenía roce social con otras personas que no estuvieran a su altura y eso siempre le causó extrañeza. Pero no iba a entrar a averiguar qué pudo sacar en limpio Esmerald de esa relación, no ahora que Elizabeth estaba muerta. Además, el hecho que se hiciera cargo de su hijo era algo nada propio de Esme, ¿para qué iba a querer al hijo de una campesina, si ella no se destacaba por tener un buen corazón?

No podía negarlo, pero toda esa historia le causaba mucha curiosidad. Esmerald podría haber respondido que simplemente no lo era, sin tantas explicaciones y eso a él le hubiera parecido incluso más creíble, pero el hecho que se estuviera deshaciendo en explicaciones…

―Bueno… ―suspiró y ágilmente se puso de pie ―hubiera sido maravilloso saber que ese muchacho era hijo mío. Una lástima que no lo sea, ¿verdad?

―Lo que tú digas… ―dijo, esperando que Aro dejara de una buena vez la idea de seguir con sus maquinaciones.

―De cualquier modo me gustaría conocerlo.

Bueno, al parecer, Aro no iba a dejarlo, y saber que pensaba visitar a Edward la enervó. Y se lo hizo saber, cuando exclamó:

― ¡¿Y para qué?!

―Para contarle que conocí a su madre biológica, que fuimos buenos amigos, nada de otro mundo. Así que relájate.

―No creo que sea buena idea ―comentó un poco más compuesta.

―Eso lo decidiré yo, querida Esmerald. ―Volvió a sonreírle con simpatía, extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse ― ¿Te parece que pasemos a la mesa? nuestra velada apenas comienza.

Esmerald miró la mano de Aro como si tuviera desconfianza de tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo para salir rápido de aquella cena y acabar de una buena vez con esa ridiculez.

Sabía que Aro podría indagar por ese lado, no debía sorprenderla, y sabría cuál sería la reacción de Edward si él se le acercaba, seguro lo rechazaría, así que por ese lado podría estar tranquila.

Vulturi la sorprendió rodeándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura cuando ella se levantó, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras el hombre miraba sus labios pintados de rosa y sus ojos sorprendidos alternadamente con una muy clara intención en su mirada sinuosa: alargar la velada más allá de la cena.

―Esmerald, tu belleza opacaría a cualquier chiquilla de veinte ―comentó Aro, con su voz oscura y susurrante, mientras sus con sus dedos le recorría la mejilla ― Ninguna podría hacerte justa competencia…

―No sé… no sé por qué me dices eso.

Ese acercamiento con segundas intenciones era algo que Esmerald no vio venir. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que se conocía, habían llevado la relación hasta ese punto. Ambos conocían el gusto del otro, el mundillo privado en el que alguna vez se movieron paralelamente en busca de nuevas sensaciones, sexualmente hablando, pero eran amigos, al menos en la juventud ambos lo fueron, y ese era un código que al menos ellos respetaban. ¿Por qué ahora salía con algo así?

Y lo peor era que Aro Vulturi era certero en el arte de la conquista. Nunca fallaba, al menos eso era lo que ella sabía… y entendía el por qué, ahora que estaba envuelta en uno de sus fuertes brazos, mirando directamente a sus ojos hambrientos.

―Porque soy un conocedor de la belleza y siempre la resalto cuando tengo la oportunidad, como en este caso.

―Aro, por favor ―fue lo único que atinó a decir en su nerviosismo, sintiéndose como una chiquilla sin experiencia ante un hombre que era un verdadero depredador.

―Déjame mostrarte lo buen anfitrión que puedo llegar a ser con mis invitadas. Dos personados dominantes luchando entre sí para ver quién se queda con el cetro de poder… ¿no te parece atractivo?

―Yo no…

―Déjate llevar y piensa en lo bien que la vas a pasar conmigo ―susurró sobre sus labios, antes abarcar su boca y hundir su lengua en ella, posesiva y demandante, como una leve muestra de todas las cosas que iba a hacer con ella después de la cena.

**oo**

Después de cenar, Edward y Carlisle compartieron una buena taza de café en grano de las que el músico gustaba de tomar, mientras que la pequeña Jane jugaba con su pez dorado que esa misma tarde su papá le regaló, instalada en la mesa de centro en el departamento de su hermano, donde pasaría esa noche.

― ¿ _Ella_ no te puso ningún problema para traer a Jane? ―preguntó Edward, revolviendo su café. Carlisle lo miró y negó con la cabeza, llevando la taza a su boca y degustar del café en grano antes de contestarle a quien consideraba su hijo.

―Al parecer, tenía una cita o algo… la cuestión es que tenía que salir ―comentó el abogado, alzándose de hombros.

A Edward le preocupó que Carlisle pudiera seguía anidando sentimientos por Esmerald, quien a su juicio, nunca se mereció el amor de ese hombre… mujeres como ellas, no se merecían el amor sincero de nadie, a decir verdad.

― ¿Te incomodó eso de alguna manera? Que salga con alguien más, me refiero.

―No, solo que se me hace raro, ya sabes… ―dijo, mirando a su hijo con ojos en calma, lo que confirmaba que el abogado estaba diciendo la verdad.

Edward entonces quiso cambiar el tono de la conversación, sacar a Esme de la charla tras tan buena velada. Por eso sonrió con picardía, dándole un leve golpe sobre el brazo.

― ¿Y tú? ¿No has aprovechado de tener citas con nadie? ―alzó sus cejas con diversión ― Todavía eres un galán.

Carlisle suspiró y miró a Edward, meneando la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, en una actitud muy teatral.

―Pues parece que las mujeres para mi están en peligro de extinción.

― ¡Oh, no digas eso!

Ambos se carcajearon y desviaron sus ojos hacia la niña, que seguía concentrada en su pequeña nueva mascota, tomándole instantáneas con la cámara del celular de su padre, ajena a la charla de los hombres.

―Y hablando de mujeres, ¿las cosas con Isabella marchan bien?

El músico sonrió a la pregunta de Carlisle y asintió vehemente con la cabeza, dándole otro trago a su taza de humeante café de grano colombiano.

―Muy bien. Siento que por fin estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida. Ella es todo lo que quiero.

―Vaya, ¡Qué romántico saliste!

Edward bajó el rostro, sonriendo. No podía evitar hablar todo ese tipo de cursilerías cuando se trataba de la mujer que amaba y a la que extrañaba cuando en noches como esa no podían estar juntos.

― ¿Ella está ahora trabajando?

—Sí… esos dichosos turnos de noche. No la voy a ver hasta mañana en la tarde.

― ¿Y han hablado de vivir juntos?

Echándose hacia atrás y afirmando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, pensó en las veces que había sacado a relucir el tema y la forma en que ella había pedido que esperaran para llegar a eso.

―Si fuera por mí, Isabella ya estaría viviendo aquí. Compré este lugar para vivir con ella, pero quiere hacer las cosas sin apuros.

―Es natural, ella y su madre viven solas y le cuesta dejarla sola

―No le pido que la deje sola, la puede traer, incluso al animal ese que tiene por mascota.

―Sería justo. Ella dejó que metieras el piano ese, a cambio sería justo que pudiera traer a su iguana, ¿No crees?

Edward miró al hombre al que estimaba y quería como a un verdadero padre, y sonrió agradeciendo que se tomara tan de buena manera su cambio de vida, como quizás él mismo tendría que tomarse las cosas.

―Quizás me estoy apresurando, pero siento que vivimos tanto tiempo escondiéndonos y soñando con esto, que estoy ansioso.

―Claro, es comprensible ―comentó Carlisle, dándole la razón al músico. Entonces se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que dejó patidifuso al Edward ― ¿Has pensado en darme nietos?

Edward se atragantó con el café que acababa de beber, tosiendo y mirando a su padre con ojos desorbitados. Había pensado un montón de veces en la vida junto con ella y todo aquello con lo que pudiera compartir con ella, pero de alguna manera, y no sabe bien por qué, los hijos no habían sido parte del plan, no porque no los quisiera sino porque nunca estuvieron en sus planes. Aunque claro, con Isabella todo era diferente, y si había alguien a quien él quería como madre de sus hijos, esa era Isabella.

―Yo… bueno… uhm…

― ¡Oye, cálmate! ―le devolvió el golpe que hace un rato Edward le propino en broma, un poco divertido por la reacción del músico. ―No te pongas nervioso, es solo una pregunta.

―No hemos hablado de hijos, la verdad… ―respondió después de carraspear ―pero te los daré, no te apures.

Cuando Carlisle se fue y después de dejar a Jane muy bien recomendada, Edward se hizo cargo de su hermana, instalando una pantalla de televisor en el dormitorio de invitados pequeño, para cumplir su promesa con ella: ver una "increíble" película de princesa mientras comían helado de frambuesa directamente del bote.

Y mientras la niña estaba perdida en la trama de la película, Edward pensaba en el asunto de la paternidad. Si bien es cierto su padre biológico desapareció a la velocidad de la luz cuando supo de su existencia, según lo que le supo, nunca tuvo en falta esta figura quien Richard su abuelo suplió muy bien, igual que Carlisle que era lo mejor que conoció a través de Esmerald.

Mirando hacia su pequeña acompañante, pensaba en cómo sería tener un hijo propio y se imaginó a una niña igualita que Isabella. Se la imaginó pequeñita entre sus brazos como cuando cargó por primera vez a Jane, pareciéndole una completa maravilla, con esos ojos grandes mirándolo con curiosidad, y un calorcito brotó en su pecho, algo que podía sentir como un sentimiento de amor diferente a cualquier que había sentido antes. ¿Será lo que sienten los hombres cuando piensas en hijos?

― ¡No estás viendo la película, Edward! ―protestó Jane, cuando le hizo un comentario a su hermano que él no respondió ―Tendremos que ponerla desde el principio otra vez…

―No, no, no es necesario ―dijo rápidamente, reacomodándose sobre la cama de enredón verde agua ―Solo me distraje un momento.

― ¿Es verdad que mañana me llevarás a tu trabajo?

Edward la miró de reojo y asintió, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca y tragándosela para responderle a su hermana, a quien veía entusiasmada con la idea.

—Sí, en la mañana estaremos en la sinfónica y luego iremos a almorzar a casa de Isabella. Su madre quiere conocerte.

― ¿Podré conocer a Kal –El? ―preguntó entonces la pequeña, sintiendo curiosidad por el animalito del que ya otras veces la misma Isabella le había contado, imaginándose ella cómo sería tener una mascota tan rara en casa.

―Eso también.

Edward en tanto rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de concentrarse en esa película a la que no le encontraba ningún sentido.

― ¡Genial! ―exclamó la niña, mirando a su nueva mascota que dejó sobre su mesita de noche, y que parecía estar durmiendo dentro de su pecera redonda. ―Me cae bien Isabella y está bien que ustedes dos estén juntos. Es muy cariñosa conmigo y somos buenas amigas.

―Me alegra mucho eso. No sabes cuánto… ―dijo, dejando un beso sobre la cabecita de su hermana, alegrándose verdaderamente por ello.

― ¿Y por qué mamá no la quiere? Se enoja cuando sabe que la he visto…

La alegría duró hasta que Jane hizo aquel comentario. Edward quitó del todo su atención de la pantalla y se reacomodó de costado, mirando a su hermana con atención. Su hermana de siete años también se reacomodó para quedar casi de frente a su hermano, a quien miró con curiosidad, mientras él le hacía preguntas algo ansioso… y quizás molesto.

― ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre ella? ¿Algún comentario? ¿La has escuchado decir algo sobre nosotros?

―Bueno… ―Jane puso una mano sobre su mentón, pensando o más bien recordando la actitud última de su madre ―Me dijo que no le gustaba que yo me juntara con gente como ella, que no era una buena mujer. Que es su culpa que tú y Rosalie…

Edward apretó los dientes y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar una palabrota contra Esmerald frente a su hermanita que no tenía la culpa de nada.

―Escúchame una cosa ―tomó la carita de Jane entre sus manos y la miró fijamente. Ella parpadeó rápidamente y le puso atención a su hermano mayor ―cuando Esmerald hable mal de Isabella, tú…

―Yo no tengo que hacerle caso ―se apresuró en terminar la idea ―Mi papá me lo dijo ya. Además, a mí me cae bien ella, mejor de lo que me caía Rose… pero no se lo digas.

El músico inspiró profundo y torció su boca en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su hermanita sin duda era una chica muy inteligente.

―No es necesario que le cuentes que estuviste con ella. Y eso no es mentir, ¿vale? Solo... solo te evitas pasar un mal rato con ella, ¿está bien?

― ¿Cómo un secreto? ―preguntó la niña, arrugando sus cejas. Edward asintió una vez formando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―Exacto, como un secreto.

―Me gusta tener secretos contigo ―dijo ella, reacomodándose otra vez frente a la pantalla. "Frozen" era una película que debía verse con todos los sentidos puestos en la pantalla y no entendía cómo era que Edward no se concentraba, además era tan genial… mejor que esas series extrañas que su hermano veía.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en pijamas en la cocina, dos grandes tazones de chocolate y brownies de chocolate que Noelia había llevado para ellos. Después de eso, dejó que su hermana fuera a la recamara a vestirse, mientras él se quedaba conversando con ella sobre una y otra cosa, tocando incluso el tema de su amigo Jasper, a quien su ayudante visitó en su casa justo antes de ir allí esa mañana.

―Se ve bien… al menos eso parece. No ha habido destrozos ni embriaguez extrema, nada de eso ―comentó la mujer, mientras pasaba un paño húmedo sobre la encimera.

Edward torció la boca y supo de lo que hablaba Noemí. El día anterior lo había encontrado en su oficina creativa, haciendo dibujos con su viejo lápiz grafito. Se veía tranquilo, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, como si Alice hubiese sido un ligue más, como los que solía tener antes de ella, nada de importancia. Pero él sabía que no era así, él sabía que la amiga de Isabella había calado hondo en su amigo, tanto así que dañó su amor propio como nunca una mujer antes lo hizo.

Él no estaba seguro si prefería que Jasper tomara esa actitud desinteresada o si dejara salir su ira destrozando cosas o emborrachándose. Como sea, lo dejaría tranquilo y lo apoyaría como él siempre lo hizo.

― ¡Ya estoy lista! ―exclamó Jane entrando a la cocina, con su impermeable blanco invierno y sus botas rojas. Edward la miró y se miró a sí mismo, percatándose de que él aún estaba en pijamas.

―Pues yo no ―se levantó y le dio un mordisco al último brownie que quedaba en el plato sobre la mesa de desayuno ―Diez minutos y nos vamos.

Al llegar, sentó a la niña en la primera fila después que ella pululara sobre el escenario y saludara a los músicos preguntándoles cómo se llamaba el instrumento que tocaban.

― ¿Qué hay de especial hoy en tu trabajo? ―preguntó la niña desde el asiento de atrás mientras iban camino a la sinfónica.

Edward la miró por el espejo retrovisor y alzó las cejas muy entusiasmado. Ese día era especial porque llegaba un grupo de pequeños virtuosos de la escuelita básico donde hizo clases de música hasta hace un par de meses. Quería que su hermana se entusiasmara con algún instrumento, pues estaba en la edad límite para comenzar a practicar. La había visto con sus ojos fijos sobre el chelista una vez y otra había puesto su oreja contra la caja del mismo instrumento para oírlo. Pasaba la mano sobre la madera lustrosa y decía que lo encontraba "bonito". Edward la miraba y sonreía, pensando que por algo se empezaba. Ahora, quizás al ver a otros niños de su edad ejecutando instrumentos, ella acabara entusiasmándose del todo.

―Hoy vas a conocer nuevos amigos.

―Los niños que trabajan contigo son muy grandes para que sean mis amigos ―explicó la niña, rodando los ojos.

―Isabella es tu amiga y es de mi edad, más o menos ―le guiñó el ojo y se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo, girándose para ver directamente a Jane ―Pero no se trata de los muchachos que siempre trabajan conmigo.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Quiénes son?

―Ya verás.

Cuando llegaron, jane alzó las cejas al ver el escenario lleno de niños de su edad con algún instrumento en sus manos, hablando entusiastas entre ellos.

― ¿Y ellos?

―Son niños que van a participar en la sinfónica. Todos los años se hace una especie de prueba para ver quienes están aptos para ingresar aquí ―la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el escenario, donde se encontró con un hombre alto, de tez oscura y cabello largo agarrado con una coleta, quien al verlo alzó las manos como para recibirlo. Iba vestido informal, con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, jeans desgastados y zapatillas converse negras.

Edward soltó la mano de su hermana y abrazó al hombre con la efusividad de dos amigos que no se ven hace tiempo.

―Bueno, aquí te tengo al grupo del que te hablé ―dijo el hombre, haciendo un movimiento de mano hacia los niños dispersos sobre el escenario, que parecieron atentos también al arribo de Edward, a quien al parecer, esperaban ver llegar.

―Estupendo ―comentó Edward, palmeando el hombro de Laurent, el profesor de música encargado de hacer el primer reclutamiento y quien siempre se movía entre un lugar y otro buscando nuevos talentos.

Edward se apartó de su amigo y su hermana, acercándose al podio a la vez que los doce niños lo rodeaban para darles la bienvenida y presentarse. Se quitó el chaquetón azul marino y lo dejó sobre una silla de metal, arremangándose la camisa celeste mientras se presentaba y les explicaba en qué consistiría esa sesión.

Mientras tanto, Laurent se fijó en la niña que se quedó un poco nerviosa de pie a un lado, mirando a Edward. Se le acercó y se acuclilló junto a ella, llamando su atención.

― ¿Y tú, pequeña?

―Uhm… vengo con él ―respondió Jane, indicando a Edward que ahora le daba la espalda. Laurent sonrió y acarició la cabellera de la pequeña, sonriéndole amablemente.

― ¿Y no traes tu instrumento?

―No… yo no sé tocar ninguno ―comentó mirándose la punta de sus botas rojas.

―Ya veo. ¿Y hay alguno por el que sientas curiosidad?

Jane levantó los ojos y pasó la vista por los instrumento, levantando su mano e indicando un pequeño violonchelo que estaba sujeto sobre su pedestal.

― ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

―Uhm… no estoy segura.

Entonces Edward se reunió con ellos mientras los jóvenes talentos tomaban posición, acercándose a su hermana a quien acarició por la espalda, levantándose Laurent sobre su metro noventa y dos de estatura.

―Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Jane ―explicó a su amigo Laurent, quien metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos sonrió a la niña, que lo miraba con franca curiosidad.

―Ya estábamos socializando aquí. Por cierto, soy Laurent ― se presentó con la niña, haciéndole una graciosa reverencia que la hizo soltar una risita. ―Tu hermano y yo somos viejos amigos, y soy especialista en enseñarles a niños como tú la maravilla de estos instrumentos. ¿Te gustaría probar?

―Es que… ―miró a su hermano primero y luego a Laurent, mordiéndose el carrillo de los labios ―yo no sé…

―Ve con él, y dile sobre qué tienes curiosidad, mientras yo atiendo a estos niños, ¿te parece? ―la animó Edward, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella lo miró sin estar del todo segura, apresurándose Laurent a explicarle que no irían tan lejos.

―Solo estaremos en ese rincón ―indicó donde había agrupados varios instrumentos ―Edward podrá vernos y tú lo podrás ver a él. Ven conmigo.

Laurent le extendió una mano a Jane para darle elección de tomarse y acompañarlo, mirando la niña primero a su hermano que se sonrió y asintió animándola a ir con su amigo, aceptando ella la invitación del hombre de cabello largo cuando le tomó la mano.

Edward sonrió y vio a su hermana colocarse junto a Laurent frente a un violonchelo poniendo atención a lo que su amigo le explicaba sobre el instrumento. Nadie mejor que Laurent, especialista en ese instrumento y en el trato con los niños, podría explicarle mejor e inducirla en el arte de la música.

La mañana transcurrió con rapidez, con Edward totalmente conforme con el reclutamiento que su amigo Laurent había hecho con esos muchachos que parecían haber nacido con el virtuosismo en las venas, no debiendo Edward hacer ninguna corrección importante sobre la ejecución de cada instrumento, lo que lo dejó muy contento. Tan contento como lo dejó ver desde lejos, el entusiasmo que ponía su hermanita cuando preguntaba por alguna cosa sobre lo que Laurent le estaba explicando. Parece que el violonchelo había captado la atención de la niña, que corrió hasta él cuando estuvo desocupado y le dijo que estaba lista para aprender a tocarlo.

―Bueno, procuraremos que Santa te traiga un lindo violonchelo esta navidad.

― ¡Sí, por favor! ―exclamó ella, levantando sus manos. ― ¿Pero crees que mi mamá me deje practicarlo?

―No tiene por qué negarte la posibilidad ―sonrió él, encantado por el entusiasmo de su hermana ―Si es necesario hablaré con ella, pero debes prometer que no bajaras tu rendimiento en la escuela.

―El karate no me ha hecho bajar mi rendimiento en la escuela.

―Lo sé. Pero ya hablaremos con ella.

Laurent se acercó a su colega para preguntarle sobre los muchachos que había llevado para que él los evaluara, cuando la niña de curiosidad, comenzó a divagar sus ojos por el teatro y vio de pronto la imagen de un hombre acercándose al escenario que la asustó mucho.

Se cambió de lado y puso el cuerpo de Edward como protección de ese hombre que iba con su sonrisa más y más grande a medida que se acercaba, apretando sin querer la mano de su hermano cuando el hombre de cabellera rubia comenzaba a subir la escalera.

Edward arrugó la frente cuando sintió la presión en su mano, mirando a su hermana quien observaba hacia el otro lado con ojos asustados. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde ella miraba e inconscientemente se puso en guardia, arruinando dicha visita su buen humor.

― ¡No esperaba encontrarme a dos de los más exponentes de la música juntos después de tanto tiempo! ―exclamó James cuando estuvo cerca de los caballeros.

Laurent alzó las cejas y saludó al rubio recién llegado con un apretón de manos, nada tan entusiasta como lo había hecho cuando se encontró con Edward esa mañana. El hermano de Jane en tanto, miró la mano de James cuando este se la extendió para saludarlo.

―Qué haces aquí, James ―quiso saber, preguntando en tono mordaz, volviendo a sentir la figura de su hermanita ahora escondiéndose detrás de él. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

―Edward, también soy músico, por si lo has olvidado ―dijo James, cruzándose de brazos ―No he tenido tanta suerte como tú, claro, pero digamos que ya estoy de regreso.

Dio un paso al costado y miró tras Edward a la niña que se escondía precisamente de él, recordando que había conocido a la pequeña en casa de su mamá. Esta vez, el hombre rubio vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir, del mismo color que la americana gris que llevaba puerta. Ni su sonrisa ni su atractivo rostro relajaron a la niña que por alguna razón insistía en esconderse de él.

― ¿Y no te dijeron que estaba ocupado esta ala del teatro? ―preguntó Edward hoscamente, poniendo a su hermanita detrás de él cuando James comenzó a buscarla con la mirada.

―Precisamente me dijeron que estabas tú aquí, por eso me animé a seguir ―respondió James, mirando a Edward con el mentón levantado ―Tengo un proyecto que proponerte, algo que podría sacarme de la mala racha que vengo arrastrando.

― ¿Mala racha? ―preguntó Laurent cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con ironía ―Dejaste inconcluso dos proyectos, James, por eso ya nadie quiere trabajar contigo.

―Eso fue antes, no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

―Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ―dijo Edward mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca ―Tengo un compromiso.

― ¿Y no vas a quedar a oír sobre lo que vengo a proponerte?

―No tengo espacio para ningún proyecto más hasta mediados del próximo año y…

―Creo más bien que te niegas a oírme por alguna rencilla que tienes conmigo.

―Tómalo como quieras, James. Simplemente mi tiempo es escaso y no estoy para perderlo contigo.

Así sin más, con un apretón de manos Edward se despidió de Laurent, quien fuera testigo del tenso diálogo, prometiendo llamarlo esa tarde para entregarle su evaluación del grupo que llevó. Se despidió de James apenas con un asentimientos, tomando a su hermana y sacándola del escenario, mientras la niña miraba a su ahora profesor Laurent y le agitaba la manos en señal de despedida.

Se despidieron de Seth y del viejo encargado de la portería antes de meterse dentro del coche que aguardaba en el estacionamiento, para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de Isabella.

― ¿Conocías a James, el hombre rubio que llegó al final del ensayo?―preguntó Edward con curiosidad mirándola por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía.

―Uhm… parece ―dijo ella, alzándose de hombros. Edward arrugó el entrecejo y señalizó para virar hacia la derecha.

― ¿Recuerdas de dónde?

―En casa… creo.

― ¿En casa?

―Sí, un día llegó a dejar una carta. Mamá y él hablaban fuerte…

Edward inspiró y bufó, sin atreverse a preguntarle si recordaba de qué iba la charla, pero eventualmente lo averiguaría. No le gustó la reacción que Jane tuvo con el tipo ese, pues ella no se escondía detrás de las personas cuando alguien nuevo se acercaba, muy por el contrario, se presentaba con naturalidad y desplante. No quería ni pensar que Esmerald y James anduvieran metidos en algo raro… quizás ella fue la que contactó a James para acercarse a Isabella y molestarla, ¿pero por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué, si no había un grado de confianza entre ellos?

―Joder… ―murmuró por el camino que estaban siguiendo sus elucubraciones. Entonces sintió la risita de su hermana en el asiento de atrás y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con curiosidad ― ¿De qué te ríes?

―Dijiste una palabrota, Edward ―le respondió, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manitos. Él olvidó su mal humor y estrechó sus ojos hacia ella por el espejo, sin perder de vista la carretera.

―Y no estás autorizada para repetirla, sino hasta que cumplas los veinte años.

―Cuando se lo cuente a papá, te va a llegar una buena reprimenda.

―Bah! ―exclamó él, haciendo un movimiento con la mano al aire ―No le tengo miedo.

― ¡También te acusaré de que dijiste eso?

Edward meneó la cabeza y sonrió, divertido por el tan gracioso intercambio con su hermana.

― ¿Lo olvidarías si hablo con Santa para que te traiga de regalo un violonchelo?

― ¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que lo olvidaría!

―Convénceme entonces y dime lo que aprendiste.

De memoria, Jane le explicó que según lo que le dijo el profesor Laurent, el violonchelo o cello, era un instrumento de la familia de las cuerdas y que su altura sonora era de tres octavas y media. Dijo que eso no lo había entendido bien pero que él prometió se lo explicaría con más calma cuando fuera su primera clase oficial. Edward sonrió y asintió poniéndole atención a la pequeña, que continuó explicándole sobre el material del que estaban hechos, y memorizó además las partes del instrumento, felicitándola su hermano con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Edward le explicó que si quería comenzar a practicarlo, debía tomar un compromiso serio pues eran muchas las cosas que debía aprender, comprometiéndose ella.

― ¿Crees que pronto podré dar un concierto como tú en el piano, pero yo en el cello? ¡O podríamos hacerlo los dos juntos.

―Voy a estar ansioso por que llegue ese momento.

Edward aparcó su coche frente al edificio donde vivía Isabella, saliendo del coche para ayudar a bajar a Jane, que levantó la vista y miró el lugar levantando el dedo índice hacia los pisos superiores.

― ¿Ahí vive Isabella?

―Ahí mismo ―le extendió la mano para que ella se la tomara ―Anda, ya deben estarnos esperando. Renée estaba ansiosa de conocerte.

Tan solo pasó una par de fracciones de segundos antes que la puerta se abriera después que Edward tocara el timbre, apareciendo Isabella en el umbral para recibirlos, con su sonrisa radiante que siempre esbozaba cuando se trataba de Edward. el músico, como el bobo enamorado que era, le devolvió la sonrisa, repasando rápidamente sus ojos por el atuendo relajado de Isabella que para él no era menos atractivo: jeans gastados y rotos en la rodillas, un amplio suéter blanco y unas Converse rojas que no recordaba haberle visto antes.

―Hola ―lo saludó abriendo la puerta del todo para hacerlo pasar, dejando un suave y casto beso en sus labios para después concentrarse en la llegada de la pequeña niña que venía junto a él ― ¡Así que has venido!

―Mi hermano me dijo que podía.

― ¡Y claro que puedes! ―se inclinó y besó la mejilla de la niña ―Además, te estábamos esperando.

― ¿Me vas a presentar a su iguana?

―Claro que lo haré, pero antes… ―Isabella se puso detrás de la niña, poniéndola las manos sobre los hombros, ambas de frente a Edward que sostenía las manos de Renée y le agradecía la invitación. ― ¡Jane está aquí, ma´!

Renée se giró hacia donde procedía la voz de su hija, sonriendo también y soltándose de las manos de Edward las que extendió hacia adelante, como para darle la bienvenida a la niña.

―Tráela aquí, déjame verla.

Jane, que no entendió muy bien, miró a su hermano quien le guiñó el ojo, dejando que Isabella la acercara hacia la señora de voz suave que puso las manos tibiar sobre su rostro, inclinándose a su vez frente a ella para quedar de la misma estatura.

Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando la señora recorrió con sus manos todo su rostro, incluso pasando sus dedos sobre sus párpados y su cabello, siempre sonriéndole.

―Eres muy bonita, Jane. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

―Usted también es bonita… ¿pero por qué me está tocando así la cara?

―Ah, porque te estoy conociendo. Mis ojos no funcionan ya y mis manos son las encargadas de hacer el trabajo por ellos.

― ¿Usted es cieguita? ―preguntó la niña, mirando sorprendida a Renée como si en verdad hubiera descubierto una especie de otro planeta. Renée asintió, nunca dejando de sonreírle a la niña.

―Así es.

― ¿Entonces no sabe de qué color es el cielo, ni los árboles… ni nunca ha visto el rostro de Isabella?

―Ah, eso sí que lo sé porque alguna vez mis ojos pudieron ver, pero una enfermedad acabó con mi visión cuando mi niña Isabella era muy pequeñita.

―Ah… ―respondió la niña, procesando la información que acababa de recopilar, mientras Isabella se allegaba junto a Edward, este tomándola por la cintura a la vez que dejaba un beso sobre su sien y no se perdían del interesante dialogo aquel. ―Nunca había conocido a nadie ciego.

― ¡Pues me alegra ser yo la primera!

Jane siguió bombardeando con preguntas a Renée, la que estuvo encantada de responderlas mientras la sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y ponía frente a ella un vaso de jugo de naranjas recién exprimidas y un buen trozo de pastel de nuez que ella se devoró mientras escuchaba la historia de la mamá de Isabella, que aprovechó de escabullirse y quedarse en la sala para estar un ratito a solas con Edward.

Se sentaron en el sillón, ella con sus piernas sobre las de Edward y con la cabeza descansando sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

―Espero que Jane no incomode a tu mamá ―susurró Edward con su boca sobre el cabello de Isabella.

― ¡Claro que no! Jane es encantadora, y sus preguntas son por curiosidad y no por maldad.

—Hay algo que me dejó preocupado esta mañana. Cuando habíamos acabado, James apareció haciéndose el importante, y Jane se puso tensa, nerviosa.

― ¿Y eso?

―No tengo idea. Se lo pregunté cuando veníamos de camino y dijo que no lo recordaba muy bien, aunque dijo que James había llegado a la casa a dejar una carta.

― ¿Una carta, a su casa?

―No sé por qué, pero esto me huele a que Esmerald ha metido sus manos en esto. No sé, cuando él se te acercaba con proposiciones incómodas… quizás ella podría habérselo pedido

― ¿Y por qué ella? ¿Se conocen?

―No tengo idea ―susurró, preocupado ―Pero me deja inquieto.

―Pero no te preocupes por adelantado, quizás no era nada importante.

Isabella se reincorporó y besó los labios del músico, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo lo que estaban hablando, nublándole los sentidos, a punto de hacerlo olvidar que estaba en la sala de la casa de su suegra. Cuando él la abrazó por la cintura y la incitó a que se pusiera sobre él, en ese momento Isabella se apartó con una sonrisa de diablilla, creyendo oírlo gruñir por la distancia que ella obligó a poner entre ambos.

―Qué me haces, mujer…

―Te eché de menos anoche.

―Odio tus turnos de noche… ―la tomó por la nuca y la besó en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba que crecía en su rostro. Ella se estremeció y se apartó riéndose como colegiala. ―Voy a sobornar al cardiólogo amigo tuyo para que te acepte de una buena vez y se acaben estos horarios de trabajo poco amigables.

―Hoy es mi último día de turno nocturno, y recuerda que mi mamá se va de viaje…

―Voy a cuidarte bien estos días… ― el descarado músico le dio un agarrón por las nalgas a la enfermera, volviendo a apretarla a él ― se lo prometeré a Renée si es necesario. Me portaré como un príncipe.

―Mentiroso… ―susurró Isabella, volviendo a besar a Edward, deseando que llegara el instante de poder ambos estar juntos.

Estaba a punto de perder la compostura, deseosa de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Edward cuando desde la cocina oyó a su madre llamarla. Se apartó rápidamente, jadeando y se levantó de un salto corriendo a la cocina, dejando al pobre pianista frustrado, jadeante y con los pantalones tironeándole en la entrepierna.

Decir que Jane quedó fascinada con Kal-El era quedarse corto. Simplemente quedó encantada con el animalito y deseó poder tener uno igual para que le hiciera compañía a su pececito sin nombre todavía que su papá le había regalado el día anterior y que quedaría al cuidado de Edward en su apartamento.

Ella deseó poder quedarse el resto de la tarde en casa de Isabella, pero la enfermería debía dormir un poco más antes de ir a su turno nocturno. Edward también deseó poder quedarse aunque no precisamente para jugar con la higuana, sí quizás con Isabella. Pero debía aguantarse hasta el día siguiente, donde la tendría solo para él al menos por siete días.

Después que se despidiera de Isabella prometiendo llamarla antes que se fuera al trabajo, ubicó a la pequeña Jane y se dispuso a ir a dejarla a su casa. Rogaba que Esme no se encontrara allí, pues no tenía ganas de discutir, y lo que llevaba atragantado en la garganta explotaría en cuanto la viera.

Bueno, Edward no andaba de suerte, porque siquiera antes de tocar el timbre, Esmerald apareció en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la bienvenida.

― ¡Mami, mami! ―la niña jaloneó la manga de la blusa burdeo que llevaba puesta Esme para llamar su atención que estaba puesta sobre Edward, que apartaba la mirada para no toparse con los ojos de esa mujer. ― ¡Mami! ¡Me pasaron muchas cosas hoy y ayer! Mi papi me regaló una pecera con un pez dorado, y esta mañana fui a la sinfónica con Edward y…

―Cariño ―Esme la interrumpió, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla ―Me lo contarás todo en un momento. Deja que hable unas palabras con Edward, ¿te parece?

―Sí mami. ―La niña miró a su hermano y extendió sus brazos hacia él, inclinándose Edward para abrazarla. ― ¿Le preguntarás a Laurent por las clases?

―Lo haré hoy mismo, no te preocupes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó que la niña saliera corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Entonces se levantó y metió las manos en los bolsillos, debía tocar con Esmerald el asunto de las clases de Jane, no le quedaba de otra.

―Llevé a Jane esta mañana a la sinfónica, y se entusiasmó con un instrumento. Laurent que sería su profesor, dice que está en la edad ideal para empezar a practicarlo. Supongo que no podrás problemas con que ella practique. Yo me haría cargo de sus horarios, que no interfirieran con sus horarios en la escuela ni nada de eso.

Esme se mordió el labio inferior y se cruzó de piernas a la vez que jugueteaba con un collar de oro blanco que colgaba de su cuello largo.

― ¿Por qué no pasas y lo hablamos con más calma?

―Lo siento, no puedo. ―respondió, mirándose los zapatos ―Piénsalo y dame una respuesta…

― ¿La llevaste a ver a la enfermera también?

Edward apretó los dientes y con todo la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de conseguir en ese corto espacio de tiempo, ignoró la pregunta desdeñosa de Esme, que lo miraba demandando una respuesta.

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo de forma cortante, abotonándose su chaqueta. Le incomodaba más que nada estar frente a esa mujer ―Habla con Carlisle sobre lo que te he dicho y…

―No me gusta que mi hija se encuentre con esa mujer, no estoy de acuerdo. ―Insistió Esmerald, provocando a Edward y haciendo esfumar su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de soltar su furia o parte de ella.

―Basta, Esmerald. ―reprendió Edward, apretando sus manos. Estrechó sus ojos hacia ella de forma acusatoria haciendo una mueca de disgusto con los labios ― Y por cierto, no te permito que le hables mal a Jane sobre la mujer que está conmigo, ¿lo entiendes? Mejor dime por qué esta mañana, cuando James llegó de improviso a la sinfónica, Jane se puso tan nerviosa.

Esmerald hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, no viendo venir esa acusación. Si James había metido la pata, le haría pagar por ello.

― ¿James?

―Me dijo que lo había visto venir aquí, que había venido a dejar una carta, ¿por qué él está viniendo aquí? ¿A caso son amigos? ―inquirió, no pasándole por alto el nerviosismo de Esme, que se reflejaba en la manera compulsiva que jugueteaba con su collar o con sus anillos.

―No sé… quizás vino… quizás vino a buscarte y…

―Inventa una mejor excusa, Esme. Pero una cosa si te digo: voy a estar sobre ustedes, y si me entero que estás conspirando con él para algo, no voy a tener consideraciones, Esmerald, ni contigo ni mucho menos con él. En vez de estar preocupada de meterle cizaña a una niña de ocho años contra alguien que no ha hecho nada malo, preocúpate de la gente que entras a tu casa.

― ¡Edward!

Pero Edward no hizo caso, siguió caminando hacia su coche, se metió y aceleró a fondo para salir cuando antes de allí. No soportaba la idea que su hermanita estuviera conviviendo con esa mujer a la que no le tenía una pisca de confianza. Quizás debería hablar con Carlisle, pero eso significaría sacar ciertas historias del pasado a relucir y sabía que le haría daño al hombre a quien había aprendido a querer casi como a un padre.

Luego de una tarde provechosa donde logró abstraerse de aquel ultimo y como siempre desagradable encuentro con Esmerald, se quedó a solas en la sala principal del teatro frente a un piano de cola, ejecutando una pieza romántica que había escrito pensando en Isabella, por supuesto.

Desde el día anterior cuando Carlisle le preguntó por hijos, tuvo esa idea en su cabeza. Cuando estuvo casado con Rosalie nunca se lo planteó, pero ahora las cosas y sus sentimientos eran diferentes, tanto que había pensado cómo sería tener un hijo cuya madre fuera la mujer que amaba. ¿No sería maravilloso? Pero para Isabella ese era un tema complicado por su historia pasada, ¿será que ella iba a querer volver a intentarlo con él… en un futuro no muy lejano?

Y mientras repasaba las partituras y corregía algunas notas, tuvo la imperante necesidad de oírla siquiera, ya que ella estaba en su trabajo y no podía ir a importunarla. Por eso, sin pensárselo dos veces, pulsó el nombre de Isabella de entre sus contactos del teléfono y cerró los ojos esperando que ella contestara.

― _Mi amor…_

―Hola cariño

― _¿Estás todavía en la sinfónica?_

―Sí, pero los ensayos y las audiciones ya acabaron. Estaba practicando una pieza frente al piano.

―Recuerdo que una vez que diste una serenata en el viajo piano que te regaló tu abuelo ―dijo Isabella con voz soñadora. Edward sonrió e ideó en su cabeza una serenata romántica para enseñarle esa pieza y sorprenderla.

―Estaba en proceso de conquista, eran otros tiempos ―bromeó Edward y se carcajeó cuando ella del otro lado del teléfono comenzó a protestar, siempre en broma.

―Mejor dime hasta qué hora vas a quedarte ahí. ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? ¿O por qué no vas a visitar al Jasper?

―Iba a tener una comida con gente de la editorial, así que estoy sin panoramas… aunque ahora, recordándolo bien, hay alguien que me espera a comer en el apartamento.

―No me dijiste eso… ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

―Se trata de un habitante del mundo submarino que está ahora a mi cargo. ¿Lo olvidas?

— ¡Es verdad! Y yo pensé que ibas a tener una fiestecita y que no ibas a invitarme…

―Fiestecitas voy a comenzar a preparar desde mañana, cuando estés bajo mi poder… con el permiso de Renée, por supuesto.

―Estoy ansiosa, Edward ―susurró con esa vocecita de niñita ingenua que lograba prender al músico que deseó correr al hospital y encerrarse en algún cuartito oscuro con ella. Quizás lo haría esa misma noche si el anhelo por la mujer que amaba y que estaba provocándolo del otro lado del teléfono no lo dejaba dormir esa noche.

Hablaron un rato más, prometiéndole que guardaría espacio en su ocupada agenda de artista para visitar al cura Marcus en la iglesia y ver cómo había quedado la reparación del maravilloso piano de tubos que estaba listo para ser estrenado. Enseguida se despidió, por unos cinco minutos y colgó.

Antes de levantarse del piano, volvió a pasar los dedos sobre las teclas del piano con una melodía clásica por él muy bien conocida, hasta que un dolor en su cuello lo obligó a detenerse y pensar que era hora de retirarse. Quizás pasaría a comprar comida para llevar y se instalaría frente al televisor a ver una película, si es que no se le ocurría pegarse una escapadita al hospital.

― ¡Déjeme que lo felicite, maestro!

Edward giró la cabeza hacia la voz de hombre que se hizo escuchar al final de la sala de ensayos donde estaba. El lugar estaba a media luz por lo que le impedía ver de quien se trataba, pero por la voz no lograba reconocerlo, por lo que pensó que probablemente era algún aficionado que se había colado a ver algún ensayos. Se acercó a un costado del escenario y prendió las luces para ver de quien se trataba.

Era un hombre alto, vestido con un abrigo negro y largo, que venía acercándose por uno de los pasillos laterales hacia él. Edward bajó por las escalinatas para acercársele y salir al encuentro del hombre que al llegar, le extendió una de sus manos las que estaban cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero. El músico se la tomó y no sabe bien por qué, pero apretó los dientes pues no le gustó del todo la sonrisa tan expresiva que el hombre misterioso estaba dándole. Pero no podía juzgarlo, ese hombre era simplemente uno de los tantos que llegaba allí para ver los ensayos que desde hace un tiempo estaban abiertos a la comunidad.

―Es primera vez que vengo. Me habían hablado mucho de usted pero no había tenido la suerte de verlo en acción, y con lo poco que he visto, déjeme decirle que quedé muy sorprendido.

―Gracias, pero apenas han sido unas piezas que no están terminadas…

El hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes negó ante la explicación del músico, encantado con la interpretación tan espontanea pero llena de técnica que hizo Edward frente al piano.

―Con mayor razón. Lo poco que he escuchado, ha sido sencillamente fabuloso.

―Muchas gracias.

― ¿Sabe? Me gustaría entregar algún tipo de donativo para los talleres que se imparten en este lugar ―sacó del bolsillo interno su talonario de cheques y se sentó en la butaca más cercana para endosarlo con una alta suma de dinero, firmándolo y cortándolo para entregárselo a Edward, quien negó con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, y le agradezco su intención, pero preferiría que lo hiciera por los conductos regulares. A esta hora no encontrará a nadie de la oficina de administración, pero mañana podría venir y entregarlo directamente allí.

―Bueno, me ocuparé de hacerlo. ―sonrió y dobló el cheque, volviendo a guardarlo dentro de su bolsillo. ―Su honestidad lo hace aún más admirable, maestro…

―Edward. Puede llamarme Edward, no hay problema.

―Bueno Edward, no le quito más tiempo. Presumo que está cansado y merece usted irse a descansar.

―Gracias por su visita y por el donativo.

―No tiene nada que agradecer. No se imagina lo que significa para mí.

El hombre de negro, a quien nunca le preguntó por su nombre, se despidió de un fuerte apretón de manos, volviendo a felicitarlo antes de retirarse por donde había llegado, dejando a Edward curioso no sabe bien por qué. Como sabía, personas como él solían visitar la sinfónica. Decidió entonces quitarle importancia y regresar al escenario, bajar la tapa del piano, tomar sus cosas e irse al departamento a descansar.

El hombre de abrigo y guantes negros en tanto, salió por la puerta principal y se montó en su Jaguar negro ayudado por su fiel chofer y mano derecha.

― ¿Puedes creer, Luis, que acabo de conocer a mi hijo?

Luis lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, volviendo su mirada a la carretera.

―Lo dice como algo seguro, señor.

―Y no puede ser de otra manera. Ese hombre, con ese talento, no puede no ser hijo mío, lo sé. ¿Te das cuenta? Regresé aquí con el fin de retomar mi romance con la madre de mi futuro hijo y me encuentro con esta maravillosa sorpresa que ya soy padre de un varón, como siempre soñé.

Otra vez Luis volvió a sonreír sin hacer comentarios, dejando a su patrón divagar sobre la idea de aquel nuevo hijo y su futuro próximo con la mujer que había vuelto a recuperar, imaginándose una vida de ensueño con su Bella, el hijo que tendría con ella y este hijo que engendró en el pasado al que vino a conocer recién.

Su vida iba a ser maravillosa cuando ellos convergieran. Simplemente maravillosa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Finalmente niñas.**

 **Aquí dejo nuevo capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten.**

 **Gracias a todas quienes siguen la historia, la leen y a quienes comentan mi sincero agradecimiento.**

 **Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a Gaby Madriz por ayuda en la edición, a mi Cuchu Maritza Maddox y a doña Manu de Marte. ¡Las quiero nenas!**

 **A leer entonces.**

 **Besos a todas y nos leemos muy prontito.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Alice miraba de reojo a su amiga Isabella que con una sonrisita ladina tecleaba vigorosamente mensajes en su teléfono móvil, recibiendo respuestas que la hacían reírse y ponerse colorada. No había duda que se trataba de mensajería de alto calibre erótico entre el músico y ella, sintiendo una punzada de envidia en su estómago.

Bajó el rostro y con sus manos sobre su regazo, lanzo un trémulo suspiro, bajando sus hombros y pensando en el hombre que se aburrió de sus desplantes, el único hombre que en mucho tiempo había logrado calar hondo en su corazón. Y ahora, que quería acercársele, él la ignoraba… aunque una parte de ella no dejaba de recordar el momento aquel cuando vio a otra mujer sobre él en una actitud muy comprometedora.

Volvió a suspirar profundo y miró a Isabella cuando esta le tocó el brazo y con una mirada de preocupación.

― ¿Quieres que hagamos algo hoy? Ir por una copa, relajarnos un rato… ―propuso Isabella, guardando el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de trabajo.

Alice alzó sus cejas y torció la boca en un intento de sonrisa.

― ¿Tú invitándome a ir por una copa? Eso sí que es raro…

―Sé que te he dejado un poco de lado, sobre todo ahora y te pido disculpas por eso, pero quiero que recuerdes que aquí estoy para ti en cualquier momento y para cualquier cosa que necesites.

―Gracias, Isa, pero ahora no tengo ganas de salir por ahí. Quizás pida unos días y vaya a visitar a mis padres… me apetece alejarme un poco.

― ¿Y no crees que lo mejor sería enfrentar el problema de una vez?

― ¿De verdad? ―respondió Alice, arrugando su entrecejo con un poco de enojo―. Me lo dices como si no lo hubiera intentado. Jasper simplemente no responde mis llamadas, y por lo que supe, no le ha costado nada olvidarme.

―Eso no es cierto. Edward asegura que Jasper es muy bueno escondiendo lo que siente. Está herido, es cierto, pero te ama, y ese amor no se puede haber esfumado de un momento a otro. Vuelve a intentarlo así como él lo hizo, si quieres darle una oportunidad a esto, no dejes de intentarlo.

― ¿Y qué propones?

―Pues que dejes de llamarlo, que vayas a su casa o a su trabajo si es preciso. Uhm… ―se quedó pensando en algo que Edward que había dicho y se le ocurrió una idea para sorprender al herido y esquivo dibujante―. Sé que va a presentar con sus editores un adelanto de su próximo trabajo frente a la prensa. Ve allí y encáralo, no podrá negarse.

―Eso ya lo he visto en una película… ―comentó Alice, mirando a su amiga sin convencerse del todo por aquella idea. Isabella sonrió y se alzó de hombros con gesto culpable. Adoraba las películas románticas y esa idea precisamente la sacó de una de ellas―. Además, no sé sí…

― ¡Hagámoslo! Puedo pedirle a Edward que nos ayude, que consiga pases si es con acreditación, Jasper no se las negará a él. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo llamo ahora?

―No sé…

― ¡Hay que hacerlo! ―Exclamó, volviendo a sacar su teléfono, marcando el número de Edward. Ella era feliz en el amor y quería que sus cercanos también lo fueran, por eso no dudo en darle una ayudadita a su mejor amiga.

Se pegó el teléfono al oído esperando que Edward contestara. En ese momento ya debía de haberse levantado, pues los mensajes cachondos que comenzó a enviarle esa mañana los hizo justo al despertarse, alegando que había dormido mal por su culpa y que la iba a hacer pagar precisamente sobre esa cama, con ella desnuda durante toda la noche.

Alice en tanto lo miraba rascándose el cabello, aun sin acabar de convencerse de esa idea tan loca de su amiga.

― _Con que no te acabas de conformar con los mensajes, ¿eh? ―_ dijo Edward al contestar. Su voz era ronca como de recién levantado pero su timbre era una mezcla de diversión y lujuria que provocó en Isabella un pinchazo placentero en su estómago _―. ¿Quieres sexo telefónico, cariño?_

― ¡No seas tonto, Edward! ―Exclamó ella, ruborizada―. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Jasper tenía una presentación con la prensa o algo así?

― _Sí, esta mañana… ¿pero qué tiene que ver ese cretino con lo que tú y yo…?_

―No tiene nada que ver, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo. Alice y yo queremos ir allí y darle una sorpresa. ¿Puedes conseguir que nos dejen entrar?

― _No soy parte de la editorial ni de la prensa especializada, cariño._

―Pero eres su amigo… ¡Anda Edward! Es por una buena obra…

― ¿ _Me recompensarás?_

―De una forma que ni te imaginas…

 _― ¡Dios mío! ―Exclamó extasiado―. Dame diez minutos y vuelvo a llamarte_.

―Gracias.

Colgaron y con sonrisa de satisfacción, Isabella miró a su amiga y chocó su hombro con el de ella, animándola a confiar y a atreverse de una buena vez a revertir su situación con Jasper, o al menos a intentarlo con la vehemencia que él lo hizo en un comienzo.

― ¿Y si me echa? O peor aún, si me reclama delante de todos…

―Oh, no se va a atrever a hacer eso, ya lo verás ―la animó Isabella, rodeándola por los hombros para darle ánimo, pero Alice que en general era espontánea y llevada a sus ideas, esta vez tenía mucho miedo.

―Tú lo das por hecho y ni siquiera sabemos si podremos entrar…

El entusiasmo por la recompensa hizo a Edward acelerar las gestiones para el plan que Isabella estaba tramando y del que él no estaba del todo enterado, intuyendo eso sí hacia donde iba: Alice sorprendería a Jasper frente a la prensa, y como era de loca le diría todo lo que tenía que decirle delante de todo el mundo y dejaría a su amigo con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Jasper no entendió muy bien para qué quería Edward los pases, pero cuando el músico mintió diciéndole que era para un par de alumnos suyos que querían conocerlo, el dibujante de comics no tuvo problemas. Lo comunicó con su editor que le dio las señas del lugar y la hora, sin problemas para que el músico entrara con sus acompañantes.

Isabella entusiasta le dio la buena noticia a su amiga, de que Edward lo había arreglado todo para que ellas pudieran ir. Que a las once de la mañana comenzaría la actividad, por lo que las recogería en el apartamento de Alice un poco antes de la hora. Tenían al menos un par de horas para correr al apartamento a tomar una ducha y cambiarse antes de ir. Y así lo hicieron.

Aunque Isabella pensó que Alice tomaría alguno de sus trajes sugerentes para la ocasión, agarró atuendos negros de su guardarropa y se vistió con ellos: jeans muy ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas, una blusa abierta sobre esta y una chaqueta de cuero. Ah, y unos muy altos y puntiagudos tacones de siete centímetros por si era necesario patearle el culo al dibujante ese.

Cuando Edward la vio, miró a Isabella con sus cejas alzadas un poco sorprendido por el atuendo tan… atemorizante que ella llevaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, con su cabello suelto sobre los hombros y sus ojos delineados con tonos oscuros.

―No digas nada, ¿está bien? ―susurró Isabella cuando salió a recibirlo, dejando un beso en sus labios. Alice pasó frente a él después de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento y se adelantó tomando la cabeza del grupo hacia el ascensor.

―Uhm… ¿están seguras de lo que van a hacer? ―Preguntó con precaución el músico mientras esperaban que las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Entonces Alice se giró y lo miró con decisión. Edward dio un paso atrás y carraspeó arreglándose la solapa de su chaqueta con una mano mientras que con la otra aferraba la mano de su chica.

―Voy a hacer que el cretino de tu amigo me escuche, y si se pone difícil le patearé el trasero ―levantó un pie para que el músico viera las armas que calzaban sus pies― y lo haré con estas maravillas.

―Lo tengo ―asintió Edward, sonriéndole. Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio porque por alguna razón aquella le causaba mucha gracia, ver a Alice tan decidida y peligrosa, causando ese efecto en Edward que no tenía nada que ver.

El músico, tratando de no llevarle la contraria a la peligrosa Alice, condujo prudente y rápidamente hacia el centro de convenciones del hotel del centro donde se desarrollaría la actividad que tenía a Jasper como atracción principal y donde mostraría un adelanto de sus "dibujitos", como Edward los llamaba.

La cuestión es que llegaron un poco tarde por un accidente que los demoró en el camino, por lo que la conferencia ya había comenzado. Un salón para unas cincuenta personas con periodistas y fanáticos del trabajo de Jasper estaban ahí oyéndolo responder las preguntas cuando ellos entraron, quedándose Isabella y Edward en la puerta de acceso, no dándose cuenta cuando Alice siguió caminando y se ubicó en las sillas de en medio sin que Jasper se diera cuenta de su aparición.

Fue cuando el editor, sentado junto al dibujante dio la palabra, cuando Alice no se conformó con ponerse de pie y decidió montarse sobre una silla. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca, incluso Jasper que en primera instancia no sabía cómo administrar su asombro, tornándose ello en una rabia fiera que provocó que su respiración se agitara y que inconscientemente arrugara los papeles que había sobre el mesón.

― ¡Yo voy a hacer la próxima pregunta! ―Dijo Alice ya sobre la silla, con los ojos de todos los presentes sobre ella.

―No es necesario que se suba sobre la silla... ―estaba explicándole el moderador, pero ella con su actitud desafiante, se cruzó de brazos y miró despectivamente el hombre.

―Sí que lo es ―reafirmó.

Entonces miró al dibujante, quien sentado en su sitio parecía toro bufando de esa manera, cuestión que a ella no le importó. Por supuesto, todo el mundo allí está murmurando y tomando nota de todo lo que acontecía. Nunca una rueda de prensa de bajo perfil como lo era esa, había mostrado tintes tan sabrosos como se veía venir en esta.

―Adelante ―intervino el modelador― díganos su nombre y…

― ¿Puedo preguntarle al famoso dibujante de cómics, qué es lo que sabe él del amor? ―Preguntó la furiosa chica, mirando al dibujante en cuestión, quien gruñó y apretó los dientes.

¿Esa mujer lo estaba provocando, quería avergonzarlo delante de todos allí? Pues no le daría en el gusto, pensó Jasper, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, afirmando sus puños sobre la mesa, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante como fiera a punto de atacar.

El editor sentado junto a Jasper, trató de tironearlo desde el brazo para que volviera a su sitio, pero Jasper ni caso.

―Ejem, señorita, creo que se equivocó de conferencia… ―dijo el moderador, quien otra vez fue interrumpido por la respuesta del también furioso dibujante, que miraba a la chica sobre la silla como si quisiera estrangularla.

―De amor no he conocido mucho, pero últimamente parezco haber sacado un doctorado en desamor. Con lo que al amor respecta, soy un iluso, un pobre imbécil que creyó alguna vez que ese sentimiento existía para él.

En resumen, el tono del diálogo entre la chica sobre la silla y el dibujante dejaba entrever que ambos se estaban sacando en cara ciertas cuestiones personales que hubiera sido ideal hablarlas en privado, pero en ese momento ante la furia del momento, olvidaron que estaban rodeados de al menos cincuenta personas que los observaban, entre ellos Isabella y Edward que miraban atentamente como si estuvieran viendo una increíble película de acción, amor, e incluso de terror.

Alice lo apuntaba con el dedo, recordándole que había sido él quien había metido a una mujer a su casa y la había sentado sobre sus piernas para besuquearla y quién sabe qué más. Jasper miraba al cielo pidiendo clemencia, y también con voz en cuello le recordaba las veces que se arrastró y le suplicó que lo escuchara, de todas las formas en que le pidió perdón, pero ¿ella qué hizo? se buscó a otro para vengarse de él.

―¡Bonita forma de amar! ¿No te parece? ―Remató Jasper con ironía.

Entonces la ardiente ira del dibujante se heló justo cuando vio el rostro contrito y avergonzado de Alice, que lentamente se bajó de la silla.

―Esto no fue una buena idea ―susurró mirando sus zapatos, pasando entre las personas que la miraban como si fuera una criatura de otro planeta. La chica deseaba salir corriendo de allí y meterse ojalá dentro de un agujero profundo donde nadie la encontrara, pues ya nada le importaba, para ella y su amor era demasiado tarde, todo por su terquedad―. Lamento haber interrumpido.

― ¡¿O sea que te vas?! ¡¿Así de simple?! ―insistió Jasper detrás de ella―. ¿Expones toda nuestra mierda de este modo y te vas?

―Vine para obligarte a escucharme ―explicó con voz triste, apenas mirándolo, como si de pronto sintiera vergüenza― lo hice, ¿pero qué saqué? Confirmar que me sigues odiando por ser una zorra, cuando yo… cuando yo no he amado a nadie más que a ti.

Flash, el superhéroe de las historietas, se encarnó en los caros zapatos del dibujante, que eliminó en décimas de segundos a distancia entre ambos, la tomó por la cintura, la empotró contra la pared de la sala de conferencia y basó allí frente a los mirones que no daban crédito a lo que veían, y quienes al cabo de dos segundos rompieron en aplausos y vítores contra la pareja que recién en ese momento logró percatarse que no estaban solos.

Alice con su pómulos rojos y sus labios hinchados, rio como una colegiala escondiéndose en el pecho de Jasper que la abrazaba fieramente por la cintura, y quien no atinaba a nada más que a levantar la mano mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo. Entonces paseó si vista por la sala de conferencias y vio a su amigo y a su chica parados en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con gesto de diversión en el rostro, levantando una de sus manos para hacerle señas.

Jasper estrechó la mirada hacia él y asintió quedadito, pensando en su venganza contra el músico… ¿o quizás tendría que darle un regalo en agradecimiento?

―Bueno, creo que hemos cumplido nuestra misión ―susurró Edward a Isabella, cuando Jasper regresó a su lugar en la mesa central, dejando a su Alice sentada en la primera fila, para reanudar su conferencia.

Isabella levantó la mirada y miró a Edward complacida, asintiendo con él. Salieron entonces comentando la locura que se había desarrollado dentro de ese salón en solo diez minutos, concordando que sin duda Alice y Jasper eran tal para cual. De cualquier modo, ambos estaban contentos por el desenlace y esperaban que la parejita pudiera arreglar sus asuntos finalmente.

La enfermera miraba por la venta recordando la anterior anécdota cuando arrugó el entrecejo al ver que Edward enfilaba el vehículo hacia el sector contrario de donde se encontraba su casa. Se giró y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

― ¿Tienes que ir a algún lado? Si estabas ocupado me hubiese dicho, hubiera tomado un taxi…

―Vamos por mi gratificación ―respondió serio, mirando hacia el frente.

Isabella abrió los ojos y la boca, sin poder creérselo. Aunque la idea, debía reconocer, no le parecía del todo mala.

― ¿Tu qué?

―Prometiste una cuantiosa recompensa si te ayudaba con la loca de tu amiga, y fue lo que hice ―dijo, señalizando hacia la derecha, tomando la autopista que llevaba hasta el departamento de la playa―. Ahora quiero lo que me corresponde.

― ¡¿Ahora?! —Exclamó la enfermera―. Edward, debo ir a casa, mi mamá se va de viaje y…

El músico levantó la mano izquierda para detener a la parlanchina novia suya. Él ya tenía todo calculado.

―Se va de viaje a las cuatro, no nos atrasaremos ―seguía hablando con tono bajo, áspero, provocador―. Pondré una alarma para no pasarnos de esa hora.

Isabella mordió su labio y agitó la cabeza. Suspiró y estiró la mano hasta tocar el hombro del músico, tratando de aplacarlo con tono suave.

―Cariño voy a darte todo lo que quieras pero desde esta tarde…

―Oh, sí que lo harás ―la miró de reojo y se reacomodó en su asiento― pero quiero mi gratificación. Ahora.

Isabella rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, otra vez intentando esconder su risita, mordiéndose el carrillo de la boca.

― ¡Eres como un niño, Edward! ―Exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y desviando sus ojos hacia su ventanilla. Edward la miró y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

―No te hagas la molesta, porque te provoca igual que a mí.

Ella intentó esconder su risita pero ni pudo, pues Edward tenía razón. Eso sí, lo hizo prometer que cubrirían todos los compromisos que tenían para esa tarde: ir a despedir a Renée al terminal de buses y acompañar a su tío Marcus a la iglesia para ver el ensayo del coro de niños que estaba preparándose para una presentación de navidad, donde utilizarían el piano a tubos que había sido refaccionado por gente de la sinfónica. Todo eso haría con tal de tener a Isabella para él y sin que nadie los molestara.

Isabella entró al apartamento corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Edward la correteaba con tal de darle alcance. La enfermera estaba tratando de hacerlo entrara en razón de que mejor la dejara ir a casa, mientras ponía el sofá de la sala como escudo entre ella y el músico, este último negando con la cabeza, decidido a no claudicar.

― ¡¿A caso no tienes trabajo que hacer?! ―preguntaba ella, corriendo ahora a refugiarse tras el piano de cola que habían logrado meter allí.

Él levantó una ceja y se quitó la chaqueta, lanzándola sobre el sofá antes de seguir a su escurridiza enfermera.

―Lo tengo, y ahora mismo está siendo muy escurridizo.

Edward hizo un movimiento en falso y la despistó, dándole alcance finalmente, envolviéndola por la cintura mientras las carcajadas de la chica resonaban en el amplio apartamento, risas que fueron extinguiéndose a medida que él la provocaba con sus labios y con sus manos, susurrándole al oído sobre todo aquello que iba a hacerle como parte de su gratificación.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la ropa y lanzarla sin miramientos a cualquier lugar: primero su abrigo, luego su suéter de cuello alto de color lila de angora, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el sostén de encaje blanco, deslizándolos por su estómago plano hasta el botón de su pantalón que soltó, levantando sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas hacia la mirada ansiosa y excitada de Isabella, que respiraba trabajosamente por la boca.

―Te voy a tomar contra la pared ―susurró, bajándole la cremallera, deslizando el pantalón por la cinturilla, muy lentamente, inclinándose y pasando la punta de su nariz por el dorso suave del cuerpo de la enfermera, que gimió sin reparos al sentir la boca de Edward justo sobre el pubis cubierto por la tanga que ella deseaba arrancársela a tirones.

Edward le hizo levantar los pies, uno a la vez, para descalzarla de sus botines y quitarle los pantalones, los que lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo estos olvidados sobre el piso de la sala y como el resto de la ropa de la enfermera, la que aferrada al muro detrás de ella alzaba la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados se concentraba en las manos del músico que se paseaban por sus piernas desnudas y sobre todo en su boca, que besaba y mordisqueaba suave como si quisiera devorársela.

Lanzó un grito cuando él puso las manos en sus nalgas y las apretó a la vez que sus dientes jalaban la tanguita húmeda, lencería que se las tuvo que ver con las ansias del músico cuando las destruyó para darse libre acceso a la entrepierna de la muchacha, que devoró con su boca.

Isabella llegó a su primer orgasmo del día justo de esa manera, gritando el nombre de Edward, jadeando y gimiendo sin control, pudiendo haber caído al piso si el músico no se hubiera apresurado en levantarse y tomarla por la cintura para seguir con su trabajito.

―Tu ropa… ―dijo ella, jadeante, envolviendo a Edward con los brazos por el cuello y con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas―. Sigues llevando tu ropa…

―Cariño, si me quito la ropa ―susurró sobre sus labio, provocándola ahora con el dedo índice hundiéndolo en su vagina acuosa― no saldríamos de aquí en todo el día.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y gimió diciendo algo ininteligible. Edward sonrió maliciosamente y quitó su dedo, oyéndose las protestas de la enfermera.

―Edward, por favor…

―Calma, mi amor… ―Empotrada contra la pared, con una mano la sujetaba por la nalga y con la otra se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón y los botones del pantalón, justo para aflojarlo y liberar su miembro, el que hundió sin más dentro de Isabella.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando sintieron la conexión, así como ambos gimieron sin control cuando Edward empezó a moverse, adentro y afuera, con movimientos decididos mientras su boca no dejaba la de Isabella quien estaba completamente perdida en las destrezas del hombre a quien amaba y a quien le rogaba por más, y por más, hasta que no pudo soportar el fuego que le quemaba las entrañas y que se extendía por cada terminación de su cuerpo, consiente únicamente de Edward, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, hasta que le fue imposible soportar más y aferrada a sus hombros firmes, gritó su orgasmo segura de que algún vecino había sido capaz de oírla, u oírlo a él que la siguió segundos después alcanzando su propia liberación.

Ni siquiera Edward fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, buscando soporte en el suelo, con la chica sentada sobre él, semidesnuda, apenas con el sujetador y el colgante que él le regaló y que siempre llevaba consigo.

― ¿Estás conforme con la paga de tu trabajito? ―murmuró Isabella después de un rato, con su cabeza afirmada contra el hombro de su amado.

Edward meneó la cabeza, pasando distraídamente su mano por la espalda suave de su chica.

―Ni por asomo, pero me tomará tiempo, así que tendré que dosificar la paga por mis servicios.

―Oh, Dios ―exclamó ella, largándose a reirá, contagiándolo a él―. Si es así como vas a cobrarme los favores, he de pedírtelos más seguido.

―Estoy para servirla, señorita Isabella.

Después de que ambos recobraran el aliento y antes que la tentación fuera demasiada, se vistieron ―debiendo Isabella tomar bragas nuevas del cajón con ropa que manejaba allí― y enfilaron hacia el apartamento de Renée, donde Edward la dejó prometiendo regresar a tiempo para llevar a su madre al terminal de bus.

Isabella en tanto ayudaba a su mamá a meter lo último dentro de la valija que llevaría al viaje, todos los detalles de la reconciliación entre Alice y Jasper, prometiendo Isa que buscaría en los periódicos por si aparecía algo sobre la aparición de esa loca miaga suya en la rueda de prensa del connotado dibujante de comics.

―Debe haber sido muy romántico ―comentó Renée, envolviéndose el cuello con una pañoleta que su hija eligió para ella.

Isa sonrió recordando el momento.

―Fue increíble.

Edward llegó a la hora indicada y ayudó a Renée guiándola hacia la calle tomada de su brazo, arrastrando con la mano desocupada la maleta, mientras Isabella iba unos pasos adelante hablando por teléfono con su amiga Alice.

― ¿Cuidará de mi niña y su iguana durante estos días? ―Preguntó ella al músico, que no demoró en contestar sin dudarlo.

―Seré como un ángel guardián, Renée. Despreocúpese y disfrute su viaje, que su hija estará en buenas manos.

―Mi hija y su iguana ―recordó ella, golpeando el brazo del músico, el que rodó los ojos ante el recordatorio.

―Y Kal-El por supuesto.

Había planeado todo perfectamente para esos días, desde el mismo momento en que el bus de Renée tomara su rumbo desde la terminal con su grupo de amigas. Edward desocupó su agenda e Isabella pidió algunos días libres que le correspondían y que debía tomar antes de perderlos. Iban a aprovechar todo ese tiempo para estar juntos y sería perfecto.

Cumpliendo su promesa, Isabella y Edward fueron a la iglesia donde se encontraron en pleno al coro ensayando los típicos villancicos navideños en conjunto de las notas del piano que estaba siendo ejecutado por un novato de la sinfónica que Edward recomendó y que estaba encantado. Marcus estaba ansioso en que alguien de la talla profesional de Edward diera su parecer a ese grupo de niños cantores tan amateur que parecía estar poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en aquel ensayo.

― ¡¿Y?! ―Preguntó el sacerdote sentado junto a Edward en la primera banca de la iglesia, justo cuando acabó la última canción.

―Bueno ―dijo Edward― no soy experto en coros, pero creo que son muy entonados todos, aunque si se hiciera una buena medición de tonos se aprovecharía mejor y habría más variedad… uhm, no sonaría tan plano, a eso me refiero.

Marcus asintió pensativo.

― ¿Y quién puede ayudarnos en eso?

―El mismo pianista. Él sabe cómo hacerlo.

El cura se puso de pie de un salto, entusiasmado.

―Pues vamos a hablar con él. Debemos impresionar, además vienen visitas importante ―agarró al maestro del brazo y lo empujó hacia el sector donde estaba el pianista, pidiéndole a Edward que le explicara en términos técnicos lo que le había querido decir hace un momento.

Isabella en tanto, estaba asombrada mirando el piano de tubos tan extraño que por cierto Edward no se resistió a tocar.

Cuando acabaron con ese compromiso, cubrieron el primer plan que tenían delineado para esos días que pasarían juntos. Lo primero que hicieron tras llegar al apartamento de la playa, fue comer comida china y abrir la laptop de Edward y comprar regalos de navidad. Lo habían decidido así porque no perderían el tiempo en los centros comerciales que en esas fechas estaban atestados de gente. Además el internet era más expedito y cómodo, de otro modo no podrían estar sentados en la sala, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesa de centro y comiendo las delicias de la comida china.

― ¿De verdad vas a regalarle a Jane una violonchelo? ―le preguntó Isabella al ver que Edward navegaba en una página donde vendían instrumentos musicales.

―Voy a regalarle el mejor violonchelo para principiantes que se haya fabricado ―dijo, buscando las características adecuadas para el instrumento que buscaba. Isabella rodó los ojos y se acomodó, sabiendo que el maestro iba a tomarse su tiempo en encontrar el regalo.

Y por la noche no se dedicaron a otra cosa, sino a amarse. Y no se trataba solo de sexo sino de una conexión mucho más profunda que iba más allá de los placeres del cuerpo.

―No dejas de asombrarme… ―murmuró Edward, besando la piel del hombro desnudo de la enfermera, que recostada contra su pecho recobraba el aliento que él insistía en robarle cada vez.

―Por qué lo dices.

―Debería saber a qué debo atenerme cada vez que te tengo, cada vez que te hago el amor, pero las sensaciones son siempre… diferentes, sorpresivas, y cada vez más intensas. Y no hablo solo del placer que siente mi cuerpo…

―Sé de lo que hablas… ―admitió con voz tranquila―. El amor se manifiesta cada vez de diferente forma entre nosotros, aquí dentro del pecho ―dijo, poniéndose la mano en el centro de su pecho desnudo.

Deseaba encontrar palabras precisas que describieran lo que sentía cada vez que él se dedicaba a amarla de esa forma, aunque debería tener una fuente de recursos literarios amplia, pues como había dicho Edward, cada vez era diferente, cobrando siempre más intensidad.

Edward la instó a que se girara y se sentara sobre él. Adoraba mirarle el rostro y esos ojos luminosos cada vez que entraba en ella, como en ese momento, habiendo dejado la luz del dormitorio encendida. No requerían de la oscuridad ni la intimidad que la poca luz pudiera surtir para amarse bien.

―Adoro la forma en que me amas, Edward ―murmuró sobre sus labios, tomándolo por ambos lados de su rostro anguloso―. No me atrevo a pensar lo que sería de mi si es que tu no…

―No pienses en eso, te lo prohíbo ―la cortó él―. De cualquier forma, en cualquier momento íbamos a encontrarnos, lo sé.

Y la besó, reafirmando sus palabras mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, provocando la deliciosa fricción de su carne deslizándose dentro de ella, llenándola, completándola. Así, una y otra vez hasta que cayeron dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle apareció en el apartamento en compañía de Jane. Desayunaron juntos antes que el abogado tuviera que dejarlos para ir a su despacho.

―Me pilló por sorpresa la llamada de Esme ―le comentó Carlisle a Edward cuando este lo acompañó a la puerta―. No me explicó donde era que iba, pero necesitaba que me quedara con Jane que precisamente hoy no tiene clases. No podía decirle que no, a pesar de que mi día hoy será una completa locura. Lamento si les agüé los planes a Isabella y a ti.

―No digas eso. Saldremos de paseo con Jane aprovechando el buen día y la llevaremos a tu despacho a la hora que digas.

―A eso de las tres sería perfecto ―dijo, abotonándose el abrigo―. Gracias, hijo.

―No hay problema ―aseguró y despidió a Carlisle antes de regresar con las damas.

Volvió hasta la sala, donde el pez dentro de su pecera era la atracción para la niña y la enfermera, que miraban como el animalito nadaba en su tan estrecho hábitat.

―Entonces, señoritas, ¿ya pensaron en lo que quieren hacer?

― ¡Síp! ―Exclamó la niña, alzando sus brazos―. Iremos a alimentar a Kal-El, después daremos un paseo por el zoológico, y almorzaremos comida chatarra.

―Vaya, tienen todo planeado ―dijo en tono divertido, mirándola a una y a la otra, desviando su mirada a la pecera redonda sobre la mesa―. Por cierto, ¿no es esa pecera muy pequeña para ese inofensivo animalito?

―También lo creo… ―concordó Isabella.

― ¿Podemos ver algo más grande para él? ―Le preguntó la niña a su hermano, poniendo esos ojos de corderito. El músico estrechó sus ojos hacia ella y luego hacia Isabella, la que hacia causa común con la niña.

―Ya veremos.

Después de visitar a Kal-El y darle de comer, enfilaron hacia el zoológico donde varios como ellos habían llegado a visitar a los osos panda recién nacidos que se habían convertido en la atracción del momento.

En un momento, Edward tuvo que apartarse para coger una llamada telefónica, las miró desde delos y otra vez el tema de la paternidad vino hasta su cabeza. La manera en que Isabella y Jane interactuaban hacía que su deseo de tener un hijo con ella se reafirmara aún más en él, porque eso era lo que quería, tener algo que fuera parte de ambos, algo que los uniera irremediablemente incluso más que un compromiso sellado por el matrimonio.

Sonrió con ternura cuando mientras le hablaba, Isabella peinaba el cabello de Jane y le sonreía. Suspiró y pensó que para él no habría nada mejor, volviendo a sonreír al recordar el dialogo que había tenido con Carlisle hace unos días atrás, cuando él lo sorprendió con el tema de los hijos.

Durante el almuerzo, Jane cotorreó sobre sus clases de violoncelo y sobre lo feliz que se sintió cuando su mamá le comentó que se había reunido con el profesor Laurent para coordinar los horarios de las clases, que serían dos veces por semana.

―Mamá dice que puedo ser tan buena como Edward.

—Tú serás mucho mejor que Edward ―comentó Isabella, llevándose un pellizco del músico en la cadera mientras estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante que en su menú no tenía muchos alimentos de la pirámide saludable.

― ¿Crees que pueda tocar pronto en el grupo del profesor?

―Tendrás que tener paciencia, Jane ―explicó Edward―. Las primeras semanas serán teóricas. Tendrás que tomar clases de _teoría y solfeo_ y eso lleva tiempo.

―Voy a aprender y me irás a ver a mi primer concierto.

―Voy a estar en la primera fila del teatro cuando eso pase, te lo juro ―prometió Edward con su voz emocionada. Isabella lo miró y alargó su mano para tomar la de su músico, sonriendo y diciéndole con la mirada que ella estaría sentada justo a su lado.

Después del postre ―un helado de dos pisos bañado en chocolate― llevaron a la niña al despacho de Carlisle, quien ya había atendido todos los pendientes y estaba listo para llevar a pasear a su hija. Se despidieron y la pareja enfiló hacia el sector del apartamento, ocurriéndosele a Edward una idea cuando vio el sol resplandecer en aquella ciudad donde era habitual la lluvia y las nubes.

― ¡Donde me llevas! ―preguntó la enfermera, que tomada de la mano de Edward lo seguía camino hasta la playa.

―Eres muy poco observadora, ¿no? ―se burló Edward, bajando hasta la arena blanca de la playa―. Nunca hemos dado un paseo por la orilla, ¿no se te antoja?

―Claro que sí ―respondió la chica, abrazándose al torso de él.

Mientras caminaban por la orilla con lentitud de quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras hablaban de una cosa y otra, algunas triviales y otras realmente importantes, como lo era Jane estando bajo la tutela de Esmerald.

―No me gusta… ―admitió el músico, mirando hacia el horizonte― antes estaba tranquilo porque Carlisle estaba allí, pero ahora.

― ¿No confías en ella?

―Ni un poco.

―Tendrías que hablar con Carlisle.

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Dios, no puedo hacer eso. Me preguntaría por qué mi insistencia, y yo no tendría excusas válidas. Además, él ahora está viviendo solo, se la pasa todo el día fuera del apartamento y quizás sería complicado para él hacerse cargo de la niña justo ahora.

― ¿Y si tú hablas con Esmerald? Si tú se lo pies quizás acceda a darle la custodia a Carlisle.

Hablar con Esmerald para accediera sería usar amenazas, no podía pensarlo de otra manera. Además, Jane amaba a su madre y ya se había tenido que acostumbrar a que su padre no viviera más en casa, quizás era demasiado pronto para provocar otro cambio, viendo a su madre solo unos cuantos días a la semana… en eso meditaba Edward mientras suspiraba pensando en cuál sería la mejor solución.

―Bueno, ya veré lo que hago respecto a eso ―puntualizó Edward, dejando el tema hasta allí.

Se detuvo y se paró frente a Isabella, sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, acariciando su cabello corto y oscuro que se movía con la brisa del viento marino. Sus pómulos estaban sonrojados y la hacían verse relajada y adorable, con el semblante tranquilo y en paz como a él le gustaba.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó ella al ver los ojos de Edward luminosos divagar por su rostro. Él sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola muy suavemente. Ella se acercó y lo rodeó por el cuello, intensificando el beso.

No necesitaban decirse nada, las miradas, la forma en cómo se acariciaban, cómo se besaban parecía decir todo por ellos, sobre todo en esos momentos tan pacíficos que habían perseguido durante tanto tiempo, durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esconderse sin aquella libertad de poder salir y pasear de la mano sin el miedo a que alguien los descubriera.

La pareja se quedó contemplando la postal romántica del atardecer frente al mar, decidiendo regresar al edificio del que se habían alejado al menos dos kilómetros _._ Además, el estómago de Isabella estaba gruñendo a pesar de haber devorado una buena cantidad de comida chatarra, por lo que no demoraron más tiempo en regresar, caminando tomados de la mano mientras ella le contaba alguna divertida situación de la que ambos venían riéndose, cuando en la entrada del edificio vieron a una pareja de tortolitos que al verlos, levantaron la mano y la sacudieron con entusiasmo en señal de saludo.

― ¿Lo que hay sobre la cabeza de Jasper son corazones? ―preguntó Isabella en broma, uniéndose Edward a las risas de Isabella por su propia broma.

― ¡Maestro! ―exclamó Jasper, con una sonrisa en el rostro como hace tiempo no se le veía. A su lado y fuertemente aferrada a su mano estaba Alice, también sonriente.

Ambas parejas se saludaron y subieron hasta el apartamento, con la intención de pasar una velada juntos, los cuatro, como pocas veces antes compartieron.

Edward y Jasper dejaron a las chicas en la sala y se dispusieron a ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina. Y mientras ellas se ponían al día, o más bien mientras Alice la ponía al día con todo lo ocurrido con Jasper después de la conferencia, el músico y el dibujante hicieron lo propio en la cocina, mientras bebían una copa de vino blanco.

―Te veo muy sonriente, eh ―comentó Edward, sacando un buen trozo de carne del refrigerador. Jasper asintió, afirmado sobre la encimera de la cocina.

―Me siento… ―miró el vaso de vino, buscando la palabra. Cuando la halló, sonrió alzando su copa ― ¡Exultante! Esa es la palabra.

Edward lo miró, meneando la cabeza y uniéndose a él en el brindis propuesto por el dibujante, chocando su copa con la suya.

― ¿Fue idea tuya llevarla a la conferencia?

―Honestamente, no ―comentó Edward, poniendo el trozo de carne sobre una tabla de picar, en lo que Jasper sacaba de los estantes un won y vertía sobre él un chorro de aceite. ―Fue idea de Isabella. A mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

―Mi agente estaba hiperventilado, dice que aparecí en todos los portales de noticias por el escándalo con Alice ―comentó, sosteniendo su sonrisa en los labios y con su tono de buen humor.

― ¿Quiere decir que eres parte noticia en la prensa rosa?

―Eso parece ―respondió, soltando una carcajada a la que Edward no pudo evitar unírsele. Su amigo estaba de buen humor y ese estado de ánimo era contagioso. Además, él mismo estaba en un muy buen momento donde todo parecía sonreírle.

Jasper sacó cebollas, papas y zanahorias y empezó a trabajar en una improvisada pero nutritivo acompañamiento a base de verduras para la carne que el maestro Masen se disponía a preparar. Mientras tanto, Jasper relató sin mucho detalle, lo que había sido la reconciliación, del duro golpe en el rostro que Alice le había propinado por el asunto de la loca María y él por cierto volvió a pedirle perdón, asumiendo que debería haberla detenido, pero le explicó cómo era esa mujer y le juró por las canas tinturadas de su madre que nunca más iba a permitirlo, porque la amaba y no deseaba que ninguna otra mujer fuera de ella, se restregara contra él.

―Eres muy romántico, Jasper ―comentó Edward irónicamente, vigilando la carne.

―No eres el único artista aquí, maestro.

Desde la sala se oyó un fuerte estallido de carcajadas precisamente de las damas. Edward y Jasper se miraron, dejando por un segundo el trabajo de chef para ir a ver qué sucedía en la sala.

Ambas mujeres cuchicheaban entre sí y mientras lo hacían, sostenían un vaso de coctel con el contenido rojo dentro de este. Edward supo enseguida de lo que se trataba.

―Isabella se ha hecho una admiradora de los Cosmopolitan últimamente ―dijo, mirándolas desde la puerta de la cocina, con Jasper asomando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Ya veo…

Después de haber probado aquella dulce bebida alcohólica, había buscado en YouTube cómo se preparaba y había comprado ella misma lo necesario para intentarlo, llegando a encontrar el punto del sabor de aquel coctel luego de cuatro o cinco intentos que la dejaron un poco mareada. Después de eso, tenía las medidas en la cabeza y siempre que pasaba la noche allí se preparaba una porción para disfrutar de la velada.

―Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, o esos cocteles se multiplicarán…

—Y no queremos nenas borrachas en tu apartamento, lo tengo ―terminó Jasper la frase, regresando ambos hombres a la cocina para acabar con el trabajo.

Todo estaba donde tenía que estar, eso sentía Edward y lo pensaba mientras después de un rato la cena estuvo lista y veía como su mujer, su mejor amiga y su amigo se reían, felices de la vida. Él nunca sintió esa sensación de confort de la forma tan arraigada como la sentía en ese momento. No vivía con el pesar de estar viviendo una vida ajena sobre sus hombros, sentía que estaba viviendo justamente la vida que él quería, con las personas que quería, disfrutando de todo el tiempo necesario, sin apuros, porque había tiempo.

Sin evitarlo, sonreía al mirar a la mujer que amaba y a quien podría no haber tenido si las circunstancias se hubieran dado de otra manera. Sabía que una sombra del pasado seguía merodeando alrededor de ellos, pero se sentía listo y seguro para afrontar cualquier cosa con tal de salvaguardad la integridad de Isabella, incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia vida si era necesario.

― ¿Será que brindamos? ―dijo Jasper levantando su copa de vino, uniéndoseles las tres personas restantes en la mesa, bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara en forma de araña que se sostenía sobre sus cabezas.

― ¿Y por qué vamos a brindar? ―preguntó Alice, tomando Edward la palabra, justo a la vez que tomaba la mano de Isabella que estaba sentada a su lado.

―Brindemos porque estamos donde queremos estar y con quien queremos estar; brindemos porque somos felices por ello.

El "salud" sonó al unísono después que el maestro dijera aquellas tan cortas pero sentidas palabras, que reflejaban más allá de lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Isabella contemplándolo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, y con aquellos ojos claros que le gritaban cuanto lo amaba, de la misma forma que los suyos le gritaban a ella lo perdidamente enamorado que él estaba.

Cenaron hablando de planes y bromeando acerca de Alice comprando un vestido de novia y lanzándole el lazo al cuello al pobre Jasper que llegó a atragantarse con la comida.

Definitivamente fue una larga noche para estas parejas que se quedaron hablando y brindando hasta pasada la medianoche, con el ánimo exultante, como había dicho Jasper. Y es que no podía ser de otra manera, el amor estaba haciendo de las suyas, afatándose, empoderándose, el amor del que hasta hace algún tiempo estos cuatro amigos sabían tan poco.


	27. Chapter 27

**Mis niñas lindas, paso súper rápido a dejarles el capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios, y la buena onda como siempre. Las quiero mucho!**

 **Gracias a mi super Gaby Madriz, a Maritza Maddox y Manu de Marte por ser un gran equipo y apoyo para mi. ¡Las adoro nenas!**

 **Ahora a leer, señorita... y disfruten de los corazones, los arcoiris y las flores porque la otra semana empieza a llover... ejem...**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27.**

Tendida boca abajo sobre la cama de plumón lila y abrazada a la almohada que usaba Edward, Isabella suspiraba totalmente relajada mientras que su amado paseaba sus labios perezosamente a través de su espalda desnuda. Sonreía cuando el músico sacaba los dientes y mordía su piel, haciéndole cosquillas.

La noche anterior habían cenado con sus amigos, celebrando la reconciliación de ambos. Ellos se habían ido muy tarde y con las copas de más prefirieron llamar a un taxi, quedando el músico y la enfermera en casa, igual de mareados después de tantos brindis, tanto así que apenas alcanzaron a llegar a la cama, quedándose dormidos profundamente sobre esta.

Pero Edward quería su dosis de Isabella, la que le correspondía y la que no había tenido la noche anterior, por eso cuando despertaron, o más bien cuando él la despertó, lo hizo besando la curva de su cuello, colando sus manos bajo la ropa que no habían llegado a quitarse la noche anterior. Por supuesto, Isabella no tuvo reparos y aceptó encantada la manera en que Edward tuvo el placer de despertarla.

Disfrutaban de hacer el amor tanto como disfrutaban esos momentos posteriores, en que ambos estaban relajados después de haberlo entregado todo, después de haberse entregado por completo el uno al otro.

―Creo que debemos dignarnos a movernos de una vez ―murmuró él, siempre con sus labios sobre la piel suave de la espalda desnuda de Isabella, la que suspiró complacida, aferrándose aún más a la almohada, inhalando el perfume de Edward que quedó impregnado allí.

― ¿No nos podemos quedar? ―murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Edward se acomodó junto a ella y la envolvió por la espalda, acomodándola a su cuerpo. Ella lo hizo, soltando la almohada y dejando sus manos sobre los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban.

―El día está despejado y es perfecto para los planes que tengo hechos ―dijo él, con su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, mirando fijo hacia la ventana donde hace rato se dejaba ver la luminosidad del día.

― ¿Tienes planes hechos, sin consultarme? ―reprendió ella en tono de broma. Él besó su cuello antes de responder.

―Es una sorpresa. ¿No se te antoja acompañarme?

―Por supuesto que sí —dijo Isabella, girando su cara para encontrar sus labios con los de Edward. Él se resistió a tomarla por segunda vez en esa mañana pues perderían mucho tiempo, aunque una ducha juntos ahorraría tiempo y quizás…

Tomaron la ducha juntos, demorándose un poco más de la cuenta. Fue el primero en salir del cuarto de baño para preparar todo lo indicado para su sorpresa, mientras ella acababa de lavarse el pelo, secarse y vestirse. Cuando Estuvo lista, se reunió con Edward quien vestido con jeans desgastados y una camiseta gris clara salía de la cocina cargando canasta para picnic.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó ella, indicando la cesta de comida que el músico dejó en el suelo.

―Esto es algo rápido que preparé para nuestro día de campo.

― ¿Día de campo? ―repitió ella, sorprendida y entusiasmada.

―Te llevaré allí donde nací, donde viví con mi abuelo ―le indicó Edward, acercándose hasta ella. Con jeans negros y una blusa deportiva roja bajo una chaqueta azul marino, Isabella estaba lista y totalmente dispuesta para ir a aquel lugar que sin duda deseaba conocer. ―No queda lejos de aquí.

― ¡Pues vamos entonces! ―exclamó Isabella.

Edward tomó la canasta e Isabella una manta de colores marrón y blanco entre sus brazos, bajaron hasta el estacionamiento donde tras montarse sobre el coche, emprendieron camino por la autopista sur hacia el sector cordillerano, mientras Isabella contaba chistes fomes riéndose Edward de cualquier modo. Tararearon una canción alegre que sonó por la emisora que iba dispuesta en la radio del auto, bromeando Edward sobre la buena elección que había sido la enfermería como trabajo porque con el canto no hubiese tenido futuro, comentario que le hizo recibir un potente golpe en el brazo derecho por la ofendida dama.

El coche se desvió de la carretera principal y se adentró por un camino estrecho de gravilla flanqueado por altos álamos, cuyo camino los fue acercando hasta el destino al que Edward estaba ansioso de llegar. Apenas desvió los ojos cuando pasaron por fuera de la casona patronal blanca, con tejados rojos y muchas ventanas. El jardín se veía descuidado, se alcanzó a percatar Isabella cuando se quedó mirando la casona cuando pasaron por allí.

Desvió sus ojos de la ventana y se mordió el labio, reteniendo su pregunta cuando vio el rostro tenso de Edward al pasar por allí. Entonces se arrepintió de preguntar, no quería arruinar el ánimo de Edward por su curiosidad. Por un momento se olvidó de la divina naturaleza que los rodeaba y sintió pena porque ese solo lugar albergaba recuerdos felices y tristes para Edward, y ella nada más quería verlo feliz.

―Ey ―la llamó Edward, extendiendo su mano hacia las de ella, que estaba retorciendo sin querer sobre sus piernas.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, pestañeando rápido.

― ¿Uhm?

―Qué sucede, a dónde te fuiste…

―A… a ningún lado. No pasa nada ―susurró, sonriéndole sin llegar a convencer al músico, quien tras suspirar, detuvo el coche a un costado del camino. Se giró hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

―Dime qué sucede, por qué de pronto estás preocupada, retorciendo tus dedos.

―No pasa nada, de verdad.

―Isabella ―le dijo con tono de advertencia. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, volviendo a abrirlos para encontrarse con los ojos del músico puestos sobre ella, a la espera de una respuesta. No tenía caso escondérselo.

―La casona por la que pasamos hace un rato… es muy grande y seguro era hermosa. Es una lástima que esté así de descuidada.

―Es la casa patronal. Pertenece a la familia de Esmerald, y apenas vienen por aquí, por lo que sé.

―Vi que te pusiste tenso al pasar por allí, no quería que te disgustaras.

―No pasa nada, cariño. Ahora mismo nada podría arruinar mi día ―le dijo, recobrando su sonrisa y el gesto relajado en las facciones de su hermoso rostro. Entonces ella relajó sus hombros y le sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios, antes que el músico regresara a la carretera.

― ¿Y falta mucho?

―Solo un par de metros.

El vehículo quedó aparcado al otro lado de un pequeño puente de madera que pasaba por sobre un escaso riachuelo que rodeaba un claro amplio, ahora lleno de flores silvestres y pasto verde, pero que hace años albergaba el que fuera la casita donde nació Edward.

―Justo ahí ―indicó Edward con su mano hacia un sector del prado ―Justo ahí estaba la casita.

Caminó siguiendo la imagen de sus recuerdos hacia ese lugar, volviendo a recordar la pequeña casita de madera, que apenas contaba con lo básico para vivir. Recordaba la puerta de madera que había que cerrar con dificultad, o la ventana que siempre se abría en las noches de ventolera. La leñera donde su abuelo guardaba los troncos y sus herramientas, y el corral donde criaban gallinas y el gallo viejo que no los dejaba dormir. Recordó a su oveja que él solía pasear como si fuera un perro, y sobre todo recordaba los paseos interminables que daba con su abuelo, quien le enseñó a distinguir los sonidos que lo llevaron desde muy pequeño a albergar en la música su gran vía de escape.

Isabella no quiso interrumpir los recuerdos de Edward, que parece lo habían absorbido por la forma en que miraba su entorno, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que después de unos minutos la buscó por la mirada, encontrándola a un par de metros lejos de él. Le extendió la mano para invitarla a acercarse, cuestión que Isabella hizo casi corriendo, abrazándose a él mientras disfrutaba del hermoso entorno.

― ¿Sabes lo que recuerdo? ―le preguntó Edward, dándole un beso sobre la cabeza ―Cuando trajeron el piano. Cuando mi abuelo regresaba de algún lugar o me llamaba a lo lejos, lo hacía silbando de una manera en particular.

Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba en casa haciendo tareas, y oí el silbido de mi viejo. Salí rápido de la casa, con el lápiz en la mano, y lo vi a él y a dos personas más atravesando ese mismo puente, con el piano a cuestas. ¡Dios! Mi abuelo me dijo que parecía un bacalao: abría y cerraba la boca sin poder creerme lo que estaba viendo.

― ¿Ya sabías tocar?

―Había aprendido en un teclado eléctrico que había en la escuela. Día por medio me quedaba practicando al menos dos horas… pero definitivamente un piano, un verdadero piano y en mi propia casa, es algo que solo estaba en mi imaginación.

―Tu abuelo… debe haber sido una persona maravillosa.

―Te hubiera adorado, eso no me cabe duda.

―Como dije, debe haber sido un hombre maravilloso.

—Descarada ―la besó, rodeándole por la cintura, con ella rodeándole con los brazos alrededor del cuello, disfrutando de la leve brisa del viento y el canto de las aves. ―Anda, enfermera, vamos por la manta y la comida, que me muero de hambre.

Sentados sobre la manta, comiendo emparedados de atún con mayonesa y bebiendo jugo natural de naranja ―el favorito de Isabella―, Edward rememoró en voz alta momentos como cuando a los cinco años, subió a la copa de un árbol en busca de un nido, aterrizando en el suelo con el nido y los huevos que él había subido a rescatar.

―"Están ahí por un motivo, Edward" me dijo mientras me ponía una toalla mojada sobre la cabeza donde me golpeé al caer. ―Contó, mirando hacia donde estaba el dichoso árbol ―Me preguntó si no había pensado en la mamá pájaro cuando fuera hasta allí y no los encontrara, de lo triste que se pondría. Así que me volví a encaramar para dejar el nido en su lugar…

Cerró los ojos cortando el recuerdo repentinamente, largándose a reír con mezcla de dulzura y vergüenza. Isabella lo miró, contagiada por las risas, y le empujó por el hombro.

― ¿Por qué te ríes?

―Porque volvía a aterrizar contra el suelo. Me fracturé un hombro, recuerdo. Me la pasaba cayendo, rasguñándome las rodillas y los codos, pero me daba igual, era muy feliz.

― ¿Tienes mas recuerdos de él? ¿Anécdotas?

―Dios, claro que sí… solo que no quiero aburrirte…

― ¡Oh, claro que no! Cuéntame más, quiero saber.

―Bueno, hay un recuerdo que viene a mí cada vez que subo al escenario, ya sea dirigiendo o tras el piano: puedo ver claramente el rostro empapado en lágrimas de mi abuelo la primera vez que me presenté como solista. Fue el primero que se levantó a aplaudir cuando acabé el concierto, y cuando lo llevaron a los bastidores, se abrazó a mí y lloró como un niño. No paraba de decir que estaba orgulloso de mí y de cómo había visto su sueño hecho realidad.

―Me lo puedo imaginar

Se quedaron en silencio cómodo por un momento, con Edward otra vez sumido en sus recuerdos más dulces mientras hacía girar el líquido naranja dentro del botellín, distraídamente. Pero ahí estaba otra vez la insistente curiosidad de Isabella que se moría por salir a flote. _"No, Isabella, no preguntes nada que pueda aguar el estado de ánimo de Edward…"_

― ¡Oye, te vas a hacer daño! ―exclamó Edward cuando la vio machacar con una cuchilla la manzana roja que tenía entre las manos. Se le acercó y se las quitó de las manos y la miró con preocupación ―En qué estás pensando, por qué tienes esa cara…

―Nada… estaba pensando en… lo que me dijiste.

―Si las historias que voy a contarte van a hacer que termines haciéndote una herida con el cuchillo…

―No, no, lo siento. Adoro que me hayas traído a este lugar, que estés compartiendo conmigo todas estas cosas.

― ¿Y con quien otra persona compartiría yo todo esto? Por eso, dime qué te preocupa.

―Nada, de verdad, solo que… me preguntaba acerca de cómo llego a aparecer Esmerald en la vida de ustedes, y cómo tu abuelo nunca se dio cuenta de… cuáles eran sus intenciones, o por qué regresaste tan sorpresivamente después de haberte ido de viaje con ella.

―Yo espero que nunca lo haya averiguado, porque me partiría el alma

― Pero él no era tonto… me refiero a que oía tu voz cuando lo llamabas, estabas triste y él te conocía mejor que nadie. Además, te confió a una mujer que de pronto te dejó regresar aun siendo menor de edad, ¿cómo es que no le pareció al menos raro?

―No lo sé. La verdad es que en aquel entonces, sentí tanto alivio de volver a mi hogar, lejos de Esmerald, que no me importó nada. Me preocupé de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de ponerme en marcha con mis estudios, tanto así que convencí a mi abuelo de irnos del campo, así yo estaría más cerca de la escuela de música, y más lejos de Esmerald. Nunca me preguntó nada, nunca preguntó qué era lo que había pasado, simplemente él parecía estar tan aliviado como yo de verme volver.

― ¿Murió tranquilo? Perdona la pregunta, pero en la mirada se les puede ver si se despiden de este mundo en paz o cargan alguna deuda...

―Qué filosófica es mi chica ―bromeó, torciendo su boca antes de darle un suave beso a la enfermera sonrojada. ―Estuve con él cuando expiró y puedo asegurar que se fue de este mundo en plena paz, sobre todo viéndome a mí, aunque lamentaba no haber cuidado mejor de mi madre.

―Pero su enfermedad no fue su culpa, en el campo la atención médica es más limitada.

―No sé si lo decía puntualmente por la enfermedad que la llevó a la muerte, o por su prematuro embarazo. Imagínate, joven, sin estudios, que seguro había sido seducida por algún hombre…

― ¿Nunca te preguntaste por quien era él? ¿Tu padre biológico, me refiero?

―No. Cuando fui un niño quizás me picó el bicho de la curiosidad, pero… nunca me interesó. Mi única figura paterna fue mi abuelo.

―A mí me pasó lo mismo ―comentó Isabella, dejándose caer de espalda contra la manta que habían extendido sobre la hierba del campo. Se quedó con sus ojos fijos mirando hacia el cielo celeste y algunas nubes blancas que rondaban sobre ella. ―Creo que fue una historia dolorosa para mi madre, así que nunca se lo pregunté. Mi tío Marcus hizo un buen trabajo, nunca tuve la necesidad de un padre, además mi madre supo suplir muy bien ambos roles. ¡Es la mejor mamá del mundo!

Edward inspiró al verla hablar con tanto orgullo de su madre, y sin pensarlo verbalizó la pregunta que nació de él tan natural y que tenía mucho que ver con ambos.

― ¿Y tú, como te ves de madre? ―le preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre plano de la enfermera, a quien parece se le habían escapado los colores del rostro, arrepintiéndose Edward al instante de ser tan impertinente.

Se le acercó y con cuidado puso su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sujetando el peso de este con los antebrazos, a los costados del cuerpo de Isabella, que parecía estar esquivando su mirada.

―Oye, no me rehúyas… habla conmigo de tus miedos, cualquiera sean estos.

―Bueno… ―admitió en un susurró casi inaudible, como si le avergonzara ―me aterra la idea de ser madre… además, no creo ser merecedora del regalo de la maternidad, no cuando antes…

―Las cosas fueron diferentes. Estabas desesperada

―No es excusa. Tendría que haber olvidado todo, tendría que haberme importado más el bebé que… lo demás. Pero pensé en mí, por eso intenté suicidarme, deseando llevarme conmigo ese bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada…

―Es suficiente ―se levantó para sentarse sobre la manta, tirándola contra él, envolviéndola contra su pecho con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. ―Perdona por haberte recordado eso que pasó, pero creo que es sano que lo hables, que lo hablemos, sobre todo cuando tenemos la intención de hacer planes a futuro, hijos incluidos.

―No quiero que te avergüences de mí.

― ¿Y cómo podría? Veo cómo tratas a mi hermana, que ha sido la única cercanía que he tenido con niños, pues antes ni siquiera lo pensé. Pero ahora, es diferente, tanto para ti como para mi… nos merecemos eso, nos merecemos concebir hijos y amarlos. Nos merecemos ser felices.

―Y quiero serlo, quiero todo lo que la vida pueda darme, contigo. Pero a veces pienso en todo lo pasado, en lo estúpida que fui, en lo fácil que me dejé llevar...

—Apenas estabas descubriendo cosas y te dejaste guiar por alguien que abusó de tu ingenuidad, que supo tocar los botones adecuados para que cedieras. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, ¿lo entiendes? Ni mucho menos tener miedo, porque ya no estás sola, nunca más.

― ¡Dios, Edward! Todos los días de mi vida voy a darle gracias Dios por haberte encontrado, y cuando llegue el momento, me esforzaré por ser la mejor madre que puedan tener tus hijos… nuestros hijos.

―Es lo único que quiero ―murmuró, tomando el rostro de Isabella y besándolo profundamente, inclinándola poco a poco hasta que ella quedó de regreso con su espalda sobre la manta. ―Ahora, deja de provocarme y dame de comer. No querrás que alguien nos vea en actos íntimos, ¿verdad?

Ella me mordió el labio y lo empujó contra el pecho, apartándolo de ella. Edward se carcajeó y la ayudó a incorporarse, sacando platos y cubiertos, dos copas para el vino blanco que acompañaría la comida que el músico dispuso para la ocasión: pastas blancas frías, con trozos de queso, albahaca, tomate _cherri_ , arvejas y unas gotas de aceite de oliva. Había fruta de varios tipos que servirían de postre y en un termo el infaltable café que Edward bebía sagradamente después de cada comida.

— ¿Me puedes decir cuándo preparaste todo esto? ―preguntó ella, mirando maravillada su plato. Él alzó las cejas, y probó la comida que Isabella había puesto en su plato, bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco.

―Ayer se me ocurrió la idea, y le pedí a Noelia que se encargara.

― ¿Y si la lluvia nos hubiera aguado los planes?

―Ahora mismo tendríamos un picnic en la sala del apartamento, desnudos por supuesto.

Isabella bebió del vino blanco, mirando al músico por entre sus cejas quien a su vez le dedicaba una mirada tentadora.

Hablaron y cada uno recordó parajes de su niñez, la mayoría cuestiones que los hicieron carcajearse de la risa, como cuando Edward intentaba montar a su oveja como si fuera un poni, o cuando Isabella se comió una araña con tal de no perder una apuesta con sus amiguitos del barrio, esto cuando tenía seis o siete años.

Edward le ofreció dar un paseo a los alrededores del prado, donde recordaba había un huerto de manzanos que recién estaban floreciendo. Isabella suspiró, deseando haber podido probar del fruto de aquel árbol, pero Edward le prometió volver a llevarla cuando fuera el tiempo.

―Cuando fuimos a Galvarino con mis colegas del hospital, siempre me tomaba el tiempo de recorrer los campos. Era tan pacífico y yo en ese momento necesitaba tanto de esa tranquilidad para pensar…

―Recuerdo esas semanas ―dijo Edward, levantando las manos de la enfermera que iba entrelazada a la suya, la que besó firmemente. Isabella había aceptado ese viaje en el momento en que decidió apartarse de él, hasta que las cosas con su ahora ex mujer se solucionaran. ―Me pareció realmente una eternidad.

―Bueno, habrá momentos en que por trabajo, o tú o yo nos tengamos que ausentar, viajar fuera de la ciudad. ¿No tienes que salir con los muchachos en enero?

―Sí, la primera semana. Pero serán dos o tres días, lo justo y necesario, apenas lo que puedo aguantar lejos de ti.

Isabella se apartó, mirándolo y parpadeando rápido, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, elevando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisita.

― ¡Eres tan, tan dulce, que me llega a dar dolor de muelas! ―dijo, y se echó a correr por entre los árboles de manzanas. Entonces el músico negó con la cabeza y salió persiguiéndola.

― ¡Espera que te agarre y verás lo dulce que puedo llegar a ser!

Salió corriendo detrás de ella, logrando alcanzarla unos metros más allá, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola entre sus brazos, riéndose a coro con ella después que soltara un gritito de sorpresa, llevándola hasta uno de los arboles más viejos, donde la arrinconó contra el grueso tronco, donde sin soltarla la besó profunda e intensamente bajo la sombra de las ramas.

Nunca había compartido ese lugar con nadie más y haberlo hecho con ella le pareció la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. En ese lugar rodeado de naturaleza había tanto de él, tanta alegría y tanto dolor que debelaba su interior y se sentía solo dispuesto a mostrárselo a Isabella.

Siguieron paseando y jugueteando por los prados aledaños, hasta que les pareció bien volver, pues él seguía teniendo sorpresas para su enfermera.

― ¿Más todavía? ―preguntó Isabella, afirmándose contra la parte trasera del coche después que él guardara la canasta con los restos del picnic y la manta. Él asintió en silencio y se acercó acariciando el mentón de la chica antes de darle un casto beso y llevarla al puesto del copiloto.

―Nos vamos de copas esta noche. Abrieron un bar en la terraza de un hotel del centro, así que iremos a ver qué tal. ¿No tienes problemas con ello, verdad? Alice y Jasper irán también, aunque tu amiga me recordó que no te gustan mucho los bares y…

―Contigo es diferente ―lo cortó, poniendo sus dedos sobre la boca del músico.

―Pongámonos en marcha entonces. Tendremos tiempo de descansar un rato antes de salir ―dijo, mirando el cielo y viendo que ya la tarde estaba avanzada y pronto comenzaría anochecer.

Isabella abrió la puerta y miró a Edward con sus ojos claros entornados, haciendo una mueca de burla.

―Descansar… sí, claro.

Edward rodeó el coche con una sonrisa en los labios manteniendo el buen ánimo y la alegría de haber pasado aquella tarde juntos, mismo ánimo que se mantuvo el resto del camino hasta llegar al apartamento donde lo de descansar quedó descartado, pues tuvieron la idea de ducharse juntos.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro, entre miraditas coqueta y sonrisitas, sin poder Edward estarse con las manos quietas cuando se trataba del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, olvidándose del agua caliente de la ducha que corría llenando el ambiente con vapor, mientras él empotraba a Isabella contra la pared y le hacía el amor allí con tanta ansiedad que ella tuvo deseos de llorar del placer puro y duro que el músico le proporcionaba, en esa postura ya usada por ellos antes y que parecía pulirse con el tiempo.

Isabella jadeaba sin poder hilar coherentemente las palabras mientras él la penetraba profundo con estocadas profundas, mientras con una mano la sujetaba por el cuello y por la otra apretujaba una de sus nalgas, mientras que ella tensaba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Edward y son sus manos le jalaba el cabello, le arañaba la espalda o apretaba sus fuertes hombros. Cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en las sensaciones, deseando poder morderlo o lamer cada gota de sudor de su cuerpo delgado y atlético.

Sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso feroz cuando el orgasmo arrasó con Isabella después que suplicara a Edward de ir más rápido y más profundo. Sentía como su interior se fusionaba a la carne del hombre convirtiéndose en uno, sintiéndolo en cada célula de su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabello hasta sus uñas. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera él, no sabía de mundo ni de nada, solo sabía a quién le pertenecía.

―Nunca antes fui consciente que se podía amar de esta manera… ―susurró él, aun sosteniéndola contra la pared, mirando el rostro relajado de su amada quien no podía abrir los ojos todavía. Aun flotaba sobre la nube orgásmica, gentileza de Edward.

Él sonrió cuando ella murmuró algo que no alcanzó a entender, recordando lo que habían dejado pendiente antes de él ceder a sus provocaciones.

―Vamos a la ducha.

―Mis piernas… lanas... ―dijo Isabella, tragando grueso. Edward torció la boca y acarició sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y el parpado inferior de sus ojos invitando a abriros para él, accediendo ella con esos ojos claros que a él lo cautivaron desde el primer momento.

― ¿Qué decías? ―preguntó, divertido ―No te entiendo.

―No me sueltes. Siento mis piernas como dos tiras de lana, no sé si pueda sostenerme…

―Ni loco te suelto ―aseguró, antes de salir con cuidado de su interior y llevarla en brazos dentro de la ducha caliente, metiéndose a la vez bajo el grueso chorro de agua que cayó sobre ellos.

Él estaba pasándole a Isabella la esponja por la espalda mientras ella se pasaba las manos con jabón a lo largo de sus brazos cuando recordó que esa mañana ambos habían compartido esa misma práctica.

―Hasta antes de conocerte, no sabía que las duchas podían ser tan entretenidas.

―Entretenidas ―repitió él, acercando sus dientes hasta el hombro desnudo y mojado de la enfermera, el que mordisqueó haciéndola chillar. ―Las artes culinarias tampoco se nos dan mal. Lo hemos pasado bien sobre la encimera también, ¿lo olvidas?

― ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Estás loco?

Se carcajearon a la vez y se animaron a terminar con la ducha y salir de una vez de allí antes de no poder hacerlo. Tenían planes y debían de cumplirlos, además Alice y Jasper iban a estar esperando por ellos.

Aprovechando la tarde cálida, Isabella sobre su conjunto de lencería oscura que contrastaba con su piel clara, se puso un vestido de tirantes negro, corto, con detalles en pedrería en la zona del busto, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su menudo cuerpo. Sonrió, pues cuando se lo compró, pensó que no tendría oportunidad de usarlo, pero con Edward seguro tendría que renovar su escaso guardarropa para estar a la altura cuando tuviera que acompañarlo.

Se pasó, ambas manos por el cabello corto y brillante, alcanzando el lápiz labial rojo que era el detalle que le estaba faltando. En eso la encontró Edward cuando entró al dormitorio y se quedó de pie contemplándola con admiración, suspirando como un bobo.

―Dios, qué suerte tengo ―murmuró recostándose sobre el quicio de la puerta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió con picardía, prestando atención a su reflejo en el espejo.

―Sí que la tienes.

―Tendré que llevar el espray pimienta si quiero evitar tener problemas esta noche ―dijo, acercándose hasta la mesita de noche.

Isabella lo miró por el espejo y negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo imaginarse a Edward envuelto en una pelea de chicos. Se quedó viendo su espalda ancha cubierta por la camisa negra metida dentro de los vaqueros del mismo color que le sentaban tan bien.

―Tienes un buen trasero… ―murmuró con voz demasiado audible, avergonzándose al instante, sobre todo cuando Edward se giró sobre sus talones y la miró con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos como si dicho comentario lo hubiera dejado pasmado, aunque en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa llena de diversión.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó, aun con la nota de incredulidad y jovialidad en sus palabras, que de igual modo provocaron que ella se pusiera roja cual tomate.

―No dije nada, figuraciones tuyas.

Edward sin poder contenerse más, soltó una fuerte carcajada y se acercó hasta ella rodeándola por detrás. Ella miró la punta de sus pies descalzos y de a poco fue uniéndose a él en esa risa contagiosa que adoraba oír.

Salieron del apartamento cuando Jasper llamó a su amigo diciéndole que estaban en camino, reuniéndose ambas parejas en la puerta del hotel.

Brindaron con vino blanco y pidieron una tabla de sushi para que a las damas no se les fuera el vino a la cabeza como el día anterior y comentaron sobre lo animado que estaba el nuevo local, propiedad de un amigo de Jasper, que en un momento de la noche se acercó a saludar y a darles la bienvenida. Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando la descarada acompañante del dueño se acercó a Edward y le puso la mano sobre el brazo, enseñándole su desagradable escote. El músico sonreía tenso y asentía de vez en cuando a la vez que ella no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo fanática que era de ir al teatro sinfónico y de las muchas veces que había visto presentaciones bajo su dirección. Se reía coqueta y pestañeaba rápidamente moviendo sus cejas postizas, ignorándola a ella deliberadamente, esmerándose por ser el centro de atención del músico mientras su acompañante charlaba distendidamente con Jasper, ignorándola.

― ¿Por qué estás gruñendo? ―le preguntó Alice acercándose a su oído para hacerse oír sobre la música fuerte, situación que la desquiciante mujer estaba aprovechando para acercarse más de la cuenta al músico.

Alice siguió la mirada de reojo que dio su amiga hacia la descarada y torció la boca en un gesto de asco.

―No vamos a dejar que tetas postizas nos agüe la noche ―anunció Alice, tironeando a su amiga hasta la barra, con los ojos de Edward y Jasper sobre ellas, preguntándose ambos a dónde iban.

Había un escenario bajo y pequeño donde un hombre animaba a la gente a seguir la canciones y desenvolver su arte vocal al son del karaoke, atreviéndose solo personas que no se les daba muy bien cantar, aun así siendo aclamadas por los comensales que rodeaban el escenario. Entonces a Alice se le ocurrió una brillante idea… que a Isabella le causó pánico en vez de entusiasmo.

― ¡Vamos a cantar!

―Oh, no…

―Oh, sí.

―Ve tú y yo me quedo…

―No, iremos las dos. Punto.

Isabella quiso hacer un agujero en el piso y meterse dentro de él, pero por supuesto su amiga tan entusiasta siempre por sobresalir, no iba a permitirlo.

Roja como un tomate, Isabella oyó la canción que Alice pidió para cantar, buscando con la mirada el letrero de Salida para escabullirse antes que ella se diera cuenta, no llegando a lograrlo, por supuesto.

― ¡Me siento inspirada! ―exclamó Alice, pifiando al hombre que estaba terminando de cantar un tema rap que nadie al parecer conocía.

―Oye, de verdad, no quiero hacer esto ―insistió Isabella, oyéndose como un ruego que Alice intentaría pasar por alto. ―Alice, te hablo en serio, no quiero…

La amiga de Isabella bufó y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola muy de cerca.

―Está bien, pero te quedas aquí, yo saldré por las dos. Si me dejas sola, ya sabes lo que puede pasar. Estoy un poco bebida y…

―Aquí me quedo ―dijo Isabella, escondida todo lo que pudo al costado del pequeño escenario, mordiéndose las uñas y sonrojándose cuando varios de los varones de la mesa que rodeaba el proscenio comenzó a silbar cuando Alice apareció tan campante, como si fuera una verdadera estrella de rock, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes negra, al igual que sus ajustados pantalones de cuero, mientras a sus espaldas la pantalla se iluminaba con el nombre de la canción que cantaría.

El animador la presentó como la coqueta Alice, que sacudiría el pub con el éxito de _Kiss_ , " _Rock and Roll all night_ ". A penas comenzaron a sonar los acordes característicos del tema, la gente se puso de pie y acompañó a Alice a corear la alegre y contagiosa canción de rock, mientras Isabella, no sabe por qué iba relajándose a medida que veía a todo el mundo relajado y pensándolo bien, sin darse cuenta que se había apartado unos pasos del costado escondido del escenario, y se había acercado a Alice, que aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer coro con ella, repitiendo una y otra vez el coro.

Varios metros más allá, dos hombres habían dejado de prestar atención a sus aburridos y parlanchines interlocutores, totalmente asombrados con la rockera puesta en escena que sus mujeres estaban desarrollando.

― ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar….? ―dijo la mujer a la que Edward ni siquiera había prestado atención al nombre, haciéndola a un lado con poca delicadeza cuando ella intentó restarle atención a Alice e Isabella. Pero él estaba totalmente extasiado y nada le importaban los acercamientos de esa mujer.

Cuando acabó la canción, el músico y el dibujante se unieron a los vítores del público, que aplaudía a rabiar a las dos enfermeras que hacían reverencias y agradecidas aceptaban la hora de barra libre que se llevaron por semejante espectáculo.

Al bajar, Alice salió disparada a los brazos de su orgulloso novio, igual que Isabella que se colgó del cuello del músico estampando sus labios contra los de él.

―Dios… ―suspiró contra los labios de la enfermera ―voy a premiarte toda la noche.

―Pensé que dijiste que no tenía futuro en el canto…

―Tú tienes futuro en lo que quieras.

―Y eso que accedí por aburrimiento, ya que te vi tan entretenido con tu amiga nueva… ¡la de las tetas postizas!

Edward alzó las cejas y abrió ampliamente los ojos antes de soltar una risotada y abrazar a su chica por la cintura para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la melodía pegajosa de la canción que algún cantante amateur trataba de seguir con su desafinada voz.

Fue una noche entretenida que dejó al músico rendido, acostado bajo las sabanas de su cama en un sueño profundo, a diferencia de Isabella que no había podido quedarse dormida como él. Después de llegar y en la penumbra y el silencio de la noche, recordó el tema del que conversaron con Edward durante su tarde al aire libre: los hijos.

Isabella intentó acabar con su vida y con el embarazo que llevaba a cuestas y sostenía que alguien que había cometido semejante aberración no se merecía una segunda oportunidad, aunque ella en aquel momento no hubiera pensado en nada más que en su desdicha sin pararse a poner las cosas en perspectiva y pensar en el futuro, en el futuro que en ese momento jamás pensó tener con alguien como Edward.

Había sido una cobarde, así se sentía y le carcomía la piel el solo hecho de recordarlo.

Sentada sobre un banco del mesón de la cocina, haciendo girar un vaso de agua entre sus dedos delgados y fríos, fue donde la encontró Edward vestido solo con calzoncillos negros, que se había despertado solo, saliendo en busca de su chica sin pensárselo dos veces.

―Por qué me dejas durmiendo solo ―le dijo, con la voz ronca de quien acaba de despertarse. La abrazó por la espalda y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la enfermera, bajo la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

―Me estaba costando dormir, así que vine por un poco de agua.

― ¿Cuántos "Laguna azul" te tomaste?

―Solo uno ―respondió ella, rodando los ojos ―y una copa de vino blanco. Además comimos sushi.

―Eso es cierto ―le besó el cuello y la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho. ― ¿Está todo bien? ¿Realmente viniste solo por agua?

Isabella se mordió el interior de su mejilla y se aguantó las ganas de hablarle de sus miedos a Edward, además en la tarde ya habían conversado y habían pasado un día estupendo, que no quería aguarlo con sus antiguos demonios. Ya habría otro momento para conversar de esos temas.

―Es todo, de verdad ―dijo, girando la cara y dejar un beso en la mejilla de Edward, regalándole una tranquila sonrisa.

―Entonces vamos a dormir ―anunció y la tomó sobre sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio, donde durmieron acurrucados el resto de la noche.

**oo**

Acababa de llegar de una visita improvisada que le había hecho a su amiga Esmerald más temprano esa misma noche. No dejaría de insistir con el asunto de Edward, y si era necesario, desplegaría para ella todo su armamento de seducción para sacarle la verdad a esa mujer que se ponía tensa cada vez que él le pedía hablar del músico, a quien conoció un par de noches antes cuando decidió visitarlo en su lugar de trabajo y ver con sus propios ojos, o más bien oír de primera fuente lo buen músico que él era.

— _¿Por qué insistes en saber sobre Edward?_ ―le había preguntado Esme, alterada, cuando él tomó una fotografía que había sobre una mesa de la sala en casa de ella, y comenzó a preguntar por su relación con él.

― _Pues porque me interesa_ ―respondió él simplemente, como si fuera de lo más lógico―. Ese hombre podría ser mi hijo. Las fechas calzan y tu nerviosismo no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas.

 _―Lo que te he contado sobre Elizabeth y su embarazo es todo lo que sé…_

― _Y te creo, simplemente quiero saber cómo fue tu relación con él. ¿Lo adoptaste, verdad?_

 _―No, no lo hice ―_ respondió, evitando su mirada inquisidora ― _Su abuelo, padre de Elizabeth, era su tutor legal y no había necesidad de darlo en adopción. Por mi amistad con su hija, permitió que me hiciera cargo de su educación, concediéndome él un permiso especial para llevarlo a estudiar fuera del país. Edward era un músico en potencia, que entre árboles y vacas no iba a triunfar…_

― _O sea que Edward te debe de estar muy agradecido. Debe de quererte mucho_ ―sacó Aro por conclusión, aunque aquella obvia deducción se tambaleó cuando vio el nerviosismo en Esmerald, que se cruzaba y descruzaba de piernas. Entonces él, para calmarla y darle la confianza necesaria, extendió su mano y la puso sobre su rodilla―. _Háblame, Esmerald, puedes confiar en mí._

― _Él… se reveló ―_ contó con tono dubitativo― _la lejanía o el hecho que extrañaba a su abuelo lo convirtió en un chico rebelde, que lo único que quería era regresar a su casa de campo, y no pude negárselo._

― _Pero eso debe de ser normal para un adolecente, seguro que con el tiempo y siendo ya un hombre hecho y derecho, cambió su actitud._

 _―Nunca nos llevamos bien… creo que no le gustó que yo quisiera ser su madre._

Estaba mintiendo. De eso estuvo seguro Aro al ver el nerviosismo en su amiga, pese a que su historia era realmente posible. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo ella de esa historia?

Pasando de llamar a alguna mujer que le fuera a hacer compañía en la cama esa noche, se puso a contactar a sus investigadores para que debelaran el secreto que Esmerald escondía sobre Edward, porque sabía que algo ocultaba esa mujer. La palabra "culpable" la llevaba pegada en la frente cuando se trataba de Edward, y eso a él no le gustaba nada.

Recordó entonces los peculiares gustos de Esmerald, cada vez que se encontraban en el exclusivo club de intercambio sexual, donde todo mundo podía dejarse llevar con prácticas poco habituales, incluso sentarse a disfrutar de dichos actos, viendo a Esmerald muchas veces disfrutar con hombres claramente menores a los que disfrutaba controlar y dominar, prometiéndoles más placer de los que podían llegar a crear en sus mentes. ¿Acaso lo había intentado con Edward? A él le parecía del todo posible, sobre todo sabiendo que ella mantenía encuentros sexuales incluso con adolecentes en ebullición que buscaban desesperadamente nuevas experiencias. Seguro a Edward, si eso era lo que había pasado, no le había parecido en nada la idea de ser dominado sexualmente por ella, quizás eso lo llevó a rebelarse, como ella indicó.

―Ah, querida Esme ―dijo en voz alta, abriendo la pantalla de su ordenador y pinchando sobre el ícono de correo electrónico―. Voy a conocer esa historia tan interesante.

Mediante un corto mail, ordenó a su gente que investigara sobre la estadía de Esme en el extranjero, dándoles más o menos los años en que debe haber sido ese viaje con Edward, si pensaba que él era un adolecente. También le recordaba que al día siguiente quería tener sobre su escritorio el informe exhaustivo sobre la vida del músico, a quien ya sentía como hijo.

―Más temprano que tarde, todos los secretos me serán revelados ―dijo, enviando el corto correo, cerrando la tapa del ordenador personal.

Se puso de pie y caminó por su privado hasta un estante de gavetas pequeñas, sacando desde el interior de un cajón, la fotografía de la chica a quien había regresado a recuperar, decidiendo que ya era tiempo de presentarse frente a ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

―Mañana, mi Bella, mañana será el día propicio para nuestro encuentro ―concluyó, acariciando con el dedo índice el rostro de la chica en la foto, cuyo cabello caía largo y espeso sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro sonriente y relajado, dejando el retrato en el interior del cajoncito, decidiendo irse a la cama con el recuerdo de aquella mujer, a la que pronto tendría de regreso en su vida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Perdón a todas por desaparecer la semana que pasó, pero ni se imaginan... el trabajo (¿Quién lo habrá inventado?)**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas quienes siguen la historia, las que se han acoplado a esta locura en el último tiempo y las que han estado conmigo desde el principio. ¡Gracias!**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste.**

 **Besos a todas y una vez gracias por leer.**

 **Nos reencontramos muy pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

―No puedo creer que vayas a dejarme solo.

La voz, o más bien el reclamo de Edward, sonó como si se tratase de un niño amurrado reclamando porque le han quitado su juguete. Estaba sentado en su piano después de haber desayunado con Isabella, que fue cuando él le comentó que se sentaría frente a su instrumento para repasar unas partituras, aprovechando ella para dejar solo y tranquilo mientras se daba una vuelta por su apartamento. Su madre seguía de viaje, recordándole en su llamado de esa misma mañana muy temprano, que no se olvidara del pobre Kal-El quien debe de estarla extrañando.

―No te vas a quedar solo ―le dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda de lana roja que puso alrededor de su cuello. ―El pez de Jane te hará compañía, y recuerda que ella vendrá esta tarde con Carlisle.

― ¿O sea que no vas a volver hasta la tarde? ―preguntó incrédulo, con voz de quien inquiere a alguien por alguna barbaridad. Eso hizo sonreír a Isabella, aunque no tanto para evitar ofender al pianista.

―Quiero ir a visitar a mi tío Marcus también, y darme una vuelta por el hospital…

―¡No es justo! ―exclamó, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas ―Son tus días libres…

―Edward, tienes que trabajar ―le dijo, indicándole el montón de partituras dispersas sobre el piano. ―Aprovecha y haz lo que tengas que hacer. En cuanto me desocupe, regresaré.

Edward bufó y miró las partituras que tenía frente a él.

―Me abandonas por una iguana, un cura y un hospital…

Ella torció la boca y se acercó hasta él, sentándose sobre sus piernas, rodeándole por el cuello con ambos brazos y dejando sobre su boca una serie de besos cortos para tranquilizarlo.

―Eres como un niño, Edward ―murmuró, pasando los dedos por la aspereza de su barba que ella adoraba sentir entre sus dedos… y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Entonces él la miró y puso esos ojos de ruego para intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, a la vez que su tono de voz era como el de un niño pidiendo amor.

―Quédate conmigo…

―Regresaré tan pronto que no te darás cuenta que me he ido ―besó sus labios para evitar las protestas del músico, el mismo que aprovechó de tomarla fuerte entre sus brazos para evitar que se escapara, en tanto sus labios le decían lo mucho que podían hacer en durante esas horas en las que ella se ausentaría.

Pero la determinación de la enfermera fue más fuerte, apartándose de su amante, antes que el cuerpo fuera más fuerte que su compromiso con su madre y Kal-El. Alisó su blusa blanca antes de colocarse el abrigo que había dejado sobre el sofá.

Edward volvió a bufar, agarrando un lápiz grafito y una hoja, tragándose su repentino mal humor. Aun así no se quedó callado:

―Pronto regresará Renée y tendré que conformarme con pasar apenas unas horas contigo. Además entrarás a trabajar y tendremos aún menos tiempo…

― ¿Acaso no te ha parecido que hemos aprovechado muy bien estos días que hemos estado solos?

―No es suficiente para mí, Isabella. Te quiero todo el tiempo a mi lado. ―La observó serio, sin ápice de humor, porque lo que decía iba en serio.

Él quería vivir con Isabella, no pasar unas horas al día con ella, quería dormirse y despertar con ella durante todo lo que le quedara de vida. Había estado sin ella durante mucho tiempo, conformándose con lo que le había tocado vivir.

Entonces ella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a acercársele, obligando a apartarse de las teclas para situarse ella entre sus rodillas. Edward al instante soltó las hojas y volvió a abrazar la cintura de Isabella mientras reposaba su cabeza casi a la altura de su corazón.

―No pensé que te molestara tanto, pero me comprometí con mamá…

―Lo sé, lo sé… no sé por qué me molesta. Lo siento.

―Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

― ¿Y sobre lo otro?

―También quiero eso, Edward, pero no vivo sola y dejar a mamá sola es algo que juré nunca hacer.

―No te estoy pidiendo eso.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero es algo que tengo que hablarlo con ella también. Sé que no se opondrá y que nos bendecirá, pero no quiero hacerlo sin hablar antes con ella, no quiero pasarla a llevar.

―Tienes razón. Hablaremos con ella pero no dejaré que pase mucho tiempo de eso, ¿entendido?

―Claro que sí.

Hablar con Renée sobre la idea de vivir juntos, significaba muchas cosas. En eso iba pensando Isabella dentro del taxi que la llevó hasta el centro de la ciudad, cerca del viejo edificio donde vivía. Una vida en pareja era algo con lo que ella se limitaba a soñar, algo que veía muy lejano por todas las heridas del pasado, pero que con la aparición de Edward fueron algo que estaba al alcance de la mano, a punto de suceder. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a salir de su casa para comenzar una vida con Edward, ¿pero como su esposa? Habían hablado de hijos, un tema delicado para ella, pero no habían hablado de matrimonio, ¿sería que Edward, después de su pasada experiencia, quería obviar ese paso? ¿Y qué quería ella?

Le pagó al taxista y se bajó en el Parque Japonés, a unas cuadras de su casa, caminando por las calles bien conocidas para ella, pensando y admitiendo, que cualquiera sea la forma de su futuro seria perfecta porque Edward iba a estar a su lado. De eso estaba segura.

Animada pasó frente al negocio de don Nicola Anconetani, haciéndose señas antes de adentrarse en el viejo edificio, subir los cuatro pisos y entrar al que aún era su hogar.

Se quitó el morral de cuero que llevaba cruzado y lo lanzó sobre el sofá, quitándose también su abrigo antes de salir en busca de Kal-El al que encontró en su terrario. Tomó al animalito áspero al tacto, pero que para ella era suave como un gatito, comenzando a preguntarle si había ido su tío Marcus a alimentarlo. Se acordó de las pobres plantas del apartamento que seguro estaban secándose por falta de agua, dejando a la iguana sobre la cama para ir a ocuparse de las pobres y sedientes plantas de interior.

Había puesto un recipiente bajo el chorro de agua cuando se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Isabella cerró la llave y como si nada se acercó hasta allí, confiada que se trataría de don Nicola, el dependiente de la tienda de abarrotes, que al verla iba a ponerla al día de todo lo sucedido por allí y preguntarle por el paradero de su madre. Por eso abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era, esperando ver al italiano al otro lado, pero sus aseveraciones se fueron a piso cuando vio a un hombre de sangre italiana allí frente a ella, no el dueño del almacén, sino a otro hombre adulto, imponente y aristócrata que la miraba con determinación.

Ahogó un grito y dio dos pasos atrás, chocando con una mesita auxiliar que se tambaleó al impacto. Isabella cubrió su boca con la mano mientras las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos por el miedo y el terror, porque los recuerdos de la parte más oscura de su pasado estaba allí, frente a ella.

―Mi Bella… ―susurró el hombre, entrando a la casa y acercándosele hasta poner una de sus manos enguantadas contra la mejilla, provocando en la enfermera una ola de pánico que la inmovilizaba.

La vio temblar y ahogar sollozos contra su mano, pareciéndole a él de lo más extraña dicha reacción.

―Por qué tienes tanto miedo, mi amor ―le susurró despacio, con la intención de calmarla, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro―no voy a hacerte daño, todo lo contrario. Ya sabe cómo te quiero…

Sintió asco de él y de sí misma por haber besado alguna vez el suelo por donde él pisaba, por haber creído adorarlo y amarlo, por haber sucumbido ante su oscuridad.

Aro tomó el rostro de Isabella entre ambas manos con la intención de besarla después de haberlo esperado por tanto tiempo, pero ella al ver la cercanía se desesperó, por fin atinando a apartarse de él, empujándolo por el pecho con tal fuerza que incluso al hombre logró sorprenderle.

Corrió hasta el centro de la sala, respirando pesado y secándose furiosamente las lágrimas. No iba a permitir que ese maldito la viera débil y manipulable como la conoció. Maldijo cuando él cerró la puerta con prudencia, acercándose a ella despacio como si fuera una animalito enajenado.

―Bella…

― ¡No me llames así, maldita sea! ―le gritó. Él la miró con extrañeza.

― ¿Por qué estás gritándome, cariño?

― ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!

―Me parece que la respuesta a esa pregunta es más que obvia. Sabías que regresaría por ti…

― ¡Y una mierda! ―le gritó con voz en cuello, esperando que algún vecino la oyera ― ¡Destruiste mi vida denigrándome, me amenazaste, y ahora estás acosándome, maldito enfermo!

―Detente. Ahora.

La forma en que lo dijo, con tono autoritario y rotundo, mirándola con ojos penetrantes y enojados. El aire abandonó el cuerpo de Isabella y se tensó, imaginándose lo peor.

Aro, seguro de sí mismo, volvió a acercarse a ella, mirando detenidamente su rostro que tan bien recordaba pero que con el tiempo había definidos sus rasgos que ahora eran de todo una mujer, no de la mezcla entre jovencita recién ingresada a la universidad que él había conocido. Extrañó la extensa y espesa cabellera castaña que entonces caía hasta su cintura y el él adoraba jalar, eso es lo que más le extraño.

―Qué le hiciste a tu cabellera ―susurró, poniendo la mano sobre la nuca de la chica, cuya determinación de hace un momento había desaparecido. Ahora de nuevo temblaba, estática, rogando que ello fuera una terrible pesadilla. ―Sabes lo mucho que amaba tu cabello, por qué te lo cortaste…

Aro cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz al cuello de la muchacha, inhalando el perfume que él no reconocía.

―Es lavanda… ―murmuró, pasándose la lengua por los labios ―Lavanda y tú, suena perfecto.

―Déjame en paz… ―atinó a suplicar ella en apenas un susurro. Él la miró extrañado, arrugando su entrecejo a la vez que su mano cubierta todavía por el guante de cuero negro recorría el contorno del rostro de la enfermera, que se sentía enferma frente a él.

―Mi hermoso bebé, mi niña, soy yo, no tienes que tenerme miedo. No he vuelto para hacerte daño.

―Entonces déjame en paz…

―Tenemos una historia pendiente, no creas que lo he olvidado. Por eso volví, para que podamos estar juntos como querías, ¿lo recuerdo?

―Todo es diferente… y te has olvidado de una buena parte de nuestra historia ―se envalentonó en decir ella, recordando la segunda parte de esa historia que Aro estaba recordándole, la parte donde ella abría los ojos y se daba cuenta lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo con ella, abusando de lo que sentía por él, cuando la retuvo contra de su voluntad y la obligó a hacer cosas que ella no quería.

―Nada he olvidado, mi Bella ―le tomó firme el rostro entre sus manos, cerrando Isabella los ojos y apretando los dientes. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, la hacía sentirse enferma. ― ¿Quieres paz? Pues concédenos esta oportunidad, donde todo está a nuestro favor. Deja de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo y cede a mis deseos.

Isabella tragó grueso y lentamente abrió los ojos, mirando directamente a la oscura y temible mirada de Aro, tomándose de los rastros de valentía que quedaban en ella y que habían elegido ese momento para salir corriendo.

―No lo haré. Una vez cedí y me destruiste, abusaste de mí en todos los sentidos ―le recordó con voz tensa, furiosa ―y no dejaré que eso vuelva a pasar. Vete a ese club de sexo donde adorabas ir y búscate una sumisa que esté dispuesta a darte todo lo que quieras, pero olvídate de mí. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo tienen dueño, un hombre que me ama y me respeta, tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Aro hizo un gesto de desagrado, no había contado con esa actitud tan temeraria de su Bella ni mucho menos con esa proclamación que lo enervó por dentro.

Apartó sus manos del rostro de la enfermera y con fuerza la tomó por uno de los antebrazos, aplicando una fuerte presión, acercándola a su cuerpo.

―Relación que tiene fecha de caducidad. Cuando él sepa del vínculo que hay entre tú y yo…

― ¡No hay tal vínculo!

― ¡Deja de negar lo innegable! ―pegó su nariz a la de ella, aun ejerciendo presión sobre el brazo de Isabella ―Procura que esa relación termine pronto, y por las buenas, o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo a mi manera.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? No te atrevas a hacerle daño…

―Entonces no me provoques. ―Aro no se resistió y besó rudamente los labios de Isabella, odiando la forma en que ella lo rechazaba y cómo ponía todo de ella para apartarse de él, empujándolo por el pecho. Finalmente se apartó, soltándola del brazo, dando por terminado ese encuentro. ―De momento, mantén este encuentro en secreto. No quiero que tu amiga o el cura tío tuyo me persiga pidiéndome cuentas. Hazlo, y no me hagas enojar… ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando eso pasa.

Se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo, como si toda esa amenaza fuera divertida, antes de desaparecer de la sala, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe que retumbó en el pecho de Isabella, desmoronándose contra el piso, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, mientras lloraba con amargura preguntándose por qué había vuelto ese hombre y qué haría para apartarlo.

Aro Vulturi no era un hombre que hacía amenazas porque sí. Él cumplía lo que prometía… ¿significaba eso que iba a tener que quedarse callada y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Pensaba en su madre, en Alice, en su tío Marcus y sobre todo en Edward, quien estaba propenso en primera línea a recibir el ataque de Aro.

¿Será que iba a tener que ceder a él y olvidarse de su historia con Edward, para evitar que Aro le hiciera daño al hombre que ella amaba?

―Dios mío… ―sollozó ella, de rodillas llorando sobre el piso con su rostro escondido tras la palma de sus manos, como si quisiese esconder su vergüenza, olvidándose por completo de lo que había llegado a hacer ahí.

**oo**

Edward saluda de un fuerte apretón de manos a su buen asistente, Seth cuando llega al edificio de la sinfónica, después de haber tenido una video conferencia con los decanos de la escuela de arte y música de la universidad, donde dejó de hacer clases cuando su ex esposa Rosalie calló al hospital. Debía retomar el segundo siclo de la carrera de interpretación musical a mediados de enero y no pudo negar que tenía muchas ganas de regresar a enseñar a las aulas de la universidad, por lo que no puso reparo. Por eso fue hasta la sinfónica, aprovechando que Isabella andaba afuera, para revisar la agenda de conciertos para que no toparan con el horario de la universidad.

Además, ese día su hermanita Jane estaba en ese mismo lugar en sus clases de violonchelo con Laurent, según lo que Carlisle le había dicho. Edward aprovecharía de esperarla y llevarla al apartamento hasta que el abogado fuera por ella, además hablaría con su colega a cargo de enseñarle a su hermana para que le contara de los avances de la pequeña en el poco tiempo que llevaba entusiasmada practicando el instrumento.

―El maestro Laurent está un una sala en el segundo piso, por si quiere ir hasta allí ―comentó Seth, entrando detrás de Edward hasta el pequeño despacho que el músico mantenía en ese lugar.

―Iré después que repasemos mi agenda.

―Como ordene ―dijo el muchacho, instalándose al otro lado del escritorio para ayudar a Edward con los compromisos que tenía que cubrir en diciembre y para el primer trimestre del año siguiente.

Estuvieron concentrados en eso hasta que todo quedó coordinado, retirándose Seth a su ensayo y Edward hacia el piso de arriba a la sala en la que el muchacho le indicó estaba Laurent con sus pequeños alumnos.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta de la sala justo en la parte de atrás, mirando hacia la pizarra donde había una partitura básica que los pequeños alumnos estaban aprendiendo a leer. Sonrió cuando uno de los niños preguntó si pronto podría estar dando un concierto, respondiéndole Laurent que eso dependía de lo mucho que él practicara.

―Y si no me creen ―dijo Laurent, extendiendo la mano hacia donde estaba Edward ―pueden preguntarle al maestro Edward Masen.

Edward volvió a sonreír y caminó hasta el frontis de la sala, poniéndose frente a todos los niños, guiñándole un ojo a su hermana que entusiasmada le hizo señas con la mano cuando lo vio.

―¿Le parece, profesor Laurent, si le hago un pequeño examen a sus alumnos?

Laurent le hizo una reverencia para que siguiera adelante, pidiéndole Edward a los niños que identificaran partes del instrumento y que le dieran el nombre que recibía cada cuerda. Ninguno tuvo problemas en hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando él dibujó sobre el pentagrama de la pizarra cuatro notas que ellos supieron identificar muy bien. No tuvo más que felicitarlos y alentarlos a seguir practicando, que a ese ritmo pronto estarían dando un concierto.

Los niños salieron, entusiasmados porque un director de orquesta en persona los había felicitado, acercándose Jane hasta él y abrazándolo por la cintura, muy contenta.

―Ya no tendrás que pedirle a Santa que me traiga un violonchelo, porque mi mamá me compró uno muy bonito. Además, una niña de la universidad va a hacerme clases a la casa, todos los domingos y miércoles.

Laurent alzó los ojos por el entusiasmo de la niña, sonriéndole Edward a su hermana, agradeciendo que Esmerald al menos no coartara el deseo de la niña en aprender ese instrumento.

―Eso está muy bien ―dijo Edward, pellizcando con ternura la barbilla de la pequeña ― Ahora ve a ordenar tus cosas, que tenemos que irnos.

―Ya voy.

Salió disparada a ordenar sus cuadernos y lápices, mientras su hermano se quedaba hablando con su profesor.

―No sé si es porque es tu hermana, pero ella tiene un oído muy desarrollado ―dijo el maestro, caminando con Edward hacia el escritorio a recoger sus cosas.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

―No he inferido en nada.

―Estoy muy entusiasmado, aquí hay un semillero de talentos. Dentro de poco vas a estar dirigiéndolo, ya verás.

―Te creo. Tienes muy buen ojo reclutando alumnos.

Hablaron un rato más, hasta que Edward y Jane salieron de la sala, ella hablándole sin parar de todo lo que había aprendido. Pasaron por el lobby del edificio para salir por la puerta principal, quedándose Jane admirada por el inmenso árbol de navidad que estaban poniendo justo en la entrada y todos los demás ornamentos que estaba comenzando a adornar el edificio.

― ¿Ya pusiste tu árbol de navidad?

Edward miró a su hermana, pensando que no se había preocupado de nada de ello, haciendo una mueca pues Isabella hace unos días había reparado en lo mismo.

―Fíjate que no. ¿Me ayudarías tú a conseguir uno?

― ¿Cuándo?

―Justo ahora. Carlisle irá por ti a mi apartamento esta tarde, así que tenemos tiempo.

― ¡Sí, vamos! ―aplaudió entusiasmada, cuando Edward estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del coche para que se metiera. ―Hay que comprar un árbol muy grande, y muchos adornos. También hay que comprar botas para llenarlas de dulces, y luces también…

―Muy bien, muy bien, vamos por ello.

Se metieron al centro comercial que estaba plagado de gente comprando obsequios para la fecha, consiguiendo ellos un árbol de navidad de fantasía verde casi de dos metros de alto, además de un montón de luces y adornos de todos los estilos y colores. En tanto hacían las compras, Edward había intentado llamar a Isabella dos o tres veces, extrañado de que ella no le contestara. Pensó que quizás estaba ocupada, así que no le dio importancia. Prefirió llevar a su hermana a almorzar en un restaurante dentro del mismo centro comercial, antes de ir a casa.

― ¿Comenzaremos a adornar el árbol hoy mismo?

―Debemos armarlo primero… no sé si alcancemos hoy a hacerlo. Además a Isabella le gustará participar también y tú debes volver a casa, mañana tienes escuela.

―Ya se… ―torció la boca, como culpando las clases en el colegio de quitarle la diversión de adornar el árbol.

En tanto degustaban un buen plato de comida china, y jugo natural de frambuesa, Edward volvió a sacar su teléfono para tratar de comunicarse con Isabella, decidiendo dejarle un mensaje que le advertía ir con rescatistas en su búsqueda si no le devolvía pronto las llamadas. Eran más de las dos de la tarde y en toda la mañana no había tenido noticias de ella. Estaba en eso cuando Jane, de forma muy natural, le hizo una pregunta que lo dejó helado:

― ¿Qué es una… domina… dominatrix?

Edward dejó a un lado el teléfono y miró a su hermana con una rara sensación apretó su estómago.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ―preguntó, con voz de espanto.

Jane torció su boquita y rascó su cabeza, recordando de dónde había sacado esa palabra.

―Lo escuché.

― ¿Dónde? ―insistió Edward, muy preocupado. La niña succionó la pajita de su vaso de jugo, haciendo memoria, hasta que recordó al hombre rubio que no le cayó nada bien.

―Uhm… ese día que el caballero que vimos en la sinfónica, el rubio, el que fue a entregar la carta a la casa… ―explicó.

 _"¡Mierda!"_

―James ―dijo él, esperando que ella lo confirmara… o que no. Apretó los dientes cuando la niña sí lo hizo:

―Sí, él. No entendí bien, pero estaban hablando fuerte y él dijo eso a mamá. No entendí…

Edward cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, tragándose los improperios que deseaba emitir a ese imbécil. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero lo averiguaría. Que james y Esmerald tuvieran un lío sexual no sería algo que debía extrañarle, conociéndola a ella, pero no le parecía sano ni justo para Jane tener que oír sus discusiones, mucho menos del calibre en el que haya salido a la luz esa naturaleza de Esmerald que a él le asqueaba.

Intentó calmarse, en pro de no asustar a Jane, que ya lo estaba mirando con ojos temerosos, consiguiendo él esbozar una tensa sonrisa y extender su mano hasta la mejilla de la pequeña.

― ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ―susurró la niña al ver el rostro contrariado de su hermano. No quería hacerlo enojar.

El músico pestañeó rápido y se apresuró en negar para tranquilizarla, intentando esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

―Por supuesto que no hiciste nada malo ―le pellizcó la barbilla con ternura, guiñándole el ojo ―Y sobre lo que preguntaste… bueno, es algo que a tu edad no deberías escuchar. Explicártelo ahora es complicado, y no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ¿entendido?

―Lo oí sin querer… ―se apresuró en excusarse.

―Lo sé, preciosa. No tienes que sentirte culpable, no es culpa tuya, pero a veces lo adultos hablamos cosas que los niños no deberían escuchar, como eso.

―Solo me acordé de la palabra porque era muy rara…

Edward sacudió la cabeza y bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso de jugo natural para aclararse las ideas y remitir la rabia.

―Lo sé, nena. Pero ahora te pido que la olvides. ¿Se lo comentaste ya a papá?

―No, no me había acordado.

― ¿Entonces, mantenemos el secreto?

― ¿Papá se va a enojar con mi mamá si sabe que oí esa palabra? ―insistió en preguntar la niña, como si quisiera saber todos los detalles antes de darle su palabra a Edward.

―Un poco, porque es un descuido importante de su parte hablar de eso estando tú cerca, ¿lo entiendes?

―No muy bien, pero si tú lo dices…

―Simplemente olvídalo. Por favor ―insistió el músico fervientemente.

La niña lo miró, pero luego agachó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, jugando con migas imaginarias sobre la mesa.

―Está bien… no quise hacerlo…

― ¡Ey! No te pongas así… ―se apartó de la mesa, echando su silla hacia atrás, tirando a su hermana de la mano para sentarla sobre su regazo. Besó su coronilla y acarició su cabello rubio ―No tienes de qué preocuparte. Cuando seas más grande vas a entenderlo.

Consiguió hacer que ella olvidara el asunto, cambiando de tema y hablando sobre las clases de violonchelo, pensando que quizás, ahora que ya tenía su propio instrumento, podía pedirle a Santa que le llevara un acuario más grande para el pobre pececito que ya estaba aburrido de nadar en círculos dentro de esa pequeña pecera. Eso iluminó la mirada de la niña, que enseguida comenzó a pensar en cómo quería que fuera el mundo submarino para su amigo pez, y lo feliz que él sería conviviendo con otros de su especie.

Al menos Jane olvidó el tema, pero Edward quedó con ello dando vueltas en la cabeza. Ya había preguntado a Esmerald sobre James la vez pasada, cuando él se presentó en la sinfónica y Jane se puso tan nerviosa al verlo. Entonces tuvo un presentimiento extraño, otra vez el miedo que su hermana viviera en casa con Esmerald lo dominó. ¿Cómo podía convencer a Carlisle de pelear por la custodia total de la niña? ¿Tendría que decirle la verdad?

Horas más tarde, ya estaban en casa con el árbol de navidad montado junto a la ventana. Edward sin saber cómo, se vio entusiasmado como nunca antes con esas festividades y con la idea de adornar su casa. Planeó de improviso, esperando que Isabella lo apoyara, a hacer la cena de navidad allí e invitar a Carlisle, Renée y el cura Marcus. Ideal sería que Jane los acompañara, incluso le extendería la invitación a Jasper y Alice. Sería su primera navidad en ese lugar, la primera que disfrutaría después de muchos años y quería celebrarlo en grande.

La llegada de Carlisle que iba a buscar a Jane, los pilló de sorpresa, esto por estar desplegando todo el espíritu de decoradores. Aunque en realidad la sala del apartamento era un verdadero caos con la cantidad de paquetes y adornos y papeles que sobreabundaban allí.

―Entonces tendremos que echarle mano a mi receta familiar de cómo hacer un buen pavo ―comentó Carlisle después que Edward le diera su idea de pasar la fiesta juntos.

―Tengo la intención de invitar a Renée y al padre Marcus también, así que si vas a dártelas de chef, espero que no hagas que me avergüence.

―Bah! La cocina es mi pasión oculta. No soy solo un exitoso abogado.

Finalmente Jane y Carlisle se fueron del apartamento después de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Edward volvió a tomar su teléfono, un poco impaciente por no tener noticias de Isabella, calmando un poco cuando había un corto mensaje de ella que decía que estaría con su tío y con Alice, que más tarde regresaría. Le extrañó el tono del mensaje tan escueto, sin despedirse con un beso o un te amo, pero no quiso darle más vueltas, sino más bien aprovechó que era temprano todavía y no dejar pasar el asunto del que su hermana Jane le había dado luces, respecto a James y Esmerald, y no dejaría pasar más tiempo antes de hablar con él.

Le llamó rápidamente a Seth para que hiciera averiguaciones sobre donde paraba James, seguro esa información debía estar en la base de datos de la sinfónica, poniéndose el muchacho a trabajar al instante en lo que su maestro le pedía. Al cabo de diez minutos volvió a llamar y Seth ya tenía para él la información que una atenta secretaria le entregó, saliendo enseguida Edward en su búsqueda.

Llegó a un edificio de apartamentos pequeños en uno de los sectores periféricos de la ciudad, anunciándose con el portero, quien lo dejó subir sin mayores complicaciones cuando Edward se presentó como un colega de James que venía de la sinfónica de la ciudad a entregarle una información importante.

― ¡Esta sí que es sorpresa! ―comentó James tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la figura seria de Edward frente a él.

―Mi visita no será larga.

― ¿Es por trabajo? ―preguntó James, abriendo un poco más la puerta para hacerlo pasar. El apartamento era de dos ambientes de muros blancos y mobiliario escaso que Edward no se detuvo a escudriñar, ni mucho menos reparar en que pese a la hora, James aun vestía ropa de dormir.

―No es por trabajo ―respondió, quedándose de pie, mientras James se acercaba al mini bar y se servía una copa de whisky sin ofrecerle uno a su visita sorpresa. ―Quiero que me digas qué tipo de relación tienes con Esmerald.

― ¿Perdona?

―No te hagas el estúpido. Jane los escuchó discutir a ella y a ti en casa, y cuando se lo pregunté se puso muy nerviosa.

James dejó el vaso de un golpe sobre la mesita de vidrio y lo enfrentó, alzando el mentón y cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Edward? ¿Si ella y yo somos amantes?

―Si lo son, es algo que no me importa. Lo que me molesta es que hay una niña viviendo en esa casa, que oyó cosas que a su edad no es sano que oiga.

―Hemos procurado no meter mucho ruido…

Edward apretó los puños y la mandíbula, dando un paso amenazante hacia él.

―Escúchame, Imbécil, que te folles a Esmerald no es mi problema, simplemente evita ir a gritar a esa casa. Mi hermana no tiene por qué ser testigo de sus encuentros. Si vuelvo a saber que ella ha oído alguna conversación entre ambos o cualquier otra cosa que no es propia de su edad…

― ¿Me estás amenazando? ―preguntó, incrédulo y divertido, soltando una risa seca, burlona ― ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Eso acabó con la compostura contenida de Edward, que se acercó a él, agarrándolo con los puños por la camiseta.

―Para mí no es ninguna novedad el tipo de gustos que tiene Esmerald, y ciertamente no tengo tan poca calaña como tú para aceptar sus acercamientos. Pero te lo digo, y no es una amenaza, busca otro lugar para tus encuentros con ella y aléjate de esa casa, que es donde vive mi hermana pequeña.

Le dio un empujón, haciéndolo trastrabillar hacia atrás, cayendo James sobre el respaldo de un pequeño sillón, alcanzando a sujetarse para no caer. Furioso caminó hacia Edward, pues ese maldito significaba el recordatorio de todas sus frustraciones, en muchos sentidos.

― ¡No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme! Ella y yo somos adultos. Si tu hermana anda oyendo detrás de las puertas, debes enseñarle que eso no se hace, o hablar directamente con Esmerald, no conmigo.

―Y lo haré.

Sin soportar más tiempo en ese lugar, le dio la última mirada despectiva de pies a cabeza y se giró para salir de ese lugar que le asqueaba por el solo hecho de que James viviera en él, cerrando de un portazo y dejando al decadente músico a solas con su estallido de furia. Sabía que si Edward hablaba con Esmerald, ella para darle en el gusto, dejaría de verlo.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―gritó, haciendo estallar contra la pared el vaso que había ocupado para beber whisky.

Si por culpa del imbécil que acababa de irse Esme lo abandonaba, se arrepentiría hasta los tuétanos de haberse metido en su camino.

**oo**

Alice abrió la puerta del apartamento de Isabella con la llave que Renée le había dado cuando su amiga tuvo el accidente que la dejó con unas cuentas costillas rotas.

Se alteró leer el mensaje que su amiga le envió, pidiéndole que fuera lo antes posible hasta allí. Que la necesitaba porque algo malo había ocurrido. Ella se imaginaba alguna pelea con Edward, aunque le parecía poco improbable… aunque la manera en como la vio hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con la iguana vigilándola a escasos centímetros de ella.

― ¿Isa? ―La aludida alzó la cara y de a poco se reincorporó, pasándose la mano por el cabello. ―Dios, qué tienes… ―agregó, sentándose junto a ella en la cama doble de su amiga enfermera.

―Él… vino…

― ¿Él? ―preguntó, frunciendo sus cejas ― ¿Quién?

―Aro…

Alice ahogo un grito cubriendo su boca, mirando a su amiga con ojos desorbitados. Entonces supo por qué la actitud de Isabella era de derrota. Había pasado tiempo que él no había dado señales, ilusionándose que quizás finalmente había decidido dejarla en paz, pero parece que el muy maldito había elegido el momento más pleno de su amiga para reaparecer.

―Dios, Isa… ―le tomó las manos y las apretó con fuerza ― ¿Estabas sola? ¿Por qué no viniste con Edward?

―Edward se quedó en su apartamento. Tenía cosas que hacer y yo aprovecharía de venir a darle una vuelta a Kal-El y visitar a mi tío.

Entonces relató para ella cómo había llegado esa mañana, como si hubiera estado esperándola a que apareciera por allí, como si supiera cada paso que daba, causándole un estremecimiento que le helaba hasta los huesos.

― ¡No va a dejarme tranquila! ―exclamó entre el llanto que no había podido ahogar. ―Y lo que más miedo me da es que pueda hacerle daño a Edward…

―Me gustaría decirte que no será capaz de hacer eso, pero…

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ―preguntó Isabella, frustrada, llena de miedo ― ¿Voy a tener que ceder hasta que se aburra de mí?

― ¡No, Isabella! ¡No harás eso! Debes poner en alerta a Edward, él no va a acobardarse y seguro tendrá un plan…

Isabella sabía cuál era el plan de Edward frente a la situación con Aro. Edward quería que ella alzara la voz y que diera a conocer lo que había pasado con ella y ese hombre en el pasado, la manera en que él la denigró y la obligó; de cómo la chantajeó y la amenazó para que siguiera haciendo las asquerosidades a las que él la sometía. ¿Pero cómo iba a decir eso? Tendría que reconocer que al principio fue ella la que lo persiguió, la que se le ofreció y que aceptó en primera instancia ceder a esas cosas nuevas y oscuras que él le ofreció… algo que ahora le avergonzaba, y que le avergonzó en su momento, tanto que cuando dijo "no más", él no la dejó y la amenazó que debía seguir adelante, "porque así debía de ser…", eso fue lo que le dijo.

Imaginaba el rostro de decepción de su madre si llegaba a saberlo, algo a lo que le temía más que nada. podría incluso haber vivido con el rechazo de Edward si esa hubiera sido su opción, pero vivir con el constante recordatorio de la desilusión que sentía hacia ella por no haberse respetado y por haberle escondido algo tan importante como un embarazo, un posterior aborto y un malogrado intento de suicidio.

―No sé qué hacer… ―reconoció, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos ―quiero meterme bajo las colchas de esta cama y dormir… dormir hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

―No es una buena idea. ―Alice la obligó a mirarla, sacándola del escondite tras las manos. Torció la boca y con cariño peinó el cabello corto y oscuro que Isabella eligió llevar después de lo ocurrido con Aro, a quien precisamente no le agradó mucho el cambio de apariencia de su Bella.

―Entonces, ¿qué hago?

―Levantarte, lavarte el rostro y ponerte en marcha hacia tu refugio, el verdadero refugio que encontraste, y no hablo del escondite bajo las mantas, hablo de Edward. Ve y dile lo que ocurrió, no hagas lo que ese maldito de Aro te está pidiendo, no le des ese poder de decisión sobre ti, demuéstrale que tienes el control de ti misma, que tomas tus propias decisiones, y que sobretodo no estás sola.

― ¿Crees que esto… espante a Edward? ―preguntó, susurrando, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

―No lo creo, y si tú estás poniendo en duda de lo que él siente por ti justo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, es porque en realidad no le crees cuando te dice que te ama.

Isabella asintió en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Edward había renunciado a su vida ya establecida para estar con ella y conocía ese pasado que a ella tanta vergüenza le daba, y aun así seguía a su lado, profesándole su amor. Por lo tanto, su amiga tenía razón, él era su refugio más seguro, y era allí donde debía de refugiarse.

Se levantó entonces y se dirigió hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara y peinó su cabello. Cuando salió, Alice le había preparado una humeante taza de café con chocolate, lo que ella agradeció pues no había probado bocado durante todo el rato que estuvo allí. Cuando acabó de tomarlo, Envió un mensaje a Edward avisándole que iba de camino al apartamento, ofreciéndole Alice a llevarla hasta allí.

―Habla con él, ¿de acuerdo? ―le dijo Alice cuando aparcó en la entrada del edificio frente a la playa. Isabella la miró y asintió con la cabeza. ―Estaré esperando que me envíes un mensaje y me cuentes a qué conclusión llegaron, ¿está bien?

―Está bien.

Isabella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó hasta su mejor amiga para abrazarla fuerte, con todo el amor y el agradecimiento que sentía por ella, por su amistad incondicional y por el apoyo que le había prestado desde siempre en los momentos más difíciles, no siendo esta la excepción.

―Gracias, Alice, por todo.

―Siempre, amiga.

Se bajó del coche e ingresó al edificio, metiéndose a la cabina del ascensor, mientras pensaba en cómo abordar con Edward lo ocurrido esa mañana. Seguro él le reclamaría por no habérselo contado enseguida, por no haberlo llamada para acompañarla, pero necesitaba estar sola… aunque la verdad no se atrevía a hablarle a nadie.

Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta del apartamento con su llave, cerrando tras de ella y caminando despacio hasta la sala, encontrándose con algo que la hizo arrugar su frente. Edward estaba de espalda a ella, intentando sin mucho éxito, colocar unas luces navideñas en el árbol que apareció allí y del que ella no tenía idea. Seguro se trataba de eso la sorpresa que Edward dijo, le tenía.

―Oh…

El músico se giró y le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, levantando las manos hacia el árbol estratégicamente puesto junto a la ventana, como si se sintiera orgulloso del adminículo navideño.

― ¡Sorpresa!

Isabella sonrió, quitándose el bolso primero, dejándolo sobre el sofá, siguiéndole su abrigo y la bufanda.

―Bien, sé que te tendría que haber esperado para comprarlo, pero fue idea de Jane sobre sorprenderte con esto ―explicó el músico, acercándose hasta ella, rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura para acercarla a él, poniendo su frente justo contra la de ella, mirando esos hermosos ojos claros con los que soñaba cada noche.

Isabella inevitablemente se relajó un poco en los brazos de su amado y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que sus manos rodeaban a Edward por el cuello.

―Es perfecto ―susurró ella.

―Más vale, porque Jane lo eligió, al igual que todos los adornos y las luces que estaba intentando poner…

―No tienes mucha experticia en eso, al parecer… ―murmuró mirando las titilantes luces que brillaban sobre el árbol y que contrastaban con la oscuridad que estaba cerniéndose sobre la ciudad al otro lado de los ventanales.

―Seguro que tú, enfermera, tienes mucho más sensibilidad decorativa que yo…

―Es probable…

―… te eché de menos ―murmuró Edward, acercando ahora su boca a la de Isabella, la que en verdad había extrañado durante todo el largo día.

Ella respondió a ese beso, cerrando los ojos y dejándose inundar por los labios del músico, por la intensidad de sus labios y de su lengua, por la forma tan posesiva que sus manos aferraban su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo ansioso de ella.

― ¿Hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer? ―preguntó Edward, sin dejar de rozar los labios de Isabella.

―Digamos que sí…

― ¿Y estuvo todo bien? ¿Alguna novedad?

Eso la regresó a la realidad, y le recordó el tema de suma importancia que debía tratar con él, pese a que deseaba no hacerlo. La determinación que Alice le había inculcado parecía estarse desvaneciendo, dando paso a la duda. Quizás lo mejor sería guardar el secreto hasta tenerlo todo bajo control…

Se apartó de los brazos del músico y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, prestando atención a las bolsas y los adornos que estaban dispersos por todo el lugar.

― ¿Isabella?

Edward no era tonto, y por sobre todo conocía a su chica. Que no se hubiera comunicado con él durante todo el día, y cuando lo hizo tan escuetamente por mensaje de texto apenas dos veces le avisó de algo que en ese momento estaba, y justo en ese momento donde el comportamiento de Isabella cambió radicalmente, no hizo sino encender las alarmas en su cabeza.

― ¿Isabella? ―reiteró, acercándose a ella. ― ¿Está todo bien?

―Uhm… ―lo miró de reojo, poniendo atención a un juego de campanas blancas y brillantes que sostenía entre las manos ―Sí… sí, todo está bien.

―No te creo.

Se inclinó frente a ella y le quitó los ornamentos a los que tanta atención les estaba poniendo, aparentemente. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la obligó a mirarle. Trató de buscar en su mirada algún signo que le diera luces de lo ocurrido, viendo un dejo de nerviosismo que acabó poniéndolo alerta.

―Dime lo que sucedió ―exigió, murmurándole con preocupación.

Isabella cerro los ojos y arrugó la frente como si hablar le provocara dolor, contagiándole su preocupación a Edward, que esperó ansioso que se lo dijera. Se imaginó a James abordándola en venganza de su visita, incluso a Esmerald, pero no esperaba oír lo que ella a continuación le dijo y con mucha dificultad.

―Él… regresó.

Fue todo lo que Edward necesitó escuchar para saber de qué se trataba el miedo que de pronto inundó los ojos de la enfermera, y los temblores que dominaron su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y a lo único que atinó, fue a abrazar fuertemente a Isabella.

Ahora él también temblaba, pero no de miedo, sino que de puro odio por ese hombre que parecía no querer darse por vencido. Pocas veces había sentido esa clase de odio, que siempre habían sido dirigidos hacia una persona en particular, Esmerald, y odiaba ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse impotente. No lo conocía personalmente y sabía que eso no demoraría en cambiar. Si ese tipo estaba tras ella, seguro estaba al tanto de la relación que él mantenía con Isabella.

Se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y en absoluto silencio la llevó hasta el dormitorio, acomodándose contra la cabecera de la cama, con ella sentada sobre sus piernas. Le peinó el cabello y secó el surco de lágrimas que se marcaban en sus pómulos.

―Cuéntame todo lo que pasó. Absolutamente todo.

Entonces ella, armándose del valor que le daba la presencia de Edward, repitió para él la forma en la que Aro había llegado a su apartamento, como si hubiera estado aguardando su llegada. Trató de decirle exactamente cómo la amenazó entre palabras suaves, incluso cómo le aconsejó que pusiera fin a lo que ella y el músico tenían, antes que él interfiriera a su manera, algo que la aterró y la hizo dudar.

Edward mientras la escuchaba, sentía la ira burbujear en su sangre y su deseo de justicia acumularse en su boca como bilis amarga que desaparecería cuando ese hombre lo hiciera, cuando Isabella finalmente viviera en paz sin el miedo a que ese hombre apareciera a amargarle la existencia.

―Tengo miedo, Edward… ―reconoció, hundiendo su rostro mojado en el pecho de Edward, abrazándose a él por la cintura, con mucha fuerza.

El músico hizo ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse y no espantar aún más a Isabella, porque lo que él en ese momento necesita, era gritar de rabia y maldecir a ese maldito, ¿pero qué sacaría?

―El miedo nos paraliza, Isabella ―murmuró finalmente, acariciando la espalda de ella ―y le da poder a ese hombre sobre ti, de manipularte como lo hizo antes.

―Alice me dijo algo como eso…

― ¿Alice estaba contigo? ―quiso saber Edward.

―Llegó más tarde. Yo le pedí que fuera.

― ¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste?! ―preguntó, alterado, sobresaltando a la chica, que se apartó asustada de su regazo. ― ¿Pensabas escondérmelo?

―Él me amenazó con hacerte daño… ―explicó con la idea de que él la entendiera. Pero el hombre estaba molesto porque intuyó cuál era la idea de la enfermera.

― ¡Mierda, Isabella!

―Perdona… perdóname Edward… ―se movió con la intención de bajarse de la cama y refugiarse en el baño a llorar, pero Edward volvió a sujetarla, apretándola otra vez contra de sí.

El músico cayó en cuenta que su reacción no fue la mejor, pese a que le molestaba que ella en un comienzo haya querido esconderlo de él. Pero estaba asustada y él no tenía ningún derecho a empeorar su estado.

―No, perdóname tú… soy un imbécil… pero no me puedes esconder pensar algo como esto, nunca, ¿lo entiendes? ―le tomó el rostro mojado de lágrima entre las manos ―No le des a entender que eres la misma niña que cedió ante él en el pasado, porque no lo eres.

―Yo lo único que quiero es que se aburra y se olvide de mí, ¿es muy difícil acaso? ―preguntó con frustración. Él suspiró e intentó encontrar una respuesta para eso.

―A hombres como esos no les gusta recibir una negativa a sus deseos, eso tú misma me lo dijiste una vez, y la rebeldía seguro los cautiva… como un domador que no se queda en paz hasta dominar a la fiera a su voluntad, someterla.

―Vi como las mujeres lo siguen y le rinden pleitesía, ofreciéndoseles a cambio de un poco de atención. Puede tener a la que quiera, no sé qué le pasa conmigo.

―Haremos que se dé media vuelta y se olvide de nosotros ―dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios, acariciando con los dedos sus mejillas sonrojadas ―Le demostraremos que tú y yo somos fuertes e inseparables, tanto que ni sus maquinaciones conseguirán separarnos. Ya lo verás, todo se arreglará.

Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, sin dejar de contemplar los ojos de su amada, que estaba empapándose de la seguridad en las palabras de Edward, de las que se estaba aferrando como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuese su tabla de salvación.

Asintió, esbozando también una débil sonrisa, siendo ella esta vez la que salvó la distancia entre ambos labios, besándolo, relajando sus hombros. Todo estaba bien cuando los brazos de Edward loa rodeaban.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó Isabella, jugueteando las motitas invisible en el suéter de Edward ― ¿Tienes algo que contarme? ¿Estuvo bien tu día?

La visita que le hizo a James fue lo primero que se le cruzó. Estaba pidiéndole a Isabella que fuera sincera con él, que no le escondiera nada, ¿cómo entonces iba él a ocultarle eso? No la involucraba a ella directamente, pero la mente de ese tipo era tan retorcida que seguro para molestarlo volvería a acercarse a Isabella, por lo que debía ponerla en alerta. No era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, porque pese a todo, James era estúpido y por lo mismo inofensivo. Pero de cualquier modo, era mejor decírselo… ¿pero justo en ese momento?

―Bueno, una niña me obligó ir a un centro comercial a comprar un árbol y una cantidad desmesurada de adornos ―comentó, sonriendo. ―Puse a prueba mi espíritu decorador, lo que no resultó muy bien.

―Lo haremos juntos ―acordó ella, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa divertida.

―Es lo que quería oír.

― ¿Es todo? ―insistió ella, a lo que Edward negó con la cabeza y se movió para bajarse de la cama, jalando a Isabella con él.

―Uhm… regresaré a hacer clases en la universidad en enero… y hay algo más, que te contaré mientras comemos.

― ¿Algo malo? ―preguntó, preocupada, a lo que él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, sacando a su chica del cuarto.

―No, malo no. Así que no te preocupes ―le besó la cabeza mientras caminaba con ella sujetándola por la cintura de camino a la cocina.

No iba a permitir que el desquiciado ese de Aro Vulturi, ni el imbécil de James, ni mucho menos Esmerald arruinara su vida y la de Isabella. Iban a tener que estar preparados, porque él estaba dispuesto absolutamente a todo para salvaguardar la seguridad de la mujer que amaba, y no escatimaría en gastos ni costos de ningún tipo.

Con esa determinación, siguieron hasta la cocina, pasando por el caos que él y su hermanita Jane habían dejado en la sala, mirando Isabella y negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Eso hizo sonreír a Edward, a quien le tranquilizó que ella se olvidara al menos de momento del mal rato que había vivido y del miedo que la había dominado.

**oo**

Aro encendió la lámpara de escritorio y se sentó frente a su mesa dejando caer el sobre marrón sobre la base de ésta, a la vez que sus manos desataban el nudo de su corbata gris oscura, con movimientos cansados, después de un muy ajetreado día. Destacaba y celebrara los cuantiosos negocios que celebró ese día y que no harían sino aumentar su patrimonio y el de sus hijos, el patrimonio y la fortuna que en breve disfrutaría de la mujer a quien volvió a ver cara a cara esa misma mañana, después de uno de sus informantes le avisara de su arribo al apartamento que más de una vez, él había visitado.

Estaba tan hermosa, y tan mujer que con solo cruzar su mirada con la de ella, el hambre por lívido se abrió en sus entrañas y la sangre se le calentó de deseo por ella, el que tuvo que mantener a raya con esa mujer que a simple vista no quería nada con él, pese a que estaba seguro que era un simple arrebato de mujer herida y despechada. No demoraría en poner en marcha su plan de reconquista hacia ella, y ella ciertamente no demoraría en caer otra vez en sus brazos.

Con esa seguridad, Vulturi abrió el informe que detalla explícitamente todo con respecto a otro asunto que lo tenía intrigado, y era la existencia de este hijo de quien vino a saber por casualidad. Esmerald había insistido en que ella no sabía nada sobre su teoría, que Elizabeth nunca aseguró que Edward era hijo suyo. Pero él no necesitaba ni mucho menos dependía de esa mujer para alcanzar sus objetivos; si ella no le decía la verdad, él lo averiguaría.

Se acomodó en su sillón de cuero, leyendo extractos relevantes del informe detallado sobre la vida de Edward Masen, músico de profesión de treinta y cuatro años de edad, recientemente divorciado de la famosa escritora de novelas Rosalie Hale, quien estuvo internada algo más de un mes por un problema neurológico que desarrolló. Hablaba de su madre y su abuelo, muertos ambos, este último cuando el músico tenia veintidós años de edad.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―susurró, leyendo que en la actualidad, el músico se encontraba manteniendo una relación sentimental seria con una enfermera de veinticuatro años.

Dejó a un lado en informe escrito y revisó una a una las fotografías que el investigador había logrado reunir para él, algunas antiguas de la infancia y adolescencia del músico, y otras más actuales como su última presentación al frente de la sinfónica de Leonilde… y como un pase por la playa, muy romántico, tomado de la mano de su pareja, la enfermera de la que hablaba el informe.

―Esto tiene que ser una broma ―admitió, mirando con ojos desorbitados la fotografía donde Edward rodeaba por la cintura a una menuda chica de cabello corto, castaño, y que le sonreía mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

Esa mujer, no era ni más ni menos que Bella, su Bella.

― ¡Mierda!

Soltó la fotografía y se pasó la mano por el rostro, cerrando los ojos y bufando como toro enojado, gruñendo por el hecho de que el gracioso destino estaba jodiéndolo como nunca antes lo hizo. Su mujer y su hijo, juntos.

―Mierda ―repitió, levantándose de su ya no tan confortable sillón, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su privado, pensando en cuál era la forma más acertada de apartarlos.

Esa misma mañana había amenazado a Isabella con intervenir él mismo en la relación que ella actualmente tenía si no le ponía fin y se dejaba de estupideces con quien quiera que estuviera. Ahora que lo sabía, entendía que tenía que intervenir, pero con sutileza y no del modo que él había pensado, poniendo en riesgo la vida de su primogénito, porque no necesitaba de exámenes ni confirmación biológica alguna para saber que efectivamente Edward era su hijo.

Todo se estaba complicando. Edward y Bella juntos, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado… pero algo que acabaría pronto, porque él se encargaría de hacerles ver que no era natural, que Bella era suya y que esta vez no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera con su hijo.

―Lo siento, hijo ―dijo, mirando hacia el jardín oscuro ―pero esa mujer me pertenece y ni siquiera tú podrá arrebatármela.

Ahí se quedó Aro Vulturi, pensando y tomando decisiones acerca de cómo proceder respecto a este problema que se presentaba y que ni por asomo se imaginó presenciar, pero del que estuvo seguro resolvería a su favor, como solía hacerlo siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Sorpresa!** **¡Si damas! Me siento generosa, por eso vengo con la segunda actualización de la semana, para ponernos al día.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que me dan a través de sus lecturas y comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Tengan un lindo finde y nos encontramos el miércoles para nuestra próxima actualización!**

 **Besos a todas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Isabella estuvo balbuceando toda la noche, llamando a Edward y arrancando de alguien. Despertó dos veces sobresaltada, teniendo él que mecerla como niña pequeña para tranquilizarla. Y es que Isabella no podía evitarlo, seguía temiendo por la reaparición de Aro, y más que por ella, temía por la seguridad de la gente que la rodeaba, le aterraba que él pudiera hacer algo y extorsionarla con ello para que cediera.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba de sobre manera: el regreso de su madre y con ello, tomar la decisión de decirle la verdad, tal como Edward lo había propuesto.

―Creo que iré a ver a mi tío… para ponerlo al tanto, ya sabes ―comentó ella, mientras ambos tomaban una taza de café a la hora del desayuno en la barra de la cocina.

Edward asintió, con calma, pero tuvo sus reparos al respecto.

―No irás sola.

Isabella dejó la taza sobre la base de mármol y miró a Edward con algo de rencor, mismo sentimiento que se dejó entrever en su tono de voz.

―No es necesario que hagas de niñera conmigo, Edward.

― ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono? ―preguntó extrañado, preocupado por el tono de voz que Isabella había usado en su respuesta.

La enfermera, para responder, se inclinó de hombros y miró hacia cualquier otro punto de la cocina, menos hacia las potentes orbes verdes del músico.

―Porque desde ahora comenzarás a tratarme así, como si necesitara que alguien me acompañara todo el tiempo a todos lados. ―Enseguida se levantó de la banca, jalando las mangas de su sencilla camiseta azul. ―Me pediste que no tuviera miedo, e ir custodiada a todos lados es una manifestación de miedo, ¿no crees?

Se dio media vuelta y salió con sus pies descalzos rumbo al dormitorio para vestirse, pero antes que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, la mano fuerte de Edward la sostuvo por el antebrazo, haciendo que se detuviera y se girara para enfrentarlo. Ella, obstinada, mantuvo su rostro mirando hacia el suelo hasta que con la mano desocupada él levantó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

― ¿Qué te pasa, eh? ¿Por qué estás reaccionando de esta forma? Me hablas como si yo quisiera perjudicarte…―soltó el brazo de Isabella y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a él ―Dime, Isabella.

Isabella puso sus manos en puños sobre el pecho de Edward y con voz temblorosa de rabia declaró su frustración.

―No quiero que ese hombre domine mi vida, porque es eso lo que él quiere. ¿Crees que si quiere simplemente acercarse a mí, lo detendría un acompañante? ¿Crees que si quisiera hacerme daño, no habría aprovechado ayer cuando estaba sola, o cualquier otro momento?

―No pienso quedarme sentado esperando a averiguarlo ―respondió con vehemencia. ―Y no se trata de ir con escolta hacia todos lados, simplemente…

― ¿O crees que he cambiado de opinión, qué iré detrás suyo para recordar viejos tiempos? ―soltó ella de pronto, sorprendiendo a Edward ― ¿No será para eso que querrás tenerme vigilada?

Automáticamente, Edward soltó todo agarre que mantuvo sobre ella, dando un paso atrás. Eso le había dolido, que Isabella pensara que él estaba dudando de ella y que buscara como excusa el acompañarla para vigilarla.

Enseguida que la enfermera vio la mirada dolida de Edward, se dio cuenta de hasta donde había metidos las patas y se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado sin procesar primero sus dichos. Estaba reaccionando por la rabia de saber a Aro de regreso, y se estaba desquitando con quien había estado más cerca de ella, de una forma incondicional.

―Yo… ―susurró, bajando sus ojos de la mirada ahora triste de Edward ―lo siento…

Edward inspiró y asintió, mirando el caos que aun rondaba en la sala del apartamento desde el día anterior, evitando ciertamente los ojos apenados de Isabella.

―Has lo que tengas que hacer, como quieras hacerlo. Cuando recobres la sensatez puedes buscarme.

Esta vez fue él quien se dio media vuelta y retornó a la cocina con el peso de esa discusión doliéndole en el pecho, hasta que de improviso unos brazos pequeños pero fuertes lo rodearon por el torso desde atrás, deteniéndolo, y en el centro de su espalda sobre la camiseta, sintió presionar los labios de la mujer que amaba. Se detuvo pero no hizo nada, ningún movimiento mientras ella lo retuvo allí por al menos un minuto.

―No sé por qué dije eso… perdóname ―habló finalmente Isabella sin despegarse del cuerpo tenso del músico. Le preocupó que él no relajara su postura, pero al menos no había hecho nada para apartarla. ―Tienes razón en estar preocupado, yo también debería de estarlo, al menos alerta de lo que él podría hacer.

―Dios, Isabella ―murmuró, pasándose la mano por la frente, de un lado a otro ―No sé de qué manera esperas que me comporte frente a esto, si pretendes que ignore lo que está pasando o que me mantenga al margen…

―Dijiste que lo afrontaríamos juntos ―susurró, apartándose para ponerse frente a él. Puso las manos sobre su pecho, subiéndolas hasta rodear su cuello a la vez que la postura tensa de Edward iba cediendo al roce de sus manos contra su cuello.

Entonces el músico abrió los ojos y llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Isabella y contempló su mirada arrepentida. Debía entender que se alterara, no podía culparla.

―Lo dije y lo sostendré, aunque tengas arrebatos como estos ―murmuró, torciendo su boca después de suspirar. ―Pero no subestimes lo que está pasando. No quiero que domine tu vida como lo hizo antes, porque no eres la chiquilla de entonces y porque no estás sola, te lo dije. Pero ese tipo está loco y en cualquier momento comenzará a extorsionarte, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

―Lo sé ―coincidió Isabella.

―Debemos estar preparados entonces, debemos comenzar a hablar, que será la única forma de defendernos. Lo que él está haciendo es delito, lo sé, y nos sujetaremos de eso, ¿está bien?

―Está bien ―susurró ella, abrazándose al pecho de su amado músico, en el refugio más seguro que tenía en ese momento. ―Ahora, ¿vas a acompañarme tú a ver a mi tío? Quiero ser yo misma quien lo ponga al tanto de esto.

―Te acompañaré, y aunque no te guste, seré tu niñero de ahora en adelante ―respondió, levantando su rostro hacia el de Edward, el que capturó su boca en un beso suave.

―Eres el niñero que cualquier chica como yo quisiera tener.

Edward le guiñó el ojo y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice. ―Bien, entonces tendrás el placer de tomar un baño de tina con este niñero para relajarnos, ¿correcto?

―Correcto ―respondió ella, tomando la mano de Edward para ir a tomar ese baño de tina que mejoraría exponencialmente su ánimo.

**oo**

La ama de casa golpeó la puerta del dormitorio principal, abriéndolo cuando Esmerald lo permitió. Se hallaba sobre la cama envuelta en su bata azul de seda leyendo un libro mientras bebía una taza de café. Había quedado despierta desde hace unas horas antes, cuando se levantó para enviar a su hija Jane al colegio y la hora había pasado sin darse cuenta, aun vestida con su camisón de dormir cuando ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana.

―Señora, perdone que la moleste ―dijo la muchacha a los pies de la cama ―pero tiene una visita.

―¿Visita? ¿A esta hora? ―preguntó, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose a la vez que ataba con fuerza el cinto de su bata.

―Sí señora. Se trata del señor Vulturi, que le urge hablar con usted.

Esmerald rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido, acercándose hasta el espejo de su tocador, levantando el cepillo para pasarlo sobre su cabello, preguntándose si hacer esperar a Aro mientras ella tomaba una ducha y se arreglaba, lo que significaría que él debería aguardarla al menos una hora, por lo que desechó la idea.

―Dile que enseguida estoy con él ―ordenó a su ayudante, la que inclinó la cabeza antes de salir del dormitorio.

Esmerald no era de las mujeres que se diera el lujo de recibir una visita en ropa de dormir, por muy elegante y fina que esta fuera, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de un hombre como Aro Vulturi. Cualquier mujer usaría lo mejor de su guardarropa para recibirlo, pero a ella no le importaba impresionarlo de ese modo, ni de ningún modo en absoluto. Además que ese hombre no solo la había visitado muchas veces, sino que había tenido el placer de verla desnuda hasta hace muy poco tiempo, por lo que él era una excepción a la regla.

Por lo que al cabo de unos cinco minutos, salió envuelta en su bata de seda a encontrarse con Aro, quien estaba en la sala, dominando el espacio, esperándola, mientras miraba fijamente el mismo retrato de la última vez que vino, donde Jane y el músico sonreían a la cámara fotográfica.

Cuando él se percató de la presencia de Esme, giró su cabeza en su búsqueda y alzó sus cejas oscuras, mirándola descaradamente de pies a cabeza, dejando con movimientos lentos el marco sobre la mesa desde donde lo sacó.

―Encontrarte así es un placer para mis ojos, querida Esmerald.

―Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas, Aro ―dijo ella, pasando por alto la zalamería con que el invitado la agasajó.

Aro se río por lo bajo y acompañó a Esmerald en el sofá de tres cuerpos, sentándose muy cerca de ella a la vez que una de sus manos como por iniciativa propia, se posaba sobre la rodilla desnuda de la mujer, quien pasó por alto dicho atrevimiento.

―Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero…

―Nunca avisas, así que no es novedad ―respondió toscamente, cruzándose los brazos.

A él eso le pareció más bien divertido, por lo que se carcajeó sin vergüenza. Por eso respondió con mucha soltura, orgulloso como siempre de las decisiones que tomaba.

―Es verdad, pero si no fuera algo serio y urgente, hubiera planeado una cena como la de la última vez, pero no podía esperar.

― ¿Sucede algo?

A la pregunta de Esme, el invitado hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de risa en su cara cuando respondió.

―Estuve haciendo averiguaciones sobre Edward. Ya sabes que estoy interesado en saber la verdad sobre el lazo que nos une a él y a mí…

El cambio en el tono de voz de Aro hizo que Esmerald se preocupara y se pusiera en guardia para lo que él tenía que decirle con tanta urgencia.

― ¿Y qué averiguaste? ―Preguntó nerviosa Esmerald, llevándose la mano hasta su cuello.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas y apretó sobre la rodilla que aún mantenía bajo su cálida mano. El informe que había recibido era muy completo, pero dejaba sin explicación un asunto que llamó su atención, después claro de reponerse del asombro que provocó en él enterarse de cómo el músico y él convergieron en un punto discordante para ambos.

―Muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que después que te llevaras al muchacho al extranjero, él regresó un par de años más tarde incluso cuando aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad. Firmaste un permiso para dejarlo regresar, ya que figurabas en aquel entonces como su tutora…

―Te dije ―carraspeó nerviosa ―te dije que él se convirtió en un chico rebelde, que extrañaba a su abuelo, y…

―Tocaremos ese punto más adelante y con más calma, porque honestamente, mi querida Esmerald, no te creo.

Aro subió su mano por la pierna desnuda de Esmerald, desde la rodilla hasta los muslos. Los pómulos sin maquillaje de Esmerald se ruborizaron violentamente y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de calor abrazador justo donde se unían sus piernas. Si Aro en ese momento la recostaba sobre el sofá y la follaba allí, ella no tendría ningún reparo, porque en el sexo, Vulturi sabía lo que hacía, era un excelente amante, muy complaciente y a la vez demandante, capaz de volver completamente loca de deseo a cualquier mujer.

―Aro… ―susurró con voz ronca, removiéndose sobre el cómodo sofá.

Aro esbozó una sonrisa lobuna, muy propia de él y acabó con el contacto sobre la piel de Esme, que pareció extrañar al instante su toque.

― ¿Conoces a la mujer que está saliendo con Edward? ―preguntó él de un tirón.

Entonces, el calor del lívido se hizo humo en Esmerald cuando Aro trajo a colación a esa mujer. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso de pie, arreglándose la solapa de la bata.

―Esa tipa inescrupulosa con aire de víctima, destruyó el sólido matrimonio que Edward tenía con Rosalie. Es una víbora vestida con piel de oveja que lo único que busca es obtener todo beneficio cuando pueda de mi hijo, hasta que encuentre a alguien más a quien ofrecérsele.

―Vaya… ―murmuró Aro, levantando sus cejas ―Así que no te agrada.

―Para nada. La odio y haría lo que sea para verla lejos de Edward.

―Me parece estupendo, porque ellos no pueden estar juntos.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó con curiosidad tras la determinación en los dichos del hombre.

Aro se puso de pie exponiendo su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura y miró a Esme, cruzándose de brazos, e inspiró profundo, levantando su mentón con aire autoritario.

―Porque esa mujer me pertenece.

Esme arrugó la frente y miró a su invitado, sin llegar a comprenderlo.

― ¿Perdona?

―Bella y yo tenemos un pasado en común, una historia inconclusa que vine a retomar. Verla de la mano con mi hijo fue un golpe inesperado, no puedo negarlo, pero…

Esmerald sacudió la cabeza y levantó sus manos para detener la apresurada explicación de Aro que ella no acababa de entender. Él en tanto, extendió sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo del cómodo sofá, observando el ir y venir de su buena amiga.

―Espera un momento, Aro, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo es eso de que ella te pertenece y que ella y tú tienen una historia juntos?

―Ella fue mi amante y tuvo en su vientre a mi hijo ―soltó sin introducción alguna y con voz muy tranquila, dejando a Esmerald absolutamente impresionada. ―Cuando la conocí era compañera de universidad de mi hija Ángela, ambas estudiaban enfermería y siempre fue parte del grupo de estudio de mi hija que llegaba a casa a estudiar, ya sabes. En aquel entonces, era una chiquilla que apenas alcanzaba los veinte años y que estaba ansiosa por descubrir y experimentar emociones nuevas. Me provocó muchas veces hasta que cedí a lo que quería, convirtiéndola en mi amante.

Jamás se imaginó que Aro relataría para ella algo como eso. ¿Cómo era posible?

―No puedo creer lo que estás diciéndome… tú y ella… ¡Tuvieron un hijo! ―murmuró Esmerald, todavía aturdida e incrédula con la información. Miraba la foto que hasta hace un momento Aro tenía en sus manos y sacaba conclusiones que podía ser de ayuda para ella. ―Es seguro que Edward no sabe de esta historia. Si estuviera al tanto, no se habría involucrado con ella…

― ¿Lo crees? ―preguntó él con curiosidad ― ¿Crees que Bella le escondió ese pasado?

Esmerald se pasó los dedos por su barbilla, pensando en alguna señal o algún comentario que diera pie a que Edward sabía de esta historia. Entonces levantó su vista hacia Aro, con una pregunta que era lógica, pero que de ser confirmada, acabaría finalmente con la relación de esa mujerzuela con su adorado Edward.

― ¿Isabella… ella sabía de tus… prácticas… sexuales, ya sabes…?

Aro esbozó una sonrisa torcida, evocando algunos recuerdos que vinieron a colación. Si cerraba los ojos, las imágenes eran vívidas, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba espontáneamente.

―Isabella fue una ansiosa y aventajada alumna en las disciplinas sexuales. No solo conmigo en las cuatro paredes de mi recamara, sino que en el club de sexo donde tú y yo solíamos ir. Adoraba ser parte de cada acto que se realizaba allí, no solo conmigo, por supuesto. Muchos de los hombres que asistían a ese lugar tuvieron el privilegio de estar con ella.

―No puedo creerlo ―murmuró ella, poniéndose las manos sobre la boca, caminando de un lado para otro. ―Pobre Edward… con qué clase de mujer fue a meterse…

―Te recuerdo que ella y tu tienen eso en común. No vengas a exclamar despavorida por esto, cuando tendría que ser algo normal para ti, como lo es para mí.

― ¡No me compares con esa mujerzuela! ―exclamó furiosa y ofendida.

Él en cambio, estrechó su mirada la que se tornó amenazante, que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

―Esmerald, mira como tratas a la que será mi mujer. Si viene aquí no fue para permitir que armes juicio de valor contra ella, porque no tienes ningún derecho en hacerlo.

―Hay que separarlos, a Edward y a ella.―dijo, pasando por alto la respuesta de Aro ―Él no puede estar con esa mujer.

―No, no puedo, y tienes que ayudarme. Yo ya he pensado en algo… probablemente sea doloroso para mi hijo, pero es lo mejor.

―Cuando sepa la clase de mujer que tiene al lado, tomará la decisión de apartarse. ―Enseguida miró a Aro y se paró desafiante e incluso amenazante frente a él. ―No te atrevas a hacerle daño para apararlo de tu… de tu mujer, ¿entiendes?

Poco a poco, una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Aro, que hizo enojar aún más a Esmerald.

―Tranquila, mujer… no podría hacerle daño a _mi hijo_. Eso nunca.

Cuando Esmerald decía que no sabía si Edward era efectivamente hijo de Aro, lo decía de verdad. Incluso estaba casi segura que eso no era así, y se lo hizo saber muchas veces a ese hombre desde que llegó a preguntárselo, pero ahora que sabía esto, tenía conciencia de que si Aro confirmaba que no era el padre biológico de Edward, podría caer sobre él y apartarlo de la que llamaba su mujer de cualquier forma, incluso llegando hasta las últimas consecuencias, y ella no permitiría que le pusiera un dedo a _su_ Edward para hacerle daño. Podía tomar a _su Bella_ como le decía y llevársela lejos, eso sería una gran ventaja para ella.

―Tienes razón, Aro, debemos procurar por el bienestar de _tú hijo_.

―Y por cierto, la amenaza que me hiciste sobre él corre para ti con respecto a Isabella. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

―Soy la madre de Edward, por supuesto que voy a querer enfrentarla para que diga la verdad y para que se aparte de mi hijo, no puedes negarme a hacer eso.

―Lo concedo, pero no te sobrepases, querida.

Esme asintió, comprometiéndose tácitamente a ellos con Aro, aunque tenía sus formas de presionar a esa mujer a su estilo, muy sutilmente. Finalmente lo que Aro le dijo, era la confirmación de lo que siempre: que Edward no debía estar con esa mujer, por lo que ahora tendría que comenzar a trabajar en separarlos.

Después de un rato donde Esmerald prometió "hablar" con Edward y hacerlo entrar en razón, lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo y en un movimiento que ella no vio, Aro la tomó por la cintura y capturó su boca en un beso apasionado, digno de las películas románticas de antaño.

Esmerald podría haberse apartado pero no quiso, estaba tan contenta que si Aro le pedía que entraran y se recluyeran en su dormitorio a follar, ella encantada lo haría. Por eso se sujetó a sus fuertes brazos cubiertos por su fino abrigo negro y se dejó llevar por un rato, olvidándose que estaba en ropa de dormir, y en la puerta de su casa a la vista de cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, como por ejemplo James, que se quedó dentro de su coche de alquiler, aferrando sus dedos al volante, comenzando a perder la compostura.

Esa mujer no dejaba de burlarse de él y del amor enfermo que sentía por ella. Prefería revolcarse con ese desconocido que a simple vista se veía de un hombre elegante, además por el auto tan ostentoso que no cualquier podía darse el lujo de tener y que aguardaba por él en la entrada de la casa de Esme, al otro lado de los barrotes de fierro que cercaba la propiedad. Por ese hombre estaba cambiándolo, por ese hombre que con tan solo verlo se notaba exitoso, no como él, un músico decadente que intentó sobresalir pero que no lo logró.

Ah… pero él era un hombre sensible, despechado… y peligroso, por lo que doña Esmerad tendría que ceder ante sus demandas o atenerse a las consecuencias.

**oo**

― ¿No te quedas, Edward? ―preguntó el padre Marcus al músico, cuando él e Isabella llegaron a la casita del sacerdote, a un costado de la iglesia. ―Preparé pollo a la mostaza, mi especialidad.

―Ay, Marcus ―torció la boca como si estuviera lamentándose ―tendría que cancelar el almuerzo con Carlisle y una reunión que tengo por la tarde… ¿quizás si me manda un poco con Isabella?

―No estoy seguro de que vaya a quedar para mandarte, pero haremos el esfuerzo ―comentó Marcus, golpeando el hombro de Edward.

Enseguida se despidieron e Isabella acompañó al músico hasta la puerta, donde ella lo dejó ir con un beso de agradecimiento. El desayuno podría haberse convertido en una catástrofe, pero él en su serenidad y su mente fría hizo lo correcto, apaciguándola. Ahora estaba más tranquila, convencida y segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Por algo Edward pasó de quedarse con ella y su tío, pues su reunión con Carlisle estaba directamente relacionado con lo que sucedía con Isabella y el tipo ese que reapareció para molestarla. Hablaría y le contaría a grandes rasgos la situación de su chica mientras Isabella ponía al tanto a su tío de la reaparición de Vulturi.

Más tarde se reencontrarían en el apartamento, en donde la ayudante de Edward se quedó ordenando el desastre en la sala con todo lo de los adornos navideños. Él seguramente llegaría más tarde por la reunión que tenía en la sinfónica y luego en la universidad, y no podía negar que estaba un poco preocupado porque Isabella fuera a regresar sola a la casa, aunque ella suponiendo esa preocupación, dijo que le pediría a su tío que la llevara de regreso al departamento en su viejo _Charade_. Eso tranquilizó al músico que se montó en su carro y salió rumbo al despacho de Carlisle, mientras ella regresaba al interior de la casa para hablar con su tío.

― ¿Ustedes dos están bien? ―preguntó Marcus apenas Isabella reapareció en la pequeña cocina donde él vigilaba algo en la cacerola. ―Edward se veía preocupado, igual que tú, debo decir.

― ¿Tanto se nos nota? ―preguntó, sentándose frente a la mesa cuadrada, pellizcando un trozo de pan recién hecho que una de las feligresas había enviado a dejarle.

Marcus volvió a mirar la cacerola y meneó la cabeza, torciendo la boca.

― ¿Significa que acerté?

―Sobre el hecho de que estamos preocupados, pues sí.

Isabella afirmó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se tironeó las mangas de su chaqueta de mezclilla, dejando sus manos sobre la mesa cubierta con un mantel de cuadros en blanco y rojo. Contempló fijamente el florero de vidrio que había sobre ésta con las rosas que seguro el cura había cortado de su jardín. Siempre decía que era un milagro que sus flores se dieran, pese al tan inclemente clima de Leonilde.

― ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Isabella inspiró profundo, hundiendo sus hombros, mientras su tío se limpiaba las manos en el mantel de cocina que había colgado en su hombro, dejando a un lado la labor sobre la cocina y sentándose en la otra silla junto a su sobrina. La tomó de las manos y se las apretó ligeramente, infundiéndole ánimo y confianza para ayudarla a hablar con él.

―Aro Vulturi regresó.

―Dios mío, no de nuevo ―susurró el cura, cerrando los ojos, como si la noticia provocara en él un gran dolor. Isabella sintió tristeza por su tío, pero debía mantenerse fuerte.

―No quiero que te preocupes porque yo pueda cometer los mismos errores de antes.

―No es eso lo que me preocupa, y lo sabes. Pero si regresó y tú estás así de preocupada, es porque comenzará a molestarte otra vez, ¿no es así?

―Justo ayer me encontró sola en el departamento ―contó en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien paridera estar escuchándola al otro lado dela puerta ―Pasé a ver como estaba todo por ahí, a darle de comer a Kal-El y después vendría a verte, pero quedé tan mal que no fui capaz de salir hasta que Alice fue por mí y me llevó donde Edward.

―Supongo que le contaste a Edward esto.

―Lo hice, pese a que me da mucho miedo involucrarlo. Aro puede hacer algo en su contra para apartarlo de mí.

―Mi buen Dios ―murmuró el cura ― ¿Y qué hablaron, qué piensan hacer?

―No queremos darle a entender que tenemos miedo… suficiente es ya cargar con esta preocupación aunque no queramos, pero él cree que podemos superarlo. Sugiere que debo comenzar a hablar.

― ¿Hablar?

―Hablar con mamá, contarle todo lo que ocurrió, así estará al tanto por cualquier cosa. Además Edward quiere que hable con Carlisle y nos asesoremos con él, como abogado. Asegura que la extorción y las amenazas con delitos con los que puedo pelear en su contra, para apartarlo… y no sé si es lo mejor.

Marcus torció su boca porque entendía la postura de su sobrina. Para ella, y para todos en verdad, hubiera sido lo mejor que él desapareciera y olvidarse de todo eso de una buena vez, pero las cosas no eran así, por lo que había que enfrentarlas con madurez, con altura de mira, haciéndole ver que era lo mejor, ir con la verdad por delante.

― ¿Sabes que si haces eso, si lo denuncias, podrías estar ayudando a otras chicas como tú?

― ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con Edward? ―preguntó a su tío, sin la completa convicción de dar ese paso ―Quiero confiar de que es lo mejor, pero…

―Totalmente ―se apresuró en responder, sin lugar a dudas ―debes hablar y hacerte asesorar. Que te quedes en silencio y hagas lo que él te dice es lo que ese hombre quiere, ¿no es así? Con esto le demostraras que no vas a ceder y lo más importante, que hay un séquito de personas apoyándote.

Isabella lo miró y trató de contagiarse con el entusiasmo de su tío. Quería ser valiente como se lo había dicho Edward y como ella la noche anterior decidió afrontar eso, pero había algo a lo que temía más que nada, y se lo dijo a su tío, mirando fijamente los diseños del mantel de la pequeña mesa.

―Lo que más me preocupa es la reacción de mi mamá ―la voz se le quebró sin poder evitarlo, igual que las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos ―voy a decepcionarla, y eso es algo que no quiero hacer.

Marcus suspiró y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa hasta quedar a espaldas de su sobrina, sujetándola por los hombros y masajeándoselos a la vez que ella levantaba sus ojos al cielo y ponía atención a las sabias palabras de su tío.

―Isabella, Renée es tu madre y sabrá comprender. Quizás se enfade porque no hablaste con ella en el mismo momento que ocurrió, pero te apoyará ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y has sentado cabeza.

Se movió y se acuclilló al lado de ella, tomando sus manos y animándola a mirarle con esos ojos vidriosos pero igualmente hermosos que su sobrina tenia. Cuando lo hizo, continuó hablando con ternura pero infundiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba y la que quería darle.

―Tomaste malas decisiones, todos tomamos malas decisiones alguna vez en nuestra vida, pero la cuestión está asumirlas con madurez y aprender de ellas, así como tú lo has hecho. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte y eso es algo que debes tener claro cuando tomes la decisión de hablar, porque es a eso a lo que le temes, ¿verdad?

―Todos en el trabajo lo sabrán, lo sé… y Ángela… y…

―Deja de pensar en eso, porque no es lo realmente importante ―la detuvo, antes que siguiera presentando excusas ―Las personas que te conocen sabrán que estás hablando porque en el pasado tomaste una mala decisión pero hubo alguien que te presionó y te obligó a seguir haciéndolo, y que regresó para amenazarte si no cumples sus cometidos, y te aseguro que cuando si se llega a saber, él será quien deberá estar avergonzado, no tú, cariño.

Isabella tragó grueso y se limpió por enésima vez las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Estaba bien de llorar, ahora debía concentrarse en hacer lo que ella sabía que era lo mejor, y eso era no callar, hablar y demostrarle que pese a todo, ya no le tenía miedo.

Suspiró finalmente y eta vez fue ella la que apretó las manos de su tío, esbozando una débil sonrisa, la que iluminó el rostro de su tío Marcus.

―Haré lo que sea necesario y seré valiente, aunque a veces llore y diga que tengo miedo, me comportaré como la mujer madura que soy, te lo prometo.

―Te creo, sobrina, no tienes nada que prometerme. ―le guiñó el ojo y se levantó, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Isabella. Se dirigió hasta la cocina donde se cocinaba la comida, poniéndose manos a la obra con eso. ―Ahora, levántate de ahí y ayúdame con el almuerzo, que estoy hambriento.

―También yo ―dijo entusiasmada, comenzando a colaborar con su tío con las labores de cocina, mientras él le comentaba de los planes que tenía con su coro de niños de la iglesia.

Mientras tanto, Edward y Carlisle se sentaban en la barra de la cocina del viejo apartamento de Edward, donde Carlisle aún estaba viviendo y después de recogerlo en su despacho. En el tiempo que llevaba allí decía se había acostumbrado al ambiente juvenil que rodeaba al sector cercano a la universidad, aludiendo que se había empapado del ambiente universitario que rodeaba el sector, sintiéndose más joven. Edward simplemente rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

― ¿Y no te queda tiempo para cocinar, joven Carlisle? ―miró Edward su plato de comida para microondas, dedicándole una mirada divertida al abogado que se inclinó de hombros en una disculpa, sentándose al otro lado de la barra frente a él.

―Soy un tipo ocupado ―alcanzó la botella de vino, llenando las copas ―pero tengo un buen vino para acompañar el triste almuerzo.

―Algo es algo.

Probaron bocado, pensando el músico en la exquisita comida que el tío de Isabella le había invitado a probar, teniendo él que declinar la invitación por los compromisos que tenía. Pero era importante, y soportaría esa comida para hablar con Carlisle.

―Hay algo delicado de lo que tengo que hablarte.

El abogado miró a quien quería como a un hijo, con un poco de preocupación y algo de nervios, al menos eso intuyó cuando hablaron para coordinar el almuerzo aludiendo Edward que tenía un asunto complicado que tratar con él.

―Soy todo oídos ―dijo Carlisle, arremangándose la camisa y poniendo sus brazos sobre el mesón y prestándole toda la atención.

Edward sonrió y carraspeó, removiéndose incomodo sobre la banca de madera.―Sé que no es necesario pedirte discreción, pero…

―Ni que lo digas, y cuenta con eso por supuesto, como siempre.

―Gracias Carlisle. ―bebió un poco de vino, antes de resumir la historia para el abogado que masticaba la comida, pendiente de él. ―Se trata de Isabella. Ella… en el pasado, hizo cosas… que la avergüenzan ahora, ya sabes.

―No, no sé, así que tendrás que explicarte bien y sin pelos en la lengua. Recuerda que estás hablando conmigo, no con un extraño, puedes confiar en mí.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona… ―cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y habló con toda la honestidad que pudo ―Se trata de cosas que Isabella hizo cuando recién había entrado a la universidad. Se involucró con un hombre mayor, que la aventajaba en mucho más que la edad y que la llevó a adentrarse en un mundo…

―Déjame adivinar ―intervino Carlisle, cuando vio a Edward tan complicado para explicarse ―Isabella se encaprichó con un hombre mayor que la llevó a experimentar con actividades sexuales que no son muy típicas, aparentemente, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

―Absolutamente ―respondió Edward, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

―Continua entonces ―lo animó, metiéndose un poco de comida a la boca.

Edward agradeció internamente la naturalidad con que Carlisle había tomado todo, ayudándolo a explicarse claramente con lo que quedaba por contar.

―Cuando ella dijo que no quería seguir con ello, él la obligó, extorsionándola con fotografías, videos y otras cosas. Incluso, ella tuvo un embarazo producto de esa relación, el que ciertamente perdió cuando intentó… suicidarse, presionada por el asedio de ese hombre. Si no fuera por Alice, ella estaría muerta.

―Dios, cuando lo lamento…

―El hombre desapareció durante mucho tiempo, y ella continuó con su vida, hasta que él reapareció hasta hace poco. Ayer la encontró cuando Isabella fue a su apartamento a darle una vuelta y la amenazó para que volviera con él, con todo lo que eso implica.

Carlisle asintió, dando a entender que se hacía una idea en su cabeza de los detalles que podían haber detrás del relato que Edward le entregó respecto a la situación de Isabella.

―Honestamente, siento mucho que Isabella y tú estén pasando por esto y de antemano quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, no solo en lo profesional.

―Sabía que no sería de otra manera y te agradezco que no la juzgues, a ella le dolería mucho eso…

―Olvídate de eso y dime cómo puedo ayudarte, qué esperas que haga.

―Eso es lo que tú tienes que decirme. Creemos que este tipo seguirá amenazando a Isabella, porque así lo dio a entender, obligándola a callarse y a acceder a lo que él quiere. ¿Eso puede ser tomado como delito?

―No es que puede ser. _Es_ efectivamente un delito ―explicó, dejando a un lado los tecnicismos. ―Podemos levantar una demanda por acoso y presentar pruebas y testigos que aseveren lo que dices. Podemos pedir una orden de alejamiento en primera instancia y desde ahí seguir con otros cargos a medida que tenga pleno conocimiento del caso, ¿estás de acuerdo?

―Si eso hará que Isabella se sienta más segura, me parece perfecto.

―Habla con ella, y dile que es necesario que nos sentemos con ella y que me explique con todos los detalles lo sucedido, sobre todo cómo y cuándo surgieron las amenazas entonces y como ahora sigue acosándola.

―Se lo diré.

―Y por favor, dile que no tiene que tener miedo ni vergüenza de hablar conmigo, y que mientras antes lo hagamos, mucho mejor. A todo esto, ¿sabes de quien se trata?

―Lo conozco de nombre y sé que es un tipo muy poderoso, un empresario industrial por lo que sé, su nombre es Aro Vulturi.

Carlisle se pasaba distraídamente el dedo por el mentón, reteniendo toda esa información en su cabeza par aponerse a trabajar en ese asunto lo antes posible. Se trataba de Edward, a quien quería como su hijo, y de su compañera, por tanto era una cuestión de prioridades. Tomaría cartas en el asunto de inmediato.

―Comenzaré a investigar y presumo que si es un pez gordo, necesitaremos apoyo profesional, me refiero a otro abogado ―propuso. ―Quizás Peter, el hermano de Jasper pueda ayudar, además Isabella ya lo conoce y le será menos complicado hablar y confiar en él.

―Le diré que lo propusiste, y si crees que es lo mejor, seguro aceptará.

―Y que no se preocupe, estos casos son más comunes de lo que ella piensa, la diferencia está en que un bajo porcentaje se atreve a hablar y denunciar, precisamente por el miedo. Lo malo es que después hay que lamentar desde violencia hasta suicidios, por miedo a denunciar.

Edward asintió, imaginándose a Isabella metida en una tina, desangrándose y perdiendo la vida si es que Alice no hubiera llegado a tiempo para rescatarla. Se sacudió la cabeza y miró al abogado, esperanzado en que él pudiera ayudarlos.

―Por eso insistí que teníamos que hablar contigo. Tiene miedo y es natural, pero quiero infundirle el valor necesario para que ese miedo no se convierta en un estorbo para que siga adelante con su vida tranquilamente.

El rubio abogado sonrió, animando al joven músico. Él intuía que Edward hablaba del temor de Isabella, pero Carlisle supo entrever que él también estaba asustado y era lógico. Pero lo que iban a hacer, era un acto de valentía, no solo por parte de Isabella sino también de Edward, porque seguro que cualquier otro hombre se hubiera hecho a un lado para no verse comprometido con una situación como esa, pero Edward amaba a Isabella y se lo había demostrado.

―Tu apoyo seguro es determinante para que ella esté segura de esta decisión, así que sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora y no te preocupes por lo demás. Ya verán que esto será nada más que un mal recuerdo.

―Eso espero, Carlisle. Eso espero.

Carlisle levantó su copa de vino, esperando que Edward hiciera lo mismo, para brindar por el éxito de este caso, que él tomaría con mucho profesionalismo. Pondría todo de sí para ayudar a Edward y a Isabella en esto, porque significaba la felicidad de ambos, y él no podía estar más llano a ayudarlos en eso.

**oo**

Isabella se quedó un buen rato con su tío en la iglesia, convenciéndola él de ver lo maravilloso que sonaba su coro de niños y adolescentes que cantaban bajo la supervisión de un profesor nada menos que de la sinfónica donde Edward trabajaba y que él mismo había enviado, así como lo hizo con el pianista que parecía estar feliz con la idea de tocar casi a diario en un piano que dijo, no cualquiera tenía el lujo de ejecutar.

― ¿Por unos cuantos tubos el piano se convierte en algo extraordinario? ―preguntó Isabella a Edward por teléfono, cuando este la llamó para saber cómo iba todo.

Cerró los ojos y se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario tan soez, sobre todo cuando oyó con toda claridad un gruñido del músico al otro lado de la línea.

― _No seas grosera con el instrumento, Isabella._

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se apresuró en decir, mordiéndose el labio para que no se le escapara una risita que seguro enfadaría más a Edward. Prefirió en tanto cambiar el tema o comentarle algo que lo alegraría un poco ―Me preocupé de guardarte una buena porción del pollo a la mostaza que preparó mi tío, que estaba delicioso. ¡Me comí dos platos!

― _Uhm… tendremos que trabajar esta noche en quemar esas calorías, hermosa…_ ―comentó el músico con tono lascivo, a lo que ella tuvo que morderse el labio y pedir perdón porque estaba manteniendo esa conversación en la banca de una iglesia, mientras unos niños cantaban villancicos. Prefirió en cambio, decirle que su tío la llevaría al apartamento y que ahí lo esperaría, quedándose el músico tranquilo, prometiendo reunirse con ella tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Cuando su tío la dejó en la puerta del edificio, aparcando su viejo pero fiel vehículo, ella estaba más tranquila y segura de lo que debía hacer. Le había servido hablar con su tío y entender que las cosas iban a jugar a su favor esta vez, por más poderoso que ostentara ser Aro Vulturi.

―Sabes que puedo ir arriba y esperar contigo hasta que Edward llegue…

―No es necesario ―respondió Isabella, sonriendo con tranquilidad ―Él estará aquí dentro de media hora más o menos, además es un lugar seguro, aunque si quieres pasar…

―Si dices que estas bien, me voy tranquilo. Además, mis feligreses esperan para la hora en el confesionario.

―Entonces ve, no te preocupes por mí ―se inclinó hacia el asiento del piloto donde estaba el padre Marcus, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla ―Gracias por todo. No sabes lo bien que me hizo hablar contigo.

—Estaré siempre para ti, a cualquier hora que necesites. No lo olvides.

―Nunca.

Se bajó Isabella del coche, con el recipiente de plumavit que llevaba la porción de comida que le prometió a Edward, esperando que su tío desapareciera por la autopista para ingresar al edificio. Rebuscó en la cartera su juego de llaves para entrar, cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo y la sacudió toscamente, casi logrando tirar al suelo la comida que llevaba en el recipiente.

El corazón de la chica se disparó, imaginándose lo peor, girándose hacia la persona que todavía sujetaba su brazo. Si bien en cierto no era quien ella pensaba en primera instancia, igualmente las alertas en su cabeza comenzaron a sonar como sirenas cuando vio el asco y furia mezclándose en el rostro de Esmerald, que la miraba como si fuera la basura más repugnante a la que había tenido que enfrentarse.

Como siempre que la había visto, iba impecablemente vestida, esta vez con un largo abrigo negro y entallado que cubría casi hasta sus tobillos, elegantes zapatos rojos que combinaba con su cartera, y su cabello color miel muy bien peinado hacia el lado, aunque para Isabella, tanta belleza y elegancia no lograba esconder su verdadera esencia.

― ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar? ―preguntó Esmerald, sacudiendo el brazo de Isabella y soltándolo, empujándola hacia atrás, haciéndola trastabillar.

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mirando a doña Esmerald sin entender a qué venía ese encuentro.

― ¿Perdone? ―preguntó confundida.

―Puta descarada, eso es lo que eres. Siempre lo supe, por algo nunca acepté tus acercamientos hacia mi hijo.

―Señora, por favor, no le permito…

―Sé de tus visitas al club de sexo ―exclamó entre dientes, interrumpiendo a la enfermera a la que dejó momentáneamente en estado de shock. La chica comenzó a temblar pero a Esmerald por supuesto no le importó. ―Allí, donde follabas con uno y otro hombre, que seguro pagaban un alto costo, ¿no es verdad?

Isabella estaba respirando agitadamente. De las personas que jamás pensó la encararía sobre eso, se encontraba precisamente esa mujer. Mientras veía el rostro furibundo de Esmerald y su boca moverse por los ataques verbales, ella hacia un gran esfuerzo por remitir la desesperación y el miedo, recordando lo que su tío Marcus le había dicho esa misma tarde, sobre el hecho de que nadie podría juzgarla, mucho menos una mujer como Esmerald, que no dudó en abusar de menores de edad. Eso la alentó a ponerse firme, levantar el mentón y hacerla callar.

― ¡Basta! ―dijo con voz firme, sobresaltando a Esme ― ¡Usted no sabe nada de mí! ¿Con qué moral viene a juzgarme? ¿Acaso cree que no sé lo que trató de hacer con Edward cuando él era un niño apenas?

― ¡Cierra la boca, mujerzuela!

― ¡Usted no me trata así, mucho menos en plena calle! ―gritó Isabella en tono más alto ― ¿Cree que le tengo miedo?

Esmerald estaba furiosa porque Isabella estaba atreviéndose a gritarle en plena calle, a vista y paciencia de quienes pasaban por allí, además de no verse afectada por sus dichos. Esmerald aguardaba que se derrumbara y prometiera alejarse de Edward, rogándole que no le dijera nada, pero no fue así. Estaba desafiándola y eso no lo permitiría, la bajaría los humos a esa puta vestida de enfermera.

―Pues deberías tener miedo, mucho miedo, porque me encargaré de abrirle los ojos a Edward sobre esto. Mi pobre hijo seguro no tiene idea de la calaña de mujer que tiene al lado, porque claro, tú has conseguido estatus a su lado, un departamento lujoso en un sector que en tu vida podrías conseguir tener con el sueldo de enfermera… a no ser que sigas cobrando por tus servicios de prostituta…

La mano de Isabella voló automáticamente al rostro tan bien maquillado de Esmerald, el que volteó de un golpe que resonó. Al menos la hizo callar efectivamente, aunque su ira había subido exponencialmente, cuestión que no hizo sentirse asustada, aunque quizás la vorágine de su actuar restaba aplacando ese sentimiento y un montón de preguntas que seguro más tarde no la dejarían en paz, como saber cómo diablos se enteró de ese pasado.

― ¡Lárguese de aquí! ―declaró con tono bastante alto ―No es bienvenida en este lugar, ¿o cree que Edward por error la puso en la lista de personas que no puede ingresar al apartamento? ¿O quiere que él la encuentre aquí y se encargue de echarla como se lo merece?

― ¡Voy a esperarlo para ponerlo en conocimiento de todo! ―la amenazó, aun con la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla adolorida.

― ¡No es necesario, porque él y yo no tenemos secretos!

― ¡¿Estás diciéndome que él sabe?! ―preguntó Esmerald, horrorizada. No podía ser cierto, esa enfermera la estaba manipulando, pensó ― ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! Además, no niegas lo que digo…

―Usted piense lo que quiera, a usted menos que nadie tengo que darle explicaciones. Ahora lárguese de aquí antes que vuelva a olvidarme de mis modales.

Esmerald se enderezó lo más que pudo, alzando su mentón y tratando de ignorar el calor y el dolor que ardía sobre su mejilla. La miró de pies a cabeza, como al principio. Si antes la odiaba por haber sacado a Edward de la vida tranquila que llevaba, ahora ese odio se había convertido en algo más profundo a lo que no sabía qué nombre ponerle siquiera.

―Esto no va a quedarse así, mujercita ―la amenazó Esmerald. ―No me quedaré tranquila hasta abrirle los ojos a Edward y saber que te ha dejado, ahí será el día que desapareceré de tu vida. Así que te lo advierto…

―No siga provocándome señora…

Esmerald volvió a mirar a la mujercita con la profunda desdeña que sentía por ella, jurándose venganza por el atrevimiento que cometió de haberla golpeado, ¿pero qué podía esperar de una puta sin educación como esa? Seguro había conseguido el puesto en el hospital a cambio de favores sexuales…

Isabella no esperó para entrar al edificio, agradeciendo que el portero no estuviera en su lugar pues desde el mesón de portería habría tenido una vista privilegiada. Corrió al ascensor y pulsó los botones para que las puertas se abrieran y poder subir hasta el piso, mientras la efervescencia del encuentro iba descendiendo, dando paso a todos esos cuestionamientos que debería haberse hecho y al miedo de creer a esa mujer capaz de ponerla en vergüenza, tergiversando los hechos.

" _Dios, esa mujer no me va a dejar en paz…"_ meditaba con congoja, afirmando su espalda en el frío muro del cubículo. Pero esa no era la única preocupación de Isabella, no la más importante. Aunque tenía claro que a esa mujer no le debía explicación, no podía entender cómo se había enterado.

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, con el árbol aun sin decorar detrás de ella, la encontró Edward, que no necesitó más para saber que algo había ocurrido. Isabella levantó los ojos apenas él ingresó y eso fue todo para darle a entender aquello.

― ¿Qué? ―murmuró Edward, acercándose a toda velocidad hasta ella, aculillándose frente a ella, sujetando sus muñecas, mirándola con atención.

―No sé cómo se enteró, pero Esmerald lo sabe todo… sobre mi pasado.

Edward arrugó la frente, porque eso era algo que no esperaba oír.

―Pero… ¿cómo…?

―No tengo idea, y ni siquiera se lo pregunté ―interrumpió Isabella. ―Cuando mi tío me vino a dejar ella me interceptó en la entrada, seguro el conserje no la dejó ingresar. Allí me dijo que lo sabía todo y que se encargaría de abrirte los ojos…

―Maldita Esmerald… ―gruñó el músico.

―No sé cómo pasó, pero lamento que ocurriera… ―se lamentó ella, cerrando los ojos. Edward torció la boca y apretó sus manos en torno a los brazos de Isabella, obligándola a volver a abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

―Cariño, de nada tienes que lamentarte, ni mucho menos tener miedo de lo que ella puede hacer. Recuerda que ella tiene tejado de vidrio, que acaba de trisarse conmigo, porque va a tener que oírme…

―Ir donde ella y reclamarle, sería darle más atención ―Isabella tragó grueso, mirando a Edward con ansias mientras se soltaba de su agarre y le tomaba el rostro ahora crispado, entre las manos ―Le dejé claro que no tengo que darle explicaciones, mucho menos a ella que es una abusadora de menores. Creo que deberíamos ignorar este ataque, me temo que más allá de intentar acercarse a ti para "hacerte entrar en razón" como dijo, no hará nada.

―Aun así, Isabella ―dijo el músico, sentándose junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros hasta recostarla en su pecho. Dejó un beso suave en su cabeza, inspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras pasaba su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Isabella.

―Ahora que lo pienso ―murmuró bajito, como si sintiera vergüenza ―más de alguien podría haberme reconocido. Los hombres que frecuentaban esos clubes de sexo, son adinerados. Bueno, no solo hombres, mujeres también por supuesto. Quizás por eso ella sabe sobre mi pasado.

―Es lo más probable ―concordó con ella, maldiciendo que precisamente Esmerald se haya enterado de ese tema tan delicado para Isabella. ―Y no pienses en compararte con ella, recuerda que lo que ella hacia era un delito, tú eras mayor de edad. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, ¿entendido?

―Lo sé.

―Estupendo ―volvió a besar la cabeza de Isabella, antes de incorporarse y mirarla directo a los ojos que él tanto amaba ―Ahora quiero mi porción del pollo ese que prepara tu tío mientras te cuento cómo me fue con Carlisle.

Dejaría de lado el tema de Esmerald y se pondría manos a la obra con su conversación con Carlisle, que lo había dejado tranquilo y confiado. Isabella, que no dudaba en confiar en el abogado, no pudo evitar estremecerse, retorciéndose los dedos de puro nervio.

― ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y qué dijo, cómo lo tomó? ―preguntó ella con un dejo de temor en la voz. Edward sonrió pese a todo, esperando animarla.

―Se lo tomó con tanta naturalidad que me sorprendió, debo reconocer. Insiste que no tienes que tener vergüenza y concuerda que hablar es la mejor defensa que tienes.

― ¿Entonces nos ayudará?

―Lo hará, y es tan eficiente que ya se puso a trabajar el eso ―se acercó y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios ― ¿Pero te parece que hablemos mientras como algo? De verdad muero de hambre

Con una mueca en el rostro, se llevó una mano hasta el estómago, haciendo finalmente sonreír a Isabella.

―Vamos entonces. A mí me vendrá bien una taza de té.

Se levantaron y caminaron abrazados hasta la cocina. Si bien era cierto, las cosas no estaban del todo resueltas, ambos estaban esperanzados en que todo acabaría y que se desharían del hombre del pasado de Isabella que había regresado para atormentarla. Pero no le permitirían tener ese poder sobre ella, eso ya lo habían decidido.

Aunque claro, Aro Vulturi no era alguien que se quedara de brazos cruzados, sobre todo con un asunto tan importante para él como lo era su mujer y su hijo, porque sin duda él sabía que Edward era su hijo y no necesitaba exámenes de ADN para comprobarlo.

Sentado en su cómo sillón de cuero frente al escritorio de su privado en casa, el empresario no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la situación en la que se ve envuelto, y honestamente no quería hacerle daño a su hijo, no cuando tenía un montón de planes para ambos. Quería que Edward lo comprendiera y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando le contara la historia que él y su difunta madre Elizabeth tuvieron y que los llevó a engendrarlo, no sabiendo sino hasta hace poco de su existencia. No había querido estar ausente de su vida, porque si lo hubiera sabido, Edward nunca hubiera atravesado las penurias que pasó con su viejo y pobre abuelo, le hubiera dado todo lo que un hijo suyo se merecía y mucho más.

Pero antes de eso, debía asegurarse que Edward entendiera que la rebelde Isabella le pertenecía y que aún estaba a tiempo de apartarse, ¿pero cómo?

Recordó que Esmerald había dicho que quizás el músico desconocía el pasado de Isabella, quizás si estuviera al tanto de todo, del pasado que la unía a él, se apartaría sin dudarlo… Entonces dedujo que era su labor aclararle la situación. Supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Del informe que su investigador había llevado para él sobre Edward Masen, Aro sacó la dirección de correo electrónico del músico, donde le haría llegar una prueba fehaciente de que esa mujer le pertenecía. Probablemente Edward se decepcionaría, pero sabía que sería momentáneo, además él haría su aparición para explicarle cómo eran las cosas y muy probablemente el músico lo entendería.

Redactó unas cortas palabras, adjuntó un archivo y envío sin titubear el correo electrónico, sintiéndose conforme consigo mismo.

Su misión por recuperar a Bella y acercarse a su hijo había comenzado.


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Jueves de actualización, damas!**

 **Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta locura que comienza a acercarse a la recta final. Pero todavía falta un buen tramo, así que no se asuste.**

 **A leer entonces!**

 **Besos y abrazos a todas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

Esmerald hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio el nombre de James en la pantalla de su teléfono. Eran más de las once de la noche y ella deseaba tener un sueño tranquilo y reparador después de todas las emociones del día, pero con James insistiendo al teléfono supo que no sería eso posible no atendía la maldita llamada, por lo que tuvo que contestarle, no preocupándose de impostar un tono amable al contestar.

―Qué es lo que quieres, James.

Se sentó contra el cabecero de su enorme cama y miró hacia el frente, justo hacia donde dos lamparitas de muralla alumbraban un retrato de ella cuando joven y que Carlisle puso allí poco después que se casaron.

― _Sé que estás en tu casa, así que levántate y ábreme la puerta, Esme ―_ respondió el músico, con tono alterado. Ella hizo un mohín y flectó las piernas bajo las sábanas grises de su cama.

― ¿Sabes qué hora es? Además, mi hija está durmiendo…

― _Más de una vez he entrado cuando la niña está durmiendo, y a ti no te ha importado ni eso ni la hora, no cuando estoy fallándote como una bestia sobre tu cama. Así que levántate y ábreme, antes que haga un escándalo._

―Maldita sea. ―Colgó la llamada y se levantó de la cama, colocándose una bata de seda negra, mismo color del camisón de dormir que llevaba puesto.

No estaba maquillada ni peinada, pero eso no significaba que la hermosura de esa mujer mermara. Tampoco se preocupó de lucir presentable para recibir a su indeseada visita, pues lo echaría a volar rápido, no estaba de humor para sus arranques.

Encendió las luces de la sala y del recibidor, desbloqueó el sistema de seguridad y abrió la puerta, a la vez que el portón de la entrada se abría para dar paso a la figura de James que se acercaba a la entrada de la casa a paso rápido, dando cuenta de su rostro furioso a medida que se acercaba a la mujer.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la tomó por el brazo de forma ruda y la obligó a entrar. Una vez adentro acercó su rostro crispado al de Esmerald, revelando su hálito alcohólico después de beberse uno o dos tragos en un bar. Vestía de negro y su rostro estaba cubierto por una barba incipiente, "como la que suele usar Edward" pensó Esmerald, riéndose para sí de la forma tan estúpida en que James intentaba parecerse a su Edward.

―Habla rápido y lárgate de una vez, James. Estoy cansada.

La voz de Esme era dura y tajante. No le temía a esos arranques de James, más bien le causaban pereza y desagrado.

―¿Quién es el tipo a quien vi salir de aquí esta mañana? ¿Dormiste con él? ―quiso saber él, soltando las preguntas a través de su mandíbula tensa.

En honor a la verdad, Esmerald debía reconocer que fue una estupidez salir a despedir a su amigo Aro a la puerta de su casa, vestida en traje de dormir y para colmo dejándose besar por él. Cualquier persona podría haberlos visto, y aunque no tenía nada de malo pues era una mujer divorciada, debía irse con cuidado para no dar que hablar. Claro, jamás pensó que James estuviera haciéndole la guardia y tuviera ella la mala suerte de ser descubierta por este hombro sensible…

De todas maneras ella quiso hacerse la desentendida, y arrugó el entrecejo haciendo como si no entendiera de lo que él hablaba.

― ¡¿Qué?!

James soltó un gruñido antes de contestar. Esa mujer, como era habitual, estaba dejándolo como un estúpido.

― ¡Te vi, maldita sea! No te atrevas a negarlo. Ni siquiera procuraste vestirte antes de salir a despedirlo a la puerta, con un beso apasionado…

―Estás delirando…

― ¡Te vi! ―volvió a repetir, levantando la voz. Esmerald apretó los dientes y con el puño lo goleó sobre el pecho.

―Baja la voz.

— ¡¿Quién es?! ―insistió él, bajando un poco el tono de voz como Esmerald se lo ordenara, dejando ver a través de las luces tenues del recibidor, un gesto osco y de desagrado hacia él.

― ¿Por qué piensa que te debo explicaciones de quienes son los amigos que me visitan, o mis amantes?

― ¿Por ese tipo me has hecho a un lado? ¿Su dinero es lo que te lleva a revolcarte en tu cama con él? ¿Ya se lo presentaste a tu hijita?

―No tienes idea de lo que dices, James. ¿Para eso has venido?

― ¡Me hiciste a un lado, maldita sea! ―gruñó, acercando su frente a la de ella, con intención de besarla como deseaba hacerlo desde hace días ya.

¿Cómo es que ella no sentía él mismo ardor y deseo por él? ¿Cómo no la invadía la desesperación que lo atormentaba a él? como una mascota desesperada por tener la atención de su ama, así se sentía James, que sentía, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por llevarse aunque fuesen las sobras de esa mujer, que lo usaba y lo desechaba cuando quería.

―Dios, James ―murmuró, soltando un bufido, apartándose de él. ―Me han surgido… complicaciones. Y a quien viste esta mañana es un viejo conocido que se toma más atribuciones que las que le corresponde conmigo. Pero ahora es un aliado…

―Yo quiero ser tu aliado…

Esme sabía el poder que ejercía sobre ese hombre que la miraba con desesperación, esperando algo de afecto u atención. ¿Cómo podía servirle para sus propósitos y a la vez dejarlo conforme? Odiaba esos arranques de celos, pero debía pensar en algo rápido para aplacarlo y sacar provecho.

Entonces una idea cruzó en su cabeza, una petición que él le había hecho y que no había llegado a cumplir como ella deseaba. Ahora más que nunca debía ponerla en marcha otra vez.

―Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. ―dijo entonces, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más conciliador, envolvente para los sentidos de James, que cayó enseguida en el embrujo de esta mujer.

―Dime qué… lo que sea, lo haré.

Inspiró hondo y esbozó una sonrisa aparentemente llena de ternura, que no era más que una actuación para manipular a su fiel mascota.

―Necesito que provoques a Isabella, para que se aparte de Edward…

― ¿Otra vez con eso? ―torció la boca en un gesto que advertía desagrado. Aun así ella insistió en obtener su ayuda.

―Es más delicado, una larga historia.

―Dímela.

Esme torció la boca y pensó que con esa información en las manos de James sería más fácil que se acercara a provocar a Isabella finalmente. Además, seguro él lograría sacar provecho de dicha información.

―Esa mujer participó en juegos sexuales en el pasado, en el sitio donde solíamos reunirnos. Quiero que te acerques a ella y la hagas revivir viejos tiempos, que ella sepa que estás enterado y que quieres disfrutar de lo que ella puede darte, a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Ya sabes, esas mujeres acceden a ir a esos lugares y prestarse para esos juegos a cambio de dinero, y es lo que le ofrecerás.

― ¿Estamos hablando de la misma muchacha? ¿Esa enfermera…?

―La misma ―confirmó ella. ―Acércate y moléstala, insinúatele hasta que ella ceda, no puede ser de otra forma debido a su pasado.

― ¿Y acaso Edward sabe de esto que me estás contando? ¿No sería mejor ir y decírselo directamente? Porque con esto que me estas pidiendo, quieres que él se dé cuenta de la clase de mujer que tiene al lado, ¿o me equivoco?

―Pese a todo, eres perceptivo, querido James…

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver el tipo ese que te visitó?

―Él es el dueño de Isabella. Regresó después de una larga ausencia para recuperarla.

James parpadeó, tratando de comprender lo que Esme le decía, aunque parecía ser una locura. Aun así haría lo que ella le pedía, como siempre. De cualquier modo, si eso servía para molestar a Edward también, para él estaba bien.

― ¿Y él sabe de esto que me estás diciendo?

―Él la indujo a ese mundo ―explicó, a la vez que pasaba las manos sobre las solapas del abrigo negro que cubría al hombre. ― ¿Harás eso por mí? Ahora no es necesario que trates de acercarte a ella por las buenas. Simplemente hazle saber que sabes de su historia y que llegas a ella para confirmar los buenos comentarios que rondan respecto a su vieja actividad.

―Uhm… ―rodeó a Esme por la cintura, bajando sus manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las que apretó por sobre el material suave de su traje de dormir. ― ¿Y si cede, no tendrás problema con que me pegue un revolcón con esa mujer?

Esmerald soltó un bufido antes de llevar sus manos para acariciar la barba que se dejaba crecer James, pasando sus uñas afiladas por su rasposo mentón.

—Dudo que te haga sentir tan bien como cuando estás conmigo…

―Pero si ese hombre volvió para buscarla, es por algo… ―comentó, alzando sus cejas. Ella hizo una mueca de desprecio,

―Aro es un vejestorio que se conforma con cualquier cosa.

―¿Contigo no se conformó?

―No le di la oportunidad…. ―y lo besó para silenciarlo. Gruñó para sí misma quedando hasta allí su deseo de pasar una noche tranquila y sin actividad.

Deseaba poder acostarse y descansar para poder tener las ideas claras al día siguiente. Era preciso tomar cartas en el asunto que ocupaban su preocupación primordial. Conseguiría que Edward dejara a esa puta vestida de enfermera, y cuando eso sucediera… sería finalmente su momento.

**oo**

Edward se sentía como león enjaulado. Lo habían citado a una reunión esa misma mañana, la que no podía eludir. Para él no hubiese significado problema alguno si esa mañana Isabella no hubiese acordado una reunión con Peter, el hermano de Jasper, con quien Carlisle ya se había comunicado, llamando la noche anterior para confirmar la cita y hablar del tema de una vez. En primera instancia decidió llamar a sus superiores en la universidad para excusarse, pero Isabella por supuesto, le pidió que no lo hiciera, que continuara con sus actividades y que ella re reuniría con sus abogados. Además, Jasper sin saber muy bien por qué Isabella se reuniría con su hermano, ofreció su propio apartamento para dicha reunión.

―Pensé que no harías más esto… lo de dejarme a un lado ―dijo el músico con tono resentido en su voz, mientras ordenaba partituras.

Ella torció la boca con pena y se acercó a él, arrebatándole los papeles y dejándolos sobre la tapa del piano, para abrazarlo por la cintura y descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho.

―Debemos seguir adelante con nuestra vida normal ―dijo ella, con el oído pegado en el relajante sonido del constante golpeteo del corazón de su amado músico. ―Tú tienes una reunión importante que no puedes eludir, yo debo ir a reunirme con los abogados y enseguida ir al hospital, recuerda que retomo el trabajo…

―No me recuerdes eso ―se lamentó él, suspirando y devolviéndole el abrazo, mientras dejaba sus labios sobre la cabeza de su chica.

―Cuando termine, puedo ir a encontrarte a la universidad y podemos pasear por ahí, antes que me traigas aquí y me hagas el amor… como anoche…

―Estuviste excepcional, como siempre…

Después de que Edward degustara de la porción de Pollo a la mostaza que Marcus había enviado para él y mientras hablaban con Isabella de algo que no tuviera que ver con su fantasma que la acechaba, decidieron acomodarse frente al televisor y ver una película para relajarse, la que no alcanzaron a ver pues los ánimos se caldearon en el mejor sentido de la palabra, acabando Isabella, desnuda, bajo el cuerpo también desnudo de Edward mientras él la amaba con la intensidad de siempre y el amor que con el tiempo parecía elevarse exponencialmente. Además, ella estaba tan ansiosa de sentirlo que no le bastó con una sola vez, demandando como pocas veces, que él se ocupara de su cuerpo ansioso hasta que quedó relajada, sintiendo como si estuviese tendida sobre una cómoda y suave nube, como siempre después de los orgasmos, gentileza del músico.

―Esto de hablar con los abogados debo hacerlo yo, sin intermediarios…

―Lo entiendo, pero quería estar contigo. No quiero que atravieses por esto tú sola.

―En dos días llega mamá y… tendré que hablarlo también con ella. No será lo mismo, porque me da más miedo enfrentarme a su reacción que a la de los abogados…

―Sabrá entenderte, lo sé. No tengas miedo, finalmente ella será una más del batallón que te rodea para protegerte…

―Eso espero. ―Suspiró, se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y besó suavemente los labios de Edward. ―Además, tengo que pasar por el hospital para recoger mis horarios… los dos tenemos cosas que hacer.

―Está bien, está bien ―le tomó el rostro y volvió a besarla, esta vez con algo más de intensidad. ―Después de la reunión en la universidad, iré a la sinfónica. Tengo que atender unos asuntos de administración, por lo que te esperaré allí.

―Oye... uhm… sobre Jasper… ―carraspeó nerviosa y miró a Edward a través de sus pestañas ― ¿le has comentado algo… de mi asunto… ya sabes?

―No, no le he dicho nada. No sé si Alice lo haya hecho…

―No, no lo hizo todavía, creo.

―Pues es tu decisión y si lo haces debes confiar en que él será parte de nuestro equipo, ya verás.

―Está bien, confiaré en él ―se rascó la cabellera y sonrió con algo de inquietud al agregar ―además, dentro de poco ese ya no será mi secreto mejor guardado, ¿verdad?

Edward torció la boca y le tomó las manos, besándoselas. Le sonrió para infundirle ánimo antes de tomarla por los hombros y llevarla a la recamara a recoger su chaqueta y llevarla al apartamento de Jasper, recordándole que le informara por teléfono cómo le había ido con los abogados, preguntándole una vez más si no se sentiría más tranquila con él a su lado mientras hablaba con ellos. Ella por supuesto que hubiera ayudado con su calma tenerlo al lado, pero no podía abusar de su tiempo y eso debía hacerlo ella con la seguridad que el mismo Edward le había infundido una y otra vez. Así que declinó de su ofrecimiento y lo besó en despedida antes de salir del coche y subir al apartamento de Jasper.

Al llegar, la enfermera fue recibida por el dueño de casa con un fuerte abrazo que duró un poco más de lo habitual. A ella le pareció un poco raro pues Jasper no solía tener esas demostraciones de cariño hacia su persona, aunque todo cobró sentido cuando el dibujante se apartó y le sonrió de tal manera como si fuera su intención infundirle ánimo y confianza.

― ¿Ya lo sabes, verdad?

Jasper se inclinó de hombros, sujetando a Isabella por los brazos, esperando quizás que ella no saliera corriendo.

―Oí por casualidad, y nada tuvo sentido hasta que Alice me lo explicó. Pero creo que no debes sentir vergüenza ni mucho menos. Fuiste una chica que quiso experimentar, es todo. Además creo que eso no es lo importante, sino la forma en que no se te respetó cuando dijiste "no más".

―Es lo que me repito cada noche.

Jasper cerró la puerta y la abrazó por los hombros acompañándola hasta la sala de su departamento de soltero, pulcro y muy bien decorado. Se sentaron en un sofá de tres cuerpos y él la sujetó por las manos, apretándolas levemente.

―Verás que ese tipo se va a arrepentir de seguir acosándote. Mi hermano odia a los tipos como esos y está listo para patear su adinerado culo y hundirlo, porque ¿entiendes que puede haber sometido a otras chicas como lo hizo contigo?

―No estoy segura… y ojalá no haya sido así.

―No vas a sentar un precedente, porque esto es más habitual de lo que crees, eso me explicó Peter, que por cierto está acabando de desayunar. Dijo que había trasnochado trabajando y que despertó tarde esta mañana.

―Les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí. Sé que lo hacen por Edward y…

―Lo hacemos por ti, Isabella.

Entonces apareció por un un pasillo lateral la imagen atractiva del abogado, hermano de Jasper, que venía cargando un tazón en café en una de las manos. Fácilmente ese hombre tenía unos diez años más que Jasper, pero sin duda eso no mermaba en el atractivo que inspiraba a mirarlo. Su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro que peinaba hacia atrás, mientras que sus ojos de un extraño tono verde no dejaban de sonreírle con la mirada. Isabella recuerda que la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Edward le compró el apartamento donde ahora vive, no se detuvo a observarlo bien por temor de ser descubierta por el músico, pero ahora que estaba tomándose un poco más de tiempo debía reconocer que el abogado era muy atractivo.. Aunque no tanto como Edward lo era, pensó Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Peter movió su mano abierta frente a sus ojos.

―Ho… hola Peter.

―Me alegro que hayas llegado y lamento que Edward no te pudiera acompañar.

―Seguro me harán sentir lo suficientemente cómoda para no necesitarlo al lado ―explicó, soltándose la bufanda ―Además, no quería que siguiera posponiendo sus compromisos por mí.

―Bueno ―intervino Jasper ―seguro hará llamadas cuando se cerciore de que Carlisle ha llegado y la reunión ha comenzado.

―Es cierto…

Entonces Peter, como buen hermano mayor, siempre con la intención de instruir a Jasper, su hermanito pequeño, lo golpeó en la nuca con la mano, desviando Jasper su mirada hacia el abogado que lo miraba como si quisiera regañarlo, siendo eso lo que hizo exactamente.

― ¡¿Y dónde demonios dejaste tus modales?! ¿Por qué Isabella aún no tiene una taza de café o siquiera un vaso de agua?

― ¡Está bien, pero no me pegues, maldita sea! ―le respondió con un gruñido, volviendo a mirar a Isabella, impostando hacia ella una sonrisa de disculpa ― ¿Café, té, jugo? Dime lo que se te apetece…

―Un jugo está bien…

―De naranja, acabo de exprimirlo yo mismo ―recomendó, poniéndose de pie y dejando a su hermano y a su invitada a solas en la sala.

Peter dejó el tazón sobre la mesa de vidrio color humo que dominaba el centro del espacio, y se pasó las manos sobre las piernas contra el material del jeans gastado que estaba usando.

―Carlisle me llamó ayer y me contó sobre tu caso. Edward también lo hizo y le aseguraré que te ayudaría, pero necesito que seas lo más exacta posible conmigo sobre los datos que vaya a preguntarte. Cualquier cosa puede ayudarnos para culpar a ese hombre por atosigamiento y extorción, ¿lo entiendes?

―Sí… sí lo entiendo… ―carraspeó repetidamente.

―Sé que quizás será duro recordar, pero es lo mejor. Además, recuerda eso que dicen sobre sacar fuera la mierda para poder vivir en paz.

―Es precisamente lo que quiero, vivir en paz y que se olvide de mi de una buena vez

―Si no lo hace por las buenas, lo hará por las malas, y eso no será nada bueno para su impronta de empresario famoso… ―comentó, alcanzando una Ipad que había dejado sobre la misma mesa de centro, la que desbloqueó para retomar la lectura sobre lo que había estado investigando.

―¿Crees que con esto vaya a dejarme libre finalmente?

―Eso debes respondértelo tú misma. Pasaste tiempo con él que seguro llegaste a conocerlo en algo, presumo. Sabes cómo reaccionaría.

―No tengo claro qué tipo de fijación tiene conmigo. Él dijo que me amaba pero… me dejó después que intenté suicidarme, porque los negocios lo requerían en otra parte.

―Personas como él no aman sino a ello mismos y toman partido de personas con las que pueden sacar provecho. No tienen amigos, solo aliados a los que no dudaría en sacrificar si su propia seguridad estuviera en juego, y creo que algo pasó entonces que lo hizo alejarse de ti. Quizás si descubrimos qué fue…

Entonces y mientras Peter seguía investigando con sus ojos fijos en la tableta, reapareció Jasper con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja el que dejó sobre la mesita justo frente a Isabella. Al mismo tiempo, el timbre del interfono sonó, disculpándose para ir y atender, anunciando segundos más tarde que Carlisle ya había llegado.

Cuando el segundo abogado arribó, saludó primero a Isabella con un fuerte abrazo como solía hacerlo y enseguida saludó a Peter con un fuerte apretón de manos y unas palmadas en el hombro.

―Bueno, abogados, será mejor que los deje a solas con Isabella. Están en su casa y…

―No te vayas, Jasper ―intervino rápidamente Isabella, mirándolo como si intentara convencerlo a través de sus ojos que se quedara.

― ¿Les parece bien si me quedo? ―preguntó el dibujante a los dos abogados, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

―Si Isabella se siente más cómoda contigo aquí, no hay problema... aunque sigo sin entender como una mujer puede sentirse cómoda contigo ―se burló, soltando un suspiro que hizo sonreír a Isabella y Carlisle —Alice sin duda está bien loca.

―Muy bien niños ―dijo Carlisle, justo cuando Jasper iba a abalanzarse contra su hermano y darle un buen golpe. ―Tenemos cosas que hacer, así que en marcha.

Isabella agradeció el ambiente distendido que sin duda la ayudó a relatar su historia a la que tuvo que remontarse casi desde el principio. A pesar de todo, hubiera deseado que Edward hubiese estado allí, sujetándole la mano mientras ella hablaba de la parte más vergonzosa de su historia, historia que en primera instancia los abogados y el músico oyeron en silencio.

―Llegué a casa de Aro Vulturi cuando iba cursando el segundo año de universidad ―carraspeó para seguir adelante con su relato ―Me hice muy amiga de su hija, Ángela, quien se unió a mi grupo de estudio, proponiendo usar su casa como lugar de estudio.

No recuerdo si fue ese primer día cuando lo vi por primera vez, pero debo reconocer que… capturó mi atención. Era un hombre atractivo, seguro de sí mismo… tanto así que no hizo nada para seducirme, porque fui yo la que se le insinuó en primer lugar. Era descarada en mis acercamientos y él parecía estarse divirtiendo con ello, hasta que cedió y…

Guardó silencio cuando las imágenes de aquel entonces fueron tan claras en su cabeza. Pensaba en aquel entonces, que nunca había conocido a nadie tan atractivo como él, ni de su edad ni de ninguna otra, haciéndole eso mismo perder la cabeza. Además, la forma en que él luego comenzó a mirarla, como si fuera una criatura de otro planeta, "Una maravilla" le decía, cuestión que a ella le encantaba.

―Isabella, podemos hacer una pausa si no estás…

―No, no… lo siento. ―tomó el vaso de jugo y bebió un buen poco antes de continuar, ante la atenta y respetuosa mirada de los caballeros. ―Después que pasaron unas semanas desde que nos convertimos en amantes, él insinuó que había un lugar en el que adoraría verme. Yo le dije que iría donde él me lo pidiera, aunque una parte de mi se arrepintió cuando supo de qué se trataba.

― ¿Hablaba de un club de sexo? ¿Allí te llevó?

―Sí ―susurró, como si reconocer aquello le avergonzara. ―Un lugar muy exclusivo, de ingreso restringido solo para quienes figuraban como socios.

Jasper alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos echándose hacia atrás, en silencio respetuoso para seguir escuchando la historia, mientras la única mujer que había allí recordaba la inmensa casona blanca en medio de árboles en la colina al este de la ciudad, imponente aun en medio de tanta naturaleza, con sus grandes puertas de roble y vidrio catedral, sus ventanales amplios que dejaban entrar la luz hacia aquel lugar que parecía un centro de esparcimiento familiar.

― ¿Sabes cómo era la política de aceptación de socios? ―preguntó Carlisle suavemente, como si no quisiera asustarla ― ¿Aro te lo comentó?

Ella parpadeó rápido y recordó la respuesta a esa misma pregunta que alguna vez le hizo a Aro, quizás el mismo primer día que la llevó a ese club y que a ella le entusiasmó tanto la primera vez.

—Alguien del círculo, como lo llamaban, tenía que llevarte ―explicó Isabella, entrelazando sus dedos ―Además, los dueños se aseguraban que tuvieras suficiente dinero como para pagar por los servicios y todo lo que allí se ofrecía.

―Uhm… ―murmuró Peter, pensativo, tomando notas. ― ¿Recuerdas si había mujeres que practicaran la prostitución? Me refiero a que se les pagara a cambio de favores sexuales.

―No que yo sepa. Siempre se presentaban como amigas de alguno de los socios, u otras que iban solas y que pagaban su propia membresía.

―Bien. Ahora dime cómo se realizaban las "dinámicas" en ese lugar. ―Pidió Peter, usando el mismo tono suave pero profesional. No era por morbo que querían oír la historia, sino para conocer detalles que los ayudaran con la defensa.

Isabella tragó grueso y mirando fijo la alfombra, agradecía que Edward no hubiese estado presente para oír los detalles de la historia.

―Bueno… había para todos los gustos. Habitaciones privadas y comunitarias, donde todos… se mezclaban con todos. Había otros cuartos que llamaban "Acuarios", porque eran azules y dos de sus murallas eran completamente de vidrio. Allí se realizaba sexo en grupo, mientras al otro lado hombres y mujeres se masturbaban o follaban entre ellos mientras miraban.

― ¿Participaste de todas esas actividades bajo tu consentimiento?

―Yo… al principio debo reconocer que me excitaba. Quizás por eso cedí, pero después…

― ¿Después te obligaba?

―Recuerdo que me llevaba al club a pesar de que yo le pedía que nos quedáramos en su casa o que fuéramos a algún otro lugar privado. Él se excusaba diciendo que solo iríamos por unas copas, porque también había un bar, que dicho sea de paso era para conseguir ligue, nada más. ―Isabella parpadeó rápido, masajeándose la sien, obligándose a recordar aquello que había tenido escondido en lo más recóndito de su memoria. ―Pedía un trago dulce para mí y después… siempre acababa en alguna de las habitaciones.

― ¿No recuerdas como pasabas del bar hasta los otros sectores?

―No, no la verdad. Pero recuerdo que las palabras de Aro hacían que un mecanismo de obediencia se detonara, y terminaba haciendo todo lo que él me pedía.

― ¿Recuerdas cada una de las sesiones a las que él te llevaba? ―quiso saber Carlisle, con tono de preocupación. Isabella torció la boca en lo que trataba de recordar.

―Destellos de algunas… hasta que me negaba en banda a beber en el bar siquiera.

―Allí sin duda hubo uso de estupefacientes ―intervino Peter con mucha seguridad ―Ella no recuerda haber consentido ir por su propia voluntad.

―Seguro que la droga allí se mueve como agua… ―comentó entonces Jasper, justo antes que su hermano volviera a tomar la palabra.

―Ahora, Isabella, desde cuándo y cómo él comenzó a presionarte para hacer lo que te pedía.

―Me amenazaba diciéndome que era de su propiedad y que tenía fotografías y videos que haría llegar a cualquier persona cerca de mí si no accedía. Otras veces trataba de persuadirme de buena forma, sutilmente. Había ocasiones que no cedía ni de buena ni de mala manera, propinándome él golpes…

Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca, tragando grueso, como si deseara remitir el vómito que le provocaba todo aquello. Carlisle se apresuró en acercársele y pasar su mano por la espalda, preocupado de su reacción.

― ¿Estás bien, Isabella? Podemos detenernos y seguir cuando te encuentres mejor…

―Ve por un vaso de agua, Jasper ―le indicó en tanto Peter a su hermana, que había quedado mudo de la impresión. Si alguien lo hubiese contado que la mejor amiga de su novia había visitado esos lugares, jamás lo hubiera creído, nunca.

Mientras Jasper iba raudo a la cocina por lo que su hermano pidió, Peter dejó a un lado la tableta electrónica y se preocupó de la chica, que se veía claramente descompuesta. Sin duda ese hombre al que estaba dispuesta a acusar, había causado grandes estragos en su vida.

― ¿Isabella, lo dejamos hasta aquí?

―No… no quiero ―murmuró ella, mirando a Carlisle y a Peter. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, infundiéndose la seguridad y la determinación que parecía se esfumaba a momentos. ―Tengo que hacerlo.

―Eres muy valiente, cariño…

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Peter, recibiendo el vaso de agua que Jasper había llevado y que pensó era para Isabella, pese a que ella tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja a medio beber.

Miró Jasper a su hermano con deseos de descuartizarlo por tratarlo como su mayordomo, pero no lo hizo pues ahí había algo más importante que tratar.

―Continuemos entonces ―dijo Carlisle, volviendo a tomar l bolígrafo y su carpeta entre las manos. ― ¿Hay alguien que sepa de tu historia con Aro? Me refiero a alguien a quien le hayas contado de lo que te sucedió en ese momento.

―Alice, ella se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba ―fijó sus ojos en un punto indefinido y se abrazó a si misma por el estómago. ―Y mi tío Marcus, que se enteró cuando una vez llegó al apartamento y vio fotografías mías colgadas en actitudes sexuales que a él le parecieron aberrantes.

― ¿Aro, ese hombre, colgó fotografías en tu apartamento para que las vieran?

―Jugaba con mi siquis. Mi madre era ciega y no se dio cuenta de eso, pero decía que así como mi tío se había enterado mirando esas fotografías, todo el resto del mundo se enteraría cuando él publicara fotos desde los periódicos hasta en las paletas de la carretera. Iba a hundirme si no cedía a ir con él.

—Maldito animal… ―gruñó Jasper. Peter lo miró de reojo y concordó en silencio con su hermano.

― ¿Es la misma forma en la que te amenazó ahora, cuando volvió a acercarse a ti?

―Sí… además de amenazar con hacer desaparecer a Edward cuando le dije que estaba con él… y es lo que más miedo me da. No soportaría que… ―se detuvo, volviendo a cubrir su boca con la mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de verbalizar siquiera aquella idea de que Edward, que no tenía la culpa de nada, saliera lastimado por su culpa.

―Eso no va a pasar, linda ―la consoló Carlisle, remitiendo su propio miedo por el músico a quien quería como hijo de su propia sangre. Tenía que confiar que la demanda asustaría a Aro y que eso haría que la atención de las autoridades estuvieran sobre él en el caso que algo le pasara a Isabella o a cualquier de sus cercanos.

― ¿Continuamos? ―preguntó Peter a Isabella, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. ―Insisto que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí y continuar después…

―Después que colgara las fotos… ―inspiró hondo y habló apresuradamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ―Después que colgara las fotos en mi apartamento, y que mi tío y Alice las vieran, yo me di cuenta que no iba a dejarme en paz, que era mi culpa porque había sido yo la que lo había provocado, que me había entregado a él y que lo había reconocido a él como mi dueño… todo era mi culpa, o eso es lo que pensaba. Estaba a punto de perder mi carrera porque descuidé mis estudios, le mentía a mi madre diciéndole que estudiaría afuera toda la noche, que por eso no llegaba a dormir… y para colmo de males, mi tratamiento anticonceptivo falló, y quedé embarazada.

Hubo un silencio profundo, cada uno digiriendo lo que la chica acababa de contar y que los pilló del todo desprevenidos. ¿Había estado embarazada de ese canalla?

―Cuando supe del embarazo intenté suicidarme ―continuó ella con voz ronca y monótona ―pero resultó que solo el… mi hijo no logró sobrevivir. Aro casi se vuelve loco cuando supo que había abortado un hijo de ambos, y me lo hizo pagar por supuesto. Esa era una canallada que no se quedaría sin cobrar.

― ¿Cómo se enteró del aborto?

―Cuando preguntó por mí en el hospital al que Alice me llevó cuando me encontró desangrándome en la bañera.

―Dios mío…

―Me azotó con unas fustas de puntas de metal, tan fuerte que rasgaban mi carne, y me hacían sangrar. Dejó que otros también lo hicieran, a pesar de que yo le rogaba que no quería, parece que mi negativa lo motivaba aún más a seguir.

Volví a intentar suicidarme por segunda vez porque no quería más de eso, no quería seguir viviendo si ese hombre seguía en la misma tierra que yo, pero de nuevo no resultó —añadió. ―Después de eso, unos negocios hicieron que él se ausentara, incluso sacó a su hija de la universidad y desapareció, no sin antes prometer que volvería.

― ¿Eso desde hace cuánto? ―preguntó Peter.

―Cuatro años, un poco más quizás…

―Habrá que investigar qué sacó a Vulturi tan abruptamente de la ciudad…―comentó Carlisle, poniendo el lápiz contra su labio.

―Quizás hay alguien más intentando darle caza ―comentó Jasper en voz alta, haciendo que tres pares de ojos se lo quedaran mirando, no porque estuviera hablando estupideces, sino porque era una teoría aceptable.

―No eres tan tonto como pensaba, Jasper. ―dijo el abogado hermano del dibujante, tomando en cuenta esas palabras. ―Lo investigaremos. Ahora Isabella, necesitamos que nos des direcciones, nombres de personas cercanas a él, el rubro de su empresa, todo lo que esté ligado a ese hombre

―Lo has hecho muy bien, querida, eres muy valiente. ―dijo Carlisle a la chica, a quien le tomó una mano apretándola levemente, contacto que ella agradeció.

Ella habló de lugares y personas que Vulturi solía frecuentar, ahora un poco más tranquila después de haber echado de una vez y a grandes rasgos toda su historia. Aunque para ella quedaba lo más difícil, que sería contarle a su madre esa misma historia. Probablemente omitiría una buena cantidad de información que le avergonzaba siquiera pensar en decirle, y el momento de hacerlo estaba muy cerca pues su madre no tardaría en regresar.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Edward miraba su teléfono que había dejado sobre la mesa, esperando que Jasper, Carlisle o la propia Isabella le enviaran para darle señas de cómo había andado todo, pero nada que el aparato le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje o una llamada entrante.

Hacía casi dos horas que había dejado a Isabella en el apartamento de Jasper, por tanto ya la reunión entre Isabella y los abogados tendría que haberse desarrollado, ¿por qué no tenía noticias? ¿Y por qué demonios había permitido que ella fuera sin su compañía? Podría haber pospuesto esa reunión y haberla acompañado, así podría haber estado más pendiente de lo que conversaban el director de la carrera y el decano de la facultad de arte con quienes aún estaba reunido, detallando algunos aspectos de la materia que impartiría.

―Estamos muy contentos de que regreses a las aulas de la universidad, Edward ―comentó el decano, que durante la reunión no había parado de elogiarlo, algo que tenía un poco incómodo al músico que no se llevaba muy bien con la excesiva zalamería.

La sala de reunión de la facultad era un lugar amplio y lleno de luz, con una mesa imponente de doce puestos, justo en el medio donde en ese momento se encontraban delineando el próximo trabajo de Edward como profesor.

―Estoy muy contento de volver, también ―dijo Edward, como para concluir la reunión de la que le urgía salir.

―Bueno, la maya curricular y los textos de estudio los tendrás en tu correo de la universidad dentro de un par de horas. Dales una vuelta y nos reunimos la próxima semana para comentarlos.

―Estupendo― respondió el músico al hombre robusto de tez oscura, decano de la facultad.

―También vamos a confirmar tus horarios de los cursos y todo eso―dijo ahora el director de la carrera, un hombre rubio de cabellera espesa, vestido con una camisa a cuadros y una pajarita pasada de moda. ―Los alumnos se entusiasmaros cuando volvieron a ver tu nombre entre los docentes de la carrera.

―Me alegro mucho…

Siguieron hablando, mientras Edward seguía mirando de reojo su teléfono, desbloqueándolo con la intención de no ser descubierto, tomando la iniciativa de enviar él un mensaje, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los caballeros que le preguntó sobre algo del delineamiento de las clases, obligándose a poner atención en lo que hablaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, se despidió apresuradamente de los señores y salió de la sala de reuniones, a la vez que pegaba su teléfono al oído después de haberle marcado a Isabella. Para su frustración, ella no contestó. Caminó directo hacia su coche a paso apresurado, marcándole entonces a Jasper, pero el muy cretino tampoco le hacía caso.

―Bueno, ¿qué les pasa? ―preguntó frustrado, metiéndose dentro del carro, deslizando sus dedos por las aplicaciones, llegando a abrir su casilla de correo electrónico, pensando que quizás Carlisle le había dejado algo allí, no encontrándose nada de él, pero sí un mensaje de un desconocido que llegó la noche anterior y cuyo asunto lo dejó intrigado. Decía "Abre los ojos" y tenía un archivo adjunto. Podría haber sido un virus o algo, pero de igual forma lo abrió movido por la curiosidad y por una punzada que sintió en la boca del estómago, encontrándose con un escueto mensaje que lo dejó helado:

 _Mi intención es que abras los ojos y te convenzas de que la mujer con la que estás, no te pertenece. Aquí está una minúscula prueba de lo que digo._

Entonces pinchó el link de video y su respiración se agitó cuando vio en la pantalla de su IPhone una reproducción audiovisual de apenas dos minutos, de corte pornográfico, cuyos protagonistas eran tres hombres y una mujer a disposición de ellos. Esa mujer era Isabella.

Estaba tendida sobre algo que parecía ser una mesa, mientras a su alrededor los hombres la follaban sujetando sus brazos y piernas, usando uno de ellos un látigo para azotarla, mientras ella no hacía nada por evitarlo, simplemente estaba ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, pareciendo estar disfrutando de que esos hombres la estuvieran poseyendo a su merced.

Cerró la aplicación, tiró el teléfono contra el asiento del copiloto y salió del coche con el estómago revuelto y con las imágenes de ese video taladrándole la cabeza. Nunca, ni en sus pesadillas, había imaginado ver a Isabella envuelta en una actitud como esa, ni siquiera después de que ella le contara su historia, y ciertamente no estaba preparado para ver algo como aquello, dejándole una sensación de confusión y malestar que le revolvió el estómago.

Claramente la persona que se lo envió seguro adivinó cuál sería su reacción, pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en el remitente, simplemente estaba intentando respirar el aire helado de diciembre para despejarse, pero las imágenes seguían latentes y nítidas en su cabeza, torturándolo.

―Dios mío… ―murmuró, sujetándose con ambas manos contra las rodillas, doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante. ¿En qué demonios había estado envuelta Isabella? ¿Qué tipo de relación había tenido con ese hombre? ¿Cuántas cosas más había accedido a hacer porque él se lo pedía… o porque ella quería?

Estuvo en esa posición por unos momentos más, murmurando maldiciones una y otra vez hasta que decidió salir de allí. Enderezando su cuerpo e intentando respirar hondo, volvió a meterse dentro del coche y olvidando su deseo de comunicarse con Isabella, encendió el motor y se alejó de allí en dirección desconocida, desechando la intención de comunicarse con ella. Ahora no estaba en condiciones para hablarle, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de decir algo o reclamarle algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

**oo**

Isabella miraba de reojo a Jasper, el que conducía en silencio su coche. Después de acabada la reunión con los abogados, se ofreció a llevarla al hospital donde ahora se dirigían. Ella iría en busca de sus horarios para reintegrarse al trabajo después de sus días libres y él aprovecharía de ver a Alice y almorzar con ella.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle qué pensaba después de oír todo lo que habló con los abogados, seguramente su apreciación sobre ella había cambiado, siempre estaba con ese temor encima, pero no se atrevía, sobre todo por la actitud tan extraña del dibujante que en otras circunstancias hubiera estado cotorreando con ella sobre una cosa u otra.

Suspiró, sacando su teléfono del bolso que llevaba, enviándole un mensaje a Edward para decirle que iba camino al hospital. Le pedía que la llamara para saber si alcanzarlo en la sinfónica o en el apartamento, pero él no contestó al instante como ella se lo esperaba, después de ver los mensajes que él le había enviado con signos de interrogación y que ella no había visto porque el teléfono estaba en silencio dentro de su bolso.

―Ejem… ¿Edward se comunicó contigo? ―preguntó Jasper finalmente, que la había visto de reojo toquetear su teléfono.

―Le dejé un mensaje pero no lo ha contestado. Quizás la reunión se alargó más de la cuenta…

―Si es así, seguro debe estar subiéndose por las murallas.

Isabella asintió, mordisqueándose el labio mientras miraba las calles de la ciudad que ya estaban del todo cubiertas con ornamentos navideños y las personas que caminaban por éstas parecían contagiadas por el aire de felicidad propio de la época. Deseó Isabella sentir igual que esas personas, que no tenían otra preocupación _aparente_ que las fiestas navideñas.

― ¿No quieres preguntarme nada?

― ¿Preguntarte?

―Ya sabes de lo que te hablo…

―Lo dejaste todo muy claro, Isa, y ciertamente tienes mi absoluto apoyo en esto. Eres muy valiente tomando la decisión de enfrentarte a ese tipo.

―Lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz

―Conseguiremos eso ―aseguró él, alegrándose Isabella de cómo había dicho "conseguiremos", haciéndose parte de la causa. ―Además, mi hermano es experto en patear traseros, sobre todo de viejos que se creen semidioses.

―Ya creo que sí… ―murmuró ella, relajándose un poco mientras volvía a revisar su teléfono en busca de una respuesta de Edward, que no llegó.

Al llegar al hospital, Jasper avisó que se colaría hasta el piso donde trabajaba su chica y que intentaría raptársela para almorzar como había previsto. También dijo que insistiría con Edward a ver si se les unía en la hora de almuerzo, cuestión que ella agradeció.

Fue entonces hasta el sector de personal, saludó a las chicas y pidió su horario de trabajo para comenzar sus turnos al día siguiente, sentándose con ellas para hablar de una y otra cosa que había sucedido durante su ausencia y que era digno de comentarse.

Estaban en eso cuando apareció allí nada menos que el doctor Eleazar Ananías, provocando el suspiro de las secretarias y un par de colegas enfermeras amigas de Isabella. Vestido con pantalones azules y camisa celeste, sobre la cual usaba un delantal blanco, abierto, colgándose al cuello su fiel estetoscopio. Su cabello oscuro desordenado y sus ojos brillantes, acababan de completar su imagen de galán por la que buena parte de las chicas del hospital suspiraban.

― ¡Pero miren quien ha regresado de sus vacaciones! ―exclamó el doctor, saludando a las muchachas con una graciosa reverencia, concentrado su atención en Isabella, que le sonrió con verdadero cariño.

—Estoy a punto de regresar a la realidad…

―Así veo, porque te tienes que poner al día con los cursos para integrarte al área de cardiología, ¿o es que te arrepentiste?

―No, claro que no. Mañana revisaré mis horarios y me ordenaré con eso.

―Estupendo. ¿Edward está bien?

―Sí, también regresando a su trabajo.

―Ese novio tuyo, es un churro, Isa ―comentó una de las secretarias, sujetando el mentón sobre sus manos y con una actitud soñadora a la vez que hablaba de Edward, divirtiendo ese comentario tan expresivo a Isabella, que hizo nota mental de comentárselo al músico.

Momentos más tarde, Isabella se despidió de las chicas y salió en compañía del doctor, doblando su hoja de horarios y metiéndola dentro de su bolso.

― ¿Entonces vuelves mañana?

―Sí, en el turno de las tres.

― ¿Y ha estado todo bien contigo? Pareces… contrariada por algo…

— ¿Contrariada? ―preguntó, arrugando su entrecejo. ¿A caso tanto se le notaba la preocupación?

El doctor a Ananías asintió, no queriendo insistir mucho con ella, pero dándole a entender que él estaba ahí para ella, como su amigo, en el que cual podía confiar. Y aunque Isabella lo sabía, no podía contarle lo que le pasaba, aunque por otro lado deseaba que si él se enterara, lo hiciera por ella y no por comentarios maliciosos. Pero ese no era el momento.

―Supongo que Edward no te ha hecho llorar… ―comentó él, tanteando acerca de que si la preocupación de Isabella tenía que ver con el músico, a lo que ella negó fervientemente casi al instante.

―Edward es el mejor novio que una chica puede llegar a aspirar tener.

― ¡Auch! ―exclamó el doctor, sobándose el pecho como si aquella aseveración hubiese sido un golpe directo a su ego ― ¿Y dónde nos deja al resto de los mortales?

―Justo debajo de él ―respondió, sonriendo.

Se rieron por el dialogo en broma que mantuvieron, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del ascensor, donde Eleazar pulsó el botón para subir a su piso. El doctor se puso serio y torció su cabeza mirando a Isabella, cuyo rostro parecía iluminarse cuando se trataba de Edward.

―Me alegro que hayas encontrado finalmente a alguien a quien amar y que te ame. Yo sigo buscando…

―Llegará la persona, estoy segura.

―Por cierto, me alegra que lo que sea te preocupe no tenga que ver con él. De cualquier modo, recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que se te ofrezca. No lo olvides.

―Muchas gracias, es muy importante oír esas cosas justo en este momento

― ¿O sea que hay algo? ¿Ha estado todo bien?

―Yo… no puedo hablar ahora, pero buscaré el momento de contártelo.

―Cuando quieras, linda ―respondió el doctor, guiñándole el ojo antes de abarcar uno de sus hombros con la mano y apretarlo levemente. ―Debo irme, nos vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana, Eleazar ―dijo, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entró el cardiólogo en el cubículo, levantando su mano hacia Isabella cuando las puertas del elevador volvieron a cerrarse.

La chica volvió a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo para ver si tenía respuesta de Edward, pero nada, por lo que decidió llamarlo. Quería contarle que estaba animada y confiada de que las cosas iban a salir bien y que deseaba mucho verlo, pero el músico no contestaba, sonando el tono hasta que salía la contestadora.

" _Debe estar desesperado_ " pensó, asumiendo que Edward seguía en reuniones. Volvió a enviarle otro mensaje diciendo que almorzaría con Alice y Jasper algo rápido allí en la cafetería, ya que él no contestaba, pero que se podía unir a ellos en caso que viera el mensaje a tiempo. Volvió a pedir que se comunicara cuando viera el mensaje. Enseguida llamó a Alice, la que le dijo que recién había llegado a la cafetería del hospital, dirigiéndose Isabella hacia allí.

Cuando se encontró con sus amigos, Alice se apresuró en abrazarla con fuerza, después que su novio, a grandes rasgos, le contara cómo había estado la reunión con los abogados, sintiéndose orgullosa de ella.

―No estaría pasando por esto si no hubiera sido tan estúpida entonces ―murmuró, jugueteando con el servilletero de metal sobre la mesa. Alice torció la boca quitándole el objeto de entre las manos.

―Con un hombre como ese, cualquier chica se hubiera rendido a sus pies. Era un tipo con experiencia que sabía qué botones pulsar para provocar. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se obsesionó tanto contigo, si eras una más… ―se detuvo cuando vio el rostro descompuesto de su amiga, haciéndola sentir como una estúpida por hablar sin tino ―me refiero a que seguro como tú, había un montón, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad?

―Sí que lo entiendo ―asintió ella, mirando a Jasper que las había dejado solas para encargarse del pedido para almorzar: sándwich de salmón ahumado y queso para los tres y jugos naturales. ―Quizás el… embarazo…

Jasper se sentó junto a su chica, envolviéndola por los brazos, dando su teoría sobre lo que las damas estaban conversando.

―Hombres como él creo que evitan a toda costa la concepción mientras copulan. Pero quizás vio algo diferente, si ven películas, cosas así suelen suceder, donde hombres mayores, ricos y experimentados son seducidos por chicas inexpertas y carentes de afecto paterno. O quizás le recordaste a alguien de su pasado…

―La cosa es que tendrá que olvidarse y alejarse de ti antes de que sus sucias practicas salgan a la superficie…

―Y las mías, de paso…

Jasper se apresuró en sacudir la cabeza y extender una de sus manos sobre la mesa de linóleo blanco, para tomar las de Isabella que se retorcían con fuerza una contra la otra. La miró seriamente, como quien desea exponer un punto determinante con claridad.

―Las experiencias de una chica inexperta, mayor de edad, que aceptó tantear ese mundo, sí, pero que cuando se arrepintió y dijo no, no la respetaron, abusando de ella. No olvides esos detalles Isa, que marcan la diferencia.

―Creo que fácilmente, si hubo uso de estupefacientes, pueden acusar de violación a ese hombre y toda la panda de locos que frecuentaba el lugar aquel entonces, y que participó de… ya sabes. ―agregó Alice, a lo que Isabella simplemente atinó a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y gemir para sí.

― ¡Dios! Lo único que quiero es que desaparezca y que me deje vivir en paz. No quiero más ―dijo, con voz lastimera, amortiguada por sus manos.

Jasper y Alice se miraron y comprendieron el deseo de Isabella de borrar toda esa historia, pero para eso tendría que enfrentarla y derrotar a esos demonios.

― ¡Bueno, bueno, damas! ―exclamó el dibujante, consiguiendo sobresaltar a Isabella ―Olvidémonos de cosas graves y centrémonos en lo que realmente importa. Hay una cena de navidad que el maestro Masen está decidido a dar, ¿por qué no hacemos una lista de las personas que estarán?

Alice aplaudió entusiasmada, mirando a su amiga a la vez que alzaba hacia ella sus cejas. A Isabella no le quedó de otra que hacer a un lado su preocupación y relajarse un rato con esos temas.

Isabella advirtió que seguro su madre iba a querer hacerse cargo de la cena, aunque Edward le había dicho que tendría que enfrentarse a Carlisle o compartir los honores de la cena con él. Invitarían al cura Marcus, por supuesto, a Jane si es que Esmerald se lo permitía, también incluyeron a Peter en la lista, descartando a los padres tanto de Alice como de Jasper pues ya habían hecho planes. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzaron a repartirse los deberes, esperando que al músico le pareciera buena idea todo lo que habían planeado.

Dicho sea de paso, el maestro no dio señales durante lo que duró todo el almuerzo, cosa que preocupó a Isabella, quien al terminar de beberse su café, pensaba qué hacer. Se había quedado en la cafetería mientras Jasper iba a dejar a su novia al elevador para que continuara con su trabajo allí, y que se reunió con ella justo cuando le daba el último sorbo a su taza.

― ¿Nada del cretino todavía?

―No…

― ¿Te parece si vamos a buscarlo a la sinfónica? ―propuso Jasper ―Cuando lo agarra la musa inspiradora o el instrumentos de teclas, se le pasa el tiempo y se olvida del resto de la humanidad. Seguro eso pasó…

―No, si eso ocurrió está bien. Sé que tocar el piano lo relaja. Mejor será que lo espere en el apartamento. Seguro al terminar se va directo allá.

―Como quieras. Yo te llevo.

―No es necesario…

― ¡Sin protestar, señorita! Además, me gusta manejar.

Sonrió agradecida y se levantó, acompañando a Jasper al estacionamiento donde dejaron el auto nuevo que se compró de la pura felicidad justo el día después que volvió con Alice.

De camino al apartamento, Jasper le contó a Isabella que nunca le había tocado vivir un sentimiento tan fuerte, profundo y tan trascendente como el que sentía por Alice, que lo deslumbro con sus ojos coquetos desde el primer día que la vio rondar por los pasillos del hospital, en la misma época que Edward la había conocido a ella.

―Alice no lograba asentarse en una relación hasta que te conoció. Tuvo mucha suerte

―Claro que la tuvo ―comentó con socarronería, guiñando un ojo a su acompañante, la que no pudo evitar reír.

A pesar de todo, la charla con Jasper y con su amiga la había relajo, pensando que le haría bien regresar al trabajo, pues sin duda, mantener la mente ocupada le ayudaría a distraerse. Además, llegaría su madre dentro de dos días... aunque decir que eso le relajaba no era muy correcto, pero la extrañaba y la necesitaba a su lado.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba? Me gustaría esperar a Edward, seguro va a querer que le demos los detalles… si no te importa que lo espere, claro…

―Por supuesto que no me molesta. Puedes pasar.

―Bueno, entonces sube mientras yo aparco el coche. Te alcanzo arriba.

Salió Isabella del coche y entró al edificio, saludando al portero, avisándole que Jasper la alcanzaría dentro de unos momentos. Cogió el elevador y subió al piso, mientras rebuscaba las llaves dentro de su bolso. Al llegar, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta, metiendo la llave y abriéndola enseguida, cuando al instante, sintió un par de manos que la cogían brusco por la cintura, obligándola a entrar, soltando ella un grito de sorpresa y de miedo que se instaló al instante en la boca del estómago. Las manos de quien la tenía sujeta la hicieron girar y la presaron contra la pared, viendo la sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro de su agresor.

―Tengo un montón de dinero en los bolsillos para que me hagas pasar un buen rato ―dijo James, acercando su boca al cuello de Isabella, mordisqueándolo, mientras los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas y su estómago se revolvía, a la vez que con sus manos intentaba apartar al tipo que no cedía.

― ¡Suéltame! ―gritó con voz en cuello.

― ¡¿Por qué te haces la difícil ahora?! ―preguntó, pegando la punta de su nariz a la de ella, hablando con voz ronca, soltando su aliento asqueroso sobre el rostro de ella ―Eres la putita de oro del club de sexo más lujoso de la ciudad… ¿crees que no lo sé?

― ¡Déjame tranquila!

―No creo que Edward se oponga, seguro él ha pagado una gran cantidad por tu exclusividad, como lo hicieron otros en su momento. ¿A caso te regaló este departamento a cambio de tus servicios?

Sin dejar que ella protestara, abarcó su boca rudamente, besándola con violencia y usando su asquerosa lengua, mientras sus manos rebuscaban bajo su abrigo con la intención de meterlas bajo su pantalón. Ella seguía resistiéndose e intentando apartarlo, pero el agarre del hombre era mucho más fuerte que el de ella, hasta que de pronto él ya no estaba sobre ella.

Alcanzó a darse cuenta que Jasper había llegado justo en ese momento, apartándolo de ella y propinándole una serie de golpes que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, mientras lo maldecía y lo amenazaba con meterlo a la cárcel.

Isabella se hizo a un lado, sosteniendo siempre su espalda contra la muralla para no caerse, abrazándose a ella misma mientras lloraba en silencio, casi en estado de shock, mirando como

Jasper hacia oídos sordos a las quejas de James, que le rogaba lo soltara. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando el dibujante lo agarró del cuello del chaquetón y lo jalaba casi arrastrándolo al elevador, para sacarlo personalmente del lugar. Entonces no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos, llorando por el ataque que James había propinado contra ella, imaginándose lo que podría haber pasado si Jasper no hubiese estado ahí para ayudarla.

No sabe cuento estuvo llorando allí, no percatándose cuando alguien llegó y la tomó por los hombros, sobresaltándola como si fuera un animalito asustado. Vio entonces el rostro preocupado de Jasper sobre ella, rompiendo a llorar ella desconsoladamente.

―Ya está bien, Isa… ―susurró él, acariciándole la espalda, como si no supiera qué otra cosa hacer. ― ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella frunció la boca y negó con la cabeza, sin poder detener su llanto. ¿Por qué le estaban pasando todas esas cosas a ella?

―El muy imbécil escapó cuando estaba increpando al portero, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarlo entrar? ―se inclinándose frente a ella y con cuidado la tomó por el codo, animándola a levantarse ―Anda, vamos adentro para que puedas estar más cómoda. Anda Isa, todo está bien…

Pero no estaba todo bien y ella lo sabía. James había hecho mención sobre su pasado, o dicho aquello haciéndole saber que sabía de eso que le avergonzaba, ¿pero cómo?

Dejó que Jasper la ayudara a llegar a la sala, donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá, abrazándose a su torso, mirando fijo hacia un punto sobre el suelo, mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Jasper en tanto murmuraba algo sobre dónde diablos se había metido Edward justo ahora, diciendo algo sobre lo que el músico haría contra su "colega" músico cuando se enterara. Entonces ella reaccionó y miró a su amigo con ojos de súplica.

―No, por favor, no le digas nada de esto…

―No puedes pedirme algo así. Él tiene que saberlo… ―protestó él, pasándose una mano sobre su espeso cabello.

― ¡No tiene que saberlo! Ya suficiente ha tenido…. Además, ¿qué sacaría?

―No me pidas eso… ―protestó con voz débil, rogándole con los ojos que no le hiciera esconder algo como eso ―Si él sabe que le escondí algo tan grave como esto, no me lo perdonaría.

―Por favor, Jasper… deja al menos que yo se lo diga cuando esté más tranquila. ―le prometió ella, secándose las lágrimas por enésima vez ese día.

Jasper puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirando a Isabella, meditando en la promesa. Si bien era cierto y él no podía esconderle lo ocurrido a Edward, debía respetar la decisión de Isabella de decírselo ella misma, por lo que cedió a la petición.

―Vale, dejaré que se lo digas, pero si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Ese hijo de puta no puede quedarse tan tranquilo después de lo que… intentó hacerte.

―Gracias… gracias por ayudarme. Yo no sé… ―hipeó ―no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado aquí.

―No me des las gracias… ―dijo, sentándose junto a ella, pensando en cómo consolar a su amiga, para lo cual era un poco torpe, agradeciéndole el gesto Isabella de todas maneras.

Jasper se apresuró a preparar una infusión caliente para ella, que era la única manera que sabía podía tranquilizarla, aunque le había repetido durante los últimos cinco minutos que ya estaba mejor y que podía irse si lo deseaba, pero él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber al menos si el cretino del músico ya venía de camino, por eso mientras estaba en la cocina esperando que hirviera el agua, llamó a su amigo, insistiendo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente él contestó:

― ¿Dónde estás, Edward? son casi seis…

― _Perdona, Jasper_ ―respondió el músico cabizbajo, no pasándole el tono de voz por alto a Jasper, que arrugó el entrecejo.

― ¿Estás bien?

― _¿Dónde estás?_ ―preguntó Edward, pasando por alto la pregunta de su amigo, cuestión que extrañó a Jasper.

―En tu apartamento. Traje a Isabella después de llevarla al hospital, pero desde hace ya un buen rato estamos aquí.

―Vale… yo…

―Suelta de una vez qué demonios te pasa, Edward ―inquirió el dibujante, interrumpiendo el escueto diálogo del músico. Lo oyó suspirar y aclararse la garganta antes de contestar.

― _No puedo hablar ahora…_

― ¡Has estado desaparecido casi todo el día! ¿No te interesa saber cómo le fue a Isabella con los abogados, o si pasó algo después?

― _Estoy de camino a casa_ ―respondió, soltando un suspiro largo. ― _Perdón por desaparecer, pero lo necesitaba._

― ¿Qué demonios, Edward? ―preguntó, afirmándose con una mano contra la encimera de mármol.

― _No puedo hablar por teléfono de esto, Jasper._

― ¿Ya llamaste a Isabella? También está preocupada por ti, por si te interesa saberlo…

―Dile que ya voy para allá, por favor. Hablamos luego ―Y sin más, colgó la llamada. Jasper se quedó con el móvil en la mano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido después que oyera el tono cuando su amigo acabó con la conversación.

Edward debería estar ahí cuidando de Isabella, pensó Jasper mientras preparaba el té. No era que le molestara, muy por el contrario, pero ahora además de Isabella, estaba preocupado por su amigo. Algo importante debía haberle pasado como para necesitar espacio, cuestión que hacia cuando su cabeza era un lío y cuando la música no era suficiente remedio.

 _¡Joder!_ Exclamó para sí mismo, tomando el tazón azul entre sus manos para llevarlo a Isabella, a quien encontró dormida sobre el sillón. Al parecer, las emociones habían sido demasiadas para la chica, quien al menos se relajó hasta dormirse.

Se sentó en otro sofá y tomó él la infusión caliente, desbloqueando su teléfono, mirando una y otra cosa mientras los minutos pasaba, hasta que casi quince minutos más tarde oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, apresurándose a levantarse y salir al encuentro de Edward, a quien encontró justo dirigiéndose hacia la sala, con hombros caídos, su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, y su ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando

― ¿Qué pasó?

Edward suspiró, dejando las llaves del coche y del apartamento dentro de un bol que estaba sobre una mesita de la entrada.

―Recibí… una especie de paliza síquica ―trató de explicarse, pues eso sintió, mientras en medio del campo que lo vio nacer y donde se refugió, pensaba una y otra vez en el maldito video y en que si iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a todo eso.

Jasper en tanto quedó más confundido pues la respuesta de su amigo no lo satisfacía en nada.

― ¿Qué?

―Lo siento, pero no puedo explicarte ahora ―dijo, quitándose el chaquetón negro. ― ¿Isabella dónde está?

―Ah, qué bueno que preguntes por ella, es muy considerado de tu parte… ―sarcásticamente respondió Jasper, poniendo sus manos como jarras sobre sus caderas.

Edward lo miró y sacudió su cabeza, usando para hablar un tono de súplica que se mezclaba con cansancio.

―Jasper, por favor…

Jasper rodó los ojos y respondió finalmente:

―Se quedó rendida sobre el sofá, esperándote.

―Diablos… ―dijo, frustrado, peinándose el cabello, soltando suspiros una y otra vez.

Jasper, sin poder seguir impostando esa postura irónica, meditó sobre lo que había dejado a su amigo en ese estado, tan cansado y con aspecto derrotado.

―La paliza esa… ―carraspeó, rascándose la nuca ―de la que hablas, ¿tiene que ver con ella?

―Más o menos ―admitió. Entonces Jasper suspiró, sin querer siquiera hacerse una idea. Ya cuando las cosas estuvieran calmadas, seguro Edward se lo contaría.

―Bueno, deja que descanse y que ella misma te cuente los detalles de la reunión de esta mañana… y de lo otro.

― ¿Lo otro?

―Ella te lo dirá. ―Pasó por su lado hacia la puerta y al hacerlo, palmeó su hombro ―No olvides que te necesita.

―No lo he olvidado, Jasper. Y gracias por todo.

―Cuando quieras, maestro ―dijo el dibujante, haciendo una señal con su mano a estilo militar, abriendo finalmente la puerta y desapareciendo detrás de ésta.

Fue el momento en que Edward caminó hacia la sala a medio iluminar, donde lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, recostada sobre el sofá, con sus rodillas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, como si tuviera frío. Entonces, y frente a la figura durmiente y desvalida de Isabella, el músico sintió el peso de la culpa sobre su espalda, como pocas otras veces la había sentido. Tendría que haberla puesto en primer lugar a ella y después a su propio tormento, ¿pero hubiera sido correcto ir a reclamarle por el video que le habían hecho llegar?

Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde su amigo Jasper estuvo sentado hasta hace un momento atrás. Afirmó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que sus manos pasaban por entre su cabello, pensando en cómo afrontar aquella situación, si contarle o no a Isabella. ¿Era necesario cargarla aún de más preocupación? Pero si no lo hacía, ella sabría que algo estaba escondiendo y eso agrietaría la relación de ambos, pues pese a todo, de una cosa estaba seguro y era del amor que sentía por la mujer que dormía frente a él… pero ¿era al amor suficiente para espantar esos demonios?

Esperó poder tener todo más claro para cuando ella despertara, pues en ese momento lo que él quería era cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de la mierda de una buena vez, remontarse a los momentos de su vida en los que no tenía grandes complicaciones y donde su única preocupación era conocer bien las partituras y practicar sobre las teclas de su viejo piano sin darse cuenta de cómo pasaban las horas. Eso quería… quizás con una pequeña alteración: que Isabella hubiese sido parte de esa parte de su historia, sin toda esa carga que llevaba a cuestas, carga que en ese momento no sabía bien si podría compartir con ella sin dañarla en el intento.


	31. Chapter 31

**Aquí estoy mis niñas con el capítulo estreno de la semana.**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí acompañándome. Gracias a las que se han ido integrando hace poquito, a las que leen en silencio y a las que sin falta comentan cada vez que actualizo. ¡Las quiero mucho!**

 **Espero les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño pensando en ustedes.**

 **Besos a todas y a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31.**

Isabella parpadeó y se removió, soltando un silbido sordo cuando movió el cuello, dándose cuenta que la postura en la que se había dormido sobre el sillón habían provocado una contractura o algo así. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó allí donde dolía, volviendo a abrirlos para percatarse de la figura sentada frente a ella, que parecía estarse refugiando en las sombras. Aun así, no necesitaba más luz para saber de quién se trataba.

―Edward…

Se reincorporó, extendiendo la mano hacia la mesita que había junto al sillón, encendiendo una lamparita que había sobre ésta. Cuando lo hizo, parpadeó al contacto con la luz, concentrándose en la figura masculina, que seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

― ¿Edward?

Entonces él se movió, sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos estaban cansados, igual que su postura, pero otras veces el cansancio no había sido excusa para su actitud lejana. Ni siquiera la había saludado, ni había salido a abrazarla después de estar todo el día sin tener noticias el uno del otro. Una sensación helada le recorrió la piel a Isabella, haciéndola estremecer de miedo. Algo sucedía y ella lo intuía.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―susurró con temor.

―Tenemos que hablar ―susurró también Edward, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Isabella se sentó derecha, lentamente, peinándose el cabello nerviosamente.

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo por algo?

―No… yo… ―sacudió la cabeza, lentamente ―no estoy enojado.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás ahí, como si quisieras mantener la distancia de mí? Dime, Edward.

El hombre tragó grueso y cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo, mientras ella apresaba sus manos entre sus muslos apretados para evitar que se le notara el temblor.

Edward había tomado una decisión mientras estuvo sentado en la penumbra, contemplándola dormir. Le diría lo que ocurría, no se lo escondería. Y así lo hizo, sin mediar una introducción o algo que no hiciera tan directo el golpe de sus palabras.

―Recibí un correo este mediodía. Adentro venia un video adjunto… un video tuyo… teniendo sexo con otro tres hombres.

Isabella se levantó de un salto, como si hubiera estado sentada sobre un resorte, y cubrió su boca con las manos, mordiéndose la lengua para ahogar el alarido que hubiera proferido de no hacerlo. Uno de sus miedos más grandes estaba cumpliéndose, que Edward se diera real cuenta de la magnitud de su depravación en el pasado y que la abandonara por eso.

―Pero… tú sabías… yo te conté…

―Lo sé y lo entiendo… solo ―cerró los ojos y se jaló el cabello, como si estuviera desesperado ―ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la que recibe un video mío teniendo sexo con Rosalie hubieras sido tú? ¡Y no me digas que nada, porque eso no sería normal!

Otra vez, como por enésima vez en ese día, Isabella limpiaba las lágrimas silenciosas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, las que parecían arder y quemar a su paso. Su presente y su futuro con Edward se estaba derrumbando, todo por culpa de su pasado, del que se arrepentía.

―Hubiera sido… un golpe bajo, por supuesto ―respondió ella con voz ronca ―pero recordaría que es tu pasado.

Fue el momento que en que Edward se puso de pie también, levantando sus manos al cielo, de la pura frustración.

― ¡Tres hombres te estaban follando, por vida de Dios! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de permitirlo?! ―exclamó, sin poder evitarlo.

Ella apretó sus manos hechas dos duros puños a los costados de su cuerpo. ¿A caso Edward la estaba juzgando, después de todo?

― ¡Te conté sobre mi pasado y de las barbaridades que hice, jamás sintiéndome orgullosa de eso! ―gritó furiosa.

― ¡Cristo! ―exclamó Edward, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, como si no supiera qué más hacer, mientras Isabella seguía hablando con voz fuerte, defendiéndose.

―Apenas tuve sexo consentido en situaciones como las que viste y lo hice apenas un par de veces para agradarle a él. Las otras veces el desgraciado de Aro me drogaba, por lo que no era consciente de lo que hacía. ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

Edward arrugó el entrecejo, escuchando por primera vez el asunto de las drogas. No estaba seguro de haberlo oído antes.

―No me dijiste que te drogaba…

―Apenas soy consciente de eso ―se pasó ambas manos por su cara limpiándola de las lágrimas. Ahora no solo estaba triste, sino que furiosa, por lo que no quería llorar más. ― ¡No fui una puta, Edward! Quería experimentar cosas nuevas con él, pero cuando me di cuenta, le pedí que no me llevara, pero él lo hacía de todas formas, diciéndome que tendríamos intimidad, ¡Y yo se lo creía, maldita sea! No sabía que podía haber cámaras ocultas o que en la bebida pondría algo que me aletargaría y que me dejaría a su merced.

―Pero cómo es que no recuerdas algo como eso… ―preguntó confundido, desanimado.

No ponía en duda las palabras de Isabella, solo le estaba costando asimilar todo más allá de lo que esperaba. Sin duda recibir el video, había sido un golpe más fuerte de lo que se imaginó,

― ¡Porque lo único que he deseado todos estos años, es olvidar aquello! ―gritó furiosa otra vez, causando aquello un dolor agudo dentro del pecho del músico. ―Me usaban, Edward.

No debería parecerle extraño, ya que noticias sobre violaciones sobre mujeres que han sido drogadas eran pan de cada día en los noticieros, pero en ese momento todo para Edward había sido brumoso. Pero ahora sabía que había reaccionado como un cretino, lo que trató de evitar retirándose para estar a solas un momento, lo que al parecer no surtió los efectos que él esperaba. Había arruinado todo.

―Yo… ―dio un par de pasos hacia ella, con la intención de abrazarla finalmente. ―Lo siento…

Pero ella se apartaba, rehuyendo de su abrazo, pese a que anhelaba recluirse ahí, e insistiendo en recordar y defenderse frente a alguien a quien jamás pensó necesitar hacer aquello.

―He tratado de olvidar cada momento de ese pasado. No me siento orgullosa de las decisiones que tomé entonces y que arrastraron todo esto, pero no todo es mi culpa. No soy consciente de los hombres que fueron ni lo que me hicieron, y de alguna manera lo agradezco, aunque eso me haga indigna de estar con alguien ahora, de estar contigo…

―No digas eso… ―suplicó él con voz quebrada, estirando sus brazos hacia ella con tal de alcanzarla. Pero ella seguía sin querer ser alcanzada.

― ¡Te avergüenzas de mí! ―le gritó, levantando su mano, apuntándole con ésta. Él negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!

― ¡Claro que sí!

―Dios mío… solo te pido que te pongas en mi lugar… ―le pidió con voz emocionada y arrepentida, a punto de quebrarse del puro miedo a perderla, por estúpido. Pero ella hacía oídos sordos y vista gorda a la imagen arrepentida del músico. Seguía insistiendo en su punto con voz fuerte, rotunda.

Isabella se puso tras el sofá, de espalda al ventanal y junto al también triste árbol de navidad, que yacía olvidado sin ningún adorno que alegrara su existencia.

―Yo en tu lugar, hubiera tenido perfectamente claro que ese era el pasado que quieres borrar de tu memoria, a diferencia de lo que he vivido contigo, recuerdos imborrables de los que no quiero deshacerme… ¡Porque recuerdo cada vez que me has hecho el amor! ¡Nada de lo que he vivido contigo lo he olvidado, ni desearía hacerlo!

―Isabella… ―volvió a rogar Edward.

―Ahora voy a meter mis cosas dentro de mi bolso y me voy a ir para dejarte tranquilo. Ni tu ni nadie merece a alguien como yo a su lado…

― ¡No digas eso! ―exclamó, y presa del pánico se abalanzó sobre ella pillándola por sorpresa, alcanzándola finalmente y apresándola entre sus brazos, mientras ella trataba de escapar. Habló con desesperación, con sus labios pegados a su cabellera ―Yo te amo y no voy a dejar que te vayas…

― ¡No me amas! ―lloriqueó con rabia, empujándolo por el pecho.

― ¡No digas eso, te lo suplico, no digas eso! ―terció él, convirtiendo sus brazos en fuertes e indestructibles garras de hierro que la impidieron escapar ― ¿Por qué piensas que desaparecí casi toda la tarde? Me sentí aun maldito por no saber cómo enfrentarlo, es todo. Necesitaba espacio, ver eso fue un golpe duro para mí…

―Suéltame Edward ―suplicó ella, como haciendo oídos sordos a la explicación de Edward. Pero él insistía en que ella se diera cuenta de su arrepentimiento.

―No haré eso. ¡Escúchame!

― ¡¿Y para qué?! ¿Para que sigas sacándome en cara…?

Las protestas de Isabella quedaron silenciadas cuando Edward sujetó su rostro bañado en lágrimas para retenerla y besarla. Ella se resistió lo más que pudo, golpeando con sus puños el pecho duro de Edward, hasta que se cansó y dejó caer sus brazos. Había dejado de pelear bajando sus brazos agotados, demostrando el cansancio mental, emocional y corporal que sentía en ese momento.

Ese fue el momento en el que el músico sujetó su nuca con una mano y con la otra rodeó la cintura de la chica, apretándola lo que más pudo a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla.

Después de un rato, la intensidad de los besos de Edward declinó, dejando cortas y castas caricias sobre los labios de ella, con sus ojos abiertos para contemplar su rostro apenado. Jamás deseó hacerle daño, nunca se lo propuso, y saber que su pena la había provocado él, le dolía en el alma, y se lo hizo saber.

―Soy un idiota… y no he estado a la altura, pero te ruego me perdones… ―seguía dejando besos suaves sobre su boca, pero ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sin decir palabra. ―Cuando recibí el correo… no podía pensar con claridad y decidí apartarme. A pesar de conocer tu historia, ver eso… fue un duro golpe. Sentí y siento odio por los que te hicieron esto, y yo… yo no voy a dejarte sola. Solo apelo a que perdones este… comportamiento. Soy un imbécil, lo sé, pero perdóname…

Las palabras de Edward eran sentidas y reales. Verdaderamente se sentía como un hijo de puta, que en vez de alivia el dolor de la mujer que amaba, lo acrecentaba.

―Por favor, dime algo ―rogó Edward, aun con sus labios sobre los de Isabella.

Entonces ella, que hasta ese momento había mantenido una postura rígida, poco a poco relajó sus hombros y exhaló aire por entre sus labios semiabiertos. Esa simple señal le dio una esperanza a Edward que la aferró aún más fuerte contra sí.

―Háblame, cariño… ―pidió él suavemente una vez más.

―Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo esto… ―dijo ella con voz cansada, con sus ojos aun cerrados. ―Estoy tan cansada…

Claro que entendía la reacción de Edward y si él se hubiera mantenido impávido, como dijo, no hubiera sido normal. Aun así, le dolió escuchar y ver que una parte de él la juzgaba por lo que hizo.

―Abre los ojos, Isabella ―dijo él ―Por favor, abre los ojos y mírame.

―No puedo… saber que has visto ese video… me avergüenza mucho. Entiendo que te sientas asqueado, porque incluso yo lo estoy. No te culpo por querer tomar distancia de mí.

―Isabella, abre los ojos, ahora ―demandó, a lo que ella simplemente no pudo seguir negándose, alzando sus parpados poco a poco hasta que vio las orbes oscuras, cansadas y acuosas de Edward, que no mostraban vergüenza de ella, como había dicho.

―Siento vergüenza de mí mismo y de cómo reaccioné. Sabía que esto no podía escondértelo, pero no fue la manera de abordarlo. De verdad lo siento y espero me perdones y no me apartes de tu lado, porque honestamente no podría vivir sin ti. Perdóname por favor…

Necesitando la fuerza que había sentido a su lado en todo ese tiempo y olvidándose de esa reacción, fue ella la que ahora rodeó el cuello del músico y lo besó con verdadero anhelo, el mismo que había mantenido todo el día por él, el mismo que se aferraba a su corazón ahora tranquilo de saber que Edward decía la verdad. Sabía que él no eran un hombre perfecto, y que esa reacción podría haber sido mil veces peor, pero verlo arrepentido, sentirlo avergonzado le confirmaba que lo que sentía era verdadero y fuerte, que era lo único que en ese momento le importaba.

―Necesito que me hagas olvidar todo esto… ―susurro ella sobre sus labios, pegada al cuerpo de Edward, que la contemplaba con el mismo sentimiento de amor de siempre. Nada había cambiado en esa mirada, eso la llevó a exteriorizar la necesidad que de un momento a otro sintió en sus entrañas ―Necesito saber que vas a olvidar lo que viste en ese video también…

Entonces Edward supo lo que tenía que hacer, supo interpretar lo que ella estaba pidiéndole en ruegos suaves teñidas de pura necesidad. Iba a demostrarle a ella y al resto lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por esa mujer, lo fuerte que el amor los había unido.

La levantó sobre sus brazos, y con sus labios pegados a los de ella, la llevó hasta el dormitorio donde ni siquiera se detuvo a encender la luz. La tendió sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, afirmando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos, besando sus labios con ansias. Isabella se sostenía el rostro por los costados y se perdía en las sensaciones de ese beso que siempre la hacían perderse. Con calma desvió sus manos hasta su cabello y su cuello, acariciándolos con parsimonia, mientras los labios de Edward abandonaban su boca y trazaban camino hacia su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos buscaban su piel bajo la blusa. La calidez de los labios de Edward sobre su ya ardiente piel, estaban comenzando a hacer efecto en las entrañas, que estaban caldeándose a fuego lento, anhelando por más.

Isabella suspiró cuando las manos de Edward llegaron a sus pechos y los presionaron a la vez que sus dientes mordisqueaban la piel sensible justo bajo la oreja, suspirando ella de puro placer. A continuación gimió de frustración cuando él se apartó del todo para quitarse el suéter y quedar a torso desnudo frente a ella, antes de inclinarse sobre ella justo para desabotonar su pantalón y sacarlo despacio a través de sus piernas después de descalzar sus pies, los que comenzó a besar desde el empeine, ascendiendo por sus suaves y torneadas piernas a la vez que las acariciaba, llegando a colar sus dedos bajo el borde de sus bragas, haciéndola gemir apenas con ese roce. No demoró en quitarle la blusa antes de volver a caer sobre ella, esta vez sujetando una de sus piernas y enroscarla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba en su espalda el cierre de sujetador. Cuando la liberó de la prenda, la lanzó lejos al otro lado del dormitorio haciendo reír a Isabella. Se quedó quieto, con la punta de su nariz tocando la de ella, contemplando fijamente su mirada brillante que se debelaba incluso en la penumbra del dormitorio que los envolvía.

―Voy a amarte y no habrá más recuerdos que éstos, para ti y para mí ―bajó sus labios y dio un beso suave. ―Sentirás mis manos sobre tu piel incluso cuando no te esté tocando. Sentirás mis ojos puestos sobre ti adorando cada parte de cuerpo, contemplando con admiración los rasgos y las facciones de tu rostro… como en un principio, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Sí ―susurró Isabella apenas, rememorando aquella primera vez donde esas miradas eran aún prohibidas entre ambos.

Él sonrió recordando quizás lo mismo tras volver a besarla. Se removió sobre ella y el material grueso de sus jeans presionó justo en la unión de las piernas de Isabella que gimió, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

―Edward… ―gimió quejumbrosa.

―Voy a hacerte el amor justo ahora y sabrás cuánto es que te amo y te necesito. Me sentirás tan, tan dentro de ti, tan parte de ti, que no habrá manera de pensar en ambos como dos personas por separado, porque somos uno y siempre será así, pase lo que pase, siempre será así…

―Por favor, Edward… ―suplicó abiertamente, removiéndose con descaro bajo él a la vez que sus manos buscaban el botón y la cremallera del pantalón del músico.

Más que nunca necesitaba sentirlo, tan profundamente como él mismo se lo había descrito.

―Sí, cariño… ―asintió él, ocupándose de quitarse de encima el resto de la ropa que cubría su cuerpo y el de Isabella.

La necesidad lo llevó a hundirse dentro de ella de una sola vez, suspirando ambos al mismo tiempo cuando estuvieron irremediablemente unidos desde lo más íntimo.

Hicieron el amor despacio mientras se prometían amor una y otra vez, suspirando el uno por el otro, aferrándose fuerte al cuerpo del otro, lo más fuertemente posible mientras ambos cuerpos se movían lento y pausado, al unísono, besándose y llamándose por sus nombres, hasta que las palabras fueron reemplazadas por gemidos y exclamaciones ininteligibles justo cuando alcanzaron el clímax.

―Dios, cuanto te amo —dijo Edward, con su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello, recuperándose del orgasmo. Ella sonrió y acarició la espalda húmeda de sudor de Edward, relajada como una pluma. Ahora todo se veía diferente para ella, era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa segura del hombre que tenía al lado.

Isabella estaba tendida sobre la cama sobre su estómago, afirmando el mentón sobre sus manos, a la vez que el músico junto de ella estaba de espalda y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el cielo raso de la habitación, relajado, después de canalizar la tensión y hacer las paces con Isabella, reafirmando que la conexión de ambos iba mucho más allá de lo sexual, y que nada tenía que ver con el pasado, ni de ella ni suyo.

―La persona que me envió ese video quería cerciorarse de que yo conozco esa parte de tu historia ―comentó con voz tranquila, sacando conclusiones.

―Se me hace un nudo en el estómago al pensar que otro como ese video pueden andar circulando por ahí.―Dijo Isabella torciendo la boca y escondiendo su rostro en las sábanas.

Edward giró su cabeza hacia ella y extendió su mano hasta su espalda, acariciándola con la punta del dedo índice por la columna, de arriba hacia abajo.

―Le pediré a Carlisle que tome cartas en el asunto. El correo que me envió puede servir como prueba de extorción indirecta, o algo así…

― ¿Sabes quién la envió? ―preguntó, sacando el rostro de su escondite.

―Resulta obvio, sobre todo por las dos líneas que acompañaron ―entornó los ojos y lo maldijo en silencio. ―Aro Vulturi lo hizo, estoy seguro.

―Vale… no quiero saber nada más ― dijo Isabella, tapándose los oídos. Oír de ese maldito parecía que ensuciaba el momento mágico que ambos habían mantenido.

Edward se recostó de lado y la abrazó pegada a su cuerpo, dejando besos sobre su frente mientras sus manos seguían paseándose por la espalda de Isabella, deleitándose en los hoyuelos que se formaban en su espalda baja.

―No tengas miedo, cariño, todo se resolverá. ¿No fue eso lo que dijeron los abogados?

Isabella asintió y se apretujó aún más al cuerpo desnudo de Edward, absorbiendo su calor.

― ¿Y no quieres saber sobre mi conversación con ellos?

―Claro que quiero, pero no ahora. Lo que quiero es seguir haciendo las pases contigo ―dijo, y se giró de tal manera, que el cuerpo de Isabella quedó bajó el suyo. ―Además, mañana llega tu madre, lo que significa que para pasar la noche contigo, tendré que colarme por tu venta o de plano raptarte…

―Me gusta que me raptes ―susurró, alzando su pelvis y sonriendo cuando el músico gruñó y volvió a devorar su boca con hambre, mientras sus manos no se sintieron conforme con los hoyuelos, ahora abarcando un poco más abajo por sus nalgas, apretándolas.

Después de ser un día emocionalmente agotador para ambos, Edward se planteó que esa sería una larga noche para ellos, pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

**oo**

Al mediodía del siguiente día, Edward llevó a Isabella hasta la estación de buses para ir a esperar a Renée, que llegaba después de unas buenas semanas de vacaciones, que inicialmente era solo un retiro espiritual.

No podía evitarlo, Isabella estaba feliz de saber que su madre estaba de regreso porque la había extrañado un montón, pero también estaba nerviosa porque sabía lo que tendría que enfrentar con ella. Pensaba en su reacción y su corazón se estrujaba de pena, deseando buscar la solución sin exponerla a ella a esa parte de su pasado, pero todos le decían que debía contárselo porque se lo debía y porque además tendría cubierta esa parte por si las cosas salían a la luz. No sería bueno que Renée se enterara por terceros.

―Ey, deja de retorcer tus dedos ―le pidió Edward, capturando sus manos cuando la vio en lo que parecía ser una batalla campal. ― ¿No te alegra que llegue?

―Sí que me alegra, pero sabes… sabes por qué estoy nerviosa ―admitió, soltando un largo suspiro. Edward torció su boca y sonrió con ternura, apretando el agarre de sus manos sobre las de Isabella.

―Lo entiendo, pero no hablarás con ella hoy mismo, y cuando lo hagas quiero estar ahí.

―Está bien, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy… No… mañana… mañana hablaré… ―entonces miró a Edward con súplica, ahora aferrándose a sus manos ― ¿Podemos simplemente dejarlo estar? No es necesario que lo sepa…

―Oye ―le tomó el rostro entre las manos y contempló sus ojos claros que se veían grandes en aquel rostro pálido y delgado ―Nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo, mucho menos yo, pero sabes que es lo mejor. No es necesario que le digas los detalles, solo que… solo que antes tomaste malas decisiones y que te involucraste con alguien que no era una buena compañía, y que se lo cuentas para que esté prevenida, porque ese hombre es peligroso, es todo.

―Tú no la conoces… va a querer saber detalles y va a pensar que es más delicado de lo que quiero hacerle creer.

―Isabella, ponte en su lugar. Si tuvieras una hija, te gustaría saber la verdad sobre ella, sobre todo en un asunto tan delicado como este, o si fuera al revés, no te gustaría que ella te escondiera algo así cuando tú podrías haber sido de ayuda para ella, ¿verdad?

―Lo entiendo. ―asintió, bajando su rostro hacia su regazo.

―Pero es tu decisión. Además, debes confiar en ella.

―Es verdad.

Edward entonces acercó su rostro al de ella y las besó, infundiéndole confianza, antes de animarla a salir del coche ye esperar en el andén la llegada del autobús que arribaría en un par de minutos.

En medio de otras personas que también esperaban a sus parientes, Isabella y Edward esperaron hasta que el autobús llegó al andén indicado. Apenas se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y la primera en descender con la ayuda dl auxiliar, fue Renée, saliendo Isabella a su encuentro, abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola fuertemente en señal de lo mucho que la había extrañado.

― ¡Ah, bueno, alguien aquí me ha extrañado! ―exclamó la madre de Isabella con tono jocoso. Su cabello castaño venia tomado en su nuca de forma irregular, revelando su rostro relajado después de su viaje, que a simple vista le sentaron muy bien.

Edward se les acercó entre el gentío cuando Isabella la soltó finalmente, anunciándose al poner una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

―Renée, bienvenida. ―dijo Edward. Renée desvió su rostro hacia donde procedía la voz y sonrió encantada de oírlo.

―Gracias, Edward. ¿Has cuidado bien a mi niña?

―Por supuesto. No tendría que tener quejas de mí ―respondió ilusionado, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su jeans negro.

―Entonces puedo volver a salir sin la preocupación de no saber si mi niña queda en buenas manos ―dijo, abrazando por la cintura a su hija, que no se había apartado de ella y que no había dicho mucho por el miedo de romper a llorar.

―No te detengas por nosotros ―respondió antes de ir por el equipaje de Renée.

Después de eso caminaron hacia el coche, no sin antes despedirse del resto de las acompañantes que había ido en el viaje también. De camino, Renée sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, preguntaba por su hermano Marcus y por su querido Kal-El.

―Nos hemos preocupado de ambos, mamá ―comentó Isabella, girándose hacia atrás desde el asiento del acompañante. ―ninguno ha pasado hambre, ya podrás comprobarlo.

― ¿Y Marcus por qué no los acompañó?

―Su coro de ángeles está ensayando y él debe estar presente. Pero aseguró que se reuniría con nosotros para almorzar.

―Ya veo. ¿Y tú entras justo hoy a trabajar, hijita?

Edward, que conducía hacia el apartamento de Renée, gruñó mirando de reojo a su chica, la que le sonrió con ternura, estirando una mano hacia su barbilla para acariciarlo.

―Entro al turno de las tres, y salgo a las once.

―Yo la iré a dejar y a buscar, así que usted no se preocupe ―intervino Edward, llevándose la aprobación de Renée.

―Estupendo. Entonces nos da tiempo de almorzar con calma y charlar un rato.

―Claro que sí, ma´. ―respondió Isabella, pensando con preocupación el tema que tendría que abordar con ella.

Al parecer, Kal-El estaba consciente de la llegada de Renée, pues ese día se encontraba más inquieto que otras veces. En general, era una mascotita muy tranquila, pero que si seguro hubiese sido un perro, hubiera saltado como loco cuando se percató de la llegada de la dueña de casa.

― ¡Oh, mi pequeño! ―dijo, recibiéndolo entre sus brazos cuando Isabella lo dejó ahí para ella ―También te extrañé…

Edward rodó los ojos ante la imagen tan tierna, pegándole Isabella un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

―Kal-El es sensible…

―Sí, por supuesto.

Poco después apareció Marcus para ver a su hermana, aprovechando todos de pedirle a la recién llegada los detalles de su viaje, que a simple vista le sentó muy bien. Aprovecharon de contarle además, sobre los planes que había hecho para la cena de navidad y que incluía a Carlisle, Jane, Alice, Jasper e incluso Peter. Renée no demoró en entusiasmarse, diciendo que sería la encargada del platillo de fondo y que buscaría una receta especial que seguro los dejaría a todos con la boca abierta.

Almorzaron los cuatro en la mesita de diario que había al centro de la cocina del apartamento el almuerzo que Edward e Isabella se encargaron de pedir a su restaurante favorito. Después de eso, Isabella se alistó para irse a trabajar, mientras que Marcus se quedaría acompañando a su hermana pues no tenía nada que cubrir en la iglesia sino hasta la noche.

―Edward me traerá cuando salga del trabajo ―le recordó Isabella a su madre cuando se despidió.

―Te esperaré despierta con tu vaso de leche tibia, como siempre, mi niña ―dijo Renée, dejando un beso de despedida en la mejilla de su hija.

Edward se despidió de la mamá de Isabella y de su tía, incluso palmeó el lomo de Kal-El que pareció gruñir al contacto, saliendo a continuación del apartamento, rumbo al hospital.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

Edward tenia bien claro que lo iba a hacer, pero comentárselo a Isabella sería preocuparla y ponerla ansiosa, por lo que decidió omitir ese asunto importante que haría justo a continuación de dejarla en su trabajo.

―Bueno, tengo ensayo con los muchachos para la presentación de fin de año y quiero revisar la bibliografía para las clases de la universidad.

―No te aburrirás…

Edward hizo una mueca en respuesta, que a Isabella le pareció muy divertida. Al menos, pensó Edward, la discusión de la noche anterior era solo un recuerdo y no había dejado fisuras en la relación de ambos, al menos de eso se había asegurado que ella lo perdonara.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, y después de una sesión de besos de despedida, se separaron para que ella pudiera entrar a su turno, prometiéndole Edward que estaría allí mismo esperando por ella esa noche. Tras un último y casto beso, Isabella salió del coche rumbo al elevador que la llevaría a su piso, poniendo Edward en marcha el vehículo en dirección a su próximo destino.

**oo**

Aro Vulturi veía las fotos que uno de sus informantes le hizo llegar a primera hora de la mañana y se preguntaba si ese hombre que había salido del edificio a toda velocidad, aparentemente golpeado, tenía que ver con Bella. La duda cayó sobre él cuando el hombre que siempre aparecía cerca de Edward, salió tras él sin poder alcanzarlo. ¿Tendría que dejarlo o ir tras la pista de ese hombre? Su intuición le decía que lo averiguara, y generalmente siempre le hacía caso, no siendo la excepción en ese momento.

Tecleó un corto mensaje electrónico a su informante y le pidió derechamente que averiguara si ese hombre de la fotografía, tenía algo que ver con Bella y que tuviera la información lo antes posible para tomar cartas en el asunto, si se daba el caso. Envió el texto sin pedir por favor ni despedida, deseando obtener información prontamente. Checó enseguida en el inicio de su bandeja de entrada si es que había alguna contestación al correo que había enviado a Edward con el revelador video, pero nada. Quizás no lo había abierto o lo había dejado pasar, pues el mismo informante que estaba como punto fijo en el edificio donde el músico vivía, le informó que esa mañana, Bella y Edward habían abandonado el edificio juntos.

―Tendré que pensar en algo más efectivo ―se dijo para sí mismo, desviando su atención al móvil que vibró con un mensaje entrante. Era de su hija Ángela que le decía que estaba saliendo del trabajo, pero que iría con algunos amigos del trabajo al centro comercial a comer comida chatarra y a comprar regalos de navidad.

Aro sonrió y en respuesta le envió un emoticón guiñándole un ojo y un corto mensaje donde le pedía que eligiera un lindo regalo para él.

Entonces, la puerta del despacho fue abierta por Luis luego de que con dos golpes se anunciara. Aro lo recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza y lo miró a la espera de lo que tenía que decirle.

―Edward Masen acaba de atravesar la reja de entrada.

El rostro de Aro se iluminó como si le estuvieran dando un regalo. ¿Edward, su hijo, estaba llegando a verlo? ¿Será que Esmerald había hablado con él? ¿O quizás el video que le envió fue recibido y visto por él y quería arreglar ese asunto? De cualquier modo, en breve lo sabría.

―Recíbelo tú mismo en la puerta y hazlo pasar a la sala…

―Señor, si me permite ―interrumpió Luis el entusiasta orden de Aro ― ¿No sería mejor recibirlo aquí? Lo digo porque cualquier sea el tema, tendrán que tratarlo en privado. La niña Ángela podría llegar y…

―Ángela no va a regresar hasta la tarde, pero aun así, creo que tienes razón. ¿Crees que sería mejor que yo mismo fuera por él? ―sin que Luis alcanzara a responderle, Aro se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dándose por enterado su hombre de confianza, de la decisión que había tomado.

Al bajar por las amplias escaleras de la casa, se encontró con que Marianne estaba haciendo pasar a la visita hasta la sala.

―Déjalo, Marianne ―interrumpió Aro, mirando a su asistenta y luego a Edward, que traía cara de pocos amigos. ―Bienvenido, Edward. Qué sorpresa que hayas venido.

Edward parecía estarse mordiendo la lengua y refrenando su impulso de saltarle encima para golpearlo, pero Aro se encargaría de hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto a él. El músico se paró frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Aun, pese a su tensa postura, Aro intentó desplegar toda su hospitalidad.

― ¿Te apetece una copa?

―No, lo que quiero es hablar con usted de una vez por todas ―respondió en tono hosco, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de Marianne, a quien le pareció un desatino del invitado que había sido tan bien recibido por el patrón.

―Por supuesto, pero eso no quita que nos tomemos un trago ―miró a Marianne y a Luis para ordenarles que estaría en su despacho con el señor Masen y que nadie podía interrumpirlos. A continuación señaló la gran escalera e invitó a Edward a que lo siguiera hacia su privado.

Al entrar, Aro invitó a Edward a sentarse en el enorme sillón de cuero, declinando el músico de acomodarse ahí.

―Edward, por favor, no hay necesidad de que estés tan tenso…

―No es esta una visita de cortesía, _señor_ Vulturi ―dijo Edward, mirándolo con real animadversión.

Se había quedado de pie al centro del estudio, sin detenerse a contemplar la decoración o para admirar la completa colección de música que el hombre ostentaba.

―Pero antes que digas cualquier cosa, y te prometo te escucharé con mucha atención, déjame decirte que te pareces mucho a tu madre… y no hablo de Esmerald, por cierto.

Aro, con satisfacción, vio el rostro de Edward que pasó de la rabia contenida hacia la completa confusión. Aprovechó Aro de acercarse al bar y servir dos copas de Crown Royal Northen Harvest Rye, el mejor whisky del mundo, proveniente de una destilaría canadiense. El momento del encuentro con su hijo debía celebrarse con el mejor licor.

― ¿Qué sabe de mi madre? ―inquirió Edward en tono crispado, devolviéndose Aro y ofreciéndole una copa, tomándola el músico pero dejándola con un golpe seco en una mesita de centro.

―Bueno, que era una muchacha hermosa que vivía en medio de un campo, lejos de la mano de Dios. ―Levantó Aro la copa, como haciendo un salud por la memoria de Elizabeth ―Fue una suerte encontrarla en medio del bosque.

― ¿Cómo... cómo…? ―balbuceó Edward. ― ¿Cómo es que la conoció?

―Mi familia y la familia de Esmerald son amigos desde… tiempos inmemoriales ―comentó en tono de broma, sonriendo incluso ―y llegué a la parcela de la familia Platt por una invitación que la misma Esmerald me hizo. Paseamos por el sector sobre caballos pura sangre que el padre de Esme tenía en sus corrales, hasta que dimos con la casita del leñador.

Ahí Esmerald me comentó que vivía una buena amiga suya y me la presentó. Nuestra… atracción fue instantánea. Podría hacer pintar un cuadro con la intensidad de esa mirada, así de claro es esa imagen aun en mi cabeza.

―No puede ser… ―murmuraba Edward, con la mano pasándosela por el cabello una y otra ver, mirando sin mirar el diseño de la alfombra persa.

¿Podía ser cierto lo que Aro estaba dejando entrever? Pensaba Edward, mientras Aro contemplaba con orgullo a quien sabia era su heredero, en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde su sensibilidad artística que lo había llevado a ser uno de los mejores músicos de su edad, hasta su impronta de hombre atractivo. Ahí, parado frente a él, podía asegurar que Edward Masen llevaba sangre de su sangre en las venas.

―Volvía una y otra vez a ese lugar tan solo para verla. Ya no inventaba excusas, simplemente pasaba directo hacia la casita de Elizabeth. Lo pasábamos muy bien…

― ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían ella y usted? ―preguntó Edward, desviando su atención totalmente de la verdadera razón que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Entonces Aro suspiró antes de beber otra bocarada de whisky y mirar a Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Probablemente el virtuoso músico se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa pregunta, y maldeciría haber llegado hasta ese lugar y haber coincidido en esta vida con ese hombre al que odiaba tanto.

―Si Elizabeth estuviera viva, sería hoy mi esposa ―indicó con la copa hacia él. ―Su carácter avasallador, exultante y seductor llamaron mi atención, profundamente. Hubiera sido una estupenda compañera. Pero como sabrás, las cosas no pudieron darse de ese modo.

A cambio de eso, y para sorpresa mía, dejó un hijo del que vine a enterarme hace tan poco, un hijo de ambos y que me hace sentir tan orgulloso…

― ¡¿Qué está tratando de decir?! ―inquirió Edward, como si estuviera a punto de perder la cordura, al contrario de Aro, que se veía muy tranquilo.

―Eso mismo que estás pensando, Edward, qué tú eres ese hijo.

La respiración de Edward se cortó por unos segundos después de oír aquello. Nunca pensó siquiera en al ir allí tendría que escuchar esa sarta de estupideces, porque no podía ser más que eso.

― ¡Usted está loco! ―murmuró el músico, meneando la cabeza. Aro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y torció la cabeza, siempre mirando a Edward con ojos que parecían proyectar comprensión.

―No, hijo mío…

― ¡No me llame así! ―le gritó, levantando un dedo amenazador hacia él ―Usted no es mi padre, yo no podría llevar sangre de alguien… como usted. ¿A caso planeó esta estupidez con Esmerald? ¿Ella le dijo que sería buena idea decir eso para que me aleje de Isabella? ¿También fue idea suya lo de enviarme un video, o ir a increparla por su pasado?

―Sobre _mi_ Bella… ―respondió tranquilamente, dejando la copa vacía sobre la mesita, junto a la que le ofreció a Edward y que él no tocó. Enderezó su espalda y levantó la barbilla para exponer su punto ―será mejor para ambos que te alejes de una vez de ella. Me pertenece y a mujeres como ellas, no las comparto con nadie, ni con mi propio hijo…

― ¡Cierra la boca, hijo de la grandísima puta! ―gritó Edward con fuerza, dando un paso hacia adelante, comenzando a tutearlo. No valía la pena seguir tratándolo con deferencia.―No volverás a acercarte a ella, eso te lo juro, así como juro no apartarme de ella, porque date por enterado que estoy al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió entre ella y tú en el pasado, donde abusaste de ella como quisiste, la extorsionaste, y la usaste para tus fetiches. Y el video que me enviaste, no hace más que confirmar que estás completamente loco, y te aseguro que todo lo que pasó no se quedará así, sin que recibas el castigo que te mereces.

―Edward, todo eso que dices de abuso y extorción, son solo… ―meneó la mano en el aire, mientras buscaba la palabra para quitarle importancia a los dichos de Edward ―malos entendidos. Sabrás que toda relación pasa por altos y bajos, y por más que yo quiera, Bella y yo no somos la excepción a eso, pero finalmente se superan cuando nos unen cosas fuertes e irrompibles.

― ¿Cómo el hijo que abortó por tú culpa? ―gruñó con rabia.

Edward vio una sombra que atravesó por fracción de segundos el rostro hasta ese momento impasible de Aro.

―Eso fue un accidente…

― ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando ella no quería seguir viviendo, ni que si hijo viviera para evitar que se topara con alguien como tú en este mundo! ―apretó los puños y deseó poder acercarse a él y molerlo a golpes. Por cierto, lo haría si el desquiciado hombre lo provocaba ―La dañaste de todas las formas que un hombre puede dañar a una mujer. No te mereces nada de ella, así que déjala en paz de una vez.

Aro suspiró y apenas se sintió ofendido por lo que Edward lo acusaba tan fieramente. Lo único que lamentó es que tendría que disputar con su hijo por la que era su mujer.

―Volveré a tenerla a mi lado, tarde o temprano, aunque se la tenga que pelear a mi propio hijo…

― ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! ―gritó Edward, fuera de control ―Mi único padre fue mi abuelo y Carlisle, no hay más.

―Terminarás por aceptarlo ―sonrió, mirando al furioso y tenso muchacho frente a él ―Terminarás por aceptar todo lo que digo, sobre nuestro lazo y sobre Bella, ya lo verás.

―Y tú arrepentirás de haber regresado. Se arrepentirá de estar sobre ella, amenazándola, porque ella ya no está sola y ya no es la chiquilla manipulable con la que usted jugó.

Dicho esto, y después de darle una amenazadora mirada, Edward enfiló hacia la puerta del jodido despacho, asqueado, deseando salir lo antes posible de allí, pero Aro no le haría tan fáciles las cosas.

― ¿Sabes por qué Bella me cautivo tanto? ―preguntó Aro, justo cuando Edward iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Giró su cabeza y miró al viejo al centro del despacho por sobre su hombro. No debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo. Seguro después se arrepentiría.

―Me recordó a Elizabeth, a ese carácter distendido, alegre y seductor. ¿Te dijo Bella que fue ella la que me sedujo? Aquí mismo, entraba siempre pidiendo disculpas cuando sabía que yo estaba, excusándose que se había equivocado de puerta… hasta que una vez se me lanzó encima y se me ofreció. ―Miró hacia el viejo escritorio de roble frente al ventanal ― ¿Te dijo que sobre ese mimo escritorio me regaló su virginidad? Fue tan parecido a lo que pasó con tu madre… claro, ella ya no era virgen cuando la conocí, pero de la mano me llevó hacia un pajar, donde se comenzó a quitar la ropa para ofrecerse a mi…

―Cierra la boca, maldito hijo de puta y evita seguir intentando apartarme de Isabella con tus amenazas o con tus historias baratas, porque no te darán resultado.

Finalmente, Edward abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él con un golpe seco, atravesando un pasillo y bajando hacia la escalera con apuro de salir de una vez de ese lugar. La mujer que lo recibió apareció en la entrada en compañía del hombre que acompañaba a Aro cuando Edward llegó, al parecer dispuesto en ese momento de disuadirlo a salir tan rápido. Pero él no hizo caso, simplemente abrió la puerta y pasando por alto las palabras de despedida de la mujer, caminó hacia su auto, donde arrancó el motor y aceleró hacia la entrada, saliendo finalmente de ese infierno.

Unos kilómetros más allá, detuvo el coche al lado del camino. Abrió las ventanas y se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de poner orden en su cabeza que en ese momento era un caos.

No podía ser cierto… nada de lo que ese desquiciado dijo podía ser cierto. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre hubiera estado involucrada con alguien como él? seguro que con su postura de galán maduro le era fácil llamar la atención de las mujeres y colocarlas a sus pies para hacer lo que él solicitaba, tan solo con el afán de agradarle.

― ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ―exclamó, golpeando el volante con sus puños, llevándose a continuación sus manos otra vez a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello.

No podía creer que Isabella haya estado a merced de un tipo como ese, que a simple vista lo único que quiere es salirse con la suya. Él no ama a Isabella, él la quiere como un trofeo de algo que no tuvo en el pasado, si era del todo verdad lo que había dicho respecto a Elizabeth.

Maldijo cuando el nombre de una mujer se cruzó en su cabeza, como única opción para saber si la sarta de barbaridades que había dicho ese hombre, eran ciertas. No le apetecía nada ir a verla, pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas al respecto lo antes posible.

Inspirando hondo y haciendo girar su cuello para soltar las tenciones, y volvió a poner en marcha el coche, dirigiéndolo hacia la casa de Esmerald.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos demoró en llegar, saliendo a su encuentro una sonriente Esmerald que extendió sus manos hacia él con la idea de abrazarlo. Ciertamente ella era la última persona a la que él quería estrechar entre sus brazos, por lo que pasó de largo hacia el interior de la casa, hasta la sala, siguiéndole ella los talones.

―Sentí llegar un coche, y jamás me imaginé que fueras tú. ―dijo, ilusionada, regalándole como siempre la mejor de sus sonrisas ― ¡Es una lindo sorpresa tenerte aquí!

― ¿Dónde está Jane? ―preguntó, poniendo sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas, mirando hacia la ventana o cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la mirada turbia de Esmerald, que se mordía el labio inferior y se mecía sobre esos zapatos de tacón que incluso usaba dentro de la casa.

Estaba vestida como para salir, con una falda de tubo negra y una blusa de manga corta, blanca. Edward no podía encontrar nada lindo en esa mujer, ni aun vestida con sus mejores trajes o maquillada tan exquisitamente como solía hacerlo, porque conocía su interior y para él ni el más perfecto atuendo podría esconder la fealdad que a él le había tocado conocer de ella.

―Jane se quedó en casa de una compañerita. Hoy no tenía prácticas ni de karate ni de violonchelo, así que aprovecharía de hacer tareas con ella.

―Me alegro.

― ¿Edward, qué sucede?

―Suceden un montón de cosas, Esmerald ―le dijo Edward con tono ronco y enojado, mirándola con desprecio.

Esmerald al instante llevó la mano hasta su cuello y nerviosa, jugueteó con su collar de perlas negras heredado de su abuela paterna.

―Sucede que me entero que has llegado hasta el edificio donde vivo para encarar a Isabella, que es algo sobre lo que no tienes derecho alguno.

―Ella no me gusta para ti, nunca me ha gustado, y ahora entiendo el motivo… ―dijo Esmerald, llevándose una mirada desdeñosa de Edward, que no demoró en repicar, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

―Me importa una reverenda mierda que te guste o no para mí, pensé que lo tenías claro.

―Edward, por favor… ―suplicó Esmerald, pero como siempre, él la ignoró.

―Además, me entero que estás al tanto de su pasado por un viejo amigo tuyo: Aro Vulturi. Seguro él te fue con toda la historia, ¿me equivoco?

―No te equivocas ―respondió, con su barbilla alzada, desafiante. Eso enervó aún más a Edward, que dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

― ¿Y fue idea tuya que dijera todo eso de mi madre? ¿Tú le propusiste esa genial idea de decir que yo soy su hijo, para con eso hacer que me aleje de Isabella?

― ¿A caso Isabella negó que todo eso es verdad? ―preguntó, estrechando su mirada hacia él ― ¡Ella se le ofreció a Aro! ¡Es una mujer de dudosa reputación que no se merece ir colgada de tu brazo!

― ¡Cierra la puta boca! ―gruñó entre dientes, con temor de quebrar sus piezas dentales ―Piénsalo antes de hablar mal de la mujer que amo, porque no voy a medirme en nada para defenderla, ¿me oyes? Mejor hazme un único y maldito favor en todo lo que llevo de vida y dime que lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira.

― ¿Sobre qué conoció a Elizabeth? Eso es cierto, la conoció a través de mí. ―Explicó, alzándose de hombros. El alma de Edward parecía estar cayendo en picada, porque no sabía si creerle o no ―Supe por ella misma que se reunían, que Aro incluso iba solo, directo hacia ella, sin pasarse a saludar por la casa patronal. Estaban muy entusiasmados el uno con el otro, incluso se proyectaban y hacán planes, hasta que Aro desapareció y tu madre apareció embarazada tiempo después.

―Estás mintiendo… ―repicó, incrédulo. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, teniendo que sentarse sobre el brazo alto de uno de los sofás.

Esmerald, por su parte, habló sin detenerse, sin siquiera titubear.

―Debo reconocer que se puso triste cuando Aro desapareció. Le pregunté qué había pasado entre ambos como para que Aro desapareciera, pero ella simplemente decía que las cosas no hubieran funcionado, dándome a entender que ella había sido la que acabó con la relación. Poco tiempo después me contó sobre su embarazo y a toda costa evitó decirme quien era el padre. Reconozco que nunca me confirmó que fuera Aro, pero es lo más lógico, ¿no?

―Lo más lógico… ―sonrió sin ganas, deseando patear los pulcros muebles de la sala. ― ¿Te parece lógico que pueda ser hijo de un tipo como ese?

Otra vez en respuesta, Esmerald se cruzó de brazos y se alzó de hombros, haciendo bufar a Edward.

―Tú no sabes nada —remató Edward, antes de dar por terminado ese diálogo tan poco esclarecedor para él.

Habían sido suficientes vivitas indeseadas para las pocas horas que habían pasado, decidiendo dejar hasta ahí el encuentro. Sin despedirse, caminó hacia la puerta pasando junto a Esme, que lo siguió hasta la puerta diciéndole que se quedara y que conversaran, que ella lo ayudaría.

― ¡¿Quieres ayudarme?! Pues deja de meterle estupideces a tu amigo Aro en la cabeza y deja de meterte en mis cosas.

― ¡Edward, apártate de esa mujer, no te conviene! Aro hará lo que sea para recuperarla, incluso podría hacerte daño a ti… ―intentó acercársele para cogerlo por el brazo y así evitar que se fuera.

―Bueno pues, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver para tener lo que quiere, y aun así no lograría conseguirlo.

―No digas eso, no te pongas en peligro por una mujer que no se lo merece. Edward por favor…

― ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

Abrió la puerta y al igual que en el despacho de Vulturi, la cerró dando un fuerte golpe. Ésta volvió a abrirse con Esmerald saliendo detrás de él para impedir que se fuera, pero Edward ya estaba metiéndose al coche y no demoró ni siquiera un minuto en poner el motor en macha y salir de allí.

Su visita a Esmerald en nada había ayudado, simplemente hacía que su duda se hiciera más y más grande, igual que su frustración. Pero su determinación era una sola, y era inamovible: cuidaría de Isabella, procuraría que ese hombre se alejara a como diera lugar y se olvidaría de eso que dijo sobre… sobre… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo.

Necesitaba distraerse, relajarse y estar con la mente fría cuando esa noche pusiera a Isabella al tanto, porque se lo diría, aunque eso causara más preocupación en ella. Lo afrontarían juntos como juró hacerlo. Por eso enfiló hacia el edificio de la sinfónica donde antes de dirigir el ensayo del concierto de final de temporada, se sentaría a solas frente a su piano y dejaría que la música, que siempre fue su vía de escape, lo alejara y lo recluyera al menos por un rato de toda la mierda que sentía, había caído sobre él.

Tocó el piano como un poseso algunas piezas musicales que se sabía de memoria, que eran bastantes. Dirigió el ensayo con desánimo y lo dio por terminado antes de tiempo. Su grupo estaba bien preparado y podían relajarse un poco, eso les dijo para excusar en terminar antes el ensayo, a lo que los músicos asintieron sin protestar. Volvió a sentarse frente al piano y tocó hasta que los dedos se le acalambraron, logrando quitarse parte de la ansiedad que la visita que le había hecho a Aro y a Esmerald se diluyera, más no se olvidara por completo.

Se alegró cuando vio que la hora había pasado rápido y el momento de ir a recoger a Isabella había llegado. Habría deseado tenerla al lado desde hace temprano, incluso pensó en llamarla o mandarle un mensaje para adelantarle algo, pero declinó. No quería preocuparla antes de tiempo, intentaría aminorar el asunto lo más posible. Pero se lo contaría, aunque esta vez tendría un poco más de tino al hacerlo.

Se subió al coche y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital, donde al llegar tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos antes de recibir un mensaje de ella preguntándole donde estaba. Él sonrió y respondió con un mensaje que decía: _"Esperándote, ¿dónde más? Apenas he podido tolerar la tarde sin ti, así que apresúrate"._

Cuando Isabella llegó al estacionamiento del hospital, se encontró con su amado esperándola afirmando sobre la puerta del acompañante del auto. Sonrió y lo saludó desde la distancia con la mano, respondiéndole él al saludo. Corrió hacia él los últimos metros que lo separaban de él y aterrizó en sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del músico, que la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

Al apartarse para besarlo, vio cruzar una sombra de preocupación en el rostro de Edward, que la puso alerta al instante. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había sucedido.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó ella con preocupación.

―Algo que no me esperaba ―respondió Edward tras un suspiro. Ella se mordió el labio y acarició el rostro de su hombre.

―Puedes contármelo…

―Lo haré, aunque preferiría no hacerte pasar por esto. Pero debo hacerlo ahora antes de llevarte a tu casa.

―Podemos ir a algún lugar, no estoy tan cansada…

―Claro que lo estas ―dijo él, sonriéndole con ternura y acariciándole el rostro con amor. ―Conversamos de camino a tu casa, pero debes prometer que mantendrás la calma, ¿entendido?

―Yo… lo intentaré.

Se subieron al coche y Edward salió del aparcamiento y tomó el camino largo que daba a la casa de Isabella, aprovechando el tiempo para contarle sobre las dos visitas que hizo esa tarde, mirándolo ella con más que asombro, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

― ¡¿Fuiste a ver a Aro?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Podría haberte hecho daño! ―exclamaba ella, mientras él dejaba que despotricara y aprovechaba de estacionar el carro bajo una farola del Parque Japonés, a una cuadra de su casa.

Cuando lo hizo, se acomodó de costado, mirando hacia ella. Hablaría con calma para tranquilizarla.

―No hizo nada, fue bastante… amable, demasiado diría yo hasta molestarme.

―Es su forma de poner a la gente de su lado… ―dijo, pensativa, quizás recordando esa vieja táctica de Vulturi ―Los engatusa para ganárselos, aunque no sé por qué tendría ese comportamiento contigo ahora.

Isabella se preguntaba, mordiéndose el dedo índice. Edward a miró en silencio por dos segundos y suspiró, antes de contarle la historia que acabaría de aclarar el por qué del comportamiento de Aro sobre él.

―Me recibió como si estuviera encantado de recibirme, porque tenía una historia que contarme. ―Carraspeó y tomó entre sus manos las de Isabella, jugueteando con ellas mientras hablaba ―Asegura ser muy amigo de Esmerald, lo que responde a nuestra pregunta de cómo ella supo sobre tu pasado.

ellos se conocen desde hace mucho, desde la época de juventud supongo… la misma época en que Esmerald se decía ser amiga de mi madre. Él dice haber llegado alguna vez de visita a la casa de campo de la familia Platt, donde Esmerald le presentó a mi madre.

Tragó saliva con la intención de aliviar su boca seca, mientras la enfermera lo miraba e iba atando cabos en su cabeza mientras lo escuchaba.

―Asegura que tuvieron un romance y que… ―el músico cerró los ojos y soltó las manos de Isabela para pasarlas por su rostro. Cuando estuvo preparado, lo dijo ―ejem… asegura que a raíz de ese romance, ella quedó embarazada, y que yo soy el fruto de ese embarazo.

Isabela ahogó una exclamación, cubriéndose la boca. Si había algo en esta vida que jamás se esperó, era oir esa historia, y de cómo los personajes de su presente se intercalaban con su pasado.

No daba crédito, era imposible… ¡Tenía que ser mentira!

―Debe ser una broma ―murmuró Isabella. No sabía si ponerse a llorar o darse de cabezazos contra la ventana del coche.

―Lo mismo pensé, incluso fui a visitar a Esme y a exigirle que desmintiera o confirmara lo que ese tipo dijo.

― ¿Y?

―Y nada. No podía asegurar nada. De lo único que da fe, es que mi madre y él se conocían, de que tuvieron ese romance, pero nada más. Cuando mi madre apareció embarazada, Aro parece ya había desaparecido.

―Esto es una locura…

―Le di vueltas toda la tarde, y llegué a la conclusión de que simplemente es una treta para conseguir apartarme de ti. así de simple.

―Pero…

Isabella iba a protestar sobre comenzar a averiguar si lo que decía Aro era cierto, pero Edward ya había decidido no tomar en cuenta eso que dijo el desquiciado ese, aunque le costara más de lo que aparentaba.

Tomó el rostro de su chica entre las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos justo antes de repicar:

―Lo importante aquí eres tú. Le dejé en claro que no me apartaría de ti, y que de paso no estabas sola. No le tengo miedo y lo que dijo sobre mi madre y él, no aplacará en nada mi desprecio hacia él.

―Pero esto… también es importante ―insistió ella, imitando el gesto de Edward con sus manos sobre sus mejillas― ¿No quieres saber si lo que dice… sobre eso que es… ya sabes…?

―No hay problema, Isabella, puedes decirlo ―alargó su mano y apretó su rodilla sobre la tela del pantalón ―De cualquier forma también le dejé claro que mi único padre fue y será mi abuelo, incluso Carlisle. No voy a hacer caso de eso que dijo.

―Pero…

Edward la calló efectivamente con un beso decidido. No iba a darle en el gusto a ese tipo. Había sembrado la duda en él para seguramente distraerlo de Isabella, pero eso no iba a pasar.

―Mira, ahora mismo voy a centrarme en tu seguridad y en seguir adelante con lo que delinearon los abogados sobre el caso. Vamos a pillar desprevenido al tipo y a alejarlo de ti de una vez por todas. Despreocúpate de lo demás, ¿entendido?

―Pero no puedes decirme que no te pasó nada cuando él te dijo que era tu padre, cuando te lo aseguró incluso, eso fue lo que me dijiste.

Claro que causó un efecto indeseado en él, tanto o más de lo que ella se imaginaba, pero ni siquiera iba a decírselo para no preocuparla más. Saber si quiera que existía la mínima posibilidad que fuera hijo de ese hijo de puta, le enervaba y le asqueaba hasta la médula, pero debía mantenerse sereno por la tranquilidad de Isabella.

―Deja que yo maneje eso, por favor, y trata de olvidarlo. Yo haré lo mismo, te lo juro.

Isabella bufó y rodó los ojos, y se apartó de su agarre, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo muy seria y para nada de acuerdo. La reaparición de Aro no dejaba de darle golpes, no solo a ella sino que a Edward también. ¿Será que ella tendría que intervenir para que Aro dejara en paz a Edward? Pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si era necesario.


	32. Chapter 32

**Aquí estoy niñas, adelantando la actualización, pues voy a apartarme de la laptop hasta el domingo... y se han portado tan bien conmigo que no quiero dejarlas sin su capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por estar aquí, por seguir esta locura que se acerca a su final. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Gracias a mi cuchu Maritza por tu invaluable ayuda y colaboración en este capítulo.**

 **Ahora a leer damas... y ya saben, nos reencontramos la otra semana.**

 **Besos a todas. Os quiero!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32.**

Isabella se encontraba en su cuarto, mirándose al espejo. Sus dientes no han tenido piedad con su labio, que ha mordido incansablemente de los puros nervios, y qué decir de sus dedos que a esas alturas perfectamente podrían estar quebrados después de retorcerlos durante mucho, mucho rato mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo que estaba pasándole. Tenía más de un motivo para estar nerviosa… realmente nerviosa. Situaciones que debía enfrentar, algunas que venía arrastrando desde hace tiempo y otras de las que acababa de enterarse. Su vida estaba siendo una locura por completo. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlas todas.

En lo inmediato le esperaba una conversación con su madre, que la pondría al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando con Aro. Había decidido que era lo mejor por si a ese desquiciado se le ocurría acercársele con la amenaza de contarle lo ocurrido y matarle de un susto… aunque ahora no le parecía una buena idea.

Edward ya había llegado después que a la misma Renée se le ocurriera invitarlo a desayunar esa mañana, decidiendo entre ambos que ese sería el momento propicio, dejando Edward en claro que ni por asomo pensara en dejarlo fuera. Él estaría presente, aunque entendía que la conversación era entre ambas. Se conformaba con estar ahí y mantenerse callado, pero junto a ella para apoyarla y darle seguridad, la que sabía que necesitaría.

Suspiró profundo, dándose una última mirada a su atuendo oscuro de pantalones entubados azul marino y un suéter de cuello alto negro, sobre el cual refulgía el corazón y la llave de oro blanco que colgaba alrededor de su cuello cubierto.

― ¡Hija! ―exclamó Renée al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndola sobresaltar ―Edward está a punto de comerse a Kal-El. ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

―Ya… ya salgo, ma' ―respondió Isabella en voz alta, peinándose el cabello corto con los dedos ―Y aleja a Kal-El de Edward, no vaya a ser cosa que Edward vaya a servir como su desayuno y no al revés.

Oyó reír a su madre mientras se alejaba de la puerta, cerrando Isabella los ojos y deseando que no fuera ella la culpable de extinguir esa risa que adoraba escuchar.

Cuando se atrevió a salir del cuarto, caminó hacia la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a Edward masticando un trozo de pan de queso que él mismo había llevado desde el negocio del italiano Don Nicola y que Renée solía comprar. Suspiró desde la puerta sin poderse creer la suerte que había tenido que semejante hombre la tomara en cuenta… tan atractivo con su cabello cobre oscuro siempre revuelto y su barba ligera que ella adoraba acariciar. Soberbio como pocos, esa mañana el músico llevaba una americana gris gruesa sobre una camisa celeste, que hacia juego perfectamente con sus jeans oscuros.

¡Dios! Podía pasarse la vida mirándolo y suspirando por él.

― ¡Mi niña, deja de suspirar y ayúdame con el desayuno! ―exclamó su madre, que con su oído biónico, la había escuchado perfectamente.

Por el rostro divertido de Edward, al parecer él también se había percatado de su presencia y de sus suspiros de mujer irremediablemente enamorada.

―Sí, mamá ―respondió, acercándose a Edward para saludarlo con un casto besito en los labios. ―Buenos días ―susurró sobre sus labios, antes de apartarse y ser bendecida por una sonrisa y un guiño de esos que a ella la derretían.

―Hola, cariño.

Isabella comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina, mientras oía la charla que al parecer su novio y ella habían estado manteniendo en su ausencia. Tenía que ver con la celebración de navidad que a Edward se le había ocurrido y que a su madre la había entusiasmado desde el primer momento.

―Entonces deja que me encargue de las compras y de preparar la cena…

― ¡No voy a dejar que lo haga usted sola! ―exclamó Edward, cortando con sus dedos otro trozo de pan ―Habrá que comprar una buena cantidad de comida, ¿acaso no sabe cómo es que come Jasper? Además, Peter su hermano estará también y entre los dos podrían comerse un ganado completo…

―No digamos que tú comes menos que ellos, Edward ―comentó burlista Isabella, dejando platitos sobre la mesa. Edward la miró estrechándole aquellos ojazos verde pardo, advirtiéndole que después se cobraría de ese comentario.

―Es normal que los hombres coman así. ¿No has visto a tu tío Marcus? ―salió Renée en defensa del género masculino y su apetito, dejando un cuenco de fruta y yogurt sobre la mesa.

―En resumen ―dijo Edward, sosteniendo el hervidor con agua caliente cuando las damas se sentaron en sus sitios y sirviéndoles a cada una ―habrá que comprar un montón de comida. No sé si el tiempo me dé para acompañarla personalmente, pero Jasper en general está más desocupado que yo, no tendrá reparo en ir con usted.

―No quiero abusar de ese muchacho, puedo hacerlo sola… ―dijo Renée pero Edward se apresuró en reafirmar sus dichos.

―Abuse de ese cretino todo lo que quiera. Además, estará encantado.

Siguieron hablando de menú, postres, bebidas y repasando la lista de invitados por un buen rato, mientras Isabella seguía muda, jugueteando con la cucharita de té, sin aportar nada a la conversación. Estaba realmente nerviosa que estaba pensando incluso en echarse para atrás con eso de hablar con Renée. Arruinaría su ánimo y seguro la confianza que hasta ese momento tenía hacia ella.

Edward por supuesto se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su enfermera y estiró la mano hacia ella, tomándosela y apretándosela levemente, infundiéndole ánimo y dándole a entender que la apoyaría en lo que ella decidiera hacer.

Pero Renée, aunque ciega, no era tonta y también supo medir en el ambiente que algo raro pasaba con su hija.

―Ahora, mi niña, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa? No has abierto la boca en todo este rato.

Isabella automáticamente miró a Edward y él le dio otro apretón de manos, dándole ánimo. Ella suspiró y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

―Tengo… ejem… tengo algo que contarte, ma'…

―Adelante, puedes hablar con confianza ―la animo Renée con su tono de voz siempre sereno, mirando justo hacia donde ella estaba.

―Yo… se trata de algo… de algo que ocurrió hace años atrás… algo que te escondí ―se mordió el labio haciendo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. ―No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero debes saberlo… por si las cosas se ponen feas…

―No me asustes, hija…

―Se trata de una… de una relación que tuve cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad. Una relación con un hombre mayor… mucho mayor que yo. Él es el padre de una de mis compañeras de curso en aquel entonces… Bueno, yo pensé que estaba enamorada y…

― ¿Te hizo daño ese hombre? ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces!

―No podía… hubo un tiempo en que él me dominaba por completo y me advirtió que llevar lo nuestro en privado sería lo mejor, porque tú no lo aprobarías, así que le hice caso. Y así como le hice caso en eso, también hice… otras cosas que él me pidió hacer.

― ¿Te obligó a estar con él? ¿Eso hizo?

―No… no al principio. A mí me gustaba todo lo que estaba descubriendo con él, estaba descubriendo cosas… acerca de mí… de mi sexualidad que…

―Dios mío… ―Renée se puso la mano sobre la frente, como imaginándose lo que entre líneas su hija estaba tratando de contarle con mucha dificultad.

―No voy a darte detalles, porque ahora no vienen al caso, pero…

― ¡Tendrías que darme todos los detalles! ¡Soy tu madre y es en mí en quien tendrías que haber confiado!

―Lo siento, ma' ―lloriqueó ella, apretando la mano de Edward que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en respetuoso silencio. ―No te haría pasar por esto si no supiera que es necesario hacerlo.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Bueno, como te dije, todo al principio me parecía bien, hasta que conocí algunos aspectos de su personalidad… que me llevaron a alejarme. Él estaba poniéndose cada vez más exigente, y yo cada vez estaba menos convencida de querer ceder… ¡Dios, esto es tan difícil!

― ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

―Cuando decidí apartarme, él conseguía mantenerme a su lado… a base de amenazas de todo tipo. Incluso… incluso él usó drogas para someterme… sexualmente hablando.

― ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese hombre te violó?! ―exclamó Renée con el dolor reflejándose en su voz quejumbrosa. ― ¡Dios mío, como fuiste capaz de esconderme algo como eso!

― ¡No quería herirte!

― ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Podría haberte ayudado! ―estiró sus brazos hacia donde su hija se encontraba sentada y dio con sus hombros, lo que sacudió a la vez que le exigía le diera todos los detalles ― ¡Dime todo lo que ese mal nacido te hizo!

―Renée, por favor… ―medió Edward cuando Isabella estaba mordiéndose la lengua y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas daban cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. ―No es necesario que lo sepa todo. Los detalles le harían más daño, y no es lo que queremos. Isabella en ese tiempo era inmadura y tomó malas decisiones, ella lo sabe y se avergüenza.

― ¡Una violación no es algo de lo que una mujer tendría que avergonzarse! ―exclamó Renée, alterada ― ¡Ella debería habérmelo contado, Edward!

―No se trata solo de la violación, mamá, se trata de todo lo que hice con ese hombre… ¡Tuve relaciones sexuales con ese hombre en las formas y los lugares que tú no te imaginas! Y él usaba todo eso para obligarme a estar con él… me llevaba a lugares donde sus gustos sexuales eran compartidos por más personas y…

Estaba hablando más de la cuenta, de eso se dio cuenta la chica cuando vio el rostro consternado de su madre.

― ¿Lugares donde se comparten esos gustos? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

―Renée, por favor, eso no es necesario… ―volvió a insistir Edward, pero Renée no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

― ¡Sí que lo es!

―Un club de sexo… ―soltó finalmente Isabella.

Renée soltó los hombros de Isabella y se cubrió la boca, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, mientras no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Parecía que no conocía a su hija para nada, o no como ella pensaba.

―Dios mío… no… mi hija no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…

―Mamá, por favor…

―Isabella dijo que no pero ese maldito la obligó, amenazándola con fotografías y videos que gravó sin su consentimiento ―intervino rápidamente Edward, acercándose a la aturdida madre para sujetarla por los antebrazos. ―Ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas y trató de apartarse, pero él se lo impedía una y otra vez.

― ¡¿Y cómo es que tú sabes esto?! ¡¿Quién más lo sabe?!

―Lo sé porque ese hombre volvió a aparecer e insiste en acercarse a Isabella a base de amenazas. Lo más probable es que quiera acercarse a usted para provocar a Isabella, contándole su versión de la historia.

― ¡¿Y por qué no lo han denunciado?!

―No hay pruebas. Él puede decir que lo que hicieron fue con consentimiento de ambos, lo que al principio fue así…

―Es algo de lo que siento profunda vergüenza, mamá, y hubiera deseado nunca contártelo, pero saber que él puede acercarse a mí a través de ti…

―Isabella habló con Carlisle y Peter, que son abogados, y ellos dijeron que la extorción es un delito, pero debemos tener pruebas. Ese hombre es poderoso y no sabemos lo que puede llegar a hacer para conseguir lo que quiere.

― ¡Dios mío, Isabela, con qué tipo de gente te metiste!

―Perdóname mamá… ―rogó Isabella entre llanto, tratando de acercarse a su madre para abrazarla, pero ella por primera vez en su vida evitó el contacto, soltándose a su vez de las manos de Edward que la sostenían.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza, caminando hacia donde sabia se encontraba la salida, tambaleándose.

―Lo siento… yo… necesito estar a solas… ―dijo sin detenerse, justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, y encerrarse en su habitación.

Isabella rompió en llanto cubriéndose la cara y Edward no demoró en tomarla y sentarla sobre su regazo, arropándola en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espala y la mecía, dejando que se desahogara. Había sido muy valiente, pese a que no había dicho detalles y había omitido varias partes de la historia que no venían al caso que Renée supiera, como el embarazo, el intento de suicidio y el posterior aborto.

―La decepcioné… no va a perdonarme ―lloraba ella en el pecho de Edward, aferrándose a él ―nunca va a perdonarme…

―No digas eso, cariño. Su reacción ha sido de lo más normal y debemos darle tiempo para que se tranquilice. Volverás a hablar con ella cuando se haya tranquilizado y verás cómo te perdona y acepta que cometiste un error al no contárselo cuando fue el momento.

― ¿Y si no lo hace?

― ¿Tan poco la conoces? Esa mujer tiene un corazón inmenso y lo más importante es que te conoce.

―Nunca voy a perdonarme esto…

―Ya, cariño…

Se quedaron un buen tiempo en la cocina, pasando Edward por alto las veces que sintió su teléfono en silencio vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su americana. En ese momento nada era más importante que estar junto a la mujer que amaba.

Renée se sentó al filo de la cama y lloró mirando hacia el cielo. No lloraba por lo que su hija había sido capaz de hacer con ese hombre mayor, sino cómo lo enfrentó sola sin darse cuenta ella de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices. Por primera vez maldijo su ceguera que le impedía darse cuenta de las cosas… ¿cómo es que no se percató de lo que le estaba pasando a su hija? ¿Cuántas veces más le había escondido situaciones? ¿Por qué no había confiado en ella? se sentía un estorbo más que una ayuda, quizás por eso su hija no había acudido a ella en primer lugar, y eso le dolió en el alma.

Para ella su niña era lo más valioso que tenía en esta vida y saber que alguien mancilló su preciado tesoro le provocaba en el corazón un dolor como nunca antes lo sintió.

Trató, en medio de la pena, de recordar ese tiempo cuando su niña cursaba los primeros años de universidad, tratando de encontrar algo que ella hubiese pasado por alto. Lo único que recordó fue el tiempo que Isabella desarrolló una especie de depresión, la que en ese momento ella aludió a cansancio por los estudios. Casi nunca estaba en casa entendiendo ella que los estudios la mantenían encerrada en la biblioteca, incluso por las noches… Golpeó el cochón cuando se dio cuenta que esa depresión no era por los estudios, sino por lo que su hija estaba sufriendo en silencio.

¡Dios! ¿Y dónde había estado ella? ¿Qué clase de madre era?

Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa blanca fue que Edward la encontró cuando entró a la habitación después de golpear suavemente. Había dejado más tranquila a Isabella, la que se quedó ordenando la cocina entre suspiros mientras que él se encargaba de llevarle a Renée una taza de té de menta.

Renée levantó el rostro hacia la puerta donde Edward pudo ver tanto las lágrimas como la mirada de ansiedad, no rencor ni enojo. Era imposible que Renée, por muy dolida que estuviera, malgastara el tiempo en recriminaciones.

―Soy yo ―dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sentándose a su lado de la cama. ―Traje un delicioso té de menta que mi abuelo decía, sirve para curar las penas.

―Gracias Edward ―dijo, recibiendo la taza que Edward dejó a su alcance en las manos ―pero ningún té de menta, por más delicioso que huela, podrá apagar esta pena tan grande que siento.

― ¿Podría ayudar yo? Soy bueno oyendo…

Renée hundió sus hombros y bajó la cabeza, jugueteando con el dedo índice alrededor del borde de la taza.

―Me siento tan… impotente. Una madre debe de estar atenta a esas señales… ¡A mi niñita la violaron, por vida de Dios! Y yo no me di cuenta… y lo peor es que ella ni siquiera confió en mí para decírmelo.

―No quería causarte daño, era todo. ―Edward la rodeó por los hombros dándole apoyo ―Está arrepentida de las decisiones que tomó y que la empujaron a eso. Se siente culpable, pero ahora está intentando hacer las cosas bien.

―Yo no voy a juzgarla por… las cosas que hizo bajo su consentimiento. Era mayor de edad y bueno… tampoco soy tonta, sé cómo pueden llegar a reaccionar las hormonas de una mujer cuando las provoca alguien con experiencia… ¡Pero a una mujer se le respeta cuando dice que no!

Esto último lo exclamó tan vehemente que el músico se sobresaltó, incluso pensó que Isabella desde la cocina debe de haber oído a su madre.

―Y vamos a hacerlo pagar por eso ―aseguró Edward, comprometiéndose con ella y con Isabella, que era lo que más le importaba. ―La drogó y la extorsionó para obligarla, y te juro que no voy a dejarlo pasar, pero ella necesita saberse apoyada porque lo que ha hecho no ha sido fácil, ¿no crees?

―Mi niña es muy valiente.

―Claro que lo es, pero ahora anda ahí afuera suspirando y necesitando un abrazo de su madre, y yo tengo que irme, ¿será que las puedo dejar solas sin que tenga que mediar la iguana entre ustedes?

Renée sonrió después de no hacerlo desde hace un buen rato, agradeciendo que en medio de todo Isabella pudiera contar con un hombre como él.

―Ve tranquilo, y gracias por estar aquí. ―Renée subió su mano hasta el rostro de Edward, pasándole la mano por la mejilla rasposa por la barba. ―Vales tu peso en oro, querido.

Edward sonrió, agradecido, y tomó la mano desocupada de su suegra y la besó con reverencia, antes de levantarse y retirarse de la habitación.

Isabella lo esperaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre, ansiosa por lo que Edward había logrado con ella. Cuando lo vio sonreír, se le abalanzó encima rodeándolo por el cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él no le había dicho lo que había conseguido, pero Isabella sabía que había sido algo que aliviaría su pena y su vergüenza.

En ese momento lo amó más, si es que eso era posible.

Después de un rato, Edward se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Ella seguía teniendo sus ojos cristalinos y un poco hinchados después de tanto llorar, pero había una especie de calma hace rato no advertía en ella.

―Ahora ve ahí adentro y habla con ella, estoy segura que está tan ansiosa como tú ―se acercó a su boca y dejó un beso, que de haber sido otro momento, hubiera profundizado como previa de otra cosa. Pero debía controlarse y recordar donde estaba. Seguro esa noche encontraría la manera de colarse en la habitación de ella. Ya la extrañaba demasiado.

― ¿Ya te vas?

―Sí, el decano de la facultad me espera para una reunión, después debo pasar por la sinfónica por unas carpetas y más tarde tengo un almuerzo con Carlisle y Jasper.

―Alice vendrá a almorzar. Estaba preocupada por cómo se iban a dar las cosas con mi mamá.

―Está bien. Esta noche voy por ti al hospital, ¿está bien? ¿No quieres que venga y te lleve al hospital para ir a trabajar?

―No, me voy con Alice.

Isabella lo dejó en la puerta del apartamento, y después de despedirse, inspiró profundo y se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, donde entró sin golpear. La encontró de pie junto a su tocador, dejando la taza que Edward había llevado y que parece ella se había tomado en tiempo record.

Cuando Renée supo que su hija era la que había entrado, giró su cuerpo hacia allá y levantó los brazos invitándola a acercársele, pues lo que necesitaba era abrazar a su hija y hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, incondicionalmente siempre para lo que ella necesitara.

La enfermera, muy emocionada, corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre, llorando contra su hombro y pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, mientras Renée le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda, diciéndole que todo estaba bien ahora, que no estaba sola y que no debía preocuparse, que ella ya la había perdonado.

―No quería… ―Isabella hipeaba, tratando de hablar ―No quería avergonzarte. ¡Te lo juro! Estoy tan avergonzada…

―Basta, hija, basta ―se hizo hacia atrás y la tomó por las mejillas, acariciándoselas con amor ―No somos perfectas, no tomamos siempre las decisiones adecuadas, pero la fortaleza está en reconocer nuestros errores y remediarlos si está en nuestra mano.

Nadie tiene derecho a coartar tu voluntad, tu libertad de decidir ¿lo entiendes? Y debes prometerme que nunca, nadie, volverá a hacerlo. Prométemelo hija, es lo único que te pido.

―Te lo juro, ma'. ―susurró ella, inclinando su cara hacia un lado, absorbiendo la caricia tierna de ella.

―Está bien, está bien mi niña, ya todo pasó…

―Gracias mamá.

―Ahora, vamos a la cocina a olvidarnos de esto un rato, ¿no me dijiste que venía Alice a almorzar?

―Sí, sí ―asintió ella, secándose las lágrimas, agradeciendo que su madre la hubiese perdonado. No hubiera podido seguir adelante si no contara con su apoyo, y jamás tendría que haber dudado de que así iba a ser.

Ahora, iba a prepararse para recibir a su amiga, y contarle sobre el otro asuntito que la tenía al borde del ataque de nervios.

**oo**

James apareció por el pasillo de su dormitorio hacia la puerta de su apartamento, después que el timbre sonara. Con una camiseta negra y sus boxers del mismo color, abrió la puerta y apenas tuvo ocasión de reaccionar, cuando dos mastodontes lo agarraron y lo sacaron de ahí, cubriéndole la boca para evitar que gritara.

 _"¡¿Qué demonio estaba pasando?! ¿Acaso me están raptando? ¿Y a quien le pedirían la recompensa? ¿A Esme?"_

Lo maniataron, le pegaron una banda adhesiva en la boca y lo metieron dentro del coche y lo sacaron rápidamente desde el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Los dos gorilas sentados en los asientos delanteros, lo miraban de tanto en tanto por encima del hombro, mientras que este músico en decadencia miraba por la ventana, mirando el camino hacia donde se dirigían, sorprendiéndose cuando el coche ingresó a una propiedad digna de un rey.

Pasaron de largo por un camino de gravilla hasta la parte trasera del castillo. Se detuvieron a un costado de una casita pequeña, como una cabaña, donde lo metieron después de hacerlo bajar del coche sin ninguna delicadeza, metiéndolo dentro y haciéndolo bajar por una escalera hacia un subterráneo oscuro, apenas iluminado por una lámpara. Allí vio a un hombre cruzado de brazos que lo esperaba y a quien reconoció como el amante de turno de Esme.

 _"Mierda"_

Le hizo una señal a uno de los gorilas, que arrancó la cinta de su boca. James lo miró con ojos asesinos antes de levantar orgulloso su mentón hacia el hombre que había torcido su boca como si su presencia le causara gracia, después que lo mirara de pies a cabeza y advirtiera que lo habían sacado de la cama sin darle la oportunidad de vestirse siquiera.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ―preguntó James, mirando muy desafiante al hombre, que descruzó los brazos y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

―Viniste a responder unas preguntitas.

―No vine, me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad, lo que es delito.

―Mis disculpa si los muchachos no te trataron bien en el camino… ―dijo Aro, torciendo la cabeza como si en verdad estuviera arrepentido. ―Ahora dime, ¿por qué has estado molestado a Isabella?

Entonces James recordó la historia que su amante le había contado sobre la historia entre la enfermera y ese hombre frente a él. Algo en su estómago lo hizo advertir que las cosas no estaban bien para él.

―Ejem… no la he estado molestando. Ella… ella y yo somos conocidos, amigos para ser más exactos.

― ¿Así que amigos?

―Sí, muy amigos. ―Carraspeó dos veces y movió sus hombros para relajarse un poco. Lo mejor sería usar un tono ligero ―Usted sabe… ella es una chica que… le gusta disfrutar de la vida y del sexo, a cambio de regalitos, por supuesto…

Apenas vio cuando el hombre dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él y le cruzó la cara de un golpe con la mano abierta.

―Esto es apenas una muestra de lo que te va a pasar por haberte acercado a ella, ¿logras comprenderlo?

― ¡Pues déjame decirte que fue idea de tu amiga Esmerald! Ella me pidió que me acercara a Isabella y la provocara. Odia que esa chica sea la pareja de Edward y está haciendo lo imposible por separarlos. Que tú aparecieras fue un alivio para ella.

―Qué dices…

―Esmerald tiene una obsesión por Edward. Siempre quiso ponerle la mano encima y convencerlo de ser su amante, incluso se hizo cargo de él cuando fue niño para ganárselo, pero Edward se le plantó en la negativa. Eso ha arrastrado la frustración en Esme desde aquel entonces.

Aro apretó los dientes después de confirmar algo que él había estado pensando que podría haber ocurrido entre Esmerald y su hijo.

Mientras tanto, James aprovechó que Aro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, continuando con su verborrea sobre Isabella, la chica fácil como dijo en algún momento y el bueno para nada de Edward, un mojigato sabelotodo. El músico un tanto tonto, no sabía que ambos comentarios sobre su Bella y Edward le molestaban por igual. Estaba hablando de su mujer y de su heredero, pero por supuesto James no tenía como saber eso último.

―Tenía pensando volarte la tapa de los sesos por atreverte a molestar a mi mujer, pero…

― ¡Por favor, no lo haga, se lo suplico! ―lloriqueó con pánico en la voz ―No le hice nada, se lo juro. Y si me acerqué fue porque Esme me lo pidió. Además, debería centrarse en apartar a Edward del camino. Yo podría ayudarlo con eso…

Aro arrugó la frente y lo apuntó con el dedo.

― ¿Ayudarme tú? Si eres un bueno para nada, mediocre, que no le llega ni a los talones a Edward, que dicho sea de paso debe ser mil veces más inteligente que tú, cuya capacidad mental puede apenas ser comparada con un niño de primaria…

James iba a alzar la boca para protestar y decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese gánster salido de una mala película italiana, pero estaba en desventaja, por lo que prefirió callar tragándose su orgullo. Él era tan o más músico que Edward, un verdadero artista de tomo y lomo que no gustaba de figurar como el imbécil de Masen, ¿pero qué iba a entender el hombre de negro frente a él, que lo miraba pensativo, como decidiendo qué iba a hacer con él?

―Pensé que eras más peligroso, pero honestamente has sido una pérdida de tiempo. Te dejaremos marchar, no sin antes asegurarnos que has entendido todas las condiciones para que puedas salir de aquí vivo y no encerrado en un ataúd, ¿lo comprendes?

―Haré lo que diga.

―Te voy a hacer un favor pidiéndote que te alejes de Esme. Ella te trata como un perro y tú ni cuenta te das. Está bien, entiendo que el juego sexual de la ama y el sumiso es atractivo a veces, pero aburre a la larga, así que ten un poco más de amor propio y aléjate de ella. Ni siquiera sexualmente la satisfaces, de lo contrario no buscaría a otros amantes.

―Pero ella y yo tenemos una relación que…

―No hay tal relación. Olvídate de eso. Seguro que ella ha sido la mujer que te descubrió sexualmente, por eso estás tan prendado de ella, pero déjame decirte que ya es tiempo que te sueltes de su falda y traces tu propio camino. Deja de hacer lo que dice, de obedecerle por un poco de atención en la cama, es… molesto, te lo digo a modo de consejo. Además, estorbas, así que esfúmate de cualquier lugar donde ella esté. Deja de seguirla, de llamarla… y si llego a enterarme que lo has hecho a escondidas, mis amigos volverán a ir por ti y ellos mismo atravesaran una bala en tu cráneo, ¿lo comprendes?

James estaba tan sobresaltado y aterrado que solo le quedó asentir. Ese hombre le daba miedo, tanto que era capaz de hacer todo lo que él le pidiera, incluso apartarse de Esme, la mujer que adoraba, a la cual sería capaz de besarle una y otra vez los pies.

―Sobre Isabella es lo mismo. Lejos de ella, lejos de su camino. Si vuelves a acercártele con intenciones sucias, lo sabré y te mataré. Con ella no debes meterte nunca más. Es mi mujer, y deberías saber que solo la comparto con quien a mí se me antoja por el tiempo que se me pega la gana, ¿entendido?

― ¿Cómo Edward, por ejemplo?

―Sobre Edward… ―Aro se puso el dedo indico sobre los labios, mirando fijamente a James, que a simple viste se veía que sufría una profunda envidia respecto a su hijo, seguro por lo que Edward despertaba en Esme. Era probable que James haya decidido ser músico para parecerse lo más posible a él, pero eso era imposible. Era una cosa de sangre, de estirpe, que hacía a Edward mucho mejor que James, mucho mejor que cualquiera.

―Sobre Edward… ―reiteró Aro ―Ni siquiera puedo pedirte que te alejes de él, porque no significas una amenaza en lo absoluto para su persona. Eres menos que nada comparado con él…

― ¡¿Puede decirme por qué habla de esa forma del hombre que ahora mismo se está follando a la que llama su mujer?!

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, James no vio venir el golpe que le atravesó el rostro, dejándole la mejilla ardiendo y la cabeza más confundida que nunca.

― ¡Mide tus palabras acerca de cómo hablas de mi hijo!

― ¡¿Perdone?!

―Así que ya sabes. Te quiero lejos de Esmerald y de Isabella... si sé que has vuelto a acércate a cualquiera de las dos, date por muerto en ese mismo momento, ¿lo entiendes?

― ¿Y no me va a decir nada sobre Edward?

Aro lo miró girando el rostro por sobre el hombro, observándolo con desdén desde los pies desnudos hasta la cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo desprecio que no se molestó en disimular.

―Si piensas que alguien como yo te debe explicaciones, es porque eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Volvió a retomar su camino, no sin antes darle una mirada a uno de los gorilas, el jefe de éstos, dándole la partida para que sus hombres le dieran un recordatorio de su visita a ese lugar antes de sacarlo del bunker.

Luis, que caminaba al costado de Aro, carraspeó antes de hablar.

― ¿Saldrá usted esta mañana, señor?

―Tendría que ir ahora mismo a arreglar el asunto con Esmerald, pero no puedo. Debo atender unos pendientes en mi despacho. Ya por la tarde me encargaré de darle una visita a mi querida Esmerald y arreglar cuentas con ella.

Suficiente paciencia le había tenido a esa mujer a la que decía su amiga. Mucho de sus desplantes había pasado por alto, sobre todo con Isabella, pero ahora, saber que había intentado abusar de su hijo había caído sobre él como golpe al estómago, aunque conociendo su estilo de vida, sus fetiches y todo eso, no debería haberle sorprendido. Pero lo hizo, sobre todo después de que ella era la única que siempre supo que Edward era su hijo, y nunca se lo dijo. Esa era una deuda que iba a cobrarse con intereses y todo cuando fuera el momento.

― ¿Sigue la vigilancia sobre Isabella y mi hijo?

―Sí señor, esta mañana su hijo llegó temprano a casa de la señorita Isabella, y anoche la dejó en la puerta de su edificio muy tarde por la noche.

―Lo que significa que no pasaron la noche juntos…

―Uhm… me temo que no, señor.

―Quizás está surtiendo efecto retardado el video que le envié a Edward…

―O quizás están tratando de ser respetuosos con el arribo de la madre de la señorita.

―Ya veo. Mantengan la vigilancia sobre ambos, mientras voy tomando decisiones más drásticas. Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esta situación.

―Como diga, señor.

― ¿Y Ángela?

―La niña Ángela está durmiendo. Llegó de madrugada de su turno de noche en el hospital.

―Mi niña. Que la despierten para la hora de almuerzo. Hace tiempo que no comemos juntos.

—A su orden, señor. ―Luis hizo una reverencia y se apartó del lado de su jefe para encargarse de sus asuntos, mientras Aro ingresaba a la casa, inspirando hondo y pensando en los pasos a seguir. Le urgía recuperar a Isabella y comenzar su proceso para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo, aunque una vocecita dentro del él le decía que era muy difícil armonizar con ambas relaciones, debiendo quizás prescindir de una de ellas por el bien de la otra. Si era fuera ese el caso, ¿cuál elegiría?

"I _mposible_ " se dijo para sí. Nadie nunca lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, y esta no sería la ocasión para hacerlo. Él no lo permitiría. Se daría el lujo, como siempre, de tener todo lo que deseaba.

**oo**

―Me alegro que arreglaras tus malos entendidos con Isa ―dijo Jasper, acomodándose en el sofá de la sala del apartamento de Edward, esperando a que Carlisle apareciera con los aperitivos que estaba preparando en la cocina.

Edward lo observó de reojo, con algo de enojo, cuando sus feos zapatos descansaron sobre la base de su mesa de centro sin ningún miramiento.

―Todo está arreglado. Esta mañana habló con Renée sobre lo ocurrido y por lo que me cuenta ahora, se siente mucho más tranquila.

―Me alegro. Ese día te veías muy extraño…

―No era para menos. Pero le dejé en claro a ese demente que haga lo que haga, no logrará apartarme de ella.

― ¡Dios, pobre Isa! Con lo que tiene que lidiar, contigo primero que todos, después con el desquiciado del tipo ese que ahora anda diciendo que es tu padre, y para rematar con James, que no deja de molestarla…

― ¿Perdona? ¿Qué pasó con James?

Jasper parpadeó y miró a Edward durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo arreglar la metedura de pata que acababa de provocar. Según él, para esas alturas, Isabella ya debería haberle contado lo que ocurrió con James el día que él llegó como en estado de shock. Al parecer, Isabella había pasado por alto contárselo.

― ¿Con James? ―repicó Jasper como un estúpido.

Edward lanzó el iPhone a un lado y lo agarró por la camisa.

―No te hagas el estúpido, Jasper. Dime qué sucedió con James. ¿Otra vez volvió a molestar a Isabella?

Complicado, tragando saliva una y otra vez, decidió decirle la verdad antes que la veta de boxeador dominara el cuerpo del músico y se pusiera a practicar con él como saco de boxeo. Se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso, mirando al enojado músico con una estúpida sonrisita de disculpas.

―Verás, el día que habló con Carlisle y con mi hermano en mi apartamento, nos fuimos a almorzar al hospital después de eso para que se relajara… te imaginarás como salió después, aunque no digamos que la comida del casino del hospital es muy buena, peor…

― ¡Jasper, maldita sea! ―exclamó Edward, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Jasper levantó las manos en señal de rendimiento.

―Ya, vale... tranquilo, maestro. ―Inspiró y soltó la información ―Cuando vine a dejar a Isabella, ella se adelantó en subir, cuando la alcancé momentos después, me encontré con James sobre ella… ya sabes.

― ¡Puta mierda! ―soltó la camisa de su amigo y se dio de puños contra las rodillas ― ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

―Oye, cálmate. ―Intentó tranquilizarlo Jasper sin mucho éxito ―Lo golpeé hasta que me cansé, e iba a llevarlo directo a la comisaría, pero el muy cretino se arrancó. No quise salir persiguiéndolo porque me preocupé más por Isabella…

― ¡¿Y por qué demonios vengo a saber recién hoy?! ―Se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, levantó el rostro al cielo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Jasper lo imitó levantándose y poniéndose frente a él.

―Isabella me pidió ese día que guardara el secreto. No estuve de acuerdo y le dije que respetaría que fuese ella la que te lo contara, de lo contrario lo haría yo. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho, me prometió que lo haría.

― ¡Dios! ―se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado ―Primero Aro y después este maldito… ¿no le quedó claro después de la visita que le hice?

―Uhm… ¿Cuándo le reclamaste de su idilio con Esmerald? ―preguntó Jasper, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir.

―No le reclamé por eso, pero le advertí que si seguía ayudándola a alejarme de Isabella, lo iba a lamentar, y lo que hizo es pasarse de la raya.

Sí, porque sabía que James era lo suficientemente estúpido como hacer ese tipo de favores a cambio de… qué sabe Dios qué cosas le habrá ofrecido Esmerald.

― ¿Crees que la bruja le pidió que lo hiciera? Se me pone la piel de gallina de pensar que Isa podría haber estado sola ese día…

―James es tan asqueroso como Esme. ―murmuró Edward, poniendo una mano sobre su frente ―Ambos están cortados con la misma tijera. James no hubiera dudado en ponerle las manos encima a Isabella porque Esmerald se lo pidió. ¡No puedo creer cómo ese tipo es capaz de seguirle el juego a una abusadora como Esmerald!

―Ninguno de los dos tiene decencia, maestro. Si Esmerald fue capaz de intentar abusar de ti cuando eras niño y cuando se supone que se había hecho cargo de ti para cuidarte como a un hijo…

― ¿Qué acabas de decir? ―preguntó alguien que no era ni Edward ni Jasper.

Edward y Jasper miraron hacia donde Carlisle se encontraba, a un metro lejos de ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja y tres copas que podría haber soltado después de haber oído semejante aberración. Antes de hacerlo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Edward, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para disculpar a su amigo que hablaba tanta estupidez… aunque él no era estúpido y había oído perfectamente bien.

Se puso una mano sobre el pecho, cuando un dolor punzante se alojó en ese sector. Sentía como si su corazón acabara de trisarse, y cuando Edward vio el gesto de dolor en su rostro, sintió que el suyo también se había quebrajado.

―Edward dime qué es eso que acabas de decir ―preguntó en un murmuro Carlisle, mirando fijamente a quien amaba como a su propio hijo. Le parecía increíble lo que acababa de oír.

" _Ah, mierda_ " pensó Jasper, soltando aire, mientras Edward miraba al abogado con gesto de disculpa.

―Perdóname… no hubiera querido nunca que te enteraras de este modo…

―Cómo… ¿cómo es posible que te hayas callado algo tan delicado como esto? ―hablaba en voz baja, como si le diera vergüenza decirlo en voz alta ― ¡Dios! Si algo me decía que no era normal la forma en que se trataban.

Edward se acercó a Carlisle y le tomó por el hombro. Lo miró torciendo su cabeza, con la pena reflejada en su rostro.

―Carlisle, nunca dejé que me tocara…

―Pero era una abusadora, ¿eso es lo que estaban diciendo, verdad? ―murmuró, cubriéndose la boca y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas ―Con quién diablos me casé…

―Carlisle, por favor…

― ¡Dios mío! ―exclamó de repente, en voz alta, apartándose de Edward, mirándolo como si estuviera camino a perder el juicio ―Dios mío, Jane… Jane está con ella… ¡Jane está con ella!

Entonces como presa del pánico, salió como un loco hacia la puerta, repitiendo que su hijita Jane estaba con ella, alcanzándolo Edward y Jasper en la puerta.

― ¡Ey! Cálmate Carlisle, cálmate.

Pero el abogado, que hasta este momento siempre había sido un tipo calmado, miraba a Edward como si estuviera desquiciado.

― ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme cuando mi hija ha estado conviviendo todo este tiempo con una abusadora de menores?! ―gritó fuera de sí.

―Ella nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima a Jane, te lo juro…

Con voz tranquila Edward trataba de convencerlo de que esa había una de sus preocupaciones, que jamás hubiera dejado a su hermanita con Esmerald si antes no se hubiera asegurado de que no correría peligro, pero Carlisle parecía no convencerse de las aseveraciones de Edward.

― ¡¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! ¡Dímelo! —se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos como si tuviera miedo de que le fuera a explotar ―Si le ha hecho algo… no se de lo que soy capaz…

―He estado al pendiente, te lo juro.

―Aun así, no me voy a quedar tranquilo sabiendo que mi niña está viviendo con ella.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Jasper, poniéndose entre la puerta y Carlisle. ―Creo que debes calmarte y escuchar la historia de Edward. Eso te ayudará a hacer que legalmente la bruj… Esmerald, digo, te de la custodia de la niña. Tendrás pruebas y testigos si es necesario.

Carlisle inspiró, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando recobrar la calma.

―Tienes razón, tienes razón, pero no va a pasar de hoy que no vaya y hable con Esmerald. Como sea, pero mi hija no seguirá durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que esa mujer.

―Me sacas un peso de encima, Carlisle ―dijo Edward.

Entonces Carlisle miró a Edward y tomándolo por sorpresa, lo abrazó fuertemente, deseando llorar por todo lo que Edward había tenido que aguantar.

―Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso…

―No me tocó… al menos no de la forma que imaginas ―le dijo aun abrazado a Carlisle. Entonces el abogado se apartó y lo miró torciendo su cabeza.

―Como sea. Ni tú ni ningún niño tendría que lidiar con _víboras_ como… como Esmerald.

Jasper lanzó un silbido, jamás habiéndose imaginado que el pulcro Carlisle tratara en esos términos a la mujer de la que estuvo perdidamente enamorado alguna vez. A Edward también le costaba creerlo, pero entendía su rabia.

―Mejor vamos adentro ―agregó Carlisle, indicando con un gesto hacia la sala ―Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó, desde que eras niño, y sobre todo qué tiene que ver ella con la historia de Isabella.

Edward miró a Jasper y soltó aire de sus pulmones, preparándose mentalmente para contarle su historia a Carlisle. Parece que para el músico esa sería una larga tarde de revelaciones.

**oo**

Alice estaba con la vista clavada en la pared, en absoluto estado de shock mientras Isabella la miraba desde la otra esquina de la sala de descanso del hospital, mordiéndose las uñas. Había sido una tarde reveladora para ambas, y parece que a su mejor amiga le estaba pasando la cuenta.

― ¿Alice?

―Dame un segundo, Isa… estoy pensando.

―Está bien… ―murmuró Isabella.

Se cruzaba y descruzaba de piernas, se rascaba la nariz, miraba la hora en su teléfono para no impacientarse, o para retener sus ansias de ir hasta donde su amiga y darle unas palmadas para sacarla de ese estado de introspección.

Alice suspiró y se puso de pie del banquillo de madera donde estaba sentada, caminando de un lado a otro mientras se miraba la punta de las zapatillas que usaba para trabajar.

―Joder, Isabella.

―Al menos lo de mi mamá salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

―Y que dudaras que iba a reaccionar de una forma diferente, pues me extraña, si Renée es una santa…

―Lo es. ―Miró al techo blanco de la sala y soltó un suspiro largo, pensando en la llamada telefónica que había recibido de Edward, donde le contaba a grandes rasgos lo que ocurrió con Carlisle y de la manera que se enteró de lo sucedido con él y Esmerald, la bruja ex esposa suya. Pensó que todo estaba saliendo a la luz y de algún modo sintió que era lo mejor. Se sentía más valiente, valentía que la llevó a tomar una decisión.

Caminó hasta pararse frente a su amiga y le dijo lo que tenía en mente hacer. Esperaba que le guardara el secreto con esto ―también―, y que la apoyara.

―Iré a ver a Aro.

Alice abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga como si hubiese perdido la razón.

― ¡¿Estás loca?!

―No. Pero siento que tengo que enfrentarlo, que sepa que no le tengo miedo…

―Ah, pues, ¡Te felicito! ―exclamó, irónicamente, alzando los brazos al cielo ― ¡Te has puesto muy temeraria! ¡Seguro Edward va a llorar de la felicidad cuando lo sepa! ¡Va a ponerse feliz!

―Edward… ―carraspeó, mordiéndose el labios ―Edward no tiene por qué enterarse… ya suficientes problemas le he causado, y….

―Escúchame bien, Isabella ―le apuntó con el amenazador dedo índice ―si sigues así con esta idea estúpida de ir a presentarte delante de ese demente, no demoraré en decírselo a Edward.

Isabella abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida por la fiereza con que Alice exponía su punto. Resulta que ahora su amiga era más cómplice de Edward que de ella.

― ¡Pero Alice!

―Así que ya sabes…. ―estrechó sus ojos acusadores hacia Isabella ―si sigues adelante con esta locura, Edward lo sabrá al instante. Si sé que vas a escondidas, lo mismo… porque estaré vigilando tus pasos, Isabella.

— ¡Quiero hablar con Aro precisamente para ayudar a Edward!

― ¡Pues olvídalo! ―Alice estaba a punto de estallar ―No vas a ayudarlo con esa idea. Además, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos…

Isabella tragó grueso y asintió en silencio. Sí que había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse y de las que no había sido consciente todavía, las que no había asimilado…

―Prométeme que no harás locuras ―Alice se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos, mirándola ahora con más calma —no necesitamos más complicaciones. Prométemelo.

Isabella la miró y soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, declinando de su idea de ir a encarar a Vulturi. Su amiga tenía razón, ya suficiente tenía y no necesitaban más complicaciones, como Alice lo dijo.

―Te lo prometo.

Alice le sonrió y la abrazó fuerte, entregándose ambas la contención que necesitaban. Cuando Alice la apretó más fuerte y soltó un sollozo, Isabella torció el gesto y pensó en su amiga, que también en ese momento necesitaba de ella.

Pero Aro, al parecer, había podido oír desde lejos el deseo de Isabella, o su Bella, de ir a encararlo, tomando él la iniciativa y llegando al hospital donde ella trabajaba. Con sus encantos y su devastadora manera de ser con la que conseguía que todos se rindieran a sus pies, logró subir sin problemas hasta el piso donde trabajaba Isabella, al sector de acceso limitado solo para personal autorizado, encontrándola justo donde hace instantes había estado hablando con Alice.

Isabella estaba de espalda, pendiente de algo en su casillero cuando Aro entró ahí, y no se sobresaltó al oír la puerta abrir y cerrarse, porque podría haber sido cualquiera de sus compañeros. Lo que la sobresaltó fue el saludo que él profirió desde la puerta, con su característica y profunda voz rasposa, que alguna vez a ella la desarmaba por completo y la hacía ponerse bajo su voluntad.

―Qué placer verte, mi Bella…

El aire escapó de los pulmones de la muchacha, que se giró y pegó su espalda contra los casilleros justo junto al suyo, mirando a Aro con ojos desorbitados y temerosos, mientras él torcía su boca y la miraba con ojos oscuros, flectando sus dedos cubiertos por esos guantes negros de cuero que solía usar y que terminaban de completar su atuendo también todo negro.

―Me gusta saber que sigo causando este tipo de reacciones, que sigo… sobresaltándote.

― ¡Y qué esperas si me has dado un susto de muerte! ―dijo ella, pasándose las manos por la chaquetilla de su uniforme, mirándolo con desprecio ― ¿Me puedes decir qué haces así?

No podía exponer su verdadero temor hacia el hombre que la miraba como si fuera su presa, su alimento. Debía mantener a raya su temor y demostrarle que no le afectaba de esa manera ni de ninguna, fuera del asco y la rabia que la embargaba cuando estaba cerca, aunque claro, esa postura desafiante no provocaba que él retrocediera, sino que siguiera avanzando.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi ―dijo él, mirándola de pies a cabeza. ― Estoy comenzando a hartarme de echarte de menos, así que vengo a exigir que me des una respuesta…

―Antes que te de tu respuesta ―se cruzó de brazos, muy segura de sí misma, y lo miró desafiante, alzando su mentón ― ¿Me puedes decir qué es toda esa mierda de decirle a Edward que eres su padre? ¿A caso a Esmerald y a ti no se les ocurrió inventar nada más estúpido para alejarlo de mí?

―Veo que te preocupas por el músico.

―Por supuesto, me preocupo por el hombre que amo…

―Esa es una estupidez ―puntualizó. ―Él es mi hijo, tú eres mi mujer, y…

― ¡¿Tú mujer?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ―elevó la voz y alzó las manos, exasperada. Aro se enderezó y le incomodó que su Bella alzara la voz de esa manera. Levantó sus manos hacia ella, un poco nervioso como pocas veces en su vida, y trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

―Baja la voz cielo, o te van a oír…

Pero Isabella ni caso. Había decidido hablar, no quedarse callada y no demostrarle a ese monstruo que tenía en frente que podía dominarla como antes, porque eso no era así. La valentía que se había repetido debía tener, se había apoderado de ella en ese momento, y nada ni nadie más le importaban.

― ¡Y que me oigan! ¡Qué oigan de una vez y que sepan la clase de hombre que eres, y que has venido a acosarme y a obligarme a hacer las barbaridades a las que me sometía!

― ¡Yo no te sometía, Bella!―le recordó en voz amenazante, apretando su mandíbula. ―te recuerdo que te lanzaste sobre mí, te abriste de piernas y me ofreciste tu…

― ¡Cállate, maldito cerdo! Eso es algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mis días, y sí, fue algo que yo hice, asumo mi error, pero lo que hiciste conmigo después, es despreciable y se llama violación.

― ¡No te pases! ―le reprendió en tono amenazante.

― ¡Entonces lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz!

Alterado y con intención de hacerla callar a su manera, Aro alcanzó a dar dos pasos hacia ella cuando la puerta de la sala de descanso del personal se abrió, y como superhéroe apareció por ésta el doctor Eleazar Ananías, que se encontró con Alice en uno de los pasillos, la que le dijo que Isabella estaba en ese lugar tomando unos minutos de descanso.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre y enseguida a Isabella, que otra vez había dejado caer su espalda contra las puertas de los compartimentos, mirando con profundo agradecimiento a su amigo. ― ¿Isabella, estás bien?

Ella carraspeó, se pasó las manos por la corta cabellera y asintió en dirección al doctor.

―El caballero se equivocó al entrar aquí ―respondió ella después de un par de segundos, arrepintiéndose de estar justificando la presencia de Aro, el que se paró en su metro ochenta y seis de estatura y se quedó mirando al hombre vestido con su pulcro delantal blanco, el que a su vez le devolvía la mirada severa.

Algo en ese hombre que miraba a Isabella como de su propiedad, terminó por poner en alerta al doctor Ananías, por lo que se giró completamente hacia él y muy seriamente le indicó la puerta con una de sus manos.

―Le voy a pedir que abandone este lugar, por favor, o va a meterse en problemas.

―Difícilmente alguien como yo pueda meterme en algún problema…

―Señor, por favor ―el doctor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, indicándole con la mano el camino hacia afuera que el hombre debía de seguir.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros y dándole una mirada de advertencia a Isabella, que se abrazó a ella misma y agradeció la llegada de Eleazar, que con mucha delicadeza lo sacó de allí, murmurando maldiciones en italiano que el médico no prestó atención.

Cuando cerró la puerta dejando fuera al hombre de negro, se acercó a Isabella y la tomó por los hombros. Ella seguía mirando hacia el frente, mordiéndose el labio furiosamente, hasta que él le tomó con los dedos la barbilla y se la levantó para hacer que lo mirara.

― ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… sí… ―trató de sonreír, pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien ―ya te dije… él entró por error aquí y…

Eleazar estrechó sus ojos color avellana hacia la muchacha, como clara muestra que no le creía el cuento del hombre despistado que había entrado ahí sin querer.

―A otro con ese cuento, Isabella.

Entonces ella soltó aire de sus pulmones y cerró los ojos, asintiendo despacio.

―Es una larga historia.

―Pues aquí tienes a tu amigo. ¡Soy todo oídos!

Ella sonrió y asintió, pensando que sería mejor contarle ella misma lo ocurrido, antes que se enterara por terceros.

―Vale... ―suspiró y se sentó en la banqueta de madera, palmeando a su lado para que el doctor se sentara junto a ella. ―Resumiré la historia para ti.

El cardiólogo miró su teléfono y vio que tenía tiempo para escuchar la historia de Isabella, por lo que se ubicó a su lado y esperó a oír lo que ella tenía que contarle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola niñas! Ya estoy aquí para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta locura, agradeciendoles que sigan acompañandome cada semana. A las nuevas lectoras que se siguen sumando, pues bienvenidas. Espero que disfruten de este viaje.**

 **Gracias totales a mi querida Maritza, invaluable apoyo en esta locura.**

 **La otra semana un capítulo con tonos muy navideños, con regalos de todo tipo para nuestros protagonistas. Así que ahí nos reencontramos!**

 **Besos a todas y a leer damas!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Aquella no sería la mejor mañana para Esmerald Platt, eso lo supo cuando recibió a su ex marido en la sala de la casa que ambos compartían y que él había comprado, pero que decidió ceder para que los trámites del divorcio se firmaran con mayor rapidez.

Se arregló el blazer blanco y se pasó las manos por la falda de tuvo gris antes de presentarse frente al abogado, que miraba fijo la fotografía de Edward y Jane que había sobre una mesita.

―Buenos días, Carlisle. ¿Vienes por Jane? Pues te recuerdo que ella está en el colegio y…

Lentamente Carlisle se dio la vuelta y miró a la mujer con el resentimiento que nunca antes había sentido por ella.

—Sé que mi hija está en el colegio. No soy tan estúpido como piensas.

La voz cortante y severa de Carlisle sorprendió a Esme, que se puso en guardia. La postura tensa y la mirada llena de reproche que el abogado estaba propinándole en ese momento, no auguraba nada bueno para ella.

― ¿Por qué… por qué me lo dices así?

Carlisle, herido después de oír la historia de Edward, meneó la cabeza sin dejar de preguntarse cómo pudo estar junto a esa mujer por tanto tiempo, haberse enamorado de ella incluso hasta llegara a besar el suelo por donde caminaba, sin llegar a conocerla realmente como era.

―Voy a presentar una demanda para obtener la custodia completa de Jane.

Esmerald arrugó su entrecejo y miró a su ex marido sin entender verdaderamente lo que estaba diciendo, o si había oído bien.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ibas a querer hacer algo así?

―Porque no confío que una mujer como tú tenga la custodia de mi hija ―respondió con voz oscura y tensa, descolocando aún más a Esmerald.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Lo sé todo, sobre tu… pasado ―cerró los ojos cuando lo dijo, sintiendo asco de las palabras ―Sobre ese _gusto_ tan peculiar que tenías... o tienes con jovencitos.

Esmerald abrió los ojos tan grandes como dos huevos fritos, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho agitado. ¿Quién se había atrevido a hablar? ¿Aro? ¿James?

―Edward me lo contó… ―agregó Carlisle, mirando atentamente la reacción de su ex mujer.

Las rodillas flaquearon y Esmerald necesitó sentarse para sujetar su cuerpo después de aquella aseveración que la dejó helada. ¿Por qué Edward iba a querer traer a colación esos recuerdos? Siempre juró que se llevaría "esa parte de su vida" a la tumba, no por salvaguardarla a ella por supuesto, aunque claro, había roto la promesa mucho antes cuando se atrevió a contarle a Isabella toda la historia, ¿y ahora Carlisle? ¿Pero por qué?

―No sé de lo que hablas… ―murmuró Esme, mirando fijo hacia un punto lejos de la mirada severa y llena de rencor con la que el abogado vestido de traje y corbata, la miraba.

Carlisle soltó una maldición y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, desesperado. Por supuesto, Esmerald iba a tratar de negar todo, como Jasper lo dijo el día anterior cuando Edward le contó su historia.

―Tu único pretexto para sacar a Edward del país cuando era un niño, fue para… ganártelo y manejarlo a tu antojo, para tus propósitos. Querías que para él fuera normal que su tutora se metiera a su cama cada noche y lo obligara a estarse quieto mientras tú… mientras tú… mientras tú tratabas de saciar tus sucios placeres con un niño, abusando de él, de su soledad y del agradecimiento que pudiera sentir por ti.

La voz de Carlisle se había quebrado al volver a repetir en voz alta lo que Edward le había dicho el día anterior. Recordó a su hijo relatando su pasado con Esmerald con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo que él no tuvo la culpa, muy por el contrario, tuvo la suficiente valentía para pararse y enfrentarla pese a su edad.

―Edward… estaba confundido… ―dijo ella para defenderse, aunque su tono titubeó y no demostró la seguridad que hubiese querido.

El abogado apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia ella con el deseo de olvidarse que estaba frente a una mujer, porque de haber sido un hombre, probablemente se le hubiera lanzado sobre ella y le hubiera molido la cara a golpes sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Se atrevía a negar lo que Edward había dicho? ¿Lo que ella había hecho?

Conteniéndose, le apuntó con el dedo índice y habló apretando los dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en una pared.

―Edward recuerda perfectamente el día que llegó al lugar donde ambos vivían, antes de la hora indicada, y te vio follando a dos jovencitos en la sala de la casa ―aludió con asco, agregando con un grito sordo a continuación ― ¡Estas follándote a dos niños, Esmerald! ¡¿Qué clase de mujer eres?! ¡¿Qué tan enferma estás?!

Entonces la careta de Esmerald cayó al piso. Se puso de pie frente a su ex marido, alzando su mentón como quien no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse, nada que esconder.

―Mi pasado es mi pasado.

― ¡Eres una abusadora de menores! ―gritó él, perdiendo la paciencia.

―No lo soy. No cuando los jóvenes con quienes estuve dieron su consentimiento. Es algo privado y no te permito inmiscuirte en eso.

―Agradezco a Dios que Edward no haya caído en tus redes, que se haya revelado… ―cerró los ojos pensando en su valiente muchacho ―pero odié que me lo haya ocultado a mí. Ahora él ya es mayor, ha hecho su vida y es un buen hombre gracias a la educación que su abuelo le dio. Lamento en el alma el daño que le has hecho y no voy a dejar a tu merced a mi hija.

―No vas a quitarme a la niña… ―se atrevió a rebatirle ella en tono de amenazas, lo que encendió la ira de Carlisle aún más.

―Escúchame, Esmerald. Mañana vendré a buscar a la niña y la tendrás lista, con sus maletas hechas. Le dirás que pasará las fiestas de fin de año conmigo y yo me encargaré de hablar con ella. La próxima vez que la veas será con alguien custodiándote, y haré que un profesional la revise… y si sé que le has puesto un dedo encima o que has causado algún trauma en ella, te meteré en la cárcel, no sin antes exponerte a la sociedad a la que siempre estás pendiente de agradar.

―No serás capaz…

Ah, pero Esmerald no sabía lo que Carlisle estaba dispuesto a hacer por sus hijos, tanto por Jane como por Edward.

―Pruébame, Esmerald, pruébame y ya verás lo que pasará ―advirtió severa y peligrosamente. ―Traeré los papeles de la custodia y los firmarás sin chistar. Y que no sepa que le has metido a mi hija alguna cosa en la cabeza sobre esto, porque te lo haré pagar.

Esmerald nunca había visto tan furioso a Carlisle, ni tan decidido de algo que fuera en contra de ella, por lo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pensando muy rápido en que lo mejor era buscarle por el lado amable y no enfrentarlo como había pensado hacerlo. Así que automáticamente cambió el gesto duro de su rostro, relajándolo y poniendo ojos mansos, apelando al lado caritativo del abogado. Intentó acercarse a él, pero el abogado dio un paso atrás, alejándose de esa mujer como si sintiera asco de ella.

―No puedes hacerme esto… yo amo a Jane y me mataría que la alejaras de mi lado…

―Lo hubieras pensando antes…

―Mi pasado… mi pasado es algo de lo que me avergüenzo ―mintió ella, mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas ―y jamás se me hubiera ocurrido… hacerle daño a mi niña. Ella y tú me hicieron mejor persona… Antes, antes hice cosas sin pensar, pero nunca llegue a ponerle un dedo encima a Edward, yo…

―No llegaste a abusar de él porque el mismo Edward te lo impidió, no porque no lo hayas intentado.

― ¿Él te contó todo eso?

―Lo oí hablando con Jasper, y no pudo negarlo cuando le pedí que me lo explicara, así que no intentes dar vuelta la situación o decirme que está loco. No te permito que subestimes mi inteligencia ni la de Edward haciéndonos pensar algo a tu conveniencia. Y no creas que no sé que estás hablándome de esta manera para manipularme, porque te repito, no soy estúpido.

La miró de pies a cabeza y dio dos pasos atrás, deseando poder mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

―Ahora me voy, no soporto seguir en este lugar. Ya sabes, mañana vendré por la niña a las diez y traeré los papeles de la sesión de la custodia para que los firmes.

Saber que sus palabras suaves de arrepentimiento no habían causado el efecto deseado en Carlisle, terminó por fastidiar a Esmerald, que volvió a exasperarse y dejar ver su verdadera naturaleza vengativa y obsesiva.

― ¡No harás eso, Carlisle! ¿O crees que si mi vida privada sale a la luz, no te involucrarían?

―Esmerald ―dijo con voz oscura ―no me amenaces, porque te aseguro que lo que piensen de mí por haber estado casado con una mujer como tú, es lo que menos me importa.

Y sin soportar más, salió de la casa con paso apresurado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un golpe seco que retumbó en toda la casa, dejando a una ex esposa sola en la amplia y lujosa sala de la casa, furiosa, elevando maldiciones y jurando que eso no iba a quedarse así.

**OO**

Edward aprovechó de raptarse a Isabella a la hora del desayuno cuando la noche anterior le avisó a Renée que Jasper estaría en la puerta del apartamento esa mañana para ponerse a su disposición por el tema de las compras. El dibujante, cuando Edward se lo propuso, estuvo encantando de acompañarla, además estaba seguro que podría aprender algunas maravillas culinarias de la mano de Renée. Entonces cuando Renée le dijo a su hija que ella podría acompañarlos, Edward saltó interponiéndose antes que su chica aceptara la invitación de su madre.

―Yo… mañana esperaba poder llevar a comprar a Isabella algunas… cosas… ―le dijo Edward a Renée, tratando de mantener a raya su ansiedad. —Además, la cena de navidad se realizará en mi apartamento y el árbol aún está sin decorar.

Renée alzó sus delineadas cejas y palmeó en acuerdo del plan de Edward.

―Ustedes entonces se encargan de decorar y nosotros con Jasper de comprar lo necesario.

―Estupendo —respondió Edward mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

De haber pasado cada noche durmiendo con la mujer que amaba entre los brazos, ahora tenía que buscar una excusa para estar con ella. ¡No eran adolescentes, por vida de Dios! Por eso aquella mañana había llegado a primera hora para recoger a su chica y llevársela de una buena vez.

Iban de camino al apartamento cuando sintió la mano de su enfermera apoyarse sobre su brazo extendido contra el volante del coche.

―Donde andas, Edward…

El músico sacudió la cabeza y desvió sus ojos a Isabella, que lo miraba con el rostro torcido. Necesitaban estar a solas después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ninguno de los dos había escondido los hechos ocurridos y que los había involucrado a cada uno por su lado.

Edward le contó como Carlisle se enteró de la verdad de Esmerald y de cómo había tenido que contarle su historia. Odió el dolor que le provocó al abogado y la rabia que sintió, el dolor que lo embargó y el miedo de saber a su pequeña hija al lado de esa mujer en la que ya no confiaba y a la que despreciaba.

Y como broche de oro, Edward había tenido que oír de boca de Isabella aquello de que el desalmado de Vulturi se había presentado en el hospital, con la intención de acorralarla. El músico estuvo a punto de subir por las paredes cuando ella se lo dijo la noche anterior cuando fue por ella al trabajo.

Pese a que ella le aseguro que apenas estuvo unos minutos a solas con él antes de que el doctor Ananías apareciera, le dejó ver a Edward, orgullosa de sí misma, lo segura que se había visto frente al _indeseado_ y lo firme que hizo tronar su voz al decirle que no le tenía miedo y que jamás iba a ceder a lo que él quería, por mucho que inventara barbaridades como las que le había dicho, sobre eso de que era el padre de Edward.

― ¿Y si no hubiera llegado el doctor? ―rebatió Edward, molesto. Cada vez que recordaba el altercado, se enfadaba. ― ¡Dios, Isabella…!

Ella carraspeó y se le acercó, dándole un beso delicado y suave en su mejilla, a ver si con eso lo tranquilizaba. Él bufó y agradeció el toque de Isabella, que lograba aplacarlo un poco.

―Si no hubiera llegado, yo hubiese gritado y alguien hubiese entrado. Hubiera alertado que Aro entró para acosarme y hubieran puesto alertas sobre él…

―Tan fácil, ¿verdad?

―Edward, por favor… ―protestó, contemplado la playa frente al edificio cuando Edward llegó allí ― ¿Vas a perder el tiempo regañándome? Tenemos que ir arriba a terminar de arreglar el árbol y…

―No estoy de ánimos para sacar a relucir mis dotes de decorador ―dijo, metiéndose al estacionamiento subterráneo. Cuando llegó a su lugar, detuvo el auto y sacó la llave del contacto, bajándose en silencio, mientras Isabella lo miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

El músico rodeó el carro y llegó hasta la puerta del acompañante por donde ella estaba saliendo, ayudándola, cerrando la puerta, bloqueando el auto y levantando en sus brazos a Isabella, llevándola rumbo al elevador.

Ella primero lanzó un gritito de sorpresa y luego, rodeó el cuello del músico y le mordió el carrillo del labio para esconder su risita al ver el rostro de enfado en su novio… que lo hacía verse muy sexy, la verdad.

― ¿Entonces no quieres ser decorador? ―preguntó, casi en un ronroneo, pasando la punta de su nariz por la mejilla del músico ―Pensé que para eso me habías traído…

― ¿Quieres que sea tu decorador? ―apretó el botón del elevador y tras abrirse las puertas se metió dentro, dejando a la chica con los pies en el suelo, justo antes de arrinconarla en un extremo del cubículo. La tomó por la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo fuertemente, mirándola a los ojos ―Si quieres que me convierta en decorador, así lo haré. Voy a decorar tu cuerpo con mis besos… y va a ser hermoso.

Habló con su boca pegada a la de ella, así como lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba su cuello y su nuca, apretando sus muslos, a punto de lanzársele encima y rogarle que la tomara en ese lugar, no le importaba.

Edward la metió al apartamento, agradeciendo que su ayudante no fuera ese día, lo que le daba libertad plena de llegar hasta el sofá de la sala y tomarla allí en primer lugar, porque seguro no sería el único. Esa mañana iba a disfrutarla y a expresarle con sus ansias, la desazón que sintió desde que se fue de regreso a su apartamento con su madre y lo había dejado solo, triste y abandonado.

― ¿No me extrañas, nena? ―preguntó Edward, besándole el cuello, metiendo sus manos bajo el suéter de hilo color rosa que ella usaba bajo la chaqueta de mezclilla.

Isabella gimió y apretó al músico por la cintura con sus piernas, dándole a entender que sí que lo extrañaba, que extrañaba sus brazos alrededor de ella justo antes de dormirse, como el hecho de hacer el amor como primera cosa en la mañana después de abrir sus ojos. Extrañaba cada hábito que había conseguido con Edward en esos días y no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar lejos de él.

Edward ni siquiera pensó en llevarla hasta el dormitorio, sino que simplemente alcanzaron a alcanzar el sofá de la sala, sentándose y dejando a su mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos bajo el suéter de Isabella que escondía la piel aterciopelada de su espalda, mientras ella lo sujetaba por el cabello de su nuca, jalando ligero mientras se saqueaban la boca el uno al otro, con el hambre y la ansiedad de siempre, la pasión y el amor verdadero que movía todos aquellos sentimientos.

Cuando para el músico, la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Isabella representaba demasiado fastidio, se apartó lo suficiente para arrancárselo por la cabeza y lanzarlo bien lejos, donde ya no pudiera estorbar, justo para que sus labios bajaran por el cuello delgado y elegante de la mujer, que jadeó moviéndose sobre el regazo de Edward, exponiendo su cuello de tal manera que él pudiera acceder a él sin restricciones. Algo en sus entrañas, más allá del mero deseo, gritaba por Edward con desesperación como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. Estaba más allá de la excitación y eso que Edward apenas la había besado y acariciado.

Edward detuvo la expedición de su boca y sus manos cuando sintió las manitos inquietas de su chica buscar desesperada los botones de su camisa mientras incesantemente se movía buscando fricción allí justo entre sus piernas.

―Por todos los cielos, mujer… ―murmuró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ahora era ella la que besaba y mordía su cuello.

Gruñó cuando Isabella se apartó del todo, poniéndose de pie, desabotonándose sus pantalones blancos y quitándose con la punta de los pies los botines marrones con tanto apuro como si éstos le quemaran. Edward se acomodó como si estuviera presenciando el mejor de los espectáculos, hasta que ella, apenas en ropa interior, se le acercó como gata en celo, y se ocupó de la hebilla de su cinturón, la que desató justo antes de vérselas con el broche y la cremallera. Cuando lo hizo, lo miró a través de sus pestañas, con un color fiero refulgiendo en sus ojos que acabó de calentar la sangre del músico.

― ¿No vas a ayudarme? ―murmuró ella, arrastrando sus uñas desde el pecho al estómago del músico, tentándolo.

Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para tomar las riendas y demostrarle lo interesado que estaba en ayudarla en lo que ella quisiera.

Con un movimiento rápido hizo desaparecer sus pantalones, su camisa y sus boxers, quedando completamente desnudo, justo como quería para arrastrar a Isabella de regreso a su regazo, sentándola otra vez a horcajadas sobre él, desabrochando y quitando de una vez el sujetador, jalando el material de encaje de su tanguita, haciéndolo añicos.

No hubo más preámbulos antes que Edward guiara su miembro erecto y dispuesto justo entre los muslos de Isabella, sujetándola por las caderas.

―Baja despacio cariño ―murmuró, guiándola y adentrándose poco a poco en ella, dejando Isabella escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sujetó de los hombros de Edward cuando lo sintió completamente llenándola.

― ¡Edward!

― ¡Mierda! ―gruñó él ―Es increíble… estás tan excitada, cariño…

Pero ella parece que no oía, estaba absolutamente perdida, aferrando a su amado con todas sus fuerzas desde las entrañas, sintiéndolo en lo más hondo de ella. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Edward, que se había mantenido quieto, comenzó a moverse, haciéndose hacia adelante y buscando con su boca los labios, el cuello o cualquier espacio de piel que él pudiera besar, lamer, e incluso morder.

Isabella soltó un gemido grave y sensual cuando él aumentó los movimientos, los que volvía a declinar para hacer durar el momento.

―Me encantan los sonidos que haces… ―dijo él, provocándola con movimientos circulares con las caderas, haciéndola gritar, ardiendo en deseo.

Entonces Edward levantó la cabeza y aferrándola desde la nuca con una mano, la tiró hacia adelante, chocando su nariz con la de ella.

―No sabes cuánto te amo ―le dijo, besándola con la misma fiereza y adoración con la que le estaba haciendo el amor. ― ¿Lo sientes, cariño? ¿Sientes lo mucho que te amo?

Las palabras que Edward dijo sobre sus labios, parecieron encender a Isabella aún más, afirmando con la cabeza, justo antes de morder el labio del músico y hundir su lengua en su boca de nuevo, presionando su cuerpo contra él, sintiendo Isabella punzadas de deseo en el centro de placer de su sexo, señal inequívoca de que un orgasmo de los grandes estaba cerca.

Lo besaba con desesperación, de igual forma que lo agarraba por su cabello, moviéndose con el fin de buscar su liberación.

―Oye… con calma… ―dijo él, pero ella no podía, simplemente lo necesitaba. Él intentó detenerse, pero ella gruñó cuando lo hizo, haciéndolo sonreír, mordiendo su hombro.

―Edward… por favor… ―suplicó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Edward.

―Mírame, Isabella.

Cuando ella lo hizo, él atendió el ruego implícito de Isabella y volvió a agilizar sus movimientos, hasta que ella no pudo más, y levantando la cabeza profirió un grito dando paso a su liberación, siguiéndolo él a continuación con su propia explosión en éxtasis.

Edward hubiera deseado que durara más, pero al parecer su chica estaba más ansiosa de lo que aparentaba, en lo que por supuesto él no reparó.

Después que ambos recobraron un poco el aliento, él la reacomodó aun sobre su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándola y apretándola a su cuerpo.

―Dios, mujer, sí que me extrañas… ―murmuró Edward con su boca contra su cuello.

Isabella había estado más ansiosa que otras veces, deseosa y desesperada por él, tanto que en un momento el músico pensó que iba a perder la razón.

― ¿A caso tú no?

―Cada maldito minuto del día, Isabella. ―se apartó de su cuello y la miró, acariciando con sus dedos sus pómulos enrojecidos. ―Dijimos que hablaríamos con tu madre entre Navidad y año nuevo, y si tengo que poner mi rodilla contra el suelo y ponerte el anillo en el dedo para conseguirlo, lo haré sin chistar.

―No quiero que lo hagas por obligación ―dijo ella, sonando dolida y deseando apartarse de las manos y el cuerpo de Edward.

Tuvo deseos de llorar de repente, sintiéndose estúpida, al punto que Edward lo notó.

―Oye, qué haces…

―Quiero ir al baño… ―dijo ella sin dejar de removerse para que él la soltara, pero ni caso que Edward le hacía con su excusa poco creíble.

―Isabella, cariño, qué pasa, dime la verdad ―insistió él, levantándole el mentón con los dedos para que lo mirara. ―Amor, perdóname, fue una pésima broma, pero quizás tu madre espera que dejes tu casa del brazo de tu marido… ¡¿Oye, pero por qué estas llorando?!

― ¡No estoy llorando!

― ¡Amor! ―reaccionó él, volviendo a arroparla entre sus brazos cuando ella se lo impedía y mientras de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas. ― ¡Oye, por qué lloras!

―No estoy llorando ―gimoteó ella, claudicando finalmente y volviendo a envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amado. ―Soy una tonta, no sé qué me pasa… estas fechas siempre me ponen así.

―Dime la verdad… ―insistió él, sin creer en sus excusas. Ella movió sus hombros, apenada.

―Es la verdad… ando muy sensible.

― ¿No me estás escondiendo nada, verdad?

― ¿Quién, yo? No… ―respondió rápidamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Edward, dejándose perder por su aroma.

―Bueno pues, mi chica es sensible por el espíritu de la navidad.

―Pues sí. ―Respondió ella a la burlona apreciación del músico. No le quedaba de otra. Un poco más aliviada, suspiró y se salió de su escondite, mirando a Edward y pensando en su futuro con él… ―No estoy segura de cuando tiempo ha pasado, pero ¿no crees que ya es hora de irnos moviendo?

Poco a poco, la sonrisa lobuna de Edward apareció en su rostro.

― ¿Quieres seguir moviéndote?

― ¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo, Edward! ¡No seas tonto!

El músico soltó una carcajada y asintió, besando los labios de su chica. Entonces miró de reojo el árbol de navidad que había comprado con su hermana y que ahí seguía, a medio adornar.

―Le voy a pedir a Noemí que se encargue de terminar de decorar el árbol. Me lo ofreció, pero pensé que podíamos tener tiempo tú y yo para hacerlo…

―Podríamos, si no nos hubiéramos entretenido con otras… cosas.

―Prioridades son prioridades, Isabella.

Ella soltó una carcajada alegre, que espantó la repentina pena que la había azorado. Edward se contagió con la alegría de su amada, agradeciendo estos momentos donde podían olvidarse de todo.

―Por eso mismo, debes soltarme y dejar que tome una ducha mientras tú me preparas un rico almuerzo. Tu y yo tenemos trabajo, ¿no me dijiste que tenías un ensayo importante hoy?

―Es verdad… ―suspiró y volvió a besarla ―Ve a tomar ese baño mientras yo reviso en la cocina qué dejó Noelia para nosotros.

Ella asintió sonriendo, levantándose del regazo de Edward y saliendo así desnuda como estaba hacia el baño. El músico suspiró encantado después de semejante momento con ella, pensando en lo importante de su ensayo, que tenía que ver con el regalo que estaba preparando para ella. Iba a procurar que ese regalo no lo olvidara por el resto de su vida.

**oo**

La visita de Carlisle había dejado a Esmerald fuera de control. Si había alguien en quien jamás hubiera pensando para ponerse en su contra, ese habría sido Carlisle, incluso después del divorcio. Pero para mala fortuna suya, el abogado oyó algo que en nada le incumbía y ahora ella encabeza su lista de indeseables.

Ahora, para no arriesgarse, tendría que hacer lo que él le había pedido y aunque nadie se lo creyera, sentía un profundo dolor por tener que apartarse de lo único bueno que había tenido en este mundo, su hijita Jane.

Estaba arreglando su maleta después de haber hablado con la pequeña y haberle inventado una excusa de su sorpresivo cambio al apartamento de su papá, porque ella tendría que salir de viaje y no sabría cuando regresaría.

― ¿O sea que no te voy a volver a ver? ―susurró la niña con voz quebrada. En sus siete añitos algo raro temía, sobre todo cuando vio en el rostro de su mamá, sobre todo en sus ojos, lágrimas acumuladas que cristalizaban su mirada. ― ¿Mami?

― ¡Claro que sí, cariño! ―exclamó emocionada Esmerald, abrazando a su hija. No se atrevió a darle la cara para continuar hablándole ―Solo que tendré que ausentarme por unos días. Pasarás la navidad con papá y pasaremos juntas el fin de año para compensarlo, ¿te parece?

― ¿Me llevarás a ver los fuegos artificiales al muelle?

―Por supuesto cariño. Lo pasaremos increíble.―Se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy fuerte ―Ahora ve a la cocina y que las muchachas te preparen algo para comer mientras yo arreglo tu maleta.

— ¡Sí, porque tengo mucha hambre! ―exclamó la niña y desapareció corriendo hacia la cocina. Probablemente se instalaría con una de las mujeres del servicio a ver la telenovela, lo que la mantendría distraída.

Estaba metiendo la ropa de su hija en la maleta cuando su móvil que había dejado sobre la cómoda de la niña sonó. Se acercó para tomarlo e inspiró con frustración antes de responder:

―Aro, habla rápido que no estoy de humor y además estoy muy ocupada…

― _Tampoco estoy de humor, así que no me provoques_ ―soltó Aro, pasando por alto su siempre buena educación, sin detenerse en saludarla o preguntar cómo estaba. ― _Mejor sale al jardín, porque necesito hablar contigo. Sé que tu hija está adentro y no quiero que se asuste con mi presencia, dudo mucho que pueda mantener mi voz bajo control._

― ¿Estás en el jardín? Nadie me avisó, además llegan en pésimo momento porque estoy ocupada…

― _Sal ahora o iré por ti. Y despreocúpate que mi visita no será larga_.

Entonces cortó y Esmerald se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, rabiando por el entrometido de Aro, que siempre aparecía en el peor momento, pasando por encima de cualquiera. Pero era mejor no provocarlo ni hacerlo esperar, así se iba de una vez.

Dejó su trabajo a medio hacer y salió hacia el jardín donde vio el coche de Aro aparcado, desde donde precisamente descendió el hombre cuando Esmerald apareció en escena. Con un impecable traje de tres piezas gris marengo y una camisa blanca deslumbrante, cerró la puerta del coche con un golpe seco. Esmerald se aprontó para aguantar su mal humor, caminando con su espalda recta y su mentón levantado, con paso firme para reunirse con él.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia y lo miró directamente a los ojos enfadados del empresario italiano.

― ¿Qué necesitas? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Él la imitó, afirmándose contra su coche y cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

—Advertirte, como le advertí al iluso de tu amiguito James.

" _Lo que faltaba"_ pensó Esmerald, intentando no delatarse. Si Aro había dado con James y sabiendo lo cobarde que era, seguro había hablado para que el empresario le perdonara la vida, ¿pero por qué? Así que de la mejor manera que pudo, arrugó su frente y puso cara de desentendida, su especialidad.

― ¿Perdona?

―No estoy para tus estupideces, Esmerald ―advirtió Aro como primera cosa, en tono severo. ―Convenciste a ese mequetrefe para que molestara a mi mujer y te advertí que te abstuvieras de molestarla de cualquier manera, y no me hiciste caso. Así que he venido para recordarte que no estás autorizada para acercártele, mucho menos para molestarla, menos aun mandando a alguien tan estúpido como ese amante que tienes, ¿comprendes?

Sabía que no debía meter en esos asuntos a James, pero tenía que dejarlo tranquilo y sacarle al menos un poco de provecho y por lo que Aro daba a entender, al menos había logrado acercarse a esa putita y molestarla.

―Tengo que agotar todas las posibilidades para que esa… ―alcanzó a detenerse y rectificar de lo que iba a decir. _Mujerzuela_ no sería una forma que a Aro le agradaría, tratasen a su mujer ―para que tú mujer se aparte de mi hijo.

―Te recuerdo que ese cuento de la madre preocupada no me lo trago. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones con Edward y sé de antemano que fracasarás con ellas, pero allá tú. Nada más te recuerdo que si te interpones en mis planes para recuperar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, tomaré medidas drásticas con respecto a ti.

―No puedo creer que estés perdiendo tiempo en esperar que ella decida por su propio pie volver a ti, cuando eso no ocurrirá. ¿Por qué no haces una cosa bien de una vez por todas, la tomas y te la llevas lejos?

Aro sonrió divertido, mirando a Esmerald como si ésta fuera ilusa o como si él fuera estúpido. Ella no tenía idea de los planes que había trazado para hacer claudicar a Isabella frente a él.

―Esmerald, querida, ocúpate de tus asuntos y apártate de los míos, es todo lo que te pido, y eso involucra a Isabella y a Edward, por supuesto. ―Le guiñó el ojo y se preparó para meterse dentro del coche, no sin antes recordarle sobre esta visita ―Toma esta segunda advertencia como muestra de mi buena voluntad por la amistad que nos une.

Que tengas un buen día, querida Esmerald.

Y se metió a la parte trasera del coche, el que segundos más tarde se dio la vuelta y salió por el camino principal, abandonando la propiedad.

Esmerald en tanto se quedó de pie mirando hacia el lugar donde el coche había desaparecido, gruñendo en su interior, maldiciendo a Aro, a James, a Carlisle, a Isabella e incluso a Edward, este último por nunca haber tenido ojos para ella.

**oo**

Edward había dejado a su chica en la puerta de su trabajo después de haber pasado una mañana lo mar de entretenida con ella, había llegado muy entusiasmado al ensayo general del que sería uno de los conciertos más importantes para él bajo su dirección. Fuera del hecho que la obra había sido compuesta íntegramente por él, la hacía especial el hecho que la musa que la inspiró había sido Isabella. Desde el mismo día que la conoció, la melodía como por obra de magia había tocado su hombro y se había escrito prácticamente por obra de magia. Los músicos y algunos colegas que habían oído algo de dicha pieza, habían alabado a Edward por su sensibilidad pues era una obra maestra, por lo que el pianista y maestro pensó que sería un regalo perfecto para Isabella.

Había pensado en hacer una presentación a puertas cerradas, donde la única asistente fuera ella, pero de pronto pensó que tenía que hacerlo diametralmente diferente a esa primera idea. Se imaginaba a su amada en el palco principal, acompañado de su madre, su tío, sus amigos, como los invitados de honor, y el resto del teatro lleno de personas que gustaban de asistir a eventos como ese y que sirvieran de testigos del inmenso e intenso amor que a través de la música estaba demostrándole.

Quería que todo saliera impecable, que cada músico tuviera claridad sobre su partitura, por lo que en ese momento estaba concentrándose en un compás que no estaba saliendo de la manera que él esperaba.

Frente al podio de cara a los músicos, Edward miraba hacia los violines y les indicaba sobre repasar un extracto en particular hasta que saliera perfecto, apareciendo Jasper en ese momento que ingresó al auditorio pequeño donde se encontraban. Caminó por el pasillo central y subió hasta el escenario, ganándose la extraña mirada tanto de los músicos como el de Edward, cuando lo agarró por la manga de su suéter arrastrándolo tras bambalinas.

― ¡Cinco minutos de descanso! ―alcanzó a gritar Edward cuando estaba siendo arrastrado por su amigo, a quien ahorcaría ahora que estuvieran fuera de la vista de los testigos. Se soltó agitando su brazo y lo miró con disgusto. ― ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, eh?! ¡¿Por qué diablos me sacas así del ensayo?!

Estaba a punto de darle una buena reprimenda, pero vio el rostro pálido de Jasper y sus ojos abiertos y asustados, mirándolo fijamente. Eso hizo remitir su enojo y hablar con cautela.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

Jasper dio un paso atrás y se apretó el puente de la nariz, por dos segundos antes de inspirar profundo y soltar el aire dentro de sus pulmones, como ejercicio para relajarse.

―Yo estaba… ya sabes… ―hablaba mirando fijo en un punto sobre el hombro de su amigo, moviendo sus manos en el aire mientras se explicaba ―buscando algo en los cajones, un lápiz que ocupo para dibujar… no es cualquier lápiz, es un lápiz de tinta profesional que es especial para trazar líneas sobre el…

― ¡Jasper! ―exclamó Edward, evitando que se desviara del asunto importante.

Jasper reaccionó, pestañeando rápidamente, levantando sus manos frente a su amigo en señal de disculpa.

—Sí… decía que estaba abriendo y cerrando cajones en busca de mi lápiz, cuando recordé que Alice suele agarrarlos para completar puzles, por lo que fui a buscarlo entre sus cosas. Por alguna razón llegué al cajón de su ropa interior, donde guarda sus braguitas que ya están comenzando a escasear, pero que repondré para la navidad…

― ¡Jasper, maldita sea! ¡Me sacas de un ensayo para contarme que anduviste de metiche en el cajón de la ropa interior de Alice! ¿Crees que me importa?

― ¡Escúchame! Lo que pasa… ―se tapó los ojos con la mano, como desesperado, levantando la cara al cielo, mientras Edward estaba comenzando a contar antes de golpearlo para que hablara de una buena vez ―Se trata de lo que encontré en ese cajón…

―Jasper… ―dijo con tono amenazador Edward, mirando a su amigo con las cejas bien alzadas.

—Bien, okay… estaba buscando el lápiz, cuando al final del cajón encontré… otra cosa. Y tuve que ponerme a averiguar por internet lo que significaba, porque yo no sé de esas cosas y…

Edward rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

―Bien muchacho, me alegro ―palmeó el pecho de su amigo y se dispuso a volver al ensayo ―Ahora sigue con tus averiguaciones y déjame trabajar, ¿sí?

― ¡Edward, maldita sea, era un test de embarazo!

Poco a poco, Edward abrió su boca llegando a formar una O con sus labios, mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes.

― ¿Un test de embarazo? ―repitió el músico, como un tonto, a lo que Jasper asintió con la cabeza vehementemente.

―Lo que dije. Y estaba usado… me refiero a que ya lo habían sacado de la caja y… ya sabes…

― ¡¿Entonces?!

Jasper se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando al músico que ansioso esperaba una respuesta, la que él le dio prácticamente en un susurro lleno de emoción:

―El test daba positivo… Parece que voy a ser papá.

Edward se cubrió la boca para esconder su risa, mientras su amigo, aun como un bobo, le tomaba el peso a las palabras que acababa de decir en voz alta. Iba a ser papá, y la madre de su hijo sería la mujer, la única mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente y por la que había sido capaz de hacer más de una estupidez. Entonces el dibujante imitó a Edward, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amplia que cruzó su cara, a la vez que alzaba sus manos y se ponía a dar saltos de júbilo.

― ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá! ―comenzó a gritar, abalanzándose sobre Edward, prácticamente montándose sobre él.

Al músico no le quedó de otra que sujetarlo y celebrar la dicha con su amigo del alma, con su hermano, y acompañarlo en celebrar lo que era la mejor noticia que un hombre enamorado podría recibir.

Después de esa noticia, a Edward le costó retomar el rumbo del ensayo. Jasper le había pedido, o más bien le había exigido que le compusiera una canción de cuna y que se la grabara con toda la sinfónica de Leonilde, la que él usaría para hacer dormir a su bebé cuando éste no lo dejara dormir. También le dijo que el título de padrinos lo tenían Isabella y él, por lo que tenía que pensar en regalarle los mejores juguetes, como debía de ser. Estaba totalmente ansioso y ansiaba correr a contarle a todo mundo, pero debía guardar la calma hasta que Alice se lo contara. Aguardaría hasta la navidad, justo en la cena que habían preparado, para anunciar la noticia.

― ¡Así que prepare la champaña, maestro! ―gritó cuando se iba, justo cuando estaba caminando hacia la salida del auditorio por el pasillo central. Los músicos que aguardaban el reinicio del ensayo, miraron al loco que iba saliendo y luego a Edward, como en busca de una explicación.

Edward se alzó de hombros a modo de explicación.

—Se enteró que va a ser papá ―explicó y los músicos hicieron encajar todo.

Después de eso, se concentró y retomó su trabajo, dándose por satisfecho por el resultado del ensayo, justo cuando revisó su teléfono y vio un mensaje de su padre, que le pedía se encontraran en su viejo apartamento del barrio universitario. Envió un rápido texto a su padre para confirmarle que en ese instante iría para allá y enseguida le marcó a Isabella con la intención de oírla, pero el dichoso aparato saltó al buzón de voz. Bufó frustrado y ordenando sus cosas, se preparó para marcharse.

Al llegar, lo encontró sentado en el viejo mesón que separaba la cocina de la sala, bebiendo lo que parecía un vaso de whiskey. El abogado desvió su mirada hacia la puerta cuando vio a su hijo entrar, regalándole una media sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

― ¿Todo bien, Carlisle?

Carlisle suspiró y se pasó la mano por su cabellera, siempre tan ordenada pero en ese momento un verdadero caos, como lo era su cabeza en ese momento.

―No soporté más y fui esta mañana a hablar con Esmerald. Le dijo que redactaría los papeles para que me cediera la custodia de Jane… ―cerró los ojos al pensar en su niña. Edward torció la boca y le apretó el hombro con su mano. El abogado arrugó la frente con dolor, aguantando de no derramar lágrimas, pero era demasiada la desazón que sentía.

― ¿Carlisle? ―preguntó Edward, muy preocupado.

―Me muero si sé que… esa mujer le puso a mi hija una mano encima. Me muero, pero antes de eso, soy capaz de matarla con mis propias manos…

―No digas eso. Me aseguré que Esme nunca tocara a Jane. ―dijo Edward, tratando de darle a Carlisle un poco de tranquilidad ―Ella me juró que esa fue una época de su vida que dejó atrás, además me aseguré que Jane me dijera si algo raro pasaba. Siempre estuve pidiéndole que me contara sobre la relación que tiene con Esmerald, y puedo asegurarte que nunca le hizo nada.

―No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que una profesional la vea.

―Jane tiene siete años, y ya se da cuenta de algunas cosas. Comenzará a preguntar por qué la llevas con un psicólogo, ¿entonces qué le dirás? También tienes que explicarle por qué comenzará a vivir contigo, y pienso que por el bien de ella, Esmerald y tú deben ponerse de acuerdo y hacerlo en buenos términos.

― ¡Dios, Edward! Pero justo ahora no puedo siquiera pensar en sentarme con ella tan tranquilamente, no cuando acabo de enterarme de quien es realmente ―dijo, aferrando la cabeza entre las manos. ―Fui un estúpido todo este tiempo.

Carlisle había vivido creyendo que Esme era un ángel venido a esta tierra, de quien se había enamorado. Podía entender su dolor, aunque le costaba ponerse en sus zapatos. Definitivamente había tenido suerte con Isabella. Recordó entonces el "secretito" de su ex esposa, con el que se tendría que ir a la tumba, poniéndosele la piel de gallina y preguntándose qué había sido de ella, pues hasta ese momento ninguna noticia había tenido sobre la escritora.

―Bueno, Carlisle, ya todo está hecho. Ahora debes seguir adelante por el bien de Jane. Ella no se merece saber este tipo de cosas…

Carlisle sonrió con ternura al músico, haciendo a un lado el vaso de licor. Sin duda, la vida le había dado un rudo golpe con lo acontecido con Esme, pero por otro lado le había regalado la oportunidad de sentirse padre primero de un muchacho al que conoció en su juventud y de quien se encariñó desde el primer momento. Después conoció a su pequeña Jane, la niña de sus ojos, por quien era capaz de dar la vida. Sin duda, seguro había ganado más de lo que había perdido.

―Tienes razón, tienes razón ―sonrió, levantándose y caminando al otro lado de la isla en dirección a la cocina. Repentinamente se le había abierto el apetito. ―Mejor dime, cuéntame cómo van tus cosas. ¿Alguna novedad?

―Bueno, todo está en marcha para la cena de navidad. Estoy además revisando los ensayos para el último concierto que será muy especial para mí…

― ¿Y qué tiene este de especial?

―Será mi regalo para Isabella. Compuse una sinfonía para ella que se va a estrenar la semana de navidad.

― ¡Tú y tus regalos, eh! ―exclamó, abriendo un armario revisando qué había para cocinar. ―Por cierto, voy a implementar la habitación pequeña para Jane. Había pensado en irme a otro lugar, pero este pequeño espacio lo siento perfecto al menos para empezar, si es que no tienes reparos…

―Por supuesto que no, además a Jane le encanta este lugar. Pero deberás buscar algo más grande, además eres un abogado de los de prestigio, no puedes estar viviendo en este cuchitril ―comentó divertido, sintiendo una repentina gana de devorar helado de tres leches. ― ¿Tienes helado?

Se levantó del taburete y caminó hasta la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador en busca del helado. Carlisle lo miró y se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza.

―Pareces un niño chiquito. ―se acercó a él y lo apartó del refrigerador, cerrando la ´puerta de ésta. ―Vamos a cenar antes de ponernos con el postre, ¿lo has entendido?

Edward rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño y amurrado.

―Como digas…

Entonces el abogado y el músico se miraron y se largaron a reír con la soltura y el relajo, como hace ya tiempo no sentían.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bueno mis niñas, aquí estoy, en vísperas de Navidad, tiempo que uno regala cariño a los que quiere, y esta es mi forma de demostrárselos.**

 **Gracias como cada semana por estar aquí y tomarse un tiempo para leer, ya saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

 **Gracias a mi amiga Maritza que ha estado acompañándome y ayudándome, y a mi Manu, que loca como está, no deja de prestarme su ayuda.**

 **Gracias, gracias a todas! Y pasen una feliz navidad junto a los suyos. ¡Besos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Lo primero que hizo tras despertar, fue estirarse y removerse sobre las suaves sábanas de su cama, agradecida de haber tenido una magnifica noche de descanso. Sonrió cuando a lo lejos oyó a Elvis Presley cantando villancicos navideños, sonriendo al imaginarse a su madre cantando a coro con el legendario artista ya muerto. Seguro la emoción la habían hecho madrugar más que de costumbre, pensó Isabella sentándose sobre la cama y mirando hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Kal-El que aún seguía preso del sueño. Desvió su vista hasta la mesita de noche del mismo lado y alcanzó el sobre blanco que en el frontis llevaba escrito su nombre con letra cursiva, muy elegante. El corazón le taladró con fuerza cuando por enésima vez volvió a leer la tarjeta de invitación que había adentro, sonriendo muy emocionada:

" _La Orquesta Sinfónica de Leonilde le invita a participar de su último concierto anual de cámara, compuesta y dirigida por el maestro Edward Masen, y que es dedicada íntegramente a su novia, la señorita Isabella Swan, invitada de honor al evento"._

La primera vez que la leyó, hacía un par de días atrás, miró a Edward con sus grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa de leer su nombre impreso en esa invitación. Intentaba hilar palabras pero nada coherente escapaba de sus labios, tanto así que Edward simuló impacientarse a que ella dijera algo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, cruzándose de piernas y afirmando su espalda contra el muro mientras esperaba que ella se dignara a reaccionar.

―Yo… yo no sé… uhm… ―miraba la tarjeta y lo miraba a él, todavía presa de la sorpresa.

―Es uno de mis regalos para tí.

―Dios, Edward ―exclamó, apresando la tarjeta en su pecho ―jamás imaginé que nadie dedicara ni un concierto ni mucho menos una sinfonía en mi nombre… yo…

Entonces el músico sonrió, incorporándose y acercándosele para abrazarla por la cintura, dejando un beso bajo su oreja.

―Desde que te conocí, no has hecho más que inspirarme. Podría hacer una temporada de conciertos completa en honor a ti. Eres mi musa ahora…

Entonces los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazándose finalmente al cuello del músico, aferrándolo fuertemente en agradecimiento. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas en agradecimientos, pero nada, ninguna palabra reflejaría fielmente lo que sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera decir gracias bastaba. Pero el músico entendía perfectamente lo que a ella le pasaba, sintiéndose feliz porque a su chica le hubiese gustado su primer regalo.

―Pero no era necesario que pusieras mi nombre en la invitación… ―murmuró ella cuando se apartó, pasándole los dedos por el rostro a su atractivo novio.

―Habitualmente no se reparten invitaciones, a no ser que sean presentaciones privadas o exclusivas. Admito que pensé en hacerlo así, hacer un concierto contigo como única asistente, pero luego pensé y recordé que ya por mucho tiempo escondí lo que sentía por ti, porque no era correcto en aquel entonces. Pero ahora es diferente, quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo, y esta es mi forma de hacerlo.

A esas alturas de la explicación, la chica ya estaba llorando muy emocionada. Si Edward quería estampar su nombre con su cara en los carteles de difusión, pues que lo hiciera. Ella iba a permitirle absolutamente todo.

―Pero no llores, cariño… ―le pidió él, limpiándole las mejillas por donde habían caído un par de lágrimas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza quedadito y sonrió para no provocar que el músico tergiversara su llanto, que no era por otra cosa sino por la emoción y el puro amor.

―No lloro…

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó, abarcando su rostro con ambas manos. A continuación se apartó y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

―Despreocúpate, que solo se repartieron unas pocas invitaciones así para nuestros cercanos. El resto tendrá que comprar su entrada como regularmente se hace.

―Me parece perfecto ―admitió ella, muy sonriente, empinándose sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar un beso sobre los labios de su novio, al que amaba cada día más.

Ciertamente una de las invitaciones había sido impresa en idioma braille para Renée, que se emocionó tanto o más que la hija. Abrazó a Edward, agradecida por la invitación y de lo deseosa que estaba de oír las composiciones que escribió en honor a su hija. Además, nunca había estado en un concierto como ese, y no estaba segura de cómo debía vestirse.

―Con jeans y zapatillas está bien, Renée ―explicó el músico, sin darle importancia al atuendo.

Pero por supuesto que ni Renée ni Isabella asistirían a semejante velada con cualquier harapo, decidiendo sortear el gentío que sobreabundaba en las tiendas, sobre todo en esas fechas, y buscar el atuendo perfecto, que encontraron bajo la colaboración de Alice, que no dudó en decir "sí" cuando Isabella se lo propuso.

― ¿Ya hablaste con Jasper? ―le había preguntado Isabella, mientras su madre se probaba un hermoso vestido largo.

La amiga miró a Isabella con ojos nerviosos y negó con la cabeza. Isabella suspiró y la abrazó por los hombros.

―No se lo he dicho, porque no he decidido nada al respecto… ya sabes…

―Decidirás lo que sea mejor para ambos.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que ese cretino ya me conoce tan bien, que ayer me encontró nerviosa y derechamente me preguntó si había algo de lo que tuviera que hablar con él…

― ¡¿Y no se lo dijiste?! ¿Por qué no aprovechaste de hacerlo?

―Ya te lo dije, no estoy segura…

Renée había salido del vestidor con la ayuda de la dependienta, pasándose las manos por el raso del vestido azul rey, que caía recto hasta sus tobillos. En la parte superior tenía un discreto escote en V, mangas tres cuartos y aplicaciones en delicada pedrería. Alice lanzó un silbido e Isabella se apresuró hacia ella para mirarla más de cerca y decirle que se veía como una veinteañera.

― ¿No creen que es mucho? ―preguntó Renée, pasándose las manos por sobre el vestido, que destacaba sus bien cuidadas curvas que podrían ser la envidia de cualquier muchachita.

― ¡Claro que no! ―saltó Alice, rodeándola para verla desde todos los ángulo. Era imposible que una mujer que pisaba la mitad de sus cincuenta, luciera tan despampanante. Y eso que faltaba el maquillaje y el peinado ―Es perfecto, muy elegante. ¡Te ves sensacional, Renée! Y aprovechando, creo que deberías buscarte algo para la cena de navidad también, ¿no crees, Isa?

―Es una buena idea, además hace tiempo que no te compras ropa linda… ―respondió la hija, mirando a su madre, que en ese momento bien podría parecer su hermana.

― ¡Tienen razón! ―exclamó entonces la madre de Isabella, sin hacerse mucho del rogar.

Le pidió a la gentil dependienta que la ayudara a meterse de regreso al probador, mientras Isa y su amiga buscaban algo perfecto para que Renée luciera en la cena de navidad.

―Y hablando de secretitos… ¿hablaste con Edward?

Isabella apretó los dientes y sin mirar a su amiga, siguió buscando un vestido entre los colgadores, pasando por alto la pregunta, deseando que su amiga se diera por vencida con el tema. Aunque claro, pensar que Alice haría eso se diría que alguien que no la conociera, pues la amiga insistió por obtener una respuesta.

― ¿Isa?

―Hemos hablado… ―susurró ―pero no de lo que… ya sabes.

― ¿Pero…?

―No ahora, por favor ―la paró Isabella, mirándola con suplica. ―Lo haré, pero no todavía.

Alice suspiró y respetó la petición de su amiga, como ella había respetado la suya. Se detrajeron probándose uno y otro traje, pidiéndole a Renée que también lo hiciera con los que ellas habían apartado para ellas, mientras le describían la forma y los colores, imaginándoselos Renée y quedándose con aquellos que las chicas decían, hacían verla más joven.

" _Puedo ser vieja, ciega, pero no fea_ " exclamó feliz de la vida, cuando salió con sus bolsas de compras.

Pasaron una buena tarde, pese a que ese día había sido el primero de Isabella en el área de cardiología. Había aprobado los cursos y la habían admitido en el área que dirigía el doctor Ananías, el que se vio feliz de tenerla finalmente como parte de su equipo. Trabajar con él significaba tener un horario fijo, de ocho de la mañana u ocho de la noche, dejando los turnos de noche que eran el doble de agotadores. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que aquel primer día no había dudado de ir a las tiendas después del trabajo, aprovechando que los horarios de atención en el comercio, se extendía por época navideña.

Fuera de eso, habían pasado días sin saber de Aro, y eso aminoraba su ansiedad y su miedo, pensando en que quizás el hombre aquel se había dado por vencido… cosa de la que no quería ilusionarse. Aro no abandonaría su labor por reconquistarla tan fácilmente.

Se obligó a no pensar en él cuando los aires navideños se apoderaban del ambiente, llenándolo de armonía, esperanza y paz, sentimientos en los que ella quería sumergirse para pensar sobre su vida, sobre su futuro con claridad.

Se levantó entonces, aun con Elvis cantándole a la navidad azul, abriendo su puerta y caminando hasta la recamara de su madre, la que cantaba todavía al son del rey del rock and roll. Encontró la cama ya tendida, sobre la cual estaba el vestido azul que usaría esa noche en el concierto y sus zapatos de charol negro en el suelo. Sonrió y la miró, parada frente a la ventana mientras se cepillaba el cabello a la vez que seguía cantando, feliz de la vida.

―Buenos días ―dijo Renée, sintiendo la presencia de su hija a sus espaldas. Isabella se le acercó y la rodeó por detrás, descansando su mentón en el hombro de su madre.

―Te levantaste muy contenta, ¿no? ―le dijo Isabella, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

― ¡Es un gran día! ¿A caso no lo crees? ―exclamó Renée, sonriendo.

A Renée le gustaba pararse frente a la ventana cuando iluminaba el sol y sentir la claridad del sol como ese día, dejando las nubes refulgir al astro rey aquella maña de diciembre.

Isabella sonrió, impregnándose del buen ánimo de su mamá.

―Claro que sí. Hoy es el concierto y mañana la cena de navidad.

―Es una suerte que tu nuevo jefe te haya dado estos día libres.

―Suerte que Eleazar sea mi amigo, pero no quiero abusar de eso.

―Eso está muy bien. ―se giró y tomó el rostro de su hija, acariciándolo ― ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tienes hambre?

―Dormí muy bien y ahora que lo dices, tengo mucha hambre, pero… ―se tocó la barriga e hizo una mueca ―tengo el estómago un poco revuelto…

―Pero si con todo lo que comieron anoche tú y Alice ―dijo Renée en tono divertido, apretándole el pómulo a su hija ―asaltaron un local de comida rápida y después llegaron aquí a devorarse el pastel de arándanos. No le dejaron nada al pobre Jasper…

Isabella se rio cuando recordó la cara de frustración de Jasper al ver solo migas del famoso pastel. Gruñó y le llamó la atención a Alice por no pensar en él, aunque después se retractó, diciéndole que lo mejor era que se alimentara. Le había parecido raro el comentario, pero Renée dijo que era posible, con lo delgada que estaban las dos.

Se lo comentó a Edward cuando esa misma noche la había llamado, como lo había hecho a lo largo del día. Le había comentado que últimamente a Jasper se le abría el apetito de la nada y acababa comiéndose todo lo que tenía a la mano, que no era muy raro en Jasper, "como si tuviera antojos" le había dicho. Ella simplemente se carcajeó, sin darle importancia a ese último comentario de su novio.

Importante era lo mucho que lo había echado de menos en esos días. No habían podido verse porque estaba cubriendo los últimos ensayos y algunos detalles de la presentación, algo habitual en esos casos, había dicho él, pero que en ese momento deseó pasar por alto para arrancarse a verla. Ese día tampoco se verían, sino hasta la hora del concierto, pidiéndole que no se atrasaran, comentándole que había pedido a un subordinado de confianza para que fuera por ellas a recogerla un poco antes de la hora.

Madre e hija, aun vestida con ropas de dormir, se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y sentarse a hablar mientras lo hacían. Les entusiasmaba el concierto de esa noche al que incluso Marcus, hermano de Renée, estaba invitado. Después de contar con la presencia de Edward al concierto que sus angelitos de la iglesia brindaron para estrenar el famoso piano de tubos que le regalaron a la iglesia. Haber oído del mismo Edward, un maestro a toda ley de la sinfónica, decirles que había estado "muy bueno", elevó hacia los cielos al buen cura, que brindó con sus muchachos terminado el evento con una limonada y un trozo del pastel que su hermana había llevado.

―Quizás deberíamos decirle a tu tío que se venga aquí, y así irnos los tres juntos al concierto.

―Se lo dije, pero insistió en encontrarnos allá.

― ¿Le dijiste que en esta ocasión sería bueno que se quitara la sotana y usara uno de sus trajes?

―También se lo dije, ma', aunque no creo que se halle cómodo sin su cuello clerical. ―Mordió un trozo de pan de anís que recién había dejado en la panera. ―Y recuerda que nos quedaremos estas dos noches en el apartamento de Edward…

―Oh, es tan grande ese lugar, y tan espacioso ―comentó con tono de ensueño, sentándose en su sitio de siempre en aquella pequeña mesa cuadrada. Lo había conocido meses atrás, cuando el divorcio del músico fue un hecho, teniendo su hija y él libertad absoluta para estar juntos. ―Y lo mejor de todo, es que está frente al mar… ¿crees que nos dé tiempo para caminar un ratito por la playa?

―Procuraré que así sea.

Siguieron comentando sobre una cosa y la otra, haciendo una evaluación de cómo había ido ese año para ambas, admitiendo Isabella que su vida sin duda, había cambiado por completo, que de pensar en vivir una vida sola sin la dicha de un amor que la correspondiera, ahora no podía imaginarse un futuro sin Edward. Además de todo lo que había ocurrido en su pasado, que precisamente ese año había salido a flote, exponiendo una de sus grandes vergüenzas.

Renée extendió la mano por sobre la mesa en busca de la de su hija, que salió al encuentro de la de su madre, apretándola firmemente.

―Debo admitir que enterarme… de lo que pasó, fue un duro golpe ―carraspeó, ahuyentando la desazón que sintió en el momento que se enteró de lo que le ocurrió a su hijita. ―Entiendo que actuaste movida por la curiosidad, las hormonas, o qué se yo. Entiendo también que eras mayor de edad, pero lo que te hizo después… y lo que ese hombre espera conseguir ahora es despreciable. Espero que los abogados lo refundan en la cárcel, porque lo que hizo se llama abuso y es un delito.

Lo último lo agregó con voz ronca, llena de rencor, apretando de paso la mano con un poco más de fuerza. Isabella suspiró y con la mano desocupada acarició el rostro lozano de su madre.

―Lo siento, mamá. Ya sabes que estoy tan arrepentida. Yo…

―Hijita, ya hablamos de eso y zanjamos en tema. Te perdoné lo que tenía que perdonarte, y ahora procuraremos seguir adelante, con el rostro bien alto. Lo único que te pido es que nunca más me escondas algo así de importante. Puedes confiar ciegamente en mí, siempre.

Isabella mordía su labio furiosamente y pensaba en lo que su madre le había pedido y la opresión que estaba molestándole en el pecho, por lo que daría un primera paso y confiaría en ella con lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

―Bueno… ejem… sobre eso de no guardarte secretos… —carraspeó dos o tres veces, reacomodándose en la silla, buscando la mejor postura para abrirse a su madre con ese secreto que tenía atorado en la garganta.

― ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

―Eso parece ma' ―respondió y bebió su chocolate para aclararse la garganta y darse ánimo. Dejó el tazón sobre la mesa e inspiró profundo, antes de contarle a su madre lo que le estaba pasando, lo que en ese momento le tenía los nervios de punta.

**OO**

― _Tu hermana está saltando en un pie de contenta_ ―le comentó Carlisle a Edward, cuando esa tarde le habló por teléfono. ― _Dice que estará muy atenta, porque así serán sus conciertos cuando sea grande._

Edward sonrió pensando que él estaría en primera fila el día que su hermana se parara sobre un escenario e interpretara cualquier tipo de estilo musical con su violoncello, que dicho sea de paso iba dominando con mucha soltura, sobresaliendo del resto del grupo. El maestro de la niña y amigo suyo, había comentado que si él no supiera que la niña y él no eran hermanos de sangre, diría que es una cuestión de genes eso de poseer dominio musical con algún instrumento. Sin duda él pensaría lo mismo. Mientras tanto, estaría al pendiente de alimentar esa habilidad en su pequeña hermana, ahora que podría estar más cerca de ella.

― ¿Ha tomado bien el cambio de casa? ―preguntó Edward, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, mientras ordenaba unas partituras que había dejado esparcidas sobre su piano de cola ― ¿No le parece un lugar muy pequeño el apartamento?

 _― ¡Está feliz!_ ―hizo una pausa para reírse de buena gana ― _Se siente como una pequeña dueña de casa. Anda dando órdenes y pensando en sacar o mover tus muebles. Sobre el cambio, al menos de momento la he visto bien, y he procurado hablar con ella lo más honestamente que he podido, y siento que ella me comprende muy bien._

Edward salió del escenario principal donde hasta hace una media hora atrás habían estado ensayando sus músicos y él, para dirigirse a su camerino, donde su fiel ayudante había dispuesto de todo lo que él necesitaba, como cada vez.

―Me alegro que se sienta cómoda en el departamento, y por cierto pueden mover o cambiar lo que sea. Y sobre lo otro, me parece que haces lo correcto hablando con ella tan sinceramente como sea posible.

Oyó el suspiro del abogado al otro lado de la línea, justo cuando entró en su privado, soltando las partituras sobre su mesa y dejándose caer él sobre una silla. Abrió una botella de agua mineral mientras oía a quien consideraba su padre. Al menos ahora se oía tranquilo, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

 _―Esmerald me pidió pasar el año nuevo con ella. La llevará a la fiesta de los fuegos artificiales en el muelle, y la niña está entusiasmada, no pude negarme. Me invitó a mí también, pero no creo ser capaz de pasar una fiesta con Esme, después de… tu sabes._

―Entiendo y me parece que haces lo correcto.

 _―Vaya… yo aquí habla y habla, seguro tú debes estar corriendo de un lado a otro…_

―No, tranquilo, me estoy tomando un descanso. Pensaba arrancarme a ver a Isabella, ya hace dos días que no la veo.

 _―Seguro estás subiéndote por las paredes_ …

—Algo así ―asintió sonriendo, mirando la fotografía de su chica, que tiempo atrás había pegado en el espejo frente al cual estaba sentado.

― _Entonces ve por ella, no te quito más tiempo. Nos vemos esta noche, hijo mío._

―Estaré feliz de verte aquí en el concierto.

Terminó la llamada y bloqueó el teléfono, jugueteando con él distraídamente por unos segundos antes de volver a desbloquearlo para marcarle a Isabella, la que no contestó, frustrando un poco al músico, que desistió de arrancarse a verla pues apenas le quedaría tiempo para decir hola, antes de regresar al teatro para el próximo ensayo.

Optó por dejarle un mensaje, diciéndole que ojalá tuviera una buena excusa para no responder sus llamadas y que más le valía fuera puntual esa noche porque el maestro era un ogro cuando se atrasaba el horario de inicio.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y giró en dirección a la puerta cuando por ésta entró Seth, con un guardatrajes doblado sobre un brazo y en la otra una bandeja con comida para él.

―Almuerzo liviano como pidió y su atuendo para esta noche.

―Gracias, Seth ―dijo, abriendo la tapa de la bandeja, que traía un colorido mix de ensaladas, tal como a él le gustaban. Se le hizo agua la boca, aunque deseó poder acompañar su comida con un buen trozo de carne en punto medio.

― ¿Todo bien con la comida, profesor?

―Sí, perfecto, como siempre Seth.

―Me alegro. ―abrió su tableta electrónica y deslizó su dedo por sobre la pantalla, alzándose de cejas al checar la información. ―Estamos a tablero vuelto, señor. Algunos se lamentaron que fuera solo una presentación. Quizás podría pensar en repetir después de las fiestas.

―No habría problemas, pero desde enero tendré más actividad por el inicio del ciclo de clases en la universidad. Pero podremos revisarlo después con más calma.

—Seguro. ¿Necesita algo más?

―Nada, Seth, gracias. Puedes ir y descasar. Retomamos ensayo en cuarenta minutos.

―A su orden, maestro ―y haciendo un saludo militar, salió del privado del maestro, dejándolo devorarse con real hambre su delicioso plato hipocalórico.

Como cada vez que tenía una presentación, tuvo que correr de un lado a otro entre arreglos de último momento, ensayos para pulir algunas partes de la composición, hasta que llegó el momento de dejar la sala.

Una hora más tarde, estaba frente al espejo de su camerino, atándose la pajarita negra alrededor del cuello de su camisa blanca, cuando golpeó Seth la puerta, con un enorme ramo lavandas y flores silvestres que venían embutidos en cuenco redondo de cristal, ramo cuyo aroma inundó al instante el pequeño espacio privado del maestro. No necesitó leer la tarjeta, pues el aroma de la flor lavanda se lo dijo.

Sonrió agradeciendo a su asistente, dejando el arreglo sobre la mesa frente a él. ¿Era posible sentirse más y más enamorado con el correr de los días? Sí que lo era, sí que era posible, y se lo demostraría. La sinfonía que había compuesto estaba llena de su amor por Isabella, y tal como lo iba a hacer esa tarde, le gritaría cada día lo mucho que la amaba y lo imposible que sería vivir sin ella, pensó inhalando el aroma a lavanda de una de las florecitas que arrancó, llevándosela directamente a la nariz antes de meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

A la hora acordada, Seth golpeó la puerta del camerino de Edward.

―Los músicos están en posición, y ya hicieron la primera prueba. Lo esperan solo a usted.

―Allá voy ―dijo, tomando las partituras, saliendo detrás de su ayudante.

Cuando entró al escenario, un foco de luz blanca lo iluminó y fue el momento en que el público aplaudió, haciendo el maestro una reverencia en agradecimiento de aquel aplauso que cualquier músico como él entendía, era el puntapié que ellos necesitaban, la confirmación que tanto los asistentes como ellos estaban listos para comenzar.

Se hizo silencio cuando Edward tomó lugar frente a los músicos, que estuvieron atentos al primer movimiento, que dio inicio a una sinfónica que desde el comienzo sonó delicada como el nombre de esa composición que él sin más llamó "Isabella", porque no podía ser de otra manera.

El sonido de clarinetes y violines se entremezclaban y sobresalían gloriosos sobre el resto de los instrumentos que en su conjunto inundaban con sobrecogedoras notas cada rincón de la nave principal del teatro sinfónico de Leonilde, sobre todo en los momentos en que Edward se sentaba tras el hermoso y brillante piano de cola donde parecía abstraerse de absolutamente todo y dejar escapar su declaración de amor al son de las notas musicales, declaración que caló hondo y profundo en el corazón de Isabella, en cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, y por cada rincón de su ser. Parecía que el músculo cardíaco iba a salírsele en cualquier momento con aquel regalo del que jamás pensó ser merecedora, emocionándola y haciendo perdérsele la cuenta de cuántas veces se secó las lágrimas que corrieron dulces por sus mejillas.

Todos los asistentes parecían comprender la potencia sentimental de la composición compuesta y dirigida por el maestro Edward Masen, la que culminó con potentes y estruendosos sonidos de los instrumentos que sostenían los cincuenta músicos que ayudaban a dar vida a la que fue una de las mejores presentaciones a cargo del maestro Masen, que recibió efusivos aplausos al cabo de la hora y media que duró el concierto, levantándose los asistentes de sus asientos a la vez que le aplaudían y vitoreaban como pocas veces se veían en ese tipo de conciertos.

Tras bambalinas, los músicos se abrazaban unos con otros, felicitándose por el buen trabajo en equipo, y como era habitual tras una presentación tan exitosa, brindaron abriendo un par de botellas de champaña que el director de la sinfónica había hecho llegar para ellos como regalo.

―Bueno muchachos ―dijo Edward a sus colaboradores que lo rodearon en un gran círculo ―No me queda más que agradecerles el haber puesto sus virtuosas manos en esta composición que es muy importante para mí. Me alegra saber que cuento con un buen equipo con el que espero seguir haciendo cosas increíbles.

Aplaudieron todos, asegurándole a Edward que podía contar con ellos como siempre lo había hecho, eso sí, después de las vacaciones de fin de año que cada uno se merecía.

Se despidieron unos de otros, todos tratando de tener su momentos para estrechar en un caluroso abrazo al maestro Masen y desearle felices fiestas, antes de éste retirarse a su camerino.

Para su sorpresa, adentro lo esperaba nada menos que una ninfa de cabello corto y oscuro, vestida con un traje negro de tirantes, lleno de piedritas tornasol pegados al material que se adhería sobre el torso y que iluminaba el vestido, el cual caía hasta los tobillos de la joven en capas holgadas, muy elegantes. Sobre este, ella llevaba un chal también negro que envolvía parte de sus brazos, y una carterita pequeña negra que en ese momento aferraba fuertemente con ambas manos. Su maquillaje, pese a todas las lágrimas que derramó durante el concierto, permanecía intacto en tonos humo que dejaban que los ojos verde agua de la chica sobresalieran con su brillo natural.

El músico, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cerró muy despacio la puerta, afirmándose en ésta como si necesitara del apoyo en su espalda para no caerse tras tan divina sorpresa.

―Hola… ―murmuró ella bajito, como si no quisiera entorpecer el silencio tibio que cayó sobre ambos.

Él levantó la comisura de su labio y soltó un suspiro, relajándose del todo. Verla allí en su privado, era la forma perfecta de cómo debía terminar aquel concierto tan especial.

― ¿Cómo fue que te escabulliste aquí sin darme cuenta? ―quiso saber él, preguntando con un dejo de humor en sus palabras.

Isabella se alzó de hombros, pensando en Seth, mano derecha de Edward, que la ayudó a llegar hasta allí sin ser descubierta por el maestro.

―Adivina… ―dijo ella, en cambio, abrazándose a sí misma. Edward sonrió abiertamente y se cruzó de brazos, sin moverse de donde estaba.

― ¿Qué?

―Soy la mujer más enamorada sobre la faz de la tierra.

―No me digas ―respondió Edward, alzando sus cejas ― ¿Y puedo saber qué hizo ese cretino para tener semejante suerte?

―Me acaba de dar la mejor serenata que una chica como yo jamás había imaginado tener.

Entonces al músico le pareció suficiente tiempo que llevaba separado de ella, apartando su espalda de la puerta y caminando un par de pasos hasta llegar a ella, rodearle por la cintura y estampar un beso profundo en sus labios. Isabella no tardó en rodearle con los brazos por el cuello y pegarse a él para acoplarse a ese beso, después de dos días sin verse y de aquel regalo tan valioso que atesoraría en su corazón por el resto de sus días.

―No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de escribir música tan mágica como la que acabas de presentar.

―Como nunca, las notas surgieron casi por sí solas ―explicó, apartándose y pasando sus dedos por el rostro delgado y hermoso de su chica ―No significaron gran esfuerzo, y es que estaba muy inspirado…

― ¿De verdad?

―De verdad. Por cierto, te vez... increíble, hermosa. ―volvió a darle un beso antes de suspirar, acariciando la piel de su espalda, que bajo el chal quedaba al descubierto. ―Ahora, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí antes que mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueé y nos encierre aquí a los dos bajo llave, sabe Dios quizás hasta qué hora.

―Vamos entonces, amor mío, que mi madre está ansiosa por darte un abrazo. ―Lo tironeó hasta la puerta, saliendo con él tomado de su mano, atravesando el pasillo que aún seguía con personas pululando de aquí para allá.

Precisamente en el hall del teatro, Renée, Carlisle y Jane lo esperaban, siendo la niña la primera que corrió al encuentro de su hermano, encaramándose y aferrándose a él como un monito. Edward le dio un fuerte abrazo en la mejilla y la dejó en el suelo, acabando de acercarse al grupo, recibiendo la felicitación de todos y el abrazo de Renée, que parecía tan emocionada como su hija.

―Edward, el concierto fue maravilloso. Gracias por la invitación.

―Dios, Renée, si te ves fabulosa, como tu hija.

―Tenía que vestirme para la ocasión.

―Y la ocasión amerita ―intervino Carlisle ―la cena en el restaurante de lujo al que iremos ahora.

― ¿Restaurante de lujo? ―preguntó Renée, sorprendida. ―Nunca fui a un lugar así.

―Pues siempre hay una primera vez. ―respondió Edward, haciendo que la madre de la mujer que amaba lo tomara del brazo, mientras que Carlisle le ofrecía el brazo a Isabella y a su hija.

Pasaron una velada maravillosa en un restaurante del cual Renée dijo que se sentía en el aire la sofisticación, absorbiendo cada una de las sensaciones que podía, a través de los sentidos como el oído, el olfato, el tacto y el gusto, que le funcionaban decía ella, a la perfección. Y no estaba exagerando al describir el ambiente, pues el elegante lugar estaba emplazado en el piso diez de un moderno edificio, lleno de mesas redondas cubiertas con radiantes manteles blancos, sobre las cuales pendían lámparas colgantes. Desde las puertas de caoba hasta los platos también blancos, pasando por la música y los garzones, todo allí era refinado.

Sin duda era una de los restaurantes más elegantes de Leonilde, donde Carlisle como Edward concordaron para celebrar el concierto y la víspera de las fiestas, cuyas celebraciones comenzarían al día siguiente.

Tarde llegaron al apartamento de la costa Isabella, Renée y su madre, que se sacó los zapatos soltando un suspiro de descanso.

―Después de no sé cuántas horas, cualquier zapato de tacón se convierte en un grano en el trasero ―exclamó, dejándose caer en el sofá. Solo con un par de visitas que Renée hizo a ese apartamento, supo dónde estaba cada cosa, agradeciendo que Edward no hubiera movido nada de su lugar por comprensión a ella.

Isabella meneó la cabeza y se dejó caer junto a su madre, deshaciéndose también de sus zapatos de tacón. Edward las miró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbatilla, y sonreía al ver a madre e hija tan contentas.

―Ha sido un día… increíble ―dijo Renée, extendiendo la mano hacia arriba, llamando a Edward para que la tomara. Cuando él lo hizo se la apretó fuertemente, esbozando una franca sonrisa. ―Gracias por todo esto, Edward. Has coronado mi día, y eso que la serenata ni siquiera era para mí, pero has hecho feliz a mi hija que es mi mayor tesoro y esa es mi recompensa.

―Ni que lo diga, Renée. ―Miró el músico a su chica, quien a su vez lo miraba a él, guiñándole el ojo y regalándole una sonrisita torcida ―El placer de hacerlas feliz a ambas es todo mío.

Abrió entonces Renée la boca sin poder evitar el bostezo, después del cual se carcajeó divertida uniéndoseles su hija y Edward, quien la ayudó a levantarse para retirarse a la habitación que habían dispuesta para ella.

―Bueno niños, yo me voy a descansar. Ha sido un día de muchas emociones y mañana se viene un día muy ajetreado, no quiero que nada salga mal.

―Te acompaño a tu cuarto, ma' ―se ofreció Isabella, levantando los zapatos que su madre se había quitado, antes de ponerse de pie y llevarla al dormitorio.

Renée se despidió de Edward con un fuerte beso en la mejilla y se retiró a descansar del brazo de su hija. Entonces fue el músico el que esta vez se dejó caer sobre el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sintió satisfacción de su trabajo, pese a lo cansado que estaba. Pero el cansancio no era nada comparado a toda la felicidad que le llenaba el pecho y que lo hacía querer reírse mientras caminaba por la vida, haciendo a un lado todas preocupaciones que habían llegado a molestarlos hace algunos días. Pero no se iba a dar el lujo de pensar en eso, no iba a dejar que nadie ni nada arruinara sus días con _las chicas,_ pensó, sonriendo al recordar a la madre y la hija, esta última ayudando a su madre a alistarse para dormir.

Ronroneó encantado cuando al cabo de unos minutos, sintió unos suaves labios vagar por su cuello y su barbilla. Sonrió cuando esa descarada boca llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja la que jaló con los dientes.

― ¿Me está provocando usted, señorita? ―murmuró Edward, sin moverse de su cómodo sitio. ― ¿Justo ahora que está tu madre en el cuartito de invitados?

—Mi madre estaba tan agotada que ni aunque pasara un tren de carga por la misma habitación la despertaría ―explicó, sin detenerse de dejar besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de su músico. ―Además, podemos ir a su habitación, maestro, y cerrar la puerta. Me podría ayudar usted a quitarme este vestido que me…

Soltó un chillido cuando el músico se levantó, tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla hasta el cuarto, donde la dejó caer sin tanta reverencia, carcajeándose ella muy divertida. Se desabotonó su camisa y la tiró al suelo antes de acercársele para hacerla girar y desabotonar los tres broches que sujetaban el vestido por la poca tela que cubría la espalda de ese vestido. La volvió a girar de espalda sobre el colchón y bajó el vestido ayudado por ella, que se alzó de pelvis para que él pudiera hacerlo sin arruinar el traje tan lindo.

El músico tragó grueso cuando vio el torso desnudo de su chica y la pequeña tanguita de encaje que llevaba.

―Tú sí que sabes cómo sorprenderme, mujer ―dijo, bajando sus labios hasta la boca de su mujer, la que besó con la adoración de siempre.

La forma en la que Edward le hizo el amor a Isabella esa noche fue sosegada, sin apuros, tomándose el tiempo ambos de tocarse con caricias suaves y besos profundos, hablándose al oído con palabras llenas de sentimientos, además de las promesas de una vida juntos y el amor eterno que los mantendría unidos como un frente sólido e inquebrantable.

Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella con las manos, como si se tratara de una obra de arte, mientras contemplaba sus cuervas delicadas y perfectas, y ella intentaba no dejar de mirar el rostro serio del músico mientras lo hacía, pero en ocasiones las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que no le quedaba otra que cerrar los ojos y exclamar de placer.

Isabella tembló descontroladamente, entonces él deseando poder sentirla completamente, se colocó sobre ella y empujó con fuerza hacia dentro, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo y mirándose a los ojos.

Edward le rozó los labios con los suyos, explorándoselos de una forma que despertó de nuevo sus sentidos. Él tenía una boca increíblemente sensual y era tan hábil que la hizo olvidarse de quién era, cómo se llamaba, incluso donde estaba, como siempre solía ocurrir cuando él le hacía el amor.

Gimió otra vez Isabella cuando Edward bajo la cabeza hasta sus senos y le tomó un pezón entre los dientes y luego empezó a chupárselo antes de dedicarle las mismas atenciones al otro.

Edward notó que ella apretaba los músculos a su alrededor y se salió un poco; luego, la oyó tragar saliva cuando empujó otro poco, lentamente, y ella empezó a seguir su ritmo.

Poco después, la hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y siguió moviéndose hasta que lo hicieron al unísono. Edward la llevó hasta el borde y luego la mantuvo allí un momento antes de hacerla estallar en mil partículas de placer, atrapando con la boca sus gritos de placer.

Cuando terminaron y recobraron el aliento, él le apartó el cabello del rostro y sonrió, girándose de tal manera de que Isabella quedara tendida sobre su cuerpo. Le acarició el cabello lentamente, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos delgados por el pecho del músico cubierto por una capa de vello.

―Agradezco al cielo que tu madre tenga el sueño tan profundo, o ya se hubiera levantado preocupada por tus gritos… ¡Auch! ―exclamó cuando la diabla novia suya le jaló el vello en protesta.

―Mejor agradece que no se pusiera en plan de hacerme dormir con ella.

― ¡Ja! ¿Crees que lo hubiera permitido? ―le besó el tope de la cabeza y la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, mientras que con el otro acariciaba la espalda baja. ―Si lo único que quiero es dormirme contigo entre mis brazos…

Isabella se quedó en silencio tras un profundo suspiro que hizo reír a Edward.

―Y así será… ―dijo ella con voz soñolienta ―estaremos unidos por algo inquebrantable, por el resto de que nos queda de vida.

El músico sonrió, sin sacar profundas conclusiones respecto a esas últimas palabras de Isabella. Simplemente se limitó a relajarse con el sonido de la respiración de su chica, que había caído rendida.

Al día siguiente, Edward despertó solo. Miró hacia la ventana que dejaba ver un cielo completamente celeste, con el sol lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward supiera que ya era bastante tarde. Miró hasta la mesita de noche y se precipitó a salir de la cama cuando vio el reloj digital indicar que serían pronto las once de la mañana.

Apareció en la cocina vestido con un pantalón de chándal negro y una camiseta gris, justo donde Renée y Carlisle, que parecía haber llegado hace poco, revisaban la receta con la que prepararían la cena de esa noche.

Hablaron de los preparativos mientras Edward tomaba café, cuando apareció Isabella por la puerta, en compañía de Jane, cargando ambas bolsas de supermercado.

― ¡Menos mal despertaste! ―exclamó Isabella, dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera y acercándose a su novio, el que la rodeó por la cintura. ―Estaba a punto de llamar al equipo de rescate para cerciorarnos de que estás vivo.

―Muy graciosa ―respondió él, apretándole la cintura con los dedos ―Estaba rendido debo reconocer.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y decidieron almorzar algo liviano a mediodía. Tuvieron tiempo de pasear por la playa, donde varias otras personas disfrutaban también del buen clima. Más tarde regresaron al apartamento para terminar con los quehaceres para esa noche, la que llegó rápidamente.

Isabella se encargó de ayudar a Jane a vestirse y luego corrió hasta la ducha, donde vio que Edward acababa de salir. Él trató de persuadirla para distraerse por unos minutos, pero ella lo empujó lejos, básicamente porque no quería caer en la tentación. Se tomó su tiempo bajo la regadera, para luego secarse el pelo, y calarse el vestido que había elegido para esa noche: un traje gris perla, corto, asimétrico que cubría un solo hombro, con bordados en hilo blanco y la falda que cubría sus piernas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Estaba acabando de peinarse, colocando unas pinzas en su cabello cuando apareció el músico, vestido con un pantalón negro de tela y una reluciente camisa blanca, prescindiendo de la corbata. Soltó un silbido y se le acercó por detrás, ayudándola a ponerse el collar que él le regaló y que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello. Le besó el hombro y le rodeó por la cintura, dejando su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro, mirándose a ambos en el reflejo del espejo.

―Dios, mujer, no dejas de sorprenderme, cada día te ves más hermosa.

―Gracias.

―Y ya quisiera yo que nos quedáramos aquí, pero Alice, Jasper y Peter ya están aquí y preguntan por ti.

―Vamos entonces ―dijo Isabella, girándose, dejando un beso sobre sus labios y tomándole de una mano para salir de allí.

―Estoy ansioso que llegue el momento que me entregues mi regalo… ―dijo él desde atrás. Ella lo miró hacia atrás por sobre el hombro, ruborizándose.

―Solo espero que te guste ―murmuró, continuando su camino hasta la sala, donde se reunieron con los demás.

Se saludaron y se halagaron unos a otros por los elegantes atuendos, quedando Isabella un poco descolocada por la reacción de Peter, el hermano de Jasper, cuando le presentaron a su madre. Edward y Jasper se miraron y se alzaron de cejas, escondiendo lo gracioso que les parecía el comportamiento del abogado.

Se sentaron a hablar mientras bebían aperitivos y llegaba la hora de sentarse a la mesa, en un ambiente muy ameno y cómodo para todos.

Después de un rato en el que Edward hablaba con su padre y con Alice, el músico vio a su amigo levantarse en silencio y salir al balcón, seguro a fumar un cigarrillo, decidiendo él hacerle compañía, por lo que salió detrás del dibujante, al que encontró muy nervioso mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

― ¿No tendrías que estar pensando en dejar el vicio?

Jasper penas lo miró, botando el humo del tabaco y mirando hacia el horizonte que a esas horas estaba cubierto por estrellas que se habían dejado ver después que las nubes hubiesen remitido. Edward afirmó sus manos en la baranda de hierro a contemplar el panorama nocturno, cuando un estruendo de risas se oyó desde la sala, desviando él su cabeza por sobre su hombre y percatarse de lo bromista que andaba Peter, hermano de Jasper, que no había dejado de halagar y coquetear con Renée. Eran ellos en compañía de Alice y su hermana Jane quienes reían por alguna ocurrencia seguramente de la más pequeña del grupo.

― ¿Ya viste a tu hermano? ―preguntó Edward, volviendo su vista al frente, metiendo las manos en sus pantalones de tela negra ―No ha parado de coquetear con Renée.

Jasper soltó una risa y miró hacia la sala a su espalda, viendo a su hermano desplegar todos sus encantos que en general causaban estragos en el sexo opuesto.

―Desde anoche no ha dejado de preguntarme quién es y cuando le dije que era la madre de Isabella, pensó que estaba bromeando.

―Hay que decir que mi suegra se conserva estupendamente para sus cincuenta y pocos…

―Coincido con eso. Además, es de esas mujeres que te cautiva desde el primer momento, me refiero a su forma de ser ―apagó la colilla de cigarro en el cenicero y se cruzó de brazos ―No me parece raro que haya atrapado a mi escurridizo hermano sin proponérselo.

― ¿Crees que vaya en serio? Me refiero a tu hermano y su plan de galán con Renée…

―Oye, maestro, acaban de conocerse, dales tiempo. No todas las parejas van a hacer descarga eléctrica desde el primer instante como te ocurrió a ti con Isa…

―Es verdad ―admitió Edward riéndose. Después de un momento pensando en qué le parecería a Isabella saber a su madre con una pareja diez años mayor que ella, recordó el embrollo misterioso en el que estaba envuelto su amigo. ―Por cierto, ¿Alice aun no te ha dicho nada?

Jasper soltó aire ruidosamente y se giró de tal manera que afirmó la cadera contra la baranda, quedando de frente a su amigo.

―Nada… ―admitió con pesar. —De verdad… a veces pienso que el test de embarazo que encontré fue parte de mi imaginación… ¡Además no tiene ningún síntoma! ¿No debería estar mareada, con antojos, o vomitando todo lo que come? No está más fogosa de lo normal en la cama, ni llora por cualquier cosa.

―Según sé, esos síntomas varían según la mujer ―intervino Edward, imitando la posición de su amigo ―A veces incluso le pasan a los hombres, ya sabes, los mareos, los antojos…

―Pues yo no tengo más hambre que la habitual, ni me siento diferente. Pero de hoy no paso de saber si es cierto o no. ―Estaba explicándose cuando la misma Alice se asomó por el ventanal, llamándolos porque la cena estaba por servirse. Jasper fue el primero en obedecer entrándose enseguida, mientras Edward se quedó fuera por unos momentos, pensando.

Eso que él mismo había dicho, sobre los síntomas de las mujeres embarazadas, comenzaron a girar en su cabeza. Arrugaba el entrecejo y se pasaba el dedo índice por el mentón mientras evaluaba la posibilidad…

" _No…_ " murmuró para sí mismo, descartando la posibilidad. ¿No había andado su mujer más sensible que otras oportunidades? Y qué decir de los últimos encuentros sexuales que lo habían dejado extasiado porque parecía que ella no encontraba el control necesario para acallar su fuego –y para nada eso era una queja, claro que no―. ¿Y qué hay de sus antojos, como la pizza hawaiana que mandó a pedir en el intermedio de un ensayo y que se devoró solo?

¿Y qué si efectivamente ese test que Jasper encontró en las cosas de Alice, no era de ella?

 _"Ay, Dios"_

― ¡Edward! ―exclamó Alice, asomándose por segunda vez a la terraza ―Te estamos esperando.

―Voy… ―respondió el músico, saliendo de su cuestionamiento el cual hizo que su corazón repicara con más rapidez de lo habitual.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió a la enfermera hacia el interior, recibiendo de manos de Carlisle una copa de champan, que serviría para hacer el primer brindis navideño.

Isabella no demoró en ganarse a su lado ni él rodearle con el brazo por la cintura, dejando un beso en la sien, a la que ella retribuyó con una sonrisa radiante, tanto como sus ojos que brillaban más que otras veces. Se miraron a los ojos antes que el abogado patriarca alzara la voz, llamando la atención de todos.

―Creo que me toca hacer el primer brindis, ya que soy el mayor del grupo ―dijo Carlisle, con su voz tranquila de siempre y su sonrisa bien puesta en los labios. El resto del grupo soltó una carcajadita y se preparó para oír al abogado. ―Estamos a punto de culminar un año que para todos los que estamos aquí ha estado lleno de cambios, que a veces nos hicieron llorar y otras reír. Y es bueno que esto pase, que las circunstancias de la vida nos den un remezón porque nos ayuda a recordar que estamos vivos y que debemos agradecer por ello.

Y para agradecer es que nos reunimos, para expresarnos el uno a otro, que pese a todo, no estamos solos, y que frente a cualquier sobresalto que atravesemos, podemos contar con gente que está a nuestro lado y que nos ama incondicionalmente. ¡Así es que salud, mis amigos!

El "salud" de respuesta se oyó fuerte y entusiasta, y en lo que Edward hubiera calificado como un hermoso coro, alzando sus copas de champaña y jugo de manzana para acompañar el brindis.

Entre más brindis y conversaciones previas a la cena, la única niña miraba embobada el árbol de navidad que orgullosamente ella ayudó a elegir, pensando en el gran regalo que había allí y que destacaba por sobre el resto, mordiéndose el labio y pensando en echarle una ojeada, pero le había prometido a su padre no asomar la nariz hasta el momento indicado… ¡pero ella estaba ansiosa, pues los niños esperaban la llegada de la navidad no para brindar, ni comer, ni nada de eso, sino para abrir regalos!

Carlisle, que mientras hablaba con Rosalie y Peter, había visto a su hija divagar alrededor del árbol, sonrió llamándole la atención.

― ¡Jane! Cariño, estamos listos para pasar a la mesa y cenar.

― ¡No tengo hambre, papá! Lo que quiero es abrir los regalos ―reclamó y miró a su hermano mayor, pidiendo apoyo. ― ¿Podemos abrir los regalos antes de la cena?

―Uhm… ―dijo pensativo, rascándose la cabeza ―No sé…

Jasper, que había encontrado muy emotivo el discurso de Carlisle, estaba ansioso y deseaba ponerse a patalear pues él también deseaba abrir sus regalos. Entonces, motivado por las protestas de Jane y quizás la champaña y el resto de los aperitivos que ya se había tomado, decidió hacer causa común con la niña en voz alta. Dio un paso adelante y miró a todos alrededor.

―Yo creo que deberíamos cambiar el esquema de la navidad y entregar los regalos antes de la cena ―exclamó en voz alta, girándose para ver a Alice, que se reía igual que el resto. ― ¿No te parece nena?

―Yo creo que…

― ¡Comencemos contigo entonces! ¿Qué tienes para darme, eh? Porque hace semanas que estás nerviosa, como si me estuvieras escondiendo algo, como por ejemplo un test de embarazo escondido en el cajón de tu ropa interior…

Parece que todo el mundo allí retuvo el aire de sus pulmones, totalmente atónitos con aquella declaración. Súbitamente la sala quedó en silencio de cualquier ruido, excepto la voz de Eric Clapton que salía por los altoparlantes del equipo de música de alta definición que Edward tenía allí.

La quijada de los abogados había llegado al suelo, literalmente hablando; Renée tenía una perfecta O dibujada en la boca. Jane miraba a los adultos, mientras procesaba lo que Jasper había dicho. Edward a su vez exclamó internamente un fuerte " _Ah, mierda_ ", mientras que Isabella súbitamente se había puesto roja… y parece que estaba a punto de desmayarse. De eso al menos se dio cuenta Edward, quien oyó en su cabeza un "click", y otra vez la exclamación se oyó fuerte en su cabeza. _"Oh, por Dios_ ". Entonces el músico tomó la palabra, sin dejar que Alice se explicara.

―Ese test de embarazado no es de Alice ―afirmó rotundamente, mirando primero a su amigo, que seguía respirando agitadamente, para enseguida girarse hacia Isabella, quien ya tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No necesitaba confirmación verbal, porque en la mirada de la mujer que amaba, estaba la ratificación que necesitaba.

Aun así, ella mordió su labio y asintió con la cabeza, cuyo movimiento provocó en el músico, que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas también.

La quijada de los abogados seguía en el suelo, mientras Renée se unía al llanto de su hija, y Jasper miraba a Alice, Isabella y Edward como si a los tres les hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Entonces reaccionó a lo que su amigo había dicho. El test que Alice guardaba no era suyo, sino de su amiga, lo que significaba que Isa y su amigo Edward iban a ser padres.

―Bien ―dijo Jasper, relajándose un poco, aunque cruzándole dentro del pecho un atisbo de decepción ―O sea que no me va a tocar cambiar pañales.

―Yo no estaría tan segura… ―rebatió Alice, llevándose la mirada absorta de su novio que se unió al estado de shock que a su amigo el músico lo dominó en ese momento.


	35. Chapter 35

**Mis niñas! Feliz 2017 y que para cada una sea un año exitoso, lleno de sueños cumplidos.**

 **Seguimos ahora con la historia de nuestro pianista y su enfermera, que se acerca poco a poco al final...**

 **Gracias por seguir aquí y espero que sigan acompañándome en esta locura como lo han hecho hasta ahora. ¡Las adoro!**

 **Cuchu Maritza, gracias por apoyarme incondicionalmente en esto. eres una gran amiga!**

 **Ahora a leer damas! Besos y nos leemos prontito!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

La única niña del grupo miraba a todos los adultos con confusión. No estaba segura de haber entendido bien lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquella tan especial celebración de navidad: Jasper había dicho que en un cajón de su novia Alice había encontrado un test de embarazo… pero que al final no era de ella, y cuando lo había dicho, su hermano Edward e Isabella prácticamente se habían puesto a llorar.

¿Test de embarazo? Se preguntó Jane. Embarazo ella sabía lo que significaba, pero… Definitivamente, en sus siete años de edad no había absorbido la sabiduría que ella esperaba tener, por lo que decidió salir de su confusión acercándose a su papá y al que le jaló la manga de la chaqueta de su traje negro, llamando su atención.

Cuando Carlisle la miró, también tenía los ojos líquidos, preguntándose Jane acaso la noticia de la cosa esa que había encontrado Jasper en el cajón de Alice era una mala cosa, que los puso tristes a todos, porque para su sorpresa, Renée, la mamá ciega de Isa también estaba llorando.

―Papá ―susurró ella, jalándolo hacia abajo. Cuando él se acuclilló igualando su estatura, ella admitió a su oído ―No entiendo nada… ¿está pasando algo malo? ¿No abriremos los regalos? ¿Por qué están todos llorando?

―No es nada malo, cariño ―susurró Carlisle, besándole la mejilla a su hija ―lo que pasa es que tu hermano se acaba de enterar que va a ser papá.

Edward, en su estado de shock, oyó a lo lejos la explicación que Carlisle le daba a la niña. ¿Él sería papá? La pregunta surgía en su interior con un toque de incredulidad, mientras sus ojos no había dejado la conexión con los de Isabella, que lo observaba con un montón de sentimientos a la vez: expectación, miedo, nervio, pero sobre todo con el amor que nunca había dejado de refulgir en ella como cada vez que lo miraba, percatándose él que aquella luminosidad se había hecho más intensa justo en ese instante.

Durante su primer matrimonio nunca se planteó el tema de la paternidad, probablemente porque los sentimientos que lo llevaron a unirse en el sagrado vínculo con Rosalie no eran los correctos. Nunca fue algo que buscara ni Rose ni él, y esta vez tampoco lo hizo, pero estaba seguro que si había una mujer a la que quería como madre de sus hijos, era a Isabella.

Entonces, saliendo de su estado de estupor y presintiendo que ella lo que necesitaba en ese momento era de su abrazo, dejó a un lado la parálisis por la noticia y no demoró en envolverla con un brazo por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro emocionado en el hueco de su cuello, mientras ella lo abrazaba por los hombros y soltaba el aire que durante no sabe él cuantos minutos, había retenido en sus pulmones, esto por los nervios. Oyó la joven pareja al resto de los comensales soltar vítores de alegría, porque sin duda esa era una noticia para celebrar.

―Dímelo, Isabella ―le suplicó él, apartándose de su abrazo, mirándola directo a esos ojos emocionados y llenos de lágrimas ―necesito oírtelo decir…

―Estoy… ―carraspeó ella para aclarar su garganta ―estoy embarazada. Serás papá, Edward.

Y él volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, sintiendo que en verdad estaba viviendo un cuento, un maravilloso cuento del que jamás pensó ser protagonista.

―Dios, mujer ―murmuró Edward con su rostro aun escondido en el hueco del cuello de su chica ―tú sí que sabes hacerme feliz.

La oyó reír quedadito, mientras el ruido ambiente del que parecían haberse abstraído, indicaba que el resto ahora estaba preocupado de Alice y Jasper, que al parecer, estaban teniendo su propia discusión sobre el tema.

― ¡No es bueno que bebas champaña, Alice! ―estaba exclamado Jasper, quitándole la copa de la mano a la chica ―No le hace bien al bebé…

― ¡¿Ves?! ―protestó Alice, dando un golpe sobre el piso con su pie ― ¡Por esto no quería decírtelo!

― ¡No lo podrías haber mantenido escondido de mi por mucho tiempo, cariño!

Renée estiró los brazos buscando a su hija, a la que abrazó cuando salió de su burbuja con Edward. Su hija le había comunicado la noticia la mañana del día anterior y en ese momento se había puesto a llorar como una magdalena, emocionada por la buena noticia. Le había aconsejado a su hija que no tuviera miedo y que hablara con Edward, que conociéndolo desde hace tan poco, apostaba que se pondría feliz con la noticia, y no erró en sus predicciones.

―Te lo dije, mi cielo ―le dijo Renée a su hija cuando la abrazó, momento que Carlisle aprovechó de felicitar a su hijo también con un fuerte abrazo.

―Bueno, es un crimen que Renée y yo vayamos a ser abuelos tan jóvenes… ―bromeó en voz alta el abogado, riéndose Edward con la broma.

― ¡¿Y yo?! ―exclamó la niña, acercándose a su hermano, que la tomó en volada sobre sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró con aquellos ojos cargados de un brillo especial e intenso que nunca antes nadie había percibido en la mirada del músico.

―Tú vas a ser la tía más consentidora de todo el mundo.

― ¡¿Ya voy a ser tía?! ¿Tan vieja estoy? ―preguntó la niña en voz alta, y el público estalló en carcajadas felices, que iban a coronar la que sería una perfecta cena navideña.

Cuando Edward se acercó a su amigo, que estaba con importantes niveles de hiperventilación, tomando decisiones sobre qué colegio sería el indicado para su hijo, o el material de la ropa que debería ocupar para no causarle irritación en la piel, brindó con su amigo, o más bien hermano, no pasando por alto lo gracioso de la situación en la que se encontrarías ambos al cabo de unos meses, cuando les tocara cambiar pañales y pasar la noche en vela tratando de hacer dormir a sus primogénitos.

La cena fue para todos la mejor que habían celebrado en mucho tiempo, celebrando la mano culinaria de Renée y Carlisle, que habían cocinado juntos esa exquisita carne de res. Abrieron los regalos, con Jane saltando alrededor de sus muchos regalos, entre ellos una tarjeta de una tienda de mascotas donde debía de ir para armar una gran pecera que debería instalar en el departamento donde en adelante viviría con su padre. Cuando ella preguntó que por qué Edward, quien le había dado su regalo, no había traído el acuario hasta allí, respondió éste que por lo difícil que era envolver en papel de regalo semejante armatoste lleno de agua.

El resto de la velada se mantuvo con el ánimo alegre por la doble noticia que había sido el punto más alto de la noche, hasta que se percataron de la hora justo cuando Jane comenzó a quedarse dormida entre medio de los regalos bajo el árbol.

Cuando finalmente Isabella y Edward lograron estar a solas, él se encaramó sobre la cama, sentándose sobre esta y afirmando la espalda contra el cabecero y sentó a su chica sobre sus piernas, envolviéndola con sus brazos después que esta se quitara el vestido y se colocara una holgada camiseta que regularmente usaba para dormir.

― ¿Está todo bien contigo? ―preguntó Edward, dejando un beso en su cuello. Enseguida tomó el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos, acariciando sus pómulos con delicadeza cuando hizo la pregunta ― ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Ella tragó grueso y arrugó el entrecejo, pensado en lo que había sentido ella cuando supo la noticia, después que la idea se le pasara por la mente cuando una sensación de asco sin razón la empujara a correr hasta el inodoro, donde devolvió todo lo que había comido.

―Porque quería estar segura. ―Se alzó de hombros, jugueteando con un botón de la camisa de Edward. ―Además… ya sabes mi historial. Cuando lo supe, el corazón casi se me sale por la garganta y estuve sin poder creérmelo por un par de días. Yo, que pensé que la maternidad iba a estar vedada para mí por lo que hice la vez anterior….

―Aquella vez todo era diferente, Isabella. Abortaste bajo la presión de todo lo que te estaba ocurriendo, intentaste acabar con tu vida entonces… no tenías claridad acerca de nada ―le habló tranquilo, acariciándole el cabello y la piel de su cuello. ―Pero ahora todo es diferente. Estamos juntos en esto y quiero que disfrutes de lo que estamos viviendo, porque no podría haberme dado mejor regalo de navidad.

La ansiedad y el temor de no saber exactamente cómo iba Edward a tomar la noticia, se evaporó en el momento que lo vio mirarla con aquel brillo en sus ojos emocionados y la forma en que se lo confirmaba en ese momento, que para él la noticia había sido el mejor de los regalos que jamás se había imaginado tener.

Entonces ella sonrió, aliviada y besó sus labios con profundo amor y agradecimiento.

―Me hace feliz escuchártelo decir.

El músico sonrió y bajó sus manos por la espalda de su chica, bajo la tela de la camiseta. Ella se removió, ronroneando y agradeciendo que su chico pudiera suplir sus necesidades hormonales que ahora la asaltaban con más regularidad que lo acostumbrado.

― ¿Entonces fuiste donde la loca de tu amiga a hacerte el test…? ―preguntó en voz baja Edward, siguiendo con las caricias.

Ella suspiró, asintiendo una vez, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los diestros dedos del músico que apenas la estaban tocando en la piel de su espalda.

―Sí, por las náuseas. Además me di cuenta que no menstruaba, pese a que soy muy regular con eso ―explicó, metiendo sus manos tras el cuello del músico. ―Después supe que la dosis de anticonceptivo no había sido la adecuada, entonces intuí que algo pasaba. Compré el test y me lo hice en el apartamento de Alice… bueno, el de Alice y Jasper.

―Y entonces resultó que las dos salieron embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo…

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y se largó a reír. Si ella estaba en shock, Alice parecía haber estado navegando por otro mundo totalmente pasmada con esta noticia que no vio venir. Nunca se planteó la idea de ser madre, por eso sus dudas acerca de decirlo o tomar otras decisiones que Isabella no compartió en su momento con su mejor amiga.

―Sí, pero Alice lo intentó mantener en secreto, porque no estaba segura de querer ser madre.

Eso hizo que Edward alzara las cejas. ¿Acaso Alice se había planteado la posibilidad de no tener al bebé? Ojalá esa conclusión no llegara a saberla Jasper, pues conociéndolo, se moriría de la pena.

― ¿Por la reacción de Jasper? ―preguntó Edward con un tinte de preocupación.

Si Alice lo había pensado porque no sabía cómo es que iba a reaccionar Jasper con la noticias, es porque no lo conocía bien.

―Y por lo que ella misma piensa o pensaba de la maternidad. Quizás esta noche después de ver a Jasper tan decepcionado de saber que no era de él el test de embarazo, cayó en cuenta de que era lo que ella quería.

Relajado con la respuesta de su chica, soltó un suspiro y acercó su boca al cuello que la camiseta de algodón dejaba expuesto, dejando allí un sonoro beso que a ella la hizo reír.

―Ajá… ¿o sea que la dosis de anticonceptivo que el hospital suministra para sus trabajadoras estaba errada? ¿Habrá embarazos masivos por allí?

―No… ―se rio ella ―Alice simplemente se saltó un par de pastillas, es todo.

―Es todo… ―mordió su cuello y esa se carcajeó, encantada y feliz ―Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con tu madre, sobre la idea de vivir juntos? Sobre todo ahora…

Ella rodó los ojos cuando recordó y rememoró para Edward una charla respecto de ese tema, que su madre y ella habían tenido.

―Ella ya me lo comentó. Me dijo que sería lo ideal, y que por favor no evitáramos esto por miedo a dejarla sola.

―Jamás se me pasaría por la mente. Ella se viene contigo, incluso soy capaz de traer a la lagartija esa…

―Kal-El ―rectificó Isabella, con mucho orgullo. Él rodó los ojos y siguió adelante.

―Ese… así que por la mañana al desayuno, hablaremos con ella. Además, habrá que darle su espacio ahora que hay un galán rondándola…

Isabella arrugó la frente y recordó cómo es que ese galán abogado había cortejado abiertamente a su madre. No era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pues nunca había ocurrido algo similar, pensando que las sonrisitas que don Nicola Anconetani, el dueño de la panadería, eran los únicos coqueteos que su madre recibía, pero de las que no se percataba.

―No bromees con eso. No me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como Peter se haya pasado casi toda la velada cortejando a mi madre.

― ¿Y por qué te parece tan extraño? Tu madre es una mujer atractiva, y no lo digo solo por lo bien que se conserva para sus cincuenta y tantos, sino porque su actitud es atractiva. Peter no es un chiquillo, y no tiene romances a diestra y siniestra, así que puedes estar tranquila. Y si es la edad lo que te preocupa, que él sea menor que ella…

―No lo digo por eso, es solo que… jamás le he conocido un novio ni nada por el estilo. No quiero decir que no se lo merezca, simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño.

―Bueno, si las cosas siguen entre ellos y sabemos que Peter le ha causado algún daño como dices, voy y le rompo la cara con mis puños boxeadores, ¿te parece?

―Seguro, Rocky Balboa…

―Ya verás, niñita… ―dijo, tomándola por la cintura y arrojándola a un costado donde ambos estaban, disponiéndose a pasar una noche de paz y amor, sobre todo de amor, con esa mujer que era su vida y la que llevaba dentro de ella, la conexión imposible de quebrantar.

**oo**

La alegre Ángela bajó aquella mañana de Navidad a desayunar con su padre. Él ya estaba esperándola sentado en la cabecera de mesa, leyendo su periódico, el que apartó cuando su hija dejó sobre su mejilla un beso como aquellos que le daba cuando era pequeñita.

―Te levantaste con buen ánimo hoy, ¿no? ―dijo Aro, mientras miraba a su hija sentarse a su derecha de la mesa rectangular de ocho puestos, la misma que habían compartico la noche anterior en la cena de navidad.

― ¡Es Navidad, señor Vulturi! ―dijo, mirando con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Marianne, la ama de casa, que en ese momento estaba vertiendo en su taza chocolate caliente. ―Por cierto, ¿agradecí tu regalo de navidad?

Aro rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de naranjas recién exprimido.

―Un montón de veces, así que no vuelva a hacerlo.

Ángela asintió y tomó una tostada sobre la que puso una buena cantidad de mermelada de frutilla, su favorita.

―India es un lugar que soñaba recorrer y pensaba hacerlo, después de haber ahorrado unos diez años, supongo… ―comentó risueña, mirando de reojo a su padre, que inhalaba el aroma del café recién hecho antes de beber un sorbo.

―Ya no es necesario. Toma el viaje cuando quieras y no repares en gastos. Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta que no aproveches lo que pongo a tu disposición.

―¿Hablas del dinero? ¿Te molesta que no lo despilfarre a diestra y siniestra como ya quisieran hacerlo otras hijas?

Aro inspiró y juntó sus manos bajo el mentón, mirando a su hija que debatía con él respecto al tema de su dinero.

―Sabes que no consentiría que fueras una chiquilla floja que no hiciera más que gastar el dinero que gano. Amo el hecho que trabajes, que sirvas a la comunidad, pero me gustaría que aprovecharas tu juventud. Aún sigo sin conocer a ningún novio tuyo, primero porque estabas ocupada estudiando, y ahora por el trabajo…

―Pensé que eras un padre celoso y que no querrías que te presentara a ningún novio…

―No me opondría a que fueras monja, hija mía.

Ángela se carcajeó y se levantó para dejar otro beso en la mejilla de su padre al que tanto adoraba.

― Prometo que serás el primero en saber si me enamoro ―aseguró cuando volvió a su sitio en la mesa. ―Y sobre el viaje, ¿no te gustaría que fuéramos juntos?

―No es una mala idea, lo pensaré, antes debo resolver algunos… asuntos ―dijo, pensando en su Bella y en su hijo Edward, decidiendo sobre este último hablar con su hija. ―Por cierto, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Ángela masticó la comida mirando a su padre con ojos expectante. Ya estaba usando ese tono de voz que denotaba misterio y que a ella le ponía la piel de gallina.

― ¿De qué se trata? ―preguntó con cautela y curiosidad. Su padre limpió la comisura de sus labios y se apresuró en contestarle.

―Uhm… hace un tiempo me enteré que tengo un hijo.

Ángela soltó la cucharita de plata y se quedó mirando a su padre con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, como si a él se hubiera convertido en alienígena. Su padre soltó el notición sin ninguna clase de charla previa como para prepararla. Sin duda, Aro Vulturi conservaba el estilo único que lo caracterizaba.

―Pero… pero…

Aro no pudo evitar sonreír por el rostro de estupefacción de su hija y la confusión, por lo que pasó a aclararle resumidamente la historia.

―Una muchacha que conocí cuando era muy joven. Vivía en una zona apartada, en medio de un campo. Perdí contacto con ella y ahora que regresé, me reuní con una amiga en común de ambos, la que me lo dijo.

―Oh, vaya…―dijo ella, sin poder creérselo ― ¿Y quién es? ¿Él ya lo sabe?

Aro asintió a la vez que bebía de su café.

―Lo sabe pero le está costando hacerse a la idea. Hablé con él hace unas semanas.

Y lo entendía, pensó Ángela, cuya cabeza estaba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras le tomaba el peso a la información que su padre acababa de darle como si fuera un regalo atrasado de navidad. Tenía tantas preguntas, que no sabía por cual comenzar, solo soltó la que se le vino primero, respecto a eso último que su padre había dicho.

― ¿Por qué dices eso de que le cuesta hacerse a la idea de que eres su padre? ¿Piensa que no te quisiste hacer cargo de él? ¿Por eso?

―Supe de su existencia hace apenas unos meses, así que no puedo declararme culpable. Me temo que el asunto es un poco más complicado…

― ¿Complicado por qué? ―insistió ella, queriendo averiguar más. Él la llevó a la calma levantando una mano con la palma abierta.

―Sabrás todo en su momento.

Pero Ángela parecía no oír a su padre, pues la ansiedad de saber a su hermano estaba escalándole por la garganta, incontrolable.

― ¿Y quién es, cuál es su nombre?

―Eso también lo sabrás a momento.

Ángela bufó molesta, tomando un buen trago de chocolate, dejando caer luego la taza contra el plato con un fuerte golpe.

― ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir ahora? ¿A caso no me quiere conocer? ―preguntó, sonando un poco ofendida, molesta quizás. ¿Qué de malo tenia para que su padre no quisiera presentárselo o al menos decirle de quien se trataba?

Él torció la cabeza y extendió su mano hasta dar con la de su hija, apretándola levemente.

―Ángela, hija, aun no es el momento, no puedo apresurarme y arruinar todo con él. Te dije que está quisquilloso con la idea de ser mi hijo, así que debes tomarlo con calma, por favor ―dijo con tono suave, como de quien lo usaba para pedir un favor, aunque en verdad lo que Aro estaba dando era una especie de ordenanza. Cuando vio que su hija dejaba caer sus hombros y soltaba un suspiro, estiró su mano y acarició el rostro de la hermosa joven. ―Yo mismo me encargaré de hacer las presentaciones espero que dentro de muy poco, lo prometo. De momento solo te puedo asegurar que él va a adorarte cuando te conozca.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, que convenía haría caso a su papá, dejando el tema de lado, al menos por un rato. Siguieron hablando sobre el trabajo de Ángela, los negocios de Aro y el viaje que éste le había regalado, proponiéndole lugares que no debía dejar pasar.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, ella se dirigió hasta su dormitorio y él a su despacho a revisar unos asuntos muy importantes, los que tenían nombre de mujer, _su_ mujer.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y levantó el auricular del teléfono, comunicándose con su informante, al que había dispuesto para que le siguiera los pasos a Isabella. El hombre respondió en menos de dos segundos.

―Infórmame ―demandó Aro, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, esperando la respuesta del informante que puso a disposición para seguirle los pasos a Bella las veinticuatro horas del día.

― _Señor, la señorita Swan dejó el apartamento en vísperas de Navidad con su madre. Están actualmente alojando en el apartamento del señor Masen._

―Genial… ―murmuró derrochando ironía. Su hijo estaba tomando ventaja, pero él no demoraría en salir a escena y tomar la delantera.

― _Y hasta ahora nadie ha abandonado el apartamento._

― ¿Su madre está con ellos?

 _―Sí, señor._

―Gracias. Comunícame cualquier cosa que suceda.

― _Como usted ordene._

Aro colgó el teléfono y suspiró, cansado. Ya era suficiente tiempo de esa actitud pacífica y sentía que estaba desperdiciando tiempo. Ya le había dejado tomar por si sola a ella la decisión de volver con él pero al parecer iba a necesitar un empujoncito.

Bella estaba encariñada con su hijo y no podía culparla, pero seguro con el tiempo entendería que lo que en verdad ocurría era que inconscientemente Bella lo buscaba a él en su hijo, pero seguro el cariño que había anidado por él no tenía comparación a la pasión arrebatadora que surgía entre ambos cuando estuvieron juntos, tanto que ella olvidaba todo y se entregaba a él, loca de pasión.

Pensativo, pasó la mano por sobre la base de la mesa y sonrió de saber lo feliz que sería cuando la volviera a poseer sobre la base de esa mesa, dejando su odiosa historia de amor con el músico atrás, que seguramente no la hacía sentir como él. Pero esa relación tenía tiempo de caducidad, muy, muy prontamente. Él se encargaría de eso. Era su tarea abrirle los ojos a su hijo y recordarle a su mujer eso, que era _suya_. Y de nadie más.

Edward era un hombre joven y atractivo que no demoraría en reemplazar a Bella. Los artistas como él, eran muy volubles y seguro iban amando a mujeres a diestra y siniestra, por lo que las promesas de amor que Edward le haya podido hacer a su mujer no tenían validez alguna, estaba seguro.

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos los golpes rápidos que su asistente profirió contra la puerta antes de entrar. Lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando estuvo frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

―Qué sucede Luis ―demandó Aro.

―Una visita inesperada me temo, señor.

― ¿De quién se trata?

―Gianna.

El rostro de Aro se contrajo de rabia, al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por la repentina información que su mano derecha acababa de darle. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujerzuela se atreviera a pisar su casa?

―No me digas que la hiciste pasar.

—Está al otro lado de la entrada y demanda verlo. Dice que no se moverá de ahí hasta que lo consiga, de lo contrario se pondrá a gritar como una loca… incluso amenaza con esperar a que salga la joven Ángela para verla…

―Sobre mi cadáver ―juró, poniéndose de pie. ― ¿Dónde está mi hija?

—En su recamara.

―Es mejor ir a ver que quiere esa demente, antes que mi hija la vea. Seguro se le acabó el dinero que se tiene que haber gastado en drogas y alcohol.

Caminó decidido Aro hacia la entrada de su casa, cuya propiedad estaba bien resguardada detrás de altas verjas de hierro que contaban con un sistema de seguridad casi inquebrantable. Si alguien se atrevía a intentar saltarlas para entrar a la propiedad, seguro se electrocutaría. Además estaban todos los hombres de seguridad que flanqueaban el entorno, los que tenían la orden de disparar por si alguna persona entraba con afán de robar. Ciertamente Aro no demoraría en dar esa orden si supiera que esa mujerzuela se atrevía a atravesar la entrada como la vil ladrona que era.

De lejos la vio: delgada y alta, desgarbada y sucia, cuya edad se le había venido encima después que comenzara a abusar de las drogas y el alcohol, cuando el sexo no fue suficiente para ella.

― ¡Veo que le haces honra al espíritu navideño! De otra forma no te habrías dignado a venir a verme…

― ¿Qué demonios quieres? ―preguntó Aro al otro lado de la verja, dialogando con la mujer entre los barrotes. Tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando verse relajado, aunque verdaderamente no lo estaba.

― ¡Quiero ver a la hija que me quitaste!

Aro estrechó sus ojos amenazantes hacia ella y no se movió cuando ésta se acercó y se aferró a los barrotes del enrejado, exponiendo su rostro sucio y furioso que ella pensó sería una amenaza para Aro, quien simplemente se río ante la exigencia de esa mujer.

Gianna fue una de las mujeres que estaban al servicio de los señores que iban al club de sexo, el mismo donde años más tarde llevó a Bella, intentando que ésta se adaptara con los actos que allí ocurrían. En su tiempo, la mujer sucia y desaliñada que demandaba incoherencias frente a Aro, fue una de las mujeres más cotizadas en el lugar. Con su garbo propio de los italianos, y que Aro conocía tan bien, no dudó en pedirla a ella cada vez que iba al club. Incluso permitió llevarla a la casa y pasar allí un buen rato, esto hasta que la mujerzuela, como parte de un plan bien urdido, quedó embarazada a propósito, con tal que Aro sentara cabeza con ella y la convirtiera en su esposa.

Aro desconoció la paternidad del bebé que Gianna había tenido, pero tiempo después y a través de exámenes, él se aseguró que la niña sí era su hija, esto cuando la italiana fue echada del club por incumplir normas, quedando prácticamente en la calle, sin dinero ni los lujos que acostumbraba a recibir por parte de los visitantes.

— _Quédate con mi Angelita y dame dinero, mucho dinero… te juro que no volveré a molestarte…_ ―le había suplicado Gianna aquella vez, cuando llegó con un pequeño bultito de cuatro meses envuelto en una vieja y sucia manta de lana.

Después de asegurarse Aro que esa niña era suya, le dio dinero a Gianna, que renunció a la maternidad de la niña, entregándosela a Aro, que tuvo plena potestad sobre la niña, y que amenazó de muerte a Gianna por si se le ocurría regresar algún día por su hija.

―Yo no te quité a ninguna hija ―le respondió en voz baja Aro, acercándose unos pasos más cerca de los barrotes de hierro por sonde Gianna asomaba su cara sucia. ― ¿Me la vendiste, lo olvidas? Estuviste de acuerdo en desaparecer a cambio de una generosa suma de dinero…

― ¡Pero ahora quiero ver a mi niña!

―Tu niña te odiaría en el momento que supiera lo que hiciste…

―Ella es buena, sabrá entenderme… además estoy segura que no sabe qué clase de padre es el que tiene…

―Lo sabe, Gianna, por supuesto que lo sabe… ―en un rápido movimiento, aferró a la mujer por el suéter negro que llevaba puesto, apretándole el rostro con violencia contra los barrotes ―Esfúmate de mi vista, Gianna, o atravesaré tu cráneo vació con una bala. No vuelvas por aquí o mis hombres te dejarán hecha un colador humano. Lo mismo ocurrirá si sé que estás siguiendo a mi hija…

―Pero… ―lloriqueó la mujer de la desesperación y el dolor ―es que quiero verla… por favor… Aro, haré lo que sea…

― ¿Quieres verla? Devuélveme el dinero que te di y podrás verla…

― ¡No lo tengo! ―exclamó presa de la desesperación y de las manos de Aro que la aferraban contra la reja ―Pensaba que tú pudieras darme algo…

Aro le dio un empujón a la mujer, haciéndola trastrabillar y caer al suelo. La miró con desdén y asco, dándoles órdenes a sus hombres que rodeaban sin quitarle los ojos furiosos de encima.

―Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer si esta mujer vuelve a aparecerse por aquí.

Se dio media vuelta, seguido por Luis, que caminó unos pasos detrás de su patrón, mientras que su espalda la mujer se volvía a levantar y pedía clemencia aferrada a los barrotes, peleando con los hombres que estaban apartándola de la propiedad, pidiéndole que se fuera por las buenas o tendrías que poner en marcha la orden del jefe.

―Luis, pon un par de hombres a seguir a Ángela y no permitas que esa mujerzuela se le acerque.

―Como ordene señor… ―Luis arrugó el entrecejo y se atrevió a hablar, dándole su parecer al jefe ―Ejem… Señor Vulturi, si me permite, ¿no sería mejor que hablara con la niña Ángela sobre esta mujer?

―No voy a hacer pasar a mi hija por la vergüenza de saber que es hija de una puta.

―Ciertamente señor, pero quizás podría advertirle que alguien lo ronda a usted y que está inventando una sarta de mentiras para obtener dinero… Digo, la niña no pondría su palabra en duda y así estaría en sobre aviso por si Gianna se vuelve a aparecer sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Aro soltó el aire de sus pulmones frente a la puerta, justo antes de entrar. Quizás su hombre de confianza tenía razón, y era mejor dar un paso adelante. Pero debía pensarlo bien, no podía tomar esa decisión a la ligera.

―Lo pensaré, Luis. Lo pensaré.

Después de eso entró a la casa, y caminó directo a su estudio, con la imagen en su cabeza de la italiana rogándole por su hija. Él había salvado a su hija de las garras de esa mujer, y lo volvería a hacer si era necesario.

**OO**

Era increíble ver a Renée moverse alrededor de la cocina de discreto tamaño como si hace ya tiempo estuviera familiarizada con el lugar. Tanto Isabella como Edward la miraban con asombro mientras la futura abuela se movía de un lado a otro, hablando de una cosa y otra, recordando lo especial que había sido la cena de la noche anterior. Edward, divertido pero en silencio, pensaba que quizás el ánimo de su suegra se debía además de saber que sería abuela, a que un hombre menor la estaba cortejando.

― ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ―exclamó Renée, sentándose otra vez en su lugar frente a los futuros y novatos padres. ―Alguna vez tejí, pero perdí la práctica. Seguro ahora tendré que comenzar otra vez.

― ¿Renée…? ―Edward carraspeó, rascándose la nuca. Él no sabía nada de tejidos ni agujas para tejer y quizás era un estúpido por preguntar, pero… ― ¿Renée, puedes tejer… ya sabes, estando ciega?

Isabella soltó una risita y Renée elevó el mentón, dirigiendo su rostro hasta donde sabía estaba Edward sentado.

―Para que usted lo sepa, señor músico, los ojos no son del todo necesarios cuando los dedos saben hacer bien su trabajo ―levantó sus manos y movió con orgullo los diez dedos de sus manos ―y yo soy experta con esto.

Isabella levantó el mentón con orgullo, mirando a su novio con altivez. _"¡Chúpate esa, Edward Cullen!"_

―Tienes razón, tienes razón ―sacudiendo su cabeza un poco avergonzado. Entonces sonrió y estiró la mano tomando las de Renée entre las suyas. ―Entonces estoy seguro que si eres capaz de tejerle algo a mi hijo, serás capaz de tejerla algo lindo a su padre.

― ¿Me estás desafiando?

Isabella no podía sentirse más feliz de ver el cariño que había entre su madre y el hombre que amaba, entonces se los imaginó conviviendo día tras día, lo que le ayudó para ser ella la que planteara el tema.

― ¿Mamá, te gusta este lugar?

― ¿El apartamento? ―preguntó Renée, sorprendida por la pregunta de su hija ― ¡Dios, es fabuloso y lo mejor es que está justo frente al mar!

Isabella sonrió y miró a Edward quien devolvió para ella la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Y no le gustaría disfrutar de esto todos los días? ―intervino Edward, tomándole la mano a su chica, agradeciendo que fuera ella la que sacara el tema a colación.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Me refiero a que no me creo capaz de seguir viviendo solo, menos ahora cuando sé que la mujer que amo está embarazada.

―Ejem… bueno, eso fue algo que yo le dije a mi niña, y me parece de lo más normal que quieran empezar a vivir juntos. Los tiempos han cambiado ahora y una no espera que su hija salga de la casa directo al altar de una iglesia, vestida de novia…

Edward entendía las aprehensiones de Renée, y haría lo posible por mantenerla a raya, al menos que no fueran sus razones para oponerse a la idea, o pensar que era muy apresurado. Debería estar tranquilo después de saber que su suegra y su mujer hablaran del tema, pero quería que Renée supiera que él aseguraría la felicidad y la seguridad, no solo se Isabella y su hijo, sino el de ella también.

―Renée, me acabo de divorciar hace unos meses y me parece correcto esperar un tiempo, pero le juro que habrá boda, la que usted siempre esperó para su hija, pero no voy a poder aguantarme hasta entonces…

―Yo lo entiendo, de verdad… es solo que… ustedes serán una familia, y no tienen que cargar conmigo…

― ¡¿Cargar?! ¡Dios, Renée, no sabe lo que dice!

―Mamá ―intervino Isabella ―vamos a necesitarte a nuestro lado, y que yo venga aquí a vivir definitivamente, depende de si tú quieres venir también. No voy a dejarte sola, ni Edward tampoco lo permitirá. Te necesitamos…

―Yo sería el más feliz de tenerlas a ambas aquí… ―dijo entonces Edward, esperando la reacción de Renée, que será su respuesta definitiva, la que no tardó en llegar.

― ¡Oh, no tienen que seguir rogando! ―se levantó de la silla y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas ― ¿Cuándo puedo traer mis cosas?

Entonces el músico se levantó también de su silla y se le acercó, rodeándola con sus brazos en un cariñoso y sentido abrazo.

― ¡Dios, Renée, hoy mismo! ―exclamó, dejando un beso en su mejilla ―Ha hecho de mí un hombre feliz.

Isabella en tanto los miraba con su mentón afirmado sobre sus manos, sin evitar que su sentimentalismo brotara al mirar la forma en que las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo se querían entre ellas.

―Por cierto, hoy no almorzaré con ustedes ―dictaminó Renée, aun abrazada al torso de Edward. El músico la miró y alzó sus dejas, a su vez mirando a Isabella que se secaba las lágrimas rodaba los ojos, sabiendo el por qué no almorzaría con ellos.

Al día siguiente, Isabella tuvo que retomar su trabajo con la alegría que había dejado en ella la fiesta de navidad. Con quien primero que se encontró al llegar a la UCI cardiaca del hospital fue con Eleazar, que le dio un fuerte abrazado de oso, preguntándole por ese brillo especial que refulgía en su mirada.

―Cuéntame, amiga ―le insistió el doctor Ananías, dándole juguetones golpes en el hombro. ― ¿Qué tipo de regalo recibiste, que te tiene tan feliz?

Isabella sonrió y esperó que no fuera un desatino contarle a Eleazar sobre el perfecto regalo que había llegado a llenar su vida y su corazón.

―Estoy embarazada.

Poco a poco la boca y los ojos del cardiólogo se abrieron ampliamente, tanto que Isabella no pudo aguantar reírse por el gesto en el rostro del doctor.

― ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué alegría enterarme que voy a ser el padrino de ese lindo bebé! ―exclamó, tomando a Isabella por la cintura, y haciéndola girar sobre sus pies. " _Espero que Edward no se enoje por esto…_ ". Cuando la dejó en el suelo la tomó por los hombros y la miró directo a sus claros ojos. ―Isabella, es maravilloso. ¡Diablo! No me lo esperaba… tan rápido… y bueno, ¿cómo se lo tomó el músico?

La última pregunta se la hizo caminando por los pasillos, con su brazo derecho rodeándole los hombros. Ella le comentó relajadamente cómo habían pasado las cosas, atragantándose el doctor con su saliva cuando Isa le reveló que Alice también estaba embarazada, con un par de semanas más que ella.

― ¡Dios! ¡Ustedes dos sí que saben hacer las cosas! ―comentó el doctor, carcajeándose.

―Fue un buen regalo para todos ―dijo Isabella, recordándole algo al doctor.

―Hablando de regalos, por supuesto tengo tu regalo que está en mi consulta, y muy temprano llegó una caja a recepción con tu nombre.

― ¿Para mí?

―Sí, niña. Ve por él antes de ponernos manos a la obra. Tenemos una operación en agenda.

Isabella, movida por su inherente curiosidad, corrió a recepción por su regalo, el que pensó había dejado para ella en ese lugar su gracioso novio, solo para sorprenderla. La recepcionista puso una caja pequeña sobre el mesón, guiñándole un ojo. Y en cuanto Isa vio la cajita un nudo apretó su estómago. El papel celofán y la cinta en tonos oro le dijeron que ese regalo no venía de parte de su novio.

Con sus manos temblorosas miró la tarjeta que venía sujeta a la cinta, vio una letra ruda y cursiva que le revolvió el estómago:

 _"Para Bella, con profundo amor, en esta navidad"_

Esa no era la caligrafía elegante de Edward. Aun así, desató la cinta, quitó la tapa y apartó el papel de ceda que tenía el nombre Cartier impreso sobre éste, revelando el contenido: un reloj de oro y brillantes, imponente, ostentoso… nada como lo que a ella usaría. Nada como lo que ella usaría. Por lo que tapó la caja y miró a la recepcionista que decepcionada, esperaba que le mostrara el contenido del regalo. Cuando Isabella le entregó la caja, la miró como si estuviera loca.

― ¿Por qué me lo entregas?

―No lo quiero. Devuélvelo, tíralo o quédatelo. No lo quiero ―reiteró, antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse en marcha en su trabajo. No alcanzó a ver el rostro asombrado de la chica cuando abrió la caja y vio el regalo, gritándole si acaso estaba loca.

Loca estaría si aceptara el regalo, que no era más que un recordatorio de que seguía alrededor suyo, vigilando sus pasos. Trató de que el temblor en sus rodillas no la hiciera caer, ahora debía ser fuerte y prudente, no por ella, ni siquiera por Edward, sino por el hijo que llevaba dentro. Eso la hacía más fuerte, tanto que ni todo el poder que Vulturi había desplegado sobre su voluntad alguna vez en su pasado, podría con ella.

**oo**

Así como la fiesta de navidad tuvo su momento de auge, la fiesta de fin de año tomaba su turno y como había acordado Carlisle, el fin de año era el turno de Esmerald para pasar la fiesta con Jane en una fiesta en la costa, mirando los fuegos artificiales. Confirmó que el día primero de enero durante la noche iría por la niña a casa de ella a buscar a su hija. Así es que la dejó con su madre y se dirigió al apartamento de su hijo, donde se desarrollaría otra fiesta que había nacido de forma casi espontánea pues había mucho que celebrar.

Cuando Carlisle estuvo lejos, Esmerald, usando sus trajes de falda de tubo y blusas de ceda, sentó a su niña sobre las piernas y le preguntó sobre cómo lo había pasado en navidad. La niña no paró hasta que le contó con lujo de detalle primero sobre el concierto que su hermano dirigió, y lo de la cena del día veinticuatro, detallándole uno por uno los regalos que había recibido, incluyendo los peces que debía ir a buscar.

― ¿Y… no pasó nada más? ―preguntó como que no quiere la cosa Esme, peinando el cabello rubio de su hija.

―Ah, sí ―recordó la niña, rascándose la nariz ―Edward va a ser papá.

El piso bajo los caros zapatos de Esmerald se abrió, debiendo sacar a su hija de sus faldas, la que aprovechó para correr hasta el pie de árbol y ver qué regalos había dejado Santa allí para ella, mientras Esme repetía lo que su hija había dicho.

Se inclinó junto a Jane y la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarla. Debía asegurarse de que lo que decía era verdad y no parte de la infantil imaginación de su hija.

―Jane, cariño, ¿Cómo es eso de que Edward será papá?

―Eso… dijeron algo de un test de… embarazo, y yo no entendí bien qué significaba. Le pregunté a mi papi y él me dijo eso, que Edward será papá, o sea que yo voy a ser tía.

― ¡¿Esa…?! ―se controló antes de decir puta delante de su hija para referirse a la enfermera entrometida ― ¿Isabella está embarazada?

―Sip, eso mismo.

―Oh, por Dios… ―murmuró, impactada, levantándose y apartándose de su hija. ―Debo tomar cartas en el asunto… y Aro tendrá que ayudarme.


	36. Chapter 36

Mis niñas lindas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo dedicado a mami Esme, ya que varias lo pidieron! Mantengan la calma y recen por el alma de esta mujer, que cuando muera se irá derechito al infierno...

Gracias a todas las que han seguido la historia, a las que comentan cada capítulo y a las que lo hacen de tanto en tanto. A las que leen en silencio también gracias... en fin, gracias por estar aquí.

Cada capítulo está dedicado a cada una de ustedes.

A mis nenas del grupo de WhatsApp (¡Las adoro!) A las nenas del grupo en facebook, a mi Manu de marte y a mi super Cuchu Maritza, ¡DIOS SABE CUÁNTO LAS ADORO!

Bueno pues, a leer, que ya va faltando poco para el final... y dar paso a lo nuevito que espero estrenar pronto.

Mil besos a cada una y nos reencontramos la otra semana.

Os quiero: Cata!

* * *

 **Capítulo 36.**

La fiesta de fin de año se había arruinado para Esmerald Platt, la que no podía sacar de su cabeza la noticia que su hija pequeña tiró sobre ella como una bomba nuclear. ¿La puta enfermera embarazada de su hijo? ¡Si ya lo sabía ella que esa mujer iba a resultar embarazada! ¿No era esa la forma de cazar a los hombres como su Edward?

Tenía tanta rabia que aquella noche donde todo debía ser celebración, ella no hizo más que lamentarse por su mala suerte. Pasó por alto la hermosa y elegante decoración del salón de eventos dispuesto en el club de yates de exclusivo acceso, y a sus amistades de la alta alcurnia de la ciudad. Nada le importaba, solo retumbaba la tortuosa noticia en su cabeza. Además, alguien más de su familia había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hija porque ella había abusado del _champagne_ , el vino y los destilados fuertes. Apenas tocó la cena y no se preocupó de abrazar a sus parientes y amigos cuando campanas anunciaron que ya era medianoche y que un nuevo año llegaba, dando paso a los fuegos artificiales.

Siguió abusando del alcohol los siguientes días, roturándose con la idea de que esa puta vestida de enfermera y su hijo habían engendrado una criatura. Nunca se preocupó de eso cuando su Edward estuvo casado con Rosalie, porque los hijos no fueron tema para el matrimonio que estaba preocupado de sus propias carreras, y ella nunca los había alentado como quizás lo había hecho Antonieta, madre de Rosalie. Nunca le tuvo fe al amor que Edward decía sentir por la escritora, y honestamente prefería eso antes que su corazón fuera presa de un verdadero amor que lo terminara de apartar del todo de ella, pues nunca perdió las esperanzas. Pero esta vez era diferente… y tendría ella que hacer algo para remediar la situación.

Pero antes, sentía la necesidad de ir donde Edward y hablarle, decirle que el tema de la paternidad era apresurado y que esa mujer no era la que él necesitaba…

¿Y quién sí lo era?

¡Ella, maldita sea, ella!

Ella era la única mujer que lo conocía y que podía sacar lo mejor de él, que podía ser en todo sentido, la mujer que él necesitaba.

Tenía que decírselo, necesitaba sacarle la venda de los ojos, apartar lo que sea que tuviera esa puta que lo estaba encandilando y que se diera cuenta que esa mujer tenía dueño y que no la iba a dejar en paz nunca, jamás, y que él finalmente se aburriría de las peleas con Vulturi y que sin duda acabaría perdiendo. Aro tenía más poder y recursos para aplastarlo y apartarlo de la mujercita esa. Seguro todo ese poder acabaría convenciendo a la enfermera de volver con Vulturi, sin duda.

Sin pensarlo y pasando por alto la cantidad de alcohol que corría por su sangre, se puso un provocativo traje rojo pasión que se ajustaba a las curvas de su cuerpo bien cuidado, escotado en V que revelaba generosamente el inicio de sus senos y que caía hasta sus rodillas, completando el atuendo con un costoso par de tacones Manolo Blahnik negros. Su cabello iba furiosamente suelto y caía en ondas perfectas sobre sus hombros. Usaba un maquilla que intensificaba el furioso color de sus ojos claros, y un toque de perfume J'adore.

Así se apareció en la sinfónica de Leonilde, donde demandó hablar con su hijo, el director de orquesta Edward Masen, que en ese momento y para suerte suya, se encontraba en las instalaciones del teatro, en su oficina, revisando la bibliografía para comenzar las clases que dictaría en la universidad dentro de muy poco.

Cuando una secretaria del lugar le avisó que su madre estaba en ese lugar, Edward dejó el lápiz con fuerza sobre el libro y bufó hastiado. Antes que le dijera a la secretaria que le negara el paso a Esmerald, la chica ya había colgado, odiando Edward que Seth su fiel asistente, hubiese estado de vacaciones pues él hubiese impedido el ingreso de la mujer, que en ese momento abría la puerta e irrumpía en su oficina.

 _"Linda forma de comenzar el año_ " pensó el músico con ironía.

Cuando Esme entró, Edward no ocultó su malestar, quedándose sentado en su butaca mirándola con abierta antipatía, mientras ella parada frente a él se quitaba el abrigo negro y develaba su atuendo seductor, elegido especialmente para él. ¿A caso la puta enfermera era capaz de vestirse de ese modo para ella? ¡Jamás podría igualarla! El garbo de Esmerald Platt era único. Una niñata como ella jamás podría llegarle ni siquiera a los talones… y se lo demostraría a Edward.

―Estoy ocupado… ―dijo el músico sin mediar saludo, regresando sus ojos molestos hacia los papeles que tenía frente a él sobre el escritorio.

Esme torció su boca y se acercó al escritorio, afirmando sus manos sobre el filo de la mesa, usando un tono suave y persuasivo para hacerse notar. Su ropa casual le daba un aire juvenil que a ella la hacía vibrar: una simple camiseta gris de mangas largas que se pegaba a sus justos músculos y unos jeans gastados que alcanzaba a ver desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Su cabello siempre desordenado que ella añoraba acariciar y jalar en medio del éxtasis de un orgasmo.

 _"Sí, Dios… un orgasmo de Edward…"_

―Me debes un minuto de tu tiempo ―demandó ella con voz serena pero firme. El músico alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

―¿Te debo? ―preguntó Edward levantando la voz, volviendo a mirarla con la mirada entornada ―¡No te debo nada, maldita sea!

―¿Qué es esa estupidez de que la enfermera esa está embarazada?

Edward abrió los ojos ampliamente y antes de demandarle a Esme sobre quien le había dicho, pensó que seguro Jane, en su inocencia, le había contado la noticia a Esmerald. Podría haberle advertido a su hermanita que guardara el secreto, ¿pero qué caso tenía, si de cualquier modo iba a enterarse ella… y todo mundo? Aun así no le dio el gusto de darle explicaciones y se lo hizo saber.

― ¿Por qué diablos piensas que te debo explicaciones?

―Por lo que significó para ti. Por lo que significas para mí… ―respondió con vehemencia, rodeando el escritorio para acercársele, levantándose Edward para apartarse de ella. Podía ver los ojos dilatados en ella, sus claras intenciones que en él provocaron asco rotundo, debiendo caminar varios pasos lejos, pero ella no se daba por vencida.

―Lo que significas para mi… ―murmuró Edward con incredulidad, soltando una risotada llena de ironía y amargura.

―Alguna vez me quisiste.

Y eso hizo estallar al músico, que parecía un animal furioso a punto de saltar sobre su víctima. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa loca a soltar esa sarta de barbaridades?

―¡De qué mierda estás hablando, Esmerald! Si estás hablando de cuando yo era un niño, puedo asegurarte que ese cariño ya no existe porque tú te encargaste de que te odiara ―le enrostró en un grito que paralizó a Esme, cuyos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Pero el músico no tuvo compasión y siguió enrostrándole su odio y repulsión. ―Abusaste de lo que sentía por ti, del agradecimiento que mi abuelo sentía por ti y me apartaste de su lado para llevarme lejos y depravarme, porque esas eran tus intenciones, ¿lo olvidas?

―Era tan joven entonces… ―susurró con añorada ensoñación, pero el músico no estaba para eso. Esa mujer había ido allí para provocarlo y el resultado de eso era lo que Esmerald se llevaría.

―Esa no es una excusa. Seguiste adelante con tus… asquerosos juegos con adolecentes, y nunca te arrepentiste. Me obligaste a quedarme quieto mientras tú… ―cerró los ojos y jaló su cabello con rabia de solo recordar ese oscuro momento de su vida… pero debía sacarlo fuera, por su propio bien… ―Me tocabas y me provocabas, diciendo que era algo normal, que estaba aprendiendo. Dejé que lo hicieras por miedo, hasta que no di más y me revelé, pero esa parte ya la conoces.

―No es así como pasaron las cosas….

―¡No me tomes por estúpido! ―rebatió el músico con rabia, apuntándole con su dedo índice acusador. Fuera de las estúpidas aseveraciones de Esmerald, lo enervaba la forma tan sumisa, como si fuera la pobre víctima en todo esto. ―Mi memoria de aquel entonces está intacta, más de lo que yo quisiera… ¡abusaste sexualmente de mí, maldita sea!

Esmerald se abrazó a sí misma y bajó el rostro cuando oyó la declaración rotunda y furiosa de Edward.

―No uses esas palabras conmigo…

―¡¿Y cómo quieres que llame a lo que hiciste conmigo?! ―gritó, golpeando su puño contra la muralla de la pequeña oficina celeste.

Pero Esmerald parecía no ser consciente de lo que Edward estaba enrostrándole, pues en lo único que ella pensaba era en el pánico de perder al músico sin antes saber lo que en verdad ella sentía por él. Y para eso estaba allí, para abrirle los ojos y develarle la verdad.

―Yo te amo, Edward… ―murmuró con voz quebrada, tratando de salvar el espacio entre ambos. Caminó como ciega hasta él y lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el rostro con la intención que le mirara, pero el músico tenía sus párpados fieramente cerrados y respiraba pesado. Parecía que el toque de esa mujer lo quemaba y lo llevaba hasta lo más oscuro de sus recuerdos.

Como pudo, Edward reaccionó y de un manotazo apartó las sucias manos de esa mujer de su rostro, volviendo a alejarse de ella.

―Edward, yo te amo ―repitió Esme, ―te amo como una mujer ama a un hombre, y esto lo siento desde hace tanto tiempo…

―Dios mío, debes de estar loca…

Pero Esme no hacía caso a las negativas de Edward, se concentraba en sus hermosos recuerdos y en los sentimientos que el chico albergaba por ella aquel entonces.

―Te vi crecer, convertirte en un joven atractivo, noble e inteligente ―recordó con ternura ― ¿A caso no se me tiene permitido amar a un hombre porque es menor que yo?

―No tergiverses la situación aquí, Esmerald. Me importa una mierda tu amor mal sano, y por si no te has dado cuenta de las señales que te he enviado, lo que siento por ti es lo opuesto al amor.

―No quiero perderte… esa mujer te está apartando de mi lado…

― ¡¿Estás escuchándote?! ―el músico levantaba las manos y las dejaba caer, azotándola con fuerza contra su costado ― ¡¿Dices que no quieres perderme?! ¡Nunca me has tenido, maldita sea!

―No digas eso… olvidas todos nuestros lindos momentos juntos cuando eras un niño…

―Los olvidé absolutamente todos, porque tu depravación eclipsó esos momentos de mi infancia ―gruñó entre dientes, pero ella parecía no oírlo ni ver la ira de Edward.

―Deberías agradecer al menos lo que hice por ti…

― ¡No te agradezco nada, maldita loca, porque nada hiciste por mí! ―gritó como un energúmeno, rojo de ira. Levantó la mano e indicó con su dedo la puerta de salida para dejar bien en claro sus deseos. ―Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a buscarme, nunca más, ni a mí ni muchos menos a mi mujer, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz por defenderla.

―Edward, por favor… no me hagas esto, no me saques de tu vida…

―Honestamente, Esmerald, nunca estuviste en mi vida.

―Eso no es cierto… ¡No es cierto! ―y volvió a sorprender a Edward con sus movimientos, corriendo hacia él y colgándosele prácticamente del cuello, estampando su boca pintada de rojo contra los labios del músico, mientras éste sacudí a su cabeza y quitaba los brazos de la loca de su cuello.

Cuando logró apartarla, la agarró por el antebrazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta, tirándola prácticamente al otro lado, lanzándole desde adentro el abrigo negro y la cartera que había dejado sobre la silla. Agradeció Edward que afuera no hubiera nadie que pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo, y si lo hubiera habido a él le hubiera importado un pepino.

―Me das asco y te odio profundamente, Esmerald. Así es que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias.

Sin más, Edward cerró con violencia la puerta y afirmó su espalda contra el muro, mirando hacia el techo a la vez que recuperaba el aire y la calma, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca donde Esme se atrevió a besarlo. Sentía asco a la vez que su estómago se revolvía violentamente, debiendo correr hasta el baño privado donde se inclinó contra el inodoro y vomitó con espasmos hasta que nada quedó en su estómago.

Afuera en tanto, Esme con el orgullo herido, colocó sobre su cuerpo helado el abrigo que poco servía en ese momento para entibiarlo, y caminó con paso tambaleante por los pasillos de la sinfónica, bajando los peldaños de la escalera de madera y granito hasta el piso inferior, no levantando la mirada del suelo. En lo único que pensaba era en las dolorosas palabras de Edward y en el sabor que sus labios reacios dejaron sobre los suyos.

Se encerró en su cuarto, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y el vestido, y quedando solo vestida con su fino conjunto de lencería, se sentó sobre el suelo con una botella de vodka, donde lloró la pérdida de quien consideraba el amor de su vida.

Bebió directamente de la botella mientras su mente viajaba al pasado, cuando alguna vez el Edward niño y lleno de ilusiones, la miraba con ojitos llenos de amor. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver esa mirada en este Edward convertido en hombre, pero después del encuentro de aquel día, sabía que era eso imposible.

Dejó que el ardor del destilado recorriera su esófago, mientras que un ardor similar al de la bebida quemaba en su memoria, atormentándola cruelmente. Afirmó su espalda contra la cama y miró hacia el techo, fijando sus ojos en la luz de la lámpara de lágrimas de cristal que allí colgaba. Añoraba vibrar bajo las suaves sabanas de su cama con el cuerpo joven del único hombre que desde hace años había añorado y que sabía no tendría para ella nunca.

**oo**

Debe reconocer que desde siempre miró con ojos codiciosos a Edward, que creció idolatrando a su abuelo, un hombre dispuesto a dar la vida por el único recuerdo viviente de su hija muerta por una enfermedad a la que no logró hacerle frente.

Elizabeth Masen era una mujer de carácter fuerte, rebelde y seductor, que congenió desde muy pequeña con el carácter de Esmerald, a quien conoció cuando la familia Platt adquirió el terreno donde vivían los Masen, cuyo padre Richard era el leñador del sector, conocido por su tenacidad, lealtad y fuertes valores, que lo llevaron a permanecer en los terrenos de la finca hasta prácticamente su muerte.

Secretamente envidiaba la forma en que esta joven de campo, hermosa y fresca, con una brillante cabellera castaña clara que caía en ondas sobre su espalda, su rostro delgado y pálido que parecía brillar al igual que sus ojos verdes, los que Edward heredara de ella. Menuda de cuerpo y lejos de los atavíos que las mujeres usaban para embellecerse, esta chica de campo parecía refulgir por sí misma, llamando siempre la atención de quienes la rodeaban. Cautivaba a los hombres sin proponérselo, como ocurrió con el amigo de la familia Platt, Aro Vulturi, quien se vio encandilado por la fuerza de carácter de esta muchacha que muchas veces le dijo "no" ante las persistentes invitaciones de Aro, antes de ceder a los encantos del italiano.

― _Este hombre podría poner el mundo a mis pies_ ―dijo alguna vez Elizabeth a Esme, mientras sentada sobre la hierba alta del campo, pensaba en sus encuentros con el citadino que la tenía encantada, aunque no enamorada, pensaba Esme.

Tiempo después que la relación de Aro y Elizabeth se terminara, la chica de campo resultó embarazada, jamás revelando el nombre del padre de su hijo a quien llamó Edward después de su enamoramiento por el personaje principal de la novela de Charlotte Brönte. Y pese a la explosiva relación que el italiano tuvo con Elizabeth, Esmerald no podía asegurar en un cien por cien que fuera Edward hijo de ese hombre, pues ella no era la típica chiquilla campesina a la que cualquier hombre podía pasar a llevar, y eso podía asegurarlo pues en cuanto Aro daba la vuelta para devolverse a la ciudad, Elizabeth ya tenía su sustituto quitándole las bragas, su amor de siempre, lista para follar como la zorra que era. Así era que Esme pensaba en su "amiga".

No podía negar Esme que Elizabeth amó el corto tiempo que estuvo con su hijo antes que la muerte se la llevara, y que por el bien de su príncipe fue que hizo prometer a Esme que cuidaría de él si algún día ella llegaba a faltar, presintiendo quizás su final a temprana edad antes de verlo crecer. Y fue eso lo que Esmerald hizo, decidiendo viajar desde la ciudad al campo con más regularidad de lo habitual, con el solo fin de ver a su pequeño Edward y llevarle ropa o comida, cualquier cosa que pudiera faltarle a él o a Richard, que siempre agradeció la buena voluntad de la señorita de la casa grande, pese a que él se desvivía por cuidar que a su nietecito no le faltara nunca nada.

 _―Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi niño_ ―le dijo Richard Masen una vez, cuando ambos contemplaban al pequeño Edward dormir en la cuna que él mismo había construido para su nieto.

― _La vida me impide tener hijos propios, pero me ha permitido ser aunque sea una sustituta de este niño al que amaré como mío_ ―respondió Esme, ganándose una cariñosa sonrisa del viejo, que creía en ella a ojos cerrados.

El tiempo pasó para Esme, y aquel anhelo por la maternidad vedada se convirtió en otra cosa… algo más oscuro y retorcido que poco a poco fue descubriendo. Un mundo nuevo y estimulante se abrió ante ella cuando seguida por sus instintos, se vio compartiendo la cama con un muchacho adolecente, varios años menor que ella, que estaba descubriendo su sexualidad. Se ofreció a ayudarlo en ese descubrimiento, enseñándole cosas que ella misma había aprendido de la mano de hombres más viejos y experimentados que ella que disfrutaban del control y la excitación que esto les provocaba, esto cuando fue por primera vez al club de sexo donde varias veces se topó con Aro Vulturi, antes que éste desapareciera de la ciudad por un largo tiempo.

Miraba las prácticas sadomasoquistas del otro lado de la ventana y se preguntaba por qué el hombre era siempre el dominante, decidiendo revertir el juego, poniéndose ella a la cabeza con el plus de ocupar a jovencitos sedientos de placer para alimentar sus hambrientas hormonas.

Así comenzó todo. La sensación de bienestar y poder que adquirió mediante el control que los adolescentes le entregaban cuando buscaban en ella, una joven adiestrada de veinticinco años, sensaciones de placer que jamás hubieran podido experimentar con alguien de su misma edad, siendo capaces de poner a merced de Esme toda su voluntad, dejándose llevar por las prácticas que ella estaba comenzando a hacer habituales en el sexo: placer a través del dolor.

Látigos, cadenas, fuego… dolor y pasión fueron habituales en los juegos de Esmerald que parecía llevar muy bien el nombre de _dominatrix_ entre el círculo del club de sexo donde regularmente iba con sus nuevos _perros_ como solía llamarlos. Nunca estaba sola y siempre había muchachitos listos para llamar su atención y ponerse a sus pies.

Fue dueña del placer de estos chiquillos inexpertos a quienes llevaba por caminos oscuros y dolorosos, pero llenos de placer y erotismo en niveles casi insoportables. Eso la hizo poderosa y segura de sí misma, tanto que pensó en un niño de ojos verdes al que criaría según sus propósitos y que con el tiempo besaría el suelo que ella pisaba, como el resto de los adolescentes con los que había estado y a quienes había marcado.

Cuando abandonaba la ciudad e iba al campo se olvidaba de toda la perversión y gozaba con el hecho de ver al pequeño Edward, entonces de ocho años, corriendo a campo traviesa para llegar hasta ella y colgarse de su cuello, para darle muchos besos en la mejilla y contarle apresuradamente sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras ella no estaba.

Siempre se iban de la mano a caminar por el bosque a recoger moras que le llevaban a la cocinera de la casa patronal que las convertía en una deliciosa mermelada. Y mientras recorrían las sendas, el pequeño Edward le contaba a tía Esme lo que había ocurrido con él.

― _¡En la escuela dicen que soy el mejor en la clase de música y eso es lo que quiero hacer!_ ―le contaba el pequeño Edward lleno de entusiasmo. Ella sonreía y peinaba con ternura su cabellera mientras lo escuchaba.

― _Y seguro serás el mejor cuando seas todo un profesional…_

 _― ¡Sí!_ ―saltaba él en medio del campo con sus viejos y rasgados pantalones que adoraba usar y que se negaba a tirar. ― ¿ _Y sabes lo que me regaló mi abuelito? ¡Un piano, un piano de verdad! ¡Ahora puedo practicar en la casa y avanzar mucho!_

 _― ¡Eso es fabuloso!_ ―exclamó ella, inclinándose para ponerse a la altura del hermoso niño de ojos verdes.

Pensando en eso y en el viaje a Londres que debía realizar, Esmerald sostuvo una conversación con Richard, sobre el futuro de Edward. Un plan que venía urdiendo hace tiempo y que deseaba poner en marcha prontamente.

 _―Richard, si el maestro de Edward dijo que tenía talento para la música, tú y yo sabemos que aquí no lograría. Debemos pensar en él, en su futuro…_

― _Sí, bueno…_ ―decía el hombre, sentado sobre un viejo tronco a un costado de la pequeña casita que era su hogar, miraba su entorno y sabía que era capaz de dejarlo todo por la felicidad de su niño adorado, por eso coincidía con la joven Esme, que siempre había estado ahí para ellos como un hada madrina. ― _He estado pensando en buscar algún trabajo en la ciudad… quizás le podría pedir ayuda a su padre. Así mi niño podría recibir la educación que necesita para…_

 _―Richard, admiro tu determinación, pero las mejores escuelas de música no están en la ciudad. La mejor de todas está en Londres, donde pienso ir por un tiempo… y donde he pensado que Edward podría adquirir la enseñanza que necesita._

Richard la miraba y sonreía nervioso por la propuesta implícita en esa declaración. No estaba preparado para dejar a su niño. ¿Pero sería capaz de sacrificarse por él? el leñador tenía muy clara la respuesta a esa pregunta, y Esmerald también, por eso pensó que sería la mejor idea sacarle partido a eso.

― _Niña Esme, aprecio su generosidad pero no creo que ahora eso sea una buena idea. Mi niño tiene ocho años, es un bebé aún y… es lo único que tengo…_

 _―No voy a irme mañana, Richard_ ―exclamó ella, riéndose para relajar al hombre que la miraba con nerviosismo. ― _Un viaje como el que haré, requiere tiempo de preparación. Al menos un año o más, en ese tiempo podemos hablar con Edward y contarle sobre la idea de que tiene la posibilidad de ser un gran músico…_

 _― ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿Apartándolo de mí? ―_ preguntaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _―No será para siempre… y debes de saber mejor que nadie que cumplir metas como las que nos proponemos para Edward, requieren de grandes esfuerzos, no solo para él._

Logró convencer al viejo Richard, que con el corazón roto habló con Edward y lo preparó para lo inevitable, diciéndole que por un tiempo él se iría con Esme a otro país, donde le enseñarían lo que un músico de categoría necesita para ser el mejor, y que no lo encontraría en esa ciudad, ni siquiera en ese país alejado de la mano de Dios.

Al principio a Edward le pareció una idea fabulosa. Tenía casi nueve años y pensar que se montaría en un avión y saldría a otro país le encantaba, aunque con el paso del tiempo y cuando el momento de preparar las maletas se acercaba, Edward iba entendiendo lo que debía dejar para convertirse en el mejor. Para su edad era muy maduro y aceptó estoicamente el sacrificio como su abuelo, agradeciendo con todo su corazón a Esme que también se había sacrificado por él y su abuelo.

Así llegó el momento en que Esme tomó el control de la vida del pequeño Edward, desde el momento en que tomó su pequeña mano y atravesó el aeropuerto hacia la sala de embarque, dejando a sus espaldas a un abuelo sumido en lágrimas de penas por ver partir a su nieto, del mismo modo en que el niño hipeaba después de haberse despedido del hombre a quien amaba más sobre esta tierra.

― _Te escribiré cartas todas los días, abuelito_ ―lloraba Edward, sacudiendo la mano a su abuelo en señal de despedida ― _y aprenderé canciones para tocártelas en el piano que me regalaste._

 _―Sí mi niño, serás el mejor ―_ lloraba él, llorando igual que su nietecito.

Así llegaron a Londres cuando Edward cumplió los diez años, con Esme aferrando el papel que Richard firmó con su consentimiento para que Esmerald se hiciera cargo de la educación de su niño y lo sacara del país.

Esta nueva etapa en la vida de Esme no había hecho que sus peculiares gustos sexuales cambiaran, todo lo contrario. Ser la madre sustituta de Edward no la había apartado del lado oscuro del sexo, muy por el contrario, había anidado aún más deseo de poder y control sobre hombres más débiles que la seguían y le rogaban por un poco de atención para llevarlos al descubrimiento del placer más animal del que todos quienes habían estado con ella daban fe de haber vivido algo increíble en el inicio de sus experiencias sexuales.

En Londres conoció chicos que iban a lugares como los que ella solía frecuentar con anhelos fervientes de placer extremo que ella acostumbraba a dar a sus jóvenes amantes, mientras veía a Edward crecer y desarrollarse y mirarla como si fuera su heroína, mientras le contaba de sus avances en la escuela de música. Esmerald lo miraba y pensaba en lo rápido que ese joven reemplazaría al resto de sus perros para convertirlo en su amante cuando fuera el momento…

Comenzó a llevar a los perros a su apartamento cuando Edward no estaba, y empezó a experimentar con drogas y al parecer eso hacía aún más excitantes sus encuentros, que se sumaban al poder y estilo propio al de las demás mujeres dominantes. Ella no necesitaba pagar para poseer indefinidamente a los chiquillos que quería pues ellos eran capaz de pagarle a ella para que les tomara en cuenta. Los clubes de sexo los usaba para ocupar las instalaciones y los adminículos para estimular a sus perros, pero le gustaba eso de estar en su propio lugar.

Así conoció a James Whiterland, el joven de catorce años que llegó un día en compañía de un joven un poco mayor que él, que lo había invitado a presenciar los encuentros con Esme por el puro placer de ver. Pero Esme no quiso que el también prospecto de músico disfrutara un poco y le regaló su primer orgasmo que impulsó en él con su mano y movimientos desenfrenados en su miembro virgen y con una buena cantidad de cocaína en su organismo.

Así era que Esmerald se convertía en dominatrix cuando Edward estaba en la escuela o en casa de su nuevo mejor amigo, y el resto del tiempo era madre sustituta casi de tiempo completo dejando a un lado su trabajo de decoración. Se sentaban a hablar en la mesa de la cocina del apartamento después de las clases y mientras lo hacía, Esme se convencía más y más acerca del futuro que uniría a ese niño con ella por la forma en cómo él la miraba.

Pero el brillo en los ojos de Edward desapareció transformándose en confusión y miedo después que una tarde, el chico que entonces once años llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado después que suspendieran dos clases. No pudo quedarse en casa de Jasper y se fue directo al apartamento, pensando el muchacho en ocupar su tiempo en ensayar y escribirle a su abuelito, cuando al entrar a la sala se encontró con lo que tiempo después supo que podría ser una película pornográfica: Esme desnuda golpeando con una correa de cuero a dos muchachos alternadamente mientras éstos se masturbaban con un adminiculo atado alrededor del sus miembros erectos, jadeando y gimiendo, rogándole algo, no sabía Edward qué.

Cuando Esme lo vio, abrió los ojos con pavor y detuvo el movimiento de la correa sobre el cuerpo desnudo de los chicos. Se puso de pie, soltó la correa y caminó hacia el niño, que siguiendo su instinto de protección, salió disparado hacia su dormitorio, donde se encerró.

 _―¡¿Edward, cariño?! ¿Puedes abrirme?_ ―pedía ella, golpeando la puerta del cuarto del muchacho, pero él nada que respondía.

Demandó a sus perros a vestirse y salir rápido de su casa, prometiendo que los llamaría pronto, pero que ahora debía resolver un asunto importante. Los despachó, se puso una bata de seda negra sobre su cuerpo desnudo y volvió a insistir contra la puerta de su Edward.

 _―Por favor, mi cielo, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta para que podamos conversar?_

 _―Déjame solo._

Pero la insistencia era una característica en Esmerald, que consiguió casi una hora más tarde que el niño le abriera y la mirara con ese miedo que vio en los ojos de Edward esa tarde por primera vez. Entró al dormitorio y lo tomó por la cara, acariciándole las mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que los ojos del chico se abrían con pavor ante el toque. Eso nunca antes había pasado y no debería pasar para los planes que ella tenía para él… para ambos.

 _― ¿Por qué llegaste antes?_

 _―Una… una clase se suspendió…_ ―respondió en un susurro, debiendo carraspear para aclarar su garganta. ― _Te llamaron y no respondías… y la madre de Jasper se ofreció a traerme. El portero del edificio confirmó a la señora Whitlock que tú estabas aquí antes de dejarme subir._

 _―Está bien mi cielo, todo está bien…_

 _― ¿Qué era eso que estaba pasando allí afuera?_

 _―Mi niño hermoso, algo de lo más natural… ¿quieres que te enseñe?_

El niño abrió sus asustados ojos verdes y miró a tía Esme como si a ésta le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza _._

 _―Les estabas castigando… ―dijo con cautela, como recordándole lo que él había visto ― ¡¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Y por qué estaban desnudos?_

 _―Deja que te enseñe…_

 _―No, no… no Esme, por favor, no quiero…_ ―el instinto le gritaba a Edward que se protegiera, que se apartara de ella, pero Esmerald era una serpiente y su labor era seducir a ese niño y recobrar sus ojos llenos de amor con los que apenas esa mañana el niño la miraba.

Pero presionarlo justo en ese momento sería un error, meditó la mujer, que cedió al ruego de Edward a quien besó sobre la frente, dejándolo solo en su habitación para que se relajara y bajara su ansiedad.

Pero la ansiedad a ella le estaba jugando una mala pasada y le exigía resolver el "asunto" con Edward. Él cada día que pasaba se alejaba más de ella y levantaba un muro para protegerse de ella. Desaparecía día con día esa mirada de amor que él profesaba por ella y su entusiasmo por que ella supiera cada cosa que hacía. Muchas veces ella intentó tocar el tema, pero él simplemente decía no, se levantaba y se encerraba en su habitación. Una de las noches, después que ella intentara hablarle, fue a su cuarto, preocupada por algo que había cruzado en su cabeza.

 _―Mi cielo, ¿le… le contaste a tu abuelito Richard de… de lo que viste la otra vez?_

 _―No, no…_ ―se sentó en la cama y agarró las sabanas aferrando sus manitos en ellas, mientras miraba con verdadero pavor a Esme, que se había sentado junto a él en la cama ― _Juro que no lo haré…_

― _Eso está bien_ ―acotó ella, guiñándole el ojo. Para alentarse, había bebido casi media botella de Pinot e inhalado una línea de cocaína, lo que además de su abstinencia por varios días fuera de su papel de dominatrix, la alentó a tomar la decisión de comenzar con su trabajo de persuadir a su muchacho.

Se acomodó junto a él y jaló las sabanas que Edward mantenía aferradas a sus manos, las que consiguió que él soltara. Cuando lo hizo, lo abrazó por los hombros con una mano, mientras que la otra se metía bajo las sábanas en busca de la entrepierna del muchacho, que pegó un respingo y comenzó a transpirar helado. Fijó sus ojos pavorosos justo en la pared del enfrente a la vez que su respiración se hacía irregular y un sorpresivo deseo de llorar le quemaba el pecho.

El miedo del muchacho que Esme sentía en el aire, era un aliciente que generalmente la provocaba cada vez que un chico virgen y sin experiencia llegaba a ella. Edward tenía casi doce años y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a experimentar cambios… su cuerpo iba a formarse, iba a adquirir porte y fuerza, y su mente ahora ingenua también comenzaría a comprender las cosas de la vida, donde el sexo tenía un lugar determinante, y nadie podía negar eso. Entonces ella estaría ahí para enseñarle esas cosas.

― _Mi Edward, niño hermoso_ ―le susurró al oído, mientras su mano encontraba la cintura del pantalón de dormir y se adentraba en busca de lo que ella llamaba su tesoro. Él apretaba los dientes y abría los ojos, quedándose quieto como una estatua, con el miedo arañándole la garganta. ― _Amo tus ojos que brillan cuando me miran… amo tu rostro y sus facciones que poco a poco van definiéndose. Amo tu inteligencia y tus manos virtuosas… ¿te amo, lo sabes?_

Pero él no escuchaba porque un zumbido bloqueaba sus oídos, zumbido provocado por el pavor.

 _"Abuelito, abuelito… qué está pasando… sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí_ …" rogaba el niño, mientras ella seguía con su mano apretando el pene del niño.

― _Tu cuerpo está cambiando y tendrá necesidades, mi cielo, y yo como siempre las supliré todas…_ ―besó su mejilla por largos minutos ― _y yo me convertiré en una de tus necesidades._

Eso era lo que ella quería, que él la necesitara, que con el tiempo ese amor creciera y se convirtiera para él en una necesidad vital, pensaba mientras su mano hurgaba bajo su pantalón y apresaba entre sus dedos el miembro de Edward, moviendo de arriba abajo, provocándolo y así explicarle que esas sensaciones eran algo maravilloso que ella le enseñaría a disfrutar.

 _―No es nada malo, mi vida_ … ―le susurraba al oído una y otra vez, cada vez que logró entrar al cuarto del asustado niño, esto hasta que el niño en cuestión abrió los ojos ante la realidad.

Esmerald estaba segura que poco a poco Edward cedería a los placeres que ella prometía darle, pero contrario a eso, el chico decidió hacerle caso a su intuición y acabó por levantar ese muro entre ambos, el que nunca más pudo derribar. Se convirtió en un chico desconfiado y hermético con ella, revelándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la madurez iba arrebatándole los últimos vestigios de la niñez enlodada por los abusos de Esmerald que lo obligaron a crecer de un sopetón.

Tuvo que lidiar con un adolecente rebelde y malhumorado por cerca de cuatro años, quien que cada vez que podía le enrostraba en la cara lo desgraciado que era de vivir allí con ella, y de lo mucho que la odiaba después de entender que lo que ella le había hecho era un delito. A veces pasaba meses viviendo en casa de su amigo Jasper, amistad que había forjado en ese país e hijo de un importante matrimonio de diplomático que no cuestionaban mucho el hecho que el joven músico pasara tanto tiempo en casa de ellos. Cuando Esmerald le reclamaba ese hecho, él le recordaba sobre sus abusos y amenazaba con contar la verdad, por lo que ella callaba y lo dejaba.

Sus planes con Edward se habían ido por el inodoro y su rabia por ello la canalizaba a través de los encuentros sexuales con sus perros, sobre quienes desataba su rabia, usando variados elementos que dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de éstos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Ellos no rechistaban en nada porque sabían cuál sería el premio por soportar el dolor…

" _El dolor es directamente proporcional al placer: mientras más dolor soporten, más placer serán capaces de disfrutar…"_ les enseñaba ella, como la maestra que decía ser.

Una tarde, mientras ella bebía una copa de vino en la mesa cuadrada del comedor del apartamento, apareció Edward entrando al lujoso apartamento decorado con muebles Luis XV, azotando la puerta de entrada y caminando directo hasta donde ella se encontraba. Lo miró arrugando el entrecejo cuando el mucho de entonces dieciséis años dejó caer sobre la mesa frente a ella un sobre amarillo.

 _― ¿Qué es esto?_ ―preguntó Esme a la vez que develaba su contenido, convirtiéndose ella en presa del pánico mientras observaba fotografías y fichas personales de varios jovencitos, al menos cinco, con quienes había estado durante ese tiempo.

 _―Eso es lo que van a recibir cuando haga la denuncia…_

 _― ¿Denuncia?_

Entonces el maduro adolecente que ya había adquirido altura y los rastros de su rostro lo estaban haciéndose ver en un atractivo jovencito, la miró desafiante desde donde se encontraba, dejando caer esta vez una carpeta color marrón, que Esme se apresuró en abrir también.

― _Es lo que vas a firmar a cambio de mantener mi boca cerrada. Es una autorización que redactó un abogado para salir del país y regresar con mi abuelo…_

 _― ¿Qué abogado hizo esto?―miró a Edward, temblando por imaginar lo que él podría haber dicho ― ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste?_

 _―No te importa. Fírmalo de una vez._

 _Esmerald tiró la carpeta de regreso contra la mesa y miró con enojo al joven sobre que la miraba con enojo contenido. No iba a permitir que ese adolecente enojado la dominara, por mucho que lo amara._

 _―No haré tal cosa, ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejarte ir solo de regreso? ¡Además no tienes dinero…!_

 _― ¿No firmarás? ―alzó las cejas como asombrándose por la respuesta de la mujer ―Entonces prepárate porque llevaré esas fotografías de tus asquerosos abusos sexuales a la policía y además se los enseñaré al padre de Jasper, que te recuerdo es diplomático, y a quien le pediré que asegure tu permanencia en la cárcel hasta que te pudras allí adentro_

 _―Pero hijo…_

 _― ¡No soy tu hijo, ladita sea! ―_ golpeó con su puño sobre la mesa de lacada madera ― ¡ _Y firma de una vez antes que me arrepienta de quedarme callado!_

Esmerald tenía aquel entonces treinta y tres años y sostenía sobre sus hombros el abolengo de la familia Platt que ni con sus "incomprendidas" prácticas sexuales y privadas había logrado opacar, por lo que una demanda con esas pruébelas sería el acabose para ella y su familia, no por que fueran a encarcelarla sino por las habladurías y la dudas que recaerían sobre ella.

Supo entonces que no tenía más remedio que ceder a las demandas del adolecente que de pie frente a ella la miraba con actitud desafiante y llena de rencor que nunca lo abandonó. Así es que presa del pánico firmó el maldito permiso que liberó a Edward Masen, entonces de dieciséis años, permiso del que el entonces futuro músico hizo uso casi inmediatamente.

Apenas guardó sus pertenencias más importantes en una mochila azul, su identificación, partida de nacimiento y dinero que logró ahorrar de trabajos esporádicos y otro buen poco que el hermano mayor de Jasper había dado para él, con lo que logró comprar el boleto de avión y regresarse donde su abuelo.

Cuando eso ocurrió, cuando se vio sola ya en medio de ese apartamento vacío, Esmerald lloraba como si hubiera perdido al gran amor de su vida, a su obsesión más grande, su anhelado futuro, su enfermo deseo por ese cuerpo, mente y voluntad juvenil. Se olvidó de todo cuanto era, encerrándose en el apartamento sola y deprimida, ni siquiera haciendo caso a las interminables llamadas de sus amantes que le rogaban un poco de atención, hasta que un día, al menos diez días después de la ida de Edward, el molesto e incesante sonido del timbre la hizo levantarse y abrir la puerta, encontrándose frente a ella con un joven de entonces veintiséis años que ella conocía muy bien.

― _Soy Peter Whitlock, hermano de Jasper…_

— _Sé quién eres_ ―respondió cortante la mujer, olvidándose de las buenas costumbres que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, dejándolo en la puerta y volviéndose hacia el interior del apartamento.

Oyó que el invitado de cabello rubio oscuro y desordenado cerró la puerta tras él y la siguió hasta la sala. Se sentó en un sofá a su costado y cruzó su tobillo sobre la rodilla, acomodándose para hablar.

― _Mi visita es breve y es para informarle que Edward se comunicó con Jasper y que dice que está bien, con su abuelo._

"Gracias a Dios" pensó la mujer, cerrando los ojos como si la noticia le doliera. El recién titulado abogado en tanto, no hizo caso de ese gesto y siguió hablando. No iba a dejar de decir lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta y que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia.

― _Hace un mes, él y mi hermano llegaron a mí para pedir que redactara un permiso que según ellos, era para una tarea de escuela. No soy tonto y ciertamente no creí ese cuento, por lo que Jasper tuvo que contarme todo y por qué a Edward le urgía salir de aquí…_

 _Esme lo miró tratando de simular indiferencia, cruzando los dedos de los pies hasta el dolor, evocando mesura ante lo que el joven profesional de las leyes sabía._

― _No puedo creer que usted haya sido tan irresponsable de creer lo que un par de adolecentes rebeldes inventaron…_

― _Le repito, señora Platt, no soy_ estúpido ―entonces desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sacó una de las fotografías tomadas en una de las sesiones sexuales que Esme tantas veces mantuvo en la sala de su casa mientras el niño se encerraba en el cuarto. Era una de las fotografías que el chico había metido en el sobre que presentaría si Esme se negaba a firmar el poder, fotografías que el mismo chico había tomado después de labrar un plan con su amigo.

 _"Le tomas muchas fotos, y las publicamos. ¡Todo el mundo, incluido tu abuelo va a saber lo que esa vieja te hizo y sigue haciendo con otros!"_ había dicho Jasper a su amigo, quien en un principio estaba dispuesto a todo eso, pero probablemente el hecho de que su abuelo tuviera que enterarse de la degradación de Esmerald sobre él fue lo que lo detuvo. No iba a causarle esa pena que sabía el joven prospecto de músico, llevaría a su abuelo a la muerte. Por eso decidió tomar las fotos y guardarlas para extorsionar a su carcelera. Sería la única manera de conseguir su libertad. No le importaba que otros desquiciados y sucios jóvenes le siguieran el juego a Esmerald, él simplemente quería salir de allí.

Esme quiso morirse en ese mismo momento, cuando Peter con ojos acusatorios la miró enseñándole la fotografía. Podía haber rebatido que esa era su vida privada y que mientras ella y el hombre con quien estuviera hubiera aceptado libremente, no había nada malo, pero olvidaba que "los hombres" con los que había estado eran menores de edad, lo que constituía el delito, y al parecer Peter Whitlock lo sabía muy bien.

 _―Edward no sabe que mi hermano me contó todo esto. Me hizo jurar por nuestra madre no voy a denunciarla y ese juramente no me hubiese detenido ni me detendría en hacerlo. Pero sé que no tengo pruebas suficientes, que ni el mismo Edward estaría dispuesto a dar su testimonio y que el resto de los adolescentes tampoco lo estarían. No habría testigos y esas fotografías no serían suficientes para asegurar su estadía en la cárcel._

 _—Edward está confundido. No sabe lo que dice… Esto es un mal entendido..._

Peter, molesto por la actitud de Esmerald, se puso de pie, volviendo a guardar la fotografía en su bolsillo. Esme lo miró entendiendo que el abogado no había creído en ella, prefiriendo dejar de rebatir y negar lo innegable.

 _―Sé por mis padres que usted se hizo cargo de la educación de Edward y que además no puede tener hijos. Quiero decirle que eso me alegra profundamente, porque mujeres como usted no se les puede permitir la bendición de concebir algo hermoso que se ocupa de entiendo qué tipo de incentivo le entrega usted a esos muchachos que acceden ser tratados como perros a cambio de un orgasmo, pero lamento que sus mentes y sus espíritus estés ya profanados y continúen siendo abusados de alguien tan… asquerosa como usted._

 _Usted no sabe qué tipo de daño le ha hecho a Edward, y espero que alguna vez la vida se encargue de hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo, aunque estoy segura que él mismo se encargará de hacerla pagar donde a usted más le duele._

 _La soledad es algo que se ha ganado a pulso y que en algún momento caerá sobre usted irremediablemente._

Después de su corto y contundente discurso, caminó hacia donde estaba la puerta de entrada, pero antes de desaparecer del todo, miró a la mujer de treinta y tantos con quien muchas veces vio a sus padres compartir en una cena o almuerzo, que siempre llamaba la atención por lucir su cuerpo esbelto y su rostro hermoso enmarcado en aquel cabello caoba claro y muy brillante… descripción de la mujer que estaba lejos de parecerse a quien había enfrentado y ahora le parecía tan fea y grotesca.

 _―Espero que el peso de la culpa no la deje vivir, que ese sea su castigo, ya que una denuncia sin pruebas válidas sería una pérdida de tiempo y muy poco escarnio para alguien como usted. Que tenga buena tarde… o lo que sea._

Y sin más desapareció y dejó a Esmerald envuelta en una nebulosa fría que le caló hasta los huesos y que la hizo llorar amargamente por lo que había provocado… porque había dejado ir a lo más hermoso que la vida le había podido dar: los ojos llenos de amor de un niño que en un momento la quiso como su madre y que ya nunca más la miraría de esa manera.

**oo**

Apenas alcanzó a ser consiente de cómo había subido a la cama después de haber desenterrado los recuerdos en compañía solo del vodka y sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Al menos no se había dormido sobre el suelo, lo que no hubiese resultado nada de raro después de haber bebido casi por completo la botella de destilado. Había pasado de largo durante la mañana pues al ver el reloj sobre la mesita de noche vio que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

―Mierda ―masculló sentándose sobre la cama, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Se sentía con el cuerpo pesado y un dolor que partía la cabeza, pero pese a todo tenía muy claro qué es lo que debía de hacer, pues era ella una mujer de recursos y no escatimaría en gastos ni en riesgos para sacar a la puta enfermera del medio. No había manera de dejar que otra disfrutara de lo que a ella se le había negado: el amor de Edward y el gozo de la maternidad.

Antes de meterse a la ducha intentó comunicarse con James, pero el teléfono de éste sonaba fuera de servicio. Desde hace bastante que nada sabía de ese hombre y le pareció extraño pues James no dejaba pasar muchos días sin asediarla por un poco de migajas de su atención. En ese momento podría servirle de mucho contar con su fiel disposición, pero al parecer el rubio músico olvidado por la crítica había decidido hacer un viaje sin consultárselo… entonces recordó Esmerald una visita que Aro le hizo, amenazándola con tomar medidas drásticas si James volvía a acercarse a su mujer. Seguro James quedó temblando de miedo de lo que sea le haya hecho Aro y por eso decidió desaparecer. Bueno, que agradeciera que el empresario le había perdonado la vida al menos…

Por lo que tuvo que hacer por su propio medio su primer acercamiento con la correspondiente amenazante a la puta enfermera. Quería que supiera que ella estaba al tanto del embarazo si es que Edward había decidido mantenerlo en secreto para no sobresaltarla.

Comió algo liviano ante las discretas miradas de su sirvienta, que miraba con profunda preocupación la severa palidez de su patrona, que ni con maquillaje había logrado disimular.

―Ejem… señora, el señor Cullen avisó que vendría por el resto de las cosas de la niña Jane…

―Espéralo y que saque lo que necesita.

―Pero vendrá con la niña, ¿usted no estará para verla?

―Lo siento, tengo cosas importantes que atender ―respondió, dejando el plato a medio comer, levantándose y desapareciendo del pequeño comedor diario ante la triste y reprobatoria mirada de su ayudante, que negaba con la cabeza y se preguntaba cómo una niña tan amorosa como Jane podría tener una madre tan despreocupada como esa mujer, que anteponía cualquier cosa antes de ver a su pequeña niña.

―Menos mal y don Carlisle se la llevó… ―comentó para sí en voz bajita, levantando el plato de la mesa.

Esmerald conoció a Carlisle tiempo después que regresara de Londres, abogado de profesión y que para ironía de la vida, trabajaba en la Corporación por la Protección de la Infancia. Esmerald había dejado de lado su juego con adolecentes y las actividades sado, que tanta desazón causó entre los jovencitos que la seguían como perritos falderos y que rogaban incesantemente por sus atenciones. Tenía que calmarse si no quería que su vida privada saliera a la luz y fuera usada para destruirla.

Vio en el abogado de apellido Cullen una oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida. Era atractivo y decía haberla amado desde el primer momento que la vio en una fiesta familiar donde ambos coincidieron. Además, no podía negar que ese hombre bonachón la hacía sentirse querida, como muy poca veces, sin esperar nada a cambio, simplemente el amor con el que esperaba ser retribuido por esta mujer que no tardó en darle el sí, cuando le propuso pasar la vida juntos.

Saber que su Esmerald no podía concebir hijos no significó para Carlisle un motivo para dejar de amarla, muy por el contrario, vio una oportunidad de unir el deseo de ambos por ser padres y convertirse en un frente unido.

Incesantes fueros los intentos de Esmerald de volver a acercarse a Edward, a quien volvió a ver justo después de haberse casado. Cuando se reencontró con él ya convertido en todo un adulto atractivo y exitoso, sus sentimientos se reavivaron y surgió el deseo por estar cerca de él. Pero la animadversión de Edward hacia ella seguía latente y tan o más fuertes como cuando era un adolecente, sumado a que su abuelo había ya fallecido.

 _―No entiendo qué haces buscándome… ―_ dijo Edward, mirándola con la furia de siempre un día que llegó al lugar donde vivía. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo había dado con él. ― _¿No entiendes que te quiero lejos?_

Esmerald, haciendo oídos sordos y con esa nueva vida que llegaba a asentarla, llegó hasta él con la idea que compartiera Edward su felicidad, como si entre ellos no hubiese pasado nada _._

― _Me casé y quisiera que conocieras a mi marido. Cuando te dije que había cambiado, lo dije enserio._

― _No te creo ―_ respondió Edward, cruzado de brazos, manteniendo las distancias. Ella parpadeaba y juntaba sus manos como en un ruego, evocando los sentimientos que alguna vez él tuvo por ella.

― _Dale aunque sea a él una oportunidad de conocerte. No he parado de hablarle de ti y de la amistad que me unía a tu madre…_

 _― ¿Le contaste que olvidaste esa amistad cuando me…?_

 _―No sigas por ahí, hijo…_

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó sus dientes por la furia que sentía cuando esa mujer lo llamaba así.

― _No me llames hijo, porque no lo soy._

Pero ella seguía hablando como si Edward nada le hubiera dicho:

― _Se llama Carlisle… al menos dale una oportunidad de conocerte._

Casi contra de su voluntad tuvo Edward que recibir al abogado con quien tuvo una conexión casi inmediata. El abogado esposo de Esme invitó al músico quien estaba comenzando a labrarse una carrera, a tomar una copa y hablar de la vida. Esme nunca supo de lo que hablaron, simplemente se percató de la relación estrecha que ambos forjaron desde ese día, dejándola a ella fuera de la ecuación.

Esperaron algo de tiempo después de casarse antes de comenzar con los trámites de adopción, saltando sobre Edward la noticia como una alarma en su cabeza. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que él por voluntad propia fue hasta la casa del matrimonio y se enfrentó a la mujer que tanto daño le hizo en su infancia.

― _Carlisle me dijo que habían admitido los papeles de adopción._

 _―Así es, después de casi un año…_ ―estaba por contarle a Edward la ilusión que esto le hacía, cuando él la detuvo.

― _Escúchame una cosa, Esmerald_ ―Edward pasó por alto el entusiasmo de Esme y su aparente deseo de ser madre. Para él había otro asunto importante que dejarle claro a la mujer. ― _Voy a estar sobre ti y sobre ese niño o niña, y si me entero que le has puesto las manos encima…_

 _― ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?! ¡Ella será mi hija! ―_ exclamó Esmerald, como si Edward hubiera dicho alguna locura.

― _También decías quererme como a un hijo, maldita sea, así que no me vengas con esas cosas. Voy a estar cerca de esa niña y voy a protegerla, incluso voy a proteger a Carlisle de ti si es necesario, si vuelves a tus oscuras andanzas no tendré piedad contigo, ¿lo entiendes?_

Esa fue la única oportunidad en que Edward se arrepintió de no haber denunciado lo ocurrido, al menos para que se investigara. Ni por asomo confiaba en que esa mujer estuviera cerca de ningún niño.

Así es que Edward se vio obligado a estar cerca del matrimonio, ganándose la pequeña Jane el corazón del músico, adoptándola a la pequeña como su hermana, mientras no veía objeción en que Carlisle lo llamara hijo, mientras ella nunca tuvo ese privilegio.

**oo**

Pasada la tarde y cuando el malestar por el abuso de vodka desapareció del organismo de Esmerald, salió de su casa como le había dicho a su ayudante y se dirigió al hospital en su coche, donde iba dispuesta a encontrar a la puta enfermera y enfrentársele para que tuviera miedo y se atuviera a las consecuencias de haber amarrado a su Edward, un hombre de buen corazón, con esa tan vieja excusa del embarazo.

Bajó del coche y caminó hasta el primer piso del hospital, y en el mesón de informaciones pidió le indicaran si la enfermera Swan se encontraba en el lugar. Allí sin dificultad le advirtieron que la chica estaba a punto de salir, por lo que decidió esperarla y enfrentarla en ese mismo lugar. Se sentó en un lugar estratégico en la sala de espera, donde no pudiera ser vista, pero donde alcanzara a tener la suficiente visual para verla aparecer.

Cuando eso sucedió, se puso de pie pero enseguida se sentó al darse cuenta que la maldita no iba sola, sino flanqueada por su amiga de siempre y el doctor con quien una vez ella se enfrentó.

De todas formas decidió caminar sigilosamente tras ellos y se montó en su coche a esperar seguirle los pasos. Las vio a su amiga y a ella quedarse a hablar en la acera mientras el doctor desaparecía. Pensó Esmerald si era ese un buen momento, pero entonces un coche lujoso apareció, subiéndose las dos mujeres dentro. Automáticamente Esmerald puso en marcha su coche y comenzó a seguirlos.

Se alegró cuando el coche se detuvo fuera de un edificio de departamentos y vio descender únicamente a la puta enfermera, deduciendo Esmerald que ese era el lugar donde ella vivía. Sonrió y aparcó el coche en un lugar no habilitado, importándole un rábano si la multaban, y caminó detrás de la chica, con la suficiente distancia para no ser vista.

La vio entrar en un departamento y cerrar la puerta, no demorándose ella en golpearla y ver a Isabella aparecer al otro lado. Por su rostro sonriente parecía esperar a alguien más, sobre todo por la forma en que sus rastros poco agraciados ―según Esmerald― se contraían.

―Qué hace usted aquí ―dijo ella, tratando de emplear un tono firme de voz, que parece no resultó muy bien.

Esmerald miró a Isabella de pies a cabeza antes de entrar al sin permiso dentro del pequeño e insignificante apartamento, mirando con desprecio el entorno antes de plantarse frente a la chica con toda la prepotencia que la caracterizaba.

―Vine a advertirte sobre las consecuencias de haber enredado a mi hijo y hacerle creer que el hijo que esperas es suyo.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron y el pecho de Esmerald se hinchó al ver el miedo en el rostro de la muchacha. Sonrió triunfante y continuó con la advertencia, elevando la voz a medida que sentía ganaba terreno y veía como el temor empequeñecía aún más a la putita:

―Lo tuviste en la mira desde la primera vez, cuando era un hombre felizmente casado, matrimonio que tú arruinaste por si lo has olvidado…

―No le permito que...

― ¡Cállate! Vine aquí para que me oyeras y no para oír tú balbuceo. Aléjate de mi hijo ahora que es tiempo, antes que Aro se aburra de esperar y venga por ti, arrasando con todo lo demás.

Al nombre de Aro, Isabella pegó un respingo y se abrazó cubriendo su vientre. Podría sentir las nauseas y el sudor helado correr por su columna vertebral. La enfermera había olvidado el nombre de Vulturi en esos días, donde la felicidad, la esperanza y todo eso había inundado su mundo, pero ahora que esa mujer reaparecía trayendo consigo amenazas e incluyendo el nombre de Aro, parecía sentirse enferma.

La chica estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras Esmerald seguía teniendo el control de la situación allí, levantando la voz y evocando una serie de maldiciones para la chica, alzando sus brazos para darle más teatralidad al asunto, no intuyendo que una verdadera fiera venia acercándose por el pasillo hacia ese mismo lugar… porque una verdadera madre es una fiera a la hora de defender a sus hijos, y eso le demostró Renée cuando apareció por la puerta, acompañada ni más ni menos por el mismísimo Peter Whitlock, que tras el cuerpo enervado de Renée, se cruzó de brazos y miró con enfado a la mujer a la que nunca más hubiese deseado ver. Por la forma en que Esme efectivamente guardó silencio y por cómo lo miró, recordó que ese abogado conocía su verdad.

― ¿Quién es esta vieja? ―gritó Renée, levantando la barbilla y tomando ahora ella el control de la situación.

Renée había alcanzado a oír suficiente para saber que esa _vieja_ , como la llamó, estaba maltratando verbalmente a su hija y eso ni por asomo lo permitiría. Podría ser ciega y faltarle todo el recorrido que a una mujer de abolengo como sabía lo tenia esa mujer, pero ella ahí era la dueña de casa y como se dijo, no permitiría que nadie en ninguna parte y bajo ninguna circunstancias le gritara a su niña.

Mientras Renée se preparaba para la ofensiva, en la cabeza de Esme seguía retumbando el apelativo "vieja" que esa mujer había usado para referirse a ella.

―No… ―titubeó Esmerald, evitando mirar al abogado que no le quitaba los ojos de encima ―No le permito que me llame así…

― ¿Y yo no le permito que trate así a mi hija! ―respondió Renèe rugiendo como mamá leona, defendiendo a su hija. ― ¿Esto le enseñaron en los colegios caros donde estudió? ¿Tratar así a las personas, bajo amenaza, como si fuera una matona? ¿O es que en verdad lo es? Yo diría que sí por su forma tan villana de hablar… con razón Edward no la quiere cerca…

―Usted no sabe…

Intentó tomar la palabra Esme, aunque ya no con la misma potencia de hace un rato, pero Renèe simplemente no la dejaba. Intuía cosas muy feas de esa mujer, mas allá de lo que alcanzó a oír desde el pasillo.

― ¡Usted es la que no sabe ubicarse! Su hijo ya es adulto, igual que mi hija, lo mejor sería es que los dejara en paz vivir la vida que ellos eligieron. ¿O qué se cree?

La madre de Isabella era un poco más pequeña en estatura que Esmerald, pero en ese momento parecía haber crecido tanto que podía sentir hablando sobre la mujer a quien sabía ahora muy nerviosa por sus palabras que no dejaban de salir de su boca. Ni siquiera la ceguera fue algo que jugara en contra suya, pues en ese momento se sentía tan fuerte, que parecía era capaz de echar abajo el edificio con sus duras pero certeras palabras.

Ni siquiera Peter había tomado partido por Renèe porque supo que no lo necesitaba. Lo que si hizo fue acercarse hasta Isabella y tomarla por los hombros, mientras la chica alucinaba observando a su madre, una verdadera guerrera de tomo y lomo, desenvainar su espada y defenderla de la bruja, a la que logró acallar con el poder de sus palabras, o más bien con la potencia de sus rugidos. Se atrevió incluso a mirar a Esmerald, que tenía una mano en su cuello y observaba a Renèe con ojos ofendidos, haciendo el papel de víctima que a ella le encantaba pero que en ese lugar nadie creía.

―Espero que le haya quedado claro primero que mi hija no está sola, y segundo que usted no es bienvenida en ninguna parte donde nosotros estemos. Y le advierto que si hay una próxima vez, olvidaré mis modales de señora educada así como usted ha olvidado los suyos.

―Usted debería estar de mi parte, ¿O acaso su hija no le ha contado como es que ella atrapó a mi hijo…?

Iba Isabella a protestar, pero su madre tomó la palabra en su defensa como fue la tónica durante esos últimos e interminables minutos.

― ¡Vaya a otro con ese cuento! Esa es historia vieja y por supuesto que estoy al tanto, pero sepa usted que ellos pagaron por ello, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. Ahora están juntos como debe de ser y será mejor que se olvide de ellos si va a seguir fastidiándolos… ¿o será que es otra cosa la que le molesta a usted?

Isabella dio un respingo y Peter alzó sus cejas, no sabiendo si Renèe sabía el sucio secreto de Esme como para decir aquello, lo que lo hacia concluir que la madre de la enfermera era una mujer muy intuitiva… y por Dios que le encantaba eso.

― ¡Ahora lárguese de mi casa o aténgase a ser corrida a punta de escobazos! ¡Largo de aquí!

Esmerald no demoró en optar por salir por sus propios pasos de ese indigno lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de repudio a Isabella, evitando ciertamente mirar al abogado que nunca le quitó los acusadores ojos de encima.

Cuando desapareció, el único hombre cerró la puerta mientras Renèe extendía los brazos en busca de su hija, la que corrió a su encuentro refugiándose en su regazo. Ambas habían llegado allí para recoger a Kal-El y algo más de ropa, coordinando en encontrarse después que Isabella saliera del trabajo. Renèe en tanto había recibido la sorpresiva vivita de Peter, cuya presencia desde la celebración de la fiesta de Navidad, se estaba haciendo más que habitual.

―Mi niña, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Renèe algo preocupada, acariciando el corto y suave cabello de su niña.

Isabella en tanto asentí y parpadeaba, totalmente anonadada, mirando a su madre como si fuera una criatura de otro planeta.

―Sí… ¡Dios, mamá, eso fue increíble!

― ¡Bah! ¿Tú crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin defender a mi niña?

―Esa mujer habla por hablar, porque no le queda de otra. Lo único que me da miedo es que… ella urda con Aro algún plan para…

―Isabella ―intervino el abogado, conmovido por el amor de madre e hija ―estás protegida y estaremos al tanto de lo movimientos de ese hombre. Además dentro de poco se le hará llegar una orden de alejamiento. Si incumple esa norma vamos a caer sobre él como ave de rapiña y va a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Su nombre saldrá a la palestra con todo su historial y eso no es bueno para alguien que cuida tanto su perfil.

Renèe sonrío contagiada por la seguridad que su amigo abogado expresaba a través de sus palabras. Ese hombre pagaría por lo que le había hecho a su hija, el mismo Peter se lo había prometido después de hablar ambos del asunto, y ella estaba ansiosa por ver eso. Si tenia la oportunidad, también le diría unas cuantas verdades a ese tipo…

―Mamá, gracias por defenderme ―Isabella besó la mejilla de su madre y pasó sus dedos por ésta, antes de mirar a Peter y sonreírle también en agradecimiento. ―Gracias.

―Estoy a sus ordenes, damas ―respondió el varón, haciendo una señal militar con su mano sobre su frente.

En tanto Esme, iracunda, se metía a su coche y lanzaba maldiciones a la ciega maldita que se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera y decirle vieja sobretodo. ¿A caso no sabía quien era ella? Ah, pero cuando hablara Con Aro y éste finalmente tomara cartas en el asunto, le iba a bajar el espíritu guerrillero a esa vieja y a la puta de su hija…

Por eso que dirigió su coche al sector más exclusivo de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la mansión de Aro Vulturi. Estaba ansiosa de hablar con él y verle la cara cuando le contara la noticia que a ella la dejó helada.

La recibió la ama de llave de la enorme mansión y la hizo pasar a la sala, advirtiéndole que el señor Vulturi se reuniría con ella en unos momentos. Le ofreció algo para beber, declinando Esmerald.

Como siempre, Aro apareció luciendo una resplandeciente sonrisa que ella haría desaparecer de una sola vez cuando le dijera el motivo de su visita.

Usando un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul cielo fue que recibió Aro a su invitada, pareciéndole curioso que hubiera llegado sin anunciarse. ¿Sería que la buena Esme venía a él por su regalo?

―Mi querida Esmerald, siempre es un placer verte ―se inclinó tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima a al mujer que adoraba ese tipo de empalagosas palabras hacia ella. ― ¿Ya te ofrecieron algo de tomar?

―Sí, pero no quise nada, estoy bien así.

Aro tomó ubicación junto a ella, dejando su mano confianzudamente sobre la rodilla de la mujer, que se estremeció un poco ante el ardiente toque de la mano del hombre sobre ella.

―Y dime, querida, ¿es esta una visita de cortesía?

―Me temo que no… y lamento ser yo quien vaya a hacer esfumar tu buen humor con lo que tengo que decirte.

Aro alzó las cejas e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, estrechando sus ojos a la espera de lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

―Soy todo oídos, querida mía.

Esmerald inspiró y soltó la bomba:

―Isabella está embarazada.


	37. Chapter 37

**Mis lindas niñas! Aquí me tienen lista para dejarles el capítulo de la semana, contándoles que falta poquito para el final.**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y por sus entusiasmo para con esta historia. De verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Bueno, ahora las dejo con un poco de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Aro, ya que la semana pasada fue el turno de Mami Esme... espero les guste.**

 **Un abrazo a todas, a mi Cuchu Maritza por ayudarme con esta locura y a todas quienes siguen acompañándome.**

 **Nos leemos prontito mis nenas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

―Dios, no puedo creerlo… ―murmuraba Edward, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala del apartamento, mientras Renée, Isabella, Peter y Kal-El miraban su ir y venir. Se pasaba una y otra vez las manos por el cabello cobre oscuro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza bajo su camisa blanca. Maldecía una y otra vez la suerte que tuvo de que esa maldita mujer se cruzara en su camino y que no lo dejara vivir en paz.

Aquel día, cuando llegó a su apartamento, le preguntó a Isabella sobre cómo había estado el día, cuando vio una sombra atravesar su mirada, lo que le sirvió como certeza absoluta para saber que algo había ocurrido. Ella por supuesto, hubiese preferido ocultárselo, pero Edward insistió, mirando a Renée y a Peter, quien carraspeó y se alzó de hombros.

―Creo que Edward debe saberlo… ―sentenció el abogado, quien miró a Renée.

Edward inspiró profundo y estrechó sus ojos hacia la enfermera que insistía en hacerse la indiferente, mirándose la punta de sus botines.

―¿Isabella?

Entonces suspiró y supo que Edward insistiría hasta que ella le dijera lo que había ocurrido, por lo que se levantó del sofá, se puso frente a Edward y se lo dijo.

―No pasó nada, ¿Vale? Para que lo sepas antes que empieces a hiperventilar. Esmerald fue a verme al apartamento y ya sabes, lanzó todo su veneno contra mí y… ―bajó su mirada y sus manos fueron a parar a su vientre plano, sintiendo más preocupación por su hijito que por ella misma, si a esa mujer o a Aro se le ocurría trazar algún plan ofensivo.

El día anterior, Edward había tenido que soportar la irrupción de esa mujer en su trabajo y para colmo oír la sarta de barbaridades con las que ella salió, cosas que de solo recordarlas a él le provocaban tanta o más repulsión que sus recuerdos de niñez donde ella estaba presente. Se mordió la lengua para no contárselo a Isabella y preocuparla por nada, pero que hubiera llegado hasta Isabella era algo que no iba a aguantarle.

― ¡Es suficiente! ―sacudió las manos, como espantando el espectro de maldad de Esmerald ―Voy a ir hasta allí y recordarle que ella no es nadie para inmiscuirse.

Entonces Peter carraspeó y se puso de pie, acercándose al enfadado músico. Le tocó el hombro y torció su boca sin poder evitar recordar la notable actuación de la madre de Isabella.

―Creo que no será necesario, porque Renée se lo dejó bastante claro.

― ¿Eh?

Entonces Peter e Isabella le contaron cómo _mamá Renée,_ cual fiera había saltado sobre la yugular de Esme para defender a su niña, mientras la susodicha acariciaba el cuerpo del reptil como si no estuvieran hablando de ella.

Edward pestañeó varias veces mientras oía con lujo de detalle el encuentro y se lo trataba de imaginar ―sobre todo aquella parte cuando Renée trató a Esmerald de "vieja"―, deseando celebrar la actitud de su suegra, aunque no era muy prudente hacerlo, ya que esa "vieja" tenía un aliado con el que se tenían que ir cuidadosamente.

―Seguro ella misma fue a decírselo. ―dijo Edward, mirar al abogado ― ¿Qué sucede con la demanda contra Vulturi?

―En estos días debería salir el recurso y la demanda junto a la orden de alejamiento tomaría su curso. Estamos recabando más información para hacerlo efectivo y…

Peter siguió contándole a Edward sobre la demanda que interpondrían contra Aro, no estando Isabella muy segura de que eso surtiera efecto para mantenerlo alejado. Se apartó hacia la ventana a contemplar el mar, pensando en qué podría hacer ella para que ese hombre obsesionado con ella la dejara en paz. ¿Y si lo enfrentaba directamente? ¿Si se sentaba a hablar con él y lo hacía entrar en razón por las buenas? La piel se le erizaba por completo imaginando a ese hombre levantando su venganza contra su hijo y contra Edward, porque cuando supiera de la demanda, seguro eso haría, prepararía algo para salir él como triunfador, no iba a dejar que alguien que no fuera él se quedara con la última palabra.

Se sobresaltó cuando unas fuertes manos sujetaron sus hombros por detrás, relajándose casi al instante cuando reconoció la calidez del cuerpo contra el que se dejó caer, soltando un largo suspiro.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Edward al oído, rodeándole por la cintura y descansando sus manos justo en el estómago de ella. Isabella puso las suyas sobre las de Edward, sin quitar la vista del horizonte y evocar la calma de la vista.

―Lo estoy. Solo me preocupa lo que él pueda hacer… ya sabes.

―No podrá hacer nada, tendrá que pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

―No quiero que pase sobre tu cadáver o sobre el de nadie.

—Es solo un decir… eso no pasará, así que tranquilízate.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se giró para ver el rostro de su amado, que intentaba esconder su preocupación.

―Y si… —carraspeó y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, mirándolo a los ojos ―y si yo trato de hablar con él, no sé…

― ¡Jamás! ―exclamó Edward con vehemencia, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a la loca mujer que aún mantenía envuelta entre sus brazos con furia ―No vas a hacer eso, tienes que jurármelo.

―Pero…

― ¡Pero nada! ―insistió Edward, a punto de perder la calma ―Soy capaz de matarlo si te pone la mano encima, y no estoy hablando en el sentido figurado, Isabella, así es que si no me quieres ver en la cárcel, debes prometer que no vas a hacer ninguna barbaridad, ¿entendido?

Estaba enojado. Esa es la conclusión que sacó Isabella, por lo que decidió no seguir insistiendo.

—Está bien ―susurró ella, bajando la cabeza.

Edward chaqueó la lengua y la apretó a su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando el delicioso perfume a lavanda que lo volvía loco en el fulgor de la pasión y lo calmaba cuando se sentía desesperado, como ese momento.

Decidió entonces olvidarse del asunto de momento y preocuparse de lo realmente importante:

―Mejor dime si hiciste la cita con el ginecólogo. Ya quiero una foto de mi hijo…

Eso hizo refulgir una linda sonrisa en Isabella que contagió al músico, adorando éste la ilusión que era para ambos la noticia y lo entusiasmados que estaban con la idea de que ese niño o niña llegara a sus vidas.

―Es muy pequeñito para una foto, como le dices. La ecografía mostrará solo un porotito…

Edward soltó una carcajada al nombre que ella le dio a su pequeño hijo.

―Porotito o lo que sea, yo sé que ahí está mi hijo y quiero tener una foto de él en mi billetera.

Isabella entonces asintió y pasó de arriba abajo sus manos por los brazos firmes de su amado por sobre la tela de la camisa.

―La cita está hecha para finales de esta semana. Ahí me harán una ecografía y podrás tener la foto de nuestro porotito.

―Oh, sí… ―sonrió, besando los labios de su mujer, deseoso de ver el crecimiento de su hijo y oír el latido de su corazón.

Dejaron a Renée arreglando su ropa en el cuarto que ella ocuparía después de que despidiera a Peter, agradeciéndole su gesto de acompañarla hasta su apartamento, prometiendo que iría al despacho de Carlisle para agilizar los asuntos de la demanda y obtener protección para Isabella.

La pareja en tanto se fue a descansar mientras él le contaba cómo había estado su día en el trabajo y lo entusiasmado que se sentía de regresar a enseñar a las aulas de la universidad. No se dio cuenta, pero mientras se le contaba, Isabella se fue relajando hasta el punto de quedarse profundamente dormida. Había trabajado, corriendo de un lado a otro y después había ido a su viejo apartamento a buscar ropa, atravesando por un mal momento. Pero ahí había estado, afrontando ese momento con valentía, y todo eso le había pasado la cuenta, agitando su cuerpo. Pensó en despertarla mientras la veía dormir plácidamente, afirmada contra su hombro, pues no había cenado, pero le daba pena, pensando en que era mejor dejarla dormir un rato, mientras él y Renée se hacían cargo de la cena. Probablemente para Isabella resultaba igual de pacífico que para Edward, dormirse abrazado a él, sentir su pequeño cuerpo adecuarse tan bien al suyo, enfrentando el día viendo como primera cosa en la mañana, el rostro de su amado. Eso al menos le pasaba al músico, que llegaba cada mañana lleno de fuerza, con la imagen de su Isabella en la mente y el corazón, listo para ponerse en marcha con su trabajo en la universidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a un par de colegas a quienes no veía desde la última vez que estuvo impartiendo clases allí, justo antes de que su ex esposa cayera en el hospital, por lo que la llegada del maestro tenía a los docentes y sobre todo a sus alumnos muy entusiasmados.

Vestido de negro y ante las protestas de Isabella que decían que llegaría el primer día a amedrentar a sus alumnos, respondiendo él con altanería que "Así debía de ser". Ella le dio un pellizco en el brazo, pero enseguida le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y dejó un beso de buena suerte en su primer día de regreso en la universidad.

Para relajarse y después de dejar el pequeño despacho de la facultad que antes siempre ocupó ahí, se dirigió hasta uno de los auditorios donde sabía había un piano, pensando que sería una buena manera para concentrarse. Los auditorios de música allí tenían una buena acústica, pues la madera predominaba en las construcción de éstas, siendo un buen lugar para practicar, y ya que aquella era una universidad pública, los auditorios generalmente estaban abiertos a cualquier persona que deseara entrar a practicar con los instrumentos, con una autorización previa por supuesto, por eso que al músico no le extrañó que las teclas del piano sonaran una a una, como si algún principiante estuviera conociendo el instrumento por primera vez.

Se acercó despacio por los pasillos estrechos rodeados de algunas sillas e instrumentos dispersos aquí y allá, hasta que tuvo una visión completa del lugar donde estaba el piano, parándose en seco cuando vio el perfil de la persona que estaba sentado frente al instrumento. Éste, como advirtiendo la presencia del maestro, detuvo su ejercicio con el dedo índice contra las teclas blancas y miró justo hacia donde él estaba de pie, mirándolo. No era necesario que estuviera más cerca para darse cuenta de la tensión que estaba comenzando a dominar al profesor, que lo miraba sin ocultar su furia.

Le sonrió, esta vez no con la soltura que lo hacía siempre, pues la noticia que recibió el día anterior lo hizo sumirse primero en una profunda furia que no logró aplacar con las horas de gimnasio, golpeando su saco de boxeo ni con la larga ducha helada que tomó a continuación. Tuvieron que pasar muchas horas para pensar que aquella noticia no era del todo mala, sino una oportunidad para él y su Bella.

―Supongo que no esperabas mi visita ―dijo Aro, poniéndose en pie y caminando lentamente hacia donde Edward se encontraba.

Aprovechó de observarlo y reafirmar que ese hombre era su hijo, por su postura segura y dominante, como si no le tuviera miedo a nada. Podía verse él mismo en ese treintañero, cuando tenía él la misma edad. Y como broma del destino, ambos ese día habían elegido el negro para vestirse, ¿no era acaso esa una señal?

Edward en tanto no podía encontrar nada ligeramente familiar en ese hombre que siquiera antes de conocer, ya odiaba.

―Supones mal ―respondió el músico a la pregunta del hombre, mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―esperaba que aparecieras, ya no creo en milagros como para pensar que ibas a dejarnos en paz de una maldita vez.

―Los milagros existen, eso al menos piensa Esme, tu madre… ―dijo Aro, sonriendo como una hiena. La respuesta de Edward no tardó en llegar llena de resentimiento:

―Esa mujer no es mi madre.

―Pero te crio como si lo fueras.

―¡Basta ya! ―explotó Edward, harto de tanta cháchara ―Dime a lo que has venido y lárgate de una vez.

Aro metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón e inspiró profundo, pensando en la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación con su hijo.

―Creo que debemos llegar a un consenso para evitar los épicos y literarios enfrentamientos que se dan en los libros, donde el padre y el hijo se disputan el amor de una mujer…

―¡Por Dios! ―Edward no podía creer que ese hombre hablara tanta estupidez y no podía creer tampoco que él estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo.

―No quiero hacerte daño, muy por el contrario, quiero ganarme tu afecto, quiero que conozcas a tu hermana ―Edward rodaba los ojos y bufaba mientras Aro hablaba con esa segura naturalidad que a él lo enervaba ―ella está ansiosa por saber quién eres.

―No puedo creer que estés hablando tanta barbaridad junta ―dijo el músico, caminando y pasando por su lado con afán de apartarse. Aro sonrió y se giró, caminando detrás de él.

―¿No te hace ilusión tener una hermana?

Edward se giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó, deseando acercársele y romperle la cara a golpes, pero antes de hacer realidad esa ilusión, Aro volvió a tomar la palabra:

―Pero por supuesto, antes de conocer a Ángela, debemos arreglar nuestra situación con Isabella.

―No tenemos ninguna situación que arreglar tú y yo, mucho menos que involucre a mi mujer…

Antes que Edward pudiera seguir hablando, Aro lo detuvo, intuyendo lo que iba a decir.

―No hables de _tu_ mujer, cuando en realidad no lo es. Ella, años atrás, hizo un pacto de sangre conmigo, y ese tipo de pactos no se rompen tan fácilmente.

Y la primera erupción de rabia estalló en Edward, que no demoró en exclamar con la rabia que estaba comenzando a dominarlo.

―¡¿Pacto de sangre?! ¡De qué mierda estás hablando! ¿Crees que no sé cómo actúan los hombres como tú? Te aprovechaste de la vulnerabilidad de una chica, y la llevaste a tu maldito y oscuro mundo de degradación, la empujaste, y la obligaste cuando ella dijo no, extorsionándola. ¡La empujaste a dos malditos intentos de suicidio y a un aborto!

Aro apretó los dientes y respiró fuertemente por la nariz. Lo que Edward decía resumía la historia de Isabella, equivocándose el empresario al pensar que el músico no estaba al tanto de todo con tanto detalle.

―Ella tenía miedo y quería apartarse, cuando lo único que yo quería era que se quedara a mi lado…

― ¿Y te largaste dejándola sola cuando peor estaba? Los hombres como tú, se aburren de las sumisas que lloran y se quejan por todo, que empiezan a revelarse, eso es lo que te pasó, la abandonaste, ¡¿por qué maldita razón no la dejas en paz?!

―La única manera que ella esté en paz será a mi lado. Le daré la estabilidad que nadie nunca podrá darle, y seré el padre del hijo que espera…

― ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ―gritó Edward.

El tono amable se esfumó de Aro, sacando a flote su verdadera naturaleza oscura y vengativa, que pasaba sobre cualquier que se interpusiera en su camino. Incluso del hombre que él aseguraba, era su hijo.

―Entonces no me provoques Edward, y hazte a un lado por las buenas, o me olvidaré que eres mi hijo y pasaré encima de ti, tomaré a _mi_ mujer y a _mi_ hijo y desapareceré con ellos donde nunca puedas encontrarnos…

Eso fue suficiente. El músico, que por naturaleza no era violento, no soportó más y en dos segundos tuvo su puño golpeando el mentón del hombre a quien pilló desprevenido, desestabilizando y haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Nadie nunca se atrevió a gritarle al gran Aro Vulturi, mucho menos levantarle la mano, pero Edward tenía la suficiente valentía como para enfrentarse a ese demente y poner su propia vida en riesgo para defender a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo.

Aro, con su mano contra el lugar donde Edward le había lanzado el fuerte derechazo, lo miraba respirando pesado a punto de devolverle la mano, pero algo lo detuvo, no el miedo ni el temor a ser visto en una pelea. ¿Sería acaso la sangre que corría por sus venas furiosamente, recordándole que el hombre furioso frente a él, era su hijo?

―Vete tú y tu mierda demente lejos de nosotros, o vas a lamentarlo, Aro Vulturi ―amenazó Edward con voz ronca y oscura, mirando con desprecio antes de caminar hacia la salida con paso firme, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Vulturi de reclamar, no era merecedor de ese lujo.

Giró su cabeza bruscamente, viendo la espalda del músico alejarse por el pasillo hasta desaparecer, quedándose él allí con la furia burbujeándole en las venas.

Esperó un momento para tranquilizarte antes de salir del auditorio, cruzándose con un par de jóvenes que iban ingresando seguro a ensayar, chocando con ellos y sin detenerse a disculparse, llevándose miradas y exclamaciones de desaprobación por parte de los estudiantes, cuestión que a él no podía importarle menos.

Se metió en su coche y le pidió a Luis que lo llevara a casa, donde de caminó pensaba en su próximo paso, el que sería definitivo. Estaba harto de mantenerse al margen por el bien de crear una relación con su hijo a quien hace poco descubrió, relación que en nada había avanzado. Él mantenía la idea de tener a su hijo Edward y a su mujer de su lado, ya que no acostumbraba a renunciar a nada, ¿pero qué podía hacer, cuando Edward no estaba poniendo nada de su parte?

Pensó y pensó mientras seguía sintiendo el ardor justo en el lugar de su cara donde Edward lo había golpeado, pensando en hacerle muy pronto una visita a Isabella y convencerla, como ya lo había hecho un montón de otras veces antes, que lo mejor para ella era que ambos estuvieran juntos, porque así debían ser las cosas, o quizás hacerle una visita a su trabajo como lo había hecho antes… pero debía actuar rápido y prepararlo todo para salir de ese lugar, pero esta vez acompañado por ella.

Bajó rápidamente del coche sin la ceremonia habitual, caminando rápido hasta el interior de su casa, oyendo a Luis seguirle los pasos.

―Consígueme algo para ponerme en la cara ―le dijo a su hombre de confianza por sobre el hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la sala a tomarse una copa del licor más fuerte que encontrase. Al llegar, se encontró con su ama de casa sirviéndole una taza de café a Charles Spark, su abogado.

El hombre delgado de metro noventa de estatura, agradeció a la mujer y se puso de pie, extendiéndole su blanca y fría mano a su más importante cliente. Aro observó al canoso abogado con preocupación, pues intuía que su visita no era de cortesía, y si había llegado allí sin una cita previa, era porque rozaba lo urgente.

Marianne, la asistente de Aro, preguntó a su jefe si necesitaba algo, declinando él a su ofrecimiento, pidiendo que los dejara solos. A los pocos segundos que la mujer desapareció, Luis apareció con una compresa helada para su jefe, saludando al abogado con un movimiento de cabeza, no demorándose en dejarlos a solas.

―¿A qué debo tu visita, Charles?

―Me temo que no son buenas noticias las que traigo.

Aro soltó un suspiro cansado, sentándose en el sofá, con la compresa helada contra el rostro, pensando en el día de mierda que le esperaba. En tanto, el abogado ya mayor y con vasta experiencia, que conocía desde hacía muchos años a Aro, se preparó para darle los detalles de la noticia que había llegado hasta él.

―Tengo información de primera fuente sobre una demanda que se está preparando en tu contra.

―¿Una demanda?

Charles carraspeó incomodo, removiéndose sobre el sillón.

―Isabella Swan. Una orden de alejamiento en tu contra como medida cautelar por tus constantes asedios, además de… algunos asuntos del pasado que está sacando a la luz.

―Explícate

―La información que tengo es de primera fuente, pero informal. Sobre lo que he podido averiguar, ella se hizo asesorar por abogados y les contó sobre… sobre su historia contigo, dejando entrever que tú… que tú habías abusado de ella, la habrías extorsionado, y que ahora habrías regresado para asediarla.

―¡Esto es una mierda! ―gritó ofuscado, lanzando lejos la compresa y levantándose, porque no se podía estar quieto.

¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera ser capaz de decir semejante barbaridad? ¿Qué pretendía? Mucho tiempo había dejado pasar, el suficiente para que ella se revelara y pretendiera olvidar lo que había entre ambos.

―Creo que deberíamos concretar una reunión con esos abogados y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, de lo contrario la historia de esa chica saldría a la luz pública, y es muy probable que así sea.

―Si eso pasa, se estaría violando mi vida privada…

―Para los jueces, tu vida deja de ser privada cuando te ves inmerso en un caso como el que esa chica está develando…

―No es posible…

Dejó que su abogado siguiera hablando sobre las posibles estrategias para enfrentar la demanda y sopesando la idea de guardar silencio o hablar si esto llegaba a ser de dominio público. Él simplemente no dijo nada, no estaba para tomar decisiones, no cuando la rabia amenazaba con dominarlo.

Cuando despachó a Charles de su casa, se encerró en su despacho y se puso a pensar, mientras seguía sintiendo el ardor punzante en su barbilla, recuerdo de la demostración de rabia de su hijo hacia él.

" _Mi hijo_ " pensó, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo en el estómago. Desde su pasión hasta su impronta de galán era algo que sin duda había heredado de él.

Inspiró profundo, se quitó la chaqueta oscura y se sirvió un vaso de brandy sentándose a continuación en su sillón de cuero negro. Necesitaba relajarse para tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría… entonces no sabe cómo, su mente viajó hacia el pasado, repasando como lo hacía una y otra vez, el momento en que conoció a esa chica que ahora era el motivo de disputa entre él y su hijo.

Recuerda perfectamente cuando la puerta de ese mismo despacho se abrió lentamente, dejándose ver el rostro pálido con forma de corazón de una chiquilla, cuyos brillantes ojos verde agua captaron su atención. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa a la vez que sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosa, desapareciendo con rapidez y dejándolo a él con el saludo en la boca. Se quedó con los ojos fijos en la puerta cerrada, con la intención de levantarse y salir tras ella, pero una llamada telefónica volvió a llevarlo al mundo de los negocios donde absorto, estaba trabajando.

Para su suerte, no fue esa la primera vez que veía a la misma chica asomar su cabeza por la puerta, saludarlo con una sonrisa ladina, disculparse por su error y salir, sin decir nada, hasta que una de esas veces la detuvo, pidiéndole que entrara.

El cabello color chocolate aquel entonces caía largo sobre los hombros de Isabella y su menuda silueta iba cubierta por un vestidito liviano, lleno de flores. Aro recuerda que la boca se le hizo agua al ver la misma mirada curiosa y algo ladina, mientras sus piernas desnudas estaban cruzadas y sus manos se sujetaban una con la otra al parecer con fuerza. Él sonrió y se levantó despacio para acercársele y presentarse como era debido. Entonces supo que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo, no iba a pasar de ese día que no averiguara qué tan afectada estaba esa chiquilla que insistía en mirarlo a hurtadillas.

 _―¿Eres amiga de mi Ángela?_ ―preguntó en tono divertido, siempre con su sonrisa en los labios, esa misma que lograba bajar la guardia de cualquier mujer.

― _Sí, señor._

Sonrió ante la respuesta sin querer. Muchas de sus amantes lo trataban de señor por una disposición suya, pero esta vez quería oír su nombre en el delicado tono de voz de esa chiquilla que lo cautivó apenas con una mirada.

 _―Soy Aro, no es necesario que me trates de usted._

Bella sonrió y descruzando sus piernas, comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como relajándose poco a poco ante la presencia imponente del padre de su amiga.

― _Está bien_ ―respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír, salvoconducto que Aro usó para acercarse aún más a la niña y atreverse a acariciarle el rostro sonrojado y cerrando ella los ojos por un instantes al contacto de la mano de Aro contra su piel.

 _―No me has dicho tu nombre aun…_

La chica abrió sus ojos y Aro pudo ver la forma en que éstos se habían oscurecido. Usó un tono suave y casi inaudible para darle la respuesta:

 _―Bella…_

 _―Bella, qué lindo nombre… muy italiano, como a mí me gusta ―_ la elogió, todavía con su mano en la piel del cuello de ella, que parecía disfrutar del todo de su toque, pues nada había hecho para apartarse.

Entonces recordó la colección de piedras preciosas que le habían llevado esa mañana a su despacho. Una colección de un alto valor comercial que hombres como Aro se daban el lujo de tener en su casa.

 _― ¿Quieres ver algo?_ ―le preguntó guiándola por el codo hacia donde se encontraba la colección que estaba asentada en un costado del despacho, protegida por una pecera de vidrio. La puso frente a esta y él aprovechó de ganarse justo detrás, sujetándola por los hombros. Desde ahí comenzó a contarle de qué tipo de piedras se trataba: ― _Es una colección de piedras preciosas que tiene su valor por los lugares desde donde las han traído, además del costo que por defecto cada una tiene. Ese es el zafiro, una esmeralda, un rubí…_

Y siguió contándole acerca de las rocas que a ella parecía no causarle tanta admiración como a cualquier otra mujer. Sintió en cambio el temblor de su cuerpo mientras él le hablaba prácticamente al oído y se dispuso a seguir tentándola, no necesitando de más esfuerzo porque para su sorpresa, la chica en un acto de valentía o total descontrol, se giró, lo miró a los ojos, se abrazó a su cuello y estampó sus carnosos labios contra los suyos.

Sin duda esa forma de dejarse llevar fue lo que a Aro lo cautivo de esta niña que lo buscaba y que parecía hervir en deseo. Ella no se lo dijo nunca, pero al momento que ella asomó su cara por la puerta, supo que era virgen, pese a la forma descarada con la que ella se le insinuaba a partir de ese momento, ofreciéndole no solo su boca para ser besada.

A pesar de todo, a Aro no debió de haberle sorprendido la tarde en la que ella llegó de sorpresa mientras él trabajaba en su despacho, vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco y virginal, con su cabello brillante y suelto sobre sus hombros como él le pedía siempre que lo llevara. Su hermosa niña esbozó una sensual sonrisa con esos labios cubiertos de lápiz labial rojo que encendió el cuerpo de Aro.

― _Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…_ ―dijo, complacido al verla, mirándola con la misma hambre carnal del primer día. Se había aguantado de llevarla a su dormitorio y arrancarle la ropa a jirones para follarla como llevaba soñándolo desde el mismo día que la vio, pero mantenía a raya sus deseos para no espantar a su niña.

La chica entró y caminó despacio hasta quedar frente al escritorio donde Aro estaba trabajando. Desde ahí le lanzó un besó y coquetamente le dijo a lo que había ido.

 _―Vine a darte un regalo._

Aro alzó las cejas y se acomodó en su cómoda silla de trabajo.

 _― ¿Me traes un regalo? ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?_

Entonces ella, lentamente, levantó un poco su vestidito y frente a él con movimientos sinuosos se quitó las braguitas de algodón, jugueteando con ellas entre sus dedos, sin apartar nunca su mirada lasciva de los ojos oscuros de Aro.

El empresario pudo sentir la forma en que su miembro endurecía allí bajo sus pantalones, y como su boca se secaba. Esa niñita estaba tentándolo y debía reconocer que con muy buenos resultados, pese a no tener experiencia en el arte del sexo que hasta ese momento él insistía en conocer tan bien, hasta que Bella se apareció ante él y lo sedujo con sensualidad innata que se entremezclaba con la ingenuidad que la hacía inconsciente de lo que provocaba en él.

 _― ¿Me vas a dar tus braguitas para que las guarde en mi cajón, y las huela cuando te eche de menos?_ ―preguntó, torciendo su boca, lleno de gracia.

― _Si quieres, pero no es todo_ ―caminó a tiempo que él echaba su silla hacia atrás y dejaba espacio entre él y su escritorio, lugar donde ella se sentó de un salto.

Sin buscar aprobación o permiso, Aro deslizó sus manos grandes por las piernas desnudas de su Bella, hasta los muslos, de arriba abajo, apretando levemente. Ella se removió, suspirando y mordiendo su labio fuertemente, estirando sus manos hacia él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello suave.

― _Dime qué vas a darme, Bella mía._

― _Quiero que me tomes sobre este escritorio…_ ―susurró llena de lascivia ― _Ya he esperado suficiente, y ahora mismo sé que no habrá nadie más que tú en mi vida a quien me quiera entregar. Ya sabes que en las noches busco complacerme pensando en ti, pero no es suficiente… yo quiero más._

La sonrisa de Aro no demoró en partir su rostro en dos, recordando la pasada noche cuando ella lo llamó y le contó la de cosas sucias que había hecho escondida en su cuarto mientras pensaba en él.

Que ella hubiese llegado a ofrecérsele de semejante manera avivó el fuego de su lívido como pocas veces antes, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por apenas una niña que bien podría ser su hija por los años de edad en la que diferían. Pero ese detalle de la edad le importó un reverendo pepino, y al parecer a ella también por la forma en que disfrutó cuando el empresario, después de levantarse a cerrar con llave la puerta de su despacho, le quitó el vestido blanco por sobre la cabeza, extendiéndola sobre su mesa de trabajo, lugar exacto donde ella le dio su virginidad.

― _Vas a ser solo tú… por el resto de mi vida_ ―juraba ella jadeando, mientras él saciaba su sed con su boca absorbiendo los jugos ácidos de la entrepierna viscosa y caliente de su niña virgen.

Si ahora cerraba los ojos, podía oír con total claridad los gemidos de la antesala al momento en que él bajó sus pantalones, dejó escapar su miembro erecto y la penetró sin miramientos. Isabella soltó un grito de dolor que dijo parecía partirle el cuerpo en dos, agarrándose fuerte a los hombros de su amante buscando sustento, mientras él le pedía que aguantara el dolor, que eso pasaría. Cuando la sintió lista, comenzó a moverse dentro del prieto y caliente interior de su chiquilla, que lo apretaba con fuerza. No tardó Aro en alcanzar su liberación y no se detuvo hasta que su Bella alcanzó su primer gran orgasmo, esto cuando el dolor remitió al placer puro y duro que él le mostró.

Desde allí las cosas no se detuvieron. Cada día la follaba en los lugares y en posturas que en un principio para ella eran "inadecuadas", pero sobre las que él le demostró alcanzaría otros niveles de placer.

Mesas, alfombras, sillones, camas, puertas, capos de autos, césped, agua…en fin, todos esos lugares fueron testigos de la forma animal con la que esta pareja lograba acallar el deseo que sentía el uno por el otro.

― _Yo te amo Aro_ ― decía Bella una y otra vez, en cada ocasión que él le hacía el amor, porque Aro le asegurara que por muy duro que la follara, la estaba amando, y eso no tenía que dudarlo. Ella en respuesta se apretaba a él y lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de eso. ― _Te amor, eres mi dueño y soy capaz de todo por ti…_

Esos eran los juramentos que hasta ese día Aro usaba para reclamar su propiedad sobre la rebelde Bella, que en aquel entonces fue capaz de darle todo lo que él le pidió, dejando a un lado sus propios temores y el miedo a lo desconocido.

 _―Bella, voy a llevarte a un lugar donde te enseñaré una nueva forma de complacernos mutuamente_ ―le dijo el día en que la llevó por primera vez al club de sexo. Ella lo observó, pestañeando lento y asintió a los deseos de quien ella misma había proclamado como su dueño.

Cuando Isabella conoció el lugar, no podía negar que después de la sorpresa inicial de estar en un lugar como ese, donde abiertamente hombres y mujeres se acercaban y se retiraban a los dormitorios en la parte superior para follar, ya sea en privado, en grupo o dentro de lo que llamaban las peceras, entendiendo por qué los llamaban así a esos últimos lugares.

Aro la llevó por cada lugar, aferrándola de la mano, mostrándole un pasillo oscuro donde había puertas de madera oscura, que él indicó eran las habitaciones privadas. Abrió la puerta de una y ella ahogó una exclamación al ver la cantidad de adminículos que el hombre le explicó, estaban ahí para experimentar con el dolor como medio para llegar al placer.

Usaron esa habitación aquel día, enseñándole Aro el arte de la sumisión que parecía a ella le iba tan bien, porque decía confiaba ciegamente en él. No vio problema en que la atara, le cubriera los ojos e incluso la golpeara con una fusta, pues lo que sintió a continuación del leve dolor, fue un placer indescriptible como nunca antes lo había sentido. A partir de eso se vio dispuesta a aguantar flagelos que la llevaron incluso a arañarle el cuerpo hasta hacerla sangrar, o soportar que él derramara cera caliente sobre zonas específicas de su cuerpo que la quemaban, pero que para su sorpresa la excitaban.

 _―Mi niña, mi linda Bella… me haces muy feliz…_ ―decía Aro, totalmente complacido, pegado al cuerpo de su chica, que después de los orgasmos arrasadores que él le daba, quedaba como suspendida sobre una nube, toda despeina y sonrosada, muy sexy, pareciendo todo una mujer.

Era indescriptible la sensación de poder que esta chica le hacía sentir, pero más indescriptible era el sentimiento tan poco familiar que estaba naciendo por ella. No le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo pues su padre siempre le inculcó que el amor era una pérdida de tiempo que los volvía débiles y estúpidos. Probablemente por eso nunca conoció a su madre, pues su padre decía, había formado ese poderoso imperio pensando fríamente dejando todo lo que fuera una distracción de lado, como el amor.

La cosa es que con el pasar de los meses, Aro comenzó a hacer cosas que lo apartaran un poco de esta niña: la folló un par de veces sin el preludio de las caricias o las palabras susurradas en el oído de la muchacha y que ella tanto disfrutaba. Sabía que a ella le dolía que le pidiera que se fuera después de tener sexo, sin decir nada, como si se tratara de un mero trámite. La llevaba además con más frecuencia al club de sexo, donde al llegar, pedía a otras mujeres entrar en lo que él llamada "el juego", esto sin antes consultárselo a Bella, que se vio indispuesta y poco dada a disfrutar cuando esto ocurrió. Se plantó definitivamente cuando Aro invitó a uno de sus amigos para que disfrutara de Isabella, como si ella fuera una puta de planta del club. Recuerda Aro que esa vez se vistió rápidamente y salió hecha una fiera del cuarto, esperando que él la alcanzara y se disculpara, pero nada de eso ocurría.

Y es que para él era como tenían que ser las cosas. Estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera a esa chica con tal de mantenerse a su lado, pero la forma en que ella lo miraba mientras él la penetraba era una forma muy inquietante para él, como si con esas miraditas se fuera adueñando de su corazón.

Después de esos arranques de rebeldía, Aro dejaba pasar un tiempo, tres o cinco días antes de volver a ponerse en contacto con ella. Le pedía disculpas y ella las aceptaba a ojos cerrados, rogándole que no la hiciera pasar más por eso, que ella quería darle placer a él y solo a él, no en compañía de nade más.

 _― ¿Y si te pidiera que entraras en la pecera?_

 _― ¿En la pecera?_ ―preguntaba ella, pensando que Aro se estaba burlando de ella ― _¡No soy un maldito pez, Aro!_

El empresario meneaba su cabeza y obligaba a la chiquilla de cuerpo menudo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, acariciándolas a la vez que le explicaba:

 _―¿Recuerdas los cuartos comunitarios que hay en el club? Algunos son grupos cerrados, muchas personas practicando sexo a puertas cerradas, pero las peceras en cambio son habitaciones cuyas paredes son vidrios donde del otro lado hombres o mujeres disfrutan de los actos y se integran en la medida que lo desean._

 _―¡¿Me estás pidiendo que entre en esa sala y tenga sexo en grupo con personas que no conozco, y que para colmo tenga que estar mostrándome como si fuera una pieza tras vitrina?!_

 _―Me complacerías haciéndolo. Además, más de alguien te ha visto llegar conmigo al club, y te encuentran hermosa… desearían poder disfrutar contigo también…_

 _―Estás loco, nunca vas a llevarme allí._

 _―Dijiste que harías lo que sea por mí, y quiero esto…_

―Pues eso no lo haré. ¿Cómo puede complacerte que alguien más tenga sexo conmigo?

― _Si lo vivieras lo entenderías. Para mí sería diez veces más excitante que ver una buena película porno…_

 _―Pero yo no soy una actriz porno. Ya suficiente he cedido a tus fetiches, y en esto no voy a transar._

 _―Está bien, está bien mi Bella, no te sulfures_ ―trataba de calmarla él y persuadirla una y otra vez, pero nada resultaba.

Insistió un par de veces después pero ella seguía negándose, hasta que una vez lo dejó plantado y no llegó a la cita en el club.

Allí comenzaron los problemas.

Si bien era cierto quería mantener una distancia autoimpuesta por su propio bien, no quería alejarla del todo. Lo enervaba que ella se negara a hablarle y mucho menos a reunirse con él, hasta que una vez la encontró saliendo de la biblioteca de la universidad, muy tarde por la noche, interceptándola allí. Ella se trató de zafar de su agarre, pero éste no se dejó, metiéndola dentro de su coche y llevándola a su casa.

 _―Alice ya nos descubrió, ¿quieres que alguien más lo haga?_

 _―Me importa una mierda, Bella._ ―Respondió dándole una mirada reprobatoria ― _No te pondrías en riesgo si hicieras caso de mis llamadas. La próxima vez me plantaré en tu casa y me encontraras tomando el té con tu madre en la sala, hablando de todo lo que tú y yo hemos hecho._

 _―No serías capaz…_

 _―No me presiones si no quieres averiguarlo._

Esa amenaza pareció surtir efecto, pues ella accedió a acompañarlo, aunque Aro sentía no era lo mismo que al principio. Él se mordía la lengua para no soltar palabras cariñosas mientras le hacía el amor, y ella hacía lo propio para no declararle su amor eterno como solía siempre hacerlo.

Una noche cuando fue solo al club, uno de sus conocidos se le acercó y se sentó a la mesa donde él estaba bebiéndose un trago y le preguntó por la chica que siempre lo acompañaba.

 _―¿Es tu novia? ¿Se ha hecho el milagro que una joven y atractiva mujer ha cautivado tu corazón de hielo?_

Aro miró al burlista hombre que bebía vino a su lado, deseando dejarle claro que no se metiera en sus asunto y que quitara su interés en su mujer... pero decir eso lo pondría en evidencia sobre lo acertadas que habían estado las apreciaciones del hombre. No quería admitirlo, pero sí, esa niña a la que él convirtió en mujer estaba cautivándolo más allá de lo que él mismo quería reconocer, tanto así que no pensaba en nadie más. Su concentración en los negocios ya no era la misma y eso no era bueno, no para él.

 _―Es una más_ … ―respondía entonces al conocido, casi con indiferencia, a la vez que observaba fijamente a una mujer en la barra al otro lado del baro, que hacía rato coqueteaba con él descaradamente. ― _Es una chica joven que está aprendiendo, pero esas cosas ya luego aburren… no soy profesor como para ir enseñándole nada a nadie._

 _―¿La puedes traer para mi entonces? Dile que mi billetera no es tan grande como la tuya, pero puedo darle cosas lindas, y hacerla pasar un buen rato. Es más, adoraría verla en uno de los actos de la pecera._

 _―No le gusta ahí…_

 _―Pues tráela y yo me encargo de convencerla…_

Fue encantes que la llevó casi en contra de la voluntad de ella y de la suya propia, presentándosela a ese canalla, que la invitó a un trago que él mismo trajo desde la barra, derramando dentro de la bebida una buena dosis de droga que la inhibió de tomar el control de su cuerpo, usando ese instante para llevarla él mismo hasta la pecera, desnudarla y ponerla sobre una cama de madera. Él mismo la ató y se hizo el indiferente a las suplicas de Bella, que le rogaba le dijera lo que estaba pasando y que la sacara de ahí.

Vio como varios hombres la follaban al mismo tiempo y lejos de excitarse, sintió una rabia tremenda recorriéndole el cuerpo, deseando meterse y sacar a su niña de allí… pero no podía.

 _"Me delataría y expondría mi debilidad_ " pensaba él, mordiéndose el puño, desviando la mirada del acto sexual que tenía como principal novedad a su niña, a su linda Bella.

Desde ese momento el amor que Bella profesaba hacia Aro se convirtió en odio, cuando poco después supo lo que había pasado.

 _―¡Me violaron y tú no hiciste nada_! ―le gritó en las narices un día que él la encontró sola en su apartamento, donde llegó persiguiéndola _―¡Tú mismo me violaste…! Dios, cómo fuiste capaz…_

 _―Fuiste a ese lugar por voluntad propia ―_ le recordó Aro con frialdad _―No se vale llorar ahora como una niña pequeña…_

 _Pero ella ya no era una niña pequeña como él decía, e iba a demostrárselo._

 _―Escúchame una cosa, Aro Vulturi, esta es la última vez que sabes de mí. Nunca más quiero ver que te acercas a mi… nunca… me has degradado hasta lo más profundo… perdí mi voluntad de decidir y estoy perdiendo mi carrera por tu culpa… ya no voy a seguir perdiendo, así que déjame en paz._

Pero lejos de dejarla en paz y respetar su sentencia, él insistía y trataba de provocarla por las buenas, pero ella simplemente lo echaba y le decía que lo detestaba, que era lo peor que le había pasado en esa vida, casi después de un año de relación clandestina entre ambos.

Su apego por esa chica era tal que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado, echándole mano a unas fotografías y videos que se grabaron en los encuentros sexuales que ella sostuvo, tanto con él como con otros hombres aquella vez que la drogaron. Con eso la extorsionó llegando al punto de invadir su departamento y colgar fotos suyas follando, amenazándola de mostrárselas a los suyos si no cambiaba de opinión y regresaba con él.

― _Ya tuviste lo que querías de mi…_ ―decía ella llorando, mirando las fotografías colgadas en las paredes que gracias al cielo su madre nunca vio. _―¿Por qué demonios no me dejas en paz?_

 _―¡Soy yo el que decide cuando se termina esto!_ ―la aferró duro por el brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo, hablándole casi pegado a su boca _―¿Olvidaste las veces que me juraste que tus sentimientos por mí, eran para siempre? No te creo una chiquilla tan voluble como para cambiar tan rápidamente de parecer…_

Entonces la besó con la fiereza de su desesperación por mantenerla a como diera lugar a su lado, anhelando volver a oírle decir a su hermosa Bella su nombre entre susurros y jadeos, o lo mucho que lo adoraba. Pero nada, ella se negaba y se mantenía estoica en su decisión.

Así fue que la encontró el cura tío de ella, que se lanzó sobre él cuando se dio cuenta por las fotografías colgadas lo que había entre los dos.

El hombre vestido de cuello clerical lo agarró de las solapas y lo echó de la casa, amenazándolo con denunciarlo a la policía si volvía a verlo. Pero un desconocido no le diría lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que insistió amenazando a Isabella, enviándole videos y fotografías, dándole la oportunidad de ir hasta él, pero nada. Hasta que supo del primer intento de suicidio. Su hija, quien era compañera de Isabella le contó de lo preocupada que estaba, que desde un tiempo a esta parte la actitud de su amiga era muy rara, fuera de estar peligrando su carrera universitaria.

 _―¿Y cómo lo supiste?_

 _― Alice la encontró desangrándose en la bañera de su casa_ ―explicó Ángela mientras estaban ambos sentados a la mesa para cenar. Aro debió ahogar un gemido y mantenerse estoico mientras su hija hablaba. ― _Con su tío Marcus la llevaron al hospital… su pobre mamá no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Alice nos pidió que no dijéramos nada del intento de suicidio, que habláramos de un accidente de tráfico._

Aro se tomó toda el agua que había en el vaso, hidratando su boca que drásticamente se había secado.

 _―¿O sea que pocos saben que fue un intento… un intento de suicidio?_

 _―Alice, su tío, yo y un amigo de confianza. Todos los demás saben que fue un accidente._

 _―Vaya…_ ―Aro apretaba la servilleta en sus piernas, intentando controla su respiración después de lo que su hija con tanto pesar le contara.

Envió a Luis a averiguar por ella al hospital y traerle los detalles, incluso en qué habitación estaba, qué médico la había atendido y cuales habían sido su diagnóstico. Cuando su mano derecha regresó con la información completa detallada en una hoja dentro de una carpeta marrón, pareció que el piso bajo los caros zapatos del empresario desapareció: Bella había cortado el interior de su antebrazo muchas veces de considerada gravedad hasta perder mucha sangre, lo que la llevó a desvanecerse y hundirse en la bañera llena de agua desde donde una amiga la sacó casi sin respiración. Además de eso y tras múltiples exámenes, la mujer de casi veinte años sufrió un aborto por las complicaciones producidas por el intento de suicidio. Se dejaría a la paciente bajo tratamiento sicológico y en observación al menos por quince días.

 _―Cómo… cómo que aborto…_ ―decía Aro, mirando la hoja llena de palabras que no entendía.

 _―Lo supe de primera fuente, señor. Además, no es éste su primer intento, sino el segundo. Y sobre lo del embarazo… me temo que ella no sabía del embarazo…_

Aro arrugó el papel y se dejó caer contra una silla, gritándole a Luis que lo dejara solo. Cuando éste lo hizo, Aro escondió su rostro detrás de la palma de sus manos y sintió casi por primera vez en su vida el ardor en sus ojos producto de lágrimas que se acumularon ahí.

Su Bella había intentado acabar con su vida y de paso con la vida de ese hijo…su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

― _No puede ser…_ ―se repetía una y otra vez, mientras que todo dentro de su cabeza y en su pecho era un completo caos.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando esa niña cuando hizo lo que hizo?! ¡¿Por qué no lo buscó?! Él hubiese estado dispuesto a ceder, a darle lo que quería… pero al parecer a ella ya no le importaba, y no lo supo por el intento que la tenía entonces en el hospital, sino por la forma en como sus ojos eran opacos y ya no brillaban cuando lo veía. Lo que ella decía sobre el amor que alguna vez sintió por él parecía ser real, pero él se negaba a creerlo. Ella no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía porque él de forma infantil y estúpida se enamoró de ella, de una chiquilla casi treinta años menor que él.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura por una chiquilla que hace meses decía adorarlo y que ahora lo aborrecía a tal punto de desear acabar con su vida.

 _―Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, Aro… qué es lo que tienes que hacer_ ―se preguntaba, caminando de un lado a otro… hasta que lo supo. Tenía que optar por lo que era mejor para él y para ella.

Debía abandonarla.

Pero no para siempre.

Por eso antes de irse de Leonilde, la buscó y la acorraló en una sala privada de estudio de la biblioteca de la universidad, meses después cuando ella estuvo bien para retomar sus estudios.

Él dejó en claro que esa no era una despedida definitiva. Que cuando madurara, él volvería a buscarla y retomarían lo que había entre ambos…

― _Porque el peso de tus palabras está escrito a fuego en mi piel, Isabella_ ―habló bajo, con tono ronco, oscuro, con su cuerpo apartado de ella tanto como le daba espacio la pequeña sala de cinco metros cuadrados. Él tenía su espalda afirmada en la puerta del lugar, y ella al otro lado se aferraba al filo de la mesa de madera que había en el centro de la sala. ― _Te entregaste a mí, me proclamaste como tu dueño pero te rebelaste y jugaste con lo nuestro como una niña mimada, inmadura, que no sabe bien lo que quiere._

 _―Esos juramentos tras esas palabras están destruidas. ―_ Ella hablaba con voz quebrada, también baja, y temblaba entera, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos _―Cuando yo decía amarte no sabía nada de la vida, no sabía nada de ti… en verdad no era amor…_

 _―Sé que intentas lastimarme, mi niña cruel, pero te conozco. Así que tomate este tiempo en recuperarte, en ponerte bien, porque cuando yo esté listo también, volveré por ti, a reclamarte, y desde ahí no habrá vuelta atrás._

Entonces abrió esa puerta y desapareció de la vida de Isabella por largos cinco años, nunca quitándole atención a su niña de ojos verde agua y rostro angelical, siempre soñando con una vida a su lado, volviendo a engendrar un hijo con ella, que sería su mayor premio y la forma en la que ambos estarías unidos para siempre, como debía de ser.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se detuvo a hacer las comparaciones, pero le recordó a aquella muchacha de campo con la que dio largos paseos, la misma que un día de sol se le montó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y saqueó su boca con anhelo desmedido, empujándolo para quedar recostado sobre la hierba sonde estaban, removiéndose contra él, provocándolo.

―Qué graciosa es la vida… ―pensaba Aro después de mucho recordar, levantándose del sillón para mirar por la ventana.

Su Bella lo había buscado inconscientemente en otro hombre, que para nada coincidente resultó ser su hijo, por que quien mejor que su propia sangre para recordarle a ella el mejor de sus tiempos. Lo lamentaba por su hijo, pero sabía que a la larga lo entendería. Lo convencería de que Bella no lo amaba, sino que lo buscaba como sustituto…

―Y ningún Vulturi está para ser sustituto de nadie, hijo mío ―pensaba, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su despacho, a fin de llegar a la cocina y dejar que su ama de llave le diera algo para el dolor del golpe que su primogénito dejó en su rostro, de que irónicamente muy orgulloso se sentía.

Ahora tenía que ponerse en marcho con un plan que aplacara la rabia infantil de su Bella, y convencerla que desistiera de esa estúpida demanda.

Si ya una vez la convenció, seguro ahora no sería la excepción, por mucha resistencia que ella estuviera poniendo.


	38. Chapter 38

**¡Me siento generosa! Por eso vengo a traerles capítulo estreno cuando el desenlace se acerca a pasos agigantados.**

 **Veremos a Gianna, la madre de Ángela... no la pierdan de vista, es todo lo que les puedo decir.**

 **Nenas, gracias por todo, por seguir aqui y acompañarme.**

 **Las quiero mucho!**

 **A LEER SEÑORITAS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38.**

Escondida detrás de un árbol a un costado de la entrada principal del Hospital, Gianna espera el momento preciso para meterse dentro del edificio y buscar a su hija. Ese es el propósito que la llevó de regreso a Leonilde después de haber abandonado la ciudad en el peor momento de su vida. El encanto que la llevó a ser una de las mujeres más cotizadas en el más exclusivo club de sexo, desapareció cuando las drogas y el alcohol tomaron dominio de ella. además, después vino su deseo de agarrarse del imperio Vulturi, quedando embarazada de Aro, de aquel entonces estaba cerca de pisar los treinta años y quien ya tenía dominio absoluto del imperio que su padre le heredó cuando él solo era un muchacho mayor de edad.

Por supuesto, al hablarle de su embarazo, Gianna no pensó que él negaría la paternidad sobre su bebita y la echaría sobre su propiedad como una méndiga. Pero su desesperación por dinero para malgastarlo en sus vicios fue entonces más fuerte que el amor por la bebita recién nacida que cargaba en los brazos y a quien poco tiempo le dedicaba. Por eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir otra vez donde Aro y ofrecerle a su hija a cambio de dinero.

― _Esa niña no es mi hija ―_ dijo Aro aquel entonces, mirando con recelo a la bebita mal alimentada que Gianna sostenía en sus brazos y que insistía en ofrecerle.

― _Tienes dinero como para hacerte un examen de paternidad_.

Cuando Aro lo hizo y corroboró la información, se hizo cargo de su hija y sacó a Gianna de la ciudad con una fuerte suma de dinero que tendría que haberle servido para vivir cómodamente unos cuantos años y comenzar una nueva vida. Pero lo que Aro pensó que Gianna gastaría en diez años, lo gastó en uno, después de lo que se vio sola y prácticamente en la calle, como una pordiosera más.

La edad estaba cayendo sobre ella y con eso el peso de la conciencia de haber obrado mal, poniendo los vicios para su propia subsistencia por sobre el alimento para su hijita, su Angelita como la llamó. Por eso había regresado, para ver a su niña, pedirle perdón y vivir con ella el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero Aro no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, eso se lo dijo desde el día que Gianna le entregó a su hija:

 _―Nunca te acercarás a ella, y cuando me refiero a nunca, es nunca, ¿lo entiendes? Si alguna vez te baja el arrepentimiento, más te vale que lo olvides porque no dejaré que te acerques a ella, y si insistes, yo mismo te voy a hacer desaparecer. ¿Está claro, Gianna?_

Bueno, se puede decir que en ese momento Gianna estaba poniendo su cabeza en juego con tal de tener la oportunidad de hablarle a su hija, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle cómo habían sido las cosas, aunque después de eso terminara odiándola.

Con la ropa sucia y hálito alcohólico sabía que no era la mejor manera de presentársele, pero estaba desesperada por que Ángela la conociera y por qué no, la ayudara.

Se puso en guardia cuando vio llegar a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de bata blanca, los que ella supuso eran estudiantes de medicina. El grupo de unas doce personas iban subiendo los escalones de concreto hacia la puerta de entrada, no pensándolo dos veces antes de salir de su escondite y mezclarse entre el grupo. Por supuesto, sería cómico pensar que pasaría desapercibida cuando todos los niños iban ataviados con delantales blancos y pulcros, mientras que ella seguía usando harapos que distaban mucho de ser blancos ni mucho menos estar limpios. De todos modos lo intentaría.

Para frustración suya, su intento de ingresar al recinto hospitalario como cualquier persona normal se vio impedido por una fuerte mano que la agarró por el antebrazo y la sacó de ahí casi a la rastra. Peleó intentando soltarse, pero la mano dura no la dejó ir, soltándola solo cuando la metió a la parte trasera del un coche negro, metiéndose él por el otro lado, momento en que el coche se puso en movimiento.

―¡¿Por qué lo estás ayudando, Luis?! ―le reclamó Gianna a la mano derecha de Aro, que había llegado hasta ahí con la intuición de que la encontraría.

Ambos se conocían, no porque él haya disfrutado alguna vez de favores sexuales por parte de la mujer, sino porque desde siempre había trabajado para la familia Vulturi y conocía bien la historia de Aro. Luis había logrado sentirse como algo más que un simple empleado del señor Vulturi, e incluso había logrado estrechar lazos fuertes, sentimientos de cariño por la niña a la que él vio crecer.

―Gianna, por Dios, no sabes lo que haces… ―le dijo Luis, meneándola cabeza con desaprobación. La mujer, enojada, golpeó el espacio de asiento que había entre ambos, mirándolo casi con odio.

―¡Estás de parte de ese matón! ―le gritó, inclinándose hacia él.

Luis apenas la miró de reojo cuando le preguntó: ―¿Puedo saber qué vas a decirle a la niña cuando logres tenerla al frente?

―¡Le diré que soy su madre! ―volvió a gritar, dándole lo mismo que el hombre que conducía la mirara con desprecio por el espejo retrovisor.

Entonces Luis, con su carácter tranquilo se giró hacia ella y la miró, preguntándose dónde estaba el atractivo que alguna vez hizo que varios hombres se pusieran a los pies de esa mujer que ahora parecía una pordiosera.

―¿Y le dirás también que se la vendiste a su padre por una fuerte suma de dinero que malgastaste en drogas, alcohol?

Gianna apartó su cara hacia el otro lado, mirando por la ventana. Esa sería su gran vergüenza, pero si debía reconocerlo ante ella, lo haría.

―Sí, lo hice, pero tengo derecho a arrepentirme, de tener una vida feliz junto a mi hija ―murmuró, jugueteando con las mangas de su chaleco que alguna vez fue celeste. Entonces se giró hacia el hombre bien vestido y se agarró la solapa del chaleco ―¡Mira como estoy!

Luis no necesitaba que ella hiciera notar lo inevitable, dándole un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza, volviendo su vista al frente.

―Perdona, pero no creo tu repentino arrepentimiento. Estás intentando salir de tu estado a través de tu hija… ¿sabes lo mucho que va a sufrir cuando sepa la verdad, cuando sepa que su madre la buscó cuando se vio en apuros, cuando gastó todo el dinero que pidió a cambio de ella?

Gianna rió con sequedad, mirando el perfil estoico del hombre.

―Estás siendo cruel… sin duda tienes al mejor de los maestros.

Luis estrechó los ojos y se volvió para mirarla, estrechándole sus ojos en una amenaza tácita, pues ella no sabía bien lo mucho que había aprendido del señor Vulturi. Habló con tono ronco sin quitar su mirada inquisitiva de la mujer que estaba intentando provocarlo.

—Tú fuiste quien le ofreció el trato a Aro, sin dudarlo. Te recuerdo que él recibió a una niña desnutrida y descuidada, lo que significa que nunca te hiciste cargo de ella, ni siquiera cuando Ángela dependía de ti. Te importó más tu propia satisfacción que el bien de tu hija…

El chofer vestido de impecable traje negro, paró el coche en un semáforo en rojo y volvió a mirar a la mujer. Ella se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada de odio, como queriendo decir que se metiera en sus asuntos, antes de rebatir el punto de Luis.

―Si se la entregué a Aro, lo hice por su bien…

―No fue la impresión que diste cuando se la entregaste con el apuro de alguien que nada más quiere deshacerse de un estorbo…

Eso había sido un golpe bajo y no estaba dispuesta a aguantar esos ataques de alguien que nada tenía que ver con ella. Se giró intentando abrir la puerta pero ésta se encontraba bloqueada, comenzando a golpear la ventana polarizada.

―¡Basta! ¡Para el auto y déjame bajar!

Entonces Luis volvió a agarrarla por el brazo con la misma fuerza que en un principio, haciéndola detenerse, mientras el chofer aceleraba rumbo a donde sea que se dirigiera.

Otra vez Gianna intentó zafarse, pero el ayudante de Aro aplicó un poco más de presión provocando que ella se quejara, no importándole a él eso, sino que esperando que a esa mujer vagabunda le quedara claro lo que tenía que hacer.

―Te llevaré a un hotel, te meterás adentro, te asearás y comerás algo. Las bebidas alcohólicas están del todo prohibidas, y descansaras. Cuando despiertes, te darás cuenta que lo que intentas hacer en una soberana estupidez.

Gianna soltó una risa llena de ironía.

―No tengo dinero para comer y quieres que me meta a un hotel…

―Déjame eso a mí.

Recorrieron el resto del trayecto en silencio hasta que el coche aparcó en la entrada de un hotel pequeño. Salió Luis del coche y sacó a la mujer del brazo hasta que llegaron al mesón donde ya había una reservación para ella. El hombre le dio la bienvenida y se mantuvo estoico frente a la mujer sucia y mal vestida que acompañaba a Luis, indicándole donde estaban los ascensores.

Caminaron hasta allí, Luis pulsó el botón para que las puertas se abrieran y mientras esperaba le recordó lo que tenía que hacer:

―Báñate, ponte ropa limpia, come y duerme, y por nada vuelvas a acercarte a la niña, de lo contrario no seré yo el que te lo impida y ciertamente no serán tan gentiles. Estás advertida.

Gruñendo, Gianna entró al elevador y antes que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse, miró con desprecio a Luis, levantó la mano y le demostró su agradecimiento alzó el dedo de en medio ante lo que el ayudante de Aro ni se inmutó.

Cuando Luis regresó al coche, sacó su teléfono y le marcó a su jefe.

―Señor, la mujer está en el lugar que dispuso.

 _―¿Logró dar con mi hija?_

―No señor. Espero haberla convencido de que no volviera a intentarlo…

 _―Al menos me dejará tranquilo. De cualquier forma que no le quiten la vigilancia, ni dentro del hotel ni mucho menos afuera._

―Todo está cubierto, señor.

 _―Muy bien Luis. Ahora regresa que tenemos asuntos importantes que resolver aquí._

―Como ordene, jefe.

Colgó y le pidió al hombre que conducía que lo llevara de regreso a la mansión Vulturi, dejando atrás el hotel donde había dejado a Gianna, la que sabía que contrario a lo que pensaba su jefe, seguiría insistiendo en acercarse a su hija.

**oo**

Edward había llegado al apartamento una media hora después que Isabella lo hiciera. La había saludado con un suave y corto beso en los labios antes de retirarse al baño a darse una ducha. Estaba inusualmente silencioso pensó Isabella mientras preparaba algo de comida en la cocina, y se lo comentó a su madre quien acababa de llegar de una de sus tantas reuniones con sus amigas de la parroquia.

―Tu tío Marcus te echa de menos ―comentó Renée, sentándose sobre una banqueta ―y dice que espera que este fin de semana puedan almorzar juntos.

―Lo llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo.

―¿Está todo bien mi niña?

―No lo sé ma'… ―dijo ella, cuando el piano de la sala comenzó a sonar. Edward al parecer había salido directo de la ducha a sentarse frente a su instrumento y por la forma en la que estaba tocando, parecía buscar descargar sus tensiones contra las teclas del piano. Suspiró y tomó su taza de té caliente entre las manos a la vez que se sentaba frente a su mamá. ―Llegó tenso y no sé si es por algo que le ocurrió en el trabajo. Salió tan entusiasmado esta mañana…

―Hoy comenzaba a dictar clases en la universidad… ―apuntó Renée.

―Sí. Pensé que me llegaría contando los detalles, pero apenas me dio un beso y se metió en la ducha. Ahora está tocando así… ―levantó la mano y la ondeó hacia el lugar desde donde procedía el sonido del piano, que por la intensidad del sonido, parecía estar escupiendo bolas de fuego.

Renée suspiró apenándose por lo que sea que estuviera pasándole a Edward, pero disfrutando de las manos prodigiosas del músico, las cuales llenaban el ambiente con su ejecución.

―¿Y por qué no vas y le preguntas? ―preguntó Renée. Su hija respondió al instante y con tono pensativo.

―Lo haré, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo ahí un rato…

Edward estaba con la espalda encorvada y los ojos cerrados mientras que de memoria tocaba piezas de obras clásicas que sonaban potentes y estremecedoras, incluso en ese momento en que solo sonaban bajo las notas de un solitario piano, que estaba sirviendo como medio de relajación como Isabella lo adivinó.

El encuentro con Vulturi de esa misma mañana lo había dejado mal durante el resto del día. al aparecer el maldito hombre ese estaba decidido a pasar por encima de quien fuera para lograr su mayor objetivo y eso más que causarle ansiedad le asustaba profundamente, pues ahora no se trataba solamente de Isabella sino del hijo que estaban esperando. Tenía temor que el recurso legal que interpondrían los abogados contra Vulturi no surtiera efecto ni como para asustarlo, porque para mal suyo, Edward sabía que hombres como ese muy pocas veces se dejaban amedrentar por algo que podían resolver mediante sobornos que pasaban por encima de la justicia.

Y para colmo, el maldito insistía que él era su hijo, cuestión que de solo pensar que fuera cierto le revolvía el estómago.

Siguió por bastante rato más inmerso con sus dedos corriendo de un lado a otro por las teclas de su piano pasando por Mozart y Puccini, hasta que sintió una tibieza justo en su espalda donde un par de manos pequeñas se posaron gentilmente, apenas ejerciendo presión.

De improviso se detuvo y levantó la cabeza haciendo un ejercicio circular con su cuello que resintió la tensión con la que cargaba. Inspiró y se preparó para ver el rostro preocupado de su mujer, pero en vez de eso pudo deleitarse con su rostro sereno y sonriente que lo miraba con ternura y con el amor con que nunca una mujer antes lo había mirado.

―Amo cuando estás frente al piano, pero oírte durante estos últimos veinte minutos ha sido un poco inquietante, y no porque te hayas equivocado, aunque si eso hubiera pasado, seguro yo no me hubiese dado cuenta ―comentó torciendo Isabella su boca en disculpa.

―¿Veinte minutos? ―preguntó Edward, tomando una de las manos de Isabella para llevarla a sus labios para besarla ―Parecía como si me acabara de sentar aquí…

―Pues no, fueron veinte minutos, mamá y yo te tomamos el tiempo.

―Dios, las llevaré a cenar uno de estos días para retribuirles por aguantar los ruidos molestos.

―Cualquier día en la que mamá no tenga compromisos ni con sus amistades ni con su nuevo amigo Peter…

―¿Te has hecho a la idea de comenzar a llamarlo papá…? ―lanzó un quejido sobreactuado cuando Isabella lo golpeó en el pecho y lo miró con gesto enojado, aunque también sobreactuado ―Vale, lo siento…

Ambos se rieron e Isabella al instante se sintió agradecida de haber distraído aunque sea por unos momentos a Edward. Aprovechó para sentarse sobre sus piernas, rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello y besar su mejilla para luego acariciarla.

―Mejor dime lo que te pasa, por qué llegaste tan preocupado.

A toda costa, Edward hubiera deseado evitar el trago amargo a Isabella, pero sabía que si no se lo contaba ella insistiría hasta sonsacárselo. Ya había advertido que algo malo pasaba con él, ahora no podía decirle que simplemente estaba cansado porque esa excusa se la creería menos que ninguna.

―Cuando llegué a la universidad, Vulturi me estaba esperando.

Isabella bajó la cabeza un poco harta de que todas las complicaciones que Edward tenía fueran por culpa suya. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a lo que había ido porque seguro como ellos pronosticaron, Esmerald ya le había dicho sobre su embarazo. ¿A caso no iba a dejarla nunca en paz?

―A veces pienso que la única solución para que él me deje tranquila es ceder y…

―Ni siquiera termines de decirlo, Isabella ―la interrumpió el músico bruscamente, mirándola con desaprobación ―Ya te dije lo que iba a pasar conmigo si accedías siquiera a verte con él.

Pero a Isabella la invadía una sensación de culpa que ciertamente no se merecía, y buscaba cualquier forma de remediarlo.

―Lo que más vergüenza me da es que todo lo que está pasando es por mi culpa… ahora mismo quisiera estar feliz disfrutando de ti y pensando en nuestro hijo, pero aquí estoy, preocupada todo el tiempo de que él vaya a saltarme encima.

Edward la miró con gesto contrito, deseando ser él quien hiciera desaparecer las preocupaciones de la mujer que amaba, como tenía que ser.

―Lo siento, cariño.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―No lo sientas, ¿porque sabes qué? No dejaré que ese tipo nos arruine nuestro momento.

Decidida se puso de pie y tomó de la mano a su amado músico, guiándolo hasta el dormitorio donde al llegar cerró la puerta y lo sentó sobre la cama y le quitó la camiseta negra que se había puesto después de la ducha. Él la miraba con ojos pícaros y en silencio obedecía a la mujer embarazada y hacía a un lado las preocupaciones.

 _"¡Y que se joda Vulturi!"_

Isabella arrojó la camiseta al piso sin miramientos y se encaramó sobre la cama detrás de él. Se quitó los botines negros y los calcetines, se arremangó las mangas de su suéter de hilo azul y frotó sus manos para darles calor, mientras se sonreía a su chica, quien giró su rostro por sobre el hombro para mirarla.

―¿Qué harás conmigo, mujer? Te recuerdo que no son ni las diez y tu madre anda dando vueltas ahí afuera.

―Mi madre sabe ubicarse, y que aún no sean las diez me tiene sin cuidado. No hay hora cuando se trata de mimar a mi músico favorito…

―Eso sí que me gusta ―respondió el músico, dejando ver su complacencia cuando las manitas de Isabella comenzaron a masajear su espalda tensa.

Suspiró profundo y bajó su cabeza cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la presión que su chica aplicaba sobre puntos precisos a lo largo de su espalda y la parte posterior de su cuello, que necesitaba justamente de ese tipo de atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amada, la que sabía lo que hacía con eso de los masajes. Sonrió cuando sintió en su cuello los labios de la chica, que fue como si presionara el interruptor que encendía el cuerpo del músico, que al parecer ya no le bastaría con simples masajes.

―¿Masajes con final feliz? ―preguntó el músico roncamente, sin levantar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos.

―Obvio ―susurró ella con voz ladina justo en el oído del músico, antes de jalarle el lóbulo con los dientes ―¿Si no, cuál sería la gracia?

Edward gruñó y a la velocidad de la luz se giró y arrojó a la chica sobre la cama, sentándose con cuidado sobre ella, con las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Isabella que había lanzado un gritito por la sorpresa ahora se carcajeaba y se removía mientras él tomaba su suéter y se lo quitaba sin miramientos, dejándola solo con el hermoso sujetador también azul cubriendo sus pechos.

―¿Si quiera sabes hacer masajes?

―Soy un hombre con dedos diestro, ¿lo olvidas? ―preguntó a la vez que sus manos se movía de arriba abajo sobre el vientre de la chica, hasta sus senos, los que apretaba ligero.

La pareja había mandado al olvido por un buen rato al viejo Vulturi, ocupándose de encerrarse en la burbuja que ambos habitaban donde olvidaban todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, burbuja que ni siquiera Aro con todo su poder podía penetrar.

Edward disfrutaba excitando a su chica, sobre todo en esa parte de su vida donde las hormonas parecían encenderse por nada. Por las noches, él apenas la abrazaba para dormir y ella al instante se apretaba a él y se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Le parecía gracioso pero sin duda le encantaba esas reacciones espontáneas que Isabella tenía con él.

―Dios, nena, adoro ver tu rostro ―murmuró, subiendo sus manos por el torso de su cuerpo hasta su cuello, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla. ―Dime lo que quieres, hermosa…

―Ahora mismo quiero todo lo que puedas darme… una y otra vez…

―Joder…

Y como las ordenes de la mujer embarazada eran ley allí, se puso en marcha. La emoción fue incontenible a partir de ese momento, cuando él la besó con decisión, mientras ella lo abrazaba tan fuerte como podía, envolviéndolo con sus piernas y sus brazos. Edward la tomó con una mano por la nuca y con la otra rodeó su cintura, para besarla más profundamente, saltando chispas cuando las lenguas de ambos se encontraron.

Las caricias de Edward eran tranquilas pero concienzudas como si no quisiera perderse ninguna sensación. Con la boca recorrió desde el cuello hacia abajo, mientras sus manos desabotonaban el pantalón de jeans de Isabella que sacó junto a sus braguitas de un tirón, paseando sus manos por las piernas delgadas y suaves de su chica.

―Edward ―murmuró ella, echando las caderas hacia adelante cuando él del todo desnudo, la cubrió con su cuerpo para volver a recorrer con sus labios la mandíbula y el cuello, dejando sobre ellos un reguero de besos.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Isabella, delineando con su dedo índice sus cejas, su nariz y sus labios.

―Eres hermosa ―susurró y ella respondió irguiendo su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Edward de los que parecía estar sedienta. Protestó cuando él volvió a apartarse, pero al instante cerró los ojos justo cuando él quitó finalmente su sujetador, llevándose a los labios sus pechos para lamerlos y succionarlos con avidez. Isabella hundió los dedos en el pelo del músico, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo, disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Edward volvió a llevar su boca a la de ella, aprovechando ella de acariciar los músculos de su espalda y más abajo, donde sus caderas se unían a las nalgas.

―Te amo Edward ―murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él muy lentamente se clavó en su interior. Habían hecho el amor tantas veces, pero ella seguía disfrutando de ese acto como si fuera la primera vez.

―Mírame ―le ordenó Edward. Cuando ella lo hizo el pegó la punta de su nariz a la de Isabella y se concentró en su mirada oscura y brillante que adoraba ver. ―También te amo, Isabella…

Edward se movió lentamente en su interior, saliendo y volviendo a entrar una y otra vez con embestidas profundas e intensas, pero manteniendo el ritmo lento. Isabella jadeó de placer cuando él se inclinó y volvió a succionar uno de sus pechos, jalando su cabello y arañándole la espalda al músico que hasta hacía un rato estaba masajeando para que soltara sus tensiones.

Tras unas cuantas embestidas y profundos besos, ella volvió a perder el control gracias a un orgasmo que arrasó con todo en su interior, poderoso como la ola de un tsunami que la hizo gritar de placer cuando la atravesó, justo al mismo tiempo que él era envuelto por una ola de similares características.

Él escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de la chica buscando normalizar su respiración, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello húmedo, volviendo a pisar tierra después del orgasmo.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó ella. Él se incorporó y la miró con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

―Claro que estoy bien. Este ha sido el mejor masaje que has podido darme, señorita.

―Cuando quieras galán ―respondió, guiñándole el ojo. Él inspiró y mordisqueó el labio de la enfermera.

―Ahora mismo quiero más, mujer… solo esperemos que tu madre haya cerrado la puerta de su cuarto, porque no voy a tener piedad… ―la amenazó, volviendo a atacar sus labios firmemente, dando la partida al segunda sesión de masajes con final feliz.

Llegó el día en que finalmente Edward iba a poder tener una foto de su pequeño porotito, como había bautizado a su hijo, o hija. Ambos padres llegaron a la consulta del ginecólogo y aguardaron su turno sentados en la sala de espera, hojeando revistas de paternidad y lactancia.

Isabella con sus ojos puestos en un artículo sobre lactancia, miró de reojo a su hombre que a su lado veía fotografías de un parto natural. Por su rostro y sus ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos, parecía estar pensando en la posibilidad de optar a otra forma menos dolorosa. Ella sonrió y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del músico, mirando las fotografías.

―¿Lindo, verdad?

Edward la miró como si a su chica se le hubiera caído un tornillo, volviendo a mirar las fotografías donde se veía a una madre que se esforzaba hasta el dolor casi insoportable para traer a su hijo al mundo.

―Me hace ilusión tener parto natural…

―No lo creo ―rebatió Edward, causando la risa de su chica ―si no me quieres ver, claro, desmayado en el piso. No soy bueno con la sangre, enfermera.

Ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla, enternecida con la reacción de su amado.

―Lo harás muy bien…

―Tenemos tiempo para discutirlo ―sentencio, cerrando la revista y dejándola sobre la mesa desde donde la sacó.

Diez minutos después la enfermera les anunció su turno, entrando ambos a la consulta del doctor a quien Isabella había conocido desde que estudiaba en la universidad y con quien siempre se había atendido. Un hombre bajito de tez morena que usaba unos grandes lentes de marco rojo, de sonrisa amigable que enseguida se llevó la simpatía de Edward cuando Isabella se lo presentó. Aprovechó el doctor de felicitarlos por la llegada del nuevo integrante, comenzando a hacerle preguntas a Isabella respecto a su alimentación, o algunos síntomas del embarazo, exclamando cuando Isabella le comentó las pocas veces que había sentido náuseas.

―Bueno, eres la envidia de la mujer embarazada promedio, que despierta por tres o cuatro meses y lo primero que hace es correr al baño por las náuseas. ―bromeó el doctor, acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz.

―Sí, he tenido mucha suerte. Aunque Edward ha corrido con los antojos.

El doctor miró al músico quien negó con la cabeza, recordando un par de días atrás cuando se tragó una contundente porción de papas fritas caseras que Renée hizo para él. Así como iba, tendría que regresar al gimnasio.

―A eso lo llamo yo compartir el embarazo ―comentó el ginecólogo con voz risueña.

Momentos más tarde invitó a Isabella a subirse a la camilla junto a un monitor, donde le explicó a los padres que por el mes de gestación en el que Isabella estaba, tan solo podría ver una manchita pues el feto estaba en pleno proceso de formación, pero lo que sí podrían hacer sería escuchar muy claramente los sonidos del corazón del pequeñito.

Cuando eso ocurrió, la garganta de Edward se cerró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido rápido y uniforme que salía por los altoparlantes del equipo, aseverando que nunca había oído un sonido más maravilloso que un corazón latir en sus primeras semanas de vida. Memorizó el compás y enseguida su cabeza se puso a trabajar en alguna melodía que pudiera hacer en honor a ese sonido que dedicaría a ese hijo y que le tararearía cuando lo tuviera en sus brazos para hacerlo dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y miró s Isabella que también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las que él se apresuró a limpiar con la mano desocupada, pues con la otra tenía sujeta la mano de ella.

―Todo va bien con este pequeñín ―anunció el doctor mirando a los emocionados padres.

―¿Cuándo podremos saber lo que es? ―preguntó Edward tras carraspear ―Me refiero a su sexo…

―Bueno, recién estamos en la semana seis de embarazo y yo generalmente entrego el sexo del bebé a la semana 12, así que habrá que aguardar algún tiempo todavía.

―Está bien… ―dijo Isabella, pero el músico volvió a tomar la palabra, indicando el monitor.

―Esto… ¿podría tener una fotografía…?

―Por supuesto ―dijo el doctor, tomando algunas e imprimiéndolas para pasárselas al hombre que las miró como si se tratara de lo más espectacular que sus ojos habían visto, y es que para él lo era.

Se metieron al coche e Isabella sostuvo las 4 imágenes de la ecografía que el doctor les había dado.

―¿Y qué harás con las fotografías?

― _Mis_ fotografías ―apuntó él, mirándola de reojo. ―Pondré una en la puerta del refrigerador para presumir, otra en la recamara, otra la cargaré conmigo y la cuarta te la puedo prestar si quieres.

―Vaya, gracias ―respondió irónicamente, pero llena de felicidad, pues su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como el de su hijo, llenito de felicidad. Nada podría arruinar ese momento, ni la estela de Aro que seguía rondándolos, pero al que le darían la batalla para que los dejara en paz.

Después de dejar a Isabella en su trabajo, se dirigió hasta la sinfónica. Ese día no tenía que dictar clases en la universidad por lo que había concretado ensayo con sus chicos para comenzar a delinear lo que sería el inicio de conciertos del año que recién estaba comentando.

Al llegar, el joven Seth lo saludó con un gracioso saludo militar y le informó que lo estaban esperando en su despacho. Edward se paró en seco recordando las dos últimas visitas que tuvo del todo indeseadas. Cuando el chico vio el pánico y la desconfianza en el rostro de su maestro, se apresuró en agregar:

―Se trata del señor Jasper.

Edward soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en sus pulmones y siguió caminando.

―Te he dicho que no lo trates de señor. No se lo merece.

―Como sea. Anda de muy buen humor, ¿sabe lo que le pasa?

―Seguro anda sobre las nubes por lo mismo que yo…

―Parece que me perdí…

Levantó el dedo índice y del interior de la americana azul sacó una de las 4 fotografías de su pequeño porotito que el doctor acababa de darle. Seth la sostuvo en sus manos y abrió ampliamente los ojos, mirando a su maestro con absoluta sorpresa.

―¿Va a ser papá? ―preguntó el joven a Edward, que sonrió con orgullo al contestar.

―Oh, sí. Y Jasper también…

Seth volvió a mirar la foto de la ecografía y otra vez al músico, rascándose la cabeza.

―¿Será hijo de ambos? ¿Optaron por un vientre de alquiler…?

Edward rodó los ojos y le quitó la ecografía, metiéndosela de vuelta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

―Muy gracioso Seth ―respondió y siguió caminando mientras Seth se ponía en marcha también sin dejar de reírse.

―Pues lo felicito, me imagino lo emocionado que debe sentirse, maestro.

Edward miró a su ayudante, golpeándole el hombro.

―No Seth, no te lo imaginas, porque esta emoción es como de otro planeta.

Cuando entró a su despacho, se dio cuenta de que si él exageraba, su amigo Jasper lo hacía pero en otro nivel, pues el dibujante se puso de pie de un salto y exhibió una camiseta blanca en cuyo frontis tenía estampada la imagen de la también primera ecografía de Alice y su bebé. Rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el colgador, mientras Jasper volvía a sentarse exhibiendo con orgullo cual pavorreal su camiseta.

―Será una niña y se llamará Linda ―informó poniéndose las manos tras la nuca. Edward le dio una mirada curiosa mientras encendía su laptop ―Linda Whitlock, ¿te gusta?

―Suena bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que será niña? ¿No es muy pronto? Al menos eso nos dijo a nosotros el doctor…

―Porque lo soñé maestro ―respondió el orgulloso futuro padre, tocándose la sien. Edward soltó una risotada y meneó la cabeza con diversión. ―Y ya comenzamos a comprar todo rosa, Alice se entusiasmó con la idea está preparando todo para nuestra pequeña, desde los pañales hasta la decoración de su habitación. Aunque antes espero darle una buena sorpresa y tienes que ayudarme.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y movió la cabeza animando al loco amigo suyo.

―Suéltalo, Whitlock.

―Voy a ofrecerle matrimonio. Isabella y tú deben ser mis padrinos.

Alzó el músico las cejas y se inclinó hacia el escritorio, descansando sus codos sobre éste.

―¿Sentarás cabeza? Dios, pensé que no iba a oírlo nunca… ―comentó divertido a la vez meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad. ―Bueno, pero antes debes esperar a que ella te diga que sí.

―Está esperando por eso, estoy seguro. Por eso quiero pedírselo y que en una semana estemos diciendo nuestros votos ante un juez.

―¿Así de rápido?

—Así de rápido…. Podrías tú hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees?

Edward torció la boca y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Si bien era cierto él ya había estado casado, quería volver a tomar los votos esta vez con absoluta seguridad de que sus sentimientos eran los correctos para tomar un paso como ese. Pero antes, quería que las cosas se tranquilizaban, quería que su hijo naciera en un ambiente tranquilo y eso no iba a conseguirlo hasta apartar a Aro de su camino y el de Isabella.

―No creas que no lo he pensado, pero quiero… quiero que nos quitemos un poco de peso de encima, ya sabes.

―¿Hablas del viejo Vulturi? Peter me dijo que la demanda tendría que estar llegando a manos de los abogados de ese tipo en estos días. Eso tendría que tranquilizarlo, ¿no crees?

―Eso espero… ―se alzó de hombros, haciendo una mueca ―pero honestamente creo que tendrá el efecto contrario que calmarlo. No va a dejar que nadie le diga lo que tiene que hacer, menos con algo referente a Isabella.

Jasper se hizo hacia adelante, poniendo una mano sobre el escritorio, mirando muy seriamente a su mejor amigo.

―Lo quitaremos del camino, te lo prometo.

―Lo haremos ―concordó, tomándose de la promesa de su amigo ―Ahora dime, qué te trae por aquí fuera de presumir tu valiosa prenda de vestir.

―Ah, sí, voy a necesitar que prepares a tus chicos. Le daremos una serenata a mi chica con los temas que más le gustan.

El músico bufó mientras leía el correo de uno de sus alumnos. Miró a Jasper por sobre la pantalla del ordenador, tratando de continuar con su trabajo.

―Tendrás que pagarles a mis muchachos si los quieres tener amenizando tu boda...

―Edward, tengo suficiente dinero, no te preocupes.

" _Cretino…"_ pensó Edward, volviendo a rodar los ojos mientras seguía oyendo las especificaciones del loco que tenía en frente.

**oo**

¿Debería enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Vulturi por sus atenciones? Pensó Gianna, escabulléndose del _hotelcito_ de poca monta donde Aro la metió para dejarla tranquila.

El muy desgraciado seguro pensaba que mantendría a raya a esa mujer que había aprovechado bien su corta estadía en ese lugar, metiéndose en la tina de baño donde remojó su cuerpo bajo una capa de espuma y sales. Enseguida mandó a pedir comida en cantidades que perfectamente podría haber compartido con tres o cuatro personas más, eso sí, sin poder convencer a nadie de recepción que enviara una botella de vino o champaña con su comida, pues las órdenes expresas de la persona que pagaba por su alojamiento eran cero alcohol. Mientras esperaba, se sentó sobre la cama doble y se puso a trajinar las bolsas de tiendas de ropa que su "ángel de la guarda" había dejado ahí para ella. No eran prendas de las mejores tiendas, pero eran cosas decentes e incluso lindas, las que ella se probó una por una, sonriendo por la lencería de encaje de varios colores que también había allí para ella.

Si Aro pensaba que mantendría a la italiana bajo control con esos detalles, se equivocó de plano pues la mujer no dejaba de darle vueltas a su plan de acercarse a su Angelita, pasando por encima de quien fuera. Iba a lograr que ella la escuchara y de paso hacer que la careta de papito bueno que seguro Vulturi mantenía sobre su hija se cayera estrepitosamente.

Intentó salir por la puerta principal del hotel como cualquier persona normal, pero tan solo atravesar la salida, chocó con un muro de músculos enfundados en un traje negro. Se hizo hacia atrás y miró al hombre de cabeza rapada y cuyas gafas escondía su mirada amenazante que sin duda atravesaba los cristales oscuros de los lentes.

―Señora, regrese por donde vino y no se mueva de su cuarto hasta que alguien vaya por usted.

―¡¿Perdón?!

―Ya sabe de lo que le hablo. No me obligue a ser rudo…

Gianna apretó los dientes y miró al hombre como si deseara saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes. No podía negar que todo en él la amedrentaba, pero no iba a darle en el gusto de demostrárselo.

―Ve y dile a tu jefe que no va a salirse con la suya ―y deseando poder agregar unas cuentas palabras mal sonantes a sus dichos, no haciéndolo por supuesto, se dio media vuelta y entró furiosa al hotel. Caminó por el lobby hacia la zona de ascensores donde se metió a uno, y mirando el panel de números pulsó el del estacionamiento, ocurriéndosele una forma eficaz de escapar.

Miró el entorno lleno de coches buscando alguien que pudiera ayudarle, cuando a unos metros de distancia vio a una mujer desbloquear su auto para salir. Corrió hacia ella y evocando su alma de actriz se le paró en frente.

―¡Por favor, le suplico que me ayude! ―exclamó Gianna con desesperación a la mujer que asustada dio un paso atrás. ―Necesito salir de aquí y afuera hay un hombre vestido de negro que está esperándome para hacerme daño…

―Pero… pero llame a la policía.

―Eso no resultaría. Por favor… ¡Míreme, estoy desesperada!

Sin duda ayudó que Gianna se bañara, comiera, durmiera toda la noche y se vistiera decentemente con un pantalón negro, blusa blanca y un abrigo gris, porque probablemente la mujer del auto la hubiese mandado a volar si se hubiera presentado ante ella como una pordiosera mal vestida y con hálito alcohólico de paso.

―Se lo suplico… ―volvió a repetir Gianna en un susurro. La mujer de cabello rubio que apretaba las llaves de su coche en ambas manos. ―Me esconderé en el asiento trasero y me bajaré al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, se lo juro.

La mujer se mordió el labio y asintió una vez.

Gianna se agazapó en el piso de la parte trasera y cerró los ojos mientras la mujer salía del edificio. Después que recorrió vario metros levantó poco a poco la cabeza mirando por la ventana trasera del vehículo, viendo a lo lejos al hombre que la vigilaba y que no se percató de su perfecta huida.

Se bajó del coche agradeciéndole infinitamente a la mujer, la que aceleró cuando se vio sola. Entonces Gianna retomó su fuga por sus propios pies, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital donde demoró en llegar al menos cuarenta minutos.

Caminó con cuidado de no ser vista por lo guardias que seguro Vulturi había puesto ahí para su hija. Preguntó la hora y calculó que su hija tendría que estar saliente de turno según lo último que averiguó la única y última vez que había logrado entrar ahí para preguntar por ella.

Se agazapó detrás de un cartel de la cafetería cercana con la vista directo hacia la entrada, donde en cuclillas esperó a ver si la veía. Cuando después de una media hora vio que su hija salió en compañía de otras dos chicas, no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia ella.

―¡Ángela, Ángela! ―gritó, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La chica se giró hacia donde provenían los gritos y miró con curiosidad a la mujer que estaba acercándosele y la que no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre como si esperaba tener toda su atención. Pensó que se trataba de alguna paciente a la que había atendido aunque su rostro no le era para nada familiar.

―¡Angelita, mi niña! Soy mami… ―alcanzó a exclamar cuando un auto derrapó en la calle justo junto a la mujer que gritaba, que se detuvo y que presa del pánico y como si la fuerza del infierno la persiguiera, echó a correr en dirección contraria, mezclándose con el gentío.

Los hombres que bajaron del coche lo hicieron demasiado tarde pues por más que corrieron no lograron darle alcance. Seguro ella había logrado esconderse en alguna parte, concordaron hablando el uno con el otro, rogando internamente por que el jefe se apiadara de ellos y no hiciera volar sus cabezas por ese descuido.

Mientras, la enfermera se había quedado estupefacta después de lo que esa mujer había gritado. ¿Qué significaba eso, y por qué esos hombres habían salido detrás de ella para cerrarle la boca?

―Dios mío…

―¿Ángela, te sientes bien? ―le preguntó una de sus acompañantes cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y poner una mano sobre su frente.

―Yo… creo que me iré directo a casa…

―¿Quién era esa mujer?

―No tengo idea ―admitió con pesadumbre, aunque algo dentro de ella le dijo que se preparara.

Cuando llegó a su casa gracias a que una de sus amigas la llevara, entró prácticamente arrastrando los pies. Marianne la ama de casa la recibió en la puerta, preguntándole si quería algo para comer.

―No quiero nada, Marianne. Gracias ―le sonrió, acariciándole el hombro. ―¿Y mi papá?

―Está en su despacho reunido con Luis. Pidió que no lo molestaran.

―Vale. Iré a descansar ―dejando un beso en su mejilla, enfiló hacia el segundo piso y en vez de ir directo a su cuarto, hizo lo que nunca antes que había atrevido a hacer: puso el oído sobre la madera de la puerta y se concentró en oír la conversación que su padre estaba manteniendo con su hombre de confianza.

Al parecer su padre estaba molesto, por la forma en como elevaba la voz al hablar, lo que le permitió oír un poco de la discusión.

 _―¡Dile a esos ineptos que más les vale no aparecerse por aquí o me olvidaré de lo indulgente que he sido con ellos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una mujer como Gianna se les pueda escapar de esa forma?!_

Ángela no alcanzó a oír lo que Luis le respondía con su siempre controlado tono de voz. En cambio, si siguió poniendo atención a lo que su padre, sulfurado, rebatía.

 _―¡Me vale una mierda! ¿Para qué crees que quiere acercarse a Ángela?_ ―la chica puso atención cuando oyó su nombre. Al parecer su padre estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en las afueras del hospital. ― _Esa mujer quiere aprovecharse de mi hija, y no voy a permitírselo. Perdió toda oportunidad con ella… ¡En qué momento fui a fijarme en esa puta! Maldito club de sexo que solo dolores de cabeza me ha traído. Primero con Bella y ahora con esa…_

Ángela, nerviosa por como su cabeza estaba comenzando a trabajar a toda velocidad atando cabos, se extrañó cuando oyó el nombre de Bella en labios de su padre. Antes de poder seguir pensando en el por qué, su padre dio luces de ello:

 _―Bella está olvidando que fue mi amante porque ella me buscó primero y decidió seguir así por decisión propia por bastante tiempo. No entiendo por qué ahora está comportándose de esta manera tan rebelde, si sabía que regresaría a buscarla. Lo más probable es que busque llamar mi atención… ¿pero una demanda por abuso? Eso no voy a aguantárselo…_

Ángela cubrió su boca con la mano y corrió hacia su dormitorio, donde arrojándose sobre la cama se puso a llorar. Había descubierto más de lo que ella deseaba y no le gustaba lo que había salido a la luz. No estaba preparada para oírle decir a su padre que él había tenido una relación con una de sus amigas, con una chica de su misma edad que podría haber sido su hija… claro, con razón Bella se apartó de la noche a la mañana después de siempre encantarle visitar su casa…

 _"Claro que le encantaba, si a lo que venía no era precisamente a estudiar, sino a encontrarse con mi padre…"_ gruñó en su mente, mientras el llanto salía espantosamente de ella.

Se hizo un ovillo y le dio vueltas a lo que había descubierto y a la duda que se había instalado en el centro de su pecho con respecto a la mujer que le gritó afuera del hospital.

Diez minutos más tarde y luego de dar dos golpes, la figura de Aro ingresó a la pieza de su hija después que Marianne le avisara que la niña había llegado muy cansada. La habitación era amplia y de colores amarillo pastel y blanco, con una cama doble de madera clara y un dosel que colgaba desde el techo sobre la cama de colchas blancas, dando la impresión de que allí dormía una princesa.

Él estaba preocupado por lo que su hija podía pensar después de que Gianna le diera alcance en su trabajo y la verdad estaba dispuesto a evitarle cualquier sufrimiento sobre todo si provenía de esa aprovechada que llegó a aparecerse, seguro a obtener dinero.

Aro suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, apretando los dientes porque daba por sentado que el encuentro con la mujer había dejado confundida a su hija.

―No llores hija…

Entonces Ángela se reincorporó, limpiándose la cara con furia de las lágrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas. Miró a su padre, que no se veía alterado aunque sí preocupado, no podía negarlo.

―¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa con esa mujer o voy a tener que averiguarlo por mi cuenta? ―demandó la chica, esperando que su padre le hablara con la verdad respecto a esa mujer que en plena calle había asegurado ser su madre, madre con la que ella soñó varias noches durante su vida.

Pero Aro se negaba a hablar de ella. Ni siquiera se apresuró en mentirle respecto a la naturaleza de esa mujer porque sabía que no tenía caso.

―No querrás averiguarlo ―dijo, ocupándose de limpiar los rastros de lágrimas que seguían surcando el rostro de su hija ―Es mejor dejar las cosas como están…

Pero Ángela detuvo las caricias de su padre sobre su cara y tomó su mano entre la suya, apretándola fuertemente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablarme de ella?

―Porque para hablarte de ella sin hacerte daño, tendría que mentirte…

―¿Y cuánto me has mentido en tu vida, papá?

―Ignora a esa mujer ―demandó con tono fuerte, pero Ángela ya no era una niña pequeña para obedecer a su padre en todo, a ojos cerrados. Ahora era una mujer que demandaba respuestas para vivir tranquila y en paz consigo misma.

―¡No! ¡Dime que pasa de una buena vez o yo misma se lo voy a preguntar!

―Te prohíbo que te le acerques. Ella quiere hacerte daño, lo único que quiere conseguir es un poco de dinero y no le va a importar pasar por encima de ti.

Ella supo que no sacaría nada insistiéndole, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y buscar ella la manera de saber la verdad, y no solo respecto a la mujer sino que también respecto a lo de Bella, tema que ni siquiera tocó con él. Así que volvió a hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama, y dejó hasta ahí la pequeña discusión con su padre, que sabía no la llevaría a nada.

Se dejó caer de regreso sobre las colchas de su cama, con el corazón triste y confundido.

―Lo que tú digas, papá.

Aro la miró y se acercó hasta ella, dejando un beso sobre su cabellera castaña, pasando a continuación su mano por la cabeza de su hija muy tiernamente.

―Te dije la verdad cuando te hablé de tu madre: una mujer que te dejó conmigo porque no podía hacerse cargo de ti. Es todo lo que tienes que saber. Ahondar en detalles sería dañarte y eso es algo que no quiero que pase.

Ángela debía darle crédito a su padre sobre aquello, aunque cuando se lo contó ella era una adolecente demandante que odió a su madre por abandonarla y nunca acercarse a buscarla… o eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque quizás como ahora, esa mujer sí había intentado acercársele pero su padre bloqueaba su presencia… o quizás no.

El padre dejó un beso en la frente de su hija y se levantó para retirarse y dejarla descansar, pensando que la había dejado tranquila respecto al tema, pero lo tranquilidad era algo muy diferente de lo que la joven sentía.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, como cada día la cafetería del hospital se encontraba atiborrado de funcionarios que en grupo llegaban a tomar su tiempo de descanso. Aprovechaban ese tiempo para relajarse y sentarse a hablar animadamente, y eso era lo que Ángela hacía con regularidad, pero ese día no estaba para bromas ni charlas insustanciales, por lo que decidió bajar sola y sentarse lejos en una mesa de la esquina, cerca de una ventana. Allí se puso a pensar en silencio, suspirando, sin reparar en el grupo de funcionarios y otras personas que seguía yendo y viniendo.

A penas se dio cuenta cuando una figura menuda carraspeó de pie junto a su mesa, desviando su cara cuando ésta tocó su hombro, encontrándose con el rostro de Bella que le sonreía con algo de incomodidad, ahora sabía por qué.

Isabella había llegado con su grupo de trabajo a comer algo y descansar un poco, cuando a lo lejos vio la solitaria figura de Ángela, pareciéndole extraño ese comportamiento en alguien que sabía le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las reuniones. Intentó no hacer caso de su figura solitaria, pero su preocupación fue más fuerte, por lo que decidió armarse de valor e ir con ella, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo desde que ambas trabajaban en el mismo lugar, había estado evitándola. Ella no tenía culpa de nada, la única culpable era ella y la mala decisión de meterse con un hombre mayor, aprovecharse de la amistad que Ángela le dio.

―Ejem… hola Ángela ―la saludó Isabella con esa sonrisa tensa de la que Ángela se percató.

―Hola… ―susurró y desvió su cara de regreso hacia la ventana. Isabella incómoda, vuelve a carraspear y se sienta en la silla frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa de linóleo blanco, dándose ánimo.

―¿Qué te pasa, por qué estás aquí tan sola?

―¿De verdad te importa? ―preguntó, sin alzar la voz o devolver su vista hacia ella, pero aun así develando algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.

Isabella jugueteó son sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirándolos fijamente.

―Sé que no me he portado como la mejor de las amigas, pero…

―No te preocupes por explicármelo, porque ahora lo entiendo todo.

De golpe Isabella levantó su rostro y miró el perfil de su amiga con ojos temerosos. Tragó grueso y se preparó para preguntar, pero antes de eso, Ángela la sacó de sus dudas.

―Supe que tú y papá fueron amantes en la época que estudiábamos en la universidad. ―lentamente Ángela desvió su vista hacia Isabella, que la miraba pasmada. Se quedó muda por fracción de segundos antes de agregar ―No hay razón para que lo escondas, además tu cara justo en este momento es la confirmación de todo lo que digo.

Isabella entonces cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros. Sentía, fuera de la vergüenza de no poder negar lo innegable, que al decir Ángela aquello en voz alta la liberaba un poco a ella. Era como si el peso de la mentira y la vergüenza se fuera diluyendo poco a poco, pese a que sabía le debía una explicación a la chica que la miraba fijamente, con los rasgos de su rostro del todo serios.

―Lo siento ―fue lo único que Isabella atinó a decir, sosteniendo con valentía la mirada de su otrora amiga.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ―le criticó Ángela. Isabella levantó las manos y las dejó caer sobre la mesa en señal de frustración.

―¡Dios, Ángela, estaba metiéndome con tu papá! ¡Con el padre de una de mis mejores amigas!

―Amistad que no te importó un comino cuando lo escondiste de mí. Te juro que si me lo hubieras dicho, hubiera entendido, aunque al principio me hubiera enojado…

―No sé qué decirte.

―Tienes que explicármelo ahora. Explicarme cómo pasó y por qué te alejaste de la noche a la mañana, y por qué ahora estás demandándolo…

Isabella ni siquiera iba a preguntarse cómo Ángela sabia lo de su demanda. Ahora mismo no le importaba, solo quería poder disculparse con su amiga y hacer las cosas bien, ¿pero cómo?

―Eso… eso no es algo que esté segura de poder explicarte

―¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! ―exclamó un poco más fuerte, lo suficiente como para que varias personas que estaban alrededor de ambas se devolvieran a mirarla, por lo que decidió controlar su tono de voz así como su ansiedad. ―Ahora mismo mi cabeza en un caos, no solo por esto…Si tienes un poco de consideración por mí, dímelo.

―No sacas nada enterándote de los detalles de mi… relación con… con… con él.

―Si no hubiera algo que esconder, no tendrías problemas en decirlo, no habría una demanda de por medio, ¿no lo crees?

¿Se lo debía? Se preguntó Isabella mirando a Ángela que con su mirada demandaba una respuesta, respuesta que Isabella conocía a la perfección: claro que le debía una respuesta, y se la daría.

―Está bien, hablaremos pero no aquí ni ahora. Esta tarde al salir del trabajo…

Ángela torció la boca y asintió, dejando caer también sus hombros. Sabía que Isabella no le mentiría respecto a su padre y eso se lo agradecía, pese a que no sabía que tan bajo caería su orgullo por él, pues sabía que Bella le contaría cosas feas que nunca imaginó oír de Aro Vulturi, el hombre que más admiraba en esta tierra.

―Al salir del trabajo entonces ―concordó Ángela, poniéndose de pie y dejando a Isabella sola, encomendándose a los santos en el cielo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Señoritas, un capítulo más cerca del final.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir aquí como siempre, por sus lecturas y sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 39

Isabella cerraba los ojos mientras del otro lado de la línea telefónica Edward hiperventilaba y le preguntaba si se había vuelto loca, esto después que Isabella le dijera que se reuniría a hablar con Ángela. Resumió para él la corta reunión que tuvo con su colega durante la hora del almuerzo y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella de una vez por todas, que sería lo mejor.

 _―Dios, Isabella, por qué me haces esto…—_ murmuraba Edward. Isabella se mordía el dedo índice y se lamentaba por provocar esos estados en el músico, quien parece iba a sufrir un infarto.

Honestamente ella no encontraba la gravedad en el asunto, y quizás estaba siendo ilusa, pero prefería pensar y ponerse en el mejor de los casos, al menos con respecto a esto, por ello intentaba tranquilizar a Edward, con voz calmada.

―Cariño, es mejor que hable con ella de una vez y le cuente todo lo que pasó. De igual forma se va a enterar…

 _―Vulturi lo verá como una provocación, vas a poner a su hija en su contra_ ―intervino con voz ruda. Isabella se sobresaltó pero enseguida recobró la calma que se había autoimpuesto.

―O por el contrario, ella me verá como una ofrecida y se pondrá de parte de él, no lo sabemos.

 _― ¿Y quieres averiguarlo?_

―Quiero decirle la verdad, se lo debo.

Lo oyó suspirar y supo que él la entendía y la apoyaría, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo. Entonces sintió como su amor por ese hombre crecía a medida que los días pasaban.

―Pensé que te gustaría estar presente, por tu tranquilidad digo, por eso le dije a Ángela que nos reuniéramos en el departamento. ¿Te parece bien?

 _―Gracias cariño. Paso por ti entonces…_

―No. Ángela y yo llegaremos juntas al apartamento.

 _― ¿Estás segura?_

―Sí Edward, estoy segura. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Isabella colgó después de enviarle muchos besos y se quedó más tranquila después de haber puesto al tanto a Edward, aunque él por el contrario sintió que su ansiedad cobraba aumento a medida que pasaban las horas.

El resto del día, el músico estuvo con el credo en la boca, mirando su teléfono a cada rato para consultar la hora o para asegurarse que Isabella no se había puesto en contacto con él. Terminó sus clases en la universidad y salió rápidamente rumbo a su casa, donde sabía, Isabella ya estaba junto a Ángela. Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. La idea de tener a alguien tan directamente relacionado a Vulturi en su casa y junto a su mujer, lo hacía sentir desconfianza, y no era para menos. Por lo que la misma Isabella le había contado, Ángela adoraba a su padre y él no estaba seguro que la chica se pondría de su lado, quizás la culparía de habérsele ofrecido y más que seguro que sacaba en cara el tema de la confianza en la amistad y todo eso. Además, estaba todo el otro asuntito de la supuesta paternidad de Aro sobre él, ¿sabrá la muchacha que él era el al que el desquiciado de Vulturi llamada su primogénito?

Abrió la puerta de la casa y se encaminó hacia la sala donde vio a su chica que apenas lo vio se levantó de golpe acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras él respiraba aliviado y dejaba un beso sobre la frente de Isabella. El aire se notaba distendido o al menos relajado, eso sintió cuando abrazó a Isabella, la que sonreía, y no dejó de hacerlo cuando sin soltar a Edward, se encargó de presentarlo con Ángela, que los observaba con mirada tranquila.

―Él es Edward.

―El dueño del piano ―comentó Ángela, moviendo la cabeza hacia donde estaba el instrumento que dominaba una buena parte del salón. ―Y el padre del bebé.

―Es así. Gusto en conocerte ―respondió Edward, estirando la mano para saludar a la chica.

No sintió nada cuando las manos de ambos se apretaron levemente, ningún cariño súbito ni la voz de la sangre diciéndole que en efecto la chica era su hermana. No estaba bien admitirlo, pero sintió una especie de alivio al no percatarse de ninguna señal que lo hiciera pensar que Aro el demento estuviera en lo cierto.

Isabella y Edward se sentaron con las manos entrelazadas a un lado de Ángela, que los observó con una sonrisa cuya alegría no llegaba ni a atisbarse en sus ojos.

―Hacen linda pareja… por eso no me puedo imaginar que tú y mi padre…

Isabella apretó los dientes y posó sus ojos en la punta de sus botas. Edward pudo notar la incomodidad de su chica y aumentó la presión de sus manos entrelazadas a las de ella, entonces él fue quien salió en defensa de la mujer que amaba y madre de su futuro hijo.

―Creo que cuestionar eso es… algo que no nos corresponde, ni siquiera a ti ―Apuntó el músico con tono ligero. ―Una mujer puede enamorarse o simplemente decidir estar con el hombre que quiera, tenga la edad que tenga. El arrepentimiento de Isabella está en no haber confiado en ti, porque quizás se habrían evitado muchas cosas…

Isabella entendió el punto de vista de Edward, pero necesitaba una confirmación por parte de Isabella, a quien miró para preguntarle directamente.

― ¿Evitado cosas como las que te empujaron a demandar a mi padre?

Isabella levantó la vista de un tirón y miró a Ángela con expresión confusa, igual que Edward, que se preguntaba cómo era que Aro ya estaba al tanto de la demanda.

―Mira, es cierto lo que Edward dice, de que uno no elige de quien se enamora, pero ese hombre era el papá de una de tus amigas, o sea yo ―indicó enérgicamente, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho. ―Tendrías que haber confiado en mí y no apartarte sin decir nada, como si te avergonzaras…

― ¡Y es que me avergonzaba! ―exclamó Isabella, mirando a Ángela con desesperación. ―Podría mentirte y decirte que él me sedujo y me empujó a sus brazos, pero las cosas no fueron así. Yo prácticamente me lance sobre él y…

Ángela la detuvo sacudiendo sus manos frente a su rostro.

―Como haya sido, Bella… Mira, he pensado y creo que sobre la relación que tuviste con mi papá yo no tengo que pedir explicaciones, como dice Edward. Si me pusiera a esperar que todas las mujeres con las que él ha estado me pidieran una cita para contarme de qué va la relación con él, no me quedaría tiempo libre, no sé si me explico.

La ironía era muy clara, por lo que ambos, el músico y la enfermera asintieron en silencio, dejando a la invitada continuar.

―Pero hay algo que no puedo pasar por alto. Según lo que deduje por lo que le oí decir, él sigue persiguiéndote pese a que estás en pareja y vas a tener un hijo, ¿por eso levantaste la demanda en su contra, para que se aleje?

Isabella tragó grueso y miró a Edward, quien le dio otro leve apretó a su mano derecha y le guiñó un ojo, dándole ánimo a que hablara todo cuanto ella necesitara para sentirse bien. Si estaba haciendo eso de hablar con la hija de Vulturi era por sanidad, por lo que tenía que sacar afuera todo cuando pudiera entorpecer el proceso.

Entonces la enfermera novia del músico inspiró hondo y soltó su verdad resumida, para que Ángela entendiera el contexto de la demanda y supiera que era algo más que una orden de alejamiento.

―Accedí a hacer cosas que… que son normales en una pareja, además antes de Aro, yo no había estado con otro hombre, así es que él fue quien me enseñó, ya sabes… entendí que en una pareja puede darse todo mientras ambos estén de acuerdo, pero lamentablemente él no respetó esa premisa.

―Dios, dime que no es lo que estoy pensando… ―dijo la hija de Aro, cubriéndose la boca.

Isabella la miró y se mordió el labio pues un súbito deseo de llorar y esconderse bajo las colchas de su cama la invadió, sintiéndose retenida por la mano de Edward, que la aferraba firmemente, quien fue el que habló buscando las palabras con mucho tino:

―Aro llevó a Isabella a un club de sexo, donde practicó con ella algunos actos del sado en los que ella estuvo de acuerdo, los que tenían que ver con infringir dolor y recibir placer a cambio.

― ¿Club de sexo? ¿Practicas sado? ―preguntó la chica con horror, interrumpiendo al músico, quien asintió confirmando y siguiendo adelante.

― Lo cierto es que en esos lugares puedes encontrar de todo, prácticas que para uno pueden ser una abominación, para ellos es algo normal e incluso natural, dejar fluir sus instintos y todas esas cosas. El asunto es que Isabella accedió a ir en la medida que las practicas entre ambos fueran privadas, pero a tu padre hubo un momento en que eso no le pareció suficiente. Isabella se negó, a él no le gustó esa negativa, y pues la llevó sin su consentimiento, poniendo droga en su bebida, otras veces obligándola bajo amenazas con fotografías que se tomaron en ese mismo lugar sin el consentimiento de Isabella…

― ¿Bella, qué tipo de cosa te obligó a hacer? ―susurró con temor, sintiendo como si estuviera oyendo una historia de Hitchcock.

―Dejó… dejó que varios hombres me violaran y me obligó a seguir sus exigencias amenazándome con enseñarle a todo mundo mis fotos manteniendo sexo…―susurró con voz temblorosa, apresurándose Edward a abrazarla y besar el tope de su cabeza.

Ángela en tanto parecía que su corazón se había trizado y que el amor cegador que sentía por su padre cobraba un sabor amargo que se acumulaba en su boca como bilis.

―Dios, esto es asqueroso… ―murmuró Ángela, pasándose la mano por su frente, de un lado a otro. Edward entonces fue el encargado de continuar, ya que Isabella no se sentía en condiciones para hacerlo.

―Esa es la verdad. Aro no entiende por las buenas que Isabella rehízo su vida y claramente no se esperaba que yo y varias personas a su alrededor supiéramos su verdad. Aun así no la deja tranquila, por eso decidimos interponer una demanda. Sé que es tu padre, pero yo estoy velando por la paz de mi mujer y mi hijo, espero entiendas nuestra postura.

Ángela se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Quería esconder de Isabella y de Edward sus lágrimas que eran producidas por un remolino de sentimientos que la avergonzaban y la confundía. No necesitaban ahondar en detalles para que ella se imaginara la clase de lugar y las prácticas a las que su padre al parecer estaba acostumbrado y de las que ella no tenía idea. Era cierto que era su vida privada y todo eso, pero llegar a permitir que abusaran de una chica de su misma edad que perfectamente podría haber sido ella, le causó un daño irreparable en la forma en que miraba a Aro Vulturi, de quien en ese momento se avergonzaba. Ni siquiera necesitaba la confirmación del propio Aro porque algo en ella le decía que todo eso era cierto.

―Todo esto es una mierda… ―puso las manos alrededor de su estómago y miró hacia el horizonte sin percatarse de las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer y que se estrellaban ligero sobre el ventanal frente a ella, y una que otra estrella se dejaba ver en el firmamento que comenzaba a teñirse de oscuro.

Isabella se soltó del abrazo de Edward y se levantó para acercarse a Ángela. Miró su perfil entristecido y deseó haberle ahorrado todo el sufrimiento que ella no se merecía.

―Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de todo esto. De verdad hubiera preferido que no supieras los detalles, pero…

―Entre ayer y hoy he descubierto más cosas de mi padre, sobre su verdadera personalidad… me pregunto qué otras cosas van a aparecer frente a mi sobre él ―se giró y afirmó el hombro contra el vidrio mirando de frente a Isabella ― ¿Sabes con lo último que me salió? Con que tengo un hermano, ¿puedes creerlo? Me lo dijo como si nada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Isabella automáticamente miró a Edward que se quedó de piedra sin saber bien que hacer. Ángela por supuesto se fijó en este intercambio de miradas.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó mirando a Edward y a Isabella ― ¿Por qué se miran así? ¿Ya lo sabían?

Entonces Isabella habló quedadito, como si en realidad fuera la voz de su cabeza la que hablaba, cuando en realidad era su boca la que verbalizaba sus pensamientos.

―Cómo no íbamos a saberlo, si el hijo que Aro asegura que tiene se trata de Edward…

Edward abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos cuando Isabella sin darse cuenta soltó la segunda bomba. Cuando se percató se cubrió la boca y miró a Ángela, que la miraba con igual pasmo que el músico, a quien miró a continuación, esperando confirmación.

―Lo que… lo que… ¿Lo que Bella dice es verdad? ¿Acaso tú eres mi hermano?

Edward cerró los ojos y se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza. Caminó hasta ellas y se enfrentó a la chica que lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

―Honestamente dudo mucho que lo sea.

― ¿Hicieron exámenes de paternidad o algo? ―se apresuró en preguntar Ángela, mirando con ansiedad al músico a quien espera encontrar algún parecido en los rasgos de su atractivo rostro.

Edward se puso un poco nervioso a la mirada intensa de la chica.

―No hemos hecho nada de eso, solo él confirma sus sospechas porque él efectivamente tuvo un romance con mi madre a la que dejó de ver y quien apareció embarazada tiempo después de que él desapareciera. Una mujer que se decía amiga de mi madre le dijo que yo podría ser hijo suyo, pero...

― ¡No puedes negarte de lleno sobre algo que en verdad puede resultar cierto…!―exclamó, levantando las manos, pero enseguida su entusiasmo se desinfló ―Aunque pensándolo bien, yo en este momento desearía hacerme una transfusión de sangre y cambiarme el apellido para desligarme como sea de Aro Vulturi. No me siento orgullosa de ser hija de un hombre que permitió que te pasara todo eso que me cuentas.

Edward torció la boca y tocó el brazo de la chica con sus dedos, no atreviéndose a abrazarla o algo así para confortarla, algo que un hermano haría.

―Si yo… si yo llegara a ser hijo suyo, de lo único que me alegraría sería de tener una hermana como tú.

Otra vez los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas, pues Edward no tenía por qué saberlo, pero mientras fue niña cada noche le pedía a Dios que le diera un hermano con quien conversar, y si ella hubiese podido elegir uno sin duda sería alguien muy parecido a Edward.

Sonrieron con algo de tirantez mientras Isabella se seguía dando cabezazos mentales por ser tan boca suelta y no filtrar sus palabras. Se había distraído y lo había dicho en voz alta sin querer, y esperaba que Edward lo entendiera. Al parecer no había resultado tan terrible por lo último que le había dicho a Ángela, aunque claro, lo mejor hubiera sido no sacar el tema. Ángela se ilusionaría e insistiría a Edward que se sacaran de encima la duda y se hicieran los exámenes de una vez.

―Yo… bueno… ejem…

―Creo ―tomó la palabra Edward, antes que su enfermera particular volviera a meter la pata ―creo que ya sabes todo respecto a la relación que tuvieran Isabella y tu padre, y el por qué de la demanda sobre la que escuchaste y de paso te enteraste que él insiste en que soy su hijo…

―Les agradezco que hayan sido sinceros conmigo justo ahora que no sé qué es cierto y qué es mentira… ―sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

― ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe, algo en lo que nosotros posamos ayudarte?

―No sé si sea algo en lo que ustedes puedan ayudar… se trata de mi madre…

―Nunca hablaste de ella… ―apuntó Isabella.

Entonces Ángela tras emitir un profundo suspiro, les contó lo que había ocurrido.

―Porque poco sabía de su existencia, solo lo que mi padre me decía entrelineas, que ella no se pudo hacer cargo de mi porque era pobre, y me entregó a él. Pero ayer una mujer me gritó que era mi madre y enseguida los hombres de mi padre saltaron y corrieron tras ella para tratar de detenerla. ¿Si no hay nada que esconder, por qué saltan sobre ella para intentar detenerla, para cerrarle la boca?

Isabella alzó sus cejas pensando que no tendría que parecerle extraño esa forma de actuar de Vulturi, hacer callar a las personas cuando a él no le convenía. Edward en tanto torció la boca y se preocupó por la chica, indagando sobre sus pasos a seguir.

― ¿Y qué harás?

―Buscarla y sentarla frente a mí para que me diga todo lo que tiene que decirme y para afirmar la historia que mi padre me contó.

―Pero siempre has sabido que no está muerta, ―dijo ahora Isabella ― ¿Por qué hasta ahora te preocupa su existencia?

―Honestamente, no tengo idea, pero tengo que hacerlo ―aseguró, cruzando sus piernas y alzando su mentón. Cuando ella se proponía algo, lo conseguía, y esta no sería la excepción.

―Puedes contar con nosotros si necesitas algo.

Ángela se mordió el labio y miró a Edward pensando en su ofrecimiento, para luego mirar a Isabella que aun sostenía sus manos y la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila, la antigua sonrisa sincera de su antigua amiga tomaba forma otra vez en su rostro, lanzándose a abrazarla rodeándola por los hombros mientras le susurraba "Gracias" una y otra vez.

Después que se fue prometiendo regresar al día siguiente para cenar con Alice y el novio de ésta, Isabella y Edward se quedaron solos y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, exhaustos. Había sido un poco más de una hora pero lo suficiente para sentirse emocionalmente cansados, pese a que ambos se habían sacado un peso de encima.

―No fue tan mal, ¿no?

―No, no lo fue.

― ¿La ayudaremos entonces, con lo de su mamá?

―Si digo que no, tú la ayudarás por cuenta propia y no quiero no imaginarme lo que eres capaz de hacer.

―Entonces la ayudaremos.

―Lo haremos, pero nada de involucrarnos más allá. Buscaremos reunirlas y las dejamos, es todo, ¿correcto, enfermera?

―Correcto.

**oo**

Aro caminaba dentro de su despacho con sus manos en la espalda mirando la alfombra persa, preguntándose por qué su hija había salido del hospital en compañía de Bella, dirigiéndose hasta el departamento de esta última desde donde salió al cabo de una hora y media, regresando a casa y encerrándose en su habitación sin comer como si fuera una adolecente furiosa.

― ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Ángela en el departamento de Edward? ―se preguntaba en voz alta, mientras el fiel Luis, su mano derecha, lo observaba ir y venir también pensando en las opciones.

―Quizás Isabella quiso hacer las paces con ella.

Pero al empresario billonario no acababa por convencerlo.

― ¿Justo ahora, cuando lo que se supone que ella quiere es estar lo más lejos posibles de mí?

Luis se alzó de hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela gris. Estrechó los ojos y pensó en cuál podría ser la otra posibilidad.

―O quizás averiguó que su hermano es Edward, y quiso ir a verlo por intermedio de su amiga.

Vulturi detuvo su ir y venir, quedando frente a su hombre de confianza, pensando en esa teoría que no era del todo una locura.

― ¿Lo crees, Luis?

―Es muy probable, conociendo a la niña y su deseo de pequeña cuando pedía un hermanito, ¿olvida eso?

Aro sonrió y recordó las veces en que su hija en voz alta leía las cartas que le había escrito a Papá Noel pidiéndole un hermanito, pero uno de verdad, y no los muñecos con los que jugaba.

El hombre pensó que quizás esa relación le ayudaría a él a acercarse a su hijo y traerlo a él, de paso en el camino lo convencería de apartarse de su mujer y finalmente formaría la familia con la que estaba en deuda, una con una joven mujer a su lado, y sus tres hijos, Edward, Ángela y el pequeño que su Bella esperaba. Porque él estaba convencido que ese niño era suyo, en retribución al que perdieron en el pasado. No estaba loco ni era estúpido para olvidar el detalle de quien era el verdadero progenitor de ese bebé, pero no le importaba.

― ¿Crees entonces que no debo meterme?

―Si mi teoría es correcta, creo que no. Lo mejor será dejarlos a ellos conocerse de forma natural.

― ¿Crees también que Ángela me ayude con Edward, que lo acerque a mí?

―Yo siento que sí, pero no debe hacer presión, todo debe dejarlo que pase naturalmente. Ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, ¿no lo cree?

Aro gruñó y se acercó a paso acelerado a su mesa de trabajo, donde había una copia extraoficial que su abogado había conseguido para él sobre la demanda que oficialmente le llegaría en los próximos días. Fuera de eso, lo ocurrido con Gianna el día anterior era imperdonable, y lo enervaba saber que esa mujer se le había escapado a dos ex agentes de los servicios secretos del estado.

― ¿No hay noticias del paradero de Gianna? ―Preguntó levantando uno y otro documento sin verdadero interés.

Luis se acercó también a la mesa y le respondió, dándole el último reporte del día respecto a ese tema.

―No señor. No ha habido rastros de ella en el hotel, y estamos vigilando los lugares que ella frecuentaba.

Aro lanzó una maldición silenciosa y miró a su ayudante por sobre los papeles que sostenía en la mano.

―Da la orden de traerla aquí apenas la encuentren. Ella va a saber lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar…

― ¿Y sobre la demanda…?

―Mis abogados están preparando una ofensiva para que desistan, como un arreglo o algo así. Mañana volveré a reunirme con ellos.

Luis asintió y recordó la visita de otro personaje a quien le fue curioso ver por esos lados, no aguantándose las ganas de saber lo que pasaba, aunque ciertamente lo intuía.

―Señor, no es de mi incumbencia, pero vi también que se reunió con su abogado experto en testamentos…

―Sí, debía hacer algunas modificaciones al papeleo.

― ¿Incluirá a Edward pese a todo? ¿No cree que sería mejor hacer antes pruebas que confirmaran su paternidad y…?

Tiró los papeles sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por el cabello, afirmando su cadera contra la mesa. Recorrió su mentón con el dedo índice, pensativo, recordando a su hijo cuya presencia le recordaba a él mismo en sus años de juventud.

―No necesito esas pruebas. Sé que Edward es mi hijo… además, dudo mucho que él quiera hacer ese tipo de pruebas, lo que me parece muy bien.

―Seguro, señor. Ahora, si no me necesita para nada más, me retiraré.

―Ve y descansa, Luis.

Se inclinó y salió del privado de su jefe, dejándolo de pie frente a su mesa de trabajo. Debería haberse sentado a leer documentos y evaluar algunas cosas, pero no estaba concentrado para pensar en los negocios, por lo que necesitaba de algo o alguien para distraerse, pensando en su vieja amiga Esmerald como primera opción, a quien desde hace días que no sabía nada.

" _Quizás anda buscando al cobarde ese…"_ pensó con ironía, poniéndose el abrigo negro sobre su camisa azul, su bufanda de seda y sus guantes negros, aprestándose a salir. Ni siquiera se detuvo a llamarla, pues gustaba tomarla por sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a casa de la mujer manejando él mismo su coche, no demoró ella en recibirlo vestida con una bata de seda rosa pálido que bastante poco dejaba a la imaginación, y un Martini que sostenía coquetamente en una de sus manos medio alzadas.

―¿Me extrañabas, querida Esme?

―¿Y qué mujer no lo hace, Aro? Eres atractivo, rico y diestro como pocos en la cama―respondió ella misma a su propia pregunta, invitándolo a pasar y dejando el vaso sobre una mesa de la entrada, quedando libre sus manos para pasarlas por la solapa del abrigo que cubría a su invitado, levantando su cara hacia él y ofreciendo su boca.

Cuando él tomó lo que ella le ofrecía lo hizo con suavidad, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos y mirando con diversión a la mujer que al parecer, estaba más necesitada y desesperada que él, pues sabía Aro que una mujer como Esmerald no llevaba bien que la ignoraran.

―Me alegro que pienses eso, querida.

Entonces sus manos enfundadas en los guantes la agarraron por las nalgas y la pegaron a su cuerpo para atacar su boca con el hambre voraz con el que había llegado hasta ella. Esme se aferró a su nuca y lo dejó hacer, adorando la forma en que este hombre la hacía sentirse deseada.

Lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y a puertas cerradas le quitó la ropa para luego él hacer lo propio con su camisón de tela italiana que arrancó por sobre su cabeza, lanzándola a la cama y llevando a su boca un pezón, mordiendo y succionando mientras una mano la aferraba por la cadera y la otra se hundía entre sus piernas, dentro de su ansioso sexo.

Fue tal la forma en que los amantes se ocuparon de sus deseos carnales, que Aro no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse, vestirse e irse a su casa, sino que cayó rendido sobre la cama de Esme, mientras ella sentada contra el respaldo lo observaba dormir. Era cierto que no esperaba visitas para esa noche y mucho menos semejante encuentro sexual como el que acababa de tener y que la había dejado satisfecha a más no poder, pero sin duda había esperado que se diera el encuentro entre ambos para hacer algo que tenía en mente y lo que significaría probablemente una carta bajo la manga.

Se inclinó al lado de su mesita de noche y abriendo el cajón sacó una tijera de acero, brillante y bien afilada que siempre guardaba allí. Pasó los dedos por el frío elemento y miró a su durmiente compañero, paseando sus ojos por su amplia y bien trabajada espalda que dejaba a la vista. Entonces con cuidado de no despertarlo, se movió sutilmente llevando la tijera hasta el cabello desordenado del empresario, cortando un poco de éste justo desde la nuca. Cuando ya lo tuvo se apartó y guardó su botín envuelto en un pañuelo dentro del cajón de donde mismo había sacado la tijera. Enseguida apagó la luz de su lámpara de mesa y se acomodó de espalda mirando hacia el techo, pensando en los trámites que haría a primera hora del día siguiente.

**oo**

Ángela había tenido tiempo de pensar y labrar un plan para poder hablar finalmente con esa mujer, y para que su padre no se interpusiera en el camino. Los días siguientes se fijó si en los alrededores del hospital rondaba la mujer, pero para frustración suya nada que aparecía.

 _"Justo ahora que yo la necesito, no aparece_ " pensaba con pesar.

No sabía dónde buscarla y la verdad estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verla, hasta que por casualidad la vio en un bar de mala muerte sentada en la mesa que daba hacia la calle. Ella iba dentro de un taxi cuando regresaba del trabajo y no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para decirle al chofer que se detuviera y así bajar para hablar con ella. No podía, no estaba preparada, y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ella sola.

Recordó entonces el ofrecimiento de Edward y llegando a casa, se encerró en su cuarto apenas deteniéndose antes a saludar a Marianne la ama de casa y sin preguntar por su padre. Una vez a solas le marcó a Isabella, pidiéndole hablar con Edward a quien le contó lo ocurrido, pidiéndole que la ayudara. El músico no dudo en hacerlo, diciéndole que le diera la dirección del bar y que se mantuviera pendiente del teléfono.

Edward, no sabe por qué, salió esa misma noche rumbo al bar, negándose en redondo a que Isabella lo acompañara, y entrando observó a su alrededor esperando encontrar a la mujer cuyas señas la misma Ángela le había dado. Se acercó a la barra y pidió información, más el barman, un viejo de larga barba blanca, le dijo que no le daría respuesta de nada si no consumía algo, por lo que el músico se vio obligado a pedir una cerveza.

―Ahora puede preguntar ―dijo el barman, dejando la botella individual con un seco golpe sobre la barra.

―Busco a una mujer… de unos cuarenta años y que hoy vieron sentada bebiendo sola, en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Tiene el cabello…

―No tiene que seguir, sé de quién se trata. ―dijo el hombre, secando un vaso mal lavado con un sucio paño de cocina. ―La _italiana_ viene desde hace unos días y se toma dos o tres vasos de vodka a cambio de lavar la loza que se acumula en la cocina.

― ¿Viene todos los días?

―Para suerte mía, sí. Mañana la podrá encontrar aquí a esos de las siete, pero no permitiré que se vaya sin haber acabado el trabajo en la cocina. Hay unas ollas que necesitan atención especial, y yo no estoy dispuesto a ensuciarme las manos con grasa.

Edward no dijo nada, pasando por alto la explicación que el tipo tras la barra le había dado y que había estado de más. Apenas tocó la cerveza y aun así pagó por su consumo y un poco más, sabiendo el músico que el hombre le estaba cobrando además por la información que acababa de darle, saliendo del bar y metiéndose al auto desde donde llamó primero a Ángela y luego a Jasper, a quien le explicó que necesitaba su ayuda para el plan que pondría en marcha al día siguiente.

―Sigo sin entender qué demonios tenemos que ver nosotros con esta historia… ―murmuró Jasper al otro día, mirando hacia el mismo bar donde Edward había ido la noche anterior.

Había acudido sin chistar al llamado de ayuda de Edward, aun cuando le dijo que se trataba de Ángela y la historia con su madre, que ella misma había relatado para Jasper y Alice la noche después de la reunión con Isabella, cuando cenaron juntos.

―Isabella y yo le ofrecimos ayuda a Ángela ―le informó Edward sentado tras el volante y mirando por el parabrisas justo el lugar donde la mujer a quien buscaba estaba sentada bebiendo su dosis diaria de vodka, como el barman se lo indicó.

― ¿A tu supuesta hermana, por eso lo estás haciendo?

―Mierda, Jasper, yo no soy hijo de ese desgraciado, por lo que no soy hermano de Ángela, pero eso no significa que voy a darle la espalda, menos cuando se trata de una amiga de Isabella…

―Sí claro… ―comentó Jasper, rodando lo ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Su problema no era con Ángela sino con esa mujer que no le daba buena espina.

Edward miró la hora en el salpicadero y se dispuso a salir del vehículo, no sin antes dar instrucciones a su malhumorado colaborador.

―Mira, voy a ir adentro y a traerla. Tú te sentarás aquí y pondrás en marcha el motor cuando me veas salir con ella.

― ¿Y por qué tanta parafernalia para traer a esa mujer? ―preguntó el irritado dibujante.

―Porque los hombres de Vulturi puedes estarla vigilando. No voy a exponerme, ni a ella.

―Esto se parece a una película de gánsteres…

―Como sea. Ahora haz lo que te dije ―anunció Edward, bajando del coche.

Abrió la puerta del local a oscuras y lleno de hombres que en su mayoría tenia cero cultura etílica. Caminó directo hasta donde Gianna se encontraba y se sentó en la silla vacía a su lado. La mujer tenía su cabello agarrado en una coleta baja y su ropa era sencilla, jeans, tenis y una sudadera de talla más grande que la suya. Al menos estaba limpia a simple vista, pero algo ebria por las dos o tres copas de mal vodka que había bebido.

Ella lo miró de reojo y volvió a tomar la copa de vodka entre sus manos, fijando su vista hacia el exterior.

―Eres guapo, pero no voy a chupártela. Ya no hago ese trabajo…

―Vengo de parte de Ángela ―se apresuró en interrumpirla, evitando que siguiera hablando estupideces que él no deseaba oír. ―Si quiere verla tiene que venir justo ahora conmigo.

― ¿Mi Angelita? ―preguntó con ilusión, pero enseguida se vio escéptica ― ¿Cómo se yo que no te manda Aro?

Edward habló mirando justo hacia su auto, donde vio a su amigo tomar el lugar tras el volante. De inmediato divagaron sus ojos hacia donde la ventana le permitía observar, no viendo nada que lo hiciera subir la guardia.

―Si fuera uno de los hombres de Vulturi, simplemente la hubiera agarrado y probablemente con un arma de fuego la hubiera obligado a hacer lo que yo digo, ¿no cree?

―Veo que conoce a Aro…

― ¿Viene o no? ―preguntó, impaciente por salir de allí ―Ella la está esperando.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco y salió detrás de Edward sin devolver su vista al hombre tras la barra que esperaba que volviera al día siguiente.

Edward le abrió la puerta trasera del coche y con la cabeza le indicó que se metiera. Cuando ella lo hizo, cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y se ubicó junto al chofer, el que miraba con desconfianza a la mujer por el espejo retrovisor.

Recorriendo el camino en silencio hasta que Jasper llegó a destino: el viejo edificio donde Alice vivió y donde todos esperaban. Había decidido hacer el encuentro allí para no levantar sospechas. Seguro Vulturi mantenía gente en los lugares que Isabella y él solían frecuentar, además de ser conscientes que quizás había puesto a hombres a seguir a su hija, por lo que había que despistar.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó Gianna cuando Jasper aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

―Ya se lo dijimos. ―respondió Jasper con tono brusco. ―Ahora baje y síganos…

Gianna lo hizo siguiendo a los jóvenes que caminaban a paso seguro hacia el elevador, metiéndose con ellos mientras retorcía sus manos esperando que esos hombres le dijeran la verdad. Si su Angelita había mandado a buscarla, era porque estaba interesada. Aprovecharía el tiempo y recuperaría a la hija que se vio obligada a dejar en brazos del hombre a quien destruiría después de saquear sus bolsillos, por supuesto.

Cuando llegaron al piso, ella caminó por el pasillo siempre tras los hombres que lo hacían delante de ella, con sus espaldas bien rectas y su paso seguro. Llegaron a una puerta y tras dos golpes, una chica menuda de melena oscura y rostro pálido abrió, mirando a los hombres.

― ¿La traen?

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se abrieron y le dieron el paso para que ingresara dentro del apartamento, donde lo primero que vio fue a su hijita, la que se puso de pie y la miró de pies a cabeza. iba a echarse a sus brazos y a llorar por la alegría de verla, cuando otra figura menuda que estaba justo al lado de su hija llamó su atención, no pudiendo creérselo.

― ¿Tú, aquí? ―preguntó Gianna, mirando a Isabella que arrugó su entrecejo cuando la mujer la apuntó con el dedo índice. Enseguida miró a Ángela, que igual que Isabella, miraba a la mujer llena de confusión ― ¡¿A caso eres amiga de la chacha que se revolcaba con tu padre?!

Gianna fue testigo del ir y venir de la joven Bella cuando llegaba del brazo de Vulturi, quien se parecía pavonear de la atractiva joven que caminaba colgada de su brazo. Ella en tanto, iba para ser tomada en cuenta pero nadie quería pasar rato con alguien a quien Vulturi despreciaba y que al parecer, no pasaba por su mejor momento. Después de dar a su hija a cambio de dinero que malgastó, volvió a ese lugar que tantas satisfacciones le dio, dándose cuenta que nadie la quería allí, no así a la chica que ahora mismo tenia frente suyo.

― ¿Por qué dice eso? ―susurró Isabella, a la vez que Edward llegaba a su lado y la tomaba por los hombros, dándole una intensa y amenazante mirada de desaprobación a la mujer. El músico hubiera olvidado que Gianna era una mujer si no hubiese estado más preocupado de Isabella.

―Por qué maldita razón está hablándole de esa forma ―demandó saber el músico.

La mujer miró al hombre que fue por ella al bar y luego a la chica cuyo rostro no había olvidado, pese a que ya no estaba enmarcado por ese cabello largo que antes solía usar.

― ¡Porque te conozco! Todos los hombres del club de sexo querían contigo… claro, los que no habían tenido el privilegio ya…

― ¡Cállate, maldita vieja! ―gritó Alice en defensa de su amiga cuando ésta no pudo defenderse por sí misma, pues un súbito mareo la hizo tambalearse.

―Esto fue una mala idea… ―dijo entonces Ángela, mirando a la mujer, que al parecer recordó a lo que había ido hasta allí. Pestañeó rápido y estiró sus manos hacia ella, poniendo su cara de víctima, pero Ángela no hizo caso de eso. ―Esta mujer no puede ser mi madre, y aunque lo fuera, agradezco que no me haya criado… agradezco que no haya sido parte de mi vida.

―Mi hija querida, no digas eso… todo es culpa de tu papá… quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero aparece esta… mujer, y no entiendo.

―No tiene por qué entender nada ―escupió Jasper, mirándola con desprecio, mientras Edward ayudaba a Isabella a sentarse y trataba de convencerla de salir de allí. ―La trajimos porque Ángela quería hablar con usted, pero honestamente no creo que usted se merezca una oportunidad como la que ella le está dando.

Gianna lo miró con odio y apretó los dientes, dirigiéndose al dibujante ― ¡Y qué sabes tú! ¡Todo es culpa de Aro, todo! Se aprovechó de mí como seguro se aprovechó de ella…

―Es suficiente, lárguese de aquí… ―dijo Ángela, a quien le había parecido una mala idea

―Un momento. ― Alice entonces se interpuso entre la enfermera y la mujer a la que tenía intención de sacar de ahí. Se giró, tomó la mano de Ángela, le hizo una señal a Jasper para que la siguiera, apartándose a la punta del salón donde comenzaron a cuchichear.

―Maldita sea, Alice, qué haces diciéndole a esa mujer que se quede. ―Le regañó Jasper a la loca de su novia, la que se apresuró en explicar.

―Creo que ella puede ayudarnos a sacar a Vulturi del camino ―murmuró la chica en voz baja ― No habíamos podido dar con testigos de la época en la que Isabella estuvo en el club, y por lo que se ve, ella estuvo y está dispuesta a vomitar todo lo que sabe con tal de hundirlo. Además, si Ángela se lo pide…

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que quieres pedirle? ―rebatió Jasper, pero Ángela le tomó del brazo y apuntó también en un murmullo rabioso.

Esa mujer le daba mala espina al dibujante y nadie podía rebatir su postura. Aun así, Ángela meditó sobre lo que Alice planteaba y le encontró la razón. Si ella podía ayudar a Bella y a Edward lo haría sin chistar, aunque eso significara enemistarse con su padre.

―Por favor, déjenme hablar con ella. Si mi padre tiene que pagar por algo que hizo, lo hará, y aunque me duela ayudaré a que así sea.

Miró por encima de su hombro, primero a la mujer que miraba el apartamento con atención como quien evaluaba todo a su alrededor con ojos codiciosos y que al parecer no le importaba mucho lo que ella y el resto estaban hablando allí. Después miró a Isabella que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, quien le acariciaba la espalda y besaba el tope de su cabeza, intentando ignorar a la mujer que decía ser su madre.

Edward avisó que llevaría a Isabella a descansar y no pidió explicaciones sobre el por qué esa mujer se quedaría ahí pese a todo. Estaba más preocupado de la salud de su mujer y la de su hijo, por eso decidieron ambos retirarse de una vez.

―Siento que ella te haya tratado de esa forma ―le dijo Ángela a Isabella mientras la mantenía abrazada, justo antes que ella y el músico se retiraran.

―No importa ―respondió ella cuando se apartó. ―Honestamente, siempre camino con un poco de temor de que alguien me reconozca en la calle. Pero lo importante ahora no soy yo, sino lo que tú tienes que hablar con ella. No te quedes con nada dentro, pregunta y dile todo lo que quieras y después toma una buena decisión respecto a ella. No quisiera que te hiciera daño…

―No puede hacerme daño alguien que en mi vida no tiene injerencia alguna.

Enseguida Edward se acercó a Ángela y también le abrazó, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que no confiara a ojos cerrados en esa mujer. Ángela asintió y dejó que se marcharan, quedando Jasper y Alice con ella, vigilando como halcones a Gianna, que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Isabella hasta que ella y Edward desaparecieron.

―Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar.

―Hijita… ―comenzó a decir ella con voz lastimera, pero a la que hablaba la detuvo.

―Soy Ángela, no tu hijita como insistes en decir. Si fuera tu hijita como dices, habrías regresado a buscarme…

― ¿Qué mentira te contó tu padre? ¿A caso me mató para evitar que preguntaras por mí?

―Pues fíjate que no, fue bastante más noble contigo de lo que creo, mereces ―respondió, poniendo sus manos como jarras en sus caderas. ―Me dijo que le pediste que se hiciera cargo de mí cuando tú no podías hacerlo, porque no tenías dinero. Cuando yo insistía en conocer más de la historia, él se aseguraba en hacerme ver que no querría saber más detalles.

Gianna tragó grueso, pensando en que, como había dicho su hija, Vulturi había sido algo más indulgente con ella. Pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a quedar como la mala de la película, no señor.

―Él se hizo cargo de ti y me amenazó con que si regresaba a buscarte, me las vería con él…

―Y veo que tomaste muy a pecho sus dichos.

―Hijita mía, estás tan hermosa… tengo tantas ganas de recuperar el tiempo, pero… mi condición me lo ha impedido.

― ¿Tu condición?

Sonrió con tirantez, pidiendo disculpa o sintiéndose avergonzada. ―No tengo dinero…

― ¿En serio piensas que eso me hubiera importado, cuando muchas noches me pregunté dónde estabas? ¿Por qué vienes ahora a buscarme, cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Vienes a mi acaso con otras intenciones?

― ¡Ponte en mi lugar! Tú tienes todo lo que has querido, nunca te ha faltado nada, en cambio yo he tenido que mendigar para sobrevivir. El dinero que Aro me dio a cambio de hacerse cargo de ti me duró tan poco, que tuve que volver a prostituirme en el club de sexo donde solía ir también la niñita remilgada esa…

Ángela abrió su boca después de lo que Gianna había soltado presa de la rabia, mientras Alice cubría su boca y Jasper negaba con la cabeza en silencio en desaprobación. Sin duda, verse en desventaja, además de no ser creíble su postura de pobre madre la sacó de sus cabales, todo esto sumado a la cantidad de vodka que había consumido antes que el músico diera con ella en el bar.

―Hijita, perdóname… no sé lo que digo, pero es que estoy desesperada. Una cuando es joven y no tiene a nadie que la guíe, comete estupideces como las que yo hice, sobre todo cuando no tiene a nadie quien lo guíe…

Era su forma de pedir disculpas, sin duda eso pensaba Ángela, que no se vio sobrecogida por la lástima que esa mujer intentaba demostrar ante ella. Supo entonces que el amor innato de una madre por su hija no la había traído de regreso, pero sí su escases de dinero.

―Ahora que lo pienso y después de haberte escuchado, va a costarme mucho darte una oportunidad…

―Hija, Ángela, dame la oportunidad que estoy pidiéndote… Soy capaz de hacer lo que tú me pidas para demostrarte que te quiero a ti, recuperarte y darte la oportunidad que me conozcas y que tú misma elijas estar conmigo o no. Dame esa oportunidad… haré lo que quieras.

Entonces Ángela miró a Alice, que no hizo ningún movimiento sino simplemente movió imperceptiblemente sus hombros. Jasper en tanto, de brazos cruzados, no le quitaba la vista a la mujer a la que no le creía nada.

Ángela deseaba poder ayudar a Isabella y retribuirle de alguna manera el daño que su padre le había causado. Quería recuperar la amistad de Isabella que tanto había extrañado y quería hacerlo ayudándola en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

―Está bien. Toma una ducha, cámbiate de ropa y hablaremos mientras tomas una taza de café.

Gianna sonrió y puso la mano sobre su pecho, palpando finalmente la oportunidad de compartir con su hija. Ella sería lo primero que recuperaría y por ella intentaría ser una mejor persona, porque ella era su salvación en muchos sentidos.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO SORPRESA, DEDICADO A MI FIEL AMIGA Y COLABORADORA MARITZA, QUE ME APOYA EN TODAS LAS MALDADES.**

 **DAMAS, SE DIO AVISO EN EL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK QUE USARÍAMOS TRES FÉRETROS... YA SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO... ¡Y HOY SE VA UNO!**

 **ASÍ QUE A LEER.**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARITZA MADDOX.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

Aro Vulturi estrechó su mano a los abogados Carlisle Cullen y Peter Whitlock, quienes fueron contactados por su equipo jurídico después que se le hiciera llegar la notificación de la demanda que la señorita Isabella Swan había interpuesto en su contra, además de una orden de alejamiento que la fiscalía acogió.

Los abogados de Vulturi le señalaron que lo mejor sería reunirse con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo en términos consensuales, antes de pasar a tribunales y que el nombre del empresario saliera a luz pública envuelto en el escándalo de la demanda. Para ello, Aro insistió tener el control de la situación llamando a los representes de la señorita Swan a sus dominios, un lugar donde sintieran efectivamente el poder y el control de Vulturi, y qué mejor lugar que su ostentosa casa, que más bien parecía un palacio o un museo de arte, por la variedad de piezas artísticas que había repartidas en varios lugares de la casa por donde los abogados Cullen y Whitlock pasaron, y quienes intentaron no hacer notar su impresión por el lugar.

 _"Joder, este viejo tiene más dinero que sentido común_ " pensó el más joven de los abogados, mirando los cuadros que colgaban en la sala principal y que sabía, eran de alto valor comercial.

Se sentaron en torno a una mesa ovalada de doce puestos quedando Aro frente al rostro impasible del hombre que había compartido su vida con Esmerald y que tenía la suerte de haberse ganado la estima y el cariño de su hijo, cariño que él hasta ese día no había tenido oportunidad de ganar.

―El señor Vulturi está sorprendido por la demanda que la señorita Swan puso en su contra, y que a su parecer parece nada más una forma de llamar su atención… ―dijo el abogado número uno de las filas de Vulturi, un estirado hombre de pelo perfectamente peinado a la gomina que hablaba con altanería mientras Aro no dejaba de mirar a Carlisle, que no se vio cohibido ni había apartado la mirada.

En tanto, Peter soltó un bufido largo y sonoro, mirando con desaprobación al abogado que con ese comentario estaba tratando de provocarlo.

―Según los testimonios creo que la demanda contra el señor Vulturi tiene bastante peso, de lo contrario no nos habrían invitado a esta… "reunión de avenimiento" ―comentó Peter, alzando las manos y dibujando cremillas en el aire. ―Si accedimos a venir fue porque buscamos que el acoso que el señor Vulturi ha estado incurriendo contra mi clienta, que nos llevó a levantar una orden de alejamiento que fue acogida, cuestión que indica que nuestra demanda tiene más peso de la que usted quiere hacer ver…

―Lo que quiero ―tomó la palabra el empresario, mirando a Peter y luego a Carlisle, quien se reacomodó sobre la silla ―es que esto se acabe. No tengo tiempo ni ánimo para enfrentar una demanda, mucho menos presentarme a un juicio que podría poner mi nombre a la luz pública y sacar a flote asuntos que son absolutamente privados, entiende a lo que me refiero.

Carlisle sonrió de lado y estrechó sus ojos, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa una sobre otra, con movimientos relajados. La mirada ni el entorno ostentoso lograban amedrentarlo.

―Entiendo que hace alusión a su privacidad y todo eso, pero no fue lo que le dio a entender a Isabella cuando la amenazó con mostrar fotografías de ella si no accedía obedecerle, fotografías que dicho sea de paso fueron tomadas sin su consentimiento. Además, existe un video que usted le envió a Edward Masen, actual pareja de la señorita Swan…

―Debía estar seguro ―interrumpió Aro a Carlisle con voz atronadora ―de que mi hijo supiera todo el _bagaje_ que Bella tenía sobre sus hombros. Cualquier padre haría eso por su hijo, ¿no lo cree, abogado Cullen?

Carlisle sabía que Aro estaba haciendo alusión a la relación paternal que él había estrechado con Edward, pero no caería en la tontera de seguirle el juego.

―Honestamente, Aro, no sé qué pretende con Isabella. ¿Por qué no la deja de una vez en paz? Derechamente lo que usted hace con ella es acosarla, ¿por qué no la deja seguir adelante con su vida?

Aro ahogó un gruñido y taladró con la mirada al metiche abogado, ex esposo de Esmerald.

―Como dije, no estoy dispuesto a ventilar mi vida privada con nadie, y Bella forma parte de mi vida privada, y lo que haya entre ambos es algo que solo los dos vamos a conversarlo, no ante un juez ni ante sus abogados ni los míos, solo ella y yo.

―Bueno, ella no piensa lo mismo ―intervino Peter, mirando primero a Aro y luego a los tres remilgados abogados. ―Así que la demanda está en curso y fiscalía acogió la orden de alejamiento, por lo que les recuerdo que si el señor Vulturi insiste en acerarse a menos de doscientos metros de mi defendida, será considerado una falta grave que se consideraría como un agravante en el proceso de investigación.

De lo contrario, si insiste en acercársele y molestarla, la demanda con la historia y todo el detalle estará en manos de la editorial del periódico de más circulación de la ciudad, y cuando eso pase, las acciones de su empresa se irán a pique, y eso a usted no le gustaría, ¿verdad?

Uno de los tres abogados de Vulturi, el más joven que se había quedado en silencio, levantó el dedo para hacer seguramente un comentario, pero el atronador sonido de la mano de Aro golpeando la fina madera de la mesa lo detuvo.

―Eso es una amenaza.

Ni Peter ni Carlisle se sobresaltaron ni mucho menos se asustaron al estallido de furia de Vulturi. Fue entonces Peter el que respondió con toda la calma que le daba saber que eran ellos los que tenían el sartén por el mango.

―Debería estarme agradeciendo que lo ponga en alerta sobre lo que va a ocurrir. Y ciertamente no es una amenaza.

Entonces Aro miró con deseo asesino al altanero abogado y apretó las manos sobre la mesa lacada.

―Todo lo que hicimos fue bajo su consentimiento. Ella sabía lo que hacía.

―No es cierto, de lo contrario no la hubiera amenazado. ―Dijo ahora Carlisle, mirando con desaprobación a Aro, recordando lo mal que Isabella lo había pasado por ese maldito cabrón arrogante ―Lo que usted hizo, lo que permitió que hicieran con ella, se llama violación, y eso es un delito muy grave, ¿lo comprende? Usó drogas para quitarle su voluntad, la amenazó con mostrar fotografías íntimas, así que no me hable de consentimiento. Quizás en un principio ella aceptó, y lo reconoce, pero lo que hiciste después con ella, es asqueroso, y es por eso que vas a pagar.

Entonces Carlisle se puso de pie, siguiéndolo Peter casi al instante, mirando ambos a Vulturi, quien se quedó sentado, hirviendo de rabia, mirándolo como si estuviera planteándose la forma de matarlos.

―La reunión ha terminado. No hay manera que desistamos de la demanda, mucho menos con la actitud del señor Vulturi.

―¿Una buena suma de dinero no los haría desistir? ―preguntó de pronto un abogado de Vulturi. Carlisle y Peter se miraron y soltaron risas incrédulas mientras movían su cabeza, como si no pudieran creer lo que Aro, a través de uno de sus abogados, estaba ofreciéndoles.

Sin añadir nada y apenas moviendo la cabeza en señal de despedida, los abogados de Isabella salieron de ahí, siguiendo el camino que Marianne les indicó, dejando el castillo Vulturi ambos con el mentón levantado, tranquilos, aspirando profundo el aire frio de Leonilde que no daba tregua en ninguna estación del año. Vieron de primera mano la reacción de Vulturi frente a la demanda que apenas una joven chica interponía en su contra, amenazándolo con hacer tambalear su vida pública que siempre servía como ejemplo para otros, empresarialmente hablando. Poner en primera plana la privacidad de la que decía no avergonzarse, pero la que claramente quería esconder.

―Debería despedirlos y contratar a esos dos abogados… ―murmuró Aro, restregándose los dedos en los ojos, inhalando profundo para no perder la compostura y romper todo lo que tuviera a la mano, incluido los rostros de los tres abogados que lo miraban con incomodidad. ―Me aseguraron que sería fácil de llegar a un acuerdo para que ellos desistieran de la demanda, o al menos detuvieran el proceso.

―Me parece que no están dispuestos. ―dijo uno de los tres abogados, tratando de ganarse el beneplácito del jefe, que parecía hervir de rabia. ―La orden de alejamiento es una señal de que es mejor seguir las reglas que ellos ponen, y seguir con la investigación lo más bajo perfil para no dañar su imagen, señor Vulturi.

Aro se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, rodeando a los tres abogados que lo seguían con la vista. Se metió la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensativo, intentando remitir su rabia, buscando una salida.

―¿Y qué puede ocurrir si la demanda es ganada por ellos?

―Una compensación en efectivo probablemente y… ejem…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó al abogado rubio que carraspeó incómodo.

―No ha pasado mucho tiempo, por lo que podría ir a la cárcel.

Vulturi lanzó una carcajada siniestra y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos poniéndose sobre el pecho, negando con la cabeza como si sus abogados hubieran dicho una estupidez tan grande, que lo hizo reír.

―Yo no voy a ir a la cárcel. ―Se detuvo en la cabecera de la mesa y puso sus palmas sobre ésta, mirando seria y amenazante a sus tres abogados. Todo rastro de risa había desaparecido de su rostro. ―Necesito que averigüen de quien son los testimonios de los que se valieron para la demanda, nadie sería tan estúpido como para hablar cuando hay un asunto judicial de por medio.

―Veremos qué podemos hacer…

―¡No quiero que vean lo que pueden hacer, quiero que lo hagan y que lo hagan bien! ―gritó, sobresaltando a los tres remilgados hombres que sintieron miedo de ese hombre ― ¡No quiero más errores!

Dicho esto, caminó hasta el segundo piso encerrándose en su despacho y ganándose justo frente al ventanal para pensar en sus siguientes pasos a seguir… porque malditamente nadie iba a decirle lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que Bella tendría que acceder a una aclaratoria reunión con él en privado si no quería sacar lo peor de él.

**oo**

Ángela, Alice e Isabella encontraron un momento para reunirse y hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Gianna. Sin duda la hija de Vulturi había recibido más información que nunca antes, haciendo tambalear su vida, sobre todo después de lo de la noche anterior.

Alice y Jasper que se quedaron acompañando a Ángela y la mujer que se decía su madre, aunque se retiraron al antiguo cuarto de Alice donde esperaron a que madre e hija hablaran con calma.

―Papá tenía razón cuando me decía que había una parte de la historia que había omitido por el bien mío ―comentó Ángela, jugueteando distraídamente con una cuchara de plástico. Alice e Isabella se miraron en silencio, un poco incómodas a la alusión de Aro que Ángela distraídamente había hecho. ―Mi madre me entregó a cambio de dinero que malgastó en vicios. ¿Se dan cuenta?

―Vaya padres que te gastas…

Isabella propinó un codazo a su amiga después de hacer ese comentario del que al parecer Ángela no se percató, porque siguió hablando como si nada.

―Y sé que me buscó porque está viviendo como una mendiga, porque quiere ver si consigue dinero a través de mí… ¿pero es de ilusa decir que vi arrepentimiento ayer que hablamos?

―¿Arrepentimiento? ―preguntó Isabella, levantando una ceja. Ángela se alzó de hombros, soltando la cucharita de plástico.

―Me lo dijo, me dijo que estaba arrepentida, pero que no tenía de otra, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que criarme en la depravación de la que ella vivía. Sé que no puedo hacer caso a sus palabras cuando se lo que quiere, ¿pero será muy tarde para rescatarla?

―Creo que nunca es tarde cuando se trata de una madre ―la animó Isabella con una sonrisa, estirando sus manos hasta tomar las de ella por sobre la mesa ― Y es loable lo que quieres hacer, en tratar de darle otra oportunidad, de que tú como hija le enseñes lo que ella debería haberte enseñado a ti.

Ángela agradeció la sonrisa y apretó las manos de la amiga a quien hace poco tiempo había recuperado, sintiéndose libre de hablar sobre lo vivido con su madre la noche anterior.

―Me dijo que había desaparecido después que papá le diera lo que le pidió, e incluso más. Derrochó todo en un corto tiempo, después de eso buscó un trabajo normal encontrando uno de camarera, pero se aburrió porque decía que era mucho trabajo y poca paga.

Rentaba un cuarto de mala muerte hasta que se encontró con… con un cliente que frecuentaba el club de sexo donde decía, le iba muy bien. Él había viajado por negocios a la ciudad donde ella vivía en aquel entonces y la animó a regresar, pues pese a los años, se mantenía muy bien y más de alguien pelearía por estar con ella y pagar bien por eso. Me habló de su historia con mi padre, y de cuando volvió a verlo, esta vez con otra chiquilla que como ella en el pasado, colgaba de su brazo.

Isabella bajó la cabeza y arrugó el mentón sintiendo mucha vergüenza, pero pronto las manos de Ángela volvieron a apretar las suyas hasta que Isabella levantó otra vez el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga.

―Ya te lo dije, no voy a juzgarte por lo que hayas decidido hacer en tu vida privada, solo me dolió que no confiaras en mí, que no me lo contaras. Así que no tienes de qué avergonzarte, además tu no eras una puta como mi madre, era la pareja de alguien que accedió a ir a ese lugar y probar cosas nuevas…

―Es muy doloroso saber que podría haber tomado mejores decisiones y me podría haber evitado todo este… pesar. ―respondió Isabella con voz quedadita, como si la vergüenza de saber aquello fuera más fuerte.

―Pasó lo que pasó, Isa. Ahora hay que seguir adelante, ya lo sabes ―intervino Alice, chocando su hombro con el de su amiga, a la que tenía sentada junto.

Entonces Ángela deseando dejar esos temas oscuros a un lado, inspiró profundo y palmeó las manos, mirándola ambas amigas con diversión.

―¡Es verdad, hay que seguir adelante! Hay dos niños que vienen en camino y a los que pretendo malcriar tanto como pueda…

―Antes de eso, dime lo que hiciste con Gianna, ¿la dejaron en el apartamento de Alice? ―quiso saber Isabella antes de cerrar el tema, saliendo Alice a responder en una rotunda exclamación.

―¡Dios, no!

Ángela miró a Alice y rodó los ojos, volviéndose hacia su amiga de ojos verde agua y rostro pálido que la miraba esperando una respuesta.

―Por supuesto que no. La llevé a un hotel donde le pedí se quedara. No era necesario que siguiera yendo al hospital y ponerse en evidencia, porque los hombres de mi padre siguen tras ella.

―¿No sería mejor que le dijeras a tu padre que has hablado con Gianna? ―le aconsejó Isabella ―Seria peor que se enterara por sus propios medios, ¿no dices que tiene hombres siguiéndote también? Podría descubrirte a través de ellos y cobrársela a tu madre.

―Tienes razón, hoy mismo hablaré con él. Pero mejor coordinemos algo para esta tarde, estoy ansiosa por salir de compras y estoy segura que ninguna ha comenzado a comprar nada para sus bebés…

―Jasper ya le tiene el uniforme que va a ocupar cuando entre a la escuela… ―comentó Alice meneando la cabeza, mientras sus otras dos colegas se reían. Jasper era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Su entusiasmo parecía estarlo volviendo loco de amor por su hijo.

―Nos hará bien distraernos, no creen. ―Dijo Isabella, deseando poder pasar un momento divertido junto a ellas. ―A mí me parece buena idea.

―Tendrás que adelantarte y esperarnos en el centro comercial. Eres la que sale primero del trabajo.

―Las espero allá. No tengo problema. ―le respondió a Alice, mirándola hora en su celular, levantándose apresuradamente y despidiéndose a la carrera para regresar a su trabajo. Gracias a Dios usaba cómodos tenis que le permitían correr de un lado a otro.

Cuando llegó al piso de cardiología donde trabajaba, el doctor Ananías bromeó con ella, aludiendo que solo tenía esas ventajas en el trabajo, primero por su embarazo y luego porque era amigo del doctor jefe del departamento de cardiología que en ese momento parecía un manicomio, aunque ninguno se quejaba porque todos quienes trabajaban allí lo hacían amando lo que hacían. Salvar vidas no era algo menor, sino algo de lo que debían sentirse orgullosos, eso al menos pensaba Isabella.

Al salir, llamó a Edward, quien iba de camino a su próxima clase en la facultad de arte en la Universidad de Leonilde, donde dijo ir con ánimo de hacer sufrir a un par de alumnos. Isabella por cierto le llamó la atención pidiéndole que fuera bueno con sus muchachos, a lo que el músico contestó:

―¡Por supuesto que no!

Salió del trabajo a la hora estipulada y fue hasta el centro comercial donde se reuniría con sus amigas, pensando en que aprovecharía para comprarse algo bonito con lo que sorprender a Edward, lencería de esa que él decía, gustaba acariciar antes de arrancársela.

Entró a una tienda _Victoria's Secret_ donde miró varios conjuntos de color blanco y encaje que estaban colgados en un sector al fondo de la tienda. Estuvo por mucho tiempo acariciando la delicada tela con admiración preguntándose hasta cuándo podría usar esos conjuntos antes de convertirse en una ballena andante.

" _No es un reclamo, hijito_ " pensó, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre, hablándole al niño que cargaba en el vientre.

―Estoy ansioso de verte en un conjunto como ese.

Isabella al instante se sobresaltó y se giró hacia la voz que provocó que sus músculos se tensaran y que la sangre en sus venas se helara. Automáticamente dio un paso atrás y lo miró espantada, como si se hubiera encontrado con un monstruo, que para ella efectivamente lo era.

―No puedes… no puedes estar aquí…

―Es un lugar público. ―respondió él, con su sonrisa triunfal muy bien puesta en su rostro. Pero ella, con todas sus fuerzas, intentó no sentirse amedrentada por él.

―Sabes de lo que hablo. Hay una orden que te impide estar cerca de mi…

―Bella mía, podría darte cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquier cosa, menos esa tontera de mantenerme alejado de ti. ―Estiró la mano cubierta por sus guantes negros con el fin de acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se apartó antes de permitírselo ―Eso ha sido demasiado y es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar, así en adelante harás lo que te diga…

―¡No!

Entonces el rostro del empresario se endureció y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un matiz oscuro y amenazador que hizo estremecer a Isabella, inquietándola.

―Bella, no me hagas enojar porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Ahora, nena, pon atención a esto: nos reuniremos en una hora en el café de la terraza del Hotel Iris. Si no vas, daré la orden a los hombres que siguen al cura Marcus y a Edward que se dejen caer sobre ellos. Así te darás cuenta que mientras más demores en aceptarme, más gente irá desapareciendo a tu alrededor hasta que te quedes sola y no te quede de otra que volver a mí, ¿lo comprendes? Una hora cariño, un café, una charla amena, es todo lo que pido hoy… de momento.

Le acarició la cara y salió de la tienda con paso seguro y espalda recta, dándole a las mujeres que estaban ahí y que se lo quedaban mirando, un buen espectáculo.

Isabella en tanto se afirmó en la pared más cercana, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho justo donde sentía su corazón desbocado latir, desesperado así como se sentía ella.

La enfermera sabía que Aro Vulturi no hacía amenazas a la ligera y que era más que probable que si decía tener a gente siguiendo a su tío y a Edward, sería cierto, aunque al amenazar a Edward, echaba a tierra su deseo de acercarse a quien decía era su hijo.

Apresurada y no pensando en lo que hacía, salió minutos más tarde de la tienda de lencería sin haber comprado nada, metiéndose a un elevador para salir por la puerta principal, sentándose en un banco al aire libre, donde inspiró el viento halado de enero que corría suavemente. Sabía que tenía que reunirse con Aro porque de lo contrario él cumpliría su amenaza y no la dejaría en paz, ni a ella ni a nadie. Se iría antes que sus amigas llegaran porque la descubrirían, sobre todo Alice que la conocía muy bien y notaria sus nervios y cuando mintiera diciendo que otra cosa se había presentado. Ni pensar en decirle a Edward o a su madre, porque saltarían para evitar el encuentro, y no los culpaba, si ella pudiera hacerlo, lo haría y pasaría de reunirse con él.

Se levantó de la banca de madera donde estuvo sentada pensando por al menos cinco o diez minutos. Se abrochó el abrigo negro de cuello alto que estaba usando y se dirigió camino al sector de los taxis donde se montó en uno, pidiéndole que la llevara al lujoso Hotel Iris, mientras envía un mensaje a Alice, pidiéndole disculpas porque algo se había presentado, no detallándole qué cosa.

Se bajó del taxi que la dejó justo en la puerta de entrada doble de vidrio. Se quedó quieta mirando el acceso del elegante hotel al que llegó al menos con media hora de anticipación. Inspiró profundo, deseando que sus nervios cedieran mientras se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto yendo a la cita y quebrantando la orden de alejamiento que pidieron para ella, ¿pero sería eso suficiente esa medida para tenerla al resguardo?

Tragó grueso y caminó despacio atravesando las puertas de vidrio con paso vacilante sonriendo con tirantez cuando el portero le saludó con zalamera cordialidad para luego indicarle el sector de los elevadores que la llevaría a la terraza del hotel.

El viaje en elevador se le hizo demasiado corto, abriéndose de repente las puertas, donde la recibió una mujer vestida con traje azul de dos piezas, peinada con un moño alto, muy bien maquillada, que la recibió y le dio la bienvenida con su nombre y apellido.

―El señor Vulturi la está esperando ―dijo la mujer, indicándole que la siguiera por entre las mesas vacías del restaurante que a esa hora tendría que tener comensales pululando por ahí.

Salieron hasta la terraza, donde la empleada la dejó a solas, acercándose Isabella hasta el vidrial que rodeaba el espacio y que dejaba ver la mejor vista de Leonilde que se pudiera dar en cualquier lugar.

Se acercó hasta allí, ignorando la vibración de su teléfono que había guardado en el bolsillo y sobresaltándose cuando desde su espalda, oyó la voz del hombre que la esperaba.

―Mi Bella, me sobrecoge que llegues media hora antes de nuestra cita, como si estuvieras ansiosa de verme…

Aro se había quitado el abrigo negro y los guantes, quedando vestido con sus pantalones de talle perfecto, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, viéndose del todo esbelto, con el cuerpo trabajado incluso para la edad que tenía.

Él alzó ambos brazos en señal de bienvenida, deseando poder abrazarla, pero se contuvo deseando evitar que se asustara, aunque no entendía como una mujer que alguna vez gozó entre ellos ahora podría sentir recelo.

Ella miró hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde estaban las demás personas que por lo general inundaban ese tipo de restaurantes, pero que en ese momento se encontraba vacío. Enseguida lo miró mostrándole su rostro enfadado.

―Lo que ansío en librarme de ti de una vez por todas, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?

Él torció la cabeza a la forma tan adorable que ella tenía de enojarse, pero no repararía en eso, no quería hacerla enojar.

―No hablaré contigo aquí, de pie, cuando pedí que prepararan una estupenda mesa para hablar más tranquilamente.

―No tengo hambre ―protestó, cruzándose de brazos. Él se cruzó de brazos y torció la cabeza, insistiendo.

―Tienes que alimentarte, por ti y el bebé. No queremos que nazca débil, ¿verdad? Ven, nena, acompáñame.

―¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Aro?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!

Entonces él dio un paso hacia ella, quedando muy cerca de su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en su abrigo negro que la hacía verse bien. Miró sus ojos y se mordió el labio, deseando en verdad morder no solo el labio de la chica, sino cualquier otra porción de su cuerpo lozano y juvenil. Inhaló y sintió el perfume que ella solía usar, haciéndosele agua la boca.

―Una noche, Bella, una noche bastará para que vuelvas a mi, para que te des cuenta que en realidad andas buscándome en el cuerpo de otro, que en verdad es a mí a quien extrañas… admítelo, cede y pasa una noche conmigo, después no tendré que perseguirte, porque tú misma por tus propios medios volverás a mi lado, de donde no tendrías que haber salido…

Isabella se quedó mirando al hombre a quien antes habría seguido sin pensárselo dos veces, mirando directo a sus ojos verdes, llenos de ansia por que ella le diera una respuesta, el sí que esperaba para demostrarle que la energía que serpenteó en el pasado entre ellos y los ligó inevitablemente seguía fuerte, seguía viva.

―Tengo que pensarlo… ―dijo sin saber por qué, haciendo que en el rostro del hombre se iluminara con una sonrisa llena de esperanzas.

―Alimentas mi ilusión, y eso es bueno, porque no eres tan cruel como para jugar conmigo o con cualquiera. Ahora ven, vamos a comer y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, solo eso, puedes irte cuando quieras pero antes come algo conmigo, por favor…

Isabella asintió, porque negarse quizás lo provocaría. Además sabía que si ella deseaba irse al cabo de diez minutos, la dejaría, y era mejor así. Quizás en ese tiempo lograra hacer que bajara la guardia, quizás lo convencía de seguir adelante, preocuparse de su hija y ayudarla con Gianna, por el bien de Ángela, por lo que se sentó a la mesa de la terraza del restaurante que seguro Aro hizo cerrar para tener privacidad con Isabella, pues tenía claro que estaba quebrantando una ordenanza judicial acercándose a ella. Pero no le importaba, no cuando su futuro con ella estaba a punto de cambiar a su favor.

**oo**

"Biogenetics" es el nombre del laboratorio desde donde Esmerald salía en aquel momento, sujetando entre sus manos un sobre blanco que contenía el resultado de un análisis de paternidad entre Aro Vulturi y Edward Masen.

Había llevado hace dos días las muestras de cabello, la que le arrancó a Aro después de haber follado con él y el mechó de cabello de Edward que guardaba celosamente entre sus pertenencias, esto cuando él mismo siendo un niño se lo regaló, después que tuvieran que cortárselo.

Se metió en su coche, dejando su cartera de cuero burdeo en el asiento de junto, mirando el sobre blanco y sellado, que tenía su nombre en el frontis. ¿Por qué no la leía? Podría develar de una vez la verdad sobre lo que tan firmemente aseguraba Aro sobre su paternidad sobre Edward, podría confirmar los dichos del empresario y seguir salvaguardando la seguridad de su hijo como ella insistía en llamar a Edward, pues si Aro confirmaba que él no era nada suyo y con toda esa guerrilla de recuperar a la puta enfermera, no demoraría en darle un tiro a Edward con tal de sacarlo del camino, nada lo detendría.

Pero en cambio, si Edward confirmaba que ese hombre no era nada suyo, sabía que se quitaría un peso de encima, y quizás, solo quizás, Edward la vería por primera vez en mucho tiempo con agrado por haberle llevado esa noticia… pero su vida correría peligro.

Además, fuera cual fuera el resultado, Edward estaba ligado a esa enfermera de forma irremediable a través de esa criatura que crecía en el vientre de la muchacha… claro, a ni ser de que por alguna triste circunstancia.

En todo eso pensaba Esme mientras conducía su coche por las calles de la ciudad sin un destino claro donde llegar, mirando de reojo el sobre que había dejado en el salpicadero del vehículo y meditando sobre cuál debía de ser su destino.

Entonces decide hacer algo bueno en esta vida y enfila hacia la Universidad de Leonilde donde sabe que Edward está impartiendo clases. Pone el pie en el acelerador y enfila por la carretera hacia allí, mirando la pantalla del teléfono que dejó a un lado cuando oye el timbre del aparato repicar. Como poco manejaba, nunca se dio el trabajo de conectar el aparato al altavoz del vehículo, por lo que tuvo que tomarlo y descolgarlo para contestar, lo que no llegó a ocurrir, pues su pie derecho pisaba a fondo el acelerador y no alcanzó a reaccionar a un signo pare, estampando su auto contra un camión de carga.

El interlocutor de la llamada entrante en el teléfono de Esme quedó con el aparato en la mano, mientras su cejo se arrugaba profusamente al oír el estallido, imaginándose lo peor.

Carlisle estaba intentando comunicarse con Esmerald y pedirle explicaciones, ya que el día anterior había dejado plantada a Jane, que se quedó esperándola sentada y lista para salir. Estaba entusiasmada de que su mamá la acompañara al ensayo de Cello y viera lo bien que tocaba, pero eso no ocurrió pues su madre al parecer había olvidado completamente ese compromiso. Por eso estaba llamando Carlisle a Esme, para reclamarle, pero se quedó con el teléfono en la mano oyendo el estruendo y las bocinas que tocaban descontroladamente.

―¡¿Esmerald?! ¡¿Esme, sigues ahí?! ¡Responde! ―gritaba él, pero su voz se perdía en la cacofonía de sonidos estruendosos que auguraban lo peor.

**oo**

Edward entró a su apartamento algo preocupado, dejando el bolso en el sillón y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero tirándola sobre el sofá de camino al cuarto.

Después de que Alice lo llamara preguntándole cuál era el compromiso que le salió a Isabella en último momento y que arruinó sus planes de una tarde en el centro comercial.

Él le dijo que no tenía idea, pero que lo averiguaría. Llamó a Isabela varias veces pero ella nada que contestaba, por lo que su ansiedad y su preocupación fueron en aumento, tanto que le costó concentrarse en las clases, acabándolas antes de la hora para retirarse, pues tenía un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz.

Logró comunicarse con ella y ésta se oía muy nerviosa e insistió en que él llegara al apartamento para hablar de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que el músico enfiló a su casa y se dirigió directo al dormitorio donde ella lo esperaba, sentada sobre la cama.

―Oye, me tenías preocupado. ― Se inclinó hacia ella y le besó en los labios, levantándole el mentón con sus dedos. Ella le sonrió, respondiendo a su beso de bienvenida. ―¿Qué ha pasado?

Entrelazó sus dedos y los observó como si allí encontrara las respuestas a sus preguntas. Mirándolos le habló:

―Yo… sé que vas a enfadarte, pero tenía que hacerlo.

―¿Hacer qué?

Entonces respiró profundo y soltó la información de una sola vez. ―Aro me encontró en una tienda del centro comercial mientras esperaba a las muchachas

―¿Te hizo algo? ―preguntó él, preocupado, sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola. Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo y diciéndole la segunda parte de la información.

―No, pero me pidió que nos reuniéramos a conversar.

―Y supongo que tu no accediste ―cuando ella bajó el rostro con vergüenza, él se puso de pie, desesperado, alzó el rostro al cielo y suspiró hondo, lanzando una maldición. ―¡Mierda, Isabella! ¿Qué pretendes?

―Me amenazó con hacerle algo a mi tío o a ti si no accedía. ―explicó Isabella, pero él no justificaba su accionar ni siquiera con eso.

―¡Bobadas! Ese tipo incumplió una medida judicial y hay que denunciarlo…

―No

Edward la miró con su frente arrugada, extrañándole la manera en que ella se había negado tan rotundamente.

―¿Cómo de que no? ¿Lo estás defendiendo?

―No, pero sería provocarlo. ―explicó con calma, tratando que él también se calmara ―Además, él solo quería hablar, y lo hicimos en un lugar público, no sería capaz de hacerme daño ahí…

―No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión y quieres volver a intentarlo con él? Porque puedes decirlo, así nos ahorramos todo este pesar, ¿no crees?

Y él salió furioso primero de la habitación, luego del apartamento, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Mientras, ella se quedaba a solas en la habitación, oyendo el sonido seco del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y el eco de las palabras de Edward martillándole la cabeza y el corazón. Se abrazó a su estómago, protegiendo a su niño y repitiéndose que él había dicho eso producto del enojo… y que no lo culpaba. ¿No sería mejor dejar todo hasta allí y apartar el peligro de todos quienes la rodeaban, incluyendo al mismo Edward?

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y sintió las lágrimas correr a la vez que su pecho se apretaba, oyendo aún el tono acusatorio en las palabras de Edward.

Después de un rato de lamentarse en silencio, se levantó para ir hasta la cocina y beber un vaso de agua. Llamó a su mamá que se encontraba en la iglesia con su tío Marcus, y que se quedaría allí un buen rato, hasta que su amigo Peter fuera por ella y la llevara a casa. Le preguntó si le pasaba algo y solo le dijo que había tenido una discusión con Edward, afirmando Renée con mucha confianza que seguro era de esas discusiones que se superan con facilidad. Le recordó que alimentara a Kal-El que aún estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva casa y que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, que lo único que tenía que hacer ella era descansar, y no olvidar de que a veces los hombres son unos estúpidos. Eso último hizo reír a Isabella, que colgó con algo más de calma después de haber oído a su madre.

Se sentó frente al mesón de granito de la cocina, rezando porque Edward regresara y la escuchara. Que supiera que no era estúpida como para ponerse en peligro, y que jamás lo dejaría a menos que él ya no la quisiera a su lado, mucho menos que regresaría al lado de alguien que se aprovechó de lo que alguna vez sintió por él.

Mientras pensaba y jugueteaba con el borde su vaso de agua, oyó el timbre de la puerta y corrió hacia allí rogando que fuera Edward y que por el apuro y la rabia, haya salido sin sus llaves, pero no es el que está en la puerta, sino Ángela y Alice, que llegaron preocupadas después que Isa no llegara al encuentro.

―¿Nos puedes decir qué pasó? ―protestó Alice al entrar ―Llamamos a Edward y no tenía idea de nada, volvimos a llamarlo y nos pidió que viniéramos y que te hiciéramos entrar en razón…

―¿Qué pasa? ―insistió Ángela al ver el rostro triste de su amiga.

Isabella dejó caer sus hombros y las invitó a pasar a la sala, donde tras sentarse les contó el por qué de la rabia de Edward. Alice gruñía entendiendo la rabia de Edward, mientras Ángela se ponía de lado de Isabella, sabiendo ella que era mejor tener a su padre como aliado que como enemigo. Quizás que ella haya accedido a reunirse esa tarde con él, bajaría la guardia y lo haría relajarse.

―¿Y para qué te quería? ―preguntó Ángela. Isabella respondió, poniéndose las manos sobre el vientre.

―Para convencerme… me dijo que bastaría una noche con él para hacerme regresar a su lado… le dije que lo pensaría…

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ―la regañó Alice con fuerza ― ¡Con razón Edward estaba como loco?

―Edward ni siquiera quiso escuchar lo que hablé con él, simplemente se enfureció porque accedí a reunirme con él.

Alice bufó, golpeando las manos contra las piernas. Su amiga se había vuelto loca y extrañamente temeraria. Ángela en tanto, intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Isabella y calmar el ambiente que estaba siendo dominado por la rabia de Alice, que era pura preocupación.

―¿Y qué pretendías reuniéndote con él? ―preguntó suavemente la hija de Vulturi.

―Primero entré en pánico cuando lo encontré en el centro comercial. Estaba en una tienda de lencería esperándolas… de pronto lo vi a mi lado y me dijo que si no accedía a hablar con él, sus hombres se dejarían caer sobre Edward y sobre mi tío… eso me puso histérica.

―¡Deberías haber llamado a tus abogados! ―gritó Alice, que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a dar a luz a su hijo de apenas unas semanas de gestación, a lo que Isabella respondió desesperada.

―¡Pues no lo pensé! Lo único que quiero es que esto se acabe y estar tranquila, esperar a mi hijo en paz, estar con Edward en paz…

―Entonces te pidió que se reunieran en un lugar público, eso es para darte confianza, de lo contrario podría haberte empujado de ir a casa, eso hubiera sido diferente ―pensó Ángela en voz alta, a lo que Isabella respondía en acuerdo con esa conclusión.

―Es lo que pensé. Y también creí poder sacar provecho, no sé, hacer entrarlo en razón por las buenas. Alguna vez sentí algo por él, alguna vez él fue bueno conmigo, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden terminar bien?

―¡Porque ese tipo es un desquiciado y está loco! ―volvió a exclamar Alice, mirando a Ángela enseguida ―Perdona Ángela.

La aludida miró a Alice sin darle importancia, quitándose la bufanda roja que iba atada alrededor de su cuello y soltándose el cabello castaño. Se rascó la nuca pensando en la forma de actuar de su progenitor.

―Me cuesta creer que mi papá esté haciendo todo esto solo para cumplir un capricho. Yo creo que te ama y está desesperado… pero tratando de hacerte volver con él usando su poder y todo lo que puede conseguir a través de él, pasando por encima de gente inocente… aún me cuesta creer que te haya llevado a ese lugar y haya dejado que esos hombres… Y no lo digo porque no te crea, sino que pensé que lo conocía y que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así… ¡Dios, si podría haber sido yo!

Alice torció la boca y se sentó para rodearla Ángela por los hombros dándole ánimo porque enterarse de que el padre de una es un monstruo en su tiempo libre es un gran y duro golpe que la chica estaba recibiendo en ese momento… y no solo su padre, sino que su madre igual de loca que el padre, había regresado como una pordiosera a buscarla, y a la chica no le había importado eso, sino que intentaría rescatar a su madre y por qué no, crear lazos con ella, como nunca los tuvo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, pensando y sacando conclusiones, hasta que Ángela levantó la cabeza y extendió su mano hasta el brazo de Isabella

―Acepta.

Alice se apartó y la miró como si la chica a la que sujetaba por los hombros también se hubiera vuelto loca.

―¿Qué… que cosa?

―Acepta reunirte esa noche con mi padre, como él te lo pidió. Dile que se reunirán en el club de sexo, y que ahí lo esperarás para darle lo que quiere…

―¡Te volviste loca o qué! ¡¿Acaso has estado cerca de Isa todo este tiempo para lavarle la mente y convencerla…?!

―No Alice, jamás haría eso. Simplemente me veo en la necesidad de ayudarla, y quien más que yo para hacerlo

―Ayudarla llevándola a ese lugar para que folle con tu viejo…

―Isabella ni siquiera tendrá que ir, porque quien irá seré yo.

Isabella que se había mantenido en silencio mientras las otras dos enfermeras discutían, ahogó un grito y sintió mareos, mientras Alice miraba a Ángela como si a ésta le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

―¿Qué pretendes?

―Pretendo que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. ¿Han oído hablar de la terapia de shock? Pues eso es lo que recibirá mi padre cuando vea a su hija en ese lugar, recibiendo esa clase de tratos denigrantes, usadas como si fueran un artefacto, sin dignidad ni amor propio, solo a cambio de un poco de placer y atenciones pasajeras. En verdad no entiendo como mujeres buscan ese tipo de vida…

―Decir que _no_ es lo que Aro nunca me perdonó. Yo sé y entiendo que cuando hay confianza, respeto y amor en la pareja, todo está permitido, pero cuando la persona en la que confiaste abre esa intimidad y permite que otros abusen, eso ya no es amor, ni mucho menos respeto.

Otra vez calló el silencio sobre las muchachas, mientras cada una sacaba conclusiones y decidía si el plan de Ángela era una buena idea.

―Ángela, no puedo permitir que hagas eso.

―No va a pasarme nada, solo voy allí y le doy una lección. Es todo.

**oo**

Cuando Carlisle se comunicó con Edward, éste estaba en dentro de su coche estacionado frente a la playa y oyendo a Puccini a todo volumen dentro de su coche. Cerraba los ojos e inhalaba el aire frío que entraba por las ventanas a medio abrir.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en la idea de Isabella reuniéndose con Aro, intentando hacerse la valiente y poniéndose en peligro ella y el bebé. Estaba intentando calmarse para regresar y hablar con ella, pero antes de conseguirlo, la llamada de Carlisle interrumpió su intento de meditación. Esperaba que le tuviera buenas noticias.

―Carlisle.

― _Edward… hijo, necesito que me ayudes._

Lamentablemente el tono de voz del abogado no presagiaba una buena noticia, por lo que el músico se preparó para oír lo que Carlisle le iba a decir.

—¿Qué sucedió?

― _Un accidente… estoy en el hospital…_

Edward se hizo hacia adelante, sujetando el volante fuertemente con su mano desocupada. La preocupación crepitó en su pecho, imaginándose lo peor.

―¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

 _―Sí, sí…_

―¿Le pasó algo a Jane?

― _No, Edward, se trata de Esmerald… ella, ella tuvo un accidente…_

Edward apretó los dientes y su vista quedó fija en el océano.

― _Un accidente automovilístico. La trajeron al hospital, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ella falleció cuando la estaban tratando._

El joven músico pestañeó y no estuvo seguro de lo que sintió en ese momento. Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando, dándole los detalles del accidente que le quitó la vida a la mujer que arruinó la suya en un momento donde él era un chico indefenso. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que sentir?

―Escúchame, Carlisle, voy al hospital en este momento. Espera ahí por favor.

― _Gracias, gracias hijo._

Colgó y arrancó el motor del coche, pensando en que debía llamar a Isabella para informarle y que no se preocupara, pero no lo hizo, aún seguía molesto y era urgente que fuera a acompañar a Carlisle para lo que necesitara. Lo haría por él y se olvidaría de lo confuso que era todo para él en ese momento.


	41. Chapter 41

**Señoritas todas! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, cada vez más cerquita del final... muy muy cerquita, así que atentas.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todas las que me acompañan con las lecturas, que me escriben sus comentarios, y para aquellas que lo hacen en silencio, también mi cariño y mis respetos. Va dedicado a todas ustedes.**

 **Abrazos y atentos al siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41.**

Edward Y Carlisle estaban sentados uno junto al otro en las sillas de plástico del pasillo del piso subterráneo del hospital. Nunca antes, a ninguno de los dos, les había tocado ir allí y percatarse de lo frío que era ese lugar, tan lúgubre pese a las luces amarillentas que colgaban desde el techo.

A Carlisle, como ex esposo de Esmerald, se le había permitido entrar a reconocer el cuerpo, lo que significó para el abogado un shock como nunca antes sintió. Ver a la mujer a la cual amó tendida en horizontal, con sus labios morados y su piel pálida, hizo que en su pecho se arremolinaran sentimientos entremezclados y nada claros, que le eran difícil de definir.

Cuando la descubrieron con la sábana blanca que la cubría, apretó instintivamente los dientes y respiró apresuradamente, como si de pronto le faltara el aire. Se sintió mareado y tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para evitar lanzar un alarido de horror: la muerte no es algo para lo que se está preparado, por mucho que uno piense que es algo que debe pasar. Y si bien era cierto, su relación con Esme se había roto del todo después de saber su historia con Edward, algo hacía mella en el pecho de Carlisle, que lo empujó a sentir pena y desear llorar por ese amor que no había alcanzado a rescatar.

Cuando salió, el doctor de la familia le entregó una bolsa con las pertenencias de Esmerald y le pidió que firmara el documento de defunción, negándose el abogado a lo segundo, pues era la familia que venía de regreso de un viaje al extranjero, quienes debían hacerlo. Él mismo se encargó de comunicarse con ellos y darle la noticia, prometiéndoles que se quedaría con Esme hasta que ellos llegaran. Y quizás había hecho mal pero no soportaba estar solo, por eso llamó a Edward, que pese a todo no demoró en llegar y abrazarlo apenas lo vio.

No debía de ser fácil para el músico estar en ese lugar, no cuando tanto rencor justificado lo hizo desear apartarse a como diera lugar de esa mujer que decía amarlo como a un hijo, pero que en un momento de su vida no respetó de dicho amor y lo mancilló en lo más profundo.

―Quizás fue desconsiderado de mi parte pedir que vinieras y me acompañaras, cuando tú y Esme…

Edward inspiró profundo y miró a su padre antes de devolver su vista hacia la pared frente a él.

―Me siento muy extraño, no puedo negártelo. Pero la muerte de alguien no es algo que vaya a celebrar, por muy mala relación que yo haya tenido con ella… lamento que su vida haya terminado de esa forma…

El músico no pudo seguir hablando, porque al decir eso último, recordó las muchas veces que de adolecente deseó la muerte a esa mujer. Si bien era cierto él había madurado, nunca había podido perdonar a Esmerald por lo que le hizo y por lo que seguía haciéndole. Su muerte no trajo paz para él ni mucho menos, como le dijo a Carlisle, se sentía tan confundido como él.

―¡Dios! ―exclamó de pronto Carlisle, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Sonaba desesperado ―Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a decírselo a Jane… esto la va a destruir…

El músico torció la boca y recordó que de todo, era la niña a la que debían poner atención, a quien debían apoyar para que la noticia de la muerte de su madre no la derrumbara. Él ciertamente estaría ahí para ella.

―Claro que no. Ella es una niña madura que sabrá entender que fue un accidente. Se pondrá triste es verdad, pero no la dejaremos sola, estaré contigo cuando tengas que decírselo.

Carlisle miró a su hijo, que sostenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas y lo miraba a él a su vez, aseverando su promesa de acompañarlo en lo que iba a ser algo difícil de hacer. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y volvió su vista a la muralla del frente.

―He pensado… he pensado y me pregunto si mi amor hubiera sido suficiente para salvarla, para hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que te hizo.

―Nunca lo reconoció, por lo que nunca se arrepintió. ―Deseó que Carlisle no hubiese hecho ese comentario, y deseaba no seguir hablando del amor que éste sintió alguna vez por ella, pero el abogado al parecer necesitaba hablar.

―Lo sé, pero si hubieras estado en mi lugar y la mujer a la que amas hubiera cometido ese tipo de depravaciones, ¿la hubieras perdonado?

―¿La seguías amando aun después de divorciarse? ―preguntó, confundido. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y agitó los hombros. Se miró los dedos de las manos y los entrelazó y los soltó, repitiendo ese ejercicio mientras hablaba.

―Es difícil de responder, cuando hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para salvar el matrimonio. Como sabes, hubo un momento que besé el suelo que ella pisaba, pero ese amor decantó… se transformó y quizás se aplacó por todo lo que supe más tarde, aquello que te concierne a ti y que me hizo pensar que me había enamorado de una ilusión y no de la verdadera mujer que ella era.

―Lo entiendo… y en tu caso, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

Carlisle asintió pensativo, mirando a su hijo cuando recordó algo importante después de todo el tiempo que Edward llevaba haciéndole compañía allí.

―Por cierto, ¿le hablaste a Isabella? Ella debe estar preocupada.

―Le dejé un mensaje… ―escuetamente respondió. Carlisle arrugó el entrecejo y quiso ir más allá.

―¿Está todo bien?

El músico dejó escapar aire ruidosamente y se restregó los labios con los dedos, mientras recordaba lo fácil que esa mujer lo hacía enojar.

―Odio cuando trata de hacerse la heroína… me exaspera, de verdad…

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No vale la pena, pero tiene que ver con Vulturi. ―respondió secamente, escupiendo el apellido de ese hombre con el desprecio que sentía por él ―La encontró en una tienda del centro comercial y la amenazó a reunirse con él, de lo contrario mi cabeza y la de Marcus su tío, correrían peligro.

Carlisle abrió los ojos ampliamente mirando a su hijo, quien arrugaba la cara de solo recordar lo que Isabella le había dicho.

―No me digas que fue…

―Lo hizo, sí…

―Vaya con Vulturi… ya me parecía que no respetaría la orden judicial.

Edward quiso reírse pues concordaba con ese comentario de Carlisle. Era obvio que Vulturi intentaría encontrarla, pero diferente era que ella accediera a verse con él por voluntad propia, cualquiera haya sido el motivo.

―Isabella tampoco la respetó, por cierto.

Carlisle torció la boca e intuyó que esa acción de Isabella había repercutido en la relación de ambos, pues a Edward se le veía molesto y solo le faltaba gruñir como ogro. Intentó entonces mediar por los muchachos:

―Entiendo que estés enfadado, pero ponte en su lugar. Ella debe sentirse culpable por lo que está pasando, seguro que siente que ella tendría que buscar solucionar todo dejando a su entorno de lado y tratando de protegerlo mientras pueda...

―Está embarazada, Carlisle. ―le recordó Edward, golpeándose el muslo con la mano ―Se está poniendo en riesgo sin pensarlo… además insiste en que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño… ¿Puedes creerlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, que justifique a ese…?

" _Hijo de puta_ " eso es lo que pensó Edward, pero se contuvo de decirlo por respeto al momento que estaba viviendo Carlisle.

El abogado en tanto se restregó los ojos y los dejó cubiertos con la palma de la mano mientras el silencio dominó por unos instantes el ambiente frío del pasillo, recordando el sobre blanco que él abrió por un impulso y que develó la verdad sobre la relación sanguínea entre Edward y Aro Vulturi, quien insistía en afirmar que el músico era su hijo. Leyó rápidamente el documento y lo volvió a meter en el sobre, guardándoselo en el bolsillo interno del su abrigo, recordando entregárselo a Edward más tarde. Ese era el momento de hacerlo, pues más tarde lo olvidaría, por lo que se incorporó y sacó del bolsillo interno el sobre del laboratorio con el nombre de Esmerald en el frontis. Lo miró y se lo extendió a Edward, quien miró el papel y luego a él.

―Esto es tuyo ―dijo Carlisle antes que Edward pudiera preguntar.

― ¿Mío? ―lo tomó entre sus dedos y miró el nombre de Esmerald en el frontis ―No es mío, aquí dice Esmerald…

―Estaba entre sus cosas. El doctor me entregó sus pertenencias y esto lo encontraron en el coche junto con su cartera. Lo abrí… ―se alzó de hombros sin poder encontrar una respuesta de por qué lo hizo ―y lo que hay adentro es algo que debes saber.

―¿De qué se trata? ―el músico miró adentro del sobre, sintiendo algo helado recorrerle la espina dorsal. El logo que traía el sobre era el de un laboratorio sabía, por tanto intuyó de qué se podía tratar. Aun así quiso asegurarse con Carlisle, que ya conocía el contenido.

―Un examen de paternidad… a través de muestras capilares…

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Edward, no necesitando mas explicaciones para saber quienes estaban involucrados en ese exámen.

―No quiero saber…

Edward intentó devolverle el sobre, pero Carlisle se negó, negándose a recibirlo de vuelta.

―Quédatelo.

―¿Por qué?

―Por si alguna vez quieres conocer la verdad.

―La verdad ya la conozco ―farfulló con rabia, evitando ver el rostro de Carlisle, lleno de compasión. El abogado extendió la mano hasta tocas el brazo de Edward, hablándole con sutileza.

―Hijo, conserva esto y devela su contenido para cuando te sientas preparado.

―Maldita sea…

―Edward, lo que haya allí como resultado no significa nada.

―¿Por qué no me dices el resultado de una vez? ¡Tú ya lo leíste!―destilaba rabia por los ojos y por la voz, rabia que no iba en contra de Carlisle por supuesto ―Lo siento, no debí hablarte así.

―No te disculpes, y ciertamente no haré eso. Fue una impertinencia de mi parte hacerlo, abrir ese sobre, pero pensé que… viniendo de un laboratorio, quizás Esme escondía algo, no sé.

Masculló unas cuantas maldiciones más y guardó el sobre doblado en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos como si ésta le pesara. Suspiró y cerró los ojos preguntándose cuándo demonios iba a tener un poco de paz en su vida.

Carlisle lamentó haber provocado esa reacción en el músico quien se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que veinte minutos más tarde apareció la familia de Esme, llorando y preguntándose qué había ocurrido. el músico no aguantó mucho tiempo con ellos, pese a que nada tenía en contra de esa familia, simplemente quería ir a su departamento y descansar, cerciorándose de paso que la insensata de la enfermera que hacía latir su corazón y que compartía su cama no hubiera cometido alguna estupidez en su ausencia.

Se despidió de todos, a Carlisle le dio un abrazo y le dijo que al día siguiente a primera hora iría al apartamento para hablar con Jane, y enfiló finalmente hacia su casa pasada la medianoche.

Entró a la penumbra de su hogar, soltando un profundo suspiro, quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola en el sofá antes de ir al dormitorio, pasando por fuera del cuarto de Renée, quien dormía con la puerta abierta probablemente atenta a si su hija pudiera necesitar algo, por lo que cerró con cuidado y se dirigió hasta su recamara, donde vio a Isabella hecha un ovillo al centro de la cama. Sujetaba sus rodillas con ambos brazos, y a pesar que parecía estar dormida, su posición denotaba tensión, cuestión que hizo torcer la boca de Edward en desaprobación. Tomó una colcha celeste que Isabella siempre dejaba doblada a los pies de la cama y la desdobló para cubrirla y protegerla del frio.

Se sentó despacio al filo del colchó, mirándola y sintiendo un poco de culpa por haberla dejado sola, aunque su enojo no había desaparecido y no lo haría hasta hablar con ella y dejar bien claras las cosas. Si él iba a tener que amarrarla a la pata de la cama para evitar que hiciera estupideces que la pusieran en peligro, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos y pasó sus dedos por la frente, recordando lo que habían sido las últimas horas de su vida, recordando el mal que Esmerald Platt, ahora muerta, había provocado en él y lo increíble que parecía su muerte, como si al menos él todavía no cayera en cuenta. No lloró ni tampoco lo haría, pues el rencor que sentía hacia esa mujer no desaparecería con su muerte, solo esperaba que con el tiempo se diluyera y lo dejara vivir en paz.

 _"Y que Dios tenga misericordia de ti, Esmerald…"_

Sintió a su espalda un movimiento en la cama y vio a la chica removerse y estirar sus músculos tensos antes de abrir los ojos y verlo sentado en penumbras, como si fuera una gárgola. Carraspeó y con lentitud se incorporó, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la manta de cachemira que Edward había usado para cubrirla.

―Intenté esperarte despierta… y no quise llamarte después de recibir tu mensaje… presumí que seguías enfadado conmigo

―Y sigo estándolo ―respondió sin levantar la voz ni moverse de su sitio ―Pero necesitas dormir y yo intentar hacer lo mismo…

―¿No quieres hablar de lo que pasó? Sobre Esmerald, me refiero…

―No ahora. Por favor, metete bajo las colchas y duerme, mañana tienes que trabajar.

―Está bien…

Isabella deseaba decirle el propósito de su reunión con Aro, cuestión que no pudo hacer porque el músico se fue hecho una fiera. Después, cuando recibió el mensaje que le decía que debía ir a acompañar a Carlisle al hospital por la muerte de Esmerald, deseó salir corriendo para acompañarlos, pero intuyó que no sería bien recibida. Lo que sí hizo fue comunicarse con un doctor amigo suyo que trabaja en urgencias y que estaba allí al momento que llevaron a Esmerald. Un accidente automovilístico la había dejado en estado grave, estado que no superó, falleciendo en el hospital cuando estaba siendo atendida. El doctor le dijo a Isabella que su ex marido estaba al tanto y que permanecería atento a lo que pudiera necesitar. Eso al menos la dejó más tranquila.

Deseó que Edward la llamara y le dijera que la necesitaba a su lado, pero al parecer él y con la actitud tan distante que tenía incluso en ese momento cuando la ayudaba a cubrirse con la ropa de cama, él necesitaba distancia de ella, y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa

Intentó sonreír cuando él dejó un beso corto en su cabeza, caminando él a continuación fuera de la habitación, dejándola a solas cuando lo que ella necesitaba era que él la abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

" _Esto te lo buscaste, Isabella…"_ pensó con pesar, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que silenciosas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas hasta la almohada.

**oo**

―¿Tu padre no se preocupa que a estas horas no llegues a casa?

Ángela, que estaba mirando por la ventana del cuarto de hotel que había rentado para Gianna, miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro al oir la voz de la mujer hacerle esa pregunta, destilando ironía. Se volvió y mirando hacia el exterior de la calle iluminado por farolas y letreros de neón.

―Lo llamé diciéndole que estaría cubriendo un turno en el hospital.

―¿Y te creyó? ¿Sus monigotes, esos que te siguen, no le habrán dicho que no estas donde dices?

―Me tiene sin cuidado.―hizo figuras sobre el vidrio con la punta de su dedo índice a la vez que respondía las preguntas de su progenitora ―Mi padre siempre hace parecer que sabe menos de lo que en verdad lo hace, pero honestamente ahora no me importa.

―Eso es bueno. ―se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama celebrando internamente ese desinterés de su Angelita hacia el maldito ese. ―Entonces, ¿me dices por qué has venido? ¿A caso quieres comenzar a pasar tiempo conmigo simplemente? Eso me haría muy feliz, pero desde que llegaste, no has hecho otra cosa que pararte en esa ventana y mirar en silencio…

Ángela se giró y afirmó su espalda contra la ventana frente a su madre, cruzándose de hombros. Se demoró más de lo normal en responder pues recién en ese momento había tomado la decisión definitiva sobre su plan.

―Tengo algo en la cabeza... y necesito que me ayudes.

―Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance ―se levantó de la cama y caminí hasta ella tomándola por los hombros. Ángela cerró los ojos al toque de esa mujer a la que quería acostumbrarse a llamar _mamá_ , pero no dijo nada. ―Solo tienes que decírmelo y lo haré.

Inspiró hondo la chica y se preparó para soltar su plan, mirando directo a los ojos de Gianna para medir su reacción.

―Quiero ir al club de sexo donde conociste a mi padre.

El rostro alegre de la mujer se contrajo y se convirtió en una muestra de desconcierto. De cualquier persona podría haber oído eso, pero menos de su niña.

―¿Co… cómo? ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

―Simple curiosidad. ―hizo un movimiento con su mano en el aire, restándole importancia ―No sé cómo llegar allí, si necesito ser invitada, o pagar algo…

Gianna entonces, que no era tonta, negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás para observar a su niña de negro, que la miraba con su mentón alzado como lista para responder en caso de ser necesario.

―Tú no eres de las chicas que se sientan curiosidad por vivir experiencias como esas, tú traes algo más…

―¿Vas a ayudarme? ―preguntó fuertemente ―Si lo vas a hacer, no hagas más preguntas…

Intentó moverse hacia la puerta con la idea de salir, pero su madre la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

―¿Sabes lo que hará tu padre cuando sepa que tú estás en ese lugar?

Ángela lo sabía y por eso quería provocarlo. Y ciertamente Gianna también lo sabía… y quizás podía sacar algo de provecho de eso, por el bien de su hija, por supuesto.

―Su mundo va a venirse abajo, y eso es lo que quiero, quiero hacerlo entrar en razón.

O sea que la decisión de ir a ese lugar tenía que ver directamente con Aro, cuestión que le pareció interesante a la mujer que usaría cualquier grieta entre ambos, para apartar a su hija de él. Entonces puso una sonrisa ladeada a la vez que alzaba una de sus cejas, mirando ladinamente a su hija.

―¿Y por qué tendrías que querer eso? Pensé que la vida sexual de tu padre no te importaba.

―No se trata de la vida sexual de mi padre, se trata de algo… más importante.

―Lo que digas mi niña. Ahora dime, qué es lo que quieres saber del club de sexo.

―Lo que quiero saber es cuando puedo ir.

―Vaya, ¿y por qué tanto apuro? ―Ángela se la quedó mirando rogando al cielo paciencia, entendiendo Gianna el mensaje implícito en su mirada ―Está bien, veré si hoy miso pedo comunicarme con alguien de mis antiguos conocidos para que puedan dejarnos entrar y para que participes en algunos de los actos.

―¿Puedes tener mañana una respuesta?

―Puedo, sí. ―Gianna ni siquiera pensó su respuesta, lo que le dio a entender a Angela que la mujer seguía manteniendo contactos con alguien de allí, lo que haría fácil su ingreso. Seguro ella aprovecharía también de echar una canita al aire, como en los viejos tiempo.

―Está bien, háblame cuando sepas algo.

Otra vez enfiló hacia la puerta pero rápidamente la mujer que estaba vestida con un camisón de dormir color lavanda que llegaba hasta los tobillos, una de las tantas prendas de vestir que compró su Ángela para ella, se le puso en frente para evitar otra vez que saliera.

―¿Y ya te vas? Hijita, quédate conmigo, podemos pedir algo, y ver una película romántica en la televisión. Anda hija, no me dejes sola ahora que tengo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo… por favor, hijita…

Ángela se quedó mirando a la mujer alta y delgada que esbozaba una sonrisa tierna y ojos llenos de esperanza mientras la miraba. ¿Sería que como ella, Gianna quería recurar a su hija, o era simple interés como Ángela vaticinaba? Decidió darle una oportunidad, y regalándole una sonrisa tensa asintió y dejó que la llevara hasta la cama, donde se acomodó mientras su madre pedía servicio a la habitación con comida como para un regimiento. ¿No eran ese tipo de cosas las que hacían las madres? Suspiró y se acomodó, buscando con el control de distancia algo bueno que ver en televisión.

Después de comer y ver una estúpida comedia romántica, el sueño de Ángela sucumbió y se quedó dormida junto a su madre. Ella se la quedó mirando mientras dormir y como la vez anterior, deseó ser una mejor persona por ella, haber podido no tener el pasado que tenía, poder darle algo para demostrarle que la quería… o que quería aprender a hacerlo. ¿Será que tendría esa oportunidad?

Afirmó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y pensó en la cara de Aro cuando supiera que su niña estaba frecuentando los mismos lugares que ambos en su juventud. El empresario pondría el grito en el cielo y probablemente habría un distanciamiento entre su hija y Aro, algo que ella aprovecharía para incluso vivir con ella… vivir como la gente normal, como ella se merecía hacerlo.

Sonrió y se metió bajo las colchas de la cama, apagando la luz y cerrando los ojos con una enorme sonrisa del triunfo que sentía, tenía entre las manos.

Al día siguiente y pese a que era su día libre, decidió pasarse por el hospital para reunirse con sus amigas, a las que vio a la hora de colación en la cafetería del hospital que como era costumbre a esa hora, estaba llena de profesionales y visitantes.

Isabella tenía marcas bajo los ojos que denotaban su falta de sueño y por su ánimo parecía que no lo había pasado nada de bien, seguro Edward no había logrado perdonarla.

―¿Saben lo que quiero? ―dijo ella, mirando su sándwich de pollo y lechuga que apenas había probado ―Dormir diez días seguidos y despertar en medio de una caza en un bosque donde no me alcancen ni dramas ni problemas de ningún tipo. Ojalá con mi hijo entre los brazos…

―¿Y a Edward?

Isabella quiso convertirse en una bola compacta, encerrarse en sí misma para no responder a esa pregunta de Ángela, pero no podía hacerlo, por lo que dijo con tono apesadumbrado:

―Siento que desconfía de mí, después de reunirme con aro… anoche llegó muy tarde y esta mañana apenas me habló para desearme un buen día.

La chica torció su boca y sintió pena por su ella, mientras que Alice era un poco más fría al momento de llamarle la atención por lo arrebatada que era Isabella.

―Entiéndelo, primero sales con la locura de reunirte con Aro y después el pobre recibe la noticia de la muerte de esa mujer…

―¿La muerte de quién? ―preguntó Ángela un poco perdida, poniéndola Alice al tanto.

―De la bruja Esme… y que el diablo la tenga en su caluroso reino…

—¡Alice, suficiente! ―le reclamó Isabella a su amiga, pero esta ni caso, no iba a tener ninguna consideración por esa vieja asquerosa por muy muerta que estuviera.

Ángela en tanto repetía ese nombre que se le hacía familiar, recordando a una invitada que su padre tuvo en casa en más de una oportunidad, apostando incluso que podían ser amantes.

―¿Esme, Esmerald Platt? Ella es una de las amigas de mi padre

―Por supuesto que lo es ―asintió Alice. ―La cuestión es que Edward tuvo que ir al hospital a acompañar al pobre Carlisle, su ex esposo.

―Oh… lo lamento.

―Nadie aquí lo lamenta, de verdad. Mucho menos Edward…

Alice iba a seguir lanzando dardos contra la difunta, pero Isabella que no estaba para esos comentarios, intervino explicando el por qué de su pesar. Necesitaba sacarlo fuera, contárselo a sus amigas.

―No me pidió que lo acompañara, ni siquiera me llamó para contarme, simplemente envió un mensaje para mí. Cuando regresó era pasada la medianoche y apenas habló conmigo, dijo que no podía hablar y que seguía furioso conmigo.

Alice estiró las manos sobre la mesa y tomó la de su amiga, pensando que si bien Isabella había actuado impulsivamente, no era bueno que el músico la dejara al margen, aunque también lo entendía a él, por lo que con un tono algo más mediador le dio su parecer.

―Dale tiempo Isa.

Angela, que hacía poco se había puesto al tanto de la situación, deseaba poder ahuyentar el detonador de todos los males de su amiga, que no era otro que su padre, pues su plan cobró más fuerza y determinación. Estaba segura y lista para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Se hizo hacia adelante y puso una mano al centro de la mesa, mirando fijamente a Isabella.

―Después de que llames a mi padre para concretar la cita, te juro que será la última vez que tendrás que aguantarlo ―lo dijo con voz firme, tanto que sorprendió a Alice y sobre todo a Isabella.

―No puedes jurar eso.

―Sí que puedo, ―rebatió Ángela firmemente ―algo me dice que mi plan dará resultado.

―¿Pero a qué costo? ―la voz de Isabella sonaba preocupada porque para ella significaba un riesgo que no merecía padecer ―Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas en ese club de sexo, lo que los hombre demandan de las mujeres, de lo que ellas son capaces de hacer…

Ángela negó con la cabeza y trató de sonar ligera y parecer relajada.

―Bella, no soy tonta, y no soy virgen por cierto. He experimentado algunas… cosas, ya sabes. Además, no pretendo hacerme clienta habitual, solo quiero que él entre en razón. Quiero intentarlo, eso también lo salvaría a él.

Isa y Ángela se quedaron mirando, mientras Alice acariciaba su vientre sobre la chaqueta azul de su uniforme, pensando en qué tan peligroso podría ser eso, poniéndose de lado de la hija de Vulturi.

―¿Entonces, qué es lo que Isa tendría que hacer? ―preguntó la novia de Jasper Whitlock.

―Llamar a mi padre y concretar una cita. Propón el club de sexo, diciendo que allí te sentirás más cómoda y que no haga más preguntas

―No sé si podré… ―invitó Isabella con voz débil e insegura.

―Sabes que no es llegar y entrar en ese lugar… ―recordó Ángela, sabiendo por Isabella que a ese lugar se entraba con invitación directa de algún miembro habitual de la "comunidad". Pero Ángela parecía tenerlo todo cubierto.

―Lo sé, mi madre me ayudará…

―Dios… ustedes están bien locas. ―exclamó Alice, pensando en Gianna y Ángela ― ¿Cómo es posible que tú madre sea quien te ayude a entrar ahí?

―Lo hará porque yo se lo pedí.

―Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra.―Alice sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo extendió para poner en marcha el plan ―Anda, llámalo ya y acabemos con esto de una vez.

" _Dios, Dios, Dios…"_ tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el teléfono de Alice donde Ángela había marcado el número de su padre. Le dio al botón verde, se llevó el móvil al oído y oyó dos tonos, apresurándose a colgar.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―le dijo Alice cuando Isabella dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, como si este quemara.

― No puedo, no puedo…

De pronto el móvil de Alice empezó a sonar, apareciendo en la pantalla el número al que hace intentes le marcó y que correspondía al de aro.

Isabella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, evitando tomar el móvil. Pero Alice no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad que le estaban dando de bandeja para apartarla de ese demente. Por lo que la novia de Jasper recepción la llamada y le estiró el aparato a Isabella, que la miró suplicando, no convenciéndola.

Oía la voz de aro preguntar quién estaba ahí, quien estaba llamando. Fue suficiente para el empresario oírla carraspear para saber de quién se trataba.

 _―¿Bella, cariño, eres tú?_

Volvió la aludida a abrir sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre la había reconocido.

―¿ _Bella?_ ―insistió el hombre.

―Esto… ejem… hola Aro.

― _Oh, Dios, no puedes saber lo que significa para mí oír tu voz, saber que me llamas._

―Yo… quisiera que nos viéramos. ―dijo sin más, muy nerviosa, mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban expectantes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando oyó la risita triunfadora de Vulturi al otro lado del auricular.

― _Dime donde y cuando, mi linda niña. ¿Hoy mismo?_

―Pero no quisiera interrumpirte…

― _No amor, solo dime_. ―dijo él haciendo notar su ansiedad. Isabella se mordía el labio mirando a Alice que tenía los ojazos tan abiertos como los suyos, y luego a Ángela, que articuló con su boca la palabra "mañana"

―Yo… uhm… mañana… mañana por la noche… en el club.

 _―¿En el club?_ ―preguntó Aro de pronto, muy extrañado _―¿Estás segura? No te gustaba ir allí…_

―Necesito… quiero sobreponerme a ese lugar, ya sabes…

 _―¿Y por qué te oyes tan nerviosa?_

A la pregunta, Isabella sacudió su mano en el aire, como si quemara, rogando que sus nervios de los que Aro ya había reparado, no le jugaran una mala pasada. Carraspeó y trató de sonar un poco más segura.

―No quiero que nadie lo sepa… sabes a lo que me refiero.

 _―Seré discreto, cariño. Dime donde te recojo._

―No, nos reuniremos allá. A las nueve de la noche, mañana.

― _Estoy ansioso, Bella mía. Sabrás entonces que todo este tiempo he tenido razón y que después de reencontrarnos mañana, no podrás alejarte de mí. Seremos felices, te daré lo que quieras, pondré el mundo a tus pies como alguna vez lo quisiste. Dejaremos el pasado atrás, me perdonarás y pensaremos en el futuro junto a ese hijo que es nuestra segunda oportunidad. Todo saldrá bien, cariño, lo juro_.

Isabella estaba segura que cualquier otra mujer hubiera dado lo que fuera por oír al todopoderoso Aro Vulturi decir eso, o quizás ella misma en otro momento de su vida hubiera dejado todo para irse con él, pero ahora era diferente.

―Eso espero. Nos vemos mañana.

― _Adiós Bella, no olvides que te amo._

Isabella tragó grueso ante aquella aseveración de Aro y colgó sin añadir nada más. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

―Mañana a las nueve es la cita entonces.

―Espero que tengas razón y este plan funcione, porque de lo contrario Aro va a dejar todas las sutilezas de lado y va a darme caza a como dé lugar. Y si eso pasa, dejarás a mi hijo sin padre porque tendré que escaparme muy lejos de aquí.

―Calma Isa, te juro que resultará, ya lo verás ―aseguró Ángela.

Cuando Isabella y Alice avisaron que ya era momento de retomar el trabajo, Isabella no lo hizo sin antes tomar a Ángela por los hombros y darle un abrazo muy apretado. Sentía que la chica estaba poniendo demasiado en riesgo con esta idea que se le ocurrió solo por ayudarla.

―Me siento tan mal…

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Estuve lejos de ti por pura vergüenza durante todos estos años, y pienso que si hubiera hablado contigo sinceramente como las amigas que somos, muchas cosas habría podido evitar.

―Eso ya es pasado. Ahora tenemos que pensar en el futuro y para eso, hay que limpiar el camino, y yo te ayudaré con ello.

―No tienes que hacerlo…

―Isa, no lo hago solo por ti, sino que por mí también y por sacar a la luz la verdadera naturaleza de mi padre. Quiero que entre en razón y que viva siendo el buen hombre que sé puede llegar a ser. Y quizás lo estoy idealizando, pero es mi padre y lo amo, por eso quiero salvarlo… debe darse cuenta que lo que hizo y lo que está tratando de hacer contigo no está bien…

―Espero tengas razón Ángela.

La chica le sonrió con esa sonrisa característica que dejaba ver sus relucientes dientes, deseando Isabella tener la misma seguridad y optimismo frente al futuro.

―Ahora ve a trabajar, después anda a tu casa y pasa un increíble fin de semana con tu hombre, porque se lo deben

―Lo intentaré.

Ángela le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, peinándole el cabello a Isa, que le devolvió la sonrisa con un nudo en la garganta de la pura emoción.

―¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Ni siquiera haber conocido a mi madre, sino haber recuperado tu amistad, por eso lo hago.

―Gracias.

Volvieron a abrazarse antes que Isabella retomara el camino hacia su trabajo y Ángela hacia su casa, ambas expectantes por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente con el plan de la hija de Vulturi, que estaba completamente segura de lo que quería hacer.

Cuando Isabella más tarde regresa a casa después del trabajo, se encuentra con el sonido de las notas del piano que le indican que Edward está en casa. Bajó los hombros con pesar por no haber recibido llamada alguna de parte del músico como para, por ejemplo, ir por ella al trabajo o tan solo preguntarle cómo se encontraba o si se había tomado sus vitaminas como solía hacerlo. Eso demostraba el nivel de enfado que Edward tenía por su culpa.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta el salón y solo la levantó cuando el piano dejó de tocas, mirando hacia el sector del instrumento y viendo a Edward tomar notas con un lápiz grafito sobre lo que parecía ser una partitura.

―Ejem… ―carraspeó ella y Edward dirigió su mirada hacia ella ―Hola…

―Hola. ―respondió Edward, apenas mirándola, manteniendo su concentración en la partitura.

Isabella se mordió el interior de la mejilla deseando preguntarle cómo había estado el día o cómo era que estaba en casa tan temprano. Deseaba ir donde él e inhalar su perfume, dejarse envolver por sus brazos seguros y oírlo decir que la amaba, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Simplemente y suponiendo que estaba interrumpiendo al músico en su trabajo, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al cuarto donde se quitó el abrigo rojo el que guardó dentro de su sitio en el inmenso closet. Se sentó en una otomana redonda y pasó sus manos por las pantorrillas adoloridas después del ajetreo del trabajo que la tuvo corriendo de un lado a otro, y mientras lo hacía pensaba en el muro que estaba levantándose entre el hombre que amaba y ella, todo por su culpa.

La escasa emoción que vio en el saludo de Edward le heló la sangre y le provocó en el pecho el deseo de lanzarse sobre su cama y enterrar su cara en las almohadas para llorar. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su relación? ¿Será que acaso estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida? ¿Será que Edward estaba aburriéndose de su comportamiento, de todo el peso que ella cargaba sobre sus hombros, de todo…?

― ¿Estuvo bien el día?

La pregunta que se oyó desde su espalda la sobresaltó y la hizo detener sus cuestionamientos mentales. Se giró y vio a Edward afirmado en el marco de la entrada al closet ese que tenía el tamaño de una pequeña habitación. Estaba cruzado de brazos y vestía una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones negros, su cabello desordenado y su incipiente barba que oscurecía su mentón, lo que en su conjunto era para Isabella lo más lindo que había visto en su vida.

―Sí… bien.

Él asintió a la corta respuesta de la chica, torció la boca y lanzó un suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza cuando ella bajó la mirada hasta la punta de sus pies, evitando sus ojos.

" _Testaruda_ " pensó, caminando hacia ella e inclinándose justo en frente de la chica, tomó una pierna entre sus manos, quitando primero un botín y luego el otro, antes de pasar sus manos por las pantorrillas de la chica, tal como lo vio hacerla a ella misma cuando se asomó allí. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo de masajear las piernas de su chica, que no reparó en el rostro lleno de lágrimas del que se percató cuando levantó el rostro hacia ella.

―Oye…

―Yo… perdóname, Edward. Sé que soy una tonta, y que soy llevada a mis ideas, pero no soporto más esto… lo siento, lo siento…

―Ya basta ―susurró, levantándose para tomarla entre sus brazos y apretarla fuerte como ella lo había deseado. Se sentó en el lugar donde la chica estaba y con ella sobre sus piernas y bien instalada en su regazo, besó su cabeza y la meció levemente. ―Solo me preocupo por ti y por nuestro bebé. No quiero que nadie les haga daño y hago lo posible por que así sea, entonces cuando te pones en riesgo innecesario… me saca de mis casillas.

―Lo siento ―volvió a repetir con voz acongojada ― Soy la culpable de todo esto que está pasando y quería ayudar…

Edward le acarició el rostro mojado y torció la boca. Por supuesto que ella iba a querer hacer lo suyo para ayudar, pero él no quería eso, no cuando era peligro.

―Bueno, no quiero que ayudes. Preocúpate de cuidarte y cuidar a nuestro pequeño, ¿entendido?

―Entendido.―acordó ella, suspirando tranquila porque parte del drama que tenia con Edward había quedado atrás. Entonces recordó el asunto con Esmerald, deseando que él se abriera con ella sobre eso ―Y dime como te siente, por lo de Esmerald…

Edward se encojó de hombros y besó su barbilla antes de contestarle.

―¿Es muy raro decir que no siento nada? Me refiero que no siento alivio, ni paz, ni mucho menos pesar… es como si alguien ajeno a mi hubiera muerto, como cuando leer el nombre de las personas en el obituario, algo así. Lo que me destrozó el corazón fue ver la pena de Jane esta mañana, cuando Carlisle le contó lo ocurrido.

Isabella sintió pena por Jane, suspirando y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward en tanto acariciaba su barbilla. Entonces pensó que quizás sería buena idea ir a acompañarla, distraerla quizás. Se enderezó y miró a su músico, alzando ambas cejas.

―Dios, pobre pequeña, ¿podemos ir a verla?

―Mañana será ―tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo ―ahora estará en casa de la familia de Esmerald.

―¿Y Carlisle?

―Carlisle siente la pena de un hombre que vio muerta a la mujer a la que amó profundamente en un momento de su vida, pero que más tarde lo defraudó hasta lo más profundo. Se siente confundido, y no es para menos, pero igual está triste, lo sé.

―Lo siento por él… y por ella, tampoco puedo estar feliz por la muerte de alguien, menos de esa forma, aun cuando intentó hacernos tanto daño…

―Es verdad… pero hay otra cosa.

Isabella sintió el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y no le gustó nada eso. Volvió a incorporarse saliendo del hueco de su hombro lo miró con preocupación.

―¿Otra cosa?

―Carlisle recibió las pertenencias de Esme, y entre ellas había un sobre de un laboratorio. Él lo abrió por curiosidad supongo, y se encontró con los resultados de una prueba de paternidad.

―¿Prueba de paternidad?

―Envió muestras capilares mías y de Vulturi para que fueran analizadas y resolver el maldito misterio ese…

―¡Oh Dios mío! ―exclamó, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca ― ¿Y?

Edward arrugó el entrecejo y miró hacia el suelo.

―Carlisle me entregó el sobre. Él conoce el resultado… pero yo me he negado a verlo.

―¿Estás seguro?

―¿Y qué cambiaría? ―preguntó mirándola otra vez y apretando el agarre de sus manos alrededor de su cintura―No voy a ir corriendo a sus brazos como él espera que ocurra. Además, no podría soportar saber que llevo su sangre…

―Entiendo cariño. Lo que decidas para mi está bien. ¿Y qué hiciste con el documento?

―Lo guardé en una gaveta.

Isabella torció la boca y pensó que tener ese papel ahí, gritando su existencia, no era lo mejor. Le acarició el cabello por la nuca mientras le dio su parecer.

―Si ese examen sigue existiendo te verás tentado una y otra vez a verlo, alguna vez querrás saber la verdad por un motivo u otro.

―¿Y qué propones?

―Que lo destruyas si es lo que quieres. ―Isabella se levantó del como sitio entre los brazos de Edward ―¿Dónde lo dejaste?

―En el cajón de mi mesa de noche.

Isabella corrió hacia la habitación y abrió el cajón de la mesa de Edward donde sin rebuscar encontró un sobre blanco, doblado, donde vio en el frontis el nombre de Esmerald Platt. Lo tomó entre sus manos fuertemente y se devolvió al walking closet donde había dejado a Edward, pasando a tomar de una mesita un encendedor que mantenía ahí para prender velas o incienso cuando se les antojaba.

―Ven ― lo tiró y lo llevó al baño. Dejó el sobre el lavamanos y por el espejo miró el rostro del músico que miraba el papel, como tomando la decisión final sobre el proceder de ese papel. ―¿Lo hacemos?

Edward inspiró profundo y se quedó pensando en el resultado que arrojaba ese documento y que él desconocía, pero pese a ello, él ya sabía la verdad, su verdad, por eso respondió con seguridad, mirando a su chica que esperaba su respuesta, que daría luz verde.

―Mi único padre fue mi abuelo Richard, y Carlisle incluso por quien siento un cariño muy cercano al amor paternal, nadie más. Ese hombre que dice ser mi progenitor no significa nada para mí, por lo que puedes destruirlo, mi verdad es esta y es todo lo que necesito.

―Hagámoslo entonces.

Isabella encendió con fuego la punta del sobre y en minutos éste se consumió por completo, dejando en incognito al menos para ambos, el resultado de esos exámenes que Edward aseveró no significaban nada para él. Su padre sería su abuelo Richard, al único que le debía todo en esta vida y quien se desvivió por darle todo lo que necesitaba en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Esta conclusión lo dejó tranquilo, tanto así que soltó el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones y relajó sus músculos cuando el fuego hizo su trabajo.

―Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Edward inspiró y rodeó a su mujer por la cintura, pegando su frente a la de ella.

―Sexo de reconciliación.

―Sexo de reconciliación… ―repitió, mordiéndose el labio. ―¿Pero y si llega mi mamá?

―Peter la mantendrá entretenida hasta tarde, visitarás a tu tío incluso, por lo que me temo que las cosas son más serias de lo que parecen…

Le golpeó en el hombro como siempre que hacía cuando Edward insistía en decir que había un romance no reconocido entre Renée y Peter.

―¡Edward! Son solo amigo….

―Amigos, sí claro…

Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió con picardía, dejando atrás cualquier sentimiento de congoja que pudo haber tenido, apretando los dedos de los pies cuando vio la mirada oscura y llena de deseo del músico, cuyo objetivo estaba implícito en la mirada de ese hombre.

Edward la rodeó por la cintura fuertemente apretándola contra su pecho cuerpo, la miró con detenimiento, agradeciendo la suerte por tener a esa mujer a su lado, a la que podría ser capaz de mirar durante horas y sin interrupción. Bajó lentamente su boca rozando la de ella apenas, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. Ella recorrió los brazos del músico hasta llegar a su cuello y el pelo de su nuca, acariciando allí con sus dedos mientras que con la punta de su lengua acarició el labio inferior de él, soltando Edward un gemido hondo, perdiendo el control sobre ella.

La besó como si fuera su única salvación, como si ansiara ese tesoro que ella le ofrecía, como si no necesitara nada más para vivir, nada más que no fuera ella, toda, por completo.

―Edward… Edward… ―gimió sobre los labios del músico al momento que él se ocupó de levantarla y sentarla sobre el lavado, donde ella no demoró en rodearle con sus piernas y acercarlo más a ella.

―Te extrañé ―murmuró Edward, metiendo sus manos cálidas bajo el suéter de hilo blanco que ella usaba y que con destreza él hizo desaparecer, haciendo lo mismo con la odiosa camisa que traía puesta.

La besó en el cuello y los hombros, pasando sus manos por la piel de su espalda y apretando sus caderas, no bastándole con eso. Necesitaba tomarla y hundirse en lo más profundo de su ser… y fue lo que hizo, justo sobre ese lavado que un par de veces antes fue testigo del arranque pasional de la pareja compuesta por la enfermera y el músico.

Le arrancó los pantalones y destrozó sus tanguitas de encaje negras, deshaciéndose de su propio pantalón y su ropa interior que apenas y pudo bajar hasta sus tobillos.

Suspiraron aliviados cuando estuvieron unidos en lo más íntimo y gimieron entre besos cuando comenzaron a moverse de tal manera que dicha fricción entre ambos comenzó a hacer su magia, la que en poco tiempo los llevó a lo más alto del placer con movimientos duros y profundos hasta que con un grito y abrazados el uno al otro encontraron la bendita liberación, quedando exhaustos pero apenas saciados. No era suficiente.

―Qué bueno es el sexo de reconciliación ―murmuró el músico mordiendo el lóbulo a su chica.

Ella soltó esa risita de niña que a él le volvía loco, y acabándose de quitar los zapatos y el resto de la ropa con los pies, agarró a su enfermera por las nalgas y la llevó hasta la cama, donde volvió a tomarla, esta vez con más lentitud, besando cada recoveco de su cuerpo y diciendo lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era de tenerla, eso aunque a veces y con mucha facilidad lo sacaba de quicio.

Isabella eran pocas las palabras que podía articular coherentemente, pero cuando lograba hacerlo decía simplemente que lo amaba, que lo amaba mucho.

Disfrutaron el uno del otro por un buen rato, como siempre conjugando el amor y el placer en ese acto que era mucho más que simple sexo.

La enfermera se relajó sobre el pecho del músico mientras él acariciaba su espalda desnuda con la punta de sus dedos, hasta que la respiración de la chica le indicó que se había quedado dormida. Besó su cabeza y despacio la movió hasta dejarla sobre la cama, arropándola con las colchas mientras él decidía levantarse, vestirse e ir a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para su chica.

Fue hasta la cocina donde encuentra a Renée, oyendo la telenovela en la pequeña televisión que habían instalado allí para ella. Gustaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar, decía, por lo que agradeció tener el aparato allí para que le hiciera compañía.

―No te oí llegar, Renée ―dijo él en tono de disculpa, rogando al cielo que ella, con su agudo oído, no se hubiera percatado del ruidoso sexo de reconciliación que Isabella y él acababan de compartir.

―No llegué hace mucho. Vine derechito a prepararme mi té de menta y oír mi telenovela.

―Huele delicioso.

―Ven, sírvete un poco y siéntate conmigo ―le indicó el sitio junto a ella en el mesón de la cocina, estirando una de sus manos buscando las del músico cuando lo oyó ubicarse junto a ella, las que tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas levemente ―Ahora dime cómo te sientes por todo lo que ha pasado. Peter me contó lo de Esmerald…

Edward apretó también levemente la de Esme y soltó por enésima vez en esas ultimas horas, un suspiro.

―Es extraño Renée, y no sé si eso me hace mala persona, pero no siento nada. Lo mismo le dije a Isabella, es como si me enterara de la muerte de una persona a la que no conozco, por la que no tengo sentimientos.

―Claro que no te hace mala persona, muy por el contrario. Te regañaría si te alegraras de su muerte…

―Pero no es así. Yo podría haberla querido mucho, de niño recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero ni siquiera el recuerdo de esos sentimientos me mueve a sentir algún tipo de pesar por su muerte.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento dejando que las voces procedentes del televisor fueran el único ruido que llenara la cocina, pero que no eran molestas para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo cuando Edward estaba más ocupado en repasar sus sentimientos, que había vuelto a sacar a flote con la madre de la mujer que amaba y que lo miraba con la ternura de una madre, la que él nunca sintió tener, pues si era cierto tuvo amor paterno por parte de su abuelo y del mismo Carlisle, el amor de madre fue algo que no sintió y que si alguna vez lo hizo, se difuminó con el tiempo. Agradecía por eso, la forma en que esa mujer le abrió los brazos y le brindo más cariño del que se merecía recibir.

―Bueno ―dijo Renée después de un rato, golpeando el dorso de la mano del músico antes de soltársela ―Dios sabe cómo y cuándo moriremos, solo debemos procurar estar con las cuentas claras aquí abajo para llegar a buen lugar allá arriba.

―Usted habla como toda una hermana de cura…

―Pues porque lo soy ―asintió con diversión y orgullo ―¿Y qué hay de tu hermanita?

―Se puso muy triste, en verdad triste cuando entendió que no volvería a ver a su mamá nunca más. Pero espero que salga adelante pronto, que olvide esto.

―Niña más hermosa es Jane, seguro sabrá canalizar su pena y entender con el tiempo que así es la vida, como dice mi hermano, según los designios de Dios.

―Y hablando de su hermano, ¿Y cómo estuvo la visita que le hicieron? ¿Peter está haciendo su trabajo?

Edward volvió a recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de Renée esta vez, que fue certera en su derechazo. Pero más que dolerle, a él le pareció graciosa su reacción, atinando solo a reír.

―¡Ten respeto Edward Masen!

―Lo siento, lo siento, pero sabes que no me trago ese cuento que son solo amigos, es cosa de mirarle la cara cuando te ve, y ver como se pone usted, suegra querida, cuando lo sabe cerca…

―¿Acaso no tengo derecho? ―preguntó la mujer, poniendo su mano sobre las caderas, que a él le pareció un gesto muy tierno la verdad. Esta vez fue su turno de tomar las manos tibias y lozanas de Renée entre las suyas y apretarlas ligero.

―Todo el derecho del mundo y si es con alguien como Peter, mejor aún. Hacen una linda pareja.

―Es extraño para mi… ―reconoció ella en voz baja, jugueteando con uno de sus pendientes ―nunca los hombres me miraron como mujer, fuera del padre de mi niña que era un cretino. Mi ceguera y cargar con una hija los ahuyentaba.

―No puedo entender por qué, si es joven y hermosa, autosuficiente a pesar de sus limitaciones. No necesita valerse de nadie para salir adelante y así lo ha demostrado, es una triunfadora y merece que los hombres que pasan por tu lado se den vuelta a mirarle.

Renée mordió su boca y ahogó una risa, pero no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro que sentía arder por las palabras tan lindas que el músico con alma de poeta acababa de decirle.

―Eres todo un galán, Edward, con razón mi hija se enamoró de ti casi a primera vista.

―No digo las palabras por decirlas, es lo que veo y lo que siento. Así que disfrute de su romance, que todos estamos feliz por ustedes, incluyendo a Isabella.

Le apretó la mano con la que Edward la tenía sujeta y le regaló una sonrisa sincera, antes de rodear la taza de té con ambas manos.

―No me dijiste en qué estaban cuando yo llegué, ni siquiera me sintieron…

―Suegra, no quiere saberlo, de verdad que no ―respondió Edward, levantándose de la mesa y pasando a un lado de la mujer que repentinamente se había puesto roja cual tomate, dejando un beso tierno en su cabeza antes de ponerse manos a la obra con su labor de chef, mientras Renée intentaba poner atención a su telenovela, tentándose casi enseguida a levantarse y ayudar a su yerno en las labores de la cocina.

Al músico se le había abierto el apetito también después del sexo de reconciliación, sumado a eso su apetito voraz que había aparecido al mismo tiempo de la gestación de su hijo, lo que reconocía con todo orgullo, pues si engordaba sería por él.

Patatas nuevas cocidas y salteadas en aceite de oliva y especias y un buen trozo de carne roja en su punto fue lo que prepararon a modo de cena y en cuestión de poco tiempo, el suficiente para dejar dormir a la dama embarazada a la que Edward fue a despertar cuando estuvo listo.

Lo hizo dejando besitos suaves por su rostro hasta que los labios de ella sonrieron al percatarse de la forma tan gentil que su hombre tenía de despertarla, pese a que hacía poco rato atrás estaba demandando su boca como un poseso.

―¿No puedo seguir durmiendo? Preguntó ella, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo hasta la barbilla, sin abrir los ojos. Él metió las manos por debajo de la sábana y encontró sus caderas las que empezó a atacar con suaves cosquillas, que acabaron con la modorra de Isabella, que se carcajeaba y se removía pidiéndole que se detuviera.

El músico tuvo piedad después de disfrutar de la risa que amaba oír y la besó bajo la oreja que aún olía a perfume de lavanda.

―Te dejaré dormir cuando hayas comido algo… y yo también estoy hambriento, así que levántate muchacha, que tu madre nos está esperando.

―¿Ya llegó?

―Sí… y yo creo que nos oyó por la forma en que se sonrojó cuando preguntó por ti…

―Dios… ―salió de la cama desnuda y pasó por delante del músico que seguía sentado en la cama siguiéndola con la mirada, tentándose a ir tras ella.

Isabella se puso pantalones de yoga, una camiseta de Edward y sus grandes pantuflas de oso que provocaron que él rodara los ojos cuando la vio reaparecer y llevarlo hacia la cocina, donde se reunieron con Renée.

Se le acercó a su madre y besó su cara antes de instalarse en el mesón, pellizcando un trozo de pan mientras Edward vertía en un vaso algo de jugo para ella.

―Huele increíble ―dijo la enfermera, inhalando profundo cuando Edward sirvió los platos.

―Hacemos un buen equipo en la cocina Edward y yo ―dijo Renée, agradeciéndole al chico cuando puso su plato servido frente a ella, pese a que ya había comido algo donde su hermano. ―¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, mi niña? ¿Alguna novedad?

Isabella recordó el dialogo con Ángela y Alice y luego el llamado telefónico que hizo a Aro, negándose a hacer mención de eso. Le sonrió a Edward cuando dejó su plato frente a ella y agradeció levantando su cara hasta él para ofrecerle su boca. Ese hombre era el único que le importaba, igual que la mujer a la que tenía en frente y al niño que llevaba en sus entrañas. Por ellos iba a dar un paso al costado y dejar que Ángela pusiera en marcha su plan, esperando que diera resultado, por lo que respondió a su madre, contándole de sus pacientes en el piso de cardiología, de Alice y las locuras que se le habían ocurrido a Jasper y sobre algunas ideas que ella tenía para comenzar a preparar el cuarto de su niño, a quien ya se imaginaba de sexo masculino heredando las facciones de Edward, que la miraba desde el costado y le guiñaba el ojo, gustoso de ponerse en marcha también para recibir a su hijo.

―Deberían ir pensando cómo van a llamarlo… ―comentó Renée con mucha ilusión, dejando a un lado los cubiertos después de haber desocupado su plato. ―Un lindo nombre para mi nieto.

―Jasper insiste en llamar Jasper Junior a su hijo, y si es niña Jasperina o algo así ―dijo el músico como si nada, provocando que las dos mujeres estallaran en risa.

―Mi hijo va a llevar un nombre lindo…

―¿Y tan segura estás que será un niño? Puede ser una niña…

Edward e Isabella se miraron y tomaron sus manos sobre la mesa, imaginándose ambos al unísono a una pequeña niña de risos y ojos en alguna tonalidad verde que mezclaba las de ambos.

―Puede ser una niña… ―repitió ella en un murmullo soñador sin dejar de ver los ojos de su amado, por quien lucharía para que el futuro que los aguardaba fuera brillante, lejos de las tinieblas que pudieran amenazar su felicidad.


	42. Chapter 42

**Niñas! Aquí vengo cuando estamos a dos o tres capítulos de decirle adiós a esta locura. Como siempre, miles de gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y por seguir esta historia, que ya saben, está dedicada a todas ustedes. ocura,**

 **Besos y abrazos y atentas que pronto viene un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Renée acogió entre sus brazos a la pequeña Jane, que llegó la mañana siguiente al departamento de su hermano para pasar el día allí. No saldrían de la casa durante la mañana, pero se ocuparían de tenerla entretenida para que remitiera su pena por haber perdido a su mamá, pues Jane en sus ocho años entendía perfectamente de qué se trataba la muerte aunque lograba verlo con ojos más esperanzadores que con los que un adulto entendía ese proceso. Aun así le dolía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que la recordaba, además todo era demasiado reciente como para pedirle que lo superara, todos creían que debía vivir su duelo como la niña que era y ayudarla a no hundirse en ese proceso.

Fue el mismo Carlisle quien llegó a dejarla aquella mañana, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Isabella la que en verdad no sabía bien qué decirle, aunque él sí que tenía algo que decirle a esa testaruda muchachita.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo, muchachita ―la regañó bajito mientras la tenía abrazada. ―Solucionaremos el problema a nuestra manera, no es necesario que te hagas la heroína en esto, ¿está bien?

―No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. ―prometió, cerrando los ojos. Carlisle se apartó y la miró a los ojos, estrechando los suyos propios, antes de asentir.

―Muy bien.

En verdad Isabella deseaba que eso se hiciera realidad, que todo esto se resolviera, y si las cosas ese día iban según lo planeado por Ángela, esperaba que así ocurriera.

En tanto Edward y Carlisle hablaban en un rincón de la sala, Renée e Isabella se sentaba con la niña en el sillón para hacer planes.

―Vamos a cocinar juntas algo muy rico ―hablaba muy entusiasta Renée a la niña, acariciándole su cabello. ―Después puedes ver una película o dormir un poco, y más tarde quisiera llevarte donde mi hermano.

―¿El curita?

―El mismo. Puedes hablar con él sobre tu mamá por ejemplo, sabes que él y Dios tienen conexión directa y puede ayudar con tus dudas, y de paso podríamos echarles un vistazo a los animales que unos jóvenes estudiantes de veterinaria llevarán allí. Son animalitos que han rescatado y los llevaran para que los niños de la parroquia los conozcan, ¿te gustaría ir?

―¿Animales?

Isabella sonrió de ver cómo la niña quedaba cautiva con la idea de muchos animales, y fue ella misma la que corroboró los dichos de su madre.

―De varias especies, sí. Incluso algunos se entregan en adopción. ¿Te gustaría ir y…?

―¡Sí, sí, yo quiero ir! ―respondió entusiasta antes que Isabella pudiese acabar su pregunta. Se levantó de un salto y buscó a su hermano con la mirada, que estaba apartado de ellas ―¡Edward, iremos a ver a los animales a la iglesia del curita!

Edward y Carlisle la miraron y pestañearon procesando aquella última disposición de la pequeña, a la que no pudieron negarse.

―Uhm… sí, claro.

―¿Y qué vamos a cocinar? ―preguntó la niña a Renée, muy entusiasmada, dejando a un lado su pena por la partida al cielo de su mamá ―¿Podemos cocinar panqueques con manjar?

Renée sonrió y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho.

―¡Claro que sí! Con mucho manjar… a Isabella también le gustan mucho…

―Es verdad ―acotó Isabella, rodeando a la niña por los hombros ―manjar y nueces, qué te parece.

―¡Manjar y nueces, sí!

Edward buscó con la mirada a su chica y le guiñó el ojo en agradecimiento por lo que estaba haciendo con su hermanita. Carlisle mientras tanto iría con la familia Platt para el funeral que se realizaría ese mismo día en la tarde, mientras que en la noche se leería el testamento de Esmerald, debiendo estar él presente como padre y representante legal de Jane, su única hija. Al parecer, el abogado de Esmerald se comunicó con Edward indicándole que él también debía hacerse presente en la lectura del testamento, negándose el músico en redondo y diciendo que Carlisle como su abogado lo representaría.

Isabella en tanto, pensaba que distraer a Jane serviría para distraersea sí misma, además pasar tiempo en la iglesia sería una manera de sentirse segura y de paso rezar por que todo saliera bien. Deja entonces a Renée y Jane ocupándose de Kal-El que seguía haciéndose a la idea de vivir en ese nuevo entorno del que pronto se adueñaría. Se despidió de Carlisle con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, aprovechó de robarle otro a su novio antes de decirle que iría al cuarto para llamar a Alice y enseguida ponerse en marcha con o que hubiera que hacer.

Llegó al cuarto y tomó el teléfono que había dejado en su mesita de noche y lo desbloqueó para ver un mensaje que Ángela había dejado allí, donde le pedía que estuviera tranquila y que actuara con naturalidad ese día, pero que por nada se comunicara con él. Al día siguiente se comunicaría con ella o esa misma noche si era necesario para contarle cómo había sucedido todo.

Isabella suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama con el teléfono en la mano, moviendo sus pies nerviosamente, mordiendo su labio fuertemente, a punto de romperlo.

―No sé por qué, pero tengo un poco de temor de preguntar qué es lo que te pasa…

Isabella cerró aún más fuertemente sus ojos y los abrió desviando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Edward, vestido de forma casual con jeans y una camiseta azul, graciosamente igual como iba vestida ella. "Somos como gemelos" había bromeado él esa mañana cuando la vio. Ojalá su buen humor no se esfumara después de contarle la parte que omitió, pues no quería esconderle nada.

―Me conoces bien.

―Y doy gracias a Dios por ello ―caminó y se sentó junto a ella, tomándola por el antebrazo para guiarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas, donde ella lo rodeó con sus brazos e inhaló profundo su perfume. ―Ahora suelta lo que tengas que soltar. Y hazlo justo ahora que estoy en estado zen, enfermera.

Ella sonrió con agradecimiento y afirmó su frente en la sien del músico, dándose valor para poner a prueba la paciencia del músico que le había robado el corazón.

—Ángela urdió un plan ―comenzó diciendo con voz bajita ―quiere provocar con Aro una especie de reacción mediante shock… ya sabes.

―No, no sé ―respondió lento, poniéndose alerta.

―Asegura que su plan hará que él retroceda y abra los ojos respecto a todo lo que hizo conmigo, y lo que hace ahora insistiendo cuando sabe que lo único que quiero es que se olvide de mí, haga su vida como yo he hecho la mía. Ni siquiera le deseo mal, solo que se olvide de que puede volver a tener algo conmigo.

Cuando nos reunimos, ya sabes… él insistió que bastaría solo una noche para hacerme entrar en razón sobre regresar con él y tener lo que siempre quise, a su lado. Si después de eso, después que él pusiera en juego su última carta yo no cedía, prometió hacerse a un lado y olvidarse de mí.

―¿Y le creíste?

Edward quiso gruñir y gritar de frustración cuando el silencio de Isabella fue la respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Quiso apartarla de su regazo pero ella se lo impidió, aferrándose a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Él respondió aferrándola igual de fuerte por su cintura.

―Quiero creerle, quiero creer que simplemente es un hombre que está confundido. Ángela siente lo mismo…

―Ángela es su hija…―rebatió lo que para él era obvio. Aun así, Isabella siguió con su punto.

―Pero no está de su lado respecto a esto, o no nos estaría ayudando.

Edward hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y obligó a la enfermera para que lo mirara y aclarara el punto.

―¿Y en qué, _puntualmente_ , nos está ayudando Ángela? Y no quiero sonar como un malagradecido ni nada de eso, pero…

―Sobre aquello de darle a Aro la última noche… ―dijo casi susurrando, un poco amedrentada por la manera en que el músico estrechó sus verdes y brillantes ojos.

―No entiendo.

Ella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y carraspear más de una vez para aclarar su voz, inspirando hondo antes de soltar todo de una vez.

—Bueno, él cree que nos reuniremos esta noche en el club de sexo para darle lo que me pidió, a cambio de dejarme en paz.

Edward levantó la cabeza al cielo y cerró los ojos pidiendo misericordia para sus nervios, los que estaban a punto de salir de su cause.

―Dios, no puedo creerlo.

―Pero yo ni siquiera tendré que ir ―se apresuró en aclarar para calmar al músico ―, Ángela tomará mi lugar y con eso le hará abrir los ojos.

―Estás tratando de decirme que Ángela irá a ese maldito club y dejará… Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. ―Apretó los ojos con sus dedos ― ¿De verdad creen que con eso, Aro reaccionará y de pronto pensará que todo lo que ha hecho, está mal?

Isabella quisiera haberle respondido que sí, a pies juntos, con el cien por ciento de su seguridad puesta en ese plan, pero no podía, quizás estaban confiando demasiado en provocar una cierta reacción en Aro, que quizás podría resultar al revés, pero no lo dijo, se limitó a expresar su deseo.

―Tengo la edad de su hija, y ella quiere hacerle ver que como alguna vez abusaron allí de mí, por su culpa, podrá perfectamente haber sido ella, eso es lo que quiere hacerle entender.

―No sé si lo logre.

―Quiere intentarlo, y no solo por mí, sino por ella, por la culpa que siente…

―Ella no tiene culpa de nada.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y besó la mejilla de su novio, volviendo a afirmar su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

―Eso lo sé y se lo he dicho, pero insiste que es ella la que puede hacer cambiar de actitud a su padre… es su padre, Edward, y lo ama. ―Puso una manos sobre el pecho fuerte del músico y mientras hablaba, de pronto comenzó a sentir cómo la garganta le ardía al igual que sus ojos que en cuestión de segundos se desbordaron. ―Quiere salvarlo, quiere salvar a su madre, que el único propósito que la llevó a buscarla fue el interés, no el amor de madre. Soy yo la que me siento culpable por no haber hablado con ella cuando era preciso hacerla, por haber desaparecido, por haberme olvidado de nuestra amistad…

―Está bien, está bien… ―Edward la meció y besó su frente una y otra vez ―ya cariño, es suficiente de llorar…

―Lo que pasa es que ahora lloro por todo.

Edward torció la boca sonriendo a pesar de todo por el enfado de su mujer sensible que producto del embarazo, como dijo ella misma, lloraba por todo.

―Es verdad…―sonrió al responder ―entonces dime, tendremos que esperar a saber si Ángela pudo hacer reaccionar a su padre con ese shock o lo que sea…

―Sí, esta noche. Gianna la ayudará a entrar, está todo listo.

―Vale… no tengo idea de lo que esa amiga tuya vaya a hacer esta noche, pero solo espero que todo salga bien, por su bien.

―Yo también. Quiero caminar tranquila por la calle, sin la impresión que andan siguiéndome o que en cualquier momento saltarán sobre mí… ―se enderezó y golpeó sus muslos en señal de frustración. ― ¡Estoy embarazada, por Dios, y tengo un hombre guapo a mi lado a los que quiero disfrutar! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

―Es lo justo, cariño… sobre todo por eso del hombre guapo… ¡Auch!

Se carcajeó por el golpe que la enfermera le propinó un golpe en el costado, aunque enseguida lo retribuyó con un beso en los labios y caricias sobre su rostro con sus suaves manos.

―Eres un tonto… y sé lo que estás tratando de hacer distrayéndome del tema de Ángela y su plan. Y te agradezco que no te enfadaras como lo hiciste antes, cuando te conté que me había reunido con él…

―Sí, no tendría que haberme enfadado de esa manera, pero es tu seguridad y la de mi hijo la que me preocupa, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

―Sí que lo entiendo.

Edward movió la cabeza en afirmativo y sorprendiéndola, se giró y la hizo caer sobre el colchón donde estaban sentados, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos advirtiéndole que no era buena idea lo que estaba pensando hacer… bueno, aunque ella prometería ser silenciosa si él se lo pidiera, por lo que rodeó su cuello y lo acarició con sus deditos, removiéndose al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

―Que estás haciendo moviéndote de esa forma…

―¿De qué forma?

―No seas descarada, enfermera. ―La reprendió, escondiendo su risa canalla ―Allá afuera está tu madre y mi hermana pequeña, además te están esperando para cocinar, yo debo trabajar un poco y después iremos a la iglesia, por lo que no podré brindarte atenciones.

―¿Me estás rechazando por un piano y una partitura?

Él bajó su cabeza y atrapó el labio inferior de la boca de la enfermera, la que gimió bajito justo antes que el ardiente músico capturara su boca y la dejara prácticamente jadeando cuando se apartó, dejándola con una sensación de abandono y un ardiente deseo que comenzaba a formarse justo en su entrepierna.

―No te rechazo ―dijo con esa voz oscura que a ella le ponía los pelos de punta ―solo estoy encendiendo la hoguera para que esta noche podamos disfrutarla como corresponde.

―¿Esta noche? Falta mucho para eso…

Él negó con la cabeza, levantándose de un salto y mirándola desde su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura. Podría olvidarse de su hermanita y de su suegra y tomarla como era su derecho y su placer hacerlo, pero requeriría de horas para saciarse de ella, y de murallas a prueba de sonidos de gran decibel, porque cuando la enfermera gritaba presa de la pasión se olvidaba del decoro, cuestión que él adoraba.

―No te preocupes ―le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Le peinó el cabello y la besó tiernamente ―haremos que el día pase rápido y poder disfrutar la noche. Ahora movámonos antes que vengan por nosotros.

Ella asintió y tomó la mano de su amado, saliendo junto a él de la habitación, dispuesta a hacer de ese un buen día y aguardar la noche, uno por las promesas de Edward y otra por las noticias que Ángela tuviera que darle.

**oo**

Aro Vulturi despertó radiante esa mañana de sábado y se dispuso a trabajar un rato, pidiendo que subieran su desayuno al despacho. Cuando preguntó por su hija, la asistente le informó que no había salido de su recamara, pidiendo él que se le informara cuando así fuera, aunque no fue necesario que eso ocurriera porque ella misma llegó allí.

Asomó la cabeza y fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa que en ella provocó un intenso deseo de llorar. Entró despacio cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Con sus pies descalzos, y vestida sencillamente con ropa deportiva, caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio, al otro lado de donde se encontraba su padre, que seguía esbozando aquella sonrisa tal propia de él, que iluminaba intensamente sus ojos color verdes. Se lo quedó mirando largamente y en silencio, admitiendo el atractivo que se desprendía de él y que hacía que las mujeres de todas las edades se giraran a verlo, así como alguna vez lo hizo Isabella. Honestamente, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo, no hubiera pensando dos veces antes de involucrarse con él.

―Por qué me miras de ese modo, hija mía ―preguntó Aro, a quien ya le parecía extraño que su pequeña no hubiera emitido palabras.

―Porque eres muy guapo ―respondió ella, sencillamente.

―Oh bueno, muchas gracias ―carcajeó divertido, poniendo las manos sobre la boca. Entonces fue su turno de piropearla. ―Y tú eres la muchacha más hermosa que pisa esta tierra… por cierto, ¿cuándo es que usarás el regalo que te di para navidad? Estabas ansiosa de tomar tus maletas, olvidarlo todo y conocer el mundo.

Otra vez, un nudo ardiente se ubicó en su garganta y la picazón de sus ojos que provocaron en ella el deseo de echarse a llorar. En vez de eso tragó grueso y se hizo hacia adelante estirando sus manos sobre la mesa. Aro arrugó su entrecejo y la miró con preocupación, extendiendo sus manos a la vez, sujetando las de su hija.

―Oye, dime qué pasa, por qué estás así… ¿se trata de Gianna? ¿Esa mujerzuela te hizo algo?

―No se trata de ella ―se apresuró en decir ―se trata de nosotros, de ti y de mí.

―Qué sucede.

De pronto una idea cruzó la mente de Ángela y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pensar o meditar sobre ésta, por lo que se la dijo de una vez:

―¡Vámonos! ―exclamó muy agitada, apretando las manos de su padre ―Vámonos los dos a ese viaje y olvidémonos de todo. Hace tiempo no viajamos, ¿no lo extrañas? ¡Vámonos, hoy mismo! Te puede dar ese lujo… ¡por favor, papá!

―Cariño ―se puso de pie, preocupado al ver a su hija soltar el llanto mientras le hacía su petición.

La levantó y la arropó en sus brazos, besando una y otra vez el tope de su cabeza, mientras ella lo envolvía con los suyos por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro lloroso en su pecho.

―Hija, Ángela, ¿está todo bien? Tú no te pondrías así por una simple petición de un viaje que sabes estaré encantado de hacer contigo.

―¿Harás ese viaje entonces, conmigo? ¿Hoy mismo?

Ángela sentía que ese viaje era una vía de escape, la forma por la cual salvaría a su padre. Lo alejaría a una buena distancia de esa ciudad y por un buen tiempo. Allí lejos hablarían y se sincerarían sobre todo lo que sabía y lo convencería de dar un paso al costado y buscar la felicidad con alguien más y no a costa del sufrimiento de otros, como Isabella y como el hombre que decía con toda seguridad, era su hijo.

―¿Haremos ese viaje, papá? ―reiteró Ángela con mucha ilusión.

―¡Claro que lo haremos! ―exclamó él, muy entusiasmado.

―¿Hoy?

―¿Hoy… hoy? ―rio divertido y movió la cabeza, dubitativo ―Me temo que incluso para un hombre como yo es un poco complicado, cariño. Pero déjame solucionar asuntos pendientes, sobre todo uno importante que resolveré esta noche y que no puedo dejar, porque me ha llevado mucho tiempo concretar. Es importante, mi vida podría cambiar a partir de esto…

―¡No! ―gritó Ángela, apartándose de su padre.

Aro la miró con extrañeza y quiso volver abrazarla pero ella se negaba, volviendo a soltar el llanto, esta vez lleno de rabia, amargura y frustración.

―Ángela, viajaremos, pero deja prepararlo todo, cariño… No tienes que ponerte así…

La enfermera en envolvió en sus brazos y mirando el suelo sacó a colación a su madre, cuya presencia no había sacado Aro a colación aun, mucho menos las reuniones que ambas habían estado manteniendo.

―Gianna… ella me ha dicho un montón de cosas sobre cómo y dónde se conocieron. Se excusa en lo que hizo diciendo que era inexperta, y…

―¿Por qué sales con eso ahora? ―preguntó de pronto, inquieto de saber por qué su hija de pronto sacaba a colación el tema de la drogadicta que la parió. ―¿Es por culpa suya que quieres irte tan rápido?

―No…

―Y debes saber que ella no me regaló nada ―rebatió el empresario con rabia. ―Tú eres mi hija y ella hizo lo más sensato en ese momento. Que haya habido dinero de por medio no es importante, eras mi hija, estabas indefensa y era lo único que me importaba entonces. Tu seguridad estaba en juego al lado de esa mujer que buscaba conseguir dinero para drogarse o emborracharse. Esa mujer en aquel entonces podría haber pedido mi fortuna a cambio de entregarte a mí, y yo se la hubiera dado, sin dudarlo.

―Si entonces eras capaz de eso, por qué… por qué no quieres ir…

Aro alzó las manos al cielo y pidió paciencia. A veces su hija era capaz de sacarlo de quicio con facilidad como sentía estaba a punto de conseguirlo en ese momento.

―¡Lo haremos, Ángela! Pero por Dios, tengo cosas que dejar en orden. Dame dos días… No, dame hasta mañana en la noche, nos iremos mañana por la noche ―alzó su dedo y se acercó hasta donde estaba su teléfono ―Llamaré ahora mismo a la agente de viajes y le diré que prepare todo…

Ángela cerró los ojos y corrió para abrazar a su padre, quien estaba marcando el número de teléfono cuando se vio invadido por su hija, dejando a un lado el auricular para rodearla con ambos brazos como hace un rato.

―¿Lo ves, hija? No tienes por qué ponerte así, iremos a ese viaje y lo pasaremos increíble ―murmuró sobre el cabello oscuro de su hija, el que acarició con mucha ternura. Se apartó luego y tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos divagando por la hermosura de sus rasgos y contemplando s mirada triste que a él le quebró el corazón, cuestión que ocultó cuando una idea se le cruzó a él esta vez ―Uhm… ¿y qué te parece que, si en vez de ir solos nosotros dos, invitáramos a alguien más?

El desánimo volvió a caer sobre los hombros de la chica quien por un momento creyó que no sería preciso poner en marcha su plan, pero al parecer esa ilusión fue momentánea pues sabía que ese tercer invitado al viaje no se trataba de Luis su hombre de confianza, o Gianna a la que él odiaba de forma visceral.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre al parecer no era capaz de dejarlo todo por ella, como alguna vez dijo que era capaz de hacerlo.

―Así que ve a preparar tus maletas, arregla las cosas en el hospital, renuncia si es necesario, y ya verás que mañana en la noche seremos un excelente equipo que emprenderá un viaje alucinante. ¡Lo pasaremos genial, ya lo verás!

Se apartó y sonrió tensa simplemente asintiendo, sin preguntar ni comentar nada, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras él torcía su cabeza y la observaba irse sin decir nada. Cuando salió se echó a correr hacia su dormitorio donde al llegar se tiró sobre la cama y se puso a llorar con su rostro hundido en las colchas.

Aro en tanto, marcaba el teléfono con entusiasmo renovado y pensaba en lo bueno que sería ese viaje, el inicio de una nueva etapa de su vida, la que comenzaría esa noche, cuando cuando le recordara a Isabella lo increíble que eran cuando estaban juntos y el garrafal error que habían cometido apartándose. Él reconocería su error y pediría perdón, aludiendo a la verdad, que se había visto enamorado por primera vez después de tantos años y que el pánico lo dominó haciendo actuar sin medir las consecuencias. Ella tendría que creerle y perdonarlo, olvidar lo que pasó y mirar hacia el futuro, un futuro que sería lleno de alegría con ellos dos, Ángela y la llegada de ese hijo que amaría como propio, aunque en verdad fuera nieto suyo.

El asunto con Edward lo arreglaría cuando pasara un poco d tiempo y el músico entendiera que así era como debían de ser las cosas.

―Ah… un viaje… ―pensó Aro ―será una increíble sorpresa para mi Bella.

Aunque en verdad Aro no sabía que quien se llevaría una sorpresa descomunal esa noche sería él, una sorpresa que no olvidaría nunca, y como dijo, cambiaría su vida por completo.

**oo**

Edward se sentía culpable, esto por todo lo que comió durante el almuerzo, como si se estuviera alimentando por dos, prometiéndose hacer un espacio en su horario para retomar el gimnasio que ahora tanta falta le hacía.

Después del almuerzo, dejó que las mujeres se adelantaran en la iglesia, mientras él se quedaba adelantando trabajo. Dentro de poco se abriría el ciclo de conciertos del año y sus chicos necesitaban comenzar a ensayar para los conciertos que se avecinaban. Además, pasar tiempo a solas frente al piano lo relajaba y no podía negar que necesitaba deshacerse de un poco de estrés. Debe admitir que lo que Isabella le contó esa mañana lo puso nervioso. No quería que la Ángela, por querer hacer una buena acción, provocara la ira de Vulturi que hasta ese momento se había mostrado inofensivo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Si las cosas no se calmaban de ahí en adelante, armaría las maletas y tomaría a su mujer y su hijo que venía en camino, y se mudaría al otro rincón del globo con tal de apartarlos del peligro, y nadie iba a interponerse en su camino.

Pasó una y otra vez sus dedos por el teclado de su piano de cola negro y se dejó llevar por una melodía que estaba improvisando, cuando el sonido del intercomunicador del apartamento lo interrumpió. Detuvo su práctica y se apresuró en atender, quizás era alguien importante.

― _Señor Masen_ ―dijo el portero ― _aquí hay una mujer que necesita verlo._

―¿Una mujer? ¿De quién se trata?

― _Rosalie Hale._

El aire pareció abandonar sus pulmones cuando oyó el nombre de su ex mujer. Súbitamente recordó la imagen de ella y su hermano follando sobre su cama, la misma cama que por años ambos habían estado compartiendo. Recordó también esa última carta de despedida, donde admitía toda su "aberración" junto a los papeles del divorcio, firmados por ella.

¿Qué querría con esa visita? ¿Y cómo había conseguido su dirección? ¡Dios! Si venía con la cantaleta de "intentarlo de nuevo" no sería capaz de mantener la calma y no demoraría dos segundos en echarla de allí.

Cuando golpearon la puerta, inspiró dos grandes bocanadas de aire y tomó el pomo de la puerta, develando a su invitada que lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Rosalie.

Fue lo único que Edward atinó a decir. Vestía un abrigo negro y entallado que resaltaba tanto su figura como su rostro blanco y aquellos ojos oscuros que en ese momento carecían del brillo chispeante que la caracterizaba. Su cabello estaba un poco más corto y más oscuro que el rubio claro y luminoso que solía usar esta escritora de gran arrastre y cuya vida desde hacía una buena parte, era un misterio, incluso para él.

―Edward, espero no molestar.

―No, no, por supuesto que no. Pasa por favor. ―Se hizo a un lado y la hizo entrar a la fortaleza que había forjado con Isabella, que dicho sea de paso no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Rosalie observó el entorno de ese apartamento que estaba tan lleno de la pareja, deteniéndose en cada detalle como el piano de cola, las plantas de interior, los retratos de la pareja… ¿y aquello era una iguana? Pensó mirando al animalito que parecía estar tomando una siesta en la alfombra persa de la sala, bajo la mesita de centro.

La apuntó con el dedo y luego miró a Edward, quien torció la boca y se alzó de hombros, como respondiendo a la implícita pregunta en los ojos sorprendidos de la escritora.

―Se llama Kal-El y es inofensivo.

―¿Qué pasó con los gatos, o los peses? ―Rosalie sonrió y miró a Edward con extrañeza, a lo que Edward sacudió su mano, mirando de reojo al animalito.

―Están algo sobrevalorados, ¿no lo crees?

―Es un lugar precioso ―comentó mirando hacia todos lados. Enseguida le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, como pidiendo disculpas. ―Supe tu dirección por mi madre, y no me preguntes cómo lo supo porque no me lo dijo.

―No hay problema, descuida.

―Yo… regresé, ejem… ―se desabotonó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá largo de espaldas al ventanal que daba hacia la playa. Edward se sentó junto a ella y esperó en silencio que hablara, no la presionaría porque ya se veía que bastante esfuerzo le estaba causando. ―Decía que regresé primero por lo que le ocurrió a Esmerald, lo lamentó mucho.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo y bajó la cabeza. A él no le correspondía recibir ese pésame, aun así no dijo nada. Además, sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto, pues apenas habían pasado un día y un poco más de la muerte de Esmerald, a no ser, claro, que haya estado viviendo cerca, cuestión que tampoco creía.

―Además regresé porque la editorial me está presionando. Hace un mes envié el manuscrito de mi último trabajo y fue aprobada, por lo que comenzaremos con los trámites de la publicación.

El músico sonrió con verdadero gusto por ella.

―Seguro será un éxito, como lo han sido todos.

No lo decía por ser zalamero, sino porque en verdad era así. Rosalie tenía una capacidad increíble de capturar la atención de sus lectores, incluso a él que no era dado a leer novelas de amor ni nada de eso.

―Gracias. Has participado en todos esos logros de mi carrera, y no quería dejar de compartir esto contigo. Bueno, quizás sea un poco altanero de mi parte decirlo, pero aún no se han publicado, pero ya siento que tendremos mucho éxito. Mi editora ha lanzado adelantos y a la gente les ha gustado, por eso vamos a la segura, ya sabes…

―Buscaré esos adelantos y compraré el libro cuando salga.

―Eso no será necesario, tendrás una copia como es la costumbre.

Rosalie sonrió y Edward lo hizo también, aunque la alegría no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos.

―Ya no es lo mismo de antes…

―Tranquilo, no vine… no vine a pedirte nada, ni a tratar de seducirte para que regreses conmigo.

―Ni aunque así fuera, no conseguirías nada.

Un destello de la vieja Rosalie, de aquella que vivía feliz al lado de su esposo apuesto que la quería a su manera, manera que a ella le bastaba. Quiso saber entonces cómo vivía, pese a que todo en él revelaba lo bien que estaba, de todas maneras quiso preguntar.

―¿Te va bien en tu nueva vida? ¿Eres feliz?

―Soy feliz. ―Respondió él sin dudar. No quiso contarle sobre el hijo que esperaban ni nada de eso, él sabía que esa respuesta bastaba, más quiso saber de ella, de cómo le había ido en su vida, la vida que eligió. ―¿Y tú?

La forma en que sus hombros cayeron y de cómo escondió el rostro de su mirada, adelantaron algo de lo que ella le contaría. Cuando Rosalie se fue, intuía que tendría que sortear varios obstáculos y apostó a ese futuro incierto, del cual salió perdiendo.

―Fue una de las razones por las que regresé. ―Jugueteó con los tirantes de su cartera de charol mientras hablaba ―intenté crear una realidad en base a mentiras, a situaciones que… no eran correctas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Emmett.

Tensó la mandíbula de la pura vergüenza. Recordaba con nitidez cómo es que el mismo hombre que ahora tenía en frente y que en aquel entonces era su marido, la había descubierto en la cama manteniendo relaciones con Emmett… su hermano.

―Ese ha sido el error más grande que he cometido. Todo lo que pensé que sería vivir con él se diluyó con el pasar de las semanas, todo lo que creí sentir por él se esfumó con su actitud tan demandante, avasalladora… la forma en cómo quería dominar cada aspecto de mi vida, desde mi forma de vestirá hasta mi trabajo… ¡Mi trabajo, Edward! Me obligaba a mostrarle mis manuscritos y cambiarle una y otra cosa. Fuera de eso, no salíamos por miedo a que nos reconocieran… era extraño, pero me sentía aliviada cuando él salía de viaje.

Una noche, salí con una alumna, una prospecto de escritora que conocí allí. Fuimos a un restaurante a cenar y charlar, ya que no tenía amigas ahí… nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana y a lo lejos lo vi con una morena despampanante, besándose y toqueteándose bajo la mesa. Me levanté y lo fui a encarar, pidiéndole que me presentara a mi "cuñada" para que recordara todo lo que dejé por él, por intentarlo. Ahí entendí que esos sentimientos fueron pura ilusión mía, que fui alimentando desde mi adolescencia… ¡Dios, y siento tanta vergüenza!

―¿Y a él no le importó? ―preguntó preocupado porque ella hubiera atravesado sola por todo eso.

―Se deshizo en explicaciones hasta que le dije que podía meterse sus explicaciones por donde mejor le cupieran, que a mí no me interesaba y que podía follarse a quien quisiera, a mí no me importaba.

―Vaya… ―susurró él alzando sus cejas. Ella en cambio siguió recordando y lamentándose de cómo y con tanta facilidad había tirado todo por la borda.

―Lamento haber perdido tanto por… por mi confusión. ―lo miró y sonrió tensa ―Seguro me voy derechito al infierno… seguro me ves como una depravada, y no te culparía.

Él movió la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, sopesando todo aquello que había pasado.

―Debo confesar que fue… impactante saber lo que estaba pasando contigo y con Emmett… ¡son hermanos por vida de Dios!

―Lo sé, lo sé…

―Aun así, solo deseé que estuvieras bien, nunca te deseé mal y siempre me sentí culpable de la manera en que te fui infiel, pero…

Rosalie lo interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre las de Edward. Él no trató de apartarse ni se tensó al toque, pues la actitud de esa Rosalie no era la misma de la que se había ido. La escritora había aprendido a punta de golpes y se notaba en su carácter, en su mirada e incluso en su semblante y en su manera de hablar. Eso fue lo que el músico confirmó con lo que a continuación ella le dijo.

―Edward, eso ya es pasado, te comprendo y te perdoné hace mucho, se te ve feliz, y eso es suficiente para mí, suficiente para saber qué hiciste lo correcto a pesar de todo. Ahora que veo las cosas con el paso del tiempo, sé lo duro que fue para ti, porque eres un hombre noble que se merece la felicidad que no pude darte, la felicidad que veo ahora en tu rostro.

El músico se hizo hacia adelante y tomó las manos de la mujer enfundada en un grueso abrigo negro que ocultaba su delgadez. Necesitaba que ella supiera que todo lo que vivió con ella fue real, que agradecía el tiempo que había pasado con ella.

―Fue feliz contigo, Rose, lo fui porque te quise, pero la forma de amor que sentíamos el uno para el otro no era suficiente para sustentar una relación.

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas y agradecieron esas palabras que él le había dado. Las necesitaba, necesitaba saber que lo ocurrido con Emmett era solo un error por el que había pagado caro, que la había apartado de todo y de todos dejándola completamente sola, sin amigos. Necesitaba recordad que tuvo una vida plena y feliz, y que podía recuperar esa vida, aunque solo contara con Edward como un buen amigo... o un lindo recuerdo.

―Ahora lo sé. Por ese amor que nos tuvimos, o ese cariño como quieras llamarlo, es una de las razones que me hizo regresar. Te debía una explicación y pedirte perdón a la cara como una vez lo hiciste conmigo. Necesito seguir adelante con mi vida, con la cabeza en alto, sin la necesidad de esconderme de nadie, ¿lo comprendes?

―Perfectamente.

―Por nada quería que me guardaras rencor

―No lo hago. ―aseguró apretando sus manos. Rosalie torció la boca y sintió cómo finalmente sus pulmones se relajaban.

―Qué bueno… yo creí que me lanzarías las teclas de tu piano una a una a la cabeza cuando me vieras… ―se atrevió a bromar, viendo el rostro relajado de Edward, quien sintió finalmente la había perdonado.

―¡Dios, no, las teclas de mi piano no! Quizás le hubiese pedido a Kal-El que te atacara…

―¿Ésta criatura? ―dijo ella, apuntando al animalito, levantándose e inclinándose para tocar al verdadero dueño y señor del lugar ―Pero si se ve manso y adorable…

Edward miró al animal con nombre de superhéroe ―o algo así―, y rodó los ojos, preguntándose por enésima vez, qué diablos le veían a esa lagartija gigante.

―Adorable, claro…

―Me alegro de poder haber hablado contigo ―dijo, mientras acariciaba el cuerpo rugoso del al iguana que al parecer no tenía reparo con el toque cariñoso de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

Miró a Edward y le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ni él se sentía incómodo delante de ella, ni ella con él. Era buena la sensación de cerrar etapas en buena lid.

**oo**

Edward aparcó en la entrada de la iglesia y se quedó por unos momentos dentro del coche para acabar de hablar con Jasper, el que hiperventilaba al otro lado del auricular cuando su amigo músico le contó que la rubia ex esposa suya había regresado. El dibujante se imaginó lo peor, pensando que Rose había regresado para reconquistar a su marido.

 _―¿O sea que no habrá peleas de barro entre tus mujeres para luchar por tu amor_?

Edward rodó los ojos y se los cubrió con la palma de la mano a la vez que le largaba una sarta de improperios a su amigo que al otro lado se reía la mar de divertido.

― _No entiendo por qué estás tan tenso_ ―preguntó divertido después de haber oído a Edward ― _tu ex mujer volvió en son de paz, aunque me temo que tendrías que estar en guardia, quizás esta postura sea una treta…_

―No, la conozco y no es ni una treta ni nada. Lo decía en serio ―aseguró el músico.

 _―Bueno, por cierto, ¿dónde estás?_

―En la iglesia del padre Marcus. ―miró hacia la puerta doble de madera, la que una de ellas estaba abierta todavía, pese a que pronto serían las ocho de la noche, hora en que el cura cerraba los sábados. ―Isabella y Renée trajeron a Jane para que se distrajera. Además, Isabella me contó que había estado hablado con el cura, me refiero a Jane, y que le había hecho bien.

― _Lamento la muerte de Esmerald por Jane. Pero es una estupidez que haya muerto de esa manera, ¿no lo crees?_

―Hay accidentes todos los días… pero honestamente no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora estoy un poco nervioso por lo que va a ocurrir esta noche, ¿sabes de lo que te hablo?

 _―Oh, sí… y déjame decirte que esa Ángela está bien loca como cabra de monte_ , ―Jasper soltó una carcajada de incredulidad ― _¿cómo se le ocurre ponerse en manos de tipos como esos para darle una lección a su padre? ¿Y si no sirve de nada? ¿Y si le hacen daño? Además, no entiendo como la mujer que dice sr su madre no tuvo reparo en ayudarla para entrar en ese club_

―Tampoco lo entiendo y no quisiera que le pase nada ―se puso una mano sobre el pecho y vio sobre el parabrisas cómo unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. ―No sé, no me da confianza ese plan…

 _―A mí tampoco, así que me ofrecí para ir ahí y estar atento…_

Edward arrugó la frente y se preguntó si había oído bien.

―¿Irás a un club de sexo? ¿A caso Alice lo sabe?

 _―Lo sabe y me hizo jurar que no me metería con nadie, de lo contrario mi virilidad se vería afectada antes que ella desapareciera, ¿me quieres acompañar?_

―No, lo siento, me quedaré con Isabella. Incluso me excusé para faltar a la lectura de un testamento que Esmerald dejó y en donde me nombra como heredero, por lo que tendría que ir… Carlisle me representará.

― _Uhm… ¿heredero?_

―No quiero nada de ella, Jasper, y lo sabes.

 _―Lo sé mi amigo… ahora, volviendo a lo de esta noche._

―Intenta estar lo más cerca posible de Ángela para lo que necesite y avísame en cuanto se ofrezca algo, por cualquier cosa, ¿me oyes?

 _―A la orden, maestro._

Edward se despidió y colgó, metiéndose el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, a la que le subió las solapas antes de bajarse y correr hacia la puerta de la iglesia, en donde vio tan solo al entrar, a una solitaria mujer de cabello corto y oscuro sentada en una de las bancas. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole una mano que entrelazó con la suya.

―¿Estás bien? ―susurró, besando su sien. Isabella lo miró y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

―Sí, estaba aprovechando de rezar un poco.

Edward se quedó contemplando al Cristo crucificado que dominaba el altar, justo detrás de la mesa desde donde el padre Marcus impartía cada misa. Él no era un hombre de fe, ni siquiera de visitar iglesias, pero por supuesto Isabella había llegado a cambiar incluso aquello.

―Sé que es una estupidez preguntar por quién o por qué rezabas, siendo que hay tanto por qué pedir…

―Pedía por tu hermana, pedía por el alma de Esmerald, pedía por Ángela y lo que hará esta noche.

Edward torció la boca y negó con la cabeza.

―Insisto que es innecesario…

―Para ella no, porque no lo hace solo por mí, lo hace por ella y porque a pesar de todo ama a su padre…

El músico asintió en silencio y abrazó por los hombros a la chica, la que se acomodó en el seguro y acogedor costado de su amado.

―Pedía también por nuestro hijo, que nazca sanito y que sea feliz.

―Me desviviré por procurar que así sea.

―Lo sé. Sus padres ya lo aman, ¿cómo no iba a ser feliz? ―puso una mano sobre su barriga, la que ella sentía iba cambiando casi imperceptiblemente y que estaba pasando por su décima semana de gestación. ―Es tan extraño… me refiero a saber que alguien crece dentro de mí. Cuando tuve mi primer… mi primer embarazo, no me daba tiempo en sentarme a sentirlo simplemente, estaba tan sumida en la pena, la vergüenza… todo eso que me empujó a cometer un grave error y acabar con su vida…

La voz de Isabella se quebró y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Edward, que la abrazó fuertemente.

―Vamos a celebrar la llegada de este hijo y vamos a conmemorar con su llegada al niño que tuviste en tu vientre, al que amaste también pese al poco tiempo que lo tuviste….

Isabella se apartó y miró a Edward, destellando rabia y vergüenza a través de su mirada.

―Lo maté, Edward… yo maté a ese niño…

―¡Basta! ― la tomó por los hombros y la miró a la cara ―Podrías haber muerto tú también aquel entonces… ¡Basta de sentirte culpable por eso! Si no superas eso, si no te perdonas, no podrás ser feliz con este hijo, porque él siempre te recordará al que perdiste, ¿lo entiendes? Cometiste un error empujada por la desesperación, y nadie puede culparte por ello, ni juzgarte, ni siquiera tu misma. Dices que quieres olvidar todo respecto a Aro, pues bien, hazlo, partiendo por esto, pensando que ese hijo que concebiste fue lo único bueno que dejó esa relación.

Isabella asintió, tomándole el peso a las palabras de Edward, sobre las que en más de una oportunidad ella había meditado. Sabía que no sería un proceso rápido el olvidarse de ese momento oscuro de su vida, donde la única luz había sido ese hijito al que perdió, hijo que era lo único de esa época que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

―Este hijo será una conmemoración de ese niño que ahora es un ángel, ¿verdad? ―repitió ella algo de lo que había dicho Edward, quien inspiró y asintió, acercándola para besar su frente.

―Así será. Ahora, si ya acabaste, vámonos adentro. ―Se levantó llevando con él a Isabella, la que agradeció tener a ese hombre a su lado ―Me dijiste que estaban cocinando algo como un vacuno o algo así, y yo vengo dispuesto precisamente a comerme uno de esos. ¡Estoy hambriento!

―¿Y estuvo bien tu tarde? ―preguntó mientras se encaminaban por una puerta lateral a la casita donde vivía el padre Marcus, al costado de la iglesia.

Edward la miró y sonrió ―Ni te imaginas. Pero ya te contaré…

Caminaron abrazados por el jardín que Isabella solías recorrer a solas y que muchas veces deseó hacerlo en compañía de alguien. Se besaron justo en medio del jardín de rosas antes de oír los gritos de cierto cura que les advirtió que la cena se estaba enfriando y que no quedaría nada para ellos si no se apresuraban. Se rieron divertidos y echaron a correr de la mano hacia la casa donde los esperaba un maravilloso estofado de res, que Edward se devoró en un santiamén.

**oo**

Ángela se sintió cohibida desde el momento que atravesó la puerta principal que daba a gran salón de bienvenida. Un espacio amplio cuyo piso estaba cubierto con una antigua alfombra burdeo, sobre los cuales se ubicaron mesas pequeñas, algunas de ellas ya ocupadas por parejas, mientras que el resto de los comensales se ubicaba en el bar que rodeaba el salón principal, cargado de ornamentos costosos, o pululaban por el lobby.

Al instante que se presentó en ese lugar en compañía de Gianna, la que parecía estar en su hábitat natural, un montón de ojos codiciosos se posaron sobre ella, que había sacado de su armario un antiguo vestido negro lleno de lentejuelas, de escote redondo y amplio, sin espalda cuyas mangas cubrían por completo sus brazos y apenas alcanzaban a cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos, sobre unos altos zapatos de tacón negro que Gianna celebró cuando los vio.

―Todo mundo nos está mirando… somos la principal atracción esta noche ―murmuró Gianna a su hija, levantando la mano y sonriendo a varios de los hombres que la habían reconocido y que la saludaban y a quienes ella les sonreía con la sensualidad de aquel entonces, provocándolos, tentándolos e invitándolos implícitamente a acercársele, hombres que sin duda eran poderosos y con los bolsillos llenos de dinero, como su padre, pensó la chica con desazón.

Fuera de esos hombres, había mujeres vestidas de forma elegante y atrevida que se paseaban de un lado a otro, exponiéndose, mientras que otros subían hasta el segundo piso por una gran escalera, donde supo la enfermera, estaba la acción.

―¡Pero qué belleza! ―exclamó un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso al que Ángela le calculó tendría más de cincuenta años. Vestía pantalón gris grafito y una camisa cuyas mandas llevaba dobladas a la altura del codo.

―Es mi amiga ―se apresuró a decir Gianna, la que se ganó junto a la joven para exponer su cuerpo enfundado en un vestido azul sin mangas, muy corto. Pasó la mano por su cuello desnudo y le guiñó un ojo al hombre que apenas reparó en su presencia, pues solo tenía ojos para la joven y hermosa morena que lo cautivo tan solo al entrar.

―Bueno ―dijo el hombre acercándose y quedando justo frente a Gianna, demasiado cerca para su gusto. ―¿Me aceptarías un trago? Después podríamos subir al segundo piso y divertirnos un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

―Eso me gustaría ―respondió rápidamente, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de nerviosismo y calor que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, a la vez que la música sugerente y sugestiva, sonaba y envolvía el lugar que de a poco se iba llenando.

Le hizo un asentamiento de cabeza a Gianna, a la que Ángela miró por sobre el hombro justo cuando el hombre la rodeaba por la cintura y la llevaba al sector de la barra. Gianna le dio a su hija una señal de ánimo con los pulgares de sus manos, y la vio apartarse con uno de los hombres más poderosos del lugar, justo cuando en ese momento un hombre, el administrador del lugar, la saludaba y la invitaba a subir al piso superior.

―¿Y qué te gustaría probar? ―preguntó el hombre, invitando a la chica a sentarse en un taburete. Él no demoró en colocar su mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Ángela, acariciándoselo muy lentamente.

Si sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica, no le importó, pues siguió acariciándole abarcando mas lugar, deseando meterse bajo la mismísima y corta falda.

―Ejem… un jugo de arándanos con mucho hielo me vendría bien ―dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

―Eres adorable ―dijo él con diversión, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con la mano desocupada. Ella enrojeció violentamente y su estómago se revolvió y luego se contrajo cuando vio el deseo oscuro en los ojos del hombre, del que no sabía ni su nombre.

Aprovechó de respirar cuando el hombre le quitó los ojos de encima y se preocupó de llamar al barman, aprovechando la chica de respirar y obligar a tranquilizarse.

Él pidió un vaso de whisky el que bebió lento sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, que de un solo trago se bebió la mitad del vaso. Él sonrió de costado y dejando copa sobre la barra, acarició el cuello de la enfermera, quien se estremeció al toque.

―No te había visto antes por aquí, de otro modo lo recordaría… por cierto, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? Yo soy Adam.

―Adam… encantada. ―sonrió con tirantez, apretando entre sus manos el vaso helado del jugo a medio beber. ―Es primera vez que vengo aquí, y no te dije mi nombre. Puedo llamarme como tú quieras…

Adam sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, volviendo a poner su mano en la pierna de Ángela, apretándola levemente.

―Y dime, muñeca, a qué has venido.

―Vine a experimentar ―se obligó a responder con tono seguro. ―Ya sabes, me han hablado de lo bueno que es el _bondage_ , ya saber…

―Claro que lo sé, muñeca, y estaré encantad de llevarte por allí, muy lentamente para que vayas absorbiendo cada sensación.

―¿Con látigos, esposas y antifaces, como en esa película de moda…?

―Con todo eso y aún más… ¿quieres que te lleve?

Ángela miró el reloj tras la barra y pensó que era el momento. Además no tenía ganas de socializar con ese hombre, que parece estaba tan ansioso por subir, como ella por acabar con todo eso.

―Sí, vamos por eso.

Ángela tragó grueso y aceptó la mano de Adam, que la ayudó a levantarse del taburete y poniendo una mano en su espalda baja, la guio fuera del salón hacia la amplia escalera. Giró la cabeza y vio en Adam una sonrisa triunfante de ese hombre del que apenas sabía su nombre, pero quien la hizo pensar en una sonrisa similar a la de ese hombre, sonrisa que ella adoraba mirar y que muchos decían, ella había heredado.

Adam hizo una señal a otros dos hombres que se habían mantenido apartados y que los siguieron hacia el piso superior.

Atravesaron unos pasillos amplios y de techo alto, con puertas negras a cada lado del corredor, cada una con una letra en cursiva y brillante. Uno de los hombres que los seguían se adelantó a abrir una puerta, justo la de la letra B en el frontis, y que revelaba una habitación de luz tenue y muros cubiertos de papel en tonos rojos y aplicaciones brillantes. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas gruesas cortinas. Justo al centro de la habitación había un sofá sin respaldo de color rojo y en una mesa lateral había todo clase de adminículos, destacando entre ellos un grueso látigo negro.

―Aquí jugaremos, muñequita ―murmuró Adam, pegándose por detrás al cuerpo tenso de la chica, que miraba todo alrededor con asombro y un poco de miedo.

La chica estaba lista para poner su mente en blanco y dejarse ir, manteniéndose inerte a las caricias lascivas del hombre, que besaba su cuello desnudo y abarcaba sus senos por sobre el vestido, mientras que los otros dos hombres se le acercaban con precaución, como si esperaran la orden del jefe, Adam, que parecía tener el control.

―Linda muequita ―dijo Adam, mientras los dos hombres la miraban con hambre, como dos animales esperando saltarle encima a su presa ―en tu vida vivirás experiencia más alucinante que esta, y puedo asegurar que te harás adicta. Solo déjate llevar y obedece a todo lo que te diga. Ahora quitaremos este lindo vestido de este cuerpo que ansío ver y devorar, ¿estás lista para que mis amigos nos echen una mano?

Ángela asintió, con sus ojos pegados fijamente en la muralla del frente, mientras los hombres finalmente recibían la orden de Adam y se ocupaban de quitarle el vestido a la vez que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo tenso y frío.

Adam jaló entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su orea antes que su boca vagara por el cuello y la espalda desnuda, masajeando sus nalgas fuertemente, comenzando con la sesión de sexo, mientras la chica seguía en blanco, sin sentir absolutamente nada de placer en esas manos ajenas y desconocidas que intentaban recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo con sus manos, con sus bocas, apretando, jalando y chupando. No sintió nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por la depravación que a otros les parecía tan excitante, otros como a su padre quien no reparó en obligar a una chica de su edad a someterse en actividades como esas por su propio placer, simplemente para alimentar sus caprichos.

Ojalá y todo eso sirviera para hacerlo reaccionar, para hacerlo abrir los ojos. Así pensaba Ángela mientras esos tres hombres se encaprichaban con su cuerpo frío en inmóvil, que parece tenia propia, como si ella se hubiera desdoblado y mirara desde afuera el espectáculo, con la capacidad de no sentir nada.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja, hacia ingreso un viejo conocido del lugar, nada menos que a Aro Vulturi, cuya presencia desató una ola de suspiros entre las féminas que corrieron a darle la bienvenida y a ofrecerles su compañía, rechazando él todas las invitaciones, caminando directo hasta la barra donde le sirvieron una copa de brandi.

El administrador se le acercó después de un rato que él estuvo cruzando palabras con el barman, y lo saludó entusiasta, diciéndole que su "invitada" estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, aguardando por él. Aro se lo agradeció y palmeando su hombro dejó su trago y caminó ansioso devorando el espacio hacia esa habitación donde su Bella ya lo esperaba.

Gianna, escondida en una esquina de la sala, le guiñó el ojo cuando el administrador la buscó con la mirada, deseoso de una segunda parte del encuentro que acababan de tener en su despacho, sobre su escritorio, modo en que ella pagó el favor que él le hizo de avisarle donde se encontraba su invitada.

Cuando Vulturi llegó frente a la puerta con la letra B en el frontis, la abrió sin dudarlo y al instante una sensación incómoda recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio a tres hombres semi desnudos, intentando follar al mismo tiempo a la mujer desnuda sobre el sofá. Arrugó el entrecejo y dio un paso adentro, justo cuando en ese momento su estómago retumbó y dolió como si una bola de concreto azotara justo allí, en el preciso momento que la mujer desnuda giró la cara y se reveló a él. El suelo bajo sus pies desapareció en el instante que reconoció ese rostro

La chica no era Isabella. La chica era su hija.


	43. Chapter 43

**PENÚLTIMO** **CAPÍTULO SEÑORITAS!**

 **Así como leyeron, a continuación os dejo el capítulo que antecede el ultimo capítulo de esta historia que me ha dado puras satisfacciones. Gracias a todas por cada semana estar atentas a esta locura que está dedicada precisamente a ustedes.**

 **A leer y atentas que pronto el último capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43.**

Cuando Aro Vulturi pensó que finalmente su vida tomaba el rumbo que él quería, ésta lo golpeaba con la violencia como nunca antes la sintió.

Si le pidieran explicar sus sentimientos de ese momento, no podría hacerlo con claridad, solo podría hacer alusión a la forma en como todo desapareció a su alrededor cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos de su hija, llorosos y lastimeros, y que en ese instante hicieron que todo su ser hirviera, como si en vez de sangre corriera fuego por sus venas.

Lo que vino a continuación fue lo más lógico que podía pasar: el empresario reaccionó y saltó sobre Adam, agarrándolo por el cabello y por la camisa que llevaba desabrochada, empujándolo y estampándolo contra la pared justo antes de propinarle una serie de golpes en el rostro, el estómago y la entrepierna usando su rodilla. El agredido trataba de defenderse, sin entender verdaderamente por qué Vulturi estaba reaccionando de esa manera, cuando en otras oportunidades habían compartido presa juntos, como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

―Mierda… joder… ―se quejaba Adam, tratando de apartarse ― ¡Qué mierda te pasa, Vulturi! Suéltame, maldito hijo de puta!

― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―le gritó a la cara, rojo de furia, girando su vista hacia los otros dos acompañantes que estaban escabulléndose del dormitorio como ratas, mientras se subían los pantalones, chocando con una mujer que iba llegando al lugar mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía del mejor whisky de la casa. Enseguida volvió para ver a su hija, de rodillas en el suelo, desnuda, y con sus manos atadas por la espalda, revelando una serie de marcas rojas que el látigo había dejado sobre su piel.

Se olvidó de Adam y corrió hasta su hija, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrirla después de haber desatado sus manos. La arropó entre sus brazos y besó su frente, llorando de rabia y preguntándose por qué una niña como ella había llegado a ese lugar. No sacó conclusiones respecto a nada, se olvidó de su supuesta cita con Isabella, simplemente se preguntaba qué mierda hacía su hija en ese lugar.

―Mierda, Aro, si querías que la compartiéramos, podrías haberme dicho y…

― ¡Cierra la puta boca y lárgate antes que te mate! ―gruñó, girando su cabeza por sobre su hombro.

― ¡Interrumpiste mi juego con la muñequita!

― ¡Es mi hija, maldito imbécil! ―Enajenado aclaró Aro.

Adam abrió los ojos como dos platos y tragó grueso. Juró por Dios que si hubiera sabido que se trataba de su hija, jamás se hubiera metido con ella, es más, él mismo la hubiera llevado de regreso a su casa.

―Mierda! No lo sabía… Gianna no me dijo eso cuando me la presentó.

Muy lentamente, desvió su rostro hacia Adam y arrugó el entrecejo, esperando haber oído mal aquella última parte.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

―Tu hija llegó con Gianna… dijo que era su amiga…

Aro apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y volvió a dejar caer su boca sobre la cabeza de su hija, la que parecía estar es estado de shock, pues no lloraba ni decía nada, no se quejaba ni rabiaba respecto a nada, solo estaba allí como un cuerpo muerto, sostenida y mecida por los brazos de su padre.

―Vámonos a casa, cariño ―le susurró Aro a su hija sobre la cabeza. Arropó su cuerpo desnudo lo que más pudo con su chaqueta y se puso de pie, ayudando a su niña a levantarse ― ¿Puedes caminar? Puedo pedir algo de ropa liviana para que te cubras y salgamos de aquí…

― ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella?

Aro inhaló profundo y desvió sus ahora furiosos ojos hacia la voz femenina cuyo tono embriagado de alcohol parecía estarse burlando no solo de él, sino de esa situación, como si se tratara de un extraño, como si la joven que él sostenía entre sus brazos no fuera su propia hija, sino una desconocida.

Cuando la vio afirmada contra el quicio de la puerta y con su vaso bien aferrado a una de sus manos, sonriendo como hiena, quiso olvidarse de todo y saltar sobre ella, golpearla hasta hartarse y enviarla al lugar más recóndito del planeta, pero sabía que enviarla a ese lugar no sería suficiente, pues ella siempre regresaría por más. Lamentó que su hija hubiera creído que Gianna se le acercaba para estrechar lazos, él la conocía bien y sabía que ella tenía de espíritu materno lo que él tenía de monje.

―Desaparece de mi vista de forma definitiva, Gianna, o te arrepentirás de haber regresado a molestarme. ―Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y llamó a Luis, pidiendo que entrara y lo buscara en el segundo piso. Que llevara un abrigo o algo para cubrir el cuerpo de su hija y que lo hiciera rápido. Después de esa orden colgó, guardó su móvil y abrazó a su hija, intentando darle calor a su cuero, el que comenzaba a temblar.

―Merecías que esto te ocurriera…

―Deja de provocarme ―gruñó Aro en respuesta, pero ella ni caso de la amenaza implícita en ese hombre.

― ¡No! Llegaste aquí para encontrarte con tu putita, que tiene la misma edad que tu hija, ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir?!

―¡Cierra la puta boca, ahora! ―gritó lleno de ira, deteniéndose solo cuando sintió las manitos de Ángela aferra su camisa por el pecho. La miró con preocupación, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos. ―Ya nos vamos, cariño…

Pero otra vez la boca pendenciera de Gianna salió a la luz en abierta provocación al poderoso empresario.

―Me alegro que Angelita haya visto donde pasas tu tiempo libre, lo que haces, lo que obligas a hacer a las mujeres para satisfacer tus fetiches…

Aro hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró a la indeseable mujer que seguía provocándolo. La miró de pies a cabeza y sintió asco de haber compartido con ella la cama, nunca pensó que la degradación la envolvería de ese modo, que ni siquiera el maquillaje o un lindo vestido conseguían ocultar su naturaleza de mujerzuela.

―Hablas de este lugar como si en verdad no formara parte de ti, como si ésta casona no hubiese sido tu hogar, donde le abrías las piernas a desconocidos desde la mañana hasta la noche por un poco de dinero para drogarte.

―Papá, por favor… ―murmuró Ángela, volviendo a la realidad. Aro sacudió su cabeza y la miró con ansiedad.

―Sí, cariño, ya nos vamos…

― ¡Tú no te la llevas a ninguna parte! ―exclamó Gianna, poniéndose en el espacio de la puerta, como si su cuerpo fuera suficiente impedimento para Aro.

Entonces apareció en la puerta, justo detrás de Gianna, la figura de Luis quien no pudo ocultar su rostro de impacto cuando vio la figura de la niña Ángela, semidesnuda, cubierta apenas por la americana del señor Vulturi. Apenas se dio cuenta de la mujer en la puerta, a la que hizo a un lado con muy poca caballerosidad, caminando directo hacia su jefe con su abrigo entre las manos. Miró a la chica con desaprobación y un rastro de tristeza, cubriéndola con el abrigo.

― ¿Señor?

―Saca a Ángela de aquí por la puerta de atrás. Espérenme en el auto.

―Como ordene…

―No, papá… ven conmigo…. ―rogó la chica, estirando su brazo hacia su papá.

―Voy enseguida cariño ―tranquilizó aro a su hija, dejando un beso en su frente.

A continuación miró a Luis y hacia el lugar donde su ayudante siempre guardaba su arma, justo en el interior de la chaqueta. Aprovechó que Ángela miraba a su madre como en espera de algo para recibirla y guardarla con discreción en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Miró a Adam que se encontraba agazapado en una esquina recuperándose de los golpes y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a que saliera, obedeciéndole este al instante. Vulturi entonces esperó a que su ayudante y su hija salieran por la puerta para arreglar cuentas con Gianna.

Al segundo que estuvieron solos, Aro sacó el arma que había escondido detrás y la apuntó directamente en su frente. Gianna alzó las cejas y soltó el vaso vacío, agarrándose del quicio de la puerta. Sus estúpidos pies no respondían cuando su cabeza le ordenaba echarse a correr, su cuerpo estaba paralizado pues estaba viendo en primera fila toda la ira de Aro Vulturi, que ella _sin querer_ había provocado.

― ¿Qué…. qué vas a hacer con esa arma? ―preguntó nerviosa.

― ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Pensaste que saldrías ilesa después de haberte atrevido a traer a mi hija a este lugar?

―Ella quiso hacerlo ―se defendió rápidamente. Claro, como si eso la fuera ayudar…

―No me digas ―respondió con voz oscura y su mano firme que sostenía aun el revolver en dirección a ella ― ¡¿Y a ti no se te ocurrió nada mejor que ayudarla a entrar?!

Gianna hizo una morisqueta de desagrado y se atrevió, pese a que no era un buen momento, a seguir respondiendo y provocándolo.

― ¡Ella tenía que ver con sus propios ojos qué clase de hombre es su padre, que no es un santo como ella piensa!

―Ángela es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no soy un santo, a diferencia de lo que tú, maldita zorra, quieres aparentar frente a ella.

― ¿Y ahora vas a convertirte en un asesino?

Aro esbozo una sonrisa que a cualquier mortal hubiera provocado escalofríos en toda la piel. El hombre sabía cómo sembrar el pánico en el resto de las personas.

― ¿Asesino? Si tuvieran que encerrarme en la cárcel para pagar por tu asesinato, lo haría. ―Se alzó de hombros ―Pero los suicidios en mujeres drogadictas y alcohólicas, son pan de cada día…

Gianna tragó grueso y supo que existencia había llegado a su fin. Lo pudo ver en los ojos de aro, en los cuales se podía ver claramente su determinación asesina, y era tan poderoso que estaba seguro que podría hacer parecer aquello como un suicidio, como había dicho.

Por su parte, Ángela iba caminando lento por los largos y amplios pasillos ayudada por la mano de Luis, que iba sujetándola por la espalda, en tenso silencio. Si él hubiera sido su padre, le habría regañado y sin importarle su edad, la hubiera castigado de por vida.

Mientras miraba la punta de sus pies descalzos y aferraba el abrigo con que Luis la había cubierto, trataba de recordar algo de lo que había ocurrido con ella antes que llegara su padre, cuando esos tres hombres se hicieron cargo de ella, y debe decir que nada de eso fue excitante ni encendió su lívido, sinceramente no entendía como esa casona podía estar llena de personas que buscaran esas sensaciones. Recordó entonces a su progenitora, la que trabajó allí tantos años, la misma que había quedado a solas en la habitación con su muy furioso padre, y una voz de alerta la asaltó dentro de su aletargada cabeza. Su cuerpo, que hasta hace unos momentos había estado del todo laxo y casi sin vida, ahora recobraba fuerza por el pánico que se posó en su pecho, tanto como para darse la vuelta, escabullirse de Luis y correr de regreso hasta la habitación.

― ¡Ángela! ―gritó el ayudante de Vulturi al momento que vio a la chica dar la vuelta y echarse a correr. La chica había pillado por sorpresa a este hombre que por lo general nada ni nadie lo toma por sorpresa.

Corrió detrás de ella con el fin de alcanzarla, pero de pronto se detuvo, justo en el momento que se oyó retumbar un disparo seco del arma que le había entregado a su jefe y que él sabía ocuparía para deshacerse de Gianna, aunque por el grito de pavor que oyó por parte de su jefe, intuyó que las cosas no habían salido como él las esperaba.

― ¡Hija! ¡Ángela! ―el grito lleno de pavor salió del pecho de Aro cuando vio a su hija interponerse entre la arma y la mujer que debería haber recibido el disparo.

La chica entró de súbito, justo en el momento en que Aro estaba dándole la despedida de este mundo, recordándole cuánto la odiaba. Vio a su padre enfundar el arma hacia la mujer que ella quería salvar y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso delante, tomando por sorpresa al empresario que apenas alcanzó a desviar el arma que apuntaba hacia la cabeza un poco más abajo, sin poder detener el disparo.

Gianna ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca ambas manos al ver a su hija caer de rodillas contra el piso, desangrándose por interceptar un disparo que tendría que haber acabado con ella. Su hija había servido como escudo frente a ella, escudo humano que no se merecía.

Al momento que Ángela tocó con sus rodillas el suelo, Aro llegó junto a ella soltando el arma para sujetarla entre sus brazos, manchándose la camisa blanca con la sangre que escurría de la herida que dejó la bala en el tórax, muy cerca del corazón. Con un brazo rodeó su cintura y con la mano libre sujetó la mejilla, mirando las pupilas cristalinas y dilatadas de su niña, con ojos cristalinos llenos de súplica y desazón.

―¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ―gritó con voz en cuello y llorando por su hija mientras acariciaba su mejilla. ―Qué hiciste…. Por qué…

―Quería… ―hizo una mueca y tragó grueso. Le era muy dificultoso hablar —quería salvarla…

Ángela cerró los ojos y aro la sacudió para evitarlo.

―No cierres los ojos, cariño ―le imploró con voz quebrada. Enseguida levantó la cabeza y vio a Luis ingresar con paso tembloroso y ojos desconcertados. Se acercó y se inclinó junto a ellos, mirando a la chica a la que conocía desde niña y a la que había aprendido a querer.

— ¡Luis, por Dios, que traigan a una ambulancia!... ¡¿Dónde demonios está esa ambulancia?! ―gritó Aro al final a nadie en especial, nadie de los que se habían agolpado en la puerta cuando oyeron el disparo y los posteriores gritos.

Cuando Luis tuvo la intención de revisar la herida de la niña, Aro le sujetó la mano celosamente para impedírselo, pero con la mirada el hombre que custodiaba su seguridad le rogó que lo dejara revisarla, sabiendo que no había mucho que hacer.

Ángela gimió apenas Luis la tocó con sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda alrededor de la bala y Aro se mordió el puño para contener su deseo de soltar un alarido profundo. Gianna en tanto seguía paralizada observando con esos grandes ojos verdes, esa escena que parecía sacada de una película de terror.

―Mi niña, Luis… ―decía Aro con voz rota, tan rota como todo dentro de su pecho ―Ayúdala…

―La ambulancia viene en camino, sin ellos aquí no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… ―dijo el ayudante, intentando mantener su voz fría y serena. ―Tampoco es bueno que la movamos…

―Papá ―se oyó entonces la voz débil de Ángela, respondiendo el aludido, deseando abrazarla contra su pecho para protegerla como no había logrado hacerlo antes.

—Sí, cariño, aquí estoy.

―Te amo… ―susurró ella ―y confío… confío y creo en ti…

―Oh, Dios ―lloriqueó él —También te amo, mi cielo, pero no hables. Ya viene la ambulancia, te llevarán al hospital y te recuperarás para que hagamos el viaje, no lo olvides…

―Intenté… intenté salvarte…

― ¡De qué me hablas, mi vida! ―exclamó deseando desaparecer de ese lugar y desaparecer la ultima hora de su vida ―Guarda silencio, te pondrás bien…

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, porque justo después de decir eso, Aro vio como de la boca de su joven hija comenzaba a escapar sangre a borbotones y la hacía toser. Fue imposible seguir sosteniendo ella sus ojos abiertos, pese a las suplicas de su padre que lloraba desconsolado rogándole que no apartara su vista de él, que al menos no cerrara los ojos, pero ella simplemente no podía hacer caso, ya no tenía fuerza y lo único que quería era hacer desaparecer el dolor que se extendía desde el centro de su pecho.

Aro Vulturi vio el momento justo cuando su hija se dio por vencida, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que su pecho dejaba de moverse por la necesidad y el esfuerzo por respirar. Abrió los ojos desbordados de lágrimas y sujetó por los hombros el cuerpo de su hija, comenzando a sacudirlo para hacerla reaccionar, mientras gemía en mudo dolor.

La sacudía incesantemente hasta que una de las manos de su ayudante lo detuvo. Éste lo miró con desaprobación, pero cuando vio la mirada triste de Luis que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, entendió que ni por mucho que sacudiera a su hija, ella no abriría los ojos. Su corazón había dejado de latir por la bala que había pegado justo en el órgano vital y que por misericordia le había concedido unos segundos de vida para mirar a su padre por última vez.

―Mi niña… ―lloró Aro mirando a su ayudante quien parecía tan contrito como él.

―Lo siento ―respondió Luis con voz rota ―De verdad, señor, lo siento…

Aro miró a su hija entre sus brazos, a su niña, y sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba y se rompía en cientos de pedazos.

―Ángela, mi niña… ―rogaba el empresario a su hija ―Cariño, abre los ojos, vuelve con papá…

Entonces un grito interrumpió el dolor de Aro, el grito de la mujer que más odiaba en este mundo.

― ¡Mataste a mi hija, maldito animal, mataste a mi niña!

Entonces todo se oscureció para Aro, quien no se había percatado del grupo de personas que se había amontonado en la puerta. Había olvidado incluso donde estaba y a qué había ido hasta allí, solo sabía que entre sus brazos estaba su hija muerta y lo único que quería era estar a solas con ella. ¿Qué hacían todos esos intrusos allí?

Pero más que esas personas lo que Vulturi más odiaba era a esa mujer que seguía gritando, sobreactuando y diciendo sentir el dolor por su hija muerta, que bien Aro sabía no sentía. Se oía como gallina clueca cacareando a todo volumen, y eso le molestaba de sobre manera, por ello sin pensarlo, tomó el arma que había dejado caer junto a él y levantó su vista llena de dolor mezclada con odio hasta divisar su objetivo, apretando dos veces el gatillo y con su certera puntería acabó con esos gritos, dando muerte a la mujer que más odiaba en esta vida, en medio de gritos y exclamaciones de pavor de quienes estaban alrededor contemplando esa escena que ya era aterradora, pero Aro solo oía en ese momento la voz débil de su hija diciéndole que lo amaba.

 _"Te amo, papá, confío en ti… creo en ti"_

Soltó el arma y siguió abrazando fieramente a su hija, mientras que entre los testigos que observaban la espeluznante escena, se encontraba en particular un joven dibujante que subió con la masa de gente cuando se oyó el disparo y el posterior grito de una mujer. Sintió su estómago revolverse cuando vio a Ángela en el piso, rogando que no fuera nada grave, pero ciertamente no tuvo suerte, pues vio el momento en que Ángela murió en brazos de su padre y posteriormente cómo Gianna, la puta de oro que fue la reina de ese lugar años atrás caía muerta también al suelo con dos disparos en su pecho propinados por Vulturi.

 _"¡Santa mierda!"_ exclamó Jasper, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, alejándose del gentío y afirmando su espalda en un muro del pasillo, absolutamente impactado. Nunca había presencia una escena de ese calibre y deseó no haberlo hecho, deseó haber puesto más objeciones cuando la hija de Vulturi propuso su plan, deseó haberlo impedido… pero ya era tarde para lamentarlo.

 _"Joder, mierda"_ y ahora tendría que llamar a su mujer, embarazada, y decírselo _… "No, no, no… no puedo… la impresión la haría caer derechito al hospital con síntomas de perdida"_ pensó rápidamente, saliendo del pasillo con paso presuroso y bajando por la escalera mientras sacaba su teléfono y le marcaba a Edward, el que no se dignó a contestar.

― ¡Mierda, Edward! ¡Dónde demonios te metes! ―dijo en voz alta cuando estuvo abajo, decidiendo dejar un mensaje de texto en su buzón antes de abandonar el lugar, justo cuando una ambulancia iba anunciando su llegada con el sonido de su baliza.

**oo**

Isabella soltó el teléfono, dejándolo caer al suelo de la habitación. Ahogó un grito de pavor, cerró los ojos y se mordió el puño, canalizando su horror. Si bien era cierto y el mensaje de Jasper no decía mucho ― _"Operación Vulturi un desastre. Dos muertos. ¡¿Dónde estás?!"_ ―, era suficiente para saber que las cosas no habían salido bien.

Habían llegado de la iglesia su madre, Jane, Edward y ella. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y pese a la hora la hermanita de Edward que esa noche alojaría con ellos, no tenía una pisca de sueño, por lo que animó a las mujeres a ver una película. Edward dijo pasar de la idea porque estaba cansado y solamente pensaba en dormir, despatarrándose sobre el sillón apenas llegaron, durmiéndose por diez minutos, justo hasta cuando Isabella lo despertó con un beso y le dijo que se metiera a la cama, que ella lo alcanzaría cuando acabara la película que verían instaladas en el dormitorio de su madre. Al músico le pareció una estupenda idea, aunque antes pensó en meterse bajo la ducha caliente para dormirse relajado. Como un zombi caminó hasta el cuarto, dejó las llaves del auto y su teléfono sobre el buró, se quitó los zapatos con la punta de los pies y caminó hacia el baño, donde se desnudó para luego meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente donde estuvo por un buen rato.

Isabella siguió al dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa por su pijama antes de instalarse a ver la película cuando alcanzó a oír el teléfono de Edward. Cuando lo tomó este dejó de sonar pero casi al instante apareció un mensaje de Jasper el que ella abrió por curiosidad, el que leyó y que la sumió en ese estado de desesperación que la hizo tirar el teléfono al piso. Su instinto le dijo que se preparara para lo peor, no pensándolo dos veces antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio, agarrando las llaves del coche de Edward y saliendo a toda velocidad del apartamento sin tomarse el tiempo de avisarle a Edward, mucho menos a su madre que junto a Jane la aguardaban en su dormitorio.

Bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo y al llegar corrió hasta el sitio donde Edward dejaba estacionado el coche. Lo desbloqueó y se metió dentro, y una vez sentada en el asiento tras el volante, se puso a temblar incontrolablemente mientras observaba el tablero, la palanca de cambios y todo lo demás, y se odió por no estar segura de no saber bien cómo hacerlo, pese a que años atrás había hecho el maldito curso de conducción, pero no practicó lo suficiente como para tener el dominio del vehículo, aunque en ese momento se obligó a poner en marcha lo que aprendió.

Miró el teléfono que tenía entre sus temblorosas manos pensando en llamar a alguien, pero no podía perder más tiempo, debía ponerse en marcha, por lo que lanzando el móvil a un lado, metió la llave en la ranura correspondiente y le dio contacto al vehículo haciendo arrancar el motor. Se cruzó el cinturón de seguridad, adecuó el asiento para alcanzar bien los sensibles pedales y afirmó fuertemente el manubrio con ambas manos, mirando hacia adelante a la vez que hacía ejercicios de respiración. Se olvidó del deseo que tenía de hacerse un ovillo y echarse a llorar de miedo y quitó el freno de mano, saliendo muy despacio del estacionamiento. Mientras avanzaba sin salir del primer cambio, se preguntaba dónde demonios tenía que dirigirse… _"Operación Vulturi… Dos muertos…"_ recordaba el mensaje de Jasper y una amargura le llenaba la garganta como bilis. Sintió la frente helada y sudorosa como sus manos que aferraban el manubrio fieramente y que apenas soltó con una mano para abrir la reja de salida al exterior.

―Dios… dime donde tengo que ir ―dijo en voz alta, señalizando con la luz hacia la derecha, donde salió a la carretera que corría en paralelo al mar.

Apretó los dientes y se obligó a respirar para tranquilizarse, obviando a los automovilistas a quienes les molestaba su lentitud y poco dominio frente al volante. Se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas rogando a Dios que la protegiera, a ella y a su hijo, y que ese mensaje no haya sido sino una falsa alarma.

Mientras tanto, Edward salía de su larga y caliente ducha con ánimo renovado, vistiendo un pantalón de chándal negro y una polera roja, con una toalla en las manos para secar su cabello, dispuesto a acompañar a las damas y sacrificarse a ver alguna película de Disney a cambio de una buena porción de arroz con leche que de pronto sintió deseos de devorar. Al entrar al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue su teléfono en el suelo, extrañándole no haberse percatado de cómo se le había caído. Cuando lo desbloqueó para ver si tenía mensajes, vio que había uno de Jasper que había sido recientemente leído ―no por él―, y que daba alarma sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa casona.

― ¡Mierda! ―exclamó, percatándose de las llamadas perdidas de su amigo. Entonces ató cabos, entendiendo que ese mensaje lo había leído Isabella y que seguro ella, por la impresión, había dejado caer el teléfono al suelo. ― ¡Mierda, mierda!

Salió corriendo de la habitación y asomó su cabeza a la habitación donde Jane y Renée ya estaban instaladas viendo la película.

― ¿Isabella?

―Iba a cambiarse de ropa, pero no ha regresado y nos aburrimos de esperarla. ―Explicó Jane con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Renée en tanto enseguida se sentó en la cama y dijo con tono un poco más preocupado:

―Yo oí la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, pensé que había olvidado algo en el coche…

El músico no agregó nada antes de salir del cuarto y regresar al suyo, revisando la mesa donde sabía había dejado las llaves del vehículo y al no encontrarlas, miles de alarmas sonaron despiadadamente en su cabeza.

" _Mujer loca, pobre de ti que te hayas atrevido a sacar el vehículo…"_ pensó furioso, poniéndose un par de tenis y un chandal antes de correr fuera del apartamento, directo al estacionamiento. Mientras bajaba, llamó a Isabella una, dos, tres veces, pero nada que respondía. Dejó de llamarla cuando llegó a su lugar de estacionamiento y novio su carro, agarrándose el cabello húmedo con ambas manos.

―Qué hago… qué hago…

Entonces, en ese preciso momento entra una llamada de Jasper que él contesta instantáneamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda ocurrió, Jasper?!

― _Esto… esto fue como una película de horror, maestro…_ ―se oyó quejumbroso el dibujante. Suspiró pesado y Edward oyó claramente cómo inhalaba el humo del cigarro. ― _Aro quiso matar a Gianna cuando supo que había llegado a su hija allí, pero la tonta de Ángela se atravesó y recibió el impacto… se desangró en el suelo de la habitación. Después Aro volvió a tomar el arma y mató a Gianna de dos tiros. ¡Joder, Edward, eso fue una mierda! Estoy aparcado a un costado de la carretera y no sé dónde ir…_

Mientras oía, Edward cerraba los ojos y se lamentaba por lo ocurrido, pareciéndole completamente irreal, mientras Jasper seguía hablando y hablando. Pero Edward no podía perder el tiempo en lamentaciones, su mujer había leído el mensaje, sabía lo que ocurría y se había apresurado en salir sabe Dios donde.

―Escúchame, tengo que colgar. Isabella leyó tu mensaje y salió no sé a dónde, debo encontrarla

― _Jodida mierda…_

―Jodida mierda, sí ―dijo y colgó. Se pegó con el teléfono en la frente y automáticamente regresó al elevador, maldiciéndose por no tener dos coches para suplir emergencias como esa.

¿Qué haría? Esperar a que Carlisle o alguien más llegara sería perder mucho tiempo, por lo que recordó a rogarle a cualquier vecino, incluso pagarle por prestarle el coche. Recordó entonces a un joven matrimonio que una vez se acercó a él y le contó lo mucho que adoraban su trabajo en la sinfónica a la que ellos iban con regularidad. " _Sí, ellos tendrán que apiadarse de mi"_

Salió del elevador en el piso donde el matrimonio vivía y caminó mirando las puertas, buscando la de ellos, sobresaltándose cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en la mano. Vio el nombre de Isabella en la pantalla.

― ¡Me quieres matar de un maldito ataque! ―gritó Edward, jalándose los cabellos ―Dios, no me digas que vas conduciendo y hablando por teléfono a la vez…

― _Está en alta voz…y este auto…_ ―lloriqueaba Isabella ― _Este auto es muy sensible… es muy raro... y necesito llegar rápido…_

Si Isabella hubiese tenido dominio del vehículo, sabría que sin problema podría atravesar la carretera a ciento setenta kilómetros por hora. El músico, agradecido que no se atreviera a eso, a punto de comenzar a subirse por los muros, intentó llamar a su calma y hablarle de esa forma por el teléfono.

―Aparca el coche en este momento, Isabella.

― ¡ _No puedo!_ ―gritó la muchacha ― _Algo muy malo pasó, lo vi en el mensaje de Jasper, y necesito… necesito…_

Edward apretó los parpados y respiró para tratar de tranquilizarse. Necesitaba calmar a Isabella y gritándole no sacaría nada _._

―Tranquilízate cariño. Te lo suplico, detén el coche y espera a que llegue yo allí. Dime dónde estás…

― _Yo… en la autopista… hay muchos autos y no dejan de hacer sonar sus bocinas… y lo único que quiero es ir allí… por poco me olvido de encender las luces…_

―Por vida de Dios, amor, ―suplicaba Edward, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco ―enciende las luces de emergencia y aparca el coche al costado del camino. Hazlo con calma, señaliza, mira bien los espejos y hazlo tranquilamente…

 _―Oh Dios, oh Dios… bien, estoy señalizando_ ―Edward se cubría los ojos con los dedos y oía el sonido de los cláxones de la carretera, rezando porque su mujer no tuviera inconvenientes. ― _Y ya estoy fuera de la autopista… ¡Oh, Dios… Oh Dios, me duele!_

― ¿Isabella? ―preguntó, cuando su chica comenzó a quejarse.

La enfermera detuvo el coche y se envolvió el vientre por el repentino dolor que la hizo gemir del dolor.

―¡¿Isabella?! ¡Responde!

― _Mi estómago… me duele…_

 _"No, por Dios, no"_

―Nena, escúchame. Estaré ahí en breve, ahora colgaré y…

 _―¡No te vayas, por favor, Edward no te vayas!_

―Cielo, estaré ahí enseguida, ¿sí?

Colgó oyendo el ruego de Isabella al otro lado, pero tenía que ser práctico, por eso golpeó como un poseso la puerta del matrimonio, cuyo marido abrió la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando el músico, muy nervioso y ansioso, suplicándole que le prestara el auto. Le ofreció una fuerte cantidad de dinero y entradas a la sinfónica de por vida. El hombre, alto, delgado y de cabellera rubia muy bien peinada, conmovido por la desesperación del maestro, salió con las llaves en la mano y lo acompañó hasta donde tenía aparcado su lindo Audi. Se ofreció a acompañarlo, así él podría regresar con su coche y él tomar el suyo.

Edward reconoció que era una buena idea, agradeciéndole el detalle, o quizás tenía miedo que ese músico loco abollara su hermoso Audi. Por lo que sea, Edward volvió a agradecérselo una y otra vez, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto

Puso atención en la carretera hasta que a pocos metros vio su vehículo aparcado, con las luces de emergencia encendidas. El vecino aceleró y se aparcó detrás del coche del músico, quien salió a toda velocidad y corrió a abrir la puerta del chofer, donde encontró a su chica llorando con el rostro cubierto, inclinada hacia adelante.

―Cariño, ya estoy aquí…

Entonces ella levantó los ojos y miró a Edward con ojos desolados que pudieron la piel de gallina del músico.

― ¿Isabella?

―Estoy sangrando ―fue lo que la chica respondió en un susurro lleno de dolor, el mismo que Edward sintió en su pecho, desgarrándole el corazón.

Llegó al hospital en tiempo record gracias a las hazañas de su vecino que no permitió que él en su estado de nervios se fuera conduciendo. Se fue sosteniéndola en el asiento trasero, apretándola contra su pecho, besando su cabeza y rogando en silencio que todo eso, que toda la mierda sobre la que sentía, se estaban sumiendo, desapareciera.

Ingresó con Isabella sobre los brazos y la dejó en una silla de ruedas justo cuando una de las chicas la reconoció y corrió a ayudarla. Edward le explicó que tenía dolor en la boca del estómago y sangramiento. La enfermera amiga de Isabella hizo las preguntas de rutina mientras la ingresaban a un box de atención, con la chica todo el tiempo tomada a la mano de su novio.

La enfermera los dejó solos, momento que Edward se sentó junto a su desconsolada chica, y le acariciaba el rostro contrito, le repetía que la amaba, que nada más aguardarían a un médico que la revisara para irse a casa y descansar. Olvidó lo ocurrido con Aro en la casona y se concentró en su mujer… y en su hijo.

―Perdóname, Edward… yo… no quería que esto volviera a ocurrir…

―Basta, cariño, por favor ―suplicaba él de regreso, conteniendo ese extraño deseo de llorar como un niño ―Deja de pedirme perdón por algo que no es culpa tuya…

―Sí lo es, igual que la vez anterior… yo maté a este hijo también…

―Basta, Isabella, te lo suplico. Intenta calmarte, no quiero dejarte una noche aquí, y si no te calmas eso es lo que harán…

Isabella se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, deseando que alguien entrara y le diera un golpe seco en la cabeza que la hiciera dormir y olvidarse del dolor que sintió hace un rato atrás y del hilo de sangre que manchó sus pantalones. Y aún más que eso, la duda de lo que había ocurrido con el plan de Ángela y su intuición de que era ella la que había salido lastimada.

No dejó que Edward se apartara cuando entró el doctor de turno, un hombre de sonrisa amable y cabello canoso quien la reconoció como una de las enfermeras que había llegado trabajando en ese mismo sector de urgencias. Se le acercó, le tocó la cabeza con un gesto cariñoso, mirando enseguida a su acompañante, saludándolo con un gesto de cabeza.

―Soy el doctor Fox ―le dijo a Edward, antes de dirigirse a la chica tendida en la camilla ―Me dijo la enfermera que llegaste con sangrado, ¿cómo te sientes?

" _Quiero morirme"_

Quiso decir, pero simplemente movió sus hombros, mirando a Edward que le sonrió con tristeza.

―Estuvo… sometida a una situación de estrés, después de eso sintió dolor en el vientre y… sangrado… está embarazada ―agregó eso último con algo de titubeo en la voz, denotando cansancio.

―Veamos entonces. ―Se acercó a la chica y tomó uno de sus brazos, apretándolo levemente ―No tengas miedo, ¿está bien? Te trasladaremos para hacer una ecografía y revisar qué ha pasado con tu bebé.

Otra vez Isabella solo asintió y apretó la mano de Edward cuando éste trató de soltarse para que un enfermero se la llevara donde el médico le indicaba.

―No me dejes…

―No lo haré, cariño. Nunca.

El hombre la preparó para analizarla, pidiéndole que se desvistiera y se cubriera con una bata verde. Nunca soltó la mano de Edward ni dejó de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando le pidió levantar y flectar las rodillas. El médico decidió hacer una ecografía vaginal para asegurarse, lo que resultó un poco invasivo para ella, aun así no dejó de buscar el perdón en los ojos de Edward, que nunca dejaron los suyos, esto hasta que el médico dio su veredicto:

―El pequeñín está en perfectas condiciones.

Al unísono ambos padres miraron al doctor quien acababa de devolverles el alma al cuerpo.

―Pe…pero ella estaba sangrando… ―intentaba explicar Edward, pero no podía. Simplemente la sorpresa lo paralizó, igual que Isabella que no atinaba a decir nada.

El doctor sabía lo que estos padres se habían imaginado, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír cuando tanto Isabella como Edward lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

―Muy mal que una enfermera no recordara que el sangrado puede ser algo totalmente normal, sobre todo si como dice, Isabella fue sometida a situaciones de estrés, cuestión que no me parece. ¿Has tomado vitaminas? ¿Controles periódicos con el ginecólogo? ¿Buena alimentación?

Isabella miraba la pantalla donde el doctor había congelado la imagen donde se veía a su pequeño niño aún vivo dentro de ella. Estaba tan embobada, emocionada y agradecida que ni siquiera pudo responder a las preguntas del médico, teniendo Edward que responder por su chica.

―Todo eso está en orden, salvo algunas situaciones…

―El estrés, lo entiendo. ―El médico sacudió la mano, anotando algo en la bitácora de atención. ―Bien, se irán a casa pero concretarán una cita con el ginecólogo y obligarás a esta muchachita a guardar reposo. Esto es un aviso, una embarazada no puede pasar por ese tipo de emociones, ¿correcto?

―La ataré a la pata de la cama si es necesario, doctor. Ella lo sabe.

―Eso está bien. ―Se dirigió a la chica, llamando su atención ―Ahora cuídate, señorita. Pide licencia hasta que te sientas bien, ¿entendido?

―Claro.

Cuando el doctor que atendió a Isabella salió, Edward sonrió aun algo tenso y abrazó a Isabella, suspirando de alivio. Ella se agarró fuertemente a la solapa de su chándal y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

―Ultima vez que me haces pasar por algo así, ¿lo entiendes?

―Me cuidaré, te lo juro… pero… pero… el mensaje de Jasper, de quienes se trataba. Decía que había dos muertos… ¡Por Dios, Edward!

El músico se mordió el labio inferior y acarició la cabeza de Isabella. Deseaba no darle esa noticia, pero prefería contársela él que dejar que se enterara por otra persona.

―Cariño, pero las cosas se salieron de las manos de Ángela…

― ¿Es ella? ―susurró, mirando al músico y rogándole con sus ojos hinchados que le dijera que no, aunque su instinto le dijo otra cosa. ― ¿Ella es una de las personas que cayeron muertas, verdad?

Edward no tuvo que decir nada, con la mirada que le dio a Isabella fue suficiente para confirmar la terrible noticia que sumió en la pena a la enfermera, quien acababa de prometer que se cuidaría por el bien de su hijo, pero que no podía soportar la pena que esa noticia desató en su pecho, y la culpa que de paso se instaló en su cabeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que por ella, Ángela había terminado muerta en ese lugar, no sabe ella como.

El músico en tanto, deseaba rogarle a Isabella que se tranquilizara, pero sabía que lo mejor en ese momento era llorar y desahogarse. La meció durante mucho rato, dejándola llorar por la muerte de su amiga y pidiéndole que no le preguntara nada más, pues no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no cuando ella aún estaba en el hospital y no cuando acababa de pasar por un buen susto.

Después de mucho rato y cuando la misma chica aseguró que estaba tranquila, y que solo quería irse a casa, la ayudó a quitarse la bata y ponerse su ropa, para salir del hospital en compañía del buen vecino que los había llevado hasta allí y que no se movió de la sala de espera durante las casi dos horas que estuvieron adentro. Edward no dejó de agradecerle por haberlo ayudado, después que Jack, el arquitecto y vecino del músico, preguntara si todo estaba bien con Isabella, a lo que Edward contestó que gracias a Dios, todo había sido una falsa alarma.

―Estoy para lo que se les ofrezca. Por favor, no duden en avisarme de cualquier cosa que necesiten.

―Otra vez, muchas gracias, Jack.

―Para eso están los vecinos ―miró a Isabella ―y cuídate mucho, por favor.

―Seguro ―respondió la chica a su vecino de buena voluntad. ―Gracias.

Apenas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, Renée salió disparada a recibirlos. Había quedado profundamente preocupada por la salida intempestiva primero de su hija y luego de Edward. Ella no podía ver, pero podía percibir en el tono de las voces una fuerte tensión, sobre todo por parte de Edward, y no estaba dispuesta a dormirse sin saber primero dónde estaba su hija y su novio, y por qué de su salida. Dejó a Jane viendo la película que ni siquiera la niña pudo ver completa, pues se durmió a la mitad de ésta. Llamó a Peter el que no demoró en llegar, y quien ciertamente sabía todo lo ocurrido con Ángela esa misma noche, por una llamada que su hermano le hizo, pero sobre la que no dijo nada.

Edward dejó que madre e hija se sentaran a hablar en la sala, dejaría que Isabella se desahogara con su mamá y le contara lo que ella considerara pertinente. Se tomaría un whisky y le prepararía algo caliente a su chica para que se relajara y para que pudiera dormir. Peter lo acompañó a la cocina y se sentó a tomar una copa de _Chivas Regal_ con el músico, sentado en la barra de la cocina. Lo miró con gesto triste, pues el músico se veía realmente cansado.

―Tú necesitas unas buenas vacaciones…

―Lo que necesito ―terció Edward dejando una copa frente a Peter ―es que esto se acabe de una vez por todas.

―Bueno, sin sonar frívolo, con todo lo ocurrido esta noche, digamos que esto se acabó…

― ¿Ya lo sabes? ―preguntó Edward cuando se tragó la primera gran bocarada de licor. El abogado asintió, haciendo girar el licor en la copa.

―Jasper me llamó y me explicó a grandes rasgos. Estaba nervioso y apunto de ponerse a llorar como una niñita. Tenía miedo que lo culparan de algo por estar en la escena del crimen, pero le dije que se despreocupara, que nada pasaría con él ni con nadie de los que estaba presentes.

― ¿Y Alice ya lo sabe?

―Lo sabe y no podía creerlo. Jasper no tiene mucho tino como para dar ese tipo de noticias, y aunque le impresionó mucho parece que lo tomó un poco mejor que Isabella. ¿Por eso salieron así, sin avisarle a nadie?

Edward dejó su copa sobre la barra y se pasó las manos por el cabello una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cuello para relajarlo.

―En primera instancia sí. Leyó un mensaje que Jasper me dejó y salió en mi coche. ―miró a Peter, afirmando su cabeza sobre el brazo que apoyó con el codo sobre la encimera ―Ella no maneja, me refiero a que no practica… la cuestión es que estaba nerviosa, sumado al hecho que no conoce el vehículo… ¡Dios, casi me da un infarto!

Entonces a Peter le hizo sentido ver aparcado al costado de la carretera y en dirección contraria a la suya, un vehículo parecido al de Edward. Era de noche y no podía confiarse de su visión además pasó rápido, aunque debe reconocer que se imaginó lo peor, sobre todo después delo que agrandes rasgos le había contado su hermano. Armó todo el cuento en su cabeza y aceleró para llegar prontamente a acompañar a Renée, la que se oía desesperada por el teléfono.

―La convencí que se detuviera y me esperara ―siguió explicando Edward, ―pero cuando llegué estaba con dolor abdominal y estaba sangrando…

Peter abrió los ojos grandemente, con la copa en la mano, suspendida de camino hacia su boca.

― ¡Mierda, Edward! ¿Ella está bien, el bebé?

Edward dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y asintió despacio, pasándose la mano por el pecho. Aun podía sentir el dolor que se alojó en ese lugar cuando intuyó lo peor.

―Fue todo nada más un susto por el que no estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, ambos procesando toda esa historia que parecía sacada de una novela de drama.

―Te estuve llamando, después que Renée se contactara conmigo y me contara lo que estaba pasando… ―el abogado que recordó que llamar al músico fue lo primer que hizo después de decirle a Renée que iba en camino.

―Dejé el teléfono en el auto de Jack, un amigo que vive aquí y que me llevó con ella. ―explicó someramente, deseando hora tener más detalles de lo ocurrido en la casona ― ¿Por cierto, sabes algo más de lo que te contó Jasper?

―Es muy pronto, pero si las cosas son según lo que me las relató Jasper, seguro tuvieron que llevarse a Aro detenido, pero por la hora no comenzaran sino hasta mañana con el proceso. Deben haber llamado a un fiscal antes de levantar los cuerpos… por la mañana iré al juzgado y veré qué averiguo.

Otra vez el músico suspiró, alzando su cara al cielo y luego dejando caer su frente sobre el helado granito de la encimera. Cerró los ojos con la impresión de que nada de lo ocurrido con la pobre chica que resultó muerta, era real.

―No puedo creer que esto haya acabado de este modo.

Peter podía entender ese comentario lleno de pesar que lanzó el músico, pese a que en verdad todo seguía pareciéndole confuso pues no tenía una visión real de lo que había ocurrido.

― ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios ocurrió? ―preguntó, intentando que Edward lo sacara de su confusión ―Cómo es que Vulturi está involucrado en la muerte de su hija, no lo entiendo.

Otro suspiro arrancó de los labios del músico, que lentamente se reincorporó, abriendo la cremallera de su chándal de deporte, antes de volver a tomar su vaso y beberse de una sola vez el contenido.

―Esa es una larga historia.

―Adelante, tenemos tiempo.

Edward entonces comenzó a relatarle la historia de cómo es que Ángela fue a acabar muerta en ese lugar, mientras que Isabella le relataba parte de lo ocurrido a su madre, la que no pudo evitar llorar por el triste final de Ángela, aunque no le contó todo el lujo de la historia, solo le dijo que la chica había caído muerta por un disparo que no debió haber sido para ella. Le dijo que se había atravesado entre la bala y su madre para salvar a esta última, la que de cualquier forma había caído muerta también. Esto lo supo Isabella cuando le pidió a Edward que le diera detalles de lo que había ocurrido, justo después que se despidieran de Jack un par de pisos más abajo.

―Me asusté mucho y quise ir… ―le explicó la chica a su madre con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, llanto que no había cesado desde que supo lo ocurrido y que simplemente variaba en su intensidad.

― ¡Pero para qué! ―exclamó Renée con algo de enojo. Entendía la pena y la desesperación que motivó a su hija a salir corriendo, lo que no acababa de comprender era que se pusiera en peligro, ella y el bebé ― ¿Te das cuenta que te pusiste en riesgo? ¡Por qué no esperaste a Edward, saliste sin decirle a nadie…!

Isabella se enderezó y salió del resguardo que para ella significaban los brazos de su madre. Se odió por hacerla pasar por toda esa preocupación.

―No volverá a pasar, mamá, te lo juro ―aseguró con voz quebrada, que desencadenó otra vez el llanto en la chica, cuya madre abrazó y arropó otra vez en sus brazos.

―Está bien, cariño. Está bien―murmuró Renée sobre la cabeza de su hijita. ―No llores más, ahora es tiempo de descansar, porque se vienen días largos… además, no le hace bien a mi nietecito.

―Es cierto… ahora quisiera irme a la cama.

― ¿No quieres que te prepare nada?

―No ma', solo quiero acostarme y descansar.

Renée acompañó a su hija al dormitorio, allí la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la pijama, le abrió las tapas de la cama y dejó que se metiera dentro, acomodándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza de su hija en su pecho, donde la arrulló mientras le cantaba una linda canción de cuna como cuando era bebita.

Todo a partir de ese momento se vivió con la vorágine de lo ocurrido. Todas las personas en el hospital lamentaban la muerte de Ángela, una chica tan alegre y que nunca le había hecho mal a nadie cuya muerte encontró en un sitio poco habitual para una chica como ella, lugar que se clausuró por prácticas sexuales que involucraban a menores de edad además del consumo ilegal y tráfico de droga.

Fue despedida en un hermoso y sobrecogedor funeral un par de días después bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes negras que parecía acrecentar el lamento de los asistentes, entre ellos Isabella que por supuesto no dudó en ir acompañada por Edward quien sostuvo su mano durante todo lo que duró la ceremonia y posterior entierro en el cementerio general.

Divagó sus ojos por los asistentes, deteniéndose en la figura visiblemente afectada de Luis, que vestido de riguroso luto no dejó de contemplar el féretro hasta que este desapareció bajo la tierra. El hombre no lloraba pero se denotaba en su postura y en su mirada carente de luz la pena de sepultar a una chica tan joven y que no mereció morir como lo hizo, por muy heroica que haya sido su acción.

Algo muy distinto pasó con el funeral de Gianna, a quien nadie acompañó cuando fue sepultada en una fosa común del cementerio, sin nadie que la llorara.

Cuando acabó la ceremonia de despedida de Ángela en el cementerio, Alice y Jasper se fueron a descansar, alentando a Isabella a hacer lo mismo, aunque ella tenía otro plan en mente, que se lo hizo saber a Edward cuando estuvieron solos.

―Yo… no he dejado de culparme por esto y…

―No, Isabella ―dijo Edward con voz firme, poniéndosele delante. ―Ya lo hablamos. Esto fue un accidente.

―Pero lo que la llevó a ese lugar…

―Lo que la llevó a ese lugar fue el amor que sentía por su padre y su deseo de salvarlo. ―tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al de ella, casi rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella ―Isabella, no lo hizo por ti, lo hizo por él, por ella misma… por su madre. Recuerda que la bala que la mató no era para ella.

―Lo sé ―asintió ella, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Edward, que sujetaban su rostro ―lo sé. Y he pensado mucho, y siento… necesito hacer algo.

― ¿Algo?

En el funeral hubo un gran ausente, alguien que supo había sido procesado por homicidio y que había desistido de cualquier beneficio al que pudiera optar. Un hombre que lo tuvo todo, pero que en dos segundos se quedó absolutamente sin nada. Isabella podía imaginarse la culpa de ese hombre y la manera tan cruda que la vida usó para abrirle los ojos, tal como Ángela quiso hacerlo. ¿Le hubiera dado Ángela la espalda a su padre, si su plan de matar solamente a Gianna hubiera resultado? Ella sabe que no, entonces sintió que una manera muy pequeña de retribuirle a su amiga muerta era perdonando a su padre. La pena remitiría y sería feliz junto a Edward y a su hijo, pero no acabaría por cerrar ese capítulo de su vida hasta no pararse frente a él y decirle todo lo que tenía atascado en el pecho para decirle.

―Dios ―murmuró Edward sin quitarle los ojos de encima durante esos segundos que ella estuvo en silencio, pensando cómo decirle cuál era su deseo. ―Siento que te conozco tan bien…

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó extrañada ella.

― ¿Quieres que te diga que es eso que quieres hacer? ―la chica alzó sus cejas, pero asintió esperando que se lo dijera. ―Quieres ir a visitar a Vulturi, ¿no es así?

Lentamente ella confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Edward sabía que la terca mujer de a que se había enamorado, visitaría a Vulturi de cualquier forma, estuviera él o no de acuerdo, por lo que prefería respetar ese deseo y estar cerca de ella cuando eso ocurriera. Además, si eso serviría para dejar atrás ese pasado, y cerrar las heridas de su amada, él la ayudaría.

Se apartó, torciendo la boca, y la abrazó por los hombros dirigiéndola hacia la salida sin decir nada, hasta que ella no soportó más su mutismo.

― ¿No me vas a decir nada?

―Iremos, pero antes e pediremos a Carlisle que nos gestione una visita. No sé si tenemos que simplemente ir al penal y visitarlo o debemos pasar por otros procesos…

― ¿ _Nos_? ―pregunto mirándolo con extrañeza ― ¿Eso significa que me acompañarás?

El músico rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

―Por supuesto que lo haré. Siempre contigo, ¿lo entiendes? ―besó su frente fuertemente ―Ahora iremos a casa y descansaremos. ¿A caso no tienes hambre? Además quedamos de decidir qué nombre le pondremos al bebé, ¿lo olvidas?

Después de muchos días, y pese a estar donde estaba, Isabella se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa. Finalmente sentía que iba a poder seguir adelante con su vida después de tantos traspiés, después de tantos lamentos y llantos. Ahora era el momento de cerrar ciclos y mirar hacia el esplendoroso futuro que le esperaba.


	44. Chapter 44

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS Y DEMASES AL FINAL**

 **A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Edward agradeció que las semanas posteriores al funeral de Ángela pasaran con rapidez, semanas en las que tuvo que calmar a su chica y convencerla que lo mejor era esperar un poco con respecto a la visita que tenía pendiente realizarle a Aro Vulturi, al que sabía, había sido procesado a treinta años de cárcel sin la posibilidad de optar a beneficio alguno.

Y en el correr de esas semanas pasaron cosas como el hecho de que Edward se vio obligado a recibir la herencia que Esmerald había dejado para él.

Se trataba de la propiedad completa, incluyendo la casa patronal y las hectáreas circundantes donde Edward creció y vivó con su abuelo. Esme había heredado en vida esta propiedad por manos de su padre, con el solo propósito de poder dejárselas a Edward algún día, cuando ya no estuviera.

― ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo? ―preguntó Edward a Carlisle, sosteniendo la carpeta marrón entre las manos que lo dejaba a él como dueño de esas hectáreas, que ni siquiera sabía cuántas eran. ―Te lo dije, no quiero nada de esa mujer.

Edward tendría que haber augurado que Esmerald iba a salirse con la suya.

―Esmerald fue muy inteligente ―acotó Carlisle, quitándose la corbata azul y soltándose el botón de superior de su camisa blanca mientras miraba al músico pasearse de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña sala del apartamento que alguna vez fue suyo y que ahora él compartía con su hijita Jane. ―Hay un punto en el testamento sobre esa propiedad que dice que si rechazas la herencia y no firmas los papeles de traspaso, el lugar será vendido a una constructora que hará desaparecer todo cuanto conociste. Construirán edificios y galpones, será toda un área empresarial que sepultará la tierra donde toda la vida trabajó tu abuelo, ¿es lo que quieres?

Edward lo miró y bufó, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

―Por qué me haces esto, Carlisle… ―preguntó Edward con tono resentido.

―Oye, entiendo que no quieras nada de ella, pero siento que esto tienes que recibirlo, si no por ti, por tu abuelo, incluso por tu hijo ¿acaso no quieres que el pequeño conozca el lugar donde creciste?―Cruzó las piernas, afirmándose contra la encimera, metió las manos a los bolsillos y alzó el mentón mirando a cualquier parte, mientras hablaba sobre la imagen que proyectaba en su cabeza: ― Lo que es yo, me lo imagino sobre un caballo, galopando por ese inmenso campo, pasando sus vacaciones en ese lugar, paseando contigo mientras le cuentas tus aventuras de infancia…

Edward se restregó los ojos y pasó el dedo índice por el mentón mientras contemplaba al traidor abogado suyo, el hombre que decía lo quería como a un hijo y cuyo cariño era recíproco. Y aunque trató de no hacerlo, también se imaginó paseando por esos lugares tan misteriosos y llenos de vida donde había crecido. Se preguntó si el árbol donde solía trepar a buscar nidos aún existía o si las plantaciones de maíz seguían dando sus frutos.

―Supongo que vas a firmar… ―apuntó Carlisle mirando al músico. Edward miró al abogado y le estrechó su verde mirada, apretando y soltando sus manos.

―Eres un tramposo.

Carlisle sonrió y supo que Edward había tomado una decisión pensando en su hijo y en su abuelo, aunque pensó también que había cedido en memoria de lo poco bueno que vio de Esmerald, que sabía que de alguna manera estaba tratando de resarcirse a través de eso.

―Hazlo por mi nieto y por la memoria de tu abuelo. Él se volvería a morir si supiera que sobre la que sentía su tierra, construirían edificios.

―Por él voy a hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿nadie puso reparos en como Esmerald dejó repartidos sus bienes?

―No. Nadie en esa familia tiene carencia monetaria y por lo que vi, no se esperaban recibir nada fuera de lo poco que les dejó. Es la heredera directa del matrimonio Platt, la hija única como recordaras. El resto de la familia está agradecida con lo poco que recibió. La mayoría de sus bienes fueron para Jane y para ti, porque fuera de la propiedad te dejó acciones en empresas y…

―No quiero nada más

―Lo sé, por eso como tu representante, hice el traspaso de tus beneficios a nombre de Jane, como me lo pediste. Tu hermana, literalmente, está nadando en dinero. Pero no se lo diré, no vaya a ser cosa que me haga llenar la piscina de billetes, como en las caricaturas del Tío Rico, ¿las recuerdas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza y recordó esa tira cómica que podía pasar horas viendo frente al viejo televisor.

―Y por si las dudas, nadie podrá tocar los bienes de Jane, ni siquiera yo, solo podrá hacerlo ella hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y decida por ella misma a alguien a quien poner a cargo de lo que Esme le dejó.

―Tu hubieses sido una buena albacea…

―Pues no. Hubo una razón por la que me casé con Esme con separaciones de bienes y lo hice pensando que nadie pudiera decir que estaba con ella por su dinero, ¿lo comprendes?

―Por supuesto.

―Me alegro. Ahora firma esos papeles para llevármelos al conservador de bienes raíces, ¿acaso no tienes un ensayo que dirigir?

Carlisle extendió para Edward una pluma Mont Blanc, la que el músico recibió y con la que firmó el documento que tenía entre sus manos y que lo convertía en dueño de esa área rural a las afueras de Leonilde. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba el ensayo que durante los últimos cuatro días lo había mantenido ocupado, fuera de todo el trabajo que tenía en la universidad dictado sus clases y en la sinfónica. ¿Por qué aceptó hacerle ese favor al loco amigo suyo?

―En qué estaría yo pensando cuando ese cretino me lo pidió ―comentó el músico, dejando el documento firmado sobre la mesita de centro, sentándose en el viejo sofá y mirando por el tragaluz que había en el techo, pensativo.

Para distender el ambiente, y para pasar el trauma que significó para el artista del diseño gráfico ver dos muertos desangrándose en el piso, decidió poner manos a la obra su plan de pedir en matrimonio a Alice, que también necesitaba distracciones. Por eso se concentró en preparar una fiesta como a su chica le gustaba

― ¿Y cuál es el pretexto de la fiesta? ―quiso saber Edward, más concentrado en las partituras que en lo que su amigo decía.

―Mi paternidad… ―respondió, mirando a la iguana que estaba junto al ventanal disfrutando del sol que entraba por allí a esas horas de la tarde.

― ¿Y si dice que no? ―preguntó Edward a su amigo, revisando la partitura que tenía en frente, poniéndose el lápiz grafito en la oraje. Segundos después lazó un quejido y se volteó a ver a Jasper que lo había golpeado severamente en el brazo con el puño.

―No digas eso. Mejor ponte en marcha con mi lista de canciones ―respondió el casi novio, indicando con su dedo índice el papel que había dejado sobre el piano. Enseguida sacó la chequera del bolsillo interno de su abrigo y llenó el documento, quitándolo del talonario y extendiéndoselo al músico, que lo miró con las cejas alzadas, rodando sus ojos a continuación. El cheque estaba en blanco, porque el dibujante no le tenía miedo a la amenaza de que sus chicos pedían caro cuando se presentaban fuera de los escenarios sinfónicos, lo que era una vil mentira pues sus chicos generalmente tocaban gratis. Eso no se lo dijo a Jasper, pues a su equipo le vendría bien un pago por su trabajo.

Por lo que tuvo que ponerme manos a la obra con la lista de canciones, todas muy lejos de los sonidos sinfónicos, lo que significó un aliciente para los muchachos del grupo a quienes les encantó la idea. Algunas eran bastante cursis, pero eran del gusto de la pareja, pero las que usó Jasper para amenizar la fiesta que tenía unos treinta invitados y que al parecer eran del gusto popular.

―¿Por qué Jasper está tan nervioso? ―le susurró Isabella a Edward, quien la miró, puso cara de inocente y se alzó de hombros, como si no lo supiera.

Isabella no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, pues sus ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos cuando Jasper pidió a la banda que tocara una extraña canción de amor que solo él conocía, y los músicos que tuvieron que buscarla y aprendérsela, justo antes de tomar la mano de su chica y llevarla al centro, pararse frente a ella e inclinarse a continuación, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, mirándola con los mismos ojos de cordero enamorado que ponía desde que la conoció.

―Oh, por Dios ―murmuró Alice, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mientras la otra la dejaba sobre su pequeña barriga bajo el vestido azul de seda italiana.

Se dio el lujo de recitar un párrafo de un romántico poema de Pablo Neruda, antes de pedirle a Alice, la mujer que lo había hecho por completo feliz en esa tierra, tuviera el honor de atarse a él de por vida y por todas las leyes conocidas por el hombre. Le juró desvivirse por hacerla feliz, por procurar también la felicidad la pequeña Linda, nombre que habían escogido para la niña que venía en camino. Alice pasó por alto la insistencia de Jasper en llamar de esa forma al niño, y asintió entre lágrimas con vehemencia, aceptando la petición del dibujante, quien se apresuró en sacar una cajita negra de su bolsillo, la que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con piedras de topacio adornando la hermosa joya y que Jasper se apresuró a poner en el dedo de Alice.

Isabella, como el resto de los asistentes, se sintió feliz por su amiga y se acercó a ella para felicitarla y se apartó de la algarabía para mirar desde lejos como todo el mundo celebraba la buena noticia. Fue ese el momento en que ella se preguntó si alguna vez tendría esa dicha de ser pedida en matrimonio. No dudaba ni por un segundo del amor de Edward, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su deseo de volver a contraer matrimonio. La primera vez que lo hizo fue empujado más por algo lógico que creyó debía pasar entre él y Rosalie. Seguramente para el músico significaba solo un pedazo de papel, un trámite más por el que no estaba dispuesta a pasar, ¿pero y lo que ella deseaba? Secretamente Isabella siempre, desde pequeña, se imaginó atravesando el pasillo cubierto por una larga alfombra roja de una iglesia adornada con flores blancas de todos los estilos, y alrededor todos sus más cercanos, esperándola en el altar su tío Marcus para oficiar la ceremonia, que la uniría en el sagrado vinculo al hombre que amaba. ¿Tendría que desistir de ese deseo? Se preguntó mirando al hombre que lo era todo para ella abrazar a Jasper y felicitarlo.

Cruzó el salón hacia el baño de damas y allí se quedó por un tiempo mirándose al espejo mientras con algo de frustración veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por supuesto toda esa emoción del matrimonio de su amiga, sumado a lo que ella misma sentía, le provocaron el llanto cuyas lágrimas surcaban su rostro y estropeaban su maquillaje. Con cuidado trató de secarse, pasándose las manos por el cabello corto y por su vestido de fiesta verde agua, reemplazando en su cabeza aquel color por uno blanco, con encajes y pedrería, un verdadero vestido de novia.

―Soy una tonta ―se auto reprendió, sacando más papel de una cajita de pañuelos, limpiándose las lágrimas con cuidado.

Se abanicó el rostro y retocó su maquillaje, justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció la flamante novia, que corrió directo a su mejor amiga. Iba a dejar escapar con ella toda su emoción de la petición de matrimonio, pero el rostro de Isabella la detuvo.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Alice preocupada ―Estuviste llorando…

― ¿Y cuando no? ―sonrió con tristeza, elevando los hombros. ―El embarazo me hace llorar por todo.

Alice estrechó sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

―A otro con ese cuento, a ti te pasa otra cosa. ¡Dímelo!

Isabella suspiró y afirmó su cadera contra el lavado, mirando hacia el suelo. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a su amiga en ese momento, pero ¡qué diablos!, necesitaba desahogarse.

―Yo… me preguntaba cuándo sería mi turno…

― ¿Tu turno? ―repitió, confundida. Isabella la miró y torció su boca, pasándose la mano por el cuello, nerviosamente.

—Creo… creo que a Edward le basta la convivencia en pecado, como diría mi tío Marcus.

―Oh… ¿Y lo han hablado?

―No, pero es lógico, ¿no crees? Divorciado una vez, seguro está curado de espanto. Ya estoy embarazada, estamos viviendo juntos… quizás haya aprendido que no necesita del contrato solemne, ¿me entiendes?

―Te entiendo, pero creo que deberías tomar el toro por las astas, si es que tú quieres lo contrario.

Esta vez fue Isabella la que arrugó su frente y se preguntó de qué diablos estaba hablando Alice.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sea yo la que le pida matrimonio?

― ¿Y por qué no? No estamos en la época en que el novio debía ir a casa de la madre de la novia y pedirle la mano de su hija. Lo que hizo Jasper es romántico y lo amo aún más por eso, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, algo se me hubiera ocurrido a mí, no sé si en una fiesta como esta, pero…

Isabella se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que su amiga estaba aconsejándole.

― ¿Y si me dice que no? ¿Y si acepta solo por no hacerme daño?

― ¿Y si cae rendido a tus pies?―terció Alice, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas ― ¿Y si lo haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra?

― ¿Tú crees?

―Está en tus manos averiguarlo.

Un nuevo aire de esperanzas hizo que los ojos de Isabella volvieran a iluminarse y que su boca esbozara una sonrisita. ¿Por qué no? Pensó entonces, abrazando a su amiga y agradeciéndole que la haya puesto en perspectiva.

―Ahora regresemos adentro. Edward estaba buscándote y me ofrecí en venir a verte aquí.

Salió entusiasmada del baño de damas, tanto así que llegó hasta donde estaba su amado músico y haciendo oído sordo a sus protestas por saber dónde se había metido, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile, donde se colgó a su cuello y comenzó a moverse al ritmo lento de la balada ahora sonaba de fondo. Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que contagiarse del ánimo de su chica, rodearla por la cintura y moverse junto a ella, olvidándose que a su alrededor otras parejas disfrutaban también del momento.

― ¿Qué te traes, eh? ―quiso saber Edward, cuando la enfermera no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreír con picardía.

― ¿Yo? Nada ―respondió inocentemente, batiendo sus pestañas ―Solo quiero bailar contigo.

―Uhm… Voy a hacer como que te creo… ―aclaró Edward, bajando su boca hasta la de Isabella, la que besó con moderación.

El lunes siguiente después del trabajo, Isabella se sintió animada de dar un paseo por el centro comercial. Había oído de la inauguración de una gelatería que preparaba helado de fruta al instante y ella moría por uno de esos. Además, estaba tentada de comenzar a comprarle ropita a su hijo, ahora que sabían el sexo del pequeño después que Edward pidiera saberlo en la última ecografía.

― ¡Aquí tenemos sin duda a un baroncito! ―había exclamado el doctor, provocando el éxtasis en el músico, que salió de la consulta prácticamente levitando de la dicha. Aún no habían encontrado un buen nombre para el niño, por lo que continuarían llamándolo cariño o simplemente bebé hasta encontrar el nombre perfecto.

Habría deseado estar disfrutando de ese paseo por el centro comercial con alguna de sus amigas, recordando a Ángela sin poder evitarlo, o con Alice la que no pudo escasearse de su turno en el hospital. Su madre estaba atendiendo sus actividades en la iglesia por lo que no pudo contar con ella, pensando en que quizás era un buen momento para disfrutar ella, a solas. No le pareció incómoda la idea, por lo que siguió mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas mientras disfrutaba del helado tamaño jumbo de frutilla y arándano que compró cuando dio con la heladería.

Caminaba despacio disfrutando de lo que veía, animándose a comprarse algo lindo, darse un gusto, esto hasta que vio una tienda para bebé donde se apresuró en ir, sacando esto y lo otro para el bebé. Iban a comenzar a arreglar el que sería el cuarto de su hijo, por lo que compró el primer móvil que ella misma colgaría sobre la cuna de su príncipe, del que colgaban animalitos de vívidos colores los que giraban al son de una hermosa melodía. La dependienta de la tienda celebró la elección de Isabella, además de todas las otras cositas que había comprado: ropa, zapatitos, algunos juguetes y ese móvil. Salió feliz de la vida, enviándole un mensaje a su hombre, diciéndole que había comprado cosas para el bebé, y que en breve iría a casa. Edward le respondió que se relajara y que pasara un buen rato… ah, y que no se olvidara de él. Y claro que no lo haría, pues la siguiente tienda a la que fue, era una joyería.

Se paró al otro lado de la vitrina y miró los anillos de compromiso, pues sostenía la firme idea de tomar ella el toro por las astas, como su amiga Alice le había dicho. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando al volverse, se encontró de frente con una alta y rubia mujer que la miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Isabella en tanto se paralizó y de a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose hasta llegar casi a la desmesura. Con su figura alta y delgada, su rostro blanco enmarcado en la cabellera rubia que brillaba refulgente, elegantemente vestida con un abrigo beige que cubría hasta debajo de sus rodillas, abrigo que cubría una falda de tubo negra y una blusa rojo carmesí, y para completar su elegante vestuario, unos zapatos negros, muy alto, que Isabella no se veía alentada a usar.

―Hola, Isabella ―saludó Rosalie con voz tranquila y suave.

―Ho… hola… ―Isabella tragó grueso y apretó fuertemente el asa de las bolsas de las compras en cuyo frontis llevaban el logo de la tienda maternal que Rosalie miró, alzando sus cejas con verdadero asombro.

La enfermera aún estaba demasiado delgada para revelarse su estado, pese a tener 14 semanas de embarazo y por su chaqueta que ocultaba su figura, pero para la rubia escritora era más que obvio que Isabella estaba embarazada. ¿Quizás el brillo en los verdes ojos de la enfermera? Probablemente.

―Oye, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa ―le aseguró Rosalie continuando con su voz tranquila. ―No voy a saltar sobre ti para arrancarte el pelo a jirones…

Sonrió la escritora cuando Isabella también lo hizo, viendo como los hombros de la chica se relajaban. Ella había regresado a Leonilde para recobrar su vida, no para pelear. Ya se lo había hecho saber a Edward, ahora era el turno que Isabella lo supiera.

― ¿Ha… has estado bien, Rosalie?

―Ahora sí. Estuve en proceso creativo, quise apartarme después de… lo del divorcio, ya sabes…

―Sí, me imagino… ―Isabella inhaló profundo y miró a un lado y a otro. En esas últimas semanas había estado pensando en los ciclos que debía cerrar para concentrarse en su futuro, y pues ella sentía que le debía una disculpa a esa mujer. ―Uhm… ¿estás libre ahora? No me iría nada mal algo caliente.

―Ni a mí.

Subieron al segundo piso y entraron a un café, en donde Rosalie pidió un chocolate caliente, e Isabella un té de naranjas. Fueron directo a la caja, pagaron dos bebidas calientes y se ubicaron en una mesa desocupada en una esquina tranquila del concurrido café. Isabella se desabotonó su chaqueta y dejó las bolsas de sus compras en la silla desocupada junto a ella.

―Presumo que esas compras… ―murmuró Rose, indicando las bolsas con su mentón. Isabella carraspeó y se sentó derecha en su silla, pasando su dedo sobre la base de la mesa. Enseguida carraspeó y miró a Rose, pensando en que no tenía por qué tener miedo de hablar de su bebé, por lo que se lo dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―Para mí… para mi hijo, digo. Tengo casi 4 meses de embarazo.

―Te felicito. ―Sonrió Rose honestamente ―Edward será un padre genial.

―Lo sé. Está muy entusiasmado y ansioso… debo decir que nos tomó por sorpresa, pero estamos muy felices.

―Es lo que Edward me dijo… ―Isabella torció el gesto, Rosalie rápidamente aclaró la duda que se alojó en su rostro ―Lo visité el día después que murió Esmerald. ¿No te lo dijo?

―Uhm… no…

―Pero no te inquietes, te lo pido. Fue una visita corta, conocí a Kal-El incluso ―sonrió la rubia escritora recordando a la iguana. ―Tenía que hablar con él, saber que estaba bien y que él viera que estoy bien, que he pasado la página y que ahora mi vida es buena.

― ¿De verdad lo es? ―preguntó sin querer, y como era tarde para arrepentirse, aprovechó el momento para decir todo lo que tenía atravesado en el pecho y que de no sacarlo, no la dejaría vivir en paz. ―Yo… no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que no has superado… ¡Dios! Y yo te debo más que una disculpa. Juro por Dios que hice todo lo posible por mantenerme lejos de él, porque sabía que estaba mal, que él estaba casado contigo y que te pertenecía, pero… pero era algo tan fuerte, tan poderoso que acaba uniéndonos aunque deseáramos alejarnos, por el bien de todos. Edward siempre estuvo al pendiente de tu salud mientras estuviste en el hospital, siempre, te lo juro. Nunca te descuidó y siempre deseó que salieras del coma. Perdóname, te robé a tu hombre…

Rosalie la miraba afirmando su cara en su mano, mirando con gesto tranquilo a Isabella. Veía completa sinceridad en los ojos de la enfermera y en sus palabras.

―Edward nunca fue _mi_ hombre… nunca me miró de la forma que te mira a ti, ni siquiera sus ojos se iluminaban de la forma que lo hacen cuando hablaba siquiera de mi o de la vida que teníamos juntos

―Pero él siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, de lo buena profesional que eras, de lo exitosa, de lo buena mujer que siempre habías sido…

―Muchos de mis logros los compartí con él, lo mismo que él conmigo respecto a sus logros laborales, pero hablo de la conexión entre un hombre y una mujer, las dos partes de un todo que en algún momento se encuentran en esta vida… y yo no era esa mitad, no la mitad que a él le correspondía…

―Pero sí la mitad de alguien que está esperando por ti…

―Y espero encontrarlo pronto… ―bromeó la escritora. Después de un momento en la que ambas bebieron de sus pedidos calientes, Rosalie volvió a tomar la palabra. ―No sé si sea posible que tú y yo seamos amigas, pero si me lo preguntas, espero que así sea. No quiero estar lejos de la vida de Edward, a quien quiero, no como hombre, sino como alguien con quien compartí cosas importantes en esta vida, y quisiera seguir estando presente de algún modo…

―Soy buena haciendo amigas ―interrumpió Isabella sonriéndole, dejando a un lado el nerviosismo que tomó todo su cuerpo cuando la vio. ―Y si para ti ni para Edward es algo extraño, o inquietante, pues para mí tampoco lo será.

―Gracias, Isabella.

Siguieron hablando de lo que Rosalie hacía en la ciudad, sobre el lanzamiento de su próximo libro, donde dijo le gustaría verlos a ella y a Edward, y sobre la próxima novela sobre la que estaba ya trabajando. Isabella le contó de su trabajo en el hospital y de su nueva aventura de la maternidad, contándole que se trataba de un varoncito, que tenía al músico de cabeza esperando su llegada.

Cualquier persona que pasara cerca de estas dos mujeres, creería que se trataba de una reunión de dos viejas amigas, por la forma distendida y la manera en que se reían al hablar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se trataba de la ex mujer y la actual pareja de un músico?

Cuando Isabella se subió al taxi para ir a casa, pensó en ello y se sintió conforme con lo que había pasado, aunque no le parecía que Edward se lo hubiera ocultado, mucho menos cuando la escritora había regresado, por lo que desataría su furia contra el músico… al menos para hacerlo pasar un mal rato, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Cerró de un portazo la puerta principal del apartamento y sonrió con satisfacción cuando el piano que sonaba con notas suaves se detuvo bruscamente. Enseguida volvió a poner su rostro enojado y caminó a paso firme hacia la sala, donde el músico miraba hacia la entrada con sus cejas alzadas. Pestañeó rápido cuando la enfermera le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa, antes de dejar las bolsas de sus compras sobre el sillón, seguido de su abrigo y su bolso.

― ¿Cariño, como estuvo tu día? ―preguntó con tono discreto.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y se cruzó de brazos, dejando varios metros de distancia entre ella y su hombre, que la miraba con extrañeza.

― ¿Mi día? ¡Estupendo!... ¡Hasta que me encontré con Rosalie en el centro comercial, y me dijo que había venido a verte! ―tomó un cojín y lo arrojó contra Edward, quien alcanzó a esquivar el proyectil ―¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! ¡¿O acaso querías mantener el secretito?!

Edward tendría que haber tenido mucho miedo en ese momento, pero la realidad era que ese arranque le pareció francamente divertido, intentando con todas sus fuerzas suprimir la sonrisita que pudo más y que elevó la comisura de sus labios, lo que parece hizo gruñir a la furiosa mujer embarazada que tenía en frente.

― ¿Estás celosa? ―se levantó despacio del sillín frente al piano, siempre con la sonrisa en los labios, acercándose de a poco a la fierecilla que parece buscaba otro elemento para lanzarle a la cabeza, no lográndolo, pues antes que ocurriera, él ya la había captura y la sujetaba por la cintura.

― ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ―le golpeó en el pecho, cosa que no le hizo ni cosquillas al músico ― ¿No te preocupa que ella se pueda haber lanzado sobre mí y vengarse por lo que le hice?

―Chistosita ―pasó la punta de su nariz por sobre la de ella antes de darle un beso en los labios que relajó a la enfermera —Vino el día que fueron a pasar la tarde a la iglesia. Honestamente lo olvidé, mi amor. Por supuesto iba a contártelo, pero no tengo otra excusa más que esa, además después sucedió lo de Ángela y pues…

―Lo comprendo. ―la chica suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Edward inhaló el olor a lavanda tan característico de ella y habló con calma, meciendo levemente a su chica.

―No me preocupa por el encuentro que tuviste con ella, fortuito me imagino, porque vino aquí en son de paz.

―Sí, a pesar de todo, fue muy bueno encontrarme con ella. Sentía le debía una disculpa… no estuvo bien lo que hicimos en ese momento.

―No, no estuvo bien, y también le pedí me perdonara, y lo hizo. ―se apartó para verla a la cara. Cuando lo hizo pasó la punta de sus dedos por la frente de la enfermera, por sus pómulos y su barbilla. ―Bueno, antes lo hizo pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo, lo que comprueba que las cosas pasaron como debían de ser, ¿no lo crees?

―Fue como… cerrar ciclos, para ella y para mí.

―Me alegro.

―Y sobre cerrar ciclos… ―mordió el labio y agregó antes de arrepentirse ―hay algo que tenemos pendiente y que quiero hacerlo. Ya.

Edward inspiró profundo y soltó lento el aire mientras miraba a Isabella, que con esos ojazos claros lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Él se lo había prometido y sabía que si él se negaba, ella iría de cualquier forma, y eso él no lo permitiría. Ya había aceptado suficientes arranques por su parte que lo llevaron a estar a punto de sufrir constantes ataques cardiacos, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar uno más, por lo que aceptó acceder a que ella se enfrentara a Vulturi por última vez, pese a que él no sabía si era necesario… al parecer, para ella lo era.

―Nos comunicaremos con Carlisle para que lo arregle todo. ―Apuntó él, muy solemnemente.

Pero por supuesto, ella no se quedaría tranquila con esa respuesta, por lo que insistió en una respuesta concreta.

― ¿Cuándo?

―No sé… mañana, pasado…

― ¡Ahora! ¡Llamémoslo ahora!

― ¡Tengo hambre! ―rebatió Edward, pero ella ni caso.

―Te daré comida después que llamemos a Carlisle ―se soltó de su abrazo y rebuscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, buscando entre sus contactos a Carlisle, a quien le marcó ahí frente a Edward, que ahora torcía su boca y se preguntaba por qué le tenía que haber tocado a él enamorarse de esa testaruda mujer.

A mediodía del día siguiente, se reunieron con Carlisle quien ya les tenía noticias de sus gestiones respecto al pedido de Isabella. Se reunieron en su despacho, una amplia oficina en el duodécimo piso de un edificio del centro de la ciudad, muy luminoso y decorado de forma moderna, con colores vivos.

―Bueno, el permiso está concedido para mañana y solo tendrán media hora para la visita, espero que les baste con eso.

―Con diez minutos hubiera sido suficiente ―murmuró Edward de mal humor. Isabella, que estaba a su lado, le pegó en el brazo para que dejara a un lado su enfurruñamiento. Carlisle sonrió y siguió explicando el proceso.

―Por cierto, me costó que permitieran la entrada de los dos al mismo tiempo. Esas visitas no se permiten a reos recién llegados…

―O somos los dos, o no es ninguno, Carlisle… ―apuntó el músico. Isabella esta vez alargó la mano hasta que tomó la de Edward, apretándola levemente.

—Gracias, Carlisle. ―dijo Isabella ― ¿Y… qué has sabido sobre su proceso?

―Como sabes, él está declarado culpable por el homicidio de Gianna, mas no por el de Ángela, que según los testigos y la cámara, fue un accidente.

― ¿La cámara? ―preguntó la chica, extrañada por ese dato ― ¿Había cámaras?

Carlisle asintió con su cabeza, confirmando la información. Enseguida agregó:

―Una de las agravantes que llevaron a cerrar el lugar. Todos los actos eran gravados sin consentimiento de los participantes, y posteriormente subidos y rematados por internet. Algunos circulaban por páginas de porno incluso.

―Mierda… ―dijo el músico, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

― ¿Y él, cómo está? ―preguntó Isabella en un murmullo. Carlisle buscó una respuesta para darle a la preocupada chica.

―Aro Vulturi está… como estaría un hombre que alguna vez lo tuvo todo, pero que ahora no tiene nada. Absolutamente nada.

Las palabras del abogado eran muy certeras al describir esta nueva vida de Aro Vulturi dentro del centro penitenciario.

Vulturi acató con la cabeza gacha y hombros caídos el veredicto de la corte, mirándose la punta de los zapatones negros que le habían entregado como parte del uniforme de los reclusos, junto con el pantalón de jeans azul oscuro y la camiseta del mismo color de un material corriente que no figuraba entre ninguno de los trajes que colgaban todavía del armario que había en su recamara en el castillo donde vivía y que ya no figuraba como de su propiedad.

Pasaba los días mirando fijo hacia la pared, recordándose una y otra vez cómo la bala que salió del arma que sostenía entre sus manos, atravesó el cuerpo de su hija, matándola a continuación. Constantemente los ojos oscuros y ahora opacos y sin vida de Vulturi, se llenaban de lágrimas y su pecho escocía de dolor cuando en el silencio de la celda parecía oír el ultimo respiro de su niña, o el eco de sus ultima palabras… _"Papá, te amo y confío en ti"_

Si hubiese podido se hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza, porque ese dolor era demasiado incluso para él, que siempre trató de mantener a raya los sentimientos, incluso de medir el amor que le demostró a su hija, y solo dios sabe cómo se arrepentía de eso… y de muchas otras cosas.

Siguió con su vista fija en la pared, incluso cuando el sonido de las cerraduras automáticas se abrieron y dejaron entrar a un guardia, que carraspeó antes de hablarle.

―Tiene que acompañarme.

Vulturi no preguntó nada respecto a dónde tenía que acompañarlo o por qué, simplemente se levantó y siguió las órdenes del guardia que tras esposarlo, lo llevó por los pasillos fríos y oscuros alejándolo de la celda individual, única petición que Vulturi pidió y que se concedió por la fuerte donación de dinero que hizo Luis, su mano derecha, al recinto.

Cuando la última puerta se abrió y reveló la sala de visitas, el otrora empresario pensó que se trataba de Luis, pero haber errado en su predicción lo paralizó en la entrada, sobre todo cuando vio la figura menuda de una chica de cabello corto, castaño y muy brillante, mirarlo desde el otro extremo de la sala, flanqueada por un hombre que no ocultó su sorpresa cuando lo vio aparecer.

El guardia tuvo que llevarlo hasta la silla y sentarlo en ese lugar antes de cerrar la puerta, quedándose el uniformado al otro lado del vidrio, listo para entrar si era preciso.

Aro no le quitó los ojos ansiosos de encima a la chica que parecía temblar bajo el abrigo gris que llevaba puesto, sobre todo cuando tomó asiento frente a él. La vio entrelazar sus dedos y apretarlos furiosamente sobre su regazo. Tenía tanto que decirle pero parece que el voto de silencio que se auto impuso dentro de la cárcel, le estaba pasando la cuenta pues su garganta no cedía, hasta que ella lo hizo primero.

―Siento… siento mucho lo de Ángela ―dijo ella con voz quebrada. Vulturi emitió un jadeo, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el pecho con su mano. Intentó serenarse para no acabar llorando en el piso a voz en cuello como llevaba deseando hacerlo.

―Yo… ―se mordió los labios y volvió a mirar a la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su voz sonaba rasposa y de ultratumba. ―Qué haces aquí, Bella.

La chica se removió inquieta en su asiento y mordió su labio furiosamente antes de contestarle.

―Estoy aquí pensando en Ángela precisamente y en lo mucho que ella hubiera agradecido este gesto. ¿Entiendes por qué te la encontraste a ella en vez de a mí en ese lugar?

―Una lección.

―Sí, una lección. ―Bajó la vista y se quedó contemplando sus manos mientras hablaba con voz temblorosa ―Quería salvarte porque no se conformaba de saber el tipo de hombre en quien te convertías ahí adentro, no se conformaba imaginándote como un acosador, persiguiéndome y usando amenazas para volver contigo…

―Ya basta, por Dios… ―rogó Aro, como si las palabras de la chica fueran una verdadera tortura, que él sin duda se merecía ― ¿Quieres saber si aprendí la lección? Pues sí, la aprendí y estoy pagando el precio, y no hablo de estar encerrado en esta cárcel, hablo del dolor que llevo en el pecho que me hace desear volarme la tapa de los sesos, ¿lo comprendes? La muerte de mi hija me hizo ver la perspectiva de las cosas, la degradación en la que caí por este… enceguecimiento que tenía contigo.

Pero es que nunca supe manejar el amor, nunca. Siempre pensé en ese sentimiento como algo que nos hace vulnerables y yo me negaba a eso… tenía que tenerte de cualquier modo, y pensaba que si alguna vez estuviste conmigo, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que para alguien como yo eso fuera imposible? Me quisiste, lo sé…

―Sí que lo hice, ―afirmó ella con voz débil ―pero era un amor frágil, de una chica inmadura que no sabía de mundo ni de nada respecto al amor. Una chica que se vio encandilada por tus atenciones… por las cosas que descubrí contigo. Fui descubriéndome a mí misma, y aunque no lo creas, gracias a ti me hice fuerte.

Aro esbozó una débil sonrisa, mirando a la hermosa mujer por la que hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo todo, excepto la vida de su hija.

―Y me alegra. Me encanta tu valentía, tu determinación, pero ahora mismo eso no significa nada para mí. Nada significa nada para mí ahora, cuando lo único que quiero es morirme…

―No digas eso…

― ¡Mate a mi hija! ―gritó con voz en cuello ― ¡Maté a mi hija!

―Eso fue un accidente ―susurró Isabella con voz temblorosa.

―La empujé a ir hasta allí ―rebatió él lleno de cólera consigo mismo. ―Ella le pidió a la puta de su madre que la llevara ahí para abrirme los ojos, y te juro que lo consiguió… en el momento que le quité a esos malditos de encima, tuve la determinación de irme de aquí, viajar con ella como lo habíamos planeado e intentar pasar la página respecto a ti.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cara, respirando en busca de un poco de calma. Cuando lo consiguió, siguió adelante: ―De cualquier forma iba a deshacerme de Gianna, y hacer crear una coartada para hacerlo parecer un suicidio sería fácil… hasta que… hasta que a mi hija se le ocurrió atravesarse, porque también quería salvar a su madre…

―Eso habla de su nobleza.

―Mi niña… ―sonrió recordando la generosidad de su pequeña, la que muchas veces él mismo cuestionó. Entonces miró a Isabella y ladeó su cara bañada en lágrimas antes de atreverse a preguntarle algo que llevaba queriendo saber desde hace días: ― ¿Crees que ella me hubiera perdonado?

―Te perdonó cuando supo la verdad, cuando supo la historia que tú y yo escondíamos, por eso quería hacerte entrar en razón. De lo contrario, hubiese dado medie vuelta y se hubiera marchado, odiándote, pero no lo hizo.

― ¿Y tú? ―elevó sus ojos y miró también a Edward, que se mantuvo en silencio cerca de Isabella, con sus manos sobre los hombros de su mujer. ― ¿Ustedes? ¿Algún día podrán…?

―Por eso hemos venido ―dijo Edward entonces, tomando la palabra por primera vez ―Isabella necesitaba hacer esto, pasar la página, pero para hacerlo, tenía que cerrar el capítulo contigo, cerrarlo sin que nada quedara pendiente, al menos de parte de ella.

― ¿Y tú? ―le preguntó al joven sobre el que aun creía tener un lazo sanguíneo que los unía. ―No puedes negar que hay una historia…

―No hay historia alguna. ―Lo detuvo el músico. ―Tuviste una historia con mi madre biológica, lo entiendo, pero eso es todo. Mi padre fue mi abuelo Richard, y ya está.

Aro asintió despacio y sonrió con tristeza.

―Tienes razón. Y por cierto, no pudiste tener mejor padre que ese hombre. ―Se puso de pie lentamente, entrando enseguida el guardia que los custodiaba al otro lado de la habitación. ―Ahora váyanse y sean felices. Nunca más volverán a saber de mí, se los juro… se los juro por la memoria de mi hija…

Miró a Edward y luego a Isabella, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta, la voz de la chica lo detuvo y lo hizo darse la vuelta.

― ¡Aro! ―cuando él la miró, ella se había puesto de pie y sujetaba su pequeña barriga. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior. ―Yo te perdono, y espero que… espero que encuentres la paz y que logres vivir conforme a lo que prometiste ese día. Demuestra por la memoria de Ángela que ir allí y sacrificarse, no fue en vano. Sana y se feliz, en la medida que te sea posible…

―Lo intentaré ―susurró, volviendo a girarse antes de desaparecer del todo de esa habitación.

Isabella en tanto se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró abiertamente en el pecho de Edward, que se acercó a ella para sostenerla. Dejaría que llorara lo que fuera necesario dentro de ese cuarto y dejaría allí las lágrimas que serían como la llave que cerraba esa historia llena de angustia, desesperación y dolor.

Después de unos minutos y cuando sintió que el llanto de Isabella había remitido, se apartó y le limpió con sus dedos el rostro mojado. Le sonrió, le besó la punta de la nariz y sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí, dispuestos ahora sí, a seguir adelante con su próspera vida.

**oo**

Isabella miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, habiendo dejado atrás el acto valiente que la llevó a ir donde Aro y perdonarlo, para poder seguir adelante con su vida. Ahora estaba tranquila y podía asegurar que vivía con la seguridad de que nadie andaba detrás de ella intentando darle caza, lo que la hizo respirar con tranquilidad, sin el peso que siempre sintió sobre sus hombros.

Repasando algunos pendientes en su cabeza, mientras con ambas manos sostenía un tazón de té caliente, miraba el mar mientras sobre el que caía algo de lluvia ligera. Era media tarde y no hacía nada de frío, el cielo gris estaba dejando ver algunos reflejos color oro que auguraban el cambio del clima que traería días despejados y un alza en la temperatura, algo poco habitual para Leonilde, que siempre parecía estar sumida en otoño. Entonces, esta mujer de cuatro meses de embarazo se preguntó cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que pasar para que volviera a llover de esa manera, recordando lo mucho que a ella le gustaba caminar sin apuros bajo la lluvia.

Entonces sonrió, y aprovechando que estaba sola, dejó el tazón sobre la mesita de vidrio junto a un retrato de Jane y Carlisle, y poniéndose una liviana chaqueta de mezclilla sobre el chaleco de lana blanco invierno que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, salió del apartamento y bajó por el ascensor hacia el lobby, saludando al conserje antes de salir por la puerta principal, justo hacia la vereda en donde alzó el rostro y dejó que la lluvia mojara su cara, como si fueran estas caricias refrescantes.

 _"Que solo un tonto se pone a correr, cuando la lluvia le besa los pies_ " recordó la frase de una de sus canciones favoritas y disfrutó de esa lluvia ligera, caminando de aquí para allá por la vereda, mientras que desde el mesón el conserje la miraba y negaba divertido con la cabeza.

Oyó un par de bocinazos que para su pesar, la sacaron de su éxtasis, abriendo sus ojos por instinto para encontrarse con cierto músico que la miraba como quien mira a quien está a punto de regañar, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Vas a pescar un resfrío!

― ¡Oh, claro que no! ―sonrió y volvió a elevar su rostro al cielo, desde donde seguía cayendo gotas de lluvia.

― ¡Métete ahora mismo, mujer! ¡No hagas bajarme y hacerlo yo mismo!

Isabella le dedicó una mirada molesta y palmeó el costado de su cuerpo

― ¡Eres un aguafiestas!

Como niña pequeña a quien le habían arrebatado la diversión, protestó dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo con sus botines negros y se giró para entrar al edificio. Edward rodó los ojos, pero sonrió divertido a la vez que se metía en el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegó al departamento, ella estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla lila, sentada en el sofá, hablándole a Kal-El sobre las injusticias de la vida.

―Podrías al menos cambiarte la ropa mojada, ¿no crees? ―le dijo mientras se quitaba la americana. Ella lo miró, con su cabello revuelto y sus pómulos rosados, batiendo sus pestañas y hablándole con voz melosa.

― ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

La sonrisa de Edward se amplió en su rosto a medida que se le acercaba. ―Ah… estás hablando, mujer.

La tomó de la mano, la levantó del sillón y la besó en los labios a modo de saludo antes de tironearla al dormitorio, ocurriéndosele la estupenda idea de un baño de tina bien caliente para dos. Le quitó el suéter por sobre la cabeza y se agachó para besar el vientre abultado que de a poco iba creciendo.

―Hola, campeón. Papá ya está en casa.

Isabella lo miró y llevó su mano hasta el cabello del músico que acarició con ternura.

―Ha estado inquieto, como si ya quisiera salir…

―Es muy pronto para eso ―dijo, levantando su rostro hacia Isabella. Enseguida volvió a pegar sus labios sobre el vientre y le habló a su hijo: ―también estamos ansiosos de conocerte, pero las cosas aquí no están listas para recibirte todavía… ¿podrás creer que tu madre aun no elige un color para pintar tu dormitorio?

Isabella rodó los ojos. No estaba convencida que el celeste fuera el color ideal para el dormitorio de Alan Richard Masen, nombre que había elegido para el niño. Alan por el significado del nombre que tenía que ver con nobleza, y Richard en memoria del abuelo de Edward. Para su bebito ella quería un lugar especial donde pudiera descansar y sabía que los colores influían mucho, por eso que el celeste no la convencía del todo, además era tan poco original que lo descartó a la primera.

―Tendré eso resuelto para finales de semana. Creo que me quedaré con el amarillo pálido y el blanco, ¿qué te parece?

―Perfecto. ―Se levantó, volvió a besarla y de regreso a inclinarse para desatar las agujetas de sus botas. Mientras lo hacía preguntó, con el temor de llevarse un golpe o un jalón de cabello: ― ¿Cómo llevas el noviazgo de Renée y Peter, entonces? ¿Estas lista para decirle tío a Jasper…? ¡Auch!

Acertó con el golpe en el estómago, aun así se rio de buena gana.

―No puedo decir que me sorprenda, no cuando la vimos aquella vez en el estacionamiento… ―dijo, rememorando aquella vez cuando ella y Edward llegaban de un concierto de la sinfónica, cuando vieron a Peter tomar el rostro de Renée y besarlo como quien lo hace por enésima vez. Pues la forma en la que ella respondió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, daba a entender que ya llevaban tiempo explorando el arte del ósculo.

―Es verdad. Está como una quinceañera, y al menos a mí me encanta. Además, Peter besa el suelo por el que Renée camina.

Se apartó para preparar todo en la tina y quitarse su ropa, mientras ella se miraba al espejo y acariciaba su vientre, sonriendo.

―Por cierto, mañana Jasper me pidió que lo acompañara no sé a dónde. Me obligó a jurarle que no lo plantaría y yo le hice jurar que no sería mucho rato… aunque con él nunca se sabe…

―Uhm… ―murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio y evitando no sonreír ― ¿Y no te dijo dónde te llevaría… o mejor dicho para qué te necesitaba?

―No. Pero me dijo que se lo terminaría agradeciendo. No entiendo…

―Bueno, maestro, mañana saldrás... saldremos de la duda.

―Sí. ―volvió a acercársele y la tomó por la cintura, besando sus labios. ―Ahora, quítame la ropa mujer testaruda, y metámonos en esa bañera. Tuve un día agotador y estoy ansioso por un baño caliente.

Ella sonrió y asintió, comenzando a desabotonarle la linda camisa negra que el músico estaba usando. Apretó los dedos de los pies y sonrió coqueta, lista para el placer que él iba a darle.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se despido de un rápido beso de su chico y salió apurada rumbo al hospital. No dejó que Edward la llevara pues tenía que arreglar asuntos en casa y después salir a la universidad antes de reunirse con Jasper a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Prometió llamarla cuando supiera dónde lo llevaría y cuanto se demoraría, a lo que ella respondió con un enérgico "está bien" antes de salir por la puerta.

Iba en el taxi que el portero pidió para ella, pensando en la ilusión que crepitaba en su interior sobre lo que iba a pasar esa tarde. El día había amanecido brillante con el sol refulgiendo sobre su cabeza, lo que la había animado aún más.

Cubrió su turno en el hospital como correspondía, junto al doctor y buen amigo suyo, Eleazar Ananías, que descaradamente había vuelto a sus andanzas y coqueteaba descaradamente con otra de las doctoras que trabajaba en ese piso. Isabella sacudió la cabeza cuando lo vio, a la vez que él también lo hizo, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer con la colega, quizás a visitar a un paciente o sabe Dios a qué.

Almorzó con Alice y repasó lo que haría esa tarde, llamando por teléfono a su cómplice, un divertido y emocionado Jasper, que le aseguró todo estaba listo.

―Supongo que no vas a ir vestida de uniforme de enfermera… ―apuntó Alice, para quien siempre era importante vestir conforme a la ocasión.

― Claro que no. Tengo un lindo vestido de tirantes y falda de plato de color lavanda pálida. A Edward le gusta el color lavanda y el aroma a lavanda…

―Desde que sintió que ese es tu aroma característico…

―Pues sí ―respondió Isabella juntando sus manos con gesto de ensueño. Alice sacudió su cabeza y sonrió al gesto de su amiga que gracias a su consejo, había tomado el toro con las astas. ¿Quería casarse? Pues debía ir por ello.

Cuando llegó la hora de su salida, corrió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con el traje que el día anterior había dejado en el casillero. Su vientre podía notarse perfectamente bajo ese vestido, que para ella fue perfecto. Se peinó el cabello, se maquilló con tonos suaves, y revisó en su cartera que llevara todo lo importante. Enseguida se despidió de sus colegas, que la llenaron de cumplidos cuando la vieron así de linda. Bajó hasta la entrada principal y saludó a Peter, el chofer que la llevaría a destino.

―Jasper me dijo que no preguntara nada, pero… te veo vestida así de linda, y te llevo a un campo… ¿qué tramas, eh?

―Ya lo sabrás…

― ¿Puedo quedarme a ver lo que sea que vaya a pasar ahí?

―Absolutamente no.

―Vale… ¿Y Edward lo sabe?

―Lo sabrá a su momento. ―lo miró y sonrió con picardía. Peter meneó la cabeza y sonrió también, preguntándose qué se traía esa chica. ―Por cierto, tienes planes hoy con mamá…

Peter, este abogado de 42 años, lanzó un suspiro nervioso. Apretó el manubrio con ambas manos y se removió en su asiento, mientras Isabella lo miraba con su entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose por qué estaba tan nervioso.

―Tío Marcus quiere vernos, a Renée y a mí. Sé que va a someterme a los cuestionamientos de hermano mayor… ―Isabella no pudo evitar reírse y llevarse una mirada de reprimenda del abogado ― ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

―Oh, Peter, no es para tanto…

―Es para tanto, cuando pretendo pasar mi vida con tu madre.

― ¿Y no es a mí a quien debes decírselo?

―Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Pero pensé que ese hecho había quedado claro aquella vez que cenamos y te contamos que estábamos juntos.

― ¿Y tu familia, aparte de Jasper, qué dice?

Se detuvo en un signo de _ceda el paso_ , dejando pasar a un grupo de niños guiados por dos maestras vestidas de delantal verde. Se giró a mirar a Isabella con rostro solemne y muy seguro.

―Si te refieres al hecho que Renée es mayor que yo, eso es algo desestimado a estas alturas. Además, ella se mantiene joven, es hermosa, inteligente, tanto o más que muchos de los que gozamos de tener todos nuestros sentidos funcionando, o eso creerlo. Ni su ceguera ni su edad es un impedimento, al menos para mí. Me atrapó apenas la conocí, y atrapó a mis padres cuando la conocieron.

La chica puso la mano sobre su pecho, pensando que alguien que hablara así de su madre era un hombre que se la merecía, porque no eran solo palabras, eran hechos y era el brillo de la mirada de ese abogado, que podría ir del brazo con cualquier modelo de pasarela, joven, curvilínea, pero no. Él se había enamorado de su madre y con ella se iba a quedar.

―Bueno, entonces nada tienes que temer respecto a mi tío ―afirmó ella. ―Con lo que le digas lo que acabas de decirme a mí, es suficiente.

Peter se puso en marcha de nuevo, pensando en voz alta sobre su reunión con el cura Marcus.

―De todos modos llevaré un buen vino… ¿por qué toma vino, verdad? Es cura, ya sabes…

―Lo hace, pero con prudencia. La comida y la música son sus verdaderos deleites, y la iglesia ciertamente, que es su vocación…

―Vale, llevaré vino y me colgaré un rosario al cuello para convencerlo…

Isabella volvió a reírse, feliz por su madre que parece que como ella, había encontrado a su media mitad justo en el momento preciso. Sin duda, había valido la pena esperar por alguien que hablara así de ella.

Jasper en tanto, esperaba a Edward en la entrada de la universidad mientras se fumaba un cigarro. Había hecho voto de no fumar dentro de la casa o cerca de su novia, incluso había prometido dejar el tabaco, pero el amigo del músico estaba nervioso… ansioso quizás. Él, un romántico empedernido, iba a ser parte de la sorpresa que haría caer de bruces a su amigo cuando viera lo que Isabella le tenía preparado, aunque de cualquier modo se preguntaba por qué demonios el maestro no había tomado la iniciativa. Nunca lo había conversado con él, quizás por todos los hechos anteriores y porque su divorcio estaba reciente, Edward no quería faltarle el respeto a Rosalie, casándose enseguida, ¿o era que de plano no estaba en sus planes?

Cuando vio aparecer al músico acompañado de otros dos jóvenes que iban hablándole muy animadamente, levantó las manos e indicó su reloj de pulsera, animándolo a seguir el paso. El músico le pidió tiempo con las manos y se detuvo para explicarles algo a los chicos, antes de despedirse de ellos y reunirse con tu amigo.

― ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

―Ellos no iban a dejarme tranquilo hasta no darles una respuesta… ―Se metió por la puerta del copiloto y se sentó, cruzándose el cinturón de seguridad. ― ¿Me vas a decir ahora cuál es tu apuro y donde diablos me llevas?

―Pues no.

―Entonces no voy a ninguna parte…

―Es tarde para eso, maestro.

Aceleró y se encaminó por las calles de Leonilde tarareando las canciones alegres de Pharrell Williams, de quien se había hecho seguidor, mientras Edward enviaba mensajes a Isabella, diciéndole que el loco de Jasper lo había raptado y que no sabía dónde lo llevaba. " _Quizás y vamos a su despedida de soltero_ " remató el mensaje, recibiendo por parte de Isabella un emoticón con un rostro rojo y enojado que a él lo hizo reír.

Cuando Jasper tomó la autopista que salía de la ciudad, se lo quedó mirando en espera de una respuesta que no llegó. Todo le pareció más raro cuando tomó la entrada que daba a la parcela que había heredado de Esmerald, la que había visitado por última vez meses atrás, cuando necesitó de un momento a solas.

― ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

― ¿No te hace ilusión recorrer el campo con tu mejor amigo?

― ¡No me vengas con esas! Odias ensuciarte con polvo tus zapatos italianos

―Quizás he cambiado de idea…

― ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Acaso Carlisle te pidió que me trajeras? Le dije que no haría ninguna modificación a la casona… ―se quedó mirando la gran casa patronal tras las verjas de hierro que dejaron atrás. ― ¿Por qué pasas de largo?

― ¡Oh, cierra la boca, Edward!

A lo lejos el músico vio aparcado un coche negro, parecido al que usaba Peter… No, no parecido. Era el que usaba el abogado, lo que concluyó cuando lo vio salir del asiento del piloto y levantar la mano hacia ellos. Jasper detuvo su coche y miró a Edward, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que saliera.

— ¿Qué hace Peter aquí?

―Bájate de mi auto y averígualo por ti mismo.

Eso hizo el músico, que salió rápido y se acercó al abogado que sonreía divertido, mirando al ansioso músico.

― ¿Qué pasa, Peter, qué haces aquí?

― ¿Yo? No tengo idea.―El abogado cerró su auto con el mando a distancia y le entregó las llaves a Edward, que las recibió no del todo convencido, pensando que los hermanos Whitlock se habían vuelto locos.

Se giró para mirar a Jasper e insistir sobre el por qué estaba ahí, pero antes de eso, el dibujante alzó la mano y le indicó el viejo camino que daba hacia la vieja casita donde Edward nació y vivió su niñez.

―Si quieres saber lo que te depara el destino, sigue el camino hacia tu lugar feliz, Edward Masen.

El aludido arrugó la frente, mirando a los hermanos, y luego el camino, el que titubeante comenzó a recorrer. A su espalda oyó el sonido del motor de Jasper, que se alejaba de allí, cosa que le pareció más extraña. Apresuró sus pasos y se detuvo cuando alcanzó a ver a lo lejos la vieja casa, que no fue lo que lo dejó paralizado. Lo que lo hizo fue una pérgola de madera, adornada de madre selva, flores blancas y lavandas. Una mesa pequeña con un largo mantel blanco y dos sillas enfundadas en paño del mismo color, lo que fue revelándose a medida que iba acercándose más y más a ese lugar.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de quien sabía él, había sido la propulsora de esa sorpresa, encontrándose con ella cuando salía de la pequeña casita, con dos copas de pie en sus manos, y su sonrisa radiante adornarle su hermoso rostro. La miró de pies a cabeza y sintió como la primera vez que la vio, con aquel perfil tan armonioso y su presencia como espectral que la hacía parecer un hada o un ser luminoso de otro mundo, que lo hicieron estar a punto de ceder y caer sobre sus rodillas.

―Un traguito de espumante no me hará nada de mal ―dijo ella cuando se reunió con él en el centro de la pérgola, entregándole su copa a Edward, que recibió sin decir nada. ― ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

―Que… ¿qué cosa?

―La sorpresa. ―levantó la mano y la hondeó en el aire, refiriéndose a todo ― ¿Te gusta?

Edward sonrió y asintió, feliz y sorprendido con la sorpresa.

―Yo… me encanta, ha sido un detalle maravilloso, ¿pero hay alguna razón en especial?

―La hay.

―Si preparaste esto para decirme que estás esperando un hijo…

―No ―se rio ella, mirando de reojo la cajita que había escondida detrás del arreglo de centro que había sobre la mesa redonda.

Todo había sido arreglado conforme ella lo pidió, cosa de la que Jasper y Alice se encargaron, incluso se sorprendió cuando Jasper mandó a montar una casita prefabricada, pequeña, en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la que donde Edward nació. El detalle de instalar la pérgola le pareció fantástico, habiéndole bastando a ella una manta sobre el pasto y un picnic romántico para dos.

―Bueno, ¿entonces? ―insistió Edward, que se mantuvo de pie frente a ella ― ¿O es solo que me estás mimando?

" _Es el momento, Isabella"_ se dijo. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa e inspiró profundo, dejando sus manos sobre su barriguita.

―Yo… ―carraspeó y se obligó a no quitar sus ojos verde agua de los de Edward, que la miraban con expectación. ―Ya sabes que por mi historia, pensé que no llegaría tan pronto para mí el amor como el que tú me has entregado. Incluso cuando era algo prohibido para los dos, nuestros sentimientos fueron más fuertes… y aquí estamos.

―Aquí estamos ―repitió Edward con voz solemne.

―Te di todo lo que soy desde el primer momento, y quiero reafirmar ese compromiso. Son tuyos mi cuerpo y mi alma, mi corazón, mi presente y mi futuro, mis sueños y deseos, mis miedos también te los entrego porque sola con ellos no podría hacerles frente. Eres mi dueño, mi sueño hecho realidad, todo lo que siempre desee tener.

Edward tragaba grueso y notaba el nudo en su garganta que se formó de la pura emoción al oír esas hermosas palabras, que eran más que un simple discurso. Amaba a esa mujer con la fuerza arrolladora de un huracán y con la profundidad del mar más hondo, así como ella lo amaba a él.

Quiso tomar la palabra, decirle que todo lo suyo también era de ella, pero no pudo, pues las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando Isabella se inclinó y tomó de sobre la mesa una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, que abrió lentamente, revelando dos alianzas, las que parecían ser de oro blanco.

―Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, y quiero que Dios nos bendiga, por eso estoy parada frente a ti, pidiéndote que… tuvieras a bien de convertirte en mi esposo ante la ley de Dios y la de los hombres, y firmar un acuerdo mutuo de fidelidad y amor por el resto de lo que nos queda de vida. ―El inicio del relato lo hizo mirando las brillantes alianzas, levantando sus ojos llenos de amor hacia el músico, que la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no supo describir bien. ― ¿Te casarías conmigo, Edward Masen?

―Yo… ―Edward meneó la cabeza… y semblante de Isabella se contrajo de nervios… quizás no había sido una buena idea.

―Yo sé que ya estuviste casado, y quizás esto te parezca apresurado, pero… ―sonrío con gesto tenso. Se había mentalizado para afrontar la reacción de Edward, cualquier fuera ésta. ―No tiene que ser ahora mismo… no es lo que digo… o simplemente podemos olvidarlo y hacer como que nunca pasó. Podemos… podemos aprovechar el lindo día y comer…

Se vio bruscamente interrumpida por la boca de Edward que la hizo callar de forma diestra, sujetando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos después de deshacerse de la copa de espumante que ni siquiera alcanzó a probar. Cuando la sintió otra vez relajada se apartó y la miró directo a los ojos con la intensidad que solo sabe mirar quien ama como él lo hacía.

―Hay una cosa que debes saber antes de darte mi respuesta ―susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos. —También te pertenezco desde ese primer día que cruzaste tu mirada con la mía. Todo lo que soy es tuyo… pero esto del matrimonio…

Isabella otra vez intentó sonreír ante la duda del músico ante la propuesta de matrimonio. Él en cambio, se estaba haciendo el difícil, ¿no era eso lo que hacían las novias?

―Entiendo… entiendo… ―se levantó sobre la punta de los pies y besó los labios fruncidos del músico ―Guardaré los anillos y los usaremos cuando estés listo.

―Sí… ―elevó los hombros ―debo pensarlo, ya sabes. Después de todo el tiempo que estuve casado, mi libertad es algo que valoro.

―Entiendo.

Entonces sonrió abiertamente y la tomó por la cintura, volviendo a besar sus labios de fresa. Cuando se apartó, ella lo miraba con sus amplios ojos verde agua, perdida un poco por la reacción del músico, que parecía dichoso como nunca antes lo vio.

―Dame eso ―le arrebató la cajita y sacó la alianza más pequeña, poniéndola en el delgado dedo anular de la enfermera. ―Según lo que sé, el anillo de compromiso es un privilegio de las novias…

—Quise comprar los anillos de ambos… ―pestañeó tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando. Puso la mano en su pecho y trató de no distraerse con el brillo del anillo ― ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas?

― ¿Tengo otra opción? ―preguntó Edward de regreso, alzando sus cejas. Ella sacudió su cabeza en afirmativo.

―Sí que la tienes, no te sientas presionado…

―Cállate, enfermera ―volvió a basarla, poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de su futura esposa ―Solo tendrías que haber esperado solo un par de días. El anillo que mandé a hacer para ti aún no estaba listo...

― ¿Mandaste a hacer un anillo para mí? ¿Ibas a pedirme…?

―Sí, enfermera. Y sobre el anillo, pues no encontré nada lo suficientemente especial para ti. ¿O qué creías, que te iba a tener viviendo en pecado, cuando tienes un tío que es cura? ―levantó entonces su mano izquierda, señalando su dedo anular ― ¿Vas a ponerme el anillo o no?

―Sí ―respondió la chica con su voz llena de emoción y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Puso el anillo más grande en el dedo delgado del músico y enseguida besó su mano con verdadero amor, a la vez que él besaba su frente. Levantó su rostro y miró al músico, tan o más emocionado que ella al que le sonrió con infinita ternura ―Gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por defenderme, por pelear mis batallas, por amarme y por aceptar pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

― ¿Y de qué otra manera iba a poder vivir si no es contigo y con todo lo que me das?

Hubiera sido perfecto que de fondo se oyeran las suaves notas del piano para amenizar el momento, pero a falta de música estaba el sonido ambiente de ese lugar que seguía albergando en Edward sus mejores momentos, incluyendo ese instante en que ambos, en privado, sellaron el compromiso, con el sol refulgiendo sobre sus cabezas y la naturaleza celebrando con ambos el triunfo de su amor.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando sus batallas con tal de ver esos ojos iluminarse con su luz propia, la luz que manaba del interior de esa mujer por la que sería capaz de dar su vida sin dudarlo. La mujer que sería la madre de sus hijos y con la que compartiría el resto de su existencia, hasta que ambos ya canosos, se vieran uno al otro sentados mirando todo lo que habían construido.

―Te amo Isabella Swan.

―Y yo te amo a ti, Edward Masen.

Se besaron, volvieron a tomar las copas con las que brindaron y bebieron, antes de disfrutar de las maravillas culinarias que Isabella con sus cómplices había preparado para la ocasión.

**oo**

Los meses que siguieron a la petición de matrimonio corrieron con rapidez y con ello, llenas de hechos dignos de destacar.

Por ejemplo, Jasper tuvo que suspender su boda, pues a su hija Linda se le ocurrió adelantar tres semanas su llegada a este mundo. El dibujante se desmayó cuando su novia rompió fuente justo un día antes de la boda. Fue una suerte que los abuelos paternos de Linda hubieran estado presentes pues con Jasper desmayado ciertamente no era de mucha ayuda. Solo despertó cuando Peter le vertió encima una jarra de agua helada y lo metió en el coche directo al hospital donde habían llevado a Alice. Cuando llegar, Isabella y Edward lo esperaban y trataban de explicarle dónde se habían llevado a Alice y que debía esperar hasta que todo estuviera listo para entrar, aunque nadie tenía mucha fe en que lo hiciera, pues probablemente se desmayaría, pero el dibujante contrario a todas las predicciones en su contra, aguantó estoicamente el parto natural al que Alice se sometió y tuvo la dicha de recibir en sus brazos a su niña, la más hermosa bebita que pisaba la tierra, al menos para él.

―No hubo complicaciones. Todo salió muy bien―explicó Isabella, que había entrado y se había encontrado con una colega que asistió el parto de su amiga, donde ella hubiese deseado estar, pero su condición de mujer embarazada no se lo permitía.

Ella se diferenciaba de Alice por unas cuantas semanas menos, por lo que al menos faltaban unas seis semanas para ella dar a luz. Aunque no podía negar que estaba tan nerviosa como ansiosa por ver nacer a su príncipe.

― ¿Y Jasper volvió a desmayarse? ―preguntó Peter a lo que Isabella negó con la cabeza.

―No, pero me dijeron que lloraba mucho, igual que la bebé que tiene unos pulmones llenos de fuerza.

―Espero que no lo dejen dormir por las noches

―No escupas al cielo, Edward, te recuerdo que en breve ocuparás el lugar de Jasper…

―Con mucho más estilo, te lo aseguro.

Y eso no fue del todo cierto. De lo nervioso que Edward se puso, caminaba de un lado a otro preguntando una y otra cosa, tirando al suelo lo que llegara a sus manos y sufriendo con los dolores que las contracciones provocaban en su mujer.

Apretaba los dientes cuando el obstetra y las dos enfermeras que lo ayudaban animaban a Isabella a seguir pujando, hasta que la cabecita de Alan asomó. Después de eso bastaron unos cuantos esfuerzos más de la madre antes que el médico recibiera al niño, cortara el cordón, lo envolviera en una sábana celeste y se lo pasaba a su padre, que lloraba sin tapujos, lleno de emoción. El bebito tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca fruncida y de vez en cuando emitía sonidos graciosos que a él le parecía la forma de describir la música del alma.

―Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… ―susurró cuando puso al niño en el pecho de su madre, que también lloraba de emoción, acariciando con cuidado el rostro rojizo del pequeño, olvidándose del dolor por el que acababa de atravesar.

―Hicimos un buen trabajo, Edward…

―Claro que lo hicimos, cariño. ―Besó su frente y se sintió orgulloso de la mujer con la que había elegido pasar su vida, y con la que se casó meses atrás en una sencilla ceremonia en medio del campo donde ella le pidió matrimonio.

Fuera de los dos nacimientos que llenaron de alegría el ambiente y provocaron largas noches de desvelos a ambos padres, celebraron la ceremonia de matrimonio de Renée y Peter, además de la boda de Jasper y Alice que finalmente se realizó con toda la algarabía como si se tratara de la boda real.

Jane fue la primera niña, después de un par de años, en dar un concierto en una de las aulas de la Universidad de Leonilde. Hablaron de lo prodigiosa que era y de lo cerca que le seguía los pasos a su hermano Edward, el virtuoso músico que la acompañó junto al piano en esa presentación y que no pudo ocultar su profundo orgullo, igual que Carlisle que cada vez que podía, gritaba a viva voz entre los aplausos, que esa niña era su hija.

De Aro no supieron nunca más y fue lo mejor, aunque Isabella deseaba que incluso dentro de la cárcel, el entonces empresario pudiera encontrar la paz que ella halló con el paso del tiempo. Tenía todo lo que una vez deseó, e incluso más, tanto que deseaba el bien de todo aquel a quien conocía, ¿y quién no, después de conocer el amor profundo, en su estado más puro? Así se sentía ella cada vez que su esposo la besaba o le hacía el amor, o cada vez que miraba dormir a su príncipe, como en ese momento. Suspiró profundo y extendió su mano para apartar de la frente de su bebé un mechón de cabello castaño tan parecido al suyo.

―Mujer, deja dormir a ese niño y ven a brindarme atenciones ―dijo Edward a su espalda, que la sorprendió como muchas otras veces. La sujetó por la cintura desde la espalda y descansó el mentón en el hombro de su mujer, concentrándose en la figura durmiente de su pequeño campeón. ―Espero que esta noche pase de largo y deje dormir a su padre…

―No te hagas ilusiones, todavía. ―respondió la chica, mirando a su marido al que dejó un beso en su mejilla. ―Anda, vamos adentro y pongámonos en marcha con esas atenciones, que yo también necesito.

―Tú sí que sabes, nena.

Dejaron a Alan dormir profundamente y se ocuparon de ellos por un rato… dejándose caer en el sofá frente al televisor, sujetando un cuenco de patatas fritas y dos vasos de jugo mientras se relajaban viendo una buena película de acción.

Momentos como esos hacían feliz al matrimonio que supo llegar a ese punto después de muchas batallas que pelearon con hidalguía y de la que salieron victoriosos, después de equivocarse y reconocer sus errores, perdonar y pedir perdón… perseverar para alcanzar la felicidad que ambos se merecía y que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

 **Uf! Como en cada capítulo, les agradezco a todas las que pasaron por aquí y se detuvieron a leer esta locura que me trajo un montón de satisfacciones. GRACIAS, GRACIAS. GRACIAS!**

 **A las que fueron parte en el proceso creativo y de edición: Gaby Madriz, Maritza Lobos, Manu Aznar, Jenny Arias**

 **A mis nenas lindas del grupo de WhatsApp, gracias por el apoyo y por la buena onda!**

 **A las que son parte del grupo de Facebook "Mar de Sueños: letras de Catalina Lina" también gracias.**

 **Y bueno, ya pronto tendrán noticias mías con mi nueva locura, que está en proceso creativo!**

 **GRACIAS Y LAS QUIERO MUCHO!**


End file.
